Wszystko
by angeliyah
Summary: Albus Dumbledore nie żyje, Lord Voldemoort rządzi. Koszmar, czy marzenie?
1. Chapter 1

Wszystko...

 _Chyba każdy zna efekt motyla, brak jednego małego robaka zmienił oblicze świata. A co może uczynić brak jednego wielkiego czarodzieja?_

 **Rozdział 1 Efekt trzmiela**

Był piękny, letni dzień. Co prawda, większość mieszkańców Wielkiej Brytanii narzekała na przetaczającą się przez kraj falę upałów, ale tutaj w starym gęstym lesie, nie było to aż tak uciążliwe. Wiekowe drzewa łączyły się gęstymi koronami, tworząc nieprzenikniony zielony dach odcinający nadmiernie palące słońce i w sercu lasu panował przyjemny rześki chłód. Mieszkańcy lasu wiedli spokojne życie, mimo że opodal znajdowała się niewielka miejscowość Little Hangleton.

Ludzie jednak rzadko zapuszczali się do lasu. Głównie z uwagi na krążące od lat opowieści o Strasznym Dworze na wzgórzu za lasem, stojącym od lat pustym, po makabrycznej zbrodni na mieszkającej tam rodzinie Riddle'ów. Równie ponure opowieści krążyły też o znajdującej się w głębi lasu nieopodal drogi do Dworu starej zrujnowanej chacie, której mieszkańcy, Gauntowie, też zostali brutalnie wymordowani.

Te opowieści nie miały jednak wpływu, na życie mieszkającej w starym dębie nieopodal owej chaty rodziny wiewiórek. Ceniły one sobie jej sąsiedztwo a szczególnie jej ogrodu. Dla ludzi był on żałosny, zarośnięty i zaniedbany, równie nędzny jak samo domostwo. Dla wiewiórek był nieocenionym skarbcem, pełnym drzew i krzewów, na których właśnie pojawiały się pierwsze owoce. Smakowity dodatek do zwykłej dla nich głównie żołędnej a czasem także orzechowej diety.

Co prawda dom otaczała dziwna atmosfera, ale ogród był zbyt kuszący by go odpuścić, więc gdy jedna z nich stała na tylnych łapkach obserwując podejrzaną chatę i węsząc, reszta zbierała zapasy. Zwierzaki z zapałem zajmowały się obieraniem z owoców starego karłowatego drzewka wiśniowego, kiedy na biegnącej nieopodal zarośniętej drodze rozległ się głośny trzask a chwilę potem na polance przed chatą pojawił się człowiek.

Nie był to widok częsty w tych okolicach a małe wiewiórczęta nie widziały jeszcze w ogóle czegoś takiego. Ale nawet gdyby miały z ludźmi jakieś doświadczenia, ten osobnik i tak by je zaskoczył. Roztaczał wokół siebie dziwną, groźną aurę, która była wystarczająco potężna, by nawet nie wiedzące o co chodzi wiewiórki poczuły strach i natychmiast uciekły na swoje drzewo, ostrożnie wyglądając z dziupli by swoimi czarnymi oczkami obserwować nieznaną istotę.

Nieczęsty w starym lesie gość był na tyle zaaferowany sobą, że nie zauważył pierzchających po jego pojawieniu się zwierzaków. Szybkim krokiem zmierzał w stronę zrujnowanej chaty, mrucząc do siebie pod nosem z ponurą miną.  
Albus Dumbledore, bo to o nim mowa był naprawdę, totalnie, absolutnie wściekły. Jego największy wróg, Tom Marvolo Riddle, albo jak sam się nazwał Lord Voldemort (tu głośno prychnął z odrazą), odrodził się miesiąc temu, wykorzystując jego podopiecznego Harry'ego Pottera, którego bezczelnie wykradł mu sprzed nosa.

Dumbledore zaklął z pasją, kopiąc leżący na ścieżce kamień. Oczywiście, nigdy nie mógł sobie pozwolić na takie zachowanie w Hogwarcie, gdzie musiał prezentować swój dobroduszny i zawsze życzliwy wizerunek, w czym wydatnie pomagało mu zaklęcie glamour, układające jego twarz w idealnie pogodne rysy.

Ale czasem już nie potrafił tego znieść i wtedy uciekał do swojego domu albo w jakieś inne opustoszałe miejsce, gdzie mógł dać upust swoim prawdziwym uczuciom.

Teraz jednak jego celem nie było tylko pozbycie się nadmiaru emocji. Miał ważniejsze zadanie.  
Nie mógł sam bezpośrednio zaatakować Lorda Voldemorta, ale zaplanował podstępny atak na swojego przeciwnika, miał uderzyć tam, gdzie go naprawdę zaboli, samemu trzymając się bezpiecznie z daleka.

Przyjrzał się znajdującemu się na środkowym palcu jego prawej ręki staremu żelaznemu pierścieniowi z niezwykłym rzeźbionym kamieniem. Ani metal ani kamień nie wyglądały na specjalnie drogie, ale dla niego i dla Voldemorta pierścień był bezcenny. Kamień był Kamieniem Wskrzeszenia a dodatkowo pierścień był horkruksem Czarnego Pana.

Czarodziej uśmiechnął się z okrutną satysfakcją, nie było łatwo go znaleźć a jeszcze trudniej będzie go zniszczyć, ale wierzył, że zna sposób.  
Ustalił na podstawie magicznych ksiąg, jakie są możliwe sposoby na zniszczenie horkruksa i jeden z nich już potwierdził jego młody adept, niszcząc Dziennik będący horkruksem, przy użyciu kła z jadem bazyliszka.

 _Tak, metody były pewne i zostało tylko wybranie, której on sam miał użyć._

Dumbledore znowu uśmiechnął się szeroko, choć uśmiech ten zaszokowałby każdego, kto znał jego oficjalne oblicze. Nie był to jego typowy uprzejmy, życzliwy uśmiech - nie, ten był okrutny i mściwy. Taki uśmiech przyprawiłby o dreszcz każdego, kto by to ujrzał, ale tu nie było nikogo. Tylko on sam i wiekowa puszcza.

Od lat próbował wszelkich dostępnych mu metod, by samemu pozostając bezpiecznym, zniszczyć Toma Riddle'a, potem Lorda Voldemorta, zanim nie usłyszał przepowiedni, że jedynym równym Riddle'owi będzie Harry Potter. Nareszcie miał szansę, więc nie wahał się wykorzystać dziecko, by pozbyć się swojego wroga, ale nie do końca się mu to udało. Niemowlę co prawda odbiło atak i ocalało, jednak Czarny Pan też przeżył.

Zyskał odroczenie, ale sprawa nie była zamknięta.

Więc skierował całą energię na chłopaka, uczynił jego życie piekłem a potem wskazał mu przyczynę wszelkiego zła - Lorda Voldemorta,  
Z głęboko skrywaną przed światem przyjemnością patrzył jak dzieciak łyka wszystko i bez oporu angażuje się w walkę przeciwko Czarnemu Panu.  
Podsuwał mu wszystkie wskazówki i środki do skutecznej walki, samemu pozostając bezpiecznie w cieniu i z dala od wścibskich oczu świętując każdą porażkę swojego wroga.

Oczywiście sam wolałby być ich przyczyną, ale nie mógł, przeklęta przepowiednia mu nie pozwalała. Dumbledore znowu głośno zaklął, zaklęciem rozwalając drzwi do chaty Gauntów.

 _Cholerne przepowiednie, całe jego pieprzone życie było zrujnowane przez przepowiednie_.

Rozejrzał się z odrazą po brudnym zarośniętym wnętrzu, krzywiąc się z obrzydzenia. Omal nie zwymiotował na widok pokrywających ściany grzybów i pleśni. Miał ochotę spalić to przeklęte miejsce... I zdecydował, że tak właśnie zrobi.

 _Tak, Szatańska Pożoga będzie idealnym sposobem na zniszczenie horkruksa i przy okazji tej rudery._

Wyszedł na zewnątrz, wciągnął głęboko świeże powietrze i przysiadł na głazie obok chaty, oczyściwszy go wcześniej zaklęciem.  
Aby zacząć rytuał musiał mieć spokojny umysł... ale to nie było takie proste. Wciąż był podminowany, wściekłość na Lorda Voldemorta i głęboka satysfakcja z zaplanowanego zniszczenia jego najcenniejszej własności walczyły o przewagę w jego myślach.

 _Wszystko przez te przepowiedn_ ie.

Zanim zaczęły rządzić jego życiem był spokojnym, szczęśliwym dzieckiem, zbyt młodym by miał jakieś sprecyzowane plany, ale wiedział, że przed nim jest pełne sukcesów życie, miłość i kariera...

...I wtedy pojawiła się na jego drodze ta stara czarownica. Nigdy nie zapomni tego dnia...

Nie było trudno sięgnąć do tego wspomnienia. Zawsze czaiło się gdzieś na skraju jego umysłu, dzień, który zmienił jego życie, na najgorszy możliwy sposób...

* * *

Był upalny letni dzień w Dolinie Godryka, dokładnie taki jak dzisiaj, mały Albus wracał do domu po spotkaniu ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Myślał, że nic nie może go dotknąć, jego życie jest i będzie doskonałe.

Kiedy mijał stary cmentarz usłyszał jakieś dziwne jęki i kaszel dobiegające z kępy krzaków przy murze, do dziś przeklinał impuls, który kazał mu się wtedy zatrzymać i podejść do tych krzaków, zamiast po prostu zawołać kogoś z dorosłych...

Ale zrobił to, uniósł gałęzie i zobaczył skuloną pod nimi kobietę, była niewyobrażalnie stara, brzydka i najwyraźniej chora. Pochylił się nad nią, by zapytać, czy może jej jakoś pomóc a wtedy ona chwyciła go za szatę, zaskakująco mocnym chwytem i zażądała, by zabrał ją do swego domu.

Oczywiście chciał jej pomóc, ale nie wyobrażał sobie kogoś takiego w ich pięknej i starannie utrzymanej rezydencji, matka chyba dostałaby zawału na widok kogoś tak obrzydliwego w jej salonie. Oferował babie posiadane przy sobie pieniądze, nawet chciał ją zaprowadzić do jakiegoś uzdrowiciela, czy coś. Ale nie tego chciała.

Kiedy próbował się wyrwać z jej uścisku, jej oczy wywróciły się białkami do góry i świszczącym zachrypłym głosem zaczęła mówić, przerywając, by złapać oddech:  
 _\- Jesteś przeklęty, wszystko, co kochasz rozpadnie się i zginie. Zrealizujesz swoje plany... i zdobędziesz wszystko, prócz tego, czego naprawdę pragniesz. Pokonasz Czarnego Pana... ale jego następca zabije cię. Zginiesz z ręki Dziedzica Slytherina... Nikt nie będzie chodził w fałszywej żałobie, gdy twoje prochy zgniją w przydrożnym rowie._

Słysząc to przekleństwo, poczuł przebiegający mu po kręgosłupie dreszcz, tym bardziej, gdy kurczowy uścisk na jego szacie natychmiast po ostatnim słowie rozluźnił się i stara czarownica z lekkim westchnieniem opadła na ziemię, martwa zanim jej dotknęła.

Wtedy zaczął krzyczeć, natychmiast zbiegli się ludzie, ciało dziwacznej kobiety zabrano a on po krótkiej rozmowie z Aurorami został odesłany do domu.  
Nikomu nie powiedział o tym, co powiedziała mu ta starucha, nigdy.

Szybko uspokoił się i zaczął sobie mówić, że to brednie, głupie bredzenie umierającej dziwaczki.

* * *

Ale wtedy się zaczęło...  
Zrozumiał, że to nie tylko przekleństwo, _to przeklęta przepowiednia..._

Najpierw jego siostra została zaatakowana przez mugoli i oszalała, straciła kontrolę nad magią. Jego ojciec, który wystąpił w jej obronie, nie chciał tego ujawniać, aby nie została zamknięta w Św. Mungu, więc został oskarżony o bezpodstawny atak na mugoli i skazany na Azkaban, z którego miał nigdy już nie wrócić.

Teraz Albus był głową rodziny. Jego matka zajmowała się jego chorą siostrą, on i jego brat Aberforth całą resztą.  
Aż do chwili, gdy Ariana w czasie jednego z niekontrolowanych ataków zabiła matkę i od tej chwili już wszystko spadło na niego i brata.  
Cokolwiek mógłby i chciałby osiągnąć, odeszło do krainy marzeń, przez resztę życia miał zostać tu, wieczny stróż oszalałej dziewczyny.

Wydawało się, że nic już nie będzie dobrze, gdy pojawił się on, Gellert Grindelwald, młody czarodziej w jego wieku, tak samo jak on niegdyś, pełen planów i ideałów. Poznali się, gdy przyjechał do rodziny, zaprzyjaźnili, pokochali i Albus znowu zaczął wierzyć, że wszystko jest możliwe, że zostawi dom i siostrę na głowie młodszego brata,  
 _w końcu, dlaczego to on miał być tym, który się poświęci._

Miał ukochanego, miał moc i razem mieli zdobyć cały świat.  
Ale wtedy jego brat usłyszał ich plany odejścia w świat i zostawienia go z całym bagnem i chorą Arianą na głowie.

Zapytał ich o to wprost, zaczęła się kłótnia, potem walka i... jego siostra zginęła od zabójczej klątwy. Nie wiedział, który z nich ją trafił, nie chciał wiedzieć.  
Ale zrozumiał, że jego przepowiednia, _jego przekleństwo_ zawsze go dogoni.

Wyrzucił Gellerta z domu i zerwał z nim wszelkie kontakty. Nie odpowiadał na listy, odmawiał spotkań.  
Nie mógł znieść tego domu, więc zostawił wszystko, co mieli bratu i wyjechał do Londynu.

Skoncentrował się na nauce, potem na pracy, doskonalił moc, został mistrzem - a potem nauczycielem transmutacji. Miał coraz większe poważanie i autorytet, ale wszystko, co zdobył zmieniało się w popiół. Wszystko co go otaczało, nie miało znaczenia, bo nie miał tego, czego chciał najbardziej.

Próbował o tym nie myśleć, brać życie jakim było i nie szukać niczego więcej. Wiedział, że nie wolno mu kochać i nie szukał miłości. Gdzieś w głębi duszy czuł zbierające się chmury, ale odrzucał myśli o przepowiedni i dawał sobie radę, grając pogodę i dobroduszność.

Wszystko jakoś się trzymało, do czasu...

* * *

...Do czasu, gdy jego dawny kochanek a teraz już Czarny Pan, najechał jego kraj i wtedy przypomniał sobie kolejną część swego przekleństwa. Nie miał wyboru, był najpotężniejszym Jasnym Czarodziejem, musiał walczyć z nim. Wiedział, że wygra i tak się stało, pokonał ukochanego i zamknął w jego własnym więzieniu.

Jakby potrzebował kolejnego dowodu, że ta przeklęta przepowiednia była prawdziwa.

 _Czarny Pan odszedł, powstanie Czarny Pan._  
Wiedział, że gdzieś jest następca Grindelwalda, jego przeznaczenie, jego fatum.  
Uważnie przeglądał doniesienia o magicznych dzieciach, śledził każde zgłoszenie przypadkowej magii, każde ciemne zaklęcie, wykonane przez dzieci.

I wtedy go zauważył.  
 _Tom Marvolo Riddle,_ syn mugola i czarownicy.

Już gdy był małym dzieckiem, jego wybuchy magii, były wyjątkowo potężne, mroczne i choć nie był on wykształconym czarodziejem, dla Albusa było wystarczająco czytelne, że nie były wcale przypadkowe, chłopiec używał magii, naturalnie, bez oporów i bez szkolenia, bez różdżki.

Dumbledore nie miał wątpliwości, że to On, nowy Czarny Pan, ale dla świata musiał mieć dowód. Gdy przyszedł czas, zaprosił dzieciaka osobiście do Hogwartu.  
Bezpośrednie spotkanie wzmocniło jego przekonania, widział wszystkie oznaki, jakie chciał widzieć.

Tom Riddle zaczął naukę. Trafił do Domu Slytherina, Dumbledore tylko pokiwał znacząco głową.  
Cały czas obserwował chłopca, szukał i zbierał wszelkie dowody potwierdzające, że to przyszły Czarny Pan.

Mały czarodziej wyczuł jego uwagę, wiedział, że jest obserwowany i zachowywał niezwykłą czujność i ostrożność.  
Był miły, czarujący, pilny, szybko zdobywał serca nauczycieli, wszyscy go uwielbiali...  
...Ale on wiedział swoje. _Ten chłopak to zło._

Kiedy została otwarta Komnata Tajemnic, miał już pewność. Tom Marvolo Riddle _był Dziedzicem Slytherina_ , był przyszłym Czarnym Panem.  
 _...Był tym, który go zabije._

Musiał go uprzedzić, musiał zdemaskować jego maskę dobrego chłopca i zniszczyć go pierwszy.  
Przekleństwo mówiło, że zginie z jego ręki, czyli musiał unikać konfrontacji, nie mógł pozwolić sobie na bezpośrednią walkę.

Działał więc z daleka, trzymając się za plecami większych graczy, sączył i jątrzył przeciw Riddle'owi. Torpedował jego wszystkie plany, dewaluował jego poglądy. Niszczył w zarodku wszystkie jego legalne kroki, aż ten zaczął tracić cierpliwość i kontrolę i wpadał w jego pułapki...

...A każdy jego błąd Dumbledore wychwytywał i nagłaśniał, Zepchnął go do podziemia a tymczasem sam został Dyrektorem Szkoły Magii i Czarnoksięstwa.

Przez jakiś czas myślał, że wszystko się ułożyło, ale wciąż czuł na plecach oddech złego losu.

* * *

 _I uderzył znowu..._

Przepowiednia.

Kolejna, choć ta była mu przychylna, co prawda nie dotyczyła go bezpośrednio, ale zdjęła z niego część ciężaru.  
Jego wróg też miał mieć swojego wroga, swoje fatum. Może nie było to tak wyraźnie powiedziane, jak u niego, ale...  
...mógł to wykorzystać.

 _\- Oto nadchodzi ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana... Zrodzony z tych, którzy trzykrotnie mu się oparli, a narodzi się, gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca... A choć Czarny Pan naznaczy go jako równego sobie, będzie on miał moc, jakiej Czarny Pan nie zna..._

 _Nadchodzi ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana._  
To była jego szansa. Musiał znaleźć chłopca i napuścić go na Riddle'a.  
Szybko ustalił jego tożsamość. Syn Jamesa i Lilly: Harry James Potter.

Upewnił się, że szpieg Voldemorta usłyszał przepowiednie i przekazał jej treść Czarnemu Panu, teraz musiał jeszcze przekazać mu nazwisko chłopaka, celowo mówił o nim, oczywiście " _w tajemnicy"_ , kiedy miał pewność, że wszyscy wiedzą, że "zdrajca" słucha...

Jeżeli Voldemort zaatakuje chłopca, to niezależnie od sytuacji, on wygra.  
Albo Czarny Pan zginie próbując i Dumbledore będzie wreszcie mógł spać spokojnie, albo zabije dzieciaka i ostatecznie się zdemaskuje - wtedy dyrektor będzie mógł ogłosić oficjalnie: _Sezon Otwarty na Czarnego Pana._

Nie mógł tego przegrać, ale... Voldemort nie atakował, chłopiec się urodził, miesiące upływały i nic.  
Musiał zrobić więcej, wymyślił więc drugą część przepowiedni: bardziej ostrą i dramatyczną i upewnił się że zostanie mu przekazana.

 _I czekał..._

 _Nareszcie_! Sukces! Czarny Pan zaczął szukać dzieciaka. Musiał go demonstracyjnie ukryć, bez problemu przekonał jego rodziców, że ich najlepszy przyjaciel będzie pierwszym celem, lepiej by strażnikiem tajemnicy uczynili kogoś innego i podsunął im wybranego przez siebie "zdrajcę".

 _I czekał..._

Kiedy Czarny Pan zaatakował chłopca stał ukryty po drugiej stronie ulicy, gdzie poczuł jak jego mroczna moc wzrasta i nagle urywa się, gaśnie. Zaczął mocno się koncentrować, szukać śladów, by mieć pewność, że Czarny Pan odszedł, na zawsze.

Nie uzyskał jej, wciąż czuł słabe pulsowanie czarnej magii, mroczny cień krążący wokół domu.

To mogło znaczyć tylko jedno: Czarny Pan zrobił to, zapewnił sobie nieśmiertelność. Było na to kilka sposobów.  
Jednak stawiał na jeden, najczarniejszy, ten sam, który omawiał kiedyś z Gellertem: horkruks.

Zresztą już od dawna to podświadomie podejrzewał, zmiany w wyglądzie młodego czarodzieja wyraźnie wskazywały na utratę duszy. Ale sam siebie próbował przekonać, że to tylko efekt uprawiania mrocznych sztuk, nie chciał naprawdę uwierzyć, że jego wroga nie można pokonać _\- bo pokonać go musiał._

Niestety, tym razem nie udało się, ale miał czas, przede wszystkim miał jeszcze dziecko z przepowiedni, wyciągnął go ze zniszczonego domu o zanim ktoś zdążył ofiarować mu schronienie, umieścił go wśród mugoli.

 _I czekał..._

Chłopiec dorastał a magia Riddle'a - Voldemorta wzrastała, odradzała się. Wiedział, że jego powrót jest kwestią czasu.  
Ale on miał przewagę, mógł się spokojnie przygotowywać, gdy Voldemort tylko walczył o przetrwanie.

Wyprzedzał jego kroki, choć sam nigdy przeciw niemu nie wystąpił, wciąż pamiętał swoją przepowiednię: _"Zginiesz z ręki Dziedzica Slytherina."_  
Tak więc musiał się od jego rąk trzymać z daleka.  
Więc czaił się, czuwał, planował a Harry Potter walczył i wygrywał, raz za razem... Nie, żeby to było jego zasługą. "Równy Czarnemu Panu" - żenada, bez jego pomocy i ochrony Snape'a bachor nie przeżyłby pierwszego roku.

Ale tego nie mógł mu powiedzieć, więc pomagał, naprowadzał i było dobrze...

* * *

 _...Aż do teraz._  
Oczywiście on od początku wiedział, że Szalonooki nie był sobą, że to podstawiony agent Voldemorta, ale był pewien, że jego chłopiec dzięki niemu znowu wygra a tu... kompletne fiasko. Zostawiony sam sobie dzieciak przegrał na całej linii.

Voldemort się odrodził, Harry co prawda ocalał, ale co mu z tego - gówniarz miał go pokonać, _zabić -_ a nie mu pomagać w powrocie.

 _Cholera, cholera, cholera..._

Wypuścił powietrze, licząc do dziesięciu.  
Poważna wpadka, ale miał jeszcze czas, teraz przyszła pora na jego ruch.

Zdjął pierścień z Kamieniem Wskrzeszenia i przyjrzał mu się uważnie, potem wyjął z kieszeni drugi pierścień. Pierścień zaręczynowy Potterów, ciężki, złoty ze szmaragdem, zawierający w sobie całą miłość Lilly i Jamesa Potterów i ich miłość do syna.

Matka Harry'ego dała mu go jako dar i ochronę dla swojego synka, ale to co teraz robił było ważniejsze - _"większe dobro"_ , no i robił to także dla chłopaka.

Moc tego pierścienia mogła zogniskować zaklęcie, jakie rzuci na horkruksa. Moc miłości i dawanie życia, przeciw mordercy żądnemu nieśmiertelności.  
 _Jasna moc przeciwko Ciemnej._

Postawił dookoła ruin ekranujące osłony, aby zapobiec ucieczce uwolnionego horkruksa i też żeby zapobiec zauważeniu przez kogokolwiek ilości i rodzaju użytej przez niego mocy. Wszedł do chaty, koncentrując się na wciąż zachowanej tam magii, rozbił w pył pierścień Potterów i otoczył się zawartą w nim mocą, po czym uniósł zaklęciem przed sobą pierścień Gauntów.

Zaczął skomplikowane inkantacje uwalniając duszę w nim zaklętą i zebrał całą zgromadzoną w chacie moc, przekuwając ją w Szatańską Pożogę.  
 _Jasna moc przeciw Ciemnej._

Fragment duszy uwolniony z horkruksa zaczął lekko migotać, ale nie wyglądał na przejętego jego działaniami. Kiedy płomienie go pochłaniały uśmiechał się drwiąco - dokładnie tak, jak zawsze kpił z niego młody Tom Riddle. Dumbledore tracił opanowanie i wtedy, gdy horkrus już wreszcie całkiem zniknął - pożoga zamiast wygasać spotężniała i zaczęła sunąć w stronę dyrektora. Nie miał już żadnej mocy, bo wszystko włożył w zaklęcie, więc mógł tylko bezsilnie patrzeć jak przybiera kształt złośliwie uśmiechniętego Czarnego Pana a potem obraz wydął wargi i wyciągnął płonącą rękę w jego stronę.

Zastygł w przerażeniu, rozumiejąc, że to właśnie ta chwila. _To już koniec._

 _"Nie jesteś wcale Jasny, Albusie Dumbledore"_ , usłyszał w głowie szept i otworzył usta, by odpowiedzieć, ale zanim zdążył wydać jakikolwiek dźwięk, płomienie dotknęły go i cały natychmiast zmienił się w czerwono-czarny spalony pył, który niesiony wiatrem opadł do zarośniętego przydrożnego rowu, podczas gdy Pożoga pochłaniała magiczną chatę, momentalnie zostawiając po niej tylko pusty, wypalony prostokąt ziemi w starym pustym lesie.

Kiedy osłony opadły, z pogorzeliska uniosła się smuga białego dymu i powoli wiła się dookoła, jakby rozglądając się, po czym wyprostowała i pionowo wystrzeliła w niebo a będąc już wysoko skręcając i pędząc wprost do znanego sobie celu.

W starym lesie nikt nie zauważył, co się stało, ale jego mieszkańcy poczuli się nagle lżej i swobodniej. Wszystkich przeszył nagły dreszcz... A potem otrząsnęli się i wrócili do swoich zajęć. Tylko najbliżsi sąsiedzi starej chaty, schowani bezpiecznie w swojej dziupli zauważyli, że coś się stało choć jedyne, co wiedziały wiewiórki to, że ktoś tam wszedł i już nie wyszedł a potem wszystko Zło znikło.

Na szczęście tajemnicze zjawisko nie dotyczyło ich spiżarni.

Wiewiórki rozglądały się czujnie po okolicy, ale nie wyczuły już nic, więc ostrożnie wyszły z dziupli i ześlizgnęły się po pniu dębu. Stanęły na łapkach i przymknęły oczka węsząc.  
Cała dziwna aura otaczająca chatę i obcego człowieka znikła. Ostrożnie podeszły do pogorzeliska i jeszcze raz węszyły nad nim - dalej nic, nie czuły nawet gorąca ani spalenizny. Wiewiórki nie znały magii, ale wiedziały, że to co tu zawsze było na dobre odeszło.

Weszły spokojnie do swojego ogrodu i jak wcześniej tego dnia wystawiwszy straż, spokojnie wróciły do zbierania wiśni.

* * *

Harry Potter siedział na ziemi w ogrodzie przy Privet Drive 4, pieląc petunie. Był zmęczony, znudzony i bardziej niż lekko wkurzony. Był tu zamknięty już od miesiąca. Dumbledore nakazał Zakonowi go pilnować i nie mógł nawet wyjść poza granice posesji.

Wiedział, że Voldemort wrócił - był tam, to z jego krwi ten czarnoksiężnik się odrodził. Ale nie wiedział nic poza tym, nie mógł tu zamówić Proroka, jego przyjaciele przez cały miesiąc nie przysłali nawet krótkiego listu a strażnicy z Zakonu pojawiali się tylko, kiedy próbował się wymknąć i bez słowa nakazywali mu odwrót.

Nawet na urodziny, dostał tylko paczkę z tortem od pani Weasley i trochę słodyczy i jeszcze jakieś drobiazgi od przyjaciół, żadnego listu - nawet kartki z życzeniami były krótkie i nie osobiste.

Otarł pot z czoła, lato było naprawdę upalne a jego praca bezsensowna; z uwagi na długotrwałą suszę wprowadzono zakaz podlewania ogrodów, więc teraz i chwasty i kwiaty były tak samo wysuszone i kiedy pogoda się zmieni i tak trzeba będzie całość zebrać, wyrzucić i nasadzić nowe rabaty.

Jednak wuj kazał pielić a chłopak już dawno nauczył się, że jedyna właściwa odpowiedź na jego polecenia, to:  
\- Tak wuju, już to robię.

Więc robił to, siedział w upale, czując się jak bekon na patelni i wybierał zasuszone chwasty spomiędzy zasuszonych kwiatów, marząc o przerwie. Gdyby tylko mógł chociaż wejść do kuchni i wypić szklankę wody...

W chwili gdy o tym pomyślał usłyszał wołanie swojego wuja. - Chłopcze, chodź do domu, czas na obiad.

\- Tak wuju, już idę. - Harry ucieszył się mogąc porzucić na chwilę pracę w ogrodzie i schować się przed upałem. Wstał prostując zdrętwiałe nogi i nie zwlekając pobiegł do domu, lepiej żeby wuj nie musiał wołać go po raz drugi.

Umył się szybko i poszedł do kuchni.  
Jeżeli ktoś by pomyślał, że wołano go do domu, aby zasiadł do stołu zjeść gotowy obiad, byłby w błędzie.

\- No chłopcze, nareszcie, bierz się do roboty - skoro przez tych dziwaków nie możesz robić zakupów, to chociaż przygotuj jedzenie, Dudley zaraz wróci do domu. - Wuj Vernon wyraźnie był głodny i zły.

\- Tak wuju, już wuju. - Harry szybko wyciągnął z lodówki przygotowany wcześniej sos, nastawił wodę na makaron i zaczął przygotowywać obiad.  
Wuj, upewniwszy się, że Harry wziął się do pracy odwrócił się, by wyjść do salonu.

W tej właśnie chwili rozległ się głośny trzask i w salonie Dursleyów pojawił się ze standardowym kwaśnym wyrazem twarzy, powiewający firmową peleryną Profesor Severus Snape. Rozejrzał się i widząc tu tylko Petunię czytającą kolorowe pisemko, skierował się w stronę kuchni.

Wuj Vernon właśnie wyjrzał zza drzwi i widząc pojawiającego się w jego domu, _bez pytania,_ kolejnego wariata zapowietrzył się z wściekłości. Czerwony na twarzy, chwytał powietrze, nie będąc nawet w stanie się odezwać.

Snape nie poświęcił mu najmniejszej uwagi, zwracając się wprost do Harry'ego:  
\- Skończ z tym, cokolwiek robisz Potter, musisz natychmiast iść ze mną.

W tym miejscu Vernon Dursley wreszcie odzyskał głos i zaczął się oburzać.  
\- Kim ty, do cholery jesteś, Dziwaku! Jak śmiesz tak się zjawiać w domu uczciwych ludzi i się rządzić. Chłopak miał mieszkać u nas całe wakacje a dopiero minął tydzień. Ma swoje obowiązki. Nigdzie go nie zabierzesz!

Snape spojrzał na Dursleya jak na rozdeptanego karalucha i zbliżył się do niego krzywiąc się wzgardliwie.  
\- A kto mnie powstrzyma, mugolu? - drwiąco wydął wargi.

Wuj Vernon cofnął się, ale mówił dalej.  
\- Ten stary wariat z tej szkoły, - tu zrobił grymas, jakby chciał splunąć, ale żal mu było wykładziny, - mówił, że chłopak ma tu zostać.

Gdy to powiedział, Snape ku osłupieniu Harry'ego, pierwszy raz w jego obecności niespodziewanie stracił opanowanie i rzucił mugolem o ścianę ściskając go za gardło. - Nigdy nie mów tak o Albusie Dumbledore. - Niemal wysyczał lodowatym szeptem. - _Ja_ mówię, że chłopak idzie ze mną. - Rzucił na Dursley'a Silencio i puścił go.

Ten zjechał w dół po ścianie i siedział trzymając się za gardło. Otwierając usta jak ryba chwytał powietrze. Petunia, która przybiegła z salonu, przypadła do męża, chwytając go za ręce.

Zdenerwowana odwróciła się do Snape'a i krzyknęła do niego.  
\- Zostawcie nas w spokoju, wy, wy... - przerwała; nawet rozzłoszczona, nie chciała drażnić wariata, który mógł ich zabić jednym gestem. - Zostaw mojego męża i zabierajcie się stąd. - Skończyła spokojniej.

Harry wciąż stał przy kuchence, w szoku. Profesor był zawsze porażająco spokojny, teraz kiedy ten spokój stracił, Harry naprawdę się go obawiał.

Snape spojrzał na niego i rzucił lodowato.  
\- Na co czekasz, Potter? Zostaw to i zbieraj swoje rzeczy. Już!

Harry zerwał się i wbiegł na górę ale gdy stanął przed drzwiami przypomniał sobie o zamkach, których nie mógł otworzyć bez kluczy lub zaklęcia. Snape, który szedł bezgłośnie za nim, zobaczył zestaw zamków i zasuwek na drzwiach i machnięciem różdżki zerwał je wszystkie.  
\- Zbieraj się Potter, nie mamy czasu.

Harry szybko wrzucił wszystko do kufra i złapał klatkę z Hedwigą. Snape odebrał mu ją i zanim chłopak zdążył zaprotestować, otworzywszy drzwiczki wypuścił sowę przez okno.  
\- Sama znajdzie drogę, nie mamy czasu na tradycyjną podróż.

Powiedziawszy to, zmniejszył rzeczy Harry'ego i włożył do kieszeni a potem przyciągnął chłopaka mocnym chwytem za ramię.  
\- Trzymaj się Potter, aportujemy się wprost na Grimauld Place.

* * *

Harry poczuł jak coś go wciąga w ciemną pustkę a chwilę potem wypluwa z powrotem do normalnego świata. Tylko mocno trzymająca go ręka Snape'a uratowała go przed upadkiem.

Widząc drżenie chłopaka, Snape rzucił ostro.  
\- Weź się w garść, Potter. - I puściwszy go ruszył przed siebie.

Kiedy Harry odzyskał równowagę, zobaczył, że jest w jakimś ciemnym korytarzu. Przypomniał sobie, gdzie słyszał nazwę Grimauld Place - był w domu Syriusza. Kawałek dalej, z otwartych drzwi na korytarz wpadało dzienne światło i słychać było szmer cichych rozmów. W drzwiach znikała właśnie peleryna profesora. Harry skierował się tam i wszedł za nim do kuchni.

Przy stole siedzieli rodzice Rona, Syriusz i kilkoro innych nieznanych mu czarodziejów, wyglądający na zmęczonych i zmartwionych. Na widok Snape'a a następnie Harry'ego przerwali rozmowy. Harry chciał podbiec do swojego chrzestnego ale nie zdążył. Molly Weasley natychmiast zerwała się i płacząc przytuliła go mocno.  
\- Moje biedne dziecko, tak mi przykro, tak mi przykro. - To było dość zaskakujące jak na powitanie.

Harry przez chwilę był oszołomiony a potem rozejrzał się jeszcze raz po obecnych i zapytał.  
\- Czy coś się stało?

Syriusz zerwał się od stołu i łypnął wściekle na Snape'a, warcząc:  
\- Czy coś się stało?! Nic mu nie powiedziałeś?

Snape spojrzał na niego ostro, równie wściekły.  
\- Kiedy miałem mu powiedzieć? Miałem go zabrać jak najszybciej do Kwatery a nie dyskutować.

Harry wodził wzrokiem miedzy nimi i zdezorientowany spytał znowu:  
\- Kwatery, jakiej kwatery? _I co się stało?!_ \- zaczynał być już naprawdę zdenerwowany, widząc, że coś ewidentnie było nie tak.

Molly wciąż ściskała go płacząc, ale Syriusz delikatnie wyciągnął go z jej ramion i posadził na krześle. Przyklęknął przed nim, przez co Harry poczuł się dziwnie i naprawdę zaczął się bać. Syriusz ściskając jego ręce odpowiedział:  
\- Harry... To... Nie wiemy co się dokładnie stało... Kilka dni temu Dumbledore ruszył na swoją kolejną misję, a dzisiaj... Dzisiaj jego portret pojawił się w gabinecie i ożył.

Harry spojrzał na niego tępo, nie chcąc rozumieć o co chodzi.

\- Harry, - ciągnął Syriusz. - Dyrektor Dumbledore nie żyje.

Harry był zbyt oszołomiony, by to przyjąć do wiadomości. Dumbledore nie żyje - przecież to najpotężniejszy czarodziej, jedyny, którego bał się Voldemort. Chłopiec zamrugał i wyjąkał.  
\- Ale... Jak... Dlaczego?

\- Nie wiemy, Dyrektor jak zawsze, nie mówił, gdzie się udaje ani po co, po prostu wyjechał - tylko tym razem, już nie wrócił. - Syriusz uścisnął uspokajająco jego ręce, choć sam wyglądał na zmęczonego i smutnego, mimo to jego głos był spokojny i stanowczy.

\- Ale skoro zawsze znikał, nie wiadomo gdzie, a potem wracał, to może... - Harry patrzył na niego uważnie, próbując znaleźć w jego twarzy i oczach jakiś cień wątpliwości.

\- Nie, Harry. - Syriusz powiedział bez zawahania. - Portret Dyrektora jest w gabinecie. Jesteśmy pewni, on już nie wróci.

Zapadła cisza.  
Harry patrzył na Syriusza, próbując pojąć, co to wszystko znaczy, _co to znaczy dla niego_. Nie chciał o tym myśleć, chwycił się drugiej rzeczy, którą mu powiedziano a której nie zrozumiał.  
\- Kwatery? Co to za Kwatera, kogo, czego i co to wszystko ma wspólnego ze mną?! - Zdenerwowany mówił coraz głośniej.

Syriusz spojrzał pytająco na pozostałych czarodziejów. Nikt się nie odezwał, Molly Weasley wyraźnie się zdenerwowała ale mąż chwycił ją za rękę i pokręcił głową, więc tylko zagryzła usta i skinęła na zgodę, Severus Snape wzruszył ramionami.

Syriusz spojrzał znowu na Harry'ego.  
\- To mój dom. Mój dom jest Kwaterą Zakonu Feniksa. Jest chroniony specjalnymi zaklęciami, w tym zaklęciem Fideliusa, dlatego ja mogę tu bezpiecznie mieszkać i dlatego jest najbezpieczniejszym miejscem na sekretne spotkania Zakonu.

\- Zakon Feniksa? - Harry otworzył szeroko oczy a potem zmarszczył czoło. - Feniks to jest, to był ptak dyrektora. - Zagryzł wargę.

\- Dobrze myślisz Harry. - Syriusz uśmiechnął się do niego i z aprobatą skinął mu głową. - Zakon Feniksa to organizacja stworzona przez dyrektora Dumbledore'a. Kiedy Voldemort zaczął ujawniać się jako Czarny Pan, dyrektor zebrał ludzi, którzy tak jak on, chcieli się mu przeciwstawić. Należeli do niego twoi rodzice, ja, Remus, Weasleyowie a także niektórzy z Aurorów.

\- Moi rodzice należeli do tego Zakonu Feniksa? Czy to dlatego Voldemort ich zabił? - Harry patrzył uważnie na Syriusza a potem rozejrzał się po obecnych. Sam sobie odpowiedział. - Walczyli z nim, dlatego ich zabił... - Opuścił głowę, smutny i zagubiony.

Wszyscy siedzieli w ciszy, aż Molly otrząsnęła się i podeszła do Harry'ego, objęła go, uścisnęła a potem ruszyła do akcji.  
\- Na pewno jesteś głodny, Harry, zaraz coś przygotuję. Syriuszu, pokaż mu jego pokój. Harry, dziecko, idź na górę, umyj się i przebierz w coś normalnego. - Spojrzała ze smutkiem na jego okropne ubrania po Dudleyu. - Nie możesz nosić czegoś takiego. - Potem popatrzyła na pozostałych czarodziejów i rzuciła ostrzej. - A wy nie siedźcie tak, jakbyście czekali na cud. Jeżeli nie macie nic do zrobienia w Kwaterze, idźcie do domu albo do pracy. Nic nie da takie siedzenie z ponurą miną. Dyrektor nie chciałby tego.

Wszyscy wyglądali na lekko zawstydzonych i szybko zaczęli znikać z domu, próbując wyglądać na bardzo zajętych i przejętych ważnymi sprawami.

Harry przez chwilę pozwolił pani Weasley się poprzytulać a potem wstał i wyszedł powoli z kuchni. W korytarzu zatrzymał się, nie wiedząc, gdzie ma dalej iść. Syriusz podszedł do niego i ujął za ramię kierując w stronę schodów na piętro. W miarę, jak oddalali się od kuchni robiło się coraz ciemniej, w korytarzu było tylko małe okienko nad drzwiami. Zresztą cały dom robił bardzo ponure wrażenie.

Mimo braku światła, Harry widział, jak wszystko było zaniedbane i zakurzone.  
Nic dziwnego, Syriusz spędził dwanaście lat w Azkabanie, najwyraźniej przez ten czas dom stał pusty.

Jednak nawet teraz dało się zauważyć, że Blackowie byli bogaci, na ścianach były tapety z aksamitu i jedwabiu - a nie papierowe, jak u jego wujostwa, obrazy miały ciężkie pozłacane ramy, świeczniki i kinkiety też były złote lub pozłacane, na podłodze i schodach leżały grube, puszyste dywany.

Tuż obok wejścia, na ścianie wisiała jakaś aksamitna zasłona. Harry wyciągnął rękę, by za nią zajrzeć. W tej samej chwili, gdy Syriusz wyciągnął rękę by go zatrzymać, Harry dotknął jej czubkami palców i zasłona sama rozwinęła się a za nią ukazała się stara, skrzywiona ze wściekłości kobieta, przypominająca trochę Syriusza z jego listu gończego i po całym domu rozniósł się przeraźliwy wrzask:

\- Szlamy, zdrajcy krwi, co robicie w moim domu... - i tak dalej w podobnym stylu.  
Harry cofnął się gwałtownie, potykając i wpadając na Syriusza. Teraz zauważył, ze to nie prawdziwa osoba, tylko obraz. Patrzył na kobietę na portrecie w osłupieniu, gdy tymczasem Syriusz szybko rzucił Silencio i siłą zaciągnął zasłonę, zaczepiając ją za hak. Przez chwilę przytrzymywał ją ręką w miejscu, potem powoli, ostrożnie wypuścił i przykładając palec do ust, nakazał Harry'emu ciszę i pokazał mu, że ma iść przed nim na górę.

Na piętrze znajdował się korytarz z kilkoma drzwiami po obu stronach i wejście na kolejne schody, tym razem węższe, prowadzące na drugie piętro. Syriusz wpuścił Harry'ego do pierwszego pokoju na prawo, był on w miarę oczyszczony i przygotowany do zamieszkania. W środku było duże łóżko przykryte ślizgońsko zieloną kapą, w takim samym kolorze były też ściany i dywan oraz aksamitne zasłony w oknie. W pokoju stało dębowe biurko z krzesłem i mały stolik z dwoma fotelami a w ścianie po prawej znajdowało się dwoje drzwi. Harry podejrzewał, że jedne musiały być do szafy a drugie do łazienki.

\- To był pokój mojego młodszego brata, Regulusa. - Powiedział cicho Syriusz. Rozejrzał się z lekkim smutkiem dookoła. - Był Ślizgonem, jeżeli nie podobają ci się kolory, możesz je zmienić.

\- Nie ma potrzeby. - Odparł szybko Harry. - Podoba mi się. - I naprawdę tak było, popatrzył wokół - taki pokój chciałby mieć, gdyby mógł wybierać. Spojrzał na Syriusza, pytająco. - Twojego brata...?

\- Zaginął, gdy byłem w Hogwarcie. Nie wiemy, co się z nim stało, ale na gobelinie pojawiła się data śmierci, więc wiemy, że nie żyje. - Syriusz był wyraźnie przygnębiony, spuścił głowę, unikając wzroku Harry'ego.

Chłopak był już wszystkim naprawdę oszołomiony i przytłoczony całym tym dniem. W każdej chwili, z każdym słowem, pojawiało się coś nowego, czego nie rozumiał.  
\- Gobelinie? - Jednak nie mógł powstrzymać się przed pytaniem.

Syriusz potrząsnął głową i krzywo uśmiechnął się, otrząsając z melancholii. - Gobelin z drzewem rodzinnym. Jest w pokoju naprzeciwko twojego. Jak chcesz możesz później zajść i go obejrzeć, są tam wymienieni wszyscy Blackowie od daty jego powstania, gdzieś w zamierzchłych czasach, nazwiska i portrety pojawiają się automatycznie z datą narodzin i zmieniają w miarę dorastania a w momencie śmierci zastygają i pojawia się jej data. - Syriusz przełknął ślinę.

\- Zostawię cię teraz, Harry. Te drzwi bliżej wejścia to szafa, są tam już twoje rzeczy i trochę ubrań, które przygotowałem dla ciebie, rozmiar dostosowuje się magicznie. Tam dalej jest łazienka. Jak będziesz gotowy zejdź na dół. - Uśmiechnął się, wciąż tak samo smutno i wyszedł, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi.

* * *

Kiedy Harry schodził na dół potknął się o fałdę na dywanie i oparł dłonią o zasłonę na ścianie, która znowu sama się rozsunęła i dom kolejny raz wypełniły świdrujące mózg i mrożące krew w żyłach wrzaski starej kobiety. Syriusz szybko przybiegł, uciszył i zakrył obraz a potem zaciągnął go za ramię do kuchni.

Harry ciężko opadł na krzesło, wstrząśnięty nagłym słownym atakiem.  
\- Co to, do cholery jest? - Zapytał zdenerwowany.

Syriusz zmarszczył brwi na jego słownictwo, ale nie skomentował, patrząc tylko na niego ostrzegawczo, Harry poczuł się nieswojo i uśmiechnął się przepraszająco, lekko się przesuwając na krześle. Wtedy Syriusz odpowiedział.  
\- _Ta cholera_ to jest moja matka.

Harry'emu opadła szczęka i na treść i na użyte sformułowanie.  
Syriusz uśmiechnął się gorzko, wyjaśniając:

\- Rodzina Blacków jest od zawsze ciemna. Wszyscy prawdziwi Blackowie mają talent i skłonności do czarnej magii i są zwolennikami Czarnego Pana, jeśli tylko jakiś się pojawi a wyjątki są usuwane z gobelinu a czasem i z życia. Matka nie może znieść, że dom należy teraz do mnie, wyrzutka rodziny i że goszczą w nim zwolennicy jasnej strony.

\- Nie można jakoś zdjąć tego obrazu i wynieść do piwnicy, czy coś? - Zapytał Harry, wciąż lekko wstrząśnięty spotkaniem z Lady Black.

\- Myślisz, że tego nie próbowaliśmy? Niestety, jest na stałe magicznie przytwierdzony ale pracujemy nad tym. - Syriusz westchnął. - Wiem, że jest to bardzo przykre i uciążliwe ale jeżeli będziesz zachowywać się cicho w korytarzu i nie dotkniesz zasłony, nie obudzi się.

Harry wzdrygnął się. - Możesz być pewien, że na pewno celowo nie spróbuję jej znowu obudzić. - Odchylił się na krześle, bo pani Weasley właśnie stawiała przed nim talerz z zupą. Talerze dla niej i Syriusza już stały na stole.

\- Jedz kochaneczku. - Powiedziała gładząc go po głowie i przelotnie przytulając. - Jeszcze zdążycie porozmawiać. - Odsunęła się siadając po drugiej stronie i zostawiając miejsce obok Harry'ego dla Syriusza.

Przez parę minut w ciszy jedli zupę. Harry czuł się naprawdę dobrze wśród przyjaciół, umyty, porządnie ubrany i z prawdziwym obiadem. Nagle dotarło dla niego, dlaczego tak jest i upuścił łyżkę, odsuwając talerz. Pani Weasley natychmiast poderwała głowę i przerwała jedzenie.  
\- Co się stało, kochanie? - spytała z troską, a Syriusz uspokajająco go uścisnął patrząc uważnie w jego twarz.

\- Dy- dyrektor, - wyjąkał Harry, - o-on nie żyje.

\- Tak, dziecko, - odparł spokojnie Syriusz, rzucając spojrzenie na Molly i przytulając mocniej Harry'ego. - Spokojnie, już dobrze, - mówił powoli i miękko, głaszcząc go po plecach. - Zajmiemy się tobą, będzie dobrze.

Harry rozpłakał się, sam nie wiedział - ze smutku, czy ze szczęścia. Dumbledore umarł ale przez to/ dzięki temu, teraz on mógł zostać z Syriuszem. Dursleyowie byli przeszłością, miał ojca chrzestnego, który go kochał i chciał się nim zająć. Harry wtulił się w Syriusza i westchnął. Z żalem ale i z ulgą.

* * *

Przez kilka pierwszych dni po przybyciu, Harry nie miał tak naprawdę czasu, by cokolwiek przemyśleć czy przyswoić. W Kwaterze wciąż panowało zamieszanie. Wszyscy pojawiali się i znikali, coś omawiając, czegoś szukając. Harry starał się trzymać z boku i nikomu nie przeszkadzać ale czasem miał wrażenie jakby czegoś od niego oczekiwali.

W końcu był Złotym Chłopcem, sam pokonał Czarnego Pana - kilka razy, może coś wiedział od dyrektora, może sam ma jakiś plan.

Czasem miał ochotę na nich krzyknąć, że jest tylko dzieckiem, że nie wie jak ratować świat ale tylko zaciskał zęby i z uśmiechem odpowiadał na pozdrowienia udając, że nie wie o co im chodzi. W końcu wobec braku pomysłów, wszyscy zaczęli się uspokajać, skończyli swoje zadania a nie mieli pojęcia, co jeszcze dalej mogą zrobić. Dlatego już tylko czuwali, słuchali, obserwowali i czekali na dalsze kroki drugiej strony.

 _Voldemort musiał już przecież wiedzieć, że Dumbledore odszedł, więc powinien coś zrobić! Prawda?_  
Ale nie robił nic, więc nerwowość i czujność na zmianę rosła i opadała.

Ponieważ nie było ciała, nie można było urządzić pogrzebu dyrektora, ale Ministerstwo urządziło oficjalne pożegnanie, na które Harry dla swego bezpieczeństwa, nie mógł się udać, zresztą szczerze mówiąc - wcale by nie chciał. Wiedział, że znowu wszyscy by się w niego wpatrywali, wolał zostać w domu z ukrywającym się wciąż Syriuszem.

Wybrana na nową dyrektor Hogwartu, profesor McGonagall, zaraz po uroczystości udała się do Ministerstwa celem ustalenia dalszych kroków dotyczących szkoły i Harry'ego Pottera. Chłopak co prawda teoretycznie był pod opieką mugolskich krewnych ale w magicznym świecie nieformalnie opiekę nad nim sprawował dyrektor Dumbledore. Teraz chciano przydzielić mu formalnie nowego opiekuna.

Po zakończeniu narady z Ministrem nowa dyrektor wysłała sowę na Grimaud Place prosząc o spotkanie z Harrym, Syriuszem i Snapem.

* * *

Harry zgodnie z poleceniem zszedł do gabinetu i z zaskoczeniem zobaczył siedzących obok siebie na kanapie rozmawiających cicho Syriusza i Snape'a. Co dziwne nie mieli twarzy wykrzywionych złością i nie wyjęli różdżek. Na widok chłopca umilkli i Syriusz uśmiechnął się niezręcznie a Snape wstał i skrzywił się raczej dziwnie, co jak uznał Harry, również miało być uśmiechem, po czym skierował się w stronę okna.

To zdecydowanie nie wyglądało normalnie ale ponieważ żaden z mężczyzn nie odezwał się, jedynie kiwając mu głową na powitanie, Harry też nic nie mówiąc usiadł na kanapie i całą trójką w milczeniu czekali na gościa.

Harry kompletnie nie wiedział, czego ma się spodziewać. Siedział obok Syriusza popijając sok z dyni i obserwował stojącego przy oknie Snape'a.

Przez te kilka dni profesor był dla niego całkiem w porządku, nie żeby był specjalnie miły i uprzejmy ale traktował go spokojnie i uczciwie a nawet z pewnego rodzaju szacunkiem. Nie rzucał złośliwych komentarzy na temat chłopaka ani jego rodziny. Nawet mu pomagał, gdy widział, że Harry tego potrzebuje, bez robienia z tego łaski.

Kiedy McGonagall w końcu pojawiła się w komnacie, Snape usiadł na kanapie po drugiej stronie Harry'ego i wszyscy trzej patrzyli na przechodzącą do biurka kobietę.  
Nowo mianowana dyrektor usiadła za biurkiem i wyciągnęła z kieszeni szaty kilka oficjalnie wyglądających dokumentów. Spojrzała na obecnych i zaczęła spotkanie formalnie, wyciągając do Harry'ego pierwszy z nich.

Chłopak wstał, wziął od niej pergamin i spojrzał na drobny, pokrywający go gęsto druk. Nie próbował go odczytać, uniósł wzrok czekając na wyjaśnienia.

\- Jak wiesz Harry, wobec tego, że twoi krewni nie potrafią i nie chcą zajmować się twoim życiem w magicznym świecie, - chłopiec kiwnął głową, to nie budziło wątpliwości, - a nie masz żadnej magicznej rodziny, zawsze znajdowałeś się pod opieką dyrektora, który podejmował sam wszelkie decyzje, powołując się na ustne pełnomocnictwa od twoich rodziców. Teraz jednak Ministerstwo postanowiło załatwić tę sprawę oficjalnie.

Harry spojrzał na Syriusza ale McGonagall pokręciła głową w odpowiedzi na niezadane pytanie.  
\- Nie Harry, Syriusz Black wciąż jest poszukiwanym przestępcą i nie może być oficjalnym opiekunem. Musieliśmy wybrać inną osobę. Nie uważam też, żeby oddanie cię pod opiekę kolejnego dyrektora było właściwe, dlatego zaproponowałam jednego z profesorów.

Harry spojrzał na nią a potem nagle zrozumiawszy odwrócił się w kierunku siedzącego obok niego Snape'a. Pokręcił przecząco głową i otworzył usta, by zaprotestować ale dyrektor kontynuowała, zanim się odezwał.  
\- Harry, zaproponowałam profesora Snape'a bo był najbliższym współpracownikiem dyrektora, ale mimo to nie był uznawany przez Ministerstwo za wroga, tak jak sam Dumbledore. Profesor jest znanym i poważanym Mistrzem Eliksirów i wieloletnim nauczycielem. Nie było głosów przeciwnych jego osobie. - Uniosła dłoń wstrzymując jego jakiekolwiek protesty.

\- Wiem, że chciałeś zamieszkać z Syriuszem i zgodziliśmy się z tym, że powinieneś z nim pozostać na czas wakacji. Syriusz będzie się tobą opiekować ale to profesor Snape będzie oficjalnie podejmował decyzje i podpisywał wszystkie dokumenty... Ta sprawa musiała zostać uregulowana, potrzebujesz opiekuna, takiego, którego zaakceptuje magiczny świat.

Harry milczał, patrząc na Snape'a. Dopiero co sobie pomyślał, że wcale nie jest on taki zły ale nie wymyśliłby, że mógłby zostać jego opiekunem. Przechylił głowę z namysłem. Jeżeli mógł zostać z Syriuszem, to fakt że Snape jest jego opiekunem nie miał znaczenia. Zresztą i tak już to postanowiono i jego protesty nic nie zmienią.  
Skinął głową przyjmując tę decyzję i spojrzał znowu na nową dyrektor czekając na ciąg dalszy.

McGonagall była wyraźnie zdumiona ale i ucieszona jego spokojem. Wyciągnęła raźnie kolejne papiery.  
\- Harry, kiedy przeglądaliśmy rzeczy Dumbledore'a znaleźliśmy dokumenty dotyczące twojego spadku po rodzicach. Wiem, że dyrektor oddał ci klucz do skrytki, w której rodzice zostawili ci pieniądze na naukę w Hogwarcie, ale twój ojciec pozostawił ci też kryptę rodzinną Potterów. - Harry wytrzeszczył na nią oczy, pierwszy raz słyszał o krypcie Potterów.

Dyrektor westchnęła, widząc jego minę.  
\- Rozumiem, że nic ci nie powiedział o tej skrytce? - Harry pokręcił głową. - Znajdują się w niej pamiątki rodzinne i prawa własności. Rodzice pozostawili ci dom w Dolinie Godryka ale także kamienicę w mieście i dwór we Francji. Tu są prawa własności tych nieruchomości. - Podała mu trzy pożółkłe pergaminy. - A tutaj spis zawartości krypty Potterów na chwilę, gdy przejął ją dyrektor. Gobliny sprawdziły ją teraz porównując faktyczną zawartość zgodnie ze spisem i brakuje w niej kilku rzeczy z listy. Chciałabym ustalić, czy może wiesz, co się z nimi stało.

Harry kiwnął głową przyjmując kolejny papier. Spojrzał na listę. Przy większości pozycji były plusy, przy kilku kreski. Przeczytał je na głos.  
\- Peleryna Peverellów. Mam ją, Dumbledore przekazał mi ją w prezencie na święta. - McGonagall postawiła plus na trzymanej przed sobą kopii listy i czekała na dalsze uwagi. - Album rodzinny. Też go dostałem. - Kolejny plus. - Pierścień zaręczynowy ze szmaragdem. - Pokręcił przecząco głową. - Złoty łańcuch z przewieszką z gryfem. - Podniósł wzrok na dyrektor. - Tych dwóch rzeczy nigdy nie widziałem i dyrektor nic mi o nich nie mówił, nie wiem gdzie są. - Spojrzał na listę, pozostałe pozycje były oznaczone plusami. Znowu uniósł wzrok.

Dyrektor skinęła sucho głową, z niesmakiem zaciskając usta.  
\- Może będą w gabinecie dyrektora albo w jego mieszkaniu. Gobliny z Gringotta będą przeglądać wszystkie jego rzeczy, żeby oddzielić prywatny majątek od własności szkoły i przekazać go bratu a resztę zwrócić do Hogwartu. Jeżeli znajdziemy wśród nich przedmioty będące twoją własnością, natychmiast ci je przekażę.

Harry spojrzał na nią sponad trzymanych w ręce dokumentów.  
\- Czy to już wszytko pani profesor? - Czuł się trochę dziwnie po kolejnych rewelacjach. Kiedy dyrektor, _były dyrektor,_ poprawił się, dał mu pelerynę mówił, że ojciec powierzył mu ją dla Harry'ego. Najwyraźniej rodzice powierzyli mu o wiele więcej a dyrektor to sobie zatrzymał. A to że brakowało w skrytce kilku rzeczy wskazywały, że nie tylko je zatrzymał ale też używał ich według swojej woli.

Poczuł gorycz, miał swój dom, _ha, domy_ a mieszkał w schowku. " _Dla bezpieczeństwa",_ tak mówił Dumbledore _\- okrutny starzec._ Voldemort był wtedy duchem, wrócił dopiero gdy Harry był w szkole, cały ten czas mógł mieszkać w swoim własnym domu z którymś z przyjaciół ojca, choćby Lupin na pewno chętnie by się nim zajął, przy pomocy jakiejś wynajętej opiekunki.

Jego zaufanie do dyrektora gasło a rosła niechęć. Manipulacje sięgały zbyt daleko, jak na jego możliwości rozumienia. Nie potrafił tego przyjąć, nawet dla _"większego dobra"._

\- Tak, to wszystko, jeżeli będziesz miał do mnie jakieś pytania po przejrzeniu tego wszystkiego, daj znać a spotkam się z tobą jeszcze raz. - Dyrektor wstała zza biurka. - Na razie to wszystko. Severusie, Syriuszu, zajmiecie się Harrym? - Obaj mężczyźni potwierdzili, nie patrząc na siebie nawzajem. McGonagall westchnęła ciężko, pocierając czoło. - Dobrze, zatem się pożegnam. Mam wiele spraw do zorganizowania. Żegnam panów. - Wyszła z gabinetu i po chwili usłyszeli z holu trzask aportacji.

* * *

Harry spojrzał na obu swoich nowych opiekunów. Trochę go oszołamiała ta sytuacja a najbardziej to, że obaj czarodzieje zachowywali się tak spokojnie. Dobrze wiedział, że byli wrogami. Wciąż pamiętał ich spotkanie we Wrzeszczącej Chacie i wzajemne oskarżenia. Ten spokój nie był naturalny. Na jego badawcze spojrzenie Syriusz poruszył się niespokojnie.

\- Nie patrz tak na mnie Harry, wiem co sobie myślisz, ale ja naprawdę najbardziej chcę twojego dobra a to jest dla ciebie w tej chwili najlepsze. Musisz mieć opiekuna, który będzie obecny w szkole i który zna twoją sytuację i należy do zakonu. A to zostawia tylko McGonagall i Snape'a. Mogę go nie lubić ale wiem, że zawsze cię pilnował i ratował. Dumbledore mu ufał i Zakon też mu ufa. - Snape prychnął, słuchając tego wywodu i zdecydował się odezwać.

\- Panie Potter, to tylko oficjalna opieka. Będę cię reprezentował w szkole i przy wszystkich oficjalnych kwestiach ale nie podejmę żadnych decyzji bez omówienia z tobą. Jednak jako opiekun będę też znał twoje oceny i nadzorował twoją naukę i zachowanie, choć nie traktuj tego tak, jakbym cię adoptował - to nic takiego. Będziesz mieszkać u swojego chrzestnego a w zamku w swoim dormitorium. Nie będę cię kontrolował, choć różne sprawy wymagające zgody rodziców czy opiekunów będziesz musiał ze mną konsultować. - Spojrzał na Syriusza. - Zostawię was, ja też mam swoje sprawy do zorganizowana. Żegnam. - Sztywno skłonił głowę i wyszedł.

Harry spojrzał na Syriusza, kręcąc głową, niemal zszokowany.  
\- Czy mi się wydaje, czy to zachowanie było miłe?

Syriusz uśmiechnął się z przekąsem.  
\- Może Snape nie jest taki zły. - Zastanowił się chwilę i spoważniał. - Jako szpieg nie mógł być kojarzony z jasną stroną. Wszyscy musieli wiedzieć, że nas nienawidził a szczególnie ciebie.

\- A teraz nie musi? - spytał powątpiewająco Harry. - Co się zmieniło?

\- Najwyraźniej więcej niż myślimy. - Poklepał chrześniaka po ramieniu. - Starczy tego roztrząsania. Nasze rozmowy i tak nic nie zmienią. - Wzruszył ramionami i wstał. - Pożyjemy, zobaczymy. A teraz czas na obiad.

Widząc, że Harry nie ruszył się z miejsca i wciąż patrzy na niego nieprzekonany z przechyloną głową, Syriusz westchnął i usiadł z powrotem na kanapie.  
\- Widzę, że mi nie odpuścisz poważnej rozmowy? - Harry potrząsnął przecząco głową.

\- Dobrze, powiem ci jak ja na to patrzę. Severus Snape w szkole był naszym wrogiem. Znasz to: Gryfoni kontra Ślizgoni, odwieczni wrogowie i takie sprawy. My byliśmy ci dobrzy, on był zły, bo interesował się czarną magią. My byliśmy z bogatych starych rodów, on obszarpany biedak półkrwi. To po prostu samo się nakręcało.

Harry spojrzał na niego zdumiony i zraniony. Syriusz wzdrygnął się i przeczesał włosy dłonią, pocierając kark.  
\- Wiem, że to głupie i okrutne ale byliśmy młodzi i głupi, tak nas wychowano. - Próbował się usprawiedliwiać.

Harry spojrzał na niego smutno i spytał, z bólem.  
\- A ja? Też jestem obszarpanym biedakiem półkrwi. Mnie też byście uznali za wroga? Tak po prostu. - Głos mu się załamał.

Syriusz szybko go przytulił, klnąc się w duchu za bezmyślność.  
\- Harry, to nie tak. Snape po prostu za bardzo się od nas różnił - wszystkim, to była tylko kolejna rzecz. Najważniejsze było, że był Ślizgonem, że lubił czarną magię. - Odsunął się i spojrzał Harry'emu w oczy. - To wszystko nas przerosło, nawet nie wiem od czego się tak naprawdę zaczęło, ale każda kolejna kłótnia, każda złośliwość, tylko to podgrzewała i potem było już za późno, by coś z tym zrobić, by się wycofać. A kiedy przyłączył się do Voldemorta...

Puścił Harry'ego i wstał odwracając się w stronę okna, opuścił głowę i skończył smutnym, cichym głosem.  
\- Po śmierci Jamesa i Lilly... - dłuższa przerwa.  
\- Wiem, że kiedyś się przyjaźniła z Severusem, ale nawet nie przyszło mi do głowy, że to jeszcze coś dla niego znaczyło. Był taki zimny i nigdy nie okazał, że go cokolwiek obeszło. On z kolei przeżywał to za bardzo by móc to okazać i znienawidził mnie, bo myślał, że to ja... że to ja ich zdradziłem... zabiłem. - Odwrócił się z powrotem do Harry'ego.

\- Kiedy dowiedziałem się, że odwrócił się od Voldemorta po tamtej nocy, próbowałem udawać, że to dla mnie nic nie znaczy, że nic się nie zmieniło. Ale zmieniło się, Harry. Teraz wiem, że on cierpiał przez to tak jak my, nawet bardziej, bo nie mógł nic po sobie pokazać. - Wrócił na kanapę i usiadł chwytając dłonie Harry'ego.

\- Wiem, że nigdy nie dał ci szansy, ale długo z nim dzisiaj rozmawiałem i wiele zrozumiałem. Jeżeli obaj spróbujecie, możecie się całkiem dobrze dogadać. - Uśmiechnął się krzywo. - W zasadzie teraz to musicie. - Znowu spoważniał. - Snape wszystkie swoje zadania traktuje poważnie. Zawsze był aż nazbyt poważny. I pilnował cię, nawet gdy cię nie lubił. - Na sceptyczne spojrzenie chłopca, westchnął i sprostował.

\- Nawet gdy cię nienawidził, dyrektor kazał mu pilnować twojego bezpieczeństwa i robił to, zawsze, pilnował i chronił; wtedy gdy myślałeś, że cię szpieguje bo jest "zły", robił to by cię dopilnować a to nie było łatwe. - Uśmiechnął się trochę smutno, ale kpiąco. - Jesteś takim samym huncwotem, jak my kiedyś, może nawet gorszym, bo twoje zachowanie jest bardziej niebezpieczne - dla ciebie samego. Snape, jako twój opiekun, na pewno teraz jeszcze bardziej będzie się starał i troszczył, już nie tylko o twoje fizyczne bezpieczeństwo, ale też o twoje samopoczucie, oceny i zrobi wszystko, co należy do opiekuna.

Harry spojrzał z powątpiewaniem, ale Syriusz nie dał się zbić z tropu.  
\- Mógł powiedzieć, że nie będzie przesadzał, ale zapewniam cię Harry - będzie. Skoro ma zadanie być twoim opiekunem, będzie chciał być być w tym najlepszy. Taki ma charakter i nawet Voldemort tego nie zmienił. Masz opiekuna. Lepiej bądź na to przygotowany. - Wstał z kanapy i pociągnął Harry'ego za sobą.  
\- A teraz naprawdę już czas iść na obiad, Molly przygotowała nam wszystko - tylko do podgrzania i na pewno jak zjawi się kolejny raz, sprawdzi, czy wszystko zjedliśmy.

Harry spojrzał na niego badawczo.  
\- A ona zawsze ci gotuje, czy to przeze mnie? Bo jak coś to ja sam umiem dobrze gotować, nie ma potrzeby, żeby tu dla nas wszystko robiła.

\- Znasz Molly, to mama kwoka, dba o wszystkich bo bez niej zginą. Jak jej powiem, że tego nie potrzebujemy, nie poczuje ulgi, tylko będzie jej przykro. Ale jak się upierasz, możesz sam coś przyrządzić na niedzielny obiad. Na razie mamy gotowca, więc chodźmy z tego korzystać. Zresztą, jako że jest tu Kwatera Głowna Zakonu, często wpadają różni czarodzieje i lepiej żeby zawsze coś było, jakby któryś był głodny, czy po prostu miał chęć z nami posiedzieć przy stole.

Harry skinął głową i mruknął tłumacząc się.  
\- W domu zawsze gotowałem, tylko nie dla siebie, teraz nie gotuję - a mogę jeść. - Potrząsnął głową, zawstydzony zszokowanym spojrzeniem chrzestnego. - Nie patrz tak, wiem że nie miałem normalnego życia, ale przyzwyczajam się. Tu wszystko jest dla mnie nowe.

Syriusz tylko pokręcił głową, ale już tego nie skomentował.

* * *

Sytuacja Harry'ego była jasna, właściwie pierwszy raz jego życie zostało oficjalnie zorganizowane. Ale reszta spraw pozostała w zawieszeniu.  
Czas płynął a nikt się nie dowiedział co się właściwie stało, co robił dyrektor, zanim zginął i nikt też nie wiedział, co sam ma teraz dalej robić - nie mogli kontynuować czegoś, o czym nie mieli pojęcia.

Dyrektor miał jakieś plany, ale z nikim się nimi nie podzielił. Każdy z członków Zakonu wiedział tylko o tym, co miał robić w danej chwili, nie mając tak naprawdę wiedzy, co właściwie robił i dlaczego, ani jak się to ma do całości działań Zakonu i jaki ma wpływ na sytuację w magicznym świecie.

Dumbledore nie dzieli się żadnymi informacjami a wszyscy mu ufali na tyle, by działać bez zadawania pytań. Zresztą przestali pytać dawno temu, bo jedyną odpowiedzią było: _Tak będzie; tak ma być; to wszystko dla większego dobra._

Teraz wymienili się wszystkimi posiadanymi informacjami, ale mimo to, tak naprawdę nadal nie wiedzieli nic.  
Dumbledore mówił o jakiejś przepowiedni, o planie, ale oprócz niego nikt ich nie znał.

Na początku wszyscy byli nerwowi, nie wiedząc, co się dzieje i w każdej chwili oczekując na atak Sami Wiecie Kogo.  
Ale żadnego ataku nie było. Z czasem zaczęli się więc uspokajać i zajmować bieżącymi sprawami. Długoterminowe plany nie wchodziły w grę, nie mając punktu zaczepienia.

A czas płynął...


	2. Chapter 2

Wszystko...

 _Prawie każdy czasem chciałby zacząć od nowa, spróbować jeszcze raz. A ktoś, komu się udało trafić taką szansę, co mógłby zmienić?_

 **Rozdział 2 Nowe podejście  
**

Wąska szara smuga szybko przesuwała się po ciemniejącym niebie. Gdyby ktoś z mugoli ją zobaczył uznałby, że to ślad pozostawiony przez samolot, jednak gdyby się uważniej przyjrzał... Sunęła zakosami, jakby nie do końca pewna kierunku, w końcu zawisła drżąc nad pustym polem, jakby zastanawiając się i nagle runęła pionowo w dół, przebijając zaklęcie nienanoszalności.

Niezauważona okrążyła cichą i spokojną rezydencję i skierowała się do jednego z okien, bezgłośnie przeniknęła szybę; znowu na chwilę zastygła, nad wielkim łożem, po czym zaczęła się rozciągać i formować w kształt naśladujący leżącą pod nią pogrążoną w głębokim, spokojnym śnie postać.

Gdy uzyskała pożądany kształt opadła w dół i wypełniła dokładnie swój cel.  
Pokój rozbłysnął oślepiającym światłem i śpiący otworzył oczy.

* * *

Lord Voldemort nie był w pełni zadowolony z przebiegu - no i przede wszystkim z wyniku rytuału odzyskania ciała. Chodziło głównie o dwie sprawy.

Po pierwsze: miał pokazać swoją moc, odzyskać pozycję, wzmocnić wiarę w niego i wierność Śmierciożerców.  
Początek był dobry: jego sługa Barty Crouch złapał Pottera, zrobił wszystko zgodnie z jego, wielokrotnie powtarzanymi instrukcjami i Lord odzyskał ciało a potem...

Potem wszystko poszło nie tak, miał popisać się, błyskawicznie załatwić bachora i przejąć jego moc - a tu co? _Gówno!_

Ten żałosny, zabiedzony, załamany śmiercią przyjaciela dzieciak, który wyglądał jakby miał go złamać jeden dotyk, nie tylko walczył z nim jak równy ale jeszcze wygrał... i uciekł...

Teraz wiedział, powinien się nie bawić w pokazy i załatwić go od ręki _ale nie, chciał udowodnić sługom, że może go sam uczciwie pokonać -_ i pokazał...  
Kolejny epizod z serii: "Jak Harry Potter pokonał Lorda Voldemorta."  
 _Niech go cholera, malaria i co tam jeszcze dają._

Żeby to chociaż był jakiś potężny, groźny przeciwnik, może by go tak nie bolało ale przegrać z czymś tak żałosnym...  
Nie pomogło to umocnić morale jego sług, nie odezwali się słowem ale widział ich wzrok, nawet Malfoya...

A... tak - i jeszcze po drugie: jego nowe ciało, z trudem zdobyte. Niestety wbrew założeniom, było słabe i kruche, jego palce ledwo utrzymywały różdżkę, unosił się jedynie dzięki magii, bo bał się stanąć na nogach z obawy, że go nie utrzymają.

Szybko odesłał swoje sługi i udał się do Dworu Malfoyów, by tam okrzepnąć i nabrać sił.  
Miał już dosyć zapuszczonego domu swego mugolskiego ojca, w którym do tej pory przebywał.

Czas płynął, dni zmieniły się w tygodnie a jego nowe ciało wciąż było równie słabe jak w dniu odrodzenia, musiał cały czas używać mocy, by je kontrolować.  
Jego frustracja rosła.

Po kolejnym dniu czytania czarnomagicznych ksiąg, nie znalazł nic, co by wyjaśniało mu kiepski wynik rytuału. Miał dość ale mimo zmęczenia, nie mógł zasnąć. Jego umysł wciąż sam się nakręcał, podsuwając kolejne pomysły, teksty do przejrzenia; a naprawdę musiał odpocząć.  
W końcu wziął eliksir bezsennego snu i wreszcie usnął.

* * *

Nagle obudził się i zamrugał, czując, że coś się zmieniło. Po eliksirze nie powinien śnić - a zobaczył we śnie krzyczącą, płonącą postać Dumbledore'a. Zamknął oczy próbując ułożyć myśli.  
To nie mógł być / _to nie był_ sen, uniósł się lekko i zauważył, że jest fizycznie wyraźnie bardziej stabilny, mocniejszy. Myślało mu się też dużo łatwiej, choć plątały mu się po głowie stare wspomnienia, jeszcze sprzed skończenia szkoły.

I nagle: _Eureka!_ Skojarzył. Wiedział, co się stało. Już raz tak było.  
Ponad dwa lata temu też poczuł taki przypływ mocy i fale wspomnień - kiedy dzieciak Potterów zniszczył jego dziennik - cząstka duszy wróciła do niego, wzmacniając go i przekazując wspomnienia i uczucia, te z lat szkoły i te ze spotkania jego mniejszej duszy z Potterem.

Paradoksalnie zniszczenie horkruksa wzmocniło go, choć na pewno nie taki był cel jasnej strony. No cóż: w każdym pechu kryje się ziarno szczęścia.  
To dzięki odzyskanej części duszy mógł dopracować swój plan powrotu.  
Dała mu zastrzyk mocy i też zarazem wzmocniła jego fizyczną manifestację.

A teraz poczuł to samo, tylko jeszcze mocniejsze.  
Zaintrygował go ujrzany przez chwilę obraz Dumbledore'a. Ostrożnie zagłębił się w swój umysł, by przejrzeć jego nowo odzyskaną część.

Ach... Więc ten stary cap znalazł jego pierścień i próbował go zniszczyć. Mógł zrozumieć jego arogancję, skoro udało się to Potterowi, dlaczego tak potężny mag jak on, miałby nie dać rady?  
Na szczęście stary dureń się przeliczył i gdy przywołał Szatańską Pożogę, by spalić jego horkruks, podsycana czarną magią spaliła też jego, aż w domku Gauntów nie zostało nic z nieproszonego gościa.  
 _No cóż, nie będzie tęsknił ani za czarodziejem, ani za starą chatą._

Voldemort jeszcze raz z przyjemnością przejrzał to wspomnienie. Tak, mógł być pewien, starzec odszedł na zawsze.  
A kiedy dokładniej zapoznał się z informacjami uzyskanymi przez jego horkruks w tych kilka chwil, gdy Dumbledore uwolnił jego duszę i otworzył przed nim, niekontrolowanie tuż przed śmiercią swój umysł, mógł być pewien czegoś jeszcze.

Stary Czarodziej nie powiedział nic nikomu. Ani o horkruksach, ani o przepowiedni. Żałował też, że nie zostawił nigdzie tych informacji.  
\- **Sssssuper. -** _Pewno myślał, że jest nieśmiertelny. Cóż, jego błąd._  
 _Teraz pozostał po nim tylko portret, echo jego umysłu, który mógł mówić, tylko o tym co widział._

A dzięki niemu i jego skrytości Voldemort miał czas; zanim Zakon się zbierze do kupy i wymyśli co robić, on może się powoli przygotowywać do działania.

Poczuł radość w sercu i uśmiechnął się do siebie.  
Ale zaraz zmarszczył czoło: C _hwila, co jest? Radość w sercu, uśmiech?_ Zerwał się z łóżka, stając pewnie na nogach i zatrzymał się, patrząc na swoje stopy. _Naprawdę, stał!_ Pewnym krokiem ruszył w stronę lustra. _Tak, zdecydowanie był bardziej materialny i stabilniej osadzony w tym ciele._

 _Ciekawe, co jeszcze?_

Spojrzał w lustro, jego skóra nadal była przyjemnie śliska i połyskująca ale kształt czaszki lekko się zmienił a rosnący powoli meszek na głowie zgęstniał i ściemniał, tworząc normalną ludzką fryzurę; grzbiet jego nosa lekko się uniósł i cała twarz stała się bardziej podobna do ludzkiej i pojawiły się prawdziwe wargi, cienkie i blade - ale to na pewno wargi.

Delikatnie pociągnął po nich palcem i poczuł lekki dreszcz. Spojrzał dokładniej na rękę, jego palce też były masywniejsze a pod skórą wyraźnie rysowały się mięśnie. Zginał i prostował palce, ciesząc się tym uczuciem, po czym przywołał swoją różdżkę i nareszcie mógł ją normalnie ułożyć w dłoni.

Dopiero teraz przyznał przed sobą samym jak bardzo brakowało mu prawdziwego ludzkiego ciała. To, które zdobył, choć i tak wiele go kosztowało, nie spełniało oczekiwań i teraz, kiedy odzyskał dawnego siebie, był z tego bardziej niż zadowolony.

Ale odzyskany fragment duszy nie tylko wzmocnił jego umysł i materialne ciało, przywrócił też częściowo zdolność odczuwania dawno zapomnianych emocji.  
To ostatnie go lekko rozpraszało, dawno już nie czuł żadnych uczuć, teraz zalały go gwałtowną falą.

Czuł się z tym dziwnie, ale przyjemnie. Lekkie oszołomienie i zdezorientowanie na pewno szybko minie a posiadanie własnych uczuć pomoże mu łatwiej zrozumieć i wykorzystać słabości innych.  
 _Tak, nie mogło być lepiej._

Może i stracił drugiego horkruksa, ale było warto, teraz bez Dumbledore'a pozostałe były bezpieczne. Już nikt o nich nie wiedział i nie będzie ich ścigał. Co prawda te dzieciaki widziały dziennik ale dla nich było to tylko zaklęte wspomnienie _i nikt już im nie powie, że było inaczej._

Spokojnie wrócił do łoża ciesząc się tym, że mógł tak po prostu iść.  
Ludzie naprawdę nie doceniali swoich ciał. Moc jest wspaniała i uzależniająca, ale materialne ciało też jest ważne. Bez niego nawet ze swoją mocą, nie mógł zbyt wiele zdziałać. _Tak, ciało jest ważne i teraz, kiedy nie było już tak delikatne i kruche mógł zacząć naprawdę nad nim pracować._

Jego umysł już zaczął planować kolejne kroki, uwzględniając świeże zmiany.  
Postanowił najpierw zacząć powoli korzystać z pożywienia, na początek to, co najbardziej lubił: gorąca czekolada. W sierocińcu dostali ją tylko raz, gdy z okazji któregoś święta jakiś "hojny dobroczyńca" podarował biednym dzieciom trochę słodyczy. Dobrze zapamiętał ten smak i w Hogwarcie czasem zamawiał ją u skrzatów.

I powinien też zacząć jak najwięcej chodzić a potem przyjdzie czas też i na inną aktywność. Musi być silny, magia nie przed wszystkim go obroni, no i są miejsca, gdzie jest osłabiana lub prawie całkiem wygaszana. _Nie po to jest najpotężniejszym żyjącym czarodziejem, żeby liczyć na pomoc innych._

Pomyślał o czasie, gdy był zależny od tego zdradzieckiego szczura. _Nie, to już nigdy się nie powtórzy!_

Ale to wszystko od jutra. Teraz może naprawdę spokojnie zasnąć.  
Jego myśli wirowały, uczucia zalewały go ale nie wziął ponownie eliksiru, cieszył się tym oszołomieniem, póki trwało. Z własnego wyboru, nigdy nie pozwalał sobie na takie rozluźnienie kontroli ale ponowne łączenie duszy i umysłu miało swoje prawa.

Voldemort powoli uspokajał się i odprężając pogrążał we śnie, wracając do świeżo odzyskanych, dawno nieprzeglądanych wspomnień.

* * *

Pięcioletni Tom Riddle nie miał łatwego życia w sierocińcu.  
Szybko nauczył się, że jeżeli chce być bezpieczny, musi trzymać się w zasięgu wzroku jakiejś opiekunki, najlepiej tej najmłodszej Marii - ona jeszcze naprawdę dbała o dzieci, w przeciwieństwie do swoich koleżanek, które od lat patrząc na ból i nieszczęście nauczyły się je ignorować.

Ale dzisiaj Marii nie było, wyjechała do rodziny a Tom na chwilę zapomniał o ostrożności i stracił czujność i co było do przewidzenia od razu za to zapłacił.

Był zmęczony i obolały, po tym jak kilku starszych chłopców dorwało go, gdy odważył się wyjść na, jak sądził pusty, plac za budynkiem. Zaczęli go szarpać i popychać a gdy nie reagował tak cieszącym ich płaczem i krzykiem zaczęli go po prostu bezlitośnie bić.

Kiedy nagłe otwarcie bramy odwróciło na chwilę ich uwagę, wyrwał się i pobiegł w kierunku starej szopy w rogu dziedzińca. Zamknął za sobą drzwi na zasuwkę ale wiedział, że to ich nie zatrzyma.

Przez szpary między deskami do środka wpadało słabe światło i dzięki niemu ujrzał stojące w kącie stare pęknięte lustro, spojrzał na swoje odbicie, chude poobijane dziecko w zniszczonym przymałym ubranku, jego wielkie oczy były pełne bólu i złości. Wtedy usłyszał za sobą szarpanie za drzwi i wołanie Billy'ego Stubbsa:.  
\- Tommy, mały Tommy, otwórz drzwi, nie zrobimy ci nic złego. - A potem drwiący, złośliwy rechot jego kumpli.

Przycisnął się plecami do ściany, jakby mógł się w nią wcisnąć i schować, zamknął oczy i zaczął powtarzać w myślach. _"Niech mnie nie zobaczą, nie mogą mnie zobaczyć."_

Usłyszał, jak zasuwka pęka i drzwi się otwierają, z hukiem uderzając o ścianę. Nie otwierał oczu, czekając na pierwsze uderzenia ale nikt go nie zaczepiał. Słyszał tylko zdezorientowane głosy prześladowców, krzyczących do siebie, że: _przecież tu wszedł, jak mógłby uciec._

Powoli otworzył oczy, otwarte drzwi sprawiły, że w szopie było prawie jasno, patrząc w lustro widział siebie i kręcących się bezradnie chłopców. Byli tuż obok niego ale zachowywali się, jakby go wcale nie było. Najwyraźniej nie widzieli go, był bezpieczny. _Ale jak?_

Billy i jego paczka uznali później, że uciekł przeciskając się pod jakąś obluzowaną deską, wytłumaczenie było dobre a on nie czuł potrzeby mówić komukolwiek o tym, co się wtedy naprawdę stało.  
Zresztą jak miał mówić, skoro nie miał pojęcia, co to było. Wiedział jedno: chciał, by go nie zobaczyli - _i tak się stało._

Co prawda, kiedy dzieci miały z czymś problem opiekunki często mówiły: _Chcieć, to móc_. - Ale to chyba nie mogło być tak proste, chciał już wielu rzeczy i nic się nie działo. _To było coś innego._

* * *

Niejeden raz jeszcze Billy i jego kumple dorwali go i dręczyli ale czasem... czasem zdarzało się coś dziwnego, co go ratowało.  
Zaczął łączyć ze sobą te rzeczy, Nie mógł nikogo pytać o to, co się z nim działo ale poszedł do szkoły i nauczył się czytać a biblioteka stała się szybko jego ulubionym miejscem. Nie dość, że zawierała wiedzę o niemal wszystkim, czego potrzebował i teraz już mógł dowiedzieć się tego sam a od zawsze wolał polegać na sobie - to także zapewniała mu ochronę przed prześladowcami.

Szybko darował sobie pokazany przez bibliotekarkę dział dziecięcy i zaczął czytać prawdziwe książki a potem zapisał się do biblioteki miejskiej i tam pierwszy raz poczuł się szczęśliwy. Nigdy nie mógł i nie chciał ufać ani polegać na innych ludziach, zbyt wiele razy go zawiedli. Książki dały mu to, czego nawet nie wiedział, że potrzebował: spokój, pewność, bezpieczeństwo.

Pomogły mu też znaleźć rozwiązanie tych dziwnych rzeczy, które mu się czasem zdarzały. Znalazł opisy takich przypadków i zrozumiał:  
 _To były czary. - On sam był czarodziejem._  
Analizował sytuacje, gdy udało mu się przywołać moc i szybko nauczył się ją przywoływać na życzenie i kontrolować.

Jego życie nareszcie toczyło się tak, jak tego chciał.

 _A potem pojawił się Dumbledore..._

* * *

Jedenastoletni Tom siedział na łóżku w swoim pokoju, czytając książkę, kiedy usłyszał kroki na korytarzu. Jego koledzy z sierocińca już wiedzieli, że nie powinni mu przeszkadzać, zresztą kroki były zbyt ciężkie i spokojne jak na dzieci.  
Odłożył książkę i czekał patrząc na drzwi. Rozległo się stukanie.

Drzwi zostały otwarte i do pokoju zajrzała pani Cole.  
\- Tom? Masz gościa. To pan Dumberton - przepraszam, Dunderbore. Przyszedł ci powiedzieć - dobrze, pozwolę mu to zrobić.

Tom spojrzał na stojącego za nią starszego mężczyznę w dziwacznym śliwkowym, aksamitnym garniturze z długimi rudo-brązowymi włosami i brodą.  
Gość wszedł do pokoju a kiedy pani Cole zamknęła za nim drzwi, ruszył w jego stronę mówiąc:  
\- Jak się masz, Tom? - I wyciągnął rękę, którą chłopiec niechętnie uścisnął.

Potem przyciągnął ciężkie drewniane krzesło i usiadł naprzeciwko wciąż siedzącego na łóżku Toma.  
\- Jestem Profesor Dumbledore.

To zaniepokoiło Toma.  
\- Profesor? Czy to jak doktor? Po co tu jesteś? Czy ona cię ściągnęła, żebyś mnie obejrzał?

\- Nie, nie. - Odpowiedział mężczyzna z uśmiechem.

To go nie uspokoiło.  
\- Kim jesteś? Ona chce, by mnie obejrzano, tak? Powiedz prawdę! - Użył swojej mocy, by zmusić go do powiedzenia prawdy, tak jak zmuszał innych do wykonywania swoich poleceń.

Tylko, że ten nie zareagował, jak inni ludzie. Ale i tak powiedział mu prawdę.  
Powiedział, że jest czarodziejem, tak jak Tom i że uczy w szkole - Hogwarts, do której i on miał uczęszczać od tego roku.

Tom wyczuł moc starszego mężczyzny i wyczuł jak ten używa jej na nim, jak przegląda jego myśli i wspomnienia. Nie podobało mu się to i wiedział, że musi coś z tym zrobić. Nikt nie miał prawa grzebać w jego życiu i wyciągać rzeczy, które były tylko jego.

Odmówił, gdy profesor chciał mu pomóc w zakupach do szkoły. Do tej pory musiał radzić sobie sam i teraz też nie potrzebował pomocy.

Widział, że to nie spodobało się jego rozmówcy a kiedy powiedział mu o tym, że rozmawia z wężami, przez chwilę ujrzał w oczach mężczyzny strach a potem niechęć. Ale szybko wrócił jej wcześniejszy wyraz, dobroduszny i protekcjonalny.  
I to też nie spodobało się Tomowi. /*/

* * *

Kiedy już był w Hogwarcie często widział obserwującego go uważnie Dumbledore'a z tym pozornie życzliwym wyrazem twarzy ale czasem też widział na jego twarzy szybko znikający ten sam widziany już wcześniej w sierocińcu strach i niechęć.

Tom dużo czytał i studiował wiele dziedzin magii, głównie ciemnej. Szybko nauczył się oklumencji ale i tak miał wrażenie, że profesor wie o nim wszystko.  
Nie ufał Tomowi - a Tom nie ufał jemu.

Musiał się jakoś zabezpieczyć, Dumbledore coraz częściej, mniej czy bardziej wyraźnie dawał do zrozumienia, że ma go na oku.  
Wiedział, że gdy ujawni się jako mroczny czarodziej, profesor bez wahania będzie starał się go zniszczyć. Jego poglądy wygłaszane w trakcie zajęć i w każdej pozwalającej na to sytuacji były jasne i proste: biała magia jest jedyną słuszną i jedyną, jaka powinna mieć prawo bytu.

Dumbledore udawał dobrotliwego wujaszka ale jego niechęć - _nienawiść?_ do czarodziejów korzystających z mrocznej magii była oczywista.  
Tom _musiał_ się zabezpieczyć.

Paradoksalnie, to właśnie zachowanie starego profesora sprawiło, że zaczął jeszcze intensywniej studiować czarną magię, szukając sposobu na skuteczną obronę przed nim i znalazł to coś, co zapewni mu przetrwanie, nawet gdyby ktoś chciał go zabić: horkruks.

Samo słowo budziło w nim przyjemny dreszcz, cudownie układając się w ustach, spływając z języka, niemal jak wężomowa: **Horkruks.**  
Znajdzie go, znajdzie sekret tej magii i zrobi to.

Tom dokładnie studiował i starannie uczył się rytuału stworzenia horkruksa. Nauczył się zaklęć, stworzył potrzebny eliksir, wybrał obiekt do schowania swojej duszy, coś co mógł zawsze mieć przy sobie, nie budząc podejrzeń. Przygotował prawie wszystko, brakowało mu tylko jednego: ofiary.

Chciał to zrobić, chciał być bezpieczny ale wciąż nie potrafił zdobyć się na zamordowanie kogoś.

I wtedy odnalazł Komnatę Tajemnic i jej mieszkańca. Potwór dla niego nie był niebezpieczny ale kiedy któryś kolejny raz otwierał Komnatę w nieużywanej toalecie, w której nie powinno być nikogo pojawiła się dziewczyna - Marta i zobaczyła bazyliszka a ten zobaczył ją.

Tom nigdy nie lubił tej żałosnej, pryszczatej szlamy ale teraz przynajmniej się na coś przydała.  
Nie musiał już zastanawiać się nad ofiarą. Co prawda sam jej nie zabił, tylko bazyliszek i to przypadkowo, ale to był jego bazyliszek, on go wypuścił, co prawda niechcący - na szlamę, więc mógł uznać, że ją zabił.

W końcu magia to nie tylko wyuczone formuły, to kreacja - umysł i materia a jego umysł nie miał wątpliwości - zabił.  
Mógł teraz zrobić horkruksa. Nie chciał dotykać jej ciała, więc użył zaklęcia lewitacji by je zabrać i udał się do Komnaty, ścigany żałosnym szlochem jej ducha.

Wszystko było już zebrane i teraz bez zawahania przeprowadził rytuał. Długi, bolesny i wyczerpujący ale skuteczny.

Salazar otoczył Komnatę barierami uniemożliwiającymi wykrycie używanej tam magii, więc nikt nie wiedział o tym, co się stało. Ale kiedy szlama zniknęła, Dumbledore zaczął mu się jeszcze uważniej przyglądać a od plotek o potworze i Komnacie Tajemnic huczało w całej szkole. Rada Szkoły chciała ją zamknąć.

Tom nie był jeszcze gotowy na opuszczenie Hogwartu, więc podrzucił ciało Marty i wypłoszył z lochów ukrywaną przez Hagrida Acromantulę.  
To wystarczyło wszystkim, by wyjaśnić sprawę.  
Tylko stary profesor wciąż miał wątpliwości a raczej nie miał ich - wiedział, że to nie Hagrid, co więcej, wiedział, że to był Tom - ale nie mógł nic udowodnić.

Aby mieć pewność, że nic się nie wyda Tom znowu zapieczętował Komnatę i zaczął planować zrobienie kolejnego horkruksa.  
Tym razem nie miał już problemów w temacie ofiary. Dobrze wiedział, kogo chce zabić. Musiał tylko czekać do wakacji.

* * *

Był piękny letni dzień. Słoneczko świeciło, ptaszki ćwierkały... i inne takie.  
Rzadko używaną ścieżką przez gęsty, uroczo mroczny las szedł szesnastoletni Tom, ściskając w dłoni stary, prosty pierścień z oczkiem z kamienia o dziwnym grawerunku. Ścieżka prowadziła go z rodzinnego domu jego matki do domu ojca.

Młodzieniec był z siebie bardzo zadowolony, zdobył właśnie obiekt na drugiego horkruksa i szedł po ostatni element potrzebny mu do rytuału: Ofiarę.  
Tym razem nie miał wątpliwości ani się nie wahał. Chciał zabić i wiedział dokładnie kogo.  
Jego wuj nie tylko przekazał mu pierścień, ale wskazał mu też drogę do ojca.

To jego Tom potrzebował, aby wykonać plan. Już wcześniej dowiedział się wszystkiego o rodzinie swojej matki; kiedy odkrył, że jest Dziedzicem Slytherina, musiał tylko wyszukać ostatnich z jego linii - swojego dziadka i wuja.

Z rodziną ojca - mugola było nieco trudniej. Nie mógł szukać informacji o mugolach w Hogwarcie, poza tym Riddle'ów było mnóstwo i nie miał żadnych wskazówek a magia nie pomogła mu go namierzyć. Ale mógł namierzyć Gauntów - a jego wuj był bardzo chętny do pomocy.

Okrutny uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy chłopca. _Tak długo czekał, by spotkać swojego ojca._

Ścieżka zaprowadziła go do piaszczystej drogi wiodącej w jedną stronę do pobliskiej wioski Little Hangleton, nie mógł nie uśmiechnąć się, _cóż za urocza nazwa._  
W drugą stronę droga wiodła na wzgórze, na którym stał dom Riddle'ów.

Tom chciał zrobić ojcu niespodziankę więc wszedł bezgłośnie do domu i zastał go przy obiedzie. Tom Riddle senior siedział przy elegancko zastawionym stole w jadalni ze swoimi rodzicami. Przez chwilę Tom tylko patrzył na swoją rodzinę. Nie wiedział wcześniej, co poczuje i jak zareaguje na ich widok.  
Teraz był tutaj i nie czuł nic.

Zdjął zaklęcie kameleona i pozwolił im się zobaczyć. Cała trójka zastygła upuszczając z brzękiem sztućce i wypluwając właśnie przeżuwane jedzenie. Jego ojciec wstał łapiąc powietrze i opierając się ciężko rękami o stół.  
\- Ty... Ty... - Wyszeptał chrapliwie.

\- Tak... Ojcze? - Powiedział Tom zwodniczo spokojnym tonem.

W tej chwili jego dziadek odzyskał głos i zwrócił się do Toma seniora. - Kto to jest, synu? Czy to...? Boże, nie mów, że miałeś dziecko z tą dziwaczką! - Starzec zachłysnął się, wyglądając jakby miał zwymiotować.

Tom teraz naprawdę się zdenerwował. Chociaż nie, nie był zdenerwowany, był totalnie wkurwiony. Jego matka była słaba i stłamszona ale i tak tysiąckroć więcej warta niż te mugolskie śmieci.

Lodowata wściekłość zmieniła jego twarz w przerażającą maskę. Jego krewni cofnęli się pod ścianę, czując zagrożenie. Tom podjął wcześniej decyzję, miał zamiar zabić ojca, nie myślał do tej pory o swoich dziadkach ale teraz... _Cóż, jeżeli morderstwo daje moc dla utworzenia horkruksa, to czy morderstwo potrójne, nie da mu potrójnej mocy?_

Wyjął różdżkę i skierował ją na starą kobietę - swoją "babcię", była najmniej wyrazista z całej trójki więc jej reakcja nie była tak zabawna, jak pozostałych.  
Cofnęła się pod ścianę zasłaniając oczy, trochę jak małe dziecko: ja nie widzę Zła, więc ono nie widzi mnie.  
 _Była w błędzie._

\- Avada Kedavra. - Powiedział Tom spokojnie, pewnie i z suchą satysfakcją patrzył jak stara kobieta ugodzona zieloną błyskawicą osuwa się po ścianie.  
 _Jego pierwszy raz._ Poczuł się silny, niezwyciężony. _Pan Życia i Śmierci._

Mąż rzucił się do niej, pochwycił opadające ciało i widząc, że naprawdę jest martwa rzucił się w stronę Toma wyjąc jak ranne zwierzę.  
 _Żałosne._ Tom niemalże znudzony, spokojnie machnął różdżką.  
\- Avada Kedavra. - I starzec upadł z wyciągniętymi rękami, niemal dotykając jego butów.

Tom odsunął się z obrzydzeniem i spojrzał na swojego ojca. Riddle senior klęczał kuląc się bokiem przy ścianie i mamrocząc coś niezrozumiale.  
Tom podszedł do niego i przyklęknął podnosząc końcem różdżki jego brodę, by spojrzeć mu w twarz. Oczy jego ojca były zamglone, nieprzytomne.

Doprawdy, szkoda słów, tak żałosny - nawet jak na mugola. I to ma być jego ojciec? Tom miał zamiar zapomnieć, że ten człowiek, spojrzał na starców - że ci ludzie mieli z nim coś wspólnego.

Cofnął różdżkę i głowa mężczyzny opadła na pierś. Tom wstał, wycelował w niego różdżką i pewnym głosem wykonał swój plan na dzisiaj.  
\- Avada Kedavra. - Ostatni raz zielony blask oświetlił dom Riddle'ów.

Teraz mógł przejść do rzeczy, zaczął wyciągać z kieszeni szaty przygotowane wcześniej elementy zaklęcia i rozpoczął rytuał.

* * *

Po dobrze przespanej nocy Lord Voldemort obudził się czując dotyk ciepła na twarzy. Leniwie otworzył oczy, słońce świeciło prosto w okna jego pokoju, cudownie rozgrzewając jego skórę. Doskonale rozumiał, dlaczego węże tak lubią wygrzewać się na słońcu, uczucie było naprawdę przyjemne. Przeciągnął się i zrzucił koc, by chłonąć ciepło całym ciałem.

Słyszał zza drzwi odgłosy budzącego się dworu Malfoyów, skrzaty dzwoniły naczyniami i sztućcami w jadalni. Z kuchni słychać było odgłosy gotowania i pieczenia.  
Jednak żaden ze służących nie pojawił się by go obudzić i zaprosić na śniadanie. Malfoy uznał, że skoro jego ciało nie do końca było osadzone w świecie materialnym, nawiązywanie do takich spraw mogłoby go obrazić.

 _Jeszcze wczoraj miałby w tym rację, ale dzisiaj..._  
Dzisiaj Lord miał sprawić gospodarzom niespodziankę.  
Mimo cudowności wygrzewania się w cieple słońca, postanowił zrezygnować z tej przyjemności na rzecz kolejnej.

Jednym płynnym ruchem wstał z łoża i udał się do łazienki, miał chęć wziąć prysznic. Wcześniej do oczyszczania skóry korzystał z magii, bo nie chciał naruszyć delikatnej struktury swojego ciała. Teraz z przyjemnością wstąpił pod strumień letniej wody, szybko podkręcając temperaturę. Gorące strumienie cudownie masowały mięśnie. Pochylił głowę, by woda uderzała go w kark i mruczał z rozkoszy.

Po wysuszeniu się skierował się do garderoby. Była ona bogato wyposażona, jak wszystko we dworze.  
Do tej pory korzystał jedynie z obszernych wierzchnich szat, by osłaniać swoje kościste, nie całkiem reprezentacyjne ciało ale teraz miał zamiar rozejrzeć się dokładniej w jej zawartości.  
Mimo, że Lord do tej pory nie planował z nich korzystać, w szafach znajdowały się wszelkie rodzaje ubrań, we wszystkich kolorach.

 _No dobrze, ubieranie czas zacząć._ Na początek jedwabna bielizna, nie pamiętał już uczucia, jakie dawała delikatna materia dotykająca bezpośrednio jego skóry. _Cudownie._ Teraz ciemnoczerwona koszula. Wspaniale podkreślała głęboki karmazyn jego oczu. Poruszył ramionami rozkoszując się sposobem w jaki materiał opływa jego mięśnie. Do tego eleganckie spodnie w głębokiej czerni. Okręcił się przed lustrem. Nie czuł się tak od czasu szkolnych lat.

Był bardzo zadowolony z nagłej zmiany swojego ciała i postanowił jej nie ukrywać. Zresztą, do tej pory zwykle był całkiem zakryty, kto więc wiedział, że naprawdę coś się zmieniło, oprócz jego podejścia do prezentowania siebie.  
Spojrzał na swoje bose stopy. No tak, skoro nie chodził, nie potrzebował butów. Teraz trzeba jakieś znaleźć, ale najpierw wygodne skarpetki a potem może trzewiki za kostkę na lekkim obcasie.

Nie musiał dodawać sobie wzrostu, ale lubił takie buty, dodawały elegancji jego krokom.

Zarzucił na wierzch czarną szatę nie zapinając jej. Przeczesał dłonią króciutkie włosy i postanowił odpuścić sobie kaptur. Może i nie wyglądał całkiem jak człowiek ale wyglądał dobrze. Sam by się z sobą umówił.  
Jeszcze w szkole słyszał kiedyś tekst, że z nikim się nie spotyka, bo tylko on sam jest siebie godzien.  
 _No cóż, coś w tym było._

Zresztą nie miał zamiaru udawać kogoś, kim nie jest. Do tego wystarczyłoby mu glamour.  
Był kim był i nie chciał tego ukrywać.

Dobiegające z jadalni odgłosy świadczyły, że jego gospodarze już zaczynali śniadanie.  
Lord wyszedł na korytarz i ruszył w tamtym kierunku stukając obcasami w marmurową podłogę korytarza a potem schodów i holu Dworu Malfoyów.  
Gdy zbliżał się do drzwi, w środku wszyscy zaczęli cichnąć.

Mógł wyobrazić sobie jak się zastanawiają: _kto schodzi na śniadanie, skoro osłony nie sugerowały pojawienia się nikogo z zewnątrz?_  
Swobodnie otworzył drzwi i wszedł pewnym krokiem do sali jadalnej. Wszyscy spojrzeli w jego kierunku. Młody Malfoy zakrztusił się popijanym sokiem. Narcyza szybko rzuciła się do pomocy synowi, jednocześnie rzucając na Lorda zaskoczone, ale też i aprobujące spojrzenie.

Jego nowy wizerunek najwyraźniej jej odpowiadał.

Jedynie Lucjusz zachował spokój. Musiał być ciekawy i na pewno chciał się dowiedzieć o co chodzi, ale na twarzy nie okazał nic, poza uprzejmym szacunkiem. Wstał z miejsca i podszedł do Czarnego Pana, kłaniając się przepraszająco.  
\- Mój Panie... - Przerwa. - Wybacz, że nie czekaliśmy na ciebie ze śniadaniem... - Kolejna przerwa. - Proszę. - Wykonał ręką szeroki zapraszający gest. - Jesteśmy naprawdę szczęśliwi, że zechciałeś nam towarzyszyć.

Lord w odpowiedzi skinął mu łaskawie głową i pozwolił zaprowadzić się do stołu.  
Natychmiast pojawił się przy nim zgięty w ukłonie skrzat, czekając na zamówienie. Lord nie miał wątpliwości, czego chce.  
\- Białe pieczywo z masłem i gorzkim miodem, do tego sok pomarańczowy a na koniec gorąca czekolada z mleczną pianą i cynamonem.

Malfoyowie udawali opanowanych i obojętnych, ale ukradkiem przyglądali mu się z osłupieniem i uwielbieniem.  
 _Tak, a ludzie mówią, że liczy się wnętrze. Bzdura!_  
Co prawda jego dusza dopełniła się w nocy - ale oni o tym nie wiedzieli.  
Jedyne co widzieli, to zmiana w wyglądzie a traktowali go całkiem inaczej.

Jeszcze wczoraj bali się go i opuszczali wzrok, nie chcąc go oglądać. Dzisiaj unikali jego wzroku ale dlatego, że nie chcieli na niego patrzeć zbyt nachalnie.  
Voldemort był coraz bardziej zadowolony z siebie. Gdyby był kotem mruczałby z zachwytu.

 _Tak, zdecydowanie nadszedł czas, by zacząć działać._  
Dzięki uprzejmości Dumbledore'a miał możliwości, o jakich jeszcze wczoraj nawet nie marzył.

* * *

Po śniadaniu Lord przeszedł z Lucjuszem do biblioteki, by omówić bieżącą sytuację w czarodziejskim świecie.  
Wcześniej za bardzo się tym nie interesował. W zasadzie to interesowało go tylko jedno: jak w pełni odzyskać moc, by załatwić Dumbledore'a a w trakcie lub po fakcie także Pottera.

O tym, co będzie potem, miał zamiar pomyśleć potem.

Cóż, potem nadeszło wcześniej niż myślał. Stary Dyrektor odszedł, czyli etap końcowy wykonany. _I co teraz?_  
Może jego wróg nie mógł już mu szkodzić, ale on wciąż był poszukiwanym zbrodniarzem, mordercą i wodzem morderców.  
Gdy tylko wychyli nos będzie miał szczęście, jeżeli skończy w Azkabanie ale raczej na jego widok Aurorzy od razu odpalą mordercze zaklęcia i zginie na miejscu, zanim powie: Dzień dobry. A na odprawianie kolejnych rytuałów odrodzenia nie miał ochoty.

 _Jak przekonać świat, żeby dał mu szansę, nie żądając zemsty i kary?_  
Cóż, była taka jedna osoba, której mogliby posłuchać: Harry Potter.

Chłopiec, Który przeżył miał najwięcej powodów by go nienawidzić, no i powszechnie uważano, że miał być tym, który go pokona. Wszyscy w to wierzyli. Dumbledore już wystawił go przeciw niemu, więcej niż raz.

Ale teraz był jedyną szansą Czarnego Pana - na drugą szansę. Nie miał innego sposobu, musiał go przekonać. To załatwi sprawę.

Jak może zdobyć błogosławieństwo Harry'ego Pottera? Nie znał tak naprawdę chłopaka, nie wiedział, od czego zacząć. W zasadzie to chłopiec do tej pory go nie interesował, był tylko narzędziem w rękach starca, które miało go zniszczyć i dlatego on musiał go zniszczyć pierwszy. _Nic osobistego, czysty biznes._

Ale do samego Pottera tak naprawdę nic nie miał.  
Dał się podejść Dumbledore'owi i jego przepowiedni: _ten, który ma moc, by go pokonać._

Przede wszystkim, sam nie słyszał tej przepowiedni, faktycznie jedyną osobą, która ją ponoć znała i podała dalej jej treść, był Dumbledore, _więc dlaczego uznał, że to prawda?_

I nagle poczuł, jak zmienia się coś w jego myśleniu na ten temat. Nigdy, od chwili, gdy pojawił się u niego Pettigrew przekazując podsłuchaną przepowiednię, nie negował jej treści ani jej interpretacji.

Teraz zastanowił się nad tym. _Nigdy_ nie był tak naiwny, by wierzyć ślepo w czyjeś słowa. _Coś tu nie grało..._

Ale nawet jeśli założy, że to była prawda: w przekazanej treści nie było, że chłopiec musi być jego wrogiem, przeciwnie, przepowiednia mówiła, że ten, kto zabije drugiego, nie może przeżyć.  
Czyli, była ostrzeżeniem, żeby trzymał się od dzieciaka z daleka.

Nigdy tak o tym nie myślał, ani przed atakiem na Potterów, ani już po.  
Trzynaście lat miał by o tym myśleć, a dopiero teraz nagle go oświeciło:  
 _Harry Potter nie powinien być jego wrogiem, powinien go raczej przejąć, już jako dziecko i zapewnić sobie jego poparcie, razem pokonaliby wszystkich._

Ale niestety, mądry był po szkodzie, wtedy dał się nakręcić, szukał dziecka po to, by je zabić.  
Szukał, znalazł i załatwił - siebie, koncertowo.  
Jak to mówią: Mnie pomocy nie potrzeba, ja sam sobie krzywdę zrobię.

Chociaż nie, pomoc miał - Dumbledore'a. Starzec musiał rzucić na niego jakieś zaklęcie, Confundus i/lub zaklęcie przymusu. Pewno przez Glizdogona, bo sam się do niego nie zbliżał.  
Teraz, po jego śmierci musiało się rozluźnić, dlatego mógł do tego dojść.

 _Cholera!_ Naprawdę go to rozwścieczyło, zawsze najbardziej cenił swój ostry jak brzytwa umysł, szczycił się tym, że nikt go nigdy nie zdołał podejść i oszukać a tu taka niespodzianka...

Musiał to przyznać Staremu Manipulatorowi, był naprawdę dobry. Pozostał czysty, nieskalany w opinii świata.  
Nawet on sam nie widział jego machinacji. Widział tylko, że to jego zdradzono donosząc o jego sekretach Voldemortowi. _Dał się podejść, jak małe dziecko._ I zagrał w jego sztuce, był tym złym, szalonym.  
I jednogłośnie go potępiano, a Dumbledore'a wychwalano.

 _Jasne, jakby naprawdę Dumbledore był naiwniakiem, który nie potrafił przejrzeć tego szczura. Czarodziej, który widział przez każde zaklęcie, każdy efekt eliksiru - został oszukany przez Petera Pettigrew, niezdarnego, niedojrzałego czarodzieja._ \- Aż prychał w duchu, jak rozzłoszczony kot. _  
_

 _Oczywiście, każdy w to uwierzył, bo to Dumbledore tak mówił._

 _Hmm, to jest to,_ Wszyscy znali wersję jednej strony.  
Może już czas, aby świat poznał jego wersję historii.  
Ale, żeby świat przekonać, najpierw sam musiał poznać świat. Nie miał czasu na długie rozmowy.

Spojrzał w oczy, czekającego na jego polecenia, Malfoya i uśmiechnął się okrutnie. Ten odruchowo się cofnął.  
\- Mój drogi Lucjuszu. - Niemal uwodzicielsko zamruczał Czarny Pan. Spodobał mu się dreszcz, jak przebiegł jego zwolennika. - Potrzebuję więcej wiedzy o tym świecie. Ty ją masz. - Lucjusz cofnął się maksymalnie, niemal wbijając w oparcie kanapy, ale nawet nie myślał o ucieczce. _Tak, dobrze go wytresował._

Voldemort uniósł różdżkę i skierował w stronę mężczyzny. - Legilimens! - Rozbrzmiało czysto i dźwięcznie w uszach Malfoya. Następnie poczuł przeszywający czaszkę ból i stracił przytomność.

Kiedy ją odzyskał leżał na kanapie, lekko kręciło mu się w głowie. Podniósł wzrok, na fotelu obok siedział Czarny Pan, postukując różdżką w dolną wargę, wyraźnie zamyślony. Lucjusz ostrożnie usiadł, ku swemu zdziwieniu w zasadzie poza echem bólu w głowie, czuł się naprawdę dobrze.  
 _Pewno dlatego, że stracił przytomność i się nie bronił._

\- Mój Panie. - Odezwał się cicho, nie chcąc przerywać Lordowi ale zasygnalizować, że już jest przytomny.  
Voldemort spojrzał na niego z namysłem.

\- Naprawdę wiele się zmieniło Lucjuszu przez ostatnie trzynaście lat... Ale niektóre rzeczy pozostały takie same. Może Staremu Dumble'owi udało się przekonać ludzi, że jestem samym Złem, ale nie udało mu się wszystkich przekonać, że to w co zawsze wierzyliśmy jest złem. Myślę, że gdybym rozpoczął moją kampanię tak jak wtedy, to odzew też miałbym taki jak wtedy.. - Zamyślił się znowu, obracając różdżkę w palcach.

\- Myślę Lucjuszu, że to najlepszy czas by zacząć od nowa. Oczywiście najpierw muszę się odpowiednio przygotować. Muszę się przyzwyczaić i dobrze opanować swoje moce i musimy zdobyć zaplecze - a potem rozpoczniemy kampanię polityczną.

Malfoy patrzył na niego w osłupieniu. - _Czarny Pan chyba nie mówił poważnie? kampanię polityczną?! Był wrogiem publicznym numer jeden. Jak tylko pokaże się na zewnątrz, będą próbowali go zabić. Doprawdy, jedyny sposób, by ktoś, poza Śmiierciożercami chciał go słuchać, to zakucie tego kogoś w lochu, bez możliwości ucieczki._

Lord roześmiał się widząc jego wyraz twarzy.  
\- Nie oszalałem Lucjuszu chociaż wiem, że tak myślisz. - Malfoy faktycznie tak myślał ale wolał nie potwierdzać. - Po pierwsze: przygotuj dwór na dzisiejsze spotkanie ze Śmierciożercami, mam zamiar przedstawić nowy plan działania. - Malfoy skinął pokornie głową. - Teraz możesz odejść.

Voldemort wciąż był wściekły przez odkryte manipulacje, ale nic mu nie da myślenie o tym. Starzec już nie żył i to nie miało już znaczenia. Gdyby miał jakiś dowód, mógłby coś z tym zrobić ale to na później. Teraz, jak o tym pomyślał, nawet mu się to przysłużyło, to odłożenie w czasie, po tych kilkunastu a w sumie od jego początków wręcz kilkudziesięciu latach świat był znacznie ciekawszy a sytuacja na pewno stanowiła dla niego dodatkowe wyzwanie.

 _Wygrana w tych okolicznościach, będzie o wiele więcej znaczyć._

Dobrze, teraz musiał tylko jeszcze przywołać Snape'a i ustalić, co wie i co myśli druga strona, no i co mają zamiar z tym zrobić.

* * *

Severus siedział w swoim salonie w Hogwarcie i rozmyślał o tym, jak bardzo porąbani muszą być bogowie, którzy zaplanowali jego życie. Na zmianę wzdychał i klął powoli sącząc ognistą whisky, no dobrze, pijąc na umór. Naprawdę, wolałby jak najszybciej upić się do nieprzytomności, niż myśleć o swoim życiu.

Rzadko w jego życiu zdarzały się chwile, gdy naprawdę, szczerze czuł się szczęśliwy. Pierwszy raz zdarzył się, gdy poznał Lilly. Pierwsza osoba w jego życiu, wliczając rodziców, która naprawdę go lubiła i chciała z nim być i do tego była czarownicą. Pokochał ją całym sercem i był szczęśliwy, gdy dostali swoje listy; planowali wspólnie, jak to będzie, nareszcie wśród dzieci takich jak oni, trochę bali się tego, ale mieli siebie nawzajem.

Kiedy dowiedział się o czterech domach od razu wiedział, że chce być w Slytherinie, Lilly nie była pewna, gdzie chce iść - ale na pewno nie tam. Jednak wciąż jeszcze myślał, że może będą razem a nawet jeśli nie, to pozostaną przyjaciółmi.  
Kiedy trafiła do Gryffindoru i zobaczył jak ją w nim radośnie witano przez chwilę zawahał się, chciał być tam z nią ale Tiara nie miała wątpliwości, co do niego - Slytherin.

To był koniec, od razu to zrozumiał, nie mógł pozostać jej przyjacielem i przeżyć w swoim Domu.  
Nie miał wyboru, ona miała przyjaciół, którzy ją akceptowali bez względu na wszystko, w jego przypadku tak nie było. Już pierwsze dni pokazały mu jak źle może być, za każdym razem, gdy widziano go razem z nią. A miał tam być siedem lat...

Zanim skończyli szkołę, nie potrafili już nawet ze sobą normalnie rozmawiać.  
Tylko ten jeden raz... Ostatni raz...

Kolejne westchnienie i wychylił kolejną whisky jednym haustem, nalewając sobie od razu następną szklankę.

To było po narodzinach dziecka jej i Pottera. Wiedziała, że są w niebezpieczeństwie, dlatego przyszła do niego.  
Nie prosiła dla siebie ale Harry'ego i przyrzekł jej to.  
Przyrzekł zrobić wszystko w swojej mocy, by chronić jej syna.  
To samo przyrzekł później Dumbledore'owi.

 _A wczoraj Dumbledore odszedł. Na zawsze.  
_

Jednym łykiem wychylił kolejną szklankę - nie pomogła, wypił więc jeszcze jedną.

Po odkryciu śmierci Dumbledore'a nie miał czasu, by pomyśleć, co to może znaczyć dla niego, najpierw musiał zadbać o bezpieczeństwo Pottera.

Wszyscy wiedzieli oczywiście, że po rytuale na cmentarzu ochrona krwi nie ma już większego znaczenia skoro Lord Voldemort ma teraz w sobie tę samą krew, ale dyrektor wolał zachowywać się jak wcześniej, zresztą wierzył, że Voldemort nawet, jeśli do tego doszedł to nie zaatakuje, dopóki nie odzyska pełni mocy.

Na wszelki wypadek Aurorzy pilnowali skrycie domu, ale chłopak miał zostać tam do września.  
Śmierć Dumbkledore'a zmieniła to, wszyscy uznali, że skoro ochrona nie działa, to ryzyko jest zbyt duże. Wieść o odejściu dyrektora na pewno doda Lordowi sił i bezzwłocznie ruszy po Pottera.

Dlatego Snape sam natychmiast się po niego udał i odstawił na Grimauld Place.  
Potem wrócił do domu i dopiero tu do niego dotarło, że to _naprawdę zmienia wszystko._  
Swoją pozycję w Zakonie zawdzięczał dyrektorowi, tylko on znał całą prawdę, Snape nie chciał dzielić się nią z pozostałymi, ale jeżeli chce zostać, będzie musiał znowu to wszystko sobie przypomnieć i przeżyć jeszcze raz.

Przywołał whisky, by zagłuszyć ból. Nie był pewien, czy naprawdę tego chce - pozostania w Zakonie.

Mógłby odpowiedzieć na wezwanie Voldemorta i udawać, że pozostał mu wierny, nadal pracując dla Zakonu.  
Ale mógł też nie udawać i naprawdę wrócić do niego i zdradzić wszystkie tajemnice Zakonu.  
Jeden problem: Potter - przysięgi wiązały mu ręce, dla niego musiał ciągnąć to dalej.

Siedział tak do późna a rano zabrał się za warzenie eliksiru tojadowego. Ta najbardziej skomplikowana i wymagająca uwagi mikstura miała zająć mu czas i myśli, zanim nie przywoła go któraś ze stron.  
Wiedział co musi zrobić, ale nie chciał o tym myśleć. _Oba spotkania będą bólem i upokorzeniem._

Skoncentrował się na pracy i zapomniał o wszystkim, aż poczuł ból w ramieniu - wezwanie do Czarnego Pana.  
Było już późne popołudnie i eliksir był prawie gotowy ale na tym etapie nie można było przerwać warzenia. Szkoda mu było rzadkich składników, jednak nie miał wyboru. Odstawił kociołek i zniknął zawartość, _w końcu i tak robił go tylko by zająć myśli i czas..._

Bez dalszej zwłoki dotknął znaku i natychmiast się aportował. Lepiej, żeby nie musiał być wzywany drugi raz.

* * *

Nie był pewny, czego się spodziewał _ale na pewno nie tego._

Znalazł się w reprezentacyjnym salonie Dworu Malfoyów, rozejrzał się szukając wzrokiem Voldemorta i aż się zachłysnął.

Widok Czarnego Pana zaparł mu dech. Zamiast dziwacznego stworzenia o pajęczej sylwetce i wężowych rysach ujrzał prawdziwie przystojnego mężczyznę o nie do końca ludzkiej ale przez to jeszcze bardziej interesującej twarzy i dobrze zbudowanym ciele, który stojąc przy bogato wyposażonym barku nalewał sobie właśnie sok pomarańczowy... i tego też by się nie spodziewał.

Usłyszawszy go Voldemort odwrócił się i rzucił mu promienny uśmiech:  
\- Witaj Severusie, może soku? - Zapraszająco uniósł dzbanek.

 _To było już zbyt wiele!_  
Mózg Snape'a zawiesił się i po prostu gapił się z opadniętą szczęką.

Czarny Pan zaśmiał się okrutnie, wyraźnie ciesząc się jego zmieszaniem i wziąwszy swoją szklankę usadowił się w głębokim fotelu wskazując mu stojącą naprzeciw kanapę.  
\- Severusie Snape. - Syknął ostro i to otrzeźwiło mistrza Eliksirów, szybko zamknął usta i usiadł na wskazanym miejscu.

\- Tak, Mój Panie. Wybacz ale nie spodziewałem się... - Bezradnie potoczył ręką dookoła. - Tego... wszystkiego. - Skończył bezradnie, czując się jak totalny idiota.

Czarny Pan skinął mu rozgrzeszająco głową i przeszedł do rzeczy.  
\- Wiem od Malfoya, że od razu gdy zniknąłem poszedłeś do Dumbledore'a. - Spojrzał na niego badawczo. - Chodziło o Lilly Potter, tak? Błagałeś mnie o nią... a ja ją zabiłem.

Snape poczuł strużkę potu spływającą mu po karku. Był rozbity już od wczoraj - i zbity z tropu od początku tego spotkania ale od tego kłamstwa zależało jego życie.  
\- Tak mu powiedziałem, Panie. Nie wiedziałem, kiedy wrócisz a nie chciałem na tę chwilę czekać w Azkabanie. Tylko Dumbledore mógł mnie przed tym uchronić i zrobił to. - Patrzył prosto w oczy Lorda, nie zamykając umysłu.

Inicjował jeszcze przed aportacją dawno przygotowane zaklęcie ukrywające, którym wszystkie wspomnienia w jakikolwiek sposób związane z przysięgą złożoną Lilly dla ochrony Pottera zamknął głęboko w sercu a całą resztę odsłonił, bo poza nimi wszystkie jego uczucia i czyny potwierdzały jego słowa.

Czarny Pan natychmiast skorzystał z zaproszenia i wszedł do jego umysłu przeglądając skrupulatnie wszystko od pierwszej rozmowy z dyrektorem do wczorajszego dnia i nocy.

Kiedy skończył Snape leżał na kanapie dysząc ciężko a w głowie czuł obezwładniający tępy ból.  
\- P-panie. - wyjąkał. Lord spojrzał na niego. - M-ogę, e-elli-xii-ir? - Lord skinął przyzwalająco i Snape trzęsącymi rękami wyjął przezornie zabrany ze sobą najsilniejszy eliksir przeciwbólowy, zwykle używany po Crutiatusie. Natychmiast poczuł się lepiej, choć za to pojawiła się suchość w ustach, nie chcąc używać przy Czarnym Panu zaklęcia przywołującego, wstał i podszedł do barku i nalał sobie wody.

Wypił pełną szklankę i nalawszy sobie kolejną wrócił na miejsce czekając na kolejne słowa Voldemorta.  
Ten przez chwilę sączył swój sok, patrząc na niego w zamyśleniu, nim się odezwał.  
\- Obiecałeś Dumbledore'owi, że za jego ochronę zrobisz co każe i przyrzekłeś mu chronić Pottera. - Snape skinął głową. - Chroniłeś jego życie i zdrowie ale dręczyłeś go i znęcałeś się nad nim. - Czarny Pan utwardził spojrzenie. - To się musi skończyć.

Snape zastygł przerażony.  
\- Czy... - odchrząknął. - Czy chcesz bym umożliwił ci zabicie go?

Czarny Pan spojrzał na niego jednocześnie pobłażliwie i pogardliwie.  
\- Oj, Snape. Nie możesz tego zrobić, mimo śmierci dyrektora, przysięga obowiązuje i nie pozwoliłaby ci na to. - Zacmokał, kręcąc głową i przybrał poważny i groźny wyraz twarzy. - Musisz skończyć z dręczeniem Pottera, - westchnął widząc jego osłupiałą minę.

\- Wrócisz do Zakonu i zapewnisz sobie u ich nowego przywódcy taką samą pozycję, jaką miałeś u Dumbledore'a. Zrobisz wszystko co będziesz musiał i zdobędziesz zaufanie Pottera. Nie mówię, że masz być dla niego miły i życzliwy, bo to raczej wzbudzi podejrzenia niż zaufanie ale masz przestać mu szkodzić. Chłopiec jest teraz najważniejszym graczem Jasnej Strony. Potrzebuję go. Ma przestać uważać mnie za wroga, zaufać mi ale najpierw musi zaufać moim sługom. Czy potrafisz to zrobić, Severusie?

Snape pochylił głowę, sam nie wiedział, czy da radę to zrobić, ale wiedział, że jego Pan nie przyjmie „nie".  
Skinął, przyjmując polecenia.

Voldemort przechylił głowę.  
\- To mi nie wystarczy.

Spojrzał na niego badawczo i kontynuował.  
\- Najwyraźniej Dumbledore nie znał cię i twojej nienawiści do Pottera, skoro jego przysięga umożliwiała ci takie zachowanie. Dla mnie złożysz nową. Wyciągnij rękę. - Snape podał mu prawą dłoń ale Voldemort zamiast tego chwycił lewą rękę odciągnął mu rękaw i zamiast uścisku dłoni, przycisnął różdżkę do Mrocznego Znaku.

\- NA SWOJE ŻYCIE I MAGIĘ, BĘDZIESZ CHRONIŁ ŻYCIE I ZDROWIE HARRY'EGO POTTERA, NIGDY NIE ZROBISZ SAM I NIE POZWOLISZ INNYM ZROBIĆ MU KRZYWDY, FIZYCZNIE ANI EMOCJONALNIE, CZYNEM, ANI ZANIECHANIEM. NIECH TAK BĘDZIE.

\- Niech tak będzie. - Powtórzył Snape i znak rozbłysnął krwią, wypalany od nowa w jego skórze. Snape opadł na kolana ale Voldemort nie cofnął różdżki, trzymając w uścisku jego ramię, aż znak znowu przybrał wcześniejszą czarną barwę.

Kiedy Czarny Pan wypuścił go wreszcie, opadł ciężko na podłogę, ledwo przytomny, Voldemort sięgnął do kieszeni jego szaty i wyjął kolejną fiolkę eliksiru, po czym uniósł mu głowę i sam wlał go do jego ust. Snape oszołomiony tą nieoczekiwaną łaskawością potrząsnął głową i niezgrabnie podniósł się, opadając ciężko na swoje miejsce na kanapie. Chwycił stojącą na stoliku przygotowana wcześniej szklankę wody i szybko ją wypił.

Czarny Pan pozwolił mu na chwilę oddechu, zanim odezwał się.  
\- Wiem, że nie rozumiesz o co mi chodzi, ale dowiesz się wszystkiego na dzisiejszym spotkaniu. - Rzucił szybko Tempus. - Za pół godziny w sali bankietowej. Odpocznij tu przez ten czas. - Przyjrzał mu się krytycznie, - ale zrób coś z tym strojem. To uroczysta kolacja. - Po czym odwrócił się i opuścił salon.

Snape przez chwilę patrzył na zamknięte drzwi. _Tak bardzo nienawidził swojego życia._

* * *

Lucjusz nie był przekonany co do jasności umysłu Czarnego Pana. Stan, w jakim przebywał przez ostatnie kilkanaście lat, mógłby każdemu odebrać rozum a w jego opinii Voldemort nigdy nie był tak naprawdę normalny - nie żeby mu to kiedykolwiek przeszkadzało, dzięki Voldemortowi mógł zaspokoić swoje sadystyczne potrzeby, na jakie nie było miejsca w uporządkowanym czarodziejskim świecie.

To, że Lord nagle jakby się przebudził i zaczął się zachowywać i wyglądać bardziej ludzko, wcale nie oznaczało, że był bardziej ludzki. Nikt nie był w stanie domyślić się, co działo się w jego głowie i raczej nikt by tego nie chciał. Lucjusz zadrżał na samą myśl o wejrzeniu w umysł swego Pana.

Nie wiedział, do czego to zmierza, jednak nie miał wyboru, Lord przewyższał go pod każdym względem; jego moc, wiedza i okrucieństwo nie dawały szans na przeciwstawienie mu się.

Polecił żonie, aby przygotowała wieczerzę, zgodnie ze wskazówkami ich Pana i z niepokojem czekał na rozwój sytuacji.  
Nie miał pojęcia, jak potoczy się to spotkanie, ale jedno wiedział - nadchodzą wielkie zmiany. Nie musiał być wróżem, by to wiedzieć.

* * *

Lord Voldemort starannie wybrał strój, pasujący do jego nowych planów działania.  
Wszedł do sali powiewając rozpiętą szatą, pod którą miał elegancką białą koszulę, jeszcze bardziej podkreślającą bladość jego opalizującej skóry.

Wiedział, że niektórzy z jego zwolenników uważali, że jest blady, bo nigdy nie widział słońca. Nic bardziej błędnego, Lord uwielbiał słońce, uwielbiał jak rozgrzewało jego całe ciało, ale jego skóra, jak skóra węża miała swój stały kolor i chociaż chłonęła ciepło słońca, nie działało ono na niego, tak jak na ludzi.

Przywołał Snape'a i z aprobatą skinął głową na widok jego nieskazitelnej, eleganckiej szaty wyjściowej, po czym razem z nim wszedł do przygotowanej sali bankietowej.  
Lord stanął przy głównym krześle, wskazując Snape'owi miejsce na lewo.

Rozejrzał się z satysfakcją notując doskonałe przygotowanie wieczerzy, stół był gustownie zastawiony, elegancko ale bez przesady. Delikatne kolory i kwiaty wymuszały na gościach stonowane i kulturalne zachowanie. W końcu, wszyscy jego słudzy należeli do starych czystokrwistych rodów, większość była głowami rodów.

W jego służbie często zamieniali się w brutalne bestie bez hamulców ale mieli wrodzoną klasę i kulturę i właśnie te ich cechy były mu teraz potrzebne.  
Spojrzał na swego najwierniejszego sługę, który mimo, że miał swoje wątpliwości, bez żadnej zwłoki wykonywał wszystko, czego Lord od niego zażądał. Skinął na niego, przywołując do siebie.

\- Podejdź do mnie Lucjuszu i stań po prawej stronie. - Lord uśmiechnął się lekko drwiąco. - W końcu i ty sam i inni Śmierciożercy nazywają cię moją Prawą Ręką.

Lucjusz był lekko zaniepokojony. Zawsze bał się lorda ale teraz, kiedy nagle zachowywał się zupełnie inaczej, Malfoy nie miał pojęcia, co może się stać i był wręcz kompletnie przerażony.

Lord uśmiechnął się jeszcze bardziej, tym razem celowo okrutnie i złośliwie i jeszcze raz powtórzył zapraszający gest dłonią.  
\- Chodź do mnie Lucjuszu. - A gdy ten wykonał polecenie Czarny Pan dotknął różdżką znaku na jego ramieniu i przywołał wszystkich pozostałych zwolenników.

Śmierciożercy pojawili się powiewając szatami w swoich białych maskach i natychmiast poczuli się jak idioci, widząc elegancko ubranych Lorda Voldemorta ze Snapem i Malfoyem, stojących przy odświętnie zastawionym stole.  
Lord uśmiechnął się do nich złowieszczo i wysyczał drwiąco.  
\- Nie ma potrzeby być tak oficjalnym, panowie. Proszę zdejmijcie szaty wierzchnie, zapraszam do stołu.

W tej chwili na sali pojawiły się skrzaty, zbierając peleryny i maski. Śmierciożercy wcale nie poczuli się lepiej. Mieli zupełnie inne oczekiwania na ten wieczór, więc pod pelerynami mieli niezbyt eleganckie szaty, mające być wygodne i nieprzeszkadzające w walce a nie dobrze się prezentować w towarzystwie. W zestawieniu z eleganckimi strojami gospodarzy wieczoru, wyglądali i czuli się jak słudzy zaproszeni do pańskiego stołu.

Malfoy nie miał wątpliwości, że dokładnie tego chciał Czarny Pan. Gdyby planował inaczej po prostu kazałby mu poinformować ich o charakterze spotkania. Widząc ich ponure i zdezorientowane miny Lucjusz cieszył się, że on sam nie należał do tego żałosnego tłumu.  
W tej chwili faktycznie czuł się jak Prawa Ręka Czarnego Pana.

Kiedy już wszyscy zajęli miejsca wokół stołu, Lord Voldemort zmienił swój rozbawiony i drwiący wyraz twarzy na skupiony i ostry, wszyscy natychmiast ucichli i na jego skinienie bezgłośnie usiedli. Lord przesuwał wzrokiem po nich wszystkich.  
\- Moi drodzy słudzy, wiem, jak wielką przyjemność wam wszystkim sprawiało terroryzowanie czarodziejów i mugoli, - krótka przerwa, gdy spojrzał na ich pełne satysfakcji uśmieszki. - Ale to się kończy. Teraz! - Skończył dobitnie, bez słowa dając do zrozumienia, że w tej sprawie żadnych dyskusji nie będzie.

Widział, że Śmierciożercy nie są zadowoleni, ale żaden z nich nie odezwał się, ani nie poruszył, aby zaprotestować.  
 _Dobrze ich wytresował._

\- Wczorajszego dnia umarł Albus Dumbledore. - Tym razem wokół stołu rozległy się pełne niedowierzania szepty a na jednej z twarzy, pojawiło się znienacka zrozumienie. Oczywiście, Bella Black - nie, już Lestrange, prawie ją lubił a na pewno była bardziej użyteczna niż jej mąż i reszta rodziny Lestrange'ów, przynajmniej na tyle sprytna, że nie trafiła do Azkabanu. - Bellatrix, czy chcesz nam coś powiedzieć?

Bella podniosła się, wyglądając z lekka niepewnie, jeszcze nigdy nie widział jej z taką miną.  
\- Mój Panie, byłam na straży w okolicy domu, gdzie mieszka Potter, po południu w domu nagle pojawiła się aura Snape'a a potem wszyscy, Aurorzy, Snape i Potter nagle zniknęli. Pewno wtedy dowiedzieli się o śmierci Starca i zabrali chłopaka do kwatery zakonu.

Voldemort skinął głową.  
\- Dobrze myślisz, Bello. – I kiedy zaczęła czuć się pewnie, kontynuował. – Ale dlaczego nie powiedziałaś mi o tym? Skoro uważałaś, że to ważne.

Bella zaczęła drżeć i nie wyglądała już ani trochę na zadowoloną.  
– M-mój Panie, ale Snape… Ty.. ja... myślałam, że on. – Wzięła się z garść. – Błagam o wybaczenie, Mój Panie, ja myślałam, że on ci powie.

\- Jednak myślenie nie jest twoją mocną stroną. To ja decyduję, co jest dla mnie ważne. Miałaś wartę właśnie po to, by zgłosić, gdy zajdzie coś takiego. – Machnięciem ręki uciął jej dalsze próby tłumaczenia się i nakazał usiąść. – Tym razem ci daruję, ale nie licz na kolejną łaskę.

\- Tak Mój Panie, dziękuję Mój Panie. – Usiadła pokornie pochylając głowę i zgarbiła się próbując zniknąć, umknąć przed jego wzrokiem.

\- Teraz, - wrócił do sprawy. - Zakon zapewne myśli, że kiedy Dumbledore już go nie chroni, będziemy próbowali dorwać chłopaka. - Śmierciożercy spojrzeli po sobie z zadowoleniem. Oni też tak myśleli. - Tak nie będzie. - Voldemort twardo uciął ich fantazje.

\- Ale Mój Panie, - Któryś odważył się odezwać. - Przecież zawsze chciałeś go zabić. Teraz, bez Dumbledore'a ten cały Zakon to tylko banda żałosnych głupców, nikt nie może już nam przeszkodzić. Możemy go wreszcie załatwić.

Lord spojrzał na niego lodowato, uciszając go natychmiast, następnie powiódł wzrokiem po pozostałych Śmierciożercach. Pokręcił głową z politowaniem.  
\- Czy naprawdę uważacie, że moim życiowym celem jest zabicie tego dziecka? - Nikt się nie przyznał, ale dokładnie tak było. - Chłopak był tylko narzędziem w rekach Dumbledore'a, który się nim zasłaniał, zamiast sam ze mną walczyć. - Tu Śmierciożercy pokiwali głowami. _Rzeczywiście starzec nigdy przeciw nim nie występował, to Potter zawsze stawał do walki, sam._

\- Nie będziemy dalej walczyć, ani z Potterem, ani z Zakonem, ani z Ministerstwem. - Tym razem Śmierciożercy poruszyli się niespokojnie. Voldemort kolejny raz uciszył ich jednym spojrzeniem i w duchu zazgrzytał zębami ze frustracji. _Wytłumaczenie czegoś tym tłumokom nie będzie łatwe, ani proste._

\- Nowe czasy wymagają nowych środków. Koniec z brutalną siłą, czas na politykę i pieniądze. - Przerwał na chwilę, by to do nich dotarło. - Najpierw musimy zadbać o wizerunek. Dlatego koniec z dotychczasową działalnością, koniec morderstw i terroru. Wasze peleryny i maski już są zniszczone. - Potoczył spojrzeniem wokół stołu. - Każda samowolna akcja zakończy się śmiercią na torturach. Zarówno zdrajcy jak i jego rodziny. Nie będę tolerował nieposłuszeństwa. - Wszyscy, przerażeni pokiwali głowami, zapewniając bez słów, że nikt nigdy nie odważy się go nie posłuchać.

\- Zamiast tego, od teraz spotykacie się z czarodziejami i jako kulturalni, szacowni przedstawiciele starych czystokrwistych rodów, przekonujecie ich do naszych poglądów. Spokojnie, pokojowo, ale przede wszystkim - ani słowa przeciw Potterowi. To dotyczy wszystkich, szczególnie ciebie, Snape. - Śmierciożercy zaśmiali się szyderczo a wymieniony skrzywił ponuro, _jakby miał w tym wolną wolę_. – Masz być od teraz uczciwy i obiektywny. - Zakończył stanowczo.

\- To samo tyczy się was wszystkich. I waszych dzieci. – Powiedział ostro, tym razem patrząc prosto na Lucjusza Malfoya. - Harry Potter ma być w szkole spokojny i bezpieczny, żadnych głupich dowcipów, obojętność a jeszcze lepiej życzliwość. Bez przesady - nagła przyjaźń i uczynność będzie podejrzana ale koniec wrogości. Jeżeli chłopiec nie będzie nastawiony przeciw nam, przekonamy też resztę społeczeństwa.

Malfoy zdecydował się odezwać.  
\- Mój Panie. - Spojrzał przepraszająco. - Nie wydaje mi się, żebyś miał szanse przekonać Pottera, już niejeden raz chciałeś go zabić i co ważniejsze - zabiłeś jego rodziców.

\- Doprawdy, panie Malfoy. - Skrzywił się Czarny Pan. – Ludzie są głupi, uwierzą we wszystko, trzeba to tylko odpowiednio przedstawić. – Obecni zarechotali, najwyraźniej nie uważali siebie za ludzi, _może słusznie_ ale sami byli najlepszym potwierdzeniem tej teorii. Voldemort kontynuował.

\- Zaatakowałem Potterów, bo Albus Dumbledore mnie na nich naprowadził, zresztą miał w tym swój cel i udało mu się, ten dzieciak mnie wykończył. To o to mu chodziło, nie dbał o niego i jego rodziców, chciał załatwić mnie. - To akurat była czysta prawda, – odkąd wróciłem nigdy tak naprawdę nie atakowałem Pottera, to on wplątywał się w moje plany i walczył ze mną, zachęcany i prowokowany przez Dyrektora. - Mówił pewnie, z przekonaniem.

\- Pierwszy, _jedyny_ raz, kiedy faktycznie go zaatakowałem, był dwa miesiące temu ale przecież nie chciałem go zabić. Chciałem tylko odzyskać swoje życie i potrzebowałem jego krwi a w zaklęciu było, że ma być wzięta siłą, nie mogłem go poprosić, musiał się przed tym bronić.

Śmierciożercy patrzyli na siebie z osłupieniem. _Faktycznie, jakby nie patrzeć, dokładnie tak było_. Spojrzeli na Voldemorta oszołomieni i zagubieni.

Czarny Pan roześmiał się, sucho i drwiąco.  
\- No właśnie, sami widzicie, jakie to logiczne i przekonujące? I to właśnie macie mówić - wszystkim. I oczekuję na relację z każdej rozmowy, informację o reakcji ludzi, o ich opiniach i oczekiwaniach. Czy to jest wystarczająco jasne? – Spojrzał prosto na Bellatrix, która znowu zbladła i natychmiast gwałtownie potakująco pokiwała głową.

\- A gdy już przekonamy tych, którzy dzielą nasze poglądy, podzielimy się tą historią z resztą społeczeństwa. Na razie przygotowujecie grunt, ja oficjalne wejście w życie społeczeństwa czarodziejów zaplanuję, gdy będę miał gwarancje bezpieczeństwa. - Śmierciożercy rozejrzeli się po sobie, ale nikt się już nie odezwał.

Voldemort klasnął w dłonie przywołując skrzaty.  
Natychmiast pojawiły się, stawiając przed każdym kieliszek z szampanem.  
\- Wypijmy, panowie. Za nasze nowe plany i ich wprowadzenie w życie.

Śmierciożercy z entuzjazmem spełnili toast, jeżeli mieli wątpliwości schowali je głęboko. Może i Czarny Pan mówił o zgodzie i pokoju z czarodziejskim światem, ale dobrze wiedzieli, że jeżeli to zawalą, dla nich nie będzie litości.

Na stołach pojawiły się półmiski z potrawami i zaczęła się uczta.  
Voldemort, świeżo obdarzony swoim ciałem, na razie nie był do końca pewien, ile i czego może zjeść, wiec tylko popijał swoją czekoladę obserwując zwolenników i oceniając, jak ich najlepiej wykorzystać, który z nich czym powinien się zająć. A zajęć dla nich już zaplanował niemało a wkrótce znajdzie się ich na pewno jeszcze więcej.

Sam Lord miał zamiar dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej o współczesnym świecie, także mugolskim, ale o tym już jego słudzy nie musieli wiedzieć.  
No i musiał dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej o Harrym Potterze, ale od tego miał Snape'a i młodego Malfoya.  
Musiał tego chłopaka do siebie przekonać.

Nie będzie łatwo, ale był Lordem Voldemortem. _Może Wszystko!_

* * *

Snape długo po tym spotkaniu nie mógł zasnąć, znowu zasiadł przy kominku ale pomimo wlewanych w siebie kolejnych szklanek ognistej whisky, nie potrafił przestać myśleć.  
Nienawidził Jamesa Pottera, za to kim był i za to, że zabrał jego Lilly i nienawidził jego syna za to, że dla niego umarła.

 _To było jedyne, czego był pewien._

Kiedy Harry Potter pojawił się w Hogwarcie patrząc na niego tymi ciekawskimi, ciepłymi oczami - oczami Lilly, nie mógł tego znieść, nie chciał widzieć w nim jego matki, nie chciał mu współczuć. Chciał go nienawidzić, więc robił wszystko, by dzieciak nienawidził jego, by jego oczy nie patrzyły na niego wzrokiem Lilly, nie wytrzymałby tego,  
 _jego pogardę i nienawiść mógł znieść._

Mimo przysiąg złożonych dla Lilly i Dumbledore'a do tej pory mógł nienawidzić Pottera, ale teraz...  
Teraz Czarny Potter odebrał mu jego nienawiść, będącą jedyną tarczą jego serca przed synem Lilly.  
Nie mógł już nienawidzić go przez jego ojca. Jeżeli ma przekonać Harry'ego, _lepiej zacząć tak go nazywać,_ musi być szczery z sobą samym.

Zaśmiał się gorzko, kończąc kolejną whisky. Pomyśleć, że to wszystko, czego nie zdołał sprawić Dumbledore przez swoją dobroć i miłość, Lord Voldemort wymusił czarną magią.

 _Czarny Pan, Siewca Miłości i Sprawiedliwości!_

Przez kolejne dni Snape powoli przechodził od wściekłości, przez rozpacz do akceptacji.  
Wtedy, na dzień przed uroczystością ku pamięci Dumbledore'a dostał sowę od McGonagall - obecnej głowy Zakonu Feniksa i jeszcze nieoficjalnej - nowej Dyrektor Szkoły, proszącej o spotkanie "w sprawie Pottera".

Najchętniej spędziłby resztę swego życia w swojej komnacie w towarzystwie ognistej ale nie miał wyjścia.  
Jeszcze raz uruchomił zaklęcie ukrywające, tym razem zamykając wspomnienia ostatniego spotkania z Voldemortem i ruszył na górę do gabinetu dyrektor.

McGonagall nie traciła czasu na zbędne gadki - szmatki i od razu przeszła do rzeczy.  
\- Potrzebujemy nowego opiekuna dla Harry'ego Pottera, wiem że Albus ci ufał, ale muszę mieć pewność...  
Snape wyjął z kieszeni szaty i postawił przed nią buteleczkę veritaserum z magiczną pieczęcią Ministerstwa Magii.

\- Rozumiem twoje wątpliwości Minervo, pytaj o co chcesz.

McGonagall spojrzała na niego współczująco i może z lekkim poczuciem winy, ale bez wahania złamała pieczęć i wlała do szklanki z wodą trzy krople veritaserum, Snape bez słowa wziął ją i wypił do dna.

* * *

/*/ - scena w oparciu o oficjalne tłumaczenie pana Polkowskiego - z punktu widzenia Toma Riddle'a.


	3. Chapter 3

_Wszystko..._

 _Jest coś takiego jak pierwsze wrażenie. To kształtuje nasze zdanie i każde kolejne spotkanie interpretujemy tak, by je potwierdzało. Odrzucenie nawet najbardziej ugruntowanej opinii jest oczywiście teoretycznie możliwe, ale jak wiele musi się zmienić, by do tego doszło?_

 **Rozdział trzeci: O co komu chodzi?**

Nie mogąc opuścić domu i nie mając lepszych pomysłów, Harry postanowił - pierwszy raz, odrobić zadane na wakacje prace domowe. Nie żeby wcześniej nie chciał tego robić, po prostu u wujostwa nie mógł zajmować się niczym magicznym.  
Teraz nic mu nie przeszkadzało, więc wyciągnął wszystkie swoje podręczniki i przybory i korzystając z biblioteki Blacków wziął się solidnie do pracy.

Już po tygodniu miał gotowe wszystkie wypracowania, na jego prośbę Syriusz je przejrzał a kiedy mu je zwracał, zauważył to Snape i zaoferował się, że i on może je sprawdzić. Zrobił trochę uwag a Harry po sprawdzeniu w księgach, stwierdził, że są słuszne i poprawił prace. Oczywiście Łapa widząc to chciał je przejrzeć jeszcze raz i faktycznie stwierdził, że teraz jest lepiej.

Harry uznał, że po tylu sprawdzeniach na pewno były zrobione jak trzeba.

Załatwiwszy wszystkie wypracowania, wziął się za zadania praktyczne. Po kolejnym tygodniu bezbłędnie wykonywał wszystkie zadane zaklęcia. Był gotowy do szkoły...

 _No, prawie_. Zostało mu jeszcze jedno odkładane zadanie, miał na nie ostatni tydzień wakacji - zadanie z eliksirów.

Mieli uwarzyć eliksir na podstawie podanej listy składników. Najpierw oczywiście, na podstawie tej listy musieli ustalić, co to za eliksir, potem znaleźć przepis i opisać szczegółowo proces warzenia, wskazując wszystkie punkty mogące sprawić trudność i przydatne wskazówki. A potem wykonać to w praktyce. Zaś po wakacjach mieli przetestować wykonany eliksir - _na sobie_. Każdy uczeń dostał własną listę, aby nie mogli sobie podpowiadać.

Harry nie mogąc już dłużej tego odkładać, wziął wcześniej znaleziony w bibliotece "Wykaz podstawowych składników eliksirów" i usiadł przy stole kuchennym, popijając dyniowy sok i wypisując eliksiry, w których używa się każdego ze znajdujących się na jego liście składników. Najwyraźniej miał dobry dzień, bo co prawda pierwszy z nich - sproszkowany korzeń mandragory występował w ponad 30 eliksirach, ale za to tylko jeden z nich pasował też do drugiego na liście - jadu czarnej wdowy.

Niestety to była jedyna dobra wiadomość, zgodnie z księgą jego zadaniem był Eliksir Życia. Piękna nazwa, ale gdy znalazł poświęconą mu stronę, nie było wcale tak pięknie: zgodnie z opisem, wywoływał natychmiast po spożyciu objawy śmierci biologicznej: zatrzymanie serca i brak oddechu, działał przez godzinę, po czym ofiara budziła się cała i zdrowa. _O ile był zrobiony prawidłowo._

Harry był pewien, że nie otrzymał tego eliksiru drogą losowania. Snape na pewno wybrał mu go specjalnie, licząc na dobrą zabawę, gdy wypije swój nieprawidłowo wykonany wytwór.

 _Ale nie da mu tej satysfakcji. Nie tym razem._

Teraz miał czas, miał dostęp do czarodziejskiego świata, bez problemów i chowania się przed krewnymi. Mógł zrobić wszystko jak należy.

Szybko przejrzał przepis. Na szczęście warzenie miało trwać tylko trzy dni, więc przynajmniej miał wystarczająco czasu na drugie podejście.

Wypisał listę potrzebnych składników i narzędzi, z podziałem na etapy warzenia, aby wiedzieć, czego potrzebuje najpierw a także sprawdził ile trwa przygotowanie każdego ze składników i na ile wcześniej może lub musi je przygotować.

Kiedy był gotowy poszedł szukać Syriusza, żeby ustalić, czy coś z tego jest w domu. Jeżeli nie, to poprosi kogoś z odwiedzających ich członków zakonu o zakupienie ich na Pokątnej. Chociaż nie, Snape kazał im samemu wszystko zdobyć, więc może lepiej jak złoży zamówienie sową _\- własnoręcznie._

Syriusz, zawsze szczęśliwy, że może mu pomóc, miał dla niego dobre wiadomości. W domu Blacków znajdowała się, zawsze dobrze wyposażona pracownia eliksirów. Co prawda po dziesięciu latach, część składników jest przeterminowana ale za to na pewno ma wszystkie potrzebne kociołki, naczynia i narzędzia.  
Najpierw oczywiście musieli wszystko przejrzeć i wysprzątać.

Harry pierwszy raz mógł sprzątać pracownię eliksirów przy użyciu magii i była to super zabawa, szczególnie w towarzystwie Syriusza, który znał mnóstwo pożytecznych i zabawnych zaklęć.

Po trzech godzinach intensywnej pracy, pracownia lśniła a oni wręcz przeciwnie, wszystko potrzebne na pierwszy dzień warzenia nadawało się do użycia, więc Harry posanowił po szybkim prysznicu wysłać zamówienia na brakujące składniki a po obiedzie zająć się przygotowaniem wszystkiego, by mógł zacząć pracę następnego dnia od samego rana.

* * *

Hedwiga była znudzona nie mając na Grimauld Place ani żadnych zajęć, ani towarzystwa innych sów jak w Hogwarcie.  
Podskakiwała więc teraz z niecierpliwością na poręczy krzesła kuchennego, kiedy Harry zwijał pergamin z zamówieniem i pakował go razem z garścią galeonów do woreczka. Gdy wszystko było gotowe, przywiązał go do łapki podekscytowanej sowy.

\- Naprawdę, Hedwigo, wyglądasz w tej chwili jak Świnka. - Zażartował i otrzymał za to ostre spojrzenie i jeszcze ostrzejsze ugryzienie w palec. - Roześmiał się wkładając palec do ust, na szczęście skóra nie była rozcięta.

Hedwiga załopotała skrzydłami a Harry żartobliwie zamachał rekami przed twarzą, broniąc się przed niby-atakiem.  
\- Już dobrze, rozumiem. Nigdy więcej takich porównań. - Sowa zahuczała i poprawiła dziobem piórka, patrząc na niego spod łebka. Harry znowu się roześmiał. - Przepraszam, szczerze. Wybacz mi, o Pani. - Położył rękę na sercu i pokłonił się.

W tym momencie usłyszał za sobą chrząknięcie. Przekomarzając się z sową nie zauważył przybycia gościa.  
\- Dzień Dobry, nie chciałbym przeszkadzać, Państwo Potter. - Mistrz Eliksirów, bo to on był zapowiedzianym na dzisiaj gościem najwyraźniej właśnie zażartował. Harry aż zamrugał. Jeszcze się nie przyzwyczaił do Snape'a patrzącego na niego bez nienawiści i pogardy a cóż dopiero żartującego. Tymczasem profesor kontynuował. - Ale mieliśmy omówić twój powrót do szkoły.

Harry otrząsnął się.  
\- Tak, oczywiście, - i szybko poprawił się, zanim nauczyciel miał szansę go upomnieć. - Dzień dobry, Profesorze, przepraszam. Już kończę. - Odwrócił się do Hedwigi. - Zanieś to do Apteki na Pokątnej, dziewczynko. Napisałem, że to pilne, więc poczekaj, bo mogą coś od razu odesłać.

\- Zamawia pan coś z Apteki, panie Potter? - Snape znowu odchrząknął. - Może mógłbym ci pomóc... Harry? - Ostatnio próbował mówić do niego po imieniu - ale jak na razie słabo mu szło. Jednak się nie poddawał. Harry zamrugał po raz kolejny. Pomyślał, że jak tak dalej pójdzie, to już mu to zostanie. Będzie " _Chłopcem, który Mruga"_. Parsknął śmiechem.

Profesor spojrzał na niego pytająco i Harry machnął ręką: _"Nieważne"_ , odpowiadając na pytanie.  
\- Zamawiam brakujące składniki do pracy domowej na Eliksiry. Mam te na jutro, do pierwszej fazy ale za dwa dni będę potrzebował kilku, które się skończyły.

Snape zamyślił się i zagryzł wargę.  
\- Chcesz jutro zacząć warzyć Eliksir Życia?

Harry kiwnął głową.  
\- Już przygotowałem pracownię i zebrałem potrzebne przybory a składniki podzieliłem na grupy do każdej fazy. Mam wszystko potrzebne na jutro. - Uśmiechnął się niepewnie. - Chcę wcześniej zacząć, na wypadek, gdybym coś pomylił i musiał zacząć jeszcze raz.

Snape przechylił głowę ale nie skomentował jak wiele prób będzie potrzebował, żeby zrobić coś, choćby podobnego do eliksiru. Zamiast tego, spojrzał badawczo na jego twarz i zapytał spokojnie, życzliwym tonem.  
\- Może mógłbym obejrzeć twoje przygotowania? I przejrzeć notatki... - Przerwa. - Dla pewności, że nie wysadzisz pracowni, czy całego domu. - _Jednak nie mógł powstrzymać się od złośliwych uwag_.

 _Stary, dobry Snape._

Harry już miał się odszczeknąć, ale spojrzał w oczy Snape'a i zamknął usta, nie widział złośliwości a uśmieszek był bardziej drażniący, niż wredny. - Po obiedzie, panie Potter... Harry?

\- Oczywiście, dziękuję profesorze. - Skoro Snape się starał, to on też mógł.

Przez chwilę panowała niezręczna cisza. Nagle rozległ się charakterystyczny dzwonek.  
Snape odwrócił się błyskawicznie w stronę szafki. Tym razem to Harry odchrząknął.  
\- To mikrofalówka, profesorze. - Snape spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie. - Kuchenka mikrofalowa. Mugole używają jej do szybkiego podgrzania jedzenia, przygotowanego wcześniej.

\- A-ha. - Snape z pewną siebie miną pokiwał głową ale dalej patrzył podejrzliwie, gdy Harry wyciągał tackę z urządzenia. W tej samej chwili do kuchni wszedł Syriusz.

\- O-ho, pizza. Super. Obiady domowe są smaczne i zdrowe... ale trochę fastfoodu nam nie zaszkodzi. - Syriusz wciągnął zapach i zacmokał z zadowoleniem. Wtedy rozejrzał się i zobaczył Snape'a. - Severusie, witaj. Skusisz się na pizzę, czy wolisz gulasz z makaronem. Mamy garnuszek przygotowany przez Molly, jakbyś chciał?

Severus nie był przekonany do mugolskiej kuchni, ale musiał robić dobre wrażenie. Rozkazy Czarnego Pana nie podlegają dyskusji.  
\- Niech będzie ta pizza, Co mnie nie zabije, to mnie wzmocni. - Skrzywił się, nieudanie udając uśmiech.

Syriusz roześmiał się tubalnie.  
\- I tak trzymaj, Severusie. - Zrobił ruch, jakby chciał go klepnąć w plecy, ale jednak to sobie odpuścił. - Wyciągaj talerze Harry, ja naleję herbaty.

Harry rozłożył naczynia i pokroił pizzę na sześć porcji. Syriusz postawił szklanki z herbatą i obaj wzięli po kawałku pizzy w obie ręce, odgryzając duże kęsy. Snape, który już wziął nóż i widelec, spojrzał na nich z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy ale odłożył sztućce i też wziął swój kawałek czubkami palców i ostrożnie spróbował. Przez chwilę go przeżuwał, po czym przełknął.

\- No i jak, Severusie. Pasuje ci? - Syriusz zapytał, szczerząc się radośnie.

Snape oblizał usta i przełknął resztkę kęsa.  
\- Całkiem dobre, Syriuszu. Lepsze niż hot-dogi. - Dodał z uśmieszkiem. Syriusz wyszczerzył się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Będą z ciebie ludzie, Severusie. - Podsumował radośnie i ignorując ponure skrzywienie rozmówcy wrócił do pożerania swojego kawałka.

Harry i Syriusz pochłaniali pizzę z entuzjazmem, Snape po pierwszym wahaniu wkrótce ich dogonił i po dziesięciu minutach po pizzy nie zostało nic. Syriusz machnięciem różdżki zebrał talerze do zlewu i wyrzucił tackę do kosza. W ciszy dokończyli herbatę, po czym Syriusz zaczął rozmowę.

\- Mieliśmy dziś pomówić o powrocie Harry'ego do szkoły.

Snape pokiwał głową.  
\- Mam tu listę podręczników i pomocy na przyszły rok. Proszę bardzo. - Podął pergaminy Harry'emu, który chwycił je i natychmiast rozwinął. - Profesor McGonagall mówiła, że chcesz zostać Aurorem, Po.. Harry. - Tym razem wyszło mu nie tak naturalnie. - Musisz zaliczyć wszystkie potrzebne przedmioty. Poza eliksirami masz dobre wyniki, ale ja wymagam W z SUM-ów. - Harry uniósł wzrok, pytająco, Snape westchnął i kontynuował. - Jeżeli dobrze przygotujesz zadany na wakacje eliksir przyjmę, że masz jakieś szanse i wezmę cię na zajęcia dodatkowe, przygotowujące do egzaminów.

Harry przez chwilę patrzył w osłupieniu, potem jego twarz rozjaśniła się.  
\- Dziękuję, profesorze. Bardzo dziękuję.

Snape też się uśmiechnął w odpowiedzi. Radość Pottera była zaraźliwa.  
\- Więc rozumiem, że faktycznie planujesz karierę Aurora. - Harry entuzjastycznie pokiwał głową. - Dobrze, przewidzieliśmy to. - Wskazał ręką paczkę, którą wcześniej odłożył na stoliku przy drzwiach. - Nie możesz iść na Pokątną, więc kupiłem już potrzebne podręczniki i do wybranych przedmiotów lektury dodatkowe. Przejrzyj listę pozostałych rzeczy i przekaż mi, czego ci brakuje, kupię to wszystko i przyniosę ci przed rozpoczęciem roku.

Harry znowu pokiwał głową z niedowierzaniem, oszołomiony i zachwycony.  
\- Dziękuję, naprawdę, bardzo dziękuję.

Snape machnął lekceważąco ręką, najwyraźniej miał już dość podziękowań.  
\- Skoro to już ustalone, idźmy dalej. Jeżeli chodzi o podróż do szkoły, Pani dyrektor uważa, że nie powinieneś jechać pociągiem. Przyjdę po Ciebie w dzień wyjazdu po południu i aportujemy się do zamku tuż przed ucztą powitalną. - Spojrzał na nich, sprawdzając reakcję, ale że nie odezwali się słowem, kiwając tylko potakująco głowami, zmienił temat. - Może teraz zejdziemy do pracowni, Harry? - Naprawdę szło mu to coraz lepiej, tym razem nawet się nie zawahał. - Obejrzymy twoje przygotowania.

Harry zgodnie pokiwał głową, przelotnie zastanawiając się, czy może jednak nie będzie: _"Chłopcem, Który Kiwał Głową"._  
\- Oczywiście profesorze, proszę za mną.

Snape pożegnał Syriusza krótkim. - Do zobaczenia. - I ruszyli w stronę zejścia do piwnic.

* * *

Snape nie miał złudzeń co do tego, co Potter, _Harry, mów o nim, Harry_ , uważa za przygotowanie do pracy.  
Jednak gdy weszli do pracowni mile się zdziwił. Pomieszczenie wręcz lśniło, co po dziesięciu latach nieużywania, musiało chłopakowi trochę zająć. Wszystkie składniki były poustawiane na półkach, zupełnie jak w jego Sali Eliksirów w szkole, widać szlabany na coś się przydały.

Pracownia Blacków miała dobre wyposażenie, chłopak miał pole do popisu.  
Przygotował sobie trzy stoły, na trzy dni pracy i na nich rozłożył składniki gotowe do użycia i te które należy przygotować, z potrzebnymi do tego narzędziami. Na każdym leżała lista z dwoma kolumnami.

Podniósł jedną z nich. Na prawo była wypisana lista składników według kolejności dodawania, po lewej kolejność była trochę inna, uwzględniając kolejność w jakiej każdy z nich trzeba przygotowywać.

Severus wbrew sobie, był pod wrażeniem. Nie doceniał Pottera. _Najwyraźniej, jak chciał to mógł._

\- Dobrze. Będą z ciebie ludzie... Harry. - Uśmiechnął się parafrazując Blacka.

Harry wyszczerzył się radośnie. Jego oczy lśniły.

Cholera, _jej oczy_. Snape przestał się uśmiechać.  
\- Muszę już iść. Będę jutro, zobaczyć jak ci idzie. Do widzenia. - Szybko odwrócił się i ruszył w górę schodów.

\- Do widzenia profesorze. Dziękuję. - Krzyknął Harry do jego pleców.

Snape kiwnął głową, ale nie odwrócił się. Musi stąd wyjść, _szybko._

* * *

Hedwiga już wieczorem przyniosła prawie wszystkie składniki. reszta miała dotrzeć następnego dnia po południu. Harry mógł więc spokojnie zacząć pracę.

Snape pojawił się z samego rana, zatem zaczęli od razu po śniadaniu i mieli skończyć przed obiadem. Potem eliksir miał nabierać mocy do następnego dnia a Harry miał poświęcić czas na przygotowanie kolejnych ingrediencji.

Praca z Mistrzem Eliksirów w pracowni Blacków wyglądała zupełnie inaczej niż w szkole.  
Najpierw Harry był zdenerwowany obecnością Nietoperza za plecami. Ale Snape stanął sobie tylko pod ścianą, zamiast wisieć mu nad głową.

Harry już na początku ze zdenerwowania zrobił błąd zbyt mocno machając różdżką i ogień pod kociołkiem strzelił pod sufit.  
Na szczęście było to jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem warzenia. Szybko go opanował i zerknął w bok. Snape się leciutko uśmiechnął - ale nie skomentował.

Harry kontynuował pracę i szło mu całkiem dobrze. Gdy robił błąd nieumyślnie i sam się poprawiał, Snape nie komentował a nawet pomagał naprawić sytuację. Gdy zaczynał coś zrobić źle przez niewiedzę, profesor wyjaśniał na czym polegał jego błąd i dawał mu szansę, by sam zrobił to prawidłowo.

Skończył w zaplanowanym czasie, eliksir miał właściwy krwisty kolor i konsystencję.  
Harry dumny z siebie zgasił ogień i sprzątnął pozostałe resztki i niepotrzebne już narzędzia.  
Był zadowolony ze swojej pracy i chciał odejść, gdy usłyszał chrząknięcie swojego towarzysza.

\- Chcesz go tak sobie zostawić? - Na pytające spojrzenie Harry'ego, wyjaśnił. - Jakiś owad może wpaść do kociołka, albo jakiś śmieć odpaść od sufitu. Może ktoś spróbować specjalnie zniszczyć twój eliksir. - Zrobił zabawny grymas.

\- Ale jak go przykryję, to nie będzie mógł oddychać jak powinien, tak pisze w książce. - Harry był w kropce.

\- Możesz przykryć kociołek, nie odcinając powietrza. - Mistrz Eliksirów machnął starannie różdżką nad kociołkiem, wymawiając inkantację: - Protego Caldariam.

Harry uważnie go obserwował, by zapamiętać zaklęcie.  
Nad kociołkiem błysnęło różowe światło i pojawiła się przejrzysta zasłona, w kształcie piramidy, która rozbłysła i znikła.  
Harry wyciągnął rękę, poczuł pod palcami delikatny opór i lekko nacisnął, czując jakby dotknął sprężystej siatki.

\- To zabezpieczy zawartość przed obiektami większymi niż cząstki powietrza. Oczywiście w rozsądnych granicach, jak ktoś uderzy go mocnym zaklęciem, czy jak spadnie sufit, to przełamie osłonę.

\- Super. Będę mógł osłonić mój kociołek przed Malfoyem, jak będzie chciał mi coś wrzucić na lekcji. - Ucieszył się Harry.

\- Jak postawisz osłonę, to sam też nic do środka nie wrzucisz. - Snape rozwiał jego marzenia.

Harry skrzywił się ale zaraz uniósł głowę, mrużąc oczy.  
\- Hej, właśnie pan przyznał, że wiedział, że Malfoy sabotuje moje eliksiry.

Snape wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Wiem o wszystkim, co się dzieje w mojej klasie. - Spojrzał na wkurzonego chłopca. - Nie chodzi o to co jest prawdą, Harry, ale o to co potrafisz udowodnić. Poza tym, - uśmiechnął się złośliwie. - Nie będę stawał przeciw moim podopiecznym w obronie gryfona.

Harry skrzywił się, choć w sumie, _nie żeby to go zaskoczyło._

\- Teraz ty też jesteś moim podopiecznym, Harry. - Dodał Mistrz Eliksirów.

Harry spojrzał z namysłem. Przypomniał sobie rozmowę z Syriuszem, że Snape we wszystkim chce być najlepszy. Według Syriusza jako opiekun będzie się starał, bo wyniki Harry'ego będą świadczyć o jego opiekunie.  
Wrócił do wcześniejszego tematu.

\- Dziękuję, profesorze. Ale czy to zaklęcie, może zdjąć tylko ten kto je rzucił, czy każdy?

\- Bardzo dobre pytanie, Harry. - Pochwalił go Snape i Harry poczuł małe ciepełko w sercu. Rzadko go chwalono, więc każde dobre słowo chował głęboko. - Zaklęcie przed upływem doby możesz zdjąć tylko ty, potem może je zdjąć każdy, ale nie zwykłym Finite Inkantatum, tylko Protego Caldariam Finite i z ruchem dokładnie odwrotnym do rzucania osłony. Poćwicz sobie oba. Jutro sam rzucisz nowe po skończonej pracy a potem sam je zdejmiesz.

Harry pokiwał głową z entuzjazmem. Lubił uczyć się nowych rzeczy, szczególnie nowych zaklęć.

* * *

Praca nad Eliksirem była skomplikowana ale dzięki starannemu zaplanowaniu i nadzorowi, wyszedł dokładnie taki, jak w opisie. Przezroczysty, bezwonny, jak woda. Tylko efekt miał dawać inny niż wypicie wody.

Snape polecił Harry'emu przelać zawartość kociołka do fiolek i uprzątnąć miejsce pracy. Gdy chłopak skończył uniósł jedną z fiolek patrząc pod światło.  
\- Wygląda na perfekcyjny. - Harry przetarł uszy, Snape może i był ostatnio w porządku, ale tego się nie spodziewał. - Możesz go wypróbować.

 _Wiedziałem._ Jęknął w duchu, _to zbyt piękne, aby było prawdą_. Coś jest nie tak i Snape chce, go podejść, żeby sam się załatwił.  
Profesor zauważył jego spanikowaną minę.

\- Nie na sobie, Potter. Chociaż twój brak wiary we własne dzieło i moją ocenę rozczarowuje. - Machnął różdżką i przeniósł jeden ze stojących w szafce kociołków na blat, po czym zmienił go w szczura. Zwierzak rozejrzał się dookoła i usiadł na tylnych łapkach, by zacząć spokojnie myć pyszczek. - Więc, Harry, jakie jest dawkowanie i sposób podania?

Harry zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na szczura.  
\- Wygląda na kilogram wagi. - Snape wygiął brew, więc chłopiec podszedł do stołu i uniósł zwierzę. Szczur spojrzał mu w oczy ale siedział spokojnie. - Tak, kilogram. Czyli jedna kropla.

Spojrzał na zwierzątko, wyglądało spokojnie, ale otwarcie pyszczka, by zaaplikować eliksir może to zmienić. Wyczarował miseczkę z grudką sera, niewielką, żeby mieć pewność, że zwierzak zje ją całą, po czym wlał na nią kroplę eliksiru i podsunął miseczkę szczurowi.

Gryzoń powąchał podstawiony przysmak i połknął go w całości, po czym bezwładnie przewrócił się na bok. Harry odskoczył do tyłu. _Zabiłem szczura!_

Snape machnął różdżką zaklęcie diagnostyczne.  
\- Pierwsza faza prawidłowa. Poczekajmy, aż się zbudzi. - Machnął różdżką i przeniósł szczura na tackę. - Nie ma potrzeby, żeby siedzieć przez godzinę w pracowni. Chodźmy na górę, na herbatę.

Harry podniósł tacę ze szczurem i poszli na górę, gdzie położył ją obok swojego miejsca i podszedł do blatu, by zrobić herbatę i wyjąć ciasteczka.

Siedzieli sobie ze Snapem w milczeniu, delektując się napojem i pogryzając ciasteczka. Od czasu do czasu zerkali na szczura, czekając na jego przebudzenie, kiedy w kuchni pojawił się Syriusz.  
Na widok martwego gryzonia na stole, zamarł i spojrzał z osłupieniem na Harry'ego.  
\- To moja ofiara. - Rzucił mu chłopak radośnie, z dumą. Syriuszowi opadła szczęka.

Snape cieszył się tą chwilą, ale gdy Black wciąż stał jak słup z otwartymi ustami, jednak uznał, że trzeba sytuację wyjaśnić.  
\- Harry podał mu Eliksir Życia. - Widząc, że Syriusz nie do końca kojarzy, co ma życie do zabicia szczura, wyjaśnił. - To śmierć pozorna, szczur obudzi się po godzinie od podania. - Kontynuował wykład.

\- Jest nazwany Eliksirem Życia, bo może uratować życie, w sytuacjach zagrożenia. Gdy ktoś cię zaatakuje i chce torturować, czy uwięzić, możesz zażyć przygotowaną wcześniej dawkę a kiedy napastnicy przestaną już na ciebie zwracać uwagę, uznając, że nie żyjesz, wracasz do życia. Możesz uciec lub zaatakować z zaskoczenia.

\- Przydatna rzecz. - Potwierdził Syriusz. - Ale czy ten zdechły szczur musi leżeć na stole w kuchni? - Spojrzał z obrzydzeniem na gryzonia. - I jak wy możecie tak sobie pogryzać ciasteczka?

\- On nie jest zdechły. - Zaprotestował Harry. - Obudzi się, a ja chcę to widzieć! - Syriusz pokręcił głową i usiadł przy przeciwnym krańcu stołu.

\- Poczekam z wami. - Przywołał z szafki szklankę i butelkę whisky. Snape rzucił mu potępiające spojrzenie. - No co, mam martwego szczura na stole w kuchni. - Teraz Harry rzucił mu ostre spojrzenie. Snape nadal patrzył krytycznie. - No dobra, wezmę herbatę. - Odesłał butelkę do szafki i nalał sobie herbaty z dzbanka.

Jeszcze przez kilka minut siedzieli w ciszy obserwując zwierzaka, nagle ten zrobił głęboki wdech. Snape rzucił Tempus.  
\- W samą porę. Idealnie, Harry.

Chłopiec rozpromienił się ale nie odrywał wzroku od gryzonia, który ziewnął, otworzył oczka i rozejrzał się wokół. Widząc nowe otoczenie, skoczył na łapki i zaczął się czujnie rozglądać. Snape rzucił na niego zaklęcie diagnostyczne.  
\- Świetna robota Harry, wszystko dokładnie jak powinno, szczur jest w porządku.  
Wycelował różdżkę w gryzonia. - Finite Incantatem. - Na stole znowu stał kociołek.

Harry westchnął rozczarowany, szczur był całkiem fajny: grzeczny, sympatyczny, co innego niż Parszywek, którego nie lubił, nawet zanim się dowiedział, kim naprawdę jest.

\- Zaklęcie transmutacji i tak by wygasło. - Powiedział Syriusz, który bardzo chciał być dobrym opiekunem, widząc jego minę. - Jak chcesz, możemy kupić szczura.

\- Nie, tylko przypominałby nam o Peterze. - Harry znowu westchnął, ale zaraz uśmiechnął się entuzjastycznie - Ale widziałeś? IDEALNIE. - Delektował się słowem, wyraźnie wymawiając każdą sylabę a nawet literkę. - Powinien być Wybitny. - Spojrzał na Snape'a.

Mistrz Eliksirów uśmiechnął się pod nosem.  
\- Dowiesz się po weekendzie.

* * *

Po weekendzie, Harry był spakowany i gotowy do drogi. Mieli wyruszyć późnym popołudniem i aportować przed bramą dokładnie po przybyciu uczniów pociągiem, żeby Harry na obiad powitalny nie musiał czekać w zamku sam, ani też odwrotnie - nie był spóźniony.

Kiedy Snape wszedł z Harrym do Hogwartu, odczarował jego zmniejszone bagaże i zrzucili je na stos przy wejściu, do rozniesienia przez skrzaty.  
Wtedy profesor, który przejął dotychczasowe obowiązki nowej dyrektor, skierował się do grupy pierwszorocznych a chłopcu kazał iść do Wielkiej Sali.

Wszyscy uczniowie starszych klas byli już na miejscach. W sali panował gwar rozmów, powitań i opowiadań o wakacjach.  
Harry ruszył do stołu Gryfonów, ale zdążył zrobić tylko kilka kroków, gdy podbiegła do niego Hermiona i rzuciła mu się na szyję, przytulając go mocno i zalewając potokiem słów.

\- Och Harry, tak się martwiłam. Nikt nie powiedział, co się z tobą działo tylko, że jak Dumbledore odszedł, zabrali cię w bezpieczne miejsce. Nie mogliśmy do ciebie przyjechać ani pisać. Nie wiedziałam, co się z tobą działo. Co się stało? Och Harry, tak mi przykro. - I tak dalej bez chwili przerwy, nawet dla złapania oddechu.

Harry przez chwilę pozwolił jej się przytulać ale potem odsunął Hermionę i wchodząc jej w słowo, odezwał się spokojnie.  
\- Nie mogę ci odpowiadać, gdy sama cały czas mówisz.  
Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się zażenowana i puściła go, po czym przeczesawszy dłonią burzę włosów przechyliła głowę pytająco.

Harry uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.  
\- Byłem cały czas u Łapy, pewno wiem o sytuacji tyle co i wy, pogadamy później - w Pokoju. - Gdy Hermiona skinęła głową na zgodę, Harry objął ją ramieniem i ruszyli do stołu, usiąść koło Rona.

Rudzielec uśmiechnął się szeroko i z entuzjazmem zamachał rękami, ale zanim zaczął go wypytywać i opowiadać, co u niego, Dyrektor zastukała w swój kielich i powitała krótko uczniów.  
Potem Snape wprowadził pierwszorocznych i rozpoczęła się Ceremonia Przydziału.

Harry bez większego zainteresowania przyglądał się temu, co działo się wokół niego. Wszystko było jak co roku, tyle że zamiast żenujących żartów Dumbledore'a, McGonagall mówiła krótko i rzeczowo. Harry wyłączył się, oparł łokcie na stole i położywszy brodę na dłoniach, rozmyślał o swojej nowej sytuacji.

Po pierwszym szoku na wieść o śmierci dyrektora, miał czas, by przemyśleć wszystko i uznał, że tak naprawdę to nowy układ mu odpowiada. Dyrektor zawsze tylko mówił mu, czego od niego oczekuje - bez pytania o zdanie i bez jakichkolwiek wyjaśnień.

Teraz nie było dla niego ani poleceń, ani planów. Miał tylko uczyć się i czekać na rozwój sytuacji.  
Na jakiś krok Ministerstwa, czy Voldemorta, ale że na razie nic takiego nie było, żył jak każdy inny uczeń. Naprawdę odpoczął, dobrze się bawił z Syriuszem pomimo zamknięcia w domu, odrobił zadane prace i zaczynał nowy rok szkolny bez żadnych tajemnic i bez problemów.

Nagłe szturchnięcie w rękę wytraciło go z rozmyślań i z równowagi. Poderwał głowę, by spojrzeć na szczerzącego się do niego radośnie Rona.  
Rudzielec machnął w jego stronę trzymanym w dłoni nadgryzionym udkiem kurczaka i przełknąwszy wyrzucił z siebie.  
\- Co się dzieje kumplu? Nic nie mówisz. Przegapiłeś całą Ceremonię i pieśń powitalną Starego Kapelusza, chociaż coś zjedz, zanim uczta się skończy.

\- Nic mi nie jest. Potem wam powiem. Tiara mówiła coś ciekawego?

\- Tylko, że wszystko się zmienia, no i to co zawsze, że jesteśmy wszyscy jedną czarodziejską rodziną i domy powinny żyć w zgodzie. - Odpowiedziała mu Hermiona, patrząc na niego badawczo. Harry pokręcił głową, że nic na razie nie powie i postanowił faktycznie wziąć się za jedzenie.

Czując na sobie czyjś wzrok, rozejrzał się wokół i ujrzał wpatrzonego w siebie Draco Malfoya. Chłopak nie zrobił swojego standardowego grymasu ani nie machnął obraźliwie ręką. Tylko patrzył. Harry czekał przez chwilę na jakiś ruch z jego strony, ale po chwili odwrócił wzrok i wrócił uwagą do kolacji.

* * *

Po uczcie przyjaciele udali się prosto do Pokoju Życzeń. Przechodząc przed ścianą Harry zażyczył sobie spokojnego miejsca na rozmowę.  
Gdy weszli, w pokoju stały trzy wygodne fotele wokół małego stolika, na którym stał talerzyk ciastek i taca z owocami oraz parujący dzbanek z herbatą i trzy filiżanki.

Ron natychmiast chwycił największe ciastko z kremem a Hermiona rozlała herbatę do filiżanek i oboje patrzyli wyczekująco na Harry'ego.  
Ten na moment przymknął oczy i westchnął a otworzywszy je zaczął mówić.

\- Cały lipiec siedziałem zamknięty u wujostwa. Potem Snape zabrał mnie od nich, dowiedziałem się o Dumbledorze i od tej pory dla odmiany cały czas byłem zamknięty w Kwaterze. Nie mogłem nawet iść do Ministerstwa na uroczystość ku pamięci Dyrektora. Przez cały czas kompletnie nic się nie działo. Tym razem nic przede mną nie ukrywano, ale co mi z tego, gdy tak naprawdę nie było nic do ukrycia, bo nikt nic nie wiedział. - Głęboki wdech i spojrzenie na przyjaciół.

\- W Zakonie kompletne załamanie, nie wiedzą nawet, czemu miały służyć te zadania, które robili na polecenie Dumbledore'a, nie mówiąc o jego planach na przyszłość. Tylko czekają, nie mając nowych pomysłów. - Spojrzał pytająco na Rona i Hermionę. - Tyle u mnie a co się działo w czarodziejskim świecie? Wiecie coś więcej ode mnie? Co prawda miałem dostęp do Proroka, ale tam nic nie było.

Przyjaciele wzruszyli ramionami a Hermiona odpowiedziała na jego pytanie.  
\- Też wiemy tyle co w Proroku. Ostatni tydzień wakacji spędziłam u rodziny Rona, w Norze. Z tego co mówił pan Weasley, Ministerstwo wie tyle co Zakon, no i nie negują już powrotu Voldemorta. Nic się nie dzieje, Minister zajmuje się swoimi sprawami, Hogwarts zostawił McGonagall i przyjmuje wszystko, co ona postanowi,

\- Nie miałbym nic przeciwko temu, żeby rok temu mieli rację. - Na pytające spojrzenie Hermiony Harry wyjaśnił to szerzej. - Żeby Voldemort faktycznie nie wrócił. Czasem chciałbym, żeby to był tylko sen. - Westchnął ciężko. - Niestety, wiem, że jest inaczej... Nie mam pojęcia, jaki on ma cel ale na pewno coś planuje. Nie wrócił po to, żeby się zaszyć na prowincji i uprawiać zioło.

Hermiona i Ron patrzyli na niego w milczeniu, wreszcie Hermiona się odezwała.  
\- Może Dumbledore walczył z Voldemortem i go zabił, albo zranił...

Harry pokręcił głową.  
\- Wiesz, że kiedy Voldemort ma jakieś naprawdę silne emocje, ja to czuję, przez bliznę. Gdyby walczył, na pewno bym coś poczuł a wtedy - nic; to nie miało z nim nic wspólnego, przynajmniej nie bezpośrednio. - Mówił pewnie, choć trochę smutnie. - Wiem, że on gdzieś tam jest. - Zamyślił się. - Może i Voldemort też na coś czeka...

Hermiona zagryzła wargę.  
\- Skoro nikt nic nie wie, to i my też możemy tylko czekać. - Potarła dłonią oczy i uśmiechnęła się pocieszająco a potem próbując brzmieć energicznie, podjęła temat, w którym czuła się najlepiej. - A na razie pomyślmy o nauce. Zrobiłeś wszystkie zadania, Harry? Rona już sprawdziłam, w pociągu. Jeżeli twoje są takie same, to musicie wziąć się do pracy.

Ron jęknął a Harry uśmiechnięty pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie musisz mnie sprawdzać, Hermiono. Kiedy byłem na Grimauld nie miałem żadnych zajęć, za to dostęp do biblioteki Blacków. Zrobiłem wszystkie prace domowe i Syriusz je sprawdził. - Na jej wątpiące skrzywienie ust, dodał z powagą. - A potem Snape, bo nie wierzył, że opinia Syriusza może być prawidłowa. - Mina przyjaciółki wyraźnie mówiła, że też w to nie wierzy. - Snape wszystko mi poprawił - na czerwono. Teraz na pewno jest perfekcyjnie.

Widząc ich powątpiewające miny, dodał.  
\- Poważnie, Snape nawet pomógł mi przygotować zadany eliksir, to znaczy pilnował mnie, jak go robiłem, jak powiedział: „żebym nie wysadził w powietrze Kwatery". Dzięki niemu wyszło mi dokładnie tak, jak powinno. Sprawdziliśmy go na szczurze.

Ron spojrzał na niego z mieszanką przerażenia i odrazy.  
\- Nie wiem stary, czy pomoc Snape'a to dobra rzecz. Może cię jakoś podpuścił, żebyś myślał, że ten eliksir zadziałał, lepiej niech Hermiona sprawdzi wszystkie twoje prace.

Harry rozumiał podejście przyjaciela, ale sam nie miał wątpliwości. Snape mógł go nie lubić ale jako nauczyciel na pewno nie kazał mu zrobić źle pracy domowej. Nie chciał jednak kłócić się, więc nie protestował.  
\- Nie widzę przeszkód, ale to niepotrzebne, Syriusz przejrzał wszystko jeszcze raz po Snapie i potwierdził jego uwagi.

Ron osłupiał.  
\- Syriusz przyznał rację temu tłustowłosemu dupkowi? Świat się kończy.

Hermiona spojrzała na Rona potępiająco.  
\- Profesor Snape to wciąż nauczyciel, na pewno pomógł Harry'emu zrobić wszystko prawidłowo. - Zmarszczyła surowo brwi. - I naucz się wreszcie szacunku dla profesorów, Ron.

Harry na stwierdzenie Rona, tylko się roześmiał.  
\- Świat się nie kończy Ron. Świat się zmienia. Wszystko się zmienia. - Spojrzał na Rona z wahaniem. W końcu wszyscy w zakonie o tym wiedzieli, rodzice Rona też. _Dziwne, że nie powiedzieli chłopakowi..._ Trudno, musiał to zrobić sam.

\- Snape jest teraz moim prawnym opiekunem, Ron. - Chłopak zakrztusił się kolejnym przeżuwanym ciastkiem i Hermiona szybko uderzyła go w plecy. Po kilku chwilach spazmatycznego kaszlu Ron spojrzał na Harry'ego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Czy mi się zdawało chłopie, czy powiedziałeś, że Snape jest twoim opiekunem?

Harry śmiejąc się pokiwał głową.  
\- Tak powiedziałem Ron, _prawnym opiekunem_. Ministerstwo uznało, że skoro moi mugolscy krewni nie chcą mieć nic wspólnego z naszym światem potrzebuję tu oficjalnej opieki. Do tej pory Dumbledore o wszystkim decydował, choć nie był do tego uprawniony, teraz Ministerstwo postanowiło to załatwić jak trzeba.

\- Ale Snape?! - Ron niemal zawył.

\- Snape jest zaufanym członkiem zakonu, tylko on i McGonagall mogą nade mną czuwać w szkole a ona nie chciała mnie przejąć, jako część obowiązków dyrektora. Zresztą Snape jest od niej potężniejszy magicznie, no i nieraz mi pomagał i ratował przez te cztery lata. - Harry starał się brzmieć spokojnie, bez emocji.

Ron niedowierzająco kręcił głową i wyrzucił gwałtownie.  
\- Nie mówisz poważnie, naprawdę podoba ci się opieka tego dupka?!

Harry miał już dość tłumaczenia się z cudzych decyzji i odparł ostro.

\- Wystarczy Ron, nie zgłosiłem się do Snape'a, to McGonagall wszystko załatwiła a mnie tylko po fakcie poinformowała. - Uspokoił się. - Ale Snape od tego czasu naprawdę nie był już takim dupkiem. Nie był już złośliwy, nie wyśmiewał się i nie dokuczał, naprawdę uczciwie mi pomagał. - Spojrzał prosto w oczy Rona, a potem Hermiony i powtórzył z naciskiem.

\- Naprawdę jest w porządku. - Odetchnął i dokończył już normalnym głosem. - Dla mnie też to był szok, ale nic nie mogę zrobić. Minister to zatwierdził, a ja muszę z tym żyć. Wasze narzekania tylko utrudnią mi pogodzenie się z tym a ja nie mam wyboru. - Powtórzył po raz kolejny. Naprawdę nie chciał już o tym dyskutować, _nigdy więcej._

Hermiona przyjrzała mu się i z powagą kiwnęła głową.  
\- Dobrze Harry, rozumiem i nie będę tego komentować. - Ron spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem, ale na jej ostre spojrzenie, bez słowa wzruszył ramionami.

\- Wakacje to wakacje, zobaczymy co będzie teraz. - Hermiona trzasnęła go w głowę. - Dobra, w porządku Harry, żadnych komentarzy.

Harry przechylił głowę, już bez śladu uśmiechu, za to z lekkim smutkiem.  
\- Nie chciałem tego ale tak jest. Muszę to przyjąć, - Westchnął i wzruszył ramionami. - Na razie wszystko jest dobrze a w razie czego mogę się zwrócić do McGonagall albo Syriusza.

Ron podniósł głowę, z nagłym ożywieniem.  
\- A dlaczego Syriusz... - Hermiona jeszcze raz trzasnęła go w głowę.

\- Bo Syriusz jest poszukiwanym mordercą, idioto. - Syknęła.

Ron zaczerwienił się i wreszcie skończył temat.  
\- Sorry kumplu. - Harry tylko pokiwał głową i podniósł swoją filiżankę z herbatą, biorąc ostatni łyk.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu. Ron kończył chrupać ostatnie ciasteczka, Harry patrzył ze smutkiem w filiżankę a Hermiona obserwowała badawczo ich obu. W końcu wstała, przyciągając ich uwagę i kiedy unieśli ku niej twarze, rozłożyła ręce.  
\- Już późno a jutro mamy zajęcia. Czas kończyć rozmowy i wracać do dormitorium.  
Chłopcy przytaknęli i bez entuzjazmu wstali, nadal w dość ponurym nastroju wyszli z pokoju.

* * *

Oczywiście rano zaspali i jak zwykle dotarli na śniadanie, gdy cała szkoła już skończyła jedzenie.  
Harry smętnie grzebał widelcem w talerzu a Ron z entuzjazmem zgarnął na talerz wszystko, co miał w zasięgu ręki i szybko przełykał zanim skrzaty znikną zastawę ze stołów.

Po śniadaniu dostali plany lekcji i ku przerażeniu Rona, pierwsze mieli właśnie Eliksiry ze Snapem, _podwójne,_ potem historię magii a po obiedzie zaklęcia i opiekę.  
Rudzielec jęknął rozdzierająco i uderzył głową o stół.  
\- No nie, mamy przerąbane!

Harry po zobaczeniu rozkładu też nie czuł się za pewnie, ale w końcu, nawet jeśli Snape wróci do trybu "zabić Pottera", to chyba nie odrzuci mu pracy, którą sam pomagał mu zrobić, _prawda?_  
\- Nie martw się, Ron. Pomyśl za to, że za dwie godziny najgorsze będzie już za nami. Potem może być tylko lepiej. - Próbował brzmieć dzielnie i optymistycznie.

Ron wykrzywił usta, myśląc nad jego słowami.  
\- Może masz rację, na historii będziemy mogli odpocząć po tym stresie. - Po chwili dodał. - I fajnie będzie już dzisiaj znów zobaczyć Hagrida, chociaż boję się co tym razem wynalazł. - Wzdrygnął się wyraźnie.

Harry i Hermiona zgadzając się z nim pokiwali głowami. Też nie mieli zaufania do pomysłów Hagrida na odpowiednie do pokazania uczniom "urocze" i "słodkie" zwierzątka.  
Równocześnie zebrali swoje rzeczy i ruszyli w stronę lochów, starannie trzymając fiolki z przygotowanym eliksirem.

W korytarzu pod salą stali już Ślizgoni. Harry ostrożnie i uważnie ominął ich, bojąc się, że mogą rzucić jakieś zaklęcie, albo po prostu ich popchnąć, czy podstawić nogę. Ale nic takiego się nie stało. Nie usłyszeli nawet żadnych złośliwych uwag.

Ron z wybitnie podejrzliwą miną już otworzył usta, żeby to skomentować, kiedy pojawił się Mistrz Eliksirów, więc w milczeniu szybko weszli za nim do klasy.

Snape najpierw kazał im oddać fiolki z zadanym na wakacje eliksirem i opisem jego wykonania.  
Wybrał kilka osób na prezentację, co do tej pory niespotykane - żadnego z nich, ale obyło się bez sensacji.  
Potem zaczęli pracę nad pierwszym eliksirem z książki a profesor zaczął sprawdzać pozostałe prace.

Wszyscy wiedzieli, że Snape ma słuch nietoperza, więc mimo, że zdawał się zajęty, w klasie panowała atmosfera skupienia i wszyscy pilnie pracowali.  
W pewnej chwili Harry zobaczył kątem oka, jak coś leci w jego stronę ale zanim zdążył zareagować blada dłoń schwytała to w powietrzu.

Harry spojrzał w prawo. Malfoy w wyciągniętej ręce trzymał kawałek wyschniętej żabiej łapy, którą ktoś najwyraźniej chciał wrzucić do jego kociołka. Blondyn krzywiąc się z dezaprobatą, opuścił ją na stolik Pansy Parkinson i rzucił oschle.

\- Może zamiast pomagać innym, zajęłabyś się swoją pracą, Pansy. Twój kociołek nie wygląda za dobrze.

Miał rację, bulgocząca w nim zamiast przejrzystego różowego syropu szara błotnista maź powoli zastygała. Najwyraźniej dziewczynie udało się zrobić coś jak szybkoschnący cement. Całkiem imponujące, tylko że nie o to chodziło.

Snape uniósł głowę i widząc pracę Pansy zarządził:  
\- Panno Parkinson, nie zdążysz już tego naprawić ani zrobić eliksiru od nowa, więc zostaw to i przeczytaj jeszcze raz instrukcje a potem napisz, co zrobiłaś źle. - Następnie rzucił okiem po klasie i dodał. - Proszę wrócić do pracy, bo wszyscy będziecie mogli zrobić to samo.

Harry szybko spojrzał na swój kociołek, na szczęście jego eliksir nadal spokojnie się podgrzewał i właśnie zabulgotał wesoło a na jego powierzchni pękały bąbelki pary. Jeszcze parę sekund i będzie mógł zmniejszyć ogień a potem ostudzić gotową miksturę.

Spojrzał w bok na Malfoya, który też akurat spojrzał na niego, po czym skinął mu głową z podziękowaniem, Malfoy odpowiedział skinieniem i obaj wrócili do pracy.

Ron widząc to wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze i z wrażenia upuścił trzymane w ręku pióro, niestety prosto do kociołka, co spowodowało, że jego już niezbyt klarowny i zbyt ciemny w stosunku do opisu z książki eliksir pociemniał jeszcze bardziej i błyskawicznie zgęstniał w galaretowatą breję.

Natychmiast rozległ się głos Snape'a.  
\- Panie Weasley, proszę odstawić kociołek i jak panna Parkinson skoncentrować się na opisie swoich błędów.  
Cała klasa natychmiast ucichła i zaczęła jeszcze uważniej czytać instrukcje, żeby nie podzielić ich losu.

Ron wyjął z torby kolejne pióro i fukając ze złością zaczął przeglądać książkę. Przygryzając końcówkę pióra, starał się znaleźć to, co wcześniej robił źle, bo ostatni jego błąd był raczej oczywisty.

Gdy zabrzmiał dzwonek wszyscy przeleli zawartość kociołków do podpisanych fiolek i wstawili do przygotowanego stojaka. Poza Ronem i Pansy, którzy wyczyścili swoje kociołki i oddali pergaminy.

Gdy tylko wyszli z klasy, Ron zaczął narzekać na Snape'a ale tym razem ani Harry, ani Hermiona nie mogli mu przytaknąć. Rudzielec sam był sobie winien. Dzisiaj nikt nie sabotował jego pracy, sam zawinił przez swoją nieuwagę.

Ron jednak nie poddawał się i narzekał dalej.  
\- To wszystko przez Malfoya. Widzieliście, co on zrobił?! To nie było normalne. - Harry i Hermiona kiwnęli głowami. - Na pewno coś knuje, on nigdy nie pomógł nikomu z własnej woli a już na pewno nikomu z nas.

Hermiona powątpiewająco pokręciła głową.  
\- Nie wiem co mógłby przez to zyskać, Ron. Chociaż fakt, to nie w jego stylu. Ale może po prostu dorósł i przestały go bawić głupie dowcipy. A może uznał, że teraz, kiedy nie ma Dumbledore'a, Harry jest jedynym czarodziejem, którego obawia się Voldemort i dlatego lepiej już z nim nie walczyć.

Obaj chłopcy spojrzeli na nią ze zdziwieniem a potem Ron z sarkazmem odparł..  
\- Tak, jasne - bo Malfoy nie chce zwycięstwa Lorda Volda. Wiecie, po tym jak Dumbledore odszedł, to prędzej bym się spodziewał, że Ślizgoni ogłoszą sezon otwarty na Harry'ego, - spojrzał przepraszająco. - Sorry, Harry, takie są fakty. - Harry skinął głową, sam też się właśnie tego spodziewał.

Ron kontynuował:  
\- ...Ale nie coś takiego. Snape pomaga ci odrobić zadane prace a Malfoy mało, że sam nie przeszkadza, to jeszcze powstrzymał Pansy. Mówię wam, to podejrzane. Oni coś knują, chcą uśpić naszą czujność a potem zaatakować.

Harry pokręcił głową i zagryzł usta, potem odpowiedział uśmiechając się uspokajająco do przyjaciela.  
\- Daj spokój Ron. Jakby po tylu latach walki jeden gest wystarczył, żebym stracił czujność. Nie mam zamiaru żadnemu z nich natychmiast we wszystkim ufać i uważać za przyjaciół. A jeśli chodzi o atakowanie mnie, to Malfoy zawsze działał bezpośrednio, bez usypiania naszej czujności. To nie jest w jego stylu, Ron.

Harry przeciągnął dłonią po głowie, jeszcze bardziej rozczochrując i tak nieuporządkowane włosy.  
\- Też nie rozumiem, o co tu chodzi, ale myślę, że Hermiona może mieć rację. Nie, żebym tak od razu uwierzył w przemianę Malfoya, ale może on faktycznie nie chce już być naszym wrogiem. Poczekajmy, zobaczymy.

\- Jak chcesz, Harry, ja będę go obserwował. - Ron był zdecydowany nie ufać wrogowi.

Na szczęście rozległ się dzwonek na koniec przerwy i ku zadowoleniu Harry'ego musieli skończyć tę rozmowę. Zdecydowanie ostatnio już zbyt wiele czasu poświęcał na rozmyślanie o tym, co się dzieje i jakie kto ma cele i motywy.

Po wejściu do klasy Snape podał wyniki wakacyjnych zadań i wcześniejszej pracy. Harry z pracy w wakacje dostał Wybitny a z lekcji Powyżej Oczekiwań.  
Ron na to skrzywił się i cmokając pokręcił głową, robiąc jeszcze bardziej podejrzliwą minę.

Harry spojrzał na niego z kpiącym uśmiechem.  
\- Wiesz Ron, skoro Snape nigdy nie spodziewał się po mnie nic dobrego, to _było_ powyżej jego oczekiwań.

Ron pokiwał głową, nie doceniając jego dowcipu.  
\- W takim razie twoje prace zawsze były powyżej jego oczekiwań a rzadko dostawałeś choćby zadowalający.

Na to Harry mógł tylko wzruszyć ramionami, _faktycznie tak było._  
Ale że Snape zaczynał już wykład ucichli i zaczęli notować.

* * *

Przez kolejne dni i tygodnie sytuacja stawała się w opinii Rona coraz dziwniejsza. Harry przyjmował wszystko ze spokojem. Był zadowolony, że pierwszy raz od lat nie musi wciąż znosić złośliwych komentarzy Snape'a i kawałów Ślizgonów. Nareszcie mógł spokojnie żyć, bawić się i uczyć. Jego oceny, nie tylko z eliksirów, wyraźnie się poprawiły.

Snape przyjął go na zajęcia specjalne, gdzie pracował razem z Malfoyem, który okazał się naprawdę dobrym partnerem. Wiedział prawie wszystko o Eliksirach a jeżeli czegoś nie znał, to wiedział gdzie tego szukać. Z początku Harry odzywał się do niego, tylko gdy musiał ale że Ślizgon swobodnie i bez oporów rozmawiał z nim i sam z siebie udzielał mu informacji i doradzał, Harry też zaczął się na niego otwierać.

Kilka razy wybrali się razem do biblioteki szukać materiałów na eliksiry a że wspólna nauka dobrze im szła, zaczęli razem przygotowywać się także do innych zajęć. Harry nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zaczęli mówić do siebie po imieniu.

Stwierdził, że Draco był naprawdę świetnym kompanem, nie tak drażliwy i uparty jak Ron i mimo, że wiedział równie wiele jak Hermiona, nie był przemądrzały i nie pouczał go, tylko po prostu dzielił się wiedzą.

Ron wciąż kręcił nosem i szukał w tym jakiś podstępów, ale Harry nie dał mu się nakręcać. Nie miał zamiaru nagle uznać Draco za najlepszego przyjaciela, jak czasem sugerował wściekły Ron, gdy Harry zamiast zagrać z nim w karty szedł do biblioteki uczyć się ze Ślizgonem. Po prostu nauka z Draco byłą prostsza i skuteczniejsza, co widział po swoich wynikach i nie chciał z tego rezygnować. To był rok SUM-ów i miał zamiar je zdać, najlepiej jak mógł.

Wszystko było tak spokojne, że aż nierealne.  
Wyglądało to tak, jakby uczniowie nagle postanowili posłuchać pouczającej ich co roku Tiary Przydziału, przestać ze sobą walczyć i faktycznie spróbować żyć w zgodzie. To, o czym zawsze mówił Dumbledore.

 _Mówił..._

Harry sporo o tym myślał i zdał sobie sprawę, że o ile Dyrektor dużo mówił o współdziałaniu i nie ocenianiu się według Domów, to sam robił całkiem odwrotnie; rzadko przyznawał jakieś punkty Ślizgonom a w razie wątpliwości, bez problemów uznawał ich winę.  
Dokładnie w taki sam sposób, w jaki Snape traktował Gryfonów, choć ten ostatni przynajmniej się do tego przyznawał.

Harry musiał przyznać przed samym sobą, że jego wcześniejsze wątpliwości i nieufność do Dyrektora, wciąż potwierdzały się i pogłębiały. Widział coraz więcej sprzeczności, miedzy jego słowami i działaniem. A uzasadnienie przez niego kwestionowanych decyzji "większym dobrem" brzmiało coraz mniej przekonująco.

Harry jednego był pewien, jego życie pod opieką dyrektora było po prostu okropne i wciąż nie rozumiał, jakiemu dobru mogło to służyć. Teraz, kiedy starego czarodzieja już nie było, było mu nieporównanie lżej, był szczęśliwy i chociaż czasem czuł ukłucie winy, nie potrafił czuć prawdziwego żalu z powodu jego nagłego odejścia.

* * *

 _A czas płynął._

Voldemort wciąż nie dawał znaku życia, ale w Proroku zaczęto coraz częściej poruszać problemy czystej krwi i czarodziejów wychowanych wśród mugoli a także tych, którzy używali ich technologii.

Artykuły w zasadzie nie mówiły nic z czym Harry osobiście miałby problem.  
To, że mugolaki przed wejściem do czarodziejskiego świata, czy rozpoczęciem nauki powinny najpierw mieć jakieś szkolenie o magii i życiu w czarodziejskiej społeczności było, jak dla niego w porządku.

Także to, by czarodzieje, przed pozwoleniem na korzystanie z produktów mugoli, udowodnili, że wiedzą czym one tak naprawdę są i jak z nich korzystać miało sens, jak dowodziła praca ojca Rona. Czarodzieje mieli naprawdę ciekawe i niebezpieczne dla nich samych i otoczenia pomysły na wykorzystanie mugolskich urządzeń. Nawet sam pan Weasley, mimo że na co dzień widział, jakie mogą być efekty niewiedzy, sam często brał się bez przygotowania za różne nieznane rzeczy i powodował mniejsze czy większe katastrofy.

Ale nie było to tak proste dla Hermiony. Dla niej świat był czarno-biały a prawo i sprawiedliwość nie podlegały dyskusji.  
Po pierwszej takiej publikacji wpadła do pokoju wspólnego wzburzona, sycząc i parskając jak smok.  
\- Widziałeś to Harry? Chcą decydować, czy my, mugolaki możemy wejść do czarodziejskiego świata!

\- Że co? - Harry był w szoku, wcześniej już to czytał i nie widział w artykule nic takiego.

\- "Dzieci wychowane przez mugoli, przed przyjściem do Hogwartu, powinny przejść szkolenie z podstaw życia w czarodziejskim świecie, najlepiej na jakimś wakacyjnym obozie lub spędzając wakacje w domu czarodziejów". To oburzające, mamy takie samo prawo iść do tej szkoły, jak każdy czarodziej, nie mogą nas tak traktować.

Harry zamrugał.  
\- Ale Hermi. To ma pomóc dzieciom. - Próbował mówić racjonalnie. - Ja wolałbym przed rozpoczęciem nauki poznać choć trochę czarodziejski świat a nie tylko pójść na zakupy na Pokątną i dostać bilet na Express. - Uciszył ją machnięciem ręką. - Wiem, że dostaliśmy książki - ale nie było w nich nic o normalnym codziennym życiu. Sama pamiętasz, ile kawałów zrobili nam na pierwszym roku, bo nie mieliśmy pojęcia o podstawowych sprawach. Nie chodzi o magię, której uczą w szkole, ale zwykłe codzienne rzeczy, które są tak oczywiste, że nikt nawet nie myślał by ich uczyć. To naprawdę dobry pomysł.

Hermiona parsknęła, ale Harry spokojnie kontynuował.  
\- Tak samo nie znaczy sprawiedliwie, Hermiono. Chciałbym mieć specjalne szkolenia i żeby nie wymagano ode mnie rzeczy, których nie mogłem poznać. Ja myślę, że takie specjalne podejście to dobra rzecz i na pewno wiele mugolaków myśli tak samo. Wiem, że ty masz swoje opinie ale pozwól, aby inni mogli za siebie decydować i mieli wybór.

Widząc jej zaciętą minę, Harry westchnął w duchu. To było zupełnie jak W.E.S.Z. - Hermiona widziała skrzaty zniewolone, i musiała je uwalniać, chociaż one wcale tego nie chciały i nie umiałyby sobie radzić z wolnością. Nawet Zgredek, mimo że był już wolnym skrzatem, zachowywał się jak skrzat Harry'ego. Chłopiec podejrzewał, że każdy skrzat potrzebował, by do kogoś należeć. Ale Hermiony to nie obchodziło, " _to niesprawiedliwe i musi się skończyć."_

\- Wiesz Harry, to że wszystko brzmi tak ładnie, nie znaczy, że nie posuną się dalej i nie zaczną dyskryminować takich jak my - bo za mało wiemy, czy rozumiemy. Trzeba to zatrzymać od razu... - Hermiona ciągnęła swoją tyradę, mimo że nikt jej nie słuchał.

W końcu Harry miał tego dość:  
\- Hermiono, demonizujesz. - Powiedział, po czym wstał i wyszedł z Wieży nie zwracając uwagi na jej wołanie za nim. Wiedział swoje i nie miał zamiaru przytakiwać jej pomysłom.

Miał ze sobą szkolną torbę, bo zasiedli Ronem w pokoju wspólnym od razu po zajęciach, postanowił więc iść do biblioteki poszukać czegoś do pracy na zaklęcia.  
Mieli się co prawda uczyć razem z Draco po kolacji, ale nie zaszkodzi się rozejrzeć, może znajdzie jakieś przydatne książki.

* * *

Kiedy wszedł do biblioteki od razu zauważył Draco siedzącego przy stoliku z jakąś wielką i grubą księgą. _A myślał, że tylko Hermiona sięga po takie tomiszcza._  
Od razu podszedł do chłopaka i opadł na krzesło naprzeciwko, rzucając torbę na wolne miejsce obok.  
Draco uniósł głowę i uniósł pytająco brew.

\- Wiem, że byliśmy umówieni na później, ale ty też już jesteś i naprawdę musiałem wyjść z Wieży. - Harry westchnął ciężko.

Draco zaznaczył kartkę i zamknął księgę, _to mogło być ciekawe._  
\- Tak więc, czym Gryfoni cię aż tak wkurzyli, że nie mogłeś tam wytrzymać? - Zapytał z zainteresowaniem, pochylając się i opierając brodę na dłoniach.

\- Widziałeś dzisiejszego Proroka? - Draco potakująco skinął głową. - No właśnie, Hermiona przeczytała o specjalnym traktowaniu dzieci wychowanych wśród mugoli i oczywiście zaczęła jazdę, jakie to niesprawiedliwe i poniżające.

Draco uniósł głowę i opuścił ręce na stół.  
\- Ale to przecież ma im pomóc, żeby się czuli lepiej w szkole i w ogóle wśród czarodziei!?

\- No właśnie, - przytaknął mu Harry. - Też jej tak powiedziałem. Sam bym wolał mieć coś takiego niż iść z marszu do szkoły i na każdym kroku robić z siebie idiotę. No i żeby nauczyciele brali pod uwagę, że naprawdę mogę czegoś nie wiedzieć a nie wymagali ode mnie rzeczy, o których mugole nie mogli mnie nauczyć, nawet gdyby chcieli. - _Chociaż nie chcieliby,_ zostało niedopowiedziane. Pochylił głowę i zastygł w ciszy.

\- Chyba jestem ci winien przeprosiny, Harry. - Powiedział nagle Draco, cicho i z wahaniem. Harry spojrzał na niego. - Wiesz, kiedy przyszliśmy do szkoły myślałem, że jesteś Złotym Chłopcem, wychowanym wśród luksusów. Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że żyłeś wśród mugoli, bez niczego. To, że byłeś taki dobry na zajęciach nie pomagało. Myślałem, że jak czegoś nie wiesz, to dlatego, że byłeś zbyt rozpieszczany albo zbyt leniwy. Nie miałem pojęcia. A jeszcze quidditch?! Nikt kto pierwszy raz siedział na miotle i nie widział meczów, nie dałby radę złapać tej kulki. Musiałeś się tego uczyć!

\- Draco, to był mój pierwszy raz na miotle, wcześniej nawet bym nie pomyślał, że w ogóle naprawdę się lata na miotłach, to takie sztampowe, jak w mugolskich bajkach dla dzieci.

\- Wiem, teraz wiem ale i tak nie mogę w to uwierzyć. To jest niemożliwe! - Draco uniósł dłoń, by go powstrzymać. - Nic mnie nie przekona, Harry. Ty może jesteś cudownym chłopcem ale nikt inny nigdy by tego nie zrobił.

\- Może masz rację ale mam już dość tej cudowności. - Harry zmienił temat. - Znalazłeś może książkę na te zaklęcia?

\- Niestety była tylko jedna i została wypożyczona. Zgadnij przez kogo? - skrzywił się.

\- Hermiona. - Powiedzieli razem, z jednakową niechęcią kiwając głowami.

\- _To_ jest naprawdę nie w porządku. - Kontynuował Draco - Pani Pince nie powinna nikomu wypożyczać książek, których jest za mało dla wszystkich uczniów, nawet swojej ulubienicy. A Hermiona, jeżeli chce być sprawiedliwa, nie powinna ich zabierać, przez to nikt inny nie może się przygotować.

\- Jasne, powiem jej to. - Rzucił Harry, Draco spojrzał na niego i obaj zachichotali. _Tak, Hermiona na pewno posłucha kogoś oprócz siebie._ Nawet profesorowie mieli problem z przekonaniem jej, by zrobiła coś jak każą a nie jak sama uważa za stosowne. Gdyby nie miała szacunku dla nauczycieli, to na pewno tylko kłóciłaby się z nimi przez całe zajęcia.  
\- A co tam przeglądałeś?

\- Ha!. - Draco oznajmił triumfalnie. - To mój drogi Harry jest kompendium na temat twórców zaklęć. - Wyprostował się, z dumą wskazując palcem na czytaną przez niego wcześniej księgę. - I zawiera też opis i wybrane fragmenty z potrzebnej nam książki. Właśnie sprawdzałem, czy to co tu mamy wystarczy do napisania wypracowania.

\- No to pokaż to kompendium. - Harry przeniósł się na miejsce obok Draco i zaczęli razem przeglądać opasłe tomiszcze.

* * *

Po tym jak Harry wyszedł bez słowa Hermiona oczywiście się obraziła, ale nie na tyle, by nie próbować wciąż od nowa przekonywać go, że to ona ma rację. Spowodowało to, że Harry poza lekcjami zaczął jej unikać, już zupełnie przestał się uczyć z nią i Ronem, o co rudzielec miał do niego pretensje, bo kiedy Harry znikał on dostawał podwójną dawkę pouczania.  
W końcu zaczęło mu to tak przeszkadzać, że też zaczął uciekać od dziewczyny i aby jej uniknąć zaczął przyłączać się w bibliotece do Harry'ego i Draco.

Rozmowy o lekcjach przerywali dyskusjami o quidditchu i kiedy okazało się, że Draco jest takim samym fanatykiem jak Ron, ci dwaj zaczęli się naprawdę dobrze dogadywać. _W końcu nikt kto kocha Armaty z Chudley nie może być zły._  
Na zajęciach wszyscy trzej coraz częściej z własnej woli razem pracowali i po jakimś czasie już nikogo to nie dziwiło.

Snape zaś przyglądał się temu z prawdziwym uśmiechem, może nie na ustach ale w myślach.

Hermiona stała się jeszcze bardziej zdeterminowana i próbowała przekonać mugolaków do swoich racji. Bez powodzenia.  
Jednak nie odpuszczała, z każdą nową publikacją jej mina była coraz bardziej zacięta. _Coś tu śmierdziało i ona się dowie, co!_

Jednak gdy zrozumiała, że jej nachalność daje odwrotne efekty przestała nawracać Rona i Harry'ego i ich przyjaźń wróciła do formy, znowu zaczęli spędzać czas ze sobą a na Boże Narodzenie pojechali razem do Nory... I było _prawie_ jak dawniej.

* * *

W styczniu Hermiona na poważnie zaczęła planować powtórki do SUM-ów, Harry i Ron czasami poddawali się i uczyli razem z nią, czasami spotykali się z Draco.  
A kiedy chłopcy spotykali się z Draco, Hermiona sama szła do biblioteki i przeglądała jakieś księgi o historii i polityce. Nadal nie odpuszczała tematu mugolaków i uparcie szukała dowodów swoich racji.

Mimo tych zawirowań Harry powoli zaczynał wierzyć, że wszystko idzie dobrze i że jego życie wreszcie będzie normalne.  
Wszystko zmieniło się pod koniec stycznia, przed feriami zimowymi. Któregoś poniedziałku, gdy razem z Ronem, jak zawsze spóźniony i zaspany wpadł do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie, wszyscy nagle ucichli i zaczęli się w niego wpatrywać.

Harry poczuł się, jakby miał DejaVu, szczególnie, gdy zobaczył na stołach egzemplarze Proroka. Chłopcy powoli podeszli do stołu i usiedli obok Hermiony. Dziewczyna bez słowa podała Harry'emu gazetę...  
I spojrzał prosto w twarz Voldemorta. Na chwilę zastygł w oszołomieniu a potem spojrzał uważniej.

To był Voldemort, ale trochę inny niż na cmentarzu. Dalej nie był normalnym człowiekiem, jego skóra połyskiwała porcelanowo jak łuski węża, ale nie był już łysy, twarz wciąż była trochę inna ale nie tak wężowata i płaska. Mocno zarysowana szczęka i kości policzkowe nadawały mu bardziej stanowczy, męski wygład.

A jego oczy nie były już krwistoczerwone, tylko granatowe z lekką czerwonawą poświatą, jak niebo o zachodzie słońca.

 _I patrzyły prosto w oczy Harry'ego._

Harry oderwał od nich wzrok i sprawdził tytuł: _"Lord Voldemort i jego historia - szczery wywiad z najbardziej tajemniczym czarodziejem Wielkiej Brytanii - tylko dla Rity Skeeter."_  
Harry skrzywił się. Mógł się tego spodziewać - _ta kobieta zrobi wszystko dla rozgłosu i dla kasy._  
Pominął wstęp i sięgnął do drugiej strony, gdzie zaczynała się pierwsza wypowiedź jej rozmówcy.

 _"Jestem Lord Voldemort..."_ \- Usłyszał i przymknął oczy, przypominając sobie Komnatę Tajemnic i płonące słowa wypisane przez Toma Riddle'a. Zamknął gazetę by uspokoić oddech a potem wstał i zabrał ją ze sobą do Pokoju Życzeń.  
Miał gdzieś lekcje. _Musiał to przeczytać_. I to bez zbędnej widowni.

Ciekawe, co Lord Voldemort mógłby chcieć powiedzieć czarodziejom?


	4. Chapter 4

_Wszystko..._

 _Cała sztuka w zaczynaniu czegoś od nowa, tkwi w wykorzystaniu wiedzy o tym, co poszło źle, by tego nie powtórzyć, jednocześnie nie tracąc tego, co dobre. O ile jest coś, co można wykorzystać. Jak wiele musi być zmienione?_

 **Rozdział 4 To co było, to co jest**

Lord Voldemort zawsze wiedział, że jest lepszy niż reszta świata, dlatego naprawdę ciężko mu przychodziło poleganie na innych. Szczególnie, gdy wiedział do czego ci inni są zdolni, choć może raczej niezdolni.

Przejrzenie umysłów Malfoya i Snape'a dało mu niejakie pojęcie o tym, co jego zwolennicy zdziałali przez te lata, kiedy nie mieli nad sobą nadzoru.

Nie był to przyjemny obraz a przecież to było spojrzenie osób z tej samej strony.

 _Co o tym myślała reszta społeczeństwa? Na pewno nic dobrego._

Zażyczył sobie pełnych roczników Proroka z tych trzynastu lat i używając swojego nazwiska i przydomków jako klucza wyodrębnił wszystkie artykuły, które dotyczyły jego spraw. Każdy kolejny tekst wprawiał go w coraz gorszy humor.

Po spędzeniu dwóch tygodni w bibliotece wiedział już wszystko.

I był wściekły, a raczej _totalnie wkurwiony!_

Mało, że Śmierciożercy używając przy tym, niestety, jego imienia zachowywali się jak krótkowzroczni idioci, bez zastanowienia folgując najprymitywniejszym potrzebom, to jeszcze potem ratowali swój tyłek, mówiąc że to nie ich wina, bo byli pod Imperiusem - czym ostatecznie zniszczyli jego długofalowe plany.

Oczywiście robiąc to byli przekonani, że on sam i jego plany to tylko przeszłość, jednak...  
 _To nie do wybaczenia, że odważyli się to zrobić._ Zdecydowanie był zbyt miękki dla nich, skoro do tego doszło...

A najgorsze w tym: Swoje głupie akcje zaczęli już wcześniej. To ich co prawda, nie tłumaczyło ale sam przyłożył do tego rękę, gdy biegając za dzieciakiem rozluźnił kontrolę.

A to, co działo się już po jego zniknięciu...

 _Merlinie Mścicielu, daj mi siłę..._

Wiedział, że było źle ale nie, że aż tak! Jak ma po takich numerach i to odstawionych pod jego sztandarem, udawać przed społeczeństwem normalnego człowieka?

Wziął dla uspokojenia głęboki oddech, potem drugi, trzeci...

W porządku, _jest Czarnym Panem,_ da radę.  
Jeśli będzie musiał, pozbędzie się tego balastu, zanim ściągnie go na dno i zorganizuje sobie nową lepszą ekipę.

 _Cholera, nawet skrzaty byłyby lepsze od tych nieudaczników._

Gdyby któryś z jego, pożal się Merlinie, zwolenników stanął teraz przed nim przekląłby go na śmierć, bynajmniej bez łaski Avady. Ale niestety potrzebował ich... _Na razie._

Na szczęście dla nich, przed spotkaniem ze sługami, poza zdobywaniem wiedzy, zaplanował też zajęcie się odrodzonym sobą. Teraz był na to idealny moment.

Odłożył ostatnią gazetę i skierował się prosto do siłowni Malfoyów.  
Znał wszystkie zaklęcia lecznicze, więc nie musiał się oszczędzać. Gdy skończył zawartość pokoju była w proszku, jego mięśnie paliły żywym ogniem ale w głowie nadal miał żądzę mordu.

Wyszedł więc na pole za domem, by spalić i tę energię. Przez kolejne godziny rzucał wszystkie zaklęcia, jakie znał. Burzył i budował, dopóki nie uznał, że jest w stanie _nie zapomnieć, czy wybaczyć, ale_ pozwolić im iść za nim, jeszcze raz.

Kto się nie sprawdzi, odejdzie. _Na zawsze!_

Wciągnął głęboko powietrze, oczyszczając myśli i odwrócił się, kierując do dworu.  
Wokół było cicho, ciemno. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zapadła noc.

Wziął kolejny głęboki oddech.

 _Tak - wiedział już, jak było źle. Pora zadbać, by to się już nie powtórzyło. Nigdy._  
 _Koniec z samowolą. Zaczynając od jutra._

* * *

Kiedy zszedł na śniadanie miał, niewidziany od pierwszego dnia po jego odrodzeniu, spokojny nastrój.

Zauważył, że na ten widok Malfoy wyraźnie odetchnął. Nic dziwnego, do wczoraj, każdego kolejnego dnia jego humor coraz bardziej się pogarszał. Zresztą Malfoy musiał widzieć jego wczorajszy "trening".

Jednak to nie tłumaczyło, dlaczego ostatnio gospodarz go unikał, przecież już minęło wystarczająco wiele czasu, by jego słudzy mieli mu coś do przekazania.

Lord uśmiechnął się lodowato, patrząc na swojego zwolennika, który natychmiast znów się spiął.

\- Lucjuszu, ostatnio nie rozmawialiśmy zbyt wiele. - Kolejny mroźny uśmiech. - Chciałbym wierzyć, że gdyby coś się wydarzyło, powiedziałbyś mi. - Lord widział, jak trybiki w głowie Malfoya kręcą się w szaleńczym tempie, szukając podpowiedzi, co takiego mógł przegapić.

\- Lucjuszu. - Zwodniczo łagodny głos Czarnego Pana zatrzymał jego chaotyczne domysły i uniósł głowę kierując na Voldemorta spojrzenie przysłowiowego jelenia złapanego w świetle reflektorów. - Czy nikt ze Śmierciożerców nie kontaktował się z tobą, by porozmawiać o ich postępach?

\- Nie, Panie. - Malfoy powstrzymał westchnienie ulgi. - Natychmiast bym to zameldował.

\- Dobrze Lucjuszu, - Lord skinął głową ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem, lubił gdy jego zwolennicy byli ostrożni i czujni. Wtedy bardziej się starali i myśleli szybciej. - Chcę spotkać się z nimi za godzinę. Wyślij sowy. - Na zdumione spojrzenie Malfoya, westchnął w duchu i wyjaśnił: - Spazm bólu i łapanie się za ramię w towarzystwie raczej nie zrobi dobrego wrażenia, prawda?

Lucjusz opuścił głowę, zawstydzony. Jakim idiotą musiał być w oczach swojego Pana, skoro sam tego nie pojął.  
\- Tak, Panie. Oczywiście, już wysyłam. - Powiedział cichym głosem i zażenowany, natychmiast wyszedł z jadalni.

Lord spojrzał na pozostałych Malfoyów. Uśmiechnął się "życzliwie" i spytał:  
\- A co słychać w domu i rodzinie? - Spojrzał na młodego Draco. - Jak przygotowania do szkoły, chłopcze?

Dzieciak, na skierowaną na siebie uwagę Czarnego Pana zareagował standardowo, krztusząc się i spazmatycznie łapiąc oddech. Lord uważał to za zabawne i lubił go drażnić. Choć z drugiej strony było to już lekko denerwujące. Chłopak nie miał czterech lat i powinien być bardziej opanowany. Gdyby nie wyraźne podobieństwo do rodziców, uznałby, że został adoptowany. W ciągu pięciu minut prezentował więcej emocji niż oboje jego rodzice razem wzięci, odkąd ich znał.

No może, poza spotkaniami z Potterem, ze wspomnień Lucjusza wiedział, że wtedy tracił on opanowanie, dokładnie tak jak teraz jego syn. Może to więc jednak jest cecha rodzinna i panowanie nad nią przyjdzie z wiekiem, może... Obserwował, jak Narcyza stuka chłopaka w plecy a potem gładzi po nich uspokajająco.

Spojrzał na niego, unosząc brew. Wciąż czekał na odpowiedź.

Młody Malfoy, jednocześnie pobladły ze strachu i zaczerwieniony po krztuszeniu się, przełknął ślinę i wychrypiał.  
\- Dobrze, mój Panie. Jestem już przygotowany.

\- Pracowałeś też nad swoim nastawieniem? - Lord zapytał ostro i bardziej miękko. - Do Harry'ego Pottera?

Draco skinął głową, znowu przełykając ślinę przez wyschnięte ze stresu gardło.

\- Kiedy byłem dzieckiem, chciałem go poznać i zaprzyjaźnić się. Wracam do tych uczuć. Przekonam go, że nie jestem jego wrogiem a potem sprawię, że da mi szansę. - Wyjaśnił szybko, na jednym wdechu i uniósł wzrok, wystraszony ale zdeterminowany. - Chcę tego, zrobię to.

Lord pokiwał głową, zadowolony. Może jednak młody Malfoy okaże się nawet lepszym sługą niż jego ojciec.  
Wie, że jego uczucia są transparentne, więc chce je wykorzystać. _Mądry chłopiec._ Spojrzał z uznaniem.  
\- Bardzo dobrze, panie Malfoy. - Chłopak zaczerwienił się, szczęśliwy z pochwały.

Lord skończył swoją czekoladę i uznał, że więcej rozrywki Malfoyowie już mu nie dostarczą, pożegnał więc współbiesiadników krótkim skłonieniem i zimnym uśmiechem i wyszedł z jadalni.

* * *

W tym samym czasie także Severus kończył swoje śniadanie, rozmyślając o czekającym go dniu.

Wybierał się dziś na Pokątną po zakup podręczników dla Pottera, które miał mu zanieść na umówione w porze obiadu spotkanie.

Było to częścią jego nowej życiowej misji, którą nazywał "oswajaniem Pottera".

Czarny Pan kazał mu zaprzyjaźnić się z chłopakiem, ale nie od razu. Sam stwierdził, że byłoby to tylko podejrzane.  
Dlatego Severus posuwał się powoli, bardzo powoli, najpowolniej jak się dało - bez drażnienia jego Pana.

Na początek odstąpił od złośliwości, choć czasem musiał gryźć się w język, niestety aż dosłownie, by mu nie dogadać, szczególnie, gdy czytał jego prace wakacyjne. Miał wielką ochotę wyśmiać każdy błąd. Nie zrobił tego. Wskazał błędy ale zamiast je opisywać, opisał jak je poprawić.

Tak naprawdę, wolałby oswajać sklątki tylnowybuchowe ale mimo braku entuzjazmu, szło mu dość dobrze.  
Przez te dwa tygodnie, przeszli z Potterem od otwartej wrogości do obojętnej uprzejmości.

Czarny Pan powinien być zadowolony. _Prawda?_ Cholera, jednak może powinien bardziej się postarać.

Wziął łyk kawy i zastanowił się, jak by tu bardziej okazać gówniarzowi życzliwość, kiedy ten do niczego nie chciał pomocy. Gdyby nie przyuważył jak Black oddaje mu zeszyty, nawet nie przyszłoby mu do głowy, żeby pomagać dzieciakowi przy wypracowaniach.

 _Chwila, przecież Potter miał też zrobić eliksir._.. Nieźle, może go zapytać, jak mu idzie? Tylko, żeby go przy tym nie wystraszyć, ani nie obrazić. W tym na pewno będzie potrzebował pomocy, _jego_ pomocy.

Będzie dobrze, choć mając imię Severus, nie jest łatwo być dobrodusznym, życzliwym i pogodnym.  
Do tej pory nawet nie wiedział, jak może być cierpliwy i spokojny przy Potterze, _może dlatego, że nie próbował._

Popijał kawę, ciesząc się przyszłym sukcesem, gdy poczuł lekkie ukłucie znaku. Zauważalne, ale nie bolesne.

Rzucił Tempus i zaklął. Jeśli spotkanie z Czarnym Panem się przeciągnie, nie zdąży na Pokątną i pokaz dobrej woli diabli wezmą.

A myślał nawet wczoraj, żeby iść do Esów Floresów _ale nie, po co? Ma czas._ Jakby nie wiedział, że to, co może nie wyjść, zwykle nie wychodzi.

Chwycił sakiewkę z galeonami i aportował się do Voldemorta.

* * *

Lord Voldemort był sam w salonie. Severus na ten widok lekko się speszył, osobista audiencja nigdy nie wróżyła dobrze. Skłonił się i czekał, aż jego Pan się odezwie.

\- Severusie, za godzinę chcę się potkać ze zwolennikami, ale przedtem - chcę wiedzieć, jak ci idzie z Potterem.

Snape przełknął ślinę, nadszedł czas próby.

\- Mój Panie, Malfoy miał ci przekazać, że jestem teraz prawnym opiekunem Pottera w naszym świecie. - Voldemort skinął głową. - Kilka razy odwiedzałem jego i Blacka, na Grimauld Place. Potter i ja nie mieliśmy żadnego spięcia. Pomogłem mu odrobić prace zadane na wakacje. Byłem bardzo rzeczowy, zero złośliwości. Potter jest jeszcze nieufny ale już nie jest zdziwiony, kiedy traktuję go uprzejmie i z szacunkiem. Sam też jest dla mnie kulturalny i grzeczny.

Spojrzenie Czarnego Pana było nieczytelne, Severus czuł się niepewnie, nie wiedząc, jak mu idzie. Przeszedł do swoich dzisiejszych planów.  
\- McGonagall dala mi wczoraj plany Pottera i listę podręczników. Zaplanowałem na dzisiaj zakupienie ich na Pokątnej i zaniesienie ich do jego domu. Jesteśmy umówieni na obiad, gdzie mamy omówić plany Pottera, co do zajęć i jego dojazd do szkoły.

Severus miał nerwy ze stali, ale przy Czarnym Panu nawet stal się gięła, mimo szczerych chęci, oddychał i mówił coraz szybciej i skończył łapiąc oddech. Czarny Pan patrzył na niego bez słowa. Snape poczuł strużkę potu spływającą po karku. Wreszcie usłyszał pytanie:  
\- O młodym Malfoyu zawsze mówisz Draco, prawda?

Severus od razu zrozumiał, o co chodzi Voldemortowi.  
\- To żeby odróżnić go od ojca, Mój Panie, jest dwóch Malfoyów.

\- Może Harry'ego też powinieneś odróżniać od jego ojca. - Rzucił jedwabiście miękko Czary Pan i dodał sucho, bez emocji. - Znam twoje myśli, Severusie. Chcesz widzieć w chłopaku jego ojca, by podgrzewać swoją nienawiść do niego. - Firmowe lodowate spojrzenie. - Masz to zmienić, Severusie.

Patrzył stanowczo a Snape czuł się coraz słabiej.  
Drwiący uśmiech. - Może spróbuj uczyć się od swoich uczniów, na przykład młodego Malfoya.

Snape spojrzał nie rozumiejąc. Tak więc, Czarny Pan mu to wyjaśnił.  
\- Draco zawsze działa zgodnie ze swoimi uczuciami, dlatego to nad nimi teraz pracował, aby je zmienić. I właśnie o to mi chodzi. Nie, żebyś dobrze grał, że jesteś po stronie chłopca. Naprawdę masz to poczuć i wykonać.

 _"Albo poczujesz Crucio, dopóki tego nie zrobisz."_ Nie musiał mu dopowiadać.

\- Ja staram się mówić do niego Harry... - Snape próbował się tłumaczyć.

\- Ale nie myślisz tak o nim, ani razu nie powiedziałeś dzisiaj jego imienia a mówiłeś kilka minut.

Severus spuścił głowę. Nie miał komentarza. Czarny Pan znał go, zdecydowanie zbyt dobrze.  
\- Będę się bardziej starał, Panie... - Zaczął ale na twardniejące, mroźne spojrzenie Voldemorta, natychmiast to skorygował. - Zrobię to, Mój Panie.

\- Możesz już odejść i następnym razem nie zawiedź mnie.

\- Tak Mój Panie. Nigdy. - Snape pokłonił się naprawdę nisko, dziękując Merlinowi, że udało mu się wyjść bez szwanku. Lepiej od razu zniknąć, zanim to się zmieni...

* * *

Szybko aportował się na Pokątną, gdzie uspokoił trochę nerwy w trakcie wizyty w Esach Floresach, ale to nie starczyło.

Nie miał czasu, ale potrzebował tego. Poszedł do Kotla, gdzie zamówił ognistą i wysączył ją powoli, myśląc o Lilly. Rzadko sobie na to pozwalał, ale wspomnienia wpłynęły natychmiast, ich zabawy rozmowy, żarty Lilly, jej śmiech i błysk w oku.

Gdy poczuł, że jest gotowy, udał się na Grimauld Place, na spotkaniem z Potterem, _to znaczy_ _Harrym, czas poczuć przyjaźń i życzliwość._

Aportował się w korytarzu i słysząc głos chłopaka skierował się do kuchni. Uśmiechnął się na scenę, jaką zobaczył, _może to jednak nie będzie aż tak trudne._ Odstawił paczkę na blat i odchrząknął.

\- Dzień Dobry, nie chciałbym przeszkadzać, państwo Potter. - Chłopak odwrócił się i zamrugał, wyraźnie zaskoczony jego obecnością i żartem, potem także uśmiechnął się do niego.

Severus poczuł drganie serca, znał tak dobrze ten uśmiech i to spojrzenie. Do niedawna chciał o nim zapomnieć. Ale teraz nie mógł i nie chciał. Już nie. Czarny Pan miał rację, nie potrafił udawać, że lubi syna Pottera, więc musiał naprawdę polubić Harry'ego, syna Lilly.

* * *

Spotkanie ze sługami, jak zawsze, z jednej strony sprawiało Czarnemu Panu przyjemność, bo lubił jak się płaszczą.  
Z drugiej strony irytowało go, ponieważ jego zwolennicy, nie potrafili rozumieć jego żądań bez długich szczegółowych wyjaśnień. Tłumaczenie oczywistości naprawdę było męczące.

 _Niestety było też konieczne._

Kiedy już wreszcie załapali, o co chodzi, robili wszystko jak trzeba - chyba, że czegoś nie przekazał wystarczająco szczegółowo. Poleganie na ich zdrowym rozsądku i pomysłowości, zazwyczaj kończyło się nie najlepiej.

Na szczęście obecnie zadanie: przekazywania społeczności czarodziejskiej konkretnych informacji i badania reakcji ludzi, nie było za trudne. Lord wysłuchał wszystkich sprawozdań i skorygował błędy zwolenników oraz dostosował zakres informacji do dotychczasowych wyników.

Potem odprawił ich, zostawiając Bellatrix Lestrange no i oczywiście Malfoya, w końcu ten był u siebie.

\- Bellatrix. - Zaczął Czarny Pan i czarownica jak zawsze natychmiast się spięła. To że Lord używał imion zwracając się do zwolenników powinno ocieplać ich relacje, ale działało wręcz odwrotnie, podkreślając tylko, że oni musieli go nazywać Panem.

\- Jesteś siostrą Narcyzy Malfoy, czyż nie? - Pytanie było retoryczne, ale kobieta potwierdziła to skinieniem. - Widziałaś ją ostatnio? - Padło kolejne pytanie. Lestrange uniosła wzrok zaskoczona i speszona, nie wiedząc, dokąd to zmierza.

\- Dlaczego twoja siostra wygląda jak czystej krwi Lady a ty jak mugolski bezdomny? - Spytał ją okrutnie.

Bella ze wstydem spuściła wzrok a Malfoy litościwie utrzymał beznamiętną maskę.

\- Twoja rodzina jest w Azkabanie, nie ty a wyglądasz, jakbyś sama ledwo co stamtąd uciekła. - Zrobił jeszcze bardziej bezlitosną, lodowata minę. - Przywódcę ocenia się po jego zwolennikach. Nie jesteś teraz osobą, z którą ktokolwiek chciałby być kojarzony. Jeżeli sama nie potrafisz się tym zająć, poproś o pomoc. - Zwrócił wzrok na Malfoya, który od razu stosownie zareagował.

\- Moja żona będzie bardziej niż szczęśliwa, mogąc pomóc siostrze. Natychmiast się tym zajmie.

Lord przyjął deklarację aprobującym skinieniem głowy.  
\- Bardzo dobrze, Lucjuszu. Bellatrix, możesz odejdź. My musimy jeszcze coś omówić.

Lestrange natychmiast skorzystała z tego polecenia i uciekła z komnaty. Była upokorzona tą naganą, ale i wdzięczna, że Voldemort nie powiedział tego przy wszystkich. _Ludzki Pan._

Była naprawdę zdegustowana, że do tego doszło, _jak mogło do tego dojść?_ Czarny Pan miał rację. Musi coś ze sobą zrobić. Natychmiast ruszyła na poszukiwanie Narcyzy.

* * *

Gdy zostali sami, Malfoy uważnie patrzył na Czarnego Pana, który zawołał skrzata o herbatę a otrzymawszy ją wskazał mu miejsce w fotelu naprzeciw siebie.

\- Rozmowy z rodzinami, które nam sprzyjają, są istotnym krokiem, ale czas rozszerzyć nasz zasięg. - Rozpoczął Voldemort. Malfoy nie komentował, czekając na dalsze słowa.

\- Masz kontakty w Proroku, Lucjuszu. Już czas wykorzystać je, by przygotować grunt, pod naszą przyszłą kampanię. Niech przygotują artykuły traktujące o kwestii mugoli i ich produktów. Najpierw o problemach, jakie wychowani przez mugoli mają z wejściem w magiczny świat, może wywiady z jakimiś mugolakami. - Voldemort spojrzał na niego z zastanowieniem.

\- Mówiłeś, że jeden z urzędników pracujących z tobą jest mugolakiem. Niech opowie, jak trudno było mu na początku szkoły i że potrzebował pomocy. Niech w artykule zasugerują konieczność jakiś ułatwień i udogodnień, dla takich dzieci. Jakieś dodatkowe zajęcia przed i w szkole, ułatwienia w nauce, wiesz o co mi chodzi?

Malfoy skinął głową, już obmyślał stosowny plan. Voldemort uśmiechnął się, zadowolony. Gdyby za młodu miał przy sobie takich ludzi, nie musiałby teraz kryć się przed Ministerstwem, sam byłby Ministerstwem.

\- Monitoruj reakcję czytelników i daj mi znać jak to idzie. - Polecił, obserwując Lucjusza. - I druga kwestia: - Malfoy przerwał snucie planów i kalkulowanie i spojrzał na niego. - Produkty mugoli. Jak bardzo mogą być niebezpieczne. Niech pomówią z kimś z Departamentu Niewłaściwego korzystania. Najlepiej ten Weasley, to Jasny czarodziej i ojciec przyjaciela Pottera. Na pewno zna ciekawe historie a jego intencje nie będą kwestionowane. Zalecane wnioski: trzeba ograniczyć dostęp, najlepiej wprowadzić konieczność posiadania zezwoleń, wydawanych po udowodnieniu wiedzy na temat produktu i sposobu właściwego użycia.

Malfoy ponownie skinął głową.  
\- Czy to wszystko, Panie? - Lord potwierdził. - Zaraz się tym zajmę, Mój Panie, opracuję strategię i skonsultuję ją ze znajomym redaktorem. Artykuły spełnią twoje oczekiwania.

\- Jestem tego pewien, Lucjuszu. - Czarny Pan uśmiechnął się mroźnie. Lucjusz szybko poszedł śladami Belli a Voldemort zamyślił się sącząc swoją herbatę.

 _Maszyna ruszyła._  
Malfoy i Snape poradzą sobie z ogólnymi wytycznymi, ale dla reszty trzeba przyszykować szczegółowe plany. Odchylił się z głową na oparciu fotela, ciesząc się chwilą relaksu. Od teraz nie będzie miał ich wiele.

* * *

Czas płynął. Zbliżały się Święta Bożego Narodzenia.

Kiedy Snape pojawił się we Dworze, by zdać kolejne sprawozdanie, wyglądał tak, jak się czuł - nie za dobrze. Nie zrobił za wiele w sprawie Harry'ego, poza podpisaniem mu zezwolenia na wyjścia do Hogsmeade. Chłopak był świetny na zajęciach, nie tylko z eliksirów, nie sprawiał problemów i sam ich nie miał, więc Snape nie miał okazji, by się wykazać jako jego opiekun.

\- Zatem, co masz mi do przekazania, Severusie? - Zapytał Czarny Pan z chłodnym zainteresowaniem.

\- Harry czuje się już naprawdę spokojnie i swobodnie w moim towarzystwie. Jest bardzo ambitny, - stwierdził, z nieukrywanym zaskoczeniem w głosie. Niełatwo było mu przyznać, że mylił się do chłopaka. A mylił się, teraz widział to bardzo wyraźnie.

\- W czasie zajęć często pyta o dodatkowe rzeczy, pożyczyłem mu kilka swoich książek o eliksirach i OPCM. W szkole jest pod opieką Głowy Domu, więc nie mam pola do popisu. Dopiero teraz, pierwszy raz, przyszedł do mnie z prośbą: o pozwolenie na wyjazd na Święta do Weasleyów.

Voldemort jak zawsze, słuchał go nie okazując uczuć. Nie wiedząc, jaka jest jego reakcja, Snape postanowił rozwinąć temat.

\- Harry od początku roku spędzał dużo czasu z Draco, głównie na nauce, myślę, że naprawdę zaczęli się dobrze rozumieć. Kiedy zaczęły się ukazywać nasze artykuły w Proroku, Harry zgadzał się z nimi ale Granger zaczęła robić aferę. Harry miał dość jej namolności, więc zaczął jeszcze częściej znikać z Gryffindoru i spotykać się z Draco a zaraz po nim zaczął to robić także i Weasley. Zaczęli z Draco tworzyć nową zgraną trójcę.

Czarny Pan skinął głową, przyjmując informacje ale dalej zostawiając je bez komentarza. Severus westchnął w duchu i mówił dalej.  
\- Kiedy ta szlama, - Czarny Pan syknął. Snape natychmiast zastygł i szybko poprawił się. - Kiedy Granger zorientowała się, że jej zrzędzenie nie daje efektu, przestała ich naciskać i znowu zaczęli razem spędzać czas. Harry chce spędzić Święta z nią i Weasleyem, żeby naprawić ich relacje.

\- Mówisz, że tej Granger nie podoba się pomysł pomocy mugolakom... Czy oboje jej rodzice nie są mugolami? - Voldemort w końcu o coś zapytał.

\- Tak, Harry skarżył się Draco, że dziewczyna uważa, że mugolaki powinny być traktowane tak samo jak wszyscy a każde wyróżnienie, może się skończyć nadużyciem. Nie wierzy w dobre intencje autorów tych tekstów. Sama siedzi non stop z nosem w książkach i jej zdaniem każdy kto chce, może wszystkiego się z nich nauczyć. I nie potrzebuje dodatkowej pomocy. Harry się z nią nie zgadza.

Czarny Pan postukał palcem w wargę. Ale znowu nic nie mówił.

Snape ciągnął dalej.

\- Nikt w Gryffindorze nie chce jej słuchać, tym bardziej, gdy nie robią tego nawet jej przyjaciele. - Odchrząknął. - Myślę, że Draco powie ci o tym dokładnie, Mój Panie, ja o tym wiem właśnie z jego relacji.

\- Możesz odejść, Severusie.

Snape odetchnął w duchu. _Nareszcie._

\- Dziękuję Panie. - Pokłonił się i opuścił salon, by aportować się z powrotem do zamku.

Czarny Pan zamyślił się.

 _Ta dziewczyna była za bardzo podejrzliwa i dociekliwa, na szczęście Harry nie chciał jej słuchać. Jednak ta przyjaźń może być kłopotliwa. Ale, niech jadą razem na Święta._

Po Świętach będzie czas przejść do kolejnego etapu.

* * *

Po pięciu miesiącach od swego zmartwychwstania Lord Voldemort był gotów wyjść z ukrycia i rozpocząć podbój świata. Jego zwolennicy zdobyli solidne zaplecze dla jego politycznej organizacji wśród najstarszych i najbogatszych czystokrwistych rodów.

Artykuły zawierające jego poglądy i plany regularnie pojawiały się w Proroku i odzew był dokładnie taki sam jak kiedyś.

Pozostała tylko kwestia przyznania, że to jest jego kampania i jego poglądy, ale... O ile jego program nie budził wątpliwości wśród czarodziei, inaczej było z jego osobą.

Ludzie, z którymi spotykali się jego zwolennicy znali sprawę i byli po jego stronie.

Cała ciemna strona była gotowa go oficjalnie poprzeć a nawet wiele z jasnych rodzin.

Tyle, że oficjalnie wciąż był mordercą i terrorystą.

Ale dla Czarnego Pana nie ma spraw beznadziejnych. Odzyska dobre imię i zaufanie społeczeństwa a potem wreszcie osiągnie wszystko, co mu się już od pięćdziesięciu lat należy.

Kiedy rozmyślał jak do tego dojść, przyszedł mu do głowy Peter Pettigrew: mały gryfon, który przyniósł mu informacje od Dumbledore'a, te które go ostatecznie pogrążyły i przez które tyle lat był wyeliminowany z gry.

Ponad rok temu Glizdogon przyszedł do niego i pomagał mu odzyskać ciało, był w tym czasie naprawdę przydatny, jednak... Od czasu, kiedy Voldemort naprawdę powrócił do siebie, gryfon jakby zniknął, trzymał się z dala, nigdy się nie odzywał. Jakby próbował się przed nim schować...

 _Od czasu śmierci Dumbledore'a..._ Lord przypomniał sobie swoje nagłe olśnienie i rozjaśnienie myśli w tamtej chwili.

Może Glizdogon też dowiedział się czegoś o sobie i wolałby to przed nim ukryć?

Czarny Pan nigdy nie lekceważył swoich przeczuć. Jego mózg działał tak intensywnie, że nagłe skojarzenia i błyskawiczne wnioski, były nie do końca jasne nawet dla jego własnego świadomego umysłu, _ale nigdy nie były błędne._

Czas porozmawiać z panem Pettigrew. Dotknął znaku, przywołując człowieka- szczura.

* * *

Lord obserwował uważnie pojawienie się Pettigrew.

Mały człowieczek, natychmiast po aportacji skulił się, kłaniając nisko, dotykając czołem podłogi. Jakby chciał być jeszcze mniejszy, wyraźnie unikał patrzenia na Voldemorta.

Coś tu śmierdziało i nie chodziło o niemyjącego się gryzonia.

\- Wstań Glizdogonie, spójrz na mnie. - Polecił ostro.

Ten natychmiast powstał, ale nie wyprostował się. Lord zauważył na jego karku gruby złoty łańcuch. Coś znajomego zamigotało w jego umyśle. Wstał z fotela i podszedł do gryfona. Bez ostrzeżenia pociągnął mocno za łańcuch, wyciągając wiszący na nim medalion.

Złoty gryf z oczami ze szmaragdów. Znał ten artefakt. Czytał o nim w starych księgach.

Gdy patrzył w oczy gryfa poczuł jakiś szmer w myślach, jakby cichy szept, echo. Znał ten szept - Dumbledore.

Mógł spytać Pettigrew o ten artefakt, ale szczurowaty z natury kręcił. Był na to prostszy i szybszy sposób.  
\- Legilimens!

Wdarł się bez ostrzeżenia do jego umysłu. Szybko zlokalizował wspomnienia związane z gryfem. Wszedł w pierwsze z nich.

 _Pettigrew stał w pokornej pozie przed siedzącym w swoim gabinecie Dumbledorem. W rękach dyrektora kołysał się złoty łańcuch z gryfem, gdy mówił spokojnym, miarowym głosem._

 _\- Pójdziesz do Lorda Voldemorta, Peterze. - Gryfon na to skulił się jeszcze bardziej i zaczął po szczurzemu piszczeć. Dyrektor wzmocnił głos, nie podnosząc go. - Pójdziesz do Lorda Voldemorta, Peterze. Będziesz bezpieczny. Nie musisz się bać. Musisz tylko dotrzeć do niego. Przekażesz mu wszystko, co ci powiedziałem. - Pettigrew patrzył w oczy gryfa, nadal piszcząc. - Będziesz bezpieczny. Dam ci tego gryfa. On zapewni ci bezpieczeństwo. Musisz tylko zawsze, gdy będziesz się spotykał z Voldemortem mieć go na sobie._

 _Dumbledore wstał i obszedł biurko. Podszedł do gryfona i zawiesił mu łańcuch na szyi, chowając przewieszkę pod szatą. Potem dotknął ramienia gryfona, który podniósł na niego wciąż zmieszany wzrok._

 _\- Peter. Czy pamiętasz wszystko, co ci przekazałem? - Mężczyzna skinął głową. - Dobrze. Teraz pójdziesz, do Voldemorta. Przekażesz mu to wszystko. - Pettigrew ponownie skinął głową. - Możesz odejść, Peter._

Lord wyrwał się ze wspomnienia i z umysłu Glizdogona. Już wiedział, czym jest ten artefakt i jak zadziałał. Nie musiał dłużej zostawać w tej szczurzej norze. Spojrzał na zwiniętego na podłodze Pettigrew z odrazą, ale i z rodzajem litości. Mając tak długo do czynienia z medalionem, nic dziwnego, że tracił rozum.

Zerwał łańcuch z jego szyi i schował go do przywołanej z biblioteki hebanowej szkatułki, pochłaniającej magię.

Kiedy gryf zniknął w pudełku, natarczywy szept zniknął i Czarny Pan odetchnął, mając znów jasne myśli.

Przywołał skrzata, kazał mu zabrać gryfona do jednego z pokojów gościnnych i zająć się nim, a pokój zabezpieczyć tak, aby nie mógł go opuścić, ani jako czarodziej, ani szczur.

Powoli sączył swoją herbatę, głęboko zamyślony. Po paru minutach przywołał Malfoya.

\- Już czas, Lucjuszu. Umów mnie z tą dziennikarka z Proroka, Ritą Skeeter. Kobieta ma ostre pióro i samo jej nazwisko przyciąga uwagę czytelników. Jej artykuły o Potterze zrobiły furorę. A na następny dzień załatw mi immunitet na przesłuchanie w Ministerstwie. Mam nowe bardzo interesujące dowody w sprawie śmierci Potterów i nowego świadka - Petera Pettigrew. Niech przygotują myśloodsiewnię i veritaserum.

* * *

Po kilku dniach Malfoy załatwił oba spotkania, zgodnie z życzeniem Czarnego Pana.

Teraz Lord Voldemort czekał na pojawienie się reporterki. Rozejrzał się wokół siebie, Otoczenie było idealne. Tradycyjnie urządzona biblioteka doskonale nadawała się na tło rozmowy. Ciężkie dębowe meble i pełne starych bogato oprawionych ksiąg regały wzdłuż ścian wyglądały naprawdę elegancko i były na tyle stonowane, że nie odciągały uwagi od jego osoby.

Jego strój był mieszanką klasyki i nowoczesności, nie chciał wyglądać sztywnie i zarozumiale, ale szacownie. Miał wzbudzać zaufanie i życzliwość.

Zwykła czarna szata, bez zbędnych ozdób, choć z drogiego materiału, tak samo droga ale nie przesadnie ozdobna jedwabna koszula i jego ulubione czarne spodnie i skórzane trzewiki. Lord rozsiadł się swobodnie w fotelu, zakładając nogę na nogę. Podniósł stojącą na stoliku obok fotela filiżankę herbaty, sprawdzając, jak przy tym ruchu układa się jego szata.

Poprawił rękawy i był gotowy. Uśmiechnął się do siebie z zadowoleniem.

Wtedy rozległo się pukanie a zaraz potem w drzwiach pojawił się Lucjusz Malfoy, prowadząc ze sobą ubraną w skromny kostiumik reporterkę.

Kobieta wyglądała na dokładnie tak wścibską, jakiej potrzebował.

Skinął jej głową nie wstając z miejsca i wskazał miejsce w fotelu naprzeciwko.

Skeeter szybko podreptała na wskazane miejsce, strzelając oczami dookoła pokoju i bez skrepowania oceniając Voldemorta wzrokiem.

Zadowolona z wyników oględzin skinęła głową i wyjęła notes i pióro, ale zanim zdążyła się odezwać, Lucjusz podszedł do niej wręczając jej przygotowane przez siebie samonotujące pióro.

\- Pani wybaczy, ale chcemy mieć pewność, że wywiad będzie zgodny z intencją Lorda. Każde słowo ma być zapisane dokładnie tak, jak zostało wypowiedziane. - Po czym wyciągnął rękę oczekująco.

Skeeter niechętnie podała mu swoje pióro i ponownie spojrzała w stronę swojego rozmówcy.

Postawiła otrzymane pióro na notesie i ustawiwszy przed sobą aparat zaczęła błyskawicznie dyktować.

\- Drodzy czytelnicy. Znajduję się obecnie w rezydencji wyższego pracownika Ministerstwa i członka rady Nadzorczej Hogwartu Lorda Lucjusza Malfoya. - Tu obrót obiektywu w stronę stojącego przy oknie gospodarza. Lucjusz uśmiechnął się i skinął uprzejmie głową. Rita Skeeter kontynuowała:

\- ...Jednak to nie on jest bohaterem dzisiejszego wywiadu. Jest to czarodziej, którego wszyscy z nas znają tylko z opowieści Albusa Dumbledore'a, który był jego wrogiem, już od chwili, gdy spotkał go, jako dziecko zaczynające naukę w Hogwarcie. Ale tak naprawdę nikt nic o nim nie wie. Najwyższy czas to zmienić. Czarodziej ten zgodził się opowiedzieć nam swoją historię. Oto ona:

Czarny Pan, który dotąd siedział spokojnie z lekkim uśmiechem, spoglądając w stronę reporterki, także skinął uprzejmie głową i patrząc prosto w obiektyw zaczął mówić:

\- Jestem Lord Voldemort... - Przerwał na chwilę, przypominając sobie, jak jego horkruks powiedział to samo Potterowi, w Komnacie.

 _Ciekawe, czy chłopak też to pamięta? -_ Zastanowił się...

Wtedy nie znał Pottera, jego horkruks znał tylko jego portret stworzony przez zakochaną w nim nastolatkę. Teraz miał o wiele więcej danych. Wiedział, co powinien mówić, by do niego dotrzeć. Tę historię chciał przekazać wszystkim, ale najważniejszym odbiorcą miał być właśnie Harry Potter.

Spojrzał w kamerę, widząc zamiast obiektywu te niesamowite zielone oczy, gdy kontynuował...

(*)

* * *

Lord był bardzo zadowolony z przebiegu swojej rozmowy z Ritą Skeeter.

Spotkanie z Wizengamotem (nie podobało mu się słowo "przesłuchanie") było ustalone na godzinę dziewiątą. Wszyscy sędziowie zdążą się więc zapoznać z Prorokiem.

Teraz tylko musi jeszcze raz omówić wszystko z Malfoyem i przygotować się do zrobienia jak najlepszego wrażenia. Przelotnie pomyślał, że Pettigrew miał łatwiej, wystarczy, że opowie prawdę pod veritaserum.

Lord nie musiał sobie na to pozwolić. Gwarantowała mu to umowa wynegocjowana przez Malfoya. Niewiarygodne, co mogą zdziałać pieniądze i znajomości. W końcu to on zamordował Potterów a przyjmują go jako świadka składającego wyjaśnienia i nowe dowody. _Niewiarygodne!_

Dowody i zeznania Pettigrew - zdrajcy i wyjaśnienia złożone przez Czarnego Pana - mordercę.

Uśmiechnął się, idąc na obiad. _Tak, jutro będzie ciekawy dzień._

* * *

Malfoy dostał jednorazowy kod dostępu, dzięki któremu wszyscy trzej dostali się bezpośrednio do kominka na piętrze sal przesłuchań Wizengamotu.

Dzięki temu nie musieli rozmawiać z czającymi się przy wejściach reporterami.

Było to ograniczenie wprowadzone przez Ministerstwo.

Lord Voldemort się temu podporządkował, jako pokaz dobrej woli. W rzeczywistości było to dla niego bardziej niż na rękę. Powiedział swoje wczoraj, teraz zajmie się stroną prawną. Nie będzie naciskał na Ministerstwo przez kolejne wywiady. Prorok i tak poda wszystkie potrzebne informacje a jego słudzy zasugerują właściwe wnioski.

Przy kominku czekali na nich Aurorzy, którzy kulturalnie się przedstawili: Kingsley Shackelbolt i Andromeda Tonks, Voldemort znał ich z myśli Malfoya. Nienawidzili go a jednak uprzejmie przywitali - a potem poprowadzili ich do sali przesłuchań.

W środku czekali parami kolejni Aurorzy: dwóch przy drzwiach, dwóch przy stanowisku dla świadków i dwóch przed składem sędziowskim.

Pięciu Najwyższych Sędziów pod przewodnictwem Lorda Lawrence'a Fletchera siedziało na podwyższeniu przy wysokim zabudowanym stole z szerokim blatem. Każdy z nich miał przed sobą w zasięgu dłoni różdżkę, ponadto pergamin i pióro do robienia notatek a przez Przewodniczącym leżała jeszcze podkładka i drewniany młotek.

Wszyscy Sędziowie mieli na sobie najbardziej uroczyste szaty. Tak samo Aurorzy.

Lord Voldemort poczuł się tym zaszczycony. Chociaż: ośmiu Aurorów? Zbyt wielu na okazywanie zaufania, zbyt mało na okazanie szacunku jego mocy.

Kiedy weszli i Lord z Pettigrew zajęli miejsca na krzesłach dla świadków, z Malfoyem, siedzącym lekko w tyle, Sędzia Fletcher stuknął młotkiem w podkładkę.

\- Zebraliśmy się dzisiaj celem wysłuchania nowych dowodów w sprawie zamordowania Jamesa Pottera i Lilly Potter z domu Evans w Dolinie Godryka w dniu 31 października 1981 roku. Obecni świadkowie - Tu niezawisły sędzia skrzywił się, nie tylko w duchu - Lord Voldemort i Peter Pettigrew - obaj w obecności swojego pełnomocnika Lorda Lucjusza Malfoya. Panie Malfoy. - Skinięcie głową.

Lucjusz Malfoy w odpowiedzi także skinął głową i wstał stając przed swoimi klientami i zwracając się do Sędziów Wizengamotu.

\- Obecny tutaj Lord Voldemort zaświadcza, że informacji, dotyczących osób: małżeństwa Potter i ich syna, ich roli według przepowiedni, którą przekazał Albus Dumbledore oraz ustalonym przez Albusa Dumbledore'a miejscu pobytu wyżej wymienionych udzielił mu za wiedzą i zgodą Albusa Dumbledore'a także tu dzisiaj obecny Peter Pettigrew.

Wszystko to było zawarte w pisemnym wniosku i omówione w czasie negocjacji Malfoya z Sądem, ale i tak spowodowało szmer obecnych. Lucjusz zignorował to i ciągnął dalej.

\- Peter Pettigrew stawił się, by złożyć swoje zeznania, po zażyciu przygotowanego przez sąd veritaserum. Udostępni też swoje wspomnienia dotyczące samego zdarzenia i okoliczności je poprzedzających - przekazując je do myśloodsiewni ministerstwa. Jako potwierdzenie wszystkich przekazanych informacji Lord Voldemort przekaże Ministerstwu magiczny artefakt, który Peter Pettigrew otrzymał od Albusa Dumbledore'a. Jego moc po śmierci rzucającego zaklęcie jest osłabiona, ale na tyle wyraźna, by dla bezpieczeństwa do czasu badania pozostał w tłumiącym magię pojemniku. - Malfoy zakończył przemowę i zajął z powrotem swoje miejsce.

Sędzia Fletcher spojrzał na twarze pozostałych i zwrócił się z wyraźną niechęcią:

\- Lordzie Voldemort. Proszę o złożenie oświadczenia.

Czarny Pan wstał i wygłosił przygotowane wcześniej streszczenie zadeklarowanych przez Malfoya informacji:

\- Peter Pettigrew zgłosił się do mnie w 1980 roku mówiąc, że jest bliskim współpracownikiem Albusa Dumbledore'a i chciałby przekazywać mi informacje o jego poczynaniach. Na pierwszy rzut oka nie budził zaufania, ale wysłuchałem go. Aby przekonać nie o swojej wartości przekazał wysłuchana przez Dumbledore'a przepowiednię, że pod koniec lipca tego roku urodzi się dziecko, które będzie w stanie mnie pokonać. Przyjąłem te informację i poleciłem, aby zjawił się, gdy będzie wiedział więcej.

Lord zrobił pauzę a sędziowie spojrzeli po sobie. Po chwili ciągnął dalej.

\- Ponownie Pettigrew pojawił się u mnie po narodzinach tego dziecka. Powiedział, że chodzi o syna Jamesa i Lilly Potter, nazwanego Harry James Potter i że dziecko i jego rodzice są ukrywani przez Albusa Dumbledore'a w bezpiecznym miejscu. Gdy nie zareagowałem na te informacje po paru miesiącach pojawił się znowu podając, że Albus w jego obecności podał ciąg dalszy przepowiedni, że muszę zabić to dziecko, albo ono zabije mnie, bo jeden z nas musi zabić drugiego.

Sędziowie poruszyli się niespokojnie, słuchając jego słów.

\- Peter Pettigrew pojawiał się regularnie dodając kolejne elementy przepowiedni i jej interpretacji, a 31 października 1981 roku pojawił się rozgorączkowany z informacją, że wie gdzie mieszkają Potterowie i że muszę natychmiast tam iść, bo to jedyna okazja. Zrobiłem to. - Czarny Pan skończył i usiadł z powrotem na swoim krześle.

Sędziowie szemrali, słysząc to bezpośrednie i bezczelne przyznanie się do morderstwa i chcąc zapewne go natychmiast zamknąć w Azkabanie, ale umowa to umowa, Sędzia Fletcher zastukał młotkiem i skinął na jednego ze stojących obok stołu sędziowskiego Aurorów, który wyjął z opakowania zapieczętowaną butelkę z veritaserum i okazał wszystkim sędziom.

Po zaakceptowaniu eliksiru, Auror wlał trzy krople eliksiru do szklanki z wodą i podał ją Glizdogonowi, który wypił wszystko. Gdy jego oczy stały się szkliste, Sędzia zaczął zadawać pytania.

Pettigrew potwierdził wszystko a następnie kolejny Auror przeciągnął na środek sali stojącą pod ścianą myśloodsiewnię i ściągnął pokrywę. Na znak Przewodniczącego Glizdogon podszedł do niej i wyciągnął różdżką kilkanaście pasm wspomnień.

Wrócił na miejsce a Sędzia Fletcher rzucił specjalne stosowane w trakcie procesów zaklęcie i nad myśloodsiewnią pojawiła się przezroczysta sfera, w której ukazały się obrazy w niej złożone, aby obecni nie musieli się w nich zanurzać.

Jako pierwsza była rozmowa Petera z Dumbledorem, gdy ten przekazał mu medalion z gryfem, potem jego pierwsze spotkanie z Voldemortem, a następnie kolejne spotkania z profesorem, po których następowały wizyty w kwaterze Czarnego Pana, aż do ostatniej sceny, gdy Pettigrew osaczony przez Syriusza Blacka zabił mugoli będących świadkami tego zdarzenia i odgryzł sobie palec. Potem obraz zmienił się, gdy Peter już w postaci szczura uciekał z miejsca zbrodni.

Kiedy obraz zamigotał i zniknął w sali zapadła cisza, którą przerwało powstanie z miejsca Lucjusza Malfoya. Wtedy Auror ocknął się i nakrył myśloodsiewnię, po czym uruchomił zaklęcie zapisujące kopie wspomnień w artefakcie a po chwili wezwał Pettigrew by odebrał swoje myśli.

Tymczasem Malfoy zwrócił się do Przewodniczącego:

\- Lord Voldemort chciałby złożyć sądowi widoczny we wspomnieniach pana Pettigrew medalion z gryfem.

Sędzia Fletcher skinął głową i zezwolił na złożenie medalionu.

Czarny Pan wstał i wyjął z kieszeni szaty hebanową szkatułkę. Rzucił zaklęcie odblokowujące zamek i podał ją Malfoyowi, który przekazał szkatułkę Tonks, żeby zaniosła ją do stołu sędziowskiego.

\- To medalion Godryka Gryffindora. - Wyjaśnił Lord Voldemort. - Stworzył go, gdy Założyciele mieli kłopoty z dojściem do jednomyślnych decyzji w zbyt wielu kwestiach. Jest on specjalnie przystosowany do przenoszenia zaklęć nakłaniających do określonych przez rzucającego zaklęcie zachowań, na jego towarzyszy.

Sędziowie wymienili oszołomione spojrzenia. Chyba zaczynali rozumieć, do czego zmierza, jednak dokończył wyjaśnienia.

\- Kiedy usłyszałem pierwszy raz o tej przepowiedni nie przejąłem się nią, jednak kiedy zjawiał się Peter Pettigrew, reagowałem na nią coraz silniej, sam nie wiedziałem czemu, aż do chwili, gdy pięć miesięcy temu nagle zacząłem odzyskiwać zdolność myślenia. Wciąż nie wiedziałem, o co chodziło. Dopiero, gdy zobaczyłem Pettigrew z tym medalionem i usłyszałem cichy szmer jego magii zrozumiałem wszystko.

Lord patrzył prosto w oczy trzymającego pudełko z medalionem Przewodniczącego.

\- Ten medalion zawierał rzucone przez Albusa Dumbledore'a zaklęcie mające nakłonić Petera Pettigrew i mnie do określonych przez niego zachowań. Po śmierci rzucającego je czarodzieja zaklęcie osłabło, ale wciąż jest czytelne. Eksperci ministerstwa nie powinni mieć problemu z ustaleniem magicznej sygnatury i treści zaklęcia. - Skończywszy na tym usiadł.

Lord Fletcher otworzył pudełko i wraz ze swoimi towarzyszami nachylili się nad nim. Gdy uniósł wieczko wszyscy poczuli uwolnioną subtelną falę magii i sączący się z medalionu cichy szept. Sędzia rzucił zaklęcie wykrywające i nad artefaktem pojawił się napis. Medalion Zgodności - twórca Godryk Gryffindor, Zaklęcie Kompromisu - autor Godryk Gryffindor, Zaklęcie Przymusu - autor Albus Dumbledore. Napisy powoli gasły, aż przestały być widoczne.

Sędzia Przewodniczący zamknął szkatułkę i rzucił zaklęcie blokujące na jej zamknięcie.  
Wtedy jeden z pozostałych Najwyższych Sędziów odchrząknął i się odezwał:

\- Byłem przy sporządzaniu spisu w krypcie Potterów po śmierci Jamesa Pottera, widziałem ten medalion. Gdy przekazywaliśmy ponownie skrytkę po jego śmierci Harry'emu Potterowi brakowało w niej kilku rzeczy, w tym tego medalionu.

Na sali ponownie zapadła głęboka cisza. Lord Voldemort uśmiechnął się w duchu, _nie mogło wyjść lepiej._

\- Nie wiem, jaki był cel działań Albusa Dumbledore'a, ale żaden cel, żadne "Większe dobro" tego nie usprawiedliwi. - Voldemort nie mógł sobie tego odmówić. Czarny Pan uczy ich moralności i _nie mogą nic odszczeknąć._

Żaden z Sędziów ani Aurorów nie zareagował. Utrzymali kamienne twarze, ale widział drgające powieki i zaciśnięte szczęki. Tak, byli wstrząśnięci i wściekli. W końcu Przewodniczący składu odchrząknął.

\- Myślę, że to wszystko, panie Pettigrew. - Cisza. - Lordzie Voldemort. Dziękujemy za przybycie. To niespodziewane informacje i musimy je dokładnie przeanalizować. - Kolejna przerwa.

\- W tej chwili jesteśmy tylko pewni, że to zmienia sprawę procesu i wyroku Syriusza Blacka i myślę, że Sędziowie zgodzą się tu ze mną. - Spojrzenie na pozostałych. - Że powinniśmy jak najszybciej zwołać przesłuchanie w celu ponownego osądzenia jego sprawy. Jeżeli uda się go powiadomić...

Voldemort spojrzał na Malfoya i ten szybko wtrącił.

\- Moja żona i obecna tu Auror Tonks są kuzynkami Lorda Blacka, jestem pewien, że mogą się z nim skontaktować i przekazać wezwanie Wizengamotu. - Sędziowie spojrzeli krzywo na Tonks, więc szybko sprecyzował. - Magia rodzinna: dwóch czarodziei może znaleźć trzeciego z tej samej krwi. - Oczywiście Malfoy wiedział, że Tonks jest w Zakonie i ma kontakt z Syriuszem, ale doceni, że nie wydał jej przed kolegami z pracy.

Tonks od razu skinęła głową.  
\- Oczywiście, Lord Malfoy ma rację, możemy się tym zająć.

Lord Fletcher rozejrzał się po pozostałych sędziach.  
\- Myślę, że nie ma powodu, by to odwlekać. Zwołuję posiedzenie Wizengamotu na jutro na 9 rano. Biorąc pod uwagę ówczesne zeznania Blacka i dzisiejsze Petera Pettigrew, niewinność Lorda Black nie budzi wątpliwości i uchylenie jego wyroku będzie tylko formalnością. Pan Peter Pettigrew i Lord Syriusz Black są wezwani do osobistego stawiennictwa.

Pettigrew skinął głową, a Malfoy potwierdził, przypominając o statusie Glizdogona:

\- Mój klient stawi się jutro, jako świadek, na przesłuchanie.

Tonks równie pewnym głosem oświadczyła:  
\- Lord Syriusz Black, mój kuzyn, stawi się jutro na rozprawie.

Sędzia westchnął i zakończył sprawę.  
\- To już wszystko, dziękujemy panom.

Voldemort skinął uprzejmie wszystkim zgromadzonym i razem ze swoimi ludźmi opuścił salę rozpraw.

Przeszli przez Ministerstwo bez słowa a gdy przed wejściem spotkali czekających na okazję reporterów także nie odezwali się słowem, tylko Mallfoy oznajmił, że "nie będzie komentarza" i aportowali się od razu po minięciu osłon, z Pettigrew wciąż związanym magicznie z Lordem Voldemortem. Nie budziło wątpliwości, że szczur przy pierwszej okazji spróbowałby uciec.

* * *

Gdy wrócili do Malfoy Manor, Pettigrew od razu wylądował w swoim strzeżonym pokoju a Czarny Pan z Lucjuszem usiedli w salonie, popijając Malfoy kawę - a Lord czekoladę.

Malfoy spojrzał na nieprzeniknioną twarz Czarnego Pana i zapytał:

\- Czy jesteś zadowolony z dzisiejszego dnia, Mój Panie?

W odpowiedzi otrzymał drwiący uśmiech, i ledwo powstrzymał wzdrygnięcie się.

\- O tak, Lucjuszu. Wszystko poszło tak, jak powinno. Już niedługo, Lucjuszu, już niedługo...

Uśmiechnął się szeroko z drapieżnym błyskiem w oku. Już niedługo będzie miał Harry'ego Pottera a wtedy zdobędzie wszystko.

* * *

(*) Żeby się nie powtarzać, rozmowa będzie czytana/ widziana oczami Harry'ego.

PS. Dopóki się nie spotkali, nie łączę ich światów.


	5. Chapter 5

_Wszystko..._

 _KAŻDY z nas ma swoją historię. Sprawy, do których nie przyznaje się nawet przed sobą samym, takie o których nie mówi nikomu, te o których mówi tylko wybranym i takie, o których mówi wszystkim. Czasem są to rzeczy, o których inni chcą słuchać, a czasem te, które sam chce, by usłyszeli. Ale co z tego jest prawdą?_

 **Rozdział 5 Historia prawdziwa?**

Harry jeszcze raz popatrzył na zdjęcie Voldemorta na pierwszej stronie Proroka. Elegancki czarodziej w eleganckiej bibliotece, rozmawiający kulturalnie z panią redaktor. Cokolwiek miał do powiedzenia, nie będzie tak wstrząsajace, jak sam fakt, że w ogóle doszło do takiej rozmowy.

Harry nie chciał patrzeć w oczy Czarnego Pana, więc skoncentrował spojrzenie na tekście, słuchając jego spokojnego, beznamiętnego głosu, snującego ponurą opowieść:

\- _Jestem Lord Voldemort... Wcześniej Tom Marvolo Riddle. Jestem mrocznym czarodziejem. To jest w mojej krwi - moja matka pochodziła z rodu Gauntów, ostatnich potomków Slytherina_. - Przerwa. - _Mój ojciec był mugolem - bogatym ziemianinem._

Harry ze świstem wciągnął powietrze, znany z nienawiści do mugoli i mugolaków Czarny Pan już w w pierwszych słowach przyznaje, że jest półkrwi - _to będzie ciekawe._

Popatrzył na zdjęcie, Lord też spojrzał właśnie prosto w oczy kamery - w oczy Harry'ego. - _Ale nie znałem żadnego z nich. Ojciec zostawił nas zanim się urodziłem, matka umarła po porodzie. Wychowywałem się w sierocińcu - mugolskim. Byłem dzieckiem ze starego czarodziejskiego rodu i z bogatej mugolskiej rodziny - nie miałem nic i nikogo, kto by o mnie nie dbał._

Voldemort przerwał na chwilę, podnosząc filiżankę z herbatą i owijając wokół niej palce, jakby chciał je ogrzać. Nie uniósł jej do ust, tylko mówił dalej.  
\- _Wychowywałem się, nie wiedząc kim naprawdę jestem. Robiłem dziwne rzeczy - to była surowa magia, ale nie wiedziałem o tym, nikt nie wiedział, dla nich byłem złym dzieckiem, dziwakiem._

Harry syknął, słysząc to określenie, sam znał je bardzo dobrze. Twarz Voldemorta była nieruchoma, bez uczuć, ale palce mocno zaciskał na filiżance, w oczach miał pustkę, gdy kontynuował.

 _\- Dopiero, kiedy pojawił się Dumbledore, na miesiąc, przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego, powiedział mi, że jestem czarodziejem, przekazał list przyjmujący mnie do Hogwartu, woreczek galeonów z funduszu pomocy dla ubogich uczniów i opisał, jak mam dotrzeć na Pokątną a potem dojechać do szkoły. Kupiłem wszystkie książki i próbowałem dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej o magii ale i tak jadąc do szkoły nie wiedziałem nic._

Harry zamknął gazetę i odłożył na stolik. To _aż za bardzo_ przypominało jego historię. Tak naprawdę nie mógłby ocenić, który z nich miał gorzej. Zawołał Zgredka i poprosił o herbatę. Owinął palce wokół filiżanki, bezwiednie naśladując Toma Riddle'a i wrócił do gazety.

\- _Tiara wysłała mnie do Slytherinu. Moje nazwisko było mugolskie, więc wszyscy wiedzieli, że jestem szlamą a co najwyżej półkrwi, do tego bez grosza na łasce funduszu dla ubogich. Miałem moc z rodu mojej matki ale i tak musiałem pracować ciężej niż inni, by coś osiągnąć. Zostałem najlepszym uczniem, zapracowałem na to ale Dumbledore zawsze mnie nienawidził. Widziałem to, ukryte za jego życzliwym uśmiechem._ \- Ucichł.

Za kadru odezwał się głos Rity Skeeter.  
 _\- Czy dowiedział się pan, skąd ta nienawiść?_

Voldemort wypił łyk herbaty, przez chwilę patrzył w filiżankę i ponownie uniósł wzrok.

\- _Albus Dumbledore nienawidził czarnej magii, nie obchodziło go, że skłonności i zdolności do tej magii są wrodzone. Uważał, że kto się taki urodził jest zły. Zawsze był podejrzliwy wobec uczniów Slytherinu a im większą mieli moc, tym gorzej ich traktował. Wszystko, co pochodziło z mojego domu było złem. Nawet moje pomysły, by pomóc dzieciom urodzonym, wychowywanym przez mugoli, ułatwić im wejście w ten świat, by nie musiały walczyć jak ja - były złe. Kiedy mówiłem specjalne traktowanie, on mówił, że to poniżanie, dyskryminacja._

Harry znowu przerwał. Znał to, aż za dobrze. On też chciałby wprowadzenia takich ułatwień a Hermiona reagowała tak samo jak Dumbledore. Rozumiał Voldemorta bardziej niż był gotowy to przyznać, nawet przed sobą.  
Nie czuł tego słuchając młodego Riddle'a w Komnacie Tajemnic, ale teraz tak. Teraz w to wierzył.  
Zaczęło przerażać go, jak bardzo są do siebie podobni. Nie chciał już więcej wiedzieć ale zmusił się, by wrócić do tekstu.

\- K _ażde spotkanie z Profesorem, w szkole i później, gdy zacząłem planować działania polityczne, dla zrealizowania moich pomysłów na ulepszenie świata, przeradzało się w walkę. Zauważyłem, że zaczynam zmieniać swoje zachowanie i swoje poglądy, tak by były przeciwne jego. Dumbledore działał w ukryciu, ale moje odpowiedzi były natychmiast nagłaśniane i komentowane. Czułem się osaczony i zacząłem się bronić. Wtedy profesor wystąpił wprost nazywając mnie Złem i zaczął otwarcie mnie zwalczać._

Przez twarz czarodzieja przebiegł grymas, znowu zacisnął dłonie wokół swojej filiżanki i kontynuował głuchym głosem.  
\- _Nie spotykałem się już z nim bezpośrednio. Wtedy pojawił się jeden z jego gryfonów, mówiąc, że chce zmienić strony. Przekazywał mi informacje, na które reagowałem, tak jak chciał jego przywódca tracąc kontrolę i uderzając. Aż do nocy, gdy poszedłem pod wskazany mi adres, by zapobiec Przepowiedni. A tak naprawdę, by ją dopełnić_.

Harry zamknął oczy, wiedział o jakiej nocy mówi Voldemort. Nie chciał na niego patrzeć, ale wciąż słyszał dobiegający z gazety głos.

\- _Trudno mi teraz uwierzyć, jak mogłem dojść do punktu, by zrobić coś takiego. Wszystkie informacje i argumenty, które to uzasadniały nie miały sensu. Zrozumiałem to po śmierci dyrektora, zrozumiałem o wiele więcej, wiem już jak do tego doszło, ale to należy do tematów zaplanowanego na jutra mojego przesłuchania. To Ministerstwo zdecyduje, co z niego należy ujawnić._

Znowu rozległ się głos Skeeter.  
 _\- A rodzina pana matki i ojciec, znalazł ich Pan?_

Czarny Pan uniósł smutne spojrzenie, przygryzając wargę.

\- _Znalazłem w czarodziejskich spisach rodzinę matki. Jej jedyny brat nie ożenił się i nie miał dzieci. W okolicy ich zamieszkania znalazłem też rodzinę Riddle'ów. Mój ojciec też już nie założył nowej rodziny. On i moi dziadkowie zginęli w napadzie rabunkowym. -_ Ponownie opanował swój wyraz twarzy. - _Nie mam żadnych krewnych, jestem ostatnim żyjącym z obu rodzin._

Rita Skeeter odchrząknęła.  
\- _Dyrektor Dumbledore wiedział wszystko o pana życiu._

Voldemort skinął głową.

\- _Dyrektor wiedział o każdym magicznym dziecku od dnia narodzin, gdy zostaje przypisane do Hogwartu. Ale nie obchodziły go, dopóki nie przyszedł czas przyjęcia do szkoły._

Skeeter skierowała kamerę na siebie i podsumowała rozmowę.

\- _Historia, którą wszyscy znaliśmy od strony Dumbledore'a na pewno nie przygotowała nas na takie informacje. Myślę, że w tej chwili każdy z czarodziejów zadaje sobie pytanie, jak wiele jeszcze Dyrektor Dumbedore zatrzymał dla siebie, bo nie pasowało do kreowanego przez niego obrazu. Myślę, że jeszcze wiele z jego spraw wyjdzie z ukrycia i zmieni stworzony przez niego dla nas obraz świata. Wszystkiego dowiecie się z Proroka Codziennego._ \- Błysnęła zawodowym uśmiechem i pożegnała swojego rozmówcę.

\- _Dziękuję w imieniu czytelników i swoim, za poświęcony czas_ , - urwała, jakby nie wiedząc, co może mu na to wszystko powiedzieć i zrezygnowała, mówiąc tylko jeszcze raz. - _Dziękuję._

Lord Voldeort uśmiechnął się trochę smutno, trochę sucho.

\- _Dziękuję, panno Skeeter_. - Skinięcie głową i koniec nagrania.

Harry zamknął gazetę i odłożył na stolik. Przez długą chwilę po prostu siedział, bez ruchu.

Nie wiedział, czego się spodziewał ale to, to było zbyt wiele, zbyt bliskie i zbyt osobiste a jednak tak naprawdę nic nie wyjaśniało. Coraz mniej rozumiał i miał tylko coraz więcej pytań. chociaż z drugiej strony nawet już teraz wiedział zbyt wiele. W głowie mu wirowało od tego wszystkiego.

I jeszcze to o jego rodzicach, _Voldemort nie rozumiał czemu to zrobił?_ To było dziwne... i dlaczego Ministerstwo miało z nim o tym rozmawiać, zamiast go zaaresztować?

Harry nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć. Nie chciał o tym myśleć.

Wiedział jedno. To nic nie usprawiedliwiało, ale zmieniało... _Wszystko._

Gwałtownie wstał i ruszył do drzwi. Potrzebował powietrza, dusił się, musiał wyjść. Z dala od zamku, z dala od ludzi.

Wiedział, że Voldemort nie powiedział całej prawdy ale czuł, że to, co powiedział było prawdą a to... To było inne, nie pasowało do tego co o nim myślał, czego się spodziewał, po tym co mówił mu o Czarnym Panu Dumbledore.

* * *

Gdy Harry otworzył drzwi Pokoju Życzeń zobaczył siedzących pod ścianą Hermionę z Ronem.

Na jego widok natychmiast zerwali się i stali tak przez chwilę w milczeniu naprzeciw siebie.

Harry naprawdę nie miał ochoty z nimi rozmawiać. Nie chciał teraz rozmawiać z kimkolwiek.

Musiał najpierw sam poukładać sobie to wszystko, zastanowić się co - jeżeli cokolwiek zmienia to w jego ocenie sytuacji i ocenie Voldemorta.

Pokręcił tylko przecząco głową i odwrócił się, by odejść. Hermiona, jak zwykle nie przyjęła do wiadomości jego decyzji i dalej musiała robić swoje. Podeszła do niego i bezceremonialnie chwyciła za ramię.

\- Harry, wiem...

Wyszarpnął rękę i przerwał jej krzycząc.

\- Nie Hermiono, nie wiesz! - Potem wziął głęboki wdech, opuścił wzrok i dokończył cicho. - Nie wiesz... Nie wiesz, jak to jest, gdy mieszkasz z ludźmi, którzy cie nienawidzą, za to że jesteś sobą, za to że w ogóle jesteś. Którzy karzą cię za to, że robisz rzeczy, nad którymi nie masz kontroli. Nie wiesz, co to znaczy, nie wiedzieć kim jesteś, nie mieć nikogo z kim możesz o tym rozmawiać, nikogo kto może ci pomóc, nikogo kto cię zrozumie. - Podniósł głowę i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy.

\- Twoi rodzicie wiedzieli, kim jesteś, kochali cię, pomogli ci sobie z tym poradzić. Wspierali cię we wszystkim. - Pokręcił głową. - Mogę ci powiedzieć, jakie było moje dzieciństwo, mogę ci nawet pokazać wszystko w myśloodsiewni, możesz widzieć i wiedzieć to wszystko, ale nigdy nie będziesz czuła, jak to jest naprawdę. Nie będziesz czuła tego, tak jak ja. - Spojrzał na nią ostro.

\- Więc nie mów mi, że wiesz. Nie wiesz, o czym mówię, nie wiesz o czym On mówi... - Ciche westchnienie. - ...I nie wiesz, czym to co powiedział jest i co może znaczyć _dla mnie._

Hermiona patrzyła na niego ze łzami w oczach.

\- Harry... - Przerwała, nie mogąc znaleźć słów... Pierwszy raz w życiu, Hermiona Granger panna "Wiem to wszystko", nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Miał rację, nie mogła wiedzieć...

Harry jeszcze raz pokręcił głową i bez słowa odszedł. Tym razem, nikt z przyjaciół go nie zatrzymał.

* * *

Harry przesiedział kilka godzin na zewnątrz, naprzeciw chaty Hagrida, oparty o ścianę, czasem przymykając oczy, czasem wpatrując w bezgwiezdne niebo. Koncentrował się na oddechu, na szumie wiatru, dźwiękach lasu, wszystkim wokół, próbując nie myśleć o niczym innym.

Gdy wrócił uwagą do zamku, było już po porannych zajęciach, wszyscy szli na lunch. Zadowolony z chwilowego odroczenia nieuniknionej sesji pytań i pouczeń, Harry przemknął się pustymi korytarzami do Wieży i do dormitorium, gdzie położył się do łóżka i od razu zasnął.

Kiedy przebudził się był prawie wieczór. Zszedł przed obiadem do pokoju wspólnego, gdzie wszyscy natychmiast się w niego wgapili a Hermiona, która już czekała na niego od razu zerwała się gotowa do drążenia tematu. Harry na jej widok natychmiast skręcił w bok i szybko ruszył w stronę wyjścia, gdzie schował się we wnęce zaraz za rogiem, wiedział że dalej odbiec nie zdąży.

Rzucił na siebie zaklęcie "nie widzisz mnie" i patrzył jak dziewczyna wybiega z dziury za portretem i miota się gorączkowo, próbując go wypatrzeć.  
\- Harry, ja przecież chcę ci pomóc. Dlaczego nie pozwalasz sobie pomóc?

 _Bo ja nie chcę twojej pomocy._ Harry nawet nie drgnął w swojej kryjówce. Hermiona uznała, że już go nie ma i pobiegła w stronę Wielkiej Sali.

Parę minut później, gdy po Hermionie i pozostałych gryfonach nie było już śladu z Pokoju Wspólnego wyszedł Ron, rozejrzał się wokół i zawołał go cicho.

\- Harry, możesz wyjść? Herm już zniknęła a ja nie będę cię męczył. Proszę, kumplu.

Harry zrzucił zaklęcie i podszedł do przyjaciela.

\- Sorry Ron, wiem, że to wszystko wygląda i jest dziwne, ale Hermiona jak zwykle musi wszystko wiedzieć i analizować a ja sam nie wiem, co o nim myśleć. Zresztą, to co ma być jutro w Ministerstwie może wszystko zmienić. Wolę na razie o tym zapomnieć i nie potrzebuję, żeby mnie dodatkowo stresowała.

\- Jasne, rozumiem, mówiłem, że nie będę cię męczył. Po prostu chodźmy razem na obiad. Jak będziesz gotowy, to pogadamy.

\- Dzięki, Ron, jesteś super przyjacielem.

Ron lekko się speszył i z nerwowym śmiechem, pokręcił głową.

\- Daj spokój Harry, już raz przegiąłem, przy turnieju, obiecałem ci wtedy, że to się nie powtórzy i tak będzie. - Skinął z powagą głową. - Nie będę naciskał.

Harry też mu podziękował skinieniem i zgodnie ruszyli na dół.

Kiedy weszli do Wielkiej sali, Harry spojrzał w stronę stołu Gryffindoru i wzdrygnął się, widząc natarczywy wzrok Hermiony, wlepiony w jego twarz. Ron zauważył to i pociągnął go za ramię na miejsca przy końcu stołu, z dala od dziewczyny.

Po chwili dosiedli się do nich koledzy z drużyny i zaczęli rozmowę o organizacji treningów przed nadchodzącym meczem ze Ślizgonami. Dla graczy Quidditcha mecz był najważniejszy i żaden z nich nie dbał o artykuły i afery, gdy szło o pokonanie Węży.

Harry dość szybko wkręcił się w temat i zupełnie zapomniał o całej sprawie z Voldemortem.

Po obiedzie Ron podszedł do Hermiony a Harry znowu schował się w Pokoju Życzeń, gdzie chciał jeszcze raz przeczytać gazetę. Próbował wyłączyć uczucia i patrzeć na to bardziej rzeczowo, _nie potrafił._

Szybko przerwał i po prostu siedział w ciszy, patrząc na magiczny obraz z widokiem na jezioro i popijając sok.

* * *

Taka sytuacja trwała przez cały następny dzień. Harry unikał Hermiony a Ron lawirował między nimi, tłumacząc dziewczynie, by odpuściła Harry'emu i dała mu spokój,a kiedy nie potrafiła się z tym pogodzić, pomagając Harry'emu w unikaniu jej.

Kolejnego poranka, gdy Harry celowo wpadł spóźniony na śniadanie, miał kolejne DejaVu, wielka cisza w Wielkiej Sali i Prorok w rękach większości uczniów, z westchnieniem usiadł koło Rona i wziął od niego gazetę.

Na pierwszej stronie było wielkie zdjęcie Lorda Voldemorta stojącego przed Ministerstwem w blasku fleszy i z poważną miną odmawiającego komentarzy po rozmowie z Aurorami i Sędziami. Obok niego stali Lucjusz Malfoy i Peter Pettigrew. Harry poczuł supeł w żołądku na widok zdrajcy, ale siłą uspokoił się i spojrzał na tekst poniżej zdjęcia.

Oczywiście, kolejny artykuł Rity Skeeter, ale nie... Pod zdjęciem znajdowała się tylko krótka notka informująca, że "zgodnie z wcześniejszymi ustaleniami z Ministerstwem, wczoraj Lord Voldemort stawił się na przesłuchanie w towarzystwie pracownika Ministerstwa Lucjusza Malfoya jako swojego reprezentanta oraz jednego ze swoich byłych pomocników Petera Pettigrew, którego obecność była istotna dla wyjaśnienia sprawy."

 _Byłych pomocników_ , prychnął Harry, ale doczytał do końca.

"Redakcja dysponuje zapisem całego przesłuchania, ale opublikuje artykuł na ten temat po uzyskaniu od ministerstwa wytycznych, które z informacji i w jakiej formie mogą być opublikowane."

Harry zdumiony uniósł głowę znad gazety, ta powściągliwość nie pasowała do Skeeter, ale z drugiej strony... _S_ ugestia, że Ministerstwo chce cenzurować informacje, może spowodować, że pozwolą jej na ujawnienie więcej, niż zamierzali, właśnie po to aby uniknąć takich oskarżeń.

Harry rozejrzał się wokół, znowu wszyscy wgapiali się w niego. Opuścił głowę i oddał gazetę Ronowi. Przez chwilę siedział w milczeniu, machinalnie wziął jakąś bułkę i zaczął ją żuć popijając podaną przez Rona kawą. Gdy śniadanie zniknęło ze stołu, Ron pociągnął go za rękę i Harry wstał automatycznie podążając za przyjacielem.

Jako pierwsze mieli podwójne eliksiry. Harry wciąż był lekko oszołomiony, ale wchodząc do sali zatrzymał się w pół kroku. Już widział, jak siedząca za stołem Hermiona przygotowuje się do zasypywania go swoimi pytaniami, kiedy tylko usiądzie za nią na swoim miejscu obok Neville'a. Stanął niezdecydowany nie chcąc iść w stronę swojej ławki.

Wtedy odezwał się do niego Draco, zgadując jaki ma problem.

\- Razem się do tego przygotowaliśmy Harry, może będziesz ze mną pracował?

Harry uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością i zajął miejsce obok Malfoya.

Na zawiedzione spojrzenie Rona, tylko przepraszająco wzruszył ramionami i nie patrząc na swoich gryfońskich przyjaciół zaczął wypakowywać z torby pergaminy i przybory.

Snape już wszedł do klasy, więc ani Hermiona ani nikt inny nie odważył się na jakikolwiek komentarz.

Praca z Draco była zawsze o wiele prostsza niż z Nevillem, który był strasznie roztrzepany, czy z non stop pouczającą go Hermioną.

Harry jak zwykle poczuł, że naprawdę pasuje mu towarzystwo skupionego i konkretnego Malfoya. Chłopak zajmował się zadaniem i nie próbował nic z niego wyciągać. Sam się sobie dziwił, dlaczego jeszcze rok wcześniej nie potrafili ze sobą nawet spokojnie rozmawiać.

Przygotowywanie eliksiru szło im zgodnie ze wskazówkami z książki i ich kociołek wyglądał najlepiej ze wszystkich w klasie. Na czas przerwy w zajęciach ustawili stałą temperaturę płomienia i zabezpieczyli eliksir zaklęciem osłaniającym, aby nic nie mogło mu zaszkodzić, po czym wspólnie udali się na korytarz, gdzie skupieni nad książką omawiali kolejne czynności.

Byli pogrążeni w cichej rozmowie, kiedy nad nimi rozległo się chrząknięcie a potem stanowcze:

\- Harry, przepraszam cię. - Hermiona wcale nie brzmiała przepraszająco, raczej natarczywie. - Czy możemy porozmawiać? To ważne.

\- Przykro mi Herm, ale musimy przygotować się do następnych etapów warzenia. _To_ jest ważne. - Harry odwołał się do jej obsesji na punkcie nauki i ocen. - Może później. - Zaoferował, planując po lekcji natychmiast zwiać.

Niestety, Hermiona nie dala się zwieść i przejrzała jego plan. Jej oczy zwilgotniały.

\- Harry, naprawdę musimy porozmawiać, ja wiem, że to co się dzieje jest dla ciebie trudne, ale jestem twoją przyjaciółką, chcę ci pomóc.

W tym miejscu Draco uznał, że czas się wtrącić.

\- A nie przyszło ci do głowy, że może Harry nie potrzebuje o tym rozmawiać, nie z tobą. Jeżeli będzie tego chciał, sam się do ciebie zwróci.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego ze złością.

\- To nie twoja sprawa. Malfoy, Harry jest moim przyjacielem, nie twoim, nie wtrącaj się.

\- Ale on ma rację, Herm. - Powiedział poważnie i spokojnie Harry. - Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać, nie z tobą. Wybacz, Herm, ale ja potrzebuję spokoju, by to przemyśleć a ty jesteś zbyt namolna i za bardzo chcesz wszystko wyciągnąć i zaanalizować na śmierć. - Wstał z ławki. - A Draco _jest_ moim przyjacielem. Wybacz, ale musimy przygotować jeszcze parę rzeczy przed drugą godziną zajęć. - Ominął Hermionę a Draco patrząc na nią z krzywym uśmiechem wzruszył ramionami i podążył za nim.

Hermiona stała z otwartymi ustami. Nie tylko słowa Harry'ego o niej były raniące, ale to, że po raz kolejny odszedł z Malfoyem. To że od jej towarzystwa wolał Ślizgona, _Draco_ , jak go teraz nazywał, wciąż było dla niej prawdziwym szokiem.

Chłopcy szli w stronę klasy, kiedy blondyn odezwał się, pozornie obojętnie, kierując wzrok przed siebie.

\- Wiesz, że jeśli zechcesz o tym pomówić, to zawsze możesz przyjść do mnie. Znam sytuację z obu stron.

Harry skinął głową:

\- Wiem, Draco, dzięki, ale nie, jeszcze nie. Chcę poznać jeszcze te relacje z przesłuchania. Co On Faktycznie tam powiedział, to może zupełnie zmienić tę całą sprawę.

Draco skinął głową, rozumiejąc o co mu chodzi.

Uśmiechając się do siebie weszli do sali a ledwo zdążyli usiąść z korytarza rozległ się beznamiętny, surowy głos profesora.

\- Lekcja już się zaczyna, za każdą minutę spóźnienia, minus jeden punkt.

Wszyscy pozostający jeszcze na korytarzu uczniowie, natychmiast zerwali się, obijając o siebie i rzucili do drzwi, przepychając miedzy sobą. Oczywiście wszyscy ślizgoni zdołali się przepchnąć nim wybiła minuta a Gryffindor stracił dziesięć punktów, a później kolejne dziesięć, gdy do sali weszła spóźniona Hermiona Granger, pocierając zaczerwienione oczy.

Harry poczuł lekkie ukłucie żalu i wstydu, ale zdusił je. Było mu przykro z powodu Hermiony, ale nie zamierzał robić przykrości sobie, żeby jej było lżej. To było jego życie a nie zagadka dla niej i mogłaby wreszcie to zrozumieć i przestać się wtrącać i rządzić.

Z westchnieniem wrócił do pracy. Na szczęście proces warzenia był na tyle skomplikowany, że wymagał od nich całkowitego zaangażowania i koncentracji.

Kiedy wreszcie udało im się dotrzeć do końca i uzyskali idealny eliksir przelali go do przygotowanej fiolki i unieśli wzrok, by rozejrzeć się po klasie. Nikt nie był blisko końca a wygląd większości kociołków wskazywał, że rezultat raczej nie będzie zgodny z opisem.

Snape najwyraźniej doszedł do tego samego wniosku, bo polecił zamrozić zawartość kociołków, w takim stanie jak są i przelać do fiolek, celem oceny.

Po tym, jak już wszyscy oddali swoje prace i sprzątnęli stoły, pozwolił im opuścić salę, ale kiedy Harry skierował się w stronę wyjścia, usłyszał.  
\- Panie Potter, proszę zostać, muszę z panem porozmawiać.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na chłopaka z zaciekawieniem. _O co Snape'owi może chodzić?_ Dzisiaj on z Draco byli najlepsi,a właściwie, byli jedynymi, którzy wykonali zadanie. Hermiona spojrzała na Harry'ego ze smutkiem a Ron tylko pokiwał głową i ścisnął mu ramię wychodząc.

Kiedy ostatni uczeń zamknął za sobą drzwi, profesor wyszedł zza biurka i otworzył drzwi do swojego gabinetu, obok pracowni.

Harry wszedł tam za nim i zajął miejsce na wskazanym fotelu przy małym stoliku. Snape zaproponował mu herbatę i Harry ją przyjął, faktycznie, w czasie rozmowy ze swoim profesorem a teraz też opiekunem, wciąż zasychało mu w gardle. Nawet mimo tego, że teraz ich spotkania wyglądały zupełnie inaczej niż dawne kłótnie i przerzucanie się obelgami.

Snape usiadł na przeciw niego i wypiwszy łyk herbaty zaczął rozmowę.

\- Jak wiesz, Voldemort poszedł wczoraj na spotkanie w Ministerstwie. - Harry przytaknął. - Widziałeś, że poszedł z nim Glizdogon? - Harry znowu skinął głową, czując bolesny uścisk i chwycił filiżankę, by zająć dłonie i napojem uspokoić żołądek. - Po tym, jak przesłuchanie się zakończyło Syriusz dostał sowę wzywającą go na dzisiaj rano do Ministerstwa.

Harry poderwał głowę, z łoskotem odstawiając herbatę

\- We-wezwanie, ale j-jak to. - Próbował uspokoić urywany oddech. - Przecież jest zbiegiem. Jak ta sowa go znalazła. C-co... - Zapytał o pierwsze, co zwróciło jego uwagę.

Profesor ujął uspokajająco jego dłonie i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

\- Ministerstwo nie wie, gdzie jest i jak go znaleźć, to Narcyza i Tonks przekazały mu wiadomość, otrzymaną z Wizengamotu przez Malfoya. - Snape badawczo obserwował Harry'ego. - Ale to nie jest nic złego, myślę że już sam się domyślasz, o co tu tak naprawdę chodzi. - Na oszołomione spojrzenie chłopca, powiedział to wprost.

\- Volodemort zabrał tam Pettigrew, Ministerstwo na pewno użyje Veritaserum a Peter na jego polecenie je weźmie i wszystko powie, _całą_ prawdę. - Uścisnął dłonie Harry'ego. - Nie jak przy ostatnim procesie, kiedy nie próbowali nawet go słuchać, tym razem pozwolą też Syriuszowi opowiedzieć jego wersję a że i on i Peter powiedzą to samo...

Urwał na chwilę, nie chciał dawać chłopcu złudnej nadziei, ale był pewien swego. Czarny Pan ani Malfoy, nie uprzedzili go o czym będzie mowa, jednak było oczywiste, o co tu chodziło. W końcu Voldemort chciał zdobyć zaufanie chłopaka a uwolnienie Syriusza da mu u niego tysiąc punktów.  
\- Jestem pewien, że Ministerstwo wezwało go, bo cofnęli list gończy i po przesłuchaniu, Syriusz będzie oczyszczony z zarzutów i wolny.

Harry poczuł łzy w oczach i zaczął je nerwowo ocierać, spazmatycznie chwytając oddech. Snape wstał i obszedł stolik, przyklękając przed chłopcem i przytulając go.

\- W porządku Harry, teraz naprawdę już wszystko będzie w porządku. Będziesz mógł swobodnie widywać swojego chrzestnego. Formalności na pewno trochę potrwają, ale myślę, że jak tylko będzie mógł swobodnie się poruszać, to już jutro będzie chciał się z tobą zobaczyć.

Harry już naprawdę poważnie się rozkleił, wtulając twarz w jego szatę. Profesor pozwolił mu się wypłakać a po chwili gdy chłopak odsunął się, podał mu chusteczkę a potem spojrzał krytycznie i machnięciem różdżki usunął ślady łez.

\- Czy potrzebujesz eliksiru uspokajającego, Harry? - Chłopak pokręcił głową, to było po prostu zbyt wiele emocji, jak na tylko trzy dni, ale już się uspokoił, będzie w porządku. Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Dziękuję, już wszystko dobrze.

Snape przyjął to sinieniem głowy i dodał.

\- Oczywiście rozumiesz, że to na razie jest nieoficjalne i dopóki Ministerstwo nie wyda decyzji, nie możesz nikomu nic mówić. - Spojrzał na niego uważnie i uśmiechnął się, niezręcznym uśmiechem, jakby faktycznie jego twarz wciąż nie wiedziała, jak to zrobić. Jednak Harry teraz wiedział lepiej jaki jest jego profesor.

\- Zmykaj, dzieciaku. Spóźnisz się na kolejne zajęcia.

Harry przełknął ślinę.

\- Dziękuje panu, profesorze, że mi pan o tym powiedział.

Snape lekko zażenowany, wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Nie było powodu, byś miał czekać na wiadomość w Proroku, to jest też twoja sprawa. - Spoważniał. - Do widzenia, Harry.

\- Do widzenia, profesorze. Jeszcze raz dziękuję. - Radosnym, żwawym krokiem wyszedł z gabinetu, wprawiając w szok drugoklasistów czekających już w sali na początek swoich zajęć z eliksirów.

Rzadko ktoś wychodził radosny po rozmowie ze Strasznym Nietoperzem a do tego, to był sam Harry Potter.

Dzieciaki były podekscytowane.

Harry tylko uśmiechnął się i mrugnął do nich, po czym szybko przemknął do drzwi na korytarz, by pobiec na swoją lekcję - historię magii.

Co prawda zajęcia już trwały, ale profesor Binns do tej pory nawet nie zauważył, że go nie ma. Wszedł lekko zasapany, spóźniony do klasy, wyjaśniając krótko, że zatrzymał go Snape. Profesor go zignorował, chyba jego wejścia też nie zauważył.

Na współczujące spojrzenia kolegów Harry tylko wyszczerzył zęby a mając do wyboru siedzących samotnie Malfoya lub Longbottoma, skierował się do tego pierwszego. Draco wyglądał na zaciekawionego, ale nie pytał o nic.

Po lekcji Harry nadal trzymał się Draco, wiedząc, że to powstrzyma Hermionę a gdy dołączył do nich Ron, we trójkę poszli do kuchni, gdzie uszczęśliwione wizytą skrzaty z radością podały im lunch.

* * *

Po posiłku Harry postanowił kontynuować dobrą passę.

\- Mogę dołączyć dzisiaj do ciebie, Draco?

\- Jasne, Harry. Przyda mi się pomoc ulubieńca nauczyciela. - Zażartował blondyn.

\- Na zajęciach opieki nad ulubieńcami. - Harry wyszczerzył się jeszcze radośniej. - Załapałem to, Draco.

 _Ciekawe, co na nas dzisiaj czeka_ , zastanowił się przelotnie, ale bez towarzyszącego temu w poprzednich latach strachu. McGonagall nie uznawała pojęcia Hagrida o bezpieczeństwie i w przeciwieństwie do Dumbledore'a wymagała od niego prawdziwych pouczeń i zastosowania skutecznych środków bezpieczeństwa, zanim pokaże uczniom jakieś niebezpieczne stworzenia.

Harry skierował uwagę na Hagrida, wyciągającego właśnie z jednej z przygotowanych klatek błękitną jaszczurkę i wskazując ręką na stojącą za nim skrzynię.

\- To jest salamandra, jak się takie zdenerwują, to ich skóra się zapala, dlatego weźcie sobie rękawice i fartuchy ze skrzyni. Każda para uczniów niech wybierze jedną jaszczurkę i opisze ich wygląd i zachowanie, uzupełniając to wiadomościami z książki. - Spojrzał dookoła. - Neville, chodź tutaj, ja ci ją potrzymam, jak będziesz pisał.

Salamandry co prawda były niebezpieczne, ale w porównaniu z innymi zwierzakami Hagrida, naprawdę można je było uznać za niewinne i milutkie, szczególnie, że mieli ognioodporne rękawice i fartuchy. Wyglądali przez to nieco śmiesznie, ale za to byli bezpieczni a wybuchające co chwila ogniem któreś ze zwierzaków wywoływały tylko gromki śmiech. Nawet Neville, który tylko obserwował trzymaną przez Hagrida jaszczurkę, nie dotykając jej samemu, nie zrobił sobie ani nikomu innemu krzywdy.

Dobry nastrój Harry'ego, po porannej rozmowie ze Snapem, w trakcie tych zajęć utrzymał się a nawet polepszył.

Kiedy nachylali się nad salamandrą, Draco szepnął do niego dyskretnie:

\- Ojciec mi napisał o Syriuszu. Gratuluję, Harry. - I spokojnie kontynuował głośne omawianie trzymanego stworzenia, żeby Harry mógł to zapisywać.

Harry był naprawdę wdzięczny, że Draco potwierdził informacje Snape'a i że zrozumiał, że nie muszą więcej o tym rozmawiać. Spojrzał jeszcze na niego pytająco, ale Draco pokręcił głową. _Nie, nie wiedział nic więcej._

Po oddaniu salamandry Hagridowi, żeby ją zamknął w klatce, ruszył wesoło żartując, razem z Draco w stronę zamku na obiad. Pożegnawszy się z nim przy wejściu skierował się w stronę stołu Gryfonów, gdzie napotkał niechętne i podejrzliwe spojrzenia współdomowników.

No tak, całkiem udało mu się zapomnieć, Lord Voldemort był w Ministerstwie w towarzystwie Lucjusza Malfoya a on się z czegoś cieszy i to jeszcze z synem owego Malfoya. Myślał, że już wszyscy przyjęli do wiadomości, że on i Draco są przyjaciółmi, widać nie.

Pokręcił głową z westchnieniem i ruszył zająć miejsce zarezerwowane dla niego przez Rona.

\- Co jest, kumplu? Jakoś podejrzanie wesoły dzisiaj jesteś. - Ron rzucił szeptem.

\- Wezwali dzisiaj Syriusza do Ministerstwa. Snape mi powiedział, co wie i podejrzewa a Draco to potwierdził; Voldemort kazał Glizdogonowi wyznać prawdę. - Harry odpowiedział jeszcze cichszym szeptem, i przyłożył palec do ust, że to na razie tajemnica.

Ron tylko gwizdnął i posłusznie tego nie komentował, poza krótkim.

\- To super, stary. Gratuluję.

Harry pokiwał głową i rozejrzał się po stole, wybierając coś do zjedzenia. dzisiaj wyjątkowo miał apetyt.

Po obiedzie usiedli w rogu dziedzińca, gdzie Harry szybko przekazał Ronowi wszystko, co powiedział mu Snape i obaj radośnie ruszyli do Wieży. Harry chciał też przekazać to wszystko Hermionie, ale ta chyba wreszcie przyjęła do wiadomości, że nie powinna mu się narzucać i nigdzie nie było jej widać.

Wzruszył ramionami i uznał, że może będzie lepiej, jeżeli to Ron ją odnajdzie i z nią porozmawia, sam tymczasem wyjął pergamin i książkę z torby, aby wziąć się do pisania eseju na zaklęcia. W przeciwieństwie do Dumbledore'a McGonagall jako dyrektor nie przestała prowadzić swoich zajęć z transmutacji i nadal była tak samo wymagającą profesor, jak do tej pory.

* * *

Następnego dnia rano nic specjalnego się nie działo, Harry myśląc o wczorajszej wizycie Syriusza w Ministerstwie nawet nie do końca wiedział, co tak naprawdę robi, działając na autopilocie, ale bez problemu przemknął przez zajęcia, nie powodując wypadku na eliksirach i jako jeden z niewielu nie śpiąc ani nie gadając z kolegami na historii magii.

Po wejściu na Wielką Salę w czasie lunchu, Harry od razu zauważył przyniesione przez sowy specjalne dodatki do Proroka, jednak zanim zdążył się nimi zainteresować, dyrektor podeszła do niego i zaprosiła natychmiast do swojego gabinetu.

\- Ma pan gościa, panie Potter. - Harry spodziewał się wizyty Syriusza, więc od razu bez pytania ruszył za nią, w kierunku wyjścia.

Wszyscy obecni popatrzyli za nim a potem gwałtownie złapali za gazety, słusznie podejrzewając, że tam może być wyjaśnienie ostatnio zaskakująco dobrego humoru Pottera i jego tak chętnego podążenia za McGonagall.

Dyrektor zaprowadziła go do chimery i wypowiedziała hasło a spojrzawszy uważnie na swojego ucznia, zapytała.

\- Czy słusznie podejrzewam, że już wiesz Harry, kto na ciebie czeka?

Harry spojrzał na nią, przechyliwszy głowę.

\- Syriusz? - spytał cicho, z wahaniem.

McGonagall potwierdziła.

\- Tak i myślę, że nie potrzebujesz opieki na tym spotkaniu, zostawię cię tutaj i wrócę na Wielką Salę. Poleciłam skrzatom, że mają wam przynieść lunch do gabinetu.

Wyciągnęła do niego kartę pergaminu.

\- Masz tu usprawiedliwienie na resztę zajęć, bo zapewne szybko nie zakończycie rozmowy. Tylko nie siedźcie za długo, od teraz będziecie już mogli normalnie się spotykać.

\- Tak pani profesor. Dziękuje pani profesor. - Harry entuzjastycznie pokiwał głową i ruszył biegiem w górę schodów.  
McGonagall z uśmiechem pokręciła głową i poszła z powrotem do Wielkiej Sali.

* * *

Kiedy Harry wszedł do gabinetu niemal nie poznał swojego chrzestnego. Pozornie nic się nie zmienił, ta sama twarz, te same ubrania, ale zupełnie inna postawa. Syriusz Black był znowu wolnym człowiekiem, nie był już ukrywającym się zbiegiem, tylko Lordem Black. Szanowanym członkiem czarodziejskiej społeczności. Stał dumnie wyprostowanym, z uniesioną głową i szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.

Harry natychmiast podbiegł do niego i mocno się przytulił. Przez chwilę obaj nic nie mówili a potem zaczęli jednocześnie. Roześmieli się opadając na fotele i Syriusz pierwszy się odezwał.

\- Wiem Harry, że bardzo się cieszysz, że jestem wolny, nawet nie wiem jak mógłbym opisać, jak się teraz czuję. Tak długo byłem więźniem a potem zbiegiem, ze wciąż mam wrażenie, że to tylko złudzenie, że zaraz się obudzę, zamknięty w Azkabanie albo na Grimauld Place. - Spojrzał na chłopca z uwagą.

\- Ale tak naprawdę, to nie o to chcesz mnie zapytać. Chcesz wiedzieć, co powiedział Pettigrew... i Voldemort. - To nie było pytanie. Harry zawstydzony skinął głową, nie komentując tego, zresztą i tak miał zbyt sucho w ustach, by cokolwiek powiedzieć. - Dobrze, powiem ci. - Syriusz westchnął.

\- Powiem ci wszystko, co wiem, ale to nie będzie ani łatwe, ani przyjemne. Zastanawialiśmy się nawet z Severusem, jak i czy w ogóle ci o tym powiedzieć.

Harry podniósł, do tej pory opuszczona głowę z niedowierzaniem i oburzeniem, ale zanim mógł zaprotestować, Syriusz machnął ręką.

\- Nie dlatego, że chcemy coś ukrywać, po prostu wiemy, jak to cię zrani. Ale skoro i tak pewno wszystko już wkrótce będzie w Proroku, lepiej jeżeli dowiesz się o tym w prywatnej rozmowie, ode mnie a nie w Wielkiej Sali, na oczach wszystkich. Dyrektor pozwoliła, żebyś mógł udać się ze mną fiuu do domu, jeżeli chcesz i możesz tam zostać na weekend. Odpocząć trochę, zanim zacznie się zamieszanie.

\- Dzięki Syriuszu. Naprawdę chcę uciec na trochę od ludzi. Od tego artykułu z Voldemortem wszyscy znowu się na mnie gapią a Hermiona wciąż chce o tym rozmawiać. - Zawahał się, ale naprawdę chciał stąd już uciec. - Możemy zafiukać już teraz, zanim McGonagall przyjdzie i powie, że zmieniła zdanie?

\- Jasne Harry, ale czy nie chcesz wziąć nic z Wieży? - Harry przecząco pokręcił głową, wszystko czego mógłby potrzebować miał w swoim pokoju w domu Syriusza. - W porządku chodźmy. - Syriusz podszedł do kominka i podał Harry'emu stojącą na gzymsie miseczkę z proszkiem a potem sam nabrał garść. Harry wszedł pierwszy i udał się do domu a Syriusz od razu po nim.

* * *

Wyszli z kominka w salonie na Grimauld. Harry usiadł przy stoliku i zauważył stojącą na nim tackę z kilkoma fiolkami eliksirów. Spojrzał pytająco na Syriusza. Ten wzruszył ramionami i wyjaśnił.

\- Znasz Severusa, uważa że eliksiry są dobre na wszystko, poza tym stwierdził, że lepiej jest je mieć i nie potrzebować, niż potrzebować i nie mieć. Te na prawo to eliksir uspokajajacy i obok wspomagający koncentrację - razem pozwalają na spokojnie zaanalizować i zrozumieć wszystkie informacje a w tej różowej fiolce eliksir słodkiego snu - jeżeli wolałbyś już dzisiaj w ogóle o tym nie myśleć.

Harry skinął głową bez słowa i popatrzył na niego wyczekująco. Syriusz westchnął ciężko i przywołał z kuchni dzbanek herbaty i dwie filiżanki. Nalał sobie i Harry'emu i zaczął mówić.

Tak jak obiecał - wszystko: o pokazanych mu w Ministerstwie relacjach Voldemorta i Pettigrew, o obejrzanych wspomnieniach Glizdogona i o złotym gryfie. Harry słuchał w milczeniu, popijając herbatę.

Kiedy Syriusz skończył mówić, przez chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu, ale kiedy Syriusz już otworzył usta, chcąc go zapytać, jak się czuje, Harry wstał i wziął różową fiolkę. Syriusz też wstał i chciał go przytulić, ale Harry wyminął go bez słowa, kręcąc przecząco głową i ruszył w stronę schodów.

Kiedy mijał obraz matki Syriusza, zasłony rozsunęły się i rozległ się wrzask starej czarownicy. Harry odwrócił się do niej i syknął w wężomowie:

 **\- Zamknij się i spadaj**. - Usta portretu zacisnęły się. Widać było, że chce krzyczeć, ale nie może. Potem obraz zsunął się po ścianie i z hukiem uderzył w podłogę.

Harry nawet nie zwrócił na to uwagi i wszedł spokojnie po schodach na górę.

Syriusz w osłupieniu patrzył na leżący na podłodze niemy portret swojej matki. Harry jednym zdaniem przełamał zaklęcie, nad którym przez miesiące pracowali wszyscy członkowie Zakonu, począwszy jeszcze od Dumbledore'a!

Moc chłopaka przekraczała jego rozumienie. Potrząsnął głową i ruszył, by zabrać obraz i znieść do piwnicy. Nie chciał się nad tym zastanawiać, ale w głowie wirowały mu słowa przepowiedni.

"Nadchodzi ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana".

 _Tylko co to_ teraz _znaczy?_

* * *

Schodząc rano na dół Harry zauważył, że na miejscu portretu Lady Black wisiało teraz eleganckie stare lustro w złotej ramie. Syriusz nie komentował jednak jego wczorajszego zachowania, więc Harry też tego nie zrobił.

Obaj w ciszy zjedli śniadanie, potem Harry odezwał się po raz pierwszy od opuszczenia wczoraj Hogwartu.

\- Wiesz Syriuszu, już od jakiegoś czasu zastanawiałem się, dlaczego moi rodzice nie mieli żadnej ochrony. Kiedy ty się tu ukrywałeś, zawsze był ktoś z zakonu, tak samo, kiedy zaczęto mówić o powrocie Voldemorta, to mimo takiej wiary w zaklęcie ochrony dzięki ofierze mojej matki _zawsze_ ktoś pilnował mnie na Privet Drive i u Rona... A oni byli tam całkiem sami.

Harry na chwile ucichł, zanim dokończył.  
\- Myślałem sobie: _dlaczego Dumbledore był taki pewny, że zaklęcie Fideliusa zadziała?_ Ale on wcale nie był tego pewny, przeciwnie - wiedział, że nie zadziała. Wcale nie chciał ich chronić. Sam kazał Voldemortowi ich zabić... i mnie...

\- Harry... - Syriusz nie wiedział, co może na to odpowiedzieć.

Harry wstał od stołu.

\- Wezmę te eliksiry, ale ja i tak już wszystko rozumiem. – Uśmiechnął się smutno, patrząc na chrzestnego. – Myślę, że mam już za sobą etap zaprzeczenia. Jeszcze przed wakacjami zacząłem mieć wątpliwości co do intencji Dumbledore'a. A potem gdy się zaczęło to całe zamieszanie, to wszystko zaczęło do siebie pasować. Ja nie mam wątpliwości, że mógłby to zrobić, _wierzę,_ że to zrobił.

\- Harry... Ja... Będę tutaj. Gdybyś chciał o tym z kimś porozmawiać. - Harry tylko skinął głową i wyszedł kierując się do biblioteki.

* * *

Syriusz chwilę odczekał, ale nie był w stanie tak spokojnie siedzieć. Wysłał sowę po Snape'a, który po chwili aportował się na Grimauld Place. Syriusz wiedział, że Severus sam przeżył coś podobnego, kiedy Voldemort go zdradził, zabijając Lilly i zdecydował się zmienić strony. Pomyślał, że najlepiej może teraz zrozumieć Harry'ego i pomóc mu przez to przejść.

Snape przyniósł że sobą egzemplarz Proroka.

\- Już wydrukowali sprawozdanie z przesłuchań Glizdogona. Zadziwiająco długie i szczegółowe i co niepodobne do Skeeter - prawdziwe. Jest tu też i o tobie. Pomyślałem, że chcesz przeczytać, co o sytuacji wiedzą ludzie, żebyś wiedział co im mówić.

Syriusz wziął Proroka. Na pierwszej stronie, było wielkie zdjęcie Voldemorta z Glizdogonem i podpis:

 _Lord Voldemort: przestępca, czy ofiara? – Szczegóły na k. 2-3._

Na dole małe zdjęcie Syrusza wychodzącego z Ministerstwa.

 _Niesłusznie skazany czarodziej opuszcza Ministerstwo, jako wolny człowiek. Czy naprawdę musiał na to tak długo czekać? – Szczegóły na stronie 5._

Syriusz uniósł wzrok.

\- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby Voldemort był zachwycony nazwaniem go ofiarą.

\- Jeżeli to go uwolni od zarzutów, to myślę, że zniósłby nawet nazywanie go różowym króliczkiem. Wiesz, że planuje swój powrót?

Syriusz pokiwał głową.

\- Byłby głupcem, nie wykorzystując tej szansy. Kolejnej już na pewno nie dostanie. Wiedziałeś o tym? – Syriusz kiwnął głową w stronę gazety.

Snape pokręcił głową.

\- Nikt nie wiedział. Myślę, że Czarny Pan coś podejrzewał, ale sam dopiero teraz to odkrył i natychmiast kazał Lucjuszowi załatwić to spotkanie – wtedy i jemu powiedział, żeby miał argumenty w Ministerstwie. A że to była jedyna rzecz, którą mogli mu udowodnić i przypisać, myślę że Lucjusz bez problemów załatwi mu oczyszczenie z zarzutów i będzie czysty jak łza.

\- Nigdy nie był czysty jak łza. – Syriusz skrzywił się z odrazą.

\- Syriuszu, ty sam wiesz najlepiej, że nie liczy się to, co jest prawdą ale to, co można udowodnić. – A Voldemort zawsze dbał o to, by nic nie można było jemu osobiście przypisać. Oprócz tej nocy. Wyjdzie z tego jako biedny niewinny obiekt manipulacji i niesprawiedliwie oskarżony. Nikt się nie ośmieli mu nic zarzucić, bo go zakrzyczą.

Syriusz pokiwał głową i otworzył gazetę, przeczytał artykuł Skeeter o Voldemorcie, faktycznie podała prawie wszystkie fakty a jej komentarze były dokładnie takie, jak mówił Snape: _Niewinny czarodziej – ofiara starego manipulatora, walczący o odzyskanie dobrego imienia._ – Westchnął zniesmaczony i przeszedł do dalszej strony z jego własną historią. Właściwie, to była utrzymana w podobnym tonie: _kolejna ofiara starego oszusta i manipulatora._ Nie wiedział, czy ma się śmiać, czy wściekać.

Dokładnie wtedy usłyszeli skrzypnięcie drzwi na pietrze i kroki Harry'ego na schodach. Obaj wyprostowali się a Syriusz złożył gazetę. Harry wszedł do kuchni nieco wolniejszym niż zwykle krokiem, ale nie wyglądał na wstrząśniętego, raczej smutnego i zawiedzionego. Tak jak powiedział mu wcześniej, nie był tym aż tak zaskoczony, już wiedział, że był okłamywany, ale to wciąż bolało.

Harry uśmiechnął się krzywo na widok Snape'a.

\- Witam profesorze. – Spojrzał kpiąco na Syriusza . – Widzę, że wezwałeś posiłki.

Syriusz wzruszył ramionami.

\- Severus przyniósł dzisiejszą gazetę. Jest tam prawie wszystko., Jeżeli chcesz to możesz ją później przejrzeć, aby wiedzieć, co ludzie powiedzą. Myślę, że do poniedziałku uczniowie już to sobie poukładają, ale i tak będą chcieli zobaczyć twoją reakcję.

Harry pokiwał głową.

\- Spodziewam się tego. - Zamyślił się lekko. - Wiecie co, myślałem, że to powinno mną jakoś bardziej wstrząsnąć, ale w sumie to nawet nie czuję do niego nienawiści. Już to przerabiałem z Voldemortem, teraz bardziej czuję żal i zawód. - Podniósł wzrok. - Z Dumbledorem już skończyłem. Teraz nie wiem tylko, co zrobić z Voldemortem. Nawet jeżeli, jak mówi, nie chciał zabić moich rodziców - zrobił to. A cała reszta, ta jego wojna z dyrektorem, już nie myślę, że to tylko wina Voldemorta, jak twierdził Dumbldeore, ale też nie myślę, aby było całkiem odwrotnie.

Harry spojrzał uważnie na Snape'a.

\- Glizdogon wziął veritaserum, ale nie Voldemort. Myślę, że i on i dyrektor mieli swoje słuszne racje i tak samo obaj kłamali, gdy im to pasowało. – Snape patrzył na niego że zdumieniem i czymś na kształt podziwu. Harry żachnął się. – No co, nie jestem taki głupi! Nie myślałeś chyba, że teraz natychmiast kompletnie zmienię zdanie i porzucę Jasną stronę, rzucając się w ramiona Voldemorta?

Snape lekko się zmieszał.

\- Ja sam dokładnie tak zrobiłem, zmieniając strony. I byłem wtedy starszy od ciebie. Chyba jesteś mądrzejszy niż ja wtedy byłem. - Pokręcił głową ze wstydem.

\- Dla Ciebie, profesorze to było świeże. Dla mnie to tylko opowieści jednej, czy drugiej strony. Nic co powiedzą, nie zmieni tego, co się wtedy stało, ale to co teraz będzie - już tak. Byłem tylko pionkiem Dumbledore'a, nie chcę być teraz pionkiem Voldemorta. Może i przekonał czarodziejski świat, ale jeżeli chce przekonać mnie, będzie się musiał bardziej postarać.

Harry spojrzał na obu mężczyzn.

\- Będę miał wystarczająco rozmów na ten temat, gdy wrócę do szkoły, czy w ten weekend możemy zrobić coś innego? Teraz pewno lepiej, żebyśmy się nie pokazywali wśród czarodziejów, ale może moglibyśmy zrobić coś innego, co przez te lata chciałeś a nie mogłeś, Syriuszu? - Zrobił błagalną minkę, mrugając oczkami do chrzestnego.

Syriusz zamyślił się.

\- Moja rodzina ma w Szkocji zamek: w górach, nad jeziorem. Wspaniałe miejsce. Pewno teraz zaniedbane, ale moglibyśmy tam pojechać, musztrować skrzaty i łazić po górach. Przyłączysz się do nas, Severusie?

Snape po krótkim wahaniu zgodził się przyjmując zaproszenie.

\- Też nie mam teraz ochoty na bycie w Hogwarcie. Wyślę sowę do McGonagall, jak tam dotrzemy, żeby nas nie szukali. – Wstał energicznie, - Dawno nie byłem nigdzie poza pracą i domem. Może to faktycznie dobry pomysł.

\- Super. – Harry rozpromienił się. - Możemy wziąć Hardodzioba, na pewno mu się tam spodoba i zostanie.

\- Hardodzioba? – Snape zmarszczył brew patrząc podejrzliwie i pytająco.

\- Tak. – Odparł Harry. – Zupełnie, jak ten hipogryf, co miał problem z Malfoyem. To dopiero zbieg okoliczności, nie? – Uśmiechnął się radośnie.

\- Tak. Niesamowity. – Odparł Snape i zaśmiał się pod nosem. – Zatem ruszajmy, póki dzień jeszcze młody.

* * *

Kiedy Snape przygotowywał wiadomość dla dyrektor, spojrzał na swoje ramię i pomyślał, że lepiej będzie też poinformować o tym Czarnego Pana. Wiadomość, że wybrał się z Potterem na weekend w góry, żeby się chłopak odprężył, na pewno ucieszy Voldemorta - w końcu to on chciał, żeby naprawdę się do niego zbliżył.

I dzięki temu też, przez dwa dni na pewno nie będzie go wzywał. Nie tylko Syriusz i Harry potrzebowali takiego wyjazdu, żeby się odprężyć.


	6. Chapter 6

_Wszystko..._

 _Są takie chwile, takie spotkania, na które czekamy z zapartym tchem, mając tak wiele oczekiwań, że nic nie byłoby w stanie im dorównać. Niestety czasami okazuje się, że najlepsze w tym było właśnie czekanie. A zatem, jeszcze poczekajmy..._

 **Rozdział 6 Cisza przed burzą**

Severus Snape mógł z pełnym przekonaniem stwierdzić, że przez te dwa dni spędzone z Harrym i Syriuszem w czasie ich wspólnego wyjazdu do Szkocji był pierwszy raz od ponad dwudziestu lat naprawdę szczęśliwy. Ostatni raz czuł się tak podczas wakacji z Lilly przed Hogwartem, później już nigdy nie byli ze sobą tak swobodni zaś kiedy przyłączył się do Śmierciożerców a Lilly zbliżyła do Jamesa i Huncwotów mogli się już tylko kłócić i walczyć ze sobą.

Jednak każdy weekend musi się skończyć.

W niedzielę wieczór znowu znalazł się w swoich komnatach ze szklaneczką whisky.

Teraz, wypoczęty, z jasną głową mógł zmierzyć się z ostatnimi rewelacjami.

Kiedy Voldemort wbrew swoim obietnicom zabił jego przyjaciółkę, Severus odwrócił się od niego i przeszedł na stronę Dumbledore'a. Teraz dowiedział się, że to właśnie Dumbledore był za to odpowiedzialny a nie Czarny Pan.

Snape czuł się z tym naprawdę strasznie. Nie miał do siebie pretensji o to, że dał się oszukać. Nie był jedyny.  
Sam Voldemort wierzył w to, że to był jego pomysł.

Nie, Severus nie czuł się winny swojej naiwności, czy głupoty. Ale... _Czuł się winny._

 _Zdradził swojego Pana - dla prawdziwego oszusta i zdrajcy._

Kiedy Voldemort powrócił Snape wrócił do niego na polecenie dyrektora, po jego śmierci nadal był na rozkazy Czarnego Pana, ale nie był tak naprawdę jego sługą. Wciąż trzymał się Zakonu, który właściwie już istniał tylko formalnie, wciąż dryfował między jasną i ciemną stroną.

Teraz wreszcie podjął decyzję. Jedyna zbrodnia, za którą znienawidził Voldemorta była zbrodnią Dumbledore'a.

Czarny Pan nigdy go nie zdradził. A kiedy wrócił, przyjął go, nie pytając o więcej niż był gotowy mu podać.

Stosował legilimencję, ale Snape musiał być ze sobą szczery, nie był aż tak dobrym oklumentą, by się przed nim bronić, jak to sobie wmawiał.

Gdyby Lord Voldemort chciał mógłby przełamać jego osłony. Nie zrobił tego, biorąc tylko to, co sam mu oferował.

Severus poczuł się jak nędzny robak: _zdradził swojego Pana, swoje przekonania i za co? Dla kogo?_  
Chciał z tym skończyć, już nigdy tak się nie czuć, ale wciąż hamowała go jedna wątpliwość: _Potter, Harry Potter._

Zaczęło mu zależeć na chłopaku, już nie tylko ze względu na matkę, ale na niego samego. Ostatnim razem załamał się, gdy Voldemort zabił Lilly _a jeśli teraz zechce skrzywdzić Harry'ego?_ Czy będzie mógł na to pozwolić, czy mógłby to wybaczyć?

Wiedział, że jego Pan nie chce być wrogiem Harry'ego ale jego przyjaźń może być równie niebezpieczna. Jego głupie serce bało się o chłopaka, tak jak wcześniej o jego matkę.

Wtedy sobie przypomniał: przysięgi, trzy razy przysięgał, że będzie po stronie Harry'ego Pottera, także Czarnemu Panu.  
Nagle wszystko stało się jasne. _Od teraz będzie służył tylko jednemu Panu, będzie wierzył w Voldemorta, będzie mu służył, tak jak kiedyś przyrzekał i będzie chronił Pottera, tak jak przyrzekał._

Z tym postanowieniem od razu poczuł się lepiej. Odstawił niedopitą szklankę z whisky i zniknął ją machnięciem ręki.

 _Nie potrzebował jej, po raz pierwszy od lat był w zgodzie ze sobą._

Był gotowy zacząć jeszcze raz, zdobywać świat z Czarnym Panem, znowu w pełni szczerze.

* * *

Sobotni poranek we Dworze Malfoyów po raz kolejny przywitał Voldemorta promieniami słońca, tak przyjemnie rozgrzewającymi jego ciało i duszę. Chłonął jego ciepło ciesząc się nowym dniem. Miał wszelkie powody, by być z siebie bardzo zadowolonym, jego plany rozwijały się doskonale.

Jego wywiad miał jeszcze lepszy odzew niż to sobie zakładał. Ministerstwo uwierzyło mu bez zastrzeżeń, Lucjusz już prowadził rozmowy z sędziami w sprawie jego własnego procesu - oczyszczenia samego Lorda Voldemorta w świetle nowych informacji.

Brakowało mu jeszcze tylko jednego: _nie wiedział co o tym myśli Harry Potter._

Draco przekazał ojcu, że Harry wyszedł z dyrektorką, zanim jeszcze zdążyli otworzyć Proroka. A razem z Harrym zniknął też Snape. Zanim zdążył wezwać do siebie Mistrza Eliksirów dostał od niego list: _Severus wyjechał z Potterem._

To, że Harry chciał się z nim spotkać po tej sprawie i to, że jeszcze razem wyjechali, żeby chłopak mógł się "odstresować" to bardzo dobrze. Tego właśnie chciał, żeby Severus został dla Harry'ego może nie przyjacielem, ale mentorem godnym zaufania.

Naprawdę się z tego cieszył... _I klął w żywy kamień._

Czarny Pan nie znosił czekać, nie znosił nie móc dostać tego, czego chce i wtedy, gdy tego chce.

A teraz chciał Harry'ego Pottera, _po swojej stronie_. Oczywiście rozumiał, że przejście od pozycji "potwora, który zabił jego rodziców i próbował zabić samego chłopaka" do opcji neutralności, nie mówiąc o prawdziwym poparciu, musi potrwać.

Ale i tak nie było mu łatwo teraz czekać. Snucie i wykonywanie długofalowych planów dawało mu przyjemność, gdy widział ich efekty a teraz nawet nie mógł sprawdzić, jak mu idzie.

Ale poza tym jednym małym ziarenkiem, wszystko szło dobrze. W końcu wszyscy byli po jego stronie, _więc czemu z Potterem miałoby być inaczej?_ Nie powinien mieć wątpliwości. Powinien być szczęśliwy i w zasadzie był, poza chwilami, kiedy dopadał go defetyzm i wątpił we wszystko.

W niedzielę wieczorem czuł coraz większą potrzebę wezwania Snape'a, jednak nie wiedział, o której godzinie miał wrócić ze Szkocji, jeżeli w ogóle. Mogli zostać z Harrym w zamku Blacków i wrócić dopiero rano, prosto do Hogwartu.

Czekał na sowę od Severusa do późnej nocy, _ale jej nie było._

W końcu poszedł spać, coraz bardziej sfrustrowany.

* * *

W poniedziałek rano obudził się, widząc sowę siedzącą na parapecie okna. Najwidoczniej czekała, aż się obudzi. Była wyraźnie nastroszona i rozdrażniona ale czekała bezgłośnie.

Voldemort otworzył okno i podał ptakowi przygotowany w specjalnym pojemniku do tego celu przysmak dla sów. Sowa od razu w lepszym humorze, wyciągnęła nóżkę i pozwoliła mu odpiąć zwój.

Tak jak myślał: Severus.

 _"Mój Panie,  
Wróciliśmy do Hogwartu. Czekam na wezwanie. SS"_

Voldemort przez moment zastanawiał się, czy odczekać, aż Severus skończy zajęcia i będzie mógł swobodnie przybyć do niego, bez ograniczeń czasowych ale szybko ten pomysł porzucił. Severus przysłał sowę z samego rana, bo wiedział, że Lord chce z nim mówić natychmiast. Z szacunku i może strachu kazał jej go nie budzić, ale wysyłając ją był przygotowany na wezwanie, gdy tylko wiadomość dotrze do Voldemorta...

 _Więc nie każe mu dłużej czekać._ Dotknął znaku wzywając Mistrza Eliksirów.

Snape natychmiast się pojawił zginając się w ukłonie i czekając na jego polecenia. Był już ubrany w swoje szaty profesora. _No tak, nie wiedział ile czasu zajmie mu ta rozmowa, więc był gotowy natychmiast po niej udać się na zajęcia._

Voldemort niecierpliwie patrzył na jego pochyloną głowę, ale przemówił spokojnie i starannie ważąc słowa.

\- Severusie, cieszy mnie twoje zaangażowanie i zbliżenie się do Pottera. - _I do rzeczy._ \- Czy rozmawiałeś z nim o tym, co myśli o ostatnich zdarzeniach?

Snape zdecydował, że nie ma powodu się rozwodzić. Wiedział, co tak naprawdę interesuje jego Pana.

\- Chłopak już nie wierzy w niewinność Dumbledore'a, Panie ale i w twoją też nie. To był plan dyrektora, jednak to ty go wykonałeś. Powiedział, że mogłeś przekonać czarodziejski świat, ale dla niego musisz się bardziej postarać. - Wypalił krótko i na temat.

Voldemort przechylił głowę. Przez chwilę milczał, potem uśmiechnął się. Chłopak, którego kiedyś uważał za naiwnego baranka jasnej strony, wciąż go zaskakiwał i coraz bardziej intrygował.  
 _Miał się bardziej postarać? Zrobi to._

Spojrzał na Severusa.

\- Taki mam plan. Możesz teraz odejść, Severusie. - Mistrz Eliksirów skłonił się niżej i posłusznie zniknął, aportując się z trzaskiem.

Voldemort przez chwilę rozkoszował się wyzwaniem, jakie rzucił mu chłopak, ale postanowił odłożyć na razie to uczucie. Najpierw musi do końca załatwić sprawy w Ministerstwie. Kiedy będzie miał czyste konto i będzie mógł legalnie poruszać się w świecie a Harry będzie miał za sobą SUM-y i obaj będą mieli jasną głowę, przyjdzie czas na jego bezpośrednie spotkanie z Harrym Potterem.

* * *

Praca adwokata Czarnego Pana na pewno nie należała do najłatwiejszych - przeciwnie, w sprawie pierwszego przesłuchania Lucjusz musiał niemalże stawać na rzęsach, żeby uzyskać godziwe warunki. Teraz jednak było całkiem inaczej. Przedstawione dowody nie budziły wątpliwości i nie można było ich ukrywać przed społeczeństwem - bo wszystko już zostało ujawnione i opisane w gazetach.

Sędzia sprawozdawca Lord Lawrence Fletcher kilka razy wszystko przesłuchał, przejrzał, a jedyny materialny dowód - medalion Gryffindora przekazał do dokładnego zbadania w Departamencie Tajemnic. Nic nie budziło wątpliwości i sporządzony przez niego raport wyraźnie wskazywał, że: _Lord Voldemort, z domu Tom Marvolo Riddle bezsprzecznie był winien dokonanego w dniu 31 października 1981 roku morderstwa na Lilly z domu Evans i Jamesie Potterach, którego to czynu dokonał pod magicznym wpływem Albusa Percivala Wulfrica Dumbledore'a, nie będąc w stanie podejmować samodzielnie decyzji w tym zakresie._

To w zasadzie zamykało sprawę. teraz zostało tylko wyznaczenie posiedzenia w składzie co najmniej pięciu Sędziów a jeżeli Przewodniczący zarządzi to nawet w pełnym składzie Wizengamotu i podjęcie decyzji.

 _I tu zaczynały się problemy..._

Obecny Minister Magii Korneliusz Knot _całkiem słusznie_ , obawiał się, że Lord Voldemort ma na celowniku jego stanowisko, więc nie widział potrzeby przyśpieszania procesu. Przeciwnie - robił co mógł, by sprawę opóźnić. Urzędnicy Ministerstwa każdą czynność w sprawie i każdą decyzję podejmowali w ostatecznym możliwym terminie, każdy problem z procedurą był rozdmuchiwany i wymagał dokładnego zbadania.

Lucjusz Malfoy obawiał się, że w tym tempie sprawa nie będzie osądzona do końca roku szkolnego a Lord Voldemort do cierpliwych nie należał, szczególnie wobec tych, którzy nie mogli się poskarżyć, czyli także Lucjusza. Malfoy nawet nie chciał myśleć, co będzie, jeśli nie uda mu się tego załatwić i przez niego nie dojdzie do planowanego przez jego Pana spotkania z Potterem po zakończeniu SUM-ów.

Dlatego cały czas trzymał rękę na pulsie, na bieżąco sprawdzał stan sprawy i pociągał za wszystkie sznurki, żeby nie trwało to ani dnia dłużej niż absolutnie konieczne.

 _I wreszcie udało się._ Wszystko dało się zapiąć na ostatni guzik. Akta sprawy tak dopracowane, że można by je zachować w zaklęciu, jako niedościgniony wzór dla wszelkich procesów sądowych, zostały przedstawione Przewodniczącemu Wizengamotu do wyznaczenia pięcioosobowego składu celem rozpoznania.

Oczywiście wybrał on tych, którzy z różnych powodów nie mogli się natychmiast zająć sprawą, jednak na szczęście Malfoy miał niezawodnych współpracowników, którzy rozwiązali za sędziów wszelkie ich problemy: te rodzinne i zdrowotne i posiedzenie wyznaczono na 30 kwietnia, z dodatkowym, niezamierzonym bonusem: wdzięcznością wszystkich orzekających wobec Malfoya i docelowo czarnego Pana. _Lepiej być nie mogło._

Lord wyraził umiarkowane zadowolenie, ale atmosfera w domu wyraźnie się poprawiła. Wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą. Czarny Pan znowu zaczął znikać w bibliotece, przez pół dnia pochłaniając jakieś tajemnicze traktaty. ( _Lucjuszowi udało się niechcący, zauważyć jeden z nich: "Tajemnice psychiki nastolatków.")_

Drugą połowę dnia poświęcał na ćwiczenia fizycznie i magiczne.

Lucjusz wkładał wiele wysiłku, by nie zastanawiać się, co to może znaczyć i czego tak naprawdę jego Pan chce od Pottera, bo to że wszystkie te działania miały związek z jego planowanym spotkaniem z chłopakiem nie budziło wątpliwości. Lucjusz jeszcze nie widział, żeby Czarny Pan kiedykolwiek był kimkolwiek aż tak zainteresowany / zaintrygowany.

Najwyraźniej przejmował się tym bardziej niż własnym procesem. _Może i słusznie:_ proces był praktycznie przesądzony a z Potterem nigdy nic nie wiadomo, dzieciak był nieprzewidywalny jak burza piaskowa. Wszyscy uważali, że Harry Potter jest cichym, niewinnym chłopcem, który nie ma szans z Panem kłamstwa i manipulacji ale Malfoy nie był wcale pewny, który z nich podejmuje większe ryzyko.

Potter już miał niezaprzeczalny wpływ na zachowanie Czarnego Pana, podczas gdy sam chłopak żył sobie spokojnie i ewidentnie czarnoksiężnika ignorował. Malfoy przypomniał sobie, co powiedział Severusowi: " _Voldemort może i przekonał czarodziejski świat, ale dla mnie musi się bardziej postarać"._

 _Tego jeszcze nie było... I raczej już nie będzie._

* * *

Dzień procesu przyszedł niezaważenie i w zasadzie, tak samo minął.

Co prawda pod drzwiami Ministerstwa czekali dziennikarze, ale nie mieli wstępu do środka. Nie było też żadnej publiczności.

Sama rozprawa trwała _dwadzieścia minut._

Lucjusz był naprawdę pod wrażeniem, jak bardzo można uprościć proces, do którego samo przygotowanie dokumentów zajęło trzy miesiące i to przy jego intensywnym udziale. (Szczerze mówiąc, to tylko dzięki jego udziałowi nie trwało dziewięć miesięcy).

Po wejściu na salę Malfoy spodziewał się po sprawdzeniu obecności, odczytania sprawozdania przez Lorda Fletchera, potem mowy oskarżyciela i obrońcy a tu - niespodzianka. Przewodniczący stwierdził, że sprawozdanie złożono do akt, zapytał, czy wszyscy obecni się z nim zapoznali a po potwierdzeniu uznał jego sprawę za zamkniętą. Potem zabrał głos oskarżyciel, mówiąc jedno zdanie:

\- Wszystkie zgromadzone dowody wskazują, że oskarżony dopuścił się zarzucanego mu czynu będąc w stanie przymusu magicznego, w związku z czym wnoszę o uniewinnienie.

Malfoy chciał wygłosić coś więcej, ale zamiast poprosić o prezentację stanowiska obrony, Sędzia zapytał tylko:

\- Czy obrona przychyla się do wniosku oskarżenia?

Na to mógł odpowiedzieć jednym słowem:

\- Tak.

Przewodniczący natychmiast zwrócił się do Lorda Voldemorta, czy popiera wniosek swojego obrońcy, oczywiście:

\- Tak.

 _I to by było na tyle...  
_

Wizengamot zarządził przerwę na naradę, ale ledwo zamknęły się za nimi drzwi, już urzędnik wezwał ich z powrotem na ogłoszenie wyroku.

Lord Voldemort został uznany za niewinnego zarzucanego mu czynu z uwagi na uniemożliwienie mu podjęcia w tej sprawie samodzielnej decyzję, przez zaklęcie przymusu zastosowane przez Albusa Dumbledore'a. Z uwagi na wcześniejszą śmierć faktycznego sprawcy sprawa została ostatecznie zamknięta. A że wyrok nie był zaskarżalny, nie było też jego uzasadnienia.

 _I już po wszystkim: Sprawa zakończona._

Lucjusz wiedział, że to wszystko dzieło Ministra, nie chciał przyciągać do tej sprawy ani ułamka uwagi więcej niż to absolutnie koniecznie a skoro nie dało się już tego przeciągnąć, to kazał załatwić ją tak, żeby nie było nic do opisania i skomentowania.

Lord Voldemort opuścił Ministerstwo jako wolny człowiek, uśmiechnięty szeroko i wyraził swoją radość z wyroku, podziękował za wsparcie a na pytanie jednego z dziennikarzy, czy będzie świętować to wydarzenie, stwierdził, że cieszy go, iż wreszcie doczekał się sprawiedliwości, jednak wolałby, żeby nie było takiej konieczności, bo to do czego go zmusił Dumbledore będzie go prześladować do końca życia.

Malfoy pomyślał, że jak jeszcze się rozpłacze, to na pewno piorun strzeli z nieba, na szczęście do tego nie doszło. Przez chwilę obawiał się, że takiej mowy to już nikt nie kupi a jednak wszyscy pokiwali głowami ze zrozumieniem i uprzejmie podziękowali za rozmowę, nie żądając więcej żadnych komentarzy.

Pewno uważali, że Lord Voldemort żałował tego, że zmuszono go do morderstwa, nic bardziej mylnego. Jedyne co mu w tym przeszkadzało, to że został do tego tak ordynarnie zmuszony. No i jeszcze, że to była taka porażka - gdyby sam do tego doszedł i zaplanował, to po pierwsze, nikt by tego nie przewidział a po drugie zginęliby nie tylko _wszyscy_ Potterowie, ale także i cała mieścina, żeby _na pewno_ nie było świadków.

Tymczasem wszyscy pochylali się ze zrozumieniem nad biednym skrzywdzonym Czarnym Panem. Lucjusz prychnął w duchu nad ich głupotą, ale też podziwiał zdolności aktorskie swojego Pana, no i swoje własne. W końcu on też był jednym z reżyserów tego przedstawienia i jednym z jego aktorów.

* * *

Aportowali się do domu i Czarny Pan od razu wysłał sowę do Severusa o natychmiastowe przybycie. Kiedy ten się zjawił, miał dla niego jedno proste żądanie:

\- Ponieważ mogę się już swobodnie poruszać chciałbym się spotkać z Harrym Potterem. Oczywiście wiem, że sam chłopak i jego opiekunowie, poza tobą, mogą mieć wątpliwości, więc spotkanie może być w miejscu publicznym, najlepiej w Hogwarcie. Oczywiście spodziewam się, że reporterzy nie przegapią takiej okazji. Zapytaj chłopaka, czy się na to zgodzi, jeżeli tak, Malfoy to przygotuje.

\- Chcesz się z nim spotkać publicznie, przy reporterach, mój Panie? - Severus był zdumiony, _przecież nie wiadomo, jak to spotkanie pójdzie a Lord chce, żeby to było na oczach wszystkich?!_

Na zaskoczone spojrzenie Severusa Czarny Pan wyjaśnił.

\- Przy świadkach obaj będziemy musieli się kontrolować. A poza tym w każdym miejscu możemy rozmawiać prywatnie. - Przewrócił oczami ze zniecierpliwieniem. - Wężomowa, Severusie.

Snape aż się zaczerwienił. _Jak mógł o tym zapomnieć?_

\- Oczywiście, mój Panie. czy mam się tym zająć już teraz, czy po SUM-ach?

\- Wybadaj teraz, czy w ogóle zgodzi się rozważyć taką rozmowę. Jeżeli będzie gotowy, sama organizacja będzie łatwa i szybka. Udowodniłem, że nigdy nie chciałem z nim walczyć - a nawet gdyby ktoś w to wątpił, to raczej nikt nie uważa mnie za takiego głupca, by zrobić tyle dla odzyskania wolności a potem publicznie atakować Złotego Chłopca, więc specjalne środki bezpieczeństwa nie będą potrzebne. Można to będzie załatwić w jeden dzień.

Severus musiał się z tym zgodzić. Skłonił się tylko i aportował z powrotem do Hogwartu.

Okazja do rozmowy z Harrym trafiła się już tego samego wieczoru, kiedy chłopak poprosił go o dodatkową pomoc w przygotowaniu do SUM-ów.

Severus nie za bardzo miał ochotę zaczynać ten temat, ale spełnił polecenie swojego Pana i już następnego dnia zaniósł mu oczekiwaną odpowiedź.

\- Harry chce z Tobą rozmawiać, Panie po SUM-ach i zgadza się na zaproponowane warunki: Wielka Sala w Hogwarcie, pod okiem czarodziejskiej prasy.

Czarny Pan uśmiechnął się drapieżnie z nieskrywaną satysfakcją.

\- Cudownie Severusie. Przekaż chłopakowi, że jesteśmy umówieni.

* * *

Przez kolejne kilka tygodni Lord Voldemort przez połowę czasu zajmował się spotykaniem ze swoimi zwolennikami i przygotowywaniem jego pierwszych osobistych spotkań z czarodziejami spoza kręgu Śmierciożerców ale one wszystkie były zaplanowane na czas po jego spotkaniu z Harrym Potterem.

To ono miało być ostatecznym sprawdzianem jego nowego wizerunku. Ostatecznym potwierdzeniem dla wszystkich czarodziejów, że warto mu zaufać i że naprawdę zaczyna od nowa.

Oczywiście, żeby to się powiodło spotkanie musiało przebiec w spokojnej, życzliwej atmosferze i zakończyć się w sposób ewidentnie dowodzący, że Potter mu wybaczył i dał mu szansę na nowy początek.

Dlatego przez drugą połowę czasu Czarny Pan w dalszym ciągu przekopywał się przez księgi, które mogłyby mu pomóc we właściwym podejściu do chłopaka i na planowaniu ich spotkania: przewidywaniu i rozwiązywaniu ewentualnych problemów, jakie mógłby napotkać w jego trakcie.

Oczywiście pierwszym punktem było namówienie go do korzystania z wężomowy, bo dzięki temu nikt nie mógłby ich podsłuchać a nawet jakby usłyszeli głośniejszy syk, to i tak nie rozpoznaliby emocji. Chociaż wciąż miał nadzieję, że uda mu się zachować spokój i poskromić zarówno swoje emocje, jak i Złotego Chłopca.

Czas pokaże i chociaż z jednej strony chciał, by już doszło do tego spotkania, to z drugiej wciąż obawiał się, że nie jest gotowy. Naprawdę nie chciał - nie mógł tego zepsuć i tym usilniej nie przestawał się do niego przygotowywać.

Wiedział, że Harry Potter w tym czasie kończy się przygotowywać i zdaje swoje SUM-y, czasem przelotnie zastanawiał się, czy chłopak przygotowuje się do swoich egzaminów tak pilnie, jak on do ich spotkania i czy sam w ogóle o tym spotkaniu myśli, pochłonięty nauką.

Przeczytał w myślach Lucjusza zdziwienie, że jego Pan tak bardzo przejmuje się chłopakiem, podczas gdy ten ostatni najwyraźniej wcale się nim nie przejmował.

Lucjusz zapewne miał w tym rację, ale i tak nie mógł się przemóc. _To było - będzie zbyt ważne dla niego._

* * *

Czas płynie wolno, gdy na coś czekamy, ale nareszcie nadszedł ten dzień.  
Lord Voldemort obudził się lekko niespokojny, ale głównie podekscytowany.

 _Dzisiaj spotka się z Harrym Potterem._ Po tym, czego dowiedział się z rozmów i myśli swoich zwolenników nie miał pojęcia, czego może oczekiwać po chłopaku. Jego reakcje na wydarzenia były zupełnie nieprzewidywalne, czasem zachowywał się całkiem inaczej niż można by zakładać, czasem dla odmiany, gdy Voldemort zakładał coś nieoczywistego on robił coś najprostszego.

A ponieważ ludzie rzadko go zaskakiwali, naprawdę cieszyła go ta możliwość spotkania kogoś, kogo musiał cały czas odszyfrowywać. Zapowiadała się niezła rozrywka i wreszcie możliwość rozruszania umysłu.

Wstał wcześniej, żeby się odpowiednio przygotować - musiał się godnie prezentować i dla chłopaka i dla kamer reporterów, którzy będą obserwować to spotkanie.

Wybrał jak zawsze klasyczne czarodziejskie szaty, w ulubionym czarnym kolorze, ale z fioletowymi akcentami. Przez chwilę zastanowił się przelotnie, czy Harry Potter też się wcześniej przygotowuje na to spotkanie, czy też jak zawsze opowiadał mu Severus, wpadnie spóźniony w szatach, które mu wpadły pod rękę.

Szybko się przygotował i aby nie siedzieć w oczekiwaniu na śniadanie, wybrał się do ogrodu. Spacer wśród utrzymanych starannie w pozornej niedbałości przez Narcyzę roślin zawsze go uspokajał i poprawiał nastrój. Kiedy wreszcie zdecydował się wejść do jadalni Malfoyowie już siedzieli przy stole, czekając na niego.

Przywitał się krótkim skinieniem głowy i zajął swoje miejsce. Skrzaty doskonale znały jego upodobania, więc kiedy nie podał dokładnych wytycznych z ukłonem zniknęły i przyniosły, to co zawsze.

Lord spokojnie i z lekkim roztargnieniem popijał czekoladę i pogryzał tosty z uwagą obserwując gospodarzy. Szczególnie zainteresował go niezwykle, jak na niego, skupiony i zamyślony najmłodszy członek rodziny.

Po skończeniu SUM-ów uczniowie piątego roku dostali pozwolenie na wyjazd na kilka dni do domu. Dzisiaj po śniadaniu chłopiec miał wrócić do Hogwartu na ostatni tydzień zajęć a potem ogłoszenie wyników ich SUM-ów i jeszcze kolejny, dla piątego roku już całkiem luźny tydzień, zanim skończy się rok szkolny.

Draco rozmyślał o swoim powrocie do szkoły, ale głównie jednak myślał o tym, że wybiera się tam Czarny Pan, na spotkanie z Harrym.

Najmłodszy Malfoy nie do końca wierzył w ostatnie rewelacje. Jego rozważania na ten temat były naprawdę interesujące.

 _Po tym rytuale na cmentarzu, kiedy Czarny Pan się tu znalazł był taki dziwaczny i nie tylko z wyglądu, zachowywał się też dziwnie, nic go nie obchodziło, siedział tylko w bibliotece przeglądając stare tomy a kiedy płynął korytarzem, to można było dostać zawału na sam widok. A potem nagle..._ Draco pokręcił głową.

 _Nagle znowu wygląda jak człowiek, schodzi na śniadanie, żartuje, snuje plany. A potem ta informacja, że Dumbledore nie żyje. Nie mogę nie myśleć, że on miał z tym coś wspólnego. To przerażające. Wiem, że wyszło, że to wszystko była sprawka dyrektora, a Riddle nagle się uwolnił, odrodził i wszystko gra. I jeszcze ta sprawa z Harrym... Voldemort jest zimnym draniem, a Harry jest tak dobry. Oby nie zrobił mu krzywdy._ Draco westchnął i opuścił głowę.

Czarny Pan oczywiście odczytał jego myśli. Zaśmiał się w duchu. _Chłopak nieźle kombinował._ Chociaż trochę go to raniło, że ten jeden raz, kiedy faktycznie nic nie zrobił i tak go podejrzewają.  
Jednak z drugiej strony fakt, że młody Malfoy uważał go za tak sprytnego i zdolnego do takiej mistyfikacji był bardzo pochlebny.

Przyjrzał się Draco uważnie, może ten chłopak go przeceniał, ale on sam na pewno go nie doceniał. Ale zostawił tę myśl na później i postanowił zając się ważną teraz dla niego sprawą.

\- Młody Draco. - Chłopak poderwał głowę i przełknął ślinę, patrząc na niego z uwagą. _Przynajmniej już przestał wpadać w panikę._ \- Czy masz jakieś plany na nadchodzące wakacje?

Zdezorientowany i obawiający się, chociaż nie wiedział jeszcze, dlaczego Draco spojrzał na rodziców.

\- Myślałem, że spędzę je w rezydencji z rodzicami, Panie. - Skłonił głowę.

\- Na pewno będziesz czuł się nudno i niezręcznie, sam w gronie dorosłych. Nie myślałeś o zaproszeniu jakiegoś kolegi na wakacje? Przyjaciela? - Bystre spojrzenie prosto w oczy Draco. - Harry Potter chyba nie czuje się już tak dobrze w towarzystwie swoich gryfońskich kolegów a w domu Blacka tak jak ty byłby sam, na pewno z chęcią przyjmie twoje zaproszenie.

Draco miał dosyć poważne wątpliwości, czy Harry miałby ochotę spędzić wakacje w jego domu z Czarnym Panem. Zresztą i on sam też wciąż miał wątpliwości, co do planów Voldemorta i tego w nich, co dotyczy Harry'ego ale zapytany wprost nie miał wyjścia.

\- Zapytam go o to, Panie.

\- Chłopak mówił, że planuje zostać Aurorem. Na pewno znajomość z twoim ojcem i jego przyjaciółmi ułatwiłaby mu wejście w środowisko Ministerstwa. No i niestety, nie miał do tej pory okazji zbyt wiele przebywać w towarzystwie prawdziwych czystokrwistych czarodziejów, z tradycjami. Takie obycie towarzyskie na pewno wiele by mu dało. Moglibyście nie tylko się bawić, ale też wiele nauczyć. Pomyśl o tym. Pomyślcie o tym obaj.

\- Tak Panie. - Draco opuścił głowę. Voldemort miał rację, jednak nie mógł powstrzymać lęku. Naprawdę polubił Harry'ego, nie chciał by został skrzywdzony a Riddle był zbyt zagadkowy by mu zaufać.

* * *

Spotkanie miało odbyć się w Wielkiej Sali Hogwartu po śniadaniu, kiedy pozostali uczniowie mieli już udać się na swoje zajęcia.

Czarny Pan wraz z nieodłącznym Lucjuszem Malfoyem, stawił się przed bramą Hogwartu punktualnie o umówionej godzinie i już stąd widział i słyszał kłębiący się przy głównym wejściu tłumek reporterów. Jedynie wybrani mieli karty wstępu do Hogwartu, nie mówiąc o Wielkiej Sali, więc cała reszta liczyła na jakieś słowo od niego przed czy po rozmowie. Harry oczywiście nie miał zamiaru wychodzić na zewnątrz by z nimi porozmawiać.

Lord Voldemort westchnął w duchu, ale wyprostował się i ruszyli przed siebie, obserwowani przez stado sepów. Przelotnie zastanowił się: _dlaczego, do cholery, nie zażądał jakiegoś transportu pod drzwi zamiast tak maszerować?!_

Kiedy już doszli uśmiechnął się szeroko i krótko oznajmił, że:

- _Tak, spotyka się dzisiaj z Harrym Potterem._

 _\- Tak, bardzo mu na tym zależało, bo chciałby wyjaśnić z chłopcem sprawy z przeszłości._

 _\- Tak, ma nadzieję, że skończą się między nimi nieporozumienia i nieprzyjaźń._

I wreszcie:

 _\- Nie, nie odpowie na więcej pytań._

Przeszedł przez grupę, która rozstąpiła się, pozwalając im wejść do środka. Po zamknięciu drzwi przez chwilę cieszył się ciszą. W głębi holu dostrzegł czających się uczniów. Najwyraźniej woleli spóźnić się na zajęcia, niż przegapić to spotkanie. Lord Voldemort uśmiechnął się do nich powodując kilka zaskoczonych pisków i dumnie wyprostowany poszedł w kierunku Wielkiej Sali.

Lucjusz otworzył mu drzwi i znowu weszli w na szczęście dużo mniejszy niż na zewnątrz, tłum podekscytowanych, błyskających fleszami reporterów.

Tym razem nie było pytań, szybko ich wyminęli i Lord zauważył ustawiony tuż przed podium ze stołem nauczycielskim mały stolik z dzbankiem kawy lub herbaty, dwoma filiżankami i talerzykiem z ciastkami. ( _Brakowało kwiatków i serduszek, aby uznać to za idealną randkę._ ) Przy stoliku były dwa fotele, ustawione lekko skośnie obok siebie. _No tak, gdyby siedzieli naprzeciwko,_ _reporterzy nie widzieliby wyraźnie ich twarzy a umieszczenie ich obok siebie sugerowałoby nieistniejącą zażyłość._

Lucjusz pozostał, czekając trochę za reporterami a Czarny Pan ruszył przed siebie. Uznał, że zatrzyma się przed stolikiem, twarzą do drzwi. Gdyby usiadł, musiałby potem wstawać na powitanie chłopaka. Nie czekał długo, po minucie drzwi otworzyły się i ukazał się w nich Harry Potter.

Na chwilę zatrzymał się i zamknął oczy oślepiony fleszami ale potem uśmiechnął się, lekko ironicznie i ruszył przed siebie. Reporterzy rozstąpili się, jego także nie zaczepiając pytaniami. Najwyraźniej chcieli jak najszybciej zobaczyć samo spotkanie.

 _Spotkanie Chłopca, Który Przeżył z Czarnym Panem, Który Próbował Go Zabić._

Lord patrzył na zbliżającego się chłopca. Niezbyt dobrze zapamiętał go z rytuału na cmentarzu, myślał wtedy o innych sprawach, no i sam proces myślenia miał wtedy jeszcze lekko przytłumiony przez medalion na szyi Glizdogona.

Teraz mógł dokładnie obejrzeć jego drobną, ale nie chudą sylwetkę, chłopak był zadziwiająco dobrze zbudowany, jak na zasłyszane od Malfoya historie o jego nieszczęsnym dzieciństwie.

Tak jak przewidywał nic nie wskazywało, żeby się na to spotkanie specjalnie przygotowywał. Założył zwykłą szkolną szatę a pod nią mundurek. Czysto, schludnie, ale nic szczególnie eleganckiego.

Gdy się zbliżał Lord coraz wyraźniej widział jego twarz, rozwichrzone ciemne włosy i te naprawdę cudowne zielone oczy, znał je z myśli swoich zwolenników, ale na żywo robiły piorunujące wrażenie. Cały Harry Potter zrobił na nim piorunujące wrażenie.

Czarny Pan odchrząknął i przywitał go:

\- Witam, Harry, - _szlag, zagalopował się_. Wszystkie misternie przygotowane plany rozmowy spalił na sam widok chłopaka. To nie wróżyło dobrze na jej dalszy przebieg. Przełknął ślinę, dobrze wiedząc, jak to musi wyglądać i dla Pottera i dla reporterów. - Panie Potter, cieszę się, że chciałeś ze mną rozmawiać. - Dokończył gładko.

Chłopak spojrzał na niego z lekko kpiącym uśmieszkiem, jakby dokładnie znał jego myśli.

\- Witam **Lordzie Voldemort**.


	7. Chapter 7

_Wszystko..._

 _Przyjaciele to ludzie którzy nas najlepiej znają, rozumieją, na których zawsze możemy liczyć..._  
 _Z czasem każdy się zmienia, życie nas zmienia. Każdego inaczej, jednych bardzo - innych mało, za mało..._

 **Rozdział 7 Ostatnia prosta**

Każdy poranek w Wieży Gryffindoru oznaczał chaos i harmider a już szczególnie poniedziałkowe poranki, gdy po dwóch dniach luzu uczniowie nagle przypominali sobie, że Hogwart to jednak szkoła i że przez weekend zamiast tylko cieszyć się swobodą dobrze byłoby też odrobić prace domowe.

Ten poranek nie różnił się od innych a dla Harry'ego był nawet jeszcze bardziej głośny i nieznośny, po dwóch dniach spędzonych w towarzystwie Syriusza i Snape'a, którzy okazali się naprawdę dobrym towarzystwem - dla siebie nawzajem i dla niego i świetnie się razem bawili. Tyle, że nawet w najbardziej hałaśliwych momentach trzy osoby w wielkim zamku są ledwo zauważalne a siedem roczników Gryfonów w małej wieży - to jednak robi różnicę.

Harry w przeciwieństwie do dotychczasowych wyjazdów ze szkoły na wakacje czy ferie, tym razem naprawdę nie miał ochoty do niej wracać - nie miał jednak wyjścia. Na szczęście mógł sobie przedłużyć weekend do ostatniej możliwej chwili. Obaj mężczyźni zgodzili się, że nie ma potrzeby, aby musiał stawić czoło domownikom przy śniadaniu, więc zjadł je spokojnie z Syriuszem na Grimauld Place a potem wrócił kominkiem do gabinetu Snape'a na pół godziny przed zajęciami.

W sam raz, żeby pobiec do wieży po swoją torbę i uniknąwszy rozmów ze współmieszkańcami, którzy tak jak i on musieli się spieszyć, wrócić do lochów na swoje pierwsze zajęcia tego dnia - podwójne Eliksiry. Z tego był szczególnie zadowolony - to były jedyne zajęcia, które gwarantowały mu jeszcze kilka chwil spokoju. Na zajęciach Snape'a nikt nie odważy się rozmawiać na inny temat niż jedyny dozwolony, czyli szczegóły przygotowania eliksiru.

Na szczęście zaplanowany na dziś eliksir przerabiali już z Malfoyem na zajęciach dodatkowych, więc nie musieli obawiać się zwyczajowych niedopowiedzeń i pułapek w instrukcji, jakie Mistrz Eliksirów bezlitośnie stosował testując ich wiedzę i inteligencję. Jak na większości zajęć w tym roku, tylko eliksir Harry'ego i Draco spełniał wszystkie wymogi, choć tym razem Hermionie prawie udało się im dorównać.

Ponieważ _prawie_ było tu kluczowym słowem i dziewczyna w przeciwieństwie do nich dostała jedynie Powyżej Oczekiwań, była w wyraźnie złym nastroju. Źle to dla niego wróżyło i Harry krzywił się nie tylko w duchu na myśl o czekającej go rozmowie.

Na razie jednak trzymał się Draco, który na szczęście nie miał do niego żadnych pytań, poza jednym: jak było na wyjeździe ze Snapem i Syriuszem?

Harry chętnie dzielił się z nim historyjkami o ich wspólnych rozrywkach i na co nie mógłby sobie pozwolić przy Hermionie: o walce ze skrzatami, które uradowane tym, że w starym zamku wreszcie miały komu służyć zasypywały ich stosami jedzenia i próbowały we wszystkim wyręczać.

Właśnie obaj zaśmiewali się z opowieści Harry'ego o tym, jak to Snape wypadł na korytarz ociekając wodą i dosłownie wykopując skrzaty, które próbowały umyć mu włosy, kiedy usłyszał dobrze mu znane chrząknięcie i stanowcze:

\- Harry, czy możemy porozmawiać? - Hermiona jak ostatnio miała w zwyczaju patrzyła na niego smutno i surowo. Harry zastanawiał się, czy specjalnie wybrała chwilę kiedy był najbardziej radosny, żeby ją zepsuć.

Kiedy uniósł wzrok za Hermioną zauważył Rona, chłopak wzruszył ramionami z przepraszającą miną. Najwyraźniej jak zwykle przyciągnęła go za sobą, nie słuchając żadnych jego argumentów. Harry westchnął i rzucił szybkie Tempus.

\- Jeszcze tylko dziesięć minut do Historii Magii, Herm. Czy jesteś pewna, że zdążysz z tym przed zajęciami? Może pogadamy na lunchu?

Hermiona spojrzała na Draco i ponownie na Harry'ego.

\- Jasne, do zobaczenia.

Kiedy Gryfoni odeszli Draco spojrzał na niego pytająco. Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Wiem, ona jest przemądrzała a Ron naiwny, ale to moi przyjaciele. Są przy mnie od lat. Ty już wszystko wiesz od ojca, ale ich musi zżerać ciekawość. - Tu zrobił zaaferowaną minę, rozglądając się wokół jak stara plotkara. - Co też Syriusz mi powiedział? - Trącił Draco ramieniem. - Może pójdziesz ze mną na tę rozmowę?

\- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby twoja przyjaciółka była tym zachwycona.

\- Ostatnio mało co ją zachwyca. - Mówiąc to Harry też nie wyglądał szczególnie radośnie. - Dlatego potrzebuję wsparcia. Ron co prawda zwykle zgadza się ze mną, ale boi się z nią zadzierać - potrzebuje jej pomocy przy pracach domowych. Ja na szczęście mam ciebie, więc mogę mówić co myślę. - Harry wyszczerzył zęby.

Draco udawał, że jest obrażony.

\- Więc jestem ci potrzebny tylko do pomocy przy pracach domowych? - Zadarł arystokratyczny nos i wstał, udając że chce odejść.

Harry chwycił go za ramię i też wstał. _I tak był już czas iść do klasy._

\- Wiesz że bez ciebie zginę marnie. - Bezczelnie mu się podlizywał. - To jak z tym lunchem?

Draco pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- Pogadaj z nimi sam, Ron jest w porządku, ale panna przemądrzała jest nie na moje nerwy. Siadamy razem?

Harry skinął głową. Dodatkowa chwila spokoju mu się przyda. Przez chwilę zamyślił się, czy to on tak bardzo się zmienił, czy Hermiona, że rozmowa z jego najstarszą i najlepszą przyjaciółką stała się dla niego przykrym obowiązkiem?

Razem z Draco weszli do klasy. Hermiona stała przez chwilę patrząc za nimi, aż Ron objął jej ramiona i pociągnął do środka.

* * *

Po historii magii, kiedy przyszła pora na lunch Harry pożegnał się z Draco przed Wielką Salą i ze starannie utrzymywanym życzliwym, serdecznym wyrazem twarzy podszedł do czekających na niego Hermiony i Rona.

\- Już jestem. Może zgarniemy coś do zjedzenia i pogadamy w Pokoju Wspólnym? I tak musimy iść po peleryny przed zajęciami z Hagridem. - Uśmiechnął się radośnie, kierując się z nimi do stołu Gryffindoru.

Hermiona przez chwilę patrzyła na niego oszołomiona, aż Harry poczuł wyrzuty sumienia. _Czyżby naprawdę był dla niej ostatnio tak nieprzyjemny, że zwykłe zachowanie ją zaskakiwało?_ Dziewczyna potrząsnęła głową.

\- Oczywiście, świetny pomysł. - Szybko wzięli talerzyki z kilkoma kanapkami i po kubku herbaty i poszli do Wieży.

Usiedli na swoich stałych miejscach przy kominku i Harry zaczął opowiadać. Najpierw o tym, co Syriusz mu opowiadał o swoim procesie i wszystkich zeznaniach i wspomnieniach Glizdogona, potem o pomyśle Syriusza na ich wyjazd całą trójką ze Snapem, żeby uczcić jego odzyskaną wolność i uciec na chwilę z Kwatery, w której był tak długo zamknięty. Jak dobrze im było razem, bo mężczyźni już całkowicie zapomnieli o wzajemnych animozjach i świetnie się ze sobą dogadywali.

Kiedy tak z nimi siedział śmiejąc się z Ronem i odpowiadając na ich pytania, przez chwilę poczuł się jak za dawnych lat. Wtedy odezwała się Hermiona:

\- Czy myślisz, że to wszystko prawda?

Harry spojrzał na nią zdezorientowany:

\- Co takiego Herm?

\- Te całe zeznania Glizdogona i jego wspomnienia.

Harry wymienił spojrzenia z Ronem.

\- Przecież to dokładnie to samo, co mówił Syriusz. Wtedy mu wierzyłaś a teraz masz wątpliwości? - Spróbował nie denerwować się, wciągnął powietrze i wzruszył ramionami. _Z Hermioną trudno było dyskutować, ale._.. - Glizdogon był szpiegiem i przekazywał Voldemortowi informacje, to on wskazał mu dom moich rodziców. - Przerwał na chwilę, biorąc głęboki wdech. - A potem kiedy Syriusz go dopadł upozorował własną śmierć. _Hermiono, to fakty!_

Dziewczyna przechyliła głowę, patrząc na niego z pochmurną miną.

\- Wiesz dobrze, że nie o tym mówię. - Na jego pytające spojrzenie nastroszyła się i skrzywiona kontynuowała.  
\- Czy wierzysz, że to Dumbledore to wszystko zaplanował i wmanewrował Jego w tę zbrodnię?

Harry znowu musiał sobie przypomnieć, aby utrzymać spokój, choć miał ochotę trzasnąć ją w twarz a potem wyjść trzaskając drzwiami.

Mówił stanowczo i spokojnie.

\- Syriusz, tak samo jak i sędziowie Wizengamotu jest przekonany, że zeznania Glizdogona są w całości prawdą. Wyglądał i zeznawał dokładnie tak jak powinien pod veritaserum. - Uniósł dłoń, by ją uciszyć. - Tego nie można zagrać, Hermiono a już na pewno nie umie tego zrobić Pettigrew. A i jego wspomnienia też nie budzą wątpliwości. Nikt przy nich nie majstrował. To wszystko było dokładnie tak jak opisał i pokazał.

Spojrzał Hermionie w oczy, dziewczyna nadal miała tę swoją firmową, zaciętą minę pod tytułem " _Ja wszystko wiem najlepiej"_. Westchnął i dokończył.

\- To wystarczyło, żeby uwolnić Syriusza, jeżeli chodzi o samego Voldemorta to oddali ten medalion Gryffindora do zbadania w Departamencie Tajemnic, jaka była dokładnie forma zaklęcia i jakie polecenia zaklął w nim twój Dumbledore.

Hermiona zachłysnęła się.

\- Twój Dumbledore! - Niemal załamała ręce. - Harry, jak możesz?

Tym razem Harry już nie wytrzymał.

\- Jak mogę? Hermiono - on kazał zabić moich rodziców!- Przełknął ślinę. - ...I mnie. Jak możesz uważać, że nadal będę trzymał jego stronę? Sędziowie nie znają dokładnie treści jego zaklęcia, bo po śmierci dyrektora bardzo osłabło, ale nie mają wątpliwości, jaki był jego cel. - Uniósł głos, widząc, że chciała mu przerwać. - Ale nawet gdybym nie dowiedział się o tej sprawie, to już wcześniej mu przestałem wierzyć.

Opuścił głowę przerywając, ale szybko ją podniósł i ciągnął dalej:

\- To on umieścił mnie u Dursleyów i kazał mi tam wracać, nawet kiedy już byłem w szkole. - Znowu uniósł wzrok. - Nie mów, że to dla mojego dobra, chciał żebym cierpiał i żebym nienawidził Voldemorta, bo cały czas mówił, że to jego wina.

Hermiona postanowiła się wtrącić.

\- Harry, on na pewno nie wiedział...

\- Na Boga Hermiono, mój pierwszy list był zaadresowany na _Komórkę Pod Schodami!_ Bardzo dobrze wiedział gdzie mieszkam, widział, że byłem przepracowany i niedożywiony. Jeżeli dla ciebie nadal jest bohaterem to naprawdę masz problemy a jeżeli myślisz, że ja powinienem go jeszcze kochać i szanować, to poszukaj sobie nowego przyjaciela, bo ja nie będę tego słuchać już nigdy więcej!

Wstał i wyszedł do dormitorium, czując, że jeszcze chwila, jeszcze jedno jej słowo i naprawdę ją uderzy.

Kiedy wszedł do swojego pokoju usiadł na łóżku i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Po chwili usłyszał ostrożne kroki a potem jego łóżko ugięło się pod siadającym obok przyjacielem. Ron położył mu rękę na ramieniu.

\- Przykro mi, Harry. Wiem, że to cie boli, ale znasz Hermionę. Nigdy nie chce przyznać się do błędu, ale kiedy będzie już w tej sprawie wyrok Wizengamotu to myślę, że wreszcie przejrzy na oczy i sama cię przeprosi.

Harry opuścił ręce i spojrzał na przyjaciela.

\- Wiem Ron, ale to nie jest sprawa jakiejś teorii z historii magii, czy rzucania zaklęć. To moje życie, które w ostatnich miesiącach się zawaliło i składam je na nowo. Muszę wszystko na nowo sobie poukładać i przewartościować a nie powtarzać stare kłamstwa.

Ron niezręcznie objął go ramieniem, w końcu chłopaki nie robią takich rzeczy, ale Harry i tak poczuł się lepiej i trochę się uspokoił.  
\- Przykro mi stary, to straszne. Ale chyba lepiej teraz, kiedy to wiesz, niż gdyby cię dalej oszukiwali?

Harry przymknął oczy - Ron bezbłędnie wychwycił to, co dla niego najważniejsze... a on zawsze uważał go za naiwnego i nie łapiącego aluzji. Spojrzał koledze w oczy.

\- Dzięki Ron, faktycznie tak jest lepiej. I naprawdę, zwykle wszystko jest ze mną w porządku, - przerwa, - tylko Miona mnie wkurza.

Ron wzruszył ramionami.

\- Fakt, w tym to jest naprawdę dobra. - Spojrzał na niego lekko zagryzając wargę, z uśmiechem w głębi oczu. Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać i wybuchnął trochę histerycznym śmiechem. Przez chwilę chichotali razem.

Wreszcie Harry spoważniał.

\- Tak, to potrafi najlepiej, ale ja naprawdę już tego nie zniosę więc dopóki nie przestanie startować do mnie z takimi tekstami... trzymaj ją z daleka ode mnie.

\- Jasne Harry. Wiem jak jest. Spróbuję ją przekonać żeby przejrzała na oczy a jak się nie da, to nie dopuszczę, żeby z tobą znowu o tym gadała.

Harry kiwnął na zgodę i rzucił Tempus.

\- Cholera, zajęcia się zaczęły, łapmy peleryny i lecimy. - Szybko zebrali się i zbiegli na dół. Hermiony już na szczęście nie było. Harry poczuł prawdziwą ulgę i z lżejszym sercem pobiegł za Ronem na błonia na zajęcia z Hagridem.

* * *

Ron dotrzymał słowa i najwyraźniej udało mu się przynajmniej w części dotrzeć do Hermiony, bo co prawda nie przyznała jeszcze, że nie miała racji, ale przynajmniej nie poruszała już więcej tego tematu. Zresztą mieli pilniejsze rzeczy na głowie: coraz bliższe SUM-y. Ponieważ Hermiona wciąż przerabiała z Ronem podstawy, Harry częściej uczył się z Draco, który był na dokładnie takim samym etapie przygotowań jak on.

Razem chodzili na dodatkowe zajęcia u Snape'a i przesiadywali też u niego w lochach szukając informacji w udostępnionej dla nich prywatnej bibliotece. Często też profesor wyjaśniał im różne wątpliwości, nie tylko z zakresu Eliksirów ale i Obrony przed Czarną Magią.

Był w niej na pewno lepszy, niż przysłany przez Ministerstwo na to stanowisko jeden z urzędników Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa, nikomu nieznany gryzipiórek - James Newman. Minister zdecydowanie stawiał na to, by ich ostatecznie przekonać, że czarna magia jest złem, niż faktycznie czegokolwiek uczyć. To całkiem zrozumiałe, skoro przewidywał przyszłą konkurencję w osobie Czarnego Pana.

Jednak dla osób, które chciały nauczyć się czegoś więcej niż frazesów lekcje nie miały dużej wartości. Za to pomoc Snape'a, który czarną magię znał i jej używał była nieoceniona, znał drobne niuanse, ale też i ważne wielkie różnice, których nie było w książkach. Można je było poznać stosując zaklęcia i tak jak przy Eliksirach przekazywał je tylko wybranym, którzy na to zapracowali i zdobyli jego zaufanie.

Na zajęciach z obrony rzadko ćwiczyli zaklęcia, ale kiedy do nich dochodziło gołym okiem było widać, że Harry i Draco są o lata świetlne przed całą resztą, także Hermioną, którą to bardzo gryzło, bo był to już drugi przedmiot, w którym byli od niej lepsi. W końcu do tej pory to ona była ze wszystkiego najlepsza i zawsze uważała się za mądrzejszą od swoich przyjaciół. Tymczasem okazało się, że wystarczyło, by Harry miał spokojny dom i życzliwych nauczycieli i bez problemu ją przewyższył. _To ją zabolało._

Harry był tak zajęty, że nawet nie zauważył kiedy przyszły i minęły Święta Wielkiej Nocy a po nich w gazetach pojawiły się informacje o wyznaczeniu przez Wizengamot na 30 kwietnia terminu procesu Czarnego Pana - Lorda Voldemorta oskarżonego o zamordowanie Lilly i Jamesa Potterów. Na szczęście większość uczniów bardziej pasjonowała teraz nauka niż sensacje i skończyło się tylko na ciekawskich spojrzeniach kierowanych w jego stronę.

Bardziej intensywnie wgapiała się w niego Hermiona, ale bohatersko dotrzymywała słowa i nie poruszała tego tematu, ograniczając się do dyskusji o lekcjach i egzaminach.

Wreszcie dzień procesu nadszedł i minął. Następnego dnia przy śniadaniu na stole czekał na niego Prorok Codzienny, w którym ukazał się obszerny artykuł opisujący styczniowe przesłuchanie Glizdogona i szczegóły udowodnionej bez żadnej wątpliwości intrygi uknutej przez Albusa Dumbledore'a. Co do samego procesu, to opis był krótki. Wszyscy sędziowie zgodzili się, że Lord Voldemort był niewinny, zresztą tak też wnosił oskarżyciel i taki wydano wyrok.

 _Koniec i kropka._

Było zdjęcie, na którym Lord Voldemort opuścił Ministerstwo jako wolny człowiek, uśmiechnięty szeroko i wyrażający swoją radość z wyroku, bo wreszcie doczekał się sprawiedliwości. Harry najbardziej zapamiętał jednak jego stwierdzenie, że: _wolałby, żeby ten proces nie był konieczny a to, do czego go zmusił Dumbledore i tak będzie go prześladować do końca życia._

Harry czuł na sobie wyczekujące spojrzenia całej Wielkiej Sali, gdy czytał ten artykuł, ale nie dał im nic do skomentowania. Zamknął spokojnie gazetę i wziął grzankę, po czym uśmiechnął się do Rona i zagadnął go o ostatnie zajęcia z Trelawney. Obaj zaśmiewali się z prezentowanej przez nią ostatnio metody wróżenia z kłębków kurzu.

* * *

W trakcie popołudniowej sesji kucia z Draco, natrafili na sprzeczne informacje co do jednego z zaklęć obronnych i przed obiadem Harry zaczepił Snape'a z prośbą o zezwolenie na ponowne skorzystanie z jego ksiąg i też o wyjaśnienie im spornej kwestii. Profesor natychmiast się zgodził, ale poprosił, by Harry przyszedł sam, bo chce z nim o czymś jeszcze pomówić.

Trochę zaintrygowany, choć nie zdziwiony gdyż Snape często miał do niego jakieś sprawy związane ze swoją nad nim opieką, albo jakieś informacje od, czy też dla Syriusza, Harry stawił się punktualnie o dziewiętnastej pod komnatami profesora.

Zapukał i po krótkim: - Proszę. - Wszedł do środka.

Najwyraźniej Snape zaplanował poważną rozmowę, bo zamiast zwyczajowego stołu zarzuconego pergaminami z pracami uczniów do sprawdzania przy kanapie stał mały stolik z jego ulubionym piwem kremowym. _Intrygujące,_ ale zanim przejdą do innych spraw najpierw Harry musiał załatwić sprawę zaklęcia.

Szybko wyciągnął książkę do obrony i postawił swoją torbę na podłodze obok kanapy. Znalazł zaznaczony fragment i swoje notatki i od razu przeszedł do rzeczy:

\- W naszym podręczniku jest napisane, że tarcza mentalna Bregana chroni przed wszystkimi zaklęciami, ale tylko zaklęciami i mogą ją ominąć każde fizyczne obiekty, ale pamiętam, że czytałem u ciebie książkę Bregana i on sam napisał, że mogą ją przebić tylko te przedmioty, które są poruszane siłą mięśni, bo jeżeli przenosimy je zaklęciem, to zostaną zatrzymane, tak samo jak każde bezpośrednie zaklęcie. - Podniósł wzrok znad papierów patrząc pytająco na Snape'a.

\- Dobrze pamiętasz. Bregan tak właśnie skonstruował swoje zaklęcie,

Harry zasępił się.

\- No właśnie, to co mamy napisać jak będzie takie pytanie na egzaminie? Jeżeli podam prawidłową odpowiedź to mnie obetną, bo nie będzie zgodna z podręcznikiem a jak podam z książki, to egzaminator uzna, że nic nie wiem. - Zamyślił się. - Myślisz, że będzie można na pytania wprost odpowiadać opisowo? Nie było tego w instrukcjach, które przeglądaliśmy z Draco.

Severus patrzył na niego z powagą, ale w duchu puchł z dumy. _Jego_ Harry od czasu gdy przestał polegać na Hermionie i zaczął się uczyć razem z Draco stał się jednym z najlepszych uczniów na roku i wszystko wskazywało, że może też mieć najlepsze wyniki na SUM-ach. Oczywiście poza Wróżbiarstwem, ale tego przedmiotu, szczególnie od kiedy uczyła go Trelawney nikt nie brał poważnie.

Nie żeby uważał, że naprawdę to jego opieka się do tego aż tak przyczyniła, ale też nie miał zamiaru zaprzeczać, jeżeli ktoś inny tak uzna i bez problemu był gotów przyjmować gratulacje.

Uśmiechnął się do chłopaka.

\- Jeżeli pasuje ci więcej niż jedna odpowiedź możesz je podać, ale z wyjaśnieniem, dlaczego wszystkie są poprawne.

Harry pokiwał głową. To miało sens, ale przy egzaminach lepiej się upewnić, żeby nie polec przez nadgorliwość.

\- Mogę jeszcze raz wziąć tę książkę? Jest tam jeszcze trochę o innych tarczach, które chcemy razem z Draco powtórzyć.

\- Oczywiście, Harry. - Snape wstał i wyciągnął z półki omawiane dzieło, podając je Harry'emu.

Chłopak zapakował obie książki do torby i rozsiadł się wygodniej. Wyciągnął rękę po kremowe patrząc pytająco na profesora. Snape skinął głową.

\- Częstuj się. Zamówiłem je u skrzatów specjalnie dla ciebie. - Harry podziękował i nalał sobie szklaneczkę.

Wziął pierwszy łyk i czekał aż Snape przejdzie do sprawy, o jakiej chciał z nim dzisiaj pomówić. Profesor najwyraźniej nie wiedział jak zacząć, bo też odchylił się na oparcie fotela, popijając swoją herbatę. Harry wiedział, że nie ma co go ponaglać i czekał cierpliwie, ciesząc się kremowym.

Snape nie bardzo miał pomysł, jak to załatwić, ale odkładanie nic tu nie ułatwi. Westchnął i zaczął.

\- Wiesz Harry, że na polecenie Dumbledore'a szpiegowałem Lorda Voldemorta.

\- A na polecenie Voldemorta szpiegowałeś Dumbledore'a. Tak, wiem.

\- Po śmierci dyrektora jeszcze nie byłem pewien, po której stronie stanąć ale teraz, kiedy wyszły na jaw jego machinacje, - przerwa na głębszy wdech. - Wracam na stronę Czarnego Pana.

\- Rozumiem. - Zapewnił go Harry i faktycznie rozumiał. Wiedział z rozmowy z Syriuszem po tym, jak Snape został jego opiekunem, że ten przeszedł na Jasną Stronę po zabójstwie jego matki. Teraz kiedy okazało się, że to nie wina Voldemorta tylko właśnie Jasnego Pana, to naturalne, że Snape wrócił na Mroczną stronę. - Naprawdę rozumiem. - Powtórzył jeszcze raz, by go uspokoić. Wiedział, że profesorowi nie było łatwo mu to powiedzieć, ale przeczuwał też, że nie tylko o to chodziło.

Snape poczuł się lekki jak piórko, Harry go rozumiał i wszystko między nimi było OK. Ale to był tylko wstęp do prawdziwej sprawy, zatem kontynuował.

\- Czarny Pan zapewnił mnie, że nie ma nic przeciwko tobie, przeciwnie - gdy się dowiedział, że przyrzekłem twojej matce, że będę ciebie chronić, kazał mi przyrzec to samo także jemu.

Harry spojrzał na niego lekko oszołomiony. _Czarny Pan chce go chronić. To coś nowego, chociaż w sumie to nawet logiczn_ e _a przynajmniej zgodne z jego obecnym wizerunkiem._ Spojrzał na Snape'a czekając na ciąg dalszy. Było dla niego oczywiste, że to wciąż nie jest główna sprawa, o jakiej chciał rozmawiać z nim profesor.

Severus wziął głęboki wdech i przeszedł do sedna.

\- Teraz kiedy Lord Voldemort został już uwolniony od zarzutów, chciałby się z Tobą spotkać osobiście i porozmawiać o tym wszystkim co się wtedy zdarzyło i co teraz będzie z wami. Oczywiście rozumie, że możesz nadal mu nie ufać na tyle, by spotkać się z nim prywatnie, więc spotkanie ma być w Hogwarcie. W obecności prasy, żeby całe społeczeństwo miało pewność, że spotykając się z nim jesteś bezpieczny.

Harry uniósł lewą dłoń i przeczesał włosy, po czym oparł ją o usta, zagryzając dolną wargę.

Nie miał wątpliwości, że Voldemort mu bezpośrednio nie zagrozi, to nie byłoby w jego interesie a Czarny Pan zawsze dbał o swoje interesy, no może poza czasem, gdy rządził nim Dumbledore - ale to już minęło. Nie był jednak pewien, co do tego spotkania. Z jednej strony faktycznie chciałby z nim porozmawiać i dowiedzieć się więcej a z drugiej już to co wiedział wystarczająco zakręciło jego życiem.

Opuścił dłoń i spojrzał na Snape'a.

\- A kiedy chciałby się spotkać?

Snape odetchnął z ulgą, Harry nie odrzucił od razu tego pomysłu. _To już dobrze._

\- Nie teraz. Po SUM-ach, żebyś miał już spokojną głowę a żeby nie gnębili cię reporterzy Malfoy będzie to załatwiał w czasie wolnych dni po egzaminach. Samo spotkanie odbyłoby się tuż przed końcem roku szkolnego więc po nim też będziesz mógł ich uniknąć.

Harry wciągnął głęboko powietrze i głośno wypuścił.

\- Dobrze. - Na pytające spojrzenie Snape'a sprecyzował. - Dobrze, zgadzam się. Spotkam się z nim, tak jak to proponuje.

Severus odetchnął równie głęboko. _Sprawa załatwiona._

\- Dziękuję Harry. Załatwię wszystko z Lucjuszem w twoim imieniu, żebyś nie musiał się tym przejmować i zapewnię ci wszelką wygodę i bezpieczeństwo. - Wyrzucał z siebie coraz szybszym tonem, potem zrobił przerwę i spojrzawszy chłopakowi w oczy, już spokojnie dodał. - Myślę, że ta rozmowa może ci pomóc uporać się z tym całym bałaganem.

Harry pokiwał głową, też tak myślał i znowu oparł się o kanapę dopijając resztę piwa. Spojrzał na zegar wiszący na ścianie naprzeciwko: _"Pora iść spać"_

Rzucił Tempus. _No tak, już cisza nocna_. Szybko dokończył kremowe i odstawił szklankę.

\- Jeżeli to wszystko, profesorze to lepiej już pójdę do Wieży.

Severus wstał i podszedł do biurka.

\- Tak, słusznie, już ci wypisuję pozwolenie na przejście po korytarzach.

Harry podniósł swoją torbę i wziąwszy przepustkę z krótkim skinieniem na dobranoc zniknął za drzwiami.

Snape z powrotem zamienił stolik na swój stół do pracy i usiadł na swoim wygodnym fotelu do pracy. Podgrzał zaklęciem swoją herbatę i sączył ją analizując dzisiejszą rozmowę z Harrym.

Wcześniej nie za bardzo miał ochotę zaczynać ten temat i gdyby nie bezpośrednie polecenie Czarnego Pana na pewno odkładałby ją, jak tylko się dało. Jednak wszystko poszło o wiele lepiej niż miałby odwagę się spodziewać.

Powiedział Harry'emu prawdę i dalej wszystko między nimi w porządku. Przy tym spełnił polecenie swojego Pana i już jutrzejszego dnia będzie mógł zanieść mu wyczekiwaną odpowiedź.

Poczuł się dość dziwnie i przez chwilę próbował ustalić o co chodzi.

I nagle zrozumiał. Był naprawdę zadowolony - _a wręcz szczęśliwy_. Od lat już się tak nie czuł i zdążył zapomnieć, jak to jest. Miał jednak przeczucie, choć może tylko nadzieję, że od teraz może się do tego przyzwyczajać.

* * *

Po południu następnego dnia po przekazaniu przez Harry'ego wyników konsultacji ze Snapem, wzięli się z Draco z nowym zapałem do przekopywania ksiąg z obrony.

Harry'ego jednak dręczyła jedna rzecz, którą powiedział mu Snape w późniejszej rozmowie. Voldemort chciał mieć z nim dobre układy i zacząć od nowa, dlatego kazał Snape'owi na poważnie o niego zadbać.

W tamtym czasie unikał zastanawiania się nad tematem, ale teraz gdy o tym pomyślał, faktycznie to nagłe ocieplenie jego stosunków ze Ślizgonami od początku roku szkolnego było zbyt nagłe i zbyt kompletne, by nie być wyreżyserowanym a wręcz sterowanym zachowaniem.

Chociaż teraz wyraźnie się lubili, Harry dobrze widział, jak Snape na początku walczył ze sobą, by być wobec niego w porządku.

Malfoy co prawda nie miał z tym aż takich problemów. Ale on na pewno też robił to, co mu kazano. Harry czuł, że lepiej byłoby nie tykać tego tematu, ale musiał wiedzieć.

\- Draco... - Zaczął powoli, ostrożnie. Chłopak podniósł wzrok zaniepokojony jego tonem. - Snape mi wczoraj powiedział, że to Voldemort kazał mu zakończyć ten konflikt ze mną... - Przełknął ślinę, bo nagle zaschło mu w gardle. - Czy tobie też? - Opuścił wzrok na blat stolika, czekając na odpowiedź.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, potem Draco zaczął równie ostrożnie i z namysłem.

\- Kiedy byłem mały ojciec mi opowiadał o najnowszej historii czarodziejów i oczywiście też o tobie. Byłeś dla mnie ważną postacią i kiedy szedłem do szkoły bardzo chciałem cię poznać. Zresztą ojciec mówił, że po upadku Voldemorta nasza pozycja jest dość chwiejna, mimo że nic mu nie udowodnili. Moja przyjaźń z tobą miałaby w tym pomóc. Pamiętasz jak cię zaczepiłem od razu jak się zobaczyliśmy. - Lekko speszony kontynuował ze skrzywioną miną.

\- Teraz wiem, że źle zacząłem, ale z tego co o tobie wiedziałem - bohater z bogatej rodziny, myślałem że będziesz podobny do mnie, z takim samym wychowaniem i postawą. Mocno się pomyliłem, Ron dorzucił swoje i ty od razu mnie skreśliłeś. Potem trafiłeś do Gryfonów i już dalej to samo się napędzało... - Draco spojrzał na swoje dłonie i nie podnosząc wzroku kontynuował.

\- Ale ciągle jeszcze miałem dla ciebie ten dziecięcy podziw a to jak się zachowywałeś i te wszystkie bohaterskie wyczyny jeszcze go podsycało. Tylko że wtedy gdy wiadomo było, że Czarny Pan powraca ojciec już nie chciał żebyśmy się przyjaźnili - przeciwnie. Nie miałem więc wyjścia. - Podniósł wzrok.

\- To nie tak, że teraz zaprzyjaźniłem się z tobą bo mi kazano, raczej już nie kazano mi być dalej twoim wrogiem. - Zatrzymał się na chwilę. - Naprawdę cię lubię Harry, chyba nie myślisz, że to udawałem?

\- Też cię lubię i wiem, że nie udawałeś. Jesteś beznadziejnym kłamcą. Może to jest obowiązkowa cecha w Slytherinie, ale akurat dla ciebie musiało jej zabraknąć. - Powiedział ze śmiechem w głosie. Po przemowie Draco od razu poczuł się lepiej.

\- Hej, jestem świetnym kłamcą. - Obruszył się Ślizgon, choć i jemu humor wyraźnie powrócił po słowach Harry'ego.

\- Nie, nie jesteś i właśnie taki mi się podobasz. To komplement, młotku. - Harry uśmiechnął się życzliwie.

Draco lekko się zaczerwienił, ale spojrzał z wyższością.

\- Uczyłem się sztuki wygłaszania komplementów, _panie Potter_ i "młotku" do nich nie należy.

Harry aż zamrugał. - Uczyłeś się komplementów?

\- Oczywiście, to podstawy dobrego wychowania. Ojciec mnie uczył od małego. - Draco powiedział z przekonaniem i na widok posmutniałej miny Harry'ego, szybko dodał. - Jakbyś chciał to po SUM-ach mogę cię trochę zapoznać z czarodziejską kulturą.

Harry spojrzał na niego, drapiąc się po głowie. Malfoy zmarszczył brwi i Harry szybko opuścił rękę. _No tak, to na pewno były podstawy kultury._ Skrzywił się.

\- Raczej z kulturą w ogóle. Dursleyowie się tym nie przejmowali. Dzięki Draco, myślę, że to jest mi potrzebne, szczególnie jeżeli chcę myśleć o jakiejkolwiek porządnej pracy a już zwłaszcza w Ministerstwie.

Draco skinął głową.

\- To jesteśmy umówieni. Czy teraz możemy wracać do pracy? - Harry też w odpowiedzi skinął głową i wrócili do swojej księgi.

* * *

Byli głęboko zagłębieni w dyskusji, kiedy do ich stolika dosiadł się Ron. Draco właśnie tłumaczył Harry'emu jeden z zapisów.

\- Tu jest napisane, że to nie dotyczy niemagicznych stworzeń. Nie możesz go testować na szczurze, młotku. - Draco wyraźnie spodobało się to określenie.

\- Jak szczura transmutuję z czegoś, to jest magiczny. _Młotku!_ \- Harry był przekonany o swojej racji.

Zanim jednak zdążyli się na poważnie pokłócić wtrącił się Ron parskając śmiechem.

\- Widzę, że obsypujecie się komplementami.

Draco spojrzał na Harry'ego ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

\- No to już wiem, _kto_ ciebie uczył.

Obaj wybuchnęli śmiechem, ku zdumieniu Rona. Harry opanował się z trudem.

\- Prywatny żarcik, Ron. - Z troską spojrzał na wyraźnie smutną twarz kolegi. - Coś się stało? Wyglądasz nie za bardzo.

Ron westchnął.

\- Hermiona uczyła się o tym zaklęciu oszałamiającym na jutrzejsze zajęcia z obrony i postanowiła, że dowiedziała się dość, by je wypróbować. Chciała je rzucić na Krzywołapa, ale że ten nie jest głupi - zwiał a zaklęcie odbiło się od krzesła i trzasnęło ją samą. Leży nieprzytomna w skrzydle szpitalnym. Pani Pomfrey mówi, że nie wiadomo czy dobrze je rzuciła, więc na razie lepiej nic nie robić. Do wieczora powinno samo przejść, jak nie to Newman i Snape się tym zajmą.

\- Ta dziewczyna ma tupet i że też nie żal jej własnego kota na królika doświadczalnego. - Draco był bardziej przejęty wykorzystywaniem zwierzaka niż losem Hermiony.

Ron próbował ją bronić.

\- Ale wszystko dokładnie przeczytała w książce i była pewna, że umie je wykonać.

Harry też poczuł się w obowiązku wtrącić swoje.

\- Ona naprawdę dobra jest w uczeniu się z książek.

Draco wzruszył ramionami.

\- Z książek to można się nauczyć teorii, po to mamy zajęcia z profesorami, żeby nam te teorie przetłumaczyli na praktykę. Pewność siebie tego nie zastąpi. Sami opowiadaliście, jak to pobiegła do lochów po odkryciu, że chodzi o bazyliszka i została spetryfikowana, albo jak się chwaliła, ze pierwsza zdobyła włos do wielosokowego i zmieszała się z kotem. Do takich rzeczy nie starczy dobrze zakuwać, trzeba mieć moc, talent i szczęście. Ty to masz, ona nie.

Harry będąc szczerym wobec siebie, musiał przytaknąć. Spojrzał na zmartwionego przyjaciela.

\- Dobra Ron, pójdę do niej po obiedzie, przed naszymi dodatkowymi Eliksirami. - Ron spojrzał na niego z lekkim wyrzutem. Harry nie lubił się tłumaczyć. - No co? Teraz i tak jest nieprzytomna, a do wieczora może się ocknie. Przecież od mojej wizyty się jej nie polepszy, nawet o niej nie będzie wiedziała. Sama zawsze powtarza, że nauka jest najważniejsza a my naprawdę musimy to teraz skończyć, zbieramy tematy do zapytania Snape'a po zajęciach. - Spojrzał na Rona pytająco - A może chcesz pouczyć się z nami?

Rudzielec natychmiast zerwał się z krzesła.

\- O nie, dzięki, to nie moja bajka. Zajrzę do Miony a potem odsapnę w Pokoju Wspólnym, dopóki jej nie ma. Jak się ocknie to znowu mnie zagoni do nauki. - Szybko zniknął za drzwiami biblioteki, zanim zdążyli coś odpowiedzieć.

Harry wzruszył ramionami i z powrotem wrócili do dyskusji nad książką. Naprawdę mieli mało czasu a materiału mnóstwo.

Tak ich pochłonęła nauka, że na obiad pobiegli w ostatniej chwili i potem Harry szybko popędził do szpitala, żeby dotrzymać słowa danego Ronowi. Kiedy wszedł Hermiona już siedziała nad książkami, najwyraźniej wszystko z nią było w porządku.

Z Ronem za to gorzej. Z cierpiętniczą miną słuchał jej narzekań, że przez pół dnia nic nie zrobił. Gdy zobaczył Harry'ego natychmiast zerwał się z nadzieją, że ten go uwolni, ale Harry nie miał takich planów.

Pogratulował dziewczynie szybkiego wyzdrowienia, nie poruszając kwestii, że sama sobie zrobiła krzywdę i wykorzystał stałą wymówkę, że nie chce im przeszkadzać w nauce, zresztą on sam też już musi przyśpieszyć, żeby zdążyć na dodatkowe zajęcia z eliksirów.

Ron popatrzył na niego z rozpaczą i z wyrzutem, ale Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami. _Naprawdę nie miał czasu._

* * *

I wreszcie nadszedł dzień, a raczej dni, by sprawdzić tę wiedzę. Dwa napakowane tygodnie codziennych SUM-ów. Z przedmiotów obejmujących wykłady i ćwiczenia: rano teoria, po południu praktyka. Te teoretyczne były ułożone po dwa dziennie. Przynajmniej tak było dla Hermiony, Harry który wziął tylko przedmioty, które go interesowały _(czyli te, które musiał obowiązkowo zaliczyć, by startować na Aurora),_ nie do wszystkich podchodził, więc miał trochę wolnego czasu na powtarzanie przed ostatnimi egzaminami. Ron, który także zdawał tylko absolutne minimum, nie mając jeszcze żadnych planów na swoją przyszłość po szkole, cały drugi tydzień miał wolny.

Przez tydzień po egzaminach, gdy egzaminatorzy i wykładowcy ustalali ich wyniki, uczniowie mieli wolne i mogli pojechać do domu (a jego dom był teraz na Grimauld) - z czego wszyscy skwapliwie skorzystali.

Harry był pewien, że poszło mu dobrze, zresztą nawet gdyby tak nie było nie mógł teraz już nic na to poradzić. Wypuścił więc z siebie całe napięcie związane z egzaminami i ze spokojną głową poszedł spać, by obudzić się następnego ranka wypoczęty i radosny. Zszedł, a właściwie zbiegł na dół lekkim krokiem.

I wtedy na stole przy śniadaniu zobaczył Proroka Codziennego ze swoim zdjęciem na pierwszej stronie, a obok zdjęciem Voldemorta... i przypomniał sobie coś innego, coś co przez ostatnie półtora miesiąca zamknął głęboko w umyśle i wyrzucił klucz. Teraz nie miał już nic innego na głowie i ta sprawa zajęła wszystkie jego myśli.

Lucjusz Malfoy załatwiał sprawę, tak jak się umówili.

 _Spotkanie Chłopca, Który Przeżył z Czarnym Panem, Który Próbował Go Zabić._

Harry miał wystarczająco wiele własnych przemyśleń, by nie czytać cudzych, zamknął zatem gazetę i odłożył na bok. Wziął od skrzata kawę i tosty i zaczął jeść śniadanie, nie czekając na Syriusza, który już wczoraj mu mówił, że wybiera się rano na Pokątną, po jakieś pilne sprawunki.

Postanowił, że gdy jego chrzestny powróci, poprosi go o ponowny wyjazd do Szkocji a przynajmniej aby pozwolił jemu tam pojechać. Nie chciał spędzić tygodnia siedząc w domu a tym bardziej, po tym artykule nie chciał wyjść do miasta.

* * *

Kiedy już skończył jeść poszedł do biblioteki i wyciągnął "Quidditch przez wieki". Ostanie kilka miesięcy zajmował się wyłącznie nauką, to pomoże mu się odprężyć i wyjść z trybu Ucznia.

Wreszcie usłyszał szum w kominku i zaraz wyszedł z niego Syriusz z jakąś podłużną paczką.

\- O, tu jesteś Harry. - Wyraźnie ucieszony jego widokiem Syriusz wyciągnął pakunek w jego stronę. - Byłeś ostatnio niezwykle poważny i zapracowany, pomyślałem, że to wynagrodzi ci tę ciężką pracę i pomoże się rozerwać. Moglibyśmy znowu pojechać do Szkocji, jeżeli zechcesz. - Dokończył Syriusz.

Harry przyjął pakunek, jego kształt coś mu przypominał, ostrożnie rozwiązał sznurek i rozwinął papier. Miał rację: miotła a właściwie Miotła, najnowszy model Błyskawicy z limitowanej edycji dla profesjonalnych graczy. Podniósł wzrok na Syriusza, w oczach miał łzy,  
\- Syriuszu to... to naprawdę cudo, ale ja nie mogę jej przyjąć, musiała kosztować fortunę.

Syriusz przewrócił oczami i niecierpliwie machnął ręką.  
\- Ważne, że ci się podoba. Mam tylko jednego chrześniaka i jestem ci winien prezenty za ponad czternaście lat - Głos mu się załamał na ostatnich słowach, odchrząknął i kontynuował z entuzjazmem.

\- To jak, co ty na to? Jedziemy do Szkocji? Będziesz mógł sobie spokojnie polatać z Hardodziobem i przyzwyczaić się do nowej miotły.

Harry entuzjastycznie pokiwał głową.  
\- Sam chciałem cię o to spytać. Nie mam ochoty zostawać w mieście.

Mężczyzna zmrużył oczy i spojrzał badawczo.  
\- To ten artykuł? Snape mówił mi, że zgodziłeś się na spotkanie z Czarnym Panem. Jeżeli nie jesteś pewien, możesz to odwołać.

Harry pokręcił przecząco głową.  
\- Jestem pewien, tylko nie chcę o tym rozmawiać, ani się przed nikim z tego tłumaczyć.

\- Tak, rozumiem. - Syriusz pokiwał głową i przechylił ją pytająco. - To ruszamy?

Chłopak pokiwał entuzjastycznie głową i podał mu miotłę.  
\- Skoczę na górę po torbę, jeszcze jej nie rozpakowałem. - Szybko wbiegł po schodach i po dwóch minutach był z powrotem. Syriusz roześmiał się na ten pośpiech, ale tylko pokręcił głową, bez słowa podając mu miotłę i podsunął pudełko z proszkiem fiuu.

Już po chwili byli znowu w Zamku Black.

Harry rzucił torbę skrzatom i od razu pobiegł z miotłą na zewnątrz. Z radosnym okrzykiem wzbił się w niebo, a gdy krążył nad zamkiem dołączył do niego hipogryf. Ścigali się i dryfowali z prądem przez kilka godzin. W końcu Harry skonany, ale pewny, że miotła go niczym nie zaskoczy zleciał na ziemię i pożegnawszy się z Hardodziobem udał się do zamku umyć się i przebrać przed lunchem.

Po południu wyszli z Syriuszem na spacer wzdłuż jeziora. Mężczyzna rozumiał, że chrześniak nie chce rozmawiać o Voldemorcie i nie poruszał tego tematu. Zamiast tego opowiedział mu o swoim życiu przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy, gdy odnawiał kontakty towarzyskie i dokonywał przeglądu majątku Blacków.

Biorąc pod uwagę brak nadzoru przez czternaście lat skrzaty spisywały się nad wyraz dobrze. Wszystko było zadbane, w dobrym stanie. Oczywiście w domach trzeba było wprowadzić trochę zmian, bo technika poszła do przodu a skrzaty co prawda pilnowały majątku, ale same nie dokonywały nowych zakupów i ulepszeń.

Dużą pomocą dla Syriusza okazał się Remus, który po zwolnieniu z Hogwartu nie znalazł stałego zajęcia i z chęcią pomagał mu w wielu sprawach. Teraz jednak z uwagi na bliskość pełni zaszył się w swoim domku na wzgórzach i wróci dopiero za tydzień.

Harry trochę żałował, że nie miał możliwości spotkania z wilkołakiem, ale z drugiej strony Remus czasami był równie uczuciowy i natarczywy jak Hermiona i pewno chciałby mu pomóc rozmową a Harry nie tego potrzebował. Chciał teraz tylko odpocząć i bawić się a to doskonale zapewniał mu Syriusz.

Tylko wieczorami, gdy leżał w łóżku przed zaśnięciem rozmyślał o tym, jak to będzie. _Jaki naprawdę jest ten Czarny Pan i co mu powie._ Miał ogólne pojęcie o poglądach Voldemorta i o jego celach, mógł sobie wyobrazić dlaczego chciał tego oficjalnego pojednania i co mogło mu dać, ale nie miał żadnego pojęcia, jak chce się do tego zabrać. Czarny Pan był bardzo pomysłowy i zagadkowy.

Dlatego nie próbował sobie wyobrażać tego spotkania. Wiedział, że i tak będzie dla niego zaskoczeniem.

* * *

Czas płynie szybko, gdy się dobrze bawisz, Harry ani się nie obejrzał, gdy musiał wracać do Londynu a zaraz potem do Hogwartu. Postanowił zostawić miotłę na Grimauld, bo i tak w szkole nie będzie już miał okazji polatać.

Najpierw czeka go spotkanie z Voldemortem, potem wyniki SUM-ów i zakończenie roku.

Zjadł śniadanie z Syriuszem i Snapem, który odpuścił sobie posiłek w Hogwarcie i przybył do Londynu, by towarzyszyć mu w powrocie do szkoły. Harry był z tego zadowolony. Gdy wyjdzie z lochów z profesorem, na pewno nikt go nie zaczepi i spokojnie dojdzie do Wielkiej Sali.

Gdy przyszedł czas obaj bez słowa wstali, Syriusz uścisnął go, dodając otuchy i poszli do kominka w bibliotece.

Tak jak przewidywał korytarze pomimo, że oficjalnie po śniadaniu miały być normalnie zajęcia były pełne ciekawskich uczniów, na szczęście nie mylił się też przewidując, że obecność Snape'a powstrzyma ich od zaczepiana go.

Wśród natrętnych spojrzeń i szeptów doszedł do drzwi do Wielkiej Sali. Kiwnął Snape'owi na pożegnanie z podziękowaniem za towarzyszenie mu, otworzył je i wszedł do środka.


	8. Chapter 8

_Wszystko..._

 _Czasami trzeba się naprawdę namęczyć, próbując zmienić czyjeś zdanie a i tak nie daje to efektu. Czasem wystarczy jedno słowo, jeden dotyk i zmienia się... wszystko._

Rozdział 8 **To są nasze sprawy**

Nie zatrzymał się przed drzwiami, nie wahał się, otworzył je i wszedł do sali.

Niestety od progu oślepiły go błyski fleszy, na chwilę musiał stanąć i zamknąć oczy, ale po chwili uśmiechnął się ironicznie "no proszę a jednak zmusili go, by się zatrzymał" i ruszył przed siebie. Na szczęście nikt go nie nagabywał, reporterzy rozstąpili się.

Na środku sali zobaczył Lorda Voldemorta. Stał sztywno wyprostowany przed małym stolikiem z zastawą do herbaty i dwoma małymi fotelami. Ten widok coś mu przypominał.

Coś, co widział w mugolskim kinie.

Kiedy tak stał wpatrując się w podchodzącego Harry'ego - Voldemort wyglądał jak Pan młody czekający na swoją wybrankę przed ołtarzem. Sztywny i spięty, z kamienną twarzą i błyszczącymi oczami lustrującymi go od stóp do głów.

Uśmiechając się w duchu Harry podszedł do niego, stukając butami o posadzkę w rytm wyimaginowanego marsza.

Kiedy już dotarł Czarny Pan przymknął na chwilę oczy, potem odchrząknął i odezwał się:

\- Witam Harry. - Chłopak zamrugał zaskoczony, _nie pamiętał, żeby byli ze sobą po imieniu_ i Voldemort widać też sobie o tym fakcie przypomniał, bo zaraz dokończył bardziej oficjalnie. - Panie Potter, cieszę się, że zgodziłeś na tę rozmowę ze mną.

Harry słyszał za sobą trzaskające flesze i skrzypienie piór. No cóż, pierwsze zdanie i mieli już za sobą pierwszą odnotowaną wpadkę... Nie bardzo miał ochotę na kolejne, ani w ogóle na zbyt obszerne relacje, bo nie miał za sobą wielu pozytywnych doświadczeń z prasą dlatego uznał, że tyle powinno reporterom wystarczyć. Spojrzał na Czarnego Pana z lekko kpiącym uśmieszkiem.

\- Witam, - płynnie przeszedł na wężomowę. - **Lordzie Voldemort.**

Czarnoksiężnik nadal stał sztywno wpatrując się w niego. Teraz to Harry odchrząknął i... wiąż brak reakcji. _No dobrze, nie będą tak stać. Przedstawienie musi trwać._

\- To może usiądziemy? - Wskazał na stolik i fotele.

Czarny Pan zamrugał, przerywając wpatrywanie się w oczy chłopaka i odsunął się, by pozwolić mu przejść i pierwszemu zająć miejsce. W głowie miał pustkę, wszystkie przygotowywane starannie wstępy uciekły bez pożegnania. Spojrzał na stojący na stoliku dzbanek.

\- Czy miałbyś ochotę napić się herbaty? - Rzucił jedyne, co mu przyszło do głowy.

\- Wolę kawę. - Harry odparł z uśmieszkiem. Lord natychmiast machnął ręką nad dzbankiem, niewerbalnie zmieniając napój i nalał mu kawy a potem sobie. Harry podziękował skinieniem i patrzył na niego z tym samym uśmiechem/ uśmieszkiem. Im wyraźniej widział zdenerwowanie swojego rozmówcy, tym sam był bardziej rozluźniony i rozbawiony.

Powoli uniósł filiżankę i pod uważnym spojrzeniem Voldemorta i stada reporterów wypił łyk. Uniósł kciuk na znak, że wyszła wyśmienicie i ponieważ Czarny Pan nadal nie wyglądał jakby miał zamiar się odezwać, to on kontynuował rozmowę, pytaniem pomocniczym.

 **\- A więc, o czym chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać?**

Zastanawiający się nad tym, jak zaproponować Harry'emu przejście na wężomowę i czy wypada samemu tak po prostu zacząć nią mówić, Lord nagle skojarzył, że Harry właśnie jej użył i to nie pierwszy raz.

Miał ochotę uderzyć się w twarz, by się otrzeźwić. Tyle czasu przygotowywał się do tego spotkania a teraz siedzi jak ostatnia ofiara, czekając na inicjatywę chłopaka. Czy nie jest w końcu przecież najpotężniejszym czarodziejem na świecie! Na Merlina, co się z nim dzisiaj dzieje?! Harry musi uważać go za idiotę, _pewno stąd ten uśmieszek._ Musi wziąć się w garść i zacząć panować nad tą rozmową. Głęboki wdech i do dzieła...

 _Jeszcze tylko chwilę..._ Podniósł filiżankę i napił się kawy. Prawie się skrzywił: gorzka, szybko dodał mleka i spróbował raz jeszcze. Dużo lepiej.

Kiedy Lord wciąż zastanawiał się, jak najlepiej zacząć i próbował pochwycić swoje najlepsze pomysły, znowu odezwał się Harry.

 **\- Powiedziałeś w Ministerstwie i w gazecie, że gdybyś mógł przemyśleć sprawy, nie atakowałbyś mnie, ani moich rodziców. Co byś zrobił?** \- Odstawił już swoją filiżankę i siedział wyprostowany z dłońmi splecionymi na kolanach. Lekko pochylił twarz i intensywne spojrzenie spod rzęs kierował prosto w oczy rozmówcy.

Voldemort był z lekka zaskoczony tak bezpośrednim pytaniem i to już na samym początku a dodatkowo rozproszony tą skierowaną na niego uwagą chłopaka. Nie do tego był przyzwyczajony. Ludzie _a szczególnie jego ludzie,_ zazwyczaj unikali patrzenia wprost na niego. No może poza Malfoyem i czasem Snapem, ale nigdy w ten sposób.

Tak naprawdę tylko Dumbledore patrzył na niego tak intensywnie, ale w jego oczach zawsze kryła się ledwo skrywana pogarda i nienawiść.  
Harry miał czyste spojrzenie, było w nim tylko skupienie i ciekawość. Lord zdawał sobie sprawę, że milczy już zbyt długo. W końcu odpowiedział mu pytaniem.

- **Czy znasz tę przepowiednię, wspominaną przez Dumbledore'a, od której to wszystko się zaczęło?** \- Harry zaprzeczył kręcąc głową, jeszcze nikt mu tego nie powiedział. Z tego co mówiono w Zakonie, nikt z Jasnej strony poza samym dyrektorem jej nie znał. Zastanawiał się nieraz, co tak naprawdę, dokładnie w niej było.

Voldemort wyrecytował:

 _ **\- Oto nadchodzi ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana... Zrodzony z tych, którzy trzykrotnie mu się oparli, a narodzi się, gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca... A choć Czarny Pan naznaczy go, jako równego sobie, będzie on miał moc, jakiej Czarny Pan nie zna...**_

Harry zamyślił się nad tym.

 **\- W tej przepowiedni jest mowa o mocy, ale nie ma tak naprawdę nic o tym, co się z nami stanie, ani nawet o tym, co mogłoby się stać. A jednak... -** Uniósł dłoń pocierając swoją bliznę. **\- To właśnie w tamtą noc naznaczyłeś mnie, jako równego sobie. A gdyby do tego nie doszło... Co dalej?  
**

Voldemort westchnął, wpatrując się w Harry'ego równie uważnie.

 **\- Dalej przepowiednia mówi, że żaden z nas nie przeżyje drugiego. Gdybym wtedy nad nią choć chwilę pomyślał, po usłyszeniu tych słów na pewno poszedłbym do twoich rodziców, by także im o tym powiedzieć i zawrzeć pokój, jakkolwiek nie był możliwy z Dumbledorem, to na pewno spróbowałbym z nimi... i w przyszłości z tobą. Próbowałbym zapewnić przynajmniej neutralność, ale najlepiej współpracę z tobą.**

Podniósł wzrok na błyskawicę.  
\- **To nie musiał być ten znak.** \- Przerwał, westchnął ponownie. **\- Chociaż nie da się zaprzeczyć, że idealnie pasuje, ale to nie był mój wybór. Takie są przepowiednie, to co musi się stać, zawsze znajdzie drogę do spełnienia. Dumbledore chciał ją powstrzymać a zamiast tego był narzędziem losu, które było potrzebne, by się spełniła. Nie myślę, żeby właśnie tego chciał: żebyś stał się kolejnym z równą mi mocą, mocą Pana.**

Harry spojrzał z namysłem.

 **\- Myślę, że on tego właśnie się bał. Skoro nie mógł pokonać nawet ciebie samego to przecież z dwojgiem takich czarodziejów tym bardziej nie miałby szans.**

Voldemort znowu pokiwał głową. Harry był zupełnie innym chłopcem, niż znali go ludzie, od których się o nim dowiadywał. Chłopak był nie tylko potężny, ale inteligentny.

 **\- Dumbledore pokonał Grindelwalda, ale nigdy sam bezpośrednio nawet nie próbował walczyć ze mną, myślę, że wiedział, że mnie nie pokona a przepowiednia mówiła, że ty miałeś być równie potężny. Prawdopodobnie liczył na to, że jeżeli mnie na ciebie napuści, to do tego nie dojdzie, my się pozabijamy a on zostanie jedynym czarodziejem z mocą Pana.**

 **\- Przeliczył się**. - Podsumował Harry z krzywym uśmieszkiem, potem spojrzał na niego uważniej.

 **\- A tak właściwie, czy wiesz jak zginął Dumbledore? -** Przerwa i odrobinę ciszej, ale ostrzej. - **Czy miałeś z tym coś wspólnego?** \- Znowu zapytał wprost, bez zawahania o najbardziej wrażliwą kwestię.

Voldemort nie powinien być zaskoczony, to oczywiste że Harry od razu chciał wyjaśnić wszystko, co najistotniejsze, chciał wiedzieć na czym stoją. W dalszym ciągu chłopak patrzył z uwagą prosto w jego oczy i poczuł, że nie potrafi mu skłamać. Musiał zatem powiedzieć tylko prawdę, _tyle ile mógł._

 **\- Pamiętasz ten stary pierścień, który nosił dyrektor?** \- Harry skinął głową. - **Był on moim dziedzictwem, pochodził z czasów sprzed Salazara Slytherina, ale od czasu gdy go zdobył, należał do jego - mojej rodziny. Pierścień był moim dziedzictwem, dziedzictwem Slytherina. Miał w sobie wiele tajemnic i chroniły go potężne osłony. Dyrektor zabrał mi go, gdy byłem dzieckiem.**

Harry skrzywił się z niechęcią i westchnął.

 **\- Najwyraźniej dyrektor miał skrywane hobby: okradanie sierot. Zabrał też z krypty Potterów, którą miał się opiekować dla mnie, pierścień zaręczynowy mojej matki no i przede wszystkim ten medalion, który dał Glizdogonowi. On też był w skrytce moich rodziców, zostawiony dla mnie.**

Voldemort pokiwał głową.

- **Widać uznał, że lepiej niż ty je wykorzysta. Ten pierścień, mój pierścień miał od ponad pięćdziesięciu lat. Nie wiem, czy w te wakacje uznał, że jest gotowy by przebić osłony, czy też wiedząc że wracam uznał, że nie ma czasu by z tym czekać, ale bez względu na jego motywy spróbował przejąć jego zawartość. Rzucił na pierścień szatańską pożogę, która powinna zniszczyć wszystkie osłony. -** Urwał na chwilę.

 **\- Zaklęcie, które rzucił spełniło swoje zadanie, ale okazało się dla niego zbyt potężne, stracił nad nim kontrolę i Pożoga obróciła się przeciw niemu. Spaliła i pierścień i samego Dumbledore'a, wraz z domem Gauntów, w którym odprawiał swoje czary. Na pewno uznał, że w tym ukrytym zapomnianym miejscu może zrobić cokolwiek zechce bez świadków i bez konsekwencji, ale w ten sposób w jednej chwili zniszczył wszystko, co jeszcze mi pozostało związane z rodziną mojej matki. Teraz mam już tylko ten medalion.** \- Chwycił ciężki srebrny łańcuch znikający za jego koszulą i wyjął srebrny medalion z wygrawerowanym wężem. Dotknął go niemal pieszczotliwie, nim znowu schował.

 **\- Wygląda podobnie jak mój.** \- Harry przyjrzał się uważnie widzianemu przez chwilę artefaktowi, zanim znowu uniósł wzrok, koncentrując go na oczach Voldemorta.

 **\- Dokładnie tak samo, Harry. To medaliony Gryffindora i Slytherina. Byli przyjaciółmi, więc myśleli podobnie. Teraz należą do ich dziedziców. Do nas. -** Voldemort wiedział, że Harry nie jest legilimentą, ale pod jego spojrzeniem i tak czuł się odsłonięty, jakby chłopak potrafił czytać jego myśli i intencje.

\- **Dlaczego o tym nie powiedziałeś nikomu?  
**

\- **Powiedziałem teraz. _Tobie._ Nikt inny nie musi o tym wiedzieć. To moja sprawa - nasza, nas trzech. -** Voldemort wzruszył ramionami. - **On nie żyje i to już nie ma znaczenia. Czemu ty nie powiedziałeś nikomu, o tym co zrobił tobie, o twoich krewnych? Zrobił wszystko, żebyś wyrósł na jego broń, hartował cię, jak ostrze, którym miał mnie zabić. Zranił cię bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek mógłby zranić mnie... Bo ty go kochałeś. Więc... -** Przerwał. **  
**

Harry spojrzał na niego uważnie.

\- **Racja, to są nasze sprawy. -** Westchnienie i posłał mu kolejne sięgające w głąb jego duszy spojrzenie. - **Skąd wiesz o tym, co się stało z dyrektorem?** \- Zapytał cicho. - **Jeżeli cię tam nie było?**

Proste pytanie, ale odpowiedź już nie. Prawda o horkruksie sama cisnęła mu się na usta. Lord zdusił to uczucie w zarodku. Takie rewelacje zniszczyłyby całe zaufanie Harry'ego. Chłopak nigdy nie może się o tym dowiedzieć. Nikt nigdy nie może się o tym dowiedzieć. Spróbował prawdy kreatywnej.

 **\- Pierścień chroniły zaklęcia z magii mojej krwi,** \- _i fragment mojej duszy,_ \- **kiedy został zniszczony zamknięta w nim magia została uwolniona i wróciła do mnie.** \- _Ani słowa więcej._ Spojrzał na Harry'ego skrywając się za czystokrwistą dumną maską. **\- Jestem dziedzicem Slytherina, to moja magia, prawo krwi.**

Harry spojrzał na niego z zastanowieniem i nieoczekiwanie błysnął uśmieszkiem, przechylając głowę.  
 **\- Tak właściwie to już nie.** \- Mówił powoli z namysłem - **Jesteś teraz z mojej krwi i kości swojego mugolskiego ojca,** \- Chwila przerwy, dla lepszego efektu, kiedy postukał palcem w dolną wargę. - **...a tak. I jeszcze z ciała Człowieka-szczura**. - Uśmiechał się złośliwie, prowokując go. - **Cudownych rodziców masz...**

Kolejna zmiana dynamiki, tym razem Lord był zaskoczony, że Harry był w stanie teraz żartować i że właśnie z tego... Ale kiedy spojrzał uważniej zobaczył nagłe napięcie w postawie chłopaka, zaciśnięte palce. Najwyraźniej Harry też miał już dość tej zbyt emocjonalnej i zbyt głębokiej rozmowy.

Nie chciał mu pokazać swoich prawdziwych uczuć a może przed sobą nie potrafił się do nich przyznać, więc... odwracał uwagę... Miałby ochotę zmusić go do szczerej reakcji, wydrzeć te uczucia i oglądać je, surowe, prawdziwe... _Ale nie mógł, nie tu i teraz..._

Harry patrzył na niego, znowu robiąc tę zadumaną minę i Voldemort poczuł dreszcz, nie wiedząc, co jeszcze wymyślił. Tymczasem chłopak zacmokał.  
 **\- Jedno mnie zastanawia...**

\- **Co takiego?** \- Syknął Czarny Pan, zaciekawiony chociaż też już lekko podirytowany tym, że jego staranne przygotowanie przeminęło z wiatrem i całą rozmową sterował Harry a on tylko mu odpowiadał.

Harry nie przejął się jego reakcją i ze spokojem kontynuował.  
 **\- Nie rozumiem, skąd u ciebie pojawiły się na cmentarzu te wężowe rysy. Po swoim trzecim ojcu powinieneś być raczej... szczurowaty...** \- Harry był wyraźnie rozbawiony. Zdecydowanie postanowił wykorzystać okazję, by przetestować jego cierpliwość.

Lord w duchu był naprawdę wściekły. Jednak opanował nerwy. Wybuch w tej chwili zniszczy wszystko. _Chłopak sprawdzał, ile wytrzyma? Ha, nie da mu się, to przez nerwy stracił kiedyś zbyt wiele. Nie powtórzy tego błędu już nigdy więcej._

Wstał i odwrócił się od Harry'ego i od obserwujących ich reporterów, zrobił parę kroków patrząc na stół profesorski.  
Jednak to jego pytanie, _coś w tym jest..._

Voldemort nigdy o tym tak nie myślał, ale chłopak miał rację. Jego rodzina, rodzina jego matki, była z czystej krwi czarodziejów, bez żadnych magicznych stworzeń, jego ojciec był czystej krwi mugolem. _Skąd zatem u niego takie zmiany? Był wężousty, ale na pewno nie miał wężowych genów._

Pomyślał o drugiej części pytania Pottera. Na samą myśl, że miałby być podobny do Petera Pettigrew, _w którejkolwiek postaci,_ wstrząsnął nim zimny dreszcz. _Już wolał być wężem._ Jeszcze raz się wzdrygnął.

 _Nie będzie już o tym myślał, szczur... brrrr..._

Odwrócił się z powrotem i spojrzał na chłopaka. Z przechyloną głową i lekko przygryzając wargę czekał na jego reakcję i tak naprawdę wcale nie chodziło o Pettigrew. _Dobrze, skoro wszystko już zostało wyjaśnione,_ czas na prawdziwy ruch z jego strony.

Czarny Pan powoli wyciągnął rękę. Tak po prostu.

Harry spojrzał na niego z zastanowieniem.

 _To nie był zwykły gest. Przyjęcie go, będzie wiele oznaczało, dla nich obu i dla obserwujących ich dziennikarzy._

Pomimo tego, że nie słyszeli ich rozmowy, Harry niemal czuł jak wstrzymali oddech. Wszystkie aparaty na pewno były skierowane na tę dłoń. Jeżeli ją uściśnie, będzie to omawiane i oceniane przez wszystkich, na więcej sposobów, niż byłby w stanie wymyślić.

 _Ale podstawowym znaczeniem będzie, że między nim a Czarnym Panem jest pokój, że nie stoi między nimi ich przeszłość._

Harry Potter wstał i podszedł do Lorda Voldemorta.

Wyciągnął dłoń i ujął jego smukłe palce. W tej samej chwili przez jego ciało przeszedł dreszcz i fala ciepła przepłynęła przez jego żyły. Harry był wstrząśnięty i zdziwiony. Uniósł wzrok i przez mgnienie ujrzał to samo zaskoczenie na twarzy Czarnego Pana, ale ten szybko przyjął swoją nieprzeniknioną maskę.

Harry czuł się niezręcznie tak stojąc i trzymając jego rękę, czując jego dotyk, _jak nigdy wcześniej, jak nikogo wcześniej._

Stali tak przez dłuższą chwilę ignorując błyskające flesze, w końcu w tej samej chwili obaj zdecydowali się zakończyć uścisk, powoli wysuwając palce, aż przestały się dotykać. Harry spojrzał na swoją dłoń a potem podniósł wzrok na wpatrzonego w niego Czarnego Pana.

Powoli i mechanicznie odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Ignorując zaczepiających go reporterów opuścił Wielką Salę.

Gdy Harry zniknął za drzwiami, Lord też ruszył w ich stronę, zatrzymał się, by powiedzieć uprzejmie i stanowczo, że nie, _nie będzie komentarza._ Pokręcił przecząco głową Lucjuszowi, kiedy ten poruszył się by do niego dołączyć i samotnie wyszedł na korytarz.

Przeszedł przez grupę błyskawicznie rozstępujących się przed nim uczniów i skierował się w stronę lochów, do kwater Snape'a. Gospodarza nie było, na pewno był tego poranka jedynym profesorem Hogwartu, na którego zajęciach stawili się uczniowie. Voldemort był z tego zadowolony, bo i dla niego też nie miał żadnego komentarza.

Bez problemu przekroczył bariery broniące wejścia do Komnat Mistrza Eliksirów i nabrawszy proszku fiuu wstąpił do kominka udając się do Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Kiedy już Czarny Pan dotarł do Dworu Malfoyów natychmiast zamknął magicznie dostęp do kominka i drzwi biblioteki, w której się znalazł, po czym usiadł w fotelu by przemyśleć sprawy.

Spotkanie z Harrym Potterem nie przebiegło według żadnego ze scenariuszy, które sobie opracowywał przez te kilka miesięcy, od kiedy zdecydował się z nim spotkać.

Każdy z jego planów zakładał, że jako Czarny Pan: starszy, mądrzejszy i potężniejszy będzie w całości kontrolował sytuację. Wyszło zupełnie inaczej. Nie miał pojęcia, co było w tym dzieciaku, że tak kompletnie zbiło go z tropu. W porządku - był przystojny, _jak wielu innych, co nigdy na niego nie działało._ Był inteligentny, _ale czyż on sam nie był inteligentniejszy, niż ktokolwiek kogo poznał?_

Nigdy nie czuł się tak... nie sobą... Jakby mógł - _jakby chciał_ \- powiedzieć mu wszystko, całą prawdę. Dobrze, że w porę się otrząsnął.

I jeszcze to, co się wydarzyło, gdy dotknął jego ręki. Nigdy nie przeżył nic takiego, nigdy nawet nie słyszał o czymś takim. Może to przez to, że połączyło ich mordercze zaklęcie, w końcu nie słyszał też o tym, żeby ktoś je przeżył. To było nawet logiczne, _ale nie do końca..._

Czuł, że coś mu umyka. Coś pomiędzy nim i chłopakiem. Siedział w milczeniu,wytężając umysł, by pochwycić tę skrywającą się tuż pod progiem świadomości myśl, która połączy informacje i wytłumaczy wszystko. Nie potrafił, nic nie mogło mu tego wyjaśnić...

W końcu postanowił zostawić tę zagadkę i zająć się czymś innym, może wtedy rozwiązanie samo mu przyjdzie do głowy. A jeśli nie... Od jutra znowu zacznie przeglądać swoje mroczne księgi. W ostateczności sięgnie do transu oczyszczającego myśli, nie lubił tego, bo zbytnio go przeciążało, ale jeżeli będzie musiał zrobi to.

Wiedział, że ta odpowiedź jest kluczem do sprawy jego i Pottera, że musi ją poznać.

* * *

Kilkoro uczniów miało połączenie na żywo do spotkania między Harrym a Voldemortem, więc w holu utworzyły się grupki, skupione wokół nich.

Wszyscy uciszali się nawzajem, co oczywiście powodowało jeszcze większy szum, gdy wytężali słuch próbując wyłapać ich rozmowę. Niestety nie słyszeli nic, ale wyraz twarzy obu czarodziejów wyraźnie wskazywał, że wiele się działo.

\- Na pewno gadają po wężowemu. - Rzucił jakiś geniusz dedukcji.

Wszyscy wokół spojrzeli na niego z politowaniem, to akurat było jasne od początku. Ale każdy liczył, że może też powiedzą jeszcze coś po angielsku, poza powitaniem. Nie doczekali się. Wciąż trwała ta tajemnicza rozmowa.  
To nie było fair: zorganizować oficjalne spotkanie i nic nie mówić.

Kiedy Voldemort wyciągnął rękę do Harry'ego zapadła prawdziwa cisza a gdy ten ją ujął, zbiorowe wciągnięcie powietrza. Co takiego się tam stało, że doszło do takiego zakończenia?

Harry Potter uścisnął rękę Czarnego Pana. _Co to znaczy?_

Hermiona spojrzała na Rona z osłupieniem. Na jego pytające spojrzenie wzruszyła ramionami, nie miała pojęcia, co chciała powiedzieć, nie wiedziała nawet, co o tym myśli.

 _Harry na pewno jakoś to wytłumaczy, muszą tylko z nim porozmawiać._

Nie tylko Hermiona miała taki plan, wszyscy chcieli zasypać Harry'ego pytaniami, gdy tylko wyjdzie z sali.  
Jednak kiedy go zobaczyli, zastygli w miejscu i pozostali tak, pozwalając mu przejść.

Harry szedł jak maszyna, sztywnym, ciężkim krokiem a jego twarz nie wyrażała nic, była jak maska.  
Wyminął wszystkie grupy i skierował się w kierunku Wieży Astronomicznej.

Normalnie wolałby się zaszyć w Pokoju Życzeń, ale teraz potrzebował powietrza, przestrzeni.  
Wszedł na szczyt Wieży i usiadł w rogu na blankach, opierając się o ścianę. Po chwili za nim weszli tam Ron z Hermioną i usiedli naprzeciw niego.

Harry odchylił głowę i przymknął oczy, oddychając głęboko.

Przez dłuższą chwilę siedzieli tak w milczeniu, aż Hermiona nie wytrzymała i zaczęła ostrożnie.

\- Harry... - Zero reakcji. - Harry, co się dzieje? - Znowu nic. - Co on ci powiedział?

Harry otworzył oczy i uniósł głowę, spoglądając na nią, ale nie odezwał się. Pokręcił tylko głową, że nie chce teraz rozmawiać, ale dziewczyna jak zwykle nie dała się tak łatwo uciszyć.

\- Harry. Ja wiem, że ty mu w jakiś sposób wierzysz, że mu współczułeś, ale to? - Pokręciła głową z westchnieniem. - Jak mogłeś? To morderca, zabił mnóstwo ludzi, wtedy i teraz. Na Boga Harry... On zabił twoich rodziców, zabił Cedrika! A ty podajesz mu rękę?! - Pod koniec niemal krzyczała.

\- Hermiono proszę. Naprawdę myślisz, że to takie proste?

\- Tak, to jest proste! Harry... Dumbledore zawsze mówił, że masz z nim walczyć, że tylko ty możesz go pokonać.

\- Twój Dumbledore zawsze mówił, że najważniejsza jest miłość, że nie wolno nikogo nienawidzić ani potępiać, że trzeba wybaczać. Więc dokładnie tak zrobiłem, wybaczyłem mu. Powinnaś się cieszyć. - Mówił twardo ze skupioną, zmarszczoną twarzą, zakończył zaciskając szczękę.

Hermiona osłupiała. - Harry.. - Niemal załamała ręce. - Przecież ty nie możesz... Boże Harry,.. Przecież on zabijał ludzi... - Hermiona miała tyle do powiedzenia, że sama sobie przerywała i nie mogła dokończyć zdania.. - Harry, on chce zabijać mugoli i mugolaków, jak ja! - Wstrząśnięta, niemal płakała. - Ty nie możesz mówić, że należy mu wybaczać, że ma jakieś prawa czy, że trzeba dać mu szansę... Harry... - Ucichła chowając twarz w rękach.

Harry nie wiedział, co ma zrobić, co powiedzieć, gdyby Hermiona jak zawsze krzyczała na niego, mógłby się z nią kłócić. Nie wiedział, jak zareagować na takie jej zachowanie.

\- Hermiono, - zaczął spokojnie. - To nie jest przeciw Tobie. - Przełknął ślinę. - To wszystko nie tak. Słyszałaś o tym medalionie, który Dumbledore dał Pettigrew? - Hermiona skinęła. - On należał do moich rodziców a teraz jest mój. Poszedłem do Kingsleya, żeby mi go pokazał. - Harry wyraźnie się wzdrygnął.

\- To było upiorne a oni mówią, że to tylko cień zaklęcia, że jak odszedł Dumbledore to się rozmyło. Nawet nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić, jak to musiało być kiedy działał a Peter cały czas miał go przy sobie. W ubiegłym roku kiedy Voldemort wrócił też go nosił. I to na nich to zaklęcie było skierowane. Nie dziwię się, że ten szczur oszalał i że Voldemort też nie do końca wiedział, co robi. To zaklęcie było potworne, Hermiono. Potworne!

\- Ale On mówił to wszystko, zanim do tego doszło. Nie możesz jego całego życia tłumaczyć jednym zaklęciem. - Hermiona starała się mówić spokojnie i stanowczo.

\- Wcale nie, Hermiono. - Harry równie spokojnie zaprzeczył. - Widziałem, że jak się teraz pojawiły te artykuły o mugolach to siedziałaś w bibliotece. Czego szukałaś? Co znalazłaś na ten temat?

\- Czytałam relacje z jego kampanii i z pierwszej wojny.

\- Napisane przez..? - Harry zawiesił głos, unosząc brew.

\- Dumbledore'a. - Wyznała Hermiona, i usprawiedliwiła się. - Harry, on znał to najlepiej, był tam, kiedy to się działo.

Harry popatrzył na Rona w osłupieniu.

\- Hermiona, czy ty ostatnie pół roku spędziłaś przykuta w lochach? Nie widziałaś, co się dzieje? Przecież Dumbledore kłamał. Bezczelnie kłamał nam prosto w oczy. Zrobił wszystko co musiał, by pokonać Riddle'a. Myślisz, że w tych książkach pisał szczerą prawdę?

\- A ty myślisz, że Riddle mówi teraz szczerą prawdę?

\- Riddle miał ogromne poparcie pięćdziesiąt lat temu, gdyby nie Dumbledore, zostałby wtedy Ministrem. Jego późniejsze metody były nie do przyjęcia... - Hermiona prychnęła i pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. Harry kontynuował. - ... Ale jego poglądy naprawdę wcale nie były takie złe... - Kiedy zobaczył, ze chce mu przerwać, podniósł głos.

\- Może ty też byś poczytała, co on tak naprawdę mówił? Zamiast tylko powtarzać, co mówił o tym Dumbledore? - Na jej oburzone spojrzenie, spojrzał równie ostro i dokończył. - Bo ja czytałem zapisy jego wypowiedzi z tamtych lat i to wcale nie jest tak, jak nas uczono.

\- Ty naprawdę w to wierzysz!? - Hermiona patrzyła na niego oszołomiona i załamana pokręciła głową. - Co się z tobą stało?

\- Nic się ze mną nie stało. Ja wiem, że jesteś uzależniona do autorytetów. - Dziewczyna wyglądała na oburzoną, Harry westchnął i pokręcił głową. - Nie zaprzeczaj, zawsze stawiałaś zdanie profesorów i dyrektora ponad innych a nawet ponad swoje własne: _"Bo skoro oni tak mówią, to musi tak być"._ Ale to nie jest takie proste a dorośli nie zawsze mówią prawdę i nie zawsze postępują właściwie.

Spojrzał poważnie, z lekkim smutkiem.

\- Nie patrz tak na mnie, może nie czytam wszystkiego, co mi w rękę wpadnie, ale nie jestem idiotą, potrafię zdobyć informacje o sprawach, które mnie interesują. Co mnie dziwi, to że ty niby zrobiłaś wszystko, żeby to zbadać, po tej sprawie z artykułami w Proroku a dalej nie wiesz nic, bo czytasz tylko to co potwierdza twoją opinię. To wcale nie musi być walka dobra ze złem. Może oni naprawdę obaj chcieli dobrze i obaj naprawdę schrzanili. A może Riddle na początku tylko udawał a potem i tak by wszystko rozwalił. Nie wiemy tego, bo od razu musiał zejść do podziemia.

Uniósł dłoń, powstrzymując ją od duskusji.

\- Wiem, był mordercą. Ja też. - Hermiona wciągnęła powietrze. Harry niezrażony kontynuował, zanim mogła się odezwać. - Zabiłem Quirella w pierwszej klasie. - Uniósł dłonie patrząc na palce, okręcił je a potem zacisnął w pięści. - Przyłożyłem ręce do jego twarzy, patrzyłem jak się rozsypuje. - Zagryzł dolną wargę zanim kontynuował. - I zabiłem tez Riddle'a, w Komnacie. - Widząc, że Hermiona otwiera usta, potrząsnął głową przecząco.

\- Wiem, że był tylko wspomnieniem z dziennika, ale był jak żywy, _mógł być żywy_ a ja go zabiłem. Wybrałem Ginny i zabiłem jego, zniszczyłem tamten pamiętnik - patrzyłem, jak tryska krwią. - Westchnienie i twarde spojrzenie w oczy Hermiony. - Jestem mordercą, Hermiono. Zrobiłem to, bo myślałem, że tak trzeba, że muszę to zrobić by ratować świat. Może on też tak myślał, kiedy to robił, może też bronił siebie i swojego świata.

Opuścił głowę. – Cedrik zginął też przeze mnie, to ja kazałem mu chwycić ze mną ten puchar. Nie wiedziałem jak to się skończy, ale jednak to ja go zabrałem na ten cmentarz. - Westchnął ciężko, chowając twarz w dłoniach. – Voldemort nie był wtedy jeszcze w całości sobą, no i cały czas był oszołomiony przez ta cholerną klątwę. Cedrik po prostu zawadzał, był mu niepotrzebny.

Hermiona wyglądała teraz na naprawdę wstrząśniętą i może trochę zawstydzoną.  
\- Nie jesteś mordercą, Harry. Nie jesteś taki jak on. - Pokręciła głową. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że mu wybaczasz, że go bronisz.

Harry potrząsnął głową, z rozgoryczeniem. _Hermiona nie rozumiała go, nic nie zrozumiała._

\- Oczywiście, bo kiedy to _my_ zabijamy _ich_ to sprawiedliwość, to obowiązek. Ale kiedy _oni nam_ to robią, to zbrodnia.

Wrócił do tematu.  
\- Nie wiem, co tak naprawdę kiedykolwiek myślał którykolwiek z nich, ale wiem, co mówili i robili. Voldemort jest bardziej konkretny a Dumbledore rzucał tylko jakieś piękne frazesy, nad którymi nikt nawet nie próbował się zastanowić ani też czegokolwiek faktycznie się dowiedzieć.

Skrzywił się z niechęcią i pokiwał głową na boki, przedrzeźniając przemądrzały, wszystko wiedzący ton dyrektora.  
\- Bo Voldemort to zło i trzeba go potępić. - Przerwał i już normalnie dokończył. - To co zrobił na wojnie i potem było podłe i potworne, ale wcześniej, wcześniej to wcale nie było tak a profesor był przeciw niemu nawet kiedy był tylko dzieckiem, jeszcze zanim w ogóle cokolwiek zaczął robić. - Przeczesał dłonią włosy, mówiąc spokojnie i cicho. - Ja tylko chcę dać mu szansę i zobaczyć co będzie. - Spojrzał dziewczynie w oczy a potem w oczy Rona. - Ja muszę to zrobić. _Muszę._ Rozumiesz?

\- Dobrze Harry, dajesz mu szansę. A jeżeli znowu zacznie to samo?

\- Wtedy go zatrzymam. Nie zapominaj co mówił profesor. Ja jestem tym, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana. Jeżeli spróbuje terroru i morderstw zniszczę go, jednak myślę, że teraz zasługuje na swoją szansę.

Hermiona spojrzała mu prosto w oczy i pokręciła głową z westchnieniem.

\- Nie rozumiem cię, Harry. Nie uważam, że trzeba mu wybaczyć i nie wierzę, że ty naprawdę chcesz to zrobić. Voldemort i jego ludzie to mordercy, powinni gnić w Azkabanie a nie mówić nam, jak mamy żyć. - Hermiona powiedziawszy swoje zdanie ostatni raz spojrzała mu uważnie w oczy i odwróciła się do Rona, który cały czas siedział bez słowa śledząc ich wymianę zdań. Chłopak wstał, wyciągając do niej dłoń, by pomóc jej się podnieść.

Oboje skinęli Harry'emu na pożegnanie, Ron spojrzał na niego przepraszająco spod drzwi i zeszli z Wieży, Harry też pożegnał ich bez słowa, kiwnąwszy tylko głową.

* * *

Po kilkunastu minutach w ciszy i spokoju usłyszał kroki na schodach na Wieżę i podniósł wzrok patrząc na przejście. _Jeżeli to znowu Hermiona to ją zrzuci z Wieży. Naprawdę tak zrobi._

Tym razem był to jednak sam Ron. Dobrze, że nie umie zabijać wzrokiem, bo właśnie pozbyłby się przyjaciela.

Ron znowu popatrzył na niego przepraszająco, zanim się odezwał.

\- Przepraszam cię, Harry, ale wiesz, kiedy Hermiona wpada w tryb bojowy, to naprawdę lepiej trzymać się z daleka. – Podniósł głowę, patrząc na niego z żalem. - Ja naprawdę chciałbym, żebyśmy pozostali przyjaciółmi. Nasza trójka. Nie chcę wybierać stron.

Harry spojrzał na niego uważnie i skinął głową.

\- Też tego nie chcę, ale jeżeli Hermiona będzie tak reagować, to niestety nie widzę innego wyjścia. – Spojrzał przyjacielowi w oczy. – Może będziesz jednak musiał wybrać.

Ron pokiwał głową, wyraźnie nieszczęśliwy z tego powodu.

\- Oby do tego nie doszło. Ale na razie Miona poszła na zajęcia, więc możemy normalnie pogadać. - Przyjrzał mu się uważnie. - Jak poszła ta rozmowa z Voldemortem? Faktycznie powiedział coś, co pomogło ci zrozumieć to całe zamieszanie. Lepiej się po tym czujesz?

Harry zastanowił się przez chwilę zagryzając wargę i przeczesując palcami swoje włosy. Potem opuścił rękę i powoli pokiwał głową.

\- A wiesz, że tak. Rzeczywiście sporo mi wyjaśnił, no i powiedział mi te przepowiednię, o której dyrektor tyle wspominał, nie mówiąc treści. Wcale tam nic nie ma, że mam go zabić tylko, - wyprostował się i obniżył głos, - że: narodzi się czarodziej, którzy będzie miał moc, by pokonać Czarnego Pan, że będzie mu równy... i takie tam. - Opuścił ramiona i kontynuował już normalnie.

\- No i jeszcze, że żaden z nas nie może przeżyć bez drugiego. Czyli... - Wyszczerzył się złośliwie. - Musi o mnie dbać tak samo, albo i bardziej niż o siebie samego.

Ron zacmokał, kręcąc głową z raczej dziwną miną.  
\- Trochę to dziwne. - Potem nagle zastygł i otworzył usta. - Kurczę Harry, znaczy jak Dumbledore go na ciebie napuścił to chciał załatwić was obu... - Chwila zastanowienia. - I potem jak ciebie przeciw niemu nastawiał, to też wiedział, że i ciebie to zabije... - Zmrużył oczy z wściekłością. - Cholerny dziad.

Harry patrzył na niego z zaskoczeniem a wręcz w osłupieniu. _A ludzie mówią, że Ron jest głupi a Hermiona to geniusz.  
_ Uśmiechnął się szeroko do przyjaciela.

\- Dzięki Ron. - Odetchnął głęboko, aż do tej chwili nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo potrzebował swojego przyjaciela. - Dzięki.


	9. Chapter 9

_Wszystko..._

 _Nie zawsze solidne przygotowania dają solidne rezultaty, czasem mimo największych starań, coś nie wychodzi. Czy to oznacza, że mamy się poddać? Czy nie lepiej jednak spróbować jeszcze raz?_

 **Rozdział 9 Kim naprawdę jesteś?**

Minął dzień, potem drugi a Lord Voldemort wciąż nie mógł uchwycić rozwiązana swojego problemu z Harrym Potterem. _Co takiego sprawiało, że chłopak aż tak na niego działał i to zarówno emocjonalnie, jak fizycznie?_

Oczywiście jego nie całkiem kontrolowana reakcja mogła być efektem niedawnego odzyskania jego nastoletniej duszy. Solidne wytłumaczenie i prawdopodobne, tylko że efekty miały z czasem się normować a nie narastać. Poza tym może to i tłumaczyłoby jego zagubienie i nieporadność w obliczu nastolatka ale nie tłumaczyło tej dziwnej bliskości jaką czuł z chłopakiem. _Jakby znał go od lat, jakby znał go jak siebie samego._

Na pewno nie tłumaczyło też tej dziwnej energii jaka przepłynęła między nimi po zetknięciu rąk.

Myślał o tym przez ostatnie dni, niestety nic nie wymyślił.

Czas przyznać, że samym rozmyślaniem do niczego nie dojdzie i wziąć się do działania. Oczywiście, nie miał zamiaru skorzystać z żadnej zewnętrznej ingerencji na sobie - ani stosowanie eliksirów ani zaklęć na jego umyśle nie wchodziło w grę.

Jedyną metodą, na którą mógł pozwolić było zagłębienie się w trans i zbadanie własnego umysłu na poziomie podświadomości. Dzięki temu wychwyci to coś, co uparcie mu umykało. Wiedział oczywiście, że jest możliwe przeglądanie myśli przy użyciu myśloodsiewni ale korzystanie z niej uważał za zarówno obrzydliwe, jak niebezpieczne.

Jego myśli należały tylko do niego i były bezpieczne tylko w jego głowie. Zawsze o tym wiedział a ostatnio na przykładzie wspomnień Glizdogona w praktyce widział, że przechwytywanie myśli przez artefakt mimo, że pozornie wróciły do czarodzieja jest możliwe. Nie mógł wybrać tej metody.

Nie po to uczył się oklumencji, żeby samemu się wystawiać na ryzyko i wynieść swoje myśli spoza bezpiecznej osłony.

Jednak wybrany przez niego proces zagłębiania w umyśle też miał swoje niedogodności. W trakcie tak głębokiej koncentracji nie będzie miał kontroli nad bezpośrednim otoczeniem. A to czego nienawidził najbardziej to właśnie brak kontroli - co oznaczało konieczność znalezienia miejsca, gdzie nikt nie będzie mógł się do niego zbliżyć, dopóki on sam nie zdecyduje się tego miejsca opuścić.

Dwór Malfoyów z oczywistych względów nie wchodził w grę, osłony domu zawsze dawały pierwszeństwo zaklęciom właścicieli. Co prawda mógł zażądać ich dostosowania i pominięcia praw rodziny i prawa krwi, tyle że wtedy osłony przestałyby być tak silne i niezawodne. Dlatego mimo, że nie był zachwycony godził się z tym ograniczeniem, które zapewniało nie tylko gospodarzom ale także i jemu bezpieczeństwo przed kimkolwiek z zewnątrz.

A skoro mowa o osłonach i prawie krwi. Było takie jedno miejsce, w którym był naprawdę bezpieczny.

Nie mógł się do niego dostać od czasu, gdy ukończył szkołę z powodu postawienia przez Dumbledore'a nakierowanej specjalnie na niego osłony. Jednak teraz gdy starzec odszedł było bardziej niż prawdopodobne, że tak jak pozostałe jego zaklęcia także i te osłony musiały stracić moc.

 _Na pewno warto było to sprawdzić._

Jego jedyne bezpieczne miejsce, do którego nigdy nie wejdzie nikt oprócz niego... _I jak ostatnio się dowiedział, Pottera._ Ale z tego co wiedział chłopak nie miał chęci, by tam wracać a nawet gdyby tam się zjawił, jest to miejsce jego rodziny chronione mocą krwi i dlatego to jego życzenia będą zawsze miały pierwszeństwo a skoro zażyczy sobie, by nikt tam za nim nie wszedł...

 _Chociaż... teraz są z Harrym jednej krwi..._

Ale nie ma powodu martwić się na zapas. Najpierw musi się tam dostać.

Wyjął zza koszuli medalion Slytherina i zacisnął na nim palce, zamykając oczy i koncentrując się na wyobrażeniu sobie, że stoi w Komnacie Tajemnic przy posągu swojego przodka, patrząc na wykutą w skale salę, na ociekające wodą ściany i strop, przejście między figurami węży i przed nimi rowy w skale wypełniane wodą.

Mijały sekundy, nic się nie działo... _Czyżby jednak osłony dyrektora wciąż działały?_

Wtedy skojarzył... I miał ochotę palnąć się w czoło. _No oczywiście, przecież chłopak zabił bazyliszka i jego ciało leżało teraz w Komnacie._ Właśnie przez to nie mógł zobaczyć tego miejsca tak jak teraz wygląda, nie był w stanie wyobrazić sobie tego, czego nigdy nie widział.

Wewnętrzne przejścia i pokoje z kolei były pogrążone w ciemności, więc też były bezużyteczne. Co mógł zrobić? Chwila namysłu i po raz kolejny niemal uderzył się w czoło, rozwiązanie było aż zbyt oczywiste.

W myślach po prostu odwrócił się w przeciwnym kierunku. Zamiast patrzyć na Komnatę patrzył na posąg Slytherina. Przypominał sobie wszystkie jego szczegóły, głębokie rysy, gęste, rozwiane włosy. Surowy i ostry wizerunek i...

...od razu poczuł nagły chłód lochów, wciągnął nosem wilgotne powietrze i poczuł obrzydliwy smród. _No tak zwłoki Bazyliszka leżały tam od dawna a w wilgoci lochów, niestety nie schły, a gniły._

Wysyczał:

\- **Przejście. Hogwart.** \- Otworzył oczy i stał w Komnacie Tajemnic.

Wypuścił medalion z rąk, chowając go znowu za koszulą i rozejrzał wokół. Faktycznie na środku przejścia przed posągiem Salazara leżały zwłoki bazyliszka. Jego skóra była nie do ruszenia przez jakąkolwiek siłę magiczną, czy siły przyrody, ale wnętrzności gniły pod nią a obrzydliwy odór wydobywał się jedyną dostępną drogą, przez półotwarty pysk.

Najprościej byłoby magicznie pozbyć się całości, ale skóra była zbyt cenna, by ją wyrzucić, więc szybko się pozbył jej zawartości, rzucając odpowiednie zaklęcie oczyszczające. Dziękując przy okazji Slughornowi, który uznał, że aby dobrze poznać eliksiry należy poznać wszystkie podstawy pracy warzyciela i kazał im samym przygotowywać i czyścić składniki, co obejmowało też oczyszczanie skór zwierząt z ich wnętrzności.

Po wypowiedzeniu zaklęcia, teraz już pusta i czysta skóra opadła na podłogę. Niestety smród pozostał. Zaklęcie odświeżające dla tak dużego pomieszczenia byłoby zbyt czasochłonne a że i tak nie miał zamiaru zostać w tym miejscu uznał rzucanie go za zbędne.

Odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę twarzy Slytherina i uniósł prawą dłoń ustawiając ją na linii swojego wzroku na wysokości nasady nosa Salazara.

\- **Otwórz się**. - Wysyczał krótką komendę. Posąg drgnął i zaczął wsuwać się w podłogę a ponieważ u podstawy był szerszy, kiedy się obniżał pojawiała się wokół niego coraz szersza przepaść. W końcu gdy zanurzył się w pełni, na jego miejscu pozostała tylko ogromna dziura w podłodze. Za to w ścianie za nim można było zobaczyć wąskie drzwi o wysokości posagu.

Voldemort patrząc na nie ponownie powtórzył.

 **\- Otwórz się. -** Drzwi w ścianie zaczęły powoli się odchylać od górnej krawędzi i po kilku sekundach opadły tworząc wąską kamienną kładkę nad dołem, do którego opadł posąg. Szybkim krokiem wszedł po niej do wąskiego korytarzyka o szerokości drzwi a stojąc w wejściu dotknął dłonią stojącej w niszy w ścianie szklanej kuli i rzucił:

 **\- Świeć.** \- Natychmiast rozbłysła a za nią kolejne, umieszczone co kilka metrów w kolejnych małych niszach, naprzemiennie po obu stronach korytarza. Ruszył przed siebie a drzwi za nim zaczęły się znowu unosić do góry i gdy się domykały słyszał za nimi zgrzyt unoszącego się znowu posągu. Nikt kto zdołałby teraz wejść do Komnaty Tajemnic nie będzie widział żadnego śladu wskazującego, że jakaś tajemnica skrywa się za posągiem ani tym bardziej, że ktoś tam jest.

Co prawda było wątpliwe, aby ktoś mógł za nim podążyć, w końcu tylko jeden czarodziej poza nim znał wężomowę i sekret wejścia do Komnaty a szczerze wątpił w aż taki zbieg okoliczności, żeby Harry Potter wybrał akurat tę chwilę, żeby zejść na dół. Bez wątpienia zaś już całkiem nieprawdopodobne było, żeby jeszcze potem przypadkiem ułożył odpowiednio dłoń wypowiadając słowa otwierające tajemny pokój.

 _A jednak chłopak już niejeden raz go zadziwił._

 _Przezorny zawsze zabezpieczony._ Czarny Pan odwrócił się i dotknął dłonią kamienia po prawej stronie drzwi, zaklęciem upuścił ze środkowego palca kroplę krwi, w której zamknął zaklęcie blokujące po czym mocniej docisnął palec do ściany. _Teraz nikt nie przejdzie._ Zadowolony z siebie odszedł dwa kroki w głąb korytarza i zaklął głośno. _Znowu ten sam problem..._

 _Merlinie Mścicielu. Jego krew jest przecież krwią Pottera._

 _ **\- Niech to szlag.**_ \- Wziął głęboki oddech. _Nie ma powodu do nerwów, Potter tu nie zejdzie. A gdyby zszedł?_ No cóż. Zamiast wysublimowanych zaklęć, które zwykle stosował w tej sytuacji lepiej się sprawdzą proste bariery i zaklęcia odwracające uwagę.

Chociaż musi wziąć tę sprawę pod rozwagę i na przyszłość opracować nowe zestawy zaklęć. W końcu chłopak ma też innych dalszych krewnych wśród czarodziejów a ich krew też w jakimś stopniu może przełamać jego osłony. Z własnego wyboru przez wybranie krwi chłopaka do odrodzenia jego najpewniejszy od zawsze system ochrony stracił bezwarunkową skuteczność. Chociaż, z drugiej strony gdyby wybrał kogokolwiek innego miałby ten sam problem, ale z trzeciej strony kogokolwiek innego mógłby spokojnie zabić, wraz z całą jego bliższą i dalszą rodziną.

Tylko, że teraz nie czas na takie rozmyślania. Ma inny cel. A cała sprawa wymaga dłuższego zastanowienia, na teraz czas na klasyczne metody.

Szybko zastosował standardowy zestaw prostych osłon i blokad i znowu spokojny wreszcie pokonał krótki korytarz na jego końcu znajdując kolejne, tym razem zwykłe drewniane drzwi. Dotknął ich dłonią, znowu mówiąc krótkie.

 **\- Otwórz się**. - I wszedł do okrągłej sali.

Dotknięcie szklanej kuli umieszczonej tuż za drzwiami sprawiło, że cały pokój rozjaśniło światło z równomiernie umieszczonych na ścianach i suficie magicznych świateł. Pomieszczenie do którego wszedł było dość duże, wzdłuż jego ścian znajdowały się rzędy ustawionych prostopadle do ścian regałów z księgami. Na pustej przestrzeni pośrodku stał dębowy okrągły stół a wokół niego kilka foteli.

Po lewej stronie od drzwi znajdowały się drewniane schody prowadzące na niewielką antresolę, gdzie stał tylko jeden kredens, w którym leżały stare, już na pierwszy rzut oka drogocenne księgi, oprawne w skórę i klejnoty oraz zwoje starych, kruchych pergaminów. Na stojącym bliżej balustrady małym niskim stoliku leżała jedna księga a obok niej plik pergaminów, pęk piór i kałamarz dla sporządzania notatek. Przy stoliku stał duży, prosty ale wygodny fotel.

Lord Voldemort nawet nie rzucił okiem na wielką salę wchodząc od razu po schodach na piętro. Zasiadł w fotelu, przyciągając do siebie leżącą na stoliku księgę. Księga była ogromna, wokół niej roztaczała się aura pradawnej wiedzy i mocy, choć sama nie wyglądała na zniszczoną. Były na nią nałożone silne zaklęcia chroniące przed dotykiem czasu i ludzi.

Gdy położył na niej dłoń rozległo się kliknięcie, poczuł ukłucie żądła próbującego jego krwi, księga wchłonęła ją i rozgrzała się, błyskając zielonym światłem, wtedy otworzył ją. Uważnie zaczął ją kartkować szukając konkretnej strony z potrzebnym mu zaklęciem.

Znalazłszy ją usiadł wygodniej w fotelu i oparł dłonie o blat stolika po obu stronach księgi. Wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął syczeć odczytując długą i skomplikowaną inkantację, cały czas koncentrując myśli na swoim problemie z Harrym Potterem oraz dziwną reakcją jaką wywoływała u niego jego osoba i przywołując swoje niejasne, nieuchwytne przeczucia.

Gdy skończył wymawiać zaklęcie, nie odrywając rąk od stołu odchylił się i oparł głowę o oparcie fotela zamykając oczy. Poczuł ostre niekontrolowane szarpnięcie ciała i głowa opadła mu gwałtownie w przód a potem rzuciło nim do tyłu i osunął się ciężko z powrotem w fotel, otwierając automatycznie oczy.

* * *

 _Znajdował się w swoim ciele ale nim nie kierował. Przeżywał ponownie już dokonane zdarzenie._

 _Była ciemna zimna noc, w wilgotnym powietrzu czuł zapach opadłych liści. Stał na chodniku przed niskim białym płotkiem z furtką, którą właśnie otwierał. Przeszedł kilka metrów chodnikiem do drzwi frontowym niewielkiego domu. Domu Potterów._

 _To była ta noc. Wtedy pierwszy raz zobaczył Harry'ego Pottera. Tu kryła się tajemnica, której szukał. Nie pamiętał tego zbyt wyraźnie, bo nie miał wtedy pełni kontroli nad umysłem, ale miał ją teraz. Nie mógł zmienić tego co się działo. Mógł tylko poruszać się z sobą, przeżywając to jeszcze raz._

 _Jednak teraz dokładnie wiedział co się dzieje, widział i czuł wszystko, co wtedy mogło mu umknąć._

 _Wszedł do domu, z salonu wybiegł James Potter próbując go zatrzymać. Zabił go niedbałym machnięciem różdżki, w tym czasie patrząc jak jego żona biegnie po schodach na piętro, trzymając kurczowo przy piersi ich syna._

 _Gdy rzucił pierwszą tej nocy Avadę, poczuł lekkie drgnięcie wewnątrz. Jego dusza była niespokojna, już niejeden raz była rozszczepiona przy takiej okazji. Wszedł po schodach i jednym ruchem otworzył drzwi do pokoju dziecka, mimo na pewno rzuconej na nie przez matkę blokady. Poczuł teraz jej lekki opór, wtedy go nawet nie zauważył._

 _Kazał kobiecie się odsunąć, jednak ona nie usłuchała, rzucił kolejna Avadę, drganie jego duszy było tym razem silniejsze. Podszedł do łóżeczka i spojrzał na dziecko. Chłopiec patrzył spokojnie w jego oczy, nie wiedząc co się stało i co się stanie. Zaciekawiony uniósł rączkę w jego stronę, wtedy Voldemort wycelował różdżkę w jego głowę i rzucił Avadę, po raz trzeci tej nocy._

 _Poczuł odrzut mocy, po którym uderzył o ścianę i rozsypał się a jedna z części jego duszy pomknęła do źródła odbitego zaklęcia wnikając w ranę na czole Pottera i nadając jej ostateczny kształt - błyskawicę._

* * *

Znowu poczuł szarpnięcie. Siedział z powrotem w fotelu w sekretnym pokoju Salazara Slytherina. Przez chwilę oddychał tylko głęboko, nie otwierając oczu. Powoli odprężał ciało, gdy w jego głowie wirowało od właśnie odkrytych informacji.

Wreszcie otworzył oczy i zamknął księgę, odsuwając ją na poprzednie miejsce na blacie. Znowu przymknął oczy, rozważając sytuację. Fragment jego duszy mieszkał w Harrym Potterze... czyli chłopak był jego horkruksem. Zaśmiał się cicho, _tego starzec na pewno nie planował._ Złoty Chłopiec wyhodowany przez niego na obrońcę Jasności, tak naprawdę był obrońcą Czarnego Pana, chronił jego duszę i zapewniał przetrwanie. _Po prostu cudowne!_

To w zasadzie wyjaśniało wszystko. To dziwne przyciąganie, to zaufanie, tę więź, które jego zdaniem nie miały podstaw. Teraz już wiedział, że miały. Najlepsze podstawy jakie mogły istnieć. _Jego dusza_. Dlatego, w chwili kiedy go dotknął poczuł się, jakby wrócił do domu, _bo to był jego dom,_ Harry Potter był domem dla jego duszy!

Teraz kiedy już to wszystko wiedział będzie potrafił nad tym zapanować. Ale oczywiście teraz jego plany wobec chłopaka muszą ulec zmianie. Już mu nie wystarczy, żeby Harry z nim nie walczył, ani nawet żeby stał po jego stronie. Harry jest częścią niego, należy do niego, od teraz musiał o niego dbać, zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwo. Nawet jeśli nie zechciałby go poprzeć a zrobi wszystko by do tego nie doszło, _Harry Potter jest i pozostanie dla niego najważniejszą osobą na świecie._

Dobrze, że już zapewnił mu opiekę Snape'a i zapewnił nietykalność u swoich zwolenników. Jego instynkt działał niezawodnie - nawet kiedy jeszcze nie wiedział dlaczego, wiedział że musi chłopaka chronić. I pomyśleć, że przez Dumbledore'a omal go nie zniszczył, ostatni raz ledwie rok temu, na cmentarzu. Gdy wspomniał jak wtedy ponownie próbował go przekląć przeszył go dreszcz. _Dzięki Merlinowi, że to się nie udało_. Zranienie Pottera zraniłoby też i jego a nie miał wtedy sił, by się przed tym obronić.

Kiedy już wszystko przemyślał, zrozumiał i zaakceptował był gotowy. Wstał i opuścił salę, gasząc za sobą światła. Potem przeszedł korytarz, zdjął swoje bariery i otworzył drzwi. Gdy tajemny pokój zniknął i posąg z powrotem znalazł się na swoim miejscu mógł wrócić do Dworu Malfoyów. Wyjął medalion i wtedy to poczuł.

Osłony drgnęły, ktoś otworzył przejście.

Wiedział kim był ten ktoś. Przez ułamek sekundy chciał natychmiast odejść, zniknąć, uciec ale powstrzymał się przed tym. Nie będzie uciekał z własnego domu przed spotkaniem z tym chłopcem. _Ze swoim horkruksem._ Poczuł falę przyjemnego podniecenia przepływającą przez jego ciało. To była jego druga szansa. Mógł spróbować jeszcze raz. Zatrzeć te niezręczne zachowanie sprzed dwóch dni i naprawdę zdobyć zaufanie Harry'ego.

Schował medalion z powrotem za koszulę i odwrócił się plecami do posagu, czekając na Harry'ego. Nagle przemknęło mu przez myśl, że po chodzeniu w tych starych nieużywanych korytarzach może nie wyglądać za dobrze. Spojrzał w dół na swoje szaty.

No tak, kłębki kurzu i pajęczyn, dowód że po śmierci bazyliszka owady zamieszkały znowu w lochach. Rzucił szybko zaklęcie czyszczące na szaty a potem także na twarz i włosy. Następnie ułożył starannie szaty i poprawił fryzurę. Miał wyglądać jak Czarny Pan a nie jak włóczęga.

* * *

Ostatnie dwa dni nie były łatwe dla Złotego Chłopca. W prasie wciąż spekulowano na temat jego pierwszej oficjalnej rozmowy z Voldemortem, nikt naprawdę nie słyszał jej treści, więc wymysłom nie było końca. Oddzielnym tematem było jej zakończenie. Chociaż nie powinno być dla nikogo aż tak dziwne, zazwyczaj oficjalne rozmowy zaczynał i kończył uścisk rąk.

A jednak oglądając to na zdjęciu Harry wcale nie poczuł się mniej dziwnie niż będąc tam. Widział w chwili gdy ich dłonie się zetknęły zaskoczenie i coś jak szok na twarzach ich obu. Nic dziwnego, że wzbudziło to zainteresowanie i ekscytację a potem jeszcze to ich nagłe, sztywne odejście, bez komentarza...

Na szczęście dzięki towarzystwu Draco i jego ochroniarzy Crabbe'a i Goyle'a, którzy stali się teraz także ochroniarzami Harry'ego nikt go nie zaczepiał i nie wypytywał, ale te ciągłe natarczywe, ciekawskie spojrzenia i tak były wystarczająco męczące, by Harry w ogóle nie chciał wychodzić ze swojego pokoju... Tylko że tam też nie był sam a do tego nie miał ochrony a Gryfoni byli równie ciekawscy jak wszyscy inni, a raczej bardziej.

W końcu jego zniecierpliwienie sięgnęło zenitu. Musiał od tego uciec i mieć chwilę spokoju. Potrzebował miejsca, gdzie nikt go nie znajdzie i nie będzie próbował z nim rozmawiać.

Znał tylko jedno, które mogło mu to zapewnić. Nie był w nim od trzech lat, od czasu walki o Ginny. Nie był pewien, że chciał ponownie znaleźć się w Tej Komnacie, ale z drugiej strony... _może i z tym powinien się rozliczyć i dojść do ładu?_

Bez entuzjazmu, jednak też bez ociągania udał się do nieużywanej łazienki dziewcząt. Jęczącej Marty na szczęście akurat nie było i mógł spokojnie otworzyć przejście. Tym razem opanował już sztukę lewitacji, więc nie musiał skakać na miejsce kości. Opuścił się swobodnie tunelem w dół i stanął w korytarzu prowadzącym do wejścia.

Wszystko wyglądało dokładnie tak samo jak ostatnim razem, gdy tu był - stosy kamieni ze zwalonego stropu zalegały pod ścianami tunelu, odsunięte przez Rona, gdy został odcięty po drugiej stronie zawaliska. Wyminął je i stanął przed znajomą ciężką, kutą bramą. Wysyczał polecenie:

 **\- Otwórz się.** \- Przeszedł przez nią i zastygł. Przez chwilę poczuł okrutne uczucie Deja Vu i zabrakło mu tchu.

Zamiast spodziewanych zwłok bazyliszka zobaczył stojącego przed posągiem Toma Riddle'a. Spojrzał w dół, u jego stóp szukając wzrokiem Ginny i dziennika, ale nic tam nie leżało. Wtedy poczuł ten wszechobecny smród zgnilizny.

Spojrzał uważniej, to nie był młody Tom Riddle, tylko Lord Voldemort. Odetchnął z ulgą i zastanowił się przez moment, czy to zdrowe - czuć ulgę na widok Lorda Voldemorta? Będąc z nim sam na sam w Komnacie Tajemnic, gdzie oprócz nich nikt nigdy nie będzie mógł się dostać? Przypomniał sobie wypisaną na ścianie krwawą groźbę: _Jej szkielet będzie spoczywał w Komnacie na wieki._

Potrząsnął głową, by pozbyć się tych myśli, zbyt wiele się zmieniło, by nadal myślał o nim w ten sposób. Ruszył przed siebie, bez zawahania, pewnym krokiem. Voldemort tym razem nie stał jak kołek czekając na jego podejście. Ruszył sprzed posągu w tej samej chwili i spotkali się w połowie drogi.

Lord uśmiechnął się do niego i Harry widział, że był to szczery, sięgający oczu uśmiech.

\- Witaj, Harry. - Chłopak po raz kolejny poczuł Deja Vu, ale dalej wszystko było zupełnie inaczej niż dwa dni temu. Voldemort nie zrobił dziwacznej skrępowanej miny tylko z tym samym uśmiechem swobodnie wyciągnął dłoń. - Mam nadzieję, że pozwolisz mi mówić do siebie Harry? Panie Potter brzmi bardzo oficjalnie, jakbyś miał sześćdziesiąt lat, a nie niecałe szesnaście, albo jakbym był twoim nauczycielem.

Harry rozważył to przez chwilę, faktycznie nie bardzo lubił oficjalny zwrot: "Pan Potter". Dlatego skinął głową.

\- W porządku, - lekki uśmiech. - A jak ja mam się do ciebie zwracać? Tom? - Niechętne skrzywienie mówiło wyraźnie, co jego rozmówca myśli o tym imieniu. Harry zacmokał. - No tak, zmieniłeś imię nie bez powodu. A więc, jak sobie życzysz?

Teraz Voldemort na chwilę się zamyślił. Propozycja, by Harry mówił do niego "Mój Panie" raczej nie przejdzie, zresztą nie był pewien, czy by go to cieszyło. Chciał się do chłopaka zbliżyć, nie zdystansować. Może jego drugie imię, po dziadku? To porządne czarodziejskie imię, tyle że dla samego Marvolo nie miał więcej szacunku niż dla swojego ojca. _Nie ma co kombinować,_ zdecydował.

\- Takie jest moje imię: Tom. Chcę, żebyś właśnie tak do mnie mówił. - Powiedział zdecydowanie, kiwając głową.

\- Tom. - Powtórzył chłopiec cicho, z zastanowieniem, przypatrując mu się uważnie. Voldemort poczuł dreszcz, niespodziewanie spodobało mu się to imię w ustach Harry'ego. Pasowało mu. Ponownie skinął głową z aprobatą, _tak będzie dobrze_. Chłopiec wyciągnął do niego dłoń.

\- Witaj, Tom.

Voldemort ujął ją i powtórzył.  
\- Witaj Harry. - Znowu gdy ich skóra się zetknęła poczuł ten dziwny prąd przeszywający jego ciało, jego całe jestestwo, ale tym razem był na niego przygotowany i oczekiwał go. _Witaj, moja duszy. Tęskniłem za tobą_. Ponownie uśmiechnął się szeroko, cofając rękę. - Co tu porabiasz, Harry? - Może nie musiał wymawiać imienia chłopaka w każdym zdaniu, _ale kto mu zabroni?_

\- Miałem dość tłumu i chciałem zniknąć gdzieś, gdzie nikt mnie nie znajdzie. Chciałem być sam.

Lord skrzywił się lekko. Może powinien jednak posłuchać odruchu i zniknąć przed przyjściem Harry'ego. Chłopak zauważył jego minę i szybko dodał.  
\- Ale twoja obecność mi nie przeszkadza. W końcu tkwimy w tym razem. - Uśmiechnął się krzywo, a potem zmarszczył nos. - Nie obraź się, ale strasznie tu cuchnie.

Voldemort roześmiał się.

\- Nie obrażam się, to akurat nie moja wina, bazyliszek gnił tu od trzech lat. Pozbyłem się jego ciała, ale nie chciałem marnować czasu i siły na zaklęcia odświeżające. I tak miałem już stąd iść. - Spojrzał badawczo na chłopaka. - Ale skoro jesteśmy w tym razem, może faktycznie lepiej się tego zapachu pozbyć. - Wyciągnął różdżkę i zakręcił nią wokół siebie posyłając zaklęcie dookoła sali, wzdłuż ścian i wysoko pod sklepienie. Ożywczy powiew przegnał obrzydliwy zaduch.

Pod koniec czarodziej zbladł i lekko się zachwiał. Harry szybko podskoczył i chwycił go pod łokieć.

\- Co się dzieje? - Patrzył na Voldemorta uważnie, t _o nie było wcale silne zaklęcie, nie powinno go tak osłabić_. Śledził wzrokiem jego twarz, wypatrując oznak, co mu się mogło stać.

Voldemort przeciągnął dłonią po czole. Jak zwykle przy Harrym, kiedy mógł mówił prawdę.  
\- Ostatnio rzucałem bardzo silne zaklęcie pamięci. Sięgałem po wspomnienia, które mi umykały przez zaklęcie Dumbledore'a.

Harry obruszył się i zmarszczył brwi mówiąc z niezadowoleniem.

\- To trzeba było mi o tym powiedzieć. Sam był się pozbył tego zapachu. Zresztą nie był taki straszny. - Tu nie mógł jednak powstrzymać skrzywienia, na samo jego wspomnienie.

\- Tak, jasne. - Czarodziej wyprostował się i wziął głęboki wdech. - Już w porządku, ustoję. - Co prawda dotyk Harry'ego i jego pomoc mu nie przeszkadzały aż tak, jak byłoby w przypadku każdej innej osoby, ale co za dużo, to za dużo. Był Czarnym Panem, nikt nie musiał go podtrzymywać. Spojrzał na Harry'ego, z zastanowieniem przechylając głowę.

\- Skoro oboje chcemy się schować przed światem. - Zaczął powoli. - To może razem tu posiedzimy i porozmawiamy?

Harry rozejrzał się po otoczeniu, z powątpiewaniem krzywiąc usta. Voldemort znowu się roześmiał. Harry pomyślał, że woli to jego swobodne i radosne oblicze niż dziwne skrępowanie, jakie prezentował w Wielkiej Sali.

\- Bez obaw, tu jest coś więcej niż ten hol. Odwrócił się kierując do kamiennej ściany na lewo od posagu. - No chodź, - Odwrócił głowę patrząc na Harry'ego. - Nie chcesz poznać tajemnic Komnaty Tajemnic? - Harry pokręcił głową z uśmiechem, zagryzając lekko dolną wargę. Zdecydowanie ten Voldemort był inny niż się spodziewał.

Kiedy Harry ruszył za nim, skierował się do kwadratowego bloku pośrodku ściany. Stanął lekko na prawo od niego i poinstruował chłopaka.

\- Stań dokładnie naprzeciw tego kamienia. - Wskazał go ręką i Harry wykonał polecenie, ostrożnie ale bez wahania. - Teraz połóż prawą dłoń pośrodku kamienia i syknij: "Otwórz się". - Harry zrobił to i w odpowiedzi usłyszał zgrzyt skały. Szybko odskoczył do tyłu.

Kamienny blok wysunął się do przodu a potem przesunął w lewo wzdłuż ściany wsuwając się za posąg Slytherina. Za nim ukazała się niewielka okrągła komnata. Była pogrążona w ciemności, ale kiedy podszedł do progu sama rozjaśniła się światłem z umieszczonej na środku sufitu w misternej srebrnej siatce szklanej kuli.

Komnatka wyglądała naprawdę przytulnie. Na podłodze leżał gruby puszysty zielony dywan. Pośrodku stał mały, ale solidny dębowy stolik i dwa fotele a na ścianie naprzeciw drzwi wisiał obraz, który powoli rozjaśniał się, ukazując widok głębin jeziora. Widać było falowanie wody i unoszące się w niej rośliny, drobne żyjątka, ryby a w rogu zobaczył nawet ogon znikającego za krawędzią obrazu trytona.

Harry odwrócił się patrząc pytająco na Voldemorta. Ten zapraszająco wskazał ręką fotele i gdy obaj usiedli wyjaśnił.

\- To jakby kopia jednej z komnat Salazara Slytherina w Hogwarcie - jego pokoju do rozmyślań i odpoczynku. Ten obraz to magiczne lustro pokazujące faktyczny widok z okna w jego pokoju a może raczej z kamiennej ściany z widokiem w jedną stronę. W jeziorze nie wiedzą, że są obserwowani. - Uśmiechnął się i zabawnie zmarszczył nos.

\- Niestety czasem układa się przy tej skale wielka kałamarnica i nici z widoku. Dlatego są te kotary po obu stronach - aby je zasłonić, kiedy nie chcesz oglądać obrazu. - Harry wciąż patrzył pytająco, Voldemort wiedział, o co chłopiec chce go zapytać.

\- Tak, w zamku nadal są komnaty Salazara Slytherina. Nie otwierał ich nikt od czasu, gdy opuścił tę szkołę, aż do chwili, gdy ja tu wróciłem. Coś przyciągało mnie do nieużywanego skrzydła w lochach a gdy odezwałem się w wężomowie, otworzyły się drzwi do całego korytarza w lochach z kilkoma pokojami: są tam jego sypialnia, biblioteka, pokoje do pracy i wypoczynku. Tak samo znalazłem też Komnatę Tajemnic. Coś mnie przyciągało a kiedy dotarłem do wejścia w łazience wiedziałem co mam zrobić.

Harry pokiwał głową i westchnął, on nie miał tak łatwo, właściwie trafił tu tylko dzięki splotowi przypadków. Ale może to jednak nie był przypadek, coś nim kierowało, to Hermiona co prawda odkryła, że chodzi o bazyliszka, ale wszystko połączył sam i znalazł wejście.

Nagle coś go uderzyło.

\- Ale jak ty teraz tu się dostałeś, gdybyś się pojawił w szkole, to chyba ktoś by o tym wiedział?

\- Nie przeszedłem przez szkołę. - Uniósł dłoń i wyciągnął zza szaty znany już Harry'emu medalion. - Dzięki niemu mogę dostać się do Komnaty Tajemnic. - Szybko skorygował. - Teraz mogę. Kiedy już opuściłem szkołę, Dumbledore założył specjalną blokadę przeciw mojej magii i nie mogłem z niego skorzystać by się tu dostać. Dopiero po jego śmierci pojawiła się taka możliwość ale do dzisiaj nie miałem takiej potrzeby.

Schował medalion i uśmiechnął się, trochę smutno.

\- Ja też szukałem spokojnego miejsca, żeby pomyśleć bez wpadających do mnie niezapowiedzianych gości z pytaniami, czy sprawozdaniami. Te pokoje najlepiej się do tego nadają. - Uśmiechnął się kpiąco. - Przy okazji też posprzątałem tutaj przed twoim przybyciem. - Ale zaraz spoważniał. - Wpadłem też na pomysł na użycie tej Komnaty, zgodnie z zaplanowanym przez Salazara Slytherina przeznaczeniem. - Na pytające spojrzenie Harry'ego rozwinął temat. - Mam magicznego węża.

Harry pokiwał głową bez entuzjazmu, krzywiąc się wyraźnie. Pamiętał tego węża, widział go na początku czwartego roku, zabijającego jakiegoś mugola. Tymczasem Voldemort kontynuował.  
\- Nagini jest zbyt duża i zbyt niebezpieczna, by trzymać ją w domu a to miejsce jest specjalnie przystosowane do potrzeb wielkiego węża. Może Nagini daleko do bazyliszka, ale myślę, że dobrze się tu urządzi i godnie go zastąpi.

Zadowolony ze swojego pomysłu pokiwał głową ale widząc minę Harry'ego zreflektował się i szybko uzupełnił.

\- Oczywiście zanim ją tu ulokuję przedstawię ci ją i nakażę traktować cię z posłuszeństwem i szacunkiem, takim samym jak ma dla mnie.

Harry zmarszczył brew i rzucił mu powątpiewające spojrzenie. Lord odwzajemnił je ze spokojem i pewnością.  
\- Prawdopodobnie w ogóle się z nią nie zetkniesz. Nagini nie będzie się poruszać po tej stronie Komnaty ani po pokojach Slytherina, będzie tu miała swoje własne tunele i kanały i podobnie jak bazyliszek nie zjawi się w głównej sali bez przywołania a do tajemnych pokoi w ogóle nie ma dostępu. To miejsce tylko dla nas.

Harry wciągnął głęboko powietrze i zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

\- Czy to oznacza, że pozwalasz mi tu przychodzić? - Uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, zażenowany. - Wiesz, kiedy tu dzisiaj tak sobie wszedłem, to nie pomyślałem, że to pokoje twojego przodka i że mogę cię tu spotkać. Nie chciałem tak bez zapowiedzi wpadać do twoich komnat. Myślałem, że to puste miejsce, nieużywane.

Voldemort pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem i zapewnił go z delikatnym uśmiechem.

\- Nie musisz się krępować, Harry. Chcę się z tobą podzielić tym miejscem i jego tajemnicą. Dlatego ci pokazałem jak można wejść do tego pokoju. W czasie gdy uczyłem się w Hogwarcie czasem znikałem tutaj, gdy potrzebowałem ciszy i spokoju do przemyślenia spraw, czy po prostu do nauki, albo ćwiczenia zaklęć. - Machnął ręką, przewidując odpowiedź Harry'ego. - Wiem, że jest jeszcze pokój Życzeń, ale to jest jedyne miejsce, gdzie ja, - kolejny uśmiech, - i także ty możemy być naprawdę poza zasięgiem innych czarodziejów.

Harry pokiwał głową. _Dokładnie, właśnie dlatego zszedł na dół, chciał być naprawdę sam i poza zasięgiem._ Ale chociaż był zdecydowany nawet na przebywanie w głównej sali ze zwłokami bazyliszka, ta wizja nie rysowała się aż tak kusząco, jak ten pokój. _Chociaż, Voldemort mówił o pokojach._

\- Są tu jakieś inne ukryte pokoje, - krótka przerwa, - Tom? - dokończył miękko. Zauważył, że Voldemortowi spodobało się, gdy użył wcześniej jego imienia. Teraz także w jego oczach przemknęło zadowolenie.

\- Tak, Harry. Są inne pokoje. Są tu przejścia do odbicia każdej z oficjalnych Komnat Slytherina, ja sam odkryłem trzy, ale uprzedzam, że każda z nich ma inny rodzaj wejścia, do tej komnaty musisz dotknąć ściany, do biblioteki musisz odpowiednie miejsce wskazać dłonią a do pokoju ćwiczeń wskazać kamień różdżką. Oczywiście każdy gest musi być potwierdzony poleceniem otwarcia w wężomowie.

Harry spojrzał na niego z zastanowieniem i przechylając głowę podrapał się przed uchem.

\- Skoro ty ich nie znalazłeś a jesteś Dziedzicem Slytherina, to ja pewno mam niewielkie szanse.

\- Nie miałem na to aż tak wiele czasu, jak ci się zdaje, Harry. Dumbledore uważnie mnie obserwował, szczególnie od wypadku z Martą. Przejście do samych komnat Slytherina było dla mnie prostsze ale one są dostępne przez lochy Domu Slytherina i teraz nie mogę tak po prostu z tobą iść aby pokazać do nich wejście, więc możesz korzystać z ich odbicia przez tę Komnatę.

Harry sapnął i z uśmiechem pokiwał głową.

\- Dzięki. Naprawdę, bardzo ci za to miejsce dziękuję, Tom. To wiele dla mnie znaczy. Potrzebowałem czegoś takiego, cieszę się, że mi to pokazałeś.

\- Proszę bardzo, Harry. - Voldemort urwał i z zastanowieniem przechylił głowę patrząc uważnie w twarz Harry'ego. - Kiedy znalazłem to miejsce cieszyło mnie w nim najbardziej, że jest tylko moje. Jednak to, że mogę się nim z kimś podzielić też jest przyjemne. - Uśmiechnął się, z lekkim niedowierzaniem i z pewnym zaskoczeniem. - O wiele przyjemniejsze, niż mogłem się spodziewać. To ja ci dziękuję, że mogę ci to pokazać i że chcesz z niego korzystać.

Harry uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, równie szeroko. Voldemort rzucił Tempus i westchnął.

\- Niestety mój czas wolny już się kończy. Mam umówione spotkanie ze zwolennikami. - Przechylił z namysłem głowę wpatrując się w niego. - Pokażę ci jeszcze wejście do biblioteki, skoro i tak muszę z niej zabrać kilka ksiąg. - Spoważniał patrząc z uwagą na Harry'ego. - Jest w niej wiele naprawdę mrocznych ksiąg o czarnej magii i nie ma tam oddzielnej sekcji ksiąg zakazanych. Uważaj, kiedy będziesz z niej korzystał. W razie wątpliwości, zostaw mi wiadomość na stole w tym pokoju, albo po prostu wyślij sowę, zanim się za nie weźmiesz.

Lord wstał i skinął na Harry'ego, by podążył za nim. Wyszli z pokoiku i światła w nim powoli zgasły, podczas gdy skalny blok wsunął się na swoje miejsce i ślad po ukrytej komnatce zniknął.

Voldemort pokazał Harry'emu jak wejść do biblioteki ukrytej za posągiem i wszedł po schodkach na podest, gdzie zabrał księgę, z której wcześniej korzystał ze stolika i odłożył ją do małego kredensu. Następnie położył na jego blacie medalion i zwrócił się do Harry'ego.

\- Było mi naprawdę miło znowu się z tobą spotkać, Harry. Cieszę się, że mogliśmy normalnie porozmawiać. Mam nadzieję, że to nie ostatni raz.

Harry pokiwał głową i wyciągnął do niego dłoń.

\- Mnie też było naprawdę miło. Cieszę się, że cię tu spotkałem, Tom. - Rozejrzał się dookoła siebie po tajemnej bibliotece. - I jeszcze raz dziękuję ci za to.

\- Nie ma za co, Harry. Korzystaj z tych komnat, kiedy będą ci potrzebne. Do zobaczenia. - Uścisnął dłoń chłopaka i skłonił głowę na pożegnanie. Obserwowany przez Harry'ego spojrzał na medalion i zakrył go prawą dłonią, dociskając do blatu. Uśmiechnął się jeszcze raz do niego, po czym zamknął oczy i wysyczawszy zaklęcie zniknął wraz z kredensem.

* * *

Harry przez chwilę wpatrywał się w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stał Czarny Pan. Ciekawiło go, jakie księgi zabrał ze sobą. Ale z drugiej strony to nie jego sprawa. Zostało tu wystarczająco wiele tomów by miał zajęcie na lata.

Szkoda, że dowiedział się o nich na dwa tygodnie przed końcem zajęć, ale z drugiej strony ma jeszcze dwa lata nauki a potem może znajdzie inny sposób by się tu dostać.

Zszedł po schodkach z antresoli i podszedł do najbliższego regału. Ostrożnie, delikatnie dotknął ręką okładek. Poczuł dziwne zadowolenie, _był w tajemnej bibliotece Salazara Slytherina, miał dostęp do ksiąg, których wcześniej dotykał tylko sam Slytherin a potem jego Dziedzic - Tom Riddle._ Przyjrzał się uważniej okładkom, idąc powoli wzdłuż półek.

Jedn z nich przyciągnęła jego wzrok; "Obrona czy atak. Tarcze odbijające zaklęcia". W tym roku wiele czasu poświęcali teoretycznie na zajęciach OPCM a w praktyce ze Snapem, tarczom i osłonom. Ta księga może być ciekawa. Wyciągnął ją i szybko przejrzał jej treść.

Wyglądała na bezpieczną. Zaklęcia nie wymagały żadnych ofiar, ani mrocznych rytuałów przygotowujących.

 _Chociaż,_ zastanowił się, _jeżeli odbije mroczne zaklęcie i ono w kogoś trafi, to czy nie będzie to tak, jakby je na kogoś rzucił_ _?_

Zagryzł wargę z zastanowieniem a potem wzruszył ramionami. Omówi kwestie etyki później ze Snapem, teraz naprawdę chciał przeczytać o tych zaklęciach. Usiadł przy stoliku a potem nagle zastygł i szybko rzucił Tempus. Miał prawie dwie godziny do kolacji, mógł spokojnie poczytać. Otworzył księgę, ale nagły błysk światła między regałami pod antresolą zwrócił jego uwagę.

Wstał i ostrożnie wszedł między regały szukając jego źródła. Pod ścianą stała niewielka szafka a na niej taca ze szklanym dzbankiem z pokrywką a obok niej kubek. To od tego dzbanka odbijało się światło z lamp.

Podniósł pokrywkę i powąchał jego zawartość. Kawa, pachniała świeżo. Nalał odrobinę do kubka i spróbował, smakowała idealnie, tak jak lubił. Nalał pełny kubek a gdy odstawił dzbanek zobaczył, że jego zawartość się uzupełniła.

 _A więc pokój zapewniał użytkownikowi napój, a co z jedzeniem?_

Otworzył szafkę i zobaczył w niej tacę z ciasteczkami i misę z owocami. Obok nich leżał pusty talerzyk. Harry podniósł jedno z ciasteczek i spróbował. Smaczne, świeże. Nałożył trochę na talerzyk i dodał kilka owoców. Taca i misa same się uzupełniły, tak jak wcześniej dzbanek.

Harry zadowolony zamknął szafkę i wrócił do stolika. Teraz mógł spokojnie czytać, nie martwiąc się o kolację. _Chociaż, może powinien się tam jednak pojawić. Po co mają się zastanawiać nad jego nieobecnością?_

Ale na razie może spokojnie czytać. Ciekawe, czy księgi z tej biblioteki będzie mógł wynieść do zamku? Voldemort swoje zabrał, ale Harry nie był Dziedzicem Slytherina. Cóż, sprawdzi to, gdy będzie czas wyjść.

Teraz rozsiadł się wygodnie i popijając swoją kawę zagłębił się w lekturze.


	10. Chapter 10

Wszystko...

 _Są takie dni kiedy wszystko się udaje... Wszystkim.  
I nie są to Mikołajki._

 **Rozdział 10 Raz na wozie**

O ile po swoim pierwszym spotkaniu z Harrym Lord Voldemort był niespokojny i nie całkiem z siebie zadowolony tym razem po powrocie z Hogwartu był w zupełnie odmiennym nastroju.

Nie tylko udało mu się wszystko uporządkować w swojej głowie, uporządkował też swoją relację z Harrym. Był pewien, że całkowicie udało mu się zatrzeć to niezręczne zachowanie z ich oficjalnej rozmowy i przekonał chłopaka, że jest otwarty i szczery. Wierzył, że naprawdę uda mu się nie tylko przekonać go do siebie ale też tak naprawdę z nim zaprzyjaźnić.

Zadowolony z siebie wręcz tryskał entuzjazmem i energią.

Świat stał przed nim otworem, musiał tylko wyciągnąć rękę i go sobie wziąć. Dzięki oficjalnemu spotkaniu i pojednaniu z Harrym przestał być wstydliwym sekretem wyższych sfer: _w końcu skoro sam Harry Potter zgodził się z nim spotkać i najwyraźniej zawarli pokój, to przecież nie może być taki zły._

Jego kampania teraz ruszy z dziesięciokrotną mocą. Zamiast prywatnych spotkań w czystokrwistych domach, jego zwolennicy będą mogli wypowiadać się publicznie, organizować spotkania z ludźmi i przekonywać ich do swoich (jego) poglądów. Dzięki czemu poparcie dla niego będzie rosło.

Wybory na Ministra miały być już za rok, więc nie było to dużo czasu, Voldemort nie zamierzał startować, jeśli nie będzie pewny wygranej. Dlatego chciał najpierw starannie przygotować grunt a gdy poparcie mas nie będzie budziło wątpliwości, wtedy on sam zacznie bezpośrednio występować. Entuzjastyczne przyjęcie przez przekonanych do jego sprawy pomoże przekonać tych jeszcze wahających się.

Czekał na to pięćdziesiąt lat i wreszcie nadszedł jego czas. Kiedy już wystartuje, wygra. Wygra wszystko o czym zawsze marzył i planował a nawet więcej, bo teraz chciał więcej. Wcześniej chciał tylko być u władzy, teraz pierwszy raz zaczął myśleć, że może chciałby to z kimś dzielić, _przecież nie musi być na szczycie sam._

Kiedy tak rozmyślał o swoich planach, w międzyczasie zdążył wziąć prysznic i się przebrać. Co prawda zaklęcia rzucone w Komnacie uporządkowały jego wygląd, ale lubił prysznice, poza tym Malfoyowie cenili elegancję i sami przebierali się kilka razy dziennie, na każdą okazję.

Oczywiście nikt z nich nie ośmieliłby się zwrócić mu uwagi, ale widział, że doceniają jego staranne zachowanie i dobre maniery.

Przed zejściem na kolację rzucił jeszcze zaklęcie ochronne i ukrywające na swoją przeniesioną z Komnaty Tajemnic biblioteczkę. Był pewien bezpieczeństwa Dworu Malfoyów, ale dobrze wiedział, że prawdziwie pewien może być tylko tych czarów, o jakie sam zadba, dlatego nigdy nie rezygnował z własnych dodatkowych zabezpieczeń na każdej ze swoich rzeczy.

Do sali jadalnej wszedł raźnym krokiem niemalże z uśmiechem, nie potrafiąc pohamować swojego dobrego nastroju i od razu zauważył, że taki sam mają też Lucjusz i Narcyza.

Na pewno powód ich radości nie miał nic wspólnego z jego osobą, więc: _Cóż takiego się stało, że Malfoyowie tak się cieszą?_

* * *

Kiedy przyszła pora kolacji Wielka Sala w Hogwarcie powoli napełniała się uczniami. Severus niecierpliwie wypatrywał wśród nich swojego podopiecznego. Miał z nim do omówienia naprawdę ważną sprawę i zaczynało stawać się dla niego powodem do niepokoju, że od dwóch godzin nie udawało mu się go odnaleźć.

Draco powiedział mu, że Harry miał już naprawdę dość powszechnej ciekawości i chciał się schować przed tłumem, ale na prośbę Severusa chłopak zgodził się zajrzeć do znanych mu miejsc, w których zwykle znikał Harry. Niestety w żadnym z nich go nie było. Nie było go w Zamku, ani na Błoniach.

Severus niechętnie zwrócił się do Weasleya a nawet do Hagrida, niestety też mu nie pomogli. Harry'ego nie było na terenach Hogwartu, ale też nie opuścił zamku, sieć fiuu nie zarejestrowała jego osoby a szkolne bariery nie pozwalały uczniom na samotną aportację.

Została tylko jedna możliwość: Komnata Tajemnic, tylko że tej nikt z nich nie mógł sprawdzić.

Sewerus mógł więc tylko czekać... i denerwować się. Nieczęsto miał do Harry'ego oficjalne sprawy jako jego opiekun i akurat ten jeden szczególny dzień kiedy naprawdę musiał z nim porozmawiać, chłopak wybrał, aby zniknąć.

Wreszcie wszyscy uczniowie znaleźli się w Wielkiej Sali. Harry'ego wśród nich nie było.

Snape z ciężkim westchnieniem odchylił się na oparcie krzesła. Wszyscy zajęli swoje miejsca i zanim skrzaty miały przesłać kolację na salę wleciała sowia poczta. Lepiej tak, niż żeby sowy lądowały w talerzach. Zwykle wieczorami liczba przesyłek nie była tak obfita jak przy śniadaniach, czy obiedzie. Tym razem nie było inaczej.

Pojawiło się tylko około dwudziestu sów, w tym elegancki i stateczny puchacz Malfoyów, który z wrodzonym wdziękiem wylądował zgrabnie przed Draco, pochylając głowę i unosząc łapkę. Był zbyt dystyngowany, żeby oddanie listu uzależniać od otrzymania przysmaku. Draco odczepił list i podał mu kawałek bekonu z pojawiających się właśnie półmisków. Puchacz nie śpiesząc się wziął go delikatnie i przełknął, po czym skłonił głowę i płynnym ruchem wzniósł się w powietrze, by udać się na noc do sowiarni.

Drąco czytał list ze zwykłą obojętną miną, skrywając swoje wrażenia a kiedy skończył spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na Severusa, ten domyślając się treści listu skinął głową na potwierdzenie: _tak Draco, dokładnie o to chodzi._ Chłopak złożył list i ignorując kolację oparł się łokciami o stół i zamyślił się z czołem na dłoniach.

Wtedy właśnie otworzyły się drzwi Wielkiej Sali i pojawił się ostatni z uczniów, nie dziwiąc nikogo, bo nie pierwszy raz pojawiał się spóźniony: Harry Potter.

Draco uniósł głowę słysząc skrzypnięcie drzwi i zobaczywszy Harry'ego szybko wstał by podejść do niego, nachyleni ku sobie wymienili kilka zdań. Mimo, że w Wielkiej Sali natychmiast zapanowała zaciekawiona cisza, ich rozmowa pozostała dla nikogo niesłyszalna.

Na koniec Harry skinął głową zgadzając się na coś i spojrzał w stronę Mistrza Eliksirów. Snape, który na widok Harry'ego poczuł prawdziwą ulgę ze spokojem kolejny raz skinął głową potwierdzając informacje, które otrzymał od rodziców i właśnie przekazał Harry'emu Draco. Harry z oszołomionym uśmiechem pokręcił głową i rzuciwszy przyjacielowi już normalnym głosem:

\- To do zobaczenia. - Ruszył w stronę stołu Gryfonów.

* * *

Księga znaleziona przez Harry'ego w tajnej bibliotece Slytherina była naprawdę ciekawa. Już sam wstęp zawierał wiele nie tylko pasjonujących dla prawdziwie zainteresowanego tematem czytelnika ale przede wszystkim pożytecznych informacji o ogólnych regułach stosowania wszelkich tarcz a same tarcze odbijające okazały się tak zajmujące, że chłopak naprawdę fizycznie nie mógł oderwać się od tekstu.

Kiedy skończył już wstęp podniósł wreszcie wzrok znad książki i rzucił Tempus. Zaskoczony stwierdził, że kolacja już się zaczyna. Kusiło go by kontynuować lekturę, ale dobrze wiedział, że jeśli to zrobi to nie przerwie aż dojdzie do końca. Z westchnieniem zamknął księgę i postanowił jednak iść na górę.

Trzymając tom pod pachą wstał i odstawił szklankę z kawą na tacę. Natychmiast opróżniła się do końca i oczyściła, odstawił talerzyk do szafki i stało się to samo. Harry skinął głową z uznaniem, _proste zaklęcie a jednak imponujące, działało już tyle lat mimo śmierci jego twórcy._

Wciąż nie wypuszczając z objęć swojej nowej ulubionej lektury Harry ruszył do wyjścia. Dotknął wskazanego mu przez Voldemorta kamienia, by otworzyć drzwi a kiedy opadły w dół, dotykiem zgasił świecące kule i przeszedł powstałą kładką na drugą stronę. Gdy z niej zszedł drzwi uniosły się na swoje miejsce zamykając korytarz i posąg Slytherina uniósł się na swoją zwykłą pozycję. Nic nie sugerowało, że cokolwiek może się za nim skrywać.

Księga nie zniknęła z jego rąk, więc Harry uspokojony przeszedł szlakiem między posągami węży i opuścił komnatę, lewitując korytarzem, by przez nikogo niezauważony wyjść przez łazienkę dziewcząt.

Idąc do Wielkiej sali w końcu miał czas, by pomyśleć nad swoim spotkaniem z Lordem Voldemortem. Wcześniej za bardzo zainteresowała go sama biblioteka a potem znaleziona księga. Teraz poświęcił swoje myśli kolejnemu spotkaniu z czarnoksiężnikiem.

Po swoim oficjalnym spotkaniu z nim nie bardzo wiedział co ma myśleć. Wszystko co wiedział do tej pory o Czarnym Panu nie pasowało do tego nerwowego i niepewnego zachowania starszego czarodzieja. Ten Lord Voldemort, którego spotkał dzisiaj zdecydowanie bardziej pasował do jego wyobrażeń i zdecydowanie bardziej pasował samemu Harry'emu.

Spokojny, pewny siebie i mimo, że ich spotkanie nie mogło być przez niego zaplanowane ani razu nie zawahał się ani nie zastanawiał jak ma się zachować i co powiedzieć. _To był prawdziwy Lord Voldemort._

Harry nie był naiwny, żeby wierzyć każdemu na słowo ale widział, że jego rozmówca był szczery i otwarty. Nazwałby go wręcz przyjacielskim, w końcu od razu zaproponował mu mówienie po imieniu, z własnej inicjatywy podzielił się z nim swoimi prywatnymi pokojami.

A przecież wcale nie musiał tego robić, Harry nie miał pojęcia, że cokolwiek tam jest. Żadnej z tych rzeczy nie musiał robić, jeżeli chciał tylko politycznego pojednania.

Nie, Harry był pewien, że Lord Voldemort naprawdę chciał jego zaufania i przyjaźni. Ze zmarszczonym czołem pokręcił głową w zdumieniu, choć jego oczy wciąż się uśmiechały. Ten dzień, który zaczął się zmęczeniem i zrezygnowaniem skończył się dla niego naprawdę udanie.

Był tak zajęty swoimi myślami, że naprawdę był zdumiony zauważywszy, że jest już w holu przed wejściem. Może nie uśmiechało mu się samotne wejście do pełnej uczniów Wielkiej Sali, ale w końcu nie pierwszy raz się spóźniał i nie pierwszy raz się na niego gapią. Ścisnął mocniej swoją księgę i zdecydowanym ruchem otworzył drzwi.

Ledwie zdążył wejść Draco zerwał się z miejsca i podszedł do niego, może dla nieznających go bliżej Draco mógł wydawać się bez emocji, ale Harry widział wyraźnie w jego oczach radość i podniecenie. _Coś się stało, kiedy go nie było i to coś bardzo ważnego i radosnego._

Draco przechylił się do niego i odezwał się cichym głosem, ale nie szeptem:

\- Severus szukał cię od dwóch godzin w oficjalnej sprawie. - Harry spojrzał na niego pytająco i Draco pokręcił głową. - Nie mówił mi, o co chodzi, ale dostałem przed kolacją list od ojca i już wiem, co to za ważne sprawy. - Zrobił pauzę dla efektu i mimo, że Harry wyraźnie widział, jak go kusiło, aby krzyczeć nadal kontynuował cicho. - Mamy obaj najwyższe wyniki z SUM-ów. Nie tylko na naszym roku ale nawet jedne z najlepszych w historii Hogwartu.

Harry słuchający w oszołomieniu słów Draco dopiero po chwili odzyskał głos.

\- W historii Hogwartu? - Zamrugał z niedowierzaniem. - Wiem, że dobrze nam poszło ale, żeby aż tak? - Draco pokiwał głową.

\- To nie wszystko, chcą nam zaproponować przeskoczenie o rok i zdawanie OWUTEM-ów już w przyszłym roku. Ojciec napisał, że taki honor jeszcze nie spotkał nikogo w naszej rodzinie. Są z matką bezgranicznie dumni. Jutro razem z naszymi opiekunami mamy się spotkać z dyrektorką i Radą i wtedy nam o wszystkim oficjalnie powiedzą i zapytają o decyzję. - Żartobliwie uniósł brwi z uśmiechem i zacmokał.

\- Wyobraź sobie miny wszystkich szkolnych mądrali. Jesteśmy najlepsi! - Draco był wniebowzięty. Z trudem hamował się, by zachować te informacje tylko dla siebie i Harry'ego.

\- Na pewno to o tym Snape chce ze mną rozmawiać. - Harry jeszcze nie całkiem zrozumiał wagę tych informacji i nie wyglądał na aż tak zachwyconego jak jego przyjaciel. _W to, że Draco mógł przeskoczyć wszystkich jeszcze by uwierzył, ale on sam?_

\- Dokładnie, zjedz kolację i spotkajmy się za drzwiami. Mamy iść do niego razem. Z tobą ma rozmawiać jako twój opiekun a ze mną jako opiekun domu.

Harry skinął głową na zgodę i spojrzał w kierunku Snape'a. Na jego pytające spojrzenie profesor potwierdzająco skinął głową, może nie był aż tak radosny jak Draco ale z jego miny nawet z tej odległości Harry widział, że jest w dobrym humorze.

Harry pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem i z uśmiechem ruszył do stołu Gryfonów, by zająć miejsce obok Rona i odłożył swoją księgę na stół po przeciwnej stronie. Ron jadał trochę zbyt entuzjastycznie a Harry nie chciał, by coś zniszczyło jego nowy skarb.

Przyjaciel przełknął przeżuwany kęs i zapytał od razu o obie sprawy.

\- Gdzie byłeś, jak cię nie było i co to za księga?

Harry odpowiedział równie krótko i bezpośrednie.

\- Byłem z bibliotece i czytałem tę właśnie księgę, to traktat o tarczach na OPCM.

Ron zmrużył oczy przyglądając mu się nieufnie.

\- Nie było cię w bibliotece, szukaliśmy tam, ja i Draco a może nawet i Snape osobiście. Wszyscy szukaliśmy cię od dwóch godzin. - Dodał patrząc z wyrzutem.

Harry wyraźnie widział, jak zabolało przyjaciela, że tak zniknął nic mu nie mówiąc. Kiedyś nie mieli przed sobą tajemnic. Ale to nie była tylko jego tajemnica. Z ciężkim sercem Harry nie miał wyjścia.

\- Musieliśmy się minąć. Naprawdę byłem w bibliotece. - To była szczera prawda, tylko że nie chodziło o tę bibliotekę, o której myślał Ron. - Księga mnie wciągnęła i zapomniałem o czasie. - Nagle coś go tknęło. Voldemort też nie kłamał, _ale jak to się miało do prawdy? Czy rozmawiając z nim Harry był wystarczająco uważny i ostrożny?  
_

Otrząsnął się z tej myśli i spojrzał na Rona, który wciąż przyglądał mu się z nieufnością. Harry uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela i kontynuował.  
\- Nie byłem w bibliotece szkolnej. Znalazłem tajną bibliotekę Slytherina w Komnacie Tajemnic, tak jak do samej Komnaty, żeby do niej wejść też trzeba wężomowy.

Ron uspokojony pokiwał głową, to wyjaśnienie było już bardziej logiczne i pasowało do Harry'ego.  
\- A już myślałem, że w tym roku nie znajdziesz nic dziwnego w szkole. - Ron uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową, szturchając go łokciem. - Rzutem na taśmę, kumplu.

Harry roześmiał się razem z nim. Powinien wiedzieć, że dla Rona nic co go dotyczy nie będzie zbyt dziwne. Lepiej było przyznać się do tego niż wciskać, że siedział w szkolnej bibliotece, tylko nikt go nie widział. Zadowolony, wrócił do tematu swojej lektury.

\- To naprawdę super księga, Ron. Dokładnie wyjaśnia wszystkie ogólne zasady stosowania tarcz w różnych sytuacjach i ich konstruowania... - Coraz bardziej zapalał się do tematu, jednak nie zdążył się całkiem rozkręcić. Ron zupełnie nie podzielał jego pasji do OPCM i szybko ze śmiechem uciął temat, unosząc ręce, jakby chciał się bronić przed Harrym.

\- Dobrze, dobrze. Wierzę, że się zaczytałeś. - Spojrzał na niego spod oka i żartobliwie zapytał. - A może jest tam o jakiejś tarczy do ochrony przed maniakami tarcz? - Harry zmarszczył brwi w udanym oburzeniu i ze śmiechem próbował dać mu sojkę w bok. Ron bez problemu się uchylił i powrócił zainteresowaniem do swojego talerza.

Harry postanowił pójść jego śladem, choć tak naprawdę nie był aż tak głodny. Bezwiednie podjadał przez cały czas czytając w tajemnej bibliotece i nie potrzebował posiłku, ale kolacja to kolacja. Dobrze wiedział, że znowu jest na celowniku i każda informacja na jego temat natychmiast obiegnie szkołę, o ile nie dojdzie do Proroka. Już to widział.

 _"Harry Potter znika bez słowa, nie jada posiłków. Czy Złoty Chłopiec ma depresję a może głodzony jako dziecko nie może już normalnie się odżywiać?_ " - Niejeden raz już wymyślano o nim całe historie przez jakąś głupotę, która w przypadku innego ucznia w ogóle nie zostałaby zauważona.

Nie był pewien czy to nadwrażliwość czy może już paranoja, ale cały czas czuł na sobie ciekawskie spojrzenia. Nie chciał podnosić wzroku aby to sprawdzić, wolał skoncentrować się na jedzeniu i udawać, że nic się nie dzieje. _Nic ciekawego nie dzieje się w życiu Harry'ego Pottera, nie ma na co patrzeć._

Tyle, że w jego życiu zawsze coś się działo, na szczęście zawsze mógł liczyć na przyjaciół, może nie zawsze na wszystkich... Przy Czarze Ognia Ron na moment dał się ponieść zazdrości ale od tamtej chwili już mógł na niego zawsze liczyć.

Za to Hermiona... Harry spojrzał w bok, Hermiona siedziała po drugiej stronie Rona i udawała, że Harry nie istnieje. Na pewno nie było jej łatwo skoro mówił o bibliotece i księgach. Jednak w tej chwili jej uraza do niego była silniejsza niż pasja do książek.

Hermiona źle znosiła osoby, które miały inne zdanie niż ona, na jakikolwiek temat a Harry'emu od początku tego roku zdarzało się to coraz częściej, więc miała do niego coraz większe pretensje i rozmawiali coraz rzadziej.

Podejrzewał, że informacja o tym, że Harry i Draco mieli od niej lepsze wyniki na SUM-ach ostatecznie dobije ich, mającą trwać wiecznie przyjaźń. Na pewno też nawet nie przyjdzie jej do głowy, że gdyby zamiast zdawać wszystkie możliwe przedmioty wybrała tylko te, które będą jej naprawdę potrzebne, to mogłaby się do nich lepiej przygotować i miałaby lepszą średnią.

Swoją drogą, ciekawe jaka jest średnia jego i Draco, skoro aż tak zwróciła uwagę Rady Szkoły, że chcą im zaproponować skrócenie nauki. _A może tylko chcą skorzystać z okazji aby się ich wcześniej pozbyć z Hogwartu?_ Wcale by go to nie zdziwiło.

Snape na pewno dzisiaj wieczorem wszystko im przekaże i wyjaśni.

* * *

Harry tak się zamyślił, że nie zauważył, iż kolacja powoli dobiegła końca. Dopiero kiedy poczuł szturchnięcie w ramię, uniósł głowę i zobaczył, że siedzi sam przy pustym stole a obok niego stoi zniecierpliwiony Draco.

Chłopak miał już dość czekania na korytarzu i stał teraz obok niego z kwaśną miną i założonymi ramionami, wyglądając jak uosobienie urazy i zawodu. Pokręcił głową i tylko zacmokał wzdychając nad Harrym, po czym bez słowa odwrócił się do wyjścia.

Harry szybko wstał i ruszył za nim. Dogonił chłopaka już za drzwiami.

\- Przepraszam Draco, zamyśliłem się i straciłem poczucie czasu.

Draco nie obejrzał się na niego kierując się szybkim krokiem w stronę lochów. Przez ramię rzucił tylko rozzłoszczone:

\- Powiesz to Snape'owi. Chciał nas widzieć jeszcze przed kolacją. - Pokręcił głową. - Nie wiem skąd on ma do ciebie tyle cierpliwości. Żaden Ślizgon nie odważyłby się tak go lekceważyć.

Harry bez wahania odparł rezolutnie i dość niefrasobliwie:

\- Nie jestem Ślizgonem. - Zaraz jednak zreflektował się i przepraszająco wyjaśnił. - To nie tak, że robię to specjalnie ani że go nie szanuję. Zamyśliłem się. Przepraszam. Zwolnij trochę, bo nie wyhamujesz i rozbijesz się o drzwi. - Zażartował.

Tym razem Draco zatrzymał się i spojrzał na niego ostro mrużąc oczy. Prychnął i bez słowa znowu ruszył przed siebie, chociaż faktycznie teraz trochę zwolnił. Harry zrównał się z nim i spojrzał spod oka na przyjaciela.

Chłopak miał ściągniętą twarz, był wyraźnie zdenerwowany i Harry był pewien, że nie chodziło tu o jego zapomnienie się i ich spóźnienie. Draco nigdy się tak wobec niego nie zachowywał. Był spięty i Harry chyba wiedział, dlaczego.

\- Draco? - Zaczął cicho, miękko. - Czy to chodzi o twojego ojca? - Chłopak zacisnął zęby i nie odwrócił się w jego stronę, ale po chwili zaczął równie cicho odpowiadać.

\- Zawsze chciałem żeby ojciec był ze mnie dumny. Naprawdę się starałem. - Przełknął ślinę i rzucił mu dziwne, trochę smutnawe spojrzenie. - Nie zrozum mnie źle, ja wiedziałem, że ojciec mnie kocha ale też zawsze wiedziałem, że nie spełniam jego oczekiwań. A teraz wreszcie udało mi się nie tylko dorównać, ale przewyższyć jego wszystkie plany i nadzieje. - Spojrzał Harry'emu w oczy. - Nie mogę tego spieprzyć, Harry. To dla mnie naprawdę ważne.

Harry patrzył na niego z powagą.

\- Nie spieprzysz. Wszystko będzie OK. Jesteśmy najlepsi i nic już tego nie zmieni. Dzisiaj Snape nam wszystko powie i nas przygotuje a jutro u Mc Gonagall członkowie Rady Szkoły złożą nam ofertę, którą z wdzięcznością i z szacunkiem przyjmiemy a potem zrobimy w ten rok dwa lata nauki i będziemy najlepsi z OWUTEM-ów.

Draco przyjął jego deklarację z lekkim uśmieszkiem niedowierzania. Harry na to z powagą skinął mu głową.

\- Zobaczysz Draco. Tak ma być i będzie. _We are the champions._

Ślizgon wreszcie się rozluźnił i roześmiał, lekko kręcąc głową.

\- W porządku, łapię. Przesadzam? - Harry pokiwał głową. - Dobrze, nie będę panikował, ale postaraj się już z niczym nie nawalić. To naprawdę dla mnie ważne.

\- Obiecuję, zrobię wszystko jak należy. Będziecie już od teraz ze Snapem ze mnie dumni. - Draco skrzywił się z powątpiewaniem, ale przyjął jego oświadczenie. Zresztą byli już pod drzwiami profesora więc rozmowa dobiegła końca. Draco zastukał do jego drzwi i te natychmiast się otworzyły. Najwyraźniej zniecierpliwiony Mistrz Eliksirów już na nich czekał.

* * *

Po wielu latach zmartwień nareszcie nastał dla Severusa czas radości. Od dawna nie miał już takiej okazji, by czuć dumę i radość. Dwóch z jego uczniów było najlepszych na roku a nawet należeli do czołówki wszystkich uczniów w historii. Niby był to remis, bo Harry był Gryfonem, ale Severus był jego osobistym opiekunem. _Mógł więc szczycić się i odbierać gratulacje za nich obu._

Gdyby Severus nie był Severusem pewnie by podśpiewywał a może nawet zatańczył, ale ponieważ był sobą siedział tylko w swoim ulubionym fotelu sącząc z lekkim uśmiechem herbatę z rumem i już się ciesząc na miny kolegów profesorów i całej reszty magicznego świata, kiedy Rada Szkoły ogłosi wyniki jego chłopców.

Wcześniej co prawda trochę się denerwował nie mogąc znaleźć Harry'ego ale chłopak się znalazł, _dzięki Merlinowi._ Zaraz się tu obaj zjawią i we trójkę wszystko razem omówią i przygotują się na jutro. _Dla takiego dnia warto było uczyć niewdzięczne bachory przez te trzynaście lat!_

Rzucił Tempus, _chłopcy powinni już tu być, kolacja skończyła się już kwadrans wcześniej_. Severus nie był zachwycony, Harry zawsze musiał się spóźniać, _może lepiej podać mu czas spotkania z dyrektorką i Radą o kwadrans wcześniej, wtedy jest szansa, że zjawi się na czas, albo jeszcze lepiej, pół godziny wcześniej?_

Severus chciał skrzywić się z przekąsem ale nie potrafił, pomimo tych kwaśnych myśli, był na to naprawdę zbyt szczęśliwy.

Wreszcie rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, nie kłopotał się odpowiedzią, po prostu machnął ręką i je otworzył. Pierwszy pojawił się w nich ostrożnie, wyraźnie zdenerwowany Draco. Pewno przejmował się ich spóźnieniem. W przeciwieństwie do Harry'ego, który był uśmiechnięty i wyluzowany, choć trzeba mu przyznać, że próbował udawać skruszonego - _bez powodzenia._

Snape z rozczarowaniem pokręcił głową. Chłopcy spuścili wzrok. Profesor szybko jednak zmienił minę. Z dość dziwnie wyglądającym, rzadko do tej roku widywanym na jego twarzy uśmiechem, powitał swoich podopiecznych.

\- Przestańcie już z tymi niewinnymi, przepraszającymi minami, do żadnego z was to nie pasuje. Siadajcie na kanapie. - Gdy to zrobili od razu przeszedł do celu ich spotkania. - Jak mniemam, ojciec napisał ci o wynikach SUM-ów i decyzji Rady Szkoły, Draco?

Chłopak podniósł wzrok i z radosnym, choć powściągliwym uśmiechem pokiwał głową.

\- Tak, profesorze.

Harry natychmiast wszedł mu w słowo.

\- To naprawdę niesamowite, profesorze. - Patrzył z niedowierzaniem, mimo, że nie mógł mieć wątpliwości do prawdziwości tej wiadomości. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że miałem aż tak dobre wyniki. Nie jestem tak zdolny jak Draco, no i zdawałem tylko podstawowe SUM-y. Skrzywił się i wzdrygnął. - Przede wszystkim zdawałem przecież wróżbiarstwo.

\- I bardzo dobrze ci poszło. - Wyjaśnił Snape. - W komisji nie było tej oszustki i wariatki Trelawney. - Każdy inny z uczniów Hogwartu pewno byłby zaszokowany słysząc taki opis z ust innego profesora, ale Harry i Draco nie byli zdziwieni. Snape nigdy nie udawał szacunku dla osób, które jego zdaniem nie były tego godne. - Twoje odpowiedzi były zgodne z wyjaśnieniami i słownikami z książek i dostałeś 96 punktów.

Spojrzał na obu chłopaków trochę podejrzliwie i powoli wycedził.  
\- Chociaż zdziwiło mnie, że obaj mieliście tak dobre odpowiedzi z historii magii. - Zmrużył oczy badając ich twarze.

Draco niewinnie wzruszył ramionami.

\- Chyba nie sądzisz, że oszukiwaliśmy. Przecież to magicznie niemożliwe.

Snape spojrzał na niego z politowaniem.

\- Razem z innymi profesorami organizowałem te egzaminy, wiem, że to niemożliwe. Po prostu nie wiem, jak udało się wam cokolwiek z tego nudziarstwa zrozumieć i zapamiętać.

Chłopcy spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo. Harry ochoczo wyjaśnił, nie pozwalając Draco na dalsze przeciąganie.

\- To nie jest aż tak nudne i trudne, trzeba tylko zrozumieć zasady i ciąg wydarzeń. - Snape prychnął lekceważąco. Harry zaśmiał się. - No dobra, pomogliśmy sobie eliksirem pamięci w trakcie nauki, żeby lepiej posegregować i zrozumieć te wszystkie bunty i wojny. - Tu zrobił z lekka zdziwiona minę, jakby sam nie wierzył w to co mówi. - I one naprawdę mają sens i są logicznie wytłumaczalne. - Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Dlatego mogliśmy to zapamiętać. A potem odpowiedzieć na pytania na egzaminie.

Draco był już trochę znudzony tematem wojen goblinów i przeszedł do znacznie bardziej interesującej go kwestii.

\- To jakie były te nasze wyniki?

Snape uśmiechnął się z prawdziwą dumą i radością.

\- Harry dostał 98 punktów, a ty 97. Lepszych od was było tylko dwóch uczniów w historii. Albus Dumbledore z 99 punktami i ze stoma punktami... - Tu spojrzał na Harry'ego.

Chłopak był pewny odpowiedzi.

\- Tom Riddle.

\- Dokładnie tak, Harry. - Snape pokiwał głową. - Był jedynym, który z wszystkich przedmiotów miał po 100 punktów, ale wam obu udało się to aż z trzech, u ciebie: Eliksiry, OPCM i Zaklęcia. - Spojrzał na Draco. - Ty dostałeś 100 z Eliksirów, Antycznych Runów i Transmutacji. - Snape nie potrafił ukryć dumy, że obaj byli najlepsi właśnie z _Jego_ przedmiotu. To był dla niego dodatkowy powód do dumy.

\- Dokładne wyniki punktowe dostaniecie jutro. W każdym razie z wszystkiego macie Wybitny. Jak nikt inny w tym roku. - Podkreślił. Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać od zapytania.

\- A co z Hermioną?

Snape uśmiechnął się z wcale nie ukrywaną satysfakcją, nigdy nie przepadał za tą przemądrzałą Gryfonką a to, że ostatnio była taka wredna dla Harry'ego nie polepszyło jego zdania na jej temat.

\- z Historii Magii ledwo się załapała na powyżej oczekiwań. - Ze złośliwym uśmiechem dodał kolejną informację. - A z wróżbiarstwa dostała tylko zadowalający, bo podała swoje własne zbyt obszerne i niezrozumiałe opisy, jeszcze dodając, że autor podręcznika źle interpretuje niektóre symbole. - Z jeszcze złośliwszą satysfakcją dokończył. - A autor podręcznika był w tym roku egzaminatorem.

Obaj chłopcy syknęli i spojrzeli na siebie z krzywym uśmiechem, kiwając głowami nad jej bezczelnością i głupotą. Nie było im wcale jej żal, bo sama była sobie winna. Egzamin był z tego co się uczyli a nie z tego co wymyślali.

Harry ocknął się w tej chwili z zamyślenia i podjął drugą, równie ważną kwestię.

\- A co z tym, że mamy skrócić naukę? - Skrzywił się lekko z niedowierzaniem. - Nigdy nie słyszałem o czymś takim.

\- I słusznie. - Snape uniósł palec, wchodząc w tryb wykładowcy. - Taki zapis jest w regulaminie szkoły, ale za waszej nauki jeszcze nikt nie miał aż tak dobrych wyników z wszystkich wybranych przedmiotów, ani nawet tylko z tych podstawowych. - Spojrzał na Harry'ego z uśmieszkiem. - Chociaż w twoim przypadku to jest to samo. Zdawałeś tylko wymagane SUM-y... - Kiwnął głową. - I dobrze, nie ma potrzeby zaśmiecać sobie głowy zbędną wiedzą. Lepiej zająć się tym co lubisz i czego potrzebujesz.

Snape ponownie uśmiechnął się z dumą patrząc na nich obu i nagle przypomniał sobie o czymś, wyraźnie zawstydzony.

\- Zupełnie zapomniałem chłopcy, może chcecie coś do picia, czy zjedzenia, nasza rozmowa potrwa jeszcze trochę.

Spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo i Draco odpowiedział:

\- To zrozumiałe, profesorze. Też byliśmy zaaferowani ta sprawą i nie mogliśmy się doczekać twoich informacji i wyjaśnień. - Tu spojrzał na Harry'ego z lekkim uśmieszkiem. - Ale skoro już zacząłeś ten temat. To może... - Zawiesił głos. - Kremowe, albo lepiej jakieś wino. Trzeba to uczcić.

Snape roześmiał się, lekko ochryple, jego gardło rzadko wydawało takie dźwięki.

\- Niech ci będzie, spryciarzu. To co dla ciebie Harry? - Zwrócił się do drugiego chłopaka.

Harry zastanowił się chwilę.

\- Nie piłem jeszcze wina, chyba powinienem wcześniej je poznać i się przyzwyczaić. Wolę kremowe.

\- A ja poproszę jakieś białe wytrawne. Sam wybierz, profesorze. - Draco powiedział pewnym głosem.

Snape wezwał skrzaty i złożył zamówienie, dodatkowo prosząc o jakieś kanapki i ciasto z kolacji. Po krótkiej chwili wszystko pojawiło się na stole.

* * *

Draco z uznaniem przyjął zamówienie Snape'a. Podniósł kieliszek do twarzy i wciągnął aromat. Zacmokał z uznaniem, po czym uniósł go do toastu.

\- Nasze zdrowie, panowie.

\- Nasze zdrowie. - Powtórzył profesor. Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy.

\- Czy naprawdę myślisz, że damy sobie z tym radę? - Harry patrzył na Snape'a niepewnie. Pomimo tego, że jego wyniki w tym roku były naprawdę wybitne, wciąż nie czuł się dobrym a już tym bardziej najlepszym uczniem.

\- Nie mam najmniejszych wątpliwości. - Snape nie zawahał się. Był tego pewien. Chłopcy już od dawna zajmowali się kwestiami znacznie wykraczającymi ponad program nauki. - Macie trochę materiału do nadgonienia, żeby dobrze wypaść na zajęciach z siódmym rokiem, ale pomyślałem, że możemy podczas wakacji razem pracować, jestem pewien, że zarówno twój ojciec, Draco jak i twój chrzestny, Harry chętnie wam pomogą. Lupin też się na pewno udzieli, kiedy będzie mógł.

Snape tym razem bez problemów się skrzywił, naprawdę nie przepadał za wilkołakiem - ale uznawał jego kompetencje. W końcu chodziło o dobro chłopców a nie jego osobiste sympatie i antypatie.

Draco, który w czasie tej wymiany zdań siedział zadziwiająco cichy i zamyślony, teraz odchrząknął i powoli zaczął, patrząc niepewnie na Harry'ego:

\- Rozmawiałem w czasie przerwy po egzaminach z moim ojcem. - Harry milczał, czekając na kontynuacje, sam fakt rozmowy Malfoyów nie był niczym specjalnym. Draco nerwowo splatał palce milcząc przez chwilę, jakby nie wiedział jak zacząć, w końcu przełknął ślinę i szybko powiedział. - Chcemy cię zaprosić do nas na wakacje, Harry.

Chłopak osłupiał.

\- Hę? - zapytał elokwentnie.

Draco nie skrzywił się z dezaprobatą na ten popis dobrych manier, tylko powoli i starannie wyjaśnił.

\- Chcę, żebyś przyjechał na wakacje do Malfoy Manor. Pamiętasz, że obiecałem cię trochę podszkolić w czarodziejskich zwyczajach, lepszej okazji nie będzie. Będzie nam także łatwiej zorganizować wspólną naukę, kiedy będziemy razem mieszkać. - Spojrzał na swoje splecione dłonie a potem uniósł wzrok z nieskrywaną prośbą patrząc w oczy przyjaciela.

\- Twój ojciec nie ma nic przeciwko? - Harry patrzył uważnie, wypatrując pierwszej reakcji Draco na to pytanie.

\- Mój ociec jest naprawdę zadowolony, że mam prawdziwego przyjaciela. nigdy nie chciałem nikogo zaprosić na wakacje do naszego domu, bo nie miałem nikogo, z kim chciałbym spędzać czas także w wakacje. Chcemy, żebyś do nas przyjechał, Harry, teraz kiedy nie musisz już jeździć do tych mugoli.

Snape z trudem się powstrzymywał od przewracania oczami słysząc tyle szczerych wyznań, ale nie wtrącał się do ich rozmowy.

Draco patrzył niespokojnie na zamyślonego Harry''ego, w końcu rzucił zniecierpliwione:

\- Więc?

Harry spojrzał na niego z napięciem, choć rzucił kpiąco.

\- Nie zaczyna się zdania od "więc". - Draco zazgrzytał zębami. Potrafił grać statecznego i obojętnego arystokratę, ale cierpliwy nigdy nie był. Harry patrzył na niego i pomyślał o innym dobrym graczu, o wiele lepszym niż Draco. Zapytał spokojnie: - Czy to nie w waszym domu zatrzymał się Lord Voldemort?

Zapadła cisza.


	11. Chapter 11

_Wszystko..._

 _Porażka jest samotna, sukces ma wielką rodzinę... i przyjaciół... i znajomych..._

 **Rozdział 11 Mój ci on.**

Draco zamarł słysząc pytanie Harry'ego. _No i po ptakach, teraz Harry już na pewno się nie zdecyduje do nich przyjechać._  
To nie tak, że myślał, że uda mu się ukryć to przed Harrym, ciężko byłoby ukryć Czarnego Pana. Na pewno nie ryzykowałby utratą przyjaźni Harry'ego serwując mu taką niespodziankę.

Chciał tylko, żeby Harry powiedział, że chce z nim spędzić te wakacje, (bo gdyby nie chciał ta wiedza i tak by mu się nie przydała) i potem od razu by mu powiedział. A teraz wyszło jakby chciał go oszukać.  
 _Merlinie, był idiotą._

\- Draco! - Harry niemal krzyknął, najwyraźniej po raz kolejny już próbował zwrócić jego uwagę.

Chłopak nie uniósł głowy, nie chciał widzieć zawodu w oczach przyjaciela.  
\- Przepraszam, wiem że powinienem od razu ci o tym powiedzieć ale nie chciałem od tego zaczynać, bo wtedy na pewno byś się nie zgodził.

\- Draco, - Harry mówił już normalnym, spokojnym głosem, - źle zgadujesz, bo odpowiedziałbym tak samo.

Chłopak jeszcze bardziej opuścił głowę. _No tak, niepotrzebnie się łudził, Harry wcale nie chciał spędzić u niego wakacji. Może i naprawdę lepiej się zżyli na tym roku, ale był tylko szkolnym kolegą, na pewno Harry pojedzie do swojego przyjaciela Weasleya._ Zmęczonym gestem przesunął dłonią po twarzy.

\- Z chęcią do was przyjadę, niezależnie od innych gości. - Dokończył Harry.

\- Wiem, masz innych lepszych przyjaciół, ja jestem tylko głupim Malfoyem. - Draco dumnie uniósł głowę... i spojrzał prosto w skrzywioną w pobłażliwym uśmieszku twarz Harry'ego. I nagle do jego umysłu dotarło, co Harry naprawdę powiedział. Rozszerzył oczy w zdziwieniu, a potem cały się rozjaśnił. - Serio?

\- Serio, serio. I dzięki za zaufanie. - Harry zacmokał kręcąc głową z rozczarowaniem. - Myślałem, że lepiej mnie znasz. Jesteś moim przyjacielem, nie lepszym i nie gorszym od Rona. A to, że gościcie Voldemorta mi nie przeszkadza. - Spojrzał z ukosa. - A co On na to powiedział? Zgaduję, że skoro mnie o to zapytałeś, to nie zgłosił sprzeciwu?

Draco się zaczerwienił. Głupio mu było, że Harry uważał _i to słusznie,_ że to od Voldemorta zależy, kogo mogą zaprosić do domu. Głupio mu też było się przyznać, że tak naprawdę to On właśnie poruszył ten temat.

\- Wiesz, tak naprawdę to ja tylko o tym pomyślałem, ale nic nie mówiłem, właśnie przez niego, bo nie myślałem, że chciałbyś się z nim co dzień widywać - jedno spotkanie a mieszkanie razem przez kilka tygodni to nie to samo. - Tu Draco skrzywił się, najwyraźniej niepotrzebnie się obawiał i znowu zrobił z siebie głupka. Jednak wyjaśnił wszystko do końca.

\- Tylko, że on to musiał wyczytać w moim umyśle albo sam o tym akurat pomyślał i zaczął temat, jak to _"będę się sam nudził w wakacje i może bym kogoś zaprosił, dlaczego nie Harry'ego Pottera..."_ Mimo, że moim zdaniem nie zgodziłbyś się i że wcale nie chciałem cię na to narażać, musiałem się zgodzić... - Ucichł. - Jemu się nie odmawia. Rozmawiałem potem z ojcem i mówił, że mam ci wszystko powiedzieć i jak nie chcesz go widzieć, to żebym cię nie namawiał. - Draco znowu uniósł wzrok patrząc w oczy Harry'ego. - Ja tylko chciałem sprawdzić, czy przyjechałbyś, niezależnie od niego... Nie ukrywałbym tego. - Znowu ucichł i opuścił wzrok, kompletnie zawstydzony.

Harry nie miał pojęcia, co z tym zrobić. Spojrzał na Severusa, ale ten tylko wzruszył ramionami, nie chcąc się wtrącać.

Harry rozumiał, ze Draco nigdy dotąd nie miał prawdziwych przyjaciół, ale...

\- Draco, jesteś moim przyjacielem i nie musisz mnie sprawdzać. Nie rób więcej takich podchodów. A co do Voldemorta... - Zrobił zamyśloną minę a potem z wrednym uśmieszkiem kontynuował. - Skoro jest geniuszem i miał te 100 punktów z wszystkiego, to możemy to wykorzystać. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Jak już się wam zwalił na chatę, niech zapracuje na utrzymanie. - Uniósł brwi i zacmokał, złośliwie się krzywiąc.

Draco zrobił osłupiałą minę a Snape się roześmiał. Głośno, radośnie i szczerze.

 _Kiedy Lord Voldemort zażyczył sobie zaproszenia Harry'ego do Malfoy Manor nie miał pojęcia, co go czeka. To będą naprawdę niezapomniane tygodnie._ Z przyjemnością wysłucha opinii Czarnego Pana o Harrym po tych wakacjach.  
 _O ile ten w trakcie nie dostanie wylewu, po którejś z odzywek chłopaka._

Snape roześmiał się jeszcze głośniej. _Będzie, będzie zabawa._

Tymczasem Harry pomyślał też o czymś innym. Zwrócił się do Draco, powoli i jakby z wahaniem.  
\- W waszym domu na pewno wypadałoby się elegancko prezentować. A dobrze wiesz, że ja nie mam nic porządnego poza szkolnymi mundurkami. - Odchrząknął. - Chyba powinienem wcześniej zrobić jakieś zakupy? - Zagryzł wargę, teraz on czuł się zakłopotany.

Draco odetchnął głęboko. W tym temacie zawsze czuł się swobodnie. Od razu się wyprostował i zaczął mówić pewnym siebie tonem.

\- Bardzo dobrze, że sam to zacząłeś, Harry. Nie chciałem cię urazić, ale skoro sam to widzisz... - Draco przyjrzał się Harry'emu krytycznie i pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą. - Musisz coś zrobić ze swoim wyglądem. W ten weekend jedziemy na miasto i pójdziesz do fryzjera a potem kupimy kilka podstawowych zestawów ubrań.

Draco skinął głową, zatwierdzając swoje pomysły.  
\- Tak. A na porządne zakupy wybierzemy się już w czasie wakacji. - Uśmiechnął się szeroko, już widząc te wszystkie sklepy i stosy ubrań do wybierania. - Naprawdę się cieszę, że się z tym zgadzasz, Harry. Będziemy się świetnie bawić.

Harry zrobił z lekka przerażoną minę, nigdy nie kupował sobie ubrań, poza szatami i mundurkiem a tam w zasadzie nie ma co wybierać, poza rozmiarem. Nie miał pojęcia jak wyglądają prawdziwe zakupy, tym bardziej czarodziejskie zakupy. Wiedział jednak, że Draco wszystko robi z zaangażowaniem i nie podda się, dopóki nie będzie pewien, że to co mają jest perfekcyjne.

Spojrzał desperacko na Snape'a szukając u niego ratunku. Ten pokręcił przecząco głową i uniósł obie dłonie, odgradzając się od dyskusji. _Sam tego chciałeś, to sam się broń._

Harry spojrzał znowu na Draco, był tak radosny i zaaferowany, że nie miał serca się teraz wycofać, ani go w tym zapale ograniczać. Westchnął z rezygnacją. _Dobra, sam tego chciał, weźmie to na klatę, jak mężczyzna._  
\- W porządku, Draco, możesz zrobić ze mnie eleganckiego czarodzieja z dobrego domu.

Draco błysnął szerokim uśmiechem.  
\- Damy radę. Zobaczysz Harry, kiedy z tobą skończę to sam się nie poznasz. - Harry pokiwał głową, tego był pewien i właśnie tego się obawiał.

* * *

Poranek następnego dnia w Dworze Malfoyów był niezwykle, jak na tę rodzinę głośny i gorączkowy. Zwykle stateczni i zimni arystokraci, nieprzejmujący się nikim i niczym tego dnia już przed świtem zaczęli krążyć po domostwie. Najpierw kazali skrzatom przeglądać swoje garderoby i prezentować kolejne zestawy eleganckich szat, potem się zastanawiali, czy tylko wypić kawę, czy może coś zjeść przed wyjściem, o której wyjść i z jakiego środka transportu skorzystać.

Fiuu nie pasuje do eleganckich podróży, bo można się oprószyć pyłem. Świstokliki są prostackie, miotły niepoważne, samochody mugolskie a czarodziejski powóz właśnie się zepsuł. W końcu postanowili, że jednak skorzystają z kominka, ale udadzą się nim do Severusa. Tam się doprowadzą do porządku i pójdą do Wielkiej Sali.

Kiedy wreszcie zniknęli, we Dworze zapanowała błoga cisza i spokój. Lord Voldemort odetchnął z ulgą.

Oczywiście sam chętnie wziąłby udział w ich gorączkowych przygotowaniach i udał się do Hogwartu zobaczyć sukces swojego Harry'ego. Ale nikt, także sam Harry jeszcze nie wiedział, że jest jego i Czarny Pan nie miał żadnego oficjalnie uznanego powodu, by w tym wydarzeniu uczestniczyć.

Został więc sam w domu czekając na powrót gospodarzy i ich relację.  
No, może nie całkiem sam. Od czasu, gdy polecił Lestrange wziąć przykład ze swojej siostry ta zaczęła częściej pojawiać się we Dworze. Skorzystał na tym jej wygląd i garderoba a ponadto zaczęła też się uczyć zarządzania dworem i ogólnie bycia wzorową czystokrwistą Lady i panią domu.

Naprawdę, kiedy jej mąż zakończy swoje żałosne życie w Azkabanie - a w Azkabanie zazwyczaj życie szybko się kończyło, Bella będzie naprawdę interesującą kandydatką na wydaniu.

Z jej ukradkiem rzucanych mu spojrzeń, domyślał się, że chętnie widziałaby siebie jako jego żonę. Czasem nawet bawił się tą myślą ale nie na poważnie. Bellatrix może i była atrakcyjna i dało się ją znieść w większym towarzystwie, ale jej inteligencja była daleka od jego wymagań. Jej wredność i wierność co prawda uplasowały ją w Wewnętrznym Kręgu, jednak nie wyobrażał sobie dłuższego przebywania w jej towarzystwie, jego mózg by tego nie wytrzymał.

Tym razem też, jak zwykle po odejściu Malfoyów, szybko ją pożegnał i zniknął w bibliotece Lucjusza, do której Lestrange nie miała wstępu, żeby zając czymś myśli do popołudnia. Malfoyowie razem ze Snapem i Harrym mieli po spotkaniu z Radą udać się do Londynu a po spacerze i zakupach zjeść wszyscy razem uroczysty obiad na mieście, żeby uczcić sukces chłopców.

Voldemort rozsiadł się w swoim ulubionym fotelu ustawionym najbliżej okna, przez które świeciło letnie słońce, przyjemnie nagrzewające jego skórę. Planował kontynuować wczorajsze badania nad przepisami regulującymi organizację Ministerstwa, ale mimo, że książka, którą chciał tego dnia dokończyć powinna być naprawdę wciągająca, dość szybko jego myśli zaczęły dryfować i wkrótce znowu zamiast o czarodziejskim prawie myślał o Harrym Potterze.

Wcześniej przed ich spotkaniem, oboma z nich, w sumie nie poświęcał chłopcu wiele uwagi. Owszem wiedział kim jest _(dzieciakiem, który dzięki knowaniom Dumbledore'a zniszczył jego plany na życie)_ , wiedział jak wygląda _(żałosna sierotka w za dużych łachmanach),_ potrzebował jego poparcia w skutecznym powrocie po latach, ale tak naprawdę nie przejmował się nim jako człowiekiem.

To się niestety zmieniło, kiedy go poznał osobiście.

Harry sam w sobie był interesujący: inteligentny, potężny magicznie - stanowił wyzwanie. Sprawił, że znów poczuł się prawdziwie żywy. Niewiele rzeczy a tym bardziej osób potrafiło go zainteresować, chłopak był wyjątkowy. Ich drugie spotkanie udowodniło mu, że naprawdę potrafią się porozumieć i że może pokazać mu rzeczy, którymi do tej pory nie mógł się z nikim dzielić.

To, że okazał się jego horkruksem przypieczętowało sprawę.

 _Harry należał do niego._ Nikt i nic tego nie zmieni. A ten kto spróbuje wejść między nich, dowie się, dlaczego nazywają go Czarnym Panem.

* * *

Kiedy uczniowie zaczęli schodzić się na śniadanie zauważyli, że przy stole nauczycielskim jest więcej osób niż zwykle. Grupa jakiś nieznanych im czarodziejów i rodzice Malfoya. Rozległy się szumy i szepty, każdy miał jakiś pomysł na tego przyczynę.  
Kiedy wszyscy zajęli miejsca dyrektor wstała i zastukała w kielich, by ogłosić ważną informację.

\- Jak zapewne zauważyliście, dzisiaj w Hogwarcie mamy ważnych gości. W związku z wynikami tegorocznych SUM-ów członkowie Rady Szkoły spotykają się z dwójką uczniów: Draco Malfoyem i Harrym Potterem.

Głowy wszystkich i uczniów i nauczycieli oraz ich gości skierowały się po kolei na obu chłopców. Draco natychmiast się wyprostował i patrzył dumnie, Harry speszył się i jak zwykle w takiej sytuacji, próbował udawać, że go nie ma.

\- Panowie Malfoy i Potter, - kontynuowała McGonagall, - otrzymali najwyższe wyniki SUM-ów w tym roku, jedyne powyżej dziewięćdziesięciu punktów, ale też są w czołówce uczniów, w całej historii szkoły. Do tej pory tylko dwóch uczniów uzyskało tak wysoką średnią. Za te niezwykłe osiągnięcie chłopcy otrzymają liczbę punktów równa ich wynikom: Dom Slytherinu otrzymuje 97 a Gryffindoru 98 punktów. - Krótka przerwa, by do wszystkich dotarła ta informacja i zakończyła. - Jesteśmy wszyscy z was dumni. Moje gratulacje: Panie Malfoy, Panie Potter. - skinęła głową obu chłopcom, ale Harry'emu oferując jeszcze ciepły uśmiech.

 _Jej Gryfon był lepszy od Malfoya,_ spojrzała tryumfalnie na Snape'a, który odpowiedział krzywym uśmieszkiem. I wtedy sobie przypomniała - _Snape był opiekunem jej Harry'ego,_ sama to zaproponowała i załatwiała. Mistrz Eliksirów na pewno to wykorzysta. _O, Merlinie!_

Natychmiast gdy zajęła z powrotem swoje miejsce za stołem, panująca do tej pory osłupiała cisza zmieniła się w radosną wrzawę przy stołach dwóch wyróżnionych Domów. Krukoni za to zaczęli wściele szemrać. Dzięki tym przyznanym nieoczekiwanie punktom spadli z pierwszego miejsca na trzecie. Dodatkowo upokarzające było, że zawsze szczycili się swoją mądrością i wiedzą a w tym roku ani jeden uczeń z Domu Ravenclaw nie uzyskał powyżej 90 punktów, nie mówiąc o prawie stu.

Gryfoni zaczęli głośno gratulować Harry'emu a Ślizgoni honorowali Draco. Kiedy trochę przycichli, wyraźnie pełni radości i dumy, choć tłumiący jej okazywanie Malfoyowie skinęli z dumą Draco, Snape zrobił to samo dodając jeszcze uśmieszek i głośne.  
\- Brawo Harry.

Wtedy Ślizgoni, który uważali, że Harry oficjalnie jako podopieczny Snape'a a co więcej _(tym razem już nieoficjalnie)_ pod ochroną Dziedzica Slytherina był też honorowym Ślizgonem, zaczęli kiwać na Harry'ego i wykrzykiwać swoje gratulacje. Trochę z prawdziwej sympatii, ale też żeby dokuczyć Gryfonom. Zabini zaś wrzasnął na całe gardło.

\- Brawo, Draco. Dobra robota Harry. Gratulacje profesorze Snape, Państwo Malfoy.

McGonagall, której nie ujęto w gratulacjach nie była zachwycona tym, jak Ślizgoni pod przykrywką przyjaznej uprzejmości próbują przejąć sukces jej Harry'ego, ani tym, że jej Gryfoni zamiast odpowiedzieć podobnie dają się wkręcać i zaczynają już wściekle szumieć z oburzeniem. Była też zła na Snape'a, który był z tego zamieszania wyraźnie zadowolony a i sam Harry co prawda wyraźnie zażenowany byciem w centrum uwagi, też lekko się uśmiechał pod nosem.

Członkowie Rady patrzyli z sympatią na zachowanie Ślizgonów i byli wyraźnie rozczarowani nerwowością Gryfonów. Dyrektor szybko musiała załagodzić nadchodzący konflikt.

\- Wszyscy jesteśmy dumni z was obu chłopcy, to bardzo piękny wynik i sukces wasz i całej szkoły, cieszę się, że zdarzył się za naszych czasów. Myślę, ze jeszcze będziemy mieli okazję do tego wracać. W tej chwili jednak czas na śniadanie. - Klasnęła w dłonie i potrawy natychmiast pojawiły się na stołach.

Niektórzy natychmiast rzucili się na jedzenie, ale Ślizgoni wciąż złośliwie chichotali a Gryfoni mruczeli pod nosem i rzucali im wkurzone spojrzenia. Harry spojrzał na Draco, który mrugnął do niego i uniósł kawę w geście toastu, Harry się zaśmiał i odpowiedział tym samym. Dostał za to łokciem od Rona, który pokręcił głową, _"starczy już tej zabawy". Sytuacja mogla być zabawna, ale nie było potrzeby drażnić własnego Domu._

Harry uznał, ze Ron ma rację i spokojnie zajął się śniadaniem. Wszystko powoli się uspokajało i po chwili zamiast wojowniczych komentarzy przy stole Gryfonów rozlegał się zwykły śniadaniowy gwar.

Tylko Hermiona wciąż fuczała i mruczała do siebie. Gdy usłyszała plotki o najlepszych wynikach była pewna, że chodzi o nią właśnie. Informacja, że Harry i Draco mieli prawie po sto punktów a nikt inny nie doszedł nawet do dziewięćdziesięciu wstrząsnęła nią. _Przez tyle lat ciężko się uczyła wszystkiego, czytała wszystkie książki, które wpadły w jej ręce a Harry wziął parę dodatkowych lekcji ze Snapem i pouczył się z Draco i od razu obaj są geniuszami?_

Hermiona była pewna, że coś w tym nie gra. _Na pewno Snape dał im jakieś specjalne zaklęcia, czy zaaplikował eliksiry._ _Przecież nie mogli być lepsi od niej!_

Trochę trafiła, tyle że chłopcy sami zrobili eliksir, który pomógł im jedynie zrozumieć i uporządkować wiadomości i użyli go tylko przy jednym temacie, ale ani nie zapamiętał tego za nich ani nie pomógł im na egzaminie. Zresztą eliksir którego użyli był w ich programie i każdy mógł o nim pomyśleć i użyć.

Hermiona nie wypowiedziała na głos swojego zdania, w końcu Harry był dumą ich domu i nie chciała tego podważać, ale planowała prywatnie z nim porozmawiać. I to nie miały być gratulacje.

* * *

Po śniadaniu członkowie Rady wyszli drzwiami za podium razem z McGonagall,a Narcyza i Severus zeszli do uczniów, by wyjść głównymi drzwiami z Draco i Harrym. Obecność profesora skutecznie odstraszyła Gryfonów ale Ślizgoni nadal gratulowali i klepali po plecach obu chłopców.

Snape nie miał nic przeciwko temu więc towarzyszyli im aż pod sam gabinet pani dyrektor. Tam jeszcze ostatni raz wznieśli radosne okrzyki na ich cześć i dopiero kiedy zaproszeni unosili się na schodach do gabinetu, nieformalny orszak wreszcie się rozproszył.

Gabinet dyrektora Hogwartu nie był aż tak duży, by pomieścić wszystkich członków Rady Szkoły i jeszcze uczniów z rodzicami, ale był magiczny. Specjalnie na takie okazje jak dzisiaj pojawiał się w nim dodatkowy aneks z dużym owalnym stołem. Przy jednym z jego boków stał większy fotel dla dyrektora szkoły a po obu jego stronach po pięć foteli dla członków Rady. Po przeciwnej stronie ustawiano fotele dla petentów.

Dzisiaj były takie cztery: dla Harry'ego i Severusa oraz dla Draco i Narcyzy. Kiedy weszli do gabinetu wszyscy już byli na swoich miejscach. Lucjusz, jako członek Rady zajął miejsce po lewej stronie, obok dyrektor.

Harry pomyślał, że stojąc tak przed wielkim gronem rozsiadłym za stołem, wyglądają bardziej jakby mieli być o coś oskarżeni, niż nagrodzeni. Draco ukłonił się grzecznie, Harry zrobił więc to samo i na znak McGoonagall zajęli miejsca na środkowych krzesłach a ich opiekunowie po bokach.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy, podczas gdy czarodzieje przyglądali się im jak misiom koala w zoo. Harry'ego nie pierwszy raz to spotykało a jednak i tak czuł się niezręcznie. Draco zrobił obojętną miną, także i w tym Harry spróbował go naśladować.

Wreszcie starszy czarodziej z długą czarną brodą siedzący po prawej stronie dyrektor odchrząknął, by ściągnąć na siebie uwagę zgromadzonych i zabrał głos.

\- Jestem Magnus Healey, chłopcy, Przewodniczący Rady Szkoły. Pojawiliśmy się tu dzisiaj, by porozmawiać o waszej przyszłości. - Czarodziej cały czas dobrotliwie się uśmiechał. Harry pomyślał, że gdyby miał siwe włosy i brodę przypominałby mu Dumbledore'a. Tyle, że gdyby Dumbledore tu był to zajmowałby główne miejsce i nie siedziałby kiwając głową jak McGonagall, tylko sam by zabrał głos. W każdym towarzystwie zawsze grał pierwsze skrzypce.

Tymczasem Healey kontynuował:  
\- Jak już wiecie wasze wyniki nie tylko są najlepsze dla tego roku, ale też, co zdarzyło się do tej pory tylko dwa razy przekroczyły dziewięćdziesiąt sześć punktów. Regulamin szkoły w takiej sytuacji przewiduje możliwość wcześniejszego ukończenia szkoły. Jest to możliwość, z której możecie lecz nie musicie skorzystać.

Czarodziej zrobił szeroki gest wskazując leżące przed nim na stole papiery. Harry dopiero teraz je zauważył.  
\- Przeczytaliśmy wasze akta, w tym oceny ze wszystkich przedmiotów a także z zajęć dodatkowych i wskazują one, że wyniki SUM-ów nie są przypadkowe i naszym zdaniem jesteście w stanie przegotować się i już w przyszłym roku przystąpić do OWUTEM-ów. - Wyraz jego twarzy w trakcie całej przemowy nie zmienił się ani trochę. Wciąż tak samo dobrotliwie uśmiechnięty dokończył swoją kwestię.

\- Rozumiem, że jest to poważna decyzja, nad którą musicie się zastanowić zanim nam odpowiecie.

Tym razem odchrząknął Snape, wstając z miejsca. Gdy Healey i pozostali spojrzeli na niego odpowiedział na formalnie jednak nie zadane jeszcze pytanie.

\- Zarówno ja, jak rodzice Draco, - tu skinął głową w stronę Narcyzy i Lucjusza, - znamy regulamin szkolny. Rozmawialiśmy już o tym z chłopcami i zdecydowaliśmy razem, że przyjmą tę ofertę i po wakacjach chcą kontynuować naukę z siódmym rokiem. Zapewnimy im wszelką pomoc, by byli dobrze przygotowani do nauki i nie mieli problemów z dorównaniem poziomem starszym uczniom. - Snape nie wyglądał jak skromny petent przed obliczem Rady. Był dumny i pewien siebie. Na koniec skłonił się uprzejmie, ani o cal głębiej niż należy i z powrotem usiadł obok Harry'ego.

Dobrotliwa maska Heleya jakby zadrżała. Skinął głową.  
\- Dobrze więc. Skoro podjęliście już decyzję, zostaje nam tylko podpisać oficjalne dokumenty. - Z papierów rozłożonych przed nim na stole wyciągnął dwa pergaminy, które kolejno podpisali wszyscy członkowie Rady, uśmiechając się przy tym życzliwie do obu chłopców. Potem jeden z nich czarodziej przesunął w stronę Narcyzy i Draco, drugi do Snape'a i Harry'ego, aby także złożyli swoje podpisy.

Kiedy już wszystko zostało oficjalnie potwierdzone, Przewodniczący Rady zwinął oba pergaminy, resztę papierów zostawiając do posprzątania McGonagall i wstał a za nim pozostali czarodzieje.  
Rzucił chłopcom kolejny dobrotliwy uśmiech.

\- Gratuluję wam panowie, mam nadzieję, że wasza decyzja jest słuszna i życzę równie dobrych wyników w przyszłym roku i na egzaminach końcowych. - Ukłonił się lekko i opuścił pokój udając się do kominka w gabinecie a za nim reszta Rady.

Poza Malfoyem, który kiedy już wszyscy czarodzieje zniknęli w płomieniach bez słowa skinął dyrektor na pożegnanie i razem z rodziną oraz Harrym i Snapem opuścił gabinet tradycyjną drogą. Gdy już zeszli ze schodów i byli sami Lucjusz odetchnął z ulgą i wycedził z nietłumioną złością.

\- Stary bufon. Zachowuje się jakby robił nam łaskę - a to wszystko jest w przepisach. I jeszcze to: _"Mam nadzieję, że wasza decyzja jest słuszna"_ \- Zacytował krzywiąc się szyderczo i prychnął rozdrażniony.

Spojrzał twardo na obu chłopców.  
\- Będziecie mieć same wybitne z wszystkich przedmiotów i najlepsze wyniki z OWUTEM-ów, choćbym miał z wami siedzieć całą dobę przez całe wakacje i osobiście was wszystkiego uczyć.

Chłopcy w milczeniu skinęli głowami. Ojciec Malfoya był tak zdeterminowany, że myśl o dyskusji, czy żartach nawet by im nie przyszła do głowy. Lucjusz przyjrzał im się uważnie a potem uśmiechnął zimno i wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Dobrze, skoro mamy to już za sobą, idziemy na miasto. - Zrobił żartobliwą minę i z uśmieszkiem kontynuował. - Najpierw udamy się do komnat profesora Snape'a a stamtąd kominkiem, - moment ciszy, dla skupienia ich uwagi i lepszego efektu, - do Syriusza Blacka i już razem pójdziemy na zakupy. Podobno pojawiły się nowe akcesoria do mioteł.

Uśmiechnął się widząc zaskoczenie na twarzach chłopców.  
\- Najlepsi uczniowie zasługują na prawdziwą nagrodę. Wybierzecie sobie wszystko, na co macie ochotę. Dzisiejszy dzień zakończymy obiadem w "Parisien".

Draco uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową. Ojciec może i grał zimnego drania ale zawsze wiedział co sprawi mu radość. Tym razem naprawdę się popisał. Spojrzał na Harry'ego. Przyjaciel był wręcz zachwycony. Syriusz nie miał oficjalnie powodu, by się tu zjawić, ale Lucjusz dobrze wiedział, że chciałby razem z nimi świętować, więc to zaaranżował. To było dla Harry'ego ważniejsze niż zakupy, czy restauracje.

Sam Lucjusz co prawda za Blackiem nie przepadał jednak Narcyza w dzieciństwie miała dobre stosunki z kuzynem. Zresztą Syriusz miał być jednym z korepetytorów chłopców w czasie wakacji, zatem równie dobrze mogą zacząć się przyzwyczajać do siebie już teraz. Radosna atmosfera dzisiejszego dnia na pewno w tym pomoże.

* * *

Po powrocie do Hogwartu Harry był w wyjątkowo dobrym humorze. Do tej pory uważał rodziców Draco za spętanych etykietą sztywniaków. Przy bliższym poznaniu okazali się jednak, tak jak i ich syn całkiem w porządku. Przez cały dzień byli nienagannie uprzejmi ale swobodni, Lucjusz Malfoy gdy znaleźli się już na Grimauld Place, w obecności Syriusza od razu potwierdził zaproszenie swojego syna i wyglądał na naprawdę ucieszonego tym, że Harry je przyjął.

Przyznał, że przygotowali już dla niego pokój, obok Draco. Omówili też plany na wakacje. Oprócz bibliotek i sal ćwiczeń, gdzie mieli się przygotowywać do nowego roku szkolnego, we Dworze czekały też na nich inne rozrywki. Parki, jezioro, basen a także wielkie boisko do quidditcha.

Gdy dorośli planowali ich naukę, chłopcy planowali dobrą zabawę.

Harry radosnym krokiem wszedł do pokoju wspólnego. Był przekonany, że o tej porze nie będzie tam nikogo, właśnie dopiero co zaczęła się kolacja. Jednak był w błędzie, przy kominku w zwykle zarezerwowanych dla ich trójki fotelach siedział Ron z Hermioną i ostro się kłócili. Kiedy wszedł zapadła cisza, ale widać było gołym okiem, że oboje są poważnie zdenerwowani.

Hermiona na widok Harry'ego zerwała się z miejsca i ignorując ostrzegawcze protesty Rona szybkim krokiem do niego podeszła. Nie wiedział, czego ma się spodziewać, ale na pewno nie tego co od niej usłyszał.

\- Nie rozumiem, jak mogłeś to zrobić, Harry! - Chłopak osłupiał, nie mając pojęcia, czego tym razem dziewczyna od niego chce. Tylko pokręciła głową ze złością i potępieniem. - Nie wiem, co zrobiliście, żeby mieć takie wyniki, ale to naprawdę nie w porządku. Wszyscy inni naprawdę ciężko się uczyli do egzaminów.

Harry zazgrzytał zębami, jego zaskoczenie zmieniało się we wściekłość. Mimo to jeszcze próbował zachować spokój.  
\- Ja i Draco też ciężko się uczyliśmy do egzaminów i skoro czytałaś całą Historię Hogwartu powinnaś wiedzieć, że wyników egzaminów nie da się sfałszować. Dostaliśmy takie oceny, na jakie zapracowaliśmy. Może nie zauważyłaś ale w tym roku obaj cały czas mieliśmy najlepsze oceny. - Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. - Lepsze od twoich, więc nie powinno cię dziwić, że i na egzaminach końcowych też byliśmy od ciebie lepsi.

Hermiona aż się zapowietrzyła i wysyczała:  
\- Nigdy nie byłeś ode mnie lepszy, Harry Potterze i nie wierzę w twoje nagle ujawnione zdolności.

Tym razem Harry nie mógł i nie chciał już się hamować.  
\- Jedyne w czym zawsze jesteś najlepsza to wymądrzanie się i przechwalanie się wykutymi na pamięć formułkami. Nie znasz nawet połowy zaklęć, z którymi ja i Draco nie mamy żadnych problemów. - Widząc, że dziewczyna otwiera usta, by mu przerwać rzucił zaklęcie uciszające, jednocześnie udowadniając swoją rację, bo mimo prób nie potrafiła go zdjąć.

Harry podszedł do niej i patrząc prosto w oczy dokończył.  
\- Jesteś zarozumiałą kujonką nie umiejącą się zachować i nie szanującą innych. Gdybyś nie obrażała egzaminatorów podważając to, czego nas uczono to może miałabyś lepsze wyniki w teorii, ale do praktyki oprócz wykutych formułek trzeba właściwego podejścia do magii a tego się nie da nauczyć z książek. Magię trzeba szanować i działać zgodnie z jej naturą a nie narzucać swoje dzikie pomysły. - Zrobił pauzę i zakończył twardo. - Dostałaś dokładnie taką ocenę jaka ci się należała, tak jak i my. Jeśli tego nie rozumiesz to jesteś głupsza niż ustawa przewiduje.

Skrzyżował ręce na piersi i patrzył na nią ostro. Wreszcie zdjął z niej zaklęcie wyciszające i czekał na wybuch.  
Wybuch nastąpił ale nie taki jak się spodziewał. Hermiona zaczęła niekontrolowanie drżeć a potem zagryzła usta, krzywiąc się i nie wytrzymała, z oczu trysnęły jej łzy i łkając rozdzierająco rzuciła się do swojego dormitorium.

Harry spojrzał na Rona spodziewając się, że przyjaciel potępi go za to zachowanie i pobiegnie za dziewczyną. Ron tylko popatrzył na niego, smutno kręcąc głową. Potem z powrotem opadł na fotel, z którego wstał w czasie ich wymiany zdań, gotowy zainterweniować, gdyby ich kłótnia zmieniła się w większą awanturę.

\- To nie było w porządku, Harry. - Westchnął. - Masz rację, ale nie powinieneś jej tego w ten sposób wyrzucać. Nie w gniewie.

\- Wiem. - Harry przyznawał mu rację. - Po prostu nie mogłem już tego znieść, ostatnio zrobiła się już całkiem nie do wytrzymania. A oskarżanie mnie o oszustwo to już naprawdę zbyt wiele. Wiem, że nie jestem geniuszem i że zawaliłbym pewnie wszystkie dodatkowe SUM-y, które ona zaliczyła, ale te które zdałem, zdałem uczciwie. - Podszedł do kominka i usiadł naprzeciw Rona, wzdychając i opierając się ciężko, głowę odchylił na oparcie przymykając oczy.

\- Ciężko jej się odnaleźć w nowej sytuacji, zawsze była lepsza od nas w nauce, cieszyło ją, że może nam pomagać, a teraz... - Ron ponownie westchnął przeczesując dłonią swoje rozwichrzone, pokręcone włosy. - Teraz masz Malfoya, już jej nie potrzebujesz i radzisz sobie bez niej o wiele lepiej niż kiedyś. Już w żadnej sprawie nie szukasz jej pomocy. To ją boli, szuka jakiegoś wytłumaczenia, bo nie umie zaakceptować prawdy.

Harry nie bardzo wiedział, jak miałby prosić o pomoc, czy radę dziewczynę, która cały czas jest obrażona i kwestionuje każde jego słowo.  
\- Nie pójdziesz za nią, żeby ja pocieszać? - Pytając nie spojrzał na przyjaciela, uspokajając się rozciągnięty na oparciu.

Ron pokręcił głową.  
\- To nie ma sensu. Nie mogę powiedzieć, że to nieprawda i że nie masz racji. Masz a jej pomysły są coraz głupsze. Tylko że przekonywanie jej teraz tylko pogorszy sprawę. Niech się wypłacze i sama to przemyśli. Może jutro da się z nią normalnie porozmawiać. - Spojrzał na Harry'ego, który wciąż wpatrywał się w sufit i dodał stanowczo. - Ale ty na razie nie próbuj się zbliżać, sam z nią pogadam.

Harry pokiwał głową, nie miał zbyt wielkich nadziei, że Ron coś wskóra z upartą dziewczyną ale zgadzał się, że lepiej żeby on sam z nią na razie nie rozmawiał, _to tylko wywoła kolejną awanturę._ Miał już dość powstrzymywania się, kiedy Hermiona bez wahania obrażała jego i jego przyjaciela.

Kiedyś uważał, że Snape niesłusznie nazywa ją przemądrzałą i zarozumiałą i chce ją tylko zranić. Teraz wiedział, że nauczyciel miał rację: ktoś powinien jej to mówić, aż może w końcu kiedyś to do niej dotrze i coś w sobie zmieni.

Na szczęście jutro nie będzie musiał o tym myśleć. Na cały weekend miał się oddać w ręce Draco, żeby go przemienił w eleganckiego młodego czarodzieja. _Hmm, może jednak prościej byłoby kłócić się z Hermioną._

Zatopiony w myślach zasępiony westchnął, zapominając o przyjacielu, w końcu opuścił wzrok i spotkał jego pytające spojrzenie.  
\- Mamy z Draco zwolnienie na ten weekend, idziemy na zakupy do Londynu.

\- Na zakupy? Przecież dzisiaj byliście w Londynie. - Ron zmarszczył brwi, _ile można kupować?_

\- Musimy kupić dla mnie nowe ubrania na wszystkie okazje. Draco chce też żebym coś zrobił z włosami. Wiesz, ojciec Malfoya pracuje w Ministerstwie, w ich domu pojawiają się różni ważni ludzie, muszę się jakoś prezentować. - Wolał nie wspominać o innym rezydencie Dworu Malfoyów, którego odwiedzają różni ludzie.

Ron wyraźnie nie rozumiał jego wyjaśnień.  
\- A co ty masz do gości Mallfoyów? - Harry skojarzył, że przecież Ron jeszcze nie wie nic, ani o jego spotkaniu z Radą ani o planach na wakacje. Nie mieli okazji o tym porozmawiać. _No cóż, nadszedł czas by to wyjaśnić._


	12. Chapter 12

Wszystko...

 _Każdy ma marzenia. Czy więcej szczęścia daje nam spełnienie swoich marzeń, czy też może spełnienie marzeń innych...  
_

 **Rozdział 12 Mam marzenie**

Harry, który zawsze musiał spędzać wakacje u Dursleyów, w tym roku nagle stanął przed koniecznością wyboru - czy ma jechać do Syriusza czy do Rona. Szczerze: obie propozycje średnio mu się podobały. Syriusz był w porządku, ale Grimauld Place było dość ponurym miejscem a i pusty zamek w Szkocji był zabawny, ale nie na dłuższą metę. U Rona z kolei było mnóstwo ludzi i pewno byłoby wiele rozrywek ale Harry zaczął chcieć od życia czegoś więcej niż tylko zabawy.

Wciąż nie wiedział, co ma z tym zrobić kiedy nieoczekiwanie pojawiła się trzecia opcja. Pytanie Draco spadło mu jak z nieba. Szczególnie po niespodziance z pominięciem szóstego roku. Kiedy Syriusz usłyszał całą sprawę zgodził się, że to najlepsze wyjście.

Teraz zostało mu tylko przekonanie Rona, który patrzył na niego pytająco, czekając na wyjaśnienie jego wcześniejszego wyjaśnienia. Najlepiej chyba będzie zrobić tak jak z Syriuszem...

\- Kiedy spotkaliśmy się dzisiaj z Radą... - Zaczął od powodów, które usprawiedliwią jego decyzję. Jednak wiedział, że Ron i tak może ich nie przyjąć. - ...Powiedzieli, że jest przepis w regulaminie, że jak ktoś ma więcej niż 96 punktów z SUM-ów, to może ominąć jeden rok nauki i to nam zaproponowali. - Ron zamrugał jak sowa, przyswajając wiedzę. - Możemy po wakacjach uczyć się z siódmym rokiem i podejść z nimi do OWUTEM-ów. Przyjęliśmy to.

Ron niezbyt elegancko rozdziawił usta.

\- Przenoszą was o rok wyżej? - Harry pokiwał głową. - Czyli nie będziemy już razem się uczyć... Ani mieszkać... - Ron pokręcił głową, potem zastygł, jakby się ocknął. - Ale to znaczy, że musicie zakuć w wakacje cały szósty rok!

Harry poczuł się lekko nieswojo, gdyż kiedy zastanawiał się nad całą sprawą nie pomyślał o tym, że będzie musiał zostawić swoich przyjaciół i kolegów z roku i z dormitorium. Myślał tylko o sobie... Potrząsnął głową, _nie czas teraz o tym myśleć, podjął decyzję i teraz już jej nie zmieni, nawet gdyby miał wątpliwości._ Oficjalnie się z Draco zadeklarowali. Wszyscy już się zaangażowali w organizację ich doszkalania.

Druga sprawa, którą zobaczył i poruszył Ron była znacznie ważniejsza - o to właśnie w tym chodziło. Pokiwał głową.

\- Dokładnie tak, Ron, mamy mnóstwo nauki. Snape i Malfoy już nam zorganizowali dodatkowe zajęcia z nimi i z Syriuszem a nawet Lupinem, chociaż Snape go nie znosi, - Voldemorta wolał na razie pominąć i przeszedł do sedna. - Dlatego wszyscy razem zadecydowaliśmy, że mam na wakacje jechać do Malfoyów, żeby nie robić zbędnych problemów z logistyką.

\- Kurczę, Harry. - Ron podrapał się w czoło i potarł kark. - To jasne, jak macie się razem uczyć, tak będzie wygodniej. - Pokręcił głową wciąż nie dowierzając, że ktoś może sam wybrać coś takiego. - Ale że wam się chce spędzić wakacje na nauce. - Rozszerzył oczy mając kolejne olśnienie, - i rok wcześniej iść do pracy. Nie lepiej było grzecznie podziękować i jeszcze dwa lata sobie pożyć jako uczeń? W końcu wreszcie możesz robić, co chcesz.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Chcę być Aurorem, Ron. Lubię to: zaklęcia, zagadki, pojedynki, walka ze złem - to co my robiliśmy od pierwszego roku, ale na poważnie, z całą wiedzą i praktyką Ministerstwa... chcę z nimi pracować i chcę mieć jak najlepszy start. Te wyniki stawiają mnie w lepszej pozycji, to moja szansa, Ron. A u Malfoyów nauczę się więcej o czarodziejskim świecie i obyczajach. Ojciec Draco pracuje w Ministerstwie i o tym też na pewno będę mógł z nim porozmawiać. - Spojrzał niemal przepraszająco na przyjaciela.

\- Jasne, rozumiem. My nie moglibyśmy ci tego zapewnić. - Ron starał się mówić spokojnie, ale było słychać gorycz. W końcu _jego ojciec też pracował w Ministerstwie, Weasleyowie też byli czarodziejami czystej krwi._

Harry poczuł się fatalnie, nie chciał obrazić rodziny przyjaciela. Musiał szybko myśleć.

\- Wy jesteście zbyt nowocześni a ja muszę poznać tradycje, wychowałem się u mugoli, potrzebuję podstaw kultury i tradycji. Malfoyowie wciąż się tego trzymają. - _Dobrze, tak o wiele lepiej to zabrzmiało._

Ron tylko pokiwał głową, nie był zadowolony z wyboru przyjaciela jednak widoczne było, że poczuł się lepiej jako nowoczesny czarodziej, w porównaniu z zacofanymi Malfoyami. Przechylił głowę, mrużąc oczy.

\- No dobra, rozumiem. Masz ambicje, oni ci mogą pomóc. - Skrzywiony przyjrzał się badawczo Harry'emu. - Ale spotkamy się w czasie tych wakacji?

\- Jasne. - Natychmiast go zapewnił, oddychając z ulgą. _Ron wciąż uważał go za przyjaciela i chciał dalej się z nim trzymać_. - Nie będziemy przecież tylko wciąż się uczyć. Może razem z Draco do was wpadniemy albo wy do nas? Malfoyowie mają mnóstwo świetnych miejsc: parki, basen, boisko. Możemy pograć w Quidditcha. Będziemy mieli, co robić. - Nim zdążył się rozgadać, otworzyło się przejście i pierwsi uczniowie zaczęli się schodzić po kolacji.

Koledzy od razu podeszli do nich by wypytywać o tę całą sprawę z najlepszymi wynikami i o ich spotkanie z Radą. Harry zaczął opowiadać o samym spotkaniu i o swoich planach na przyszły rok, tym razem bardziej szczegółowo niż Ronowi, z którym chciał jak najszybciej przejść do sedna.

Gryfoni oczywiście byli dumni z jego sukcesu, choć u niektórych wyczuł też nieco zawiści: _Harry Potter zawsze musi być lepszy i ma jakieś przywileje_. Nie miało znaczenia, że nie dostał je za nazwisko ale ciężko na to zapracował. Za to uczniowie szóstego roku od razu spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo kiwając głowami.

\- Mamy Pottera!

Wysoki chłopak, którego Harry pamiętał mgliście z któryś eliminacji do drużyny uśmiechnął się szeroko i przysiadł na poręczy fotela Harry'ego, obejmując go ramieniem a druga ręką ściskając jego dłoń.

\- Markus jestem, Markus Moore. Będziesz musiał się przenieść do naszego dormitorium. W naszym pokoju jest wolne miejsce a właściwie dwa. Będziesz mógł wybrać, Harry. Może chcesz teraz zajść, obejrzeć nasze pokoje? - Zachęcająco machnął ręką wskazując na schody na górą.

\- O nie! - Wtrącił się natychmiast Seamus. - Może Harry będzie z wami się uczył, ale za rok. Teraz jest nasz!

\- Dokładnie tak. - Zainterweniował też Ron. - Na razie nic się nie zmieniło. - Objął Harry'ego ramieniem i pociągnął na kanapę miedzy ich rocznik.

Harry uśmiechnął się przepraszająco do swoich nowych - przyszłych kolegów. Od razu poczuł się lepiej, kiedy tak fajnie zareagowali. W sumie o tym też nie pomyślał, że będzie musiał się uczyć i mieszkać z właściwie nieznanymi do tej pory chłopakami.

 _Nie przemyślał wcale tej sprawy!_ Miał szczęście, że wszystko się tak dobrze ułożyło i zarówno jego obecni jak i nowi koledzy się o tę całą sprawę nie obrazili i wszyscy dalej chcą go mieć w swoim gronie. _Naprawdę: Głupi ma szczęście._

Minęło jeszcze kilka godzin na rozmowach. Koledzy z drużyny oczywiście natychmiast się dopytywali, czy mając tyle nauki dalej będzie grał. Wyjaśnił, że nigdy nie miał zamiaru rezygnować z Quidditcha. (Chociaż szczerze: była to kolejna kwestia o jakiej nie pomyślał.)

W końcu wszyscy powoli porozchodzili się po dormitoriach. Harry był zbyt zmęczony aby myśleć o oczekującym go weekendzie, ale kiedy ustawiał alarm nie mógł powstrzymać się przed myślą, że po tych całych planowanych przez Draco "atrakcjach" będzie być może jeszcze bardziej zmęczony niż przed weekendem.

* * *

Kiedy różdżka zawibrowała i zaczęła cicho dzwonić na pobudkę, Harry miał ochotę nakryć głowę poduszką i udawać, że jej nie usłyszał. Nie miał szans. Już po kilkunastu sekundach koledzy zaczęli syczeć i jęczeć a potem rzucać w niego poduszkami i co tam mieli pod ręką.

\- Wyłącz ten alarm, Potter i się zbieraj. Daj ludziom pospać w sobotę.

Harry wstał i rozejrzał się po pokoju. Ron był zwinięty w kulkę i odwrócony do niego plecami. Albo jeszcze spał, albo udawał bo jednak był trochę na niego obrażony. Postanowił tego nie sprawdzać. Wystarczająco stresowało go, że nie miał pojęcia, czego tak naprawdę się po tym dniu spodziewać. Draco lubił iść na całość... _Chociaż w sumie, co takiego mógł wymyślić?_

Kiedy już zdecydował się wstać, Harry szybko się umył i ubrał. Nie wybierał specjalnie ubrania, bo w końcu i tak mieli kupować nowe. Włosom i tak by nie dał rady a po co wałczyć z fryzurą idąc do fryzjera? O dziwo wcale nie wyglądał przez to gorzej niż zwykle. _Może niepotrzebnie się codziennie starał?_

Kiedy wyszedł z dormitorium na schody usłyszał jak ktoś dyskutuje z obrazem a potem jeden z Gryfonów otworzył przejście od środka i rozległ się zniecierpliwiony głos Draco, który na jego widok skrzywił się i skomentował - _spokojnym głosem - dżentelmeni nie krzyczą_.

\- Harry, miałeś być gotowy na ósmą. Wiesz, że nie zostajemy na śniadanie w szkole.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Jestem gotowy.

Przyjaciel tylko wzniósł oczy do nieba, błagając o cierpliwość i bez słowa odwrócił się do wyjścia. Harry szybko ruszył za nim. Obecni w salonie Gryfoni zachichotali na tę scenę, Harry tylko przewrócił oczami i wzruszywszy ramionami wyszedł na korytarz. Draco już znikał za zakrętem. Harry kręcąc głowa i uśmiechając się pod nosem podążył za nim do lochów.

Mieli udać się do Snape'a a potem kominkiem do Malfoyów i stamtąd po śniadaniu ruszyć razem z Draco na miasto. Dorośli uznali, że Draco w zakupach jest najlepszy ze wszystkich znanych im czarodziejów więc ich pomoc nie będzie potrzebna i chłopcy mogą spokojnie wybrać się we dwójkę.

Harry nie był pewien, czy to go cieszy. Nie będzie miał ze sobą nikogo, kto mógłby stanąć w jego obronie i spróbować przekonać Draco, jeżeli jego pomysły będą dla niego zbyt radykalne. Radosny entuzjazm Draco przerażał go, na szczęście mógł przynajmniej ufać w jego dobry gust, nawet jeśli przekroczy granice jego wytrzymałości to nie granice dobrego smaku.

Kiedy weszli do salonu Snape był już gotowy. Krótko ich przywitał ale kiedy Harry skierował się śladami Draco natychmiast w stronę kominka, gestem zatrzymał go i podniósł jakiś leżący na stole kawałek plastiku, który wyciągnął w stronę Harry'ego.

\- To twoja karta, Harry.

Chłopak machinalnie uniósł rękę i przyjął podany przedmiot. Przypominał mugolskie karty identyfikacyjne, czy bankowe. Sam oczywiście żadnej nigdy nie miał ale widział w telewizji. Wuj Vernon chyba też miał takie coś. Tymczasem profesor widząc jego zagubione spojrzenie wyjaśnił.

\- W eleganckich salonach - a Draco tylko w takich bywa nie chodzi się z workami monet. Gobliny sporządziły takie karty dla poważnych klientów z większymi skrytkami. Zamówiłem ją dla ciebie już wcześniej, na wypadek gdybyś miał robić większe zakupy. - Wyciągnął palec wskazując okienko na trzodzie karty z małymi cyferkami - To jest stan twojego konta. Żebyś wiedział na co możesz sobie pozwolić. Z tyłu jest mikroświstoklik, kiedy przyłożysz go do rachunku gobliny przeniosą galeony z twojego konta na konto sklepu.

Spojrzał w stronę kominka, w którym zniknął Draco, czy czasem nie zawrócił albo nie połączył się, żeby ich pośpieszyć.

\- Można ustalić limit kwoty na każde zakupy, ale że teraz macie kupić naprawdę wiele rzeczy tym razem go nie ustawiono. Jedyne czego nie możesz ruszyć to kapitał główny, wszystkie zyski z lokat i inwestycji, jakie gobliny założyły na polecenie twojego ojca są do twojej dyspozycji. - Snape uśmiechnął się żartobliwie. - Tylko nie musisz o tym mówić Draco. Jak go poniesie może ci wyczyścić skrytkę na same buty.

Harry zrobił naprawdę przerażoną minę i Snape ze śmiechem poklepał go po ramieniu.  
\- Nie martw się tak. Żartowałem. - Widząc powątpiewające spojrzenie chłopaka profesor tylko się roześmiał. - Za dużo o tym myślisz Harry, po prostu zrelaksuj się i staraj cieszyć tym dniem. I tak nie możesz nic zrobić, nie znasz się na takich sprawach, zaufaj Draco. - Lekko popchnął go w stronę kominka. - No już, ruszaj.

Harry wciąż nie był ani szczęśliwy, ani spokojny, ale Snape miał rację. Musiał zaufać Draco. _Raz kozie śmierć._ Wziął garść proszku i sypnął na ruszt, nauczony złym doświadczeniem bardzo wyraźnie mówiąc.

\- Malfoy Manor.

* * *

W rezydencji Malfoyów już kolejny raz od rana panowało zamieszanie. _Ciekawe co tym razem wymyślili..._ Wczoraj wrócili naprawdę późno, zbyt późno by się z nim spotkać, Lord Voldemort chciał więc wreszcie porozmawiać z nimi o wczorajszym spotkaniu w Hogwarcie i o chłopcach. Skierował się schodami na dół. _Pewno już czekają na niego w salonie, żeby przejść razem do jadalni._

Pewnym krokiem wszedł przez otwarte drzwi do salonu i rozejrzał się. Owszem, Malfoyowie czekali, ale na tle jasnego światła bijącego z drzwi na taras zobaczył jeszcze dwie osoby stojące w tych drzwiach. Zamrugał oczami, by przystosować je do słońca i rozpoznał te osoby: Draco Malfoy a obok niego Harry Potter. Draco pokazywał przyjacielowi słynny ogród Malfoyów - dumę Narcyzy, która nie tylko nadzorowała skrzaty, ale też często osobiście w nim pracowała.

Kiedy chłopcy usłyszeli, że ktoś wszedł do salonu obejrzeli się i Lord znowu ujrzał te przeszywające szmaragdowe spojrzenie. Na jego widok Draco natychmiast skłonił się głęboko. Harry tylko pochylił głowę patrząc na niego uważnie i ogarniając szybko jego wygląd.

Voldemort odwzajemnił mu się tym samym. Zawsze kiedy go zobaczył zaskakiwał go wygląd chłopaka. Na żywo wyglądał o wiele lepiej niż w myślach czy wspomnieniach.

Lucjusz spojrzał na chłopców z uśmiechem a następnie zwrócił się do Czarnego Pana.

\- Skoro wszyscy już jesteśmy, możemy iść do jadalni?

Voldemort nie ruszył się z miejsca. - Nie mówiłeś Lucjuszu, że będziecie dzisiaj mieć gościa.

Malfoy lekko się speszył. _Cholera, jak mógł zapomnieć uprzedzić Czarnego Pana._

\- Tak, Mój Panie, ale wszystko omówiliśmy wczoraj i nie miałem potem okazji z tobą rozmawiać. - Szybkie ostre spojrzenie wyraźnie mówiło, że usprawiedliwienie nie zostało przyjęte. Lucjusz przełknął ślinę i kontynuował wyjaśnienie. - Wiesz, że Draco postanowił zaprosić Harry'ego na wakacje. Harry się zgodził, ale że nie ma zbyt wielu rzeczy chłopcy postanowili zrobić razem dla niego większe zakupy. Zwolniliśmy ich na weekend ze szkoły i zaraz po śniadaniu wybierają się do Paryża.

\- Paryża? - Harry do tej pory słuchający z uwagą i obserwujący tę wymianę zdań niemal zapiszczał, w tej chwili nie dbał o to, czy to kulturalne, przerywać rozmowę dorosłych. Odwrócił się do Draco. - Paryża?! Mówiłeś, że jedziemy do Londynu!

Przyjaciel spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę.

\- Nic nie mówiłem o Londynie. Mówiłem, że pójdziemy na miasto. - Draco wydął wargi i zmarszczył nos. - W Londynie można dokupić jakieś pojedyncze rzeczy, ale prawdziwe zakupy trzeba robić w prawdziwych salonach. - Uniósł palec mówiąc tonem nauczyciela wyjaśniającego podstawy magii. - Moda jest kreowana w Paryżu. To stolica mody, stylu i dobrego smaku. Londyn?! - Aż się zatrząsł z odrazą. - Doprawdy, Harry. - Pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą. - Musisz się jeszcze wiele nauczyć.

Voldemort patrzył na tę przemowę w wykonaniu Draco z lekkim uśmieszkiem. Wyraźnie już się otrząsnął z zaskoczenia. Harry zobaczył ten uśmieszek i też się uśmiechnął, aż nazbyt słodko.

\- Może przejedziesz się z nami, Tom? Na pewno też mógłbyś coś znaleźć dla siebie.

Malfoyowie zamarli. Ton i treść wypowiedzi Harry'ego była nie do pomyślenia w stosunku do Czarnego Pana.

Voldemort chciałby przyjąć to zaproszenie, jednak.. tylko się roześmiał, tym razem już szczerze i otwarcie i zamachał rękami odżegnując się od tego pomysłu.

\- O nie, Harry, to wasz dzień. Tylko bym wam przeszkadzał. Bawcie się dobrze chłopcy, my staruszkowie zostaniemy przy naszych dorosłych sprawach. - Dodał żartobliwie spoglądając na Malfoyów, którzy też uśmiechnęli się, chociaż nie aż tak radośnie.

Harry słysząc odpowiedź trochę się skrzywił zawiedziony. Co prawda pomysł wpadł mu do głowy z zaskoczenia, ale faktem było, że Czarny Pan to jedyna osoba która byłaby w stanie zapanować nad entuzjazmem Draco. Westchnął ciężko, _nie ma dla niego ratunku._ Uśmiechnął się jednak bohatersko i zwrócił się do ich gospodarza, który przez tę rozmowę chyba był w lekkim szoku.

\- Bardzo dziękuję za zaproszenie, panie Malfoy.

Ojciec Draco jakby się ocknął i przybrał standardowy uprzejmy uśmiech.

\- Cieszę się, że zechciałeś do nas przybyć Harry. - Zrobił szeroki ruch ręką, wskazując na otwarte drzwi i wrócił do roli idealnego gospodarza domu. - Zapraszam wszystkich do jadalni, skrzaty już przygotowały śniadanie. - Wyciągnął dłoń do Narcyzy, która z uśmiechem ją ujęła i ruszyli pierwsi w stronę drzwi.

Voldemort zwrócił się w stronę chłopców. Skinął głową Draco i odezwał się do Harry'ego:

\- Naprawdę się cieszę znowu cię widząc, Harry.

Chłopak przechylił głowę ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

\- Lepiej się do tego przyzwyczajaj, Tom. Za tydzień zaczynają się wakacje. Wiesz przecież, że twoi gospodarze także i mnie zaprosili? Będziemy potrzebowali każdej pomocy, żeby się przygotować do szkoły. Mam nadzieje, że i ty się zaangażujesz?

Lord poważnie pokiwał głową i położył dłoń na jego plecach kierując w stronę jadalni.

\- Oczywiście, że wam pomogę, Harry. - Nachylił się do niego z szerokim uśmiechem, niby konspiracyjnie wyznając. - Wiesz..., kiedyś chciałem być nauczycielem.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi i odwrócił do Draco:

\- Widzisz, Draco? Spełniamy marzenia. - Potem znowu wrócił uwagą do swego towarzysza. - Czyli robimy ci przysługę... - Uśmiechnął się chytrze. - Co z tego będziemy mieli, Tom? - Voldemort w odpowiedzi tylko roześmiał się a ponieważ byli już w jadalni odsunął dla Harry'ego krzesło i sam usiadł obok niego.

Idący tuż za nimi Draco nie wiedział, czy ma ochotę się śmiać, czy krzyczeć. Widział _jedyne_ spotkanie Harry'ego z Czarnym Panem i było sztywne i niezręczne. Teraz jednak zachowywali się jak starzy przyjaciele. _Co się tu na Melina, dzieje?!_

* * *

Śniadanie przebiegło w raczej cichym i nerwowym nastroju. Jedynie Harry i Tom zachowywali się swobodnie, rzucając sobie nawzajem dość złośliwe uwagi i wprawiając tym w osłupienie resztę towarzystwa. Wszystko co dobre, jednak szybko się kończy i gdy tylko skończyli jeść Draco natychmiast pociągnął Harry'ego w stronę kominka, Żegnając się dość obcesowo jak na tak układnego arystokratę.

\- Dziękujemy bardzo, było miło ale musimy już iść. Dzień jest krótki a my mamy dużo do zrobienia. - Harry ledwo zdążył skinąć głową na pożegnanie gospodarzom i pomachać Tomowi, który śmiejąc się odpowiedział tym samym i już byli w kominku. Draco mocno chwycił go za rękę wypowiadając niezrozumiałą dla niego francuską nazwę i fiuu - byli na miejscu.

Harry nie wiedział czego się spodziewać ale i tak był zaskoczony. Wyszli w szerokim eleganckim holu, przestronnością trochę przypominającym mu ten w Ministerstwie, tylko że tutaj nie było hałasu i tłumu czarodziejów. Rozbrzmiewała za to cicha, uspokajająca muzyka. Na środku stał ogromny marmurowy wazon a w nim piękne egzotyczne kwiaty. Jednak nie było czuć dusznego kwiatowego zapachu, zapewne magicznie je go pozbawiono, żeby nie przytłaczał gości.

Na ścianach wisiały jasne akwarele z wakacyjnymi pejzażami: plaże, palmy, egzotyczne rośliny i zwierzęta. Białe ściany i lekkie bambusowe i ratanowe fotele i stoliki pogłębiały tę wakacyjno- kolonialną atmosferę. Harry bezwiednie od razu poczuł się spokojny i odprężony.

Kiedy tylko wyszli z kominka w korytarzu pojawiła się młoda, śliczna i elegancko ubrana czarownica, miała prostą długą białą sukienkę że złotym pasem i złote sandały, a włosy luźno rozpuszczone. Też wyglądała jak na wakacjach. _Jak Kleopatra na wakacjach._

Z szerokim uśmiechem podeszła do Draco, witając go uściskiem i całując w policzek jak dobrego znajomego. Potem oboje spojrzeli na Harry'ego, który natychmiast poczuł się speszony i zażenowany. Dziewczyna dokładnie go lustrowała i nie była zachwycona tym, co widziała.

Uśmiechnęła się także do niego i wyciągnęła rękę na przywitanie.

\- Witaj Harry. Jestem Michele, prowadzę ten salon. Draco mówił, że chcesz zmienić swój wizerunek. Cieszę się, że zwróciłeś się do nas o pomoc. - Rzuciła mu szybkie taksujące spojrzenie. - Myślę, że najlepszy będzie pakiet super premium. - Zwróciła pytające spojrzenie na Draco.

Ten potakująco skinął głową.

\- Zdajemy się na ciebie, Michele. Zrób co uważasz za konieczne.

Dziewczyna kolejny raz, już bardziej drobiazgowo obejrzała krytycznie Harry'ego, cały czas jednak uśmiechała się naprawdę milo, więc był bardziej zawstydzony niż obrażony. Zakończywszy inspekcję czarownica zawołała kilka innych pracownic salonu i wydala instrukcje.

\- Najpierw masaż, potem manicure, pedicure i twarz. - Widząc zaszokowane spojrzenie Harry'ego uśmiechnęła się uspokajająco. - Nie bój się, nie zrobimy z ciebie dziewczyny, to tylko zabiegi dla zdrowia i dobrej kondycji twojej skóry i paznokci. Włosami zajmą się już u fryzjera. - Zastanowiła się chwilkę. - Myślę, że za trzy godziny będzie już gotów na ten etap. - Odwróciła się z uśmiechem do Draco. - Chcesz skorzystać z jakiś usług, czy pójdziesz przez ten czas na miasto?

Harry zwrócił na Draco przerażone spojrzenie. Czarownica i jej pracownice wyglądały sympatycznie i profesjonalnie ale nie chciał zostać sam w tym miejscu. Draco zrozumiał jego niemą prośbę.

\- Proszę o to samo, co Harry, Michele. We dwójkę raźniej. - Uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela, który nawet nie próbował ukryć ulgi i wdzięczności.

Michele uśmiechnęła się ze rozumieniem i lekkim rozbawieniem i oddała ich w ręce swoich pracownic, sama wracając do biura.

Kiedy przeszli do przebieralni Harry dopytywał się, dlaczego to musi tak długo trwać.  
\- Czy w czarodziejskim zakładzie to nie powinni mieć na to zaklęć.

Draco zaśmiał się ale cierpliwie wytłumaczył:  
\- Zaklęcie mogą zmienić cię wizualnie, ale ich efekty szybko znikają. Dla prawdziwej zmiany twoje ciało i umysł muszą wiedzieć, że coś się naprawdę dzieje, po to żeby efekt był trwały. Poza tym to naprawdę jest przyjemne, Harry. Zobaczysz, że ci się spodoba. Ostatnio miałeś dużo stresów, tutaj się odprężysz i za trzy godziny poczujesz się jak młody bóg.

Harry miał swoje wątpliwości co do teorii Draco. Po trzech godzinach stwierdził, że może i usługi kosmetyczne są przyjemne i uspokajające ale zdecydowanie nie w jego stylu. Ten raz mu w zupełności wystarczył.

Wciąż zawinięty w puszysty biały szlafrok został przekazany w ręce fryzjera Jean Claude'a. Prześliczny, wymuskany chłopak wręcz płakał na widok jego włosów i nie chciał ich nawet dotknąć zanim jego asystent nie umyje ich i nie nałoży tony przeróżnych odżywek. Harry nie widział sensu w pakowaniu odżywek we włosy, które i tak będą ścięte, ale z profesjonalistą się nie dyskutuje. Zresztą wcześniejszy pobyt u kosmetyczek ostatecznie złamał jego opór.

Po pół godzinie wreszcie został usadzony w fotelu przed lustrem i po raz pierwszy od wejścia do tego przybytku mógł się obejrzeć. Naprawdę zadziwił się swoim wyglądem. Jego skóra była gładka i błyszcząca. Włosy spływały łagodnymi falami, z wyglądu miękkie i gładkie. Naprawdę, dla niego było super, ale Jean Cladude tylko zacmokał z dezaprobatą i zaczął je przegarniać, dłońmi przesuwając pasma w różne strony i z namysłem rozważając różne opcje.

Wreszcie zdecydował się:

\- Twoje włosy, 'Arry bardzo trudne do układania. Nie mogą być za krótkie. Z boku i z tyłu je skrócimy, ale góra zostanie jak jest. Przy mniejszej ilości nie będzie już odstawać tylko falami opadać w dół. - Ściągnął jego włosy ze spodu w tył i pokazał jak będą wyglądać te, które zostaną.

Draco skinął głową z aprobatą. Harry'emu też się ten pomysł spodobał. Zmiana nie będzie zbyt drastyczna a efekt... Też skinął głową na zgodę. Jean Claude uśmiechnął się promiennie i chwycił swoje nożyczki.

Kolejna godzina minęła i Harry przebrany znowu w swoje szaty znalazł się ponownie w holu, gdzie czekał na niego Draco rozmawiający z Michele. Czarownica na jego widok uśmiechnęła się promiennie i obejrzała go, tym razem z miną pełną zachwytu i dumy.

\- Jak ci się spodobała wizyta u nas, Harry? Czy jesteś zadowolony z wyniku?

Harry pokiwał głową ze szczerym uśmiechem.

\- Tak, jestem bardzo zadowolony. Było naprawdę przyjemnie a efekt jest niesamowity. - Michele uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej, szczęśliwa z pochwały. _Zadowolony klient to darmowa reklama._

\- Bardzo mnie to cieszy, Harry. Zapraszam ponownie, kiedy tylko będziesz miał ochotę.

Harry skinął głową, dziękując ale w myślach obiecując sobie, że nigdy więcej nawet wołami go w takie miejsce nie zaciągną. Wyjął kartę chcąc zająć się rachunkiem, ale Draco nakrył jego dłoń i pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- Ty chciałeś tylko zakupić nowe ubrania, to był całkowicie mój pomysł, więc już sam zapłaciłem. Zresztą za podwójny pakiet dostaliśmy zniżkę. - Harry otworzył usta, by zaprotestować, ale Draco tylko uśmiechnął się i pożegnawszy Michele stanowczo pociągnął go do wyjścia. - Nie martw się Harry, jeszcze zdążysz dziś wydać niemało galeonów. Teraz idziemy do Calvina Kleine'a.

Harry wiedział, że za tę wizytę Draco pewno zapłacił więcej niż przeciętna czarodziejska rodzina wydaje przez kilka miesięcy ale wiedział też, że wszelkie próby dyskusji z nim spowodują tylko, że chłopak się obrazi. Zapisał więc to sobie w pamięci i postanowił odwdzięczyć się przyjacielowi przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji.

* * *

Było już po czternastej i Harry zaczynał być głodny jednak Draco pędził przed siebie z entuzjazmem rozprawiając o różnych strojach, które będą oglądać. Harry nie rozumiał połowy z jego wywodów, uznał jednak, że nie będzie mu przerywać. Do tej pory jeszcze nigdy nie widział aby przyjaciel był czymś aż tak podekscytowany. Oczy mu błyszczały i cały czas się uśmiechał, pewno nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. Harry nie chciał marudzić, aby nie psuć mu zabawy. _W końcu to tylko jeden weekend, da radę._

Kiedy wreszcie dotarli do salonu, zamiast do przeglądania półek i wieszaków z ubraniami, zostali przez hostessę zaproszeni do małego saloniku, urządzonego w stylu, który Harry kojarzył właśnie jako francuski. Eleganckie tapicerowane foteliki i mały rzeźbiony stolik ze złoconymi nóżkami i inkrustowanym blatem. Na ścianach zamiast papierowych tapet były jedwabne tkaniny w jasne kwiatowe wzory a naprzeciwko stolika ścianę zakrywała nieco ciemniejsza w odcieniu kotara.

Zanim zdążyli usiąść zza kotary wyszedł uśmiechnięty i wyglądający na szczerze zachwyconego ich wizytą około trzydziestoletni czarodziej. ( _Miał się z czego cieszyć_ , pomyślał zgryźliwie Harry, _Draco pewno go uprzedził ile rzeczy mają zamiar kupować_ ). Był wysoki, smukły, czarnowłosy - z wyglądu trochę przypominał Harry'emu Voldemorta, tylko, że miał na sobie nowoczesne kolorowe ubranie, jakiego Czarny Pan na pewno by nie założył.

Mężczyzna przywitał ich obu zaskakująco mocnym uściskiem dłoni, przedstawiając się jako Henri i klasnął na skrzata, który przyniósł im kawę i herbatę oraz talerze z przekąskami. _Czyżby jednak nie byli w salonie mody_? Harry nie miał nic przeciwko. Swobodnie rozmawiając o mieście i pogodzie zjedli lekki lunch i kiedy skrzaty zabrały naczynia, Henri przeszedł do rzeczy. Obejrzał szybko Harry'ego i wdał się z Draco w dyskusję po francusku.

Harry nie rozumiał ani słowa więc nawet ich nie słuchał, zanurzając się w myślach o bliskich wakacjach. Nagle klaśnięcie w dłonie wyrwało go ostro z zamyślenia. Poderwał głowę i zobaczył jak zza zasłony wychodzi młody chłopak o jego sylwetce i podobnej karnacji. Może nie wyglądał jak jego sobowtór ale mógłby ujść za kuzyna.

Harry domyślił się, że tak wygląda tutaj dobieranie szat. _W sumie to rozsądne. Na człowieku lepiej widać ubranie niż na wieszaku a sam klient nie musi cały czas się przebierać_. Jemu to odpowiadało, w zakupach najbardziej nienawidził właśnie przymierzania. Nie żeby miał za sobą wiele zakupów, tylko szaty do szkoły, bo zwykłe ubrania dostawał po Dudley'u.

Chłopak miał na sobie ciemnozieloną wyjściową szatę a pod nią proste czarne spodnie i białą koszulę. Do tego ciemnobrązowe trzewiki. Draco przyglądał mu się uważnie a potem zwrócił się do Harry'ego.  
\- Co o tym myślisz?

Teraz Harry przyjrzał się uważnie modelowi, przechylając głowę. Ubranie było nie przesadnie modne i nowoczesne. Wyglądało na wygodne. Nie szalał za ubraniami tak jak Draco ale to naprawdę mu się spodobało. Skinął głową akceptując.  
\- Może być.

Draco jeszcze raz obejrzał modela i też skinął głową precyzując.  
\- Może być na co dzień. Dopasuj do Harry'ego i weźmiemy to dzisiaj. - Polecił władczo.

Henri skinął głową i szybko rzucił na Harry'ego zaklęcie mierzące a potem zapisane na kartce wyniki przekazał modelowi, który wziął je, by przekazać krawcowi i zniknął z powrotem za kotarą. Draco tymczasem zażądał czegoś na bardziej eleganckie okazje i znowu po francusku omawiał z Henrim kolejne szaty, potem kolejne i kolejne...

Modele pojawiali się i znikali, ubrania, które zyskały ich aprobatę miały po dopasowaniu zostać wysłane prosto do Malfoy Manor i czekać w przygotowanych dla niego komnatach. Po czterech godzinach Draco wreszcie uznał, że to _na razie_ wystarczy. Henri przyniósł wybrane na początku szaty i Harry przebrał się w nie, dotychczasowe ubranie zaś zostało zapakowane w elegancką firmową torbę na ramię, którą zabrał ze sobą.

Po uregulowaniu rachunku opuścili salon żegnani przez uszczęśliwionego, zginającego się w ukłonach sprzedawcę.

Kiedy zamiast skorzystać z kominka w salonie mody wyszli na ulicę Harry nie wiedział czego oczekiwać. Był przekonany, że po zakupach wrócą do domu Malfoyów lub do Hogwartu. Draco tymczasem ruszył przed siebie spokojnym, choć szybkim krokiem.

Widząc zaciekawienie i zdezorientowanie Harry'ego wyjaśnił nie zwalniając kroku.  
\- Międzynarodowe podróże zużywają zbyt wiele mocy i Ministerstwo ustala limity, których przekroczenie drogo kosztuje. Nie ma sensu wracać dzisiaj do domu a rano znowu tutaj. Ojciec załatwił nam nocleg - mamy w Paryżu starą ciotkę, siostrę ojca, która nie wiadomo czemu mnie uwielbia i gdyby się dowiedziała, że tu byłem i nie zaszedłem do niej obraziłaby się śmiertelnie. A dowiedziałaby się, to stara plotkara.

Skrzywił się i wzdrygnął na myśl o tym, co musiałby zrobić by ją udobruchać, gdyby się obraziła.  
\- Lepiej skorzystajmy z jej gościny, ona będzie szczęśliwa a nam to zaoszczędzi czasu i opłat.

Harry znowu poczuł wstyd. Nawet nie przyszło mu do głowy, że fiuu może mieć limity i że dla niego Malfoyowie mogą je przekroczyć. _Draco naprawdę się starał, on i jego rodzice a on sam się zachowywał jakby to on robił im łaskę, że to wszystko przyjmuje._

Zrobił przepraszającą minę.  
\- Draco, dziękuje ci za to wszystko, co dla mnie robisz, naprawdę to doceniam i jestem wdzięczny.

Draco rozjaśnił się, cieszyły go same zakupy ale to, że Harry doceniał jego wysiłki i był wdzięczny sprawiło mu jeszcze większą radość. Machnął jednak ręką zbywając jego podziękowania.

\- Nie ma o czym mówić Harry. Między przyjaciółmi nie ma miejsca na takie rzeczy. Jestem tu z tobą, bo tego potrzebujesz a ja mogę ci pomóc. Nie musisz dziękować. Kiedy będę potrzebował twojej pomocy też bez wahania cię o to poproszę.

Harry skinął głową przyjmując to i obiecując sobie po raz kolejny, że odwdzięczy się przyjacielowi przy pierwszej okazji.

* * *

Nagle Ślizgon zatrzymał się na środku chodnika i skierował wzrok w stronę przejścia między dwoma kamienicami. Harry podążył spojrzeniem w tym samym kierunku i wkrótce między kamienicami dojrzał pojawiające się żelazne kute ogrodzenie z prostych prętów zakończonych u góry kwiatami lilii. Przez płot widział bardzo zarośnięty ogród a kilka metrów od ulicy stary rozpadający się domek.

Spojrzał na Draco z niedowierzaniem. _Ciotka Malfoyów miałaby mieszkać w takim domku? Niemożliwe!_  
Przyjaciel roześmiał się widząc jego minę po czym ujął lekko nadrdzewiałą klamkę i otworzył przeraźliwie skrzypiącą bramkę. Gestem zaprosił Harry'ego do środka. Chłopak, wciąż nie dowierzając swoim oczom przekroczył próg...

I znalazł się na białej żwirowej ścieżce w przepięknie utrzymanym francuskim ogrodzie, po obu stronach ciągnęły się starannie zaplanowane idealne rabaty. Kwiaty były zasadzone tworząc kolorowe geometryczne wzory a krzewy przystrzyżone w figury naturalnych i magicznych stworzeń. Ogród zupełnie nie przypominał kontrolowanej swobody i naturalności ogrodu Narcyzy.

Kilkaset metrów dalej stał przepiękny renesansowy pałacyk. Harry tylko pokręcił głową nad swoją naiwnością. _Kiedy wreszcie przyzwyczai się na tyle do magii, by przestać robić z siebie idiotę._

Kiedy weszli i Draco zamknął bramkę rozległ się trzask i pojawił się skrzat domowy, który natychmiast rzucił się na niego obejmując jego nogi, bo wyżej nie sięgał i krzycząc entuzjastycznie.

\- Panicz Draco, Panicz Draco! Pani będzie taka szczęśliwa! - Po czym puścił go i podskakując pobiegł do domu, co chwila oglądając się za siebie i śmiejąc radośnie. Z zachwytu najwyraźniej zapomniał, że może się do dworku aportować.

Harry patrzył za nim w osłupieniu. Skrzat był równie nadpobudliwy jak Zgredek i równie dziwacznie ubrany. Była to skrzatka bo miała na sobie czystą i wyglądającą na nową sukienkę, ale uszytą z dziwnych nie pasujących do siebie kolorem i wzorem kawałków materiału.

\- To Iskierka. - wyjaśnił Draco. - Jest trochę szalona, jak zresztą chyba każdy skrzat. - Harry musiał się z tym zgodzić, skrzaty to miłe ale dziwaczne stworzenia. - Jest bardzo zdolna i pracowita, ale ma nadmiar energii. Uwielbia kolorowe szmatki, więc jak ciotka chce coś wyrzucić to odcina sobie kawałki a potem zszywa razem, tak by było jak najwięcej kolorów i wzorów. Na początku jej żywiołowość może być trochę denerwująca, ale przyzwyczaisz się.

Zdążyli już dojść do małej fontanny naprzeciw wejścia. Woda tryskała z czubka malej palmy, do której przytulona była mała syrenka. _Ciekawe połączenie._ Najwyraźniej ciotka Draco była równie niepospolita jak jej skrzatka. Kiedy odwrócił się w stronę dworku, u szczytu schodków stała już gospodyni, czekając by ich przywitać.

Czarownica była w wieku rodziców Draco, też jak oni była platynową blondynką i na tym koniec podobieństw. W zwiewnej pastelowej sukience i delikatnych sandałkach z rozwichrzonymi kręconymi włosami wyglądała jak kolorowy egzotyczny ptak. Na widok Draco otworzyła szeroko ramiona i chłopak zamiast klasycznego malfoyowskiego zimnego oficjalnego ukłonu po prostu podbiegł i mocno ją przytulił.

Kobieta przez chwilkę go tuliła a potem odsunęła, ucałowała w czoło i zlustrowała uważnie, kręcąc głową i cmokając z niedowierzającym uśmiechem. Jej twarz była cała rozświetlona i Harry też się uśmiechnął patrząc na nią.

\- No, mój Draco. Naprawdę wyrosłeś mój kochany. Tak dawno cię nie widziałam. Zaniedbujesz starą ciotkę, nieładnie. - Zacmokała z naganą a potem spojrzała na Harry'ego. - Czy to twój chłopak? Wygląda na miłego młodzieńca.

Draco spektakularnie się zaczerwienił.

\- To Harry, ciociu, mówiłem ci o nim. Nie jest moim chłopakiem, przyjaźnimy się. - Wycedził z naciskiem, wyraźnie zdenerwowany.

\- Tak, tak, mówiłeś. Od małego mówiłeś tylko o Harrym. Już jako dziecko nie mogłeś zasnąć, bez przeczytania ci historii o Harrym Potterze. Zresztą w szkole było podobnie, tylko wtedy już ty sam opowiadałeś historie, jak to Harry pokonuje wszelkie niebezpieczeństwa i jak walczy z potworami.

Harry z zainteresowaniem przyglądał się przyjacielowi, którego uszy były już tak czerwone, że lada chwila mogłyby zapłonąć.  
\- Ciociu! - Wysyczał Draco, a potem robiąc płaczliwą minę dokończył miękko. - Proszę.

Czarownica tylko się roześmiała nic sobie nie robiąc z jego zażenowania i skinęła na Harry'ego, który podszedł, ukłonił się i naśladując podpatrzony w telewizji gest ucałował jej dłoń.

\- Witam panią, jestem Harry Potter.

Czarownica uśmiechnęła się uroczo i _naprawdę_ miała dołeczki w policzkach.  
\- Witam Harry. Jestem Rose Malfoy, siostra Lucjusza. Mów do mnie po imieniu, proszę. Dzięki temu nie czuję się tak staro.

Harry spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem.  
\- Stara? Nigdy. Jest pani przepiękna i przeurocza... Rose. - Dodał po jej karcącym spojrzeniu.

\- Proszę, wejdźcie do środka, chłopcy. Iskierka pokaże wam pokoje a ja dopilnuję obiadu.

\- Dobrze ciociu. dziękujemy. - Draco skinął jej głową, wciąż trochę obrażony i kiedy zniknęła w salonie i szli za skrzatem po schodach na piętro, natychmiast zaczął tłumaczyć.  
\- Nie słuchaj co moja ciotka mówi, Harry. To stara dziwaczka.

\- Nie jest dziwaczką. - Harry od razu skontrował. - Jest fantastyczna. Przezabawna i przeurocza, po prostu lubi cię drażnić.

Draco spojrzał na niego niepewnie, mrużąc oczy podejrzliwie.  
\- Ale chyba w to nie uwierzyłeś, co?

\- W to, że jestem idolem twojego dzieciństwa? Wcale mnie to nie dziwi, w końcu jestem Złotym Chłopcem. - Roześmiał się widząc osłupienie przyjaciela. - Nie stresuj się tak, Draco. Gdyby cię nie kochała nie żartowałaby z ciebie. A jeśli chodzi o tego chłopaka... - Uniósł brwi i zagryzł usta, kręcąc głową z przepraszającą minką. - Nie jesteś w moim typie. Ale kto wie? - Dodał pocieszająco.

Draco skrzywił się.  
\- Teraz ty będziesz sobie ze mnie żartować. - Westchnął żałośnie. - Nikt mnie nie lubi, sami szydercy dookoła.

Harry roześmiał się tylko wchodząc do wskazanego mu pokoju. Draco popatrzył na zamknięte drzwi i znowu westchnął. Wcześniej starał się o tym nie myśleć, _Harry nigdy nie wykazał zainteresowania,_ ale rzucona przez ciotkę uwaga jak chwast błyskawicznie zagnieździła się i rozpleniła w jego myślach.


	13. Chapter 13

Wszystko...

 _Skoro nie potrafimy ocenić faktów, jak ktokolwiek może ogarnąć uczucia...? A uczucia mogą namącić nawet w najbardziej genialnych umysłach.  
_

 **Rozdział 13. Niepewność**

Do kolacji chłopcy mieli jeszcze trochę czasu, co prawda ciotka Rose nie powiedziała dokładnie ile, ale Harry ze swojego doświadczenia w spóźnianiu się na wszelkie okazje i bez okazji, dobrze wiedział, że lepiej być gotowym, kiedy skrzat się zjawi niż dopiero się zbierać.

Najpierw poszedł do łazienki i wziął szybki prysznic. Sensownie byłoby się potem przebrać, ale kiedy wysyłał nowo zakupione rzeczy do Dworu Malfoyów nie wpadł na pomysł, żeby zostawić sobie coś na wieczór i na jutrzejszy dzień. Miał przy sobie tylko ubrania szkolne a to na pewno wpędziłoby go w kłopoty z Draco.

 _Draco..._  
Harry oczywiście nie mógł nie zauważyć, jak przyjaciel czasami na niego patrzy i czasem rzucanych bardzo delikatnych aluzji. Na tyle delikatnych, że mógł udawać, że ich nie rozumie. Zresztą Draco chyba zrozumiał jego taktykę i przestał próbować.

Niestety obawiał się, że jego ciocia może skomplikować ich sytuację. Czarownica najwyraźniej uwielbiała swojego siostrzeńca i zauważyła jego zainteresowanie. Najwyraźniej była też wścibską romantyczką, _jeżeli uzna, że powinna mu pomóc, to może narobić niezłego bałaganu._

Harry tak naprawdę jeszcze nigdy nie chciał z nikim umawiać się, czy chodzić, no może poza całą żenującą historią z Cho. Nawet nie był pewien, czy tak naprawdę lubi dziewczyny, za wyjątkiem Hermiony trzymał się towarzystwa chłopców. Jednego za to był pewien - że nie lubi w ten sposób Draco. Chłopak był świetnym przyjacielem, bratem, owszem Harry uważał, że jest przystojny, ale nie miał tego czegoś, co kazałoby mu chcieć czegoś więcej.

Dopiero po wyjściu z prysznica zauważył, że właśnie umył swoją nową fryzurę. _Cholera_ , rzucił szybko zaklęcie suszące na włosy szykując się do walki by je jakoś ułożyć. Ku jego zdumieniu same ułożyły się dokładnie tak samo jak po wizycie u fryzjera.

Przyglądając się sobie w lustrze stwierdził, że może faktycznie fryzjer był wart swojej ceny za fachowość, a nie tylko za zgrabny tyłek. Natychmiast gdy to pomyślał, zastygł. Od kiedy to przejmował się walorami obcych facetów?

To wszystko przez te godziny spędzone z plotkującymi kosmetyczkami i ten cały modowy zamęt. I jeszcze ta uwaga ciotki Rose. _Spokojnie, musi tylko wrócić do Hogwartu, spotka się z Ronem i chłopakami z drużyny i wszystko wróci do normy._

Harry owinął się ręcznikiem i wszedł do pokoju. Przy drzwiach do szafy stał Zgredek i kończył rozwieszać jego ubranie szkolne obok innego kompletu, jednego z tych, który jak pamiętał dzisiaj zakupił. Kolejny był rozłożony na jego łóżku.

Skrzat odwrócił się słysząc otwierane drzwi i natychmiast zaczął podskakiwać i kłaniać się radośnie wyjaśniając:  
\- Harry Potter sir, Zgredek zawsze szczęśliwy, że może pomóc Harry'emu Potterowi, sir. Panicz Malfoy prosił Zgredka, żeby przyniósł Harry'emu Potterowi ubranie z Malfoy Manor. Zgredek zrobi wszystko dla Harry'ego Pottera.

Harry przyglądał się skrzatowi, jak zawsze mrugając z lekkim oszołomieniem. Zdecydowanie przypominał nadpobudliwą Iskierkę i zdecydowanie chłopak teraz potrzebował czasu, by ogarnąć jego paplaninę. Niemniej, trzeba mu przyznać, zawsze robił co trzeba szybko i dokładnie. _I lubił, gdy go chwalono._  
\- Dziękuję Zgredku, bardzo mi pomogłeś. Dobrze zrobiłeś słuchając Draco.

Skrzat z entuzjazmem machał głową, szczęśliwy z pochwały.  
\- Zgredek wyprasował ubranie Harry'ego Pottera. Zgredek pomoże Harry'emu Potterowi ubrać się na kolację.

To jednak było już zbyt daleko idące. Harry energicznie powstrzymał skrzata, który już wyciągał łapki w stronę jego ręcznika.  
\- Dziękuję Zgredku, sam to zrobię. Bardzo mi pomogłeś, ale lepiej wracaj do Hogwartu. Pracujesz tam, na pewno cię potrzebują. Ja tu niestety sam muszę dać sobie radę. - Uśmiechnął się szeroko, kurczowo trzymając ręcznik. Skrzat zrobił smutną minę, ale Harry nie miał zamiaru ustępować. - Dziękuje, Zgredku. Możesz już iść. - Powtórzył z uśmiechem, ale stanowczo.

W końcu skrzat ustąpił i już smętnie i bez entuzjazmu kłaniał się, przyjmując jego polecenie.  
\- Zgredek wróci do zamku, Harry Potter, sir. - Ale szybko wrócił mu dobry humor - Zgredek szczęśliwy, że mógł Harry'emu Potterowi pomóc. Zgredek zawsze chętnie pomoże Harry'emu Potterowi. - Harry pokiwał głową dalej szeroko się uśmiechając i skrzat _wreszcie_ ukłonił się ostatni raz i zniknął z trzaskiem.

Harry z ulgą opadł na łóżko, obok przygotowanego stroju. Zgredek był naprawdę miły i użyteczny, ale jego entuzjazm był przytłaczający.  
Przez chwilę leżał tylko oddychając głęboko, ale nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. W końcu pokonał lenistwo i zerwał się jednym ruchem. Zanim jednak zdążył zacząć się ubierać, do drzwi ktoś zastukał. _Cholera a tak nie chciał się spóźnić._

Odetchnął głęboko i krzyknął starając się brzmieć jak najuprzejmiej.  
\- Chwileczkę, zaraz będę gotowy. - Szybko zrzucił ręcznik i zaczął wciągać bieliznę.

Tyle, że to nie był skrzat wołający go na kolację. Po jego okrzyku Draco otworzył drzwi narzekając.  
\- Merlinie, Harry, mógłbyś choć raz być gotowy na czas... - Spojrzał na niego i urwał.

Harry, który chcąc się jak najszybciej ubrać zaplątał się i z łomotem wylądował na podłodze wystawiając goły tyłek, wprost zmartwiał słysząc jego głos. _To musiało się stać właśnie tu i teraz. Niech to szlag._ Starając się nie okazać nerwów zwyczajowo zrzędził w odpowiedzi.  
\- Rany, Draco. Nie strasz ludzi. Mówiłem, że zaraz będę gotowy. _To znaczy, że jeszcze nie jestem._ \- Nie unosił głowy z podłogi.

Draco skinął głową, choć Harry nie mógł tego zobaczyć i przełknąwszy ślinę cofnął się na korytarz, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Harry walnął czołem w podłogę. _Cholera, cholera jasna._  
Już niejeden raz przebierał się i brał prysznice po treningach z drużyną. Niejeden też raz przebierał się z Draco po ćwiczeniach a jednak dzisiaj czuł się niezręcznie. Draco najwyraźniej też, skoro zwiał bez słowa.

Chłopak chyba czytał w jego myślach, bo właśnie się jednak odezwał.  
\- Harry, pośpiesz się, kolacja czeka. Bo zejdę bez ciebie i będziesz musiał sam się tłumaczyć ze spóźnienia. - _Albo wrócił już do formy, albo dobrze spokój udawał._

Harry zerwał się i dokończył ubieranie szybciej niż latał na miotle. Wziął głęboki oddech i wyszedł z pokoju. _Nic się nie stało, chłopaki, nic się nie stało._

Draco, który opierał się o ścianę obok jego drzwi oderwał się od niej, zlustrował go i skinął głową, akceptując ubiór, po czym odwrócił się kierując do schodów i jak zawsze oczekując, że Harry za nim podąży.  
\- Ty się chyba nigdy nie nauczysz punktualności. Dobrze, że cię zawołałem dziesięć minut wcześniej.

\- Co?! - Harry aż przystanął, zdecydowanie nie podzielając jego zadowolenia. - Mamy jeszcze dziesięć minut?

\- Teraz już pięć. Akurat, żeby zejść na dół i powitać ciotkę przed drzwiami do jadalni, żeby nie musiała wysyłać po nas skrzata. - Draco nie zatrzymując się informował go tonem wykładu. Ostatnio często go stosował, wywiązując się z obietnicy nauczania Harry'ego czarodziejskich obyczajów.

\- A tak w ogóle to skąd wiesz, o której jest obiad? Twoja ciotka nic nie powiedziała o godzinie. - Harry podejrzliwie zmrużył oczy, przyglądając mu się badawczo.

Draco przewrócił oczami nad jego niewiedzą.  
\- Harry, Harry. - Powiedział w najlepszym Lockhartowskim stylu, tak jak on kręcąc głową i cmokając. - Czarodzieje wieczerzają o pełnych godzinach. Skoro przybyliśmy tu przed wpół do siódmej, to nie będziemy czekać do ósmej - czyli kolacja jest o siódmej.

\- I nie mogłeś mi o tym wcześniej powiedzieć?

\- To są podstawy. Skąd mam wiedzieć, co już wiesz a czego nie? Kiedy mnie pytasz, to ci odpowiadam. Nie zawsze zgaduję, co jest dla ciebie nowe. Przepraszam, że nie czytam ci w myślach. - Draco powiedział sucho i wydął wargi, wyraźnie obrażony.

Harry westchnął w duchu, _stary dobry Draco._ Chociaż lepsze to, niż zakochany Draco. Z takim przynajmniej umiał sobie radzić. Zrobił przepraszającą minę.  
\- To ja przepraszam, Draco. Wiem, że nic nie wiem. Bez ciebie bym zginął na tym świecie. Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem i nauczycielem. Dziękuję za pomoc.

Draco skrzywił się, patrząc podejrzliwie. Harry utrzymywał skruszoną minę. W końcu przyjaciel skinął głową i machnął ręką w stronę holu.

\- Chodźmy już, bo zaraz naprawdę się spóźnimy. Ciotka nie jest zbytnio przywiązana do sztywnych manier, ale lubi jak ktoś się zachowuje uprzejmie i z szacunkiem. Ciebie wyraźnie polubiła, więc zachowuj się jak wcześniej i będzie OK. - Przyjrzał się Harry'emu z zastanowieniem. - Może przypominasz jej narzeczonego.

\- Narzeczonego? - Harry zdziwił się. Czarownice zazwyczaj młodo wychodziły za mąż.

Draco pokiwał głową i ściszył głos.  
\- Kiedy była młoda dziadek zaręczył ją z synem swojego przyjaciela. Naprawdę się pokochali, ale jej narzeczony zginął w wojnie z Voldemortem.

\- Czekaj, z Voldemortem? Myślałem, że jesteście od zawsze po jego stronie?

\- Tak jest. Walczył z Voldemortem przeciw Dumbledore'owi. Stary Dumbs go zabił – osobiście. Dlatego znienawidziła dziada i chciała wyjechać z kraju. Dziadek oczywiście znalazł jej nowego narzeczonego, ale nie zgodziła się więc ją wydziedziczył. Mój ojciec miał wtedy mniej niż dziesięć lat, ale oddał jej wszystkie pieniądze ze swojej skrytki, żeby mogła wyjechać do Paryża. Jest świetna w łamaniu klątw, więc znalazła pracę u goblinów i po paru latach kupiła sobie tutaj mały domek, który powoli przerabiała, na to co teraz widzisz. Po śmierci dziadka ojciec przekazał jej cały nienaruszony posag i jej część spadku, mimo, że dziadek jej nie ujął w testamencie.

Draco mówiąc to miał dumną minę. Popierał w pełni decyzję ojca.  
\- Zresztą dziadek też, mimo, że oficjalnie nie miał z ciotką nic wspólnego, to zawsze dawał ojcu dodatkowe fundusze, akurat, kiedy ciotka ich potrzebowała. Nie mógł się do niej przyznać, ale udawał, że nic nie widzi i nie powstrzymał ojca. Wiedział też, że ojciec zostawiał mnie u ciotki, kiedy oboje z matką gdzieś wyjeżdżali i nigdy tego nie skomentował.

Harry przyglądał mu się z namysłem. Malfoyowie wcale nie byli tacy, jak udawali przed czarodziejskim światem. Im więcej się o nich dowiadywał tym bardziej ich lubił i szanował. Draco przyglądał mu się, czekając na komentarz. Harry uśmiechnął się, ale nim zdążył coś powiedzieć usłyszeli ich gospodynię.

\- Harry, Draco, jak dobrze, że już jesteście chłopcy. Dopiero co miałam zamiar wysłać po was skrzata.

Chłopcy odwrócili się do niej i synchronicznie uśmiechnęli się skłaniając głowy. Draco przywitał ją w imieniu ich obu.  
\- Jak widzisz, ciociu nie ma takiej potrzeby. Jesteśmy na czas. - Ujął ramię ciotki i wprowadził ją do jadalni a Harry odsunął jej krzesło.

Czarownica uśmiechała się zachwycona taką uwagą.  
\- Jak miło gościć w domu dobrze wychowanych młodzieńców. Mam nadzieję, że nie jest to jedyny raz, kiedy mnie odwiedzacie. Zapominasz o starej ciotce, Draco. - Żartobliwie pogroziła mu palcem. Nie czekając na odpowiedź klasnęła w dłonie na skrzata, który zaaportował przygotowane półmiski i wtedy spojrzała znacząco na obu chłopców.

Harry tylko uśmiechnął się, pozostawiając przyjacielowi odpowiedź na to zapytanie. Draco nie wahał się, w jego głosie było rozczarowanie, że nie mógł jej uspokoić i zapewnić, że tak będzie.  
\- Nie wiem, czy będziemy mieli czas na przyjemności, ciociu. Wiesz, że zostaliśmy przeniesieni na wyższy rok - ostatni rok nauki. Będziemy musieli naprawdę intensywnie się uczyć w te wakacje. - Harry uśmiechnął się potwierdzając jego słowa skinieniem głową i dodał swoje.

\- Naprawdę cieszę się, że pani nas do siebie zaprosiła. - Czarownica spojrzała na niego znacząco i szybko się poprawił. - Podoba mi się w Paryżu i w tym domu, Rose i bardzo dobrze się tu czuję. - Harry mówił szczerze, pomimo obawy o plany ciotki Draco względem ich relacji czuł się w jej domu naprawdę miło i swobodnie.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, gdy zaczęli jeść. Skrzatka chyba nieczęsto miała okazję się popisywać, albo może po prostu tak miała w zwyczaju, że zastawiała cały stół jak dla bandy głodnych trolli, albo drużyny quidditcha po meczu.

Harry właśnie nakładał sobie apetycznie wyglądające kulki mięsne, kiedy Rose odłożyła z brzękiem widelec i przełknęła ostatni łyk sałatki. Odchrząknęła i zwróciła się właśnie do niego:

\- Harry kochanie, przepraszam ale zapomniałam ci przekazać. Dzwonił profesor Severus Snape, że jesteście umówieni jutro na dziewiątą rano z magomedykiem, więc zaprosiłam go na śniadanie i stąd razem pójdziecie do kliniki.

Harry wytrzeszczył oczy: _Snape, magomedyk? O co chodzi?_ Spojrzał na Draco, może on wie o co chodzi. I tak było, bo przyjaciel wyraźnie ucieszony natychmiast zabrał się za wyjaśnianie.

\- Profesor ma przyjaciela w najlepszej klinice magomedycznej we Francji, Sigismondo Sightside - dla przyjaciół Sig, specjalizuje się w zaklęciach wzroku. Normalnie trzeba się u niego zapisywać na konsultacje kilkanaście miesięcy wcześniej, ale jak mówiłem to przyjaciel Snape'a. Dzisiaj i jutro ma wolne ale profesor był pewien, że go przekona, żeby zgodził się obejrzeć twoje oczy. Nie mówiliśmy ci wcześniej, żeby nie robić niepotrzebnie nadziei, gdyby się jednak nie udało.

Widząc, że Harry marszczy brew i otwiera usta, Draco uniósł dłoń uciszając go.

\- Wiem Harry, nie masz problemu, lubisz swoje okulary i faktycznie, naprawdę wyglądasz w nich uroczo, tyle że bez nich jesteś ślepy jak kret. Nie wiadomo, czy coś z tym da się zrobić, bo są różne wady z różnych przyczyn, ale to najlepszy lekarz i jeśli ktoś może to ocenić to właśnie on. - Skończył i spojrzał na Harry'ego oczekując na jego reakcję.

Harry przechylił głowę krzywiąc się.  
\- Wiesz Draco, nie bardzo mnie pociesza, że wyglądam uroczo.

Ciotka Rose wiedząc o co mu chodzi natychmiast uśmiechnęła się i ścisnąwszy jego palce stwierdziła.  
\- Wyglądasz przystojnie i bardzo męsko w swoich okularach, Harry.

Harry podziękował uśmiechem i skinieniem i spojrzał znacząco na Draco, unosząc brew. Chłopak tylko prychnął w odpowiedzi, zatem Harry przeszedł do poważniejszej kwestii.

\- Jeżeli to najlepszy specjalista to pewno konsultacje i ewentualnie leczenie będą kosztować masę galeonów. Nie wiem, czy aż tak mi na tym zależy.

Draco pokręcił głową.

\- Nie słuchasz. To przyjaciel profesora, spotyka się z tobą w swoim wolnym czasie. Za darmo. - Na podejrzliwe spojrzenie Harry'ego westchnął i pokręcił głową. - No dobra, nie za darmo. Snape może dla niego zrobić kilka eksperymentalnych eliksirów. Ale to nie jest twój problem, ty masz tylko tam być i dać się zbadać.

Widząc, że Harry chciał protestować, Draco znowu go uciszył.

\- Harry, proszę. Posłuchaj mnie. Ja wiem, że ty nigdy nie miałeś normalnej rodziny i nie wiesz jak przyjmować coś od bliskich, ale dla Snape'a jesteś najbliższą osobą. Jego rodzice nie żyją, rodzeństwa nie ma a ty jesteś synem najbliższej mu przyjaciółki. To normalne, że chce coś dla ciebie zrobić, tym bardziej, że tyle lat już stracił. Więc dzisiaj przestań już zrzędzić a jak jutro przyjdzie to się do niego uśmiechniesz i ładnie mu podziękujesz. Jasne? - Zapytał patrząc ostro, sugerując, że w razie odpowiedzi innej niż: "tak" Harry gorzko pożałuje otwarcia ust.

Rose ponownie uścisnęła mu dłoń dodając otuchy. Harry nie miał innego wyjścia.

\- Tak Draco. Masz rację. - Przymknął oczy i potarł twarz zatrzymując dłoń nad sercem. - Staram się, ale jeszcze nikt sam z siebie nic dla mnie nie robił.

\- A ty nigdy nikogo o nic nie prosiłeś. - Draco pokiwał głową. - Wiem. I naprawdę idzie ci coraz lepiej, a jak się znowu zapomnisz to masz mnie, żeby cię ustawić do pionu.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego z prawdziwą wdzięcznością.

\- Dzięki. Jesteś naprawdę najlepszym przyjacielem. - Opuścił wzrok ale zaraz znowu spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. - Kiedy miałem problemy z Dudleyem zawsze myślałem, jak inaczej by było, gdyby był moim prawdziwym bratem. - Draco poczuł wcale niedrobne ukłucie w sercu dobrze wiedząc, co będzie dalej, ale Harry już nic nie powiedział.

* * *

Wizyta w Magoklinice była dokładnie tak żmudna i nudna jak Harry się spodziewał, ale skończyła się dobrą wiadomością. Wada jest prosta, choć silna i zaniedbana. Wystarczy raz na tydzień odnawiać zaklęcia i codziennie podawać eliksir i po wakacjach już na zawsze pożegna się z okularami.

 _A przynajmniej_ , jak dowcipnie stwierdził Sig, _dopóki nie zacznie się starzeć._ Przyjaciel Snape'a okazał się bardzo miłym, choć trochę postrzelonym młodym mężczyzną, zupełnie nie podobnym do profesora. Gdyby nie widział ich razem trudno mu byłoby uwierzyć, że mogą być przyjaciółmi. Ale byli a Snape w jego towarzystwie też wydawał się znacznie młodszy i weselszy.

Fachowość magomedyka nie podlegała dyskusji. Dyplomy i podziękowania rozwieszone na ścianach w gabinecie i korytarzach także nie budziły wątpliwości. To faktycznie najlepszy specjalista w Europie – o ile nie w świecie, bo wśród zadowolonych klientów byli też ministrowie magii z Azji i Ameryk.

Badania i ustalenia jego zdaniem trwały niekończące się godziny, podczas których Sig i Snape rozmawiali a on tylko słuchał, potakiwał i marzył o wyjściu. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że może tęsknić za zakupami z Draco, ale tak było.

Wszystko jednak ma swój kres i po trzech godzinach i one wreszcie dobiegły końca. Po rzuceniu przez Siga pierwszego zaklęcia i zaaplikowaniu pierwszej dawki eliksiru umówili się z nim na następny tydzień i wreszcie mogli wyjść na umówiony lunch z Draco i Rose.

Ku radości Harry'ego okazało się, że na dziś nie ma w planie żadnych sklepów, poza tymi z pamiątkami. Jak stwierdziła Rose: _Skoro pierwszy raz jest zagranicą, to ma obowiązek zwiedzać i przywieźć coś dla przyjaciół._

W ekspresowym tempie zwiedzili wszystkie zabytki i galerie korzystając z zaklęcia kameleona by omijać kolejki i przenikania, gdy korytarze były zbyt przepełnione.

W czarodziejskich sklepach z pamiątkami Harry zakupił mnóstwo małych wież Eiffle'a z wybuchającymi wokół fajerwerkami układającymi się w różne napisy po angielsku i francusku i innych drobiazgów dla całego Domu.

Dla Hermiony też postanowił coś kupić: chociaż ostatnio mieli problemy, wciąż jednak wierzył, że mogą pozostać przyjaciółmi. Znalazł najgrubszy i największy przewodnik po Paryżu, większy niż „Historia Hogwartu", którą na pierwszym roku wzięła jako „lekką" lekturę. Uśmiechnął się na samo wspomnienie tamtego roku i ich wspólnych chwil.

Dla Rona w tym samym sklepie znalazł figurkę królewskiego lwa francuskiego opisaną jako pomoc do nauki. Zgodnie z instrukcją, należało go po prostu trzymać na stole w trakcie czytania książek. Harry wypróbował ją czytając przewodnik.

Faktycznie, gdy czytał starannie i uważnie kot układał się przy jego dłoni i mruczał, albo opierał głowę o książkę przysypiając, ale gdy zaczynał się dekoncentrować natychmiast zaczął warczeć, a kiedy chciał zamknąć bez doczytania rozdziału wręcz zasyczał i ugryzł go w palec. Wątpił co prawda by to pomogło Ronowi w koncentracji i uczeniu się, ale wiedział, że zabawa będzie niezła.

Kiedy już miał dość zwiedzania i kupił wszystkim prezenty Snape odesłał je kominkiem do rezydencji Rose i zabrał ich wszystkich na obiad do restauracji. Harry był przekonany, że to już koniec atrakcji, jednak ciotka Draco miała jeszcze jeden pomysł – mugolskie kino.

Okazało się, że to jej wielka pasja, była tak wielką romantyczką jak Harry podejrzewał i uwielbiała romantyczne komedie i tragedie. Właśnie leciał jakiś film, który co prawda widziała już kilka razy, ale koniecznie chciała pójść jeszcze raz a w towarzystwie będzie milej.

* * *

Tym filmem okazała się ostatnia ekranizacja „Wichrowych wzgórz" . Harry oglądał już kiedyś ekranizację BBC, gdy Dudley przerabiał książkę na angielskim. Jednak ta wersja była zupełnie inna. Zresztą w kinie wszystko wygląda inaczej niż w telewizorze, szczególnie w salonie i w towarzystwie Dursleyów.

Film może nie był wybitny, ale historia nastrojowa i wciągająca – nawet dla chłopaków.

A główny bohater… Zanim film się skończył Harry stwierdził, że jednak jest stuprocentowym gejem i gdyby spotkał takiego faceta – czarodzieja to oddałby bez żalu wszystkie Cho świata. Nie mógł się też oprzeć wrażeniu, że mugol kogoś mu przypomina, nie tylko z wyglądu ale też tworzoną przez niego mroczną i tajemniczą atmosferą.

No dobra, wiedział kogo mu przypomina, ale to absolutnie nie miało znaczenia. Co innego jakiś mugolski aktor, co innego najpotężniejszy żyjący czarodziej i prawdopodobnie niezadługo Minister Magii. Do tego starszy od niego o ponad pięćdziesiąt lat... Albo młodszy o piętnaście jeśli wziąć pod uwagę powtórne narodziny.

 _Ale to naprawdę absolutnie nie miało znaczenia! Prawda?_

Wracając spacerem do domu Rose zaczęli rozmowę o obejrzanej historii, którą kontynuowali w salonie przy herbacie i kawie. Skrzatka, która nie przyjęła do wiadomości, że jedli na mieście, przygotowała też do tego talerze przekąsek i ciasteczek.

Harry pochrupując ciasteczka cynamonowe kontynuował swoje wywody. Oczywiście pełną rację przyznawał głównemu bohaterowi, który może za bardzo pozytywny nie był, ale swoje słuszne powody miał:

\- Po pierwsze Heathcliff to sierota, po przejściach - choć nie wiadomo jakich, albo za straszne by opisać, albo autorce zabrakło weny. To nieważne, nie miał nic poza tą Cathy a dziewczyna go porzuciła dla kasy i pozycji jakiegoś żałosnego fircyka.

Draco absolutnie się z tym nie zgadzał, broniąc zapalczywie blond arystokratę. Niewykluczone, że się z nim identyfikował i poczuł się osobiście obrażony.

\- A co z Edgarem? – Kochał Cathy i tylko chciał dać jej szczęście, a od niej dostał objętość i pogardę.

\- Wcale nie powinien być tym zaskoczony. Kupił narzeczoną, która kochała innego, nieważne, czy zginął czy zaginął. Dostał dokładnie to, na co mógł liczyć. – Harry mówił wprost, nie bawiąc się w gładkie słówka.

Draco kątem oka zauważył jak ciotka potwierdza to kiwając głową. _Jak na prostolinijnego Gryfona Harry był doprawdy zręcznym manipulatorem._ Nie poddał się jednak.

\- A niby w czym Heathcliff był lepszy. Zimny drań, bez serca i sumienia. Nie dbał o nikogo i dręczył ludzi. Masz komu współczuć. - Zacmokał z niechęcią marszcząc nos,

\- Wcale nieprawda. Nie miał nigdy rodziny, poza starym panem i Cathy, dla reszty był nikim. Dlatego jak ją pokochał to tak, że nie miał w sercu miejsca na nic i nikogo innego. Gdyby go nie zdradziła pewno razem by rządzili światem i mogłaby dalej być wolna i dzika a nie na siłę udawać wzorcową kurę domową. – Harry na chwilę przerwał, a jego oczy przybrały rozmarzony wyraz. – Też bym tak chciał.

Draco zwęził drwiąco usta: - Chciałbyś być szalonym psychopatą?

\- Chciałbym mieć taką bratnią duszę, taką prawdziwą miłość.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza. Potem Snape uznał, że czas już zakończyć tę dyskusję, zanim chłopcy naprawdę się pokłócą. I dobrze wiedział, że to wcale nie o film chodzi.

\- Dobra młodzieży, nie ma o czym debatować. Idźcie na górę po rzeczy i wracamy do szkoły. Jutro co prawda nie macie zajęć, ale i tak mamy dużo do ustalenia z profesorami przed wakacjami. Przez ten tydzień będziecie mieli co robić. – Zamachał rękami poganiając ich. – No już, szybko. Panna Malfoy też już pewno wolałaby iść spać zamiast słuchać waszych mądrości. Sio. – Pogonił ich w stronę drzwi.

Chłopcy parsknęli na tak bezceremonialne traktowanie, ale profesor miał swoje racje, więc szybko pobiegli do pokojów.

Kiedy już zniknęli Rose spojrzała w zadumie na Snape'a.

\- Wiesz, Severusie. Ten mugolski aktor mi kogoś przypomina.

Snape pokiwał głową.

\- Mi też, ale myślę, że lepiej temu komuś o tym nie mówić. Stwierdzenie, że jakiś mugol jest do niego podobny może się dla nas źle skończyć. – _No chyba, że zacznę od tego, że Harry'emu spodobał się taki mugol, który jest do niego podobny…-_ Dodał już w myślach.

Rose dalej była wyraźnie zamyślona.

\- Chyba ostatnio się spotkał z Harrym, prawda? Widziałam coś o tym w gazecie. I mieszka u Malfoyów, więc spędzą razem sporo czasu. - Spojrzała na niego uważnie, wypatrując jego reakcji. - Czy to dlatego Draco tak się przejął? – Snape pokiwał głową.

\- Tak myślę. Widać, że jest zafascynowany Harrym, najpierw mówił tylko, że chce żeby chłopak mu nie przeszkadzał, ale im więcej o nim się dowiadywał tym bardziej rozbudowywał plany. Po tym spotkaniu o którym czytałaś, chciał by zostali przyjaciółmi. Wczoraj na śniadaniu u Malfoyów już zachowywali się jak starzy przyjaciele, małe złośliwości, prywatne żarciki. Musieli się prywatnie spotkać i dogadać, bez wiedzy kogokolwiek.

Snape powiedział to z lekką urazą w głosie. _On też nic o takim spotkaniu i dogadaniu się nie wiedział._  
\- W sumie trudno nawet stwierdzić o co chodzi, ale coś między nimi jest. Nic seksualnego, ale jak Draco położył wczoraj rano rękę na ramieniu Harry'ego to zrobił minę, jakby chciał mu ją urwać. Traktuje Harry'ego jak swoją własność, ale też jakby naprawdę go doceniał i szanował. Bardzo chce zdobyć jego zainteresowanie. Sam na razie nie zrobi nic, bo Harry to jeszcze dzieciak, ale obawiam się, że jego ewentualnych wielbicieli może spotkać seria niefortunnych zdarzeń.

\- A On zawsze dostaje to, czego chce... – Westchnęła Rose i pokiwała smętnie głową. - Mój Draco... Zawsze ma pod wiatr...

Snape też tylko westchnął kiwając głową. W sumie nie można było już nic więcej dodać, więc siedzieli milcząc w zamyśleniu, aż do ponownego pojawienia się obu chłopaków.

Ci podali swoje torby profesorowi, żeby je zmniejszył i schował a sami grzecznie się ukłonili i pożegnali z ciotką Draco.

Kiedy już wszyscy zniknęli w kominku starsza dama siedziała jeszcze wpatrując się w płomienie i kontemplując dawne i nowe miłości.

* * *

Severus dość szybko mógł sprawdzić swoją teorię. Ponieważ następnego dnia nie miał porannych zajęć udał się na zwyczajowe spotkanie z Czarnym Panem, gdzie Śmierciożercy uzgadniali plany na najbliższy tydzień. A dokładniej składali mu raporty i otrzymywali kolejne dyspozycje.

Po spotkaniu oczywiście został „poproszony" o pozostanie i po krótkiej rozmówce o niczym, bo jako nauczyciel w zamku za bardzo nie uczestniczył w politycznych działaniach swojego szefa poza sprawą z Harrym, ów szef przeszedł właśnie do takiej sprawy.

\- Słyszałem, że spędziłeś niedzielę z chłopcami w Paryżu, Severusie. Dobrze się bawiliście? – Lekko sztuczny sarkazm.

\- Nie było to całkiem zabawa, Mój Panie. Zabrałem Harry'ego na badanie wzroku do kliniki mojego przyjaciela. Sprawdzić, czy da się coś z tym zrobić. Szkoda chować takie oczy za okularami. – Rzucił z kamienną twarzą.

\- I jak tam, da się mu z tym pomóc? – Rzucił Voldemort że średnim zainteresowaniem, ale profesor widział, jak na ostatnią uwagę jego własne oczy błysnęły ostrzegawczo.

Severus westchnął, tym razem ze szczerą ulgą i z zaaferowaniem wyjaśnił.

\- Trochę to potrwa, ale na szczęście starczy jak będzie jeździł na zaklęcia i kontrolę raz na tydzień do końca wakacji a na co dzień mam mu podawać eliksir. Dobrze, że i tak już mamy ustalone wspólne zajęcia, więc nie będzie to dla niego uciążliwe. Za to magomedyk jest pewien, że to zadziała i po wakacjach będzie miał sokoli wzrok.

\- To dobrze dla niego. Coś jeszcze robiliście poza tym? - Badawcze spojrzenie.

\- Po południu pozwiedzaliśmy miasto. – Zrobił lekko zawstydzoną minę i wyjawił ich wieczorną rozrywkę. – Potem panna Malfoy uparła się, żebyśmy poszli do mugolskiego kina na tragedię romantyczną. – Czarny Pan się krzywił. Snape kontynuował. – Film chyba niezły, Harry'emu się spodobał, szczególnie główny bohater.

Zmarszczone brwi i błysk irytacji.

Snape szybko uzupełnił informację.  
\- Bohater mógłby ujść za mrocznego czarodzieja: tajemniczy, mroczny i groźny manipulant. No i przystojny: wysoki, czarnowłosy…

Irytacja przeszła w zaciekawienie i zastanowienie.  
\- Więc mówisz, że mu się spodobał? Ten film?

Snape nie odważył się nawet sugerować uśmiechu. _Tu cię mam, a może podkręcić?_

\- Draco mówił, że ma u siebie ten film – „Wichrowe Wzgórza", nowy z 1992 roku. Lucjusz kupił mu telewizor na zajęcia z mugoloznawstwa. Skrzaty też umieją go obsługiwać.

Czarny Pan z namysłem pokiwał głową.  
\- Telewizor? Faktycznie, powinniśmy lepiej poznać mugoli. Może skorzystam z tego _telewizora._ \- Lekko postukał dolną wargę.

 _Bingo!_ Severus pochylił głowę i zapytał lekko.

\- Czy to wszystko, Mój panie? Mogę już odejść?

Voldemort machnął ręką, wyraźnie myśląc już o czymś innym.

\- Tak, Severusie. Możesz iść. Zawołam cię, jeśli będziesz mi potrzebny.

Zatem Severus wycofał się i udał do Hogwartu, nie pozwalając sobie nawet na cień uśmiechu, dopóki nie znalazł się w swoich komnatach w lochach.

 _„Harry'emu się spodoba" – trzeba to zapamiętać – i nigdy więcej nie skorzystać!_ Mistrz manipulacji nie zniósłby lekko myśli, że ktoś nim zmanipulował. _Chociaż było to tak przyjemne._

* * *

 _Głucha cisza panowała w salonie Malfoyów, pomimo, że był pełen ludzi. Była już godzina 18.00, o której miało zacząć się zebranie Śmierciożerców. Czarny Pan zwykle kiedy się zjawiali już na nich czekał - dzisiaj go nie było. Wszyscy jednak siedzieli spokojnie, bo z nim nigdy nie wiadomo. Może obserwował ich z ukrycia chcąc się dowiedzieć, jak zareagują?_

 _Ale czas płynął i nic. Lucjusza dziś nie było, więc nie mogli go zapytać. Wreszcie po kwadransie Severus zdecydował się zawołać skrzata, żeby ustalił, co dzieje się z Voldemortem. Wezwany skrzat nie musiał szukać, od razu powiedział im, że Czarny Pan siedzi w pokoju do nauki i ogląda telewizję - od tygodnia... i zabronił sobie przeszkadzać._

 _Severusa przeszył zimny dreszcz, poczuł strużkę potu spływającą mu po karku. Co on narobił?_

 _Nagle usłyszał stukanie, spojrzał - drzwi były otwarte. Stukanie rozległo się znowu..._

Otworzył oczy, był w swoich komnatach. I znowu rozległo się stukanie, machnął ręką by otworzyć drzwi. Do komnaty weszli Draco z Harrym.

\- Przepraszamy profesorze. - Zaczął Harry, - ale umówiliśmy się, że teraz pójdziesz z nami omówić wakacyjny program z zaklęć z profesorem Flitwickiem. - Przyjrzał się uważniej Snape'owi. Spojrzał na Draco i ostrożnie zapytał.

\- Wszystko w porządku? Czy coś się stało - wygląda Pan nieszczególnie? – Wymiana spojrzeń. – Możemy to sami załatwić, jeżeli chce pan odpocząć.

Severus wstał z fotela i sięgnął po wierzchnią szatę, przetarł czoło ręką i pokręcił głową wzdychając z ulgą, choć przerażenie wciąż jeszcze go nie opuściło.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Harry, miałem tylko zły sen. - _Raczej wyrzuty sumienia._ Usłyszał w umyśle echo odległego śmiechu i poczuł jeszcze zimniejszy dreszcz. Czyżby to Czarny Pan zesłał mu koszmar? Mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, że taka kara go zadowoli. Tak, czy inaczej – nie miał zamiaru już nigdy tego powtarzać. Przyrzekł sobie i ewentualnemu słuchaczowi w duchu _: Nigdy więcej nie będę próbował manipulować Lordem Voldemortem._

 _Co mu w ogóle wpadło do tej durnej głowy i jeszcze plotkowali o nich z Rose, jak stare baby._ Chyba za bardzo się rozluźnił, widząc jak Harry może sobie z Nim pogrywać i żartować _– tylko, że on nie jest Harrym i dla niego nic się nie zmieniło._ Może tylko mieć nadzieję, że na tym się skończy.

Chłopcy widząc jego zdenerwowanie i nieobecny wzrok znowu wymienili spojrzenia, zanim jednak zdążyli zapytać, co tak dokładnie mu się śniło, otrząsnął się i uciął temat.

\- Nie będę o tym rozmawiać! Mieliśmy iść - to idziemy.

* * *

Lord Voldemort, otwierając oczy w swojej komnacie po wizycie w umyśle Snape'a uśmiał się szczerze z jego reakcji. Był teraz w zbyt dobrym humorze, aby go naprawdę ukarać, ale jeśli kiedyś znowu mu się narazi oberwie podwójnie.

Ten film jak na mugoli nie był całkiem stratą czasu, nawet ciekawie pomyślany, chociaż mimo, że intryga i zemsta mu się podobały uznał je za zbyt wiele zachodu.

Gdyby taki blond wypłosz wyciągnął ręce po kogoś należącego do niego - to nie zajmowałby się planowaniem zemsty, tylko od razu by mu je obciął a potem pociął całą resztę na równe kawałeczki.

 _Nieważne, jak bardzo przydatny okazał się jego ojciec._


	14. Chapter 14

Wszystko...

 _Niektórzy uważają, że nie można wyglądać "za dobrze", atrakcyjność i prezencja to droga do sukcesu.  
No cóż, Lepiej być pięknym i bogatym...  
I startować w nowe, lepsze życie. _

**Rozdział 14 Coś się kończy - coś zaczyna.  
**

Powrót do zamku na szczęście nie trwał długo. Malfoyowie na nich nie czekali, więc nawet nie wychodzili w ich kominku tylko od razu sypnęli proszkiem i udali się do komnat profesora w zamku. Tam Snape szybko wyjął z kieszeni szaty ich torby, wypisał im przepustki na nocne spacery i odesłał do dormitoriów.

Te kilka minut jednak wydawało się trwać wieki. Draco ewidentnie wciąż przejmował się niewypowiedzianą konfrontacją ich uczuć. Jednak umiejętnie udawał, że nic się nie stało a Harry równie umiejętnie udawał, że nic nie widzi. Nie chciał tego tematu poruszać, bo nie miał zamiaru dawać przyjacielowi fałszywych nadziei, ani tym bardziej nie chciał go otwarcie odrzucić.

Snape zaś udawał, że ani nic nie widzi ani się tym nie przejmuje, co było niestety całkiem nieprzekonujące z uwagi na zasmucona minę i ciężkie wzdychanie, za każdym razem, gdy patrzył na Draco. Chłopak na to tylko mocniej zaciskał szczękę.

Wreszcie wzięli swoje znowu powiększone bagaże, przepustki i pożegnali profesora. W korytarzu bez słowa szybko przeszli te kilkadziesiąt metrów wspólnej drogi. Potem Draco rzucił krótkie:

\- No to do jutra, - i skręcił w stronę Slytherinu a Harry na schody do góry, kierując się do Wieży.

Zamyślony ignorował westchnienia i gwizdy mijanych przez siebie portretów. Tak był zaaferowany całą sytuacją, że kompletnie zapomniał o swoim nowym wizerunku. W Paryżu nikt nie znał jego wcześniejszego wyglądu, więc patrzyli z uznaniem i nic więcej.

Snape co prawda, gdy zobaczył go pierwszy raz otworzył szeroko oczy i usta, ale szybko przyjął obojętną minę nie komentując. Harry całkiem zapomniał o tym, bo dalej czuł się sobą i wszyscy normalnie go traktowali.

Kiedy wszedł przez otwór za portretem, w pokoju wspólnym było jeszcze kilkanaście Gryfonów, cisza nocna dopiero się zaczęła i nie śpieszyli się z pójściem spać. Niektórzy specjalnie czekali na powrót Harry'ego.

 _Było warto czekać._ Nowa fryzura i nowe okulary, które dal mu Sig, z małymi podłużnymi szkłami w prawie niewidocznych oprawkach, mające dostosowywać się do malejącej wady uwydatniały jego rysy a nieprzysłonięte poplątaną grzywką i zbyt grubymi oprawkami oczy świeciły jak klejnoty. Eleganckie dopasowane ubranie pokazało jego wysportowaną i zgrabną sylwetkę.

Gryfoni na jego widok kompletnie zastygli. Grupa dziewcząt z ostatniego roku aż wstała z wrażenia zrzucając rozłożone na kolanach książki a jedna nawet kubek z kawą, kompletnie ignorując tłukące się naczynie.

Harry był przyzwyczajony do bycia w centrum zainteresowania, ale to było inne niż do tej pory. Te maślane oczy i zachwycone westchnienia starszych dziewcząt (i kilku chłopaków) wyrwały go z zamyślenia, choć chwilę trwało zanim pojął o co chodzi. W tej samej chwili doszedł też do siebie jego przyjaciel.

Ron, który siedział w fotelu przy kominku z kompletnie zamrożoną w czasie z otwartymi szeroko oczami Hermioną, zerwał się z miejsca i bardzo powoli i ostrożnie szedł w jego stronę. _Może bał się, że dobry wygląd może być zaraźliwy?_ Podszedł do niego i obszedł dookoła lustrując zarówno jego ciuchy jak ciało. Harry czul się coraz bardziej niezręcznie. Wreszcie Ron stanął przed nim i kręcąc głową cicho zagwizdał.

\- Merlinie, Harry, wyglądasz jak model, - jeszcze raz pokręcił głową. - Nie wiem ile cię to kosztowało, ale jest tego warte. Dzięki Merlinowi, że jeszcze tylko tydzień szkoły, bo pewno nie opędzisz się od wielbicieli. - Rozejrzał się wokół patrząc na rozanielone twarze pozostałych domowników, którzy wyglądali jak zaczarowani i prawdopodobnie nie słyszeli ani jednego jego słowa wpatrując się w Harry'ego i czekając tylko aż on coś powie. Ron chwycił jego torbę i popchnął go w kierunku schodów. - Lepiej stąd uciekaj, zanim się obudzą i spróbują się do ciebie dobrać.

Harry może nie użyłby takich słów, ale rada wydawała się słuszna, wiec bez dyskusji ruszył w stronę dormitoriów, pozwalając by przyjaciel osłaniał tyły. Kiedy wszedł do swojego pokoju nastąpiło to samo, co na dole, w mniejszej skali za to większej intensywności.

Dean i Seamus, którzy grali w karty po jego wejściu upuścili je i wgapiali się bez słowa z opadniętą szczęką w jego twarz, potem Dean pokręcił głową i zagwizdał, całkiem jak Ron, za to Seamus zlustrował całą jego sylwetkę i przełknął ślinę z lekkim rumieńcem. Wyglądało na to, że lubił nie tylko dziewczyny. Wtedy przypomniał sobie ile razy korzystali razem z łazienki, ze szczególnym wskazaniem na prysznice i też się zaczerwienił, co Seamus przyjął radosnym uśmieszkiem.

Harry zaklął w duchu i dziękował bogom, że jeszcze tylko tydzień, a w przyszłym roku zmienia dormitorium... _W którym też mogą być geje..._ Faktycznie, ten weekend zmienił wiele w jego życiu. Do tej pory nigdy by nie pomyślał, że może się krepować przy kolegach z pokoju.

Seamus tymczasem odchrząknął i zagadnął.

\- Harry, wyglądasz świetnie. Do tej pory nie było widać, jaki jesteś atrakcyjny. - Wyglądał jak oczarowany o ile nie zaczarowany.

Harry żachnął się.

\- Jestem wciąż tą samą osobą, a jak dla ciebie liczy się tylko wygląd, to dzięki bardzo. - Może i ton był za ostry, ale dzisiaj miał już za sobą i niestety jak widać, też przed sobą aż za dużo problemów z chłopakami. Kolega się speszył i zamknął usta, nie wiedząc, co na to odrzec. Harry tylko machnął ręką. - Sorry chłopaki, ale jestem skonany, to był naprawdę ciężki weekend i jest już dość późno. Idę się umyć. Na razie i do jutra. - Szubko chwycił piżamę i zniknął w łazience. Starannie zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Po krótkiej toalecie i kilku długich uspokajających oddechach był gotowy wyjść. Na szczęście stara i przyduża piżama trochę ukryła jego wygląd, ale nie dało się ukryć jego świeżej i gładkiej cery, ani lśniących oczu. Trudno, jak ktoś się tym za bardo zainteresuje załatwi go ostro. Może i wyglądał jak model, ale dalej był tym samym Harrym i umiał sobie radzić z ludźmi, którzy nie widzieli jego tylko jego nazwisko, a teraz i wygląd. _Przetrzyma to._

W czasie jego nieobecności koledzy najwyraźniej mieli poważną rozmowę z Ronem, bo kiedy wszedł do sypialni Dean i Seamus znowu grali w karty, pozornie nie zwracając na niego uwagi. Harry wdrapał się na łóżko łapiąc kątem oka kilka ukradkowych zerknięć Seamusa i zaklął w duchu. Pierwszy raz od przybycia do szkoły zaciągnął zasłony wokół łóżka. Potrzebował ciszy i spokoju, by odpocząć przed kolejnym tygodniem.

 _Ron ma rację: dzięki bogom, że to już ostatni._

* * *

Następnego poranka Harry'ego obudziły zadziwiająco ciche szmery rozmów, zamiast zwyczajowego rozgardiaszu. Przez chwilę leżał jeszcze rozleniwiony zanim otworzył oczy dziwiąc się, że jeszcze ciemno a wszyscy już wstają. Powoli usiadł i wtedy zauważył, że jest ciemno, bo ma zaciągnięte zasłony i przypomniał sobie ostatni wieczór. Z westchnieniem z powrotem opadł na łóżko.

Wtedy usłyszał trzaśnięcie drzwi od łazienki i głośny okrzyk Rona.

\- Harry, na Merlina. Wstawaj, chcesz się znowu spóźnić na śniadanie?

Harry rozważył, czy lepiej wstać teraz i spotkać się z kolegami w Pokoju Wspólnym i znosić ich komentarze w drodze do Wielkiej Sali, czy odczekać i spotkać ich już na śniadaniu, gdzie będą mogli go tylko oglądać. Wybór był prosty.

\- Tak, chcę się spóźnić.

Ron bez trudu odgadł jego intencje i bezceremonialnie rozciągnął zasłony wokół jego łóżka.

\- Nie ma mowy. Wstajesz teraz i idziesz do łazienki. - Harry przykrył twarz poduszką ale Ron bezlitośnie ją ściągnął i zaczął go nią okładać zmuszając do wyjścia z łóżka.

Harry śmiejąc się w końcu się poddał i chwyciwszy szkolne szaty poczłapał do łazienki.

 _Dzięki bogom za szkolne mundurki, przynajmniej nie będą komentować jego ubrań._

Kiedy wrócił do dormitorium był tam już tylko czekający na niego Ron. Harry wrzucił piżamę do kufra i zauważył swoją torbę z drobiazgami z Paryża. Wczoraj zupełnie o nich zapomniał. Zresztą i tak prawie nikogo nie było. Sięgnął po nią i wyciągnął prezent dla Rona. Podał mu torebkę z tajemniczą miną, nie mówiąc co to - tylko, że pomoc naukowa.

Ron podejrzliwie sięgnął po torebkę i wytrząsnął zawartość na dłoń. Lew oburzony takim potraktowaniem zafukał groźnie i wyszczerzył kły, ale okazawszy już swoje niezadowolenie, na widok zachwyconego wzroku na przysuniętej do ręki twarzy nowego właściciela odpuścił i zaczął ocierać się o jego brodę, po czym pookręcał się trochę i ułożył w pozycji sfinksa opierając pysk na łapach i czekając co będzie dalej.

Ron podniósł śmiejące się oczy na Harry'ego.

\- Jest świetny, ale jaka to niby pomoc naukowa?

\- Jak zaczniesz przy nim czytać, czy pisać prace domowe to się przekonasz. - Harry nie wyjaśnił dokładniej, już ciesząc się na pierwsze doświadczenia Rona z małym lwem.

Przyjaciel tymczasem ostrożnie schował figurkę do kieszeni koszuli i złapał torbę szkolną, poganiając Harry'ego. Nie miał zamiaru rezygnować z jedzenia, tylko dlatego, że Harry nie miał ochoty na spotkanie z kolegami i koleżankami.

\- Jak nie chciałeś, żeby cie oglądali i obgadywali, to trzeba było z tym zaczekać do wakacji. Teraz już za późno. Nie będziesz siedzieć przez cały tydzień w pokoju. Już, zbieraj się i idziemy. - Rzucił twardo, ignorując próby protestu.

Niestety, miał rację. Harry godząc się na zakupy i fryzjera powinien się spodziewać, że Draco nie zadowolą półśrodki, no i faktycznie, nie mógł się bez końca chować. Miał zbyt wiele do zrobienia w tym tygodniu. Z westchnieniem złapał torbę z książkami i tę z pamiątkami. Liczył na to, że jak od razu po wejściu na Wielką Salę rozda je gryfonom to przynajmniej na kilka chwil odwrócą od niego uwagę.

Schodząc na dół spodziewał się, że w pokoju wspólnym będzie już pusto, jednak jego koledzy z dormitorium wciąż na nich czekali. A razem z nimi Hermiona. Harry nie rozmawiał z dziewczyną od wielu dni, nie przewidywał, że po ostatniej kłótni szybko się do niego odezwie. Ku jego zaskoczeniu jednak gdy tylko go zobaczyła wstała z fotela i podeszła prosto do niego.

\- Czy możemy porozmawiać Harry? Tylko chwilę. - Odwróciła się do pozostałych. - Możecie poczekać na korytarzu?

Ron spojrzał pytająco na Harry'ego. Ten nie miał co prawda pojęcia o co jej chodzi, ale uznał, że lepiej się zgodzić i mieć to za sobą. Skinął głową i koledzy wyszli. Kiedy obraz za nimi się zamknął, z kolei Harry spojrzał pytająco - na Hermionę.

Dziewczyna nie zauważyła tego, patrząc w podłogę. Wyraźnie zbierała się w sobie. _Ciekawe co tym razem znowu wymyśliła...?_

W końcu podniosła wzrok na Harry'ego i odchrząknąwszy zaczęła:

\- Przepraszam cię Harry. - Uśmiechnęła się blado, nerwowo wykręcając palce. - Za te ostatnie oskarżenia i za wszystko. Wiem, że byłam ostatnio nie do zniesienia.

Harry patrzył na nią w osłupieniu. Po ostatnich rozmowach z Hermioną na to nie był przygotowany. Ale jej wyraźna nerwowość i nieśmiałe zerkanie na niego wskazywały, że mówi szczerze. _Może faktycznie wszystko przemyślała i zrozumiała?_

Po krótkiej przerwie dziewczyna kontynuowała.

\- Ja wiem, że to niczego nie tłumaczy, ale ostatni rok naprawdę nie był dla mnie łatwy. Do tej pory zawsze trzymaliśmy się razem a teraz nagle miałeś Malfoya, Snape'a a potem wrócił Syriusz... Bałam się, że uznasz, że już mnie nie potrzebujesz i odrzucisz...

Harry był w kropce.

\- Ale to właśnie ty się ode mnie odsunęłaś i cały czas się ze mną kłóciłaś! Twoje wyjaśnienie nie bardzo ma sens...

\- Wiem, byłam głupia. Tak bardzo chciałam cię przekonać, żebyś się nie zmieniał i żeby wszystko było jak dawniej, że nie zauważyłam, że już się zmieniłeś, że wszystko się zmieniło. Zamiast starać się cię zrozumieć trzymałam się cały czas przeszłości... - Wyraźnie zawstydzona zrobiła jeszcze bardziej zakłopotaną minę i zaczęła nawijać włosy na palce.

\- Ja nie jestem tak uzdolniona magicznie jak ty, ani nawet jak Ron, nie mam czarodziejskiej rodziny. Nigdy nie czułam się pewnie w Hogwarcie, zawsze bałam się, że ktoś uzna, że jednak nie nadaję się na czarownicę, stwierdzą że to pomyłka i odeślą mnie do domu. Dlatego tak się wszystkiego uczyłam, żeby udowodnić, że tu należę, że to moje miejsce.

Hermiona nigdy nie mówiła o niczym takim i Harry nie miał pojęcia, że mogła tak myśleć. Zawsze była aż za bardzo pewna siebie. Tego w życiu by się nie spodziewał i sam teraz poczuł się równie głupio jak przyjaciółka, ale ona jeszcze nie skończyła.

\- Ty jesteś słynnym czarodziejem z ogromną mocą, Ron ma ojca i brata w Ministerstwie a ja.. Ja jestem nikim. Nie wiem dlaczego mielibyście się ze mną przyjaźnić. Dlatego zawsze tak się starałam, żeby wszystko wiedzieć, żeby za was wyszukiwać wszystkie wiadomości, pomagać w lekcjach. Chciałam być wam potrzebna, żebyście się ze mną trzymali. - Uniosła wzrok na Harry'ego, ze łzami w oczach, _to naprawdę nie było dla niej łatwe._

Harry miał ochotę jej przerwać i przytulić, ale czekał aż powie wszystko co sobie przygotowała. Wiedział, że potrzebowała się wreszcie wygadać. _No i wiedział też, że drugi raz już na pewno tego nie usłyszy._

\- Nigdy nie miałam prawdziwych przyjaciół i tutaj też nikt nie chciał się ze mną przyjaźnić, tylko wy... Nie chcę tego stracić Harry. Wiem, że reagowałam idiotycznie i nie mogę obiecać, że to się nie powtórzy, ale się postaram. Obiecuję. - Wyprostowała się, wypuszczając kosmyki z dłoni i splatając palce. Czekała na jego odpowiedź.

Harry podrapał się po głowie. Wiedział, że to głupi zwyczaj i Draco nieraz groził, że zwiąże mu ręce, jeżeli nie przestanie ale zawsze tak robił, gdy zastanawiał się co zrobić i powiedzieć. Widział, że przyjaciółce nie było łatwo powiedzieć to wszystko. Nie do końca ją rozumiał, ani jej motywów ani zachowania.

Zawsze wydawało mu się, że ona naprawdę lubi te swoje książki, w życiu by nie pomyślał, że robi to, aby udowodnić swoją wartość i być lubianą. Tym bardziej, że dawało to przeciwny efekt i wśród uczniów i nauczycieli. _Chyba musiała to widzieć?_

Hermiona znowu zaczęła nerwowo się wiercić i opuściła wzrok. _Powinien chyba coś powiedzieć._

\- Nie zaprzyjaźniłem się z tobą, dlatego, że wszystko wiesz i pomagałaś mi w nauce. Ron też nie. Raczej pomimo tego, ta twoja wszechwiedza i perfekcyjność zawsze była dla nas denerwująca, chociaż często pomocna. - Dodał sprawiedliwie. Hermiona zrobiła się jeszcze bardziej spięta. _Nie był dobry w pocieszaniu. -_ W szkole jest sporo mugolaków. a wielu uczniów, nawet z rodzin czarodziejów prawie wcale nie ma talentu. Spójrz choćby na Neville'a. To nie jest szkoła dla orłów, tylko dla wszystkich. Nie musisz być najlepsza, żeby być w Hogwarcie i nie musisz być najlepsza, aby być moją przyjaciółką.

Ujął dłonie Hermiony i czekał aż uniesie wzrok, by spojrzeć na niego.

\- Też cię przepraszam, tak byłem przejęty swoimi sprawami, że nie zauważyłem, co cię naprawdę trapi. Uznałem, że nie masz racji i nawet nie próbowałem cię zrozumieć. Przepraszam. - Uścisnął jej ręce i uśmiechnął się. - Przyjaciele?

Dziewczyna pokiwała głową, też się uśmiechając, choć oczy miała wciąż zamglone od łez. Harry puścił jej dłonie i przytulił ją, na chwilkę, potem odsunął się i odwrócił rozglądając za swoimi rzeczami.

\- Chodźmy już, może uda nam się złapać resztki śniadania, zanim skrzaty wszystko uprzątną.

Chwycił swoje torby i przypomniał sobie o czymś jeszcze. Sięgnął do torby z pamiątkami i wyciągnął przewodnik w jej stronę.

\- Kupiłem to dla ciebie w Paryżu. Mam nadzieję, że okaże się równie ciekawy jak "Historia Hogwartu". - Hermiona roześmiała się widząc wielką księgę i natychmiast zaczęła ją przeglądać. Harry tymczasem odsunął jej włosy z twarzy i rzucił szybko zaklęcie, znikając ślady łez. Złapał jej dłoń, zamykając książkę.

\- Naprawdę powinniśmy iść. Ron nam nie wybaczy, jeżeli będzie musiał głodny czekać aż do lunchu.

Hermiona lekceważąco machnęła ręką.

\- I tak nie mamy już poważnych zajęć. Możemy zajść do kuchni i wyciągnąć coś od skrzatów. Najwyżej się spóźnimy.

\- Kim jesteś i co zrobiłaś z Hermioną Granger? - Harry chciał zrobić zgorszoną minę, ale nie do końca mu wyszło, bo oczy wciąż mu się śmiały. Dziewczyna tylko się roześmiała i ruszyła w stronę drzwi ściskając w ręku swój prezent. Harry ruszył za nią.

Ron i Dean z Seamusem wciąż na nich czekali, chociaż nie byli zadowoleni z opóźnienia i nawet wieczorne zauroczenie Seamusa nowym Harrym prawie całkiem zniknęło, przesłonięte przez perspektywę głodowania.

* * *

Pomimo obaw nie spóźnili się całkiem na śniadanie, jednak uczniów już prawie nie było i to akurat Harry przyjął z ulgą. Na stołach wciąż były jeszcze półmiski, choć już prawie puste, ale udało im się znaleźć dla każdego coś smacznego. Zdążyli nalać sobie i wypić po kubku soku i kawy a także zrobić po kilka kanapek, które w części zjedli a resztę zapakowali zanim jedzenie zniknęło.

To był znak, że trzeba iść na zajęcia. Po drodze dojadali jeszcze kanapki, wesoło rozmawiając i śmiejąc się, w sumie z niczego. Na zajęcia z eliksirów dotarli praktycznie w ostatniej chwili, tuż przed profesorem i chociaż wszystkim, którzy nie widzieli wczoraj Harry'ego opadły szczęki, nie zdążyli tego skomentować, bo Mistrz Eliksirów pojawił się tuż za nimi i zaprosił do sali.

Harry wszedł ostatni i poprosił Snape'a by mógł coś powiedzieć klasie. Profesor nie miał pojęcia o co mu może chodzić ale skinął głową.

\- Jak zapewne zauważyliście, trochę inaczej dzisiaj wyglądam. W ten weekend byłem w Paryżu i trochę o siebie zadbałem, ale też zwiedzałem miasto i kupiłem dla wszystkich drobne pamiątki. - Spojrzał pytająco na Mistrza Eliksirów. - Mogę?

Snape skinął głową na zgodę i Harry wyjął z torby zakupione drobiazgi i zaklęciem przesłał do wszystkich w klasie. Natychmiast zrobił się hałas i zamieszanie. Harry spojrzał przepraszająco na profesora ale ten tylko się uśmiechnął. Harry usiadł obok Draco, który uniósł brew z uznaniem. _To było pomysłowe._

Świetnie to rozegrał wyjaśniając sprawę swojego wyglądu i od razu odwracając od niego uwagę rozdając drobiazgi. Profesor pozwolił uczniom na kilka minut zająć się upominkami zanim zaczął zajęcia, które zresztą w tym tygodniu polegały tylko na omawianiu wyników SUM-ów i powtarzaniu rzeczy, które poszły im najgorzej.

Tak samo jak i z wszystkich pozostałych przedmiotów. Na historii magii Harry tak samo przekazał wyjaśnienie i pamiątki puchonom i krukonom, którzy nie mieli z nimi Eliksirów, a w czasie lunchu wykonał to samo przy stole Gryffindoru. _Po co wymyślać coś nowego, skoro metoda się sprawdza?_ Wyjaśnił swój nowy wygląd wyjazdem i rozdał upominki wszystkim pozostałym Gryfonom.

W przerwie po lunchu, a także po kolacji odwiedzili z Draco i Snapem pierwszych profesorów, żeby ustalić program nauki na czas wakacji. Kiedy Harry pod koniec dnia znalazł się wreszcie w swoim łóżku, tym razem już nie zaciągając zasłonek stwierdził, że ten dzień był całkiem udany.

Prawie bezboleśnie załatwił sprawę nowego wizerunku. Skrywane i jawne spojrzenia chichoczących i rumieniących się dziewcząt (i zdumiewająco wielu chłopców) mógł wytrzymać. Przynajmniej nie było plotek i rozważań co się stało, skoro sam wszystko powiedział.

Wreszcie zaczęli też z Draco swoje przygotowania do wakacji. Profesor McGonaggal i Flitwick, do których najpierw wystartowali - na dobry początek, wykazali zrozumienie i z zaangażowaniem wyciągnęli swoje plany nauczania szóstego roku, razem z nimi i Snapem je analizując i wskazując na co mają zwrócić uwagę, a co mogą odpuścić.

Potem, kiedy Draco poszedł do siebie Harry został jeszcze by pomówić z profesorem Snapem o planach spotykania się w wakacje z Ronem, a także Hermioną. Co prawda jeszcze nie miał okazji, a szczerze mówiąc wcale też i nie chciał wcześniej umówić się z nią w wakacje.

Teraz jednak uznał, że przynajmniej raz powinni spotkać się wszyscy razem, całą trójką - czwórką licząc Draco. Snape nie lubił Hermiony ale przyznał, że Harry ma rację i obiecał pomówić z Malfoyami czy zgodzą się na odwiedziny jej i Rona.

* * *

Ostatni tydzień przed końcem roku szkolnego jest czasem najbardziej lubianym przez uczniów. Programy są zrealizowane, oceny wystawione. Teraz pozostały im tylko podsumowania minionego roku i informacje o planach nauki na następny.

Uczniowie piątego roku mają szczególnie łatwe życie. Po tygodniach solidnej nauki i ciężkich egzaminach nikt nie oczekuje od nich nawet minimalnej koncentracji czy jakiejkolwiek formy umysłowego wysiłku.

Ale dwóch uczniów piątego roku to nie dotyczyło. Zamiast dobrze się bawić ostatnimi chwilami spędzonymi z kolegami z roku i planować wakacyjne rozrywki Harry i Draco mieli zupełnie inne sprawy do zaplanowania.

Nie zawsze razem. Kiedy Draco zajmował się omawianiem zadań o jakich Harry absolutnie nie miał pojęcia, jak choćby Antyczne Runy _(Nie miał pojęcia po co to komu potrzebne?)_ ten ostatni realizował swój prywatny projekt.

Wiedział, że to właściwie ostatnie okazje aby spędzić czas ze swoimi najstarszymi przyjaciółmi. Co prawda nie był tak ambitny ani zdolny jak Draco, więc wybrał tylko wymagane przez Korpus Aurorów przedmioty do OWUTEM-ów, jednak w przyszłym roku i tak będzie miał morze - a raczej oceany tematów do wyuczenia.

A wolne chwile też raczej będzie spędzał ze swoimi nowymi kolegami z dormitorium i z roku. Nie chciał wyjść na totalnego chama, który korzysta z ich pomocy na zajęciach i przy nauce a potem idzie bawić się z prawdziwymi przyjaciółmi.

Praktycznie jedyną rzeczą jeszcze wspólną z Ronem będzie quidditch, z którego Harry na razie nie chciał zrezygnować... Nie miał jednak pewności, czy już w trakcie roku szkolnego nie okaże się, że jednak przecenił swoje możliwości i tak jak Draco będzie musiał odpuścić sobie grę.

Tym bardziej więc nalegał na te wspólne spotkania i wyjazd. Snape przekazał mu, że Malfoyowie nie mają nic przeciw zaproszeniu Rona, Hermionę też mogą przyjąć, ale tylko ze względu na niego. Harry postanowił coś wymyślić, by specjalnie im za to podziękować a na razie po załatwieniu też zgody Draco (zakończonej stwierdzeniem: oj, będziesz mi dłużny...) wreszcie oficjalnie zaprosił Rona i Hermionę.

Ron, który dobrze się dogadywał z Draco i z którym był już prawie umówiony nie miał obiekcji. Hermiona nie była zadowolona z perspektywy wizyty u Malfoyów, jeszcze zanim dowiedziała się, że przebywa tam Voldemort. Kiedy Harry o tym powiedział głęboko wciągnęła powietrze i już miała zacząć tyradę, ale Harry tylko spojrzał na nią przechylając głowę ze skrzywioną miną i zamknęła usta nic nie mówiąc.

Harry odczekał chwilę i wskazał jej, że: po pierwsze: _to Dwór Malfooyów i to ich gość i to już od roku i nie ma to z nimi nic wspólnego_ , po drugie: _Czarny Pan ma swoje sprawy i nie będzie zainteresowany tym co będą robić,_ po trzecie: _czy nie może tego odpuścić. Są jego przyjaciółmi i chce się z nimi spotkać w wakacje. Czy to zbyt wiele?_

W końcu Hermiona zgodziła się przyjechać i mógł zacząć organizować wspólne rozrywki na te niedziele kiedy rodzice im pozwolą przyjechać. Rodzice Hermiony i Weasleyowie nie mieli pieniędzy na zagraniczne wojaże a nie chcieli jałmużny więc udało mu się wynegocjować tylko jeden wspólny niedzielny wyjazd do Paryża - w terminie do ustalenia przez rodziców Rona i Hermiony z Malfoyami.

Załatwiwszy to Harry z lekkim sercem zajmował się z Draco ich planami naukowymi. Jeżeli Snape miał czas chodził z nimi, jeżeli nie załatwiali to sami a pod wieczór robili wspólne podsumowanie.

Przerobienie pełnego programu wszystkich potrzebnych im OWUTEM-owych przedmiotów z szóstego roku przekraczało ich możliwości: umysłowe i fizyczne. Musieli zrobić selekcję. Tematy, do których nie będzie odniesień na siódmym roku i nie pojawią się na egzaminie odrzucali w całości, proste rzeczy, które nie będą potrzebne od razu na początku roku odkładali na późniejsze korepetycje.

To, co pozostało, czyli ponad połowę materiału musieli rozplanować na dwa miesiące, a że przedmioty w niektórych obszarach musiały wzajemnie się uzupełniać, przygotowanie sensownego i możliwego do zrealizowania planu wymagało sporej ilości zaklęć oceniających ii dostosowujących. Każde kolejne konsultacje wprowadzały zmiany w dotychczasowych ustaleniach, ale to i tak było lepsze niż czekanie aż zbiorą wszystko i wtedy ogarnięcie całości.

Oddział sów szkolnych zarezerwowanych przez Snape'a kursował na dwie trasy: z Hogwartu roznosząc zamówienia na podręczniki i pomoce naukowe do sklepów i to nie tylko tych na Pokątnej ale też do bardziej specjalistycznych w całej Brytanii a potem z paczkami do Dworu Malfoyów, gdzie Lucjusz z Syriuszem zajmowali się urządzaniem pokojów do nauki i ćwiczeń.

Pokoje te były usytuowane w głównej części budynku obok bibliotek i laboratoriów pana domu. Korytarz, w którym zostały umieszczone łączył z jednej strony skrzydło domowe, a konkretnie pokoje Draco i obok niego Harry'ego a na drugim końcu wejście do korytarza gościnnego, który zajmował Czarny Pan.

Formalnie w skrzydle gościnnym powinny też się znaleźć miejsca dla ich pozostałych wakacyjnych pomocników, czyli Syriusza Blacka i Lupina, ale Lucjusz Malfoy nie był samobójcą, żeby poruszyć ten temat ze swoim stałym gościem. O ile Blacka mógłby on tolerować a nawet zaakceptować, ze względu na jego szlachetne pochodzenie i więź z Harrym, to ani Voldemort ani wilkołak nie potrafili nawet rozmawiać o sobie nawzajem a tym bardziej ze sobą.

Może w trakcie wakacji to się zmieni, na razie jednak Lucjusz musiał więc ich odseparować. Pokoje dla nauczycieli zostały umieszczone na poddaszu nad częścią szkolną i wejścia do nich znajdowały się przy pokojach chłopców.

Zanim minął tydzień wszystko było gotowe. Książki i pomoce zakupione, zebrane i zainstalowane. Plany zajęć rozmieszczone w każdej z sal, w pokojach chłopców i ich wakacyjnych nauczycieli a planery dodatkowo przekazane skrzatom, które miały czuwać, aby każdy stawiał się na czas.

Taka skrupulatna organizacja była trochę przerażająca, szczególnie dla zwykle niezorganizowanego Harry'ego, ale ostatni rok spędzony na wspólnej nauce z Draco już go przygotował do takiej drobiazgowości i faktycznie ją doceniał. Nawet jeśli jego charakter wciąż kazał mu się przeciw temu buntować tłumił te opory i robił swoje.

Na szczęście pierwszym punktem ich wakacyjnego programu była sobota czyli rozpakowywanie się i zapoznanie ze wszystkim a zaraz potem wolna niedziela i cotygodniowa wizyta u Siga. Wszyscy razem ustalili, że aby wolny dzień naprawdę był wolny, najlepiej jeżeli w niedzielę chłopcy rano mieli wolne a popołudnie razem spędzali w Paryżu w sklepach lub galeriach, przy okazji odwiedzając też ciotkę Rose a wieczorem po wizycie Harry'ego w klinice wracali do dworu.

Mając tyle spraw do załatwienia i dogadania, chłopcy nawet nie wiedzieli kiedy minął ten ostatni tydzień w szkole i nadszedł dla nich czas pożegnań i wyjazdów.

* * *

Piątkowy poranek w Wieży Gryffindoru, ostatni wspólny poranek był niezwykle głośny. Wszyscy wstali wcześniej niż zwykle, żeby zakończyć pakowanie, a co poniektórzy dopiero je zacząć.

Harry spokojnie wylegiwał się na łóżku i obserwował z pobłażliwym uśmieszkiem miotających się kolegów. On miał już wszystko spakowane i wysłane do swojego pokoju w Malfoy Manor. Pozostał tylko mundurek szkolny na dzisiejszy dzień i ubranie do przebrania się w pociągu, oraz oczywiście jeszcze używana piżama i kosmetyki ale to miał zapakować do podręcznej torby na ramię, którą przywiózł z ostatniej wizyty w Paryżu.

Niektórzy Gryfoni nazywali go teraz modelem lub modnisiem, ale nie dbał o to, z czasem im przejdzie. Wciąż nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu na wspomnienie pierwszej reakcji Hogwartu na jego nowy wizerunek. Chociaż musiał przyznać, że i tak wyszło to o wiele lepiej niż się wcześniej obawiał.

Kiedy łazienka była już wolna poszedł się umyć i ubrać. Ostatecznie dokończył pakowanie i pozostawił torby na łóżku, schodząc do pokoju wspólnego. Dziś nie musiał nic brać ze sobą, bo nie było już żadnych zajęć.

Po śniadaniu miało być oficjalne zakończenie roku i rozdanie dyplomów Hogwartu absolwentom, a potem każdy Dom spotykał się ze swoim opiekunem, począwszy od najmłodszych roczników. Po obiedzie, tak samo grupami mieli opuszczać zamek jadąc na stację - najpierw pierwszaki z opiekunami a potem pozostali uczniowie.

Oficjalne zakończenie roku jak zawsze było uroczyste i raczej nudne, ale po nim kiedy pierwszaki udały się na spotkanie z McGonagall pozostali Gryfoni w pokoju wspólnym zaczęli nieoficjalną część imprezy. Skrzaty dostarczyły napoje i soki a dla starszych uczniów piwo kremowe oraz talerzyki z przekąskami. Uczniowie wspominali ubiegły rok, umawiali się na wakacje.

Harry wymknął się i ostatni raz poszedł do swojego dormitorium, oglądał je w szczególny sposób, wspominając wszystko co mu się tu przydarzyło. Oczywiście zapewne niejeden raz tu jeszcze przyjdzie, aby spotkać się z kolegami ale to już nie będzie jego pokój. Z roztargnieniem gładził kolumienki swojego łóżka, swój stolik, kufer. Usiadł na parapecie, spoglądając na błonia i jezioro.

Po chwili pojawili się jego współlokatorzy. Przynieśli ze sobą piwo i zaczęli wspominać wspólnie spędzone chwile. Historie były wesołe, ale ich nastrój zdecydowanie bardziej nostalgiczny niż na dole. To ostatni raz, gdy byli tutaj wszyscy razem jako koledzy z pokoju. Po jakimś czasie dobiegło ich wołanie z Pokoju Wspólnego:

\- Piąty rok do McGonagall! Zbierajcie się, za pięć minut wyjście.

Dokończyli drinki i zostawili szklanki skrzatom na stoliku, po czym poszli razem na dół, gdzie spotkali kolegów z innych pokojów i dziewczęta. Wesołą, roześmianą i rozgadaną gromadą przeszli korytarzami do gabinetu dyrektorki. Na co dzień obowiązki głowy domu spełniali na zmianę różni profesorowie ale nominalnie to ona pozostała Głową Domu Gryffindor.

Spotkanie było krótkie. Ogólne mowy wygłoszone zostały już w części oficjalnej. Wyniki SUM-ów też były już znane i omówione, więc profesor rozdała tylko wszystkim oficjalne dyplomy potwierdzające zdane SUM-y i krótko pożegnała każdego z nich, gratulując wyników i życząc udanych wakacji a w przypadku Harry'ego owocnej nauki, co wywołało śmiechy pozostałych. _Tego mu nie zazdrościli._

Po spotkaniu szybko wrócili do Wieży, po nich została już tylko jedna grupa, więc nie mieli za wiele czasu. Zabrali swoje kufry i torby by zrzucić je przy wejściu oprócz tych, które chcieli mieć przy sobie. Czekając na transport kontynuowali swoje wcześniejsze rozmowy.

Harry usiadł w powozie z Ronem i Hermioną. Sławna Trójca Gryffindoru po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu i ostatni raz w tym roku była naprawdę razem śmiejąc się i wspominając dobre i złe chwile. W pociągu Harry umówił się na spotkanie za tydzień, o ile rodzice się dogadają i może też wspólny wyjazd a jeżeli nie to spędzą razem przedpołudnie w rezydencji, a po obiedzie Harry i Draco ruszą do Paryża.

Podróż minęła błyskawicznie i już musieli się witać z czekającymi na nich rodzinami i żegnać z kolegami. Wsiadając do samochodu Malfoyów Harry ostatni raz spojrzał na swoich przyjaciół. Z jednej strony żal mu było się z nimi rozstawać ale z drugiej... oczekiwał z niecierpliwością wakacji. Miały być zupełnie inne niż wszystkie do tej pory i to na wiele sposobów.

Pomachał przyjaciołom na pożegnanie i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi limuzyny.


	15. Chapter 15

Wszystko...

 _Są ludzie, którzy chcieliby być lubiani przez wszystkich, inni wolą żeby się ich bali, ewentualnie szanowali. Większości z nas jednak wystarczy, kiedy nas "lubi" właśnie ten jeden, jedyny. Bo gdy pojawia się ktoś jeszcze, pojawia się problem. No chyba, że ten ktoś naprawdę lubi zranienie i odrzucenie..._

 **Rozdział 15 Kocha, lubi, szanuje**

Po tygodniu niezwykle intensywnej pracy we dworze Malfoyów nareszcie nastała cisza i spokój. Cisza przed burzą. Już tego dnia do domu miał wrócić młody panicz Draco wraz ze swoim przyjacielem Harrym Potterem.

Czekały przygotowane dla nich, wysprzątane na błysk pokoje, czekały przygotowane pracownie i pokoje do nauki.  
 _A na dzisiaj?_

Dzisiaj rodzice Malfoyowie pojechali po chłopaków na dworzec, a w domu pozostały przejęte skrzaty czyszczące z zapałem błyszczące jak lustro podłogi, pilnujące gotowego obiadu, czekające na znak do rzucenia ostatnich zaklęć przed ich powrotem.

Czekała też na nich ciocia Bellatrix, poprawiając swoją nieskazitelną urodę.

Najbardziej jednak czekał inny gość Malfoyów, krążący po swoim pokoju - absolutnie przecież nie uchodzi, żeby kręcił się niecierpliwie w salonie, ku uciesze zarówno skrzatów jak i Belli.

Lord Voldemort, bo to o nim mowa, co prawda widział obu chłopców zaledwie tydzień (a konkretnie sześć dni i sześć godzin) wcześniej, kiedy wpadli do domu na śniadanie przed wyjazdem do Paryża, jednak dzisiaj czekała go niespodzianka.

Wtedy Draco zabierał Harry'ego na wizytę w salonie kosmetycznym i fryzjerskim a następnie na zakupy i jeszcze do kliniki okulistycznej. Lord nie mógł się już doczekać, kiedy wreszcie zobaczy efekty owej wyprawy.

Co prawda pytał Severusa jak wygląda Harry po tych zmianach, ale w odpowiedzi otrzymał tylko kręcenie głową zakończone cmokaniem a potem westchnienie i: - ... - Kolejne westchnienie bez słowa.

Zajrzał w jego myśli i faktycznie chłopak wyglądał w nich niesamowicie, ale zdążył już się przekonać, że oglądanie Harry'ego w oczach innych nie oddaje nawet ułamka jego faktycznego widoku. Dla niego szczególnie zawsze był jeszcze dodatkowy efekt: horkruks. Część jego duszy mieszkająca w chłopcu sprawiała, ze dla niego błyszczał jak diament wśród popiołów.

Albo jak wila. Oglądał czarodziejów pod ich urokiem i niechętnie musiał przyznać, że zachowywali się dokładnie tak jak on się czuł, przy Harrym _(miał nadzieję, że jednak aż tak jak oni nie wyglądał)_. Kiedy spotykał chłopaka czuł się jak jakby po długiej wędrówce znalazł wodę na pustyni, bezpieczny port w czasie burzy, wszystkie skarby Ziemi zamknięte w tej jednej, dla niego najważniejszej osobie.

Nie chciał rzucać Tempusa, aby nie wiedzieć, jak długo jeszcze będzie musiał czekać. Po prostu czekał.

Aż wreszcie rozległy się tak bardzo wyczekiwane dźwięki. Najpierw usłyszał skrzaty aportujące się do holu, co oznaczało, że państwo zaraz się pojawią. Natychmiast ruszył do drzwi i chwilę potem, kiedy już był na korytarzu usłyszał szum auta lądującego na podjeździe. Szybkim krokiem zszedł po schodach i skierował się do salonu, słysząc dobiegające stamtąd głosy.

Wszedł przez otwarte drzwi do salonu i stanął jak wryty.

Owszem, wszyscy już tam byli, Malfoyowie - ci sami co przed południem, Draco - jak to Draco ale obok niego stał młody atrakcyjny chłopak z elegancko ułożonymi czarnymi włosami, w nowej modnej szacie, czarnej ze szmaragdowym wykończeniem i tak samo szmaragdowej koszuli do czarnych dopasowanych spodni, do tego skórzane trzewiki na małym obcasie, dodające mu wzrostu a to wszystko idealnie podkreślające jego sylwetkę.

I najbardziej widoczna zmiana - jego twarz, nieprzysłonięta niesforną szopą loków i zbyt dużymi okularami, wyrazista, regularna no i wreszcie broń ostateczna - wielkie, wyraźnie widoczne, błyszczące i przeszywające intensywnością - porażające jak zawsze szmaragdem spojrzenia - oczy. _O, cholera!_

 _Dlaczego stanął jak wryty?_ Wiedział już przecież, że Harry przyciąga jego duszę i umysł. Tyle że nie spodziewał się, że aż tak zareaguje na niego - fizycznie.

Harry patrzył na niego z zaintrygowaniem, cała mocą tych przecudnie głębokich oczu, lekko przechyliwszy głowę. _No tak, za długo mu się już przyglądał się bez słowa._

Voldemort potrząsnął głową, jakby chciał się pozbyć jakiś niechcianych myśli i uśmiechnął się uprzejmie.

\- Witaj, Harry. - Wychrypiał, odchrząknął i dodał już pewnym głosem. - Zmieniłeś się. - Pokręcił głową, lustrując go jeszcze raz. Rejestrując szczegóły, które pominął porażony ogólnym wyglądem. Jeszcze raz pokręcił głową. _Już wiedział dlaczego Snape'owi brakowało słów._

Harry zaśmiał się lekko i kiwnął głową.

\- No, wiem. Już mi o tym mówili. - Znowu się zaśmiał. - Rozumiem, że pochwalasz moją inwestycję? - A potem uśmiechnął się drażniąco. - Chcesz wizytówkę? - A potem to on obejrzał uważnie czarnoksiężnika, który poczuł się trochę nieswojo. _Nikt nigdy nie ważył się tak na niego patrzeć._

Harry powoli pokręcił głową, przecząco.  
\- Nie. Ty nie potrzebujesz takiej wizyty. - I Czarny Pan poczuł się nagle lekki jak piórko. _Harry powiedział, że mu się podoba. Wprost i przy wszystkich. Był Królem Świata. Nie potrzebował już nic i niczego..._

Zanim jednak zdążył ulecieć nazbyt wysoko, Harry dokończył ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

\- Nic dziwnego - moja krew.

Voldemort nie mógł się nie roześmiać. Harry dołączył do niego ale szybko spoważniał.

\- Wiesz, co ja ostatnio robiłem, Tom. - Celowo użył jego imienia, by sprawdzić reakcję i nie zmieniła się - oczy przymrużone z przyjemnością na krótką chwilkę, zapewne niezauważalną dla nikogo, kto nie wiedział, że ma patrzeć. - Co tam u Ciebie słychać, moje dziecko?

Malfoyowie w trakcie całej tej wymiany zdań stali sztywno z niepewnymi uśmiechami. Voldemort zaś zaśmiał się jeszcze głośniej, na widok ich teraz nielekko zdezorientowanych min.

\- Nie patrz z takim zdziwieniem, Lucjuszu. To dzięki Harry'emu się odrodziłem. Wiesz o tym, byłeś tam.

Malfoy skinął głową, oferując spokojny uśmiech, ale w duchu wciąż był zaszokowany.

 _To, że chłopak był w stanie choćby myśleć o tamtej nocy, bez chęci zamordowania jego Pana, dla niego było niepojęte. Żartowanie z tego, przez niego, przekraczało możliwości zrozumienia. A to, że Lord pozwalał mu na takie żarty..._ Lucjusz pokręcił głową.

Draco zaś szybko zmienił swoją zaszokowaną minę, na równie opanowaną bezuczuciową twarz, jak u swojego ojca. Nie mógł uwierzyć swoim oczom i uszom. Dla niego nie było w tej sytuacji powodu, by się uśmiechał - tak jak Harry. Nie widział w tym nic zabawnego - zresztą nie przypuszczał, by było mu wolno się z tego śmiać. Jednak patrzenie na Czarnego Pana, jak na idiotę, też nie byłoby najmądrzejszym pomysłem. Utrzymywał obojętną maskę.

\- Może przejdziemy do jadalni... - Po chwili ciszy, gdy Harry i Voldemort wpatrywali się w siebie z równie tajemniczymi i złośliwymi uśmieszkami, Lucjusz Malfoy przypomniał sobie o obowiązkach gospodarza i odezwał się, robiąc zapraszający gest ręką.

Voldemort skinął mu głową i takim samym gestem jak ostatnio - położył dłoń na plecy Harry'ego, kierując go do jadalni. Uczucie, które pojawiło się gdy dotknął Harry'ego, było takie samo, jak za pierwszym razem i sprawiało mu wciąż taką samą przyjemność. Nigdy nie lubił dotyku innych ludzi, ale jego pragnął dotykać.

Poczuł dreszcz chłopaka, gdy oparł dłoń o jego szaty. _Tak i on także wciąż to czuł._

* * *

Zaledwie zdążyli zająć swoje miejsca, kiedy w drzwiach jadalni pojawił się ostatni spóźniony gość - Bellatrix Lestrange. Zajęta czesaniem włosów (sto pociągnięć na każde pasmo) nie zauważyła, że jej siostra z rodziną wrócili do domu.

Kiedy usłyszała hałas na dole, szybko pobiegła do salonu, ale tam już nikogo nie było, odetchnęła więc głęboko - dla uspokojenia i eleganckim pewnym krokiem weszła do jadalni.

Z powściągliwym lecz uroczym uśmiechem skinieniem głowy powitała obecnych, Malfoyów i Lorda już dziś wcześniej widziała, za to chłopców przywitała mniej lub bardziej oficjalnie. Najpierw podeszła do Draco, który wstał z szerokim uśmiechem i uściskał ją trzymając na odległość ramion i muskając powietrze kolo jej policzka. To było zdecydowanie inne powitanie niż z ciotką Rose. _Ale ciotka Bella była zupełnie inną ciotką._

\- Witaj ciociu. Wyglądasz fantastycznie. - Draco zacmokał z uznaniem, kręcąc głową nad jej wyglądem i ubiorem. Nie tylko Harry przeszedł ostatnio przemianę i o ile tamtą Draco widział na własne oczy a nawet sam ją zarządził i kontrolował, to nowy wygląd ciotki Belli był dla niego kompletnym zaskoczeniem. Kiedy ostatnio ja spotkał w ogóle o siebie nie dbała, rozczochrana, w starych zniszczonych szatach, a teraz... Znowu pokręcił głową.

Bella nie wyglądała po prostu przyzwoicie. Wyglądała po prostu świetnie, do tego niezamierzenie dopasowała się do wyglądu Harry'ego - suknia w podobnej tonacji, takie same czarne lśniące włosy, drobna i zgrabna sylwetka - kiedy stali obok siebie, każde z nich wyglądało jeszcze lepiej.

Bella roześmiała się leciutko i odpowiedziała Draco w podobnym tonie.

\- Mój drogi, naprawdę wyrosłeś ostatnio. Przystojniak z ciebie. - Draco odpowiedział równie lekkim uśmiechem i odsunął od ciotki, która tymczasem odwróciła się do Harry'ego, z równie, jak nie jeszcze bardziej promiennym uśmiechem. Chłopak natychmiast zaczerwienił się. Bella lekko stonowała uśmiech, mimo że pochlebiała jej taka reakcja.

\- Witaj Harry Potterze, cieszę się, że mogę cię wreszcie poznać. W tym domu dużo się o tobie mówiło. - Znaczące spojrzenie na Draco, który zachmurzył się i chyba nawet zaklął pod nosem, ale na tyle cicho, że mogła udać, że tego nie zauważyła.

Harry tymczasem zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej i niezręcznie ukłonił się.

\- Dzień dobry pani Lestrange. - Powiedział nieśmiało lecz wyraźnie, lekko przechylając głowę, co wywołało jeszcze dźwięczniejszy śmiech Belli a po nim jeszcze większe zażenowanie Harry'ego.

\- Ależ mów mi po imieniu, chłopcze, proszę. Nie dodawaj mi lat.

Harry zrobił jeszcze bardziej zażenowaną minę. Nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie, żeby mówić do tej kobiety po imieniu.

Czarny Pan obserwował te scenkę z coraz bardziej rosnącą lodowatą furią. Na zewnątrz utrzymywał spokojny wyraz twarzy, ale ta burza w jego duszy była wyraźnie widziana w jego spojrzeniu. Gdyby mógł zabić ją wzrokiem, Bella byłaby martwa. Ale nie mógł: _nie, kiedy Harry patrzył._

Tymczasem czarownica poczuła to mrowiące ostre spojrzenie i spojrzała w bok w oczy Lorda. Aż zachwiała się na widok niemej morderczej furii skierowanej na nią. Od razu też domyśliła się jej powodu. Kiedy Harry odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na stojącego obok niego Voldemorta, ten miał już spokojną, życzliwą minę.

Bella nie była tak głupia jak niektórzy uważali. Wiedziała, że musi natychmiast uspokoić swojego Pana i zapewnić o całkowitym braku zainteresowania jego chłopcem.

\- Wszyscy tutaj nie mówią o niczym innym poza waszym programem nauki. Jesteśmy z Narcyzą bardzo dobre w zaklęciach umysłu. Z chęcią dołączę do waszych nauczycieli i też z wami popracuję, dzieciaki. - No i pięknie, chyba wystarczająco wyraźnie wskazała, że uważa Pottera za dzieciaka, którym nie jest zainteresowana i... _O cholera i czy właśnie nie zasugerowała, że jej Pan jest pedofilem?_ Szybko uzupełniła wypowiedź.

\- Jako chrześniak mojego kuzyna jesteś przecież jakby przyszywanym kuzynem Draco - _Czemu nie pomóc przy okazji swojemu chrześniakowi?_ Wiedziała od Lucjusza jak Lorda denerwuje zażyłość chłopców. - I obaj zachowujecie się niemal jak bracia - więc dla mnie także ty jesteś jak bratanek. Nie masz nic przeciwko, żebym cię za takiego uważała? Możesz mówić do mnie ciociu Bello. - _Teraz wyszło idealnie._

Harry uśmiechnął się, kiwając głową - to już było łatwiejsze do przyjęcia. - Dziękuję... ciociu. - Powiedział z zawahaniem, ale wcale nie wyszło to tak niezręcznie jak się obawiał.

Czarny Pan wyglądał już na nieco uspokojonego. Nie był zadowolony ale mordercza pasja zniknęła.

Draco popatrzył na ciocię z lekkim wyrzutem, ale za to Lucjusz przez mgnienie miał minę, jakby go nagle oświeciło.

 _Ciekawe, co knuje jej aż nazbyt sprytny szwagier..._

* * *

R _ozwijające się zainteresowanie Draco Harrym Potterem zupełnie nie przeszkadzałoby Lucjuszowi. Chłopak był miły, grzeczny, może trochę nieokrzesany - ale szybko się uczył i naprawdę starał się. Naprawdę zupełnie by Lucjuszowi nie przeszkadzało, gdyby nie... -_ Westchnął ciężko. - _Gdyby nie jeszcze szybciej rozwijające się zainteresowanie Lorda Voldemorta tym samym Harrym Potterem._

Czarny Pan był zazdrosny i zaborczy, każda uwaga poświęcona przez Harry'ego innym osobom denerwowała go, każde słowo, uśmiech, dotyk powodowało mniej lub bardziej wyraźne skrzywienie ust, błysk w oku. Widoczna bliskość obu chłopców i wzajemnie zrozumienie byłyby wystarczającą drzazgą w oczach Voldemorta, nawet bez coraz bardziej widocznego zauroczenia Draco.

 _Dzięki Merlinowi Harry tego zauroczenia nie podzielał. Co więcej, wystarczająco wyraźnie przyznawał się do zainteresowania samym Lordem. Na szczęście Czarodziej był na tyle pyszny, że nie obawiał się Draco jako konkurencji, inaczej już by się go pozbył._ Jednak Lucjusz i tak wciąż się o syna obawiał i wciąż próbował znaleźć jakieś rozwiązanie.

Uwaga Belli spadła mu jak z nieba.

 _Bracia - dlaczego sam o tym nie pomyślał?_

Kiedyś, gdy rozważali sposoby na przejęcie czarodziejów urodzonych wśród mugoli przez rodziny czarodziejskie, przeglądał wiele zaklęć wszelkiego rodzaju więzi: adopcji, pokrewieństwa, braterstwa.

Przypominał sobie teraz jedno zaklęcie, które byłoby idealne właśnie na taką sytuację: _"Prawdziwe braterstwo"_. Była to przysięga, która musiała zostać złożona dobrowolnie przez dwie osoby i powodowała, że łączyło ich prawdziwe braterskie uczucie.

W księdze, którą wtedy przeglądał jego użycie było wskazane jako rozwiązanie sytuacji, gdy osoby musiały żyć i mieszkać razem i chciano zabezpieczyć się przed ich ewentualnym uczuciem. Np. gdy mąż wyjeżdżał na wojnę mógł prosić przyjaciela o opiekę nad swoją żonę i kiedy oboje złożyli tę przysięgę, wiązało ich prawdziwie braterskie siostrzane uczucie. Wszelkie ewentualne wcześniejsze zauroczenie znikało, a później już żadne nie mogło się rozwinąć. Zaklęcie było ostateczne a więź nierozerwalna.

T _ak, to było idealne rozwiązanie. Chłopcy nadal byliby sobie bliscy, ale bez żadnej możliwości pogłębienia uczuć i zmiany ich relacji. Draco byłby bezpieczny, na zawsze._

Oczywiście złożenie Draco takiej propozycji oczywiście z pewnośią spowodowałoby jego złość i odwrócenie się od ojca. Za to Harry będzie na pewno zachwycony... Trzeba więc powiedzieć o tym przy Harrym. Draco nie odmówi mu w jego obecności, nie będzie chciał go zranić, bo Harry na pewno poczułby się wtedy odrzucony i zraniony.

 _Hmmm... Harry ma urodziny w połowie wakacji. To będzie idealna okazja._ Do tej pory na pewno uda mu się odnaleźć tę księgę i przygotować chłopców do złożenia przysięgi i ustanowienia więzi (oczywiście nie ujawniając, po co im te konkretne umiejętności).

Byłby naprawdę z siebie zadowolony, gdyby nie jeden punkt tego zaklęcia - _nieodwracalne._ Wiedział, że gdyby się okazało, że jednak Harry jest wolny, Draco mu tego nigdy nie wybaczy. _Tylko, że lepiej żeby był żywy i obrażony..._

Popatrzył na swego, wyraźnie nieszczęśliwego syna. Decyzja nie była dla niego prosta, ale miał jeszcze czas. Zresztą może w tej księdze o więziach i przysięgach uda mu się znaleźć coś o takim samym efekcie tylko odwracalne a może martwił się na zapas i nie będzie w ogóle takiej potrzeby.

Do tej pory nie zdecydował się poruszyć tego tematu w rozmowie z synem wierząc, że problem sam zniknie albo się rozwiąże, jednak sytuacja robiła się coraz bardziej zaplątana i coraz wyraźniejsza.

Chyba tylko ślepiec jeszcze mógłby nie widzieć, o co chodzi. Na pewno nadszedł czas na rozmowę z Draco i może to da wystarczający efekt, aby żadne stanowcze interwencje nie były konieczne. _Jeszcze miał czas na decyzje._

Lucjusz znowu westchnął, tym razem już nie tak posępnie, ale i nie radośnie, podniósł wzrok i...

* * *

I zorientował się, że pogrążył się w myślach w trakcie obiadu i chyba właśnie ktoś się do niego zwrócił z jakimś pytaniem, czy uwagą, bo wszyscy się w niego wpatrywali. Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco okazując lekkie zażenowanie i szczerze przyznał.

\- Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się. Czy coś się stało?

Narcyza tylko pokręciła głową.

\- Wiesz kochanie, ze chłopcy na takie prawdziwe wakacje mają tylko ten weekend, bo od poniedziałku już zaczną się uczyć. Harry właśnie opowiadał o zamku Blacka w Szkocji. Są tam wspaniale warunki do latania, mogliby też potrenować quidditcha. Czy myślisz, że mogliby tam pojechać dziś wieczorem albo jutro a wróciliby w niedzielę przed wizytą Harry'ego w klinice?

Pomysł był nawet niezły. _Ale Harry sam z Draco, bez nadzoru?_ Lucjusz nie musiał patrzeć na Voldemorta, by wiedzieć jaką ma minę.

\- To bardzo dobry pomysł. - Stwierdził powodując szerokie uśmiechy obu chłopców i falę lodowatego gniewu od strony sztucznie radosnego Czarnego Pana. - Oczywiście musimy zapytać twojego kuzyna, czy się na to zgodzi. - Złowroga fala jakby zelżała.

Zwrócił się bezpośrednio do chłopców.  
\- No i może zaprosilibyście też Rona Weasleya? On też uwielbia quidditch, na pewno z chęcią się do was przyłączy, a we trojkę będzie wam łatwiej urządzić jakiś prawdziwy trening.

Chwila namysłu i dodał z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- W sumie to i my moglibyśmy się do was dołączyć. Sam byłem naprawdę dobrym ścigającym, Syriusz też należał do drużyny a i Severus sobie całkiem dobrze radzi. Moglibyśmy rozegrać jakiś mecz: _"Młodzież przeciw Opiekunom"._ Co wy na to?

Harry entuzjastycznie pokiwał głową, Draco z dużo mniejszym entuzjazmem. _Może liczył na kolejny weekend we dwoje? Nie ma mowy!_

\- Zaraz połączę się z kominkiem Blacka i ustalę, czy to się da załatwić. - Uprzejme spojrzenie w kierunku już prawie spokojnego Lorda. - A ty, Mój Panie? Zechcesz się do nas ewentualnie przyłączyć?

Czarny Pan odparł mu równie uprzejmie.

\- Nie chciałbym wam przeszkadzać w rodzinnych zabawach.

Harry natychmiast zaprzeczył.

\- Ależ ty jesteś moją rodziną, Tom.

 _Mówił szczerze. Naprawdę tak myślał!_ Nieznane dotąd uczucie ciepła i przynależności pojawiło się w piersi czarnoksiężnika i rozpłynęło po całym jego jestestwie.

\- Dziękuję, Harry. Z chęcią się przyłączę. Ale latał nie będę. - Dodał od razu, żeby nie było zaskoczenia.

\- Jeszcze zobaczymy. - Harry uśmiechnął się przekornie, z pewnością siebie koncentrując na nim swoje spojrzenie i Voldemort przestał już być taki pewny swojej decyzji. _Może jednak się skusić?_

Zajęci swoją rozmową nie zauważyli ani smutniejącej miny Draco, ani zadowolonej jego ojca. Lucjusz bez dalszych pytań udał się do biblioteki, by porozumieć się z Blackiem i ustalić szczegóły ich wyprawy. Był pewien, że ten się zgodzi. Dla Harry'ego był gotów na bardzo wiele a Lucjusz był naprawdę dobry w przekonywaniu ludzi _i nawet nie musiał używać do tego przemocy ani szantażu._

Rozmowa przebiegła dokładnie tak, jak się spodziewał. Black bez oporów zaprosił już na dzisiaj wszystkich Malfoyów i nawet Lestrange - razem z Harrym i absolutnie nie miał nic przeciwko załatwieniu z Weasleyami, aby i Ron się u niego zjawił.

Kiedy jednak Lucjusz przekazał, że Harry chce aby razem z nimi przyjechał też Lord Voldemort, jako jego gość, Syriusz wręcz zastygł. Lucjusz miał ochotę zamachać mu ręką przed twarzą, aby sprawdzić, czy kontaktuje, ale to byłoby zbyt prostackie.

Tylko więc chrząknął i zawołał jego imię. Początkowo bez efektu, ale w końcu Black się otrząsnął.

Przez chwilę wyglądał jakby chciał się kłócić i protestować, ale w końcu potrząsnął głową z rezygnacją.

\- Niech będzie jeszcze i to. – Brzmiał dokładnie tak ponuro i zrezygnowanie, jak wyglądał.

Lucjusz wolał tego nie komentować. Po prostu uśmiechnął się do niego i zapowiedział, że wkrótce się zjawią. Po zamknięciu połączenia wrócił do jadalni, gdzie Narcyza z Bellą cicho szeptały o jakiś swoich sprawach a Harry syczał coś w wężomowie do Voldemorta, wywołując jego szeroki uśmiech.

Draco zaś obserwował ich z ponurą miną. Kiedy usłyszał kroki swojego ojca podniósł wzrok na niego z niemym wyrzutem. Lucjusz poczuł ukłucie żalu, ale pocieszał się, że w ten czy inny sposób już wkrótce to się zmieni i Draco może będzie patrzeć na przyjaźń Voldemorta z Harrym z troską, jednak już bez żalu.

Kiedy już obecni zauważyli, że się pojawił i zakończywszy rozmowy patrzyli na niego pytająco, oznajmił:

\- Wszystko załatwione. Dzisiaj jedziemy na Grimauld Place a jutro z samego rana do Szkocji. Śniadanie zjemy już tam, w Zamku.

Wszyscy z entuzjazmem wstali i ruszyli do swoich pokojów, by przygotować torby na weekend. Lucjusz zostawił pakowanie Narcyzie a sam udał się znowu do biblioteki, gdzie przygotował proszek fiuu na podróż i wydał skrzatom polecenia na nadchodzący weekend. Kiedy już to załatwił usiadł w fotelu przy kominku czekając na pozostałych i rozmyślając, jak może potoczyć się ta wspólna wyprawa.

 _Na dobre, czy na złe zapowiadał się całkiem interesujący weekend._

* * *

W czasie gdy Grimauld Place było główną kwaterą Zakonu przebywało tam mnóstwo czarodziejów – jasnych czarodziejów. Nie podobało się to rodzinnemu skrzatowi Blacków – Stworkowi, dlatego Syriusz musiał zakupić dwa nowe skrzaty, aby dom prawidłowo funkcjonował.

Jednak po śmierci Dumbledore'a czarodzieje stopniowo przestali się tu pojawiać aż wreszcie Zakon nieformalnie i bezterminowo zawiesił działalność. Stałymi gośćmi pozostali tylko Lupin – wilkołak i Snape – bez wątpienia mroczny czarodziej.

Stworek przestał już więc kryć się w swoim ulubionym schowku pod zlewem i Syriusz zaczął okazjonalnie zauważać go w różnych miejscach i to nawet faktycznie wykonującego jakieś skrzacie obowiązki.

Wpłynęło na to zapewne i pojawienie się nowym skrzatów, które normalnie pracowały i słuchały pana domu, ale też i osłabienie tej nieznośnej dla Stworka jasnej atmosfery.

Po procesie zaczęły też na Grimauld Place wpadać z wizytami niewidziane od lat kuzynki Bella i Narcyza i już zupełnie dobrze czujący się Stworek nawet zjawiał się na wezwanie by im usługiwać.

W ostatnim okresie, kiedy z uwagi na zaplanowane wspólnie z Malfoyami wakacyjne edukowanie Harry'ego i Draco - wszyscy Malfoyowie i S-ka zaczęli już regularnie i często wpadać z zapowiedzianymi lub nie wizytami - stary skrzat już zupełnie doszedł do normalnego stanu i stał się równie użyteczny, jak dwa pozostałe.

Syriusz mógł nawet wysłać go z jakimś poleceniem – informacją, czy paczką do Malfoy Manor i skrzat dobrze się z tego wywiązywał, a nawet wracał wyraźnie radośniejszy i spokojniejszy. Zapewne dzięki atmosferze mrocznej magii panującej we Dworze, a już szczególnie dzięki aurze przebywającego tam Czarnego Pana.

Syriusz nie był pewien, czy te wszystkie zmiany i ich efekty dobrze o nim świadczyły i czy jest zadowolony z tej zmiany towarzystwa w jakim się obracał. Zawsze uważał się za zdecydowanie jasnego czarodzieja, teraz jego najbliżsi znajomi to albo wręcz mroczni albo nieokreśleni czarodzieje.

Oczywiście tłumaczył sobie, że to ze względu na Harry'ego i skoro chłopak dobrze się w takim towarzystwie czuje to i on nie powinien mu tego wypominać, ani marudzić,

Czasem jednak miał wątpliwości, co by na to powiedzieli jego przyjaciele: Lilly i James. Matka Harry'ego na pewno by mu tłumaczyła, że Harry ma rację, że Severus zawsze był jej przyjacielem i że używanie mrocznej magii nie czyni automatycznie złym. Przede wszystkim zaś, że należy wybaczać. _I miałaby rację._

 _Ale James?_ Syriusz miał poważne wątpliwości czy jego przyjaciel też by to zaakceptował: czy zniósłby już nawet przyjaźń Harry'ego z Draco, czy opiekę Severusa a co dopiero jego rosnącą zażyłość z samym Voldemortem? _Nawet nie było mowy_. James nienawidził mrocznych czarodziejów i nie tolerował ich obecności. Zresztą Syriusz też kiedyś był taki.

Kiedyś, bo teraz i on się zmienił, nie tylko sytuacja.

Mimo to fakt, że w jego domu miał się pojawić, jako gość i przyjaciel rodziny Czarny Pan wciąż wywoływała u niego może nie obrzydzenie, ale silną niechęć.

Gdyby portret jego matki wciąż wisiał w holu na pewno miałby wiele wyjątkowo pochlebnych uwag, jednak ani przez chwilę nie rozważał jego ponownego zawieszenia. Wolał wciąż uważać się za jasną owcę w swojej czarnej rodzinie. Wciąż myślał o sobie jako o jasnym czarodzieju i miał nadzieję, że kiedyś jeszcze to będzie znowu tak wyraźne jak wcześniej.

Nie do końca z tego zadowolony ale próbujący robić dobrą minę do złej gry (w końcu praktyka czyni mistrza) poinformował skrzaty o mających się zjawić u niego gościach. Stworek był wprost zachwycony wizytą swojego idola. Syriusz nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć widząc entuzjastyczne i nadpobudliwe zachowanie jeszcze niedawno ledwo się poruszającego, ponurego i niechętnego czemukolwiek i komukolwiek skrzata.

 _Tak, obserwowanie jak Voldemort będzie walczył ze swoją niechęcią do skrzatów, nie chcąc jej okazać przy Harrym, który te stworzenia lubił i szanował na pewno będzie dla niego dobrą rozrywką... i prawdopodobnie jedyną._

Sam nie widział co prawda jeszcze ich interakcji poza tym spotkaniem relacjonowanym w Proroku ale wiedział od Severusa, że Czarnemu Panu bardzo zależy na dobrej opinii u Harry'ego. Widział to też w czasie, gdy pracowali razem we dworze przygotowując się do wakacji.

Voldemort miał bardzo konkretne poglądy i plany, jednak wskazanie, że Harry to czy tamto lubi, bądź, że wolałby coś zrobione właśnie w ten a nie inny sposób wywoływały zamyślenie i kalkulowanie przez czarnoksiężnika, zwykle zakończone stwierdzeniem, że w sumie to faktycznie dobry pomysł i dokładnie tak powinni zrobić.

 _Tak. Na dobre, czy na złe zapowiadał się całkiem interesujący weekend._

* * *

Kiedy już goście zaczęli po kolei wychodzić z kominka Syriusz zrobił uprzejmą i życzliwą minę i po kolei ich witał. Tyle że, o ile uściskanie i przytulenie Harry'ego ją wzmocniło, to już pojawianie się kolejnych osób: Draco, Narcyzy, Lucjusza, Belli i na końcu samego Lorda Voldemorta sprawiało, że jego wyraz twarzy coraz bardziej przypomniał skrzywiony grymas zamiast zachęcającego uśmiechu.

Jego niechęć została wyrównana przez entuzjazm Stworka, który przed każdym z jego gości składał coraz głębszy ukłon a kiedy wreszcie sam Czarny Pan pojawił się w kominku po prostu rzucił się do przodu z radosnym piskiem i przylgnął do jego nóg.

To już wywołało u Syriusza prawdziwy szczery uśmiech. Może i jako gospodarz powinien być zażenowany takim zachowaniem swojego sługi, _ale to było naprawdę zbyt zabawne._

Pozostali czarodzieje natychmiast przybrali nadzwyczaj spokojne i martwe maski, żeby w najmniejszy sposób nie sugerować uśmiechu. Oczywiście poza Harrym, Który wybuchnął śmiechem i skomentował ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

\- Rany Tom, nie wiedziałem, że masz aż tak zaangażowanego wielbiciela. Mam gratulować?

Voldemort skrzywił się równie złośliwie, odpowiadając.

\- Nie przypuszczam by zbytnio różnił się od twojego? Może chcesz się umówić na podwójną randkę?

Obaj wybuchnęli śmiechem, do którego Syriusz niechętnie się dołączył. Niechętnie, bo nie uważał, że powinny go bawić żarty Lorda, tylko że nie mógł się powstrzymać. Tym bardziej, ze martwe twarze Malfoyów tym bardziej uwydatniały zabawność tej sytuacji.

Czarny Pan w końcu zdołał się uwolnić od wczepionego w jego szatę wpatrzonego w niego z błyszczącymi oczami i niemal płaczącego ze szczęścia stworzenia. Oczywiście mógł go się pozbyć zaklęciem, a raczej mógłby, gdyby nie obserwujący go Harry.

Przez chwilę nawet zastanowił się, czy nie za bardzo się stara dla tego chłopaka. Jednak odrzucił tą myśl, robienie dobrego wrażenia zawsze jest w cenie, a na utratę zaufania Harry'ego nie mógł sobie pozwolić. Odbudowanie go wymagałoby o wiele więcej wysiłku niż te kilka drobnych ustępstw.

* * *

No może nie zawsze aż tak drobnych. Sama obecność Harry'ego wynagradzała mu co prawda te poświęcenia. Jednak bycie wciąż tak dobrym i uprzejmym czasami powodowało, że miał ochotę wyć i krzyczeć. A przed nim jeszcze kolejny rok takiej powściągliwości.

Czasem czuł się jak zbyt długo gotowana mikstura, która przekroczyła już temperaturę wrzenia i za chwilę albo wybuchnie, albo wyparuje. Mógł oczywiście zorganizować sobie kolejną twardą sesję na polu treningowym Malfoya, ale rzucanie zaklęć na drzewa i kamienie może i starczyłoby, żeby go zmęczyć ale nie dawało prawdziwej satysfakcji.

Potrzebował jakiejś prawdziwej akcji ale sam wydał zakaz wszelkich rajdów na czarodziejów i mugoli. To nie mogło przejść niezauważone a on i jego ludzie byliby pierwszymi podejrzanymi.

 _Chociaż, gdyby to ktoś inny napadł na taką wioskę, czy miasteczko - jakaś banda wściekłych trolli na przykład, mógłby wystąpić w ich obronie._

 _Hmmm... Kiedy podczas pierwszej wojny szukał sprzymierzeńców jedna z grup szkockich górskich trolli odmówiła współpracy. I czyż ich siedziba nie była gdzieś w okolicach Zamku Blacków?_

 _Severus na pewno ma przepis na eliksir powodujący wściekliznę u tych stworzeń. Gdyby tak udało się go im podrzucić jeszcze w ten weekend i wywołać problemy, kiedy będą w zamku..._

Walka na pewno byłaby satysfakcjonująca a że w sytuacji zagrożenia byłby nie tylko on ale i sam Złoty Chłopiec na pewno trafiliby znowu na pierwszą stronę. _Dobrej prasy nigdy za wiele._ Upiekłby dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu.

A raczej nawet trzy, bo wzrost zaufania Harry'ego byłby zasłużonym bonusem.

* * *

Lord Voldemort uśmiechnął się szeroko do wszystkich obecnych, a w szczególności Severusa.  
\- Trochę mnie boli ręka, przyjacielu. - Zauważył zaniepokojone spojrzenie Harry'ego i uśmiechnął się do niego uspokajająco. - Chyba trochę ją przeciążyłem w czasie dzisiejszego treningu, chciałem wszystko sobie przypomnieć i przygotować przed waszymi zajęciami, chłopcy. Może masz jakiś eliksir, który mógłby mi pomóc, Severusie?

Snape oczywiście nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że to nie o ból ręki chodzi, ale zamiast dociekać co też może kombinować czarnoksiężnik, po prostu kiwnął głową i zwrócił się do gospodarza.

\- Jeżeli pozwolisz, Syriuszu, skorzystamy z twojej pracowni. Może jest tam gotowy odpowiedni eliksir, jeżeli nie to go przyrządzę albo ściągnę ze swojego domu.

\- Jasne. Nie ma sprawy. Możecie z niej skorzystać. - Black nie miał uwag. Obserwując, jak czarodzieje znikają w korytarzu prowadzącym do piwnic, Syriusz zwrócił się za to ze swoim pytaniem do Lucjusza.

\- To może my tymczasem skontaktujemy się z Weasleyami i załatwimy pozwolenia na przyjazd Rona?

Harry miał jednak jeszcze lepszy pomysł, z którym natychmiast się wtrącił, zanim Malfoy zdążył otworzyć usta.  
\- Czy mogę ja to załatwić, dawno nie byłem w Norze? Chciałbym się z nimi znowu spotkać i porozmawiać. - Zagryzł wargę, zamyśliwszy się. - Molly na pewno zaprosi mnie na kolację, a może i na noc. Mogę? - Zrobił swoją najlepszą impresję niewinnego szczeniaczka i Syriusz miał na to tylko jedną możliwość odpowiedzi.

\- Oczywiście, Harry. Myślę, że ty najlepiej załatwisz tę sprawę. I tak, możesz u nich zostać. Tylko bądźcie tu z Ronem jutro rano.

Chłopak z entuzjazmem pokiwał głową i od razu pobiegł do kominka zanim chrzestny zmieni zdanie. Rzucił tylko szybkie:

\- Do jutra. - I już go nie było. Nawet nie pomyślał, by zaproponować Draco udanie się tam razem z nim. Na pewno słusznie, bo ani chłopak nie przepadał za rodziną Rona ani też oni nie byliby szczęśliwi mogąc go gościć. Jednak Draco i tak zrobiło się przykro, po raz kolejny tego dnia.

Narcyza z Bellą udały się do swoich dawnych pokojów, a Lucjusz poprosił o skorzystanie z biblioteki Blacków. Było w niej wiele unikalnych tomów. Może znajdzie także ten o rodzinnych czarach więzi i przysięgach. A jeżeli nie tu, to może w Zamku. Lucjusz był zdecydowany zlokalizować ją jak najszybciej i znaleźć potrzebne mu zaklęcie dla Draco. Dla niego była to teraz najważniejsza sprawa.

Syriusz polecił skrzatom roznieść bagaże gości i pokazać pozostałemu z nim Draco jego pokój i zaprosił chłopca, by potem zszedł do salonu. Draco jednak odmówił, oznajmiając, że odświeży się a do kolacji sobie poczyta. _Nie potrzebował litości._

I tak w domu pełnym gości Syriusz został sam, nie żeby mu to przeszkadzało. Jeszcze będą mieli dla siebie wystarczająco wiele czasu.


	16. Chapter 16

_Wszystko..._

 _Czasem nawet najlepsze plany i strategie okazują się niewypałem, a czasem mimo wszelkich, wielkich przeciwności wszystko idzie dobrze. Czasem wystarczy być najlepszym, a czasem wystarczy mieć szczęście..._

 **Rozdział 16 Nasi górą**

Kiedy Harry wypadł z kominka, w Norze znajdowała się tylko Molly Weasley. Jak zawsze na powitanie przytuliła go i stwierdziła, że jest zdecydowanie za chudy. Natychmiast chciała też go usadzić przy stole serwując przynajmniej ciasto i herbatę. Harry bronił się wydawałoby się najlepszym argumentem, że właśnie zjadł obiad w domu Malfoyów.

Na to stwierdzenie mama Rona zauważalnie skrzywiła się i lekko zesztywniała. Wtedy dopiero naprawdę przyjrzała się Harry'emu.

\- Zmieniłeś się, chłopcze. - W jej tonie nie było uznania ani komplementu. Uśmiechnęła się, choć bez radości. - Ron mówił, że to Draco wymyślił - to wszystko... - Stwierdziła, wskazując ręką na jego włosy, szaty. - ...Żebyś pasował do ich towarzystwa.

Słysząc to Harry też stracił humor.

\- Draco do niczego mnie nie namawiał, w ogóle o tym nie mówił. To ja sam uznałem, że już najwyższy czas, żeby o siebie zadbać i poprosiłem go o pomoc. - Mówił sztywno, myśląc, że chyba jednak zjawienie się tutaj nie było dobrym pomysłem.

Widząc jego reakcję czarownica stropiła się i z zakłopotaną miną zaczęła wyjaśniać.

\- Przepraszam, Harry, nie mówię, że to coś złego. Dobrze wyglądasz i jeżeli tak się dobrze czujesz, to bardzo się cieszę. - Spojrzała na niego przepraszająco, z prawdziwie matczyną troską, od jakiej zawsze robiło mu się ciepło na sercu. - Nie chcę tylko, żebyś coś robił wbrew sobie, kochanie. Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, Harry i to jest najważniejsze, nie musisz się dla nikogo zmieniać i dostosowywać.

Jej wyjaśnienia nie całkiem trafiały do Harry'ego. Faktycznie miała rację, że trzeba być sobą, ale to nie oznaczało, że ma się w ogóle nie starać i chodzić jak łachmaniarz. Jednak mama Rona nie miała nic złego na myśli i naprawdę ją lubił i szanował, dlatego uśmiechnął się do niej i pozwolił się znowu przytulic.

Kiedy już go wyściskała i upewniła się, że wszystko w porządku, wreszcie powiedziała mu, gdzie może znaleźć Rona - razem z bliźniakami odgnamiał ogród. Harry natychmiast do nich pobiegł i przyłączył się do zabawy, _to znaczy pracy_. Bliźniacy na jego widok zastygli i zgodnie zagwizdali, podchodząc i okrążając go, dokładnie przy tym lustrując.

Harry aż się zaczerwienił pod ich wzrokiem, co spowodowało kolejne gwizdy i kręcenie głowami z porozumiewawczymi uśmieszkami. Na szczęście wyjątkowo oszczędzili mu złośliwych komentarzy, zapraszając tylko gestem by do nich dołączył.

Odgnamianie było naprawdę świetnym i odprężającym zajęciem, chociaż już po pół godzinie Harry z eleganckiego czarodzieja stał się równie obszarpanym i ubłoconym jak gnomy i Weasleye. Już dawno nie czuł się tak swobodnie, tutaj nie musiał przejmować się nikim i niczym. Dopiero kiedy do domu powrócił pan Weasley chłopcy wzięli się na poważnie za wyrzucanie gnomów i w dziesięć minut skończyli zadanie, którym zajmowali się od kilku godzin.

Przed wejściem do domu Harry rzucił szybko na siebie zaklęcia czyszczące i odświeżające i kiedy młodzi Weasleye zostali wysłani by się umyć i przebrać, on tylko umył ręce i usiadł do stołu. Z Ronem już rozmawiał o wspólnym weekendzie i planowanej grze w quidditcha, więc teraz postanowił wykorzystać czas oczekiwania i zapytać o pozwolenie jego rodziców.

Mimo że nie do końca im się podobało towarzystwo, z jakim trzymał Harry - a może właśnie dlatego - nie mieli nic przeciwko i tak jak Harry przewidywał zaproponowali by został u nich na noc, a do Syriusza udali się razem z Ronem jutro rano.

Choć fakt, że według planu mieli wyruszyć bez śniadania wywołał już opory u mamy Rona. W końcu jednak zgodziła się, że jeżeli mają wszyscy razem zjeść wspólny posiłek już na Zamku Blacków to faktycznie, nie powinni się objadać w domu.

Kiedy chłopcy i Ginny zeszli na kolację Harry uniósł kciuki do góry. Ron widząc to uśmiechnął się szeroko i rzucił na krzesło obok niego głośno dziękując rodzicom. Kolacja u Weasleyów była jak zawsze głośna, wesoła i niezgodna z jakimikolwiek zasadami.

Tyle, że Harry (i jeżeli miałby być z sobą szczery wcale go to nie zdziwiło), nie czuł już się tu tak dobrze i swojsko, jak kiedyś. Jako dzieciak był zachwycony tym luzem i ciepłem, teraz jednak to go trochę drażniło.

Może faktycznie za długo przebywał w wyższych sferach, a może po prostu wyrósł z takiego zachowania. Nawet żarty i kawały bliźniaków po kilku spędzonych z nimi godzinach już go tak nie śmieszyły. Próbował udawać, że świetnie się bawi, ale siebie samego nie udało mu się przekonać.

* * *

Następnego ranka obaj jak zwykle zaspali ale przynajmniej dzięki temu uniknęli pożegnań i pouczeń i po szybkim umyciu i ubraniu złapawszy torbę Rona, przenieśli się na Grimauld, gdzie czekał na nich już tylko Syriusz. Nie byli jednak aż tak bardzo spóźnieni, reszta towarzystwa dopiero co się przeniosła. Szybko poszli w ich ślady.

Podczas gdy Harry wyszedł z kominka ze skruszoną miną, Ron nawet nie próbował udawać, że czuje się winny. Malfoyowie powitali ich wszyscy tak samo, jakby się umówili - kręcąc z dezaprobatą głową, Draco dodatkowo się skrzywił, ale za to Czarny Pan i Bella tylko uśmiechnęli się pod nosem.

Na szczęście nie było czasu na komentarze. Skrzaty już zabrały bagaże (Harry'ego też, bo Snape słusznie przewidując, że chłopcy się spóźnią sam zabrał jego torbę) a teraz poprowadziły dorosłych do ich pokojów.

Zatem Ron sam musiał zanieść swoją torbę do pokoju. Harry jako prawie gospodarz zaprowadził obu przyjaciół na górę - aż na sam koniec skrzydła dla gości.

\- Tu są nasze pokoje - wskazał ręką na drzwi w końcu korytarza.

\- Mamy jeden pokój? - Draco zmarszczył brwi. - Chyba w tym zamku nie powinno aż tak brakować miejsca? - Dodał rozdrażnionym tonem.

Ron, w którego domu nikt oprócz Ginny nie miał osobnego pokoju po takim tekście poczuł się nieswojo.

Harry tylko się zaśmiał.

\- Powiedziałem: pokoje, Draco. Tu są trzy pokoje. Z oddzielnymi łazienkami. - Dodał od razu, nie czekając, aż przyjaciel zapyta. - Te drzwi prowadzą do wspólnego salonu. Pomyślałem, że tak będzie fajnie, bo będziemy mogli sobie razem posiedzieć i pogadać, bez schodzenia na dół do salonu czy biblioteki.

\- Mogłeś tak od razu powiedzieć. - Draco wciąż mówił wyniośle i marudnie, jednak Harry nie przejmując się jego humorami tylko przewrócił oczami, bez komentarza i otworzył drzwi przepuszczając ich do środka.

Salon był naprawdę spory, może nie taki jak u Ślizgonów, ale zdecydowanie większy od tego w Wieży Gryffindoru. Pod ścianami stało kilka szafek z książkami i jakimiś zastawami: dzbanki, szklanki, kubki i talerzyki. Na środku były dwie kanapy i kilka foteli dookoła dwóch małych stolików, a także większy stół z sześcioma krzesłami.

Faktycznie mogli się tutaj spotykać nawet w kilka drużyn quidditcha.

Harry wskazał dłonią troje drzwi, wymieniając:

\- Na lewo pokój z widokiem na góry, na prawo - jezioro a na wprost w oba kierunki. Co wybieracie?

\- Ja na góry. - Ron od razu się zgłosił i otworzył drzwi do wybranego pokoju, wrzucając do środka swoją torbę.

Draco nie miał nic przeciwko temu.

\- Dla mnie może być ten z widokiem na jezioro. - Łaskawie zaakceptował pokój, po otwarciu drzwi i obejrzeniu jego wnętrza i też wniósł do środka pozostawiony w salonie jego bagaż.

Patrząc na jego sztywne zachowanie Ron nie mógł się nie zastanawiać, czy coś się stało.  
 _Draco był wyraźnie jeszcze bardziej marudny niż zwykle i jakby obrażony, chociaż nie mówił wprost, że coś jest nie tak, a Harry..._ Ron spojrzał na przyjaciela, _Harry uśmiechał się szeroko i udawał, że wszystko gra, jakby tego nie widział._

 _A że o nic nie pytał, najwyraźniej wiedział, co jest grane._

Ron postanowił nie wtrącać się i nie pytać wprost o sprawy, o których obaj najwyraźniej nie chcą rozmawiać, ale później gdy będzie sam z Harrym spróbuje coś z niego wyciągnąć.

Kiedy Harry odstawiał swoją torbę, Draco rzucił Tempus.

\- Za piętnaście minut śniadanie, chyba nie mamy po co siedzieć w pokojach, równie dobrze możemy zejść na dół do jadalni.

Harry mu przytaknął i obaj ruszyli w stronę drzwi. Ron był trochę zdziwiony ich pewnością.

\- Ale Syriusz nic nie mówił, o której jest śniadanie. Skąd wiecie?

Draco na to prychnął z wyższością, na co Harry znowu się zaśmiał, _znowu tego nie komentując_ i wyjaśnił Ronowi.

\- Posiłki zawsze są o równych godzinach. Przylecieliśmy wpół do ósmej, więc nie miałoby sensu czekać do dziewiątej.

Po tej odpowiedzi Ron się zaczerwienił. U niego w domu nie bardzo przejmowano się takimi zwyczajami, więc kompletnie o tym zapomniał. Żeby odwrócić od siebie uwagę, zapytał o inną sprawę.

\- A gdzie jest Hedwiga, Harry? Myślałem, że weźmiesz ją tutaj, żeby mogła sobie polatać po górach?

Tym razem to Draco zachichotał, a Harry się skrzywił i rzuciwszy przyjacielowi spojrzenie spode łba, z lekko zakłopotanym uśmiechem wyjaśnił sprawy Ronowi.

\- Hedwiga została w sowiarni Malfoyów. Wysłałem ją tam z Hogwartu razem z Hugonem Draco, a kiedy chciałem po przyjeździe zabrać ją do swojego pokoju, to tylko zaświstała i przeskoczyła na wyższe gałęzie. Skrzat w sowiarni mówił, że oglądała gniazda i chyba jej się jedno z nich spodobało.

\- Gniazdo? - Ron uśmiechnął się szeroko. - To wiesz już, kto będzie szczęśliwym ojcem?

Jeszcze bardziej zakłopotany Harry, jako że został zapytany wprost musiał odpowiedzieć.

\- Hugon.

Ron nastroszył brwi, już się nie śmiejąc.

\- Twoja sowa chce mieć pisklęta z puchaczem Malfoyów?! - Wyraźnie nie był za tym związkiem.

\- A co masz przeciw Malfoyom? - Draco nie zareagował żartobliwie, tylko napastliwie ze zmrużonymi ze złości oczami. - Ron był już pewien - _coś było bardzo nie tak._

Pośpieszył się wytłumaczyć.

\- Nie chodzi o to, że jest twój. Po prostu jest bardzo duży... I ostry, taki mocny typ. Trochę drapieżny i może być niebezpieczny.

Harry się roześmiał. Tego akurat się nie obawiał, _Hedwiga ma charakter i da sobie radę._

\- Nie bój się Ron, nic jej nie będzie. Dziewczyny lubią takie ostre, niebezpieczne typy.

\- Nie tylko dziewczyny. - Draco skomentował kwaśno. - Harry znowu zignorował jego nastawienie, a Ron był coraz bardziej zaintrygowany. _Co się tu, u diabła, dzieje?_ Musi jak najszybciej dorwać Harry'ego samego i wypytać, nie chciał niechcący jeszcze bardziej zaognić spraw między nimi.

Tymczasem dotarli już do jadalni, nie pierwsi ale też i nie ostatni. Lorda Voldemorta jeszcze nie było, ale kiedy Harry spojrzał pytająco na Snape'a ten wyjaśnił, że Czarnego Pana po eliksirze, który mu podał wczoraj na przeciążoną rękę, trochę bolała głowa i poszedł na spacer. Za pół godziny powinien już wrócić.

\- Ale nic mu nie jest? - Harry wyraźnie się zaniepokoił i wolał się upewnić.

\- Absolutnie nic. Wziął trochę mocniejszy eliksir żeby dzisiaj nie mieć problemów z nadgarstkiem. Trochę się przewietrzy i będzie w porządku.

Harry odetchnął z widoczną ulgą, tymczasem Draco prychnął, (na szczęście, dla niego, tym razem w duchu), za to korzystając z nieobecności czarnoksiężnika zajął jego miejsce obok Harry'ego.

Kiedy wszyscy już usiedli skrzaty, na polecenie Syriusza podały śniadanie.

Tak jak przewidywał Snape, Voldemort pojawił się, kiedy już wszyscy prawie skończyli śniadanie i rzeczywiście wyglądał na zdrowego i bardzo zadowolonego.

 _Najwyraźniej spacer po górach mu posłużył..._

* * *

Ponieważ w przeciwieństwie do chłopców, którzy wszyscy należeli do szkolnych drużyn, pozostali czarodzieje nie tylko rzadko grali w quidditcha, ale w ogóle rzadko korzystali z mioteł, postanowiono, że do obiadu wszyscy trochę sobie polatają i potrenują, a zapowiadany mecz odbędzie się po południu.

Pozostała jeszcze kwestia składów. Kapitanami mieli być Lucjusz i Harry, a uniformy takie jak kapitanów - chłopcy gryfońskie, dorośli - ślizgońskie.

\- W mojej drużynie tak, jak to mówiłem wczoraj... - zaczął Lucjusz. - ...Są Syriusz i Severus.

\- Nasza trójka przeciwko wam, staruszkowie. Pozostaje pani Narcyza, ciocia Bella i Tom. Potrzebujemy jednego sędziego i jeszcze dwóch graczy. - Harry uniósł brwi, patrząc znacząco na Czarnego Pana.

Bella widząc to od razu się zgłosiła do drugiej drużyny.

\- Ja będę z wami Lucjuszu, nie macie szukającego, a oni już mają dwóch.

Narcyza, co było do przewidzenia stwierdziła, że ona woli sędziować.

\- Wygląda na to, że jesteś z nami Tom - witaj w Gryffindorze. - Uśmieszek Harry'ego był złośliwy, ale brzmiał naprawdę radośnie, co wywołało podobną, choć nieokazywaną radość także u Toma, nie ukrywał za to skrzywienia na informację o gryfońskich barwach.

Drużyny rozeszły się, żeby omawiać strategię. Harry zostawił Lucjusza i jego zawodników w jadalni a swoich zebrał w ich salonie na piętrze. Naradę zaczął od kwestii już wskazanej przez Bellatrix, zwracając się do Draco.

\- No to który z nas będzie szukającym?

Draco nie miał wątpliwości.

\- Oczywiście, że ty - jesteś w tym lepszy, ja będę ścigającym. - Nie podlizywał się, ani też nie mówił z przekąsem. To było stwierdzenie faktu.

\- W porządku. - Harry rozejrzał się po towarzyszach. - No to Ron będzie pałkarzem, a Tom obrońcą.

Ron nie był zbyt szczęśliwy po tym stwierdzeniu, zawsze był i wolał być obrońcą.

\- A dlaczego tak ma być?

Harry wyszczerzył się w złośliwym uśmieszku.

\- Bo starzy będą się bali strzelić mu gola.

Wszyscy chłopcy się uśmiechnęli równie złośliwie.

Voldemort jednak poczuł się urażony.

\- Sugerujesz, że nie jestem w stanie uczciwie się bronić? Zapewniam, że dam sobie świetnie radę. - Zagryzł wargę i jeszcze bardziej zmrużywszy oczy dodał. - I nie jestem tak małostkowy, żeby się na nich mścić za grę w quidditcha. - Ton był oschły i wyniosły.

Z reguły czarodzieje słysząc go od razu się peszyli i zaczynali się nerwowo tłumaczyć, Harry wcale się nim nie przejął i odpowiedział tak samo pogodnie i konkretnie, jak wcześniej.

\- Sugeruję, że nie musisz im o tym mówić. A nawet jak powiesz to i tak będą mieli opory. Jesteś ich szefem. - Przechylił głowę, dodając kpiąco. - To się nazywa strategia, Tom.

\- Słuszna decyzja. – Potwierdził jego opinię Draco, - trzeba korzystać z każdej przewagi. – Rozejrzał się po ich drużynie. – No to chyba już nie mamy nad czym się naradzać. Role wyznaczone. Każdy robi to, w czym jest najlepszy. Idziemy na całość i nie bierzemy jeńców. – Wszyscy skinęli głowami.

Harry zatarł ręce.

\- Zatem koniec narady - szybko nam poszło. Przebieramy się w stroje i spotykamy się na dole za pół godziny.

* * *

Kiedy czekali na wciąż przebierającego się Draco Ron wreszcie miał okazję, by dopytać się przyjaciela, o co chodzi między nimi.

Harry wyraźnie zakłopotany potarł dłonią kark, głupio się czuł mówiąc o tym, ale nie znając sytuacji Ron mógłby jeszcze pogorszyć sprawy.  
 _Zresztą, jak Draco nie zmieni zachowania to nawet Ron sam się domyśli co się dzieje._ Z lekkimi oporami wyznał prawdę.

\- Draco uważa, że się we mnie zakochał. – Ron rozdziawił usta. Ale dość szybko doszedł do siebie, w końcu wszyscy od zawsze uważali Malfoya za geja, a Harry był atrakcyjny ( tu Ron sam się zaczerwienił, ocenianie innego faceta, tym bardziej najlepszego przyjaciela było dla niego bardziej niż niezręczne) i ostatnio spędzali razem dużo czasu.

\- A ty nie chcesz go zranić, ale nie interesują cię chłopcy. – Stwierdził, pewien swego.

\- Nie interesuje mnie Draco. – Sprostował Harry. Ron znowu się zaciął. To już było dla niego trudniejsze do pojęcia. Ale Harry jeszcze nie skończył. - Nie jest tak bardzo wkurzony dlatego, że jego nie chcę, dużo bardziej się denerwuje, bo uważa, że interesuję się nieodpowiednim facetem.

Mrugający ze znowu rozdziawioną buzią Ron tym razem potrzebował dłuższej chwili, by jego mózg się odwiesił. Naprawdę nie chciał tego wiedzieć, ale jego usta same wypowiedziały pytanie.

\- A kim się interesujesz?

Harry znowu podrapał się po karku i spojrzał na niego z obawą.

\- Może lepiej usiądź, Ron. – Kiedy przyjaciel tylko pokręcił głową, Harry wzruszył ramionami i bez dalszego ociągania wyznał. – Draco uważa, że lecę na Voldemorta.

Dla rudzielca to przepełniło czarę, nogi się pod nim ugięły i Harry w ostatniej chwili przywołał fotel, żeby nie klapnął na podłogę. Podszedł bliżej i przykucnął przyglądając mu się z troską, Ron całkiem zzieleniał i wyglądał, jakby stracił kontakt ze światem.

Bezwiednie zaczął się tłumaczyć.

\- To nie tak, że ja naprawdę coś do niego czuję, Ron. Po prostu mamy ze sobą dużo wspólnego, on też był sierotą z trudnym dzieciństwem. Mamy podobne zainteresowania...

\- Lecisz na Voldemorta... – Ron zamruczał, chyba nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy.

Harry westchnął.

\- Nie. - Zaczął pewnie, ale na chwilę przerwał i już nie tak pewnie ciągnął dalej. - Raczej nie... Nie wiem. Mamy wiele wspólnych spraw, o których z nikim innym nie mogę porozmawiać. Faktycznie dobrze mi się z nim gada i jakby się zaprzyjaźniliśmy, ale to nie jest zainteresowanie. Nawet nie patrzę na niego w ten sposób. – Tu spłonął rumieńcem, przypominając sobie, jak wczoraj przyglądał się czarodziejowi w czasie powitania.

Ron widząc to aż się wzdrygnął, ale przynajmniej to go rozbudziło i wreszcie wyszedł z szoku. Pokręcił przecząco głową i pochylił ją chowając w dłoniach. Po kilku sekundach wyprostował się i odsłonił oczy dalej kręcąc głową. W końcu wstał z fotela, Harry też podniósł się z i stanął naprzeciw niego, czekając na odpowiedź.

\- Nie wiem, co o tym myśleć, Harry. To dla mnie… - Ciężkie westchnienie. – To nie jest dobry pomysł. - Spojrzał z wahaniem, nie będąc pewnym jak to ująć. - Ja wiem, że ta sprawa z Voldemortem nie była taka jak myśleliśmy, ale i tak nie jest do końca jasna. Nieważne, czy to przyjaźń, czy... - Nie mógł tego wypowiedzieć. - Uważaj na niego Harry, może i nie jest taki zły, ale też nie jest jasny i czysty.

Harry pokiwał głową. Może i dobrze się czuł w jego towarzystwie, ale sam miał co do Toma dokładnie takie same wątpliwości, jak Ron. Przyjrzał się przyjacielowi dokładniej, dalej nie wyglądał zbyt zdrowo, ale i tak przyjął to dużo lepiej, niż można by się spodziewać.

\- Wiem, Ron. Nie jestem aż tak naiwny. Po tym pierwszym spotkaniu dałem mu szansę, ale jeśli coś spieprzy, to nie będę udawał, że nic nie widzę.

Dalszą dyskusję przerwało im pojawienie się Draco, który przyjrzał im się podejrzliwie i bez słowa ruszył na zewnątrz z ponurą miną, nie zaszczycając ich ani słowem, i nie patrząc już na nich ponownie.

Na wymowne spojrzenie Rona, Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami i obaj ruszyli do wyjścia.  
 _Draco na pewno pomyślał, że to o nim była rozmowa. I była, na początku..._ Harry doszedł do wniosku, że chyba jednak czas najwyższy przestać udawać, że nic się nie dzieje i z nim porozmawiać, zanim faktycznie stanie się to problemem.

W korytarzu spotkali wychodzącego ze swojego pokoju Voldemorta, za to po Draco nie było już ani śladu. Harry jeszcze zagadnął Toma o jego nadgarstek i pogrążeni w rozmowie z idącym z tyłu obserwującym ich uważnie i z nieszczęśliwą miną Ronem zeszli na łąkę za zamkiem, gdzie Draco już się rozgrzewał.

Boisko zostawili seniorom, bo ci go bardziej potrzebowali – _po latach mogli już zapomnieć jak wygląda._

* * *

Pomimo napięcia między Harrym i Draco, trening poszedł im sprawnie i bez problemu. Ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu Rona i dużo mniejszemu Draco i Harry'ego Lord Voldemort nie tylko świetnie radził sobie na miotle, ale też znał wszystkie zasady i taktyki quidditcha.

Harry podejrzewał, że jeśli nie interesował się tym wcześniej to na pewno wczoraj przeczytał wszystkie dostępne księgi na ten temat. Chociaż nawet gdyby znał temat to i tak pewnie by doczytał. Czarny Pan lubił być najlepiej poinformowany - w każdym towarzystwie i w każdym poruszanym temacie.

Harry może nie znał go tak długo jak Malfoyowie ale zdążył już zauważyć, jak bardzo był łasy na komplementy.

Dzisiaj było tak samo. Każdy jego uśmiech i słowo uznania, czy podziwu powodowały błysk w oku i podwojenie wysiłków, by zrobić coś jeszcze lepiej: szybciej, mocniej, dokładniej.

Szybko się zgrali i zanim przyszła pora obiadu byli przekonani, że zmiotą przeciwników Zadowoleni wrócili do Zamku, gdzie przebrali się do obiadu zostawiając uniformy skrzatom do odświeżenia. (Ron był jedynym, który uważał to za stratę czasu).

Po obiedzie ponownie włożyli - znowu czyste i lśniące stroje i poszli na boisko. Dorośli już tam byli.

\- My jesteśmy gotowi. – Stwierdził Harry zwracając się w stronę wciąż naradzających się czarodziejów. – Jak tam staruszkowie? Zbierzecie się jeszcze dzisiaj, czy mamy walkower?

* * *

Niestety okazało się, że Malfoy Senior przewidział ich strategię i na ścigającego wybrał Syriusza, który z graniem na Voldemorta nie miał żadnych problemów. Przeciwnie, grał z aż nazbyt dużym zaangażowaniem, przy czym zamiast celować kulą w obręcze, głównie próbować trafić w ich obrońcę.

To akurat ułatwiło czarnoksiężnikowi zadanie, nie musiał rzucać się, by złapać lecącą w przeciwnym kierunku kulę, wystarczyło odpowiednio się uchylić i wyciągnąć ręce. Grał naprawdę dobrze, elegancko, nie wykonywał zbędnych zwrotów i nie szalał wokół pętli.

Okazał się bardzo skutecznym zawodnikiem i chłopcy byli zawsze o kilka dziesiątek punktów do przodu. Harry nie powiedziałby tego głośno, aby nie urazić przyjaciela, ale był naprawdę o niebo lepszy niż Ron (i lepiej od niego się prezentował - ale tego tym bardziej nie przyznałby głośno).

Natomiast pojedynek szukających nie był już tak oczywisty, ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego, który do tej pory nie miał równego przeciwnika – nawet Draco sam przyznawał, że był wyraźnie słabszy.

W tej grze poziom był zdecydowanie wyrównany.

Bella okazała się równie szybka i zwrotna jak Harry i równie sprytna. Oboje na zmianę odciągali się od znicza i prowokowali do pogoni za niczym.

Niestety ich rywalizacja pozostała nierozstrzygnięta, bo nie udało im się złapać znicza zanim zapadła noc i Narcyza zakończyła mecz.  
\- Nie ma sensu, żebyście latali po nocy, gdy jesteście już zmęczeni a to nie rozgrywki sportowe - tylko rodzinna rozrywka.

Gracze niechętnie, ale przyznali jej rację. Oficjalny wynik był 150 do 90 dla chłopaków a Voldemort dzięki rewelacyjnym zwrotom i blokadom został jednogłośnie nazwany najlepszym zawodnikiem.

Lucjusz oczywiście dowodził, że jako najstarszy - czarodziej powinien grać w jego drużynie i młodzież wygrała niezasłużenie.

Harry miał jednak niepodważalny argument.

\- Technicznie to parę miesięcy temu skończył rok i jest najmłodszy. Nie ma pan szans, panie Malfoy. Tom jest mój. - Wyciągnął rękę, poklepując go czule po ramieniu z łobuzerskim błyskiem w oku. - Prawda, moje maleństwo?

Czarny Pan nie mógł już być bardziej próżny i pyszny, więc dyskusja nie zrobiłaby na nim wielkiego wrażenia, gdyby nie końcówka wypowiedzi Harry'ego. Powinno go drażnić to ostatnie pytanie, ale spowodowało tylko rozszerzenie uśmiechu, jaki pojawił się na jego twarzy po wcześniejszym stwierdzeniu. Oczywiście, chłopak nie miał "Tego" na myśli ale i tak to zdanie było dla niego prawdziwą wygraną i z przyjemnością odtwarzał je sobie w głowie.

Wszyscy szybko zeszli z boiska, jednak zanim zdążyli ruszyć w stronę zamku aportował się przy nich jeden ze skrzatów z jakimś starszym czarodziejem. Mężczyzna miał na sobie zniszczony tweedowy garnitur i równie zniszczone stare trzewiki, na jego ogorzałej, spalonej słońcem i wiatrem twarzy malował się strach, w dłoniach ściskał zdjętą z głowy kraciastą czapkę, pasującą do równie kraciastej peleryny.

Gdy ich zobaczył okazał ulgę i zaczął od razu wyrzucać z siebie, nie do końca zrozumiale dla wszystkich poza Blackiem swoją sprawę.

Voldemort, jak zawsze chętny do pomocy rzucił na nich zaklęcie translacji i dzięki temu zrozumieli o czym gwarzy ich niespodziewany gość.

\- Lordzie Black, pomocy, na wioskę napadły trolle. Niszczą wszystko, nie dajemy rady się sami bronić, potrzebujemy pomocy.

Syriusz aż otworzył oczy ze zdziwienia.  
 _Przecież trolle mieszkały w tych górach od stuleci i nie opuszczały swoich siedzib, nie zagrażając ludziom, póki ci nie zagrażali ich terenom. Co się mogło stać?!_

Czarodziej chyba wyczuł jego tok myślenia, bo szybko wyjaśnił:

\- Nikt z nas ich nie zaczepiał, Panie. Nie widzieliśmy ich od lat a teraz nagle zeszły - zbiegły z gór bez powodu i zaczęły szaleć. Błagam, Panie, Pomocy!

Voldemort uznał, że czas się wtrącić.

\- Może zastanawianie się nad przyczyną zostawimy na później, Lordzie Black. Teraz ci ludzie potrzebują pomocy. - Mężczyzna natychmiast ochoczo pokiwał głową, patrząc na niego. Zamrugał, spojrzał jeszcze raz.

\- Toż to Lord Voldemort. - Spojrzał obok. - I Harry Potter. - Znowu załamał ręce miętoląc jeszcze bardziej swoją czapkę. - Pomóżcie nam szlachetni panowie.

Czarny Pan uśmiechnął się bardziej ostro, niż życzliwie i zapewnił.

\- Oczywiście, że wam pomożemy, dobrzy ludzie. Dobrze, że mamy na sobie te uniformy, Może to nie zbroje bitewne, ale lepsze niż nic. Wsiadamy na miotły panowie... i panie. - Bellatrix uśmiechnęła się równie ostro i radośnie jak jej pan. Dawno nie miała okazji powalczyć.

Wszyscy natychmiast wsiedli na miotły pozostawiając starego czarodzieja pod opieką zamkowych skrzatów. Lord Voldemort ponownie nie czekając na prośbę rzucił na oczy wszystkich zaklęcie nocnego wzroku, w przypadku Harry'ego na okulary - jego oczy były pod działaniem leczących eliksirów, więc lepiej ich nie tykać.

W jednym momencie unieśli się w górę i błyskawicznie zniknęli za najbliższym szczytem, kierując się w stronę płonących ogni i ryków trolli oraz ludzkich krzyków.

* * *

Narcyza z Draco i Ronem zajęli się osłanianiem mieszkańców i zebrali ich z dala od trolli, pilnując by nie zbliżali się do niebezpiecznej strefy i by trolle nie zbliżały się do nich.

Stworzenia były ogromne i wściekle się broniły, ale nasi bohaterowie, od dawna niemający okazji wykorzystania swoich bitewnych umiejętności bez oporów wykorzystywali swoje najbardziej efektowne, choć niekoniecznie efektywne zaklęcia. Wcale im się nie śpieszyło z zakończeniem tej akcji.

No, może poza Harrym i Syriuszem, ci akurat niezwykle szybko i sprawnie pacyfikowali przeciwników.

Voldemort widząc chłopaka w akcji bezwiednie zapatrzył się. Harry w walce wyglądał naprawdę niesamowicie, skoncentrowany i niebezpieczny. Każde jego zaklęcie trafiało w cel unieruchamiając i blokując drogę, spychając ich przeciwników poza teren miasteczka.

Harry poczuł to spojrzenie i odwrócił twarz do niego. Rzucił mu olśniewająco drapieżny uśmiech nim wrócił do walki i Voldemort już kompletnie stracił głowę. Chłopak na pewno nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak bardzo był urzekający i hipnotyzujący.

Ale nie tylko on obserwował Harry'ego, Grupka wieśniaków wpatrywała się w Złotego Chłopca z zachwytem rozdziawiając usta. Z jeszcze większym zachwytem, chociaż bez rozdziawionych ust wpatrywał się pilnujący ich Draco.

Ręka sama mu drgnęła i omal nie walnął go klątwą. Niestety w pobliżu gapiów nie było żadnego trolla, w którego mógłby celować i chybić. Zresztą, nie chciał, by go uważano za ofermę, która nie trafi w tak ogromny, ociężały cel.

Jeszcze będzie miał okazję, by się nim zająć.

 _I to jak najszybciej. Wszyscy już zauważyli, że wybrał Harry'ego... i że Draco chce wejść na jego teren. Pozostawienie tego bez reakcji to słabość -_ _niebezpieczna słabość... Którą też wszyscy już zauważyli._

Ze względu na Harry'ego nie może otwarcie załatwić sprawy. Jednak Draco prowadził niebezpieczny tryb życia, może mu się przytrafić wypadek - spektakularny wypadek, tak żeby każdy inny bardziej na siebie uważali...

Powrócił do walki, tym razem w większą determinacją, na miejscu trolli widząc wielbicieli Jego Harry'ego, ze szczególnym wskazaniem na młodego Malfoya.

Traktowane klątwami trolle zaczynały wychodzić ze stanu oszołomienia i walczyły już tylko o przetrwanie, nie rzucając się wściekle dookoła i cofając się zgodnie z ich intencjami.

I tak, ponieważ wszystko, co dobre musi się kiedyś skończyć, pokonane i sponiewierane bestie zostały unieruchomione magicznymi więzami i zebrane w wąwozie za wioską.

W obecności Pana na Zamku Blacków, Lord Voldemort z asystującym mu Snapem rzucili zaklęcia diagnostyczne i stwierdzili obecność w organizmach napastników mieszanki trucizn pochodzących z różnych rosnących w górach jagód.

Doszli do oczywistego wniosku, że zapewne trolle dodały je do mięsa, aby wzbogacić smak. Dla tak dużych istot nie były one śmiertelne ani nawet nazbyt niebezpieczne - odrębnie spowodowałyby one, co najwyżej ból brzucha lub głowy - wszystkie razem wywołały atak szaleństwa.

Uznawszy, że atak nie był celowy ani zawiniony - no chyba, że za winę uznać głupotę - Voldemort i Severus rzucili na nich zaklęcia uspokajające i odtruwające a potem pozwolili skruszonym, poobijanym stworzeniom wrócić do ich siedziby.

* * *

Już w trakcie walki w wiosce pojawili się zawiadomieni przez któregoś z mieszkańców reporterzy z Proroka i co lepsze sceny z brawurowej akcji ratunkowej oraz późniejsze podsumowanie całej sytuacji zostały uwiecznione na zdjęciach.

A trzeba przyznać, że w swoich uniformach do quidditcha: rozgrzani walką, z rozwianymi włosami i powiewającymi pelerynami - rzucając rozbłyskające wszelkimi kolorami zaklęcia prezentowali się na nich bardzo atrakcyjnie.

Czarny Pan był bardziej niż zadowolony z całej sytuacji.

Nie tylko, że on i jego towarzysze, _w tym Harry Potter_ \- sami ocalili nieznaną dotąd nikomu szkocką wioskę przed bandą krwiożerczych potworów, to jeszcze obnażyli niekompetencję i niefrasobliwość Ministerstwa.

Mieszkańcy powiedzieli reporterom, że nigdy nie widzieli w okolicy jego pracowników. Zapewne Ministerstwo nie miało nawet pojęcia ile i jakie trolle żyły w tych górach.

A przecież, nawet jeżeli już urzędnicy bardziej obawiali się o siebie samych niż o mieszkańców i nie chcieli udać się do wioski trolli, to wystarczyło choćby postawić osłony ostrzegawcze wokół ich siedzib, które by monitorowały ich ruchy i ostrzegłyby dzisiejszej nocy, że tak duża i niebezpieczna grupa kieruje się w kierunku ludzkich siedzib.

 _Tak, Ministerstwo dało ciała, na całej linii,_ a proponowane w programie Lorda Voldemorta wzmocnienie Kontroli nad Magicznymi stworzenia przestanie już budzić takie wątpliwości wśród niektórych dotąd sceptycznie nastawionych czarodziejów.

Zaistniała sytuacja udowodniła, że jest to konieczność. Nie każde miasteczko może liczyć na to, że w takiej chwili w ich okolicy akurat będzie znajdować się grupa doświadczonych i potężnych wojowników grających w quidditcha.

Czarodzieje będą wściekli, że ministerstwo nie zapewnia bezpieczeństwa obywatelom i wdzięczni lordowi Voldemortowi za ocalenie.

Szczególnie wzruszające było zdjęcie grupki dzieci dziękujących Czarnemu Panu i Harry'emu Potterowi za ocalenie.  
Voldemort postanowił umieścić je w swoim gabinecie, później, kiedy już zostanie Ministrem.

Otoczeni gromadką uśmiechających się i patrzących bałwochwalczo - głównie na Harry'ego, (choć w ich przypadku aż tak bardzo mu to nie przeszkadzało) dzieci robili wyjątkowo dobre wrażenie - to zdjęcie pokazuje wyraźnie, jacy są dobrzy i kochani przez obywateli. _Najlepszy PR i to jeszcze zupełnie szczery i spontaniczny._

Czarny Pan nie potrafił powstrzymać uśmiechu, który sam pojawiał się na jego twarzy.

W ten weekend nie tylko naprawdę dobrze się bawił, zdobywając kolejne punkty u Harry'ego, ale też stał się on kolejnym punktem zwrotnym, który pomoże mu osiągnąć cel.

 _Lepiej być nie może. A przecież – mają jeszcze niedzielę._

 _Mają jeszcze całe wakacje._

* * *

Zauważył, że Harry, w którego cały czas się wpatrywał, męczony przez zachwyconych reporterów zaczyna mieć coraz bledszy uśmiech. Chłopak wyraźnie miał dość zamieszania.  
 _Najwyższy czas z tym skończyć._ Szybkim krokiem podszedł do grupy pismaków.

\- Przepraszam, panowie... i panie. - Zaczął z olśniewającym uśmiechem. - Mamy za sobą dzień pełen zajęć i ciężką noc. Już najwyższy czas aportować się z powrotem do zamku. Myślę, że macie już wszystko na zdjęciach. I także odpowiedzi na wasze pytania. - Dziennikarze zgodnie zaprotestowali, ale zignorował ich, obejmując Harry'ego ramieniem i wyciągając z ich grupki.

Obdarzywszy go wdzięcznym uśmiechem chłopak zaczął rozglądać się za Syriuszem albo Snapem. Nie znosił aportacji i wolał podczepić się pod doświadczonego czarodzieja. Czarny Pan bez problemu odgadł jego intencje.

\- Zabierzesz się ze mną, Harry. - Chłopak tylko skinął głową i objął go w pasie, mocno przylegając do jego boku.

\- Tylko weź mnie całego i nie pozwól mi się zgubić. - Patrzył mu prosto w oczy z napiętą miną.

Voldemort poczuł oszołomienie i jego bliskością i słowami.  
 _To już nie pierwszy raz, kiedy Harry rzuca tak jednoznaczne teksty. Przecież nie może być aż tak nieświadomy? Czyżby robił to celowo?_

Z niemal transu wyrwało go chrząknięcie.  
 _To już nie pierwszy raz, gdy za długo mu się przyglądał._ Z westchnieniem potrząsnął głową i jeszcze mocniej objął i przyciągnął Harry'ego.  
\- Ruszamy na trzy. Raz, dwa...


	17. Chapter 17

_Wszystko..._

 _Na problemy najchętniej wybierane są dwie technologie: przykrywanie słonia kołderką – spod której wcześniej czy później coś wystaje albo przykrywanie się samemu kołderką i przeczekiwanie aż sprawa sama się rozwiąże. Są jednak sytuacje, kiedy żadna z nich się nie sprawdza i trzeba coś zrobić. Najtrudniej jest się zdecydować, bo kiedy już weźmiemy się za to, najczęściej okazuje się, że wcale nie było czego się bać – wszystko poszło gładko i co najważniejsze: problem rozwiązany!_

 **Rozdział 17 I wszystko jasne**

Po ciężkiej nocy Harry bez problemów natychmiast zapadł z sen, z którego obudził go jakiś stukot i donośne złorzeczenie Rona a potem głośne łomotanie do jego drzwi.

Nagłe przebudzenie było jedną z najbardziej znienawidzonych przez niego rzeczy, dlatego zapomniał o zasadach kultury, których uczył go Draco - zresztą na chamski łomot nie można odpowiedzieć inaczej, niż:

\- Czego, do jasnej...! Spadaj, Ron! Daj mi spać, debilu!

W odpowiedzi Ron tylko zarechotał i bezczelnie wlazł do jego pokoju, nie czekając na zaproszenie.

\- Wstawaj Harry. Jesteście w "Proroku". Znowu pierwsza strona.

Harry nakrył głowę poduszką.

\- Sam mówisz, że to nie pierwszy raz. Daj żyć, co to za sensacja, że nie mogę się wyspać?

\- Wstań, to sam zobaczysz. - Przyjaciel bezceremonialnie zabrał mu poduszkę i ściągnął kołdrę.

Harry zawarczał wściekle, ale wiedział, że z nim nie wygra, więc nie unosząc się wyciągnął rękę.

\- Dawaj i spadaj.

Ron odsunął rękę z gazetą.

\- O nie, znam ciebie, rzucisz ją w kąt i dalej będziesz spał. Masz to wziąć i obejrzeć. Chcę widzieć twoją minę.

Westchnąwszy ciężko Harry podciągnął się opierając o wezgłowie łóżka i bez entuzjazmu wziął "Proroka".

Gazeta była oczywiście poświęcona obszernym relacjom z ich nocnej interwencji w górach – na dalszych stronach. Na pierwszej stronie były głównie zdjęcia: dwa duże, dwa mniejsze i przy nich króciutkie komentarze.

Harry spojrzał najpierw na dolną połowę - było tam mniejsze zdjęcie z chwili, gdy Voldemort wyciąga go z tłumu reporterów a potem razem stoją, za daleko by słyszeć rozmowę, ale wystarczająco blisko by wyraźnie widzieć...

Obok znajdowało się całkiem już malutkie zdjęcie i komentarz lorda Syriusza Black - ojca chrzestnego Harry'ego Pottera, który wyjaśniał, że:

 _\- Harry co prawda bardzo dobrze umie się aportować, ale naprawdę tego nie lubi, dlatego woli aportację w towarzystwie innego czarodzieja, który wykona to za niego. -_ Tu Syriusz wzruszył ramionami z wyrozumiałym uśmiechem. _– Często zapominamy, że Harry to wciąż jeszcze tylko młody chłopak, nawet jeśli przez swoje wyczyny uważany jest za bohatera. Lord Voldemort jeszcze go dobrze nie zna, więc mógł być tym zdziwiony._

Gdy zdjęcie umilkło, Ron spojrzał uważnie na Harry'ego z podejrzliwą miną.

\- Może i staliście za daleko, ale to mi wcale nie wygląda jakby on się gapił na ciebie ze zdziwieniem. On się po prostu w ciebie wgapiał. Możesz mi powiedzieć, o co chodzi?

Harry słysząc jego komentarz uśmiechnął się do siebie ale idąc za przykładem ojca chrzestnego wzruszył ramionami i zamiast odpowiedzieć spojrzał na dwa duże zdjęcia na górnej połowie pierwszej strony.

Po lewej stronie znajdowało się zbliżenie na niego samego i musiał obiektywnie przyznać, że uchwycono go chyba w najlepszej chwili i naprawdę dobrze na nim wyglądał - w swoim dopasowanym sportowym stroju lekko, ale precyzyjne wymierzał różdżkę w uciekające przed nim trolle a potem, kiedy odwracał się posyłając uśmiech - zza kadru mimo zgiełku walki rozlegał się wyraźny jęk zachwytu, zarówno reporterów jak i gapiów.

Nie był narcyzem ale na ten widok uśmiechnął się pod nosem i całkiem z siebie zadowolony spojrzał na sąsiadujące zdjęcie. Lord Voldemort mimo, że w takim samym czerwonym gryfońskim stroju (a może właśnie dlatego, że był w tym stroju) robił jednak zupełnie inne wrażenie niż Harry. Popatrzył ostro w stronę reporterów a potem z zawziętą miną bezlitośnie smagał trolle powietrznymi pięściami i biczami spychając je w stronę wąwozu.

 _O ile zdjęcie Harry'ego miało wywołać zachwyt i sympatię to Lord Voldemort budził respekt._

Pod nimi krótki komentarz:  
 _Dziedzic Slytherina walczy w barwach Gryffindoru a potem z troską pomaga Harry'emu Potterowi w nielubianej przez niego aportacji. Co teraz łączy dawnych wrogów? - Więcej na stronie 2._

Faktycznie, na drugiej stronie temat był bardziej rozwinięty. Najpierw opis jak to: _niedawno podczas rozmowy – relacjonowanej przez naszą gazetę – bohaterowie rozmawiali dość niezręcznie, przy tym posługując się niezrozumiałą dla czytelników wężomową_. Potem rozważania: _co się zmieniło od tamtej chwili, że teraz Lord Voldemort traktuje Harry'ego Pottera tak opiekuńczo, a chłopak okazuje mu takie zaufanie? W jaki sposób tak szybko stali się najlepszymi przyjaciółmi?_

Harry spojrzał na podpis: _Rita Skeeter -_ no i wszystko jasne, można było się tego domyśleć, co prawda wywiad jaki w tym roku zrobiła z Voldemortem był normalny i poważny, ale te sentymentalne bzdury to już zdecydowanie są w jej własnym plotkarskim stylu, jaki znał z czwartego roku.

Sprawdził kolejną stronę i tam był już całkiem poważny artykuł o niebezpieczeństwach niedostatecznej kontroli nad magicznymi stworzeniami i o tym, do czego mogłoby dojść w tej górskiej wiosce, bez ich pomocy.

 _To na pewno Czarnemu Panu się spodoba, ale te wcześniejsze teksty?_

Harry znowu spojrzał na drugą stronę i zaklął pod nosem, a potem na głos. _Tylko tego mu jeszcze brakowało._

\- Cholera jasna, co za bezczelna wiedźma. - Chwila przerwy i po głębokim wdechu, wyraźnie zdenerwowane: - Ciekawe co Voldemort na to powie?! - Zupełnie zapomniał o przyjacielu, więc zaskoczył go ostry komentarz.

\- Co On na to powie?! Tym się przejmujesz? - Ron patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem i oburzeniem.

\- Oczywiście, że się tym przejmuję. - Mówił ze zdenerwowaniem ale pewnie. - To jest Czarny Pan, Ron - nie wiem do czego jest zdolny, ale zauważyłem że jak zmarszczy brew to Malfoyowie bledną.

\- O, jednak to zauważyłeś. A myślałem... – Rudzielec przerwał na ostre spojrzenie przyjaciela i odpuścił. - No dobrze. Myślę, że dowiemy się wszystkiego, kiedy zejdziemy na dół. Skrzaty na razie nie wołały na śniadanie, ale chyba już najwyższy czas. – Rzucił Tempus – Już prawie dziewiąta. Zbieraj się, spotkamy się w salonie. Ja lepiej obudzę Malfoya.

\- Myślę, że twoje łomotanie do moich drzwi obudziło wszystkich w tym zamku. – Harry próbował żartować, ale widać było, że wciąż jest nielekko spięty. W tej samej chwili rozległo się, tym razem dla odmiany dyskretne, pukanie do drzwi. – O wilku mowa. To pewnie Draco. Otwórz drzwi i powiedz mu, że za chwilę wyjdę.

Ron skinął głową i poszedł w stronę drzwi. Faktycznie, był to Draco i miał w ręku tę samą gazetę. Harry skinął mu głową rzucając, że zaraz będzie gotowy i żeby poczekali w salonie.

Po wyjściu przyjaciół jeszcze raz spojrzał na "Proroka" i westchnął kręcąc głową. Potem odłożył gazetę, zauważając, że na jego stoliku leży już taka sama. Widać i dla niego skrzaty ją przyniosły.

Pomyślawszy przelotnie, że to trochę niepokojące, jak te stworzenia pojawiają się i znikają w pokojach bez wiedzy i woli mieszkańców, Harry wreszcie wstał, by się umyć i ubrać.

* * *

Kiedy chłopcy dotarli do salonu obok jadalni, był tam już Voldemort. Siedział w fotelu, czytając tego samego "Proroka". Najwyraźniej wszyscy go dostali - albo redakcja miała promocję, albo ktoś go dla nich wszystkich zamówił.

Wbrew jego wcześniejszym obawom czarodziej wyglądał na spokojnego, a nawet rozbawionego. Kiedy zobaczył Harry'ego zamknął gazetę i odłożył, rzucając mu ze słodko - zjadliwym uśmieszkiem.

\- Witaj mój mały przyjacielu. Jak się dzisiaj czujesz? - Wyraźnie kpił z niego wykorzystując słowa Syriusza.

W odpowiedzi Harry chciał być urażony, czy obrażony ale czuł zbyt dużą ulgę, widząc jego dobry humor więc uśmiechnął się równie słodko, równie kpiąco odpowiadając:

\- Jestem wystarczająco duży, by rzucić na ciebie zaklęcie pomniejszające. - Spojrzał na chwilę w dół, sugestywnie unosząc brew.

Czarodziej z sykiem wciągnął powietrze – takiego żartu na pewno by się po Harrym nie spodziewał - jednak zaraz roześmiał się z uznaniem, wstając wyciągnął ręce w geście poddania a potem zapraszająco wskazał na drzwi do jadali.

\- Śniadanie już podano, panowie, czekałem tylko na was. Idziemy? - Wyciągnął dłoń w stronę Harry'ego, który pokręcił głową wzdychając, jednak nie każąc się prosić podszedł w jego stronę. Tom już tradycyjnie, delikatnie położył dłoń dotykając jego pleców i poprowadził w kierunku jadalni.

Ron widział takie zachowanie pierwszy raz, więc popatrzył w osłupieniu na Draco, który w odpowiedzi wzruszył ramionami _. Jest jak jest_. Teraz już rudzielec był poważnie zaniepokojony myśląc o wczorajszej rozmowie z Harrym, którą wcześniej próbował zepchnąć w podświadomość i zaczął uważnie obserwować przyjaciela.

* * *

Ponieważ na ten dzień nie mieli żadnych zaplanowanych zdjęć, a po wczorajszych rozrywkach nie mieli za wiele ochoty na zbędny wysiłek, spędzili go na salonowych rozmówkach na zmianę z łażeniem po górach.

W miarę upływającego czasu Ron był coraz bardziej niespokojny i zatroskany. Wczoraj Harry z oporami przyznał mu się, że może być czarnoksiężnikiem zainteresowany – jednak Ron był pewien, że to nie jest takie proste.

Co prawda, jak już sam wcześniej zauważył, Voldemort bardzo liczył się że zdaniem Harry'ego, ale teraz miał pewność, że to wcale nie chodzi o Lorda Voldemorta chcącego zdobyć przychylność Harry'ego Pottera. Gra toczyła się między 'Tomem" a Harrym i nie miała nic wspólnego z polityką.

Podczas wczorajszego treningu nie mieli co prawda wiele okazji do rozmowy ale widział, jak ważne dla Toma były uwagi Harry'ego, do których natychmiast się stosował. Widział, że nawet kiedy czarnoksiężnik wydawał się zajmować czymś innym zawsze wiedział, co robi Harry.

Także później w czasie walki w wiosce obserwował go czujnie, bardziej uważał na przeciwników chłopaka niż swoich własnych. Ron widział jak bardzo denerwowała go uwaga innych czarodziejów kierowana na Harry'ego, każde zbyt zachwycone spojrzenie, zbyt bliskie podejście.

A jeszcze na sam koniec – jak zgrzytał zębami, kiedy reporterzy go otoczyli i wychwalali, patrząc w oczy chłopaka i otrzepując niewidoczne pyłki z jego szat. I jak natychmiast skorzystał z okazji i na pierwsze oznaki, że Harry ma ich dość - od razu go spomiędzy nich wyciągnął i zabrał do zamku.

A dzisiaj - nic nie zajmowało uwagi Toma i nic nie rozpraszało Rona, więc widział wyraźnie prawdziwe rozmiary tej uwagi i widział też, że tylko jego to jeszcze dziwiło, z czego wniosek _\- tak było zawsze..._ I nikomu to nie przeszkadzało - poza Draco - i mimo, że Tom był całkowicie pochłonięty Harrym, to jednak kontrolował też i jego każdy ruch.

To nie było po prostu zainteresowanie, ani zauroczenie, to nawet nie była miłość, raczej jakaś popieprzona obsesja, której rozmiar przerażał Rona, tak jak musiał też przerażać Draco, skoro bardziej się martwił o bezpieczeństwo Harry'ego niż o swoje własne.

A Harry… Harry nie miał nic przeciwko. Traktował to jak coś oczywistego. Wczoraj nie powiedział mu całej prawdy - on nie leciał na Voldemorta - on już wpadł po uszy, tak samo jak jego „Tom".

Ron nie lubił rozmawiać, szczególnie o uczuciach, ale Harry był jego przyjacielem - tak jak i Draco. Nie mógł więc tego tak po prostu zignorować. Jednak przez cały dzień nie miał okazji na choćby najkrótszą rozmowę, Voldemort nie pozwalał nikomu odciągnąć zainteresowania Harry'ego od jego własnej osoby.

Za to był bardziej niż zadowolony, gdy Ron zaczął rozmowę z Draco.

Chłopak bez większych oporów zgodził się, by Ron zamiast niego udał się z Harrym i Snapem do kliniki w Paryżu.

 _O ile jego uwagi przyjaciel mógł odrzucić mówiąc, że to tylko zazdrość to Rona nie mógł o to posądzać, może jego potraktuje poważniej?_

* * *

Po wpuszczeniu eliksiru do oka, Harry musiał przez godzinę czekać aż się ustabilizuje zanim będzie mógł korzystać z magii. Podczas gdy Snape został aby pogadać z Sigiem o ich dawnych wspólnych sprawach i o nowych zobowiązaniach profesora za pomoc udzieloną jego podopiecznemu, Harry zabrał Rona na krótki spacer po mieście.

Wiedząc, że podczas tej wyprawy nie będzie już następnej okazji, Ron zignorował atrakcje Paryża i zaciągnął Harry'ego do cukierni, na poważną rozmowę. Nie była ona łatwa i właściwie nic nie wyjaśniła, bo Harry sam nie wiedział co czuje, a raczej nie chciał się do tego przyznać - nawet samemu sobie.

Ale przynajmniej widać było, że zaczął o tym myśleć, zamiast unikać tematu i była nadzieja, że przestanie brnąć w to na ślepo i zacznie bardziej świadomie panować nad sobą i sytuacją.

Ron nie był pewien, czy może uznać to spotkanie za sukces, pozostała jednak jeszcze jedna i chyba na teraz najważniejsza sprawa.

 _Cokolwiek się dzieje między nimi, nie dotyczy tylko ich dwóch_.

\- Tu nie chodzi tylko o ciebie i twojego "Toma". A co z Draco? On się naprawdę o ciebie martwi i wszyscy się martwią o niego - a Ciebie to nic nie obchodzi. - Uniósł głos z dezaprobatą kręcąc głową. - Widziałem jak Voldemort na niego patrzy i widziałem, jak bardzo boją się tego spojrzenia Malfoyowie, nawet ta ich ciotka też cały czas była spięta i gotowa do interwencji. Jeżeli czegoś nie zrobisz, naprawdę może dojść do tragedii. - Mówił i wyglądał bardzo poważnie.

Harry wiedział, ze przyjaciel ma rację, jednak...

\- Ale co ja mogę zrobić?

\- Nie wiem co i jak, ale możesz Harry - możesz i musisz to załatwić. To o ciebie im obu chodzi i dobrze wiesz, że On tylko ciebie posłucha. Nikt inny tego nie zrobi - to twoja sprawa!

* * *

Było już naprawdę późno, kiedy wreszcie Harry wypadł z kominka w Dworze Malfoyów. Ku swemu zaskoczeniu zobaczył w jednym ze stojących obok foteli Toma czytającego jakąś książkę, którą na jego widok odłożył na stolik.

\- Witaj w domu, Harry. – Odezwał się do niego z ciepłym uśmiechem.

Harry wolał nie analizować dziwnego uczucia, jakie ogarnęło go po takim powitaniu i odpowiedział zwyczajnie:  
\- Nie spodziewałem się, że ktoś może na mnie jeszcze czekać. - Z bladym uśmiechem, na chwilę przymknął oczy ale zaraz wziął się w garść. - W końcu jutro od rana bierzemy się ostro za naukę.

\- Nie potrzebuję wiele snu. Chciałem się upewnić, że bezpiecznie dotarłeś z powrotem. – Czarnoksiężnik przyjrzał się jego zmęczonej twarzy i nie całkiem wyprostowanej postawie. Właściwie to chłopak wyglądał, jakby bez oparcia w gzymsie kominka miał się osunąć na podłogę. – Odprowadzę cię do pokoju. – Wstał z fotela i wyciągnął ramię, ale Harry pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- Skoro już tu razem jesteśmy chciałem z Tobą porozmawiać. – Oderwał się od kominka i osunął na fotel naprzeciwko Toma, który też usiadł z powrotem i czekał, aż Harry wyjaśni sprawę, jaką ma do niego.

Tymczasem ten nie wiedział od czego zacząć, ale wiedział, że Ron miał rację - to on musiał to załatwić. Chwilę milczał zbierając się w sobie. Tom nie poganiał go, chociaż nie mógł nie zastanawiać się, przez co takiego chłopak może się aż tak denerwować. W końcu Harry zaczął, z każdym słowem coraz bardziej się czerwieniąc.

\- Nie wiem, jak to zacząć, nie mam za wiele doświadczenia - w niczym, ale udawanie, że nic się nie dzieje chyba jednak się nie sprawdza. - Potarł kark i przeciągnął dłonią po włosach, jeszcze bardziej je rozczochrując. - Tom czuł, że oddycha coraz szybciej i głośniej _, jeżeli to było to, co myślał..._

Harry kontynuował. - Coś jest między nami - zmarszczył brwi, patrząc badawczo na Toma, jakby spodziewał się, że temu zaprzeczy. - Nie wymyśliłem tego sobie. Wszyscy to widzą.

Był coraz bardziej zdenerwowany ale też zdeterminowany by wreszcie mieć to za sobą. Skoro zaczął - powie wszystko.

\- Na czwartym roku myślałem, że się zakochałem - w dziewczynie: Cho, ale to było nic - w porównaniu z tym, co czuje przy tobie. Wiem, że to widzisz i widzę, że ty też tak samo reagujesz na mnie. - Tom skinął głową, Harry'emu nie było łatwo było mówić i może powinien mu to ułatwić, ale w ustach mu zaschło i nie mógł się odezwać.

\- Nie mam jeszcze szesnastu lat... - Harry opuścił wzrok zagryzając wargę a potem znowu spojrzał na niego, mówiąc z westchnieniem. - To dla mnie zbyt wiele. - Tom poczuł jakby ktoś go nagle walnął pięścią w brzuch i zrzucił z chmury, na którą wyniosły go wcześniejsze słowa. Harry wciąż zagryzał wargę. - Nie wiem jakie ty możesz mieć oczekiwania ale ja... - Kolejna nerwowa przerwa. - Ja naprawdę nie mam pojęcia o jakichkolwiek uczuciach, czy... Nie jestem jeszcze gotowy, to mnie przytłacza.

Zebrał się w sobie i uniósł opuszczoną ponownie głowę patrząc w oczy Toma niepewnie i przepraszająco.

\- Ty mnie przytłaczasz. Ta cała uwaga i ta zaborczość... - Znowu przerwał, przeczesując nerwowo włosy i zagryzając wargę i mówił dalej, coraz szybciej, chcąc wyjaśnić wszystko, bez wątpliwości. - Nie mówię, że to mi przeszkadza, ani że mi się nie podoba, ale nie wiem, czego się spodziewasz po mnie, czego oczekujesz i boje się, że to może być dla mnie za wiele...

Chłopak był tak zdenerwowany i tak bardzo przejęty, że Tom nie mógł dłużej milczeć. Odchrząknął i zaczął niemal tak samo jak Harry. Przerywając i starając się znaleźć słowa, jak najbardziej oddające to, co chciał mu przekazać.

\- Wiem Harry... i ja też... nigdy... - _Cholera, nie myślał, że może się aż tak denerwować, chyba pierwszy raz w życiu._ \- Nie chcę niczego, na co nie jesteś gotowy. Wiem, że jeszcze... - _Szlag, musi wziąć się w garść..._ \- Mogę czekać. Chcę na ciebie czekać.

Z nagłą stanowczością kontynuował patrząc prosto w oczy Harry'ego.  
\- Ale nie chcę, żebyś pozwolił komukolwiek próbować zająć moje miejsce. - Skończył już całkiem ostro i pewnie. - Będziesz mój **. Jesteś mój.** Nikt nie może mi cię odebrać.

Harry przewrócił oczami na taką demonstrację wspomnianej przez niego zaborczości ale nie zaprotestował - jednak już po chwili spoważniał, westchnął ciężko i potrząsnął głową, wymawiając jedno imię. – Draco...

\- Draco? Co ma do tego Draco? - Tom uśmiechnął się, niby niewinnie i zdecydowanie był zbyt zadowolony z siebie.

Harry jednak nie odpuścił.  
\- Wszyscy się boją, że możesz mu coś zrobić. Jeżeli coś mu się stanie – przeze mnie – nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczę. _– Ani Tobie_ – nie musiał już dodawać. Tom wyraźnie się skrzywił, nie lubił nawet próśb, a cóż dopiero poleceń i to jeszcze w formie szantażu. Harry wyjaśnił więc dokładniej:

\- Draco jest moim przyjacielem i bratem - potrzebuję go, szczególnie teraz. Rozumie mnie lepiej niż Gryfoni a zresztą w przyszłym roku będę mieszkał i uczył się z nowymi ludźmi. Musze mieć przy sobie kogoś, na kogo mogę liczyć. – W odpowiedzi dalej ta sama uparta mina.

Westchnąwszy po raz kolejny Harry ostrożnie uniósł rękę, teraz kiedy wiedział, że Tom przeżywa to tak samo intensywnie poczuł nową pewność siebie. Tom zesztywniał, kiedy Harry odgarnął mu włosy z twarzy i oparł dłoń o jego policzek. - Nie skrzywdzisz go. - Patrzył mu w oczy, czekając na odpowiedź.

Tom przełknął ślinę - zagubiony w jego oczach, nie mógł mu niczego odmówić..

\- Dobrze, będzie jak chcesz. – Nie był nawet pewien, na co się zgadza, ale nie chciał przerwać tej chwili. Otrzymał za to olśniewający uśmiech, rozświetlający twarz i oczy Harry'ego, aż się zachłysnął intensywnością tego spojrzenia i swojej na nie reakcji.

Nie zastanawiając się czy to dobry pomysł przysunął się do chłopaka, powoli jakby nie chciał go spłoszyć cały czas patrząc mu w oczy i spodziewając się w każdej chwili, że się wycofa ale Harry siedział bez ruchu, tak jak on przed chwilą i też nie odrywał od niego wzroku.

Nawet kiedy ich twarze znalazły się centymetry od siebie, Harry nie wycofał się ani nie zamknął oczu. Tom uniósł tak samo ostrożnie dłoń i tak samo objął dłonią twarz Harry'ego. Wobec braku protestu pokonał tę ostatnią przerwę by dotknąć jego ust.

W ostatnim momencie jednak, gdy już ich wargi już niemal się zetknęły Harry pochylił głowę i oparł o siebie ich czoła.

Przez chwilę tak trwali obaj ciężko oddychając, aż Harry oderwał się pierwszy z krótkim:

\- O, bogowie. – I cofnął się odchylając głowę na oparcie fotela.

Tom nie cofnął się patrząc na łapiącego oddech z zamkniętymi oczami chłopaka. Nie poruszał się, wiedząc, że jeśli to zrobi nie zdoła się powstrzymać

Nie wiedział ile czasu minęło zanim wstał i wyciągnął dłoń do, znowu patrzącego na niego Harry'ego.

\- Chodź, odprowadzę cię do pokoju. - Harry bez słowa skinął głową i wstał, pozwalając mu objąć się ramieniem i odprowadzić na górę.

Przed drzwiami do jego pokoju Tom kolejny raz zrobił ruch jakby chciał go pocałować ale i tym razem Harry cofnął się i z przepraszającym uśmiechem wycofał się tyłem, otwierając drzwi wyciągniętą za siebie ręką, nie odwracając się i nie odrywając wzroku od jego twarzy. Kiedy już wszedł do pokoju zamknął drzwi i opadł do przodu opierając czoło o deski.

Nie miał żadnego doświadczenia w tych sprawach, ale wiedział wystarczająco wile by mieć pewność, że to byłoby o wiele więcej niż zwykły pocałunek. Miedzy nim i Tomem było o wiele więcej, zbyt wiele… Nie był na to gotowy. Jeżeli się teraz nie zatrzyma to kompletnie się zatraci w tym… czymś, co było między nimi... w Tomie.

 _To nie może się zdarzyć. Jeszcze nie…._

* * *

Tom pochylił się opierając czoło o drzwi Harry'ego i usłyszał ciche stuknięcie - _Harry zrobił to samo_. Wałczył z sobą, by nie wejść do pokoju i po prostu nie zrobić tego, do czego wołała każda komórka w jego ciele - przyciągnąć go do siebie i całować do utraty tchu a potem...

 _Cholera!_ \- Zaklął w duchu i oderwał się od drzwi zmuszając się, by odejść w stronę swojego pokoju.

Może powinien czuć rozczarowanie, że Harry się wycofał, ale jednak nie mógł powstrzymać nieświadomego, niepowstrzymanego radosnego uśmiechu. _Harry sam zaczął tę rozmowę - przyznał, że chce z nim być._ Nie był jeszcze gotowy ale Tom mógł czekać - wiedząc na pewno, że Harry jest jego.

Po chwili jednak jego uśmiech zaczął znikać, bo tak naprawdę Harry nie powiedział nic konkretnego - za to on sam tak. Obiecał mu, że nie tknie Draco Malfoya. Zmarszczył brew z namysłem, ale potrząsnął głową. - _Nie..._ _Harry nie zrobiłby mu tego, nie był taki - Nie Harry. Jego słowa i zachowanie były szczere._

Tom nigdy w życiu nikomu nie ufał, ale Harry miał jego duszę, był jego przeznaczeniem - _w to nie może wątpić._

Wiedział, że nie da rady teraz zasnąć, zawołał więc skrzata i zażądał czekolady, to powinno go zrelaksować. Przesiedział jeszcze ponad godzinę, myśląc o dzisiejszym wieczorze i uparcie analizując każdą chwilę, zanim wreszcie się położył.

Tak jak mówił Harry'emu - nie potrzebował wiele snu.

* * *

Następnego dnia mieli wreszcie zacząć tak długo przygotowywaną choć nie całkiem wyczekiwaną, wakacyjną szkołę. Na pierwszy ogień miała iść ulubiona przez Harry'ego OPCM - ich pierwsze zajęcia z Voldemortem.

Draco nie był z tego powodu aż tak szczęśliwy i podniecony jak Harry, który już od rana paplał radośnie o zaklęciach umysłu, które zgodnie z programem mieli przerobić na szóstym roku. Najpierw w drodze na śniadanie a potem podczas samego śniadania.

Draco, który nie mógł oderwać od niego oczu zauważył coś nowego w jego relacji z Voldemortem. Czarnoksiężnik wyraźnie starał się do niego bardziej zbliżyć, jeszcze głębiej zaglądając mu w oczy i częściej dotykając, niby przypadkiem, podczas gdy Harry... może nie całkiem się cofał ale nie wychodził mu naprzeciw, utrzymując dystans.

Nie mógł powstrzymać radosnego uśmieszku - który oczywiście nie pozostał niezauważony.

Zdaniem Voldemorta Draco Malfoy zdecydowanie zbyt długo był bezkarny i na zbyt wiele sobie powalał. Oczywiście, teraz nie mógł zrobić mu krzywdy - ale mógł trochę go utemperować...

\- Znam dość dobrze moc Harry'ego i jego umiejętności praktyczne, ale nie mam takiej wiedzy co do ciebie, panie Malfoy. - Czarny Pan patrzył wprost na niego z bardzo złośliwym uśmieszkiem. - Zanim zaczniemy zajęcia chciałbym cię przetestować. Co powiesz na krótki próbny pojedynek w sali treningowej? Jestem pewien, że godzina wystarczy, by dokładnie sprawdzić twoje możliwości. - Ostatnie słowa wycedził z nieskrywaną satysfakcją.

Draco nie należał do strachliwych, ale teraz poczuł zimny dreszcz. Spojrzał z niepokojem na Harry'ego ale ten tylko popatrzył na swojego Toma z pobłażliwym, choć z lekka karcącym uśmiechem kręcąc głową a nawet na chwilę wzniósł oczy do nieba. Nie odezwał się jednak, sącząc spokojnie swoją kawę.

\- Panie Malfoy?! Chyba nie masz nic przeciwko? - Zdecydowanie drwiąco i pogardliwie. Ale Czarny Pan pogardliwie traktował wszystkich, poza Harrym, który westchnął ciężko i postanowił się wtrącić, pokazać Tomowi, że mu ufa _i że lepiej, żeby tego zaufania nie zawiódł!_

\- To może ja przez ten czas sobie trochę tu poczytam? Żeby wam nie przeszkadzać... - Wszyscy Malfoyowie spojrzeli na niego z przerażeniem. Dobrze wiedzieli, że tylko ze względu na Harry'ego, Voldemort jeszcze się hamował. Sam na sam, w czasie pojedynku - jak nic Draco spotka jakiś "wypadek".

Tenże Lord Voldemort tymczasem uśmiechnął się słodko.

\- Oczywiście, Mój Harry. - Zdecydowanie zaakcentował "mój", na co Harry tylko znowu westchnął z uśmieszkiem i pokręcił głową: _bez komentarza_. Tom wstał, opierając jeszcze dłoń na ramieniu Harry'ego, który nie uniósł oczu. - Idziemy, panie Malfoy! - To było polecenie.

Kiedy obaj wyszli Lucjusz i Narcyza wpatrzyli się w Harry'ego, który spokojnie siedział sobie przy stole, kończąc śniadanie. Po chwili uniósł wzrok i widząc ich zaniepokojone spojrzenie odpowiedział na niezadane pytanie.

\- Rozmawiałem wczoraj z Tomem i wyjaśniłem mu, że Draco jest dla mnie ważny i nie może go tknąć. - Przechylił głowę z krzywym uśmieszkiem. - Oczywiście nie może tak po prostu ustąpić. Trochę nastroszy grzywę i zaryczy, żeby udowodnić, że to on jest tu królem, ale nie zrobi Draco nic złego.

\- Jesteś tego pewien? - Malfoyowie spojrzeli po sobie, chcieli w to wierzyć, ale niepokój o syna był zbyt silny.

Harry nie miał żadnych wątpliwości i powiedział twardo, już bez uśmiechu.

\- Jestem pewien, że jeżeli go skrzywdzi, to Nigdy Nic nie będzie między nami.

Pierwszy raz Harry przyznał wprost, że coś ich łączy - _ale i tak wszyscy o tym wiedzieli._.. I cały czas o tym mówili - między wierszami.

 _Już najwyższy czas by przestał udawać przed nimi i przed samym sobą..._

* * *

Równo po godzinie spędzonej w salonie Harry zamknął książkę i poszedł na salę treningową. Czekał tam na niego szeroko uśmiechnięty i bardzo zadowolony z siebie Tom oraz wkurzony Draco - spocony, potargany i co rzadko się Malfoyom zdarzało: w brudnej, pogniecionej i podartej szacie.

Voldemort bez litości wytknął i wykorzystał wszystkie jego braki, błędy i niedociągnięcia - zrobił wszystko by rozbić w pył jego dumę i pewność siebie - ale poza tym... Był cały.

W sumie to czarnoksiężnik nawet zachował się w porządku - robiąc to bez świadków... Chociaż gdyby Harry był tam od początku to na pewno nie zrobiłby nawet połowy - bardzo uważał, żeby chłopak nie poznał go zbyt dobrze.

Draco zmrużył oczy, bynajmniej nie czuł się pokonany. Spojrzał na Czarnego Pana wyzywająco. _To jeszcze nie koniec, będę cię miał na oku._ \- Przekazał mu wzrokiem i po drwiącym uśmieszku wiedział, że ten dobrze zrozumiał jego wiadomość.

Oczywiście Harry nie mógł tego nie zauważyć, pokręcił głową z ciężkim westchnieniem ale nie oczekiwał cudów. Najważniejsze, że Draco był bezpieczny a Tom zadowolony, dalej już nie wnikał. A zatem: _Bez komentarza._


	18. Chapter 18

_Wszystko..._

 _Mądrzy ludzie mówią, że jeśli kogoś kochasz, to najbardziej cię cieszy (powinno cieszyć), że jest szczęśliwy, nieważne z tobą, czy bez ciebie...  
Oczywiście mają rację – każdego cieszy, gdy osoba, którą kocha woli spędzać czas w towarzystwie innych osób, robić rzeczy, których on sam nie może / nie chce - a za to nie lubi / nie toleruje spraw, które są częścią niego i jego życia - prawda?_

 **Rozdział 18 Jestem Jasny – Jestem Mroczny.**

Wiedząc jak bardzo musi męczyć Draco jego obecny wygląd Harry zaczął rozmowę z Voldemortem na temat wątpliwości jakie miał po przeczytaniu jednej ze znalezionych niedawno ksiąg o tarczach, którą specjalnie w tym celu wziął że sobą, dając przyjacielowi czas na zajęcie się sobą.

Zresztą naprawdę chciał poznać jego zdanie o problemie, który już wcześniej co prawda omawiał ze Snapem, ale jednak wciąż miał te same wątpliwości, a Tom przed ich zajęciami na pewno przeczytał wszystko, co dostępne, żeby jak zawsze błyszczeć wiedzą. Poza tym, tę książkę akurat znalazł w bibliotece Slytherina pokazanej mu przez Toma i na pewno go ucieszy, że z niej skorzystał.

I wcale nie chodziło mu o to, że tak bardzo lubił oglądać radość Toma, po prostu gdy ten miał dobry humor - wszystkim żyło się lepiej... _I tej wersji będzie się trzymać!_

\- Wziąłem sobie z Hogwartu taką księgę o tarczach odbijających. – Pokazał ją Tomowi, który skinął głową od razu rozpoznając dzieło. – Tu są tarcze na wszelkie rodzaje zaklęć i ja wiem, że tarcze są z natury obojętne, ale i tak mam wątpliwość, czy jeżeli odbiję taką tarczą mroczne zaklęcie to nie będzie jednak, jakbym to ja sam je rzucał?

Patrzył na niego nie tylko z ciekawością ale z wyraźną nutą niepokoju. Tom nie czuł się wcale miło ze świadomością, że chłopak tak bardzo odrzucał magię, która była częścią niego – chciał by Harry akceptował go całego, jakim jest - najwyraźniej jednak ten nie mógł sobie z tym poradzić.

A czarna magia była jego naturą - był Czarnym Panem - Lordem Voldemortem i jak bardzo by nie uwielbiał, kiedy Harry używał jego imienia - ignorowanie przez niego jego tytułu i wybranego miana jednak trochę bolało.

Zignorował te niezbyt miłe myśli, _bo myślenie nic tu nie zmieni -_ za to rozmowy z Harrym i owszem, zatem uśmiechając się uspokajająco do niego wyjaśnił:

\- Tarcze czysto defensywne są w swej naturze obojętne i każdy czarodziej może ich używać - niezależnie czy są wygaszające, odbijające czy zmieniające... - Harry przyglądał mu się z rosnącym z każdym słowem zainteresowaniem i błyskiem w oczach, kiedy dokończył. - Są jednak też tarcze ofensywne a nawet, wręcz agresywne i one mogą być zarówno jasne i mroczne.

Ostre zmarszczenie brwi i Harry zapytał z wyrzutem, choć nie kierowanym do niego.

\- Dlaczego nie ma tego w książkach? - Pomachał trzymanym w ręku tomem i zwęził oczy - Także w tej? Co tu jest grane?

Tomowi nie bardzo odpowiadało takie ostre żądanie odpowiedzi, zamiast zwyczajowo kierowanych do niego uniżonych próśb - ale uniżone prośby nie pasowały do jego Harry'ego. Poza tym podobało mu się zaangażowanie chłopaka i jego żądza wiedzy.

Zanim jednak zdążył odpowiedzieć, pojawił się przy nich jego drugi uczeń.

Starczyło pięć minut i Draco wyglądał jakby dopiero co wrócił z wizyty w SPA i wybierał się na koktajl w Ministerstwie (gdyby zaklęcia mody i urody były za egzaminach Draco miałby nie sto - a tysiąc punktów, nawet jego rodzice nie osiągnęli takiego poziomu klasy i perfekcji) i przystanąwszy blisko Harry'ego - _zbyt blisko, jeśli miałby to oceniać -_ zaczął przysłuchiwać się ich rozmowie.

Voldemort ocenił chłopaka jednym spojrzeniem i tylko pokiwał nad nim głową z pobłażliwym, o ile nie wręcz litościwym uśmieszkiem. _I ten goguś myślał, że może mieć szanse u Harry'ego?_ Harry pomimo tego, że nie miał jeszcze szesnastu lat, był prawdziwym mężczyzną - wojownikiem i jako taki potrzebował kogoś, kto może mu dorównać, a nie odstawionego modela.

Draco dobrze wiedział, co Czarny Pan o nim myśli i też się uśmiechnął. Może i nie miał talentu ani chęci do walki, ale nawet najgorsze zaklęcie można odbić Prawdziwym Lustrem - a on takie lusterko zawsze miał przy sobie (do kompletu ze szczotką do włosów z masy perłowej z włosiem hipogryfa).

Kręcąc głową Tom zacmokał z dezaprobatą nad jego bezczelną postawą i miną, ale jej nie skomentował zamiast tego wracając do pytania Harry'ego:

\- Nie ma o tym w książkach zatwierdzonych przez Ministerstwo ponieważ uważa ono, że zbyt dokładna wiedza o sztukach walki a nawet obrony nie jest potrzebna nikomu poza Aurorami - te wiadomości są przekazywane tylko na późniejszych etapach szkolenia w Korpusie.

Przewidując pytanie Harry'ego, który już unosił znowu swoją księgę, z westchnieniem polecił:

\- Przeczytaj mi na głos podtytuł tej księgi.

Krzywiąc się i prychając chłopiec wykonał jego polecenie.

\- "Zaklęcia defensywne: Tarcze odbijające." - Uniósł wzrok z całkiem inną miną. - A-ha. - Mruknął ze zrozumieniem i od razu miał kolejne pytanie. - Ale czemu nie piszą przynajmniej we wstępie, że są też inne tarcze niż defensywne - nie ma nawet najmniejszej sugestii na ten temat. - Był wyraźnie rozżalony i oburzony.

Tom ukrył uśmieszek na jego roszczeniową i zbuntowaną postawę, ale w końcu Harry był jeszcze w wieku buntu (i było mu z tym do twarzy) - jednak na dziś miał już trochę dosyć tłumaczenia się za innych.

\- To jest jedna z serii książek, każda opowiada o innej grupie a ogólne klasyfikacje i zasady są omówione w pierwszym tomie. - Zanim Harry zdążył go o to zapytać, uniósł dłoń. - Po zajęciach od razu idziemy na lunch ale potem wy macie ćwiczenia z Blackiem a ja wolne - zatem przyniosę ci ją na obiad. Przeczytasz ją, kiedy będziesz miał czas a potem ją razem omówimy na twoich dodatkowych lekcjach. - Przechylił głowę, unosząc kącik ust. - Czy to dla ciebie wystarcza, panie Potter?

Zarówno już nie tak bardzo żartobliwa mina jak i użycie jego nazwisko powiedziało Harry'emu, że Tom zakończył ten temat i jedyna prawidłowa odpowiedź, to:

\- Tak. - Ale ponieważ nie lubił, gdy ktoś go poucza: - Lordzie Voldemort. - Dodał suchym, oficjalnym tonem schylając głowę, by skryć złośliwy uśmieszek, zanim odwrócił się, by zająć z Draco miejsce przy ich stoliku.

I chociaż pozornie zrobił dokładnie to, czego czarodziej sobie życzył, efekt był taki jakiego on sobie życzył.

Patrząc za nim Tom uznał, że jednak nie podoba mu się ten obojętny choć grzeczny chłopiec, a przede wszystkim - wolałby, żeby Harry nie użył tego imienia a na pewno nie tego tonu.

 _Wcale nie o to mu chodziło._

Stłumił jednak to uczucie, westchnąwszy w duchu i z profesjonalnym uśmiechem rozpoczął ich zajęcia.

* * *

Mimo swojej niechęci do Voldemorta Draco musiał jednak przyznać, że był dobrym nauczycielem, _(kiedy nie był zazdrosnym dupkiem)_ \- wszystko tłumaczył tak, by obaj mogli to pojąć, wcale nie koncentrując się na Harrym, jak to wcześniej podejrzewał, a wręcz przewidywał.

A pracując z Draco skupiał się właśnie na tych problematycznych momentach wykrytych w trakcie ich walki. Czyli jednak nie miał na celu tylko mu dopiec - naprawdę obserwował go uważnie i teraz pomagał mu się poprawić.

Obiektywnie chłopak musiałby stwierdzić, że tak naprawdę to był chyba najlepszym nauczycielem, z jakim miał do czynienia - co nie zmieniało faktu, że pomimo wszelkich jego zalet, mocy i umiejętności był zimnym, wyrachowanym, manipulującym draniem i - _obiektywnie -_ nie zasługiwał na Harry'ego.

Ponieważ godzinę z zaplanowanych zajęć przeznaczyli na "trening" Draco pozostała im także tylko godzina na wspólne zajęcia, która minęła błyskawicznie.

Nie do końca pewny co ma sądzić o zachowaniu Voldemorta wobec niego ale ani na jotę nie zmieniając zdania o tym, że powinien dać spokój Harry'emu, Draco zgodnie z ustalonym wcześniej planem udał się na historię magicznego prawa do swojego ojca a Harry, który tego ani nie lubił ani nie potrzebował, został aby pogłębiać praktyczną OPCM z Voldemortem...

* * *

...ponieważ zajęcia praktyczne z zaklęć a w szczególności zaklęć z OPCM to właśnie to, co Harry bardzo lubił i czego potrzebował - jeżeli chciałby tylko dobrze zdać OWUTEMY wystarczyłby mu zwykły program szkolny ale do egzaminów na stażystę w Biurze Aurorów potrzebował czegoś więcej.

Jak Tom wyjaśnił im obu wcześniej bardzo wiele zaklęć ma swoje odpowiedniki jasne i mroczne, które tak samo wyglądają i tak samo działają, ale różnią się motywacją, "paliwem" i techniką - tak jak przy wygładzaniu powierzchni: można to zrobić ścierając elementy wystające ponad poziom albo wypełniając ubytki poniżej tego poziomu.

Na pierwszy rzut oka wygląda to tak samo: przeciągasz różdżką nad powierzchnią i z nierównej staje się płaska - jednak technologia jest zupełnie inna. Tak samo zaklęcia ofensywne jasne i mroczne, mogą wyglądać jakby działały tak samo ale wcale tak nie jest - a co za tym idzie trzeba użyć różnych tarcz, których obaj uczyli się bez większych problemów.

Za to rozpoznanie, którego rodzaju zaklęcie zostało rzucone nie jest proste a musi być szybkie i instynktowne, bo jeżeli przez czas przeznaczony na weryfikowanie dotrze ono do celu - na tarczę będzie już za późno.

I właśnie tym zajmowali się teraz.

Nie ma skutecznych oficjalnie uznanych zaklęć weryfikacyjnych, jednak można za to sprawdzić, jaki jest rdzeń czarodzieja, zanim ten posłuży się magią i zakładając, że każdy rzuca zaklęcia, w których jest lepszy - przed Jasnym osłaniać się tarczami na jasne zaklęcia a przed Mrocznym tymi na mroczne.

To zaklęcie nie było skomplikowane i Harry szybko je opanował, na długo przed końcem ich czasu, dokładnie tak jak to przewidywał Voldemort. Dlatego wskazał oczywiste idące za nim ryzyko, że jego przeciwnik jednak użyje zaklęcia tej drugiej strony a on nie zdąży zmienić tarczy na czas i nawet jeżeli będzie ono słabsze niż to z jego naturalnej mocy, to bez osłony trafi w cel i może go poważnie zranić..

W tym miejscu z triumfalnym uśmiechem Tom pokazał mu jeszcze jedno - swoje własne zaklęcie, proste i szybkie, które opracował specjalnie do użycia w walce - niezauważalna dla innych ale dająca rzucającemu wyraźny sygnał mini tarcza, wyłapująca zaklęcie u źródła i określająca jego rodzaj i formę, co pozwalało właściwie i na czas zareagować.

Oczywiście Harry _MUSIAŁ_ je poznać i się nauczyć. Tom dokładnie mu je opisał, ruchy i formułę, a potem pokazał jak sam je wykonuje zanim zaczęli ćwiczyć. Zgodnie z założeniem tylko rzucający, czyli Harry miał je widzieć, ale reakcja chłopaka pokaże mu, czy prawidłowo je rzucił i odczytał.

Wcześniej, gdy ćwiczyli we trzech, zgodnie z programem uczyli się obrony przed czarną magią i Voldemort rzucał mroczne zaklęcia - z tym że z prawdziwą mocą a nie tak jak stosowane na lekcjach przez Jasnych profesorów słabowite wersje, natomiast tarcze przed jasnymi ćwiczyli ze sobą nawzajem i obaj z Draco oba rodzaje tarcz opanowali doskonale.

Teraz Harry miał jeszcze dodatkowo sam rozpoznawać zaklęcie i decydować, której tarczy użyć i dla dobra nauki tym razem Tom miał stosować na przemian jasne i mroczne.

Do tej pory Lord Voldemort uczył tylko swoich mrocznych kolegów, a potem sługi i ponieważ ich moc była dużo mniejsza niż jego, tak samo też i jego umiejętności i to zarówno w czarnej i w jasnej magii przewyższały ich wielokrotnie. Zawsze był lepszy - najlepszy.

Niestety przed rozpoczęciem tych ćwiczeń nie wziął pod uwagę, że Harry był Jasnym czarodziejem i to naprawdę potężnym więc jego ledwo sięgające średniego poziomu jasne zaklęcia mogą na nim nie zrobić ważenia...

* * *

Tom przygotował się i rzucił pierwsze zaklęcie, Harry wykonał mini tarczę, odczytał rodzaj zaklęcia - ustawił zgodnie z jej wskazaniem mocną tarczę na jasne zaklęcia tnące i... zaklęcie rzucone przez Toma ledwo się o nią otarło, a właściwie to jeszcze zanim do niej dotarło zgasło prawie całkiem, opadając swobodnie łukiem w dół.

Harry patrzył w zadziwieniu na lekką smugę na podłodze, jaka po nim pozostała, po czym powoli uniósł wzrok na Voldemorta utrzymując kamienną twarz - uśmiechnięcie się teraz oznaczałoby bolesną śmierć.

Oczywiście Tom bez trudu domyślił się powodu tej martwej miny i zazgrzytał zębami. _Przecież Harry dobrze wiedział, że im bardziej mroczny czarodziej tym słabsze będą jego czysto jasne zaklęcia a on był Czarnym Panem!_

Rzucone przez niego zaklęcie przy jego mrocznej mocy było imponujące i zawsze właśnie tak je wszyscy oceniali - a w oczach Harry'ego migotały radosne iskierki wyraźnie wskazujące, że w duchu krztusił się ze śmiechu.

Tom nie mógł tego przemilczeć.

\- Może sprawdzimy teraz, jak _Ty_ byś sobie poradził z rzucaniem mrocznego zaklęcia? - Zapytał ostro, nie próbując ukryć, jak był zraniony.

Harry natychmiast spoważniał i zaprotestował.

\- Nie jestem mroczny, Tom - dobrze wiesz, że nie używam czarnej magii.

Teraz Tom pozwolił, by radosne iskierki zatańczyły w jego oczach, gdy go prowokował.

\- Boisz się, Złoty Chłopcze? Że twoje mroczne zaklęcie będzie bardziej żałosne niż moje jasne? - Uraza wyraźnie przebijała przez jego niby żartobliwy ton.

\- Przepraszam, Tom - nie chciałem cię obrazić. Po prostu jestem już trochę zmęczony. Ty pewno też. Może już skończymy na dziś? - Harry spróbował zakończyć sprawę pojednawczo. W odpowiedzi otrzymał kwaśną, urażoną minę. _Tom nie chciał jego litości, chciał zemsty._ Harry westchnął, kontynuując.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że nie znam czarnej magii - nie znam i nigdy nie chciałem jej poznać.

Tom także spoważniał, tu już nie chodziło tylko o złośliwość, czy zemstę.

\- Nie chcesz wiedzieć, z czym walczysz? Zrozumieć jak się używa takich zaklęć? To nie jest potężna klątwa a ja umiem się bronić - nawet jeżeli uda ci się je rzucić to nie zrobisz mi krzywdy.

Harry popatrzył na niego z namysłem i z westchnieniem poddał się. _Przecież jedno zaklęcie nic nie zmieni? Zresztą ich nauczyciele też używali ich w trakcie zajęć_. Skinął powoli głową, przyjmując wyzwanie. Tom zobaczy, że do niczego się nie nadaje i skończą z tym tematem.

Zadowolony Voldemort starannie i uważnie pokazał mu ruchy różdżką i wyuczył słów oraz właściwej intencji - na dany przez niego znak Harry rzucił mroczną klątwą tnącą...

...Która z rozbłyskiem pomknęła w kierunku Toma i rozwaliła jego tarczę, rozcinając mu lewą rękę.

Harry z wrażenia niemal upuścił różdżkę.

* * *

Tom patrzył w osłupieniu na swoje rozcięte ramię, miał swoje nadzieje i oczekiwania, ale tego na pewno się nie spodziewał.

Harry po pierwszym szoku, że udało mu się nie tylko w ogóle cokolwiek zrobić, ale faktycznie go skutecznie pokonać i zranić rzucił się do przodu, by mu pomóc, ale Tom zatrzymał go unosząc prawą dłoń a potem przesunął nią nad raną zasklepiając i lecząc - od razu zniknęła bez śladu.

Podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na Harry'ego, nadal bez słowa. Nagle przypomniał sobie tę dziwaczną przepowiednię Dumbledore'a: że Harry będzie mu równy, ale będzie miał moc, jakiej Czarny Pan nie zna.

Ciekawiło go oczywiście wtedy (a także ostatnio, po ponownym sobie o niej przypomnieniu i zrozumieniu), o jaką moc mogło chodzić, ale przepowiednie spełniały się na naprawdę niespodziewane sposoby, więc nie poświęcał temu zbyt wiele uwagi.

Zawsze myślał, że on i Harry są sobie równi po przeciwnych stronach mocy, czy mogło chodzić o to, że Harry opanuje je obie? _Czyżby to było tak proste?_

Voldemort był mistrzem czarnej magii, ale z jasną radził sobie na poziomie ledwie średnim a i to po latach intensywnych ćwiczeń i wiedział dobrze, że nic więcej już w tej mierze nie osiągnie. Takie były zasady mocy, im więcej osiągasz po jednej ze stron tym mniej po przeciwnej...

Ale Harry'ego to ewidentnie nie dotyczyło - jego chłopiec miał dar obu magii. Bez problemu już w pierwszych latach szkoły opanował zbyt zaawansowane jak na jego wiek zaklęcia jasnej magii a teraz na własne oczy zobaczył, że tak samo łatwo przychodzi mu czarna.

Byli równi mocą, ale talent Harry'ego do obu stron magii czyni go potężniejszym. Pierwszy raz w życiu Lord Voldemort przyznał sam przed sobą, że faktycznie - naprawdę i bez cienia wątpliwości - jest ktoś od niego potężniejszy.

Musiał też przyznać, że sam to spowodował (dzięki pomocy Dumbledore'a) - talent do czarnej magii, na pewno tak samo jak wężomowa pochodził od jego horkruksa – co oznaczało, że Harry miał _dokładnie taki sam_ dar jak on.

Pytanie jednak, czy mądre z jego strony jest pomaganie w panowaniu nad magią jedynemu czarodziejowi, który jest w stanie go pokonać? _W całym czarodziejskim świecie tylko Harry mógł być dla niego zagrożeniem._

Patrzył w jego jasne, szczere oczy i nie potrafił tak o nim myśleć. Harry był jego horkruksem, gwarancją jego życia. Musi zrobić wszystko, by chłopak był bezpieczny, by potrafił się bronić. Nie chciał nawet próbować myśleć o tym, że Harry'ego mogłoby nie być...

 _To, że Harry miał taką moc tylko jeszcze bardziej ich łączyło. Nie będą decydować, co ma robić jakieś głupie stare przepowiednie._

Te rozmyślania trwały już więcej niż sekundę. Harry patrzył na niego z zaciekawieniem, ale widział także w jego spojrzeniu zapowiedź niepokoju: _Czy to coś złego, że tak od razu rzuciłem to zaklęcie?_

Uśmiechnął się do chłopca uspokajająco.

\- Masz rzadki dar Harry, zwykle czarodzieje, którzy mają zdolności do jednej ze stron magii z tą drugą ledwo sobie radzą. - Przerwał, chcąc to odpowiednio wyrazić. - Byłem przekonany, że skoro tak szybko opanowałeś tak potężne jasne zaklęcia, jak choćby Patronus to z czarną już sobie tak dobrze nie poradzisz. Jak widać, byłem w błędzie. - Uśmiechnął się szerzej, w tym przypadku bardzo go to cieszyło.

Harry jednak wcale nie był tym ucieszony, wręcz przeciwnie - skrzywił się z niechęcią.

\- Kolejny niezwykły dar? Nigdy nie chciałem być wyjątkowy. Chciałem być zwykłym chłopcem. - Powiedział trochę marudnie, parodiując Pinokia.

Tom niemal westchnął, ale pokręcił tylko głową, z lekkim uśmiechem, niemal niewidocznym światełkiem w oczach.

\- Wiem, że do tej pory nie spotkało cię wiele dobrego - właśnie przez tą wyjątkowość, ale to nie jest nic złego, Harry. Ważne jest to, kim jesteś a nie czym.

Był trochę zażenowany tym sentymentalizmem, ale Harry wyglądał na naprawdę nieszczęśliwego i zmartwionego i chciał go pocieszyć.

\- Jesteś wspaniałym człowiekiem Harry, dobrym i mądrym i nie masz się czego wstydzić.

Harry wreszcie się trochę rozluźnił i nawet uśmiechnął, z przekąsem.

\- Nie słyszałem jeszcze od ciebie tylu pochwał. Musisz być faktycznie pod wrażeniem. - To już dodał poważniej.

Tom _był_ pod wrażeniem i miał już nowy plan, ale nie chciał chłopaka odstraszyć, Musiał to zrobić jak najbardziej naturalnie.

\- Harry, ja wiem, że w szkole uczą was tylko, że czarna magia jest zła, tak naprawdę wcale nie wyjaśniając czym jest i skąd się bierze - ale ty chcesz zostać Aurorem. Będziesz musiał walczyć z czarodziejami, którzy posługują się każdą magią. Ani szkoła ani Ministerstwo nie przygotują cię do tego. Widziałeś, jak wielu Aurorów ma blizny i ślady po klątwach - a wielu z nich ginie na służbie.

Harry popatrzył na niego pytająco, z poważną miną, marszcząc czoło.

 _Lepiej wypowiedzieć to od razu. Dłuższy wstęp sprawi tylko, że będzie miał większe opory, uznając że skoro aż tak się tłumaczy - to naprawdę jest to coś złego._  
\- Żeby nauczyć się dobrze bronić przed czarną magią powinieneś ją lepiej poznać.

Harry pokiwał głową - to wydawało się sensowne.  
\- Wiem, profesor Snape nauczył mnie o wiele więcej niż nasi nauczyciele, bo znał mroczne zaklęcia i sposoby ich użycia.

 _Bardzo dobrze... i o to chodzi_. - Odetchnął w duchu. _Czas przejść do rzeczy._

\- Masz moc, masz dar - ale musisz umieć z niej korzystać. Nawet najpotężniejszego czarodzieja może pokonać jednym zaklęciem. - _Pomoże dobry przykład_. - Dumbledore był najpotężniejszym żyjącym jasnym czarodziejem a zginął, próbując opanować magię, o której nie miał pojęcia.

Spojrzał w oczy Harry'ego nie ukrywając uczuć.

\- Jesteś bardzo ważny Harry, _dla mnie._. Chcę abyś znał wszystko, czego możesz się nauczyć i co może być ci potrzebne. - Uniósł dłoń powstrzymując go od odpowiedzi, zanim skończy. - Wiem, że możesz mieć opory przed uprawianiem mrocznych sztuk. Nie chcę cię do niczego zmuszać. Ale dla własnego bezpieczeństwa musisz przynajmniej poznać teorie i zasady, zanim zaczniesz pracę w Korpusie Aurorów. Chcę cię tego nauczyć - a potem zdecydujesz, czy chcesz uczyć się także z niej korzystać.

Harry niepewnie przechylił głowę: Nauka czym tak naprawdę jest czarna magia nie powinna mu zaszkodzić, ale wpajana mu niechęć do czarnej magii powodowała automatyczny opór. _Tylko, czy mroczni czarodzieje byli naprawdę aż tak źli?_ Snape okazał się bardzo przyzwoitym człowiekiem i naprawdę bardzo mu pomagał, we wszystkich - zresztą jego mama przyjaźniła się z nim, pomimo że jest mroczny. Draco też należał do mrocznej rodziny a był jego najlepszym przyjacielem. _Draco..._

\- Draco uczył się czarnej magii, prawda?

Tom skinął głową potwierdzając.

\- Wszystkie dzieci w mrocznych rodzinach uczą się od rodziców podstaw czarnej magii. Nie wszystkich czarodziejów stać na wysłanie dzieci do Durmstrangu - a to jedyna szkoła, w której można się jej oficjalnie uczyć. Zresztą jeżeli czarodziej chce mieć poważne stanowisko musi ukończyć Jasną Szkołę. Dlatego dzieci uczą się czarnej magii w domu i od kolegów.

Harry zagryzł wargę. Uwielbiał się uczyć nowych rzeczy, szczególnie zaklęć a OPCM to jego ulubiony przedmiot. To było bardzo kuszące, coś, czemu właśnie on nie umiał się oprzeć... No i Tom miał rację, z taką wiedzą jako Auror miałby niewiarygodną przewagę i nad przeciwnikami i nad kolegami _._ _Przecież, to tylko teoria_ _\- to nie tak, że od razu stanie się mrocznym czarodziejem, tylko dlatego, że zrozumie o co w tym chodzi._

Z wahaniem wolno pokiwał głową, patrząc uważnie na Toma. Nie znał go zbyt długo, spotkali się dotąd tylko kilka razy, spędzili razem jeden weekend, ale czuł, że może mu zaufać.

\- Dobrze, naucz mnie podstaw, zasad i teorii, - W odpowiedzi dostał tak jasny uśmiech, że zaparło mu dech, szybko dokończył, - ale nad resztą muszę pomyśleć. - Zaznaczył, posyłając mu delikatny uśmiech. - I dzięki, że chcesz mi z tym pomóc.

Tom miał ochotę zatańczyć z radości. Nie miał pojęcia co go bardziej cieszy: to, że będzie miał okazję przekazać Harry'emu coś, czego nikt inny nie może go uczyć, czy może to, że chłopak zaufał mu odrzucając uprzedzenia, które wbijali mu w głowę od lat.

A może tak po prostu - Harry naprawdę był dla niego ważny a kiedy okazywał, ze i Tom jest dla niego równie ważny było to jak małe prywatne słońce ogrzewające jego małe zmarznięte serce.

Odetchnął głęboko wciąż uśmiechając się szeroko. Już zaczynał planować jak najlepiej to poprowadzić by przekonać Harry'ego do swoich racji.  
\- Przejrzę bibliotekę Malfoyów i znajdę dla ciebie coś o podstawach i przygotuję program nauki. - Spojrzał na chłopca z nieskrywaną dumą i przekonaniem oświadczając.

\- Jestem pewien, że będziesz w tym najlepszy.

Harry przechylił głowę żartobliwie pytając.

\- Tak jak Ty?

Tom spoważniał.

\- Nie wiem. - Odparł szczerze. - Nigdy nie uczyłem o czarnej magii _(ani czarnej magii)_ nikogo z taką mocą jak moja. - Skinął głową z całą pewnością siebie. - Przekażę ci wszystko, co sam umiem. - _Wszystko, jeśli tylko chcesz..._

* * *

Ponieważ bezpośrednio po lunchu chłopcy mieli zacząć z Syriuszem Zaklęcia (były wśród nich nie tylko ogólne ale też w dużej mierze Jasne, więc zdecydowanie on i Lupin się do tego najlepiej nadawali) pojawił się on w Malfoy Manor jeszcze przed posiłkiem, ciesząc się już na ich pierwsze wspólne ćwiczenia.

Wiedział od Lupina, że Harry jest naprawdę zdolnym i pilnym uczniem tak jak i Draco - zajęcia z nimi to będzie prawdziwa przyjemność - dla nich wszystkich.

Niestety kiedy skrzat zaprowadził go do jadalni zauważył przy stole tylko swoją rodzinę. Malfoyowie i Bella spokojnie rozmawiali o tym, jak Voldemort planuje wykorzystać ich akcję w górach i swoją obecną popularność, tymczasem Draco z nieszczęśliwą, ponurą miną wpatrywał się w talerz. To ostatnie akurat go nie dziwiło: Harry i Voldemort jeszcze nie wrócili z zajęć.

Albo czarnoksiężnik przejął ten niezbyt zdrowy zwyczaj jego chrześniaka, by spóźniać się niemal zawsze i wszędzie, albo po prostu dobrze się bawili i nie zauważyli upływu czasu - co niestety wcale nie byłoby dziwne, Harry uwielbiał OPCM a Czarny Pan na pewno miał wystarczającą wiedzę, by go zaciekawić.

Syriusz zajął miejsce obok pustego krzesła Harry'ego, westchnął ciężko i z niemal tak samo smutnym wyrazem twarzy jak Draco zaczął jeść. Mimo że i Narcyza i Bella to jego kuzynki jednak w towarzystwie tylko mrocznych czarodziejów czuł się trochę nie na swoim miejscu.

Dopiero po kilkunastu minutach pojawili się spóźnialscy: rozpromieniony Tom i trochę zażenowany i zawstydzony Harry. Chrześniak powitał go radosnym uśmiechem, który jednak zaraz zgasł i chłopak siadając opuścił wzrok.

Wyśmienity humor Voldemorta podczas lunchu nie przeszedł niezauważony, ale nikt nie odważył się bez wyraźnego sygnału spytać o co chodzi, zerkając tylko dyskretnie z zaciekawieniem na niego i na wcale nie tak zadowolonego Harry'ego _. Coś się stało na tej lekcji, tylko co?_

Normalnie Syriusz od razu by o to zapytał, ale mina Harry'ego odwiodła go od tego - porozmawia z nim później, bez świadków.

Nie musiał jednak tyle czekać, kiedy czarnoksiężnik sięgnął po stojący naprzeciw Lucjusza talerz i ten zauważywszy pocięty rękaw w jego szacie nieświadomie zaskoczony wciągnął powietrze i spojrzał mu prosto w twarz - Czarny Pan miał szansę, by _(nie przechwalając się - to absolutnie nie było w jego stylu)_ opowiedzieć wszystkim o swoim sukcesie.

Niemal machinalnie i od niechcenia rzucił zaklęcie zaszywające rozcięcia, jakiego nawet Draco mógłby mu pozazdrościć i rzucił niedbale:  
\- Och, zapomniałem to naprawić. – Doskonale wiedząc, że nikt tego nie kupi. _Tak, oczywiście, jakby zdarzało mu się o czymkolwiek tak po prostu zapomnieć!_ – Zaleczyłem tylko ramię, - króciutka przerwa, - po tym jak Harry przebił moją tarczę rzucając Sectumsempra. – Niby zawstydzony nie potrafił jednak ukryć triumfalnego uśmieszku.

Ponieważ było to czysto czarno magiczne zaklęcie wszyscy aż się zachłysnęli z wrażenia, patrząc na Harry'ego z podziwem, poza Syriuszem, który wprost przeciwnie - aż się skrzywił. Wiadomość, że jego chrześniak robi takie rzeczy nie była krzepiąca - _już i tak obaj mieli za wiele do czynienia z mroczną stroną magii._

Zignorował otrzymane ponad głową Harry'ego ostre spojrzenie Voldemorta ale widząc wyraźnie zmartwioną twarz Harry'ego nie mógł go jeszcze bardziej dołować - w końcu nie jego wina, że ma dar do obu magii, a to że dowalił Voldemortowi też mu ułatwiło uśmiechnięcie się szeroko do chłopaka i klepnięcie go po plecach z pełnym dumy.

\- Rozwaliłeś tarczę Czarnego Pana – Zuch - mój chłopak. – Harry lekko się uśmiechnął z wdzięcznością, obawiał się zdecydowanie innej reakcji, szczególnie widząc jego minę bezpośrednio po oświadczeniu Toma.

Jednak Tom jeszcze nie skończył.

\- Harry zgodził się też uczyć czarnej magii! – Oświadczył z już nieskrywaną dumą i triumfem.

Tego Syriusz nie mógł pochwalić, niemal zerwał się z miejsca, przygważdżając chłopaka wzrokiem z ponurą i żądającą wytłumaczenia się miną, a więc Harry szybko wyjaśnił.

\- Tylko teorii, muszę wiedzieć z czym mam walczyć jako Auror, sama informacja, że jest zła nie wystarczy. – _Zresztą skoro posługiwali się nią jego najbliżsi przyjaciele nie może być taka zła? -_ ale tego wniosku już Syriuszowi oszczędził.

Czarodziej nie rozchmurzył się, ale na razie odpuścił sprawę - w tym towarzystwie lepiej tego tematu nie rozwijać. zresztą, było w tym trochę racji: faktycznie lepiej będzie dla Harry'ego jeżeli pozna te kwestie, chociaż co do szlachetności i czystości intencji Czarnego Pana miał ogromne wątpliwości.

Tym razem to on rzucił Voldemortowi ostre spojrzenie ale ten go zignorował a za to zwrócił się do Lucjusza z prośbą o pomoc i zgodę na wykorzystanie biblioteki Draco, na co ten z szerokim uśmiechem natychmiast się zaoferował razem z nim przeszukać książki syna i wybrać te najbardziej odpowiednie dla Harry'ego na pierwsze zapoznanie się z mrocznymi sztukami.

Słysząc to określenie i Syriusz i Harry tak samo się skrzywili, jednak Voldemort aż tak bardzo się tym nie przejął. Ważne, że Harry zgodził się zacząć naukę teorii, a co będzie potem - zobaczymy, _może go przekona i do praktyki._


	19. Chapter 19

_Wszystko..._

 _Wszyscy mają jakieś tajemnice: te małe - nic nie znaczące, te większe, które mogą zranić, mogą zepsuć nam opinię, zniszczyć dumę i te największe - mogące zniszczyć wszystko._

 **Rozdział 19 Między koszmarem a prawdą.**

Pogoda była piękna - słoneczna, dlatego Syriusz już wcześniej postanowił, że ich pierwsze ćwiczenia odbędą się w ogrodzie. Atmosfera panująca wśród nich jednak zdecydowanie nie wróżyła dobrze tym zajęciom – nie pasowało do nich ani to otoczenie, ani ta pogoda – o wiele lepiej by ich nastroje ilustrowało niebo pochmurne o ile nie wręcz cisza przed burzą.

Harry nie był i nie wyglądał na szczęśliwego i to nawet pomimo tego, że po pierwszym zaskoczeniu, kiedy udało mu się rzucić _TO_ zaklęcie, poczuł zadowolenie z siebie i dumę, a mina Toma była bezcenna. Dzięki ich późniejszej rozmowie poczuł się już zupełnie dobrze z samym sobą, niestety w głębi duszy miał poczucie winy, którego poziom niebezpiecznie wzrósł po spotkaniu z ojcem chrzestnym.

Nie powinno go zaskoczyć, że Tom nie dał mu szansy by mógł najpierw z Syriuszem porozmawiać i go na te rewelacje przygotować, kiedy chłopak zgodził się poznawać mroczną sztukę był tak zachwycony, że niemal podskakiwał - oczywiście, że musiał natychmiast o tym wszystkim powiedzieć. Nie mógł nawet się na niego złościć - widok tak prawdziwie radosnego Czarnego Pana był niespotykany i niesamowity. Jego oczy błyszczały i aż cały wibrował z podniecenia - Harry też czuł te wibracje i podobało mu się, że to wszystko dzięki niemu.

Ale teraz obiad się już skończył, mieli zacząć zajęcia a przez to całe zamieszanie nie czuł się na nich już tak dobrze. Ojciec chrzestny był dla niego najbliższą osobą - nie chciał sprawić mu zawodu a starszy czarodziej nie ukrywał, jak bardzo mu nie pasowało jego zbliżanie się do Toma a szczególnie już ta dzisiejsza sprawa.

Syriusz sam pochodził z mrocznej rodziny, więc kwestia wyboru Jasnej strony była dla niego szczególnie ważna. Nie to, że Harry radził sobie z mroczną magią mu przeszkadzało, ale to że sam wybrał by jeszcze się jej dalej uczyć. _To było zupełnie inną sprawą._

Oczywiście wytłumaczenie Harry'ego było jak najbardziej słuszne i zrozumiałe, on też uważał, że chłopak powinien poznać z czym będzie miał do czynienia - co go niepokoiło, to że powtarzał argumentację Voldemorta a jemu Syriusz nie ufał ani trochę, na pewno Czarny Pan miał też inne argumenty, _które zachował dla siebie._

Owszem, czarnoksiężnikowi wydawało się naprawdę zależeć na Harrym, ale to właśnie oznaczało, że będzie próbował chłopaka przeciągnąć na swoją stronę - _wszelkimi dostępnymi metodami_.

Harry nie był głupi, dlatego więc musiał i działał ostrożnie rozważając każdy krok jednak jak na razie szło mu całkiem dobrze.

 _Zbyt dobrze,_ jeżeli Syriusz miałby to oceniać.

Pomiędzy niepewnym i szczęśliwym Harrym, a ponurym i zawziętym Syriuszem był jeszcze Draco.

Chłopak sam uczył się czarnej magii i co prawda po pójściu do Hogwartu zaprzestał praktyki, żeby lepiej sobie radzić z jedynie słuszną i jedyną oficjalnie uznawaną Jasną magią jednak po jej ukończeniu planował pójść w ślady ojca i stać się prawdziwym mrocznym czarodziejem.

Powinno go więc cieszyć, że Harry ma mroczny dar i że postanowił się uczyć czarnej magii... - _Nie cieszyło go to,_ _ani trochę._ Harry był, kim był - Draco nie przeszkadzało, że był Złotym Chłopcem, Zbawcą i kim tam jeszcze, to do niego pasowało i pasowało Draco, nie potrzebował i nie chciał go zmieniać.

A tego właśnie najwyraźniej chciał Voldemort. Chciał by chłopak popierał jego i jego poglądy - _na sto procent.  
_ I jeszcze jego wujek, jakby nie wiedział, że Harry'emu i tak nie jest łatwo jeszcze dodawał mu swoje pretensje.

Draco westchnął ciężko, _tak samo jak Harry i Syriusz.  
_

Czarodziej spróbował się do nich uśmiechnąć jednak jego krzywy grymas wcale nie był uspokajający.  
\- Może zaczniemy od szybkiego powtórzenia różnych zaklęć, które powinniście już dobrze znać. Będę je wymieniać a wy zaprezentujecie, jak je rzucacie.

Zaczął od prostszych a potem coraz bardziej zaawansowanych i coraz bardziej jasnych. Chciał przypomnieć Harry'emu, że niezależnie od wszystkiego jest i zawsze będzie Jasny - _a może jednak bardziej to siebie chciał o tym upewnić..._

Chrześniak nie zawiódł go - był wybitny we wszystkich. Jeżeli chodzi o Draco, to co prawda te czysto jasne wychodziły mu już nie tak idealne jak u Harry'ego ale i tak naprawdę dobrze - co oznaczało, że nie uprawiał czarnej magii.

To było dla niego zaskoczeniem - wiedział, że Draco miał z zaklęć wybitny ale nie spodziewał się, że otrzymał go także dzięki wysokiemu poziomowi umiejętności w tych najjaśniejszych - nie spodziewał się tego po swojej rodzinie.

Może źle ich oceniał...? - _A może byli bardziej ostrożni i zostawiali to na czas, kiedy zaklęcia rzucane przez chłopaka nie będą już kontrolowane._

Ten krótki sprawdzian sprawił, że zarówno Harry jak i Syriusz a ich śladem także Draco poczuli się i wyglądali na dużo spokojniejszych i weselszych.

Dalsza część zajęć poszła już zupełnie gładko i mimo, że po dość długiej sesji powtórkowej zaczęli nowy program trochę później to bez problemu przerobili pierwszy rozdział i wszystko skończyli przed zaplanowanym czasem.

Syriusz polecił im przeczytać następny temat na ich kolejne spotkanie i zakończywszy na dzisiaj udał się z powrotem na Grimauld zostawiając ich samych, by do obiadu mogli trochę odpocząć przed ostatnim punktem dnia: po obiedzie mieli zaplanowany czas na odrabianie zadanych ćwiczeń i przygotowanie się na dzień następny.

Draco zaproponował by pozostali w ogrodzie - ponieważ nadarzyła się okazja chciał z Harrym porozmawiać, bez wiszącego nad nimi, wiecznie pilnującego go czujnie Voldemorta.

* * *

W bibliotece Draco znajdowało się wiele pozycji dotyczących podstaw magii - czarnej magii, jednak były one skierowane głownie do małych dzieci, bo naukę zazwyczaj zaczynano za młodu, zanim dzieci pójdą do Szkoły magii.

Lucjusz słusznie zauważył, że fakt, iż księgi zawierają oprócz podstaw czarnej magii także ogólne podstawy w ich sytuacji akurat jak najbardziej pasuje - jako że Harry wychował się wśród mugoli miał braki w podstawowych informacjach o magii i magicznym świecie.

W Szkole magii i czarnoksięstwa takie podstawy pomijano.

Voldemort zamyślił się.  
Nie tylko Harry miał taki problem. Sam już od zawsze uważał i głosił, że dzieci wychowane przez mugoli powinno się uczyć magioznawstwa, tak jak te z rodzin czarodziejskich uczono mugoloznawstwa.

 _Może dobrze byłoby zacząć przygotowywania takich podręczników dla starszych dzieci i młodzieży o samej magii...? A dla wybranych, mających odpowiednie zdolności i skłonności także o czarnej magii._

 _Taak, trzeba znaleźć do tego odpowiednie osoby,_ ale dopóki takich ksiąg nie ma musiał wybrać z tych, które są. Przynajmniej napisane są tak prosto, że Harry błyskawicznie przez nie przebrnie i wszystko opanuje.

Bardzo się cieszył na te dodatkowe zajęcia z Harrym, każda chwila spędzana z chłopakiem sprawiała mu radość a jeszcze spędzana na tym, co było dla niego od zawsze ważne (zanim naprawdę poznał Harry'ego najważniejsze) - w rozmarzeniu aż warknął z zachwytu.

Lucjusz rozszerzył oczy, ale zachował kamienną twarz. Voldemort spiorunował go wzrokiem, wolał jednak nie zaczynać tego tematu.

Zgarnął wybraną stertę ksiąg i udał się do swojego pokoju, by je dokładniej przejrzeć i wybrać te, które pokaże Harry'emu podczas obiadu. No i oczywiście musiał też wziąć z biblioteki Slytherina obiecaną mu księgę o tarczach.

Zaiste praca z Harrym była wymagająca ale zawsze wymagał od siebie więcej niż od innych i też od dawna nie czuł się tak żywy - powiedziałby nawet, że szczęśliwy - właśnie dzięki tym ich wspólnym zajęciom.

* * *

Nie bardzo wiedząc, od czego zacząć Draco zaczął machinalnie skubać listki z krzaka rosnącego za ławką, na której przysiedli. Tymczasem Harry rozglądał się wokół nich, ogród Malfoyów był naprawdę piękny, w swoim perfekcyjnym "nieuporządkowaniu".

Uznał za bardzo interesujące to, że zawsze doskonała i sztywna matka Draco urządziła ogród dziki i swobodny a jego wyluzowana i nie trzymająca się reguł ciotka w swoim zaplanowała geometryczne rabatki z posadzonymi w rządkach równymi kwiatkami i przycinała krzewy i drzewa.  
 _Nigdy nie zrozumie kobiet._

Było całkiem miło, tak sobie siedzieć, patrzeć na ogrody, słońce pięknie świeciło, ptaszki co prawda nie śpiewały, było na to za gorące - dzięki bogom jednak nie tak gorąco jak poprzedniego lata. Na dłuższą metę pewno by nie wytrzymał takiego nic nie robienia i nie myślenia ale na tę chwilę taka przerwa była jak najbardziej pożądana.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech ciesząc się tą ciszą i spokojem. Ostatnio miał tak dużo zajęć, tak wiele rzeczy do przemyślenia i zdecydowania, że czasami czuł się jakby jego głowa miała zaraz eksplodować.

Każdy miał jakieś oczekiwania – często sprzeczne a on miał dość tłumaczenia się, czemu zrobił to czy tamto. Kolejny głęboki wdech, przymknął oczy…

…I wtedy odezwał się jego tak przyjemnie dotąd milczący towarzysz.  
\- Jesteś pewien, że tego chcesz Harry? Nie wyglądasz na uszczęśliwionego tymi planami.

Nie mając ochoty na rozmowy, Harry przez chwilę nie reagował opierając się o ławkę i patrząc w niebo. Słysząc szelest ubrań niecierpliwie kręcącego się Draco wiedział jednak, że tej rozmowy nie uniknie.

Spojrzał w jego zatroskane oczy, oczywiście wiedział, o co mu chodzi, jednak nie bardzo wiedział, dlaczego akurat on ma z tym problem – _czyż będąc Malfoyem nie powinien się cieszyć, że Harry chce poznać także i jego dziedzictwo?_

Wyczuwając jego wątpliwości Draco rozwinął myśl.  
\- Wiem, że masz dar obu magii i że nie musisz wybierać, jednak jesteś – _zawsze byłeś_ , - dodał z naciskiem, - Jasnym czarodziejem. – Zagryzł wargę, zanim ciągnął dalej, wyraźnie skrępowany, zażenowany. – Voldemort ma silną osobowość a ty… - westchnął i kontynuował z determinacją, by wyjaśnić swój punkt widzenia. – Jesteś nim zainteresowany, tak jak on Tobą. Czy nie robisz tego tylko dlatego, bo wiesz, że On tego chce?

Wreszcie wyrzuciwszy z siebie to, co najtrudniejsze już spokojniej kontynuował.  
\- Nie musisz się dla nikogo zmieniać, Harry. Jesteś dobry, taki jaki jesteś a najważniejsze żebyś był w zgodzie z samym sobą.

To bardzo przypominało mu rozmowę z mamą Rona - tylko że ona obawiała się, że chce zmieniać się dla Draco. Niezły łańcuszek, _ciekawe dla kogo miałby chcieć się zmieniać zdaniem Voldemorta?_

Harry wcale nie uważał, że mają powody twierdzić, że tak było – robił to co sam uznawał za słuszne, dla siebie. Dlaczego wszyscy uważali, że nie ma prawa nic zmieniać w sobie i swoim życiu, tylko wciąż ma być tą Jasną papużką powtarzającą hasła i zachowania Dumbledore'a nawet kiedy obiektywnie stwierdzono, że Starzec wcale nie był taki Jasny i sprawiedliwy, jak sam twierdził?

Jednak tak samo jak z panią Weasley także i z Draco nie potrafił się o to kłócić. Wiedział dobrze, że naprawdę się o niego martwi i chce jego dobra. Wyjaśnił cierpliwie:

\- To nie tak, że zawsze marzyłem by zostać mrocznym czarodziejem, ale też nie o to w tym chodzi. - Mówił spokojnie, ale pewnie. - Wiesz przecież, że chcę być Aurorem i będę miał do czynienia nie tylko z czarodziejami używającymi jasnej magii. Musze znać także i tą mroczną, żeby móc się bronić, im więcej się dowiem o tym jak te zaklęcia działają tym łatwiej będzie mi odpowiednio reagować.

Draco nie wyglądał na przekonanego jego argumentacją. Harry westchnął i dokończył.  
\- Voldemort faktycznie aż się cały rozjaśnił, jak rzuciłem tę klątwę, nawet na tę swoją rozciętą rękę patrzył w zachwycie i na pewno chciałby, żebym w to wszedł. Nie jestem dzieckiem, wiem o co mu chodzi, ale mam swój rozum i nie zrobię nic, czego nie uznam za słuszne – to co mi teraz zaproponował ma sens i kiedyś może uratować mi życie.

Przyjaciel patrzył na niego przechylając głowę i zagryzając usta, jakby oceniał jego szczerość względem samego siebie. W końcu wzdychając pokiwał głową.

\- Oczywiście, że wiesz co robisz, Harry, po prostu martwię się, że może cię wkręcić w coś, na co nie wyraziłeś zgody. – Jeszcze raz zagryzł wargę i przejęciem dodał. – Jeżeli będziesz chciał o tym pogadać, czy o czymkolwiek to wiesz, że zawsze możesz do mnie przyjść? Czasem z boku widać lepiej.

Harry pokiwał głową. Draco miał dobre intencje a w tym roku już wiele razy był jedyną osobą, z którą był w stanie rozmawiać o swoich sprawach. Może mieć rację, czasem lepiej jest z kimś porozmawiać, tylko teraz nie miał wątpliwości, że robi dobrze.

\- Pamiętam, Draco. Wiem, że mogę na ciebie liczyć. – Znowu oparł się o ławkę. – Możemy tu zostać do obiadu? Nie mam ochoty na spotkania z nikim innym.

\- Oczywiście. Też chciałbym sobie trochę odpocząć a jeśli spotkamy ojca, czy Voldemorta to na pewno od razu znajdą nam coś do zrobienia. – Draco też rozsiadł się, wreszcie odprężony. Widać było, że ta rozmowa i jemu pomogła.

Powiedział, czego się boi a Harry tego nie odrzucił. Nadal miał obawy co do intencji Voldemorta ale liczył na to, że przyjaciel faktycznie wie co robi a w razie wątpliwości zwróci się o radę.

* * *

Dzięki dobremu przygotowaniu i planowaniu wszyscy szybko i bezproblemowo wdrożyli się w ustalony tryb dnia - nauka wspólna na przemian z indywidualną, teoria z praktyką aż byli naprawdę wyczerpani i mieli dość. Wtedy na szczęście przychodził czas na także zaplanowaną - przerwę.

Dzień za dniem, pierwszy tydzień, drugi...  
Wszystko szło płynnie, miło, spokojnie, po prostu sielanka.

 _Aż nazbyt spokojnie._

* * *

Voldemort zaczął poważnie obawiać się o swoje zdrowie psychicznie, już zbyt długo był uśmiechniętym i łagodnym misiem. Jak bardzo by go nie cieszyło go takie spokojne życie w rezydencji Malfoyów, z Harrym... Potrzebował czegoś jeszcze. Same spotkania z jego zwolennikami nie dawały mu tego, czego wciąż potrzebował: energii, władzy, mocy.

Wiedział, że na razie musi bardziej uważać na to, jak go widzą, nie może po prostu być sobą. Ale sny prowadziły go w inny świat. Sny o potędze, o tym co chciał osiągnąć i o tym, co już było. Tej nocy wrócił do czasów, gdy dopiero zaczynali swoją drogę z pierwszą grupą jego zwolenników.

Jeszcze nie byli Śmierciożercami.

To było pierwsze lato po ukończeniu szkoły, jeszcze nie zaczęli na poważnie wałczyć z władzą i o władzę. Nie był to żaden szczególny wieczór, po prostu jego przyjaciele opanowali właśnie kilka nowych klątw i chcieli je wypróbować.

Wybrali się na rajd po mugolskiej wiosce nie pamiętał, gdzie to było. Pamiętał jednak jak zaczęli szaleć, najpierw proste klątwy, potem coraz bardziej wymyślne, przedłużające się w prawdziwe tortury. Noc rozdzierały krzyki ofiar.

Lord Voldemort sam nie brał w tym wszystkim udziału, bardziej obserwował, oceniał umiejętności i skłonności swoich ludzi, planując, który do czego bardziej się nadaje...

Nagle rozległ się inny krzyk, bardziej bolesny, przerażony i przerażający. Ten krzyk sprawił, że przestał czuć się tak dobrze, wyczuwał w nim ból i obrzydzenie...

Otworzył oczy, w pełni obudzony i nadal go słyszał.  
Natychmiast zrozumiał... _Harry!_

Zerwał się z łoża i bardzie magią niż biegiem pokonał korytarz do pokojów rodzinnych i jak burza wpadł do chłopaka. Harry był napięty jak struna, palce zaciskał na kołdrze z głową odgiętą do tyłu. Jego twarz była spocona i czerwona, a blizna wręcz święciła w ciemności.

Natychmiast podbiegł i usiadł przy nim. Chwycił twarz w dłonie i bardziej duszą niż ciałem wołał, syczał do niego.

 **\- Harry, Harry spokojnie, to tylko sen. To sen, wszystko w porządku, nic się nie dzieje. Harry uspokój się. Obudź się.** \- Jego desperacki głos stał się słyszalny, gdy krzyk Harry'ego ucichał.

Jego ciało zaczęło się powoli odprężać, oddech się uspokajał. Otworzył oczy, jeszcze było w nich widać ziarno bólu i przerażenia.

Tom wciąż uspokajająco szeptał, teraz także delikatnie masując jego dłonie, aby rozluźnił swój desperacki chwyt na pościeli. Harry zamrugał i skupił wzrok na jego twarzy, potem spojrzał w stronę drzwi.  
\- Draco... - Bardziej wychrypiał, niż wyszeptał.

Opuścił wzrok na zaciśnięte palce i rozluźnił je, opierając się na dłoniach powoli uniósł się opierając o wezgłowie. Ponownie spojrzał na przyjaciela, Draco wyraźnie przejęty i przestraszony przez jego krzyki stał sztywno w drzwiach, widok Czarnego Pana przy nim powstrzymywał go przed wejściem do pokoju.

Harry uśmiechnął się blado.  
\- Już w porządku, Draco. Przepraszam, że cię obudziłem. - Przyjaciel machnął ręką, to akurat nie miało znaczenia. _Ważniejsze było, co mu się stało i czy jest już dobrze?_ Harry przełknął ślinę i przymknął oczy. - To tylko zły sen. Nic mi nie jest.

Voldemort nie odwracając oczu od jego twarzy uzupełnił jego słowa.  
\- Już wszystko w porządku, panie Malfoy. Zająłem się Harrym. Możesz wracać do siebie.

Draco skinął głową bez słowa i sztywno odwrócił się, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Zaraz za nimi osunął się i oparł o ścianę, oddychając ciężko i drżąc niekontrolowanie. Dopiero tutaj pozwolił sobie na emocje.

Gdy usłyszał krzyk Harry'ego natychmiast do niego pobiegł. Ich pokoje były obok siebie, a jednak kiedy dotarł na korytarz drzwi pokoju Harry'ego były otwarte - Czarny Pan już tam był i uspokajał chłopaka, skutecznie.

Draco oprócz swojej troski o przyjaciela poczuł też palącą zazdrość. Voldemort zawsze i we wszystkim był lepszy i był ważniejszy dla Harry'ego. A teraz po prostu kazał mu wyjść, bo sam się wszystkim zajął, a Harry nie zaprotestował. _Nie potrzebował go._

Draco uniósł się i sztywnym, ciężkim krokiem wrócił do siebie.

Rzucił się na łóżko zaciskając oczy i naciągając kołdrę na głowę. Miał ochotę uciec przed całym światem. Przed Harrym, który go nie chciał, przed Voldemortem, który zawsze był pierwszy, zawsze lepszy od niego.

Od początku wiedział, że nie może wygrać Harry'ego, ale to i tak, tak bardzo bolało.

* * *

Obserwując bladą i ściągniętą twarz Harry'ego Tom delikatnie sondował jego myśli. Jednak tak naprawdę nie musiał tego robić, dobrze wiedział, o czym śnił Harry - _to był jego sen._

Severus mówił mu, że chłopak mógł wyczuwać już wcześniej jego emocje. Najwyraźniej teraz gdy się zbliżyli ta więź stawała się silniejsza. Chłopak już nie tylko wyczuwał jego emocje, ale wyłapywał też obrazy z jego myśli.

 _To musiał być efekt horkruksa._ Co go w tym dziwiło, to jednostronność przekazu. Nie chodziło o to, że Harry był naturalnym oklumentą, on sam też bezustannie i bez wysiłku chronił swój umysł, a jednak chłopak do niego sięgał i przechwytywał zaskakująco wiele.

Musiał dokładniej zbadać to ich połączenie, niepotrzebnie wcześniej, gdy już ustalił, że to co go przyciąga do Harry'ego to horkruks zarzucił te badania. Wtedy to mu wystarczało a miał inne bardziej naglące sprawy do załatwienia.

 _Teraz wiedział, że musi głębiej zbadać ten problem._

Tymczasem Harry otworzył oczy, wciąż niespokojne, ale już nie tak rozszerzone i przerażone. Uniósł prawą dłoń, którą do tej pory rozcierał jego ręce i przeciągnął nią po czole chłopaka, odsuwając mokre kosmyki. Harry wciąż był rozgrzany, spocony po koszmarze.

\- Już wszystko w porządku, Harry? - Bardziej uspokajająco stwierdził, niż zapytał. - Może chcesz wziąć prysznic i się przebrać? Ja tymczasem zmienię ci pościel?

Harry uśmiechnął się słabo: _Czarny Pan byłby wyśmienitą opiekunką._ Z drugiej strony dla niego każdy był lepszy niż Dursleyowie, którzy gdy krzyczał przez sen walili w ścianę lub drzwi i kazali mu się zamknąć, a potem za karę nie dostawał śniadania.

Spochmurniał i znowu przymknął oczy. Po chwili skinął głową. _Tak, to zdecydowanie dobry pomysł. Ciepły prysznic uspokoi go, dając mu jakieś zajęcie i oczyszczając także myśli._

Kiedy wyszedł czysta pościel czekała na niego a na krześle obok łóżka siedział Czarny Pan wyciągając ku niemu filiżankę z parującą czekoladą. Przyjął ją, siadając na łóżku.

\- Najlepszy sposób na zaśnięcie. Pomoże ci. - Harry spojrzał na niego pytająco, zaciskając palce wokół ciepłego naczynia. Nie bardzo miał ochotę na sen ii nie chciał zostać sam. Tom dobrze o tym wiedział i skinął głową. - Posiedzę tutaj, zanim znowu nie zaśniesz.

Uspokojony chłopak wsunął się pod kołdrę i usiadł popijając gesty słodki napój.  
\- Faktycznie pomaga. - Potem lekko przechylił głowę. - Nie pytasz o mój sen? W szkole Dumbledore zawsze mnie o wszystko wypytywał.

Teraz Voldemort przechylił głowę.  
\- A chcesz o tym mówić? - Harry przecząco pokręcił głową, zaciskając usta, znowu zaczynał być niespokojny. - Nie musisz, ważne, że już minął. Zapomnij o tym, cokolwiek ci się śniło - to tylko sen a nie prawda - nie ma znaczenia.

Harry odstawił pustą już filiżankę i osunął się niżej, układając do snu. Tom delikatnie zaczął gładzić jego włosy, a po chwili cichutko nucić starą kołysankę, którą słyszał kiedyś w sierocińcu śpiewaną przez jedną z opiekunek małym dzieciom.

Harry co prawda nie był dzieckiem, ale potrzebował ukojenia. Chłopak w pierwszej chwili otworzył oczy zaskoczony, ale zaraz zamknął je z westchnieniem i zaczął przysypiać, jego oddech stawał się coraz bardziej równy i spokojny.

Voldemort nie przestawał gładzić jego włosów, po kilku minutach jednak uznał, że nie może już tego przeciągać - miał ochotę położyć się obok Harry'ego, objąć go uspokajająco i pilnować do świtu.

 _A to już wcale nie był dobry pomysł..._

Oderwał z wysiłkiem dłoń od jego włosów. Chłopak poruszył się niespokojnie, ale spał dalej. Powoli i cicho wstał kierując się do drzwi i zamknąwszy je bezszelestnie udał się do swojego pokoju.

Po drodze rozmyślał o tym, co się stało i jak wiele zmieniało. Do tej pory uważał, że kiedy już zdobędzie władzę będzie mógł robić co chce, byle Harry się o tym nie dowiedział. Dzisiejsza noc pokazała mu, że tak nie będzie.

Harry może się dowiedzieć _i to bezpośrednio od niego._ Musiał naprawdę dokładnie poznać jak to działa. Jak może to wykorzystać i co równie ważne - jak to blokować? Zanim tego nie zrobi, nie może ryzykować.

Wciąż były sprawy, o których chłopak nie wiedział i nie mógł się dowiedzieć. A mogą się też pojawić nowe... Musi nad tym zapanować, nie może sobie pozwolić, by przez jeden głupi, fałszywy ruch stracić Harry'ego... _Stracić wszystko._

* * *

Pomimo ciężkiej nocy Tom obudził się bladym świtem i uznając, że ta sprawa jest na teraz najważniejsza postanowił, że odpuści sobie czekanie na śniadanie i od razu weźmie się za poszukiwania. Zamówił tylko czekoladę i kanapki i wziął szybki prysznic, kiedy wyszedł z łazienki taca już na niego czekała.

Wyszedł z nią na balkon i usiadł przy małym marmurowym stoliku z widokiem na ogród. Niedaleko znajdował się basen. Mimo że mieszkał we Dworze już ponad rok jeszcze ani razu z niego nie korzystał. Wciąż było tyle ważniejszych spraw...

Nowo odkryty aspekt ich połączenia to był już kolejny temat do szukania w bibliotekach, oprócz przygotowań do zajęć z obu chłopcami i jeszcze dodatkowo z obrony i z czarnej magii dla Harry'ego - nie żeby mu to przeszkadzało, wśród ksiąg zawsze czuł się lepiej niż wśród ludzi.

Tak naprawdę to Harry był jedyną osobą, której towarzystwo nie tylko mu nie przeszkadzało, ale też sprawiało przyjemność.

Ale dzisiaj wszyscy wyjeżdżali, więc powinien być we Dworze sam, tak jak lubił a niestety ostatnio rzadko mu się to udawało. Chociaż w Malfoy Manor znajdowało się wiele bibliotek i tak wszystkie wydawały się mu zbyt zatłoczone.

Szczególnie często spotykał w nich gospodarza, który tak jak i on sam intensywnie czegoś szukał - wśród ksiąg o magii pokrewieństwa i czarnej magii. Ciekawiło go to nagłe zainteresowanie, ale Lucjusz sam nic nie mówił a nie było to dla niego aż na tyle intrygujące, by włamywać się do jego umysłu.

Jeżeli Malfoy uzna, że jednak potrzebuje pomocy to na pewno się zwróci właśnie do niego, a jeśli sprawa go dotyczy na pewno dowie się o tym w odpowiednim czasie. Na razie miał aż za dużo własnych poszukiwań, by zgłaszać się na ochotnika po cudze.


	20. Chapter 20

_Wszystko..._

 _Czasami mamy w głowie mamy tysiące pytań i nie jest łatwo znaleźć i zadać te właściwe. A zanim to zrobimy dobrze się najpierw zastanowić, czy na pewno jesteśmy gotowi na odpowiedź. Może lepiej nie pytać i brać życie, takim jakim jest..._

 **Rozdział 20 Dlaczego ja?**

Następnego dnia Harry wciąż nie czuł się za dobrze. Był niewyspany i nerwowy. Nie pierwszy raz miał koszmarne sny i nie pierwszy raz miał sny o Voldemorcie, jednak tym razem było inaczej. To nie był Lord Voldemort, jakiego znał z pierwszego roku ani ten, którego spotkał na cmentarzu - to był Tom, taki jakim go znał teraz, jakiego spotykał codziennie.

Ten mroczny czarodziej, który patrzył z pogardliwym uśmiechem na torturowanych i mordowanych mugoli _to był jego Tom_. Powinien po takim koszmarze czuć wobec niego obrzydzenie i strach, a jednak tak nie było. Widok Toma uspokoił go, czuł się przy nim pewnie i bezpiecznie.

 _I to właśnie go niepokoiło._

Faktycznie Tom naprawdę się o niego troszczył i nie miał wątpliwości, że nie chce go skrzywdzić, ale kiedy wszyscy mówili, że Voldemort jest dla niego niebezpieczny i że lepiej, żeby z nim uważał też nie mieli tego na myśli... Chodziło o to, że był sprytnym manipulatorem i mącił ludziom w głowach.

Czy to, że czuł się bezpiecznie przy czarodzieju, którego przed chwilą widział ( _choćby we śnie)_ przewodzącego masakrze i cieszącego się nią, nie było oznaką, że mają rację? Poza tym ten sen może i nie był prawdą, _jednak mógł być._

Harry czytał sprawozdania i opisy z pierwszej wojny i sprzed niej i wiedział, że Voldemort - _że Tom Riddle_ robił takie rzeczy, tylko starał się o tym nie myśleć, przecież to było za nim, teraz zaczynał od nowa - od zera.

W końcu ta cała sprawa z Dumbledorem rzucała jakieś wątpliwości na te sprawy, tylko, że... Dumbledore mógł go prowokować do buntu, ale nie kazał mu zabijać mugoli i nie kazał mu się z tego cieszyć...

Głowa mu wirowała od tych wszystkich myśli i o ile w nocy w pierwszym odruchu szukał otuchy u Toma to teraz wcale nie miał ochoty go oglądać. Na szczęście czarnoksiężnik nie zjawił się na śniadaniu - wysłał skrzata z informacją, że spędzi dzień w bibliotekach i życzył wszystkim udanej zabawy.

To przypomniało mu o planach na dzisiejszy dzień. Malfoyowie wybierali się całą rodziną, także z ciotką Bellatrix do Paryża na urodziny do ciotki Rose, Harry także został przez nią zaproszony.

Po nocnych przeżyciach i porannych rozterkach uznał jednak, że lepiej zostać w domu, odpocząć w spokoju niż zepsuć wszystkim imprezę.

Gospodarze nie próbowali go namawiać widząc, że naprawdę źle wygląda i nie ma na to ochoty. Poprosił tylko Draco o przekazanie jej życzeń i przeproszenie w jego imieniu.

Przyjaciel co prawda wołałby z nim zostać i spędzić razem ten dzień bez nadzoru, ale na to już rodzice się nie zgodzili. Ciotka naprawdę go lubiła i będzie jej przykro, jeżeli nie przyjedzie. Zresztą urodziny są raz do roku a z Harrym teraz widzą się codziennie: _\- Nie ma mowy!_ \- Chłopak westchnął ciężko i z niewiarygodnie ponurą miną pomachał Harry'emu na pożegnanie.

Harry tylko uśmiechnął się do niego pocieszająco i obserwował jak wszyscy znikają w kominku.

Cóż, miał przed sobą cały dzień, sam w domu. No, może nie sam, był jeszcze Tom, ale ten pewnie jak w każdej wolnej chwili nie wytknie nosa z biblioteki. Harry postanowił pójść w jego ślady.

* * *

Co prawda Malfoyowie pozwalali mu bez ograniczeń korzystać ze swoich zbiorów, ale do tej pory darował sobie prywatne biblioteki, o których często wspominał Draco - teraz postanowił udać się do tej na piętrze, w której według przyjaciela były najciekawsze magiczne opowieści.

W końcu miał już prawie szesnaście lat, najwyższy czas by poznał świat, w którym ma żyć, a Lucjusz Malfoy zawsze mówił, że najwięcej o magicznym świecie dowie się właśnie z opowieści. Może też oderwą jego myśli od Toma i mógł być pewien, że właśnie tam na pewno go nie spotka - takie księgi na pewno nie były mu do niczego potrzebne.

Ostrożnie otworzył drzwi i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Było puste, ani śladu Toma - na pewno siedział w prywatnej bibliotece seniora, czytając najmroczniejsze magiczne grimuary.

Harry zawołał skrzata i poprosił o sok a potem ruszył w stronę regałów, znaleźć coś łatwego i przyjemnego do poczytania. Draco mówił coś o historiach z życia założycieli, ponoć niecenzurowane a wręcz skandaliczne - według oceny Ministerstwa, czyli zupełnie co innego, niż uczą ich w szkole.

Skoro już miał do czynienia z Dziedzicem Slytherina, może to dobry pomysł, by się dowiedzieć, cóż takiego właściwie on odziedziczył.

Rozejrzał się, ustalając jak są pogrupowane książki, gdyż każda biblioteka miała swój własny system. Ta najwyraźniej była stworzona z myślą o młodszych Malfoyach. Każda alejka zawierała książki dla konkretnego wieku ułożone alfabetycznie, przy drzwiach stały bajki dla najmłodszych, Harry wyciągnął jedną z nich, przejrzał ilustracje przedstawiające małego chłopca z jego sową, urocze - ale nie o to mu chodziło..

Przeszedł do następnej alejki, opowieści przygodowe, ciekawsze, ale wciąż nie to. Zdecydował pominąć kolejność i ruszył od razu do ostatniego regalu przy oknie, tam powinno być coś dla najstarszych. Szybko przebiegł wzrokiem po tytułach i jest. _Bingo! "Prawdziwe życie Założycieli - Niesamowite historie o niesamowitych czarodziejach"._ Sięgnął po księgę i po przewróceniu kilku kart stwierdził, że to było właśnie dokładnie to, czego szukał.

Usiadł na wygodnej kanapie pod oknem i podwinął nogi opierając się bokiem o poduchy. Jednak, mimo że księga była napisana naprawdę ciekawie i z humorem nie potrafił się na niej skupić. Jego myśli wciąż wracały do tego samego tematu. W końcu z westchnieniem odłożył ją na stolik i przyciągnął nogi obejmując rękami, oparł się policzkiem o kolana i zapatrzył w okno próbując przepracować swoje poranne wątpliwości.

* * *

Kiedy usłyszał ciche stuknięcie i zbliżające się do niego kroki był przekonany, że to skrzat przyniósł mu zamówiony napój, nie patrząc w jego stronę rzucił.

\- Dziękuje Złośniku. Postaw tacę na stoliku.

Zamiast spodziewanego: "Tak, panie" i trzasku aportacji usłyszał ciche chrząknięcie i żartobliwe:

\- Nie wiedziałem, że uważasz mnie za złośnika? - _Tom._ A właśnie jego nie chciał dzisiaj spotkać.

Harry był naprawdę zdziwiony jego obecnością, wiedział, że to biblioteka dla Draco - czego mógł tu szukać czarnoksiężnik? Nie chciał wdawać się w prawdziwą dyskusję, więc także żartem odpowiedział.

\- Hmm, nie spodziewałem się tu ciebie spotkać, już raczej w bibliotece Lucjusza. Szukasz bajek? - Spytał, z nieudawanym rozbawieniem.

Lord Voldemort spojrzał na niego z politowaniem i zadzierając nosa wyniośle oznajmił.

\- Przejścia do prywatnego księgozbioru Pana Domu znajdują się w każdej z bibliotek. - Mówił powoli i wyraźnie, jakby tłumaczył coś idiocie. Harry bezwiednie uśmiechnął się szeroko - nikt nie potrafił się tak wywyższać i pouczać, jak Czarny Pan. - Wybrałem tę, do której miałem najbliżej.

Spojrzał na Harry'ego, zastanawiając się chwilę.

\- Może chcesz iść ze mną?

Chłopak przechylił głowę. Mimo całego zarozumialstwa Tom jak zawsze był dla niego miły i życzliwy.

\- Dlaczego? - Zapytał bez zastanowienia, ale zanim zdążyłby odpowiedzieć, uzupełnił. - Nie dbasz o nikogo, nawet o swoich zwolenników. Dlaczego ja? Dlaczego tak się mną przejmujesz, dlaczego tak się starasz? Co takiego jest we mnie?

Mężczyzna przez chwile przyglądał mu się, nie wiedział skąd i dlaczego to pytanie, ale postanowił odpowiedzieć wprost, tak jak został zapytany.

\- Wszystko. Nie muszę ci chyba mówić, jak jesteś atrakcyjny? - Harry prychnął z powątpiewaniem, jednak Tom kontynuował. - Widziałeś sam w "Proroku" jak wszyscy wzdychali na twój widok i jak reporterzy tłoczyli się, żeby stanąć jak najbliżej ciebie, pochwycić twój wzrok, dotknąć. - Masz moc i talent, jesteś przystojny, bogaty, inteligentny. Ale to nie wszystko - _dla mnie_ Ty jesteś jedyny: _jedyny,_ który ma moc taką jak ja, _jedyny,_ który jest wężousty, _jedyny,_ komu mogę pokazać, powiedzieć o sprawach, o których do tej pory z nikim nie mogłem rozmawiać.

Spojrzał z zamyśleniem. To zabrzmi ckliwie i romantycznie, ale w ich przypadku było prawdą.  
\- Mówią, że każdy ma swoją drugą połowę, tę jedyną osobę, która do niego pasuje. Ty jesteś moją, jesteś moim sercem i moją zagubioną duszą. Nie było nigdy i nigdy nie będzie nikogo innego. - Z trudem przełknął ślinę, czuł się idiotycznie mówiąc takie rzeczy, chociaż przecież dokładnie tak właśnie było.

Harry przyglądał mu się uważnie ważąc każde słowo i widział, ze były szczere: Tom mówił prawdę, właśnie tak to widział. To było niesamowicie przyjemne i podniecające, ale też przerażające - sam o to pytał, chyba jednak nie był gotowy na tak szczerą i dokładną odpowiedź.

Kiedy cisza się przedłużała Tom, który czuł się coraz bardziej niezręcznie, postanowił wrócić do ich pierwotnej rozmowy, _w końcu tak naprawdę nie liczył na to, że usłyszy od Harry'ego taką samą deklarację._

\- A więc, czy chcesz przejść się ze mną do kolejnej sekretnej biblioteki?

Harry uśmiechnął się trochę smutno, ale z wdzięcznością przyjmując porzucenie tej sprawy. Przez jego odpowiedź miał jeszcze więcej do przemyślenia, jednak teraz nie miał na to ochoty. Może spędzenie dnia z Tomem nie sprzyjało wyrzuceniu go z myśli jednak nowe miejsca, szczególnie tajne na pewno odwrócą jego uwagę od poplątanych uczuć i zbyt długo odkładanych tematów. Uniósł wzrok.

\- Z chęcią. - Odpowiedział wstając z kanapy i podnosząc swoją księgę z parapetu.

Może jednak trochę poczyta o założycielach i przecież, _kto mógłby mu odpowiedzieć na ewentualne pytania, jeżeli nie najgenialniejszy i najbardziej oczytany czarodziej ich czasów a może w ogóle w historii czarnoksięstwa?_

\- Dobrze, chodź zatem za mną. - Tom minął Harry'ego i podszedł do okna. Wyszukał wzrokiem kamień z herbem Malfoyów. Przycisnął go prawa dłonią, szepcząc inkantację. Rozległ się cichy szmer i na ścianie za ostatnim regalem pojawił się zarys drzwi, które wysunęły się w przód, a potem odsunęły na bok. Czarnoksiężnik ruszył w stronę przejścia, oglądając się na niego. - Idziesz Harry? Zaraz się zamkną.

* * *

Szybko ruszył za nim i wszedł do ciemnego, ale czystego korytarza, najwyraźniej skrzaty utrzymywały porządek w całej rezydencji - także w tajnych korytarzach. Tom zapalił pochodnię w uchwycie przy drzwiach i tym samym płomieniem rozbłysły kolejne, regularnie co kilka metrów umieszczone na ścianach pochodnie.

Tom odwrócił się do niego i pociągnął przed siebie opierając dłoń na jego plecach.

\- Idź przede mną Harry i trzymaj się środka korytarza, pełno tu pułapek.

Harry przechylił głowę i kpiąco zmrużył oczy.

\- Mam więc je dla ciebie sprawdzać?

Czarodziej przysunął się bliżej i objął go ciasno ramionami, nachylając się i patrząc mu w oczy, znad jego ramienia.

\- Gdybyś był za mną nie widziałbym, co robisz. Tak mam cię na oku i jeżeli niechcący coś uruchomisz na pewno w porę zareaguję.

Harry czuł się trochę niezręczne w takim uścisku, szczególnie po jego wcześniejszym wyznaniu, więc z przepraszającym uśmiechem szybko się wysunął z jego rąk i zrobił dwa kroki do przodu, po czym obejrzał się przechylając głowę.

\- Zawsze środkiem korytarza, tak? - Tom skinął głową i ruszyli do przodu.

Po kilkunastu metrach korytarz zaczął się lekko obniżać przechodząc w pochylnię, a po kolejnych dwudziestu w podłodze zaczęły pojawiać się coraz częstsze stopnie, a w końcu zmieniła się w schody prowadzące coraz głębiej w dół.

W korytarzu robiło się coraz chłodniej i wilgotniej a wcześniejsze ściany z cegieł i kamiennych bloków zostały zastąpione przez tunele wykute w skale, najwyraźniej schodzili już naprawdę głęboko pod ziemię.

Co jakiś czas korytarz przecinał się z innymi i Tom z uprzedzeniem informował Harry'ego, kiedy powinien skręcać, a kiedy kontynuować tym samym przejściem. Wreszcie po kilkunastu minutach dotarli do dość sporej pieczary, w której ścianach było wiele wyjść z takich samych tuneli a naprzeciwko niewielkie, ale solidne drewniane drzwi okute żelazem.

Gdy Harry rozglądał się z ciekawością dookoła, Tom wyprzedził go i po prostu popchnął je dłonią, otwarły się bezgłośnie. Na zdziwione spojrzenie Harry'ego wyjaśnił:

\- Jeżeli ktoś dotarł aż tutaj to albo jest Malfoyem albo ma jego pozwolenie, aby tu wejść. - Harry powątpiewająco zmrużył oczy i Tom się roześmiał. – No dobrze, to nie jest takie proste, ale mówię prawdę: drzwi testują magię i otworzą się tylko dla kogoś z krwi Domu lub dla osoby, przyprowadzonej i przedstawionej przez Pana Domu - z wyraźnym wskazaniem, kiedy i po co może się tu zjawiać.

Harry spłoszył się i odruchowo cofnął.

\- Ale mnie nie przedstawił Malfoy - jesteś pewien, że mogę tam z Tobą wejść?

Tom stanowczo skinął głową:

\- Jestem pewien, drzwi rozpoznają moją krew - a ty masz tę samą.

Harry nie bardzo miał ochotę ryzykować, ale że nie mógł nic zarzucić logice tego wywodu podążył za Tomem, tylko że wpatrzony w niego nie zwracał uwagi na podłoże i przechodząc przez drzwi kopnął ustawioną w przejściu jakąś skrzynkę. Zaklął padając do przodu, prosto na towarzysza. Tom odwrócił się chwytając go, a spojrzawszy za niego z okrzykiem,

\- Harry, nie. - Rzucił się do tylu próbując schwytać zamykające się za nimi drzwi.

Niestety nie zdążył. Z cichym kliknięciem wtopiły się w ścianę i zniknęły. Harry patrzył na całą akcję z osłupieniem.

\- Co się dzieje?

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego, ponury ale nie zły, przez chwilę milczał, potem przetarł oczy i westchnął.

\- To jest prywatna komnata Malfoyów, tylko ich magia tu działa. - Skrzywił się - Teraz musimy czekać, aż Lucjusz wróci i nas uwolni.

Harry spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Jesteś najpotężniejszym czarnoksiężnikiem na świecie i nie możesz wyjść z komnaty? - Prychnął z rozbawieniem.

Tom wreszcie się zdenerwował, oczy mu błysnęły, jednak wciąż mówił ze spokojem.

\- To najbardziej prywatne pomieszczenie, jego zabezpieczenie jest częścią osłon dworu, nie można przy nich manipulować, bo osłabi to całość magii ochronnej. Lord Malfoy dał mi najszersze uprawnienia dostępne dla gości, mogę sam wejść do tego pokoju i z niego korzystać, ale nie mogę tu używać magii. - Spojrzał z przekąsem. - Jak widzisz drzwi same się zamykają, dlatego blokuję je skrzynką ze zwojami, **którą ty wykopałeś i pozwoliłeś im się zamknąć.** \- Pod koniec uniósł głos pozwalając uciec swojej frustracji.

Harry lekko się stropił, ale nie był skruszony - w końcu to nie tylko jego wina.

\- Nic mi nie mówiłeś, o żadnej skrzynce, nie zauważyłem jej a nawet jakbym widział, skąd miałem wiedzieć, że ma tam stać? - Spytał z przekąsem.

Tom prychnął drwiąco kręcąc głową

\- Jasne, skąd miałeś wiedzieć? Nie przyszło ci do głowy, że jeśli coś gdzieś stoi to dlatego, że ma tam stać? Wiesz, że to magiczna budowla z wszelkimi zabezpieczeniami, chyba oczywiste, że powinieneś zachować ostrożność!

\- Patrzyłem na ciebie, wiedziałem, że jeśli na coś mam uważać, to mi powiesz. - Harry wzruszył ramionami, dalej nieprzejęty sytuacją. _W końcu Malfoyowie wrócą wieczorem, zauważą, że ich nie ma i wtedy Lucjusz tu po nich przyjdzie. Przecież znał plany Voldemorta i znał swoje zabezpieczenia._

Czarnego Pana zatkało. Oczywiście wiedział, że Harry mu ufał, w końcu nie pierwszy raz byli razem w sekretnych pokojach w lochach. Wiedział o tym, jednak to, że aż tak na nim polegał, że tak kompletnie i bez wątpliwości i zawahania powierzał mu swoje bezpieczeństwo _\- radość i duma rozproszyły całą złość i zdenerwowanie._

\- Przepraszam. - Powiedział wciąż oszołomiony. - Nie pomyślałem o tym. - Podrapał się w skroń i wziął się w garść. - W porządku, Lucjusz wiedział, że się tu wybieram, więc gdy wrócą i nas nie będzie, zejdzie żeby nas wyciągnąć.

Wziął głęboki oddech i otrząsnąwszy się powiódł ręką po otoczeniu.  
\- Mamy cały dzień przed sobą. Rozejrzyj się po półkach, są tu naprawdę ciekawe jednak w dużej mierze zakazane księgi - jeśli znajdziesz coś, co chcesz przeczytać masz mi pokazać, a ja powiem, czy jest dla ciebie odpowiednie. Pod stolikiem jest przygotowana przez skrzaty szafka z przekąskami i napojami, a za regalami jest wejście do toalety.

Harry spojrzał na niego z zastanowieniem.

\- Ale jeżeli pojawiają się tu skrzaty, to może mogłyby nas wyciągnąć? - Spojrzał z nadzieją.

Mężczyzna był pod wrażeniem jego szybkiego myślenia, ale niestety.

\- Nic z tego, skrzaty nie mogą tego zrobić. Mogą tu sprzątać i uzupełniać zapasy, ale nie można ich zawołać a kiedy są tu czarodzieje to bez wezwania nie mogą się aportować a więc nie mogą nam pomóc. Nie działa tu magia żadnego czarodzieja bez krwi Malfoyów. - Skrzywił się. - W tej komnacie mamy tyle mocy, co mugole.

Harry też się skrzywił. Ale zaraz uśmiechnął się raźnie i rozejrzał wokół. Pomieszczenie było bardzo podobne do biblioteki Slytherina w Hogwarcie - owalna kamienna sala wyłożona gęstymi dywanami, ciężkie drewniane meble, regały w rzędach wokół ścian, na środku fotele i kanapy a przy nich stoliki i wyższe stoły do pracy z wysokimi fotelami. W jednej ze ścian znajdowało się magiczne okno - tutaj z widokiem na ogród. Najwyraźniej czarodzieje jednak nie czuli się za dobrze w podziemiach i lubili mieć wrażenie, że jednak są w normalnym pokoju.

\- No cóż, nie jest tak źle. Myślę, że jest tu wystarczająco ciekawych rzeczy, by nas zająć. Zresztą i tak pewno byśmy tu siedzieli cały dzień. Musimy tylko nie myśleć, że nie możemy wyjść, ale że chcemy tu zostać. - Skinął rezolutnie głową i usiadł na kanapie, sięgając pod stolik. Wyjął tacę z ciastkami i drugą z owocami i srebrny dzbanek - gorący w dotyku.

\- Mmm, ciasteczka dyniowe. - Wziął jedno i podniósł pokrywkę dzbanka, wąchając zawartość. - Kawa. - Jeszcze raz skinął głową. - Damy radę, nie jest to prawdziwy posiłek, ale na pewno nie zginiemy z głodu. - Nalał filiżankę kawy, niestety zawartość nie uzupełniła się. Wzruszył ramionami: Nie każdy musi mieć zaklęcie obfitości, zresztą Tom przecież mówił, że tu skrzaty uzupełniają zapasy. Odstawił dzbanek do szafki, dokończył ciasteczko i wziął filiżankę, po czym trzymając ją w dłoni ruszył wzdłuż regałów.

Tom popatrzył na niego z zamyśleniem. Nie spodziewał się takiej postawy po Harrym. _Chociaż może powinien,_ chłopak miał zadziwiające zdolności przystosowywania się. Kiedy inni wpadali w panikę on po prostu robił swoje.

Pokręcił głową i też ruszył w stronę półek, odkładając na miejsce księgę przyniesioną ze sobą i wyjmując kolejną, po czym rozsiadł się na kanapie, przez chwilę obserwując Harry'ego, wodzącego dłonią po woluminach i czytającego tytuły, wyciągającego niektóre i zaglądającego do środka, by po chwili odłożyć je z powrotem i szukać dalej. Potrząsnął głową i otworzył swoją księgę, próbując pogrążyć się w lekturze i nie myśleć o nim.

Gdy udało mu się zagłębić w tekst poczuł, jak kanapa obok niego ugina się. Harry usiadł obok, ze swoją książką przyniesioną z góry - widać nic tutaj go nie zainteresowało na tyle, by się za nie zabrać a może nie miał ochoty na poważniejszą lekturę. Na jego pytające spojrzenie, wzruszył ramionami i podwinął nogi, otwierając księgę i chwytając za kolejne ciasteczko dyniowe. Opowieść szybko go wciągnęła i co chwila uśmiechał się na jakieś przeczytane stwierdzenie.

Dla Toma skoncentrowanie się i powrót do jego księgi nie był wcale tak łatwy, wyraźnie czuł rozpraszające go ciepło, promieniujące z ciała Harry'ego. Wstał i odłożył ją na stolik, wyciągając z szafki dzbanek i nalewając sobie kawę. Owinął dłonie wokół filiżanki, obserwując chłopaka.

Harry pogryzał ciasteczko, opierając księgę na kolanie i przytrzymując wolną ręką. Na ustach ciągle miał lekki uśmiech. Po chwili poczuł jego wzrok i spojrzał w górę pytająco, z tym swobodnym, ciepłym uśmiechem. Oblizał usta i Tom poczuł jak coś ściska go w brzuchu.

Uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi i zasalutował filiżanką. Kiedy Harry znowu wrócił do czytania, odwrócił się stając przy magicznym oknie, patrząc na ogród Malfoyów. Wiedział, że Harry dopiero skończy szesnaście lat, prawnie był jeszcze dzieckiem, nie powinien o nim tak myśleć, a tym bardziej czegoś próbować...

Ale chłopak pociągał go, coraz bardziej. Im więcej o nim wiedział, im bliżej go poznawał, tym bliżej chciał z nim być. Czuł gorąco pulsujące w jego żyłach i oparł czoło o chłodne szkło, uspokajająco głęboko oddychając.

 _Nie mógł jednak tak stać cały dzień._ Po chwili odwrócił się, odstawiając filiżankę i usiadł obok Harry'ego, otwierając swój tom. Chłopak uniósł wzrok, rzucając mu nieobecne spojrzenie i zamyślony uśmiech i wrócił do swojej lektury.

* * *

Przez parę godzin obaj czytali, każdy zatopiony w swojej lekturze i swoich myślach, czasem sięgając po coś do zjedzenia lub napój. W pomieszczeniu nie było zegara, ale sądząc po ilości spożytej przez nich żywności i przeczytanych stronic musiał już zbliżać się wieczór.

Harry ziewnął i zmienił pozycję, opierając się plecami o poręcz kanapy, jednocześnie opierając nogi o Voldemorta, który natychmiast zesztywniał. Chłopak chyba tego nie zauważył. Po paru chwilach jego głowa zaczęła się pochylać a książka wymykać z palców.

Tom ostrożnie wyjął mu ją z rak i obrócił chłopaka, by opierał się o niego plecami. Harry przekręcił się i osunął układając się na jego kolanach i obejmując ramionami w pasie. Jego oddech owiewał mu krocze, powodując, że do tej pory tolerowalne podniecenie, stawało się nie do wytrzymania.

Zacisnął zęby próbując uspokoić oddech i zapanować nad ciałem.

Na jego szczęście, Harry szybko odwrócił się w drugą stronę i mógł powoli dojść do siebie. Ostrożnie uniósł go i starając się nie obudzić, zdjął swoją wierzchnią szatę, by go okryć. Niemal machinalnie zaczął przeczesywać jego włosy i Harry mruknął z zadowoleniem, mocniej przytulając się do jego kolan.

Tom zupełnie zapomniał o swojej księdze, ciesząc się tą bliskością, _nawet jeżeli Harry nie zdawał sobie z niej sprawy._ Siedzieli tak przez dłuższy czas i sam już zaczął przysypiać, gdy poczuł szum powietrza z otwierających się drzwi. Lucjusz Malfoy wszedł do komnaty otwierając usta, ale jego Pan przycisnął palec do ust i wskazał śpiącego na jego kolanach chłopaka.

Tego Lucjusz na pewno się nie spodziewał, kiedy nie zastali w domu żadnego z nich domyślił się, że są razem właśnie tutaj, ale tak sielska scenka go zaskoczyła.

Voldemort delikatnie uniósł Harry'ego i wstał, szybko nakładając szatę a potem wziął go na ręce, po czym spojrzał na Malfoya unosząc brwi, Lucjusz otrząsnął się i przytrzymał drzwi przepuszczając go na zewnątrz. Spojrzał na stolik i wziął obie księgi czytane przez jego gości, potem ruszył w górę za idącym powoli i ostrożnie Czarnym Panem.

Z niedowierzaniem pokręcił głową - gdyby ktoś mu to powiedział, jeszcze rok wcześniej, na pewno by w to nie uwierzył: Harry Potter śpiący spokojnie na kolanach Lorda Voldemorta i sposób, w jaki ten przeczesywał jego włosy, a teraz delikatnie trzymał w ramionach niosąc po schodach.

 _Niewiarygodne, jak bardzo wszystko może się zmienić.  
_

* * *

Gdy doszli do wyjścia na korytarz najbliższy do gościnnych pokoi, zobaczyli oczekujących na nich Draco z Narcyzą. Oboje patrzyli na Czarnego Pana z równym zaskoczeniem, choć u chłopaka zaprawionym goryczą, ale Narcyza szybko otrząsnęła się i przeszła korytarzem do drzwi pokoju Pottera, otwierając je przed nim i patrząc jak delikatnie kładzie chłopaka na łóżku, zdejmując mu wierzchnią szatę, po czym przeczesuje jeszcze jego rozczochrane włosy i dotyka policzka.

Kiedy chciał się wyprostować Harry wyciągnął dłonie i objął go za szyję, przyciągając do siebie. Voldemort poczuł jego rozgrzane ciało i dziękował wszystkim bogom za to, że przy drzwiach stoją Malfoyowie, bo gdyby ich nie było...

Niechętnie wyplątał się z objęć chłopaka, wcześniej planował zdjąć jego ubranie i położyć do snu, ale teraz nie był w stanie. Jednak Harry miał już za sobą jedną źle przespaną noc, nie może go tak zostawić...

Jeszcze raz przeczesał jego włosy, nie mogąc się powstrzymać a potem delikatnie ścisnął ramię, cicho szepcząc:

\- Harry... **Harry, obudź się.**

Chłopak najpierw obrócił głowę i poruszył dłonią, potem ciężko uniósł powieki, na widok Toma uśmiechnął się ciepłym, sennym uśmiechem. Powoli przytomniejąc uniósł głowę a potem usiadł rozglądając się wokół, przeciągnął dłonią po twarzy i ziewając otarł mokre oczy.

Po chwili patrząc bystro, już całkiem świadomie spojrzał na niego pytająco, przechylając głowę z zastanowieniem.

\- Czy nie byliśmy w lochach, skąd się tu wziąłem?

\- Zasnąłeś, a kiedy wrócił Lucjusz nie chciałem cię budzić i zaniosłem na górę. - Wzruszył ramionami, jakby to była najzwyklejsza rzecz pod słońcem.

I może faktycznie była, Harry spojrzał w stronę drzwi na zgromadzonych Malfoyów i uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, przepraszająco.

\- Dobry wieczór. Przepraszam za to zamieszanie. Tom pewno powiedział, że to ja zatrzasnąłem nas w tej komnacie. - Zrobił zawstydzoną minę.

Lucjusz pokręcił głową.

\- Nic na ten temat nie mówił, ale to naprawdę żaden kłopot, Harry. Nie myśl o tym.

Kolejny nieśmiały uśmiech.

\- Dziękuje, panie Malfoy. - Krótka pauza. - Jak było na urodzinach?

Tym razem to Draco odpowiedział.

\- Nie było źle, ale szkoda, że ciebie nie było. Na pewno by ci się spodobało.

\- Przykro mi, ale uwierz, że naprawdę nie byłbym dobrym towarzystwem. Tom może poświadczyć...

Dla Toma akurat był towarzystwem idealnym, ale miał już dosyć tej rozmowy.  
\- Zrobiło się już naprawdę późno, nie będziemy przeszkadzać, przebierz się i idź spać, jutro od rana znowu macie zajęcia. - Ruszył do drzwi i spojrzał prosto w twarz Draco - Zamierzacie tak stać nad nim całą noc. - Syknął drwiąco.

Malfoyowie natychmiast poruszyli się i z krótkim skinięciem głowa i szybkim: _\- Dobranoc._ \- zniknęli za drzwiami wychodząc przed nim. Ostatnie spojrzenie na Harry'ego i Tom z uśmiechem cicho zamknął drzwi.

Gdy już wszyscy wyszli, Harry wstał i ruszył do łazienki wziąć prysznic i przebrać się do snu. Nie mógł powstrzymać męczących go myśli. _Przez cały dzień z nim Tom był naprawdę w porządku, ale..._ Wiedział już, że Tom go... naprawdę...

 _Tylko, że to nic nie zmienia._

I co ma teraz z tym wszystkim zrobić?

* * *

Lord Voldemort bez słowa opuścił Malfoyów i zniknął w swoim pokoju.

Usiadł w fotelu na werandzie, wciąż czując ramiona Harry'ego owinięte wokół jego szyi, ciepło jego ciała. Dreszcze przebiegały po jego skórze, odchylił głowę, uderzając nią w oparcie. Nie mógł się dłużej oszukiwać. Pragnął tego chłopaka.

Kiedy powiedział mu, że może czekać nie wiedział, że to będzie tak ciężko, miał ochotę wyć i walić głową w ścianę, ale siedział bez ruchu, czekając aż jego ciało ostygnie. Harry powiedział, że nie jest jeszcze gotowy i nie był. Jego jeden fałszywy ruch mógł zniszczyć całe zaufanie, na które tak ciężko pracował.

Nie mógł ryzykować. Nie mógł próbować. _Na Merlina, to przecież niemal jeszcze dziecko - to dziecko, którego rodziców zamordował. Tylko, że gdyby tego wtedy nie zrobił, Harry nie byłby jego horkruksem..._

Nie żałował tego, nie żałował niczego, bo to wszystko doprowadziło, do tego, że są tutaj: Tom i Harry.

Jedyne co mu przeszkadzało, to że Harry wiedział o nim tak wiele i dowiadywał się jeszcze więcej. Wiedział, że nie może sobie na to pozwolić, nie może mu pozwolić na wątpliwości. Nie może go stracić.

Wstrząsnął nim dreszcz. Ta sytuacja zaczynała go przerastać. _  
_

Lord Voldemort czuł, że traci nad sobą kontrolę, pierwszy - _jedyny_ raz w życiu. Każdy dotyk chłopaka coraz bardziej go rozpalał, coraz bardziej go przyciągał. Chciał po prostu wziąć, co jego - jak zawsze do tej pory.

 _Wiedział, że jeżeli nad tym nie zapanuje, może stracić wszystko..._

Najlepiej, gdyby gdzieś wyjechał, miał wielu zwolenników, u których mógłby zamieszkać i nie spotykać Harry'ego Pottera, aż ten będzie na to gotowy...

Ale nie potrafił, potrzebował Harry'ego jak nikogo - niczego, wcześniej. Nie potrafił zrezygnować z żadnej chwili, która mógł z nim spędzić. _W końcu nie był jakimś niewyżytym nastolatkiem - był Lordem Voldemortem, potrafił nad sobą zapanować!_

 _Był niewyżytym Lordem Voldemortem..._ Wstał i ruszył do łazienki. Na kolejny lodowaty prysznic. Tylko, że to wcale nie pomagało, więc przestał się wygłupiać i przełączył na normalną ciepłą wodę. Umył się i poszedł do łóżka, gdzie długo leżał wpatrując się w sufit, kłębiące się myśli nie pozwalały mu zasnąć. W końcu wstał i usiadł na tym samym fotelu na werandzie.

W pierwszej chwili zaskoczyło go to pytanie Harry'ego, jednak nie było trudno zgadnąć skąd się wzięło: Harry miał wątpliwości: przez ten sen. Do tej pory nigdy o tym tak naprawdę nie rozmawiali, przypuszczał, że Harry po prostu odłożył to na bok, kiedy dał mu szansę, by zaczął od nowa. Ale co z tego, kiedy teraz on sam to wyciągnął - stereo i w kolorze _i będą musieli sobie z tym poradzić_

Nigdy nie uważał, że to będzie łatwe i proste - jednak nie myślał, że to on sam będzie rzucał sobie kłody pod nogi..

 _I co ma teraz z tym wszystkim zrobić?_


	21. Chapter 21

_Wszystko..._

 _Zdarza się każdemu żałować rzeczy, które zrobił, jednak o wiele trudniej jest żałować tego, z czego zrezygnowaliśmy ze strachu, z niepewności. Ponieważ jeżeli zdecydowaliśmy się na coś i nie wyszło, przynajmniej wiemy, że próbowaliśmy a jeżeli nie... drugiej szansy już może nie być..._

 _Oczywiście, nie znaczy to, żeby rzucać się na oślep nie patrząc na ryzyko, ale są też rzeczy, dla których warto zaryzykować wszystko._

 **Rozdział 21 Nic w moim życiu nie jest łatwe i proste  
**

Kolejnego dnia Harry mógł odpocząć od swoich problemów. Tym razem OPCM mieli zgłębiać z Syriuszem a potem zamiast poszerzać swoją wiedzę o czarnej magii z Voldemortem miał dodatkowe zajęcia z Lupinem - czyli dokładne ich przeciwieństwo.

Zdecydowanie mu to odpowiadało, oglądanie Toma prezentującego mroczne zaklęcia na pewno nie pomogłoby uspokoić burzy w jego głowie.

Od chwili, gdy zdecydował się pierwszy raz spotkać się z Voldemortem, a potem podali sobie dłonie starał się ich rozdzielić - poznać człowieka, który stoi za Czarnym Panem, z którym mógł się spotykać bez obrzydzenia i chęci mordu. Voldemort to rozumiał i jemu też to odpowiadało - małymi kroczkami budowali wzajemne zaufanie, w czym niemałą rolę odgrywało też wzajemne przyciąganie.

Harry uważał, że to na razie wystarczy, może kiedyś będzie w stanie zaakceptować go całego, jakim jest, _ale jeszcze nie teraz_ \- to, jak teraz się stara - jego zachowanie - całkiem nowy styl działania - to wciąż za mało, by zrównoważyć, to co wcześniej zrobił.

Niespodziewana konfrontacja z przeszłością uświadomiła mu jednak, że nie może tego odkładać na później.

Nie może przyjąć jego obecnej wersji, nie stawiwszy czoła Czarnemu Panu, jakim był. Nie może o tym zapomnieć, musi mu naprawdę wybaczyć, albo to wszystko nie ma żadnego sensu. Jeżeli nie jest w stanie dać mu szansy na zaczęcie od nowa razem, to lepiej to od razu przerwać.

Oczywiście wiedział, że nie może całkiem się od niego odciąć - ludzie znają ich historię, patrzą na niego, jeżeli się wycofa, zrobią to samo, a niezależnie od swoich uczuć nie chciał przekreślać jego planów - dopóki działa tak jak mówi.

W końcu, to nie tak, że zamykał się na to, co Tom robił teraz w świecie: czytał gazety, słuchał ludzi. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że faktycznie całkowicie się zmienił, ale... Od dwóch dni wciąż prześladowało go to jedno "ale" - ten okrutny i radosny uśmiech Toma - tak samo wyglądał w górach, kiedy rzucał klątwami w trolle. Cieszyła go ta możliwość walki, cieszyły go krew i ból.

 _Jak mógł być pewien, że kiedy zakończy już swoją polityczną kampanię i wygra nie zacznie znowu działać po staremu? I też przeciwnie: jaką miał gwarancję, że jeśli przegra nie zacznie kolejnej wojny - nie będzie się mścić?_

I czy kiedy Harry zobaczy, że wraca do starych metod, będzie w stanie natychmiast wystąpić przeciw temu - _przeciw niemu_ \- czy będzie w stanie walczyć z mężczyzną, z którym będzie związany?

Harry ufał Tomowi, gdy chodziło o niego samego, był pewien, że naprawdę go kocha i nigdy go nie narazi na niebezpieczeństwo - _tylko co z resztą świata?_

Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że łatwiej byłoby mu o tym wszystkim zapomnieć i poddać się temu przyciąganiu, o wiele łatwiej było mu zbliżać się do czarnoksiężnika niż od niego odwracać i odsuwać się, ale wiedział, że nie może temu ulec, że jeśli teraz to zrobi już nie będzie w stanie - nie będzie chciał się wycofać, a na to także nie może pozwolić.

A może jeszcze nawet bardziej podsycała te wątpliwości inna myśl i to przez nią, mimo że wcześniej bronił racji Toma przed Ronem i Hermioną przed sobą nie potrafił go obronić - widział i czuł z całkowitą pewnością, że Tom nigdy mu nie skłamał - tylko skąd mógł wiedzieć, mieć pewność kiedy czarnoksiężnik mówił całą prawdę niczego nie pomijając czy wręcz ukrywając?

Tego właśnie najbardziej się obawiał: że Tom gra przed nim tak jak uważa, że powinien aby osiągnąć cel a prawdziwa prawda jest zupełnie inna.

A za tą myślą szła też kolejna: czy on sam był dla Toma celem, czy tylko środkiem, który wykorzystuje by zdobyć to, czego pragnie najbardziej - władzę i potęgę?

Nie może się z nim wiązać nie mając tej pewności, że Tom jest z nim szczery i że dotrzyma też słowa danego czarodziejom.

Po prostu musi poczekać, aż okaże się, że te wszystkie lęki były niepotrzebne i wtedy będą mogli razem żyć - długo i szczęśliwie.

\- Będzie dobrze, Harry. Musi być. - Powtarzał sobie, próbując brzmieć z przekonaniem, chowając wszystkie lęki, starając się być silnym i pewnym siebie. - Musi być! – Powtórzył, zdając sobie sprawę jak ciężko byłoby mu teraz odejść.

* * *

Także Tom cieszył się z tego dnia przerwy, mając nadzieję, że Harry złapie trochę dystansu i wszystko samo się rozejdzie po kościach. W piątek rano kiedy chciał tradycyjnie prowadzić Harry'ego do stołu ten w pierwszej chwili, co prawda normalnie zrównał krok i zbliżył do niego, ale już po milisekundzie zauważalnie odsunął się i w bok i do przodu.

I tak było przez cały poranek, kiedy powiedział coś zabawnego - a bardzo się starał o to, by zobaczyć uśmiech Harry'ego chłopak naturalnie, mimowolnie i nieświadomie uśmiechał się do niego tym specjalnym szerokim uśmiechem - tylko dla niego, ale zaraz jego myśli doganiały go i natychmiast poważniał i odwracał wzrok.

Tak było cały dzień, przy każdym ich spotkaniu, Harry nie unikał go pomimo wszystko próbując udawać, że nic się nie stało, ale dla nikogo a już szczególnie dla niego nie było to przekonujące. Tom pluł sobie w brodę i kopał po kostkach _\- bo to była jego wina!_

Może w sobotę będzie lepiej?

 _Nie było._

Specjalnie zmienił plan zajęć i wybrał temat, który Harry najbardziej lubił - starał się jak mógł, niemalże stawał na rzęsach nie dbając, co na to ludzie powiedzą - a dostawał w zamian smutny uśmiech i odwracany wzrok. Nim dzień się skończył miał już tego dosyć.

Obecność Harry'ego, jego swobodne zachowanie było tak naturalne, tak dokładnie właśnie tym, czego potrzebował, że przyjmował je jak coś normalnego, codziennego - _co już zawsze będzie..._

Teraz to zniknęło zastąpione tym porażającym smutkiem. Harry oddalał się i musiał go zatrzymać. Bogowie Od Rzeczy Takich, Jakimi Powinny Być musieli wziąć wolne albo uznali, że nie zasługuje na Harry'ego i właśnie tak powinno być.

Tylko, że on na to nie mógł przystać. _Tak nie powinno być i tak nie będzie!_

Tak nagła i dramatyczna zmiana w ich relacjach nie mogła ujść uwagi wszystkich wokół. Wyraźne było, że Harry coś sobie postanowił i że próbuje się tego trzymać i równie oczywiste było, że nie jest mu z tym dobrze. Harry walczył ze sobą a desperackie zabiegi Voldemorta by to powstrzymać, wcale nie zmieniały sytuacji, jeżeli już to chłopak był jeszcze smutniejszy i bardziej wycofany.

Draco po tej koszmarnej nocy a już szczególnie po sielskiej scence jaka zobaczyli następnego dnia wróciwszy z urodzin ciotki był przekonany, że ich relacje już nie mogą być lepsze, nie spodziewał się na pewno takiego załamania i chociaż nie miał pojęcia co spowodowało tą sytuację, wcale nie cieszyła go tak, jak by się spodziewał - przeciwnie, nie mógł patrzeć na nieszczęście Harry'ego i jeżeli to Czarny Pan dawał mu szczęście _to niech to, kurwa, robi!_

Rzucał czarnoksiężnikowi wściekłe i natarczywe spojrzenia, krzycząc w myślach:

 _\- Zrób coś z tym! Cokolwiek zepsułeś - napraw!_ \- Bo do tego, że cała sprawa wynikła z winy Voldemorta nie miał żadnych wątpliwości.

Podobne myśli krążyły też w głowach wszystkich pozostałych mieszkańców i gości, chociaż tylko młody Malfoy i Black pozwalali sobie na piorunowanie go wzrokiem. Atmosfera we Dworze nigdy nie była tak gęsta, jedynie Harry wydawał się tego nie zauważać, zagubiony w swoich rozterkach.

Tom zgadzał się z nimi wszystkimi. _To była tylko i wyłącznie jego wina, ale już dość! Musi to naprawić i zrobi to._

* * *

W niedzielę rano, ale już po śniadaniu w rezydencji pojawili się, zgodnie z wcześniejszymi ustaleniami Ron z Hermioną i Harry wydawał się naprawdę zadowolony z ich obecności, a przynajmniej na tyle dobrze udawał, że jego przyjaciele nawet nie podejrzewali, że coś mogło go trapić.

Draco był tak zadowolony z tej zmiany jego nastroju, że z jego twarzy nie schodził uśmiech i nie przeszkadzało mu nawet towarzystwo Hermiony, której normalnie nie trawił a i dziewczyna w tej sytuacji rozluźniła się i traktowała go równie swobodnie i przyjacielsko.

Cała czwórka świetnie się bawiła w ogrodach i na basenie i nawet Voldemort czytający jakąś księgę w swoim fotelu na werandzie (a tak naprawdę czujnie wodzący spojrzeniem za Harrym) też się cieszył tym widokiem.

Nie mógł już dłużej znieść tak przygaszonego Harry'ego i cieszyło go, że to wreszcie zdawać się mijać, choćby na chwilę, nawet jeśli nie za jego przyczyną. _Tym razem_ to nie miało dla niego znaczenia.

Wbrew podejrzeniom ich obu Harry naprawdę był w lepszym humorze i dobrze się bawił – tak jak sobie postanowił w sobotę wieczorem.

Ponieważ myślał nad tym wszystkim już od dwóch dni i nie potrafił do niczego dojść uznał, że skoro to nic nie daje lepiej zamknąć sprawę na razie i zamiast samotnej walki musi się kogoś poradzić.

 _Tylko, kto w tej konkretnie kwestii mógłby być i godny zaufania i obiektywny?_

Ron z Hermioną oczywiście odpadali, tak samo Syriusz a także Draco - chociaż z różnych powodów. Ile by się nad tym nie zastanawiał, tylko jedna osoba przychodziła mu do głowy: Severus Snape.

Może nie całkiem obiektywny, skoro Snape już raz opuścił Voldemorta - a potem ostatecznie do niego wrócił, mimo że znał jego i jego przeszłość - ale to właśnie w tej chwili idealnie pasowało do jego potrzeb - Snape na pewno też się nad tym długo zastanawiał i skoro się zdecydował, coś go musiało przekonać, _możliwe, że przekona też Harry'ego._

Tylko profesor może rzeczywiście zrozumieć jego sytuację i pomóc mu się z tym uporać. Czekanie aż będzie gotowy do aportacji po zabiegu w klinice Siga to będzie idealny czas i miejsce na taką rozmowę.

Podjąwszy już takie postanowienie, mógł wszystkie wątpliwości zamknąć w Składziku Myśli Nieużywanych i odłożyć na później a teraz normalnie się zachowywać. Oczywiście, normalne zachowanie dzisiaj obejmowało także unikanie Toma, na szczęście i tak ich plan dnia takiego spotkania nie obejmował.

Lunch młodzi zjedli sami w ogrodach, a po piętnastej udali się do Syriusza, skąd Ron ruszył kominkiem do Nory a Hermiona aportowała się do swojego domu.

Harry zaś czekając przy kominku na mającego przybyć po niego opiekuna wyjął z kieszeni odświętnej szaty starannie opakowane w srebrno- błękitny papier prostokątne pudełeczko.

* * *

Ponieważ wcześniej opuścił jej urodziny a szczerze polubił Rose Malfoy, Harry wraz ze Snapem przed pójściem do kliniki zapowiedział się u niej z wizytą. Chciał przeprosić a także wręczyć jej zakupiony wcześniej przy wydatnej pomocy doradczej Draco prezent - dlatego zrezygnował z obiadu. Wiedział, że Iskierka przygotuje ucztę a panna Malfoy się obrazi, jeżeli nie będzie chciał wszystkiego spróbować.

Rose zaproponowała, żeby przenieśli się kominkiem bezpośrednio do niej, ale Harry wolał spacer przez miasto, a przede wszystkim przez jej ogród, gdy był tu poprzednim razem zrobił na nim duże wrażenie i chciał .przejść się przez niego jeszcze raz.

Tym razem nie było z nimi żadnego Malfoya, więc musieli zasygnalizować swoje przybycie dotykając magią płytki koło klamki i czekać na skrzata, który otworzy im furtkę.

Harry pamiętał nadpobudliwą Iskierke z ostatniej wizyty jednak jej radość i entuzjazm i tak go w pierwszej chwili oszołomiły i musiał dojść do siebie, Snape doświadczony w poskramianiu niesfornych uczniów nie miał z tym aż takiego problemu i dość szybko wyciągnął dłoń i zatrzymał skaczące wokół nich z okrzykami:

\- Pan Snape, pan Potter, Iskierka tak się cieszy, że Panowie przyszli! Pani będzie taka szczęśliwa! - I powiewające swoimi kolorowymi szmatkami stworzenie.

\- Też się cieszymy, idź i powiedz Pani, że już przybyliśmy i zaraz będziemy w domu.

Skrzatka obiegła ich dookoła podskakując radośnie, a potem ruszyła w stronę domu. Poprzednim razem Harry uznał, że z wrażenia zapomniała się aportować, ale teraz zmienił zdanie - skrzat aportował się do bramy bo chciał jak najszybciej zobaczyć gości a potem już nie miała takiej potrzeby pośpiechu i biegała i skakała, bo tak lubiła i mogła rozładować nadmiar radosnej energii.

Zresztą całe to miejsce miało taką właśnie atmosferę - jasną, słoneczną, kolorową i na to liczył Harry, kiedy wybrał drogę przez ogród. Chciał w pełni nacieszyć się tą wizytą - rozglądał się dookoła, podziwiając egzotyczne, kolorowe kwiaty, mimo że posadzone w równych rzędach posegregowane według wielkości i koloru - tchnęły wolnością i radością.

Tym, czego w jego życiu zawsze brakowało, bo nawet kiedy już wydostał się spod władzy wujostwa zawsze musiał liczyć się z tym, jak go widzą i opisują wszyscy wokół - ze szczególnym wskazaniem na plotkarzy donoszących o jego ruchach Prorokowi.

Przez całą drogę do wejścia oddychał głęboko chłonąc zapachy - chłonąc wszystko. Nie spieszył się nawet gdy zobaczył ich gospodynie już stojącą w drzwiach u szczytu schodów.

Przywitała ich szczerze szczęśliwa, naprawdę bardzo polubiła Harry'ego - z wzajemnością. W miłej atmosferze zjedli razem obiad, a potem usiedli na tarasie przy kawie.

Bystra i wrażliwa czarownica nie mogła przegapić cienia od czasu do czasu pojawiającego się w oczach chłopaka a że była i życzliwa i bez wątpienia wścibska nie mogła tego przemilczeć.  
\- Nie chcę się wtrącać w twoje sprawy, Harry, nie musisz mi odpowiadać, jednak widzę że coś cię męczy. Jeżeli mogłabym ci jakoś pomóc?

Harry spojrzał jej w oczy, nie było w nich czczej ciekawości, tylko szczera troska, taka sama jak u profesora, który dotąd nie poruszał tego tematu, ale też się widocznie o niego martwił. _Może to faktycznie dobry pomysł?_ Jak to powiedział Draco: _czasem z boku widać lepiej._ No i ze Snapem już postanowił o tym porozmawiać...

 _Dobrze,_ zdecydował się - _opowie im o myślach dręczących go od trzech dni, zrzuci z serca wszystkie wątpliwości, wszystkie obawy._

Nie było mu łatwo, zacinał się i opuszczał wzrok, patrząc na swoje dłonie, które wykręcał z nerwów. Jednak gdy skończył poczuł się o wiele lepiej - nareszcie to wszystko wyrzucił z siebie, wypowiedział to wszystko, o czym trudno mu było nawet myśleć.

Rose patrzyła na niego przez chwilę badawczo przechyliwszy głowę a potem spojrzała na Snape'a unosząc brew - badając jego reakcję. Profesor tylko bezradnie pokręcił głową wzruszając ramionami. Wiedział, że coś się miedzy nim a Tomem popsuło, nie miał jednak pojęcia, że to było aż tak poważne - że Harry rozważał nie tyle zwolnienie tempa w rozwoju ich przyjaźni co jej całkowite zerwanie i odcięcie się od niego.

\- Może za bardzo się tym wszystkim przejmujesz, Harry... - Zaczęła ostrożnie czarownica. Harry poderwał gwałtownie głowę, rzucając jej pytające spojrzenie. - Za dużo myślisz o przeszłości, spróbuj skupić się na tym, co jest teraz. - Spojrzała na niego pytając stanowczo. - Kochasz go?

Harry natychmiast się zaczerwienił i pochylił głowę, zagryzając wargę - dotychczas unikał tego słowa, bo nienazwane jest mniej realne - ale taka była prawda. Z westchnieniem pokiwał głową potwierdzając: _Tak, kochał Toma._

\- Nie przejmuj się aż tak tym, co może się zdarzyć a ciesz się tym, co łączy was w tej chwili.

Harry pokręcił głową: _to nie było aż tak proste._ Spróbował wyobrazić sobie, że Tom mógłby zrobić taki rajd a potem przyjść do niego z tym uśmiechem, by go objąć. Mimowolnie się cofnął - _nie, to wcale nie było łatwe ani proste._

Rose patrzyła badawczo i pozornie zmieniła temat.  
\- Draco mówił ci, że mój narzeczony zginął walcząc z Dumbledorem? - Harry kiwnął głową. - Byliśmy zaręczeni przez trzy lata a nigdy nie pozwolił sobie na więcej niż dotknięcie ramienia, czy pocałowanie dłoni. Nawet kiedy przyszedł się pożegnać przed tamtą walką, wiedząc że może nie wrócić i objął mnie chcąc pocałować - nie pozwoliłam na to. Dobrze wychowana panienka nie pozwala na takie rzeczy... Już nigdy tego nie zrobi, nigdy nie poznam jego ust.

Zapadła cisza. Rose przymknęła oczy pogrążona w smutnych myślach i wspomnieniach. Potem otworzyła je.  
\- A gdyby On zginął? - zapytała poważnie, stanowczo.

Harry wzdrygnął się, czując nagły ból, jakby ktoś wyrwał mu kawałek serca - kawałek duszy. Nie mógłby znieść myśli, że Tom zginął, nieważne, czy byliby razem, czy nie. _Ale..._  
\- To nie chodzi o to, co zrobił albo może zrobić, tylko o to kim jest.

Snape odchrząknął postanawiając się wtrącić. Ta rozmowa stała się zbyt uczuciowa, może czas przejść do faktów.  
\- To zależy od ciebie, Harry. - Chłopak skrzywił usta z powątpiewaniem. - Masz wiele osób, które kochasz i które kochają ciebie a Voldemort nigdy nie miał nikogo. Nie miał nikogo z kim chciałby być ale nie miał nawet nikogo z kim mógłby porozmawiać - chociażby jak ty: teraz, z nami.

\- Wiem. - Odparł Harry znowu lekko się czerwieniąc i przeciągając dłonią po włosach. - Powiedział mi o tym.

Profesora wyraźnie zatkało.  
\- Powiedział ci i nadal tego nie rozumiesz? - Pokręcił głową. - On już się zmienił, odkąd cię poznał, nigdy nie miał i dobrze wie, że nie będzie miał nikogo innego jak ty - tylko ty. Na pewno nie zrobi nic, przez co mógłby cię stracić.

Harry uniósł zaciśniętą dłoń, opierając usta o kostki palców. _To wszystko było prawdą._ Nie był jednak pewien, czy to mu wystarcza. Spojrzał w oczy Rosse a potem Snape'a uśmiechając się i tym razem także w jego oczach nie było już cienia.

\- Dziękuję wam za tę rozmowę. To mi pomogło, ale muszę sam się zdecydować. - Mówił już radośniej i pewniej.

\- Cieszę się, Harry. - Rose także uśmiechnęła się a profesor skinął głową bez słowa. - Co powiesz na jeszcze jedno dyniowe ciasteczko? iskierka jest z nich bardzo dumna.

Z entuzjazmem pokiwał głową - to były jego ulubione.

Profesor rzucił Tempus - mieli jeszcze dosyć czasu na spacer po ogrodach - widział jaką to sprawiało chłopakowi przyjemność a chciał by był w jak najlepszym nastroju, gdy będzie się nad tym dłużej zastanawiał.

Nie kłamał: _Harry był jedyną osobą, której opinia coś znaczyła dla Voldemorta. Jeżeli Harry go opuści to biada im wszystkim -_ Czarny Pan zniszczy cały ich świat, by każdy czuł taki sam ból i rozpacz.

* * *

Doprawdy nie powinno go zaskoczyć, że kiedy jak zwykle późną nocą zjawił się w bibliotece Malfoyów Tom czekał na niego siedząc w swoim ulubionym fotelu, chociaż tym razem bez żadnej księgi - najwyraźniej on też miał swoje do przemyślenia.

Harry uśmiechnął się niewesoło i zagaił, powtarzając zwyczajowa kwestię:

\- Nie spodziewałem się, że jeszcze dzisiaj kogoś spotkam, już naprawdę późno.

Tom spojrzał na niego, bez uśmiechu.

\- Czekałem na Ciebie. - Patrzył mu prosto w oczy. - Myślę, że musimy porozmawiać. - Harry nie był pewien, czy jest gotowy na tę rozmowę, ale skinął głową i usiadł w sąsiednim fotelu. Tom wcześniej próbował się przygotować do tej rozmowy, ale nie udało mu się wymyślić dobrego początku, a jednak jakoś musiał zacząć.

\- Od kilku dni unikasz mnie. - Harry chciał zaprotestować, ale Tom potrząsnął głową. - Unikasz jakiejkolwiek bliskości, nie odzywasz się do mnie, boisz się mojego dotyku... - Harry wyglądał jak dziki wilk w pułapce, zastanawiający się, czy to jest właśnie pora by odgryźć łapę, i uciekać. Nie mógł mu na ucieczkę pozwolić. Postanowił powiedzieć wprost. - Chodzi o ten koszmar, prawda? To wtedy zacząłeś mieć wątpliwości.

Harry z westchnieniem wcisnął się głębiej w oparcie fotela. Przez chwilę patrzył na swoje ręce, ściskając i pocierając swoje palce. Wreszcie uniósł wzrok i kiwając głową przyznał.

\- Tak, ten koszmar był o Tobie.

Atmosfera zrobiła się naprawdę ciężka. Tom bezwiednie próbował ją rozjaśnić żartem.

\- A więc jestem twoim koszmarem?

Harry nie uśmiechnął się, skinął głową z powagą mówiąc.

\- Tak. - Powinien spodziewać się takiej odpowiedzi, ale i tak poczuł jakby ktoś go uderzył klątwą wyduszając powietrze z płuc. Harry nie zauważył jego reakcji zagryzając wargę, próbując znaleźć właściwe słowa.

Postanowił się przyznać, że wie co co chodzi. - Widziałem ten sen w twoich myślach.

Harry pokiwał głową, to go nie zaskoczyło.  
\- Ja zawsze wiedziałem kim jesteś i co robiłeś, ale dopiero kiedy to zobaczyłem - w tym śnie to do mnie tak naprawdę dotarło.

Nastąpiła dłuższa chwila ciszy, Tom chciał coś powiedzieć, ale kompletnie nie wiedział, jak może na to zareagować. Z westchnieniem Harry ciągnął dalej.

\- Wcześniej wmawiałem sobie, że to tylko przeszłość, że teraz będzie inaczej, ale to nie takie proste, to nie był jakiś inny Voldemort, obcy Czarny Pan - to wciąż Ty. Jesteś Lordem Voldemortem, jesteś Czarnym Panem. To Ty, taki byłeś, jesteś... - przełknął ślinę. - I będziesz, - Uniósł na niego wilgotne oczy.

\- A ja nie mogę być z kimś takim. - Wziął głęboki wdech. - Nie obawiaj się, nie wycofam się i nie odetnę się od Ciebie, oficjalnie masz moje poparcie - możesz dalej kontynuować swoje plany. - Potarł czoło od nosa do nasady włosów. - Tak jak obiecałem, masz swoją szansę.

Tom mocno pokręcił głową. W tej chwili nie dbał o swoje plany i o poparcie. Jeżeli Harry go porzuci, teraz gdy już naprawdę...

\- Ty rzeczywiście wierzysz, że to o to mi chodzi? - Przymknął oczy i zakrył twarz dłonią a potem powoli ją opuścił patrząc mu prosto w twarz, niczego nie udając i nie ukrywając swoich uczuć. - Mam gdzieś politykę i władzę, nic bez Ciebie... Bez Ciebie to wszystko jest niczym. - Mówił szczerze.

Harry tylko smutno pokręcił głową.

\- Czy możesz mi powiedzieć, ze to wszystko jest tylko przeszłością, że już tego nie chcesz, nie potrzebujesz? To twoja dusza - taki jesteś.

\- Ty jesteś moją duszą. - Harry tylko pokręcił głowa zagryzając wargę i podniósł się, by odejść. Tom także wstał, chwytając jego dłonie. - Obiecuję ci, że to co wiesz o mojej przeszłości, co widziałeś we śnie już się nie powtórzy. - Harry próbował wyczytać w jego oczach, czy to naprawdę może być prawda. Tom mocniej ścisnął jego dłonie lewą ręką a prawą wyciągnął różdżkę. Dotknął nią ich złączonych rak i uroczyście powiedział.

\- Przyrzekam, że nigdy nie będę mordował mugoli, że nie będę organizował i nie każę moim ludziom organizować żadnych napadów na mugoli, żadnych rajdów na takie wioski, czy miasteczka. - Z różdżki wydobyła się ciemna wstęga i oplotła ich dłonie, rozbłyskając, gdy jej końce się zetknęły i znikając zatopiona w ich skórze.

Harry wyrwał dłonie i spojrzał na niego z przestrachem.

\- Co to było?

\- Czarodziejska przysięga, jeżeli ją złamię umrę. - Odparł z powagą, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

Chłopak zamarł z otwartymi ustami. W końcu zamknął je, wciąż jednak w szoku urywającym się głosem wyszeptał.

\- Ale przecież... Ale co...? - Wreszcie zebrał się w sobie, pełnym głosem niemal krzycząc. - Czy Ty oszalałeś? A co jeśli kiedyś zapomnisz o tym, jeżeli będziesz musiał...? Nie składaj takich przysiąg, jeżeli nie wiesz, czy ich dotrzymasz.

Tom powinien czuć się tym urażony, ale czuł tylko szczęście - Harry bał się o Niego, nie chciał by coś Mu się stało, nawet gdyby powtórzył ten koszmar, na żywo - i chłopak nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiał, to była jego pierwsza reakcja, odruchowa. Harry naprawdę go kochał, to nie był tylko efekt horkruksa. Harry był jego. Tak bardzo pragnął go teraz przytulić i...

Powstrzymał się i patrząc na niego z powagą, ponownie ujął jego dłonie.

\- Jestem pewien. Nie zrobię tego, bo gdybym miał cię przez to stracić - to nie przysięga mnie zabije... - Harry z niedowierzaniem pokręcił głową, a widząc w jego oczach tylko szczerość i pewność sam przylgnął do niego. Toma pochłonęło to uczucie - jego Harry znowu wrócił i był jego. Wciągnął mocno jego zapach.

 _Tak właśnie powinno być._

\- Jesteś szalony. - Wymruczał Harry, tym razem łagodnie i karcąco. Tom cicho się zaśmiał i zaraz warknął z niezadowoleniem, gdy Harry wysunął się z jego ramion. Chłopak spojrzał na niego z niewielkim ale już nie smutnym uśmiechem. - Jest naprawdę późno, jutro od rana zaczynamy.

Tom z westchnieniem skinął głową i objął ramiona Harry'ego kierując ich w stronę drzwi i tym razem Harry nie próbował się odsunąć.

* * *

Kiedy już dotarli pod drzwi pokoju, Tom postanowił pójść za ciosem, _skoro tak dobrze mu dzisiaj szło_ i spróbować jeszcze czegoś, jeszcze raz. Delikatnie obrócił Harry'ego, który oparł się o ścianę - nie protestując i oparł lewą dłoń o jego biodro, prawą wciąż otaczając ramiona.

Nieznośnie powoli pochylał się, wciąż spodziewając się, że |Harry zerwie się i jednak ucieknie do pokoju, ale chłopak lekko rozchylił wargi i zwilżył je. Tom poczuł jak wszystko w nim się zaciska - _nareszcie! Nareszcie, już - teraz_ dotknie jego ust...

Rozległ się dziwny dzwonek, trochę jak szkolny dzwon ale cichszy i wyższy. Harry pochylił głowę i Tom dotknąwszy ustami tylko jego włosów, z frustracji walnął pięścią w ścianę.

\- Przepraszam, to telefon. - Wyjaśnił chłopak wyciągając z kieszeni dziwne dzwoniące urządzenie. - To Hermiona. Nie ma sowy ani kominka więc tak się z nami kontaktuje. - Przemknął pod opartą o ścianę wyciągniętą ręką Toma i z przepraszającym uśmiechem przycisnął coś na urządzeniu i uniósł je do ucha mówiąc

\- Tak, Herm, co jest?

…I zniknął za drzwiami.

Tom miał ochotę zawyć, a przede wszystkim miał ochotę zabić tę głupią dziewuchę. I zrobi to, nie dzisiaj i może nie szybko ale kiedyś na pewno. _W końcu przyrzekał nie ruszać mugoli, o mugolakach nic nie mówił._ A nawet jakby, trolle, czy wilkołaki to przecież nie są jego l _udzie_ , im może zlecić taką robotę.

 _Tak naprawdę to przyrzeczenie wcale mu nie ograniczało ruchów bo nie tylko ze względu na Harry'ego nie mógł sobie ani na swoim ludziom pozwolić na bycie powiązanym z takimi działaniami._

 _To była tylko dodatkowa asekuracja, aby na pewno o tym pamiętać._

* * *

Zniecierpliwienie w jego głosie musiało być wyraźnie czytelne, bo Hermiona zaczęła przepraszająco.

\- Ja wiem, Harry ze jest późno ale wiedziałam, że miałeś o tej porze dopiero wrócić z Paryża a to ważna sprawa.

Westchnąwszy, nie tylko w duchu, Harry usiadł na fotelu koło wyjścia na taras i zapytał:

\- Jaka to sprawa?

Odpowiedź była wystarczająco przewidywalna:

\- Widziałam jak dużo się już nauczyliście z Draco i jak świetnie wam idzie, więc po powrocie też się wzięłam do nauki i zaczęłam przeglądać i robić zadania z Eliksirów na szósty rok i mam problem z jednym ze składników. Może mógłbyś sprawdzić, czy już to przerobiliście i zapisałeś jak go trzeba przygotować, a jeśli nie, to masz teraz kontakt z Profesorem Snapem, może mógłbyś go o to zapytać? - Zaczęła jak to ona: pewnie i rozkazująco, bez przerwy i zawahania a po chwili dodała jeszcze z większym naciskiem. - Tylko nie mów mu, że to dla mnie, nie chcę żeby pomyślał, że nie daję sobie rady albo że wykorzystuję waszą znajomość.

Tyle, że dokładnie to robiła i _taak_ , _Snape na pewno się nie domyśli, po co mu nagle takie informacje po spędzeniu dnia z Gryfonką_ \- pomyślał sobie sarkastycznie Harry ale zachował to dla siebie, pozwolił sobie tylko znowu westchnąć cierpiętniczo.

\- Dobra, wezmę pergamin i podasz mi, o co ci chodzi. - Wyjął różdżkę i machnął przywołując zwój i pióro. - Dawaj.

Kiedy już załatwiła, co było jej potrzebne Hermiona pozwoliła sobie na skruchę.

\- Przepraszam Harry, nie chciałam ci zawracać głowy, - _i oczywiście czas na "ale"_ pomyślał Harry. - ...Ale wiedziałam, że i tak nie śpisz więc ci nie przeszkadzam, a to jest naprawdę ważne, jeżeli chcę zrobić prawidłowo ten eliksir.

 _Bo jej sprawy zawsze są najważniejsze…_ Dyskusja z nią nie miała sensu.

Akurat nie w spaniu mu przeszkodziła, jednak tym nie zamierzał się z nią dzielić.

\- Przejrzę to sam a jak coś to zapytam Draco, jak nic sami nie znajdziemy to mamy jutro spotkanie że Snapem, więc z nim to ustalę i z odpowiedzią zadzwonię do Ciebie.

W głosie Hermiony było wyraźnie słychać, że to zapewnienie ją cieszy chociaż zapewne nie pozwoliłaby mu na inną odpowiedź.

\- Dzięki, Harry. Wiedziałam, że zawsze mogę na ciebie liczyć.

 _Szkoda, że bez wzajemności._ Nie mogąc – nie chcąc inaczej, bo jednak wciąż była jego przyjaciółką odpowiedział.

\- Nie ma sprawy. Zadzwonię jutro. Naprawdę jestem zmęczony. Dobranoc. – Zakończył rozmowę nie czekając na odpowiedź.

 _Szczerze - czasem sam siebie nie rozumiał, jak potrafił z nią wytrzymać._

Z drugiej strony jednak tej nocy był jej też i wdzięczny za tę nieświadomą ingerencję.

Przyrzeczenie Voldemorta oszołomiło go i rozbiło, aż kompletnie stracił głowę a to nigdy nie jest dobre, szczególnie w jego sytuacji.

 _Czyż nie postanowił sobie uważać i mieć oczy szeroko otwarte a nie lecieć jak ćma prosto w pułapkę światła?_

Oparł czoło o szybę by je ochłodzić i otrzeźwić, a potem otworzył szeroko drzwi i wyszedł na taras. Katem oka uchwycił jakiś ruch po lewej stronie, odwrócił głowę i spojrzał prosto na Toma. Pomimo dzielącej ich odległości czuł jego płonący wzrok. Szybko odwrócił oczy, patrząc na ogród a potem wycofał się do środka, starannie zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Dziś nie ufał sobie w kwestii Toma i wystarczało mu już tych emocji.


	22. Chapter 22

_Wszystko..._

 _Nie jest łatwo ustępować, gdy wszystko krzyczy, żeby walczyć o swoje, ale czasem warto ustąpić w małej rzeczy, by zdobyć tę ważniejszą, najważniejszą._

 **Rozdział 22 Jak wytresować Węża?**

Pomimo tego, że wrócił z Paryża naprawdę bardzo późno a potem jeszcze nie mógł zasnąć, Harry i tak następnego dnia obudził się zaraz po wschodzie słońca. Wiedząc, że już nie zaśnie postanowił posiedzieć przy drzwiach na taras ciesząc się chwilą spokoju przed kolejnym pracowitym dniem i zawołał skrzata domowego prosząc go o mocną kawę.

Nie chciał siadać w jego dalszej części, żeby nie być widocznym no i żeby nie widzieć Toma, gdyby ten też wstał wcześniej i chciał wyjść na powietrze.

Musiał przemyśleć to, do czego doszło i omal nie doszło wczorajszej nocy: Tom naprawdę go zaskoczył i zupełnie przestał myśleć, inaczej od razu by się zorientował, że ten piękny gest niestety był tylko gestem.

Lord Voldemort i tak nie mógł zrobić nic takiego - dopóki prowadził swoją kampanię, jeżeli chciał wygrać wybory, ale tym bardziej po - nie po to przejmuje się władzę by wywołać wojnę domową, a takie akcje do tego by doprowadziły.

Niemniej przyrzeczenie złożył tylko dla niego... I może Snape miał rację - a raczej na pewno - Tom nie zmieni tego kim jest, ale dobrze wie z czym Harry nigdy się nie pogodzi i powstrzyma się od tego - dla niego.

To naprawdę coś, skoro do tej pory nigdy z nikim się nie liczył. To naprawdę uderzało do głowy i oszałamiało sprawiając, że pragnął odpowiedzieć mu równie ważnym gestem - udowadniającym jego zaufanie i zaangażowanie.

Dziękował wszystkim bogom za ten telefon od Hermiony, bo gdyby im nie przeszkodziła, to nie wiadomo jak by się to zakończyło. Tom nie miał powodu by się powstrzymać, a on sam... Nie był pewien, czy byłby w stanie nawet o tym pomyśleć...

Zdecydowanie - nie powinien całować się z Tomem w pustym korytarzu i to tuż przy drzwiach do sypialni. _Bardzo - bardzo zły pomysł._ Nagle zastygł zdając sobie sprawę, że właśnie rozważa, gdzie najlepiej całować się z Tomem i cały się zarumienił - chociaż nikt tego nie widział/ nie wiedział.

Przed sobą mógł się do tego przyznać: chciał tego, tylko że tak jak mówił Tomowi - nie miał żadnych doświadczeń a jak w każdej sytuacji zawsze najtrudniejszy jest ten pierwszy raz i sam nie wiedział czego się bardziej obawiał - czy tego że swoją niezdarnością zrazi Toma czy może przeciwnie - niechcący za bardzo go zachęci...

Uniósł głowę słysząc trzask i z delikatnym uśmiechem skinął głową skrzatowi odbierając swoją kawę. Uniósł filiżankę do ust lekko dmuchając na powierzchnię, by ją ostudzić przed pierwszym łykiem.

Wczoraj stracił głowę, ale teraz już mógł myśleć - Tom pewno nie będzie zachwycony jego decyzją, że jednak będzie musiał jeszcze poczekać, ale taka był ich pierwsza rozmowa / umowa. Harry westchnął kręcąc głową: Tom naprawdę bardzo się starał by go do siebie przekonać a on wciąż nie mógł się przełamać.

Nie spieszyło mu się do kolejnej z nim rozmowy, więc spokojnie dokończył kawę, słuchając śpiewu ptaków, które z zapałem kręciły się wśród drzew i krzewów, wykorzystując ciepły poranek zanim przejdzie w zbyt gorące południe, ale słońce już dość jasno świeciło, więc rzucił Tempus...

…Za pół godziny śniadanie, czas się umyć i ubrać, zanim skrzat przyjdzie go zawołać albo zanim Tom znudzony czekaniem zacznie stukać do jego drzwi - bo tego że Tom nie był do końca zadowolony z końca wczorajszej nocy i będzie chciał kontynuować już od rana był absolutnie pewien.

* * *

Przyszedł kolejny piękny dzień tego lata – jasny i słoneczny. Voldemort przeciągnął się wystawiając ciało na ciepło słonecznych promieni. Był we wspaniałym humorze i nie przeszkadzały mu nawet ptaszyska wydzierające się za oknami.

Nigdy nie rozumiał, dlaczego ludzie tak nie lubią poniedziałków - to przecież początek kolejnego tygodnia, kolejnych siedmiu dni pełnych nowych szans.

A jego szanse wyglądały całkiem nieźle – porozmawiał z Harrym i nie tylko zażegnał kryzys, ale nawet posunął się o wiele dalej niż udawało mu się dotychczas – _gdyby tylko nie ta głupia Gryfonka_. Skrzywił się z odrazą: _jak on nienawidził tej dziewczyny!_

Szybko się umył i ubrał, postanawiając zaczekać na Harry'ego przed jego pokojem i razem z nim zejść na śniadanie. Chyba jednak za bardzo się pospieszył, bo kiedy już tam dotarł mimo że uważnie nasłuchiwał - z jego pokoju nie dobiegały żadne odgłosy świadczące o tym, że chłopak już wstał.

Wzruszył ramionami i oparł się ścianę naprzeciwko, delektując się wspomnieniem wczorajszego wieczora. Po kilkunastu minutach otworzyły się drzwi na korytarz i z pokoju obok wyszedł młody Malfoy, skręcając w stronę drzwi Harry'ego i wtedy zauważył Voldemorta. Zatrzymał się w pół kroku, krzywiąc się na jego widok.

Dobre wychowanie jednak nie pozwoliło mu wyrazić prawdziwych uczuć. _Zresztą, czy sam jeszcze wczoraj nie chciał, żeby Harry pogodził się z Czarnym Panem? Najwyraźniej właśnie tak się stało._ Z westchnieniem ukłonił się.

\- Lordzie Voldemort.

Czarnoksiężnik łaskawie skinął głową.

\- Witam, Panie Malfoy. Do zobaczenia na śniadaniu.

Draco pojął aluzję, a raczej polecenie: _ma iść sobie i nie przeszkadzać._ Odwrócił się bez słowa i poszedł ciężkim krokiem w stronę schodów.

Tom patrzył za nim ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem _. Bezczelny gnojek – ma szczęście, że u Harry'ego nie ma szans._ I właśnie w tej chwili na korytarz wyszedł wspomniany Harry. Na widok jego miny zmarszczył brwi i podążył za jego wzrokiem, ale korytarz był już pusty. Przechylił głowę, rzucając mu spod grzywki pytające spojrzenie.

Tom energicznie oderwał się od ściany, podchodząc do niego z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Witaj, Mój Harry. – Delektował się tym stwierdzeniem i zdecydowanie go nadużywał. Harry wciąż patrzył pytająco, więc wyjaśnił. – Młody Malfoy także już wstał i właśnie poszedł na dół. - Nachylił się w stronę chłopaka, by go powitać całując, choćby w policzek.

Harry przesunął się w bok marszcząc brwi.

\- Nie musisz być taki złośliwy dla niego a poza tym: młody Malfoy ma imię. - Patrzył ostro, bezkompromisowo. - Draco jest moim przyjacielem i jeżeli chcesz być ze mną to będziesz go często spotykać - nawet kiedy już się od nich wyprowadzisz - mógłbyś się choć trochę postarać.

Tomowi przypomniało to rozmowę jaką sam odbył rok temu ze Snapem, gdy kazał mu polepszyć relacje z Harrym zaczynając właśnie od mówienia o nim i do niego po imieniu - teraz Harry miał takie same żądania wobec niego i brzmiał równie stanowczo jak on sam - wtedy.

 _"Jeżeli chcesz być ze mną."_ \- Myślał, że już wystarczająco udowodnił jak bardzo tego chce a jednak Harry wciąż traktował to jako propozycję a nie fakt. Westchnął ciężko, jednak spojrzenie chłopaka nie zmiękło.

\- Tom? - Zapytał a nie słysząc odpowiedzi też westchnął i pokręcił głową, cierpliwie wyjaśniając.

\- Tom, nie jestem taki jak ty - ja wiem, że ty nie dbasz o związki z innymi ludźmi i nikogo nie potrzebujesz- ale ja tak. Potrzebuję moich przyjaciół i rodziny - nie tylko ciebie, ale też Syriusza, Draco i moich gryfonów...

Zbliżył się i spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy.

\- Jesteś dla mnie ważny, ale kocham moich przyjaciół i oni też są dla mnie ważni, potrzebuję ich i nie możesz ich odstraszać, nie porzucę ich dlatego, że dla ciebie to bez znaczenia...

Tom słyszał i rozumiał o czym mówi Harry ale nie znał takich uczuć: Harry był jedyną osoba, z którą chciał mieć bliski kontakt i wolałby, żeby dla chłopaka też tylko on się liczył, tylko że jednak tak nie było, Harry potrzebował innych ludzi, cieszyło go ich towarzystwo i musiał się do tego dostosować.

Westchnął jeszcze ciężej: to nie było zgodne z jego naturą, nie chciał i nie umiał się dzielić - niczym a Harry był dla niego najcenniejszy a jednak nie mógł go mieć całkowicie i tylko dla siebie. Przyciągnął chłopaka mocno oczekując oporu, ale ten zrozumiał jego potrzebę i nie bronił się przed tym.

Tom oddychał głęboko: nigdy nikomu nie ustępował, ale Harry był równie stanowczy / uparty jak on. Nie podobało mu się to, jednak nie miał wyjścia.

\- Nie lubię i nie polubię ich, za odciąganie cię ode mnie... - Harry przekrzywił głowę, znowu unosząc brew, ale nie poganiał go. Kolejne westchnienie. - Rozumiem, że ci na nich zależy i uszanuję to i będę ich traktować uprzejmie i z szacunkiem.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Dziękuję. - Tom aż niemal jęknął widząc ten uśmiech i pochylił twarz, _bo każdy przyzna, że za to należała mu się nagroda!_ Jednak Harry odchylił głowę i tym razem musnął tylko jego policzek.

Skrzywił się i zmrużył oczy, mówiąc z wyrzutem.  
\- Wczoraj nie miałeś nic przeciwko.

\- Wczoraj mózg mi się wyłączył, a dzisiaj już znowu działa.

Tom kolejny raz przeklął w duchu Granger za to, że mu wczoraj przeszkodziła.

\- Co jeszcze muszę zrobić, byś wreszcie przestał uciekać?

Harry uśmiechnął się nieśmiało i trochę nerwowo.

\- Nie uciekam, wciąż jestem przy tobie, ale pamiętasz naszą rozmowę... - Tom ją pamiętał, ale tam nic nie było na ten temat. - Powiedziałeś, że poczekasz..

 _A-ha, ta rozmowa._

\- ..Nasza sytuacja się nie zmieniła, ja wciąż mam niecałe 16 lat, a ty… Ile ty masz właściwie lat? – Harry zamyślił się, licząc na głos:

\- Na drugim roku, jak się cofnąłem o 50 to miałeś 16 – czy 17, czyli teraz masz... - Przerwa, bez wątpienia dla efektu, - 70 – skończył, przyglądając mu się uważnie, rozszerzając oczy i lustrując go z eksponowanym zdziwieniem. – Dobrze się trzymasz. – Ocenił i uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

Voldemort w duchu zazgrzytał zębami.

\- Jak sam mówiłeś, urodziłem się ponownie ledwie ponad rok temu.

Harry wykrzywił usta, zamyślając się.

\- Roczny bobas. - Pokręcił głową ze śmiechem. – Nie, dzięki. To ja wolę już te 70. – Uśmiechnął się już nie tak kpiąco jeszcze raz oceniając go od stóp do głów. – Jak dla mnie w sam raz. - Stwierdził kiwając głową.

Tom nie był pewien, czy jest bardziej zadowolony, czy obrażony, ale musiał odpowiedzieć na słowa chłopaka.

\- Możemy zwolnić, a nawet się zatrzymać – jeśli tego właśnie chcesz, ale nie mam zamiaru pozwolić ci się wycofać.

Harry zgodnie kiwnął głową, też tego nie chciał, podobało mu się towarzystwo Toma i jego zabiegi - dla nikogo nigdy nie był aż tak ważny, nikt się jeszcze o niego nie starał - to było fantastyczne uczucie.

Szczęśliwy, że udało im się ostatecznie rozmówić przytulił się do Toma i poczuł nacisk na biodro, bezwiednie spojrzał w dół i spłonął rumieńcem. Voldemort miał ochotę się zaśmiać – Harry był taki uroczy z tą wstydliwością, chociaż, kiedy przyjrzał mu się dokładniej – chyba jednak to nie był rumieniec tylko zawstydzenia… I sam też poczuł gorąco - _jak dobrze, że jego skóra nie może się rumienić._

Na szczęście ( _albo niestety)_ w tej właśnie chwili w korytarzu pojawił się z cichym trzaskiem skrzat, zginając się w niskim ukłonie. Harry błyskawicznie się od niego odsunął.  
\- Lordzie Voldemort, Panie Potter. – Tom nie przegapił, że on dostał głębszy ukłon, ale dla Harry'ego stworzenie miało nieśmiały uśmiech. _Jego Harry miał taki efekt na wszystkich._  
– Śniadanie już jest gotowe.

Tom skinął głową, uprzejmość dla skrzata nic nie kosztowała a Harry to doceniał.

\- Powiedz Państwu, że już schodzimy. – Skrzat kolejny raz się ukłonił i zniknął z trzaskiem.

Wyciągnął rękę, ale zamiast jak zwykle dotknąć lekko pleców chłopaka, objął jego ramiona. _A co, tutaj dotarł i nie ustąpi ani o cal!_ Harry dobrze wiedział, o co mu chodzi i pokręcił głową uśmiechając się pobłażliwie a nawet przewrócił oczami, ale zgodnie przysunął się i objął go w pasie.

Mały lew, który od jakiegoś czasu zamieszkał w piersi Toma podniósł głowę i zaryczał tryumfalnie.

\- Mógłbyś się tak nie uśmiechać. – Rzucił Harry, kiedy zbliżali się do schodów. Mężczyzna wyglądał, jak kot, który właśnie połknął kanarka, bezczelnie szczycąc się piórkami wystającymi mu z pyszczka.

Nie powstrzymując uśmiechu, Tom spojrzał na niego pytająco unosząc brew.

Harry westchnął.

\- Wyglądasz, jakbyś... – Zaczerwienił się. – Jakby do czegoś doszło. – Nachmurzył się. – Nie chcę, żeby sobie coś pomyśleli. – Uniósł głowę. – Nie jestem łatwy.

Czarnoksiężnik odchylił głowę i roześmiał się, mocniej przytulając chłopaka.

\- Łatwy? Łatwiej będzie mi zdobyć świat niż Ciebie. – Przechylił głowę z uśmiechem, patrząc na niego. – Ale Ty jesteś więcej wart.

Z kolejnym westchnieniem Harry też się uśmiechnął i mocniej się do niego przytulił.

* * *

Harry musiał przyznać, że Tom próbował, naprawdę próbował być w porządku wobec Draco ale słabo mu szło, już lepiej radził sobie z byciem uprzejmym dla Syriusza a, _co było naprawdę zdumiewające_ \- nawet dla Lupina...

Zdecydowanie go to dziwiło, bo przecież z tego co słyszał był mistrzem manipulacji i jeszcze w szkole potrafił wszystkich do siebie przekonać - chociaż może dotyczyło to tylko ludzi, o których musiał się starać a Malfoyowie już byli jego sługami i uznawał to za zbędny wysiłek.

Kiedy pierwszy raz przy posiłku odniósł się do Draco po imieniu jego rodzice zastygli z wrażenia, ale widząc szeroki promienny uśmiech, który otrzymał za to od Harry'ego od razu załapali o co chodzi i Lucjusz nie mógł się powstrzymać od krzywego uśmieszku, przezornie dbając by jego pan go nie zobaczył.

 _Ten związek zdecydowanie robił się coraz bardziej interesujący i nie budziło wątpliwości, że pomimo całej potęgi i doświadczenia czarnego Pana - to Harry w nim rządził._

A w nagrodę za starania Harry chętnie spędzał z nim czas nie próbując wymuszać dystansu. Tom zaś uznał, ze zamiast protestować przeciw jego kontaktom z Draco lepiej zgarniać go wcześniej i każdego ranka czekał przed jego pokojem a potem także przed drzwiami sal, kiedy Harry miał zaplanowaną przerwę.

Czasem jednak chłopcom udawało mu się wymknąć...

* * *

Wcześniej zakończywszy zajęcia z Lupinem, który szybko przerobił temat i zniknął szykować się do nadchodzącej pełni, Harry i Draco znowu zaszyli się w ogrodach, na ławeczce z widokiem na główne wejście do dworu.

Przez chwilę po prostu siedzieli obok siebie, wygrzewając się na słońcu i ciesząc ciszą, w końcu Harry westchnął.

\- Tęsknię już za szkołą. - Na zaskoczone, pytające spojrzenie Draco wyjaśnił. - Tam jest mniej nauki.

Obaj się zgodnie roześmieli, ale przyjaciel zaraz spoważniał, mówiąc ostrożnie:

\- Tam nie ma Voldemorta.

\- To też. - Harry uśmiechnął się szelmowsko i oparł się o ławkę odchylając głowę i przymykając oczy.

\- Myślałem, że go lubisz? Nie będzie ci brakowało jego codziennej obecności? - Zapytał Draco nieśmiało, do tej pory nie umawiając się obaj uznali, by tego tematu raczej nie poruszać.

\- Lubię, ale jest trochę przytłaczający i nie-trochę zbyt zaborczy. - Westchnął Harry. - Lubię też innych ludzi a jemu ciężko to zaakceptować... Podejrzewam, że najchętniej to by mnie zamknął w jakimś lochu - jak ta biblioteka twojego ojca, żeby nikt inny nie mógł się do mnie zbliżyć.

Draco zachłysnął się oddechem i zastygł w przerażeniu na samą myśl o czymś takim. Harry otworzył jedno oko patrząc w jego stronę.

\- Nie mówię, że tak zrobi. - Uśmiechnął się krzywo i wyprostował się, by zmienić pozycję, kładąc się na plecach ze zgiętym jednym kolanem i kładąc głowę na kolanach Draco, który znowu zastygł a po chwili nie zastanawiając się nad tym gestem odruchowo zaplótł palce w jego włosy, nie mając nad tym kontroli.

Harry patrząc mu w oczy kontynuował.

\- Sam też czasami chciałbym tak zrobić - kiedy widzę to jego mroczne spojrzenie skierowane na moich przyjaciół mam ochotę wywieźć go gdzieś - by nie mógł nikogo skrzywdzić.

Z westchnieniem przymknął oczy.

\- Kocham go. - Powiedział prosto, od rozmowy z Rose jakoś łatwiej mu było się do tego przyznać, oczywiście nie powiedziałby tego Tomowi - jeszcze nie, jednak już nie udawał, że tak nie jest.

Tymczasem Tom, który nie znalazłszy go w domu domyślił się, że mogą być w ogrodach i najpierw sprawdziwszy basen teraz właśnie do nich podchodził boczną alejką usłyszawszy to, zatrzymał się wstrzymując oddech.  
Widząc Harry'ego leżącego tak obok Draco miał ochotę zabić blondyna jednym zaklęciem, ale te słowa powstrzymały go, czekał na ciąg dalszy.

\- ...Ale... - Harry urwał i zmienił ton. - Wyłaź Tom, wiem że tu jesteś.

Czarnoksiężnik zrobił krzywą minę ale wyszedł zza krzaka.

\- Skąd wiesz?

Harry uśmiechnął się promiennie i znowu zamknął oczy.

\- Zawsze wiem, kiedy jesteś blisko. - Powiedział prosto, lekko się czerwieniąc i cudowne ciepełko rozeszło się po ciele Toma. - Chciałeś coś od nas, czy akurat miałeś ochotę pospacerować?

Tom wziął głębszy wdech, czuł się głupio tak stojąc, gdy Harry leżał z głową na kolanach Draco, nawet na niego nie patrząc.

\- Mam tę księgę, o której mówiliśmy rano - Spędził cały czas od lunchu szukając jej i popędził pod salę, żeby mu ją pokazać, tylko nie przewidział, że wilkołak wcześniej skończył i wszyscy już poszli. _I wcale nie był z tego zadowolony._

Chłopak nie okazał spodziewanego entuzjazmu.

\- Za kilkanaście minut jest obiad, możemy tam się spotkać? - Westchnął głęboko poprawiając się, by ułożyć wygodniej. - Miło tu, chciałbym jeszcze chwilę odpocząć.

Draco cały czas patrzył w dół na twarz Harry'ego i swoją dłoń w jego włosach, w każdej chwili spodziewając się, że Voldemort coś z tym zrobi, miał ochotę ją zabrać i uciekać - ale nie chciał przyciągać do siebie uwagi, nagły ruch mógł być równie niebezpieczny jak pozostawanie w tej pozycji.

Tom przez chwilę milczał, w końcu sapnął strosząc brwi.

\- No dobrze, poczekam na ciebie w salonie.

Harry uśmiechnął się, wciąż nie patrząc na niego.

\- Pa. - Rzucił mu krótko i mrucząc pod nosem Voldemort odszedł w stronę dworu.

\- Niepotrzebnie go drażnisz. - Powiedział cicho Draco, kiedy czarnoksiężnik już wszedł do środka.

\- Hartuję go. - Odparł Harry. - Musi się nauczyć dzielić. Skoro nie ma takich naturalnych odruchów, trzeba je wyrabiać przez praktykę.

Draco pokręcił głową, chociaż przyjaciel nie mógł tego widzieć.

\- Igrasz z ogniem. Co chciałeś powiedzieć, zanim on przyszedł? – Nie słysząc odpowiedzi, pociągnął lekko za włosy Harry'ego, który podniósł się i znowu usiadł obok niego.

\- Kocham go, ale nie mogę zapomnieć kim jest i do czego jest zdolny, nawet jeżeli przy mnie tego nie okazuje. - Na chwilę się zatrzymał i z wahaniem skoczył. - Czuję w nim mrok - czarną dziurę w jego duszy, którą tylko ja mogę wypełnić.

\- Dlaczego właśnie ty? - Draco patrzył na niego uważnie.

\- Coś nas łączy - jakieś pokrewieństwo, więź - obaj to czujemy. Nigdy wcześniej nie czułem nic takiego i on też nie - to nasze przeznaczenie, Draco. Nie mogę z tym wałczyć - i nie chcę.

Przyjaciel pokręcił głową, wcale mu się to nie podobało jednak co mógłby powiedzieć?

Harry przeciągnął się i rozluźnił. Spojrzał na zmartwioną twarz przyjaciela.

\- Za bardzo się martwisz. - Nie potrafił jednak ukryć własnego zmartwienia - Będzie dobrze - musi być. - Nie pamiętał już jak wiele razy sobie to powtarzał i wcale nie zabrzmiało to pewniej niż do tej pory.

* * *

Gdy wrócili do dworu Tom stał przy oknie z rękami na parapecie i Harry wyraźnie widział jak mocno je na nim zaciskał, skinął zatem Draco by wszedł już do jadalni a sam podszedł do czarnoksiężnika. Delikatnie pogładził jego dłoń a kiedy jego napięcie nie zmalało, uniósł ją i wślizgnął się stając miedzy nim a parapetem. Jego szczęka była równie mocno zaciśnięta jak palce, więc wypuścił jego dłoń i pogładził po twarzy.

Voldemort wziął głęboki oddech i przyciągnął Harry'ego do siebie: mocno, najmocniej, powoli się rozluźniając. Harry mu na to pozwolił przytulając się z głową na jego ramieniu, a kiedy poczuł, że jest już całkiem spokojny uniósł twarz, patrząc mu w oczy z wesołym uśmiechem.

\- Dajesz radę.

Tom prychnął, wcale nie czuł się tak wesoło, jak Harry.

\- Miałem ochotę urwać mu tę rękę, którą cię dotykał.

Jego chłopiec dalej się uśmiechał.

\- Nie zrobiłeś tego i wcale tego nie było widać.

Skrzywiony ponuro Tom odparł z pretensją.

\- Bo w ogóle na mnie nie patrzyłeś, nawet nie otworzyłeś oczu. - W jego głosie był aż nazbyt wyraźny wyrzut.

Nieprzejęty tym chłopak wzruszył ramionami odpowiadając:

\- Czepiasz się szczegółów. - I ponownie wtulając twarz w jego szyję. Czarnoksiężnik westchnął teraz już trochę bardziej radośnie i pochylił się, całując jego włosy.

Był wystarczająco inteligentny, by dobrze wiedzieć, że ta zgodność i przylepność chłopaka bierze się z tego, że spełniał jego życzenia i chociaż takie ustępowanie nie było zgodne z jego naturą, która kazała mu walczyć i zwyciężać - jednak z Harrym musiał działać cierpliwie i łagodnie.

A kiedy myślał, że już więcej nie może stawiał sobie pytanie: czy woli mieć racje, czy mieć Harry'ego i odpowiedź była oczywista. Ustępował więc i cieszył się kolejnym kroczkiem, jaki w zamian Harry robił w jego kierunku.

Nie wiedział jak do tej pory mógł bez niego żyć, ale wiedział, że teraz już nie będzie w stanie z niego zrezygnować. _Nigdy._


	23. Chapter 23

_Wszystko..._

 _Zazwyczaj nie obchodzi nas, z kim umawia się nasz sąsiad, sąsiadka, nawet jeśli zwiąże się z kimś zupełnie nieodpowiednim - to nie jest nasza sprawa, jesteśmy widzami, ale kiedy chodzi o naszą siostrę, czy brata, to juz całkiem inna sprawa..._

 **Rozdział 23 Nieoczekiwana zmiana miejsc**

Ostatnie zawirowania w jego "związku" z Tomem (wciąż czuł się trochę dziwnie myśląc o nim w ten sposób, ale trzeba nazywać rzeczy po imieniu) tak kompletnie zajmowały myśli Harry'ego, że ciężko mu było się skoncentrować na czymkolwiek innym.

Kiedy jednak wszedłszy do sali, w której zwykle przerabiali teorie magiczne z Lucjuszem Malfoyem zamiast niego zobaczył Narcyzę i Bellatrix od razu go otrzeźwiło i przypomniał sobie: kiedy wystarczająco zapoznali się z teoriami mieli zacząć konkretne zajęcia z magii umysłu.

Najwyraźniej ten czas właśnie nadszedł i na pewno Lucjusz ich o tym wcześniej uprzedził...

 _A on kompletnie to zignorował i zapomniał..._

Na szczęście wszyscy - _łącznie z Tomem_ \- twierdzili, że ma także i w tej dziedzinie naturalny talent.  
 _Będzie dobrze!_ To chyba jego nowa mantra, bo ostatnio coraz częściej sobie to powtarzał.

Zrobił pewną siebie minę pilnego ucznia i usiadł na swoim miejscu obok Draco szczerze zainteresowany i podekscytowany, samym tematem no i także tym jak siostry Black się za niego zabiorą.

Zaczęła Narcyza, krótko i na temat:

\- Jak już wiecie zaklęcia działające na umysł czarodzieja są najbardziej niebezpieczne i w większości zakazane - nawet jeśli nie są mroczne - a i nawet te dozwolone mogą być używane tylko w ściśle określonych sytuacjach przez licencjonowanych uzdrowicieli oraz pracowników Ministerstwa.

\- Oczywiście są Domy, które mają specjalne zdolności w tym kierunku i uczą tego od pokoleń nawet jeżeli dzieci nie mają zamiaru zajmować się tym profesjonalnie, bo takie talenty niekontrolowane mogą być niebezpieczne dla zdrowia. a nawet życia dziecka.

\- I jak zwykle bywa przy takich zaklęciach ważne jest by poznać ich naturę, żeby nie paść ich ofiarą. Przy zaklęciach tego typu nie ma żadnych tarcz ani przeciwzaklęć. Jedyną dostępną obroną jest panowanie nad własnym umysłem. Wy chłopcy obaj macie naturalny talent w tym kierunku. - Spojrzałam z dumą i ciepłem na swojego syna. - Draco już przeszedł podstawowy trening kontroli umysłu, na tyle ile było to dla niego niezbędne.

\- Ponieważ jednak obaj zamierzacie starać się o pracę w Ministerstwie dlatego i na potrzeby testów i dla własnego bezpieczeństwa musicie ją całkowicie opanować.

Spojrzenie na Bellatrix, która przechyliła głowę przyglądając się Harry'emu z zagadkowym uśmiechem i kontynuowała temat.

\- Nie można nauczyć się tego z książek, nie ma prostych instrukcji dlatego musimy pracować indywidualnie: Draco będzie kontynuował naukę z matką a ja zacznę z tobą, Harry. Lepiej, żeby przynajmniej na początku nic cię nie rozpraszało, żegnamy zatem państwa. - Tu uprzejmy ukłon w stronę Malfoyów. - I przechodzimy do sali treningowej.

Odwróciła się, nie czekając na reakcję Harry'ego i nie miał innego wyjścia jak szybko za nią podążyć. Sala treningowa była dzisiaj zupełnie pusta i cała biała - żadnych przedmiotów, które mogłyby go zainteresować, nie było nawet poduszek - usiedli po turecku wprost na podłodze i zaczęli.

Najpierw Bella zleciła mu kilka prostych ćwiczeń, aby się przekonać dokładniej, jakie faktycznie są te jego naturalne talenty i tylko pokiwała głową, potwierdzając w całości swoje wcześniejsze przypuszczenia:  
Harry miał bardzo silne osłony umysłu jednak kompletnie nad nimi nie panował, pojawiały się automatycznie bez jego woli i tak samo bez jego woli znikały - _już najwyższy czas, by nauczył się je kontrolować._

Ponieważ same instrukcje tu nic nie dadzą czarownica na początek musiała połączyć się z jego umysłem i pokazać mu o co w tym chodzi i jak ma nad sobą pracować a później przyjdzie czas, by ćwiczył sam.

Pierwszy dotyk jej myśli zaskoczył Harry'ego - oczywiście spodziewał się, że jej aura będzie mroczna, zdumiały go za to radosne błękitne i złote iskierki. Faktycznie była mroczną czarownicą, ale była też młodą radosną kobietą i podobała mu się jej energia. W pewnym sensie przypominała mu Toma - była jak jego lżejsza i nie tak dominująca wersja. Nie miała jego charyzmy bo i nie miała za sobą tylu przeżyć.

Wiele też miała z nim samym wspólnego i musiał przyznać, że miała to coś i mogłaby mu się spodobać, gdyby nie był już tak kompletnie i całkowicie zakochany w Tomie... _I w tej chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że ona widzi te wszystkie myśli._ Natychmiast zatrzasnął umysł zrywając połączenie i czerwieniąc się jak piwonia.

Bella zaśmiała się trochę kpiąco, ale bardziej z nim niż z niego a potem westchnęła poważniejąc.

\- I o to właśnie mi chodzi, Harry, nad tym masz panować - wystarczyłoby gdybyś schował te myśli, zakrył je innymi, aby odwrócić od nich moją uwagę a ty automatycznie odcinasz wszystko i wszystkich, co jeszcze bardziej przyciąga zainteresowanie i wyraźnie mówi, że masz coś do ukrycia.

Znowu westchnęła kręcąc głową.  
\- Musisz mieć nad tym kontrolę, kontrolować emocje i stopniować swoje osłony i poziomy kontaktu z innymi. Owszem, gdy jesteś pod brutalnym atakiem taka reakcja jest jak najbardziej pożądana, ale teraz była zbędna i przesadzona. - Pokręciła głową. - Przed nami dużo pracy, Harry.

... Nie przesadzała, mimo że fizycznie nie musiał ruszyć nawet jednym palcem po dwóch godzinach Harry był spocony jak szczur i czuł się jak po całym dniu / kolejnym dniu - pracy w ogródku ciotki Petunii.

Na koniec dostał od niej pierwszy zestaw ćwiczeń, które miał wykonywać jak najczęściej, aby wprawić się w kontroli swoich emocji, bo to one automatycznie powodowały jego reakcje. Bellatrix uznała, że zanim tego całkowicie nie opanuje nie mogą iść dalej. Na kolejnym spotkaniu sprawdzi jak mu szło i przygotuje kolejne zadania i tak dalej... dopóki ich wszystkich nie opanuje i nie będzie gotowy.

Pomimo, że był trochę rozczarowany, Harry musiał przyznać jej rację - musiał jeszcze poczekać. Miał jeszcze chwilę czasu do lunchu więc szybko pobiegł do swojego pokoju umyć się i przebrać a potem chciał jeszcze porównać swoje doświadczenia z Draco. Przyjaciel na pewno miał o wiele łatwiej - jak mówiła Narcyza dzieci z rodzin mających takie naturalne zdolności uczono od małego jak nad nimi panować.

Liczył na jego pomoc i dobre rady, jak sobie poradzić na tym pierwszym etapie, który Harry dopiero zaczynał.

Kiedy zobaczył Draco ruszył w jego stronę ale wyprzedził go wyraźnie zaaferowany Lucjusz niosący jakąś wielką księgę w skórzanej oprawie i po kilku słowach zniknął razem z synem w bibliotece.

Podczas lunchu Draco wydawał się lekko rozproszony a w czasie rozmowy o ćwiczeniu umysłu przyglądał mu się z dziwną, zamyśloną miną a czasem patrzył nieobecnie w przestrzeń. To było naprawdę dziwne i nietypowe, skoro sam jednak nic nie mówił, Harry nie pytał.

Każdy czasem ma swoje własne sprawy do przemyślenia i dobrze wiedział, że nie powinien się wtrącać. Jeśli przyjaciel będzie chciał z nim o tym porozmawiać, to sam do niego przyjdzie.

Nie miał też czasu, by zbytnio się nad tym zastanawiać, bo naprawdę zależało mu by jak najszybciej przejść do konkretnej nauki z Bellą.

Koncentrując się na swoich ćwiczeniach ograniczył także czas spędzany z Tomem, czym ten ostatni nie był zachwycony, jednak uznawał jego tłumaczenia i starał się nie patrzyć na niego z wyrzutem zbyt często (przy czym kluczowe są tu słowa "starał się").

I tak było przez kilka kolejnych dni aż nadeszły długo wyczekiwane - nie tylko przez jubilata - urodziny Harry'ego.  
Każdy już coś dla niego na tę okazję przygotował...

* * *

Wstając rano Harry nie mógł nie pomyśleć, jak bardzo zmieniło się jego życie przez ten jeden rok...

Poprzednie urodziny spędził u wujostwa - smutny i samotny, jednak ufając, że tam jest bezpieczny i że Dumbledore robi wszystko, by go chronić - _tylko, że to wszystko było kłamstwem..._

W tym roku za to miał przyjaciół i miał świętować - zaplanowano dla niego aż dwa urodzinowe przyjęcia z przyjaciółmi: jedno dzisiaj w dworze Malfoyów - _Malfoyów! ze wszystkich ludzi_ \- tego by nigdy nie przewidział - a co więcej jego honorowym gościem był Voldemort, ten sam Czarny Pan, którego jeszcze rok temu uważał za największego wroga.

 _Zaprawdę - to było bardziej niż niewiarygodne._

Drugie przyjęcie miało być w niedzielę przed południem w Norze, gdzie mieli stawić się Gryfoni i członkowie Zakonu, którzy nigdy nie postawiliby nogi w domu mrocznego czarodzieja a chcieli spotkać się z nim.

A po południu na zakończenie świętowania we czwórkę z Ronem, Hermioną i Draco miał udać się do Paryża.  
Ron już wcześniej był za granicą - w Egipcie z rodzicami przed trzecim rokiem, ale też i z wizytą u Charliego w Rumunii, no i ten jeden raz w Paryżu, gdy zajął miejsce Draco, chociaż wtedy nic nie zobaczył, gdyż spędzili cały wolny czas na rozmowie.

Jednak dla Hermiony był to pierwszy taki wypad i do tego czarodziejski. Jej rodzicom wciąż ciężko było uwierzyć, że czarodzieje mogą sobie podróżować bez paszportów i bez kontroli na granicach. Jednak jakąś forma kontroli była - podróże zagraniczne przez fiuu były rejestrowane i limitowane.

Dlatego Harry z Severusem oprócz kominka Snape'a i Malfoyów korzystali też czasami z kominka w domu Blacków przy Grimauld, żeby w żadnym nie przekroczyć limitu i nie wnosić dodatkowych opłat dla Ministerstwa.

Rozmyślając nad tym Harry nawet nie zauważył, kiedy się umył i ubrał.

Wziął głęboki wdech i wyszedł z pokoju - tak jak się spodziewał na korytarzu czekał na niego Tom by, jako pierwszy złożyć mu życzenia. Podziękował mu z uśmiechem, jak zawsze pozwolił się przytulić i jak zawsze uniknął pocałunku. Tom skrzywił się, ale także _jak zawsze_ \- nie skomentował.

Na śniadanie skrzaty przygotowały jego ulubione potrawy: naleśniki z dżemem i świeży sok pomarańczowy, zamiast jak zwykle dyniowego i pieczone kiełbaski z jego ulubioną kawą.

A na pierwszych tego dnia zajęciach z Bellą dostał swój pierwszy prezent: czarownica uznała, że jest już gotowy i nareszcie zaczęli na poważnie ćwiczyć otwieranie i zamykanie umysłu przed próbami wejścia i odczytania dokonywanymi przez nią - czyli nareszcie: _oklumencja._

Bella znowu zaczęła od połączenia się z nim i razem wędrowali przez jego powierzchowne myśli - gdzie pokazywała i tłumaczyła mu czym jest i jak tak właściwie działa to, co zawsze robił. Harry był naprawdę zdolnym i pilnym uczniem - _gdy temat go interesował,_ a ten akurat był i ciekawy i ważny dla niego.

Czarownica z uznaniem przyjęła jego starania i postępy stwierdzając, że był najlepszym i najbardziej pojętnym uczniem z jakim miała do czynienia.

Harry był z siebie naprawdę dumny a jego doskonały humor (ponieważ wreszcie udało mu się zacząć prawdziwą naukę i - jak twierdziła jego nauczycielka - świetnie sobie radził) utrzymywał się przez resztę dnia.

* * *

Wreszcie przyszedł czas na zapowiadany urodzinowy obiad ( _i prezenty - to też ważna cześć urodzin_ ). Harry po ostatnich tego dnia zajęciach _\- z Tomem -_ wrócił do siebie i przebrał się w uroczyste wyjściowe szaty, zakupione wcześniej z Draco i pośpieszył, tym razem wyjątkowo sam do jadalni.

Po otwarciu drzwi stanął w progu zaskoczony i zachwycony - cała komnata było ustrojona w złocie i zieleni - a właściwie szmaragdzie i natychmiast do niego podleciał złoty znicz migocząc skrzydełkami i śmigając dookoła, prowokując go do zabawy, Harry automatycznie wyciągnął dłoń i po paru markowanych próbach złapał go.

Wtedy rozległ się donośny trzask i pojawiła się cała grupa domowych skrzatów Malfoyów a dodatkowo także Zgredek i Iskierka - wszystkie w czapeczkach ze złotego papieru, która odśpiewała mu urodzinową piosenkę. Harry był naprawdę rozbawiony i wzruszony, tym bardziej, że sądząc po spojrzeniach Malfoyów nie było to zaplanowanym elementem imprezy - skrzaty same to wymyśliły i wykonały.

Serdecznie wzruszony podziękował im ściskając małe łapki, odebrał tradycyjne kolorowe szalone skarpety samodzielnie wykonane przez jego Największego Wielbiciela oraz małą kwadratową paczuszkę od skrzata Rose i równie wzruszone skrzaty szybko zniknęły wracając do pracy, a Zgredek i Iskierka do domu.

Wszyscy obecni - a byli tam Malfoyowie z Bellą, Snape i Voldemort - na taką scenkę uśmiechali się pobłażliwie, ale też i byli w głębi duszy troszeczkę zazdrośni : skrzaty nigdy czegoś takiego nie zrobiły dla żadnego z domowników a Harry mieszkał we Dworze zaledwie od miesiąca i już były mu całkowicie oddane.

Po wspaniałej uczcie przyszedł (wreszcie) czas na prezenty. Pierwszy Snape - jako jego opiekun - przewidywalnie miał dla niego komplet stalowych i srebrnych narzędzi do przyrządzania eliksirów; Malfoyowie dali mu nową ciemno-szmaragdową szatę wyjściową a Bella do kompletu dwustronną pelerynę - także ciemno-szmaragdową i czarną. Nawet ciotka Rose, która sama co prawda nie pojawiła się w Malfoy Manor przysłała przez Iskierkę starą bransoletę z kutego złota - ponoć przynoszącą szczęście - Harry stwierdził, że nie wierzy w takie rzeczy _i natychmiast ją założył._

Wreszcie przyszła kolej na Draco, który wręczył mu złoty łańcuch z przewieszką w kształcie węża z małymi szmaragdowymi oczkami w pyszczku trzymającego rubinowy kamień, ale wyglądał on dość dziwnie, jakby płynny i wchłaniający światło, zamiast je odbijać. Harry zdumiony uniósł wzrok, podejrzewając jakąś kolejną nieznaną mu magię:

\- Co to za kamień? - Zmarszczył brwi. - To nie jest rubin? - Zapytał a właściwie stwierdził.

Draco zagryzł wargę z zakłopotaniem, ale z uśmiechem odparł.

\- To nie jest kamień, to czarodziejski kryształ... - Harry ponownie uważnie przyjrzał się ozdobie. - Z kroplą mojej krwi. - Dokończył.

Harry zdumiony uniósł na niego wzrok otwierając usta, ale nie wydając głosu - to naprawdę brzmiało dziwnie, nawet z jego niewiedzą o czarodziejskich obyczajach.

\- Pamiętasz, jak siedzieliście cały dzień w bibliotece? Nie mogąc nic zrobić? - Na to zapytanie Harry przymknął usta i pokiwał głową. - Dzięki temu wisiorowi zasłony Dworu będą traktować cię jak Malfoya - możesz się bez obaw poruszać po całym Dworze - jeżeli coś jest magicznie zabezpieczone to osłony cię poinformują ale nie potraktują jak intruza odcinając od magii - tylko jak zagubionego członka rodziny bezpiecznie odstawiając do głównego korytarza.

To jeszcze pogłębiło jego szok - taki prezent świadczył o prawdziwym zaufaniu i to nie tylko ze strony Draco, w zdumieniu spojrzał na Lucjusza, który pokiwał głową potwierdzając słowa syna i w pełni akceptując jego decyzję.

\- Dzięki temu będziesz bezpieczniejszy i swobodniejszy, wiemy, że możemy ci ufać, Harry.

Chłopak potrząsnął głową, wciąż był oszołomiony, przez zaciśnięte gardło wydusił tylko.

\- Dziękuję. - I mocno przytulił przyjaciela.

Lord Voldemort przyglądał się temu z nieczytelną miną. Taki prezent był naprawdę specjalny i świadczył o prawdziwym zaufaniu i przyjaźni. Poczuł dumę z Harry'ego, że dostał coś takiego, ale też z zaskoczeniem: ból i zawód, bo jemu _nigdy_ Malfoyowie tego nie zaproponowali.

 _I cieszył się też z prezentu, jaki sam przygotował dla swojego chłopca, bo zwykłe klejnoty, czy dodatki do mioteł by czegoś takiego nie przebiły._

Tyle, że Draco jeszcze nie skończył. Kiedy Harry wypuścił go z objęć i chciał się odsunąć, Draco ujął jego dłonie. Spojrzał na nie i nie unosząc głowy powiedział cichym, lecz zdeterminowanym głosem.

\- Chciałem też ci zaproponować, czy może poprosić o coś jeszcze. - Na chwilę przerwał i uniósł wzrok patrząc prosto w oczy Harry'ego. - Chodzi o zaklęcie prawdziwego braterstwa. To starożytny rytuał, który tworzy prawdziwe więzi między czarodziejami.

Wziął głęboki wdech i wyjaśnił dokładniej:

\- To nie zmienia fizycznie jak braterstwo czy adopcja krwi, nie upodobnimy się do siebie. i wciąż też ja będę Malfoyem a ty Potterem, ale zaklęcie połączy nasze serca i dusze - będziemy się czuć jak prawdziwi bracia i według wszystkich magicznym praw i obyczajów _będziemy prawdziwymi braćmi._

Harry znowu otworzył usta a potem zagryzł wargę - pierwszy prezent Draco był niesamowity, ale to - tego zawsze pragnął, mieć prawdziwą rodzinę, prawdziwego brata. Z wrażenia nie mógł wydusić słowa. Draco nie był pewien jak interpretować tę ciszę i kontynuował, jeszcze ciszej.

\- Zawsze chciałem mieć brata a nie miałem nigdy nawet prawdziwego przyjaciela - poza tobą. Kiedy zobaczyłem to zaklęcie, od razu wiedziałem, że właśnie tego chcę - prawdziwego brata - ciebie. - Przełknął ślinę. - Jeżeli musisz się zastanowić...

Harry opuścił wzrok, przypatrując się ich złączonym dłoniom a potem uniósł głowę i skinął: raz, mocno, stanowczo.

\- Tak. - Odpowiedział a kiedy twarz Draco zaczęła się powoli rozjaśniać, jeszcze raz skinął głową, uroczyście oświadczając. - Tak, chcę żebyśmy byli prawdziwymi braćmi.

Draco uśmiechnął się szeroko, Harry odpowiedział takim samym uśmiechem i obaj znowu się mocno uścisnęli...

 _A Voldemorta trafił szlag_ \- ten bezczelny gnojek właśnie odebrał mu wszelką broń, on i jego rodzina będą od teraz już całkowicie poza jego zasięgiem. Spojrzał na Lucjusza, który także uśmiechał się szeroko do Draco - syn musiał to z nim ustalić, na pewno nie pozwoliłby sobie tak go zaskoczyć. Malfoyowie wykonali bardzo ryzykowny ruch... _I wygrali._

 _Cholera, cholera, Cholera! Jasna!_ \- Głośno wypuścił powietrze.

W porównaniu z prawdziwym bratem żaden prezent już nie miał szans zrobić wrażenia, jednak Tom, nigdy się nie poddawał, odchrząknął by zwrócić na siebie uwagę i mimo, że zrobił to bardzo cicho, Harry usłyszał i odsunął się od Draco nieśmiało uśmiechając się do niego.

Tom przełknął ślinę i wyjął z kieszeni szaty ciężką księgę w ręcznie tłoczonej skórzanej oprawie - darował sobie opakowania, czy wstążki - i mówiąc:

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, Harry. - Położył ją przed nim na stole, chłopak delikatnie pogładził oprawę a potem otworzył ją, księga nie była drukowana ani magicznie skopiowana - została spisana ręcznie. Litery wyglądały na angielskie, ale połączenia nie miały sensu. Harry spojrzał na Voldemorta.

\- Przeczytaj na głos. - Poradził mu czarnoksiężnik.

\- **Witaj moje dziecko - to dziedzictwo mojej krwi - wszystko, co znalazłem i co sam stworzyłem...** \- Harry uniósł wzrok oszołomiony. - **To wężomowa...** \- Odchrząknął i wrócił do angielskiego. - To księga w wężomowie - nie wiedziałem, że można ją zapisywać? - Spojrzał na niego pytająco.

Voldemort skinął głową.

\- Tę księgę spisał Salazar Slytherin. Sam opracował metodę zapisu wężomowy i zebrał tu wszystko, co chciał przekazać dla swoich potomków - tylko dla nich, **coś czego nikt poza nimi - nami nie przeczyta.**

Malfoyowie zastygli w szoku - ta księga była warta więcej niż całe Zjednoczone Królestwo.

Harry był równie oszołomiony.

\- Ja.. Ja nie mogę tego przyjąć, to twoje dziedzictwo, to za wiele.

\- Harry, ta księga należy do mnie i to ode mnie zależy, co z nią zrobię.

Harry wciąż miał oszołomione i niezdecydowane spojrzenie - dar Toma kompletnie go zaskoczył - doskonale wiedział, ze to jego najcenniejsza i najbardziej osobista własność a chciał ją oddać - jemu! Teraz nie miał już żadnych wątpliwości do jego uczuć.

Wobec braku reakcji czarnoksiężnik wyprostował się i z urażoną miną oraz wyraźnie zranionym wzrokiem zapytał.

\- Czy odmawiasz przyjęcia prezentu ode mnie, Harry?

\- Bogowie, nie - ja po prostu nie zasługuje na coś takiego, to zbyt wiele. Nie możesz naprawdę chcieć dać ją mnie.

Lord westchnął i wytłumaczył:

- **Jesteś jedyną osobą, poza mną, która może ją przeczytać i zrozumieć. Tylko z tobą mogę się nią podzielić. Chcę, żebyś ją miał. Przeczytaj ją, a jak będziesz miał pytania, wyjaśnię ci wszystko.**

\- Dziękuję. - Harry uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, delikatnie gładząc miękką okładkę. - To najpiękniejsza, najwspanialsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem. **Dziękuję.**

Voldemort uśmiechnął się szeroko. _A jednak mu się udało._ Nie miał pojęcia, co może dać Harry'emu na urodziny i w końcu zdecydował się na coś, co tylko on może zrozumieć i naprawdę docenić. Wiedział, że księga ma zawrotną cenę i może faktycznie to zbyt wiele jak na ich krótką znajomość i może zbyt wiele mówiło o jego uczuciach do chłopaka, jednak nie miał wątpliwości - _nic innego nie było wystarczające dobre dla jego Harry'ego._

Kiedy odnalazł ten rękopis w Komnacie Slytherina cieszyło go, że jest jedynym, który może ją przeczytać. Teraz cieszyło go, że jest ktoś jeszcze, _że ma kogoś z kim może się nią podzielić._

I chociaż pozornie utrzymywał nieczytelną twarz, każdy widział łagodność w jego oczach obserwujących, jak Harry delikatnie i ostrożnie jej dotyka przewracając karty. Chłopak zamknął ją głaszcząc jeszcze skórzaną oprawę i przesunął księgę z powrotem w stronę Toma.

\- Zatrzymaj ją... - Ból mignął w oczach czarodzieja i Harry dotknął jego dłoni, głaszcząc tak jak wcześniej jego prezent. - ...Dla mnie, zanim nie pokażesz mi jak rzucić takie zaklęcia ochronne, by była u mnie bezpieczna. Nie mogę czegoś takiego po prostu wrzucić do kufra czy nosić w kieszeni, szczególnie że przede mną jeszcze rok w Hogwarcie.

Tym razem to Lucjusz odchrząknął:

\- Nie musisz nosić jej ze sobą - masz tu swój pokój, Harry z wszelkimi osłonami, jest twój, możesz tu wracać, możesz w nim mieszkać, dopóki nie będziesz miał swojego domu.

To było już za wiele dla Harry'ego, poczuł jak oczy mu wilgotnieją i odruchowo przysunął się do Toma, chowając twarz w jego ramieniu. Tom objął go ramieniem, pyszniąc się tym dowodem zaufania i przywiązania, choć poczuł też kolejne już tego wieczoru ukłucie. Malfoy nic nie mówił przypadkiem, każde słowo było dokładnie wyważone i przemyślane - _to zdanie było kierowane także do niego._

On też miał w tym Dworze pokój i może faktycznie już czas, by poszukał swojego własnego domu. Poważny polityk nie może mieszkać kątem u przyjaciół, chociaż to słowo w jego przypadku było nadużyciem. _To Harry był im przyjacielem a nie on..._

Co prawda nie otrzymał żadnego dworu po Gauntach a dom Riddle'ów nie nadawał się dla niego, jednak miał wystarczający majątek by zakupić porządny czarodziejski dwór. Szybko zdecydował, że do końca wakacji zostanie tutaj z Harrym, ale potem - skoro chce być prawdziwym politykiem i mieć prawdziwy związek to najwyższy czas przestać podpierać się na Malfoyach i rozpocząć prawdziwie własne życie - zaczynając od własnego domu.

Tymczasem Harry doszedł do siebie i odsunął się od niego z tym swoim nieśmiałym uśmiechem zwracając się do Draco i jego ojca.

\- Czy możemy teraz przeprowadzić ten rytuał, czy może trzeba coś jeszcze przygotować?

Lucjusz pokręcił głową.

\- Nic nie trzeba, tylko wy dwaj musicie wypowiedzieć formułę, dokładnie i ze zrozumieniem sercem i umysłem. Bella mówiła, że nie masz problemów z koncentracją i łączeniem umysłów. - Czarownica pokiwała głową potwierdzając te słowa, dumna z ucznia. - Przeczytajcie najpierw sobie starannie formułę i omówcie ją, a potem możecie zaczynać. Polecałbym sale treningową - tam nic wam nie przeszkodzi i nie rozproszy.

Draco wyjął z kieszeni szaty kartę z przepisanym zaklęciem i pokazał Harry'emu, dyskutując nad jego treścią chłopcy wyszli z komnaty. Wszyscy przez chwilę siedzieli bez słowa, a potem Lucjusz wezwał skrzaty by zaniosły prezenty Harry'ego do jego pokoju i sprzątnęły salę a sam zaprosił wszystkich do salonu na kawę i ciasto, przy których poczekają aż chłopcy wrócą.

* * *

Inkantacja zaklęcia faktycznie nie była skomplikowana, szybko ją opanowali ale żeby rytuał zadziałał potrzebne było ich zdecydowanie i szczere chęci oraz umiejętność skoncentrowania się na nich samych i wzajemnie - no i moc.

Harry usiadł po turecku naprzeciwko Draco, tak jak robili to z Bellą podczas zajęć i patrząc sobie w oczy otworzyli umysł pozwalając dotknąć się i spleść swoim myślom - o tym że naprawdę chcą być prawdziwymi braćmi i że chcą powodzenia rytuału, razem wyrecytowali zaklęcie i Harry poczuł jak ich połączenie rozgrzewa się i to ciepło ogarnia go całego a potem powoli roztapia się.

Zamknął znowu swój umysł i puścił ręce Draco przyglądając mu się - jakby widział go po raz pierwszy, bo w pewien sposób właśnie tak było. Naprawdę polubił Draco i uważał go za bliskiego przyjaciela, ale teraz odczuwał to zupełnie inaczej - to było coś zupełnie innego, czego jeszcze nigdy nie czuł nie mając nigdy prawdziwej rodziny.

Więź, która ich połączyła była zupełnie inna niż ta jaką miał z Tomem ale równie silna - to naprawdę zadziałało, _miał brata!_ Westchnął zachwycony.

Draco miał równie zdziwioną minę, gdy tak samo mu się przyglądał. Obaj równocześnie się uśmiechnęli.

\- Udało się nam braciszku. - Powiedział chłopak z takim samym zachwytem, jaki on czul.

\- Jesteśmy największymi czarodziejami na świecie. - Potwierdził skromnie Harry i obaj wybuchnęli śmiechem.

Przez chwilę siedzieli jeszcze - bez słowa przypatrując się sobie nawzajem, w końcu Draco otrząsnął się z westchnieniem stwierdzając:

\- Musimy wracać, Mały, zanim zaczną się martwić.

\- Mały? - Harry zmarszczył brwi, nie całkiem rozbawiony - miał kompleks swojej delikatnej i drobnej postury.

\- Jesteś ode mnie młodszy, Mój Mały braciszku! - Wyjaśnił Draco z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Tylko o kilka miesięcy. - Szybko zripostował Harry, rzucając mu pochmurne spojrzenie. - Jeszcze raz nazwiesz mnie "Mały" to cię przeklnę. - Draco tylko uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej i Harry przypominając sobie wszystkie dyskusje Rona z bliźniakami też się uśmiechnął i pokręcił głową. - Kurczę, bracie. - Westchnął radośnie. - To działa.

\- To działa. - Szeroki uśmiech i energiczne kiwnięcie głową. - Ale naprawdę, lepiej już chodźmy. - Wstał wyciągając do niego rękę, Harry złapał ją i nie przestając śmiać się radośnie ruszyli w kierunku salonu.

* * *

Chłopcy musieli faktycznie mieć talent, bo rytuał zajął im tylko pół godziny i już wrócili do nich uśmiechnięci i objęci. Harry rzucił Tomowi szeroki szczęśliwy uśmiech, a Draco niechętne, krytyczne spojrzenie, ale pojawiło się w nim coś nowego - jakaś ostrość, do tej pory tak nie patrzył - już nie jak przegrany rywal, ale zatroskany i pełen podejrzeń brat - starszy brat.

Tom od razu to zrozumiał i zrozumiał co to znaczy: gdyby to Harry był starszy ta kilkumiesięczna różnica wieku nie miałaby znaczenia, bo Draco miał rodzinę, tylko że o ile Harry był jedynym dziedzicem i jedynym żyjącym Potterem a zatem Głową Domu i na to rytuał nie miał wpływu, to był też niepełnoletnim chłopcem i jego starszy brat miał swoje prawa i obowiązki wobec niego – nawet jeśli sam też był niepełnoletni.

 _A jednym z nich była akceptacja lub odrzucenie każdego poważnego kandydata do bycia z Harrym._

Teraz Draco był górą a on był tylko czarodziejem, który chciał być z jego braciszkiem, od teraz jego Harry miał Obrońcę, o którego przychylność Tom musiał zabiegać zanim będzie mógł zabiegać o Harry'ego...

 _Jak mógł o tym nie pomyśleć, nie widzieć? -_ Chociaż myślenie nic by nie dało - kiedy Draco złożył tę propozycję Harry był tak szczęśliwy, że żadne dyskusje nie wchodziły w grę, nigdy by tego nie odrzucił.

Obecna sytuacja nie była też raczej celem Draco a jednak kiedy zapoznawał się z tym rytuałem musiał o tym pomyśleć, a Lucjusz... To on wynalazł to zaklęcie, teraz wiedział już czego tak desperacko szukał w bibliotekach – nie podejrzewał go o celową złośliwość, chciał tylko chronić swego syna w najlepszy, możliwy sposób - jako brata Harry'ego ale na pewno przewidział tę sytuację i pomimo to nawet nie próbował go uprzedzić a tym bardziej zapytać o zgodę.

Voldemort spojrzał wściekle na swojego sługę, który pozornie / przezornie był zajęty rozmową z żoną i szwagierką i nawet czując jego spojrzenie, o czym świadczyło lekkie spięcie mięśni - nie popatrzył w jego stronę. Miał ochotę zakatować go wszelkimi klątwami, jakie znał.

 _Ale nie mógł..._ Lucjusz jako ojciec Draco od teraz był dla niego nietykalny. Mógł na niego nawrzeszczeć, tylko że Lucjusz dobrze wiedział, co zrobił i nie potrzebował tłumaczeń, mógł rzucić Crucio, tylko że to też nic nie da i wcale go nie uspokoi, już szybciej rozdrażni, że musi na tym poprzestać...

Nie przepraszając obecnych po prostu wyszedł z komnaty i bez zastanowienia szybkim krokiem udał się na to samo pole, na którym już kiedyś rozładowywał swoje emocje. Tym razem zamiast widowiskowych zaklęć, wybrał jeden większy głaz i wyobrażając sobie, ze to Lucjusz rzucał najbardziej skomplikowane i wyczerpujące zaklęcia, ale niepowodujące wielkich szkód.

Nie chciał go szybko zniszczyć, tylko pozbyć się nadmiaru energii i wygasić gniew. Nie wiedział ile to trwało, ale w końcu rozbił głaz w drobny pył i był gotowy wrócić do Dworu.

Kiedy się odwrócił zobaczył Harry'ego. Chłopak siedział na kamieni przy wejściu na dróżkę prowadzącą do wejścia. Podchodząc bliżej zobaczył smutek na jego twarzy. Harry podniósł na niego oczy, wielkie i szkliste.

\- Jesteś zły, - powiedział przytłumionym głosem. - Nie podoba ci się, że zrobiliśmy ten rytuał. - Chłopak opuścił głowę i Tom przeklął się w duchu za to przedstawienie, jakie teraz odstawił. Delikatnie ujął brodę Harry'ego i spojrzał mu w oczy.

\- Naprawdę cieszę się, że masz teraz brata, Harry, dobrze wiem, jakie to dla ciebie ważne. - Postanowił wyznać chłopakowi co teraz czuje, by go zrozumiał. Westchnął. - W czarodziejskim świecie rola starszego brata jest bardzo ważna, szczególnie, gdy nie masz ojca. Draco, - z premedytacja użył jego imienia, na co tak naciskał Harry. - ...nigdy nie uważał, że na ciebie zasługuję a ja nie starałem się poprawić jego opinii na mój temat. - Przechylił głowę - A teraz muszę się starać, by uzyskać jego aprobatę. - Westchnął ciężko i teraz on opuścił wzrok.

W odpowiedzi na to wyznanie, Harry zamyślił się. O tym nie pomyślał. _Miał Starszego brata_ \- faktycznie do tej pory nie wiedział co to znaczy i nie pomyślał, że może coś zmienić, formalnie miał opiekunów i mimo to wcześniej Tom nigdy nie zadał sobie trudu by pytać o zgodę Severusa, czy Syriusza zanim się do niego zbliżył a teraz mówi, że musi to załatwić u Draco...

Poczuł się z tym całkiem dobrze - _Miał Brata_. Pewno trochę czasu minie, zanim przestanie to sobie powtarzać. Przyjrzał się Tomowi - naprawdę się tym przejął. Uśmiechnął się do niego

\- Teraz pewno się cieszysz, że prosiłem, żebyś był dla niego miły i uprzejmy. Przynajmniej nie pomyśli, że robisz to tylko z tego powodu. - Tom nie wyglądał na pocieszonego tymi słowami, westchnął tylko i zrobił jeszcze bardziej ponurą minę. Harry nie poddawał się. - Poradzisz sobie. - A potem leciutko uniósł dłoń i też dotknął jego twarzy. – Poradzimy sobie. - Zetknął ich czoła i pozostali tak na chwilę, już więcej nic nie mówiąc, ale szybko / za szybko Harry wstał i wyciągnął do niego dłoń.

Tom ujął ją wstając, ale potem puścił by go objąć ramieniem.

Harry zrobił złośliwą minkę.

\- Czy jesteś pewien, że to dobry pomysł, żebyśmy tak razem wrócili do Dworu? - Tom pytająco zmarszczył brew. - Nie masz jeszcze pozwolenia od mojego brata. - Harry wyraźnie cieszył się nową sytuacją.

Otrzymał na to spojrzenie spode łba i jeszcze mocniejszy uścisk. Zaśmiał się radośnie i nie protestował.

* * *

Gdy weszli z powrotem do salonu Draco natychmiast wstał z fotela i podszedł do nich, tym razem nie kłaniał się a tylko lekko skinął głową, patrząc z powagą na Voldemorta.

\- Chciałbym z panem porozmawiać, Panie Riddle. – W końcu nie miała to być rozmowa z Czarnym Panem Lordem Voldemortem a z czarodziejem, aspirującym do związania się z jego bratem. Najwyraźniej poważnie potraktował swoje nowe prawa i obowiązki, chociaż widząc diabelskie ogniki w jego oczach Harry nie miał wątpliwości, że ma zamiar cieszyć się każdą chwilą tej rozmowy.

Czarnoksiężnik skinął głową - niżej niż Draco utrzymując spokojny wyraz twarzy, ale Harry widział, że wewnątrz kipi ze złości. Wszyscy obecni daliby wiele, aby być jej świadkiem jednak chłopak był na tyle łaskawy, że zaprosił go do biblioteki.


	24. Chapter 24

_Wszystko..._

 _Nie zawsze jest łatwo podejmować decyzję a im dłużej się nad nią zastanawiamy tym jest trudniej. Są tacy, którzy uważają, że trzeba kierować się sercem, czy jednak mamy zapomnieć o rozumie?_

 _Nic nie jest łatwe i proste..._

 **Rozdział 24 Kocha, lubi, szanuje...  
**

Po wyjściu Toma z Draco, Harry pozwolił sobie na uśmieszek, chociaż też trochę zaniepokojony zwrócił się do Lucjusza.

\- Mam nadzieję, że Draco nie przesadzi?

Lucjusz uspokajająco machnął ręką.

\- Spokojnie, Harry - daj dziecku się nacieszyć. Draco wie, że lepiej nie drażnić Czarnego Pana... - Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. - ...Za bardzo. Nie odpuści szansy by się trochę na nim odegrać, ale na pewno nie posunie się za daleko. - I już całkiem serio dokończył uspokajającym tonem. - Zresztą nie wątpię, że na poważnie chciał z nim rozmawiać a nie tylko się popisać.

Harry nie do końca przekonany westchnął, siadając w fotelu, ale zaraz wstał i zaczął krążyć po pokoju. Nic nie mógł zrobić a nie potrafił tak sobie siedzieć nie wiedząc, co się dzieje za drzwiami.  
Rozumiał co kierowało Draco jednak nie mógł pojąć, dlaczego jego czarnoksiężnik się na to godził.

Wątpliwości wyraził na głos patrząc pytająco na wszystkich obecnych.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że Tom aż tak przejmuje się tradycjami.

\- Jest Czarnym Panem, od początku chciał poparcia starych rodów czystej krwi, zna wszystkie prawa i tradycje i stosuje się do nich... Kiedy mu pasują, ale tutaj nie o to chodzi... - Tym razem to Snape mu odpowiedział, Harry spojrzał pytająco, czekając na ciąg dalszy.

\- On aż tak przejmuje się Tobą. Chce zrobić to jak trzeba, żeby nikt nie wątpił, że traktuje to poważnie - że Ciebie traktuje poważnie.

Harry nigdy nie miał, co do tego żadnych wątpliwości, jednak usłyszenie tego tak wprost od profesora wywołało lekki rumieniec zawstydzenia... I szczęścia.

Mimo że sam nie był całkiem gotowy na coś tak poważnego to takie zachowanie Toma było cudowne, dzięki temu czuł się tak kochany i ważny jak dotąd jeszcze nikt nie potrafił tego sprawić.

Ale niestety to uczucie szczęścia szybko przygasło, nie czuł się dobrze, gdy dwie z najważniejszych osób w jego życiu, które nigdy nie były w dobrych stosunkach przebywa sam na sam za zamkniętymi drzwiami i obawiał się, że może właśnie obrzucają się najgorszymi klątwami.

Wciąż nerwowo krążył po pokoju.

Malfoy i Snape spojrzeli na siebie kiwając głowami i pomimo już późnej pory postanowili, że dotrzymają mu towarzystwa w oczekiwaniu na wynik tej rozmowy. Co prawda uśmiechali się pod nosem na myśl o tej nieoczekiwanej sytuacji, ale w salonie czuło się też trochę napięcia - w końcu Voldemort bywał nieprzewidywalny.

* * *

Wreszcie drzwi się otworzyły i obaj czarodzieje wyszli, wbrew ich obawom wyglądali na zdecydowanie spokojnych i poważnych - bez śladu jakichkolwiek klątw i sądząc po ich minach nie kłócili się, tylko faktycznie rozmawiali.

Harry odetchnął z ulgą.

Snape widząc, że nie ma powodu do niepokoju szybko się pożegnał i zniknął w kominku wracając do siebie, Lucjusz zaś podszedł do Draco i pożegnawszy ich zabrał się z synem na górę.

Kiedy zostali sami Tom przyjrzał się Harry'emu badawczo i z lekkim uśmieszkiem rzucił Tempus, po czym powtórzył jego własną coniedzielną kwestię.

\- Już naprawdę późno, myślałem, że wszyscy poszli spać.

Chłopak roześmiał się radośnie, naprawdę szczęśliwy, że wszystko jest w porządku i odpowiedział:

\- Chciałem się upewnić, że wróciłeś bezpiecznie. - Podszedł do Toma, ale ten już ruszył do drzwi, nawet nie próbując go objąć. Harry przestał się uśmiechać i zmarszczył brwi.

 _Jednak coś nie było w porządku..._

Doszli do jego pokoju - bez słowa, bez dotyku i Tom spojrzał na niego z lekko spiętym uśmiechem i po krótkim:

\- Dobranoc. - Natychmiast chcąc odwrócić się i zniknąć.

Harry nie miał zamiaru mu na to pozwolić, chwycił jego ramię, zatrzymując na miejscu i pozornie beztrosko zaprosił go do swojego pokoju.

\- Może wejdziesz, chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać?

Tom zesztywniał i uwolnił ramię, kręcąc przecząco głową.

\- Nie, dziękuję, jest zdecydowanie za późno. - Spojrzał na już całkiem nie udającą beztroski a zdecydowaną minę chłopaka i z westchnieniem przywołał skądś twardą drewnianą ławkę, którą ustawił pod ścianą przy drzwiach Harry'ego wskazując mu gestem by na niej usiadł, samemu siadając obok.

Przez chwilę po prostu siedział patrząc na jego twarz, ale kiedy Harry otworzył usta, by go ponaglić sam zaczął.

\- Pewno chcesz wiedzieć, o czym rozmawiałem z Draco? - To nie wymagało odpowiedzi, ale chłopak skinął głową. Tom westchnął ciężko i na chwilę przymknął oczy, zanim znowu spojrzał na niego i zaczął mówić.

\- Pan Malfoy chciał zwrócić uwagę na kilka rzeczy, które mogły mi umknąć. - Harry spojrzał na niego sceptycznie krzywiąc usta. Tom znowu westchnął - wystarczająco denerwujące było, że to młody Malfoy musiał mu o czymś przypominać, to że miał się do tego przyznać przed Harrym, przepełniało czarę. Jednak to i jego także dotyczyło...

\- Dwór Malfoyów, tak jak domy Blacka i Snape'a jest chroniony i to co robimy jest naszą sprawą, tyle że wakacje się skończą i jeżeli za bardzo do tego przywykniemy... - Kolejne, jeszcze cięższe westchnienie. - Żaden z nas nie jest anonimowy, Harry. Już samo podejrzenie, że moglibyśmy się zaprzyjaźnić było omawiane w Proroku, gdyby podejrzewali coś więcej, albo co gorsza mieli jakąkolwiek wskazówkę, nie daj Merlinie dowód...

Pokręcił głową i zacmokał zagryzając wargę.

\- Nawet pomijając przeszłość między nami - jesteś nieletni, gdyby ktoś to ujawnił zamiast w Ministerstwie wylądowałbym w Azkabanie, a ty... - Spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. - Gdybyś powiedział, że cię do czegoś zmuszałem byłbyś znowu tylko ofiarą współczucia ale gdybyś powiedział, że tego chciałeś nie przyjęliby cię nawet na dozorcę, nie mówiąc o Aurorze...

Harry patrzył na niego z otwartymi oczami, głęboko wstrząśnięty.  
 _Jak mógł o tym nie pomyśleć? Jak Tom mógł o tym nie pomyśleć?_

Wtedy mężczyzna kontynuował, powoli, opornie, jakby nie był pewien, czy chce to powiedzieć.

\- Oczywiście to nie byłoby problemem... gdybyśmy przyznali, że jesteśmy zaręczeni a jeszcze lepiej, podali datę ślubu zaraz po ukończeniu przez ciebie szkoły... - Spojrzał z niepokojem na chłopaka, który nie tylko że dalej był zszokowany, ale teraz do tego doszło jeszcze przerażenie. Nie była to reakcja, którą chciałby widzieć ale taka, której się spodziewał.

\- Wiem, że tego nie chcesz... mam nadzieję, że tylko "jeszcze", - Dodał z gorzkim uśmiechem. - Nie chcę cię do niczego zmuszać a tak będzie, jeżeli będziemy się bardziej zbliżać... - Na chwilę opuścił głowę i znowu ją podniósł patrząc na niego z powagą i zdecydowaniem. - Chciałeś czasu - więc daję ci czas. Następny ruch należy do ciebie - gdy będziesz pewien.

Siedzący dotychczas bez słowa Harry, odzyskał głos.

\- Czy to szantaż? - Tom zmrużył oczy, wyglądając na zaskoczonego, gdy Harry uśmiechnął się krzywo z czymś jak... desperacja? - Nie dotkniesz mnie, dopóki się nie zgodzę - wszystko albo nic?

Tom pokręcił głową, wciąż z tym gorzkim niby-uśmiechem.  
\- Nie chcę posunąć się zbyt daleko i zbyt wcześnie. Nie chcę niczego, czego ty nie chcesz mi dać. Mówiłem ci, że mogę czekać.

W odpowiedzi otrzymał badawcze spojrzenie a potem powoli chłopak przysunął się bliżej z pytaniem.

\- A czy nie możesz zacząć czekać od jutra? - I przysunął się dotykając jego uda. Tom drgnął i przełknął ślinę jednak nie cofnął się. Harry wyciągnął rękę obejmując jego szyję, cały czas patrząc prosto w jego oczy a potem przełożył nogę i usiadł mu na kolanach przyciskając się do niego i unosząc lekko, po czym otoczył ramionami jego kark. Ich twarze były dokładnie naprzeciw siebie i Tom siedział jak zahipnotyzowany, gdy Harry był coraz bliżej...

... I wtedy usłyszeli ostre, głośne chrząknięcie.

Harry zaklął a Tom poderwał się i niemal zrzucił go na podłogę w ostatniej chwili chwytając jego łokcie i utrzymując w pionie. Jego zamglone oczy odzyskały przejrzystość, potrząsnął głową i rzuciwszy:

\- Harry, ja... my... przepraszam... przepraszam. - Odwrócił się i szybko odszedł / uciekł do siebie.

* * *

Naprawdę wściekły Harry patrzył za nim zaskoczony a potem odwrócił się do stojącego w drzwiach swego pokoju z nieczytelną miną Draco i ostro zapytał:

\- Co to, kurwa, miało być?

Jego nowy brat tylko przechylił głowę i skrzywił drwiąco usta odpowiadając pytaniem.

\- Może ty mi powiesz? - Harry otworzył usta, jednak zanim zdążył wybuchnąć Draco kontynuował. - Mówiłeś, że nie chcesz się angażować i że chcesz poczekać a kiedy on się do tego stosuje - Ty się na niego rzucasz. Myślisz, że to zabawa? Sprawdzasz, ile może znieść?

Harry zmarszczył brwi, wściekłość zniknęła i poczuł się trochę głupio ale nie chciał się poddać.

\- A ty jesteś po jego stronie, czy po mojej?

\- A ty masz szesnaście lat, czy sześć? - Otrzymał suchą odpowiedź i krytyczne pokręcenie głową. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać w odpowiedzi wydął usta i wystawił język. Myślał, że to go rozbawi i rozluźni atmosferę ale nie zadziałało.

Bez uśmiechu Draco kontynuował:

\- Może ty nie wiesz, czego chcesz, ale On tak - chce ciebie, myślisz, że łatwo mu się hamować gdy włazisz na niego, jak jakaś zdzira?

\- Hej, nie przesadzasz? Nie jestem zdzirą. - Harry był święcie oburzony i Draco westchnął.

\- Wiem, że nie jesteś, ale w takiej pozycji w jakiej was zastałem uprawia się seks. - Harry wzdrygnął się na to stwierdzenie i Draco znowu westchnął / prychnął. - To nie jest brzydkie słowo, Harry a to co zacząłeś mogło się tak skończyć. Gdybyście nie byli na korytarzu...

Harry gwałtownie się zaczerwienił i Draco jeszcze bardziej się zmarszczył., gdy usłyszał..

\- Zaprosiłem go do pokoju ale odmówił i ściągnął te ławę.

Na taką informację Draco mógł tylko na niej usiąść, opuścić głowę i schować twarz w dłoniach. Po chwili milczenia z powrotem ją uniósł i potarł dłonią policzek a potem opuścił rękę i powiedział.

\- O, Merlinie...

Harry czekał na ciąg dalszy ale go nie było, Draco siedział tylko kręcąc głową, jakby nie był w stanie pojąć jego naiwności i / lub głupoty. Odchrząknął.

\- To naprawdę... Ja nie... Przepraszam!

\- Mnie przepraszasz? Za co? - Draco dalej był zadziwiony, choć przestał kręcić głową a za to przekrzywił ją i parsknął.

\- Jestem idiotą. Nie zastanawiam się, co robię i gdyby nie ty... - Teraz Harry pokręcił głową. - Dzięki. - Spojrzał na niego z prawdziwą wdzięcznością.

Draco westchnął i wreszcie się uśmiechnął, chociaż półgębkiem. skinął krótko głową i na tym zakończył temat.

\- Czas spać. Pomyśl o tym i załatwcie sprawy rano a jak będziesz chciał to jeszcze pogadamy. Dobranoc. - Wstał, chcąc odejść do pokoju ale Harry objął go i mocno przytulił.

\- Dzięki. Jesteś najlepszym bratem, jakiego mam.

Chłopak podejrzliwie uniósł brew.

\- Nie masz innych.

\- I tak jesteś najlepszy. - Harry wyszczerzył się i zniknął w swoim pokoju. Draco patrzył za nim oszołomiony a na jego twarzy pojawiał się coraz szerszy uśmiech, w końcu pokręcił głową i wstał z ławy, po czym rzucił zaklęcie odsyłające ją na miejsce i także poszedł do siebie.

* * *

Przemyślawszy całą sytuację Harry przyznał przed sobą, że faktycznie posunął się za daleko, ale Tom też przesadził z tym wycofaniem. Wiedział dobrze dlaczego na to nagłe odrzucenie aż tak desperacko zareagował i o tym także powinien Tomowi powiedzieć - żeby taka scena się nie powtórzyła.

Zresztą nawet gdyby to aż tak go nie raniło to i tak Tom nie miał racji - wbrew jego pomysłom wcale nie było powodu, by natychmiast zrywać wszelkie kontakty i na pewno nie była to decyzja należąca tylko do niego, powinni razem postanowić co z tym zrobić i kiedy, no bo póki co, tutaj byli wśród przyjaciół i nie musieli nic udawać.

A jeżeli Tom naprawdę go szanował to powinien dać mu szansę na powiedzenie co o tym myśli i podjęcie wspólnie decyzji, co mają dalej robić. Jeżeli myślał, że będzie mógł sam decydować o tym, kiedy i na co mogą sobie pozwolić to lepiej niech przemyśli to jeszcze raz, albo będzie musiał znaleźć sobie kogoś innego. Harry nie zgodzi się na nic takiego.

Wstawszy wcześniej niż zwykle, w szybkim tempie wziął prysznic i ubrał się, by całe zamieszanie wyjaśnić zanim obaj wpadną w rytm pracy i nauki.

Udał się do pokoju Toma i oparł o ścianę naprzeciwko jego drzwi bo obawiał się, że tym razem czarnoksiężnik nie przyjdzie po niego.

Nie mylił się, Tom pojawił się w drzwiach dopiero pięć minut przed śniadaniem i stanął jak wryty na jego widok. Odchrząknął z zakłopotaniem.

\- Witaj, Harry. - Szybko rzucił Tempus, _jakby nie wiedział, która jest godzina!_ Harry prychnął drwiąco. - Zaraz śniadanie, lepiej się pośpieszmy. - Rzucił z pozornie obojętną miną (tyle że znał go aż nazbyt dobrze, by nie widzieć, jak był spięty) i skręcił, by ruszyć w stronę schodów.

Jednak Harry nie mógł mu na to pozwolić. Oderwał się od ściany i stanął mu na drodze, unosząc głowę i patrząc ze zmrużonymi ze złości oczami.

\- Jeżeli twierdzisz, że chcesz być ze mną i mnie szanujesz, to nie traktuj mnie z góry i nie decyduj za mnie.

Tom trochę się stropił tak ostrym zachowaniem, ale udając zdziwienie bez zawahania wyjaśnił.

\- Przecież to właśnie ty chciałeś żebyśmy się wstrzymali?

\- A ty mówiłeś, że nie pozwolisz mi się wycofać a teraz sam chcesz tak zrobić. - W głosie chłopaka był ból zranienia i odrzucenia. Teraz był czas się przyznać, opuścił głowę, cicho wyznając. - Myślałem, że ci na mnie zależy a ty po jednej rozmowie z Draco tak bez słowa i bez problemu natychmiast się wycofujesz. Już mnie nie chcesz... - Dokończył jeszcze ciszej, jeszcze niżej opuszczając głową.

Tom mógł tylko kolejny raz przekląć siebie w duchu: w ciągu jednego wieczora dwa razy aż tak bardzo zranił chłopaka _\- co z nim jest nie tak?_  
Teraz mógł tylko pochylić się i uniósłszy jego twarz wytłumaczyć się patrząc mu prosto w oczy:

\- Jak mogłeś tak pomyśleć? Nie widzisz jak bardzo mi na tobie zależy, jak bardzo się staram?

Harry tylko zamrugał, smutek wciąż nie znikał z jego oczu.

\- Nigdy nikt mnie nie chciał, zawsze byłem tylko niechcianym ciężarem.

Wściekły na siebie, że wywołał takie myśli ale przede wszystkich na tych przeklętych mugoli, którzy tak bardzo skrzywdzili dziecko - _a raczej nie dość przeklętych, tak bardzo chciałby złożyć im wizytę i rozgnieść te karaluchy,_ tylko że każdy bez trudu by odgadł, kto to zrobił... - Mężczyzna pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

\- A co z Syriuszem Blackiem, co z Severusem i z Malfoyami? Lucjusz spędził tygodnie szukając w bibliotekach tego zaklęcia dla ciebie i Draco - chciał żebyś został bratem jego syna, czy to dla ciebie nic nie znaczy? A co z tymi twoimi Gryfonami? Jak możesz mówić, że nikogo nie masz, że nikt cię nie chce? - Ujął jego twarz w dłonie i jeszcze bardziej stanowczo patrząc mu w oczy dokończył.

\- Jesteś wspaniałą osobą Harry, każdy kto cię poznał, pokochał cię. - Harry patrzył na niego z wahaniem ale z małą jeszcze iskierką nadziei. - Ja też. - Wyznał Tom, uznając że tym razem lepiej powiedzieć to wprost, niż krążyć wokół tematu. - Czekałem całe życie by cię spotkać i chciałbym cię wziąć za swego natychmiast i na zawsze. Boli mnie każda chwila, w której muszę czekać ale będę czekał, nawet kolejne siedemdziesiąt lat, jeżeli tego chcesz, bo to czego Ty chcesz jest dla mnie najważniejsze.

Nieśmiały uśmiech powoli zaczął rozjaśniać twarz chłopaka, który przez cały czas wpatrywał się uważnie w jego oczy, słuchając każdego słowa i szukając ich potwierdzenia w jego twarzy.

\- Nie myślałem jeszcze o zaręczynach. - Harry wyraźnie się zaczerwienił, ale mimo tego wyjaśniał dalej. - Do zeszłego roku nie myślałem w ogóle o przyszłości, moje życie było tylko przygotowywaniem się do walki... z tobą... Nie było nigdy rozmowy o tym, co dalej ze mną będzie.

I znowu czarnoksiężnik poczuł się winny ale nie o to chodziło chłopakowi, zawstydzony próbował sprawić, by Tom go zrozumiał.

\- Nie miałem nigdy prawdziwego dzieciństwa ani młodości, dlatego nie jestem gotowy wejść w dorosłe życie, ale wiem, że nie chcę go bez ciebie. Czy możemy na razie zostawić wszystko tak jak jest a o tym co zrobimy po wakacjach, pomyśleć, kiedy się skończą?

Tom westchnął i skinął głową. Powinien od razu wczoraj zacząć od tej rozmowy, zamiast go tak głupio odtrącać. Znał przecież historię życia chłopaka, _jak mógł zrobić coś tak głupiego?_ Jeszcze raz skinął głową.

\- Masz rację, Harry. Nie ma powodu martwić się na zapas, o tym co będzie później pomyślimy, gdy przyjdzie na to czas.

Pocałował Harry'ego w czoło i puścił jego twarz obejmując go ostrożnie ramieniem, chłopak od razu się do niego przytulił wzdychając z ulgą. Tom z uśmiechem pokręcił głową.

\- Czy teraz możemy zejść na śniadanie? Wszyscy już na nas czekają.

Harry przygryzł wargę i pokiwał głową, ruszając z nim w stronę schodów.

Wchodząc do jadalni, rzucił nieśmiałe spojrzenie na Draco ale ten tylko się uśmiechnął pod nosem i uniósł brwi porozumiewawczo. Zmartwiła go wczorajsza reakcja Voldemorta, bo zupełnie nie o to mu chodziło a jeszcze bardziej reakcja Harry'ego - chciał tylko by pomyśleli o przyszłości i ustalili co dalej.

... i najwyraźniej dzisiaj rano to zrobili.

Przechylił się do brata i mruknął cicho.

\- Dobra robota, mały.

Zmarszczywszy brwi ze złością Harry odparł, wcale nie cicho ani dyskretnie.

\- Nie jestem MAŁY! - Nie wiedzieć czemu wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem.

* * *

Zgodnie z planem w niedzielę zaraz po śniadaniu chłopcy udali się do Nory na drugie przyjęcie urodzinowe. Był to pierwszy raz, kiedy Draco miał się spotkać z przyjaciółmi Harry'ego jako jego brat. Co prawda zaakceptowali go jako przyjaciela Złotego Chłopca jednak miał swoje obawy, których nie wyrażał nie chcąc Harry'ego denerwować.

Ponieważ Malfoyowie nie zdecydowali się swojego kominka podłączyć do sieci z Weasleyami, jak zwykle mieli przystanek u Syriusza. Ojciec chrzestny wyściskał Harry'ego i mimo jego przymilania się odmówił przekazania mu sporej paczki owiniętej w papier z fruwającymi zniczami a nawet powiedzenia co w niej jest.

\- Wszystkie prezenty dostaniesz razem. – Powiedział krótko, nie uznając jego tłumaczeń, że prezenty już dostał u Malfoyów. – To było co innego. Poczekasz.

Harry chciał dalej dyskutować ale kiedy Draco parsknął śmiechem na te przepychanki ustąpił, spojrzawszy na niego spod grzywki i wystawiwszy język.

Syriusz też się na to roześmiał ale zaraz spojrzał jeszcze raz to na jednego to na drugiego i spoważniał.

\- Co się stało? – Zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy. – Coś się pojawiło między wami, jakaś nowa… więź…? - Dokończył z wahaniem, nie mogąc nazwać tego uczucia, jakie miał patrząc na nich razem. Chłopcy spojrzeli na siebie i uśmiechnęli porozumiewawczo.

\- To jest nowa więź. – Harry zlitował się nad nie mogącym dojść o co chodzi czarodziejem. – To więź braterska. – Ojciec Draco znalazł takie stare zaklęcie i rzuciliśmy je w moje urodziny. – Harry patrzył na niego z lekka niepewnie, nie wiedząc jak Syriusz na to zareaguje.

Czarodziej uderzył się ręką w czoło i jeszcze dokładniej ich obejrzał obchodząc dookoła.

\- No tak, jasne. To faktycznie stare zaklęcie, dlatego nie od razu poznałem. – Nie był pewien, czy to radosna wieść ale na zaniepokojenie Harry'ego mógł odpowiedzieć tylko w jeden sposób.

\- Nareszcie masz brata. Ciesze się, Harry. – Spojrzał na Draco. – I to mojego prawie siostrzeńca. Teraz już wszyscy jesteśmy rodziną. – Harry rozpromienił się ze szczęścia a Draco, który widział zawahanie u Blacka, skinął mu głową dziękując za powstrzymanie się przed krytyką.

Harry nie zauważył tej wymiany spojrzeń i zwrócił się do niego.  
\- A widzisz, mówiłem ci, że będzie OK, wszyscy wiedzą, jak bardzo chciałem mieć rodzinę i wreszcie cię mam.

Uściskał ich obu i wreszcie ruszyli w drogę. Syriusz, kiedy już chłopcy zniknęli w kominku przestał się uśmiechać a za to zasępił się i westchnął. Nie podzielał entuzjazmu chrześniaka i spodziewał się sporych problemów ze strony Zakonu.

* * *

Wyszedłszy z kominka, niestety ujrzał spełnienie swoich obaw.

Harry i Draco stali patrząc spode łba na zgromadzonych w salonie Weasleyów członków Zakonu. Na ich czele stał Moody wskazując na nich wyciągniętą ręką i odwrócony w stronę towarzyszy z zaciętą miną, niemal krzyczał:  
\- Widzicie, widzicie? Mówiłem wam, że te papiery w ministerstwie to nie pomyłka.

\- Jakie papiery? - Zapytał Harry, wiedział o co im chodzi, ale nie miał pojęcia skąd oni już o tym wiedzą.

\- Po rzuceniu przez was zaklęcia zapis o nim pojawił się w twoich aktach i urzędnik nas o tym poinformował. - McGonagall okręciła głową zaciskając usta. - Nie powinieneś sam podejmować takich decyzji bez pytania. – Wyraźnie nie była zadowolona z nowej sytuacji.

Za to Harry był nie tylko zdziwiony, zaczynał też się denerwować – _znowu chcą sterować jego życiem i wtrącać się w jego prywatne sprawy!_

Krótko i sucho zapytał.  
\- Dlaczego? – Gdy jednak dyrektor otwierała usta, by coś odpowiedzieć, kontynuował. – Dlaczego was o tym poinformowano? Oficjalnie przecież ustalono, że to Snape jest moim opiekunem, urzędnik chyba nie powinien tak sobie rozgłaszać informacji z akt czarodziejów? A poza tym to moja sprawa, mój opiekun nie miał nic przeciwko. Zresztą za rok będę już pełnoletni, czy wtedy też NIE będę mógł sam o sobie decydować? – Coraz bardziej unosił głos kończąc głośnym wydechem.

Syriusz na początku chciał się wtrącić jednak uznał, że jego chrześniak dobrze sam sobie z tym radził.

Draco ścisnął jego rękę i przesłał swoje myśli, próbując go uspokoić i chłopak miarowo oddychając uspokajał się, ale wciąż patrzył na czarownicę że złością i pretensją.

Dyrektorka pod tym spojrzeniem westchnęła ciężko i zaczęła się tłumaczyć, powoli i spokojnie.  
\- To nie chodzi o to, że ktoś chce tobą rządzić, Harry. Po prostu martwię się tak jak i samo Ministerstwo że za bardzo zbliżyłeś się ostatnio do mrocznych czarodziejów.

Tym razem to Draco się wkurzył.  
\- Z tego co wiem to pochodzenie z mrocznych rodzin nie jest przestępstwem, jesteśmy jeszcze częścią tego społeczeństwa a czarna magia jest legalna - poza zakazanymi zaklęciami. Zresztą jestem uczniem w Pani szkole i to z tego co wiem najlepszym a mój ojciec jest wysokim urzędnikiem w Ministerstwie – a może coś się zmieniło? – Dokończył że słodkim uśmiechem ale stalowym błyskiem w oczach.

McGonagall wyraźnie się stropiła, ta rozmowa nie poszła tak, jak miała nadzieję ale nie mogła powiedzieć, że tego nie przewidywała. Próbowała załagodzić sprawy.  
\- Nie chciałam pana urazić, panie Malfoy. – Chłopak prychnął. – Szanuję pana i pana ojca… - Jeszcze głośniejsze prychnięcie tym razem już ich obu. – Źle się wyraziłam chłopcy, nie o to mi chodziło, po prostu po śmierci dyrektora Dumbledore'a Harry coraz bardziej oddala się od swoich dotychczasowych znajomych i przyjaciół. Nie chcemy, żeby przez błędy jednego czarodzieja związał się całkowicie z jedną stroną.

Harry przewrócił oczami i rzucił drwiąco:  
\- To raczej wcześniej trzymałem się tylko jednej strony. Teraz właśnie staram się o równowagę. Chyba z mojej nauki w Hogwarcie widać, że wciąż uprawiam jasną magię a nawet w tej chwili właśnie jestem w domu moich jasnych przyjaciół. – Znowu uniósł głos. – Spotykam się z nimi prawie co weekend, zresztą nawet dziś mieliśmy razem udać się do Paryża. – Wziął głęboki wdech, spojrzał na minę starej czarownicy i zdał sobie sprawę, że za bardzo się unosi.

\- Przepraszam, pani dyrektor. Nie chciałem na panią krzyczeć, ale nigdy nie miałem rodziny, naprawdę cieszę się, że Draco jest moim bratem i boli mnie, że zamiast cieszyć się że mną wy wszyscy macie o to pretensje.

Członkowie Zakonu spojrzeli po sobie z dziwnymi minami, widać było, że dalej nie popierają jego decyzji ale chyba wreszcie zdali sobie sprawę, że nic już nie mogą z tym zrobić oprócz utraty resztek jego przyjaźni i zaufania. Pokiwali głowami, oprócz Moody'ego, który dalej wpatrywał się w nich obu z zaciętą miną.

\- W porządku, Harry. – Odezwała się McGonagall, przesuwając się, by przesłonić Moody'ego. – Też cię przepraszam, nie powinnam cię tak atakować. To mnie zaskoczyło i niepotrzebnie się tak uniosłam. Skończmy już z tym, dobrze? – Harry skinął głową, przyjmując to wyjaśnienie. Miał już dość tej rozmowy i najchętniej odwróciłby się i powrotem przeniósł na Grimauld.

Molly Weasley najwyraźniej wyczuła jego nastawienie i widząc, że pomimo deklaracji wszyscy dalej stoją sztywno i bez słowa, szybko zaklaskała w dłonie i objęła Harry'ego ramieniem.

\- No kochanieńki, to twoje urodziny, masz się cieszyć i niczym nie przejmować, - rzuciła kose spojrzenie Zakonowi, a ci mieli na tyle przyzwoitości, by się zawstydzić. – Idźcie z Draco do chłopców – mieli przygotować stoły ale pewnie się tylko wygłupiają. Zaraz skończę w kuchni i zaczniemy przyjęcie. Proszę cię, kochanie. – Pocałowała go w czoło, a potem objęła i uścisnęła Draco. – Witaj w rodzinie, dziecko. – I wypchnęła ich obu za drzwi.

Kiedy je za nimi zamknęła usłyszeli brzęk naczyń i początek tyrady – _czarodziejom dostanie się za to, że zrobili aferę jej gościom w jej domu._

I dobrze im tak!

Nie był pewien, czy będzie w stanie się dobrze bawić w ich towarzystwie, jednak nie chciał też całkiem się od nich odcinać. Postąpili dziś głupio ale przecież nie chcieli go zranić, przynajmniej nie wszyscy, wciąż miał w Zakonie czarodziejów, których uważał za przyjaciół i wielu z nich było Aurorami, do których chciał dołączyć...

Zamiast się obrażać musi ich przekonać, że nie mają racji a nie zrobi tego uciekając z tego przyjęcia. Wziął Draco za rękę i ruszyli do ogrodu.

Czas na kolejną próbę.


	25. Chapter 25

_Wszystko.._

 _Jak to się mówi: kto nie idzie do przodu ten się cofa. Nie da się zaprzeczyć, coś jest na rzeczy._  
 _Czasem faktycznie, potrzebujemy chwili, by zatrzymać się i przemyśleć sprawy, albo na chwilę poddać się melancholii, by móc się otrząsnąć i z nową energią ruszyć dalej._  
 _A czasem to ktoś inny musi nam o tym przypomnieć, że trzeba wreszcie stanąć na nogi i wziąć się do roboty._

 **Rozdział 25 Mój Harry...**

Nora, jak sama nazwa wskazuje - nigdy nie dorówna rezydencji. Draco, który był tu po raz pierwszy, co prawda wyraźnie zmarszczył nos po wyjściu z kominka i starannie przyciągnął do siebie eleganckie szaty, by nie dotknąć niczego w tym domostwie (nie wypuszczając ich nawet gdy wkurzyła go Pani Dyrektor), po wyjściu do ogrodu już nie był aż tak zniesmaczony.

Harry zauważył, że wręcz wyraźnie odetchnął z ulgą. Nie zdziwiła go taka reakcja, co prawda podwórze Weasleyów nigdy nie będzie jak elegancki i zadbany ogród Narcyzy, nie mówiąc o idealnie geometrycznych ogrodach paryskich, ale nie było tak źle - a przynajmniej nie tak źle jak normalnie.

Mógł tylko cieszyć się, że Draco nigdy nie widział jak naprawdę, na co dzień wygląda to miejsce, zmiana była zaskakująca, wręcz. niesamowita i zrobiła na nim wrażenie.

Pomiędzy budynkiem a zabłoconym i zagnomionym ogródkiem warzywnym pojawił się trawnik, wystarczająco rozległy, by jego wrażliwy brat mógł ignorować oba te miejsca, równiutko przycięty, bez śladu chwastów czy wydeptanych placków, a za to z kilkoma eleganckimi skalniakami, a nawet małym oczkiem wodnym, nad którym postawiono mały drewniany mostek z elegancką, ażurową balustradą.

Harry zastanowił się przelotnie od kogo też Weasleyoie wypożyczyli to cudowne miejsce (kto był gotowy aż tak zaryzykować) i na jak długo pozostałoby w tym stanie, gdyby faktycznie do nich należało.

Piękny obrazek zakłócały trzy osoby znajdujące się nieco dalej od domu, machające różdżkami i wydające głośne okrzyki, dodatkowo wzbogacone o trzaski i stukot zderzających się mebli.

Oczywiście, jak było do przewidzenia przygotowywanie przez młodych Weasleyów stołów na przyjęcie polegało na lewitowaniu ich przez bliźniaków i Rona i pojedynkowaniu się nimi. Ron, jak zawsze przegrywał, nie znając aż tylu zaklęć co jego starsi bracia - no i sprawa podstawowa: było ich dwóch na jednego.

Harry chciał natychmiast się przyłączyć do zabawy i ratować kolegę przed wrogiem. Zanim jednak zdążył to zrobić zostali z Draco przez nich zauważeni. George natychmiast opuścił stoły bliźniaków a Fred zatrzymał ten Rona, który stojąc tyłem jeszcze ich nie zauważył i w ruchu starszego brata zobaczył swoją szansę na zwycięstwo.

\- Spokój... - Zaczął Fred. - ...Mały. - Dokończył George. Po czym obaj ruszyli w stronę gości, uważnie się im obu przyglądając a nawet obchodząc dookoła, jak wcześniej robił to Syriusz, gdy pojawili się na Grimauld Place.

\- No, no, no... - Zacmokali zgodnie.  
\- Popatrz, braciszku... - Fred przechylił głowę.  
\- ... naprawdę to zrobili. - George pokręcił głową z uznaniem.  
\- Brawo, dzieciaki. - Zgodnie dokończyli.

Ron parzył w osłupieniu, początkowo nie łapiąc o co chodzi.  
\- Co zrobili, o czym... - Urwał i na jego twarzy pojawiło się zrozumienie i zażenowanie.

Fred huknął go w plecy.  
\- Oj Roniaczku...  
\- ...tobie tylko brudne myśli w głowie...  
\- ...nasi młodzi przyjaciele rzucili zaklęcie...  
\- ...zaklęcie umysłu...  
\- ...więzi...  
\- ...bardzo przyzwoite...

Przerzucali się kolejnymi słowami, w końcu zakończywszy razem pytaniem.  
\- Co to za zaklęcie?  
\- ...Bardzo stare...  
\- ...ale bardzo skuteczne...

\- Co zrobiliście? - Ron wtrącił się, przerywając im - chciał konkretów.

Harry i Draco spojrzeli po sobie a ponieważ pomysł był jego, to Draco odpowiedział.  
\- Mój ojciec widział kiedyś w starym rodzinnym grimuarze "Zaklęcie Prawdziwego Braterstwa". Teraz je znowu odszukał, uznając, że możemy być z Harrym zainteresowani. - Porozumiewawcze spojrzenie między nimi.

\- I faktycznie, obaj tego chcieliśmy, więc się zdecydowaliśmy. - Harry przejął wyjaśnienia. - I nie jest to zwyczajny rytuał krwi tworzący więź braterską czy adopcyjną, jak przy przyjmowaniu kogoś do rodziny, to dotyczy tylko nas dwóch. Każdy z nas nadal pozostaje sobą, nasze rodziny nie mają z tym nic wspólnego ale więź jest kompletna: magiczna i prawna.

\- Och... - Ron nie był w stanie wydusić nic więcej. Niewiele z tego zrozumiał, poza tym, że Harry chciał być i został bratem Malfoya. _Jemu nigdy tego nie zaproponował..._

Za to bliźniacy w dalszym ciągu przyglądali się im obu z zainteresowaniem i z jakby... podziwem?  
\- Ale to zaklęcie umysłu?!  
\- ...I to sięgające głęboko.  
\- Jak to zrobiliście?  
\- ...Bez obrazy, ale...  
\- ...to magia na naprawdę...  
\- ...wysokim poziomie...  
\- Skąd ją znacie?

Rozmowa z bliźniakami jak zawsze była dość męcząca, przez to ciągłe przerzucanie się przez nich słowami i automatyczny odruch kręcenia głową, by patrzeć na tego, który się aktualnie odzywa.

 _I aż się prosili, by odpowiadać w tym samym stylu._

\- Mamy zajęcia dokształcające... - Harry.  
\- ...od początku wakacji... - Draco.  
\- ...wiem, to poza programem. - Harry uniósł dłoń, zanim zdążyli się wtrącić.  
\- ...i to niebezpieczna magia... - już całkiem poważnie dodał Draco.  
\- ...nie można jej używać bez przygotowania...  
\- ...a ponieważ u Harry'ego jest wrodzona...  
\- ...musiałem w końcu się nauczyć...  
\- ...jak nad tym zapanować...  
\- ...a Draco miał lekcje od małego...  
\- ...to nasz rodzinny talent.

Bliźniacy przez chwilę patrzyli na nich w oszołomieniu. Chyba jeszcze nikt nie odpłacał im ich własną bronią. W końcu zgodnie się roześmieli.

Fred rzucił okiem w kierunku chaty i pociągnął nosem.  
\- Mama już kończy nakładanie jedzenia na półmiski.  
\- ...Bierz się to roboty, Ronuś...  
\- ...Pomóż mu, Harry...  
\- Starsi bracia muszą pogadać.

I zanim Harry i Ron mogli zaprotestować wzięli Draco pod ręce i pociągnęli go w stronę jednej z ławek przy skalniakach.

Harry w pierwszej chwili chciał protestować, ale w końcu westchnął i wzruszywszy ramionami uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela. Bo chociaż z jednej strony się wściekał, że potraktowali go jak smarkacza, ale z drugiej...

Nie zrobili afery, od razu przyjmując Draco do swojego Klubu Starszych Braci. _Nawet mimo, że przecież wcale nie był tak dużo od niego, a już od Rona w ogóle nie był starszy!_

Prychnął, ale nie potrafił się na nich złościć, cieszyło go, że przyjęli to jak coś naturalnego - poza omawianiem samej magii - i nie zrobili afery tylko dlatego, że chodziło o Malfoya.  
\- Dawaj, Ron, Zróbmy to, zanim przyjdzie twoja mama. - Wyjąwszy różdżkę uniósł pierwszy stół, by ustawić go w zaznaczonym miejscu.

Ron przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale w końcu także uśmiechnął się do niego i wziął się do pracy. Szybko porozstawiali stoły i obchodząc je dookoła rozłożyli na nich obrusy i naczynia a potem, gdy jednak dołączyli do nich bracia, już wszyscy razem porozstawiali dookoła ławy i krzesła.

Molly Weasley, która właśnie pojawiła się w drzwiach, by sprawdzić stan przygotowań westchnęła z zadowoleniem.  
\- Bardzo dobrze chłopcy. - I wróciła do domu, by uruchomić zaklęcie przenoszące przygotowane półmiski, wazy i talerze z kuchni bezpośrednio na środek stołów.

Dlatego tak ważne było, by stały w zaznaczonych miejscach, a talerze równo przy krawędziach.

Zawiły ruch różdżką i wszystko było gotowe. Zdjęła fartuch i ruszyła w stronę młodzieży, za nią reszta rodziny a także Syriusz i Hermiona, która właśnie się tu aportowałą oraz dyrektor z członkami Zakonu. Ci ostatni z zawstydzonymi minami, pokrywanymi szerokim uśmiechem.

Brakowało wśród nich Moody'ego, który najwyraźniej nie mógł zrozumieć i pogodzić się z jego wyborem, więc opuścił Norę.  
 _I dobrze, -_ pomyślał Harry, _\- ten gbur zawsze wprowadzał ponury nastrój._

* * *

Mimo nieciekawego początku impreza rozwinęła się całkiem nieźle. Najpierw uczta i ponieważ wszyscy przybyli bez śniadania a potrawy Mamy Weasley, chociaż niekoniecznie reprezentacyjne były za to bardzo smaczne i w szerokim wyborze, każdy znalazł coś dla siebie i z apetytem schrupał.

Tak - nawet Draco wyglądał na zadowolonego i nie narzekał na ich brak wyrafinowania. Zresztą Harry już dawno odkrył jego sekret: _chłopak wcale nie był takim snobem, za jakiego lubił uchodzić._

Potem pani domu i gospodyni przyjęcia przywołała fantastyczny czekoladowo- owocowy tort i wreszcie przyszedł czas na prezenty. Tutaj nie było niespodzianek: książki, akcesoria do quidditcha, a od Syriusza najnowsza miotła sportowa.

To akurat go bardzo ucieszyło - będzie mógł oddać dotychczasową Ronowi, bez obrażania go, że to łaska, czy jałmużna, jego gra na pewno na tym zyska a ponieważ sam jeszcze nie wiedział, czy nie będzie musiał odejść z drużyny, aby poradzić sobie z nauką, Harry chciał zapewnić im jak najlepszy start. Poprzedniej miotły naprawdę już nie będzie potrzebował, a chyba lepiej sprezentować ją przyjacielowi niż wyrzucić, albo oddać obcym ludziom.

Od Molly dostał kolejny sweter z W jak Wybitny, choć podejrzewał też, że mogło chodzić o W jak Weasley, żeby nie zapomniał, że pomimo wszystkich zmian w jego życiu wciąż traktują go jak przyjaciela i członka rodziny.

Zakończywszy część oficjalną, wszyscy zaczęli krążyć miedzy stołami i zbierać w mniejsze rozgadane grupki.

Harry przysiadł z boku z zadowolonym uśmiechem przyglądając się Draco, który prowadził ożywioną dyskusję z Fredem i Georgem - zapewne dotyczyła eliksirów, bo to ich pasja i na tym bazował ich sklep a Draco też był w tym wybitnie uzdolniony.

Przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję, bo jeżeli uczyli go jak traktować młodszego brata - na przykładzie Rona, to będzie miał problemy. Draco wyczuł jego spojrzenie i mrugnął do niego z uśmiechem. Harry poczuł ulgę, która jednak szybko zniknęła, kiedy usłyszał złośliwy rechot bliźniaków.

Przeniósł wzrok na Rona i Hermionę, nachylonych ku sobie, oboje lekko zarumienieni. Już od jakiegoś czasu ta dwójka zaczęła się zbliżać, najwyraźniej gdy on zajmował się swoimi sprawami ich przyjaźń rozwinęła się w bardziej osobisty związek. _Ciekawe, czy faktycznie coś z tego będzie?_ Dziewczyna była wyjątkowo apodyktyczna a Ron lubił swobodę.

Cieszyło go to ich szczęście ale poczuł i ukłucie zazdrości - też chciałby przyjść na takie rodzinne przyjęcie ze swoją sympatią, przytulać się i przekomarzać , tyle że na razie nie miał na to szans i to wcale nie dlatego, że brakowało mu takiej osoby.

Westchnął ciężko, widok przyjaciół zaczął go drażnić, odwrócił się patrząc w przeciwną stronę i zauważył idącą ku niemu Ginny. Dawno już nie miał okazji z nią rozmawiać, choć tak naprawdę to nigdy ze sobą nie rozmawiali, poza jakimiś niezobowiązującymi uwagami w Pokoju Wspólnym Gryfonów, czy kiedy bywał tu odwiedzając Rona.

Nigdy nie zwracał na nią szczególnej uwagi, póki ona nie zaczęła za bardzo zwracać uwagę na niego, szczególnie po akcji ratunkowej w Komnacie Tajemnic wpierw unikając go a potem z kolei wręcz osaczając, tak że z kolei sam zaczął jej unikać.

Na szczęście kiedy zaczął swe nieudolne podchody do Cho także Ginny znalazła sobie inny obiekt zainteresowania, a w ostatnim roku zmieniała chłopaków w tempie, budzącym przerażenie u jej braci.

A teraz szła do niego z szerokim uśmiechem - _czego mogła chcieć?_ Nie miał pojęcia.

Usiadła na ławce obok niego, zaczynając klasycznie.  
\- Witaj, Harry. Dawno nie mieliśmy okazji porozmawiać. - Skinął głową, potwierdzając ten fakt. - Wiele się zmieniło w twoim życiu. Ty sam się zmieniłeś, naprawdę...

Tego tekstu nie słyszał od początku wakacji, pewno dlatego, że był w towarzystwie, które było częścią tych przemian, inspirując je i pomagając. Dziewczyna patrzyła na niego z dziwną miną, ponownie zatem skinął głową, wciąż nie bardzo wiedząc o co jej może chodzić.

Ginny zaśmiała się, trochę nerwowo.  
\- Tyle czasu spędzałeś z Malfoyem, nawet zamieszkałeś u niego na wakacjach. Myślałam, że może zostałeś gejem. - Kolejny nerwowy śmiech. - A tu proszę, to twój nowy brat. - Kolejne dziwnie nieokreślone spojrzenie, ale Harry pomyślał, że chyba już rozumie, co jest grane.

Był przekonany, że Ron już rozgadał wszystkim, że Harry faktycznie jest gejem, co najwyżej pomijając kwestię Lorda Voldemorta jako obiektu jego uczuć, a tu jednak nie. Najwyraźniej nie docenił jego dyskrecji.

Musi więc teraz sam załatwić tę sprawę. Uśmiechnął się, rzucając jej łobuzerskie spojrzenie i wyjaśnił sytuację, zanim dziewczyna posunie się zbyt daleko i powie mu coś, przez co potem oboje będą czuć się niezręcznie.

\- Dobrze pomyślałaś, Ginny. - Zagryzła wargę z nierozumiejącym spojrzeniem. - Jestem już kimś zainteresowany, ale to nie Draco. - _Ani nie Ty._ Tym razem w jej wzroku widział zawód i zranienie. Przez chwilę jeszcze siedziała obok w milczeniu a potem udając, że ktoś ją zawołał zniknęła bez słowa.

Ponownie westchnął, nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego siostra Rona kiedykolwiek mogła pomyśleć, że chciałby z nią być, nigdy nie okazał ani grama zainteresowania jej osobą. Zresztą skoro wiedziała, że podobała mu się Cho, powinna się domyślić, że sama nie jest w jego typie, a tym bardziej jeżeli myślała, że leci na Draco...

Nie miała ani wyglądu Cho, ani charyzmy Draco. Nie było w niej nic, co mogłoby go pociągać, nawet nie potrafili, nie mieli o czym normalnie rozmawiać. A poza tym, mimo że naprawdę lubił Rona, który był jego najlepszym przyjacielem, nie miał zamiaru na stałe wchodzić do jego rudej rodziny.

Nigdy nie zrozumie dziewczyn, _hmm, chociaż i z facetami nie było łatwiej_ \- Tom cały czas go zaskakiwał. Uśmiechnął się nieśmiało i lekko zaczerwienił na myśl o swoim... nie był pewien jakiego użyć słowa. _Czy może nazywać Czarnego Pana swoim chłopakiem? Już raczej swoim mężczyzną, ale to brzmiało bardziej..._ aż cały się zaczerwienił, tak zrobiło mu się gorąco.

* * *

Tom też myślał o Harrym. Kiedy ten opuszczał dom, czuł się dziwnie samotny i wciąż myślał o tym, co też jego chłopiec może teraz robić. Było to dziwne, bo kiedy Harry był na zajęciach, czy też zajmował się innymi rzeczami nie czuł takiej tęsknoty, nawet nie widząc go cały dzień, a wystarczyło, by zniknął w kominku i już od razu czuł pustkę.

Było to tym bardziej dziwne, bo nigdy nie pragnął towarzystwa innych ludzi a teraz, bez tej jednej osoby... Westchnął ciężko.

Specjalnie zwołał zebranie swoich sług (chyba musi znaleźć dla nich jakąś inną nazwę, bo "Śmierciożercy" nie pasowało do szanowanych obywateli i polityków - choćby szeregowych), by zająć czas i myśli i prawie mu się udało. Prawie robi jednak dużą różnicę, miał wystarczająco podzielną uwagę, by nawet rozważając najpoważniejsze kwestie wciąż mieć w myślach obraz swojego Harry'ego.

 _A co będzie po wakacjach?_ Gdy chłopak wróci do szkoły a on sam będzie musiał na poważnie zająć się swoimi sprawami. Czy dalej będzie tak za nim tęsknił i czy Harry tak samo będzie tęsknił za nim? Chciałby ale obawiał się, ze tak nie jest, w końcu to Harry sam organizował swój czas bez niego i chętnie opuszczał Dwór, by bawić się w innym towarzystwie.

Bolało go to bardziej niż kiedykolwiek mógłby podejrzewać i bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie się do tego przyznać, szczególnie przed Harrym.

Po zakończonym spotkaniu darował sobie lunch i wziąwszy księgę, którą dzień wcześniej zaczął czytać usiadł w ulubionej bibliotece w swoim fotelu pod oknem, tyle że nawet jej nie otworzył, patrząc na podjazd do drzwi wejściowych - _jakby Harry miał się na nim pojawić,_ a przecież opuścił dwór i miał do niego wrócić kominkiem i to dopiero późnym wieczorem... a zaledwie minęło południe.

To było niebotycznie frustrujące - był najpotężniejszym czarodziejem w tym kraju - jak nie świecie a siedział schowany w rezydencji swoich sług usychając za swoim bawiącym w świecie ukochanym chłopakiem.

 _Czy coś mogłoby go bardziej upokorzyć?_

\- Mój Panie... - Jedwabisty i ostrożny głos Lucjusza Malfoya zaskoczył go a to powinno być niemożliwe..

 _Tak, mogło._ Westchnął w duchu i spojrzał pytająco na czarodzieja, trochę zły ale też autentycznie zaciekawiony. _Z czym też mógł do niego przyjść?_ Cokolwiek to było, oderwie go od głupich myśli. Malfoy był wystarczająco inteligentny, by zaangażować go w rozmowę.

\- Syn powiedział mi o Twoich planach wobec Pottera.

 _Młody Malfoy nie powinien rozpowiadać cudzych sekretów, chociaż... nie mówił mu, że to sekret. Przynajmniej już sam nie musi się do tego przyznawać._

Tymczasem jego gospodarz ciągnął dalej:  
\- To naprawdę ciekawy ruch. - _Ruch?_ \- Twój związek z Potterem, Mój Panie, może budzić różne reakcje ale na pewno większość będzie pozytywna. To doda rozpędu naszym projektom.

Voldemort zastygł. _Wykorzystać związek z Potterem w kampanii?_ Natychmiast przypomniał sobie twarz Harry'ego w czasie ich porannej rozmowy po jego urodzinach. To uporczywie patrzenie w podłogę i to, że kiedy ją wreszcie uniósł, poczuł fizyczny ból, widząc jego smutek: "Nikt nigdy nie chciał Mnie."

Wciąż musiał przekonywać chłopaka, że to dzieje się naprawdę. Gdyby Harry'emu choć przez chwile przemknęła myśl, taka jak Malfoyowi zrani go do głębi serca i duszy i nigdy nie uda mu się odzyskać jego zaufania.

\- Nie. - Powiedział krótko i twardo, a potem uzupełnił. - Harry nie chce się spieszyć, a ja nie będę go przymuszać. A już na pewno nie będę tego wykorzystywać. - Patrząc ostro w oczy swego sługi dostrzegł w nich przelotną... ulgę? I poczuł wściekłość. _Ten cholerny, bezczelny... ośmielił się go testować?!_

Poczuł też radość, bo Malfoyom naprawdę zależało na jego Harrym - chcieli go chronić. _Czy mógł Lucjusza za to karać?_

 _Oczywiście!_ Już od dawna mu się nazbierało.

* * *

Obolały, wciąż drżący Malfoy ostrożnie zajmował miejsce w fotelu obok już o wiele spokojniejszego i zadowolonego z siebie Czarnego Pana. Przybrał demonstracyjnie skruszoną minę, jednak w głębi jego oczu, była nuta samozadowolenia.

Voldemort zawarczał w duchu, postanowił jednak to zignorować. _To wszystko wina Harry'ego - przez tego chłopaka jego sługi zaczęli sobie wyobrażać, że mogą mieć własne zdanie i własne pomysły._

Chociaż pomysły Malfoya zwykle były całkiem dobre i zawsze lepiej sobie radził, mogąc samemu wybierać metody i styl działania. Teraz też na pewno nie przyszedł tylko po to, by go wkurzyć.

Lucjusz Malfoy oczywiście zdawał sobie sprawę, że igrał z ogniem, ale przynajmniej teraz jego Pan nie był już aż tak rozdrażniony i melancholijny. Nie mógł już dłużej na to patrzeć. Voldemort zawsze czuł się dobrze w swoich bibliotekach i w swoim własnym towarzystwie, ostatnio jednak wyraźnie nie dawało mu to ani radości, ani spokoju.

 _Dlaczego więc wciąż siedział w domu? Nie był już wrogiem publicznym, a jego planem było przekonanie do siebie ludzi i zdobycie władzy._ Malfoy rozumiał, że dopóki Harry tu mieszkał szkoda mu było tracić chwile, które mógłby z nim spędzić ale jeśli chłopak miał swoje spotkania i rozrywki poza domem to i On powinien - to nie tak, że nie miał co robić.

Odchrząknął.  
\- Z raportów Twoich wysłanników... - On też przestał już używać nazwy "Śmierciożercy". - ...wynika, że ich spotkania z czarodziejami przebiegają dokładnie według planu, zwłaszcza po tej akcji ratunkowej z trollami. - Przymknął oczy, pochylając głowę. - Czy mam zacząć organizować Twoje na razie nieoficjalne spotkania ze zwolennikami, Panie? - Nie podnosił głowy, unikając jego wzroku.

Czarnoksiężnik od razu przejrzał jego zachowanie, nie było zbyt subtelne, ale wystarczająco, by go nie obrazić, mógł go nie komentować i zachować twarz. Skinął głową, wyrażając zgodę na jego sugestię.

A skoro mowa o chowaniu się w Malfoy Manor.  
\- Chciałbym kupić odpowiednią rezydencję - najlepiej w Londynie, jako polityk muszę być w centrum wydarzeń i przyjmować gości we właściwym stylu. - Zmarszczył czoło. - I jeszcze będę potrzebował grupy solidnych skrzatów, żeby nie wymagały ciągłego nadzoru i kontroli.

Malfoy przytaknął, w pełni popierał decyzję i rozumiał wszystkie argumenty Czarnego Pana, chociaż on sam wspomniałby jeszcze o jednym: _w Londynie swój dom miał Harry Potter._

* * *

Po tym, jak rozmyślający nad jego życzeniami i bez wątpienia planujący już jak najlepiej je spełnić czarodziej opuścił bibliotekę, Tom jeszcze przez chwilę siedział wpatrując się w swoją odłożoną na parapet księgę. Wcale nie miał ochoty jej teraz czytać _i w końcu kto powiedział, że musi czekać z opuszczeniem Dworu Malfoyów, aż ten umówi go na jakieś spotkania?_

Jego gospodarz miał rację, nie miał powodu by unikać ludzi, _chociaż lepiej nie wzbudzać sensacji na ulicach... Ale od czego jest glamour?_ Mógłby pochodzić po Londynie, samemu posłuchać, co ludzie mówią.

Tyle, że w Londynie był już nieraz i nie miał też podstaw uważać, że czarodzieje akurat teraz będą mówić o interesujących go tematach. Może lepiej udać się gdzieś indziej? _Hmm, Harry mówił, że Paryż jest piękny i ciekawy._ Może więc warto zobaczyć, co się w nim dzisiaj dzieje?

Nikt mu nie zabroni udać się tam, gdzie ma ochotę a jeżeli spotka Harry'ego, to co w tym złego? _Przypadki się zdarzają._ \- Wstał energicznie w zupełnie innym nastroju, niż przed wizytą Malfoya i szybko ruszył do swojego pokoju, założyć bardziej wygodne ubranie i zostawić szatę, nie chciał bez potrzeby zwracać na siebie uwagi mugoli.

* * *

Kolejni goście opuszczali Norę, żegnając się z Harrym i jeszcze raz życząc mu wszystkiego dobrego, aż zostali sami gospodarze oraz Syriusz i Hermiona. Harry wezwał Zgredka, żeby zabrał jego prezenty do Malfoy Manor, a potem wylewnie żegnamy przez Mamę Weasley udał się z przyjaciółmi do domu Syriusza, bowiem Nora nie miała podłączenia do międzynarodowej sieci Fiuu.

Harry i Draco już nieraz sami podróżowali i chodzili po mieście, więc Syriusz nie czuł potrzeby by im towarzyszyć, przypomniał tylko, że na kolacje mają iść do ciotki Rose, skąd Ron i Hermiona wrócą na Grimauld i potem do Nory, a Draco do Malfoy Manor. Podczas gdy na Harry'ego będzie czekać Snape, aby go zabrać do kliniki.

Wszyscy pokiwali głowami i potwierdzili, że: _tak pamiętają o tym, omawiali ten plan już nieraz._ Pierwszy przeszedł Draco, wymawiając wyraźnie:  
\- Paryż - główna stacja Fiuu.

Za nim podążyli Hermiona i Ron. Harry obejrzał się na chrzestnego i szybko podszedł do niego, jeszcze raz się przytulając.  
\- Dzięki, Syriuszu. - Po czym też zniknął w zielonych płomieniach.

Czarodziej nie był pewien, za co Harry mu dziękował: za urodziny, prezent, za nie krytykowanie jego decyzji a może za to, że tu był i go kochał? To by pasowało do jego chrześniaka.

* * *

Nie chcąc wzbudzać zainteresowania swoimi działaniami, Tom opuścił rezydencję pieszo i z zewnątrz aportował się na Pokątną skąd użył publicznej sieci Fiuu, przedstawiając się imieniem otrzymanym po ojcu: Tom Riddle i wnosząc stosowną opłatę. Ponieważ przybrał co prawda dość przystojną ale nie wyróżniającą się twarz a jego nazwisko nie figurowało na liście osób nie mogących opuszczać kraju nie zwracając uwagi udał się do swojego celu.

Po wyjściu ze stacji uruchomił swoje wewnętrzne czujniki magii rozglądając się za Harrym. Od razy wyczuł jego magiczną sygnaturę. _Chłopak był tu i to całkiem niedawno... A teraz... teraz spacerował nad Sekwaną, całkiem niedaleko._ Z powrotem zamknął umysł, poprawił ubranie i udał się w tym kierunku.

Szybko go znalazł.

Cała czwórka wolnym krokiem szla chodnikiem wzdłuż brzegu, Ron i Hermiona rozglądali się z zainteresowaniem dookoła, Harry z Draco, większą uwagę kierowali na swoich towarzyszy niż na miasto. Byli tu już nieraz, a na ten entuzjazm i ciekawość przyjemnie było patrzeć.

Za to Tom patrzył tylko na Harry'ego, wyglądał naprawdę porywająco, tak swobodny i radosny. Niestety nie tylko on tak uważał, jakiś idący naprzeciwko nich młodzieniec wydając radosny okrzyk podszedł i najpierw objął i pocałował w policzek Draco a potem to samo zrobił z Harrym, tyle że zamiast na tym skończyć wciąż trzymał jego dłonie a Harry patrzył na niego z uśmiechem, wymieniając jakieś uwagi.

Tom był zbyt daleko, by słyszeć rozmowę, ale sam widok - te ręce dotykające Jego Harry'ego wystarczał, by aż się gotował ze wściekłości. _Harry znał tego człowieka i pozwalał na ten dotyk, uśmiechał się do niego, radośnie paplając._ Potrzebował całej siły woli, by nie rzucić się na tego drania.

Nagle Harry zastygł i odsunął się od tego mężczyzny, rozglądając się wokół, a potem przymykając oczy, jakby chciał coś wyczuć. Tom natychmiast też zastygł i otulił swoją aurę, nie chciał by Harry go tak przyłapał.

 _Nawet siebie samego nie zdołałby przekonać, że był tu przypadkiem._

Harry po chwili trwającej wieki, potrząsnął głową i rzucił jakiś żartobliwy komentarz. Jego przyjaciele rozejrzeli się dookoła i ze śmiechem ruszyli w dalszą drogę, żegnając napotkanego znajomego.

Tom ruszył za nimi. Nie był pewien czy to był dobry pomysł, a raczej był pewien, że nie był, jednak nie potrafił się powstrzymać.

Kiedy weszli do jakiejś kawiarenki, usiadł w drugim końcu ogródka, napawając oczy widokiem. Ale wkrótce zasłoniła mu go kelnerka, a że Ron i Hermiona nie znali francuskiego, to Draco i Harry z nią rozmawiali, tłumacząc ich zamówienia. Dziewczyna nachyliła się do Harry'ego i z czarującym uśmiechem zaglądała do karty, którą trzymał wskazując wybrane pozycje. Niepotrzebnie dotykała jego ręki i opierała się o chłopaka - _podrywała go, bezczelnie go podrywała, a Harry albo tego nie widział, albo to mu nie przeszkadzało._

Tom zacisnął dłonie i poczuł otrzeźwiający ból - spojrzał w dół: właśnie rozgniótł swoją filiżankę. Naprawił ją bezróżdżkowo i podniósł wzrok, Harry patrzył na niego marszcząc czoło w zastanowieniu. Szybko rzucił _"Nie widzisz mnie"_ , ale było za późno, chłopak już wstał i szedł w jego stronę. Zerwał się by uciec, ale Harry był najlepszym ścigającym w tym stuleciu, zdołał chwycić jego palce i poczuł prąd przebiegający między nimi. _Tego nie mógł ukryć._

Chłopak nie oburzył się, nie zaczął krzyczeć ani go pouczać, po prostu zagryzł wargę i pokręcił głową patrząc na niego z głębokim rozczarowaniem. Potem opuścił wzrok na ich ręce i rzucił również bezróżdżkowo zaklęcie na jego wciąż krwawiącą rękę, a potem nadal bez słowa wypuścił ją i odwrócił się wracając do przyjaciół.

Tom stał jak wmurowany patrząc jak Harry daje im krótkie wyjaśnienie a potem wszyscy wychodzą, rzuciwszy mu jeszcze ostatnie niechętne spojrzenie.

Oprócz Harry'ego, który już na niego nie spojrzał.

 _No i pięknie. A miał to być taki dobry dzień. Jak mógł to wszystko tak kompletnie spieprzyć?_  
Teraz już nie miał po co tutaj zostawać. Ruszył w kierunku stacji świstoklików, _czas wracać do dworu... i czekać aż Harry też tam wróci._


	26. Chapter 26

_Wszystko.._

 _Wszystko płynie – jak mówił stary filozof._

 _Choćbyśmy najbardziej chcieli, by było inaczej żyjemy w czasie i jeśli nawet byśmy znaleźli najwygodniejsze siedzisko, to i tak kiedyś trzeba będzie z niego wstać i ruszyć dalej._

 _I jak bardzo by nam nie pasowały wspólne chwile: wcześniej, czy później przychodzi czas, gdy trzeba się rozstać._

 **Rozdział 26. Czas na zmiany**

Przekonany, iż jego gość otrząsnął się już z tego dziwnego nastroju Lucjusz Malfoy zdziwił się jego nieobecnością na obiedzie, tym bardziej, że skrzaty nie mogły go nigdzie znaleźć. Ale cóż, najprawdopodobniej wziął się do pracy i rzucił zaklęcia, aby mu nikt nie przeszkadzał.

I musiał być naprawdę zajęty, bo nie pojawił się też na kolacji...

 _Jednak Lucjusz nie do końca miał rację..._

* * *

Po powrocie z nieudanej wycieczki Tom aportował się przed Malfoy Manor, zrzucił glamour i wrócił do rezydencji tak jak ją opuścił - pieszo.

Niezauważony dotarł do swojego pokoju, gdzie wziął gorący prysznic i zawołał skrzata o kubek gorącej czekolady, z którym usiadł w swoim ulubionym miejscu - na tarasie z widokiem na ogrody. Liczył, że to poprawi mu nastrój. Gorące, leniwe letnie popołudnie powinno mu pomóc się odprężyć.

Zmęczone upałem ptaki i owady spały wśród kwiatów i krzewów, ale gdy robiło się coraz później i chłodniej zaczęły się budzić i robić zamęt uwijając się dookoła, czyniąc powietrze gęstym od dźwięków: szumów, szelestów, nawoływań.

Nawet gdy zamknął oczy czuł wokół ten nieustanny ruch, życie rodzinne mieszkańców ogrodu kwitło, tak jak wyczuwał też Malfoyów i ich służących krążących po rezydencji.

Tylko on siedział sam a jego jedyna prawdziwa - wybrana rodzina – Harry był gdzieś daleko i może właśnie teraz zastanawiał się, czy warto z nim być… a może wcale o nim nie myślał, zamknąwszy już ten rozdział, _tylko on sam jeszcze o tym nie wiedział…_

Gdyby tylko mógł to cofnąć, postąpić inaczej, _albo przynajmniej nie dać się złapać,_ wszystko byłoby inaczej. Czekałby teraz z radością a nie obawą, snując swoje plany, które niestety teraz nie miały sensu. Wszystkie trwały w zawieszeniu, dopóki nie przekona chłopaka, że to była tylko pomyłka, że to nic nie znaczy...

Nie potrafił jednak zapomnieć jak bardzo dziś dał ciała i czuł się jeszcze gorzej z myślą, że będzie musiał się z tego wytłumaczyć. Był Czarnym Panem, a żaden Pan nigdy tego nie robił, bo to on zawsze miał rację, a nawet jak nie miał to i tak, to inni się przed nim tłumaczyli.

Coraz bardziej sam siebie nakręcał i wkrótce był w takim dołku, że nie potrafiłby udawać nawet przed swoimi sługami, że wszystko jest w porządku. Powiedział zatem skrzatowi, który przyszedł zawołać go na kolację, że jest zajęty i dalej siedział sącząc smutki na tarasie, aż nadszedł wieczór, potem noc i wokół znowu zapanowała cisza.

Nie miał ochoty na tę rozmowę, ale sam tego piwa nawarzył i nie mógł od tego uciec. Harry był zawiedziony i zły, jednak cokolwiek mu powie, zasłużył sobie na to i nie ma znaczenia, że tego nie planował, że to miało być zupełnie inaczej...

 _Jest to, co jest i musi sobie z tym poradzić._

Jednym płynnym ruchem wstał i ruszył w stronę biblioteki.

Nie wiedział, ile czasu upłynęło, zanim w końcu w kominku pojawiły się zielone płomienie i wyszedł z niego Harry. Jak zawsze wyglądał na bardzo zmęczonego i pochylając głowę na chwilę oparł się ręką o marmurową półkę.

 _I poczuł ból, wiedząc że i on jest przyczyna tego zmęczenia i zmartwienia._

* * *

Tej nocy Harry był nie tylko fizycznie zmęczony, od chwili gdy spotkał Toma w tej kawiarence bil się z myślami. Nie uważał, by czarnoksiężnik zjawił się tam, by go szpiegować, ale i tak...

Potrzebował tego czasu z dala od niego, by się uspokoić i ocenić fakty.

Kiedy uniósł twarz nie było na niej ani spodziewanego przez Toma rozczarowania ani złości. Zrobił pierwszy krok i Tom walczył ze sobą, by nie zerwać się i nie podejść do niego, chwytając za dłonie gdy z drugiej strony chciał wbić się głębiej i skulić w fotelu, by jego dotyku uniknąć.

Harry przyglądał się mu lekko przechylając głowę - Tom siedział nieruchomo z nieczytelną miną, wydawał się być kompletnie obojętny, ale właśnie ta martwa cisza i przymknięte oczy mówiły mu, jak wiele emocji kotłuje się w środku i jak bardzo nie chce ich okazać.

Pokręcił głową i z nieco krzywym uśmiechem podszedł do niego, Tom nawet nie drgnął, gdy Harry rozszerzył fotel w małą sofę i usiadł obok opierając się o jego ramię a potem ujął jego dłoń, zaplatając ich palce.

Nie odzywał się i Tom też siedział bez słowa, już po chwili poczuł jednak jak udający wcześniej, że siedzi spokojnie mężczyzna faktycznie uspokaja się i rozluźnia a potem także opuszcza głowę, opierając ją o jego z cichym westchnieniem.

Odczekawszy jeszcze trochę, chłopak w końcu się odezwał, nie zmieniając pozycji i nie unosząc głowy.

\- Wiesz, gdybyś dzisiaj po prostu do nas podszedł, mógłbym cię przedstawić jako jakiegoś znajomego, czy kuzyna Malfoyów i spędzilibyśmy razem to popołudnie.

Pozwolił by wizja ich obu spacerujących po mieście zakochanych trzymając się za ręce opanowała myśli Toma i uśmiechając się w duchu, całkiem poważnym i trochę smutnym tonem dokończył.

\- Oczywiście, teraz to już się nie stanie.

Tom uniósł głowę i znowu się spiął.

\- Nie... dlaczego? - I zaraz szybko kontynuował, robiąc to przed czym tak bardzo się wzdrygał - _tłumacząc się._ \- Ja wiem, że postąpiłem głupio, jestem idiotą, nie powinienem tak się chować i was śledzić, ale tak bardzo chciałem cię zobaczyć, a potem ten chłopak i ta kelnerka... - Oddychał ciężko, na samo wspomnienie znowu czując przypływ adrenaliny.

Harry pokręcił głową śmiejąc się cichutko i przekręcił się odsuwając od niego i unosząc twarz, by patrzeć mu prosto w oczy. Puścił jego dłoń w zamian obejmując w pasie i Tom też go objął, mocno.

\- Tak już się nie stanie, bo to była moja ostatnia wizyta, nie muszę więcej chodzić do kliniki. Sig powiedział, że wada całkowicie zniknęła. Muszę jeszcze przez kilka dni nosić okulary, bo po tej ostatniej porcji eliksiru oczy będą bardzo wrażliwe, ale potem mogę je wyrzucić - _na zawsze_. Super, czyż nie?

Uśmiechnął się szeroko, entuzjastycznie jeszcze mocniej się do niego przytulając.

\- Tak, super. - Głos Toma był matowy, pewno żałował straconej okazji.

Jednak można to było też całkiem inaczej zinterpretować i Harry uznał, że właśnie tak zrobi. Choć miał ochotę głośno się roześmiać, zamiast tego zrobił smutną minę i znowu spojrzał na Toma. Ostentacyjnie pociągnął nawet nosem.

\- Nie chcesz, żebym miał zdrowe oczy? Aż tak bardzo jesteś zazdrosny, że chcesz żebym już zawsze nosił te okropne gogle? - Znowu pociągnął nosem i nawet zadrżała mu warga _(z tłumionego śmiechu)_.

Jego okulary wcale nie wyglądały jak gogle, były delikatne i eleganckie, dodając mu uroku, ale mina Toma była bezcenna. Już wcześniej czuł się winny, bo był zazdrosny i zachował się dzisiaj wyjątkowo paskudnie a teraz jeszcze to oskarżenie...

 _I dobrze mu tak!_ Harry chciał mu dopiec, za to jak przez niego się denerwował, jednak długo nie potrafił go dręczyć, Tom przecież denerwował się tak samo albo nawet bardziej i przecież nie zrobił tego specjalnie. Dlatego Harry też wcale nie chciał go zranić. _Na pewno nie zasłużył na taką karę._

Uśmiechnął się do niego i zmarszczył nos kręcąc głową a potem potarł nim o nos Toma, przekazując mu bez słów, że już jest dobrze, aż i w jego oczach pojawił się taki sam uśmiech.

Harry westchnął i w końcu się odezwał.

\- Żartuję, wiem że taki nie jesteś. Ale naprawdę, zrobiłeś mi dzisiaj przykrość. - Uniósł dłoń, powstrzymując dalsze tłumaczenia. Wiedział, jak niezręcznie mężczyzna się z tym czuł i nie chciał tego przedłużać. - Po prostu nie rób tak więcej. Jeżeli chcesz spędzić dzień ze mną, powiedz mi, a nie czaisz się jak jakiś podglądacz.

Tom poważnie skinął głową. Harry ma rację. _Tego błędu już nie popełni. Na pewno!...Na pewno się postara..._

Ale pomysł wyjścia z Harrym na miasto był bardzo pociągający. Prawdziwe spotkanie - tylko oni dwaj, bez tych jego Gryfonów. I wtedy przypomniało mu się coś jeszcze, znowu się skrzywił.

\- Twoi przyjaciele na pewno uważają mnie za jakiegoś maniaka z obsesją na twoim punkcie.

\- I owszem. - Harry przytaknął ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. Ale zaraz pokręcił głową i prychnął. - No, przestań, dzisiaj masz czyste konto. Chyba nie uważasz, że im o tym powiedziałem? Myślą, że to był jakiś namolny dziennikarz z Proroka szukający sensacji.

Zaśmiał się na widok miny Toma, tego wieczora jego czarnoksiężnik pokazał więcej emocji niż przez całą ich dotychczasową znajomość. Wstał i wyciągnął do niego rękę.

\- Chodź, kochany. Czas już iść spać.

Tom zastygł, _Harry naprawdę to powiedział?_ Uśmiechnął się szeroko, ale nie ujął jego dłoni.

\- A nie możemy zostać? Tu jest całkiem miło. - Spróbował przedłużyć tę chwilę. Należała mu się, po tym bolesnym oczekiwaniu.

Harry pokręcił głową.

\- Jeśli chcesz, to proszę bardzo. - Jednak nie cofnął ręki. - Ja wolę się wyspać, żeby jutro nie zasnąć na zajęciach. - Uniósł palec drugiej ręki, jak surowy nauczyciel strofujący ucznia. - I nie, zaklęcia nie zastąpią prawdziwego snu. - Uniósł brew. - Idziesz?

Tom ujął jego palce i podniósł się, od razu obejmując go w pasie i prowadząc w stronę drzwi, _tak jak lubił._

 _To był naprawdę dobry dzień - mimo złego początku._ Tak się obawiał tej rozmowy - niepotrzebnie. Powinien wiedzieć, że Harry go zrozumie. Nareszcie, pierwszy raz w życiu miał kogoś, kto go rozumiał - _i wybaczał._

Teraz był pewien, że może wszystko _\- z Harrym i dla Harry'ego._

* * *

W miarę mijania kolejnych dni Tom coraz bardziej był na siebie wkurzony za to, że stracił okazję. Jak się okazało jedyną, bowiem co prawda Harry miał wolne niedziele i nie spędzał ich w rezydencji wybierając się z Draco a czasem i z Gryfonami do Londynu, tylko że teraz to on sam wolnego czasu nie miał.

Lucjusz na poważnie wziął się do organizowania mu spotkań z różnymi częściowo przekonanymi, ale wymagającymi jeszcze jednego lekkiego pchnięcia we właściwą stronę, czarodziejami.

Było to jak najbardziej słuszne posunięcie, rzeczywiście nie było na co czekać...

Tylko, że przez to im bliżej było do końca wakacji zamiast wykorzystywać każdą chwilę razem, tym rzadziej widywał się z Harrym.

* * *

A czas płynął i wreszcie zostało tych kilka ostatnich dni.

Nadszedł moment na podsumowanie ich wspólnej dwumiesięcznej pracy.

Najpierw każdy z letnich profesorów odrębnie a potem wspólne podsumowanie wszystkiego. Wyszło na to, że poradzili sobie lepiej niż dobrze.

Chłopcy przerobili wszystko, co sobie założyli, a że dobrze im szło to nawet zdążyli zrobić część rzeczy odłożonych na bok jako mniej istotne.

Lucjusz Malfoy był naprawdę zadowolony z wyników ich pracy - _te wredne dziady z Rady Szkoły będą musiały się przyznać, że nie doceniały jego chłopców._ (Pomimo, że formalnie nie było adopcji Lucjusz faktycznie zaczął traktować Harry'ego jak drugiego syna).

Na dzień przed wyjazdem do szkoły Malfoyowie zorganizowali uroczystą kolację dla wszystkich pomocników z podziękowaniem za ciężką pracę wręczając także drobne (według ich standardów), ale indywidualnie dobrane dla każdego upominki i oficjalnie sezon letni został zamknięty.

Wśród radosnych rozmów i wspominania co ciekawszych chwil a także podekscytowanego zastanawiania się Harry'ego i Draco, co też ich spotka już jutro, Tom miał ochotę warczeć i wyć. Utrzymywał równie pogodną maskę jak cała reszta choć z odrobiną dystansu, _Lord Voldemort nie może szczerzyć się jak głupi, zresztą nawet gdyby chciał, to na pewno by mu nie wyszło.  
_

Jednak jego prawdziwy nastrój powinien być wystarczająco przejrzysty dla Harry'ego - powinien widzieć i wiedzieć... _Tyle że Harry nie zwracał na to uwagi, nie zwracał uwagi na niego, bawiąc się wesoło z resztą towarzystwa._

Miał tego dość, zdecydował więc, że przeprosi obecnych i uda się do swojego pokoju, albo lepiej do sali treningowej, gdzie po rzucenia zaklęcia wyciszającego będzie mógł dać upust swoim uczuciom. Zanim jednak zdążył otworzyć usta poczuł jak dłoń Harry'ego wsuwa się w jego i spojrzawszy w oczy chłopaka ujrzał ten specjalny uśmiech - przeznaczony tylko dla niego.

Cała złość minęła choć smutek pozostał, ścisnął mocniej jego rękę i już z lżejszym sercem czekał na chwilę, kiedy ta uczta wreszcie się skończy. To ich ostatni wieczór, ostatni tak swobodny bez ukrywania się i oglądania na innych.

Ostatnie spokojne chwile razem.

Harry co prawda zostawał na noc we Dworze, ale z samego rana miał udać się na śniadanie do Syriusza i stamtąd razem z nim i Lupinem, który odzyskał swoją posadę udać się na stację., gdzie dołączy do Draco.

* * *

Po kolacji wszyscy udali się do salonu odprowadzić gości i gdy ci już zniknęli w kominku, _(nareszcie),_ Malfoyowie także pożegnali się i zostali wreszcie sami.

Tom chciał coś powiedzieć, coś ważnego, pięknego zanim jednak zdecydował się, Harry wyminął go i przeszedł na taras, gdzie stanął opierając się o balustradę, wpatrzony w ogrody. Ruszył więc za nim i stanął opierając dłonie po jego bokach, oczekując - przekonany, że chłopak przekręci się by patrzeć na niego.

Faktycznie tak zrobił i popchnął go w tył, zaskoczony Tom opadł na szeroki szezlong, przywołany przez chłopaka. Z drapieżnym uśmieszkiem Harry pochylił się a potem przyklęknął przed nim. Tom czuł jak jego krew falami burzy się i opada by wznieść się jeszcze wyżej. Nie miał pojęcia, co chłopak zamierzał, nie śmiał marzyć.

Tymczasem Harry odwrócił się i oparł plecami o jego pierś, Tom z westchnieniem osunął się bardziej na oparcie i tak półleżąc obserwowali nocne niebo. Chłopak nie chciał dziś rozmawiać i Tom to rozumiał, wszystko między nimi było wypowiedziane, teraz mogli po prostu cieszyć się sobą.

Ta bliskość i zaufanie dawały poczucie pewności i bezpieczeństwo, z jakim mieli przetrwać kolejny rok.

To było podobne do ich wspólnego popołudnia w tajnej bibliotece Lucjusza, a zarazem zupełnie inne. Teraz nie musiał się ukrywać, ani przed Harrym ani kimkolwiek innym. Mógł go swobodnie przytulać, zaplatać ich dłonie a nawet całować jego włosy.

 _Teraz Harry był jego._

Nie wiedział ile czasu tak trwali, aż chłopiec z sennym westchnieniem przekręcił się, szukając wygodniejszej pozycji, ocierając się i moszcząc w jego objęciach. To było tak swojskie, tak cudowne - magiczne, Tom przez chwilę rozważał pozostanie tam i transmutowanie ich szezlongu w coś bardziej nadającego się do snu.

Jednak poniechał tej myśli, mieli przed sobą jeszcze całe życie i będzie nieraz jeszcze zasypiać z Harrym, _tak naprawdę._ Ostrożnie wstał, nie cofając ramion obejmujących Harry'ego a potem uniósł go i poszedł na górę.

Delikatnie, by nie obudzić chłopaka ułożył go do snu, tym razem z pewnością i spokojem, jakiej nie było przy pierwszej takiej okazji. Gdy nachylił się by go okryć, kusiły go lekko rozwarte usta, _ale to nie tak powinno wyglądać._

Przeczesał więc tylko jego włosy odgarniając je do tyłu i pocałował w czoło a potem cichutko wycofał się i już na korytarzu westchnął opierając się o ścianę.

Jego chłopiec jeszcze tu był, tuż za ścianą a on już czuł się tak samotny, jakby ktoś wyrwał mu serce, o którym nigdy nie myślał, że je posiada.

* * *

Nie mogąc spać przesiedział całą noc na tarasie a rano poszedł do pokoju Harry'ego. Już w połowie korytarza usłyszał jakiś hałas, kiedy podszedł bliżej zobaczył, że drzwi były otwarte, wewnątrz skrzaty zbierały bagaże chłopaka, by przenieść je na dół i razem z tymi Draco aportować do pociągu. Inne już się wzięły za sprzątanie pokoju.

Poczuł ból, zanim jednak zdążył wypowiedzieć myśl: _Harry wyjechał_ – chłopak wyszedł z łazienki, przeczesując lekko wilgotne kosmyki. Na jego widok uśmiechnął się szeroko i szybko zarzuciwszy na ramię podręczną torbę, wyszedł na korytarz.

\- Późno wstałeś. – Uśmiechnął się szelmowsko. – Już myślałem, że będę musiał pukać do twoich drzwi, żeby się pożegnać. – Płynnie wsunął się w jego ramiona zaplatając ręce na jego karku i patrząc mu w oczy z szerokim, choć trochę smutnawym uśmiechem szepnął: – Do zobaczenia.

Po czym wspiął się na palce i zaskoczył go całując prosto w usta.  
Pocałunek był krótki, ledwo delikatne muśnięcie, jak skrzydło motyla, ale iskra, którą zwykle wywoływał ich dotyk teraz była jak błyskawica, przeszywająca od stóp do głów, nagły przypływ krwi zalał wszystkie zmysły, aż przeciążone stały się jedną falą ogarniającą wszystko.

Tom przymknął oczy, oszołomiony mnóstwem wrażeń, a kiedy je otworzył, Harry'ego już nie było.

Przez chwilę tylko stał z szerokim, niekontrolowanym uśmiechem, chcąc ogarnąć i zapisać w myślach tę chwilę, zanim wolnym krokiem ruszył na dół. Ostatnie śniadanie ze wszystkimi Malfoyami. _Hip, hip...Wspaniale!_ – Westchnął ciężko dopóki był sam, a potem przybierając już bardziej odpowiednią minę wszedł do jadalni.

* * *

W trakcie posiłku Lucjusz rzucił obojętnym tonem, miedzy foie gras i białym winem:

\- Znalazłem ofertę sprzedaży domu w Londynie, mój Panie. - W odpowiedzi Voldemort pytająco uniósł brew. - Obok domu Potterów. - I tu już zainteresowanie wyraźnie wzrosło.

\- Dziadek Harry'ego i jego przyjaciel, kupili dwa mugolskie domy obok siebie i przerobili na czarodziejskie rezydencje. Byli ze sobą blisko zaprzyjaźnieni, liczyli na to, że ich dzieci także się zaprzyjaźnią a może coś więcej i rodziny pozostaną związane...

Kiedy ucichł Voldemort chrząknął z niecierpliwością: _Lucjusz na pewno miał więcej do powiedzenia._ Mężczyzna podniósł na niego zamyślony wzrok wyglądając trochę nieobecnie, ale na ostre spojrzenie potrząsnął głową i kontynuował.

\- Ale James znalazł sobie inną narzeczoną i kiedy zaczęła się wojna Potterowie włączyli się do walki, a Wentworth już nie - żył sobie cicho i spokojnie, jego córka wyszła za mąż i zamieszkała z rodzicami. Kiedy zrobiło się im ciasno chciał dokupić dom Potterów i połączyć je, tak by każdy miał swój a jednocześnie zawsze mogli na siebie liczyć, jednak Harry był za mały a Dumbledore nie chciał z nim o tym rozmawiać.

\- Harry miał nigdy nie dowiedzieć się o tym domu. Według planu dyrektora miał nie dożyć pełnoletniości by przejąć swój majątek.- Tom wzdrygając się z obrzydzeniem na samą myśl o starym czarodzieju pokiwał głową.

\- Harry mówił, że chce zamieszkać w tym domu - myślał o tym już w tym roku - za zgodą Snape'a i Blacka, zanim dowiedzieliśmy się o SUM-ach i wybrał zamieszkanie tutaj. Ale po siedemnastych urodzinach planuje tam zamieszkać na stałe. - Wtrącił pomocnie Draco.

 _Teraz już nic nie zdoła go odciągnąć od kupna tej rezydencji._

Jego ojciec tymczasem mówił dalej.

\- Wentworth znalazł sobie i synowi dwa czarodziejskie domy położone blisko siebie - w Edynburgu, chce je kupić, ale najpierw musi sprzedać ten. Na razie oferta nie została oficjalnie zgłoszona, ale na pewno byłoby wielu chętnych na dom obok Złotego Chłopca.

Voldemort usłyszał głównie dwa stwierdzenia: _dom obok Potterów i można je połączyć._ \- Nie mógł pozwolić nikomu na taki zakup. _Jakieś hieny z Proroka albo nie daj boże - fani Bohatera nękaliby potem jego Skarb - musi go chronić._ Bez ociągania polecił Lucjuszowi:

\- Umów mnie z tym Wentworthem. - _Ten dom będzie mój._

Malfoy nie był zaskoczony jego zdecydowaniem, ale spojrzał na niego z zaciekawieniem obserwując reakcję na swoje pytanie.

\- Czy nie byłoby dobrze uprzedzić o tej sytuacji Harry'ego?

Zastanowiwszy się chwilę, Tom odparł stanowczo.

\- Nie. Nie ma powodu, żeby się denerwował nie znając wyniku. Jak już dojdzie do transakcji ja sam mu o tym powiem.


	27. Chapter 27

_Wszystko.._

 _Kiedy bardzo nam na czymś zależy bardzo staramy się zrobić dobre wrażenie. Tyle, że czasem te właśnie próby działają wręcz odwrotnie._  
 _Na szczęście jednak, może nas ocalić coś, czego nie planowaliśmy, a nawet wolelibyśmy ukryć i kiedy już nie mamy pomysłów ratuje naszą sprawę całkowicie zmieniając sytuację._

 **Rozdział 27 Kupujemy Nowy Dom**

Na peronie 9 i 3/4 jak zawsze przed odjazdem Hogwarckiego Expresu panował szum i harmider. Starsi uczniowie, którzy nie widzieli się przez dwa miesiące, witali się i dzielili wrażeniami z czasu spędzonego osobno. Najmłodsi - pierwszoroczni podekscytowani i / lub przerażeni żegnali się z rodzinami, słuchając ich ostatnich porad i pouczeń.

Harry jak do tej pory zawsze przychodził sam, co najwyżej w eskorcie z przyjaciół lub strażników z Zakonu. Dopiero teraz, mimo że był już na ostatnim roku - pierwszy raz także przyszedł z rodziną.

Jego ojciec chrzestny Lord Syriusz Black prezentował się imponująco i w jego towarzystwie Harry pierwszy raz czuł się tu swobodnie, obserwując ludzi kręcących się wokół a nie tak jak zwykle - rozglądając się gorączkowo za przyjaciółmi, by jak najszybciej się między nimi ukryć.

Syriusz przyszedł tu dla Harry'ego, ale korzystając z okazji chciał też porozmawiać jeszcze ze swoim starym przyjacielem. W czasie wakacji miał naprawdę napięty plan zajęć i to jeszcze w miejscu, w którym Remus, mimo starań Harry'ego i Syriusza czuł się intruzem - stawiał się w Malfoy Manor w ostatniej chwili i znikał zaraz po zakończeniu swoich spotkań z chłopcami.

A faktycznie było o czym rozmawiać. Remusa Lupin pomimo tego, że po trzecim roku opuścił szkołę w atmosferze skandalu i wydawałoby się, że jakakolwiek praca - nie tylko nauczyciela jest dla niego zamknięta, spotkała miła niespodzianka: w tym roku znowu została mu kolejny raz zaoferowana przez panią dyrektor posada profesora Obrony przed Czarną Magią w Hogwarcie.

Okazało się, ze nie jest łatwo znaleźć dobrego kandydata na to stanowisko i dlatego, chociaż tym razem Rada od razu wiedziała o jego przypadłości - nie miała uwag. Zresztą rodzice też nie protestowali, po otrzymaniu listy przedmiotów i profesorów.

Wyglądało na to, że za drugim razem będzie miał zupełnie inny - spokojniejszy start - bez ukrywania kim jest, jak musiał robić za czasów Dumbledore'a. Może część uczniów będzie komentować jego obecność, ale za to nikt mu nie zarzuci, że jest oszustem i podstępnie czyha na niewinne dzieci.

Od czasu, gdy spotkali się rano na Grimauld, Remus co chwila - jak uważał dyskretnie - zerkał na Harry'ego i nie chodziło tu wcale o jego wygląd, chociaż nie bywał we Dworze Malfoyów pod koniec wakacji i nie widział go jeszcze w wyjściowych szatach i bez okularów.

O wiele bardziej działała na niego zmieniona postawa chłopaka - trzymał się prosto, dumnie i spokojnie. Do tej pory rzadko prezentował taką pewność siebie, zawsze peszyły go te ciekawskie, czy bałwochwalcze spojrzenia na "Chłopca, Który Przeżył". _Teraz wreszcie to akceptował, zaakceptował siebie._

Powinno go to ucieszyć, ale...

Mężczyzna dobrze wiedział, co spowodowało taką zmianę, nie chodziło tu o tę kompletną zmianę wyglądu. To że nie musiał spędzać kolejnych wakacji u wujostwa na pewno miało znaczenie, ale to także nie to.

Było coś jeszcze, o wiele ważniejszego. _Komuś wreszcie udało się przekonać chłopaka ile jest naprawdę wart._

Jego wyczulony nos wilkołaka wyraźnie mówił, że Harry jest szczęśliwy, a drugi zapach silnie go otaczający wskazywał, dzięki komu. Ale mimo, że zawsze bardziej wierzył swoim wilkołaczym zmysłom niż oczom i tak nie mógł się powstrzymać od zerkania na chłopaka, bo nie potrafił - _nie chciał_ w to wierzyć.

W Malfoy Manor był zbyt zdenerwowany i rozproszony, by to dobrze wyczuć, teraz wiedział na pewno i ta nowo odkryta informacja wcale mu się nie podobała.

Ani też reakcja Harry'ego na jego zachowanie, czy też właśnie brak reakcji.

Harry po pierwszym badawczym spojrzeniu w jego kierunku, zdawał się go ignorować, spokojnie słuchając ich rozmowy bez wtrącania się niezapytany i rozglądając się swobodnie wokół w poszukiwaniu znajomych twarzy.

Kiedyś chłopak liczył się z jego zdaniem, teraz na pewno wyczuwał jego niepokój a mimo to kompletnie się nim nie przejmował. Aż miał ochotę nim potrząsnąć i żądać wyjaśnień, ale nie mógł. Syriusz miał do tego prawo i - co równie go wkurzało - także Snape, _tylko że żadnemu z nich to nie przeszkadzało._

Kiedy właśnie kolejny raz rzucił okiem na Harry'ego, gdzieś na prawo od nich rozległ się radosny okrzyk.  
\- Halo, Harry!. – I chłopak spojrzał w tamtą stronę, machając ręką i uśmiechając się na powitanie.

Ten uśmiech rozświetlający dotąd skrywane pod okularami oczy Harry'ego, dosłownie porażał _i nie tylko jego._ Adresat tego powitania, idący w ich stronę też zmylił krok.

Lupin uśmiechnął się pod nosem – znał tego chłopaka, to Michael Grant – wtedy starszy, obecnie na tym samym roku co Harry i już na pierwszy rzut oka bardzo wyraźnie nim zainteresowany. Wysoki, czarnowłosy - a najwyraźniej taki właśnie typ mężczyzny pociągał Harry'ego. _I bardzo dobrze!_

 _Jak najbardziej dobrze: Czarny Pan będzie miał konkurenta w Domu Gryffindoru, z którym Harry będzie mieszkał i spotykał się co dnia. Może i w nim zakocha się równie szybko?_

Młodzi są zmienni i wilkołak zdecydowanie na to właśnie liczył!

* * *

Ostatnio Harry'emu udawało się rozmówić wprost ze wszystkimi przyjaciółmi i myślał, że z tym już skończył, a tu proszę: krzywe spojrzenia Remusa i drgające przy tym skrzydełka jego nosa dające do zrozumienia, jak bardzo jest z czegoś niezadowolony.

To było dla niego denerwujące. Bardzo dobrze wiedział, o co wilkołakowi może chodzić. Tylko jedna osoba budziła w nim aż taka niechęć i na pewno krzywił się czując jego zapach na Harry'm.

Chłopak miał już jednak za sobą tłumaczenie się przed innymi ze swojego życia i swoich decyzji. I gdyby czarodziej miałby do niego uwagi to właśnie tak by mu odpowiedział, ale mężczyzna tylko bez słowa zerkał i marszczył nos.

Harry w odpowiedzi wzruszył ramionami - jeżeli Lupin myślał, że ta dezaprobata go speszy, albo tym bardziej wpłynie na jego zachowanie to był w błędzie - te czasy już minęły...

Mimo że sama rozmowa z Syriuszem i Lupinem była interesująca, Harry z ulgą powitał okazję, by się od tego towarzystwa uwolnić. Wyraźna radość wilkołaka na widok jego kolegi już go nie tylko bawiła i drażniła, ale też i poważnie zirytowała. _Może i był przyjacielem rodziców Harry'ego, ale nie miał prawa wtrącać się w jego życie._

Chłopak pożegnał się serdecznie z ojcem chrzestnym a zwykłym do widzenia z profesorem, _no bo przecież będzie go spotykał na co dzień w szkole_ i udał się w stronę grupy kolegów z roku.

Miał co prawda wcześniej w planie, by jechać z Ronem i Hermioną, tylko, że nie było ich nigdzie widać, zresztą jego przyjaciele czuli się ostatnio wystarczająco dobrze we dwójkę, a on przecież nie mógł trzymać się w tym roku tylko z Draco. Nie wszystkie zajęcia mieli razem i najwyższy czas zapoznać się że swoimi Gryfonami, z którymi nie tylko będzie się uczył, ale i mieszkał w tym samym dormitorium.

Szybko wciągnęli go w rozmowę, najpierw ponownie się przedstawiając, bo zauważyli, _całkiem słusznie,_ że skoro do tej pory nigdy tak naprawdę ze sobą nie rozmawiali może ich imion nie kojarzyć. Harry przypomniał więc sobie, że chłopak, który się w niego wpatruje to Michael, a ten fan quidditcha, który jeszcze przed wakacjami pierwszy zaczął z nim rozmowę od razu po informacji, że przeskakuje szósty rok - to Markus.

Najwyraźniej to on na siódmym roku był Wielkim Szefem, bo wszyscy patrzyli na niego i zachowywali się tak jak on - skoro Markus przyjął Harry'ego z otwartymi ramionami to i cała reszta traktowała go, jakby byli kumplami od lat.

W ich towarzystwie od razu poczuł się zupełnie swobodnie i nie przeszkadzały mu nawet nie całkiem dyskretne spojrzenia Michaela, faktycznie chłopak wyglądał na miłego i nawet by mu się podobał, tyle że on już swojego "chłopaka" miał i nie chciał go wymieniać.

Na szczęście także na siódmym roku chłopcy mieszkali w kilku pokojach i Markus już go zaprosił do swojego - gdzie Michaela nie było. Co prawda na razie oficjalnie tego nie potwierdził, mówiąc, że muszą najpierw dotrzeć do Hogwartu i dormitoriów, ale oczywiście miał zamiar z tego skorzystać. Wspólna sypialnia z zainteresowanym nim chłopakiem mogłaby być dla niego problemem.

To że tak od razu wylądował w stałym związku z Tomem nie zmieniało faktu, że w podrywaniu i chodzeniu ze sobą miał doświadczenie mniej niż zerowe. Nie mając pojęcia, jak zareagować i nie chcąc urazić kolegi, na razie postanowił tyko udawać, że nic nie widzi.

 _A może faktycznie tylko mu się wydaje?_ Miał taką nadzieję. Jednak, gdyby miał rację, wolałby zniechęcić Michaela, zanim ten zdecyduje się coś z tym zrobić, tylko nie wiedział jak...

Najchętniej poradziłby się swojego bardziej doświadczonego brata. Nawet kiedy uważał go za wroga i ogólnie jeszcze nawet nie wyobrażał sobie, że mógłby interesować się chłopakami, to i tak uznawał, że Draco jest atrakcyjny - _na pewno nieraz musiał spławiać i chłopaków i dziewczyny._

I na pewno kolejny raz go chętnie poratuje. Co prawda Harry ostro protestował przeciwko nazywaniu Draco starszym bratem, jednak szczerze musiał przyznać, że faktycznie był dla niego starszym bratem, nie przez te parę miesięcy różnicy ale przez różnicę doświadczeń, nie tylko w czarodziejskim świecie. Draco dobrze znał życie, które Harry dopiero poznawał.

I oczywiście w chwili gdy o tym myślał poczuł klepnięcie w plecy.  
\- Witaj mały, co słychać?

\- Nie jestem Mały! - Wycedził patrząc na niego ze złością, a Draco tylko się zaśmiał. _Wyglądało na to, że ten tekst mu się nie znudzi._ Harry westchnął, ale potem też się do niego uśmiechnął.

Tymczasem Draco, nie czekając na prezentację sam się przedstawił:  
\- Jestem Draco Malfoy - brat Harry'ego, a wy to pewnie nasi koledzy z roku? - Uniósł dłoń w pozdrowieniu, a Gryfoni bez słowa skinęli głowami na powitanie i potwierdzenie.

Wyraźnie to pojawienie się Ślizgona ich zaskoczyło. Co prawda musieli czytać o rytuale w "Proroku", ale i tak co innego artykuł a co innego zobaczyć to braterstwo na żywo.

Draco tymczasem wyciągnął z kieszeni mały woreczek z wyszytymi literami HP.  
\- Ojciec przekazał mi to, żeby ci oddać, skrzaty znalazły go na tarasie obok biblioteki. Musiał ci wypaść wczoraj wieczorem. - Uniósł porozumiewawczo brwi.

Harry się lekko zaczerwienił, a Draco znowu się zaśmiał, ale nie mówił nic więcej na ten temat. W końcu życie uczuciowe Harry'ego miało tu być tajemnicą i nie powinni przyciągać do niego uwagi.  
\- Nie będę wam przeszkadzać - do zobaczenia w Zamku. - Skinął wszystkim głową i poszedł z powrotem do ojca.

Harry spojrzał za nim i też podszedł do Lucjusza jeszcze raz dziękując za wszystko. Czarodziej w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się szeroko i machnął lekceważąco ręką.

\- Nie ma za co, Harry. Jesteś rodziną. - Nawet nie próbował wyciągać do niego ręki i tak jak przewidywał, Harry na pożegnanie go przytulił, zanim pobiegł z powrotem do swoich kolegów.

Ta scenka zdziwiła nie tylko Gryfonów - Lord Malfoy nie był osobą, którą podejrzewaliby o przytulanie - nawet swojego własnego syna, sam Lucjusz jednak był już do tego przyzwyczajony: Harry był nieśmiały, ale uczuciowy i kiedy już kogoś polubił i zaufał, to bez wahania to okazywał.

* * *

Zgodnie z życzeniem swojego gościa Lucjusz Malfoy natychmiast po śniadaniu, zanim jeszcze wyruszyli z synem na stację, wysłał sowę do Wentwortha z prośbą o spotkanie: _"gdyż słyszał o jego decyzji sprzedaży domu i jego przyjaciel a zarazem i klient byłby tym zainteresowany"._

Odpowiedź przyszła błyskawicznie z zaproszeniem jeszcze na popołudnie tego samego dnia. Nieco to go zdziwiło, z uwagi na lokalizację i bezpośrednie sąsiedztwo na pewno czarodziej mógł liczyć na duże zainteresowanie i Malfoy spodziewał się, że raczej będzie przeciągał sprawę, by podbić cenę.

Był już przygotowany na korzystanie ze znajomości i naciskanie, a tu proszę: _spotkanie jeszcze dzisiaj._ Był z takiego obrotu rzeczy bardzo zadowolony, bo czekający na załatwienie sprawy zniecierpliwiony Lord Voldemort potrafił bardzo uprzykrzać życie swoim gospodarzom.

Ponieważ Czarny Pan chciał obejrzeć sobie okolicę i sąsiedztwo, szczególnie to najbliższe, nie skorzystali z zaproszenia Wentwortha, podającego hasło do jego kominka i udali się siecią fiuu na Nokturn a stamtąd do jego domu już pieszo. Oczywiście nie chcieli się przebierać w mugolskie ubrania a w przypadku Lorda Voldemorta także glamourować twarz, zatem skorzystali z zaklęcia kameleona.

Dzielnica była może nie za bardzo bogata i elegancka ale za to z dala od centrum miasta, typowo mieszkalna i dlatego bez wścibskich mugolskich turystów. Ponadto nie było tu kamienic przy ulicy, jak u Blacka ale prawdziwe domy z ogrodami przed i za budynkami i chociaż dzieliło ją tylko kilkanaście minut od Grimauld Place, był to zupełnie inny świat.

To bliskie sąsiedztwo Blacka, na pewno było plusem dla Potterów, kiedy szukali dla siebie domu, dla Toma była to już znacznie mniej radosna okoliczność, ale mimo że z niejakim trudem, jednak zaakceptował fakt, że Harry w przeciwieństwie do niego, miał przyjaciół i rodzinę, z którymi chciał utrzymywać kontakty.

Kiedy zastukali do drzwi zamiast skrzata otworzył im sam gospodarz i na widok Voldemorta zrobił gest jakby od razu chciał je zatrzasnąć, Lucjusz spodziewał się takiej reakcji, właśnie dlatego nie podał nazwiska swojego klienta, _jednak nie będąc idiotą Wentworth sam powinien się tego domyślić._

Szybko chwycił i uścisnął jego wyciągniętą dłoń, uprzejmie się witając i robiąc krok do przodu. Przedstawił ich oficjalnie, bo co prawda już do niego pisał, jednak było to pierwsze spotkanie na żywo.  
\- Pan Thomas Wentworth, jak mniemam? - Szybkie skinięcie głową. - Witam uprzejmie, jestem Lucjusz Malfoy a to Lord Voldemort - to właśnie czarodziej zainteresowany kupnem pańskiego domu, o którym wspominałem w liście.

Wentworth automatycznie podał rękę także drugiemu gościowi, zasady dobrego wychowania nie dawały mu wyboru odstąpił też na bok pozwalając im wejść i wskazując drogę do salonu.

Słysząc imię gospodarza Czarny Pan niemal niezauważalnie zesztywniał, niemal, bo jego towarzysz oczywiście to dostrzegł - spodziewał się tego, wiedział że jego pan nie lubił przypominania, że jest tylko człowiekiem, ani dzielenia czegokolwiek z plebsem - choćby imienia. Dlatego mówiąc o czarodzieju używał dotąd samego nazwiska. _Dobrze, ze to chociaż Thomas, a nie Tom._

Czarnoksiężnik tymczasem uspokajająco wciągnął głębiej powietrze i ruszył śladami Wentwortha uważnie rozglądając się dokoła – dom nie był tak elegancki i bogato wyposażony jak rezydencja Blacków, bo też i Wentworthom było daleko do starych zamożnych rodów czarodziejskich, ale przecież wystrój nie miał dla niego znaczenia bo i tak miał zamiar wszystko tu urządzić na nowo.

Ważne, że dom był duży, przestronny - _i przylegający z jednej strony do domu Potterów_ , a z drugiej otoczony ogrodem, jako ostatni w szeregu. To akurat było mu jak najbardziej na rękę, nie chciał sąsiadować z mugolami – nawet przez czarodziejską ścianę. _Chociaż z drugiej strony w tym konkretnym domu nawet i taką niedogodność byłby gotów zaakceptować, gdyby musiał._

Gospodarz wprowadził ich do salonu i zaproponował jakieś napoje, sam podchodząc do stolika, kiedy zgodzili się na herbatę, nalał ją do trzech filiżanek i razem z talerzykiem kruchych ciastek przesłał na stolik, wokół którego już stały przygotowane trzy fotele.

Najwyraźniej nawet nie miał skrzatów, jak to często bywa przy dużej rodzinie i małych dochodach - miał zbyt wiele potrzeb a brak możliwości ich zaspokojenia. To uspokoiło Toma: _wystarczy, że sypną kasą i czarodziej nie będzie robił problemów..._

I niestety, to co wcześniej w życiu nigdy mu się nie zdarzało, ale za to w sytuacji, gdy chodziło o Harry'ego występowało aż nazbyt często – nie miał racji. Wentworth zaczął właśnie od robienia problemów.

\- Nie mówił mi Pan, o jakiego ewentualnego kupca chodzi, Lordzie Malfoy, - zaczął akcentując „ewentualnego" i patrząc z pretensją na jego towarzysza. – Bez obrazy. – Powiedział jak najbardziej obraźliwym tonem, spojrzawszy na Toma. – Jednak przecież wszyscy dobrze wiedzą, jak „ten czarodziej". – Tom uśmiechnął się w duchu, _to chyba będzie nowa forma zastępująca „Sam Wiesz Kogo"._ – Nastawał na życie Harry'ego.

Starszy mężczyzna chyba stracił nerwy na jego bezczelność, by się tu zjawiać, bo zwrócił się wprost do czarnoksiężnika, nie ukrywając wrogości.  
\- Zabiłeś jego rodziców, moich przyjaciół. – Głos mu się załamał. – A teraz myślisz, że pozwolę byś zamieszkał w tym domu? – Ponownie jego głos odzyskał siłę w gniewie. – Nie pomogłem jego dziadkom i rodzicom, ale nie pozwolę, by ktoś zagrażał Harry'emu!

Tom przestał czuć rozbawienie. _Ten typ sam właśnie powiedział, że opuścił Potterów, kiedy pojawiło się niebezpieczeństwo, a teraz miał czelność występować przeciw niemu?_ Gdyby nadal był tym kościotrupem w czarnej pelerynie i masce, na pewno sam by się rzucił, by mu dom oddać, bez pytania, ale gdy czuł się bezpiecznie to udawał bohatera.

\- Panie Wentworth. - Malfoy widział jego minę i zaczął, zanim jego Pan zdecyduje się powiedzieć wprost, co myśli o starym czarodzieju. - Wie Pan, że Lord Voldemort i Harry Potter nie są już dłużej wrogami i że cała ta sprawa była winą zaklęcia. - Westchnął ciężko nad tragicznym losem obu bohaterów. - Obaj czarodzieje gościli w moim domu przez ostatnie wakacje i dobrze się poznali a wręcz zostali przyjaciółmi.

Wentworth wyglądał, jakby miał na ten temat swoje zdanie, ale Lucjusz nie pozwolił mu go wypowiedzieć. Dobrze, że Voldemort chciał jego towarzystwa, bo w wypadku ich dwóch szczera rozmowa mogłaby się źle skończyć.

\- Mój syn i Harry Potter złączyli się w starym rytuale braterstwa, zapewniam Pana, że traktuję go jak swojego prawdziwego syna i o ile Lord Voldemort już wcześniej myślał o kupnie domu, właśnie w Londynie, to jednak nawet gdyby tak nie było - faktu, że pański dom jest na sprzedaż i tak nie moglibyśmy pominąć. Bezpieczeństwo i spokój Harry'ego jest bardzo ważnym powodem, dla którego zdecydowaliśmy się z panem porozmawiać i złożyć ofertę.

Teraz czarodziej wyglądał, jakby naprawdę się zastanawiał, obserwując szczere i poważne twarze ich obu. Dokończył zatem z absolutnym przekonaniem o swojej racji - nie zawsze w pracy mu się to zdarzało, ale teraz mówił samą prawdę.

\- Musiał pan widzieć artykuły w „Proroku". – Czarodziej prychnął drwiąco, ale Malfoy nie dał się zbić z tropu, widział oznaki kruszenia się jego pewności siebie. – Może pan wszystko potwierdzić w Ministerstwie i u opiekunów chłopaka – zarówno Lord Syriusz Black jak i Mistrz Eliksirów Eliksirów Severus Snape naprawdę troszczą się o bezpieczeństwo Harry'ego i obaj nie mają nic przeciwko jego bliskiej znajomości - przyjaźni z moim klientem.

Wolał nie kłuć go w oczy mrocznymi tytułami swojego klienta. _Wiedział, że Voldemort nie chciał udawać kogoś kim nie jest, ale czemu czarnoksiężnik nie mógłby na potrzeby polityki i biznesu po prostu wrócić do nazwiska po swoim ojcu, albo przynajmniej dodać jakieś imię do Lorda Voldemorta, żeby aż tak nie denerwować Jasnej strony?_

Wentworth długo się namyślał, Lucjusz miał tylko nadzieję, że jego Pan nie spróbuje przyśpieszyć jego decyzji magią. Wentworth był w tym samym wieku, co on i dobrze znał i pamiętał całość jego działań. Jeżeli uzna, że jest manipulowany, zacznie aferę i może im zaszkodzić, nie wspominając już o tym, że wtedy żadne pieniądze nie zmienią jego zdania co do sprzedaży.

Zawsze do tej pory Czarny Pan był bardzo uważny w takich sprawach, ale Malfoy już się przekonał, że gdy chodziło o Harry'ego, niestety jego reakcje bywały zaskakująco nieobliczalne i to już kiedy chłopak był jego wrogiem, a teraz tym bardziej.

Tymczasem czarodziej uważnie ich obu obserwował i nie uszła jego uwagi napięta postawa samego Lorda Voldemorta ani spojrzenia rzucane mu przez drugiego czarodzieja. _Musiało im bardzo zależeć - czyżby faktycznie dla dobra chłopaka?_  
\- A jak się panu podoba sam dom? - Zapytał czarnoksiężnika.

\- Jest dokładnie taki, jakiego szukałem: duży i wygodny, blisko centrum ale w spokojnej okolicy i z prawdziwym ogrodem. Nawet gdyby nie był w sąsiedztwie Harry'ego też by mi odpowiadał. - Powiedział to gładko, jednym zdaniem i szybko zamknął usta, zapewne uważając, że powiedział zbyt wiele.

Wentworth zaczął mieć poważne wątpliwości. To wspomnienie o domu Harry'ego nie wyglądało na grę - _dom Harry'ego, a nie Pottera_ i ulotne zmiękczenie jego twarzy, gdy wymówił imię chłopaka.

Zresztą w "Proroku" czytał o tym, co teraz powiedział Lord Malfoy: że Lord Voldemort i Harry Potter w czasie wakacji mieszkali w jego domu i widział tam także zdjęcia z akcji w górach: a _może to jednak prawda?_

Gdyby czarnoksiężnik faktycznie coś knuł przeciwko chłopakowi przez te dwa miesiące miał na to tysiące okazji. Ale wspólne spędzanie wakacji a niemal wspólne mieszkanie to jednak co innego...

Otworzył usta chcąc zapytać, co Harry o tym sądzi, ale Lord Voldemort odezwał się pierwszy:  
\- Ile potrzeba panu galeonów na te domy w Edynburgu? - Pytając wprost.

\- Sto tysięcy. - Odparł automatycznie.

\- Dam panu tyle za ten dom. - Padła natychmiast odpowiedź. Malfoy chciał zaprotestować, ale zmilczał. Gdyby Wentworth chciał dalej tu mieszkać, mogliby negocjować, ale wystawienie _tego_ domu na sprzedaż może wynieść ceny na absurdalny poziom.

Zresztą dobrze wiedział, że dla Czarnego Pana nie chodziło tylko o to, że sam chciał tu mieszkać - obawiał się, że ktoś inny mógłby go kupić i męczyć jego chłopca. W takiej sytuacji cena nie grała roli - stać go było na to, by zadbać o spokój Harry'ego.

Gospodarz tez już zrozumiał, że cena faktycznie nie miała dla Lorda Voldemorta znaczenia i gdyby był chytry natychmiast podwoiłby ją, ale nie był. Nie sprzedawał domu dla zysku, ale dlatego, że tak musiał. Potrzebował właśnie tyle i to mu wystarczało. Jednak nie chciał zaszkodzić wnukowi swojego przyjaciela a jego wątpliwości co do decyzji samego Harry'ego pozostały i musiał o to zapytać.

\- Czy Harry Potter wie, że chce pan zakupić ten dom?

Czarnoksiężnik jakby się zmieszał, niemniej odpowiedział z pewnością w głosie.  
\- Harry chce po ukończeniu szkoły zamieszkać w swoim domu. - Wiedział, że nie powinien mówić o nim po imieniu, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić, tak o nim myślał. Zresztą w tej sytuacji to działało na jego korzyść. - Po co miałby się niepotrzebnie zamartwiać, nie wiedząc kto będzie jego nowym sąsiadem?

\- Chciałbym jednak poznać jego opinię. - Stwierdził czarodziej stanowczo.

Malfoy rzucił Tempus.  
\- Chłopcy zaraz dojadą do Hogwartu, możemy wysłać sowę do Severusa Snape'a, żeby przed ucztą spotkali się z nami w domu Lorda Blacka. - Rzucił spojrzenie na Wentworta. - Obaj są opiekunami Harry'ego Pottera, mają połączenie siecią fiuu, a jako Profesor Hogwartu Mistrz Snape może mu zezwolić na opuszczenie szkoły bez pytania dyrektor o zgodę.

Wwentworth skinął głową. To mu pasowało i trochę też polepszało jego samopoczucie. Chociaż w towarzystwie swoich rozmówców czuł się mało ważnym prostaczkiem: Lord Voldemort, Lord Malfoy a teraz jeszcze Lord Black, Mistrz Eliksirów i sam Harry Potter - wszyscy ważni i bogaci - ale tego wieczora to oni zabiegali o jego zgodę.

Przywołał swoją sowę, a tymczasem Lord Malfoy wyciągnął z kieszeni szaty samopiszące pióro i zwój pergaminu. Napisał najpierw krótki list uprzedzający Syriusza Blacka o ich wizycie (dobrze, że już wcześniej wiedział o całej sprawie - _tak naprawdę, to właśnie on był jednym ze źródeł Lucjusza -_ więc nie musiał tego teraz tłumaczyć) i drugi do Severusa - już bardziej szczegółowy.

Sowa zabrała oba pergaminy a oni dopili herbatę i także wyszli z domu. Lepiej dotrzeć na Grimauld przed czasem niż żeby to Harry i jego opiekunowie tam na nich czekali.

Wentworth nie przegapił, że jego szacowny gość mimo że na pozór niewzruszony to jednak, kiedy już zorganizowali spotkanie z Harry'm Potterem, zdawał się zdecydowanie mniej mroczny. W jego aurze aż zamigotały radosne iskierki.

 _Najwyraźniej naprawdę chłopaka lubił... Ciekawa sprawa..._

* * *

Po przybyciu do Zamku starsi uczniowie mieli wolny czas do przybycia pierwszorocznych i Harry chciał udać się z kolegami do Wieży, obejrzeć swój nowy pokój.

Po raz kolejny tego dnia jego plany uległy zmianie.

Gdy tylko weszli do holu, czekający za drzwiami Severus Snape natychmiast do niego podszedł i zamiast powitania rzucił krótko.  
\- Niestety muszę porwać pana Pottera, panowie. - Na zdziwione spojrzenie chłopaka dodał jeszcze. - Sprawy rodzinne. - I skierował się w stronę lochów. Wzruszywszy przepraszająco ramionami dla kolegów Harry szybko skręcił i zaraz go dogonił.

Mistrz Eliksirów nie patrząc w jego stronę i nie zwalniając kroku, wyjaśnił mu całą sprawę, tak jak przekazał mu Lucjusz w liście. Harry aż się zatrzymał w szoku, ale że profesor szedł dalej, szybko się musiał otrząsnąć i znowu za nim pobiegł.

W swoich komnatach czarodziej wreszcie się zatrzymał i stanął obok kominka w końcu patrząc na Harry'ego.  
\- Wiem, że to zaskakujące, też dowiedziałem się o tym tuż przed waszym przyjazdem. Ja sam, co prawda bym tak nie zrobił, ale rozumiem dlaczego Czarny Pan nie chciał ci o tym wcześniej mówić.

Harry tylko patrzył na niego otępiały - on sam na pewno tego nie rozumiał. Poza tym, do tej pory to właśnie Tom był jedyną osobą, która mu wszystko wyjaśniała - _skąd więc teraz takie zachowanie?_  
\- Może chciał mi zrobić niespodziankę. - Rzucił drewnianym głosem, absolutnie w to nie wierząc.

Snape westchnął i pokręcił głową.  
\- Malfoy pisze, że Lord Voldemort nie chciał cię martwić tą sytuacją, bo przecież w końcu każdy mógłby się zgłosić , by kupić dom obok ciebie - i dziennikarze i zwariowani fani. - Harry prychnął, wreszcie otrząsając się z zaskoczenia i profesor z uśmieszkiem przechylił głowę, przyglądając mu się. - Myślę, że chodziło mu jednak głównie o coś innego...

Krótka pauza i zamyślone zmrużenie oczu.

\- On wciąż jest niepewny twoich uczuć i bał się o tym mówić, bo może ty byś nie chciał? - Harry znowu prychnął, choć już mniej powątpiewająco. - Łatwiej jest przeprosić po fakcie, niż pytać o zgodę i stracić okazję.

\- Ale i tak będą mnie pytać. - Harry zacmokał rozkładając ręce. - Niespodzianka nie wyszła.

\- I co im odpowiesz?

Chłopak ze śmiechem pokręcił głową.  
\- Jakbyś nie wiedział. - Odetchnął głęboko i ruszył w stronę kominka, wyciągając rękę po miseczkę z proszkiem. - Chodźmy już, - i z nie do końca żartobliwą skargą: - Od pierwszej klasy rzadko zdarzało mi się spokojnie pójść na ucztę powitalną. Myślałem, że to już za mną. - Wszedł do kominka, wymawiając wyraźnie: - Grimauld Place 12.

* * *

W salonie czekał na nich tylko Syriusz, pozostali jeszcze tu nie dotarli i zaczął od tłumaczenia się.  
\- Przepraszam, Harry, powinienem tobie najpierw o tym powiedzieć, ale Lucjusz mówił, że szukają domu w Londynie i pomyślałem, że wolałbyś mieszkać obok Voldemorta niż nie wiadomo kogo.

Harry patrzył na niego w osłupieniu, ostatnio co prawda Syriusz podchodził do Toma o wiele spokojniej, jednak wciąż był ostatnią osobą, którą by podejrzewał o pomaganie czarnoksiężnikowi, a tym bardziej, żeby sam to zaczął. Chrzestny bez problemu domyślił się jego wątpliwości.

\- Nie przepadam za nim, ale szanuję twój wybór i wiem, że przy nim będziesz bezpieczny, a kto wie, jaki świr mógłby się zgłosić, gdyby dom Wentwortha pojawił się na rynku.

Z tym Harry nie mógł dyskutować. Zagryzł wargę, zanim z ociąganiem odparł.  
\- To już kolejny krok, na który nie jestem gotowy... - Westchnienie. - ...ale masz rację, nigdy nie zastanawiałem się nad swoimi sąsiadami - jednak jeżeli ten: Wentworth? ...jeżeli on chce sprzedać swój dom, to wolę, żeby to Tom go kupił.

Syriusz zadowolony, że Harry uznał jego decyzję, wskazał im fotel i zawołał skrzata.  
\- Nie chcę was karmić przed kolacją, ale może jakaś herbata i ciastka?

Snape skinął głową, ale Harry zmienił zamówienie.  
\- Ja bym wolał czarną kawę, bez niczego.

Syriusz przekazał zamówienie skrzatowi i usiadł obok nich. Ledwo Harry zdążył wziąć pierwszy łyk, gdy rozległo się stukanie do drzwi a po chwili aportował się w salonie podekscytowany skrzat informując o gościach.  
\- Wprowadź ich tu, Stworku.

Uszczęśliwione stworzenie wprowadziło nowych gości, wpatrując się z uwielbieniem w Czarnego Pana. Harry jak zwykle nie mógł na to powstrzymać śmiechu. Tom spiorunował go wzrokiem a i Syriusz popatrzył na niego karcąco.  
\- Witam panie Wentworth, Lordzie Voldemort, Lucjuszu. - A następnie wskazał na obecnych. - To Mistrz Eliksirów Severus Snape i jego podopieczny, mój chrześniak: Harry Potter. Pan Thomas Wentworth był dobrym przyjacielem twojego dziadka Harry, a teraz jest twoim sąsiadem.

Lekko się stropił.  
\- Chyba powinien wcześniej was sobie przedstawić, - i zaraz się rozgrzeszył, wzruszając ramionami. - Ale skoro na razie tam nie mieszkałeś, nie było okazji i potrzeby.

Słysząc imię Wentwortha Harry spojrzał badawczo na Toma, ten skrzywił się do niego złośliwie, wiedząc co było tego powodem, ale nie potrafił ukryć radosnych błysków w oku, gdy patrzył na chłopaka. Co prawda pożegnali się dopiero tego poranka, ale nie wiedząc, kiedy znowu się spotkają pożerał go zachłannym, zachwyconym wzrokiem.

Lucjusz Malfoy odchrząknął przyciągając uwagę pozostałych chociaż ledwo się powstrzymywał od krzywienia się i prychania: jeżeli w ten sposób Czarny Pan miał zamiar ukrywać swoje zainteresowanie Harrym Potterem, to Draco miał rację - _nikt nie może ich razem zobaczyć._

Teraz jednak czas wziąć się do interesów.  
\- Jak wiesz, Harry, twój sąsiad chce sprzedać swój dom i chciałby wiedzieć co o tym myślisz.

 _A-ha - Harry - czyli mamy pokazać, jacy jesteśmy zżyci i zaprzyjaźnieni._  
\- Wiem, wuju. - Lucjusz od dawna nalegał by zwracał się do niego po imieniu, albo nazywał go właśnie wujem - tak jak Draco nazywał Syriusza. Z reguły starał się w ogóle unikać adresowania go w jakikolwiek sposób, ale gdy musiał, szło mu to coraz łatwiej.

Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco do Wentwortha.  
\- Wiem, że powinienem wcześniej się z panem spotkać, ale jak mówił mój chrzestny - na razie nie miałem możliwości zamieszkać w swoim domu i nie pomyślałem o tym. - Kolejny przepraszający uśmiech. - Jednak jeżeli pan chce swój dom sprzedać, to wolałbym, żeby był to ktoś kogo znam i ufam. - Tym razem uśmiech skierował do Toma, który odpowiedział mu takim samym szerokim i radosnym uśmiechem.

W tej chwili Syriusz przypomniał sobie o obowiązkach gospodarza i zaprosił ich do zajęcia miejsc przy stoliku, pstrykając, by zwrócić uwagę stojącego w drzwiach i z wniebowziętą miną zapatrzonego w Czarnego Pana Stworka.  
\- Stworku! - Musiał krzyknąć, by stworzenie wreszcie zwróciło na niego uwagę. - Przynieś jeszcze trzy filiżanki i dodatkowy dzbanek z herbatą.

Harry znowu parsknął śmiechem, a Syriusz z chytrą miną uśmiechnął się fałszywie do Voldemorta.  
\- Skoro już kupujesz dom, to będziesz potrzebował skrzatów. Może chciałbyś Stworka? Co prawda to skrzat rodzinny, ale czego się nie robi dla przyjaciół?

Tom rzucił mu nie całkiem żartem wściekłe spojrzenie, Harry parsknął jeszcze głośniejszym śmiechem, a i pozostali uśmiechnęli się pod nosem. Nawet Wentworth zdawał się już rozumieć o co w tym chodzi.

\- Dzięki, ale nie mogę przyjąć takiej ofiary. - Odparł czarnoksiężnik nie kryjąc sarkazmu. I całkiem poważnie dokończył. - Ale reszta twojej skrzaciej ekipy to całkiem inna sprawa.

Syriusz też spoważniał.  
\- O nie, ich nie mogę oddać, ale za to podam ci kontakt do agencji, gdzie ich znalazłem. - Pstryknął palcami i pojawił się starszy skrzat, zarządzający domem. - Gromku, przynieś mi notes z gabinetu.

Skrzat z ukłonem zniknął, a po chwili pojawił się z powrotem z grubym oprawionym w czarną skórę foliałem. Syriusz szybko go przejrzał i skopiował jedną z jego stron na jeden wybrany z włożonych na końcu notesu kawałków pergaminu, po czym podał go Voldemortowi.

\- Proszę bardzo, to ich adres i kod do fiuu.

Czarnoksiężnik podziękował i schował go do kieszeni szaty, po czym zwrócił się do Wentwortha.  
\- Czy przyjmuje pan zatem moją ofertę na zakup pańskiego domu?

Czarodziej jeszcze raz rozejrzał się po towarzystwie - widział wyraźnie, że wszyscy obecni naprawdę dobrze się znali a złośliwe żarty więcej mówiły o prawdzie tej przyjaźni, niż zrobiłaby to nadmierna życzliwość i uprzejmość. Pozbył się już wszelkich wątpliwości i potwierdził.

Tutaj wkroczył do akcji Lucjusz omawiając kolejne punkty jakie powinna zawierać umowa. Tyle, że jego klient machinalnie kiwał głową zgadzając się na wszystko a całą uwagę kierując na Harry'ego.

Chłopak nie potrzebował podpowiadającego szturchnięcia Snape'a by wiedzieć, że powinien coś z tym zrobić, dopił kawę i wstał stwierdzając, że muszą już z profesorem wracać. Na pożegnanie podał rękę Wentworthowi a Syriusza i Lucjusza uścisnął i idąc za ciosem, przytulił się też do Toma.

Po wzięciu garści proszku, odwrócił się jeszcze raz machając na pożegnanie i zniknął a profesor zaraz za nim.


	28. Chapter 28

_Wszystko.._

 _Miłość to bardzo dziwna rzecz i najbardziej pewnych siebie i stąpających twardo po ziemi geniuszy potrafi zmienić w przerażonych i niepewnych siebie małych chłopców. Oczywiście wystarczyłby jeden gest, jeden uśmiech by wszystko wróciło do radosnej euforii._  
 _Ale jeżeli tego gestu zabraknie..._

 **Rozdział 28 Kto lepiej gra?**

Tom naprawdę powinien być zadowolony z tego dnia - a jednak nie był.

Począwszy od tego porannego pocałunku ( _tak naprawdę to nawet nie uważał, by faktycznie można było tak go nazwać, taki lekki dotyk, po którym Harry natychmiast zniknął. Podejrzewał, a raczej był pewien, że tylko dlatego chłopak się na to zdobył – bo mógł od razu uciec),_ który go cieszył, ale też i zostawił pragnącego więcej. _  
_

I przez cały dzień nie mógł przestać o tym myśleć, a z każdą myślą jego całe ciało stawało w ogniu, pomimo, że według wszelkich reguł czasu i pamięci z każdą mijającą chwilą efekt powinien znikać - _zamiast tego narastał._ Dobrze, że jego skóra nie mogła się czerwienić, bo pewno z podniecenia i tęsknoty płonąłby jaśniej niż magiczne kule.

Oczywiście miał wystarczająco ostry umysł, by nawet w tym stanie zajmować się swoimi sprawami, chociaż od czasu do czasu czuł na sobie dyskretne, badawcze spojrzenia Malfoya. _Wystarczająco dyskretne by mógł je zignorować._

 _Lekkie jak dotyk Harry'ego._

Dotyk jego ust… _Na Slytherina,_ był tak napięty, że do krwi zaciskał dłonie. Wściekłość z jaką rozbijał w pył sale i pola treningowe Malfoyów zanim poznał Harry'ego była niczym w porównaniu z mocą, która w tej chwili pulsowała w jego żyłach. Gdyby teraz wyjął różdżkę rozwaliłby w proch cały Dwór, rozwaliłby w proch wszystko na drodze do Hogwartu – _do Harry'ego._

Może był zbyt dobrym aktorem, bo ten idiota Wentworth wcale nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bliski był okrutnej śmierci i w czasie ich rozmowy coraz bardziej go prowokował.  
Całe szczęście, że Malfoy wiedział i interweniował _–_ kiedyś za samą myśl o tym zabiłby takiego śmiałka, teraz też miał na to ochotę _– tylko, że…_

Malfoy miał rację przejmując rozmowę i miał rację rzucając mu już prawie zupełnie nie dyskretne spojrzenia, kiedy Tom stracił głowę widząc Harry'ego na Grimauld. _Wiedział o tym, że nie powinien tak reagować i co z tego, skoro nie potrafił przestać..._

Dotykał go, chociaż tylko wzrokiem, czekając aż Wentworth odejdzie i zostaną w swoim gronie, a potem może nawet całkiem sami, ale Harry zaskoczył go szybko żegnając się i chociaż zrobił mu przyjemność szybko przytulając się na pożegnanie to równie szybko odsunął się i wymknął z jego rąk, tak że znowu schwytał w dłonie powietrze.

Całkowicie automatycznie brał udział w dalszej rozmowie – ustalającej, że czarodziej otrzyma pieniądze od razu po podpisaniu umowy, żeby mógł je przekazać właścicielowi swojego nowego domu/ domów i w ciągu tygodnia, jako że nie miał skrzatów, zabierze swoje rzeczy.

Bez czytania podpisał oryginał umowy, który Malfoy od razu przesłał do Ministerstwa a potem jeszcze dla nich obu dwie kopie i zakończywszy te sprawę nareszcie z ulgą pożegnał obecnych, wracając ze swoim gospodarzem kominkiem do Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Podczas kolacji, przy dziwnie pustym stole, bez obu chłopców i któregokolwiek z ich nauczycieli Narcyza, wyraźnie podekscytowana _(zapewne perspektywą pozbycia się wreszcie nieproszonego i zbyt już zasiedziałego gościa),_ dopytywała się o jego nowy nabytek.

Przyjrzał się jej uważnie i bez namysłu uprzejmie zagaił:  
\- Twój mąż mówił, że sama nadzorowałaś urządzanie tego pięknego Dworu, Lady Malfoy. – Czarownica z uśmiechem skinęła głową, od razu przewidując o co mu chodzi. – Wiem, że zwykły miejski dom nigdy nie dorówna takiej posiadłości, ale jestem pewien, że pod twoim magicznym dotykiem może zmienić się w prawdziwie elegancką rezydencję. Czy mogę cię prosić o pomoc w przemianie mojej nowej siedziby w Prawdziwy Dom? – Jej oczy błysnęły radośnie, a potem jeszcze radośniej, gdy dodał. - Koszty nie gają roli.

To właśnie magiczne słowa, które uszczęśliwiają każdą kobietę. Narcyza z entuzjazmem wyraziła zgodę i od razu zaczęła wypytywać męża o szczegóły jego domostwa, notując je na szybko wyczarowanym pergaminie, a także: co i skąd najlepiej zamówić żeby je całkowicie odmienić.

Oczywiście musiała najpierw sama go zobaczyć, zanim weźmie się do pracy, ale Tom był pewien, że do tego czasu będzie już miała gotowych kilkanaście projektów i każdy kolejny bardziej kosztowny i elegancki od poprzedniego.

Po tej rozmowie uważał, że spełnił z nawiązką swój dobry uczynek na dziś, a spoglądając na udręczoną twarz Lucjusza uznał też, że zemsta za jego wtrącanie się i pomaganie _(nigdy nie przyzna, że tego potrzebował)_ też została wykonana w pełni.

Mógł zatem pożegnać się i zniknąć w swojej sypialni.

Nie czuł potrzeby, by się położyć, więc wyciągnął ostatnio znalezioną księgę o magicznych więziach – _musiał w końcu dobrze poznać i zapanować nad tym, co go łączy z jego chłopcem_ \- ale nie potrafił przeczytać ani słowa.

Zresztą żadna z ksiąg, które jak dotąd udało mu się znaleźć nie zawierała jakichkolwiek pomocnych informacji. Jedyne wytłumaczenie jakie miał, wydedukował sam:  
 _Harry miał kawałek jego duszy, ale miał też swoją własną - całkiem odrębną._

Dlatego mógł wyłapywać emocje i myśli Toma, bo ta jego mała dodatkowa część była z nim zgodna, ale w drugim kierunku to nie działało, bo on sam nie miał w sobie duszy Harry'ego, więc miał dostęp jedynie do tego kawałka własnej. Ta nie powiązana z nim, należąca tylko do Harry'ego była przed nim zamknięta.

To też mogło wyjaśniać, dlaczego był aż tak związany z chłopakiem, dlaczego nie potrafił się od niego uwolnić podczas gdy sam Harry i owszem; dlaczego kiedy tak desperacko chciał go pocałować, Harry mógł odwrócić głowę. I wreszcie dlaczego kiedy w końcu chłopak sam go pocałował potrafił zamiast pogłębić pocałunek tak po prostu odejść.

To tłumaczyło, dlaczego tego wieczora nie potrafił oderwać od niego wzroku a Harry spokojnie sobie siedział rozmawiając z innymi, ledwo go zauważając; dlaczego zamiast zostać aż Wentworth sobie pójdzie, Harry odszedł pierwszy i dlaczego na pożegnanie uścisnął go lżej i krócej niż Blacka, czy Malfoya...

 _Tom desperacko pragnął i nie mógł z tym walczyć, ale Harry mógł się powstrzymywać, mógł i robił to._

Widział to i wiedział dlaczego… i wiedział, że musiał się bardziej postarać, żeby chłopaka zatrzymać przy sobie - _tylko jak, skoro ten nawet nie chciał z nim porozmawiać?_

Zamknął z trzaskiem księgę, której i tak nie czytał i udał się do łazienki na kolejny lodowaty prysznic przed snem.

 _Wszyscy mówią, że dobrze przespana noc rozwiązuje problemy._

 _Może rano nie będzie go aż tak bardzo potrzebował?_

* * *

Po wyjściu z kominka w Komnatach Snape'a, Harry od razu skręcił w bok, opierając czoło o ścianę, a potem uderzając głową w nią, kilka razy. Profesor obserwował to z niepokojem, ale nie interweniował.

Po chwili chłopak wziął głęboki oddech i odwrócił się do niego. Wyglądał na naprawdę zdenerwowanego i przybitego. Z westchnieniem, ponurym i zmęczonym głosem wyjawił powód swojego stanu.  
\- Draco miał rację, powinniśmy przystopować wtedy a nie iść w to coraz głębiej. Nie miałem pojęcia, jak trudno będzie udawać, że nic nas nie łączy - tak bardzo cały czas chciałem go dotknąć…

\- Świetnie ci idzie. – Profesor zapewnił go, z przekonaniem. Naprawdę chłopak radził sobie z tym bardzo dobrze, _o wiele lepiej, niż jego Pan._

\- Doprawdy? – Harry uniósł wyraźnie trzęsące się ręce. – Mam wrażenie, że zaraz się rozsypię na kawałki.

\- Naprawdę! – Potwierdził stanowczo, podszedł i mocno objął chłopaka ramieniem, jakby mógł go w ten sposób ocalić przed tym rozpadaniem się. Rzucił Tempus drugą ręką i skierował ich w stronę drzwi. – Uczta już się zaczęła, nie możemy jej całkiem odpuścić. Wszyscy zauważą nasze spóźnienie, ale lepiej późno niż wcale.

Harry skinął głową wzdychając po raz kolejny i bez entuzjazmu wlókł się z nim w stronę drzwi.

Mistrz Eliksirów dobrze pamiętał, jak kiedyś sam bardzo pragnął tak dotknąć ukochanej dziewczyny – _tylko, że ona nigdy by mu na to nie pozwoliła…_

Nie potrafił zdecydować, czy nigdy nie wiedząc, jakie to uczucie było mu trudniej, czy może łatwiej, niż teraz jej synowi.

* * *

Przed wejściem do Wielkiej Sali za drzwiami Snape jeszcze raz uścisnął Harry'ego i otworzył je przepuszczając go przodem.

Chłopak próbował zrobić na użytek obecnych radosną minę, bo przecież jeden powód do radości miał: _dotarli już po ceremonii przydziału, więc przynajmniej nikt nie powie, że chciał odebrać należną uwagę dzieciakom._

Skierował się do stołu Gryffindoru: jego miejsce obok Rona było wolne, co przyjął z ulgą - przy starych przyjaciołach mógł sobie pozwolić na gorszy nastrój, wiedział, że zostawią go w spokoju i nie obrażą się za ten brak uwagi.

Od wejścia do sali, czuł na sobie uporczywy wzrok, podniósł oczy bez zdziwienia napotykając zmartwione spojrzenie Draco - przed bratem jego sztuczny uśmiech nie zdołał ukryć prawdziwego przygnębienia. Pokręcił głową uspokajająco: _Nie, nic się nie stało, po prostu jest zmęczony i wcale nie ma ochoty na udział w uczcie..._

 _...A nie może po prostu wyjść,_ westchnął ciężko, bez zapału biorąc coś z najbliższego talerza, nawet nie patrząc i ugryzł, od razu wypluwając i łapiąc za najbliższą szklankę - z gorącą kawą Rona.

Znowu się zakrztusił i wypluł napój, łapiąc powietrze i dopiero teraz spojrzał na to, co spowodowało całe zamieszanie: papryczki chilli: _no tak, Zgredek na pewno specjalnie tu je postawił wiedząc, że Harry je lubił - tyle, że nie z zaskoczenia!_

Złapał dzbanek z mlekiem do kawy i wreszcie zapił ten ostry smak. Dzięki temu wypadkowi wszyscy zaczęli się na niego gapić, ale przynajmniej to go rozbudziło. Rozejrzał się dookoła uśmiechając się przepraszająco - _tak to było zabawne, ale występ się skończył i cyrk już na dzisiaj zamknięty._

Tym razem rozejrzał się po stole zanim zrobił sobie kanapkę z bekonem i nalał szklankę soku. Jedną kawę już wypił u Syriusza, więc teraz lepiej ją sobie darować - i tak może mieć dziś problemy ze snem w nowym miejscu.

Oczywiście najpierw musi na to miejsce dotrzeć - w towarzystwie swoich nowo poznanych kolegów i lepiej, żeby do tego czasu pozbył się tej smutnej miny, bo pomyślą, że nie podoba mu się ta zmiana i nie chce z nimi mieszkać.

Nieświadomie westchnął, po raz n-ty od wejścia do Wielkiej Sali, Ron tylko mu się przyglądał, ale Hermiona szturchnęła rudzielca, aby się cofnął i nachyliła nad stołem w jego kierunku.  
\- Harry, co się dzieje? Czemu się spóźniłeś - Ty i Snape?

\- Syriusz nas wezwał: sprawy rodzinne. - Mimo kiepskiego nastroju musiał się uśmiechnąć: _sprawy rodzinne, tego dotąd nie było w jego życiu. Nie w ten pozytywny, chciany sposób._ \- Rozejrzał się wokół dając jej do zrozumienia, że nic nie powie, ale to nie chodzi o nich, po prostu nie może o tym rozmawiać w tej chwili, gdy wszyscy słuchają.

Hermiona skinęła głową i odchyliła się wracając do kolacji i wreszcie pozwalając też na to Ronowi, który co prawda martwił się o Harry'ego, ale równie mocno martwił go własny nienapełniony żołądek.

* * *

Niestety z Draco nie poszło mu tak łatwo - przyjaciel może dałby się zbyć, ale brat po prostu po uczcie zaciągnął go do najbliższej klasy, posadził na krześle i zażądał odpowiedzi.

Opowiedział mu więc wszystko: o spotkaniu z Tomem i o jego przyczynie, ale przede wszystkim o tym, co zaszło w czasie tego spotkania między nimi dwoma i jak się z tym czuje. Nie pominął też przyznania mu racji:  
\- Nie powinienem pozwolić temu zajść tak daleko, bo teraz nie chcę się zatrzymać, chcę więcej i nie potrafię tak po prostu udawać, że to jest tylko zwykły znajomy i nic między nami nie ma.

Westchnął, chowając twarz w dłoniach i nie podnosząc jej dokończył.  
\- Już wolę w ogóle go nie widywać niż spotykać się przy obcych i grać obcych...

Na szczęście Draco nie marnował oddechu na: _"A nie mówiłem"_ , ani _"Będzie dobrze"_. Po prostu usiadł na sąsiednim krześle i objął go ramieniem, Harry oparł głowę o jego ramię przymykając oczy.

Nie wiedział, ile czasu tak siedzieli, ale w końcu poczuł się lepiej - był gotowy na powrót do Domu.

* * *

Ponieważ Harry nie wybrał jeszcze oficjalnie sypialni jego bagaże stały w pokoju wspólnym - pod opieką Markusa... i Michaela... Koledzy czekali, żeby go zainstalować w dormitorium siódmego roku.

Co rzadko się zdarzało o tej porze, oprócz nich w pokoju nie było zbyt wielu Gryfonów: już się spotkali i powitali w czasie uczty i teraz każdy poszedł do pokoju rozpakować się i pogadać w mniejszych grupach - najbliższych przyjaciół.

Przyjaciele Harry'ego też już zniknęli w swoich pokojach. To dobrze, bo nie miał już czasu ani ochoty na kolejne poważne rozmowy i wyjaśnienia.

Uśmiechając się do obu chłopaków, przeprosił ich za spóźnienie powtarzając to, co mówił Hermionie: _"sprawy rodzinne"_ i rzucił na kufer i torby zaklęcie lewitujące ruszając za kolegami w górę schodów.

Najpierw zaszli do pokoju Markusa i nie musiał udawać zachwytu - był on naprawdę bardziej niż w porządku. Nieco większy niż jego dotychczasowa sypialnia, ale za to trzyosobowy, więc było też dla każdego z nich miejsce na własną szafę.

Teraz, gdy Harry miał porządne ubrania i nauczył się dbać o wygląd to miało dla niego znaczenie. Tak samo co prawda mogło być także w drugim pokoju, ale tu było coś jeszcze: jedyne wolne łóżko stało przy oknie: z widokiem na błonia i chatkę Hagrida.

W ostatnim roku nieczęsto się z półolbrzymem spotykał ( _Hagrid wciąż nie potrafił przyznać, że Dumbledore nie był tak jasny jak sam głosił a Harry nie chciał się z nim kłócić_ ), ale nie zapomniał, że to był pierwszy czarodziej, jakiego spotkał i pierwszy dorosły, który stanął w jego obronie.

Jego szeroki uśmiech powiedział wszystko i Michael zawiedziony opuścił ramiona. Harry potwierdził to opuszczając swój kufer i stawiając go na razie w nogach łóżka - gdy się rozpakuje, wstawi go na szafę.

\- To miejsce jest super. - Zacisnął dłonie unosząc je triumfalnie wyprostowane a potem opuścił, z głębokim wydechem zwracając się do Markusa. - Dzięki, że mnie tu przyjęliście.

Markus z powagą pokiwał głową a potem też się do niego uśmiechnął:  
\- Cieszymy się, że jesteś z nami, Harry. - I zwrócił się do drugiego współlokatora. - Racja, Dave?

Wysoki blondyn, który właśnie wyszedł z łazienki też pokiwał głową i podszedł uścisnąć jego dłoń.  
\- Witaj w Domu... mały!

 _No nie, znowu to!_ \- Harry nie dołączył do śmiejących się kolegów, chociaż nie zrobił też wściekłej miny. Dave co prawda nie był tak napakowany jak startujący kiedyś na pałkarza Markus ( _na szczęście wtedy Oliver Woods był jeszcze kapitanem, więc chłopak nie miał powodu, by czuć urazę do Harry'ego)_ ale miał chyba z 1,90 m wzrostu – _faktycznie przy nich obu Harry był mały._

Nawet wśród swoich rówieśników zwykle był najniższy i najdrobniejszy, a tym bardziej przy starszych chłopakach, ale i tak pomówi z Draco na ten temat. _I odpowiednio mu podziękuje._

Na razie za to podziękował Michaelowi: _na pewno drugi pokój i jego mieszkańcy także są w porządku, ale on tutaj od pierwszej chwili czuje się znakomicie i nie zrezygnuje._ Chłopak z rozczarowanym westchnieniem pożegnał się i odszedł.

Harry przysiadł na chwilę na swoim nowym łóżku patrząc w okno, ale nie miał czasu na nostalgię - musiał wyciągnąć z kufra i toreb przynajmniej podstawowe rzeczy i przygotować księgi potrzebne na jutro, by nie grzebać w nich o poranku, kiedy i tak zawsze się spieszył.

A propos jutra:  
\- Czy wzięliście może mój plan, chłopaki? Spóźniłem się na ucztę i nie było mnie, jak je rozdawano.

Markus uniósł uspokajająco wskazujący palec i pokiwał głową  
\- Oczywiście, że go dla ciebie wziąłem. - Po czym zaczął wyciągać z szaty różne drobiazgi i wykładać je na stolik.

Harry był pełen podziwu - _ileż to rzeczy można zmieścić w jednej kieszeni dzięki zaklęciom_. I w końcu znalazły się dwa złożone razem pergaminy, Markus rozwinął je i spojrzawszy na adresatów wyciągnął do niego ten właściwy, swój odkładając na już solidnie obłożony szpargałami stolik.

Może nie będzie aż tak tęsknił za starym pokojem - szafka Rona zawsze wyglądała tak samo ( _i jego własna też, do ostatniego roku, kiedy to dzięki wydatnej pomocy Draco poznał i docenił zalety dobrej organizacji)._

Harry szybko zobaczył, co ma w planie i zaczął grzebać w torbie z podręcznikami. Na szczęście na początek były jego ulubione: OPCM i Eliksiry, później Transmutacja i Czarodziejskie Prawo, a po obiedzie miał czas wolny na naukę. Całkiem nieźle - plan Draco na pewno miał zajęcia napakowane co do minutki bez żadnej przerwy, nawet nie wyobrażał sobie, jak jego ambitny braciszek miał zamiar się do tego wszystkiego przygotowywać. _Pewno będzie zakuwać po nocach._

Ambicja to dobra rzecz, ale Harry cieszył się, że sam nie ma jej aż tyle. Wystarczało mu to co niezbędne i jeżeli w tych przedmiotach będzie Wybitny to doprawdy będzie najszczęśliwszym chłopakiem na ziemi, co do reszty nie przeszkadzało mu bycie ignorantem, miał od tego Draco... _i Toma - jego ambicją było wiedzieć wszystko o wszystkim._

* * *

Hermiona, która liczyła na to, że porozmawia z Harrym przed śniadaniem srodze się zawiodła. Ponieważ przyjaciel jak zwykle był spóźniony w końcu nie doczekawszy się go zdecydowała się opuścić pokój wspólny i poszła śladami Rona do Wielkiej Sali.

Harry przyszedł już po pojawieniu się potraw, szeroko uśmiechnięty i pochłonięty rozmową ze swoim nowym współlokatorem - ubiegłorocznym Prefektem Gryffindoru - Markusem Moore.

Hermiona zawsze zwracała uwagę na ludzi u władzy, każdej władzy i uważała, że Moore był kompetentny i dokładny i zauważyła też, że oprócz tego, czy może mimo tego był powszechnie lubiany - bo czasem przymykał oko na wybryki kolegów, gdy mógł załatwić sprawy bez powiadamiania profesorów.

Hermiona, która w tym roku także została prefektką chciałaby być taka jak on, jednak dobrze zdawała sobie sprawę, że odpuszczanie czegokolwiek nie leżało w jej naturze. Jej uparte trzymanie się reguł często było powodem konfliktów z przyjaciółmi i podejrzewała, że będzie też problemem w jej stosunkach z innymi domownikami.

 _Może jednak nie powinna przyjmować tej odznaki?_ Tyle że to powód do dumy i zaszczyt! Ron, gdy się o tym dowiedział był zachwycony, bezczelnie przyznając, że liczy na to, że dzięki ich znajomości uda mu się uniknąć kary za różne wybryki, które już planował.

Oczywiście ostro mu za to przygadała i do Zamku przyjechali skłóceni. W czasie kolacji nie odezwali się do siebie ani słowem.

Ale mimo to była dumna z odznaki i od razu przypięła ją do szaty a podczas uczty powitalnej starannie ją eksponowała, tyle że Harry w ogóle nawet tego nie zauważył i jej nie pogratulował. Oczywiście był wczoraj wyraźnie przygnębiony i nie całkiem przytomny, _ale i tak było jej przykro._

Za to dzisiaj chłopak był już w o wiele lepszym humorze... i nawet nie spojrzał w jej stronę, zajęty nowym kolegą. Podczas ich ostatniego spotkania w wakacje mówił, że będzie musiał trzymać się bliżej ze swoimi kolegami z roku... a pozostały wolny czas miał zamiar poświęcić Draco.

Jednak nie myślała, że w ogóle przestanie kontaktować się z nią i Ronem, szczególnie, że przecież wczoraj usiadł z nimi. Chociaż biorąc pod uwagę jego zamyślenie na pewno zrobił to bardziej z przyzwyczajenia, niż świadomie.

Westchnęła ze smutkiem, lubiła Harry'ego, tworzyli razem zgraną trójkę, a teraz pomimo tego, że dobrze się czuła z Ronem i nawet już coś się zaczęło między nimi rozwijać - to bez Harry'ego nie czuła się dłużej w jego towarzystwie swobodnie - przyjaciel był ich katalizatorem, tłumaczem - bez niego nie było tak samo, im dwojgu było o wiele trudniej się dogadać, niż ich trójce.

* * *

Co prawda Remus Lupin był jednym z instruktorów obu chłopców w czasie wakacji u Malfoyów, jednak nie do końca miał pojęcie, jak bardzo Harry był zaawansowany w OPCM, oczywiście wiedział, że uczył się z Czarnym Panem i że oprócz OPCM poznawał też i samą czarną magię, ale to akurat podobało mu się jeszcze mniej niż Syriuszowi i usilnie starał się tę wiedzę ignorować.

Oczywiście widział w czasie ich spotkań, że chłopak świetnie sobie radził, ale dopiero teraz, kiedy mógł go porównać z innymi uczniami to naprawdę do niego dotarło; Harry zawsze imponował mocą, ale kiedy szła za nią wiedza - po prostu zachwycał i zapierał dech... _albo przerażał..._

Jego ruchy były płynne i oszczędne, wyglądał jak cień - mroczny cień. Inni uczniowie nie mieli szans, by choćby próbować zbliżyć się do jego poziomu. Nawet Draco, który co prawda też uczestniczył w szkoleniach Voldemorta ale nie w tych dodatkowych - tylko dla Harry'ego, wyglądał przy nim jak niedouczony pierwszak.

Remus był pewien, że chłopak już przerobił z Voldemortem co najmniej pierwsze rozdziały a może nawet i cały ten podręcznik. Jednak był też pewien, że z takim przygotowaniem i zrozumieniem tematu nawet gdyby te zaklęcia widział po raz pierwszy to i tak nie sprawiłyby mu żadnego problemu.

Musiał przyznać przed sobą - chociaż jego doświadczenie z przeszłości krzyczało, by nie ufać Czarnemu Panu to co robił teraz, to czego uczył Harry'ego mówiło wyraźnie, jak bardzo się zmienił i że naprawdę nie wierzył w tę bzdurną przepowiednię, której Dumbledore używał do kształtowania i kontrolowania czarodziejskiego świata.

 _Lord Voldemort nie mógł już być wrogiem Hary'ego Pottera, skoro pomagał mu zrozumieć i zrealizować swój potencjał._

Patrząc na ćwiczących uczniów przypomniał sobie swoje dyskusje / kłótnie z Syriuszem i musiał przyznać przyjacielowi rację - źle oceniał Czarnego Pana, jakkolwiek niewiarygodnie mogło to brzmieć: Voldemort i Harry byli prawdziwymi przyjaciółmi. _Musi spróbować się z tym pogodzić._

Ale to, że mogliby być też dla siebie kimś więcej było już dla niego trudniejsze - _wręcz niemożliwe_ \- do przełknięcia. Harry był zbyt młody, zbyt niewinny i zbyt dobry, by wiązać się z kimś takim, a przede wszystkim, nieważne jak Lord Voldemort by się z tego tłumaczył to faktem było, że jego Śmierciożercy zabili dziesiątki, o ile nie setki mugoli i czarodziejów a On sam może i nie miał udowodnionego udziału w tych zbrodniach, ale w jednej miał - _zabił rodziców Harry'ego!_

Jeżeli miał w sobie choć cień przyzwoitości to nigdy nie powinien - _nie miał prawa -_ walczyć o uczucia Harry'ego.

* * *

Po ciężkich i wyczerpujących magicznie i fizycznie zajęciach OPCM, Eliksiry były czystą przyjemnością. Także i na nich najmłodsi uczniowie radzili sobie dobrze, a wręcz najlepiej w całej grupie - chociaż w tym wypadku przewagę miał Draco, który mając wrodzony talent bez problemu przyswajał wiedzę, którą Harry był zmuszony wykuwać na pamięć.

Starał się jednak dorównać bratu, dobrze pamiętając, co mówił im Lucjusz: _"pomimo oficjalnych pochwał i gratulacji wiele osób uważa, że nie powinniście zostać przeniesieni na siódmy rok i będzie czekać na dowód, że mają racje. Musicie od samego początku udowodnić, że jesteście przygotowani i że to jest wasze miejsce"._

Harry wiedział, że czarodziej ma rację, nawet jego najlepsza przyjaciółka na początku twierdziła, że to jakieś oszustwo a w najlepszym razie pomyłka. Po wielu poważnych rozmowach zmieniła zdanie, ale przecież nie będzie dyskutował z każdym z osobna. Po prostu musi się starać być jak najlepszy, a złośliwe gadanie samo ucichnie.

Dlatego w czasie zajęć obaj z Draco uważnie słuchali profesorów, odpowiadali na pytania, zbierając po kilkanaście punktów - _całkiem niezły dorobek, jak na pierwszy dzień,_ dzięki czemu nawet ci dotąd nieprzekonani koledzy od razu popatrzyli na nich życzliwszym okiem. Na transmutacji Draco już nie był w jego grupie, ponieważ w tym czasie miał Antyczne Runy, ale potem znowu się pojawił na Czarodziejskim Prawie i znowu błyszczał.

Po obiedzie Draco miał jeszcze kolejne zajęcia, a Harry pierwszy w tym roku czas wolny. Postanowił od razu zająć się zadaną przez Lupina pracą na OPCM, najpierw korzystając z oficjalnych źródeł, a w razie potrzeby sięgając do biblioteki Slytherina.

Oczywiście, gdy pomyślał o niej od razu pomyślał też o czarodzieju, który mu ją pokazał.

 _To w sumie całkiem niezły pomysł - mógłby poprosić Toma o pomoc przy pisaniu i umówić się z nim w bibliotece - sam na sam i w miejscu, gdzie nikt im nie będzie przeszkadzać..._

Westchnął i od razu ze złością potrząsnął głową - miał się skupić na nauce a kontakty z Tomem ograniczyć, a tu już od pierwszego dnia kombinuje jak te postanowienia obejść.

Kręcąc z politowaniem głową nad samym sobą wszedł do biblioteki, gdzie Pani Pince spojrzała na niego badawczo, ale zignorował to i z szerokim uśmiechem poprosił ją o potrzebne mu księgi, z którymi poszedł do ostatniego stolika, żeby nikt koło niego nie przechodził i nie przeszkadzał w pracy.

Temat był ciekawy i nawet omawiali z Tomem coś podobnego, dlatego nie mógł sobie tego nie przypominać: ich rozmów, uśmiechów, spojrzeń. I znowu pomyślał, czyby się jednak z nim nie umówić - _w celu czysto naukowym, oczywiście._

 _W końcu, co złego się stanie jeżeli się spotkają? Przecież nie są dziećmi, mogą nad sobą zapanować, przez wakacje Tom go uczył i nie mieli problemu ze skupieniem się na temacie._ \- Znowu westchnął. Dobrze wiedział, że się oszukuje, wczorajsze spojrzenia Toma, koncentrujące się na jego ustach były wystarczająco transparentne: _po jego porannym pocałunku chciał więcej..._

Zresztą Harry też... A jak już zaczną: sami, w Komnacie, _to jak zdołają przestać?_

Draco miał rację, miłość - miłością, ale między nimi dwoma nie mogło nic być, nie teraz... jeszcze nie teraz. Sekretne spotkania może i brzmiały romantycznie i podniecająco, ale Harry nie chciał być takim sekretem - chciał oficjalnego, akceptowanego związku i jeżeli Tom chce z nim być, to właśnie w taki sposób.

Jeżeli chce, żeby ludzie go szanowali, to sam musi się szanować, to że chłopak nie może zajść w ciąże, nie znaczy, że może się puszczać. _Nie, żeby Harry tego chciał -_ zaczerwienił się na samą myśl, że mógłby się kochać, z Tomem. _Tylko że już wcale dłużej nie był pewien, że tego nie chce..._

Dlatego tym bardziej nie może się z nim w tajemnicy spotykać, no chyba że pójdzie z Draco, a najlepiej się do niego przywiąże, żeby od razu do Toma nie pobiec i się do niego nie przytulić, a potem całować, a potem...

 _O bogowie!_ Harry opuścił głowę i walnął nią w stół, raz, drugi a za kolejnym razem między jego czołem a blatem pojawiła się czyjaś dłoń. Otrzeźwiał i uniósł wzrok. _Oczywiście... - Michael, chłopak miał po obiedzie jeszcze jedne zajęcia, ale najwyraźniej już się skończyły. Czyżby siedział tu już tak długo?_ Pochłonięty nauką a potem myślami nawet nie zauważył, kiedy minęła godzina.

\- Coś się stało, Harry? - Michael patrzył na niego z troską.

Harry pokręcił głową i zażartował z gorzkim uśmiechem.  
\- Próbuję sobie wbić coś do głowy. Ciężko idzie.

Kolega spojrzał na leżącą przed nim otwartą księgę.  
\- Masz problem z OPCM? - Zapytał ze zdziwieniem. Faktycznie, po jego popisie na lekcji brzmiało to niewiarygodnie.

Znowu pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie z tym.

Wyraźnie ucieszony Michael natychmiast usiadł na krześle obok niego.  
\- To może mi z tym pomożesz? Nie do końca łapię te wszystkie ofensywne taktyki i ich podziały.

Harry uśmiechnął się już naprawdę szeroko i szczerze. On akurat dobrze to rozumiał - już nie tylko je wszystkie omawiał, ale i wykonywał. Co prawda nie o wszystkich mógł mówić w Hogwarcie, szczególnie nie o rzeczach, które Tom sam opracowywał i wyjaśniał, ale na pewno będzie w stanie pomóc koledze.

\- Nie ma sprawy. Z czym konkretnie masz problem?

* * *

W miłym towarzystwie czas szybko płynie, a towarzystwo Michaela było naprawdę miłe, poza podziwem, jaki pojawiał się w jego wzroku, chłopak w żaden sposób nie próbował go podrywać ani cokolwiek sugerować. Nie był ani tak bystry ani tak doświadczony jak... _Sami Wiecie, Kto,_ ale zadawał dobre pytania i szybko się uczył. Gdy rozległ się dzwon wzywający na kolację, obaj mieli już prace prawie gotowe.

Z czystym sumieniem mogli więc na dzisiaj naukę zakończyć. Michael przypomniał mu, że już wcześniej siódmy rok zaplanował po kolacji wspólne wyjście do Hogsmeade, by uczcić przeżycie pierwszego dnia nowego roku szkolnego. Siódmoklasiści jako pełnoletni nie potrzebowali pozwoleń i nie musieli czekać na wyjścia grupowe - wystarczyło, by powiadomili Głowę Domu.

Harry co prawda nie był pełnoletni i potrzebował zgody - niemniej jako siódmoroczny mógł i chciał im towarzyszyć.

Na razie nic nie mógł obiecać, ale poinformował Michaela, że po kolacji zapyta Snape'a o zgodę. Na zdumione spojrzenie i pytanie kolegi: po co pyta o zgodę w obcym Domu, roześmiał się, przypominając, że Snape może jest Opiekunem Slytherinu ale jest także jego osobistym opiekunem. Nie przewidywał odmowy, ale nigdy nie wiadomo.

Po wejściu do Wielkiej Sali od razu poczuł na sobie wzrok Hermiony. Rzeczywiście, wczoraj dał jej do zrozumienia, że porozmawiają i dotąd nie było okazji, bo w przerwach albo trzymał się z Draco albo z Markusem, czy Michaelem, a wieczorem wychodzi razem z nimi na imprezę...

Przeprosił towarzyszącego mu chłopaka i udał się na swoje stare miejsce, może niedokładnie, bo nie usiadł między Ronem a Seamusem, tylko przesunął przyjaciela i usiadł między nim a Hermioną. Dziewczyna od razu się rozpromieniła. A radosnemu blaskowi jej oczu dorównywał tylko blask jej nowej wypolerowanej odznaki Prefekta.

\- Brawo, Herm! Należało ci się. - Harry wreszcie to zauważył i docenił, na co jeszcze bardziej się rozpromieniła, od razu zaczynając paplać o swojej nowej funkcji. Może i szczyciła się swoją inteligencją i kujoństwem ale gadane miała, jak każda dziewczyna.

Bardziej patrzył na nią niż słuchał, gdy zastanowiło go coś innego: Ron stanowczo zbyt chętnie pozwolił mu zająć to miejsce pomiędzy nimi. Kiwając głową Hermionie kątem oka spojrzał na przyjaciela i po jego wyrazie twarzy od razu domyślił się, co się dzieje - znowu się na siebie obrazili.

Nie miał też problemu ze zgadnięciem, o co: Hermiiona została prefektem więc Ron od razu pomyślał, że będzie miał ulgową taryfę a dziewczyna na pewno od razu go zgasiła. Z westchnieniem pokręcił głową. Przyjaciółka widząc to zacięła się a potem zamilkła. Korzystając z okazji popatrzył po kolei na nich oboje.

\- Czy nie można was zostawić samych na jeden dzień, żebyście się nie pokłócili? - Ron prychnął z oburzeniem, ale Hermiona wcale nie wyglądała na złą... Harry uśmiechnął się do niej unosząc kąciki ust. - Nie musisz być taka sztywna, przecież Ron wcale nie wpada aż tak często w kłopoty. - Ron zachichotał triumfalnie, ale w tym sporze on też nie miał racji. - A ty nie kombinuj jak wykorzystać sytuację. Hermiona nie może lekceważyć swoich obowiązków dla jakiś głupot.

Teraz oboje wyglądali trochę na zawstydzonych, trochę na obrażonych - tym razem na niego. Harry wzniósł oczy ku niebu. - Dajcie spokój, jesteście najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, chyba nie poróżni was coś takiego. - Jeszcze trochę fukali ale w końcu przyznali mu rację.

\- To co robimy po kolacji? Może byśmy pogadali o drużynie, czas wyznaczyć termin naboru nowych graczy. - Ron od razu przeszedł do najbardziej interesującej go kwestii.

\- Dzisiaj nie mogę, Siódmy rok organizuje imprezę i nie chcę od razu się od nich odcinać. - Ron zrobił ponurą minę, więc od razu go pocieszył. - Ale już rozmawiałem z dyrektor McGonagall, możemy zarezerwować boisko na sobotę przed południem. Jutro rano miałem to ogłosić we Wspólnym a potem jeszcze raz przy śniadaniu.

Zadowolony z tego, że Harry nie zapomniał o najważniejszej sprawie, Ron był gotów wybaczyć mu, że nie może z nimi spędzić wieczoru. W końcu to zrozumiałe, że musi się trzymać ze swoimi kolegami, zresztą już w wakacje a nawet przed nimi uprzedził ich, że tak będzie.

Hermiona nie była aż tak zadowolona. _Wyjście na imprezę? Pierwszego dnia szkoły!_ Pokręciła głową potępiając jego zachowanie, jednak tym razem odpuściła mu, _musiała,_ nawet jako prefekt nie miała nic do powiedzenia: siódmy rok działał na innych zasadach, ale przede wszystkim, mogła mu wybaczyć, bo Harry znowu załagodził sprawy między nią a Ronem. _Dlaczego bez niego było to aż tak trudne?_

* * *

Pod koniec kolacji Harry podszedł do Snape'a, nieco nieśmiało wyłuszczając mu swoją prośbę. Czuł się trochę głupio, bo wszyscy jego koledzy z roku mogli sobie o prostu wyjść, a on musiał się zwracać o zgodę. _Ale cóż, takie życie - zawsze był inny, od pierwszego roku i nie powinno go dziwić, ze na ostatnim to się nie zmieniło._

Profesor patrzył na niego bez słowa, Harry był pewien, że zaraz zacznie tyradę: _jak to marnuje ich wakacyjny wysiłek i że powinien się uczyć, a nie zaczynać od zabawy._ Tymczasem mężczyzna po prostu skinął głową na zgodę i dodał jeszcze:  
\- Baw się dobrze, Harry. - A potem ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. - Nie rób nic, o czym nie mógłbyś Mu opowiedzieć.

Harry wciągnął mocno powietrze, ale zauważył błysk w oku profesora i tak samo gwałtownie je wypuścił, wybuchając śmiechem.  
\- Bardzo zabawne! - próbował mówić z przekąsem, ale śmiech już go zdradził.

Koledzy chłopaka patrzyli na to z nieco oszołomionymi minami, no bo i co z tego, że już przez cały ubiegły rok Mistrz Eliksirów był opiekunem Pottera i dobrze się dogadywali? Całe lata wzajemnej nienawiści nie mogły tak po prostu pójść w zapomnienie! Zawsze, gdy Harry zbliżał się do niego oczekiwali jakiejś afery, a takie scenki wciąż budziły zaskoczenie.

Snape klepnął Harry'ego w ramię i poszedł w swoją stronę, a Harry ruszył w stronę swoich Gryfonów, unosząc triumfalnie oba kciuki. Koledzy szybko się otrząsnęli i podeszli do niego. Żeby nie marnować czasu zawołali skrzaty oddając im swoje torby do zaniesienia do ich pokojów, a potem roześmianą gromadą ruszyli w stronę drzwi. _Świętowanie czas zacząć._

Harry trochę się obawiał tego wieczoru - o imprezach siódmego roku zawsze w Wieży krążyły legendy, mimo że nikt poza ich uczestnikami tak naprawdę nie wiedział, co się na nich dzieje. Taka była tradycja. Siódmy rok miał swoje prawa i obyczaje, a jakie one są teraz młodsi uczniowie dowiedzą się, kiedy sami już na nim będą.


	29. Chapter 29

_Wszystko.._

 _Miłość na odległość rzadko się sprawdza, bo zwykle przynajmniej jedna ze stron, a czasem obie znajdują coś – lub kogoś, odwracającego ich uwagę od ukochanego. Szczególnie ten, kto wyjeżdża, znajduje nowych ludzi, nowe miejsca, które naprawdę potrzebują więcej uwagi i koncentracji i tęsknota pojawia się coraz rzadziej i coraz słabiej, aż przychodzi dzień, kiedy musi się zastanowić: "co z tego będzie?" i "czy to ma sens?"._

 **Rozdział 29 Kto bardziej tęskni.**

Pomimo, że Harry dopiero co dołączył do swojego roku i tak naprawdę to nie rozmawiał jeszcze z nikim poza kolegami z pokoju _(i Michaelem)_ i jeszcze dwoma chłopakami, z którymi siedzieli w pociągu, w trakcie niezbyt śpiesznej wędrówki do wioski szybko załapali dobry kontakt.

W końcu to chłopcy, łączy ich quidditch - a Harry od pierwszego roku, gdy niespodziewanie został przyjęty do drużyny był uwielbiany przez wszystkim Gryfonów - nie jako Złoty Chłopiec, ale jako szukający, a potem także kapitan, który prowadził ich do zwycięstwa, rok za rokiem.

Szybko poczuł się w tej grupie naprawdę wśród swoich, może nawet lepiej niż na swoim roczniku, gdzie trzymał się tylko z Ronem i Hermioną, bo nawet z chłopakami z pokoju bywało różnie, a ci chłopcy przyjęli go bez warunków, czuł się swobodnie, jakby rzeczywiście uczył się z nimi i byli kumplami od początku szkoły - no może poza chwilami, gdy nawiązywali do jakiś spraw sprzed lat, o których nie miał pojęcia.

Gdy weszli do "Trzech Mioteł", ku swemu zaskoczeniu zobaczył tam znanych mu z zajęć siódmorocznych Ślizgonów. Z wrażenia aż się zatrzymał, ale Markus, który chyba wziął na siebie rolę jego opiekuna, bo zawsze był w pobliżu klepnął go w plecy popychając do przodu.

\- Wiem, że na twoim roczniku rywalizacja miedzy naszymi Domami była wyjątkowo intensywna, ale my już z tego wyrośliśmy i tak jak razem mamy zajęcia, także razem spotykamy się po nich.

Harry skinął głową, że zrozumiał, osobiście nie miał nic przeciwko Ślizgonom - sam też już wyrósł z tej rywalizacji. Rozejrzał się szukając wśród nich Draco, ale nigdzie nie było widać jego charakterystycznej blond czupryny, zaczepił więc najbliższego z chłopaków, pytając o brata.

W odpowiedzi chłopak skrzywił się ( _O-ho, niedobry znak_ \- pomyślał Harry) i odparł, że: _mały Malfoy cały dzień biegał na jakieś zajęcia, a jak się w końcu zjawił w Domu, to nie wytknął nosa z ksiąg_.

Zatem grzecznie podziękował mu za informację i wrócił do swoich. Zachowanie chłopaka świadczyło, że Draco chyba nie został przyjęty przez kolegów tak dobrze jak on, niby Ślizgoni to bardzo ambitny Dom, ale widać ambicje Draco przerastają nawet ich tolerancję - jak powiedział o nim ten chłopak? _: mały Malfoy_. I taki mały ma więcej zajęć niż oni i lepsze wyniki - to może być dla nich denerwujące.

Dobrze, że Gryfoni nie mieli do niego pretensji o ten przeskok i cieszyli się z jego sukcesów, zadowoleni z dodatkowych punktów. Z roztargnieniem przyjął szklankę od Markusa i pociągnął łyk - piwo kremowe, rozejrzał się wokół, wszyscy mieli to samo. Markus roześmiał się z jego zdziwionej miny.

\- Pewno myślałeś, że idziemy na jakąś pijacką orgię? - Harry lekko się zaczerwienił, faktycznie coś takiego przemknęło mu przez głowę. - To pierwszy dzień szkoły, nie ma co szaleć. Zresztą z reguły imprezy siódmego roku nie są takie jak krążą opowieści, tak jak i poprzednicy: skoro możemy to wychodzimy ze szkoły, ale tylko żeby normalnie posiedzieć i pogadać. - Uśmiechnął się unosząc brwi - Ale nie mów nic młodziakom. Legendy szkolne są tworzone od lat i musimy je podtrzymywać, aż przyjdzie czas przekazać pałeczkę. Zatem dziób na kłódkę i tylko się uśmiechaj bez komentarza.

Harry potwierdził skinieniem głowy i słownie.

\- Jasna sprawa. - I pociągnął kolejny łyk rozglądając się wokół. Było naprawdę fajnie móc sobie posiedzieć razem poza szkołą. _Szkoda, że dopiero siódmy rok ma taką szansę, ale może i dobrze - przynajmniej dzięki temu faktycznie to doceniają._

* * *

Co prawda na początku wieczoru oba Domy siedziały oddzielnie, każdy w swoim własnym gronie, ale w miarę upływającego czasu, zaczęli wtrącać się nawzajem w rozmowy, aż w końcu zsunęli stoły i siedzieli razem – jedna wielka grupą, która jednak z czasem podzieliła się znowu na mniejsze grupki, tym razem mieszane, gdy przesiadali się, aby prowadzić już wiele odrębnych dyskusji.

Harry ku swemu radosnemu zdziwieniu znalazł się w centrum zainteresowania Ślizgonów, którzy dosiadali się do niego niezależnie, czy rozmawiali o quidditcha, czy o zajęciach.

Snape podczas ubiegłego roku często powtarzał, że jako jego podopieczny jest honorowym Ślizgonem, ale poza demonstracyjnym przyznawaniem się do jego sukcesów ( _zapewne w dużej części po to, aby wkurzać Gryfonów_ ) nie miał z nimi wiele wspólnego, za wyjątkiem Draco i jego przyjaciół.

Teraz przekonał się, że i starsi Ślizgoni też bez problemu traktowali go jak swojego domownika, a i on sam w ich towarzystwie czuł się swobodnie, może zbyt swobodnie, bo często musiał gryźć się w język, żeby nie zaszokować swoich Gryfonów jego ostatnimi czasy mocno zabarwionym na ślizgońsko podejściem do magii i polityki.

Cały czas czuł też na sobie czujne spojrzenie nie tylko Markusa, ale też i innych kolegów, może nie traktowali go protekcjonalnie, ale na pewno opiekuńczo, co i rusz sprawdzając, czy wszystko z nim w porządku.

Trochę go to denerwowało, ale bardziej wzruszało i czuł rosnące ciepełko w sercu – _oni naprawdę go polubili i zależało im na nim!_ Wciąż w takiej sytuacji był trochę zaskoczony, mimo że Draco i Tom zrobili wiele, by podnieść jego pewność siebie i przekonać, ile jest wart.

* * *

Kiedy przyszedł wreszcie czas zakończyć wieczór i zbierać się do Hogwartu, Harry w dalszym ciągu kontynuował rozmowę z tą samą grupą Ślizgonów, z którą siedział przy stole. Szli dosyć blisko siebie i wyżsi chłopcy musieli lekko się nachylać, by słyszeć jego słowa, Harry celowo nie unosił głosu, bo dyskusja dotyczyła czarnej magii, a Gryfoni uważali to za brudny temat.

Tuż za nimi podążał wyraźnie skrzywiony Michael, któremu nie podobało się to zbliżenie chłopaka do Węży, a raczej to ich zbliżanie się do Harry'ego. W pewnym momencie Harry potknął się i jeden z nich podtrzymał go za łokieć, poprawiwszy okulary chłopiec rzucił mu wdzięczne spojrzenie i uśmiech.

Michael zazgrzytał na to zębami, ignorując śmieszki idących obok niego kumpli, a kiedy Ślizgon nie cofnął ręki, prowadząc dalej Harry'ego, który nawet się o niego oparł, przysuwając bliżej – zaklął głośno.

Zbliżali się już do zamku, więc w trzech krokach dogonił ich i podszedł do Harry'ego z drugiej strony, obejmując go ramieniem i odciągając od wroga.  
\- Uważaj Harry, jeszcze chwila i pójdziesz z nimi do lochów. – Niby żartował, ale jego wzrok skierowany na Ślizgona był morderczy.

Bezczelny typ na to tylko się zaśmiał i nie skomentował, a raczej skomentował do swoich kumpli, którzy wybuchnęli śmiechem. Michael zignorował ich, ciesząc się chwilą. Wiedział, że Harry nie miał nigdy żadnego chłopaka w szkole (ani dziewczyny), ale w bardzo naturalny sposób, oparł się o niego i wyrównał krok, jak gdyby chodzili tak razem od lat.

 _Jakby byli dla siebie stworzeni._

Przyjrzał się ukradkiem młodszemu chłopakowi, wyglądał na dość zmęczonego i może trochę oszołomionego. Co prawda wypił tylko dwa kremowe, ale najwidoczniej nie był przyzwyczajony nawet do takiego alkoholu.

Wyczuwając jego spojrzenie podniósł wzrok i uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, to było tak niesamowicie słodkie i dla niego nowe, nigdy nie spotykał się z takimi chłopcami, ale urzekła go ta nieśmiałość i niewinność Harry'ego.  
Michael przed ubiegłym rokiem nigdy nie rozpatrywał go w kategorii chłopaka. Był Bohaterem, Złotym Chłopcem i zawsze w towarzystwie tych swoich kompanów – nieosiągalny, można było na niego patrzeć, ale nic więcej.

A w zeszłym roku wszystko nagle się zakręciło, Harry zmienił towarzystwo, zmienił zachowanie i jeszcze ta jego oszałamiająca przemiana wizerunku pod koniec roku – kiedy go pierwszy raz zobaczył, tak jak wszyscy był jak rażony gromem, a na wieść, że w tym roku będzie na ich roku ten podziw nabrał już bardziej konkretny wymiar.

Harry absolutnie nie był w typie jego dotychczasowych chłopaków, był zupełnie inny i działał na niego zupełnie inaczej. Nie myślał tylko o zaciągnięciu go do łóżka – chociaż nie miałby nic przeciwko, ale to już nie było najważniejsze – _to w ogóle nie było ważne._

Ta wspólna droga do Zamku, choć trwała kilka minut dała mu więcej szczęścia, niż jego dotychczasowe romanse. Chciał tego chłopaka, ale chciał go na stałe i zdobędzie go – tak jak trzeba.

Czuł na plecach wzrok Markusa – kiedy ten tylko zauważył jego zainteresowanie Harrym od razu odbył z nim poważną rozmowę, tłumacząc mu ( _jakby sam nie wiedział_ ), że chłopak nie miał łatwo i jeśli go skrzywdzi to Markus osobiście sprawi, że będzie tego żałował do końca świata i o jeden dzień dłużej.

Doprawdy ten samozwańczy opiekun wszystkich biednych duszyczek przeginał, ale Harry miał w sobie coś, co sprawiało, że chciałeś się nim opiekować.

I nie miało znaczenia, jak był potężny i czego dokonał: już jako dziecko, ale także ostatnio.

Michael pamiętał te zdjęcia z wakacji, gdzie Harry z przyjaciółmi uratowali tę górską wioskę przed trollami. Chłopak z absolutną pewnością i łatwością rzucał klątwami, o jakich Michael nigdy nie słyszał i na pewno nie byłby w stanie wykonać, przy tym uśmiechając się promiennie do widowni.

To zapierało dech - Harry był fantastycznym wojownikiem i fantastycznie wtedy wyglądał. Mimo że "Prorok" od razu miał wtedy trzykrotny nakład to i tak rozszedł się błyskawicznie i wiele razy musieli go dodrukowywać.

Michael miał to zdjęcie na ścianie (teraz w szufladzie biurka, na wypadek gdyby Harry go odwiedził) i podejrzewał, że w każdym domu w magicznej Brytanii znajdował się przynajmniej jeden egzemplarz tego numeru, a jeżeli było kilka dziewcząt, czy geje, to każdy z nich miał swój i bynajmniej nie ze względu na rzucającego mordercze spojrzenia Czarnego Pana, ale dla uśmiechu Harry'ego Pottera.

A zaraz niżej zdjęcie, jak ten potężny i bohaterski czarodziej stroszy się i krzywi na myśl o aportacji - _no czyż to nie było rozbrajające? Nawet taki drań jak Voldemort -_ od ponad pół roku imię nie było zakazane, wiec każdy już myślał i mówił tak o nim bez problemu - _nawet ten podły gad nie mógł się oprzeć, by mu nie pomóc._

A Michael nie był podłym draniem i bardzo chciał się Harrym zaopiekować - na stałe. Markus miał rację, sam dobrze o tym wiedział, dlatego zachowywał się wzorcowo a jeżeli on tego nie widział to musiał być naprawdę ślepy. Kolega na takie oświadczenie tylko spojrzał na niego poważnie i zapewnił, że będzie go bardzo uważnie obserwował.

 _Nie ma sprawy, nie zobaczy nic niewłaściwego._

Zanim jednak zdążył się naprawdę rozmarzyć nad swoim przyszłym związkiem z Harrym chłopak został wyłuskany z jego objęć – dotarli już w dormitorium i jego anioł stróż zabrał go do właściwego pokoju zatrzaskując Michaelowi drzwi przed nosem.

Wkurzył się trochę, ale wypuścił powietrze i powiedział sobie, że to już niedługo – kiedy Harry zgodzi się być jego chłopakiem to on będzie zamykał za nimi drzwi przed resztą świata.

* * *

Całkiem miło było tak sobie wędrować z kolegami i chociaż nawet nie było mowy, żeby Harry mógł sobie wyobrażać, że jest z Tomem – bo jego dotyk czułby każdą cząsteczką w każdej komórce swojego ciała to i tak było miło – nie mógł być w Hogwarcie z ukochanym, ale przynajmniej nie był sam.

Następnego ranka obudził się w bardzo dobrym nastroju. Bez problemu całą trójką szybko się zebrali i nawet przed czasem zeszli do pokoju wspólnego, gdzie zobaczył Hermionę jak zwykle czekającą na Rona - _ciekawe, kto teraz przejął obowiązek dobudzenia go i doprowadzenia do stanu względnej przytomności, by mógł zejść do Wielkiej Sali?_

Przywitał ją machnięciem głowy z krótkim:

\- Cześć, Herm. - I z Markusem i Davem poszli na śniadanie.

Kiedy już zajęli miejsca z przyzwyczajenia spojrzał naprzeciwko na stół Ślizgonów, ale Draco nie siedział z siódmym rokiem, tak jak wczoraj był wśród szóstorocznych na starym miejscu między Crabbem i Goylem. To potwierdzało jego wczorajsze nieciekawe wnioski: _Draco nie próbował zbliżyć się do nowych kolegów_ \- przypomniał sobie niechętny ton i skrzywienie chłopaka, którego zagadnął: _a może to oni nie chcieli mieć z nim do czynienia?_

Nie wiedział, czy wypada mu się w to wtrącać ale postanowił, że jednak przy okazji rozmowy spróbuje poruszyć ten temat. Przyjrzał się bratu uważniej: to był dopiero drugi dzień szkoły a on już wyglądał na zmęczonego. Harry pamiętał, jak kiedyś siedząc w ogrodzie zażartował, że chciałby już wrócić do Hogwartu, bo tam będą mieli mniej nauki. Najwyraźniej nie dotyczyło to Draco...

Obserwował go uważnie i kiedy wstał razem z przyjaciółmi Harry też wstał i wyszedł za nimi. Podszedł, by przywitać się z Crabbem i Goylem, a ci po krótkiej rozmowie szybko pożegnali się z nimi i poszli swoja drogę, jak gdyby tylko czekali, aż Draco nie będzie już sam, żeby mogli sobie pójść. _Czyżby uważali, że Draco potrzebował ochroniarzy_ , Harry trochę się zaniepokoił - _przecież nie mogło być aż tak źle?_

\- Szkoda, że nie poszedłeś wczoraj z nami do Hogsmeade, było naprawdę fajnie. - Zagaił może mało dyplomatycznie, ale nie mieli dużo czasu przed zajęciami, a chciał zorientować się o co chodzi.

Na twarzy Draco przez milisekundę pojawiło się zdziwienie.

\- Czemu miałbym iść z Gryfonami do Hogsmeade?

\- Nie z Gryfonami - z naszym rokiem – Gryffindor i Slytherin, tak samo jak razem chodzimy na zajęcia tak i razem mamy imprezy - taka tradycja siódmego roku. - Cały czas przyglądał mu się badawczo. - Nie mów, że kumple nic ci nie powiedzieli? - Niby żartował, ale koncentrował wzrok, by dostrzec wszystkie choćby najkrótsze, odruchowe reakcje na jego słowa.

\- Nie miałem czasu na rozmowy, ani tym bardziej na imprezy. - To nie brzmiało przekonująco i Draco skrzywił się widząc zwątpienie w jego oczach.

\- A miałeś czas na sen? - Tym razem Harry nawet nie udawał, że żartuje. - Ja wiem, że chcesz zdać wszystkie możliwe OWUTEMY, ale jeżeli przez całą dobę chcesz tylko uczyć się na zajęciach, a potem jeszcze po nich wciąż tylko odrabiając prace i przygotowując się do nich to nie przetrwasz nawet dwóch tygodni, nie mówiąc o całym roku szkolnym.

\- A czemu tak się tym przejmujesz? Wiedziałeś wcześniej, jakie mam plany i nie miałeś uwag, co cie tak nagle wzięło? - Draco wszedł w tryb obronny, patrząc na Harry'ego twardo, emanując pewnością siebie. - Wiem, na co mnie stać i dam sobie radę. Chcę dobrze zacząć - pamiętasz co mówił mój ojciec: _musimy od razu pokazać na co nas stać, zrobić dobre wrażenie._

Harry pokiwał głową, sam też wczoraj myślał o tych słowach Lucjusza.

\- Dobra, na dzisiaj to przyjmuję, ale jak będziesz za bardzo się forsował to doniosę twojemu ojcu - zależy mu na twoich wynikach, ale bardziej zależy mu na tobie. - Uniósł ostrzegawczo palec. - Będę miał na ciebie oko.

Draco roześmiał się.

\- Tak jest mały, będę się pilnował. - Tym razem Harry się nie wkurzył i wbrew wczorajszym postanowieniom postanowił odpuścić – miał w pamięci minę starszego Ślizgona mówiącego o _„tym małym Malfoyu"_.

\- Lepiej tak zrób. A jeśli myślisz o udawaniu to uprzedzam, że będę sprawdzał u Vincenta i Grega co u ciebie naprawdę słychać. - Draco zrobił niedowierzającą i jednocześnie pewną siebie minę: _jego przyjaciele na pewno go nie wydadzą._ Harry jednak też nie miał wątpliwości. - Jeżeli powiem, że chodzi o twoje dobro to wszystko wyśpiewają.

Draco znowu się zaśmiał rozkładając ręce.

\- Nie mam i nie będę miał nic do ukrycia. Jak będę miał kłopoty to sam ci powiem.

\- Umowa stoi? - Harry natychmiast wziął go za słowo i wyciągnął rękę, brat bez wahania ją uścisnął.

\- Umowa stoi! Idziemy wreszcie na zajęcia? Nie chcesz się chyba spóźnić już drugiego dnia.

W tej samej chwili jak spod ziemi pojawili się obok nich Ślizgoni, z którymi wczoraj Harry bawił się w Hogsmeade. Jeden z nich klepnął go w plecy.

\- Lepiej się zbieraj, Harry, bo się dzieciaki spóźnicie.

\- Bardzo zabawne. - Harry zrobił krzywą minę, a nawet wystawił język, jak na dzieciaka przystało. Wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem. - Chodź bracie, czas na nas.

Draco chciał skomentować, że to on sam przed chwilą mówił mu, żeby się zbierać. Był jednak po tej scence zbyt zdziwiony, więc udając nonszalancję skinął głową podążając za nimi do sali.

 _Jak to się stało, że Ślizgoni jego ignorują, a do Harry'ego mówią po imieniu i żartują z nim jak starzy kumple? Co się działo na tej imprezie?_

Zaczął żałować, że od początku odpuścił sobie życie towarzyskie. _Czas to nadrobić. Nauka jest ważna, ale Harry ma rację - nie może tylko siedzieć z nosem w księgach, w poprzednich latach umiał wypośrodkować naukę i odpoczynek, więc i teraz powinien sobie trochę odpuścić, bo rzeczywiście nie przetrwa dwóch tygodni._

Przysunął się do Harry'ego i trącił go w ramię. Chłopak popatrzył na niego pytająco, zatem wyjaśnił mu, jednym słowem:  
\- Dzięki.

Harry posłał mu ten swój promienny uśmiech, powalający wszystkich na kolana i bez słowa ścisnął jego rękę.

Ramię w ramię weszli do sali Zaklęć. _Teraz pora zrobić wrażenie na Flitwicku._

* * *

Ponieważ na ostatnim roku każdy sam wybierał sobie przedmioty, które będą potrzebne mu do dalszej kariery w wybranym zawodzie, nie mieli wspólnym zajęć całym rokiem, ale spotykali się w różnych konfiguracjach. Draco co prawda wybrał wszystkie przedmioty Harry'ego, ale żeby móc uczestniczyć w pozostałych wybranych przez siebie, część z nich miał z innymi grupami.

Po porównaniu planów z kolegami z Domu okazało się, że najwięcej zajęć będzie miał z Michaelem, który też chciał zostać Aurorem, ale że nie miał takich zdolności jak Harry dla spokoju ducha _(i rodziców)_ wziął jeszcze kilka dodatkowych zajęć, na wypadek gdyby musiał szukać jakiejś innej pracy w Ministerstwie.

Harry był przekonany, że w czasie wolnym będzie sam siedział w bibliotece odrabiając zadane prace _(i tęskniąc)._ Jeszcze pierwszego dnia tak było: uczył się sam a potem tylko z Michaelem, ale potem wszystko się zmieniło.

Kiedy tylko przysiadał do stolika natychmiast pojawiali się i przysiadali do niego inni chłopcy z roku, także Ślizgoni, żeby pracować razem. Jak to stwierdził jeden z nich: _skoro okazał się takim orłem, to ma moralny obowiązek pomagać słabszym_. Najczęściej nie mijało dwadzieścia minut, a już zsuwali po kilka stolików, żeby zmieścili się wszyscy mający w tym czasie przerwę – taka nowa świecka tradycja.

Czasem robili te same prace, czasem każdy swoje, ale że wspólna nauka zawsze idzie szybciej, bo można się nawzajem pytać zamiast szukać wszystkiego samemu, zazwyczaj po kolacji wszyscy mieli już zadania odrobione, księgi przeczytane i omówione i z czystym sumieniem mogli się odprężać.

Żeby nie denerwować wciąż uczących się kolegów oraz właśnie żeby drażnić tych młodszych ich ciągłymi imprezami, najczęściej wybierali się wieczorami do Pokoju Życzeń. Harry zawsze starał się wciągać Draco do swojego towarzystwa, ale ten faktycznie nie miał żadnych przerw, a zatem wieczorem musiał się uczyć. Nawet jeśli w końcu udawało mu się go namówić, to siedział z nosem w księgach, niemal nie uczestnicząc w zabawie.

Jeden ze Ślizgonów, którego ojciec pracował w Ministerstwie załatwił sobie używaną myśloodsiewnię, taka jakiej używa się przy przesłuchaniach, pokazującą trójwymiarowe obrazy bez konieczności wpadania do niej i puszczał w niej swoje wspomnienia z zabaw w mugolskich klubach. Wszystkim się to bardzo spodobało i w pierwszy weekend postanowili wybrać się całym rokiem do takiego klubu. _Całym męskim rokiem._

Dziewcząt na siódmym roku nie było wiele. Większość rodzin czarodziejskich była konserwatywna i uważała, że wystarczą dla nich SUM-y. Podstawowym zadaniem dla czarownicy było znalezienie dobrego męża i żeby ewentualnych kandydatów nie zrazić, nie powinny być za dobrze wykształcone, ale skoro już pozwolono im na naukę, to przynajmniej nie powinny się „nieprzystojnie" zachowywać. Zatem trzymały się od nich z daleka.

Hermionie na pewno by się to nie spodobało, więc przezornie nic jej nie mówił, _sama się dowie w swoim czasie – a jeśli nie, to jeszcze lepiej._

* * *

O ile pierwszego dnia Harry wypatrywał podczas poczty sowy Malfoyów lub jakiejś innej - obcej kierującej się ku niemu – licząc na wiadomość od Toma, to kiedy dni mijały a czarnoksiężnik się nie odzywał przestał o tym myśleć. Może był też troszkę obrażony: _Tom zdawał się być taki zakochany, a teraz nie miał czasu nawet na jedną sowę._

 _W porządku, on też ma swoje zajęcia i nie będzie nad tym płakał_. Miał ich coraz więcej i dopiero nocą, w łóżku przypominał sobie o swoim Tomie i tęsknił, ale każdego dnia było mu coraz łatwiej. Bardzo dumny z siebie doszedł do wniosku, że jednak ten rok nie będzie tak ciężki jak myślał. _Da radę._

Tom wbrew jego podejrzeniom wcale nie miał tak łatwo. Miał o wiele gorzej od Harry'ego, może przez to, że miał zbyt podzielną uwagę, a może jego zajęcia nie były wystarczająco wymagające. Przez cały czas myślał o Harrym, nawet prowadząc najbardziej zajmujące dyskusje ze swoimi zwolennikami i negocjacje z ewentualnymi sprzymierzeńcami.

Od początku to Harry dyktował tempo ich związku, więc Tom czekał na jego ruch. W czasie wakacji często powtarzał chłopakowi, że w razie jakichkolwiek wątpliwości w każdej chwili może mu przysłać sowę z pytaniami, albo umówić się w Komnacie. Czekał więc, dzień, dwa a jego nadzieja i pewność siebie i "ich" nikły w oczach.

Ciągle nie miał od niego żadnej wiadomości. Tom w końcu sam udał się do Komnaty, licząc na to, że spotka tam chłopaka, ale ani pokój, ani biblioteka Slytherina nie wyglądały, jakby ktoś tam zaglądał. Zawołał Nagini i potwierdziła to – _jego Harry nie pojawił się tutaj, ani razu_. Tom wrócił do Malfoy Manor rozżalony, coraz bardziej utwierdzając się w swoich wnioskach: _Harry nie jest z nim aż tak związany, nie pragnie go tak, jak on sam, nie zależy mu..._

Znowu zamykał się w ukrytej bibliotece ze swoimi księgami, szukając rozwiązania, z każdym dniem, godziną, minutą stawał się coraz bardziej nerwowy i mimo, że zachowywał się nienagannie, Lucjusz wyraźnie widział, że jego kontrola balansuje niebezpiecznie blisko krawędzi.

 _Po raz kolejny zatem postanowił się wtrącić…_

* * *

Kiedy Tom tuż przed piątkową kolacją skończył pierwszy tom: „Duchowych Więzi" i chciał wziąć kolejny do poczytania wieczorem w pokoju, stwierdził ze zdumieniem, że go nie było. A dobrze pamiętał, że widział go jeszcze dwa dni wcześniej – zaklęcie monitorujące wskazało mu, że księga została wyjęta przez Malfoya. Udał się więc na górę, by odszukać swojego gospodarza.

Na jego pytanie Lucjusz wyraźnie się stropił i z przepraszającą miną wyjaśnił:  
\- Przykro mi, mój Panie, Severus odezwał się dzisiaj rano, że potrzebuje jednego z przepisów z tej księgi i przesłałem mu ją sową. Nie wiedziałem, że będzie ci potrzebna.

Tom popatrzył podejrzliwie, ale szczere spojrzenie czarodzieja na pierwszy rzut oka nie budziło wątpliwości. Dalej postanowił nie wnikać.  
\- Naprawdę jej potrzebuję… - Zagryzł wargę z namysłem.

\- Możesz panie, udać się do Snape'a, na pewno bez problemu skopiuje potrzebne mu dane i odda księgę. - Lucjusz pomocnie wtrącił z niewinną miną.

 _Do Snape'a, do Hogwartu.  
_ \- Tak, to dobry pomysł. Wybiorę się tam kominkiem po kolacji. – Odwrócił się idąc do pokoju szybko się przebrać, w coś elegantszego na kolację _(i na wizytę w Hogwarcie)._

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się uprzejmie, jeszcze raz przepraszając za niewygodę., ale jego pan po prostu wyszedł, już nie zwracając na niego uwagi.

W tej samej chwili w kominku rozległ się sygnał oznajmiający, że ktoś chce z nim rozmawiać. Lucjusz szybko do niego podszedł i odblokował. W ogniu ukazała się głowa Severusa, z wyraźnie zdziwioną miną.  
\- Witaj Lucjuszu. Co to za księga, która właśnie przyniosła mi twoja sowa?

Malfoy z dumną pewnością siebie wyjaśnił całą sprawę przyjacielowi, sugerując by zaprosił na wieczór Harry'ego. Tyle, że na jego twarzy zamiast spodziewanego podziwu pojawiło się zmartwienie, a wręcz strach.  
\- O cholera!. – Na pytające spojrzenie wyjaśnił szerzej. – Harry dzisiaj idzie z kolegami do mugplskiego klubu i ma w drodze powrotnej zajrzeć do mnie, bo obiecałem mu coś ustalić na OPCM.

Lucjusz też zbladł: już sam fakt, że Harry idzie na imprezę, zamiast usychać z tęsknoty był niewesoły, a ponieważ to już weekend więc jeszcze nie wiadomo, w jakim stanie chłopak z niej wróci.  
\- A nie możesz go zatrzymać?

Severus szybko rzucił Tempus.  
\- Nic z tego, dzisiaj zamiast na kolację wszyscy udali się prosto do jakiejś restauracji w Londynie, a potem mają iść potańczyć. – Zrobił minę, która miała wyrażać nadzieję, ale wyszła zrezygnowana. – Może będą się słabo bawić i szybko wrócą…

\- Jasne. – Prychnął Lucjusz. Jako członek Rady Szkoły wiedział równie dobrze jak Severus, jak uczniowie mogą wyglądać po wizycie w mugolskim klubie _._ Harry co prawda, był rozsądnym chłopakiem, ale.. – A czy on nie jest za młody na takie włóczenie się po klubach? – Spytał z pretensją.

\- Cały jego rok idzie. Nie mogłem mu odmówić.

\- Cholera! – Teraz Lucjusz zaklął rzucając Tempus. – Kolacja już się zaczyna, po niej Voldemort pojawi się u ciebie. Wymyśl coś.

\- Następnym razem najpierw mnie uprzedź, a nie wyskakujesz z takimi pomysłami. – Severus prychnął rozzłoszczony i się rozłączył.

* * *

Mistrz Eliksirów wcale nie spieszył się spożywając kolację, wciąż nie mając pomysłu jak załatwić sprawę z Voldemortem, w końcu jedyne co wymyślił to pójście na żywioł.

Jakby miał za mało na głowie jeszcze na koniec McGonagall poinformowała, że pół godziny po kolacji będzie zebranie profesorów, żeby podsumować ten pierwszy tydzień i ustalić, co ewentualnie należy zmienić, czy wprowadzić nowego.

Pomysł świetny, tyle że nie może po prostu nie wrócić do lochów, _jeżeli Czarny Pan będzie się do niego bezskutecznie dobijał, to nic dobrego z tego nie wyniknie_. Gdy odchodził do stołu, zaczepił go jeszcze jakiś mały Ślizgon z prośbą o pomoc i kiedy w końcu mógł udać się do siebie okazało się, że zebranie jest za pięć minut.

Zdusił głupią myśl, żeby po prostu od razu na nie iść i szybkim krokiem udał się do swoich komnat. Od razu po wejściu usłyszał sygnał kominka. Natychmiast otworzył go, jednocześnie rozglądając się za przysłaną przez Malfoya księgą.

\- Witaj, Severusie. – Usłyszał zza siebie głos. Spięty i mroczny. Lucjusz miał rację, Harry powinien się z nim spotkać, zanim wybuchnie. _Tylko, kurwa, nie dzisiaj._

Odwrócił się z nerwowym uśmiechem.  
\- Mój Panie. – Skłonił się niżej niż zwykle. – Lucjusz mówił, że chcesz wziąć księgę, ale zatrzymano mnie po kolacji i dopiero jej szukam. – Rozejrzał się rozpaczliwie i zobaczył ją przez drzwi na stole w gabinecie, szybko tam poszedł i wrócił, wyciągając rękę w stronę gościa.

Voldemort zmrużył oczy, nie unosząc dłoni.  
\- Chcesz się mnie tak od razu pozbyć, czyżbym sprawiał ci kłopot, Severusie? – Spytał lodowato.

\- Ależ skąd. – Czarodziej spróbował się uśmiechnąć;. – Dyrektor zwołała zebranie na dzisiaj, a że po kolacji zatrzymał mnie uczeń pewno zaraz się… - Przerwał mu szum kominka i wylatujący z niego pergamin, wziął go i odczytał. – No właśnie, to wezwanie, już się zaczyna.

Niestety nie miał wyboru, nie chciał żeby Czarny Pan spotkał się z Harrym bez uprzedzenia chłopaka, tyle że nie miał czasu, a nie chciał go jeszcze bardziej zdenerwować, wprost go wypraszając.  
\- Może poczekasz na mnie? Możesz poczytać księgę w gabinecie. To nie powinno trwać zbyt długo. – _O Merlinie! Oby tylko Harry nie pojawił się, zanim wrócę._ Kolejny nerwowy uśmiech.

Czarnoksiężnik pokiwał głową.  
\- W porządku, Severusie. Poczytam sobie, a jak wrócisz opowiesz mi, co słychać u Harry'ego, ani on ani Draco nie odzywali się od początku roku szkolnego. – Zakończył z wyraźną pretensją. Nie był to ton często słyszany u niego. Zazwyczaj na każdy sprawiony mu zawód reagował chłodną furią.

\- Wiesz, Panie, mają mnóstwo nauki. _\- I zabawy_. – Będę z powrotem jak najszybciej. – Kolejny szum w kominku i kolejny pergamin. – Muszę już iść. Przepraszam. – Machnął ręką w stronę stolika obok foteli. – Tu masz zawsze świeżą herbatę, a w barku jakieś ciastka. Przepraszam.

Modląc się w duchu o pomoc do wszystkich bogów, Severus ukłonił się i wstąpił do swojego kominka udając się do gabinetu pani dyrektor.

* * *

Podenerwowanie Toma nie zniknęło po spotkaniu ze Snapem – profesor zachowywał się, co najmniej dziwnie. Można to było do pewnego stopnia tłumaczyć pośpiechem, ale było coś jeszcze.

Pomimo tego lektura go wciągnęła, popijając herbatę trochę czytał, trochę się zastanawiał nad treścią księgi, a trochę nad sobą i Harrym. Kiedy usłyszał szum kominka niespiesznie uniósł wzrok, spodziewając się Severusa.

Ale to nie był Mistrz Eliksirów, z kominka wypadł Harry.

Tom zastygł na jego widok. Chłopak miał rozgrzaną, zaróżowioną twarz, roztrzepane włosy… i rozchełstaną koszulę, trzymającą się na jednym krzywo zapiętym guziku. Przez rozchylony materiał widać było jego wilgotną, błyszczącą skórę – błyszczącą brokatem.

Tom nawet nie zauważył, kiedy opadła mu szczęka. Harry wyglądał niezwykle apetycznie, kusząco i na ten widok nieświadomie oblizał nagle wysuszone usta, ale co go naprawdę wprawiało w osłupienie to: _dlaczego tak wyglądał? I dlaczego tak wyglądając, o tej porze pojawił się w kominku Snape'a?_

Chłopak zachwiał się i oparł ręką o gzyms kominka dla równowagi. Potem podniósł wzrok. Zobaczywszy Toma także zastygł, jak jeleń złapany w świetle reflektorów.

A potem puścił kominek i przeczesał włosy, witając go:

\- Ooo... cholera!...

 _Nie tak sobie wyobrażał to spotkanie._


	30. Chapter 30

_Wszystko.._

 _Można tworzyć problemy, można walczyć, tłumaczyć i robić inne podobne rzeczy... Ale po co? Czyż najważniejsze, najprostsze nie jest, po prostu być razem?_

 **Rozdział 30 Tak mi Ciebie brak**

Restauracją, do której Gryfoni i Ślizgoni wybrali się na kolację, okazał się nie być elegancki lokal, jakiego obawiał się Harry, ale zwykły McDonalds. Większość czarodziejów, poza mugolakami nie widziała nigdy czegoś takiego i to było dla nich na pewno atrakcyjne.

On sam był już w takim miejscu kilka razy z wujostwem, _gdy mieli dobry dzień i zabrali go na wyjście z Dudleyem_ \- oczywiście nie mógł zamówić porządnego zestawu, jaki dostawał jego kuzyn ale i tak mu się tam podobało - _kiedy był dzieckiem..._

Teraz, ku jego zaskoczeniu okazało się, że może tu być o wiele fajniej, niż pamiętał. Tyle że wcale nie ze względu na lokal, ale na towarzystwo. Ten wieczór zupełnie nie przypominał jego rodzinnych wyjść, był pełen śmiechu, ale nie złośliwego i w dodatku tutaj Harry nagle okazał się bardziej doświadczony od swoich starszych kolegów. To było budujące.

Wspólnie z chłopcami, którzy mieszkali w Londynie i bywali w mugolskim świecie mieli niezły ubaw z reakcji czarodziejów na amerykański styl - plastikowy kicz i taśmowy sposób podawania jedzenia i samo jedzenie - masowo produkowane, każda porcja identycznej wielkości, kształtu i jeszcze ten równie identyczny, przesadzony, sztuczny smak.

Harry przypomniał sobie, jak w ubiegłym roku Snape ostrożnie próbował pizzę przygotowaną przez niego i Syriusza w mikrofali, fakt że kupili gotowe mugolskie jedzenie do podgrzania był dla niego odpychający - może powinni go kiedyś tu zaprosić, ta reakcja na pewno będzie jeszcze lepsza.

 _Chociaż ze względu na niego będzie na pewno próbował się hamować..._

Harry zrezygnował z tego pomysłu, profesor był w porządku i nie powinien go tak traktować. Uśmiechał się jednak szerzej na samą myśl, w ogóle był w wyśmienitym humorze - zapowiadał się super wieczór.

Klub, do którego udali się po kolacji w McDonaldzie, był dokładnie taki, jak się spodziewał - głośny, kolorowy i panował w nim kompletny luz i szaleństwo. Pełno było par - nie tylko mieszanych - które oprócz tańca także obściskiwały się zarówno na parkiecie jak i na kanapach.

Harry pierwszy raz był w takim miejscu, chociaż widział już coś takiego w telewizji, oczywiście, nie w obecności Dursleyów, nawet gdyby mu pozwolili oglądać ze sobą telewizję, to wujostwo byli zbyt świętoszkowaci i natychmiast wyłączyliby takie bezeceństwa. ale gdy wychodząc gdzieś zapomnieli zamknąć go w pokoju, oglądał co chciał.

Jego wygląd i radosne zachowanie od razu zwróciło uwagę wielu bywalców lokalu, ale starsi koledzy byli czujni i wszelkie próby podrywu przez mugolki (i mugoli) były natychmiast torpedowane przez Markusa lub Michaela. Ten ostatni zresztą od razu zajął miejsce obok Harry'ego przy ich stoliku i nie odstępował go na krok także na parkiecie.

Harry nie miał nic przeciwko temu, wolał być traktowany jak dziecko niż wpaść w kłopoty, zresztą wcale nie śpieszyło mu się do zawierania tutaj znajomości, wolał swoje towarzystwo. A towarzystwo bawiło się świetnie, korzystając z tego, że nikt ich nie zna, a w razie problemu mogą mugoli oszołomić lub zmodyfikować pamięć.

Paradoksalnie właśnie przez tę kontrolę czuł się o wiele swobodniej, on też mógł się całkiem wyluzować, wiedząc, że ktoś nad nim czuwa.

W tym swobodnym duchu pozwolił sobie na mugolskie piwo - zdecydowanie nie było to kremowe. Kiedy jednak chciał drugie Markus, który sam powoli sączył swoje pierwsze przyjrzał mu się krytycznie i zmienił jego zamówienie na małą kawę.

\- Masz słabą głowę, Harry, lepiej się oszczędzaj.

Chłopak musiał przyznać mu rację. Rzeczywiście, czuł się średnio, zwłaszcza, że oprócz piwa wypił też drinka korzystając z "happy hour" - _darmowy drink i spray z brokatem dla wszystkich bez koszulki._ To było tak mugolskie i tak totalnie szalone, że oczywiście wszyscy _(oprócz Markusa)_ musieli z promocji skorzystać.

Harry grzecznie popijał swoją kawę obserwując Markusa. Coraz bardziej lubił tego spokojnego i odpowiedzialnego chłopaka, zdecydowanie hamującego ich zbyt głupie pomysły, ale potrafiącego się bawić - przy nim można było zaszaleć, mając pewność, że nie dopuści do katastrofy.

Miał tę równowagę, której brakowało jego przyjaciołom: Weasleyowie byli zbyt wyluzowani a Hermiona i Draco zbyt poważni i odpowiedzialni. Zresztą dzisiaj też Draco nie chciał z nimi wyjść i na pewno nie ze względu na ślizgońską pogardę dla mugoli, bo reszta chłopaków z jego Domu tu była i bawiła się świetnie.

Harry jednak miał wątpliwości czy to tylko przez zasady. Na pewno znowu siedział i wkuwał - _ale może dzięki temu zrobi sobie wolne w weekend?_ Harry postanowił osobiście tego dopilnować.

Kiedy przyszedł czas na powrót do Zamku wszyscy mocno protestowali, ale w końcu jakoś się zebrali. Harry musiał jeszcze zajść do Snape'a, który obiecał mu znaleźć u siebie stary traktat o czarnej magii, w którym musiał coś sprawdzić, no i liczył też, że gdy profesor zobaczy go w tak żałosnej formie da jakiś eliksir, żeby jutro dał radę w czasie przesłuchań kandydatów do drużyny. Kapitan, który ledwo się trzyma na miotle nie jest autorytetem dla graczy.

Zamiast aportować się ( _czego wciąż nie znosił i na samą myśl miał jeszcze gorsze mdłości)_ do Zamku i włóczyć się korytarzami wybrał kominek. Markus odprowadził go do "Dziurawego Kotła", okrywając własną peleryną, bo Harry nie wpadł na pomysł, żeby swoją zabrać, zmniejszyć i schować do kieszeni.

Stamtąd udał się fiuu bezpośrednio do komnat Snape'a, profesor go zapewnił, że może z tego kominka swobodnie korzystać – _„w salonie na pewno nie będzie robił niczego, w czym chłopak mógłby mu przeszkodzić, a lepiej żeby nie chodził wieczorem po Zamku bez przepustki - był na siódmym roku, ale wciąż miał 16 lat"._

Harry przyznawał mu całkowicie rację. Gdy tradycyjnie niemal wypadł z kominka, żeby nie upaść musiał przytrzymać się jego obudowy. Poczuł zażenowanie, teraz na pewno Snape pomyśli, że to przez alkohol, ale on naprawdę nie potrafił się nauczyć tego eleganckiego wychodzenia z pustki.

Chwyciwszy równowagę uniósł wzrok i ku swemu zdziwieniu zamiast profesora przez drzwi do gabinetu zobaczył Toma, który wyglądał na prawdziwie zaszokowanego jego widokiem. Harry spojrzał na siebie i znalazł przyczynę: kiedy wyciągnął rękę, spod peleryny było widać jego niedopiętą koszulę i ślady brokatowego sprayu na skórze.

Szybko opuścił dłoń, ale zaraz znowu ją uniósł odruchowo przeczesując włosy. _Chyba powinien się odezwać..._

\- Ooo... - Zaczął, ale nie wiedział, co może powiedzieć. - Cholera... - Samo wypadło mu z ust.

 _Nie tak miało wyglądać jego spotkanie z Tomem._

* * *

Chłopak rozejrzał się jeszcze dookoła upewniając, czy na pewno dotarł tam, gdzie zamierzał - _tak, to bez wątpienia były komnaty Mistrza Eliksirów, tyle że zamiast niego siedział tu Tom._ Powoli podszedł w jego stronę, ale zatrzymał się w wejściu opierając o framugę.

Mężczyzna, mimo że sam był równie wytrącony z równowagi, widząc jego zmieszanie, łaskawie wyjaśnił.

\- Profesor poszedł na zebranie u pani dyrektor. Czekam na niego. - Pociągnął nosem i poczuł zapach alkoholu. - Piłeś! - Zwrócił się oskarżycielsko do Harry'ego. - Jeszcze raz otaksował go wzrokiem. - I jak ty wyglądasz?

Chłopak postanawiając najpierw zacząć od bezpieczniejszego tematu, wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jednego drinka i piwo w klubie. - Czarnoksiężnik jeszcze bardziej zmrużył oczy a potem znowu pociągnął nosem, _to nie było piwo kremowe, ani nawet korzenne i o jakim klubie mowa?_

Harry uśmiechnął się krzywo i doprecyzował.  
\- Mugolskie piwo, poszliśmy do mugolskiego klubu. - Znowu uśmiechnął się, bezwiednie. - Było po prostu super. Oni umieją się dobrze bawić.

Tom chciałby zrobić mu karczemną awanturę, ale to lekkie zagubienie i niefrasobliwość Harry'ego zbijały go z tropu. Jednak nie mógł się powstrzymywać od złośliwego komentarza, _to go naprawdę zdenerwowało._

\- Czy we wszystkich mugolskich klubach bawią się nago? - Kolejne spojrzenie na tors Harry'ego i dziękował Salazarowi, że nie może się czerwienić.

Chłopak znowu opuścił wzrok i zamiast odpowiedzi zaczął zapinać guziki, kiedy dotarł pod szyję zorientował się, że zapina je krzywo i znowu je porozpinał, by po wyrównaniu zacząć jeszcze raz. Pochłonięty widokiem Tom zapomniał o złości, myśląc tylko o tym, by wstać i pomóc mu... pozbyć się tej koszuli - i reszty jego ubrania. Zacisnął dłonie na poręczach, zmuszając się do pozostania w bezruchu.

Harry tymczasem przygładził jeszcze włosy i poprawił pelerynę, a kiedy podniósł oczy i napotkał jego gorący i zachłanny wzrok owinął się nią jeszcze dokładniej.

\- Nie byłem nago! - Teraz dopiero zaprotestował. - Zdjęliśmy tylko koszulę na "happy hour".

Tom zbaraniał, _że niby CO?!_

Ale zanim wybuchnął, Harry z uśmieszkiem dokończył.

\- To taki mugolski zwyczaj, przez godzinę serwują drinki dla osób, które spełniają jakiś warunek. Tym razem każdy, kto nie miał koszuli dostał darmowego drinka.

\- Rozbierasz się za alkohol?! - Tom nie uważał tego za zabawne, w ogóle nie widział powodu do uśmiechu.

Harry przewrócił oczami.

\- Nie dla alkoholu, tylko dla zabawy. Zresztą nie bój się. Byłem całkiem bezpieczny, chłopaki się mną opiekowali. Żaden mugol nawet się do mnie nie zbliżył przez cały wieczór.

Tom już naprawdę nie wiedział, co ma z nim zrobić.

\- Chłopaki? - Zapytał słabo.

\- Wyszliśmy całym siódmym rokiem, Gryfoni i Ślizgoni. Oni nigdy nie zapominają, że jestem młodszy i mają na mnie oko, w każdej sytuacji. - W tym miejscu Harry już miał dość tłumaczenia się. - Nie zrobiłem nic, o czym nie mógłbym ci powiedzieć. - Oznajmił stanowczo, przypomniawszy sobie żartobliwe stwierdzenie Snape'a, idealnie pasowało do tej sytuacji.

\- Wiesz, że potrafię się bronić i nikt mnie nie dotknie. - Nie powiedział _"oprócz ciebie",_ ale Tom to usłyszał i westchnął, wciąż nie był zadowolony _(trafiał go szlag na myśl, że inni mogli - że Harry pozwolił im - oglądać to, co przed nim tak dokładnie skrywa)_ ale kompletnie nie wiedział, jak powinien na to wszystko zareagować.

Harry był młodym chłopakiem, a to był jego ostatni rok w szkole, to całkiem normalne, że chciał się wyszaleć, ostatni raz przed dorosłym życiem _. I pierwszy raz, przez Ciebie_. - Dodało jego nagle objawiające się znikąd sumienie.

\- Przepraszam, Harry. Nie chcę się kłócić, ale tak mi ciebie brak. - Wyznał szczerze, bo tak naprawdę właśnie o to w tym chodziło.

I wszystko nagle było łatwe i proste. Chłopak jeszcze zanim skończył mówić, podszedł i ulokował się, tym razem już bokiem, na jego kolanach, przytulając się mocno.

\- Też mi ciebie brak. - Wyszeptał gorącym oddechem owiewając jego ucho i chowając twarz w jego szyję.

Obejmując Harry'ego Tom nie mógł się pozbyć obrazu tego skrawka jego błyszczącej od potu i brokatu skóry, myśląc o tym, co widzieli wszyscy w klubie, co oglądali jego koledzy w pokoju, kiedy się przebierał, kiedy mijali się w łazience, pod prysznicem.

Poczuł, że jego spodnie robią się ciasne i przesunął się, żeby tego nie zdradzić... To nie był dobry pomysł, jego dotąd mały problem pod wpływem tego ruchu, nacisku ciała Harry'ego stał się bardzo zauważalny i nie do zniesienia.

Harry poczuł to i eksperymentalnie poruszył się powodując dalsze tarcie i jego gardłowy jęk, znieruchomiał i odchylił zarumienioną twarz patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Tom nie miał pojęcia co zrobić, powinien odsunąć się, a chciał właśnie mocniej go przyciągnąć i uwolnić spod tej peleryny.

 _Ale dzisiaj to było naprawdę zbyt niebezpieczne, nie ma mowy, żeby wtedy zdołał się powstrzymać..._

Wpatrywał się w chłopaka, zastygły, czekając na jakiś znak od Harry'ego, że może ruszyć dalej... Albo na jego ucieczkę...

* * *

I właśnie w tej chwili znowu rozbłysły płomienie i do swoich Komnat powrócił Mistrz Eliksirów. Przez całe spotkanie u McGonagall był rozkojarzony, wyobrażając sobie do czego może dojść pod jego nieobecność, ale tego, co zobaczył przez drzwi gabinetu w ogóle się nie spodziewał.

Tom nie wiedział, czy ma go przekląć, czy raczej podziękować. Harry nie miał takich rozterek, natychmiast zerwał się z jego kolan ruszając do salonu w stronę profesora z pytaniem o obiecaną pomoc.

Snape podniósł przygotowaną księgę ze stolika, razem z pergaminem i buteleczką eliksiru.

\- Tu masz ten traktat, już zaznaczyłem odpowiednie miejsce, tu przepustkę na dzisiaj i eliksir... - Zawahał się. - Na ból głowy. Wypij połowę przed snem a drugą jutro rano.

\- Dajesz mu eliksir na kaca? - Tom, który ukradkiem zmienił pozycję, by sobie ulżyć, wolał nazywać rzeczy po imieniu.

Profesor spojrzał na niego z krzywym uśmiechem.

\- Gryfoni mają jutro eliminacje do drużyny. Chcesz, żeby Harry spadł z miotły... Mój Panie?

\- Nigdy nie spadłem z miotły! - Oburzył się jego podopieczny. - No chyba, że ktoś próbował mnie zaczarować. - Dodał szybko, przypominając sobie kilka naprawdę niebezpiecznych sytuacji.

\- A na pierwszym roku? - Spytał z uśmieszkiem. - Twój pierwszy schwytany znicz?

\- To przez Quirrella, wcześniej próbował mnie zrzucić. Gdyby nie ty, profesorze... Dzięki. - Chyba pierwszy raz Harry mu za to podziękował, tak po prostu i z serca. Severus poczuł się lekki jak piórko.

Tyle, że przypomniał sobie, czemu Quirrell chciał zabić Harry'ego i odruchowo spojrzał na Voldemorta. Tak jak musiał też o tym pomyśleć i Harry, który dla odmiany starał się unikać jego wzroku.

Pochował swoje rzeczy w kieszeniach szaty i szurnąwszy nogą pożegnał się, błyskawicznie znikając w korytarzu.

* * *

Tom oczywiście wiedział, dlaczego obaj tak nagle urwali rozmowę i dlaczego chłopiec uciekł - _kolejna krzywda Harry'ego, która była jego winą,_ nawet jeżeli nie całkiem o tym pamiętał.

Wcześniej miał zamiar porozmawiać jeszcze ze Snapem, teraz stracił na to ochotę. Wziął księgę ze stołu wstając.

\- Lucjusz mówił, że potrzebowałeś jakiegoś przepisu z tej księgi. Skopiowałeś go już?

\- Przepisałem, z takich woluminów nie można kopiować. - Odparł na to automatycznie.

 _Zawsze czujny, nawet gdy kłamie._ Jednak tym razem Tom wolał nie drążyć tematu: _jego ludzie pomagali mu spotykać się z Harrym, bez pytania i polecenia._ To było coś nowego i cieszyło go, _do pewnego stopnia_. Na pewno bardziej niż gotów byłby przyznać.

\- W takim razie zabieram ją i też już wracam do siebie. - Nie czekając na odpowiedź ruszył do kominka.

Ku jego zdziwieniu w bibliotece Malfoyów zastał jeszcze pana domu. Najwyraźniej niepokoił się o ten wieczór. _Chyba wszyscy wiedzieli o tym wyjściu Harry'ego - oprócz niego. Ale wtedy przecież Lucjusz nie radziłby mu, by się tam udał?_

 _Może był zbyt podejrzliwy i faktycznie czarodziej nie wysłał go tam celowo... Tak, jasne!_

\- Długo cię nie było, mój Panie, jakiś problem? - Zapytał Lucjusz ostrożnie, z niepokojem w głosie mimo idealnie obojętnej miny.

\- Severus był na zebraniu profesorów. Czekałem na jego powrót. - Zaczął sucho. – Na szczęście Harry dotrzymał mi towarzystwa. - Dodał z nieświadomym uśmiechem rozluźniającym jego rysy.

Po tym stwierdzeniu Malfoy odetchnął nieznacznie. _Czyli wszystko w porządku, dzięki Merlinowi. Ale następnym razem już tak głupio nie zaryzykuje. Każdy plan trzeba dokładnie opracować, to przez Harry'ego ostatnio zaczął działać impulsywnie. Ten chłopak miał zgubny wpływ – na nich wszystkich._

Czarny Pan spojrzał na niego wciąż z tym łagodnym uśmiechem.

\- Dobrej nocy Lucjuszu. Dziękuję.

Malfoy osłupiał. Tego by się nigdy nie spodziewał, skinął tylko głową, z wrażenia nie mogąc wydusić słowa.

* * *

Nie mając żadnych planów na tę sobotę, Severus planował zacząć dzień od sprawdzenia i ułożenia dostarczonych mu poprzedniego dnia, zamówionych w aptece zapasów suszonych ziół, w magazynku ze składnikami. To zajęcie sprawiało mu przyjemność, lubił zapach ziół i lubił porządek, może dlatego, że w jego domu nigdy go nie było.

Potem miał zamiar wybrać się na boisko obserwować próby do drużyny Gryfonów - oficjalnie chciał sprawdzić, co słychać u rywali, ale tak naprawdę lubił oglądać Harry'ego grającego w quidditcha. Kiedyś denerwowało go jego podobieństwo do Jamesa, szczególnie na boisku, teraz już w ogóle o tym nie myślał, Harry nie był swoim ojcem, miał podobne rysy twarzy, ale zachowywał się zupełnie inaczej.

Niestety, pierwszy punkt jego planu nie został zrealizowany. Dokładnie w chwili, kiedy otwierał drzwi z gabinetu do magazynku przy Sali Eliksirów, rozległ się sygnał z kominka. Miał niezapowiedzianego gościa. Nie ucieszyło go to, ale lepiej się dowiedzieć, kto to i czego chce.

Zaklęcie sprawdzające wskazało, że to połączenie z Malfoy Manor. Trochę się zdziwił, ale otworzył kominek. Płomienie od razu rozbłysły, jednak zamiast Lucjusza wyszedł z nich Lord Voldemort.

\- Witaj Severusie, mieliśmy porozmawiać o Harrym, mam nadzieje, że teraz masz czas? - Wbrew uprzejmej treści jego spojrzenie nie było pytające, raczej urażone, _nieważne jak bardzo odpowiadało mu sam na sam z Harrym, nie zapomniał o jego wieczornym zachowaniu._

Rzeczywiście, wczoraj Severus nie przyjął go odpowiednio. Czarny Pan nie musiał się zapowiadać, żeby jego słudzy przyjmowali go z radością, rzucając wszystko by się zając jego życzeniami.

\- Oczywiście, mój Panie. - _Lepiej się nie tłumaczyć, było co było, nie ma powodu zacząć to omawiać._ \- Proszę usiądź. Zaraz zamówię śniadanie u skrzatów. - Wskazał ręką stół i przesłał przez fiuu zamówienie do zamkowej kuchni.

Wolał nie wołać skrzatów, może i Voldemort był oczyszczony z zarzutów, ale nie ma potrzeby by wiedziano, że bywa jego gościem. _Szczególnie, jeżeli przy takich wizytach chciałby spotykać Harry'ego._

Na szczęście nie było to wyjątkowe życzenie i bez żadnych pytań wkrótce tace pojawiły się w kominku. Mistrz Eliksirów rozłożył na stole obrus i zastawę ze swojej szafki i rozstawił talerze i dzbanki z napojami przesłane przez skrzaty.

Nie pytał swojego gościa, o czym chce konkretnie rozmawiać, wiedząc, że ten woli kierować rozmową, ale musiało mu naprawdę zależeć, skoro przybył tu jeszcze przed śniadaniem. Na pewno chciał go złapać, zanim wyjdzie i dopiero teraz zastanawiał się jak zacząć _, to jednak miłe, że nie użył znaku wzywając go do siebie, tylko sam się pofatygował._

Nie był pewien, w jakim stopniu jest to cześć jego nowej polityki i wizerunku a w jakim wpływ Harry'ego. Chłopak niby nie stawiał mu żadnych wymagań, jednak Czarny Pan coraz częściej zachowywał się tak, jak chciał żeby Harry go widział - nawet kiedy go nie było.

Severus już dawno przestał przejmować się sprawami, na które nie miał wpływu, wiec spokojnie zjadł śniadanie, sprzątnął stół odsyłając tace do kuchni zamkowej a na swoje rzeczy od razu rzucił zaklęcia czyszczące, następnie odkładając je na miejsce.

Kiedy usiedli już na fotelach, on z filiżanką kawy a Lord Voldemort herbaty, czarnoksiężnik wreszcie zaczął interesujący go temat.

\- Harry wydaje się bardzo zadomowiony po zmianie roku, zbliżył się do nowych kolegów, zaprzyjaźnili się. - Mówił powoli, jakby te słowa nie chciały mu przejść przez gardło.

 _A-ha, tu cię mam!_ Severus uznał, że w tej sytuacji wyjaśnienia najlepiej zacząć od początku.

\- Po powrocie z tego spotkania z Wentworthem Harry był bardzo przybity. - Nie chciał opisywać szczegółów, ale przywołał wspomnienia, żeby jego pan mógł je obejrzeć. Po tym pokazie jego nastrój wyraźnie uległ polepszeniu, zatem już spokojniej i pewniej kontynuował opowieść.  
\- Widziałem, jak obserwował sowy…

Nie musiał wyjaśniać, dlaczego i Tom poczuł ukłucie wstydu i żalu, _powinien sam się odezwać, zamiast czekać na jego gest, dlaczego przy Harrym był takim idiotą? Gdyby nie jego głupie wymysły, to do niego chłopak zwróciłby się o pomoc i może zamiast iść do klubu, wczorajszy wieczór spędziliby razem.  
_

\- Pierwszego dnia nauki miał dłuższą przerwę i ja też. Widziałem go w bibliotece, najpierw pisał pracę, ale potem znowu posmutniał i się zamyślił. Ale wiesz, jacy są Gryfoni: to takie dobre dusze, zauważywszy, że Harry czymś się gryzie nie zostawiali go samego, gdy się uczył zawsze ktoś się do niego dosiadał, a wieczorami też się wszyscy razem spotykali.

\- Ich ubiegłoroczny prefekt Markus Moore osobiście zaopiekował się Harrym, chłopak przeniósł się do jego pokoju a Moore stara się zawsze wiedzieć, co się z nim dzieje i czy wszystko jest z nim w porządku. A kiedy sam jest zajęty, to inni Gryfoni mają na niego oko.

\- Czy ten Markus Moore jest gejem? - Tom nie miał powodu bawić się w subtelności. Harry był jego i każde zainteresowanie Jego chłopcem było dla niego podejrzane.

\- Ależ skąd. - Snape od razu stanowczo zaprzeczył. Tom wyraźnie odetchnął, chociaż wciąż patrzył pytająco, oczekując szerszych wyjaśnień. - To po prostu dobry chłopak i troszczy się o nowego kolegę, Harry jest od nich młodszy i mniej doświadczony, więc dbają o niego, Gryfoni tak mają.

\- Zresztą Ślizgoni, z którymi ma zajęcia też go od razu polubili i zaakceptowali, a że na tym roku nie ma pomiędzy nimi aż takiej wojny, to wszyscy trzymają się razem i wszyscy się o niego troszczą. Bez podtekstów.

Dobrze, że powstrzymał się z określeniem chłopaka, który pierwszy zauważył przygnębienie Harry'ego i zaczął się z nim uczyć - Michaela Granta, który niestety: _był gejem, zmieniał chłopaków jak rękawiczki a w tym roku zdecydowanie polował na Harry'ego._

Na szczęście Moore też to widział, Severus słyszał rozmowę, jaką odbył z Grantem ostrzegając go, że ma go na oku i lepiej żeby się pilnował i nie próbował niczego, na co Harry nie wyrazi zgody, _a do tego że chłopak nie wyrazi takiej zgody profesor nie miał wątpliwości._

 _Nie ma powodu zwracać na niego uwagi Voldemorta, po co wywoływać wilka z lasu. Harry na pewno nie pozwoli, żeby to stało się problemem._

Odruchowo rzucił Tempus.

\- Śpieszysz się gdzieś, Severusie? – Pytanie zabrzmiało ostrzegawczo.

\- Gryfoni mają dziś eliminacje do drużyny na kilka wolnych pozycji. Chciałem sobie popatrzeć. Jak wszyscy. – Dodał wzruszając ramionami. – Każdy chce obejrzeć i ocenić konkurencję, a to jedyna okazja, treningi są zamknięte. Wszystkie drużyny mają nabór w ten weekend. Teraz Gryfoni, po obiedzie Puchoni, a jutro Krukoni i my…

\- Nie, żebyśmy mieli w tym roku w tym faktycznie jakieś szanse. – Dodał ponuro z westchnieniem. – Draco może i nie mógł go pokonać, ale przynajmniej był prawdziwym wyzwaniem i rywalem - Harry musiał od razu chwytać znicz, żeby nie dawać mu okazji. Teraz będzie mógł robić, co chce i chwytać go w najlepszym strategicznie momencie. Zmiażdżą nas, jak całą resztę.

Tom uśmiechnął się radośnie. Przegrana Ślizgonów go nie cieszyła, ale sukcesy Harry'ego i owszem. _Jego Harry był najlepszy – we wszystkim._

Snape z namysłem przyjrzał się jego minie i z wahaniem zaczął.  
\- Może chciałbyś też to obejrzeć, Panie? Mógłbyś się zakamuflować za Malfoya. Jedynie Dumbledore mógłby cię rozpoznać, a jego już nie ma.

Tom też się zamyślił. Był doskonały w zaklęciach glamour a Malfoya dobrze znał – poprzez znak i nie potrzebował wielosokowego, żeby go udawać.

 _Pomysł był świetny i nie miał powodu, żeby sobie tego odmawiać…_

\- W porządku, ja rzucę zaklęcia, a ty skontaktuj się z Lucjuszem, żeby sam się tu nie zjawił, rujnując moje przebranie.

* * *

Kiedy tam dotarli, na stadionie było pełno ludzi, tak jak mówił Mistrz Eliksirów, wszyscy chcieli to oglądać, zajęli jedyne wolne miejsca w loży Domu Węży, czekając na początek „zawodów".

Wychodząc na boisko Harry od razu poczuł znajomy dotyk magii i natychmiast zwrócił się w stronę trybun Slytherinu uśmiechając się szeroko na ich widok.

 _Warto było, dla tej jednej chwili, było warto._

Eliminacje wymagały całej uwagi kapitana, ale chwilami nie mógł się powstrzymać zerkając na „Malfoya" z radosnym uśmiechem. Wszelkie obawy Toma, że chłopak mógłby o nim zapomnieć rozproszony nowym towarzystwem, zniknęły jak zły sen i wygrzewał się w tych spojrzeniach, jak w promieniach słońca.

Kandydaci byli zróżnicowani, część ściągnęła tylko osoba Harry'ego Pottera i nie mając nic do zaoferowania szybko zostali odrzuceni, ale było też sporo naprawdę dobrych graczy.

Po sprawdzianach, dotychczasowi gracze zebrali się na krótkiej naradzie i nowi zawodnicy zostali wybrani. Wszyscy opadli na ziemię i Harry w imieniu drużyny ogłosił nowy skład i podziękował wszystkim kandydatom i wszystkim obecnym na eliminacjach widzom.

Po krótkim ale głośnym aplauzie gracze udali się do szatni a i oglądający na trybunach zaczęli się powoli zbierać. Harry znowu wsiadł na miotłę podlatując do specjalnych gości, zeskoczył na trybunę i przystanął przy nich witając Toma ciepłym uściskiem i radosnym.  
\- Witaj wuju. – Tom też się na to uśmiechnął.

\- Witaj, mój chłopcze. Gratuluję, masz wspaniałą drużynę, zmieciecie wszystkich.

Harry uśmiechnął się trochę złośliwie, trochę żartem. - Nie ciesz się tak, bo was też zmieciemy, Ślizgonie!

Przechodzący obok Ślizgoni prychnęli i trącali go łokciem, ale też się śmiali. Gdy wszyscy już sobie poszli, niektórzy rzucając krótkie uwagi i poklepując go po plecach, wreszcie mogli swobodniej porozmawiać.

\- Bardzo się cieszę, że przyszedłeś. – Harry mówił szczerze a radosny uśmiech nie znikał z jego twarzy, zresztą i Tom nie mógł powstrzymać się od podobnego szczerzenia się.

 _W końcu nawet jak ktoś to zobaczy, to pójdzie na konto Lucjusza. Niestety jego radość nie mogła trwać długo._

Westchnął zmieniając minę.  
\- Przykro mi, ale muszę już zaraz iść. – W jego głosie i twarzy widać było, jak bardzo tego żałuje. - Mam umówione spotkanie na mieście, ale tak bardzo chciałem cię zobaczyć.

\- Przecież nie musisz się tak zakradać, po prostu przyślij sowę i możemy się zobaczyć w bibliotece. – Harry odparł z uśmiechem, ucieszyła go ta niespodzianka.

\- Na pewno tak zrobię. – Tom tym razem nie miał już zamiaru czekać na zaproszenie od Harry'ego. _Jego chłopiec chciał się z nim widywać, więc nic go nie powstrzyma._

Draco, który przestępował z nogi na nogę, bo miał jeszcze sporo prac do zrobienia a nie wypadało, żeby odchodził gdy odwiedza ich jego ojciec, delikatnie odchrząknął.

Tom spojrzał na niego nieprzyjaźnie, _ale niestety młody Malfoy miał słuszność._

\- Możemy iść do lochów, czy wolisz przejść się za bramę i aportować… Lucjuszu? – Zapytał Snape, Tom szybko się zastanowił, nie miał ochoty przepychać się przez tłum uczniów, zresztą tego, z którym chciał się widzieć, już zobaczył.

\- Lepiej do bramy, jest bliżej. – Zwrócił spojrzenie na Harry'ego i wręcz zatonął w jego oczach. – Harry? – Rzucił z nadzieją i tęsknotą w głosie.

Chłopak otrząsnął się.  
\- Muszę się wreszcie przebrać. Do zobaczenia. – I przytulił się krótko do niego, całując w policzek. Z przepraszającym uśmiechem wsiadł na miotłę zlatując w stronę szatni. Tom popatrzył za nim z rozmarzeniem, ale nauczony doświadczeniem wolał sobie już nic nie wyobrażać i potrząsnął głowę kierując się w stronę schodów.

Draco zszedł z nimi z trybun i też szybko się pożegnał szybkim krokiem udając się w stronę szkoły, a Snape z Voldemortem ruszyli w stronę bram Hogwartu.

\- Jesteś zadowolony, mój Panie? – Spytał profesor, kiedy już oddalili się od boiska.

Tom zwrócił na niego zadowolone spojrzenie.  
\- Bardzo. To był dobry pomysł, Severusie. Dziękuję. – Snape'a zatkało, tak jak dzień wcześniej Malfoya. Tom uśmiechnął się w duchu. _Naprawdę ciekawy efekt, ale lepiej tego nie nadużywać, bo się mogą przyzwyczaić._

Gdy minęli wrota tylko skinął mu głową, aportując się do posiadłości Malfoyów. Była dziwnie pusta.

 _No tak, Wentworth opróżnił już jego nowy dom i Narcyza ze wszystkimi skrzatami oglądała go, weryfikując swoje pomysły i spisując nowe_. Przez najbliższy tydzień życie jego i Lucjusza nie będzie nazbyt wygodne.

Właśnie dlatego musieli stołować się na mieście, ale to był dobre dla niego, pokazywanie się publicznie na spotkaniach ze zwolennikami powie wszystkim, że jest już gotowy na kolejny ruch.


	31. Chapter 31

_Wszystko.._

 _Człowiek nie jest samotną wyspą – jak ktoś kiedyś stwierdził.  
Miło byłoby zawsze móc być sobą i robić na co ma się ochotę, ale musimy się liczyć z innymi – czy to dla naszego dobra, czy dla kogoś innego.  
Czasem trzeba udawać i ukrywać to co nas dotyczy, a czasem można powiedzieć tylko trochę - ale jednak są chwile, gdy to trochę może okazać się wystarczające…_

 **Rozdział 31 Kto jest kim, kto jest z kim**

Spotkanie z wysokim urzędnikiem Ministerstwa i bliskim współpracownikiem Fudge'a Robertem Newswittem poszło nawet lepiej niż Voldemort się spodziewał.

Pomimo że czarodziej nie był przyjacielem Malfoya i nawet tego nie udawał, to nie było problemu z zaproszeniem go na wspólne wyjście. Oczywiście lunch na mieście nie mógł przejść niezauważony, podejrzewał, że Minister o tym wiedział, a może nawet kazał Newswittowi się z nimi spotkać, licząc na to, ze jego człowiekowi uda się coś z nich wyciągnąć, coś co pomogłoby jego sprawie.

Tyle, że Czarny Pan nie miał nic do ukrycia – ich poglądy już od prawie roku były stale na łamach Proroka, a od kiedy on sam uzyskał uwolnienie od zarzutów i pogodził się z Harrym Potterem także i jego plany polityczne nie były już tajemnicą.

Podsekretarz, który oficjalnie trzymał stronę obecnej władzy tak naprawdę miał do swojego szefa i jego polityki wiele uwag i bez problemu wciągnęli go w rozmowę według schematu: _„Myślimy"_ – Voldemort stale używał liczby mnogiej, żeby jego jaśni rozmówcy nie czuli się w obowiązku odrzucać jego sprawy, tylko ze względu na jego osobę, - _„…że, to, czy tamto powinno być robione w inny sposób, w przeciwieństwie do obecnego…_ " a oczekiwana odpowiedź zgodnie z założeniem miała brzmieć: _„no tak, Minister woli:…"_ i tak było, ich gość bez skrępowania omawiał wszystkie interesujące ich kwestie.

Czarnoksiężnik nie miał wątpliwości, że urzędnik nie był aż tak głupi, by nie wiedzieć co robi, raczej udawał to - zapewne także przed samym sobą. Wyglądało na to, że faktycznie aż tak miał dość swojego obecnego szefa, że był skłonny współpracować nawet z nim, aby się go pozbyć.

Malfoy trafnie wybrał ich pierwszy cel, ich rozmówca nie zdradzi się przed Ministrem, a nawet w rozmowach z kolegami może pomóc ich sprawie.

Ponieważ czarodziej czuł się lepiej zwracając się do swojego kolegi po fachu, Voldemort pozwolił Lucjuszowi przejąć główny ciężar rozmowy, notując sobie w myślach, co istotniejsze sprawy przez nich poruszane, a główny tok myśli zajął bardziej interesującym go tematem: Harrym.

Jeżeli chodzi o uczucia chłopaka, to może faktycznie nadinterpretował swoje przemyślenia i wyciągnął błędne wnioski, jednak w sprawie więzi ich umysłów i dusz były one jak najbardziej słuszne.

I tu pojawiał się istotny problem, bo jeżeli miał rację, to nic nie mógł z tym zrobić. Jedynym sposobem na zdobycie takiego dostępu do chłopaka, jaki ten miał do niego, byłoby powtórzenie całej operacji w odwrotnym kierunku.

A to nie wchodziło w grę, sam pomysł by posiadać fragment duszy Harry'ego bardzo by mu odpowiadał, ale Harry nigdy by się na coś takiego jak horkruks nie zgodził, chłopak był za czysty i za jasny na taką magię.

Zresztą Tom wcale nie chciał tego zmieniać, kochał go właśnie takim, jakim był, a ta operacja na pewno by chłopaka zmieniła, tak jak zmieniła jego samego. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak bardzo, dopóki te skrawki duszy do niego nie wróciły i dopóki naprawdę nie spotkał Złotego Chłopca …

 _Harry nigdy by się na takie czary nie zgodził, a on nigdy by mu tego nie zaproponował._

Mógł więc tylko pracować z tym co miał, spleść mocniej więź ze swoim kawałeczkiem duszy tkwiącym w chłopaku i związać jego duszę ze swoją mocniej niż magią – przez uczucie.

Zatem to czym się zajmował przez ostanie dni, czyli: urażone czekanie i rozważanie, co Harry do niego czuje nie wchodzi w grę, musi trzymać się chłopaka, nigdy w niego nie wątpić i nigdy nie pozwolić jemu zwątpić w to, że jest dla Toma najważniejszy.

 _Nieważne jak bardzo wiele spraw ma na głowie – Harry jest priorytetem._

* * *

W tym samym czasie w Wieży Gryffindoru trwało radosne świętowanie, bo do tego każdy powód jest dobry, jak również brak powodu. Tym razem jednak był i to nie byle jaki: ich drużyna zyskała nowych zawodników i każdy mógł się na własne oczy przekonać, jak dobrze sobie radzili i że faktycznie wybrano najlepszych.

Przyszłość samych rozgrywek jak i Pucharu Domów rysowała się różowo, zwłaszcza że ich najgroźniejsi rywale – Ślizgoni stracili najlepszego gracza i kapitana, podczas gdy ich - Harry Potter wciąż był w drużynie i wciąż był w formie.

Oczywiście Slytherin też będzie prowadził nabór - jutro ale wątpliwe, by udało im się znaleźć kogoś na poziomie Harry'ego, czy nawet Malfoya. Spokojnie zatem można już cieszyć się na konto przyszłego zwycięstwa.

Jako kapitan, Harry był oczywiście w centrum uwagi, nawet bardziej niż nowi gracze. W końcu jednak udało mu się zejść na bok, zajmując swoje ulubione miejsce, koło kominka, z dala od głównej grupy na kanapach, ale za to dobre jako punkt obserwacyjny.

Niestety długo nie cieszył się spokojem, szybko, wyprzedzając zmierzającego w jego stronę Rona miejsce w fotelu obok zajął Michael.

Od razu też zaczął z nim rozmowę, niszcząc jego nadzieje na chwilę ciszy i spokoju.

\- Wydajesz się bardzo zżyty z Malfoyami, Harry. Nie dość, że jesteś teraz bratem Draco, to jeszcze jego ojciec pojawił się w Hogwarcie, żeby oglądać cię podczas kwalifikacji.

Nie mając ochoty wchodzić na grząski grunt, bo nigdy nie był dobrym kłamcą, Harry pominął fakt obecności Malfoya na boisku i odpowiedział tym, co faktycznie Lucjusza Malfoya dotyczyło.

\- Rzeczywiście, przez te wakacje kiedy mieszkałem w Dworze Malfoyów zbliżyłem się do nich, ale tak naprawdę to jesteśmy trochę jak rodzina: matka Draco jest kuzynką mojego ojca chrzestnego.

\- A Draco ta twoja zażyłość z jego ojcem nie przeszkadza?

Harry spojrzał zdumiony.

\- Co niby miałoby mu w tym przeszkadzać? Jest moim bratem, cieszy się, że jego rodzice to akceptują, że mnie akceptują.

\- Wiesz, niby tak ale dzisiaj jego starszy rozmawiał właściwie tylko z tobą, obaj uścisnęliście się na pożegnanie a Draco nawet nie podał ręki - no i na jego meczach, o kwalifikacjach nie mówiąc to nigdy seniora nie widziałem. - Michael zrobił powątpiewającą minę.

\- A ty nie za bardzo się tym interesujesz, od jak dawna obserwujesz Malfoyów? – Młodszy chłopak przechylił głowę, przymrużywszy oko, ale zaraz się uśmiechnął domyślnie. – Podoba ci się Draco?! - Rzucił triumfalnie pytanie, czy też raczej stwierdzenie faktu.

Michael żachnął się, ale trochę poczerwieniał. _Faktycznie młody Malfoy był interesującym chłopakiem, tyle że on już miał kogoś innego na oku. To Harry'ego aż tak uważnie obserwował._

\- Lucjusz został wychowany bardzo sztywno i tego samego nauczył Draco. Ja jestem bardziej żywiołowy i uczuciowy, na początku było to dla niego obce i czuł się niezręcznie. – Harry zaczął poważnie, ale zaraz się zaśmiał na wspomnienie. – Jak go pierwszy raz objąłem to stał sztywno jak kołek z kompletnie martwą twarzą, nie wiedząc jak należy zareagować" czy coś ma powiedzieć i co ma zrobić z rękami, ale teraz już się przyzwyczaił.

Zamyślił się.

\- Chyba jemu - im obu też tego brakowało, tylko nie wiedzieli jak się to robi, im samym jeszcze to nie wychodzi, ale w stosunku do mnie już obaj zachowują się swobodniej i cieplej. – Znowu się zaśmiał. – Uczłowieczam ich.

Michael też się uśmiechnął. Harry był jedyną osobą, która mogłaby wpaść na pomysł uczłowieczania Malfoyów i jedynym, któremu mogło się to udać.

\- Jesteś niesamowity. – Powiedział, zanim pomyślał i obaj się równie speszyli, ale Harry zaraz się roześmiał, traktując to jako żart.

Przez chwilę nic mu nie odpowiedział, choć milczenie nie było tak niezręczne jak mogłoby się zdawać zanim powrócił do tematu, pomijając jego komentarz i uzupełniając sprawę o dodatkowe informacje, wyjaśniające obecność Lucjusza / Voldemorta w Hogwarcie i na boisku.

\- Lucjusz bardzo ambicjonalnie traktuje nasze przeniesienie, w końcu on też należy do Rady, jeżeli nam powinie się noga to jemu nie dadzą żyć. Dlatego sam organizował nam te wakacyjne doszkalanie i teraz też czuwa i konsultuje u Snape'a jak sobie radzimy i czy mógłby z czymś pomóc, a jak tu wpada to i z nami czasem też się spotyka porozmawiać i spytać, jak idzie.

Zakończywszy temat oparł się swobodniej o oparcie i zamyślił nad czymś intensywnie.  
Michael ukradkiem przyglądał się młodszemu koledze, ale ten tego nie zauważył pochłonięty nowym pomysłem: _Gryfon naprawdę się zaczerwienił gdy mówił o Draco, może nie będzie aż tak wiele potrzeba by przekierować jego zainteresowanie na swojego brata..._

 _Chłopak był w porządku a Draco przydałoby się trochę rozluźnienia i oderwania od jego ksiąg,_ \- westchnął, nie wiedząc co innego jeszcze mógłby zrobić. Tak bardzo chciał by się to udało bowiem oprócz szczęścia Draco i Michaela dochodził też argument ważny dla niego: jeśli oni się zejdą to on sam dłużej nie będzie musiał się nimi obydwoma przejmować.

W międzyczasie impreza zaczęła wygasać - kwalifikacje co prawda szybo im poszły, ale i tak był już czas na obiad, a po nim znowu przyjdzie kolej, by udać się na stadion – trzeba sprawdzić jak pójdzie Puchonom.

 _Nie ma co się ociągać, więc wszyscy zaczęli się zbierać._

* * *

Ostatnio nie było do niego żadnej poczty, więc Harry nawet nie zwracał na wlatujące sowy większej uwagi, jednak tym razem spory elegancki puchacz wylądował przed nim i cicho zahukał w próbie zwrócenia na siebie jego uwagi.

Trochę zdziwiony, bo nie rozpoznawał ptaka, chociaż trochę mu przypominał puchacza Malfoyów - Hugona i nie miał pojęcia od kogo mógł dostać przesyłkę i co może w niej być, zdjął zwój z nóżki sowy. Na laku zamiast pieczęci był odciśnięty rysunek malutkiego węża i Harry uśmiechnął się – _tylko jeden czarodziej mógł tak oznaczyć list do niego._

Jeszcze raz przyjrzał się puchaczowi, _może to faktycznie jakaś rodzina Hugona_ , pokręcił głową i z szerokim uśmiechem podał mu spory kawałek pieczeni, ściskając przesyłkę drugą ręką.

Michael, który siedział obok spoglądał podejrzliwie na zwój, nie spodobała mu się ta uszczęśliwiona mina Harry'ego – _nikt tak się nie uśmiecha na wiadomość od starej ciotki._

Chłopak nawet tego nie zauważył odchylając się i rozwijając zwój z dala od stołu i ciekawskich gryfońskich oczu. Treść była krótka, elegancko wykaligrafowana złotymi literami:

„ _Pan T. ma zaszczyt i przyjemność zaprosić pana H. na kolację przy świecach w komnatach swojej rodziny."_

I tyle oficjalnej kurtuazji. Niżej było jeszcze:

„ _proszę, przyjdź"._

Harry uśmiechnął się zwijając pergamin _– to było idealne: proste i słodkie - i nikt oprócz niego nie zrozumie tej wiadomości._

\- Dobra nowina? - Michael nie mógł się powstrzymać od zapytania, niby obojętnym głosem.

W odpowiedzi pokiwał entuzjastycznie głową.

\- Świetna. – I nie dodał nic więcej, chowając pergamin i energicznie zabierając się za jedzenie. Jego humor nie mógłby już być lepszy. No dobrze - mógłby _– i będzie –_ _wieczorem._

Na razie jednak podjadając rozmyślał o dzisiejszym popołudniu. Skoro już wpadł mu do głowy ten pomysł, to niezależnie od jego woli przychodziły mu do głowy różne metody, jak go realizować.

Zobaczywszy wychodzącego już z Wielkiej Sali Draco także szybko skończył i wstał, na pytające spojrzenie kolegów wyjaśniając:

\- Mam coś do załatwienia – spotkamy się na trybunach? – To pytanie kierował już głównie do Michaela, który zadowolony z jego uwagi natychmiast pokiwał głową. – No to super. – Harry kiwnął głową i szybkim krokiem ruszył do wyjścia, zatrzymywany jeszcze przez kolegów z drużyny, z których każdemu wyjaśniał, że ma swoje sprawy, ale spotkają się na boisku:

 _Przecież nie opuści kwalifikacji Puchonów, nie żeby rzeczywiście mogli im czymś zagrozić._

* * *

Harry szedł szybko śladami brata – chociaż nawet gdyby go zgubił i tak dobrze wiedział, gdzie go znaleźć: w bibliotece. Draco wszedł tu zaledwie minutę przed nim a już siedział obłożony księgami, jak murem oddzielającym go od ewentualnych intruzów.

Niezrażony usiadł na krześle obok niego, bo z naprzeciwka zza tych stosów by go nawet nie widział i trącił ramieniem. Ślizgon zasyczał, bo przez to pióro mu się ześlizgnęło i zrobił się kleks. Spojrzał na niego wilkiem.

\- Czego? - Zapytał mało grzecznie i mało arystokratycznie - _zdecydowanie przebywanie w jego towarzystwie miało na niego zły wpływ._

Zignorował wrogie spojrzenie i z uśmiechem zagaił.  
\- Puchoni mają zaraz rozpocząć kwalifikacje do drużyny, nie chciałbyś przejść się ze mną, żeby to obejrzeć?

Draco prychnął z pogardliwym wydęciem ust.  
\- A od kiedy to Puchoni mieli coś ciekawego do pokazania?

\- Nie przesadzaj, niektórzy z nich są całkiem interesujący. – Harry uniósł porozumiewawczo brwi, całkiem przejrzyście sugerując, że nie chodzi mu o umiejętności gry w quidditcha.

Wbrew sobie Ślizgon się roześmiał, _jego brat oceniający facetów? Tego jeszcze nie grali._  
\- Myślałem, ze masz już swój ideał. – Rozbawiony odgryzł się, choć niezbyt złośliwie.

\- Ha! – Gryfon uniósł triumfalnie palec. – Ja mam, ale ty nie! Nie możesz tylko siedzieć z nosem w księgach. Popatrzysz sobie, jak przystojne chłopaki latają na miotłach, co może być w tym złego? - I już całkiem poważnie dodał. – Nie mów, że nie brakuje ci quidditcha. Skoro zrezygnowałeś z gry, to możesz przynajmniej kibicować. Nie powiesz mi, że rano źle się bawiłeś?

Draco skrzywił usta, udając, że się namyśla i kiwnął głową przyznając mu rację: faktycznie poranne widowisko samo w sobie było niezłe, chociaż gdy tylko się skończyło od razu chciał jak najszybciej wracać do biblioteki. Przechylił głowę, oceniając jego determinację.  
\- Nie odpuścisz mi? – Harry entuzjastycznie pokiwał głową. _Nie ma takiej opcji._ – No dobrze, chodźmy.

Z pomocą brata zebrał książki i odłożył na półkę rezerwacji, zapowiadając pani Pince, że jeszcze tu do nich wróci, ale jedną zabrał ze sobą. _Jeżeli na boisku nie będzie ciekawie, to sobie poczyta.  
_

* * *

Zbliżając się do stadionu Harry uważnie wpatrywał się w trybuny gryfońskie, szukając swoich kolegów z roku. Odetchnął z ulgą - _na szczęście już tam byli_ i pociągnął Draco w tym kierunku.

Ślizgon oczywiście zaczął protestować, ale szybko to uciął, nie mając zamiaru odstąpić od realizacji swojego pomysłu.  
\- Zawsze to ja siedzę z wami Ślizgonami, raz ty się możesz poświęcić i zrobić to samo dla mnie, poza tym na siódmym roku podziały nie są tak przestrzegane. Chodź, siądziemy z nimi… - Wskazał ręką usadowionych na najlepszych, najwyższych miejscach ich kolegów z roku.

Z ociąganiem, Draco się zgodził, _przynajmniej będzie miał dobry widok – Crabbe i Goyle z resztą jego przyjaciół też już przyszli, ale jak zauważył siedzieli dużo niżej._  
\- Dobra, niech ci będzie, ale jak Gryfoni będą się mnie czepiać to ty będziesz się przed nimi tłumaczyć.

\- Nikt nie będzie miał z tym problemu. – Harry już wchodził po schodach ciągnąc go za rękę, więc Draco nie mając innego wyjścia ruszył za nim.

Na górze od razu ruszył w stronę Michaela i skorzystał z wolnego miejsca między nim a Marcusem, siadając obok tego ostatniego a Draco pociągając na ławkę między sobą a drugim Gryfonem.

Michael chyba nic nie podejrzewał, ale Marcus szturchnął go w ramię i uniósł brwi porozumiewawczo wskazując głową na Dracona, Harry dyskretnie uniósł palec do ust, prosząc o milczenie i mrugnął do niego po czym nie czekając na reakcję od razu odwrócił się do brata radośnie uśmiechnięty.

Draco na szczęście nie zauważył tej wymiany gestów i na widok jego entuzjazmu tylko westchnął ,z pobłażliwym uśmiechem kręcąc głową. W międzyczasie na stadionie pojawiła się już drużyna Puchonów z ich kandydatami i zaczęły się próbne loty i akcje. Nie było źle, a parę z nich nawet zebrało oklaski i wiwaty nie tylko z trybun Hufflepuffu.

Harry szturchnął Draco w ramię, pytając głośno.  
\- No i co, nie cieszysz się, ze siedzisz tutaj zamiast ślęczeć nad numerologią?

Jak wiedział Michael też na to chodził i próbował go nawet kiedyś przekonać, że to faktycznie interesujący przedmiot. Zgodnie z jego nadzieją, Gryfon od razu się zainteresował, co też przerabia w tej chwili Draco, który zajęcia akurat z tego przedmiotu miał nie z nimi, tylko z Krukonami.

Jak przewidywał jego brat bez oporów i bez wahań wyjaśnił, że zajmują się teraz jakąś tam teorią, której nazwa nic Harry'emu nie powiedziała, ale Michaelowi jak najbardziej - jego grupa już to przerabiała.  
\- I pewno macie zrobić to zadanie związane z pracami Nostradamusa? – Pokiwał domyślnie głową.

Draco się zasępił.  
\- No właśnie, tylko cały czas mi się nie zgadza.

Gryfon uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
\- Bo jest tam haczyk… - I natychmiast obszernie wyjaśnił, o co w nim chodzi. Draco z każdym słowem był coraz bardziej zadowolony i widać było, że chciałby natychmiast pobiec i się tym zająć.

Harry nie miał nic przeciwko.  
\- Jeżeli kwalifikacje tak was nudzą. – Powiedział z przekąsem, ukrywając jak bardzo go to cieszy. – To może polecicie do biblioteki zajmować się tymi wykresami?

Draco spojrzał na niego uważniej i chyba załapał jego podstęp, bo pokręcił głową z krzywą miną.  
\- Myślisz, ze jesteś taki sprytny? – Harry zrobił niewinną minę: _absolutnie nie mam pojęcia, o co ci chodzi;_ ale oczy mu się śmiały.

\- Co jest? – Michael wodził oczami od jednego do drugiego. Draco od razu mu wyjaśnił.  
\- Mój mały braciszek ustawił to spotkanie, dla nas. – Pokiwał głową, widząc, jak zrozumienie pojawia się na twarzy Gryfona.

Harry nie protestował, ale też nie udawał, ze czuje się winny.  
\- Nie przesadzaj, przynajmniej na chwilę wyszedłeś z zamku.

\- Już dzisiaj wychodziłem i to w to samo miejsce.

\- Gdybyś nie musiał pokazać się z ojcem na pewno byś tego nie zrobił. Zresztą rozmawiałem ostatnio z Lucjuszem i też uważa, że powinieneś bardziej wypośrodkować planowanie swoich zajęć.

Draco wciągnął ze świstem powietrze i zmrużył oczy.  
\- Mówiłeś o mnie z ojcem? – Teraz już zaczynał być wściekły. Harry już mu groził, że to zrobi jeżeli zobaczy, że za bardzo się przemęcza, ale to było parę dni temu - nie miał powodu by tę groźbę realizować i to bez uprzedzenia go, że to robi.

\- Przestań być paranoikiem, po prostu rozmawialiśmy o nauce i o tym jak nam obu idzie. I powiem ci, że on też nie uważa, ze powinieneś startować do tych wszystkich egzaminów, bo naprawdę niektóre z nich wcale nie są potrzebne do zdobycia miejsca na stażu, a potem pracy w Ministerstwie.

\- Tak, jasne, mój ojciec chciałby żebym zrezygnował z jakiś przedmiotów. – Draco mówił z przekąsem, drwiąco, ale już bez takiej złości. - Szczerze myślisz, że ucieszyłoby go, gdyby się okazało, ze te dziadki z Rady miały rację – że nie damy rady?

Tu Michael naprawdę się zdziwił i wtrącił do ich wymiany zdań..  
\- Chwila, czy to nie sama Rada zaproponowała wam to przesunięcie?

Draco spojrzał na niego wyniośle.  
\- Owszem, ale nie wszyscy jej członkowie byli tym zachwyceni. Niektórzy oczekiwali, że podziękujemy za zaszczyt i odmówimy. – Znowu zwrócił się do Harry'ego, zdecydowanie napastliwie. – Nie pamiętasz, jak ojciec mówił, ze mamy im pokazać, że się mylą i że będziemy najlepsi, choćby sam miał z nami siedzieć nad księgami - codziennie 24 godziny na dobę.?

Harry przechylił głowę kręcąc nią z krzywą miną.  
\- Jasne, tylko z tego co pamiętam, to mówił o byciu najlepszym z tego, co wybierzesz. – Draco chciał wtrącić się z „Ha", ale Harry jeszcze nie skończył. – Nie było mowy, że masz wybrać wszystko. Po co komu normalnemu w życiu antyczne runy, czy numerologia?

\- Nie no, Harry… - Draco i Michael zaczęli równocześnie i spostrzegłszy to równocześnie umilkli.

Ucieszył się na to, ale na ich użytek przewrócił oczami.  
\- Mówiłem przecież, że normalnemu… - Zaczął ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem, - … ale fakt, dla takich osobników jak wy mogą być przydatne. – Stwierdził z przekąsem. – Dobra, cofam to o numerologii i runach, ale na pewno są przedmioty, które możesz sobie odpuścić. – Uniósł rękę, by powstrzymać Draco, który zapewne chciałby wygłosić mowę broniącą wszystkich swoich zajęć.

\- A jeśli się upierasz, żeby je wszystkie ciągnąć, to przynajmniej skorzystaj z pomocy i ucz się z innymi, a nie wszystko chcesz robić sam. Właśnie się przekonałeś, że to nad czym dziś tyle siedziałeś mogłeś już dawno temu bez problemu rozwiązać, gdybyś tylko z kimś porozmawiał. – Odwrócił się do Gryfona. – Michael, pomóż temu upartemu młotkowi, bo prędzej się zaorze, zanim sam poprosi o pomoc.

Kolega wciąż był nieco urażony, że Harry tak chciał nimi manipulować, _ale może jednak chodziło mu tylko o uzyskanie pomocy dla brata?_ Jeżeli się na to zgodzi, to może chłopak spojrzy na niego przychylniej? A z Draco naprawdę świetnie mu się gadało.  
\- Nie ma sprawy, jeżeli się zgodzi, ja nie mam nic przeciwko.

\- Bez obaw, zgodzi się, albo mu zrobię aferę w domu.

\- Jesteś potworem, Harry, doprawdy powinieneś zmienić towarzystwo.

Harry dobrze wiedział o czyje towarzystwo chodzi, ale tym razem Draco otwarcie się śmiał, a nie krytykował jego wybór, więc Harry też się zaśmiał i klepnął go w plecy.

\- Dobra, to wy nudziarze bierzcie się za swoje księgi, a ja też już sobie daruję dalsze siedzenie tutaj. – Spojrzał na boisko, gdzie próby już się zakończyły i teraz zawodnicy Puchonów naradzali się, kogo wybrać do swojego grona. - Polecę do Snape'a, muszę go o coś spytać..

\- A o co chcesz go spytać, masz jakieś problemy? – Brat od razu się zainteresował otwarcie zaniepokojony i już bez uśmiechu.

\- Chcę się zwolnić z kolacji, - odchrząknął. - Mam inne plany. – Wyjaśnił czerwieniąc się i Draco domyślnie pokiwał głową: _najwyraźniej pogodzili się na całego i miał plany z „Tomem"._

\- No dobra, to baw się dobrze - tylko nie za dobrze. Idziesz Michael? – Zapytał i ruszył w stronę zamku, łapiąc go za ramię, zanim starszy chłopak też zacznie się interesować planami Harry'ego.

Chwilowo mu się udało, ale kiedy już zajmowali się obliczeniami w bibliotece, najwidoczniej skojarzywszy fakty, w pewnej chwili Michael wydusił wreszcie z siebie.  
\- Czy Harry się z kimś spotyka? - Wcześniej był pewien, że nie ale ten jego rumieniec i domyślny uśmieszek jego brata raczej nie zostawiały pola na domysły. Jednak musiał to usłyszeć wprost.

Draco zastanowił się, całej prawdy powiedzieć nie mógł, ale coś może…  
\- Kiedy Harry z nami mieszkał zaprzyjaźnił się z jednym z przyjaciół rodziny, często się spotykali w czasie wakacji i teraz obaj chcą kontynuować tę znajomość.

\- Mówisz, zaprzyjaźnił? – Gryfon drążył temat, był uparty, albo wciąż miał nadzieję, albo lubił być dręczony.

\- Spodobał mu się, z wzajemnością, ale Harry jeszcze się uczy i nie chce się spieszyć, na razie utrzymują, ze to tylko przyjaźń i lepiej się poznawają, czekając, aż mały skończy siedemnaście lat - wtedy coś z tym zrobią.

 _Czyli ten ktoś jest już pełnoletni…_ Nie zauważył, żeby Harry czy Malfoy byli szczególnie zaprzyjaźnieni z jakimś Ślizgonem z siódmego roku, ale dla pewności zapytał.  
\- Ten chłopak Harry'ego już skończył szkolę?

\- Tak, ten chłopak już skończył Hogwart, czy możemy zostawić ten temat? _\- Naprawdę nie chciał rozmawiać o Voldemorcie. -_ To sprawy mojego brata, jak chcesz się więcej dowiedzieć, to jego spytaj. – Oczywiście wiedział, że chłopak tego nie zrobi.

Michael westchnął, jego nadzieje i plany właśnie upadły, przyjrzał się uważniej Malfoyowi… - _może czas na modyfikację tych planów… I dostosowanie ich do Dracona.  
_

* * *

Po tym jak jego koledzy już zeszli do Pokoju Wspólnego, wybierając się na kolację, Harry wyjął z szafy wcześniej przygotowane eleganckie ubranie - szmaragdową koszulę i czarne spodnie - zestaw, który zawsze wywoływał błysk w oku Toma. Aby nie budzić sensacji na wierzch założył i dokładnie zapiął szkolną szatę.

Gdy przestał już słyszeć głosy w Pokoju Wspólnym wyszedł z dormitorium i ostrożnie wyjrzał zza zakrętu schodów na dół – było pusto, wszyscy już ruszyli do Wielkiej Sali. Odczekał jeszcze chwilkę, zanim wyszedł na korytarz.

Nie widziany i nie zaczepiany przez nikogo udał się do łazienki na trzecim piętrze.  
 _Komnaty rodzinne Toma mogły oznaczać tylko jedno miejsce: Komnatę Tajemnic Salazara Slytherina._

Od razu po otwarciu masywnych wrót do Komnaty przywitały go dwa rzędy świeczników z wysokimi na przemian srebrnymi i złotymi świecami tworzące ścieżkę do otwartego przejścia do małego okrągłego pokoiku obok posągu Slytherina.

 _Tom nie żartował z tą kolacją przy świecach - ciekawe, co przygotował w środku?_

Kiedy w Komnacie rozległo się echo jego kroków, czarnoksiężnik pokazał się w wejściu do pokoju, czekając aż do niego podejdzie.

Mężczyzna był ubrany równie elegancko jak na oficjalne obiady u Malfoyów, a na jego twarzy malował się nieskrywany zachwyt, że Harry tu jest, że przyszedł na jego zaproszenie.

Na ten widok chłopak poczuł, że robi mu się gorąco i rozpiął, a potem zdjął swoją szkolną szatę, żeby wziąć głębszy oddech i żeby pokazać, że też się na to spotkanie stosownie przygotował, od razu wywołując znajomy błysk w oczach Toma i jeszcze gorętsze spojrzenie.

Harry zauważył, że ręce Toma drżały, tak jak i jego samego. Nie dziwiło go to: przecież tak naprawdę to było ich pierwsze spotkanie poza Dworem i tylko we dwoje – _poza tym nieprzewidzianym w Komnatach Snape'a –_ czyli: _Ich Pierwsza Randka._


	32. Chapter 32

_Wszystko..._

 _Są sprawy, z którymi nawet najwięksi geniusze mają kłopoty – zwłaszcza sprawy uczuć. Nie jest łatwo je ogarnąć i niestety zdarza się, że właśnie wtedy, kiedy chcemy zrobić najlepsze wrażenie udaje nam się zrobić z siebie głupka._

 _Oczywiście jest na to metoda – trzeba spytać kogoś o poradę – tylko musi to być właściwa osoba…_

 **Rozdział 32. Perfekcyjna Pierwsza Randka.**

Lord Voldemort miał mniej niż zerowe doświadczenie, jeżeli chodzi o spotykanie się z kimkolwiek - jednak na jego szczęście Harry Potter miał niewiele większe.

Tyle, że o ile dla Toma do tej pory jakiekolwiek zbliżenie z inną osobą było obrzydliwe i nienaturalne, jego Harry z natury był bardzo uczuciowy i życzliwie nastawiony do wszystkich, więc radził sobie z owymi zbliżeniami o wiele lepiej od niego.

Wszelkie kontakty fizyczne były dla niego zbyt odważne i intymne, a za to jego chłopiec lubił dotyk, uwielbiał się przytulać. I miał w sobie coś, co sprawiało, że inni też tego chcieli. Na początku swojego związku z Harrym musiał się ostro hamować, żeby nie przekląć każdego, kto chłopaka dotykał, a tym bardziej przytulał (czyli wszystkich obecnych we Dworze) - był bowiem pewien, że prawo do dotykania Harry'ego ma / powinien mieć na wyłączność.

Z kolei gesty, na które on sam w stosunku do chłopaka z trudem się odważał, ten przyjmował naturalnie - nie mając pojęcia o jego rozterkach. Za to kiedy już całkiem pewien siebie wykonywał inne ruchy, które według niego niczym się od tamtych nie różniły - sprawiały one, że Harry się rumienił i wycofywał.

Tom często przy Harrym reagował automatycznie bez zastanawiania się nad tym, co robi, ale kiedy musiał coś wymyślić i zaplanować, to w głowie miał kompletną pustkę.

Cały czas się uczył bycia z Harrym i mimo, że niewątpliwie od ich pierwszego spotkania w Hogwarcie zrobił postępy, to w obliczu randki - bo inaczej nie można nazwać tego spotkania, na które go zaprosił wciąż czuł się jak dziecko zagubione we mgle.

Nie miał wyboru - musiał przyznać się do tego braku konceptu i zasięgnąć fachowych informacji. Problem w tym, że osoby, którym najbardziej ufał - w tych sprawach akurat na doradcę się nie nadawały.

Severus Snape w ogóle z nikim się nigdy nie umawiał, a nawet gdyby to jego romantycznych pomysłów, niewątpliwie zawierających mroczne lochy i dymiące kociołki raczej wolałby nie słyszeć.

Niewiele lepiej w tej kwestii rokował Lucjusz Malfoy, który po pierwsze o swoją żonę wcale się nie musiał starać, bo to ich rodziny uzgodniły ślub a nie oni sami, a po drugie: swoich wcześniejszych przedmałżeńskich dziewczyn nie traktował z szacunkiem, bo nie musiał – panny dobrze wiedziały, że to nic poważnego.

Jednak nawet gdyby tak nie było to i tak ewentualnie mógłby doradzić mu jak zaplanować spotkanie z kobietą, a Harry niewątpliwie kobietą nie był.

Zatem musiał szukać w szerszym gronie osób, które były w jakimś stopniu wystarczająco godne zaufania, by zasięgnąć takiej rady i tu przyszły mu do głowy tylko dwie osoby - siostry Black: Narcyza lub Bellatrix. Ponieważ Narcyza właśnie zajmowała się jego domem pomimo obaw wybrał tę drugą.

To był dobry wybór: pani Lestrange - niedługo zapewne wesoła wdowa, bo jej małżonek źle znosił uwięzienie w Azkabanie i nie wydawało się, by jeszcze długo pożył - okazała się zadziwiająco doświadczona w takich sprawach i ponieważ poczuła się zaszczycona jego zaufaniem, żeby udowodnić, że słusznie się do niej zwrócił potraktowała sprawę poważnie, planując dla nich cały wieczór.

Wszelkie zbyt wyrafinowane pomysły od razu odrzuciła: Harry nigdy nie bywał w takich miejscach, jak opery, czy teatry i na pewno czułby się niezręcznie a nawet mógłby się nudzić. Ale za to jak powszechnie wiadomo: uwielbiał quidditch a dzisiaj właśnie Harpie, w których obsłudze pracował kuzyn Lestrange'ów miały mecz z Armatami i Bella dostała od niego dwa bilety, planując wyjście z przyjacielem.

Bez wahania zdecydowała, że chętnie je im odstąpi. Ponieważ mecz miał się zacząć o dwudziestej więc akurat w sam raz zdążą zjeść uroczystą kolację w Komnacie, na którą już Harry'ego zaprosił a po niej udać się do Londynu na Pokątną - tam będą świstokliki na stadion, a po meczu powrotne zabiorą ich w to samo miejsce.

Kiedy już wrócą do miasta mogą pójść jeszcze na herbatę, czy drinka do jakiejś restauracji na mieście - najlepiej mugolskiej, bo czarodziejskie na pewno będą pełne kibiców.

A na zakończenie wieczoru może aportować się w okolice Hogwartu – tylko nie pod samą bramę, żeby przedłużyć spotkanie o romantyczny spacer odprowadzając Harry'ego do Szkoły.

 _Chłopak na pewno będzie zachwycony_

Tom musiał się z tym zgodzić - Harry'emu na pewno taki wieczór się spodoba, jeszcze bardziej niż jemu. Podziękował Belli i ponieważ skrzaty Malfoyów były zajęte a własnych jeszcze nie posiadał zamówił kolację z restauracji do rezydencji.

Potem sam ją przeniesie do Komnaty - po dokładnej instrukcji przez kelnera co i jak ma przygotować i podawać. Jeżył się na samą myśl, że ktoś ma mu mówić co robić, ale nie pierwszy raz przełamywał swoje przyzwyczajenia i uprzedzenia, żeby przypodobać się Harry'emu, a ten wieczór _musiał_ być idealny.

Teraz jeszcze powinien sam się przygotować - najpierw prysznic, i zaklęcia pielęgnacyjne potem idealny strój. Wybrał zestaw podobny do tego, który założył na urodziny chłopaka - zamienił tylko zieloną koszulę na szarobłękitną, bo taki kolor oczu wybierał rzucając na siebie glamour - a musiał je rzucić po kolacji, bo przecież nie mógł wyjść na miasto w swojej normalnej postaci. Obaj się zgadzali, że Harry nie powinien jeszcze oficjalnie się z nim pokazywać.

Chociaż na pewno będzie przekonywać chłopaka, żeby on sam nie zmieniał wyglądu _\- jeżeli nie może pokazać, że Harry jest jego - to przynajmniej niech wszyscy wiedzą, że już ma kogoś i jest niedostępny._

Kiedy był gotowy i ani o chwilę za wcześnie, przeniósł się do Komnaty wraz z przygotowanym stołem i krzesłami oraz wózkiem z potrawami. Już na miejscu skopiował świece przygotowane przez restaurację i rozstawił je: na przemian srebrne i złote, wzdłuż całej drogi od wejścia do Komnaty aż do pokoju, który dla nich przygotował.

Rozejrzał się po komnatce, czy wszystko jest idealnie przygotowane i na szczęście tak było, bo nie miał czasu na poprawki, zaskrzypiały otwarte przez Harry'ego masywne drzwi do Komnaty, w których na chwilę przystanął, zanim rozległy się jego kroki.

Tom poprawił jeszcze szaty i wyszedł, by stanąć przed wejściem do pokoju, czekając na chłopaka. Patrzył w jego roziskrzone zachwycone oczy, zarówno na widok przygotowań, jak i jego samego i cieszył się, jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu. Każdy kolejny etap w ich relacji wynosił go na coraz wyższy poziom szczęścia.

* * *

Odprowadzając Harry'ego do Zamku, Tom z każdym krokiem szedł coraz wolniej, aż wreszcie stanęli pod bramą. Obawiał się, że Harry spróbuje po prostu pożegnać się i odejść, ale chłopak nie miał takiego zamiaru. Wiedział jak powinien się skończyć ten wieczór i zarumieniony z podniecenia, mimo nieśmiałości czekał na to, tak samo jak on.

Nie wysuwając się spod jego ramienia, przekręcił się unosząc twarz do niego, Tom delikatnie ujął ją swoją drugą ręką i Harry przysunął się obejmując go w pasie. Tym razem Tom _musiał_ go pocałować i jeśli ktoś im w tym przeszkodzi, to nie dożyje chwili, by tego pożałować. Pochylił się, by wreszcie sięgnąć jego ust i...

...w ostatniej chwili usłyszał trzask aportacji. Zanim jednak zdołał odwrócić się i przekląć w cholerę tego, kto akurat tę chwilę wybrał, by się tu zjawić, Harry uśmiechnął się na jego minę i jeszcze bardziej się rumieniąc położył mu prawą dłoń na policzku, przyciągając uwagę z powrotem do siebie a potem pociągnął jego twarz w dół i lekko, delikatnie dotknął jego ust.

W chwili gdy się zetknęły poczuł jak przeszywa go błyskawica rozpalająca jego wszystkie nerwy, obaj tak samo zadrżeli.

Po wcześniejszym przelotnym pocałunku Harry'ego myślał, że wie, czego się spodziewać, ale to było całkiem inne, teraz wiedział co się dzieje i nie pozwoli sobie przerwać. Elektryczna fala jak tsunami zmiotła jego wszelkie świadome myśli i uczucia...

…w jednej chwili stał lekko trzymając Harry'ego, w następnej poczuł muśnięcie języka na wargach i stracił wszelkie hamulce, dociskając go do bramy całym ciałem i wdzierając się gwałtownie w jego usta desperacko pragnąc więcej: więcej dotyku, więcej Harry''ego.

Nie wiedział, jak długo trwała ta chwila, zanim Harry oderwał swoje usta od jego i mógł złapać oddech zdając sobie sprawę, że chłopak trzyma go za przedramiona, powstrzymując je w miejscu a potem wyciąga jego ręce spod swojej koszuli, był tym zszokowany, bo nie miał pojęcia jak się tam znalazły.

Puścił go i odsunął się, zaskoczony, że aż do tego stopnia stracił kontrolę _\- miał przecież tylko go pocałować, obiecał, że może czekać, a... Salazarze!_ Harry widząc jego zmieszanie zaśmiał się cicho i przysunął się znowu do niego unosząc twarz i uspokajająco muskając jego usta. Odsunął się jednak, zanim zdążył go uchwycić i zatrzymać.

\- Muszę już iść. - Powiedział cicho, otulając się szatą, ale nie poprawiając ani rozczochranych włosów, ani wpół rozpiętej koszuli.

Odwrócił się w stronę bramy i dopiero patrząc za nim Tom zauważył stojącego przy niej Remusa Lupina - to jego pojawienie się wcześniej usłyszał. Wilkołak popatrzył na niego ponuro, kiedy Harry bez słowa go wyminął ale szybko odwrócił wzrok i dogonił chłopaka otwierając wrota, przez które ten przeszedł pierwszy i nie oglądając się szedł w stronę zamku.

Kiedy już kawałek odeszli mężczyzna pochylił głowę i powiedział coś do Harry'ego, który zareagował już ledwo słyszalnym dla Toma śmiechem. Następnie czarodziej położył rękę na plecach Harry'ego. Tom warknął na to i mocno zacisnął palce na prętach bramy: _tylko on miał prawo tak dotykać Harry'ego. Nie to zwierzę!_

Harry na szczęście tak samo uważał, bo od razu się od niego odsunął i na taką odległość - wyciągnięcia ręki już pozostał - _Mądry Chłopiec._

Odczekał, aż obaj znikną w drzwiach do Zamku i jeszcze oparł głowę o bramę biorąc głęboki wdech, zanim odsunął się od niej i aportował do Malfoy Manor, a raczej przed rezydencję - zdecydowanie potrzebował kolejnego spaceru, by ochłonąć.

* * *

Harry raźnym krokiem szedł w kierunku szkoły - nie spodziewał się, że Tom zaplanował aż tak dokładnie cały wieczór Przygotowany był na wspólną kolację w Komnacie a potem... _miał swoje nadzieje i obawy co do tego potem i były one dokładnie takie same._

Jednak to wspólne wyjście, było czymś o wiele więcej niż ich dotychczasowe spotkania, _czy coś, na co liczył_ w tajemnej komnacie - nie przeszkadzało mu nawet, że Tom zmienił wygląd.

A na myśl o końcówce wspólnego wieczoru / nocy robiło mu się gorąco. Z przyjemnych rozmyślań wyrwało go pytanie Lupina.

\- Mniemam, że to nie był czarodziej, którego dopiero poznałeś? - Gorzkim i pełnym nieskrywanej pretensji tonem.

Harry równie gorzko roześmiał się w odpowiedzi. Glamour mogło oszukać ludzi, ale jego nos na pewno rozpoznał z kim jest Harry. Wilkołak naprawdę ostro przeginał w swojej nienawiści do jego przyjaciela.

\- Czy rzeczywiście wolałbyś, żebym się obściskiwał z jakimś świeżo poznanym facetem, zamiast z mężczyzną, którego kocham?

Remus skrzywił się jeszcze bardziej i przysunął obejmując jego ramiona.

\- Harry... - Zaczął, ale chłopak który nie chciał tego kolejny raz słuchać, odsunął się, mówiąc ostrym tonem.

\- Jesteś przyjacielem moich rodziców i bardzo mi pomogłeś na trzecim roku, lubię cię i szanuję... - Początek był obiecujący, ale i końcówka nie zaskoczyła mężczyzny. - Nie masz jednak prawa mówić mi, jak mam żyć. To Syriusz jest moim ojcem chrzestnym, a Severus moim opiekunem - zresztą niedługo będę pełnoletni. Nie będę się stosował do twoich pomysłów na moje życie - mam własne.

\- Syriusz na pewno nie jest szczęśliwy... - Spróbował jeszcze Lupin, jednak chłopak znowu mu przerwał.

\- Syriusz chce, żebym ja był szczęśliwy i nie próbuje wmówić mi, co jest tym szczęściem.

\- Twoi rodzice nie byliby zachwyceni... - Zdesperowany sięgnął do ostatecznego, najniższego argumentu i Harry przestał go słuchać, przyspieszając kroku, by jak najszybciej zakończyć tę wspólną drogę i tę nieszczęsną wymianę zdań. _Niepotrzebnie w ogóle dał się w nią wciągnąć i popsuć sobie nastrój._

Po wejściu do budynku, Harry nie odwrócił się w jego stronę, rzucił tylko krótko.

\- Dobranoc, profesorze. - I jeszcze szybszym krokiem ruszył w stronę Wieży. _Tak właśnie będzie najlepiej utrzymywać kontakty z Lupinem: profesor - uczeń._

Wilkołak patrzył za nim zły, ale bardziej zmartwiony. Nie chciał się z chłopakiem kłócić, ale kiedy zobaczył jak się całuje z "Tomem" przy bramie, splunął teraz na samą myśl o tym czując gorycz w ustach, stracił panowanie nad swoim gniewem - _jak ten oślizgły Czarny drań śmiał zbliżać się do Harry'ego, jak śmiał w nawet patrzeć na niego?! Nie miał prawa, nie po tym co mu zrobił!_ Dla Remusa Lupina nie miało znaczenia co zostało powiedziane na jego procesie - _Lord Voldemort zabił rodziców Harry'ego i ten nie powinien mu tego wybaczyć. Nigdy!_

* * *

Pomimo tego, że Michael całkiem dobrze dogadywał się z Draco a Harry według brata był zajęty, to jednak nie mógł tak po prostu odpuścić. W końcu jak mówił Ślizgon: Harry i jego chłopak na razie postanowili poczekać, poza tym tamten był daleko, a Michael tu na miejscu, mógł spróbować przejąć Harry'ego - _jeszcze żaden chłopak, którego chciał zdobyć nie odrzucił go._

Po wspólnym wieczornym wyjściu siódmego roku, na które udało mu się namówić Draco _\- w końcu obiecał Harry'emu, że spróbuje go odciągnąć od ksiąg,_ natychmiast wszedł na górę, sprawdzić czy Harry wrócił ze swojego spotkania. Było już po północy, ale chłopaka jeszcze nie było na miejscu.

Postanowił na niego poczekać, zobaczy jak mu poszło to "spotkanie". Nie chciał nazywać go randką _\- choć niewątpliwie nią było._

Kiedy w Wieży zapadła całkowita cisza, a wszyscy jej mieszkańcy spali już głęboko, przejście wreszcie się otworzyło i wszedł Harry, był wyraźnie wzburzony, miał rozgrzane policzki i opuchnięte usta, a jego koszula widoczna spod niezapiętej szaty też miała rozpięte dolne guziki.

Michael aż wstał z wrażenia:  
\- Harry, co się stało, czy ten facet próbował...? - _Jeżeli ten typ próbował chłopaka do czegoś zmusić, to Michael się z nim policzy!_

\- Co? - Harry zamrugał zaskoczony, a potem spojrzał na siebie i pomyślał, jak to mogło wyglądać, gdy tu wszedł, cały w nerwach. Zaczerwienił się. - Nie, no coś ty, świetnie się bawiłem na randce.

 _Cholera, użył tego słowa,_ Michael widząc jego rozmarzony uśmiech skrzywił się w duchu, zdziwiony nagłym bólem, bo _przecież jeszcze nic między nimi nie było._

Harry tymczasem zachmurzył się, robiąc nadąsaną minę, gdy przypomniał sobie, co stało się po randce.

\- Tylko jak już wracałem do zamku to spotkałem Lupina i przyczepił się do mnie, o to że z nim wychodziłem. Jakby miał prawo mówić mi co mam robić!

Michael znowu mu się dokładniej przyjrzał - rozwichrzone włosy i jego usta wyraźnie wskazywały, ze młodszy chłopak się namiętnie całował, a rozpięte guziki koszuli sugerowały że może nawet robili dużo więcej: _albo przerwał zanim ją zdjął, albo... co gorsza, nie skończył zapinać, gdy ją zakładał po..._ Nawet nie chciał o tym myśleć.

 _Wszystko wskazywało na to, że Złoty Chłopiec i jego "przyjaciel" najwyraźniej nie rozwijali swojej znajomości aż tak powoli, jak uważał jego brat._

Zdecydowanie zbyt nonszalancko zapytał.

\- A więc, z kim się dzisiaj tak dobrze bawiłeś?

\- Nie znasz go. - Równie beztrosko odpowiedział Harry _. Wszyscy słyszeli o Lordzie Voldemorcie, ale osobiście Jasny Michael na pewno go nie poznał._ Na myśl o czarnoksiężniku na twarzy chłopaka znowu pojawiło się to rozmarzenie i poczuł jak jego ciało ogarnia fala gorąca, a policzki znowu się rumienią, na samo wspomnienie.

Ostatnie nadzieje Michaela z cichym puff rozprysły się w pył i uleciały bez śladu. Potrafił rozpoznać zakochanego i wiedział, że tutaj już nie ma żadnych szans.

\- Chodź spać, mały. Jest naprawdę późno. - Objął Harry'ego ramieniem prowadząc na górę. _Przynajmniej mogą pozostać przyjaciółmi._ Chłopiec uśmiechnął się do niego radośnie, z wdzięcznością i Michael znowu poczuł, jak jego serce zgubiło rytm. _Ta przyjaźń nie będzie dla niego łatwa._

* * *

Pomimo późnego powrotu, w niedzielę rano Harry obudził się przed czasem - wypoczęty i zadowolony z siebie. Do Wielkiej Sali dotarł jako jeden z pierwszych uczniów i spokojnie jadł swoje kanapki, popijając sokiem i patrząc jak jego koledzy powoli i marudnie ściągają na śniadanie.

Kiedy przerzucił się na słodką bułeczkę z kawą pojawiły się pierwsze sowy. Przed nim wylądował znajomy już puchacz. Harry uśmiechnął się radośnie podając mu spory kęs bekonu i kiedy ptak szybko go pochłonął dostał także kolejny. Zadowolona z poczęstunku sowa wyciągnęła elegancko łapkę pozwalając mu odwiązać przesyłkę.

Czytając list od Toma, poczuł znowu to przyjemne ciepełko w sercu i gorąco poniżej. Zarumieniony uniósł wzrok. Prawie cała Sala gapiła się na niego spoglądając na trzymane w ręku egzemplarze Proroka i szepcząc do siebie.

Westchnął, nie powinien być tym zdziwiony, na stadionie było co prawda wiele osób, ale przecież tak naprawdę nie liczył na to, że ich nie zauważą. Uśmiechnął się, kręcąc głową: _Tom na pewno będzie zachwycony, prosił go aby nie rzucał glamour bo chciał, żeby wszyscy wiedzieli, że Złoty Chłopiec jest zajęty._

Wyciągnął rękę do Marcusa prosząc o gazetę. _Chyba powinien sam wreszcie Proroka zaprenumerować, żeby wiedzieć co dzieje się w jego własnym życiu._ Kiedy zobaczył pierwszą stronę jego lekki rumieniec zmienił się w gorący, niemal czuł jak jego uszy zaczynają dymić z żaru.

Tak jak myślał, to było zdjęcie z meczu. Siedzieli przytuleni i Tom wpatrywał się w niego zachwyconym spojrzeniem, nachylając się i szepcząc mu coś do ucha, Harry z uśmiechem odwrócił się do niego i tyłem do kamery uniósł twarz odpowiadając. Z tego ujęcia nie było widać ich twarzy – właściwie to wyglądało, jakby go całował. Potem Harry cofnął się wracając do oglądania meczu, a Tom przygarnął go mocniej do siebie wracając do przyglądania się jemu.

 _Nikt nie mógł mieć wątpliwości, co było między nimi._

Harry wzruszył ramionami, oddając gazetę, na tekst rzucił tylko pobieżnie okiem – ckliwe rozważania, na temat jego „związku" z Hermioną w czasie turnieju i tej nieszczęsnej randki z Cho w zeszłym roku – zanim spotkał się z Tomem. „czy Złoty Chłopiec zawsze był gejem i dlatego porzucał zakochane w nim dziewczyny?" ( _ciekawe co na to te zakochane dziewczyny?)_ i oczywiście dalej: „kim jest tajemniczy czarodziej, któremu udało się zdobyć jego serce?"

Wypuścił powietrze, a z nim całą złość. Te bzdury o jego zakochanych dziewczynach były wkurzające, ale to, że teraz już wszyscy dowiedzieli się, że jest gejem wcale mu nie przeszkadzało: jego przyjaciele i większość Gryfonów i tak już o tym wiedzą. Nie ma co o tym myśleć.

Trochę tylko było mu smutno, że nie może przyznać się, kogo kocha, ale przynajmniej zdjęcie pokazało wyraźnie, że są naprawdę zakochani – to powinno zapewnić mu spokój od ewentualnych ofert matrymonialnych i podrywaczy.

Spojrzał w stronę stołu profesorskiego: Snape przeglądał gazetę uśmiechając się pod nosem a Lupin przeszywał go ponurym spojrzeniem. Pozostali profesorowie patrzyli tylko na niego z ciekawością, a McGonagall w zamyśleniu stukała palcem w dolną wargę. Pewno tak samo jak redakcja i czytelnicy zastanawiała się, kto to taki i jak Harry go poznał.

Na to pytanie nie miał zamiaru jeszcze udzielić odpowiedzi. We właściwym czasie wszyscy się o tym dowiedzą.

* * *

Tym razem Harry nie próbował znowu zaciągnąć Draco niemal siłą na boisko. Za to Ślizgon sam pojawił się tam niedługo po Gryfonach i bez wahania wszedł na ich trybunę, wciskając się na swoje wczorajsze miejsce między Harrym a Michaelem.

\- Nie wspomniałeś wczoraj, że wybieracie się na stadion? Nareszcie wyjście z ukrycia? – Zagaił, unosząc porozumiewawczo brew.

Harry wbrew staraniom znowu się zaczerwienił.  
\- Tak jakby. – _W końcu tylko on się pokazał, Tom pozostał pod glamour_. - Nie wiedziałem o tym, umówiliśmy się tylko na kolację. - Wyjaśnił.

\- Niezła niespodzianka i chyba musiał ją od jakiegoś czasu planować, bo słyszałem że bilety na ten mecz były wyprzedane od tygodni. – Chłopak brzmiał, jakby naprawdę był pod wrażeniem pomysłu Voldemorta.

Harry zastanowił się, faktycznie o tym nie pomyślał: _ciekawe jak Tom je zdobył?_ Wzruszył ramionami, to nie miał znaczenia - _na pewno miał swoje sposoby._

Tymczasem Draco kontynuował.  
– Ale na pewno dla niego było warto, sądząc po tym jak go całowałeś. – Dodał kpiąco, powodując jeszcze wścieklejszy rumieniec swojego braciszka.

.- Nie całowałem go… na stadionie.

\- Fiuu… - Zaświstał Draco. - Nawet nie chcę pytać, gdzie go całowałeś. – Wbrew twierdzeniu bezlitośnie drążąc temat. – Ciekawe, czy dzisiaj też ojciec przyjdzie na kwalifikacje? Jak myślisz? – Pozornie zmienił temat, choć obaj wiedzieli, że ciągnie to samo - w jego uśmiechu był złośliwy humor.

\- Wolałbym nie. – Harry skulił się, na samą myśl o spotkaniu się dzisiaj z Tomem w takim otoczeniu. Chyba naprawdę by spłonął, choć niekoniecznie tylko z zażenowania.

\- Boisz się, że cię zgani za niemoralne prowadzenie? – Ślizgon wyraźnie był na fali, za to policzki Harry'ego przybrały niewidzianą jeszcze dotąd aż tak ostro czerwoną barwę, a jego uszy były tak gorące, że niemal przezroczyste. Jednak zamiast się odgryzać, tylko kurczył się coraz bardziej, próbując schować przed ciekawskimi spojrzeniami.

\- Proszę, przestań. – Poprosił niemal szeptem. Może ze względu na jego ton, a może dlatego, że Krukoni wyszli właśnie na boisko, Draco faktycznie odpuścił. Objął go ramieniem i mocno przytulił.

\- Drażnię się, bo ci zazdroszczę. – Wyjaśnił już bez złośliwości. – Masz szczęście, Harry.

\- Wiem. – Harry westchnął i na chwilę oparł głowę na jego ramieniu, zanim obaj jednocześnie odsunęli się, udając że nic takiego nie miało miejsca i nie zaczęli faktycznie obserwować krukońskich zawodników i kandydatów.


	33. Chapter 33

_Wszystko..._

 _Większość ludzi nie lubi sztywnych zasad, planów dnia, kontroli zachowania i ciągłego trzymania się reguł, nawet tych, które sami sobie ustalamy.  
Tylko, że to właśnie dokładnie na tym polega miłość: porzucaniu i przełamywaniu konwenansów i daniu się ponieść…  
Są jednak i tacy, dla których nie jest to takie proste: z obsesją na punkcie kontroli i samokontroli - dla nich każde nieoczekiwane zachowanie – zwłaszcza ich własne jest nie do zniesienia.  
A jak się to ma do miłości…?_

 **Rozdział 33 Nic się nie zmieniło?**

Tom nie miał powodu, by spieszyć się z powrotem do rezydencji. Co prawda dopiero co zrobili sobie z Harrym spacer do Hogwartu, ale ich pożegnanie sprawiło, że miał ochotę na kolejny.

Musiał pomyśleć, a najlepiej mu to wychodziło, kiedy mógł coś robić, coś nie wymagającego koncentracji. Gdy był wzburzony pomagał mu ciężki fizyczny i / lub magiczny trening, ale do zwykłego przemyślenia spraw o wiele lepszy był zwykły spacer.

A miał tej nocy wiele do przemyślenia, bo najwyraźniej chyba do tej pory nie zdawał sobie sprawy, czym naprawdę jest uczucie i jak bardzo może na niego wpłynąć i go zmienić.

Ta kompletna i całkowita utrata kontroli nad własnym zachowaniem zaskoczyła go, a już to, że to Harry musiał go powstrzymać zaszokowało. Zawsze od kiedy pamiętał, jeszcze jako maluch w sierocińcu, szczycił się swoją całkowitą samokontrolą, a tymczasem w tej sytuacji jego chłopiec o wiele lepiej nad sobą panował.

Oczywiście wiedział dlaczego tak się stało: co prawda myślał już, że od kiedy związał się z nim zdążył się oswoić z fizycznością swoją i Harry'ego, jednak wcale tak nie było. Harry, chociaż był dopiero nastolatkiem od początku lepiej sobie z tym radził.

Westchnął ciężko, _jeszcze długa droga przed nimi - przed nim...  
_ A na razie? Musi sobie to jakoś poukładać i przede wszystkim nie zaczynać gry, która najwyraźniej jeszcze go przerasta.

Niezauważony wszedł do Malfoy Manor i udał się prosto do swojego pokoju. Wokół było cicho i ciemno, wszyscy już poszli spać, także skrzaty.

Voldemort nie miał powodu, by się tym przejmować i zamierzał je zawołać, ale odkładając szatę na fotel, zauważył na stoliku magiczny podgrzewacz a na nim kubek z gorącą czekoladą.

 _Dobrze tu znano jego obyczaje..._

Po kąpieli owinął się w szlafrok i wyszedł na taras. Dla normalnego człowieka, jesienną nocą byłoby na to zbyt zimno, ale dla niego chłód nie miał znaczenia. Uwielbiał gorąco i promienie słońca, jednak nie przeszkadzała mu żadna pogoda ani temperatura.

Księżyc świecił jasno i w jego świetle kiedy uniósł rękę z kubkiem jego skóra wyglądała jeszcze bardziej blado i połyskująco niż zwykle, jak wyrzeźbiona w marmurze z lekko błękitnawym połyskiem. W dziennym świetle wyglądałaby bardziej mlecznie, jak kość słoniowa, a wieczorami przy świetle świec, była już niemal zupełnie ludzka.

Teraz jednak księżycową nocą wyglądał duże mniej jak człowiek, ale za to czuł się bardziej sobą - najchętniej zrzuciłby okrywający go szlafrok, ale mimo że nikt go tutaj nie widział, _a nawet gdyby ktoś był, przecież nie miał się czego wstydzić_ \- to i tak jednak miał opory.

Chciał myśleć, że sam zawsze decyduje o swoim zachowaniu, jednak normy społeczne rządziły nim bardziej niż by chciał - kolejne już tej nocy przypomnienie, że jest tylko człowiekiem... _jak Harry._

Na myśl o chłopaku znowu poczuł gorąco i podniecenie naprężające jego ciało, odchylił głowę w tył oddychając ciężko, teraz cieszył się, że nie jest nagi - nie chciał widzieć, jak bardzo Harry rządzi nim, jego ciałem, _nawet kiedy go nie ma..._

Zacisnął dłonie na poręczach fotela i siedział nieruchomo, czekając aż się uspokoi i dojdzie do siebie.

Zanim sięgnął po kubek do połowy wypita czekolada zdążyła wystygnąć, ale potrzebował jej na sen więc podgrzał kubek i dokończył napój, po czym udał się do łoża.

 _Jak to mówią: dobrze przespana noc rozwiązuje problemy_ \- już kiedyś tego próbował, choć teraz nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, czy zadziałało...

* * *

Rano wszystko wcale nie było prostsze. Zamyślony i nieco nieobecny stawił się następnego dnia na śniadanie i dopiero po chwili zauważył, że atmosfera we Dworze jest dziwnie radosna. Malfoyowie co chwila zerkali na siebie, pani domu uśmiechała się otwarcie a i Lucjusz co i rusz leciutko się rozjaśniał.

\- Coś się stało? – Zapytał zmarszczywszy czoło - usiłował dociec, co to mogłoby być, ale nic mu się nie nasuwało na myśl.

Szeroko uśmiechnięta Narcyza odpowiedziała na to pytanie, mimo że zwracał się główne do jej męża.

\- Skończyłam urządzać twój dom, mój panie. Wszystko jest już wykończone a twoje nowe skrzaty wczoraj już skończyły sprzątać. Możemy, o ile zechcesz, już dzisiaj a nawet zaraz po śniadaniu udać się tam, żebyś wszystko ocenił. Jeżeli będziesz miał jakieś uwagi, to od razu wszystko poprawię.

Dodała to ostatnie dla porządku, ale widać było, ze nie przewiduje opcji, żeby coś mogło być inne niż perfekcyjne i na miejscu.

 _No i to wszystko wyjaśniało, wczoraj wieczorem wrócił za późno, żeby mogła to zgłosić i dlatego na pewno już nie mogła się doczekać aż wreszcie się pojawi na śniadaniu_. Spojrzał na Lucjusza: _zapewne musiał ją hamować, aby nie pobiegła skoro świt podzielić się radosną wieścią._

Lord Voldemort nie był pewien, czy jest z tego powodu aż tak szczęśliwy, bo chciałby już wreszcie zamieszkać u siebie, ale też przyzwyczaił się do towarzystwa i do służby Malfoyów. Swoich skrzatów nie będzie musiał co prawda szkolić, skoro zakupił je w profesjonalnej firmie - ale nie znają jego nawyków, więc będzie musiał sporo wyjaśniać.

Pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się, nie promiennie jak Narcyza, raczej kpiąco.

\- Nie mam żadnych zajęć na teraz. – Był pewien, że Lucjusz na jej życzenie bardzo dokładnie już to sprawdził, zanim jego żona rzuciła tę propozycję. – Możemy udać się tam po śniadaniu. - Kolejny, tym razem już wybitnie drwiący uśmiech. – Nawet jeżeli będą jakieś poprawki, to i tak już dzisiaj wezmę skrzaty, żeby zebrały moje rzeczy i wieczorem was pożegnam, przenosząc się do siebie.

Gospodarze zaczęli się krygować, że nie musi się spieszyć, bo przecież wcale im nie przeszkadzał, ale on wiedział swoje i szybko to uciął, biorąc się do jedzenia: jego ostatnie śniadanie, jako domownika we Dworze Malfoyów. Nie był sentymentalny, ale zwracał większą uwagę na otoczenie, zdając sobie sprawę, że w takiej roli, już się tu nie pojawi.

* * *

Po przejęciu domu od Wentwortha Lord Voldemort zmienił zabezpieczenia Domu, a raczej rozszerzył: nie usuwając jasnych osłon - _bo w końcu zawsze lepiej mieć zabezpieczeń za dużo niż za mało_ \- dodał do nich własne: mroczne. Już tego pierwszego dnia zmienił też ustawienia kominka blokując wszelkie otwarte połączenia z zewnątrz - poza jego własną osobą a na okres prac wykończeniowych także Narcyzą, aby umożliwić jej swobodne zajmowanie się wszystkim.

Tak samo zablokował też możliwość aportacji wszystkim skrzatom, poza jego własnymi nowymi nabytkami i skrzatami Malfoyów, którym także czasowo zezwolił na aportowanie się bez ograniczeń.

Aby obejrzeć nowe wnętrza od razu po śniadaniu udali się do jego domu kominkiem całą trójką.  
Voldemort, ponieważ był właścicielem przeszedł jako pierwszy i zatrzymał się od razu rozglądając wokół. Salon, do którego teraz prowadził kominek wyglądał zupełnie inaczej, niż pierwszy raz, gdy go widział.

Lady Malfoy zlikwidowała bibliotekę na parterze, w której się wcześniej znajdował i połączyła oba pomieszczenia tworząc jedno pomieszczenie - prawdziwy salon, który był teraz naprawdę przestronny, dodatkowo na miejsce ciężkich dębowych mebli, które wcześniejszy właściciel zabrał ze sobą kupiła nowe, lżejsze i jaśniejsze: olchowe. Na miejscu bordowych zasłon pojawiły się równie grube kotary, ale wyglądające na dużo lżejsze, bo białe pokryte złotem - wyglądające jak płynny złoty piasek.

To w połączeniu z jasnymi - beżowymi ścianami i podobnego koloru marmurowymi podłogami sprawiło, że komnata zdawała się jeszcze większa. Voldemort podszedł do nowych francuskich okien i stwierdził, że prowadziły na duży oszklony taras, z którego można też było zejść po marmurowych schodkach do ogrodu.

Narcyza Malfoy, która zjawiła się tu zaraz po nim patrzyła wyczekująco na jego nieczytelną nieruchomą twarz, czekając na ocenę swojej pracy. Nie trzymał jej dłużej w niepewności, bo naprawdę dobrze się spisała, a zadowoleni i doceniani słudzy radzili sobie i starali się nie tyle równie dobrze, co raczej wręcz dużo lepiej niż ci, tylko zastraszani.

\- Salon jest idealny, Narcyzo. - Promienny uśmiech, jaki otrzymał za te pochwałę nie poruszył jego serca, pomimo, że każdy inny czarodziej na jego miejscu na pewno miałby poważny problem ze złapaniem oddechu...

 _Niestety nie była Harrym,_ westchnął w duchu, _naprawdę wolałby oglądać ten dom razem ze swoim chłopcem..._

Ponieważ także Lucjusz już dotarł i wyraził stosowny zachwyt, ruszyli w dalszy obchód.

Obok salonu powstała jadalnia - kiedy byli tu wcześniej stół znajdował się w kuchni, ale takie rozwiązanie było nie do przyjęcia dla Lady Malfoy, ani pan domu, ani tym bardziej jego goście nie powinni oglądać kuchni a już na pewno procesu przygotowywania potraw.

Zmniejszyła zatem samą kuchnię, wstawiając także tam nowe i także jasne meble i stół roboczy, przy dużym oknie, na całą ścianę, a jej kosztem powiększyła i przerobiła na jadalnię obecnie zbędny dodatkowy mały salonik pomiędzy wcześniejszą biblioteką a kuchnią. Tutaj także zmieniła całkowicie kolorystykę: tapety jasno-zielonkawe, kremowe marmurowe podłogi z zielonymi żyłkami i złoto zielone zasłony.

Na pierwszym piętrze pozostawiła sypialnię pana domu, także i w niej wstawiając francuskie okna i dodając mały taras oraz zmieniając jego kolorystykę z bordowo-złotej na kremowo-zieloną, ale pozostałe sąsiadujące z nią pokoje już całkiem przearanżowała - Lord Voldemort nie miał i raczej nie będzie miał rodziny. Dwa pokoje dla dzieci połączyła przenosząc tam bibliotekę z parteru, a kolejny zmieniła na dodatkowy salonik.

Na drugim piętrze nie było powodów do zmiany, zatem pozostawiła tam pokoje gościnne - także w zmienionej kolorystyce i także z nowymi dużymi oknami i balkonami.

Przeładowany i ciężki, zbyt ciemny i ponury dom, przypominający dotąd atmosferą jaskinię zmienił się w elegancką nowoczesną rezydencję - dokładnie to, na co liczył, gdy powierzył Narcyzie zajęcie się nim.

\- Zrobiłaś to bardzo dobrze, to jest właśnie takie miejsce, jakim chciałem aby się stało. Dziękuję, Lady Malfoy, nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, by można tu było coś jeszcze zmienić, czy poprawić.

Wielce zadowolona z siebie czarownica poinformowała go, że:  
\- _Dom jest absolutnie gotowy do zamieszkania, zamówiła już wszelkie wyposażenie i sprzęty, spiżarnia jest pełna, a skrzaty domowe przeszkolone przez jej ekipę, aby spełniały wszystkie jego życzenia, tak jak był przyzwyczajony w rezydencji._

W tym miejscu przyszedł czas, by owe skrzaty wezwać: Narcyza nie była ich panią, więc mogła zakupić im eleganckie i praktyczne uniformy, pasujące do wystroju, oczywiście za swoje pieniądze i nie pytając go o zdanie: inaczej magia uznałaby, ze otrzymały ubiór od niego.

Dlatego też Voldemort tego nie pochwalił, ani nie podziękował.

Harry na pewno od razu by się z nimi wszystkimi przywitał i Lord musiał zdusić w sobie chęć, by także to zrobić, tylko po to żeby sprawić chłopakowi przyjemność.  
 _Nie! Był Czarnym Panem i nie miał zamiaru uczyć się imion wszystkich swoich skrzatów, wystarczy, że znał swoją gospodynię: Chmurkę._

Zostawił ją w domu a reszcie polecił udać się razem z nim do rezydencji Malfoyów, gdzie miały pod jego nadzorem zebrać wszystkie nagromadzone przez ten rok rzeczy i przenosić do tego: _jego własnego_ domu.

Tym razem puścił gości przodem i gdy już wrócili do Malfoy Manor zmienił ustawienia osłon zamieniając dotychczasowe bezwarunkowe prawo do odwiedzania dla Narcyzy Mallfoy na wymagające potwierdzenia i takie same nadając jej mężowi. Podobne ustawił też dla Snape'a i części innych Śmierciożerców; wróć: _współpracowników._

Tylko Harry już od samym początku miał najszersze uprawnienia: prawo wejścia korzystając z wszelkich sposobów czarodziejskiego transportu i wstępu zawsze i wszędzie: _oczywiście poza jego tajnymi laboratorium i biblioteką w piwnicy, które mają być dostępne tylko dla niego i dlatego urządzi je już sam._

Musiał wałczyć ze sobą, by nie zaprosić _już teraz, od razu_ Harry'ego do siebie, jednak dobrze wiedział jak by się to skończyło, pewnie jeszcze zanim dotarliby do sypialni – _sam na sam w jego własnym domu: w takim wypadku nie miałby już nic poza swoją silną wolą – a na niej niestety już aż tak bardzo nie mógł polegać, nie w tej sprawie._

 _Absolutnie, spotykanie się tu z Harrym nie wchodziło w grę,_ ale jak już się zadomowi na przykład w następny weekend urządzi uroczysty obiad, czy kolację i zaprosi ich wszystkich: Malfoyów, także z Draco, Snape'a, Blacka, skoro niedaleko mieszka i także jest rodziną jego chłopaka, no i tego najważniejszego: Harry'ego.

Dla innych _współpracowników_ nie miał zamiaru urządzać nic takiego, jak ich wezwie to sami zobaczą dokąd _.  
Hmmm, powinien też zorganizować jakieś mniej widoczne miejsce do spotkań, najlepiej specjalną salę audiencyjną w piwnicy, koło jego innych prywatnych pomieszczeń.  
Na quasi-oficjalne spotkania mogą się zjawiać w salonie, ale są też takie, które lepiej zachować w tajemnicy._

* * *

Dokładnie tak, jak Harry się spodziewał - _i właśnie dlatego tak to odciągał -_ ten pierwszy pocałunek sprawił, że chciał więcej, chciał go powtórzyć i pogłębić. Nie żeby nagle dojrzał i był gotowy pójść na całość, po prostu jego ciało miało na ten temat całkiem inne zdanie, niż jego głowa.

Podobało mu się to, bardzo i podobał mu się Tom, taki gwałtowny i dominujący, doprawdy nie miałby nic przeciwko, żeby mu się poddać. _Tyle, ze on później już wcale tego nie próbował._

Następnego wieczora chłopak potrzebował dodatkowej księgi do pomocy w Obronie i udał się do Komnaty Tajemnic, Tom już tam był, przebierał w księgach Slytherina w bardzo dobrym humorze, który szybko mu wyjaśnił: _jego nowy dom był wreszcie gotowy i teraz się w nim urządzał._

Chłopak z chęcią by ów odmieniony dom obejrzał i czarnoksiężnika faktycznie go zaprosił – _na uroczysta kolację w przyszłym tygodniu, z najbliższymi przyjaciółmi i rodziną._ Nie tego się spodziewał a że nie był dobrym aktorem Tom musiał to widzieć... a jednak nie zareagował.

Zamiast tego zapytał Harry'ego, po co on tu przyszedł i resztę czasu spędzili na rozmowie o Obronie.

Tom zaproponował, aby kontynuowali swoje wcześniejsze zajęcia i ćwiczenia, zarówno z czarnej magii jak i obrony. Pomysł był dobry, tylko że zamiast rozwijać ich związek, na co liczył Harry - raczej zdecydowanie go cofał.

Ten spokojny i wycofany mentor i może przyjaciel, ale na pewno nie "przyjaciel" nie podobał się chłopakowi i starał się to jego nastawienie zmienić - _bez rezultatu._ Najpierw był trochę przestraszony i urażony, że Tom nie reagował na jego mniej lub jeszcze mniej subtelne zachowanie, ale szybko zauważył jego zaciśnięte szczęki i stalowy błysk w płonących oczach i zrozumiał...

 _Tom chciał tego, tak samo jak on, a może nawet o wiele bardziej, ale powstrzymywał się - dla niego. Zatem i on powinien nad przestać go prowokować._

Przypomniała mu się rozmowa, jaką miał z Draco, kiedy ten zastał go nocą w korytarzu na kolanach Toma w rezydencji... Starał się zatem zapanować nad sobą i nie podgrzewać atmosfery, ale nie było to łatwe...

Ale skoro tak miało być, powrócili do wypracowanych latem metod spędzania czasu: intensywnych dyskusji i jeszcze bardziej intensywnych ćwiczeń, które pozwalały im rozładować napięcie i pozbyć się nadmiaru energii.

Ale i tak, co jakiś czas zdarzało się, że jeden dotyk, spojrzenie sprawiało, że nagle zastygali i milkli, by po chwili z zapałem wrócić do zajęć, udając, ze nic się nie dzieje...

Oczywiście, jak to zwykle bywa – mimo wszelkich jego postanowień - im bardziej Tom się starał kontrolować, tym Harry był swobodniejszy i tym bardziej mu to utrudniał. Jednak na samą myśl, ze chłopak mógłby przestać się tak zachowywać czarnoksiężnik natychmiast tracił humor.

 _Potrzebował go, nawet jeżeli każdy dotyk był dla niego torturą, nie potrafił z niego zrezygnować..._

* * *

Plany Harry'ego aby zainteresować Michaela Draconem okazały się bardziej skuteczne niż miał nadzieję. Chłopcy spędzali razem coraz więcej czasu i już nie tylko pomagając sobie nawzajem w nauce, Ślizgon coraz częściej też dawał się mu namówić na wspólne wyjścia, z całym ich rokiem, ale wkrótce także tylko we dwójkę.

Nie było w ich związku oczywiście takiego przyciągania, jak w przypadku Harry'ego i Voldemorta, ake rokował całkiem nieźle. Michael, który do tej pory ze swoimi chłopakami starał się jak najszybciej przejść do konkretów, a potem równie szybko znudzony wymieniał ich na lepszy model, tym razem naprawdę polubił i zaprzyjaźnił się z młodszym chłopakiem.

Nie próbował naciskać na Draco, ale któregoś dnia kiedy ten nie wykazywał chęci na zmianę ich popołudniowej sesji naukowej na sesję pieszczot żartem skomentował, że Harry ze swoim chłopakiem wcale nie są tak wstrzemięźliwi.

Ślizgon natychmiast zwęził oczy i przez zaciśnięte zęby wycedził:

\- Co masz na myśli?

Michael wcale nie miał ochoty wpędzić kolegi w kłopoty, ale skoro i tak się wysypał, wycofywanie się teraz nie ma sensu. Opowiedział zatem wszystko: jak Harry z tej randki przed paroma tygodniami wrócił w krzywo zapiętej koszuli i jak odtąd niemal codziennie znika wieczorem, a potem wraca często już po ciszy nocnej zgrzany, zaczerwieniony i rozkojarzony...

Pod wpływem tych informacji Draco stał się rozkojarzony, niby udawał, że się tym nie przejął, ale szybko zakończył ich spotkanie, podczas kolacji zaś uważnie obserwował Harry'ego - faktycznie jego braciszek był zadowolony, podniecony i mimo że dobrze bawił się ze współdomownikami, widać było zniecierpliwienie a od razu gdy zniknęły talerze i półmiski ruszył do drzwi.

* * *

Jak niemal codziennie od kilku tygodni Harry był umówiony po kolacji na spotkanie z Tomem, oczywiście ściśle profesjonalne: miał do niego kilka pytań, jakie nasunęły mu się w czasie dzisiejszych zajęć z OPCM.

Szybkim krokiem ruszył do drzwi, tylko że przed nimi stał już jego brat z poważną miną zatrzymując go nim zdążył je otworzyć.

\- Musimy porozmawiać, Harry.

Gryfon skinął głową. Spodziewał się tego, tak naprawdę to dziwił się, ze tak długo udało mu się tej rozmowy unikać.

Draco skierował się w stronę Wieży Astronomicznej i Harry z ulgą ruszył za nim. Rozmowa będzie wystarczająco krępująca, otwarta przestrzeń da mu jakieś poczucie swobody.

Przez chwilę obaj milczeli, Draco stojący przy blankach i przyglądający się wodom jeziora, Harry siedzący na swoim ulubionym miejscu na murze, przy wejściu, opierając się o ścianę.

Ślizgon nie wiedział jak zacząć rozmowę, a i jego bratu wcale się do niej nie spieszyło. Dość długo siedzieli w ciszy. Wreszcie nie odwracając się w jego kierunku Draco zaczął:

\- Michael opowiedział mi jak wyglądałeś po powrocie ze swojej pierwszej randki z... Tomem. - _Nie chciał go tak nazywać, ale przecież nie mógł użyć jego oficjalnego miana._

Przerwał, biorąc głęboki wdech.

\- I po każdej kolejnej, niemal co wieczór. - Kolejna pauza. - Czy wy... sypiacie ze sobą?

\- Nie! - Harry od razu zaprzeczył, czerwony jak piwonia i już ciszej i spokojniej powtórzył. - Nie. Tylko się całowaliśmy... wtedy... i straciliśmy trochę nad sobą kontrolę, potem już nie próbowaliśmy tego powtórzyć.

Draco przechylił głowę, patrząc na niego z powątpiewaniem i Harry przewrócił oczami, wciąż zawstydzony, ale i obrażony, że brat mu nie wierzy.

\- Poważnie, rozmawiamy tylko o czarnej magii i obronie i ćwiczymy.

Westchnął i pochylił głowę, przyznając się.  
\- On chyba się wystraszył swojej reakcji, zawsze szczycił się kontrolą, więc teraz udowadnia, że faktycznie nic go nie ruszy...

\- A ty byś czegoś chciał...? - Draco spytał domyślnie, pomogło mu, że Voldemort trzyma się ich wcześniejszych ustaleń i teraz mógł już na spokojnie rozmawiać z Harrym o jego związku.

Chłopak w odpowiedzi, niby nonszalancko wzruszył ramionami.

\- A czemu nie? Kocham go i wiem, że to z nim będę, czy ma więc sens czekanie? Oczywiście, wiem, że jest taka tradycja, żeby nie kochać się przed ślubem, ale nie jestem dziewczyną, ciąży nie muszę się bać, a jeżeli chodzi o dziewictwo...

Uniósł głowę, patrząc wreszcie w oczy Draco, kiedy już zaczął o tym mówić, poczuł się swobodniej, już się nie czerwienił.

\- W końcu to nie tak, że ktoś to sprawdzi?

\- Właściwie to można to sprawdzić.

Harry zmarszczył brwi pytająco.

\- A niby jak? Przecież nawet jakby chcieli zrobić takie prostactwo jak wywieszanie prześcieradeł, czy inne mugolskie obrzydliwości - to u chłopaka nie zadziała. - Przechylił głowę. - No to jak się sprawdza?

Draco spojrzał na niego z politowaniem i Harry się znowu zaczerwienił. _Tyle lat już mieszka w świecie czarodziejów, a wciąż myśli jak mugol._

\- Zaklęciem? - Bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał. - Ale chyba i tak sprawdza się tylko dziewczyny?

\- No wiesz, Harry, w waszym przypadku... - Zaczął Draco.

Przerwało mu oburzone spojrzenie i wściekłe:

\- Jeżeli powiesz, że ja tu jestem "dziewczyną" to cię przeklnę! - Aby nie była to goła groźba, wyciągnął różdżkę.

\- Chciałem powiedzieć, że w takim przypadku zależy to od was. - Brat wyjaśnił rzeczowo, nieprzejęty jego reakcją: - Obaj jesteście kawalerami, więc teoretycznie możecie obaj być zbadani, albo możecie obaj tego nie żądać.

Harry zastanowił się i pewnym głosem oznajmił:

\- Nie, dzięki. Wiem, że on jest ode mnie starszy i raczej niemożliwe, aby do tej pory nikogo nie miał... Ale ja nie chcę tego wiedzieć. - Sam nie wiedział, jaki wynik byłby dla niego gorszy, trudniejszy do przełknięcia.

Draco poklepał go pocieszająco po ramieniu.

\- Nie ma problemu. Większość chłopaków z tego rezygnuje...

\- Czekaj, czy to znaczy, że nie masz nic przeciwko? - Jego mózg wreszcie dogonił temat ich rozmowy i Harry był autentycznie zdziwiony. Uśmiechnął się niepewnie.

\- Tak jak mówiłeś: to nie tak, że nie jesteś pewien jego i swoich uczuć. Wszyscy wiemy, że i tak będziecie razem, wcześniej, czy później; jeżeli naprawdę chcesz tego i jesteś gotowy, to moje zdanie raczej nie ma znaczenia. Zrobisz, co chcesz.

To stwierdzenie powinno go jeszcze bardziej uspokoić, a zamiast tego zdenerwowało. Podświadomie Harry liczył na to, że brat przywoła go do porządku, _a on powiedział mu, że może robić co chce..._

\- Cholera, Draco... Myślałem, że mi zakażesz. - Powiedział szczerze, bez zastanowienia.

Ślizgon zaśmiał się: _Harry czasami był naprawdę rozbrajający._

\- Wtedy natychmiast byś próbował udowodnić, że " _nie będę ci mówić, co masz robić_ " i tu akurat miałbyś rację: nie będę... albo odwrotnie, będziesz się wycofywać, tłumacząc, że to nie twoja decyzja... - Spoważniał. - Jeżeli naprawdę tego chcesz, to nie oglądaj się na mnie.

Harry pokiwał głową: jego brat miał rację, był już prawie dorosły, sam powinien wiedzieć co ma robić, a nie czekać, aż ktoś mu to powie. Draco uścisnął jeszcze raz jego ramię i zszedł z Wieży, zostawiając go samego.

Gryfon patrzył przez chwilę na drzwi, ale nie ruszył się. Nie był w nastroju na spotkanie z Tomem, _nie po tej rozmowie._ Musiał to najpierw przemyśleć sam, a potem porozmawiać z nim - na poważnie.

 _Tak dłużej być nie mogło! Nie mogą wciąż omijać tego tematu i udawać, że nic się nie stało... że nic się nie dzieje_.

* * *

Wszelkie plany Remusa Lupina, by przekonać Złotego Chłopca do rozważenia ponownie jego związku z Czarnym Panem po ich ostatniej rozmowie całkowicie upadły. Chłopiec był wobec niego uprzedzająco grzeczny - _aż za bardzo_ \- na korytarzach natychmiast przesuwał się w grupie kolegów, aby mijać go z daleka i stamtąd z szacunkiem mu się kłaniał a kiedy spotykał go samotnie to od razu znikał za najbliższymi drzwiami, zaczynał z kimś rozmowę, albo po prostu odwracał się i odchodził.

Gdy go poprosił o zostanie po zajęciach, owszem został, tylko że z tym swoim niby-bratem. Remus oczywiście wiedział, że Malfoy jest teraz naprawdę bratem Harry'ego: w każdym możliwym sensie, _ale dla niego to i tak nigdy nie będzie prawdziwe._

Ta przyjaźń i związanie się przez Harry'ego Pottera magią umysłu z Draco Malfoyem było dla niego równie niepojęte jak jego przyjaźń i... _nie potrafił nawet tego pomyśleć_ \- ... z Lordem Voldemortem.

Kiedy powiedział, że chce z nim porozmawiać prywatnie, usłyszał.

\- Nie mam tajemnic przed moim bratem, panie Profesorze Lupin. - Grzecznie, miło a zarazem obco i oficjalnie: pokazując mu jego miejsce i ostatecznie odcinając się od ich wcześniejszej przyjaźni.

Bo teraz Harry nie chciał już być jego przyjacielem, teraz był zaprzyjaźniony z tymi wszystkimi mrocznymi czarodziejami, a na niego patrzył na niego jak na obcego, z uprzejmym uśmiechem, niesięgającym oczu. Nigdy nie widział takiego obojętnego chłodu w tych oczach, to było nawet gorsze niż ta zapiekła nienawiść, z jaką Harry kiedyś patrzył na Snape'a - bo tam było przynajmniej jakieś uczucie. _Dla niego chłopak nie miał nic._

Próbował szukać wsparcia u Syriusza, tylko że ten nie miał zamiaru się wtrącać w życie chrześniaka:

 _"Harry miał wystarczająco ciężkie życie i zasługuje na trochę szczęścia i spokoju. Jeżeli Voldemort go skrzywdzi to Syriusz pierwszy przeciwko niemu wystąpi, niezależnie od jego ówczesnej pozycji, ale teraz są razem szczęśliwi, więc nie ma zamiaru nic robić."_

Remus wściekał się, prychał, krzyczał i prosił. Nic to nie dało.

A z nikim innym nie mógł o tym rozmawiać, bo Harry utrzymywał wszystko w tajemnicy. Rozważał nawet powiedzenie o tym - _oczywiście przypadkiem,_ jakiejś plotkarze i niech się chłopak tłumaczy przed całą społecznością...

... Ale nie chciał tego robić. Był pewien, że Harry zmądrzeje, a wtedy nie ma potrzeby by ktokolwiek wiedział o tej żenującej wpadce.

Zatem jedyne co mógł teraz zrobić to czekać - _nienawidzić Voldemorta i czekać, aż mu się noga powinie, bo że zrobi jakiś błąd był pewien. Czarny Pan na długo nie zdoła utrzymać tej maski, a kiedy pokaże prawdziwe oblicze on będzie gotowy._

Nie był w tym oczekiwaniu samotny, nie wszyscy członkowie Zakonu porzucili swoje ideały. Spora grupa wciąż spotykała się i próbowała zrozumieć a przede wszystkim kontynuować działania Dumbledore'a.  
Może i stary czarodziej popełnił kilka błędów, ale co do Czarnego Pana się nie mylił: _Voldemort nie zasługiwał na żadną szansę, ani wtedy ani teraz i wszystkie sposoby są dozwolone byle z nim skończyć - raz na zawsze._

A wbrew pozorom teraz, kiedy wyszedł z ukrycia będzie to o wiele łatwiejsze. Już nie otaczał się tylko swoimi zaufanymi sługami, korzystał z pomocy wielu, często anonimowych osób, a jeżeli uda mu się dostać do Ministerstwa, czy nawet _nie daj Merlinie_ zostać Ministrem, infiltracja jego działań będzie dziecinnie prosta.

Nie może przecież zwolnić wszystkich pracowników i zatrudnić nowych, a gdyby nawet chciał, to nie ma aż tylu zaufanych ludzi.

 _Nowy Zakon był przekonany nie tylko o słuszności, ale też i skuteczności swoich działań._

Remus byłby całkiem szczęśliwy znowu mając wokół siebie ludzi walczących o te same ideały, tylko jedna rzecz wciąż psuła mu nastrój: Harry znikał wieczorami, także w weekendy i wilkołak nie miał wątpliwości, z kim je spędzał. Chciałby twierdzić, że Voldemort naciskał chłopaka, ale nie mógł zaprzeczyć temu, co widział na własne oczy.

Kiedy aportował się wtedy pod bramą Hogwartu, to Harry nawet nie sprawdzając, kto się pojawił przyciągnął czarnoksiężnika i jak sam to nazwał: " _obściskiwał się"_ z nim.

 _Harry tego chciał i nie dbał o to, kto go zobaczy._

Lupin obawiał się, ze teraz ci dwaj już dawno minęli ten etap a sam dobrze pamiętał swoją pierwszą miłość. Nawet mimo, że chłopak następnego dnia przeprosił go i powiedział, że to pomyłka, a potem nigdy do tego nie nawiązał Remus wciąż miał dla niego specjalne miejsce w sercu, _a Voldemort chciał tego, tak jak Harry._

Nie chciał przyznać, że czarnoksiężnik mógł go kochać, ale na pewno go pragnął a chłopak bez wątpienia kochał go - całym sercem.

Ale nie mógł się tym kierować - _musieli zniszczyć Czarnego Pana, nieważne jak bardzo zaboli to Harry'ego Pottera._


	34. Chapter 34

Wszystko...

 _Nie jest łatwo wybaczyć, a jeszcze trudniej zapomnieć._  
 _Są sytuacje, w których miłość nie wystarczy, by być razem._

 **Rozdział 34. Piętnaście lat temu, było, nie minęło...**

Harry, dzięki wsparciu brata czując się całkiem pewnie, naprawdę miał zamiar jak najszybciej odbyć tę rozmowę z Tomem, ale tego wieczora było już na to za późno, a następnego dnia...

...Następnego dnia McGonagall ogłosiła, że za tydzień odbędzie się Bal Jesienny w Noc Duchów. Sam bal nic dla niego nie znaczył i jak zwykle miał zamiar go sobie darować, ale ten dzień miał dla niego inne znaczenie...

 _Tamtego dnia, a raczej tamtej nocy zginęli jego rodzice._

Zawsze ta rocznica była dla niego ciężka, zwłaszcza od kiedy dowiedział się prawdy o ich śmierci, ale o ile wcześniej nienawiść do ich mordercy pomagała mu ją przetrwać, nie mógł już dłużej obiecywać, że ich pomści...

 _Do tej pory zawsze udawało mu się oddzielać Toma od Voldemorta, ale w tych dniach było to dla niego o wiele trudniejsze._

To że codziennie spotykał Lupina, nie ułatwiało mu sprawy.

Na trzecim roku wilkołak pomagał mu uporać się z przeszłością i profesor wcale się nie zmienił _\- niestety_ \- pomimo wszelkich nowych ustaleń i wyroków Ministerstwa wciąż myślał tak jak wtedy i tak samo jak wtedy chciałby mu pomagać: _żeby odzyskał rozum i znowu myślał o Voldemorcie tak jak myśleć powinien._

Tyle, że Harry nie tego chciał, nie był pewien, czy potrafiłby... a raczej był pewien, że _nie potrafiłby_ zrezygnować z Toma i z tego co ich łączyło.

Wilkołak uważał, że to zdrada, że odrzucając to, o co walczyli jego rodzice obraża ich pamięć.

Tego dnia posunął się o wiele dalej i kiedy zatrzymał go po zajęciach z OPCM powiedział mu, że: _sypiając z ich mordercą chłopak sam staje się takim samym potworem, jak on i że lepiej byłoby, gdyby ta klątwa piętnaście lat temu trafiła do celu..._

Harry po prostu odwrócił się wtedy i wyszedł, pomimo że Lupin krzyczał coś za nim: może żałował swoich słów i chciał się tłumaczyć a może dalej chciałby go przekonywać, ale Harry nie chciał go słuchać, nie miał zamiaru z nim rozmawiać - _nigdy więcej._

Od razu udał się McGonagall prosząc o pozwolenie na indywidualną naukę Obrony we własnym zakresie i dopuszczenie go do tego egzaminu jako wolnego studenta. Dyrektor nie zażądała wyjaśnień ale radziła, żeby się jeszcze nad tym zastanowił, jednak on nie miał wątpliwości - _jeżeli mu na to nie pozwoli to po prostu będzie opuszczał wszystkie zajęcia z Lupinem._

McGonagall wezwała więc do nich Snape'a. Mistrz Eliksirów mimo że nie wiedział o co chodzi, poparł jego prośbę - jeżeli Harry nie chciał mieć zajęć z tym czarodziejem, on nie miał nic przeciwko: sam może go nauczyć tak samo, albo i lepiej, a przede wszystkim może go uczyć Czarny Pan _(aczkolwiek nie akurat teraz - profesor wiedział, ze chłopak unikał teraz Voldemorta i doskonale go rozumiał) -_ chociaż o tym akurat dyrektor nie wiedziała i nie powinna się dowiedzieć.

Harry otrzymał zatem zgodę i miał dzięki temu dodatkowe wolne godziny w ciągu dnia - _jakby i tak nie miał ich już aż nadto na myślenie o tym, o czym myśleć nie chciał wcale._

Nie mógł też odprężyć się w towarzystwie jedynego czarodzieja, który rozumiał go lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny do tej pory i z którym spokojnie mógł rozmawiać i milczeć - _tyle że nie teraz, nie o tym..._

Nie chciał / nie mógł teraz spotykać się z Tomem, ale za to mógł zrobić coś innego. Dumbledore nigdy nie pozwalał mu odwiedzić grobu rodziców - _oczywiście_ _w trosce o jego bezpieczeństwo,_ _bo przecież Voldemort mógł mieć tam jakiś alarm, żeby go złapać._

Nawet w ubiegłym roku, po śmierci Starca, kiedy Czarny Pan zaprzestał działań i tak mu na to nie pozwolono.

 _Ale teraz... teraz nie było już żadnych powodów, by miał dalej omijać to miejsce._

Poszedł zatem w tej sprawie do Snape'a, który nie miał nic przeciwko jego prośbie. Profesor sam też jeszcze po tamtej nocy nie był w Dolinie Godryka i na pewno będzie im obu łatwiej, kiedy udadzą się tam razem. Obaj też postanowili, że poproszą o towarzystwo jego ojca chrzestnego.

Syriusz Black oczywiście się zgodził, zaproponował też, aby poszedł z nimi Lupin, tyle że na to Harry się nie zgodził.

Snape był tym zdziwiony, zauważył już co prawda nowy dystans między chłopakiem a jego dawniej ulubionym profesorem, nie miał jednak pojęcia, że jest to aż tak poważny konflikt, żeby nie chciał nawet w taki dzień się z nim spotkać.

Syriusz tylko pokiwał głową - po tym co Lupin wygadywał przy nim, bez problemu mógł sobie wyobrazić jego rozmowy z Harrym. - _Naprawdę nic dziwnego, że chłopak wołał nie mieć z nim więcej do czynienia._

Zauważył więc tylko, że amerykańskie pomysły na Halloween stały się ostatnio bardzo popularne i wieczorem zamiast odwiedzających może być na cmentarzu sporo dzieciaków i/ lub wariatów.

Lepiej żeby udali się tam w ciągu dnia, albo nawet jeszcze lepiej - rano, zaraz po śniadaniu. W Szkole jest to dzień wolny, więc bez problemu i bez wzbudzania zainteresowania Harry może się zwolnić na tak długo, jak mu potrzeba.

Chłopak przyznał mu rację więc umówili się na następny tydzień i tak jak proponował Syriusz - po śniadaniu.

* * *

W ciągu tego tygodnia Tom przysłał mu kilka wiadomości sową, ale Harry odłożył je bez czytania, nie miał ochoty ani na spotykanie się z Tomem, ani też na tłumaczenie się przed nim, dlaczego tego nie chce.

Tak samo też nie miał chęci na wspólne wyjścia z kolegami a nawet unikał spędzania z nimi czasu na przerwach, natychmiast po dzwonku znikając ze swoimi książkami w Pokoju Życzeń.

Draco oczywiście dobrze wiedział dlaczego jego brat jest w tak ponurym i nerwowym nastroju. Od razu wyjaśnił wszystko Michaelowi, prosząc by Gryfoni uszanowali to, zostawiając Harry'ego w spokoju, tak jak tego chciał.

Normalnie Hermiona nie pozwoliłaby mu się izolować i albo oboje, albo przynajmniej Ron stale by mu towarzyszyli, teraz jednak nie mieli już z nim wspólnych zajęć, ani też nie odrabiali lekcji i nie uczyli się już razem, skoro byli na różnych poziomach, więc nikt Harry'emu nie przeszkadzał w zajmowaniu się w samotności swoimi rozterkami.

A miał ich całkiem sporo: aż do tej pory odsuwał od siebie te myśli: wysłuchał tego co Lord Voldemort mówił w wywiadzie, przeczytał relacje z procesu i zamknął całą sprawę - _przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało..._

Jednak to wcale nie było takie proste. Nieważne jak i dlaczego - _Lord Voldemort zamordował jego rodziców - takie są fakty._

Hermiona co prawda była przeciwna ich związkowi, ale w tej sytuacji na pewno powiedziałaby, że powinien o tym z Tomem rozmawiać, zamiast go unikać. Jednak Harry wcale nie uważał, że to byłby dobry pomysł.

 _No bo tak naprawdę, co takiego Tom mógłby mu powiedzieć, czego jeszcze nie wiedział?_

Zresztą żadne rozmowy, żadne tłumaczenia nie zmienią przeszłości. _Było jak było a jest jak jest._ Harry kochał Toma i nie chciał tego z nim poruszać, nie chciał żeby przeszłość stanęła między nimi psując to, co teraz było między nimi.

 _Po prostu nie mógł._

Tylko z Syriuszem był w stanie rozmawiać o rodzicach... i ze Snapem i tylko z nimi mógł ten pierwszy raz udać się do Doliny Godryka.

* * *

Tego wieczora, gdy Harry nie pojawił się w Komnacie Tajemnic, Tom mówił sobie, że to nic nie znaczy - _to nie tak, że byli umówieni..._ Przesłał mu następnego dnia wiadomość, bez wypominania tej nieobecności, pisząc tylko, że ma dla niego tę księgę, o której ostatnio rozmawiali i że mógłby mu ją wieczorem przekazać...

Tylko, że i kolejnego wieczora Harry się nie pojawił. Wysłał mu zatem następną sowę, na którą także nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, ani też znowu się chłopaka nie doczekał _i wreszcie zrozumiał..._

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że od razu o tym nie pomyślał.

Zrozumiał i przestał naciskać: _Harry miał rację, nie powinien się teraz z nim spotykać._

Tak było lepiej, on sam też nie potrafiłby o tym rozmawiać. Kiedy miał ten wywiad ze Skeeter i potem przesłuchanie w Ministerstwie nie pamiętał dokładnie tamtej nocy, ale próbując zrozumieć tę więź, która łączy go z Harrym, sięgnął do swojej pamięci i odzyskał te wspomnienie.

Teraz w każdej chwili mógł je przywołać, każdy moment, także ten, kiedy spojrzał w oczy Harry'ego a potem uniósł różdżkę i rzucił zaklęcie...

Gdyby Harry zapytał go o to wszystko, nie potrafiłby mu skłamać, więc lepiej jeżeli chłopak nie będzie miał do tego okazji. Harry poradzi sobie z tym dzięki pomocy swoich przyjaciół i przyjaciół swoich rodziców.

 _A kiedy już będzie na to gotowy wróci do niego... I zaczną znowu. Tam gdzie przerwali._

* * *

Wreszcie przyszedł ten dzień. Syriusz poprzedniego dnia wcześniej położył się spać i pewnie także dlatego w nocy kilkakrotnie się budził, coraz bardziej poddenerwowany. W końcu mając dość przewracania się z boku na bok wstał i wziął długi gorący prysznic.

Nałożył przygotowane dla niego wczoraj eleganckie szaty wyjściowe i udał się do kuchni. Skrzaty, które słyszały jak kręcił się po domu już tam na niego czekały, gotowe przyjąć zamówienie na śniadanie.

Syriusz nie miał ochoty jeść, ale nie mógł też tak siedzieć bez celu czekając na gości dlatego poprosił o jajecznicę i kanapki z bekonem - a na razie czarną kawę.

Może to nie był dobry pomysł, bo był już wystarczająco pobudzony, jednak paradoksalnie picie kawy uspokajało go, lubił jej zapach, smak i dotyk gorącej filiżanki.

Poszedł z nią do salonu i otworzył drzwi balkonowe, siadając przy nich na fotelu. Dla mugoli byłby to dziwny widok o tej porze roku, _gdyby go widzieli..._ Pomimo uwolnienia od zarzutów postanowił jednak pozostawić dom pod zaklęciem Fideliusa.

Rzucił na siebie zaklęcie rozgrzewające i popijał kawę, ciesząc się tą cichą chwilą, przed porankiem, kiedy na ulicach jeszcze nie było mugoli i ich samochodów, a powietrze pachniało po nocnym deszczu, świeżością i wolnością.

Po tylu latach spędzonych w Azkabanie, a potem ukrywaniu się jako zbieg teraz wolał tak siedzieć: przy otwartych oknach, a jeszcze lepiej czuł się na rozległej przestrzeni: w Zamku Black i jego okolicach.

Od kiedy pierwszy raz udał się do niego z Harrym i Snapem, często tam wracał. W tej chwili też miałby ochotę przenieść się do Szkocji i zamiast na wąskim balkoniku usiąść na tarasie, oddychać krystalicznym górskim powietrzem.

Obawiał się jednak, że nawet to miejsce tego dnia nie pomogłoby mu się uspokoić.

Powrót do Doliny Godryka nie będzie dla niego łatwy. Ostatni raz był tam tamtej nocy, kiedy zginęli jego najlepsi przyjaciele. Nie chciał a jednak dokładnie to zapamiętał...

 _...Kiedy tam wszedł od razu wiedział, że stało się coś złego._

 _Szedł ścieżką do ich otwartych drzwi coraz wolniej, wtedy na dole w przejściu do salonu znalazł ciało Jamesa, już biegiem ruszył na górę, po kilka stopni naraz i wpadł do pokoju Harry'ego, Lilly leżała z rozrzuconymi ramionami, nawet nie miała różdżki._

 _Bał się zajrzeć do łóżeczka i stał tak nieruchomo, aż wyrwał go z tego otępienia płacz dziecka, jak automat ruszył do przodu znajdując chłopca, który przeżył z tą dziwną raną na czole, w kształcie błyskawicy._

 _Z trudem oderwał od niego wzrok i odwrócił się znajdując na przeciwległej ścianie wypalony cień zakapturzonej sylwetki a pod nim czarną szatę, opadła na podłogę w falach, jakby ciało, które okrywała wyparowało, a obok niej leżała różdżka._

 _To od tej różdżki zginęli jego przyjaciele, w mgnieniu oka jego otępiale myśli ruszyły i zanim w pełni zrozumiał już zbiegał po schodach, by odnaleźć zdrajcę, który wskazał drogę mordercy._

 _Udało mu się dopaść go, ale Szczur go przechytrzył..._

 _Kiedy Syriusz został schwytany walczył i krzyczał o tym, jak było naprawdę, ale nikt go nie słuchał._

 _Na procesie mówił wszystko: specjalnie do Dumbledore'a, licząc na to, że starzec dokończy to, co jemu się nie udało. Tak się ne stało..._

Teraz wiedział już dlaczego: Pettigrew działał na polecenie dyrektora, wszystko co zrobił było zaplanowane.

Syriusz przez lata obwiniał się o to, że przekonał Jamesa, aby to Petera uczynić Strażnikiem Tajemnicy, _mimo że to nie był jego pomysł.._. To dyrektor w rozmowie zasugerował mu, że wszyscy wiedzą, że jest najbliższym przyjacielem Potterów i każdy będzie próbował od niego uzyskać tę tajemnicę.

Pomimo że później dowiedział się, że cały czas, tak jak wszyscy był tylko pionkiem szalonego starca i tak wciąż czuł się winny... _Winny tego, że przeżył, kiedy ich już nie było i że nie zaopiekował się Harrym tak, jak im obiecał._

Przez cały czas w Azkabanie pocieszał się, że Harry jest bezpieczny i szczęśliwy pod opieką Dumbledore'a, ale wcale tak nie było: dyrektor nie zadbał ani o jedno ani o drugie... Zależało mu tylko, by Harry nienawidził Voldemorta i mógł z nim walczyć.

Wydawało mu się, że siedzi tak już całe godziny, zanim nie pojawił się skrzat prosząc go do stołu - _minęło dopiero piętnaście minut._

Syriusz z westchnieniem wstał przenosząc się do jadalni: powoli i mechanicznie zjadł swoje śniadanie, nie czując smaku i patrząc nieobecnie w przestrzeń. Potem wziął kolejną filiżankę kawy i wrócił na swoje miejsce w salonie.

Czekał na Harry'ego i Snape'a, by razem z nimi udać się do Doliny Godryka.

Nie był na to gotowy, _nigdy nie będzie na to gotowy,_ ale musi wreszcie to zrobić, stawić czoła swoim wspomnieniom, pożegnać swoich przyjaciół.

* * *

Szum kominka wyrwał Syriusza z zamyślenia, odstawił filiżankę robiąc dzielną minę i odwrócił się, by powitać przybyłego Harry'ego lub Snape'a, ale to nie był żaden z nich.

Przed nim stał Remus Lupin.

Przez chwilę tylko na niego patrzył, zanim odezwał się, nie ukrywając niezadowolenia z tego pojawienia się bez zaproszenia i bez zapowiedzi.  
\- Remusie, co tu robisz?

\- Myślałem, że moglibyśmy razem udać się na cmentarz w Dolinie...

Syriusz pokręcił głową, patrząc na niego i chmurniejąc z każdą sekundą.  
\- Dobrze wiesz, że chcę tam iść z Harrym, a on nie życzył sobie twojej obecności. - Przez twarz przyjaciela przebiegł cień bólu i Syriusz utwardził głos.

\- Nie wiem co mu takiego powiedziałeś, że nawet dzisiaj nie chce cię widzieć, ale ten dzień będzie dla niego wystarczająco ciężki, bez twoich pretensji.

Wilkołak pochylił głowę i Syriuszowi przez moment było go żal - ale nie na tyle jednak, by zrobić to Harry'emu. Niestety zanim zdążył kazać przyjacielowi wyjść, kominek znowu zaszumiał i wyszedł z niego Snape, który na widok Lupina skrzywił się, a potem spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem.

Mistrz Eliksirów odsunął się, by zrobić miejsce dla swojego podopiecznego i po chwili Harry wypadł z kominka, jak zwykle patrząc pod nogi a mimo to się potykając. Snape chwycił jego ramię i chłopiec spojrzał na niego, z uśmiechem dziękując za pomoc.

Potem Harry spojrzał przed siebie i zobaczył Remusa Lupina. Profesor mocniej ścisnął jego ramię. Harry skrzywił się boleśnie i bez słowa odwrócił się z powrotem wchodząc do kominka, Snape rzucił Blackowi jeszcze jedno rozczarowane, potępiające spojrzenie i zniknął pośpiesznie za chłopakiem.

Syriusz otrząsnął się i pobiegł za nimi do kominka, ale kiedy powiedział: _Komnaty Severusa Snape'a w Hogwarcie -_ sieć odrzuciła go: Mistrz Eliksirów zablokował swój kominek, żeby nie mogli za nimi podążyć.

Przetarł oczy i odwrócił się zdecydowanym krokiem podchodząc do Remusa, stając przed nim i ostro zapytał.  
\- Co mu zrobiłeś? - Wilkołak milczał opuściwszy wzrok. - Co powiedziałeś Harry'emu? - Krzyknął, mając ochotę potrząsnąć nim, jednak obawiał się, że jeżeli go dotknie, mógłby go pobić. - Co mu zrobiłeś? - Powtórzył, cicho, ale ze wściekłością.

\- Powiedziałem, że jeżeli chce być z Voldemortem, to jest taki sam jak on... - Głos Remusa był tak cichy, ze ledwo go słyszał. - ...I że lepiej byłoby, gdyby ta klątwa nie odbiła się od niego...

Syriusz zastygł nie będąc pewien, czy dobrze usłyszał, a kiedy to do niego docierało jego wściekłość na wilkołaka wróciła, tysiąckrotnie silniej. Zacisnął pięści i cicho, martwo wyszeptał.  
\- Wyjdź!

\- Syriuszu, ja...

\- Wyjdź natychmiast. Wynoś się! - Krzyknął i ponieważ Lupin się nie ruszył, powiedział głośno i wyraźnie: - Wilkołak Remus Lupin nie jest moim przyjacielem i nie pozwalam na jego wejście do mojego domu.

Poczuł drgnienie osłon, Remus próbował coś mówić, ale nie zdążył - sam nie ruszył się by opuścić dom, zatem osłony deportowały go wyrzucając na zewnątrz i zamykając się przed nim.

Wilkołak Remus Lupin nie mógł już zobaczyć jego domu i nie wiedział dłużej, gdzie się znajdował.

* * *

Harry od rana nie potrafił znaleźć sobie miejsca, denerwowali go koledzy, którzy przy śniadaniu radośnie rozprawiali o Święcie i o Balu. Nie potrafił nawet udawać, że się tym przejmuje.

Sam wziął tylko kawę i nie czekając na Snape'a poszedł na dół, do jego komnat - z jednej strony obawiał się tego, co zobaczy i poczuje w Dolinie Godryka, ale z drugiej chciał jak najszybciej już tam być i stawić czoła swoim lękom.

Zastanawiał się, jak to będzie, wreszcie zobaczyć to miejsce - odwiedzić cmentarz i dom, w którym...

Tam na pewno nie chciał pójść, ale może lepiej mieć to już za sobą. Przecież nie mógł udać się do tego miasteczka i nie obejrzeć go, nawet jeżeli tylko z zewnątrz, bo pomimo tego całego zastanawiania się i przygotowywania się psychicznie wciąż nie był pewien, czy będzie w stanie wejść do środka.

Ponieważ wszyscy jeszcze byli na śniadaniu szybko przemknął pustymi korytarzami i zamknąwszy za sobą drzwi, w salonie profesora odetchnął z ulgą. Zrzucił buty i usiadł na kanapie podciągając kolana pod brodę i obejmując nogi rękami.

Czekał.

Mistrz Eliksirów przyszedł piętnaści minut po Harrym, minę miał aż nazbyt spokojną i obojętną ale chłopak dobrze wiedział, że jest to maska, za którą kryje się zdenerwowanie takie same, jak u niego - _a może nawet większe._

W tym co dla niego było tylko opowieścią z drugiej ręki, profesor brał udział, to był dla niego punkt zwrotny - Snape znał jego rodziców, kochał jego matkę i po tamtej nocy podjął najważniejszą decyzję zmieniającą całe jego życie...  
A co więcej po latach dowiedział się, że był ofiarą oszustwa i manipulacji Czarodzieja, któremu zaufał i oddał wszystko.

Harry opuścił nogi i założył z powrotem buty podchodząc do niego bez słowa, miał ochotę objąć mężczyznę, ale wiedział, że dla niego byłoby to zbyt niezręczne, nie mógł jednak powstrzymać się przed ujęciem i uściśnięciem ręki profesora, kiedy stanął obok niego naprzeciw kominka.

Snape oddał uścisk i szybko zabrał rękę, przechodząc przez kominek na Grimauld Place, Harry wziął głęboki oddech i wkroczył w znowu puste palenisko. Po drugiej stronie jak zwykle się zachwiał i mężczyzna podtrzymał go, ku jego zdziwieniu tym razem nie cofając ręki.

Spojrzał na niego, uśmiechem dziękując za wsparcie, nie tylko fizyczne i spojrzał przed siebie, gdzie zobaczył Remusa Lupina. To już było dla niego zbyt wiele, natychmiast spiął się i poczuł zacieśniający się uścisk profesora.

Snape niepotrzebnie się obawiał, wcale nie miał zamiaru robić afery, po prostu odwrócił się i wrócił do Hogwartu. Mistrz Eliksirów pojawił się zaraz po nim, Harry spłoszony spojrzał w płomienie: bał się, ze to mógł być Lupin, albo Syriusz, którego też nie chciał widzieć: _nie po tym, co dziś mu zrobił._

Natychmiast po wyjściu z kominka Snape odwrócił się i zablokował go, zanim podszedł do chłopaka.  
\- Harry, co się stało między tobą a Lupinem? - Zapytał miękko, ostrożnie, kiedy już poprowadził go na kanapę i usiadł w fotelu naprzeciwko, trzymając jego dłonie.

Harry zamknął oczy, zbierając siły i opowiedział mu... wszystko. Poczuł jak dłonie profesora sztywnieją, choć nie zacisnął uścisku, chłopak otworzył oczy patrząc w jego twarz. Twarz Snape'a była jeszcze bardziej martwa i kamienna, niż kiedykolwiek widział.

\- Jeżeli zażądamy tego od McGonagall, Remus Lupin jeszcze dziś wyjedzie z Hogwartu. - Stwierdził pewnym głosem i Harry wiedział, że ma rację: nauczyciele Obrony w szkole non stop się zmieniali, ale Mistrz Eliksirów był niezastąpiony.

Pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie, on jest naprawdę dobrym nauczycielem i uczniowie go potrzebują - ale ja nie. Dam sobie radę bez niego, o wiele więcej daje mi twoja pomoc... i Toma...

Snape pokiwał głową, oczywiście wcale go nie zdziwiło, że Harry nie chciał zemsty na Lupinie, nieważne jak bardzo go zranił. Przecież wybaczył nawet jemu... _i Voldemortowi._

Jeżeli wilkołak przestanie reagować jak szaleniec, także i jemu wszystko wybaczy.

* * *

Niby nie było żadnych przeszkód, aby Severus wcześniej udał się do Doliny Godryka, tylko, że dopóki nie zobaczył tego na własne oczy mógł sobie wyobrażać, że to nieprawda, że kiedy jutro rano otworzy oczy i przeniesie się do ich miasteczka znowu zobaczy swoją przyjaciółkę z mężem: szczęśliwych rodziców, spacerujących z małym Harrym.

Od zawsze nienawidził tego zarozumiałego dupka Pottera, ale przy nim Lilly była szczęśliwa, więc widok ich razem nie był dla niego aż tak bolesny, jak ktoś mógłby uważać. Oczywiście, że to on chciałby być tym czarodziejem, ale dopóki Potter dawał jej szczęście Severus i jego by chronił. _Gdyby tylko mógł..._

Próbował, _naprawdę próbował,_ prosić o życie ich wszystkich, ale Czarny Pan był nieugięty: _chłopiec musi zginąć,_ chociaż był gotów okazać łaskę: _jeżeli rodzice nie będą z nim walczyć, pozwoli im odejść._

 _Tylko jacy rodzice mieliby nie walczyć, gdy chodzi o życie ich dziecka?_

To była od początku stracona sprawa, oszukiwał sam siebie wierząc, że wszystko mogło skończyć się inaczej... Chociaż nie - _to nie on się oszukiwał: to Dumbledore wmawiał mu, że to jest możliwe, jednocześnie sącząc jad w duszę Voldemorta._

* * *

Pomimo, że dzień był wyjątkowo ciepły i słoneczny, Severus zadrżał patrząc na bramę cmentarza w Dolinie Godryka. Czuł takie samo drżenie chłopaka, którego wciąż obejmował ramieniem. Od chwili, kiedy aportowali się w miasteczku obaj nie poruszyli się nawet o cal, patrząc na wejście.

Mocniej uścisnął ramiona chłopaka i obaj jednocześnie zrobili pierwszy krok. Nim zdążyli jednak zrobić kolejny, usłyszeli chrząknięcie i cicho z wahaniem, wypowiedziane:  
\- Harry...

Chłopak zesztywniał i nie odwrócił się.

\- Harry, przepraszam cię. Nie zapraszałem Lupina, sam się zjawił, tuż przed tobą i nie zdążyłem go wyrzucić. Ale teraz zablokowałem przed nim osłony. Nie spotkasz go już w moim domu. - Harry trochę się rozluźnił, jednak wciąż nie odwrócił się w jego stronę, Syriusz kontynuował:

\- Postawiłem też i tutaj tarczę, nie zbliży się do nas bliżej niż na sto metrów, możesz być spokojny, że dzisiaj już go nie spotkasz.

Severus spoglądał na chłopaka, czekając na jego reakcję, Harry przymknął oczy i na chwilę oparł się mocniej o niego, potem wziął oddech, prostując się.  
\- Dzięki, Syriuszu.

Black też odetchnął, bał się, że przekonanie chrześniaka o jego intencji nie będzie łatwe. Szybkim krokiem dołączył do nich, stając po drugiej stronie chłopaka, ale nie dotykając go. Severus też zabrał swoją rękę.

* * *

Harry wyprostowany i zdecydowany ruszył, pierwszy otwierając furtkę i wchodząc na cmentarz. Żaden z nich tu jeszcze nie był, zatem nie mieli pojęcia, w którą stronę należy iść. Mogli rzucić zaklęcie, ale Harry wybrał tradycyjny sposób, spoglądając na daty na nagrobkach i idąc w kierunku, gdzie powinny być te z 1981 roku.

Nie spieszył się, ale i nie ociągał. Wreszcie zatrzymał się: przed prostą tablicą, bez żadnych wycięć, ozdób, tylko nazwiska, daty i poniżej tekst: _Śmierć, będzie ostatnim wrogiem, który zostanie pokonany._

 _Voldemortowi by się to spodobało,_ pomyślał Harry nie wiedząc czemu, bo od wielu dni próbował o nim nie myśleć. Ale ta myśl była słuszna: _Tom Riddle chciał pokonać śmierć - dlatego wybrał takie właśnie nowe imię: sobie i swoim sługom_.

I w pewnym sensie mu się to udało: przetrwał i zaczął nowe życie, _z nim..._

Nagle chłopak przestał być pewien, że robi słusznie pozwalając sobie na zbliżenie się do Toma - _może jednak to Lupin miał rację?_

Zachwiał się, niemal niezauważalnie, ale profesor obserwujący go czujnie od rana natychmiast zrobił krok do przodu, dotykając jego ręki i Harry ciężko osunął się, opierając plecami o niego. Snape uniósł ręce rozcierając jego przedramiona.

Harry oddychał głęboko, jego myśli wirowały szaleńczo.

 _Wiedział, że tak będzie, że przyjście tutaj wyciągnie wszystkie jego wątpliwości i zmusi go do stawienia im czoła._

* * *

Severus nie miał pojęcia ile czasu tak stali, zanim wreszcie Harry nie wyprostował się odsuwając od niego i rozglądając się wokół siebie. Potem machnął różdżką i na grobie pojawił się wazon - w kształcie znicza, odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego.

Profesor z westchnieniem wyczarował w nim białe lilie. Był wdzięczny chłopakowi, że mu na to pozwolił.

Syriusz od siebie dodał dwie małe białe świece, po obu stronach wazonu.

Przez chwilę jeszcze tak stali patrząc na nagrobek, a potem Harry odwrócił się i wyszedł, kierując się w stronę centrum miasteczka. Nie było w nim za wiele osób, dla mugoli to nie było święto, dlatego zapewne byli teraz w pracy, czy w szkole, a czarodzieje szykowali się do wieczornych uroczystości.

Ale wszędzie były Halloweenowe dekoracje - zabawne lub odrażające, zależnie od nastroju obserwatora.

Gdyby Harry miał inne wspomnienia związane z tym dniem, na pewno uznałby je za zabawne, teraz go tylko irytowały. Szedł powoli, nie rozglądając się dookoła, aż dotarł na główny plac i zatrzymał się gwałtownie patrząc na pomnik: to był on sam jako małe dziecko z rodzicami.

Severus, który do niego dołączył także pierwszy raz to widział na żywo, ale musiał przyznać, że Potterowie zostali doskonale przedstawieni, dokładnie tak, jak ich pamiętał: szczęśliwa rodzina, uchwycona i zatrzymana w czasie.

Tylko, że ten pomnik dobitnie uświadomił mu, że naprawdę - _w życiu_ \- już nigdy ich takich nie zobaczy. Zaczął ciężko oddychać i się trząść. Harry ponownie ujął jego dłoń, pocieszając i profesor drugą dłonią nakrył twarz, palcami zaciskając powieki.

Potem po głębokim oddechu wziął się w garść - _to on miał być tutaj wsparciem dla Harry'ego, a nie odwrotnie._  
\- Czy chcesz zobaczyć dom? - Zapytał patrząc uważnie na chłopaka, nie wypuszczając jego ręki.

Harry przymknął oczy, zastanawiając się.  
\- Nie chcę... ale muszę. Inaczej cały czas będę o tym myśleć.

\- Dobrze, chodźmy. - Severus skinął głową, ruszając z miejsca i kierując ich we właściwą ulicę.

Syriusz podążył za nimi, w pewnym oddaleniu - on już był w tym domu, po tragedii i na pewno drugi raz do niego nie wejdzie. Wiedział, że został on zaklęciem zamrożony i wciąż wygląda, tak samo jak wtedy. Gdyby tam wszedł bez problemu zobaczyłby w myślach ciała swoich przyjaciół.

 _Nie mógł znowu tego oglądać._

Wreszcie wszyscy stanęli przed budynkiem. Wyglądał na zniszczoną, rozpadającą się ruderę, także i płot był zniszczony z odrapaną farbą i odpadającymi sztachetami.

Severus obejrzał się na Blacka, ale ten pokręcił przecząco głową. Mistrz Eliksirów nie naciskał: wiedział, jak ciężkie byłoby to dla niego, jednak on nie miał wyjścia - _nie zostawi Harry'ego samego._

Położył dłoń na furtkę i na chwilę zastygł zanim otworzył ją jednym zdecydowanym ruchem.

* * *

W momencie, gdy stopa Snape'a dotknęła ścieżki wszystko się zmieniło. Odpadające sztachety wróciły na miejsce: równe i białe. Sam dom wyglądał normalnie, jakby jego mieszkańcy spokojnie spali, jakby nic się nie stało.

 _Tylko kto zostawia w nocy otwarte drzwi wejściowe? Szczególnie jeżeli ukrywa się przed mordercą. Z małym dzieckiem... które jest jego celem!_

Syriusz wpatrywał się w niego, wbrew swojej woli wyobrażając sobie jego wnętrze, tak jak widzieli to Harry ze Snapem. To były najdłuższe chwile w jego życiu i czuł się, jakby znowu znajdował się w Azkabanie.

Zaczynał już wpadać w panikę, gotowy uciec, kiedy wreszcie zobaczył chrześniaka wychodzącego z domu, Snape szedł kilka kroków za nim. Obaj byli bladzi i wyglądali, jakby mieli zaraz zemdleć albo zwymiotować.

Syriusz nie pytając o zgodę chwycił ich za rękę i przeniósł ich wszystkich do Zamku Black.

Żaden z nich trzech nie byłby w stanie teraz tak od razu wrócić do normalnego życia i udawać, że nic się nie stało.

* * *

Harry dobrze wiedział, że nie ma sensu tyle myśleć o sprawach, których nie może zmienić, pozornie doszedł do siebie i wrócił na tory codziennego życia.

 _Poza jedną sprawą..._

Mimo najlepszych chęci i tłumaczenia sobie samemu, że przecież nic się nie zmieniło, w końcu od zawsze wiedział o tym, że Lord voldemort zabił jego rodziców i nie miało to wpływu na jego uczucia do Toma…

. _..Harry nie potrafił się do niego zbliżyć, tak jak wcześniej._

Owszem spotykali się, rozmawiali, czuł się dobrze w jego towarzystwie, ale tak jak jeszcze dwa tygodnie temu pragnął jego dotyku, teraz nie potrafił go znieść, _po prostu nie potrafił_ , nawet niezamierzone zetkniecie ich rąk w czasie podawania sobie ksiąg, czy zwojów powodowało, że cały się spinał i odsuwał.

Tom patrzył tylko na niego ze smutkiem, czasem zagryzając wargi i Harry wiedział, że jego zachowanie rani ich obu, ale nie mógł tego zmienić.

Mijały kolejne dni, tygodnie i chłopak dobrze wiedział, że tak dłużej być nie może: Tom był na krawędzi wybuchu i w końcu zmusi go do rozmowy...

...i Harry drętwiał na samą myśl o tym – _bo jak mógłby wytłumaczyć mu coś, czego sam nie rozumiał?_

Patrzył więc tylko na niego prosząco: _Daj mi czas, daj mi jeszcze czas…_


	35. Chapter 35

_Wszystko..._

 _Każdy ma prawo dążyć do szczęścia, chociaż nie zawsze gwarantowane konstytucją.  
Oczywiście są także osoby, które same wpędzają się w depresję, albo nie zauważają nawet jak są w nią wciągane.  
Na szczęście jednak większość z nas sama się ze smutków otrząsa - no może nie całkiem sama, pomoc przyjaciół i / lub rodziny jest mile widziana._

 **Rozdział 35. Po każdej nocy przychodzi dzień.  
**

Zostały już tylko niecałe trzy dni do świątecznej przerwy, a tak właściwie to dwa, bo pojutrze co prawda niby był dzień szkolny, ale większość uczniów po ostatnich zajęciach wyjeżdżało Hogwarckim Expressem a niektórzy opuszczali Zamek jeszcze wcześniej używając fiuu lub innego prywatnego transportu.

Harry i Draco należeli do tych pierwszych, podziękowali za propozycje skorzystania z kominka Mistrza Eliksirów i postanowili wybrać się tradycyjną drogą pociągiem z kolegami. W Londynie po odebraniu na Pokątnej zamówionych wcześniej prezentów świątecznych mieli udać się do domu Blacków i razem z Syriuszem przenieść się do Malfoy Manor bezpośrednio na uroczystą kolację.

Na razie jednak wciąż mieli to przed sobą, jeszcze byli w Hogwarcie i razem z kolegami przygotowywali się do ostatnich tego dnia zajęć w - co do niedawna rzadko się zdarzało - naprawdę przepełnionej bibliotece.

Temperatura na dworze była już poniżej zera, a od kilku dni padał śnieg, w takich warunkach uczenie się na dziedzińcach w grubych szatach i rękawiczkach było po prostu zbyt niewygodne. Zaś rzucanie zaklęć rozgrzewających wydawało się wszystkim zbędnym marnowaniem czasu i energii, kiedy mogli po prostu skorzystać z ciepłych pomieszczeń wewnątrz Zamku.

Harry jak zwykle siedział w centrum największej grupy (głównie - choć nie jedynie) siódmorocznych Ślizgonów, wyjaśniając niejasności i niuanse ich ostatnio przerabianych rozdziałów z OPCM. Sam co prawda już w tych zajęciach nie uczestniczył, ale i tak wiedział i rozumiał temat o wiele lepiej niż jego koledzy - a większość z owych kolegów uważała, że także lepiej niż ich profesor: _a już na pewno lepiej od profesora Lupina potrafił im wszystko wytłumaczyć._

Spoza tej grupy obserwowały go uważnie zmartwione szare oczy.

Pomimo powrotu Harry'ego do codziennej rutyny i jego pozornie pogodnej miny Draco wiedział, że wcale nie doszedł do siebie i mimo upływu dni, tygodni jednak dalej coś jest nie tak.

Uśmiech chłopaka nigdy nie sięgał oczu a kiedy myślał, że nikt nie patrzy na jego twarzy wcale nie było radości.

Jego ojciec w listach napominał o napiętej atmosferze w ich „organizacji' i ( _co od czasu wakacji się już rzadko zdarzało)_ wyjątkowo wybuchowym nastroju Czarnego Pana, chociaż i bez tego młody Malfoy nie potrzebował żadnych podpowiedzi, by wiedzieć, że problemem jego brata jest sprawa Toma / Voldemorta.

Dobrze wiedział, że Harry nie miał żadnych kłopotów ani z nauką, ani drużyną, ani też domownikami, czyli: nie mogło chodzić o nic innego jak wpływ wydarzeń z przeszłości Pottera i Lorda Voldemorta na przyszłość Harry'ego z Tomem.

Kilka razy próbował młodego o to pytać, ale brat udawał, że nie wie o co mu chodzi. Pozostawało mu zatem tylko obserwowanie sytuacji a ponieważ był pewien, że Czarny Pan nie pozwoli Harry'emu zbyt długo się mu wymykać, dał mu trochę czasu.

Był jednak zdecydowany wkroczyć, gdyby to się za bardzo przeciągało.

Oczywiście to martwienie się o brata, nie mogło nie odbić się także i na jego życiu, a skupienie przez niego uwagi na młodym Gryfonie spowodowało, że trochę zaniedbał tego starszego: Michaela.

* * *

Po kilkunastu minutach mówienia do swojego chłopaka, a właściwie to do siebie – _i wcale nie po raz pierwszy w ostatnich dniach_ \- Michael spytał wprost:  
\- Co się dzieje? – Wobec braku reakcji powtórzył to, tym razem dotykając ramienia Draco.

\- Co? – Ślizgon spojrzał na niego, wyraźnie wytrącony z jakichś myśli i nie kojarzący co się działo obok niego.

\- To ja się pytam: co? W ogóle mnie nie słuchałeś. Może po prostu powiedz, że masz mnie już dość to sobie pójdę i nie będę ci zawracał głowy. – Chciał mówić spokojnie, ale brzmiał na dokładnie tak urażonego, jak był, a pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie dopełniło obraz, sprawiając, że blondyn się zaczerwienił.

\- Przepraszam, martwię się o brata. – Jego spojrzenie wróciło do Harry'ego, który właśnie zniecierpliwiony odrzucił księgę i szeroko gestykulował, chociaż głoś nadal utrzymywał cicho, dobrze wiedząc, że wiele z jego wskazówek nie byłoby mile widziane w tym murach.

Michael też spojrzał w tamtą stronę.  
\- Wydaje się w porządku. – Stwierdził przyglądając się młodszemu koledze: chłopak bez skrępowania tłumaczył zawiłe kwestie swoim starszym kolegom i bezwstydnie podśmiewał się z ich komentarzy.

\- Wydaje się… Ale nie jest. – Draco zagryzł wargę, dalej miał tę zmartwioną minę. – Ma problem ze swoim… chłopakiem i nie chce z nim o tym rozmawiać… Gdyby tylko nie był taki uparty, ten na pewno by mu to jakoś przetłumaczył i załatwił, a tak obaj się męczą. – Westchnął, nawet stąd widział zmęczenie na twarzy Harry'ego i cień smutku, pomimo śmiechu.

Michael zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Nie no, przecież cały czas się z nim spotyka… - Przerwał, uświadamiając sobie, że co prawda faktycznie chłopak wciąż znika wieczorami, to kiedy wraca wcale nie jest taki radosny, jak parę tygodni wcześniej i nie wygląda, jakby wracał z randki… Teraz także on przyjrzał się Harry'emu uważniej i zauważył fałszywość jego dobrego humoru.

\- Nawet o tym nie myśl. – Usłyszał Draco i spojrzał na niego pytająco, Ślizgon zatem wyjaśnił. – Nie masz szans u małego, mogą mieć chwilowy problem z komunikacją, ale naprawdę się kochają i jego facet nigdy nie pozwoli sobie, by Harry'ego stracić.

Tym razem to Michael się lekko zaczerwienił, faktycznie przemknęło mu to przez myśl, ale szybko sobie uświadomił, że nawet gdyby rzeczywiście Potter był wolny, to on już nie byłby zainteresowany.

\- Harry to świetny chłopak, ale nie dla mnie. Dzięki bardzo.

\- A co z nim nie tak, że nie jest dla ciebie dość dobry? – Draco zmrużył oczy i Michael się zaśmiał: jego chłopak był bardziej zmienny i kapryśny niż londyńska pogoda, _ale dokładnie taki mu pasował._

\- Z nim samym nic… ale ma brata, który jest o wiele bardziej w moim typie. – W odpowiedzi otrzymał podejrzliwe spojrzenie, które po chwili zmieniło się w radosny uśmiech. Miał ochotę go pocałować, ale zanim zdążył, Draco wrócił do początku ich rozmowy.

\- To o czym mi mówiłeś, zanim to mnie rozproszyło?

Michael miał ochotę przewrócić oczami, ale nie był w stanie ponownie wszystkiego tłumaczyć, _może i dobrze, że Draco nie słyszał jego rwącej się i nieskładnej wypowiedzi,_ zamiast tego szybko, jak na wyścigach powtórzył: samą końcówkę.  
\- Moi rodzice organizują pojutrze uroczystą kolację, na którą chciałbym cię zaprosić.

Ślizgon pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie tylko twoi, prawie wszyscy... i moi także. Nie mogę opuścić rodzinnej imprezy, będą wszyscy: rodzina i przyjaciele. – Nie czekając na jego odpowiedź, z uśmiechem kontynuował. – Ale gdybyś się zgodził, to bardzo bym chciał, żebyś to ty przyjechał do mnie na Święta. – Od razu uniósł palec, uspokajając jego ewentualne obiekcje. – Nie będziesz jedynym Gryfonem, Harry i jego ojciec chrzestny też są w naszej rodzinie.

Chłopak chwilę to rozważał, wichrząc włosy, gdy drapał się po głowie i Draco westchnął w duchu: _chyba wszyscy Gryfoni tak mają._ Patrzył wyczekująco, gdy jego chłopak myślał.

 _Draco był pierwszym chłopakiem, którego Michael chciał przedstawić rodzinie i już się cieszył na myśl, jak będą zdziwieni i zachwyceni jego Ślizgonem, ale z drugiej strony: zaproszenie do Malfoy Manor oznaczało, że i Draco myślał o nim poważnie, a jego rodzina bardziej przywiązywała wagę do tradycji, podczas gdy matka Michaela i jego ojczym na pewno wybaczą mu nieobecność…_

\- Z przyjemnością, ale na drugi dzień Świąt, ty przyjedziesz do nas. – Zaproponował kompromis. Draco zagryzł wargę, ale po namyśle skinął głową. _I to też mu się w jego chłopaku tak podobało: ta oszczędność i elegancja w słowach i gestach._ – To jesteśmy umówieni. – Oświadczył i nie czekając na odpowiedź wreszcie zrobił to, na co od początku ich spotkania miał ochotę: przyciągnął go i pocałował., kończąc wszelkie rozmowy.

Zanim jednak się rozkręcił poczuł pacnięcie w ramię i kiedy oderwał usta zobaczył roześmianą twarz Harry'ego, który nachylił się do nich, niby dyskretnie szepcząc.  
\- Może zajmiecie się tym w Pokoju?

\- A może ty zajmiesz się swoim chłopakiem? – Draco bez zastanowienia od razu się odgryzł i przez twarz jego brata przebiegł grymas bólu, zanim szybko odwrócił się, odchodząc bez słowa.

Draco pokręcił głowa, patrząc na opuszczone ramiona i pochyloną głowę Gryfona i wstał energicznie.  
\- Starczy już tego. – Mruknął doganiając Harry'ego i stanowczo objął go ramieniem ciągnąc w stronę prywatnego pokoju do nauki.

* * *

Spodziewając się konfrontacji z Tomem, już od jakiegoś czasu z każdym dniem Harry był coraz bardziej podminowany, chociaż starał się - _i był pewien, że udawało mu się_ \- to ukrywać.

Zaskoczyło go więc, że to nie Tom a Draco przyparł go do ściany i stanowczo zażądał wyjaśnień. Najpierw próbował go zbyć, tyle że tym razem to nic nie dało. Mimo że wił się jak piskorz, brat cierpliwie i stanowczo wyciągnął z niego wszystko nad czym ostatnio myślał i dotąd bezskutecznie starał się ubrać w odpowiednie słowa.

Najbardziej jednak poruszyła go ostatnia informacja, jaką Draco mu przekazał - od razu do niego dotarło, co dla niego będzie oznacza obecność Michaela we Dworze...

 _Nikt nie wiedział i nie mógł się dowiedzieć o związku Harry'ego Pottera z Lordem Voldemortem, więc żaden obcy czarodziej, a już zwłaszcza ten - Jasny - czarodziej nie mógł ich razem zobaczyć._

Perspektywa braku Toma, choćby tego jednego wieczora uświadomiła mu, jak bardzo już się od niej uzależnił... i że nieważne co się zdarzyło... _wtedy_ \- teraz nie może go odrzucić.

Kiedy Draco uścisnął go i poszedł na Obronę, Harry pierwszy raz od dawna spokojny i wreszcie wiedzący co ma zrobić wyruszył do Komnaty Tajemnic.

Otworzył ciężkie wrota i stanął w progu oszołomiony: przed nim ciągnęły się dwa rzędy na przemian złotych i srebrnych świec - jak na ich pierwszej randce. Chłopak uśmiechnął się, kręcąc głową: najwyraźniej Tom też właśnie dzisiaj postanowił załatwić tę sprawę i jak zawsze nie stosował półśrodków: _grał by wygrać._

Harry szybko poprawił ubrania i szatę: dobrze, że przed zejściem na dół zostawił w pokoju szkolny mundurek i włożył elegancką białą koszulę i czarne spodnie. Jeszcze ostatnie zaklęcie czyszczące, przygładzenie włosów i raźnym krokiem ruszył wyznaczonym szlakiem w stronę komnaty.

Uśmiechnął się do Toma czekającego na niego w środku w swoim najelegantszym i najbardziej lubianym przez Gryfona stroju: karmazynowa jedwabna koszula i lśniące czernią spodnie ze smoczej skóry. Czarnoksiężnik otaksował go z aprobata przyjmując jego staranny i zadbany wygląd i rozluźniwszy się widząc jego minę, także z uśmiechem, odsunął mu krzesło.

Harry usiadł i przekręcił się kładąc rękę na jego dłoni:  
\- Dziękuję. - _Za wszystko: za to, że na niego czekał, że tak się starał._

Mężczyzna uścisnął jego palce, zrozumiał go i wiedział, że już wszystko będzie dobrze: cokolwiek gnębiło jego chłopca odeszło.

* * *

 _To był Dom Malfoyów, mieli prawo zapraszać, kogo chcieli._ \- Harry to rozumiał, doskonale rozumiał, że Draco chciał spędzić święta ze swoim chłopakiem. To, ze jego rodzice zgodzili się zaprosić do siebie kolejnego Gryfona było sukcesem i Harry cieszył się razem z nim...

Przynajmniej oficjalnie, bo tak szczerze: chociaż bardzo chciał się cieszyć za brata, nie potrafił... Ten Dwór i wszyscy Malfoyowie: ich krewni i znajomi: To było jedyne towarzystwo, gdzie on i Tom nie usieli nic udawać i mogli naprawdę być razem.

Wiedział bardzo dobrze, dlaczego w tej sytuacji Lord Voldemort nie może pojawić się w Dworze - ich wzajemnego przyciągania nie udawało im się ukryć, nieważne jak bardzo obaj się starali.

Jednak na samą myśl, ze jego ukochany jest teraz sam, w pustym domu jego serce ściskało się boleśnie i z trudem utrzymywał na twarzy coraz bardziej sztuczny uśmiech.

Kiedy już usiedli do stołu i mieli zacząć świąteczny obiad rozległ się szum osłon. Malfoyowie spojrzeli na siebie marszcząc i unosząc brwi, a potem na niego z pytaniem w oczach.

 _Tylko jedna osoba mogła się tu teraz zjawić..._

W ciszy wyraźnie było słychać stukot butów o posadzkę i wreszcie drzwi otworzyły się i stanął w nich, znany już z Proroka, choć nie wymieniony z imienia nowy chłopak Harry'ego Pottera.

Harry, na twarzy którego przez te kilkanaście sekund oczekiwania przewijały się na przemian zachwyt i przerażenie zerwał się jednym ruchem i rzucił przytulając do niego całym ciałem, mocno owijając ramiona wokół jego pasa i przyciskając policzek do jego szaty, słuchając jego serca.

\- Tak się cieszę, że jesteś. - Harry nie lubił, kiedy Tom rzucał to glamour upodabniające go do ojca, ale jeszcze mniej lubiłby święta bez niego. Wszelkie opory, jakie jeszcze miałby wobec niego zniknęły kiedy był pewien, że ukochanego dziś nie zobaczy.

\- Nie mogło mnie tu nie być. - Tom mocno objął jego ramiona, a kiedy chłopak uniósł ku niemu radosną twarz, nie namyślając się pocałował go. Tak bardzo tego pragnął a przez ostatnie tygodnie coraz bardziej bał się, że może już nie mieć ku temu okazji.

Mocno zaciskał ręce, wbijając palce w jego ramiona, aby nie zapomniały się i nie zaczęły błądzić po ciele Harry'ego.

Pocałunek był mocny, zachłanny i zostawił ich obu bez tchu. Harry opuścił głowę, znowu wtulając się w jego pierś, a Tom przygarnął go do siebie.

 _To wcale nie było aż tak trudne, jak wcześniej myślał, niepotrzebnie tyle czekał - może gdyby nie wycofał się po ich pierwszej randce Harry nie oddaliłby się tak od niego przez Noc Duchów?_

Ale nie mogli tak stać bez końca, rozluźnił uścisk i chłopak z ociąganiem odsunął się chwytając go za dłoń i ciągnąc na miejsce obok siebie. Syriusz przewidująco już przesunął się o jedno miejsce a skrzaty przyniosły dla Toma nowe krzesło i nakrycie.

\- Tak się cieszę, że jesteś. - Powtórzył Harry nie odrywając od niego zachwyconego spojrzenia.

\- Nie chciałem siedzieć sam w domu, ty przynajmniej miałeś towarzystwo... I mogłeś cieszyć się szczęściem brata. - To była szpila do Draco, któremu przyglądał się z niby życzliwym uśmiechem, tylko że to nie on ale Harry zaczerwienił się, przypomniawszy sobie, o czym innym.

\- Bogowie, zapomniałem, przepraszam. - Odwrócił się spojrzawszy na Michaela i z przepraszającym uśmiechem przedstawił go ukochanemu. - To Michael, chłopak Draco, jest Gryfonem, uczymy się razem. - A potem z dumą wskazał na czarodzieja. - To mój Tom, jest przyjacielem rodziców Draco.

Michael przyjrzał mu się badawczo.  
\- Wyglądasz dość młodo na przyjaciela państwa Malfoy.

Tom roześmiał się.  
\- Faktycznie, niektórzy mówią, że wyglądam za młodo na mój wiek... A za to inni, że wręcz przeciwnie.

Harry też się roześmiał, no bo rzeczywiście: jeżeli przyjąć, ze Tom ma półtora roku od swojego odrodzenia - to wygląda naprawdę bardzo staro.

* * *

Michael nie miał pojęcia, co to za żart, ale zaśmiał się ze wszystkimi. Bardzo chciał tego wieczoru dobrze wypaść, żeby nikt nie miał wątpliwości, ze pasuje tutaj - że pasuje do Draco.

Ale mimo że bardzo się starał koncentrować na swoim chłopaku, jego wzrok co kilka chwil zahaczał o Harry'ego i jego partnera. Od razu go rozpoznał: to był ten sam facet, który towarzyszył chłopakowi na meczu i tak samo jak na tamtym zdjęciu także i dzisiaj często szeptał mu coś na ucho, a Harry nachylał się ku niemu słuchając a potem równie cicho odpowiadając.

Miałby ochotę zachowywać się równie intymnie i ostentacyjnie, pokazać Harry'emu, że on też ma taki związek... Tyle że ten pewno by nawet tego nie zauważył, a zresztą: Draco w swoim domu był niezwykle sztywny i oficjalny. Perfekcyjny młody Dziedzic wielkiego rodu, dokładnie taki, jakie wrażenie zawsze roztaczał wokół siebie w Hogwarcie i zupełnie inny, niż ten, którego ostatnio poznał.

W pociągu cała trójką byli jeszcze rozgadani i roześmiani, podobnie w Londynie i w domu ojca chrzestnego Harry'ego: Lorda Black, jednak kiedy wyszli z kominka w Malfoy Manor wszystko się zmieniło.

Draco sztywno skłonił głowę:  
\- Witaj, Ojcze... Matko. - Rodzice odpowiedzieli mu takim samym skinieniem. Siostra jego matki ciotka Bella dodała do tego szeroki uśmiech, a ciotka Rose przytuliła go - to zaskoczyło Michaela, ale przypomniał sobie co wcześniej mówił mu Draco: siostra ojca mieszkała w Paryżu i nie mogła wrócić do kraju, dopiero teraz Lord Malfoy to załatwił i po latach wróciła do rodzinnego domu. Musiała być wzruszona i dlatego była mniej oficjalna niż reszta.

Draco szybko się z tego uścisku uwolnił, witając jeszcze mistrza Eliksirów i przedstawił go wszystkim, Michael ukłonił się elegancko:  
\- Witam Państwa, Panie, Profesorze. - I otrzymał uroczyste skinienia głową. Wszyscy obejrzeli go dokładnie, ale nie nachalnie...

I wtedy z kominka wyszedł Harry: od razu z szerokim uśmiechem przytulił Lorda Malfoy:  
\- Witaj, wuju. - A jak mu się dotąd wydawało najbardziej sztywny czarodziej Brytanii bez wahania uściskał chłopaka i nawet zmierzwił mu włosy. Podobnie Harry uścisnął też matko Draco i obie ciotki, choć lekko zaczerwienił się, gdy ciotka Bella pocałowała go w policzek.

Gdyby Michael nie znał sytuacji byłby pewien, że to Harry jest w swoim domu a Draco jest tu jedynie szacownym gościem.

Zamyślony cały czas zerkał na chłopaka, zastanawiając się: _co on w sobie ma, że jeśli tylko chce, potrafi wszystkich do siebie przekonać?_

W pewnej chwili, jego spojrzenie zamiast na Harry'ego natrafiło na jego partnera, który nie był wcale zadowolony z tego zainteresowania, groźba w lodowatych szaro-błękitnych oczach była wystarczająco czytelna i Michael aż zadrżał na ten widok.

Harry od razu chyba coś wyczuł, bo nawet nie odwracając głowy w tej samej sekundzie odezwał się cicho, ostrzegawczo:  
\- Tom.

I mężczyzna natychmiast z rozświetlonym wzrokiem uśmiechnął się słodko, oplatając zaborczo jego ramiona i nachylając się ku niemu.  
\- Tak, kochany?

Chłopak tylko pokręcił głową patrząc niby karcąco ale śmiejąc się lekko i nic więcej nie powiedział opierając się o niego i spoglądając z powrotem na swojego chrzestnego opowiadającego jakąś przygodę z dzieciństwa jego i matki Draco..

Ponad jego głową wciąż obserwujący ich Michael otrzymawszy kolejne ostrzegawcze spojrzenie i natychmiast odwrócił wzrok patrząc prosto w rozczarowane szare oczy Draco. Miał ochotę kopnąć się w kostkę: jego chłopak dobrze widział, co się działo i zraniło go to.

 _A przecież Michael naprawdę wcale już nie interesował się jego bratem – nie w ten sposób. Po co więc się na niego gapił? Niech to szlag._

Uścisnął dłoń Draco i nachylił się, szepcząc:  
\- Przepraszam. – Chłopak strzepnął jego dłoń i odchylił się, ale jego spojrzenie pojaśniało.

Lord Black właśnie dotarł do końca swojej historyjki i wszyscy się zaśmieli, Draco także uśmiechnął się leciutko i Michael obiecał sobie już więcej tego wieczoru nawet nie spojrzeć na Harry'ego Pottera.


	36. Chapter 36

_Wszystko..._

 _Niełatwo jest znaleźć mężczyznę idealnego, a choćby i po prostu dobrego. A tak bardzo chciałoby się mieć takiego, szczególnie gdy ma się obok taką idealną parę. A jeszcze szczególniej w Święta, gdy cała "kochana" rodzina się zbiera i komentuje twoje życie uczuciowe..._

 **Rozdział 36. Ho, ho, ho...  
**

Kolacja przedświąteczna może nie poszła całkiem jak Draco by sobie życzył, ale za to nawet lepiej niż się spodziewał. Rodzice nie do końca zaakceptowali jego wybór i w stosunku do Michaela zachowywali się uprzejmie, lecz oschle.

Jednak lepiej być nie mogło: Harry już zgarnął jedynego dostępnego Czarnego Pana _(nie żeby Draco się na niego skusił, nawet gdyby był ostatnim facetem na planecie)_ , a tylko taki kandydat mógłby faktycznie wzbudzić zachwyt u Lorda i Lady Malfoy.

Przyprowadził im zamiast tego kogoś całkiem przeciwnego: Jasnego Gryfona, bez majątku i bez koneksji. Dlatego było jak było i wziąwszy wszystko pod uwagę nie miał powodów do narzekań.

Po kolacji jego samozadowolenie zostało jednak wystawione na próbę.

Gdy tylko ojciec dał znak, że można odejść od stołu Harry natychmiast wysunął się spod ramienia swojego ukochanego i obdarzywszy go szybkim całusem w policzek poprosił Snape'a na bok, Voldemort - _to znaczy: Tom_ \- z kolei zaczął rozmowę z jego ojcem, a matka i Bella zajęły się Syriuszem.

Co pozostawiało jedną osobę: ciotkę Rose, która jak było do przewidzenia przywołała go do siebie.  
\- Draco, mój drogi, a więc jednak znalazłeś nowego chłopaka? - Zlustrowała owego chłopaka uważnie, _jakby nie obejrzała go już wystarczająco dokładnie podczas powitania i kolacji i nie miała już na jego temat wyrobionego zdania._

Draco sam dobrze wiedział, że w porównaniu z Harrym Michael wypadał blado, ale doprawdy, nie było nikogo porównywalnego z Harrym Potterem, _czy też Lordem Voldemortem_.

Zresztą on sam wcale nie miał takich wymagań, zwyczajny chłopak całkiem mu pasował. _Nie zakochał się w Harrym dla jego mocy i legendy, ale dla niego samego, za jego charakter... i serce._

Tymczasem czarownica westchnęła.  
\- No tak, może to i lepiej, kochanie. - I pogłaskała go po dłoni pochylając się do przodu i z nieobecną miną kiwając głową.

Ciotka Rose była kochana i bardzo się o niego troszczyła, ale zupełnie nie znała się ani na dyskrecji, ani na delikatności wyciągając na światło dzienne wszystkie jego sekretne myśli i uczucia.

 _I przy okazji ściągając na niego kłopoty swoimi uwagami. Tak jak teraz - Michael na pewno będzie się dopytywał o to jej stwierdzenie, chcąc wiedzieć o co, a raczej o kogo jej chodziło..._

Spojrzał na swojego brata, który właśnie skończył rozmowę ze Snapem i w tym samym momencie od razu obok niego pojawił się Voldemort, obejmując Harry'ego ramieniem i ciągnąc go w stronę tarasu, po drodze rzucając na nich obu zaklęcie ogrzewające.

Draco usłyszał, jak mówi coś o zauważonym przez niego przy poprzedniej wizycie we dworze rzadkim kwiecie, jaki Narcyzie udało się wyhodować w zimowym ogrodzie i że chłopak _koniecznie_ musi go zobaczyć.

On sam osobiście za czarnoksiężnikiem nie przepadał bardziej niż wcześniej, ale widział, że jego uczucie do Harry'ego jest szczere i głębokie i że jest gotowy zrobić wszystko, żeby uczynić jego brata szczęśliwym.

I to dla Draco wystarczało. Cieszył się ich szczęściem, _było_ _tylko jedno małe ale..._

Czasami, kiedy pozwalał sobie o tym myśleć, czuł się jakby było dwóch Harrych: ten z teraz, którego kochał jak brata i ten wcześniejszy, którego kochał zupełnie inaczej. Mimo, że nie czuł już tego dzisiaj do tego Harry'ego, który teraz krążył po ogrodach ze swoim ukochanym, jednak pamiętał, że kiedyś było inaczej...

Pamiętał dokładnie, co czuł wtedy... I niestety nawet najbardziej namiętne chwile z Michaelem nie wywoływały u niego takich uczuć jak najdelikatniejszy uśmiech, dotyk tamtego Harry'ego.

Kiedyś słyszał, czy czytał, że taka prawdziwa głęboka miłość zdarza się tylko raz w życiu i obawiał się, że on chyba miał ją już za sobą.

Oczywiście nie miał zamiaru zamknąć się w domku z ogrodem ze swoją ciotką i wspominać przeszłości.

Żył dalej i starał się, _cholernie się starał_ kochać Michaela, który też się starał i nawet dzisiaj, pomimo że nie został przyjęty z entuzjazmem przez rodzinę Draco, uśmiechał się i był miły dla wszystkich.

Poza wszystkimi brakami, jakie widzieli w nim Malfoyowie, chłopak był idealny: przystojny, inteligentny i nawet interesujący się tymi samymi rzeczami, co Draco.

Naprawdę go lubił, lubił z nim być, niestety ciągle czegoś mu brakowało i chociaż przekonał wszystkich wokół, że jest mu z tym dobrze, to samego siebie przekonać nie mógł.

Poczuł na dłoni lekki dotyk palców i uniósł głowę patrząc prosto w pytające i trochę jakby podejrzliwe oczy Gryfona.

Potrząsnął głową pozbywając się niechcianych myśli i mając już dość na dzisiaj pochylił całując ciotkę w policzek.  
\- Jest dobrze. Dziękuję, ciociu. – Rose pokiwała głową bez komentarza i Draco wyprostował się, ujmując dłoń swojego chłopaka.

\- Chodźmy, pokażę ci mój pokój. – Ostre spojrzenie ojca i szybko sprostował. – Twój pokój. – Zły na siebie za takie uleganie presji, _w końcu ojciec chyba naprawdę nie myślał, że o tej porze przegnają się idąc spać, poza tym gdyby chciał faktycznie spędzić wieczór, czy noc z Michaelem, to jaka różnica, w którym będą pokoju?_

* * *

\- O co chodziło twojej ciotce? – Michael nie czekał, pytając Draco o to, gdy tylko pożegnali się z jego rodziną i wyszli z salonu. - Od razu też uściślił pytanie. – Nowy chłopak? Nie pamiętam, żebyś wcześniej miał jakiegoś?

Ślizgon westchnął, wyraźnie nie miał ochoty o tym mówić, ale natarczywe wpatrywanie się w niego w końcu wymusiło odpowiedź.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że już wcześniej tak dokładnie mnie obserwowałeś… - Zaczął żartem, ale ponieważ Michael tylko się skrzywił i przekrzywił głowę, z ociąganiem kontynuował. – Ale faktycznie nie miałem. – Kolejne westchnienie.

\- Ciotka Rose dobrze mnie zna i często z nią rozmawiałem o sprawach, o których nigdy nie mógłbym powiedzieć rodzicom. Jakiś czas temu byłem faktycznie zakochany w niewłaściwym chłopaku…

\- Myślałem, że to ja jestem dla ciebie nieodpowiedni? – Michael nie powstrzymał się od wtrącenia.

\- Widać mam talent do znajdywania niewłaściwych facetów. Ale wtedy nie chodziło ani o jasne pochodzenie ani o Dom. Po prostu mnie nie chciał, a potem znalazł sobie kogoś innego…

Chłopak przez chwilę milczał, przyglądając mu się uważnie. Doszli już do pokoju Draco, więc zaczekał, aż wejdą i zamkną drzwi.  
\- Czy to chodziło o tego faceta Harry'ego? Nie chciałeś z bratem rywalizować?

\- Nie! Salazarze broń! – Pokręcił głową z przerażoną miną. – Harry sobie z nim radzi, ale dla mnie jest absolutnie zbyt intensywny.

Przypominając sobie scenę przy kolacji: groźbę w jego oczach i natychmiastową interwencję Pottera Michael musiał przyznać mu rację. Wcześniej zastanawiał się, dlaczego Harry Potter, który zawsze starał się unikać rozgłosu nie rzucił jakiegoś glamour idąc na randkę, aby uniknąć tego artykułu w Proroku.

Teraz był pewien, że to był pomysł tego jego Toma: żeby każdy wiedział, że chłopak jest zajęty i nie próbował go podrywać. Zresztą Harry też pewno tak wolał, bo gdyby ten facet takiego chętnego zaczął odstraszać, Złoty Chłopiec musiałby go bronić.

Ale tu nie chodziło o Pottera. Chciał drążyć faktycznie interesujący go temat, bo naprawdę miał zamiar zdobyć serce Ślizgona i dobrze byłoby wiedzieć, komu się to udało i oczywiście jak, ale zanim znowu otworzył usta Draco uniósł dłoń, powstrzymując go.

\- Nie pytaj, kto to był, bo i tak ci nie powiem. Ale byłem wtedy nieszczęśliwy a ciotka Rose sama też kiedyś była tak zakochana i już nigdy potem nie znalazła nikogo innego. Dlatego teraz cieszy się, że się otrząsnąłem i jak słyszałeś: uważa, że to lepiej, że jestem z tobą niż z nim…

Michael wcale nie uważał, żeby ciotka mówiła to w taki sposób, brzmiało to raczej jak: _skoro nie możesz mieć tego, kogo chciałeś, lepsze to niż nic,_ jednak miło że chłopak tak to ujął...

Draco zrobił głęboki wydech i potrząsnął głową, uśmiechając się może nie szeroko, ale zdecydowanie radośnie.  
\- To już dawno zamknięte i nie chcę ani o tym myśleć, ani mówić. – Uniósł palec wskazujący i zacmokał. – Mam za to coś o wiele bardziej ciekawego do rozmowy. Ojciec pomógł mi z tą zagadką z ostatnich zajęć z numerologii.

Michael zmarszczył się podejrzliwie.  
\- A niby kiedy? Cały czas byliśmy razem.

\- Wysłałem mu ze szkoły pytanie sową i odpisał, że książkę zostawi mi na biurku ze swoimi notatkami. – Rozejrzał się po pokoju i triumfalnie wskazał palcem. – Proszę bardzo, leżą. – Przywołał księgę i zwój do siebie i rozsiadł się na kanapie, wskazując mu miejsce obok. – Chodź, zrobimy to od razu, to będziemy mieli wolne ferie.

Michael co prawda wolałby robić z Draco coś innego, ale faktycznie, _jeżeli teraz to załatwią to potem jego Ślizgon już nie będzie miał wymówek._ Nie powstrzymał się jednak przed pocałowaniem chłopaka, zanim wyciągnął rękę po księgę, szukając założonego rozdziału, podczas gdy Draco uśmiechnął się do niego i rozłożył zwój, wczytując się we wskazówki ojca.

Zanim skończyli było naprawdę późno i obaj byli poważnie zmęczeni.

Michael przeciągnął się strzelając stawami, i odłożył papiery na stolik obok kanapy.  
\- Merlinie, co za koszmar. Gdyby nie twój ojciec nie wiem, czy dalibyśmy radę. Masz szczęście, mój ojczym nie zna się na takich sprawach, ale nawet z tym, na czym się znał nigdy mi nie pomagał.

\- U mnie odwrotnie, nie tylko interesuje się moją nauką kontrolując stopnie, ale faktycznie sprawdza co umiem i przekazuje wszystko, co jego zdaniem powinienem umieć. Nie chodzi mu tylko o to żebym miał dobre wyniki, ale żebym rzeczywiście był dobrym czarodziejem.

\- Masz szczęście. - Powtórzył i Draco skinął głową z nieco zdziwioną miną, jakby sam jeszcze nigdy o tym w ten sposób nie myślał. Michael uznał, że czas zakończyć rozmowę, było za późno na głębokie przemyślenia. - Powinienem iść do swojego pokoju. Możesz mi go pokazać?

Draco miał zamiar zawołać skrzata, _ale co mu szkodziło się przejść?._  
\- Jasne, chodźmy.

Kiedy jednak już mieli wyjść, usłyszeli kroki na korytarzu i zbyt cichą by zrozumieć słowa rozmowę Harry'ego z Tomem. Nie chcąc przeszkadzać w miłosnej schadzce zastygli przy drzwiach, czekając.

I w końcu wreszcie rozległ się głośny śmiech Harry'ego, a zaraz po nim stanowcze, choć rozbawione:  
\- Nic z tego. Musisz się bardziej postarać. – Po chwili stuknęły zamykane drzwi do jego pokoju i usłyszeli oddalające się kroki czarodzieja.

Na żartobliwe uniesienie brwi przez Michaela, Draco wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Mały ma zasady. – Tym razem pytające uniesienie brwi. – Zasady, że Tom musi się dla niego naprawdę poważnie starać.

Michael zaśmiał się krótko, ale wziął tę uwagę także do siebie. Nie mógł dorównać temu facetowi Harry'ego, bo nie miał ani kasy ani znajomości na takie wyjścia, jak choćby mecz, na jaki go zabrał czy jakieś eleganckie restauracje, ale miał swój rozum i powinien _coś_ wymyślić i zrobić, bardziej się starać, zamiast brać swoje chodzenie z Draco za coś oczywistego i pewnego.

* * *

Ogrody Malfoyów były niesamowite o każdej porze roku i Harry był przekonany, że Narcyza ma jakieś swoje specjalne miejsca w pod- lub nad-przestrzeni, gdzie trzyma całe pola i szklarnie pełne różnych roślin czekających na odpowiedni czas, by je wyeksponować.

Chodzenie po obecnym zimowym ogrodzie w ciepłej pelerynie nie byłoby wygodne, dlatego cieszył się, że Tom wybrał zaklęcie ogrzewające zamiast przebierania się. Okazało się jednak, że czarnoksiężnik miał w tym głębszy cel, który wyjaśnił mu, gdy zbliżali się do coraz chłodniejszych i pokrytych głębokim śniegiem i skutych lodem fragmentów ogrodu.

Nie spiesząc się dotarli do rośliny, którą Toma chciał mu pokazać. Kwiat był w dziwnym połyskującym, atramentowo- fioletowym kolorze, przezroczysty, wyglądający bardziej na szklaną ozdobę niż prawdziwą roślinę, nie był gęsty i rozłożysty, miał tylko kilka wydłużonych płatków otwierających się na boki, by pokazać jego grafitowe serce.

Tom wyjaśnił, ze jest to rzadka i uważana za niemożliwą do wyhodowania w ogrodach odmiana orchidei, która rośnie w najwyższych górach, przy temperaturach i ciśnieniu niemożliwych do przeżycia dla zwykłych ludzi: _to dlatego rósł w ogrodzie zimowym i dlatego żadne szaty nie wystarczyłyby im do przebywania w jego sąsiedztwie, a skoro i tak musiałby nosić zaklęcie, to po co w ogóle zawracać sobie nimi głowę._

Harry nie znał się nawet na mugolskich kwiatach, pomimo że od dziecka uprawiał ogródek dla ciotki Petunii, a o tych czarodziejskich wiedział tylko tyle, ile mówiła im profesor Sprout.

Tom za to znał się na wszystkim i jak zawsze chętnie dzielił się tą wiedzą.

Wszystkie rośliny wokół nich, nie tylko ten kwiat wyglądały naprawdę niesamowicie i Harry czuł się trochę jak w ogrodach Królowej Śniegu z dziecięcej baśni. To było niesamowite miejsce i cieszył się, że mógł tak stać przytulony do Toma oglądać te cuda, słuchając jego ciepłego, miękkiego głosu, jaki miał tylko dla niego.

Potem przeszli się jeszcze podziwiając pozostałe nowe obszary, całkiem inne od tego, co widział tu w czasie wakacji. Nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy, jak długo się tak włóczyli, zanim Tom nie zaproponował powrotu do Malfoy Manor.

W rozmarzonym nastroju, ciasno objęci zawrócili zatem do cichego i pogrążonego we śnie Dworu.

Jak zawsze, od kiedy tu razem mieszkali czarnoksiężnik odprowadził go do drzwi pokoju i wykorzystując romantyczną atmosferę przyciągnął go do namiętnego uścisku, tym razem zupełnie świadomie pozwalając swoim rękom wślizgnąć się pod szaty Harry'ego, coraz mocniej przyciskając się do chłopaka i przyciskając go do ściany.

Niewerbalnym zaklęciem otworzył drzwi, chcąc wejść z nim do sypialni, ale wtedy Harry przerwał pocałunek i odsunął się w bok, poprawiając ubranie.

Tom, lekko zdezorientowany przesunął językiem po wargach. Zanim zdążył zapytać, Harry sam mu wyjaśnił.  
\- Jesteśmy w domu Malfoyów. - Otarł palcem wilgotne usta i cofnął się, opierając lekko dłoń na piersi Toma, gdy ten znowu chciał go objąć.

Dotyk był zbyt lekki by faktycznie stanowić przeszkodę, ale mężczyzna posłusznie zatrzymał się.  
\- Przecież Lucjusz powiedział, że możesz się czuć u nich jak u siebie. - Spróbował negocjować.

Chłopak uśmiechając się krzywo kiwnął głową.  
\- Dokładnie tak: jak małolat pod dachem rodziców.

Tom poczuł frustrację, gdyby Harry go zdecydowanie odepchnął - co prawda niechętnie - ale by zrezygnował, a tak nie wiedział o co mu chodzi.  
\- Przecież nie masz innego domu? – Stwierdził w końcu.

\- Tak właściwie to mam, tylko jeszcze w nim nie byłem i zamieszkam tam dopiero jak skończę szkołę i będę oficjalnie pełnoletni. – Uwodzicielskie spojrzenie spod grzywki. - …Ale ty masz swój dom… I jeszcze mi go nie pokazałeś... - Sugestywnie uniesione brwi.

Tom faktycznie do tej pory nie zaprosił go do siebie, poza tą oficjalną kolacją dla wszystkich _– najwyższy czas to nadrobić -_ jednak na razie postanowił spróbować jeszcze raz, ponownie całując chłopaka w próbie rozproszenia, by go jednak przesunąć w stronę drzwi do sypialni.

Harry owszem pozwolił się całować, tyle że potem znowu zdecydowanie się odsunął, wybuchając śmiechem na widok jego zawiedzionej miny.

\- Nic z tego. Musisz się bardziej postarać. – Na osłodę pocałował go szybko i zarazem delikatnie, za to zdecydowanie nie namiętnie, po czym definitywnie odsunął się, tym razem wchodząc do pokoju i zamykając drzwi.

Tom uważał, że całkiem nieźle się postarał i przez chwilę wpatrywał się w nie, pomimo tej odprawy bardziej zadowolony niż zawiedziony.  
 _W końcu Harry nie powiedział: „nie", a jedynie: „nie tutaj" i „nie teraz"._

Energicznie ruszył w stronę swojego pokoju, rozważając kolejne, coraz bardziej wyrafinowane sposoby na uwiedzenie chłopaka. Tym razem nie potrzebował żadnych porad.

* * *

Przed świątecznym śniadaniem wszyscy jak zawsze spotkali się w salonie i Harry z Draco natychmiast zauważyli i ściągnęli z kominka należne im skarpety ze słodyczami i drobiazgami. Jednak to był dopiero wstęp.

Tradycja nakazywała, aby dzieciom wręczać prezenty i w tym przypadku ani Draco, ani Harry nie protestowali przeciw uznaniu ich za dzieci - _w końcu byli przecież niepełnoletni i zdecydowanie im się należały._

Szczególnie Harry był z tego powodu szczęśliwy, bo co prawda od czasu pójścia do szkoły dostawał już od przyjaciół prawdziwe prezenty i na urodziny i na Święta, ale mimo że Weasleyowie bardzo się starali, był tam gościem, a u Malfoyów zaczął rzeczywiście czuć się jak w rodzinie i przez to w tym roku było zupełnie inaczej.

Widząc ich entuzjazm, większość obecnych skrywała uśmiech, poza Syriuszem i ciotką Rose, którzy śmiali się otwarcie. Lucjusz nie miał serca ich przetrzymywać i pozwolił na buszowanie pod choinką przed śniadaniem, co też natychmiast uczynili.

W tym roku Harry nie wybierał się na Święta do rodziców Rona, a jedynie umówił się z nim i Hermioną na spotkaniu później, w trakcie ferii, zatem i prezenty od nich znalazły się pod choinką: jak zwykle książka o zaklęciach od Hermiony a od Rona i jego rodziny: słodycze i sweter przygotowany przez panią Weasley, tradycyjnie ciemnoczerwony, _ale tym razem z malutkim złotym H na piersi, zamiast zwyczajowej aplikacji na cały przód,_ który natychmiast włożył..

Ku swojej uciesze zauważył też podobną paczkę zaadresowaną do Draco i natychmiast mu ją przekazał – mama Rona całkowicie zaakceptowała Draco jako jego brata i także dla Ślizgona przygotowała rodzinny sweter, naprawdę całkiem ładny, w kolorze butelkowej zieleni i z małym eleganckim srebrnym D.

Draco oczywiście i tak się krzywił, ale Harry zmusił go do nałożenia swetra: _przynajmniej na czas Świąt_. W ramach zemsty brat zażądał za to, aby Harry założył skarpety od Zgredka. Skrzat pamiętał, ze właśnie przez skarpetkę chłopak go uwolnił i jak zwykle przygotował dla niego szalony zestaw, niepasujący do siebie ani kolorem, ani długością.

Nie tylko od Weasleyów obaj dostali takie same prezenty, także Syriusz wręczył im obu dwa identyczne talony na akcesoria do mioteł, bo pomimo, że Draco zrezygnował z gry w drużynie, wciąż kochał quidditcha. Snape przygotował dla nich dwie buteleczki Felix Felicis, ciotka Rose kolejne amulety na szczęście, a Malfoyowie z Bellą nowe wyjściowe szaty i peleryny.

Tylko Tom się wyłamał z tej umowy i dla Draco przygotował futerał na różdżkę wysadzany drogimi kamieniami i obłożony ochronnymi zaklęciami – cenny artefakt, który i Draco i jego rodzice potrafili docenić.

Harry'emu natomiast wręczył pierścień z kutego białego złota w kształcie węża ze szmaragdowymi oczkami.  
\- To stara pamiątka rodzinna, później wyjaśnię ci, co robi. – Harry oczywiście wiedział, że rodzinna pamiątka oznaczała kolejny ze skarbów Slytherina i zagryzł wargi.

 _Czarnoksiężnik naprawdę nie powinien dawać mu takich prezentów_ , na szczęście tym razem sam miał dla niego coś, co powinno dla Toma być równie wartościowe. Wyciągnął małe pudełeczko podając je czarodziejowi z nieśmiałym uśmiechem.

Tom otworzył je i z wrażenia aż usiadł na krześle – to był rodowy sygnet Gauntów.  
\- Skąd go masz, szukałem…?

Harry wyjaśnił z szerokim uśmiechem, zadowolony, że udało mu się tak zaskoczyć ukochanego.  
\- Był po mugolskiej stronie Londynu, w starym lombardzie, koło twojego… domu. – Nie chciał używać nazwy „sierociniec", chociaż ze wspomnień ukochanego wiedział, że to miejsce trudno byłoby uznać za prawdziwy dom.

– Po tylu latach powinni go już przetopić, ale te same zaklęcia, które zniechęcały mugoli do zainteresowania się nim, działały też na właścicieli sklepu i zostawili go w spokoju. Kiedy go zobaczyłem od razu wiedziałem, że to sygnet czarodziejskiego rodu, a i czas sprzedaży się zgadzał. Sprawdziłem jeszcze herb dla pewności... I proszę bardzo.

Pochylił się do czarnoksiężnika, całując go w policzek.  
\- Wesołych Świąt.

Tom zerwał się przytulając go mocno.  
\- Dziękuję. – A potem wyjął pierścień z pudełka i nałożył na palec. _Był pewien, że tak jak pozostałe resztki majątku jego rodziny zaginął, a tu jednak: jest. Nie odzyska już nigdy pierścienia z kamieniem wskrzeszenia, ale ten był dla niego równie cenny – cenniejszy, bo Harry go dla niego odnalazł._

Lucjusz Malfoy odchrząknął i wręczył torebki z upominkami także dla wszystkich dorosłych, w tym także i Michaelowi, który czul się bardzo niezręcznie, _a konkretnie jak totalny cham i prostak,_ bo nie przygotował nic specjalnego nawet dla Draco. _Wyczarowane na chybcika rękawiczki i szalik to po prostu żenada._

Po raz kolejny obiecał sobie, że: _naprawdę zacznie się bardziej starać._

\- Skoro sprawę prezentów mamy już za sobą, zapraszam na śniadanie. – Pan domu otworzył drzwi do jadalni.

Wszyscy posłusznie ruszyli za nim, a Tom wcześniej jeszcze raz mocno - najmocniej przytulił Harry'ego, całując gorąco.  
\- Dziękuję.

* * *

Dzień mijał wszystkim radośnie leniwie i jedynie Draco, na co dzień dumny i pewien siebie Dziedzic rodu Malfoyów robił się z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej zdenerwowany. Po lunchu wreszcie nie wytrzymał i wyciągnąwszy brata z objęć Voldemorta wydusił błagalnym tonem z przestrachem i rozpaczą w oczach.  
\- Harry, musisz iść ze mną do Grantów.

Harry najpierw skojarzył, kto to Grantowie a potem mając pewność, że dobrze usłyszał osłupiał i zamrugał jak sowa, _tego na pewno się nie spodziewał._  
\- Słucham? Ale po co i jako kto? Przecież to ciebie tam zaprosili, bo jesteś chłopakiem Michaela.

Draco zrobił jeszcze bardziej błagalną, nieszczęśliwą minę.  
\- Jako mój brat, moralne wsparcie. Potrzebuję cię, tam będzie cała jego rodzina. - Ponieważ jego chłopak chciał coś wtrącić szybko mu wyjaśnił. - I to wcale nie to samo, jak twój przyjazd do mnie: tu znasz Harry'ego i Snape, a ja u was będę sam. - Znowu zwrócił się do brata. - Proszę, to sami Gryfoni i nikogo tam nie znam, poza Michaelem.

Harry co prawda nie uważał, żeby obecność Mistrza Eliksirów szczególnie pomagała Michaelowi czuć się pewnie, ani też i jego samego _\- biorąc pod uwagę scenę przy kolacji,_ jednak skierowane na niego rozpaczliwe spojrzenie brata zmusiło go do rozważenia sprawy i wreszcie z westchnieniem ustąpił..

\- W porządku, ale nie pójdę sam. - Spojrzenie na Michaela. - Jeżeli twoi rodzice nie mają nic przeciwko dodatkowym gościom, to poszedłbym z Tomem. - Spojrzał na ukochanego dyskutującego co prawda z gospodarzami, ale akurat teraz, _jak co sekundę_ , zerkającego w jego stronę i skinął ręką, przywołując go. - Mogę cię prosić?

Czarnoksiężnik od razu zakończył rozmowę i podszedł do nich, tradycyjnie obejmując jego ramiona.  
\- O co chodzi, Harry?

\- Draco obawia się spotkania z rodziną Michaela, nie zna tam nikogo i będzie jedynym z mrocznej strony. - Przymilne spojrzenie i delikatne pogładzenie jego dłoni na swoim ramieniu. - Pójdziemy z nim?

Tom na pewno nie miał ochoty na takie wizyty, ale wiedział, że Harry brata nie zostawi w potrzebie i nie miał zamiaru puszczać go tam samego.  
\- W porządku, jeżeli jego chłopak i rodzina nie mają nic przeciwko, to możemy iść. Zawsze to jakąś rozrywka. - Uśmiechnął się kwaśno, nawet nie udając entuzjazmu i za to poświęcenie Harry cmoknął go w policzek.

Michael skinął głową i szybko naskrobał wiadomość do rodziców, którą Draco przekazał wezwanemu puchaczowi.

\- Skoro mamy chwilę czasu, zanim przyjdzie odpowiedź, mogę cię prosić na słowo? Lucjusz znalazł stary traktat, który mógłby także i ciebie zainteresować? - Tom co prawda pytał, ale jeszcze zanim Harry skinął głową, mocniej go objął i zaczął odwrót w stronę Malfoyów. - Przepraszam panów. - Rzucił jeszcze chłopakom i już ich nie było.

\- Ten facet chyba słabo toleruje, że Harry ma innych znajomych? - Skomentował to Michael.

\- I owszem, najchętniej zamknąłby go w klatce... Ale Harry ma tak samo. - Na jego zdumione spojrzenie uzupełnił. - Rozmawialiśmy o tym, sam mi to powiedział.

\- Ale jakoś nie zauważyłem, żeby też tak cały czas ciągnął go do siebie.

\- A zauważyłeś, że kiedy go wołał to od razu spojrzał we właściwą stronę? Oni obaj zawsze dokładnie wiedzą gdzie jest ten drugi i co robi. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Taka miłość.

\- A ty też zawsze wiesz, gdzie ja jestem i co robię? - Michael spojrzał badawczo na Draco.

\- Wiem, że teraz dostaniesz list od rodziców. - Chłopak odpowiedział żartem, wyciągając ramię, na którym wylądował Hugon ze zwojem. Nie miał ochoty na rozwijanie tego tematu. - Nasze sowy mają specjalne zaklęcie natychmiastowego dotarcia do celu. Ojciec nie ma cierpliwości do czekania na listy. - Wyjaśnił zaskoczonemu tempem puchacza Gryfonowi, podając mu list.

Chłopak szybko rzucił okiem na treść zwoju i radośnie przekazał go do poczytania Draco.  
\- Rodzice będą zachwyceni, mogąc was wszystkich gościć.


	37. Chapter 37

_Wszystko..._

 _Nie można mieć wszystkiego, ale nie o to chodzi, ważne by cierpliwie dążyć do celu i nie ustępować, ciesząc się każdą chwilą, każdym krokiem prowadzącym we właściwym kierunku._

 **Rozdział 37. To zdecydowanie, cholernie dobry pomysł.**

\- To twoje uwielbienie dla ksiąg może być niebezpieczne. - Harry niby mówił poważnie, ale w oczach mu błyskały złośliwe ogniki. - Jeszcze trochę i zmienisz się w mola książkowego, albo stracisz wzrok i będziesz musiał nosić okulary. - Przyjrzał się czarnoksiężnikowi: _może to nie byłoby źle, dodałoby mu powagi i bardziej akademickiego wyglądu._

Tom nie dał się wciągnąć w dyskusję na ten temat.  
\- Dziękuję ci bardzo za troskę, kochany, ale w razie czego masz przecież znajomości w tej paryskiej klinice. - Odpowiedział równie lekkim tonem.

Harry otwarcie się zaśmiał, w międzyczasie zauważając, że Tom zamiast do ich gospodarzy prowadzi go w stronę drzwi na korytarz.  
\- Czy nie mówiłeś czegoś o Malfoyu? - Spytał głosem wciąż wibrującym z rozbawienia.

\- Malfoy nie ucieknie. Chcę ci opowiedzieć o tym pierścieniu i przekazać księgę z jego dokładnym opisem. - Wyjaśnił czarnoksiężnik, kiedy już wyszli z salonu i ruszyli schodami na piętro.

 _Oczywiście: kolejna księga_. Harry jeszcze nigdy nie spotkał osoby, która by tyle czasu spędzała w bibliotekach i tak kochała ich zawartość, _Hermiona nie dorastała mu do pięt._

Nie żeby Tom faktycznie miał zadatki na mola książkowego, w jego przypadku i żądza wiedzy i praktycznego działania były równie imponujące.

Chłopak poczuł lekki dreszcz, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że właśnie minęli bibliotekę i najwyraźniej kierowali się prosto do pokoju Toma i słowo:żądza znowu rozbłysło w jego myślach, tym razem z zupełnie innym znaczeniem.

* * *

Tom wyczuwając zmianę w nastroju i nagłą sztywność ruchów Harry'ego przyciągnął go mocniej, by zapobiec jego zatrzymaniu się lub ucieczce.  
\- Mam ją u siebie. Tam porozmawiamy w spokoju. - Mówił niemal szeptem, a i tak szorstkość i drżenie w jego głosie były wyraźnie słyszalne.

Po przybyciu na Święta do Malfoy Manor z zadowoleniem przekonał się, że pokój który zajmował we Dworze przez ponad rok pozostał nieruszony przez ten czas, odkąd się wyprowadził. Jego skrzat domowy przeniósł tu rzeczy, które będą mu potrzebne na te kilka dni i kiedy przywołał jeszcze swoją małą przenośną biblioteczkę i stolik z sypialni poczuł się znowu jak u siebie, jakby nigdy nie opuszczał tego miejsca.

 _To było jego schronienie, niedostępne dla nikogo._ Mimo, że byli w domu Malfoyów, nawet samego Lorda Malfoy nigdy nie zaprosił do swojego pokoju. Harry miał być pierwszą _i jedyną_ osobą, która go w nim odwiedzi.

Tom wiedział, że to nie był dobry pomysł: _zbyt ryzykowany, wręcz szalony, teraz kiedy między nimi iskrzyło bardziej, niż tysiące błyskawic._

 _Musiał to zrobić!_

Chłopak nie odpowiedział nic na jego wyjaśnienie, ale nie zawahał się, nawet nie drgnął, pozwalając mu prowadzić się dalej, aż Tom puścił jego ramiona i otworzył drzwi, puszczając Harry'ego przodem.

* * *

Pokój wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak mógłby się spodziewać, _gdyby się nad tym zastanawiał._

Elegancki, ale funkcjonalny, bez zbędnego mebla i żadnych ozdób i bibelotów, poza jego własnym zdjęciem wyciętym z Proroka - tym z interwencji w górach.

Podszedł do stolika i dotknął ramki, jakby chciał się przekonać, że naprawdę tu stoi.

Harry ze zdjęcia odwrócił się i mrugnął do niego z olśniewającym uśmiechem. Odpowiedział mu tym samym.

Wiedział, że Tom wszedł za nim, słyszał trzask zamykanych drzwi. Powinien rozglądać się wokół, może coś skomentować, czy rzucić jakoś żart.

Rozproszyć jakoś tę coraz gęstszą atmosferę.

 _Naprawdę powinien zrobić coś - cokolwiek,_ ale nie odwrócił się, czekając...

* * *

 _To zdecydowanie nie był dobry pomysł: Harry w jego pokoju był zbyt kuszący, by mógł się mu oprzeć._

Bezszelestnie podszedł do chłopaka, kiedy ten dotknął zdjęcia. Chciałby odwrócić go i spojrzeć w te prawdziwe roześmiane zielone oczy, ale zamiast tego oparł palce na ramionach Harry'ego kilka razy przesuwając nimi na boki.

Ten pozornie uspokajający gest wywołał jeszcze głębsze napięcie i w jego dłoniach i w ciele którego dotykał. Harry powoli okręcił głowę ocierając nią o kark i o jego palce i znowu zastygł zatrzymując ją pochyloną do przodu.

Tom nie skorzystał z zaproszenia...

Przekręcił ręce i kostkami palców powoli zjechał w dół pleców chłopaka, gdzie znowu je odwrócił wsuwając pod koszulę i na chwilę tylko opierając otwarte dłonie o jego plecy, z boku, gdzie przechodziły w biodra. Nie odrywając ani na moment przeciągnął je do przodu, na brzuch, po czym przesunął je w dół opierając na spodniach i zginając kciuki by wsunąć je za pasek, drażniąc Harry'ego powoli przesuwanymi paznokciami.

Chłopak sapnął i z westchnieniem oparł się o niego kładąc głowę na ramieniu i odchylając twarz.

Tom tak bardzo chciał dotknąć zapraszająco wygiętych, półotwartych ust, ale powstrzymał się, bo wiedział, ze to zmyłoby tę resztkę sztywnej kontroli, jaka jeszcze miał nad sobą.

Zamiast tego wycofał palce i przesunął całe dłonie w górę i znowu w dół, tym razem wsuwając je pod materiał i rozkładając na brzuchu chłopaka aż zatrzymał je koniuszkami palców dotykając napiętych ud. Wtedy rozsunął szeroko palce i zacisnął je, skrobiąc paznokciami o skórę chłopaka, jego własne dłonie nagle wydały mu się szorstkie w porównaniu z gładkością Harry'ego.

Modnie wąskie spodnie chłopaka coraz bardziej naciskały na jego dłonie, stając się coraz ciaśniejsze i gdyby tylko zsunął dłonie niżej i do środka... niechciany jęk wyrwał się z jego ust i musiał zwilżyć zeschnięte do bólu usta i wargi.

Zanim zdążył wykonać kolejny ruch, Harry chwycił jego nadgarstki i wyjął jego ręce, wypuszczając je, gdy odwracał się w jego stronę, a potem znowu chwytając i mocno splatając ich palce, trzymając ręce opuszczone i wyprostowane.

Tom ledwo to zarejestrował, patrząc na znajdującą się tak blisko twarz Harry'ego, zarumienioną z podniecenia, na te usta spuchnięte i spierzchnięte, jak jego własne i równie gorące spojrzenie. Bezwiednie przysunął się i chłopak uniósł się na palce, inicjując pocałunek.

Tom chciał przyciągnąć go do siebie, ale Harry nie puszczał jego rąk, mocniej je ściskając i wciąż kierując w dół. W zamian sam przysunął się do niego, ale ten dotyk był zbyt lekki, a materiał pomiędzy ich ciałami zbyt drażniący / przeszkadzający. To było zbyt mało, a jednocześnie za wiele. Ponad jego wytrzymałość.

Żarłocznie pochłaniał usta chłopaka, ssąc i zagryzając. Przyciskał do siebie ich ciała na ile mógł nie korzystając z rąk, jednak pomimo że chciał wyrwać palce z uścisku Harry'ego, zamiast tego sam ściskał je równie mocno, wiedząc dobrze, że jeżeli je wypuści, to już nic go nie powstrzyma.

 _To był zdecydowanie, cholernie zdecydowanie zły pomysł. Powinien to przerwać, natychmiast, choć to i tak zbyt późno..._

 _Jeżeli ktoś im teraz przeszkodzi, zabije go - na miejscu!_

* * *

Harry nie myśląc o tym świadomie i bez kontroli nad swoim ciałem ocierał się o Toma, ale ten zbyt lekki dotyk, dodatkowo tłumiony przez dzielące ich ubrania zamiast mu pomagać, jeszcze bardziej rozpalał i frustrował.

Nie miał pojęcia, co jeszcze sprawia, że tak uparcie zaciska dłonie mężczyzny zamiast poddać się i oddać się całkowicie.

Tom napierał na niego coraz mocniej i chłopak cofał się, aż tyłem kolan dotknął ramy łóżka i opadł do tyłu, Tom nakrył go swoim ciałem i tak było o wiele lepiej. Zmiana pozycji i ciężar ciała na nim spowodował gwałtowne odchylenie głowy i wciągnięcie powietrze z równoczesnymi wypchnięciem bioder.

Nie przerywając tego kontaktu Tom uniósł głowę i przesunął wyprostowane ręce szerokim łukiem, rozłożył palce a potem znowu splótł je razem, dociskając dłonie Harry'ego swoimi, wysoko nad jego głową,

 _Igrali z ogniem._

Tyle czasu już powstrzymywali się, bojąc się, że nie zdołają nad tym / nad sobą zapanować, a teraz ryzykowali wszystko za jedyną gwarancję bezpieczeństwa mając swoje złączone ręce.

Fale endorfin w żyłach, w całym ciele Harry'ego, stały się jeszcze bardziej odczuwalne pulsując w rytmie bicia jego serca, ogarniając i zatapiając wszelkie jego myśli. Tom wsunął udo pomiędzy jego nogi i chłopak uniósł jedną z nich, owijając ją wokół jego bioder i zakleszczając stopę za jego kolanem.

Prawie nie odczuwał fizycznego dotyku, jego zmysły były przeciążone od bodźców, łącząc je, mieszając, potęgując, nie wiedział dokładnie co robi, wiedział tylko, że już dawno przekroczyli granicę, przed którą mogliby się zatrzymać, teraz mógł tylko chcieć więcej.

Czuł się jakby pod jego skórą nie było już żadnych kości, ani mięśni, nic poza płynnym ogniem, który unosił się i unosił jego, odzierając ze wszystkiego. Obserwował z boku, nie mając żadnej kontroli nad tym, jak jego ciało napręża się i prostuje, a głowa odchyla się mocno w tył...

Płynne ocieranie się o Toma zmieniło się w niepowstrzymanie drganie, balansował na krawędzi, próbując powstrzymać się, zatrzymać te chwile jak najdłużej.

Ale to było poza jego kontrolą, wystarczyła jedna myśl o poddaniu się i odleciał, nie czując i nie wiedząc już nic..

* * *

Kiedy Tom odzyskał zmysły było to z zupełnie nowym, nieznanym mu uczuciem. Bez oszołomienia a za to ze spokojem i pewnością: że jest na właściwym miejscu, że wszystko jest dokładnie takie jak być powinno. Taki sam spokój i pewność widział też w oczach Harry'ego.

Rzucił na nich obu zaklęcie czyszczące i przekręcił się na plecy, wreszcie obejmując Harry'ego, ciepłego i uległego... który oderwał się od niego, właśnie teraz i Tom aż jęknął z bólu, jakim przeszył go ten nagły brak jego dotyku, ale na szczęście jego chłopak nie miał zamiaru wstawać i odejść, przesunął się tylko na bok i przylgnął do niego jeszcze ściślej.

Tom zamknął go w swoich ramionach, nie chcąc, aby oddalił się od niego, kiedykolwiek.

 _Jeżeli tak działał na niego ten niezupełny dotyk i prawie sex, to co będzie, kiedy naprawdę to zrobią?_

Czarny Pan, który kiedyś drwiąco uśmiechał się myśląc o facetach, którzy kompletnie tracili głowę i gotowi byli na wszystko byle dostać się, czy też wrócić do łask swoich kochanek, teraz już zupełnie się na taką myśl nie uśmiechał.

 _To wcale nie byli idioci, mieli - mają absolutną rację. On sam też był gotowy na wszystko, byle kochać i kochać się z Harrym._

* * *

Zanim Harry pogrążył się całkiem we śnie, usłyszał nagły trzask i wzdrygnął się, otwierając oczy.

Nie miał wcale ochoty, by teraz ruszać się z tego miejsca, przy Tomie. Jednak świat nie pozwalał im o sobie zapomnieć i o obietnicy, którą złożył.

\- Panicz Malfoy bardzo prosi Pana i pana Pottera na dół; mówi że to już czas jechać do państwa Grant. - Skrzat pokornie zgięty w ukłonie mówił cicho, ale wyraźnie.

Tom spiął się i Harry szybko odezwał się, wyprzedzając jego odpowiedź.  
\- Powiedz paniczowi, że już schodzimy. - Stworzenie od razu zniknęło, a chłopak z westchnieniem opuścił głowę chowając twarz w koszuli Toma, by stłumić jęk frustracji. Jednak kiedy znowu ją uniósł miał na ustach uśmiech.  
\- Dobrze, że nie wpadł kwadrans wcześniej.

Uśmiech zmieniał się w najpierw w cichy, a potem pełny śmiech, do którego dołączył także i Tom. Gdy już się wyśmiali, obaj wzięli spokojny wdech i czarnoksiężnik jeszcze raz przyciągnął go do pocałunku, słodkiego i długiego, bez tej niekontrolowanej gorączki, która ostatnio nimi rządziła.

Harry niechętnie wysunął się z jego objęć i wstał pociągając go za dłoń, kończąc wcześniejszą wypowiedź.  
\- Zawsze mnie denerwowało to ich zjawianie się wszędzie, bez pytania i bez zapowiedzi.

\- Jednak są jakieś ograniczenia, właśnie na takie okazje, jaką mieliśmy tutaj. Dlatego skrzat był tak zdenerwowany, Malfoy kazał mu nas szybko zawołać, a on nie mógł się od razu aportować.

\- To dobrze. Nie wstydzę się tego, że jestem tu z tobą, jednak to co robimy to nasza sprawa, prywatna. Nie chcę, żeby ktoś nas widział, czy choćby wiedział, dlaczego nie może nas widzieć.

Tom chciał by cały świat wiedział o tym, że są razem, ale takie chwile chciał zachować dla siebie, więc... rozumiał go. Kiwnął głową, ale nie zdążył się odezwać, bo chłopak przeszedł już do innej kwestii.

\- Czy myślisz, że mogę iść do Grantów w takim stroju? - Zapytał przyglądając się w jego lustrze.

Tom przyjął to ze spokojem. Poznał go dobrze z tej zmiennej strony. Spojrzał krytycznie i szybko rzucił na niego zaklęcia czyszczące i prasujące. Kiedy już czarne rurki i zielona jedwabna koszula Harry'ego lśniły wyjął jeszcze z szafy swoją dodatkową wyjściową szatę, czarną ale połyskującą metaliczną zielenią i narzucił na jego ramiona.

\- Teraz jest idealnie. Elegancko, ale nie za bogato, żeby nie czuli się przy nas jak ubodzy krewni.

\- Mam nadzieję, że Draco też o tym pomyślał i nie włożył swoich najlepszych ciuchów. - Odwrócił się od lustra i teraz to on ocenił wzrokiem Toma. - Niestety, czego byś nie włożył i tak przy tobie każdy wygląda jak ubogi krewny. - Stwierdził, nie do końca żartem.

Kochał go, więc nie mógł być obiektywny, jednak i tak komplement rozgrzał serce mężczyzny. Nałożył swoją szatę i wyciągnął rękę, Harry pokręcił głową ze śmiechem, ale podszedł i pozwolił mu się objąć.

Bez ociągania zeszli na dół, _Draco pewnie i tak już wydeptał ścieżkę krążąc przed kominkiem i czekając na nich._

\- I wcale nic nie powiedziałeś mi o tym prezencie. - Harry wyciągnął dłoń z pierścieniem, kiedy zeszli ze schodów, przechylając głowę i wydymając usta z żartobliwą pretensją.

\- Opowiem ci wszystko, kiedy mnie odwiedzisz. - Odparł z całą powagą.

Po dzisiejszym spotkaniu chłopak musiał mieć wątpliwości, czy wtedy faktycznie będą o czymkolwiek rozmawiać jednak zachował je dla siebie, przyjmując jego odpowiedź i naciskając klamkę by wyjść do salonu, nie wysuwając się przy tym ani o cal spod jego ramienia.


	38. Chapter 38

_Wszystko..._

 _Każdy z nas jest inny , ale też każdy ma wspólne cechy z innymi ludźmi, stąd biorą się tak zwane "szufladki": jasny, mroczny, biedny, bogaty. I w różnych towarzystwach różnie się zachowujemy: żeby się dopasować, albo przeciwnie, żeby się wyróżniać... Co kto lubi..._

 **Rozdział 38. Chata na krańcu świata.  
**

Dokładnie tak, jak Harry przewidywał, czekając na nich jego brat krążył przed kominkiem mamrocząc coś pod nosem i prychając ze złością. Michael stał z boku i obserwował go z rozbawieniem, jednak i on z upływem czasu zaczynał się denerwować. Nie o to, czy zdążą na umówioną porę do jego rodziny, ale o stan nerwów swojego chłopaka, kiedy w końcu tam dotrą.

I wreszcie drzwi się otworzyły i pojawiła się w nich wyczekiwana i _według Draco_ spóźniona para, Michael się ucieszył, a za to Malfoy najpierw zatrzymał się w miejscu a potem nareszcie dał upust swojej wzbierającej od kilku minut złości, i ruszył na nich jak wściekły byk.

\- Salazarze, Harry. Mieliśmy do nich iść na obiad, nie na kolację! - Szczęśliwego Harry'ego powitał gniewny wzrok i nieprzerwana tyrada Draco. - Obiecałeś mi i jak zwykle wszystko olewasz. Jak możesz się tak zachowywać? Nigdy nie można na ciebie liczyć... - Mimo nerwów, rozsądnie wszystkie pretensje kierował do brata, omijając wzrokiem jego Czarnego Pana.

Niewiele to dało, bo już jego pierwsze słowa sprawiły, że Tom zwęził oczy jeszcze mocniej zacisnąwszy ramię wokół ukochanego, zaś drugą ręką sięgnął po różdżkę do futerału na udzie: _Nikt nie będzie tak mówił do jego Harry'ego!_

Rzeczony Harry jednak aż tak się tym nie przejął: Ślizgon zawsze był marudny a kiedy się denerwował tracił nad tym kontrolę. Nakręcał się czepiając się innych, żeby odsunąć z myśli to, czym naprawdę się przejmował.

Pocierał uspokajająco rękę Toma, wsuwając jego różdżkę na miejsce.  
\- Zamknij się, Draco. - Zaczął konkretnie, choć nie ostrym tonem. - Jeszcze mamy czas i nawet gdyby faktycznie było tak późno, to nie przyśpieszysz spraw gadając bez sensu. - A że jednak brat trochę go wkurzył, zemścił się - _okrutnie_ \- przyglądając mu się z krytyczną miną. - To w tym chcesz iść?

Mówiąc o " _tym"_ miał na myśli eleganckie czarne prążkowane srebrem spodnie i srebrną jedwabną koszulę, okryte czarnym płaszczem ze srebrnymi dodatkami. Jak na Malfoya był to skromny ubiór, ale przy jego blond włosach naprawdę robił wrażenie.

Chłopak, który na początku wciągnął mocno powietrze i patrzył na niego jeszcze bardziej wściekle zwęziwszy oczy, po tym pytaniu gwałtownie je wypuścił i rozszerzył oczu w przerażeniu oglądając się uważnie i wygładzając szaty. Niemal płaczliwie zapytał.

\- Nie pasuje? - I pewnie i zdecydowanie zakończył. - Wiedziałem, że to nie pasuje! Nie mogę tak iść. Salazarze, muszę natychmiast się przebrać. - Draco już szedł w kierunku drzwi.

Michael chwycił go za ramię i próbował zatrzymać tłumacząc, że wygląda świetnie i nie da się lepiej, jednocześnie patrząc na Harry'ego z wyrzutem i prosząc go o pomoc.

Tom patrzył na to z zadowoleniem i z uznaniem: jego ukochany wspaniale to rozegrał, używając jedynej rzeczy, która działała na Malfoyów. _Gdyby jeszcze Harry pozwolił mu wyjść i zacząć się przebierać... Byłoby po obiedzie._

Niestety, Złoty Chłopiec miał zbyt dobre serce dla tej blond ofiary: ze śmiechem wyślizgnął się z objęć mężczyzny, _co już było złe_ i zastąpił bratu drogę.

\- Uspokój się, żartowałem. Wyglądasz super. - Draco spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie. _Jeżeli faktycznie żartował, to był to bardzo podły żart, a jeśli mówił serio, a teraz udaje żeby go uspokoić, to wcale nie jest lepiej - przecież Malfoy nie może się prezentować inaczej niż idealnie!_

Zanim jednak zdążył zacząć kolejną scenę Harry spojrzał znacząco na Michaela, który pojął aluzję i owinąwszy ręce wokół swojego chłopaka, zaczął powtarzać mu to samo: _że wygląda super i lepiej się nie da_ i kierując go jednocześnie w stronę kominka.

Harry pokręcił głową z rozbawionym rozczuleniem i odwróci się do Toma, który był tuż za nim i nie próbował ukryć drwiącego uśmieszku. Odkąd Draco przestał być dla niego konkurencją nie traktował go już wrogo, ale też i nie nabył dla chłopaka więcej szacunku.

Harry mógł go zrozumieć, w wielu sytuacjach jego brat faktycznie był poważny i dojrzały, ale czasem zachowywał się jak rozpuszczony dzieciak - jednak i tak go kochał, nawet gdy był najbardziej wredny i marudny.

Uśmiechnął się słodko, obejmując Toma w pasie i zaczekał, aż ten obejmie jego ramiona, przyciągając go bardziej doi siebie.  
\- Jak dobrze, że wszystko gra i jednak idziemy na ten obiad. Martwiłeś się, prawda? - Tom się roześmiał kręcąc głową: _Złoty Chłopiec mógł wyglądać niewinnie, ale lubił też pozwalać sobie na mniejsze czy większe złośliwostki._

 _I to sprawiało mu równie wielką przyjemność jak jego ciepło i uczuciowość, bo przed Harrym nikt nie odważył się z nim drażnić._

\- To jak się nazywa ta wasza siedziba? - W ostatniej chwili zapytał Harry, kiedy Michael i Draco już weszli do kominka. Czarnoksiężnik skrzywił się i zaklął w duchu: _a było tak blisko._

\- Chata na krańcu świata. - Powiedział Michael głośno i wyraźnie i sypnął proszkiem.

\- Co to było? Nie usłyszałem dokładnie. - Mężczyzna łgał bezczelnie a Harry udał, że to przyjmuje i ze współczuciem poklepał go po ręce.

\- To zrozumiałe, kochanie. Każdy wiek ma swoje prawa. - Obserwujący całe przedstawienie z wygodnego fotela przy drzwiach na taras Syriusz Black parsknął śmiechem: _warto było tu zostać, choćby tylko dla tej chwili_.

Tom rzucił mu mściwe spojrzenie, podczas gdy chłopak tymczasem kontynuował.  
\- Nie obawiaj się, nawet jak już będziesz całkiem ślepy i głuchy, nie zostawię cię samego... Znajdę ci najlepszą opiekunkę... - I cichutko dodał. - A sobie poszukam kogoś na chodzie.

Mimo iż dokładnie wiedział, że to żart, Czarny Pan potraktował go poważnie i zasyczał twardo i groźnie. **  
\- Zabiję każdego, kto się do ciebie zbliży. -** Pierwszy raz przyznał to głośno i otwarcie, _ale Harry powinien o tym wiedzieć._

\- No proszę, czyli jednak nie masz problemów ze słuchem? Bardzo mnie to cieszy., możesz wywołać adres. – Harry nie przejął się tą groźbą, _bo przecież do takiej sytuacji nigdy nie dojdzie, Tom był dla niego idealny i wcale nie miał zamiaru szukać nikogo innego_. Zaśmiał się radośnie i pociągnął go w stronę kominka, śladami brata i jego chłopaka.

Sieć fiuu przeniosła ich do salonu, którego trzy ściany były szklane i widok przez nie od razu wyjaśniał skąd wzięła się taka nazwa. Dom znajdował się na krawędzi klifu, jakieś dwadzieścia metrów od powierzchni morza, lub oceanu i musiała to być daleka północ, bo wody, co prawda jeszcze nie przy samym brzegu, jednak były już skute lodem.

O tej porze roku panowała już tu noc, ale jasny Księżyc sprawiał, że krajobraz wyglądał o wiele lepiej: bardziej romantyczny i bajkowy niż mogłoby to sprawić światło dnia.

Przy francuskich oknach stały fotele, kanapy i szezlongi, z których goście mogli podziwiać widok. Meble były proste z jasnego drewna, bez zbędnych ozdób, ale wyglądały na wygodne. Magiczne lampy rozmieszczono wzdłuż ścian i dosyć gęsto na sufitach, rozjaśniając pomieszczenie i dając mu bardziej lekki i pogodny charakter.

Sam dom był z kamienia a przez brak łączeń na ścianach i podłogach Tom podejrzewał, że był on raczej wykuty w klifie niż na nim postawiony, ale też mogło to być efektem zaklęcia rzuconego właśnie po to, żeby goście tak myśleli.

Czarnoksiężnik uznał, że to całkiem interesujące miejsce, zresztą podobnie jak jego mieszkańcy. Draco przekazał już Harry'emu a ten Tomowi, co Michael mówił mu o swojej rodzinie.

* * *

Grantowie byli raczej przeciętni, chociaż nie pospolici.

Rodzice Michaela byli Aurorami, jednak po tragicznej śmierci męża podczas jednego z zadań, jego matka zdecydowała się porzucić pracę i zająć się dzieckiem.

Na życie zarabiała pomagając w sklepie Madame Malkin. Tam poznała swojego drugiego męża - bezpiecznego, spokojnego urzędnika Ministerstwa średniego szczebla.

Rufus Grant kierował samodzielną komórką w dziale prawniczym, tym samym, którego dyrektorem był Lucjusz Malfoy. Kiedy żenił się z Marią Marin nie spodziewał się, że jego mądry, ale i przemądrzały pasierb może się kiedyś związać z synem szefa.

Mogłoby się to przysłużyć jego karierze, tyle że jemu na karierze nie zależało, Rufus dobrze się czuł na swoim miejscu, miał wystarczająco wysokie stanowisko, by samemu planować i wybierać swoje zadania, a jednocześnie na tyle niskie, by nie martwić się odpowiedzialnością.

Grantowie od zawsze byli Jaśni i zawsze trzymali się w bezpiecznym oddaleniu od zamieszania. Dawniej ambitna i waleczna Auror zaskakująco dobrze odnalazła się w swoim bezpiecznym życiu, z nowym mężem miała jeszcze dwójkę dzieci bliźniaków i razem tworzyli szczęśliwą rodzinę.

Martwiła się tylko trochę o swojego najstarszego syna, który tak bardzo starał się dorównać swojemu ojcu, jednak nie starała się z nim walczyć, aby to zmienić. Kiedy Michael poinformował ją, że jest gejem, nie była zachwycona, ale także i w tej sprawie nie próbowała na niego wpływać.

Jego zainteresowanie Harrym Potterem zaniepokoiło ją jednak, tak samo jak późniejsza zmiana i przeniesienie tego zainteresowania na Draco Malfoya. Nie była pewna, czy to lepiej, czy gorzej...

Malfoyowie byli zdecydowanie mroczni, ale ten chłopak przynajmniej nie szukał przygód, był teoretykiem i miał ambicje pracy za biurkiem w Ministerstwie. Jeżeli dzięki niemu jej syn zapomni o swoich pomysłach zostania Aurorem, jak ojciec i także wybierze pracę w biurze, będzie Malfoyowi naprawdę wdzięczna i pierwsza będzie im życzyć: _długo i szczęśliwie._

* * *

Kiedy Michael zjawił się w kominku trzymał swojego chłopaka za ramię, ale ten zaraz się z jego uścisku uwolnił, podchodząc do czekających na nich gospodarzy. Szarmancko pocałował Marię w rękę i tak samo przywitał też dziewięcioletnią Molly, która się zaczerwieniła. Tym gestem chłopak zdobył serca ich obu. Z Rufusem i bliźniakiem Molly Markiem wymienił uścisk dłoni.

Starał się robić swobodne wrażenie, ale zerkał na kominek, czekając na pojawienie się brata, tak jak napisał im Michael: chłopak przejmował się tą wizytą i potrzebował wsparcia. Możliwe, że ów brat chciał dać mu czas na przywitanie się i nie odciągać od niego uwagi, bowiem on i jego chłopak pojawili się dopiero po kilku minutach.

Najpierw podziwiali widok z okien, potem rozejrzeli się z ciekawością po samym salonie i w reszcie uśmiechnięty i w przeciwieństwie do Draco spokojny Harry, tak samo jak towarzyszący mu w podróży fiuu czarodziej , który obejmował go lewą ręką w pasie, _tylko że w przeciwieństwie do Malfoya, po wyjściu z kominka Harry nie wysunął się z tego uścisku._

Razem podeszli do Grantów i przywitali się z nimi uściskiem dłoni. Harry Potter oczywiście nie musiał się przedstawiać, niemniej zrobił to:  
\- Dzień dobry, jestem Harry, brat Draco, a to mój chłopak: Tom.

Dzieciaki wpatrywały się w niego z zachwytem i podziwem: _to był czarodziej, o którym opowiadano historie, pojawiał się w gazetach, a teraz był u nich w domu._ Starsi jednak bardziej byli zainteresowani towarzyszącym mu mężczyzną.

\- Nie dosłyszałem pańskiego nazwiska… - Zaczął Rufus.

\- Nie powiedziałem go. – Stwierdził Tom krótko, zamykając sprawę. Żadnego przepraszającego uśmiechu lub gestu, który dałby czarodziejowi wymówkę, by drążyć sprawę.

Nie chciał kłamać, a prawdziwe nazwisko byłoby zbyt ryzykowne. Na mieście może i nie zwróciłoby uwagi, ale w towarzystwie Harry'ego Pottera, zwłaszcza po komentarzach w gazecie po ich akcji w Szkocji i wspólnych wakacjach, każdy bez problemu by się zorientował, o jakiego Toma Riddle'a chodzi.

 _Już to, że używał nawet samego imienia mogło być zbyt czytelne, zbyt ryzykowne._

Sposób w jaki to powiedział był jednak nieuprzejmy, więc Harry od razu pozwolił sobie na złośliwy komentarz.  
\- Tom rozważa przyjecie mojego nazwiska. – Słodycz i nieśmiałość mieszały się w jego głosie i skromnie pochylił twarz, skrywając uśmieszek.

W pierwszej chwili Tom się żachnął. Przymknął oczy i zaczął liczyć od dziesięciu, by się uspokoić: poczucie humoru Harry'ego często przyprawiało go o ból głowy i zgrzytanie zębów. Ale potem zastanowił się: _Lord |Voldemort źle się ludziom kojarzył, a Potter to było przyzwoite czarodziejskie nazwisko, na pewno o wiele lepsze niż Riddle, a nawet od Gauntów, którzy chociaż pochodzili z rodu Slytherina zeszli na psy i nie budzili szacunku._

 _Jednak przyjmowanie przez niego nazwiska męża sugerowałoby, że to on jest słabszą stroną w związku… A to było przecież absolutnie nie do przyjęcia! Nigdy dotąd nawet o tym nie pomyślał, ale może jednak... powinien? Może warto to rozważyć...?_

\- Pomyślimy o tym przy ślubie, kochany. – Stwierdził z uśmiechem. Harry nie dał po sobie poznać zaskoczenia, chociaż lekko poróżowiał na wzmiankę o ślubie.

Grantowie uśmiechnęli się, Rufus wciąż jednak był poważnie zaciekawiony: _kim może być ten czarodziej, który tak się kryje ze swoją tożsamością?_ Nie znał środowiska w jakim obracali się Malfoyowie, ale mężczyzna wyglądał na równie bogatego i miał tę arystokratyczną wyższość w zachowaniu, czyli powinien być łatwy do zidentyfikowania...

 _A jednak nikt o nim nie słyszał._

Najbardziej wścibscy reporterzy Proroka nie zdołali nic ustalić, zatem i on nie miał szans, a chciałby to wiedzieć… Chociaż - już wiedział więcej niż było w gazecie: znał jego imię. _No cóż, w razie wspomnianego ślubu i tak wszystko wyjdzie na jaw. Wtedy czarodziej będzie musiał podać swoje dane w Ministerstwie._

Tymczasem dzieci już zwalczyły pierwszą nieśmiałość i zaczęły nagabywać jego gości, toteż aby nie przedłużać zaprosił wszystkich do stołu: podał ramię żonie, za nimi tak samo ruszyli Potter ze swoim towarzyszem.

Michael też wyciągnął ramię do Draco jednak ten z tego nie skorzystał, po prostu idąc obok niego, na końcu maszerowały maluchy ze śmiechem naśladujące rodziców.

* * *

Michael nic nie mógł na to poradzić, ale w swoim domu, jeszcze wyraźniej czuł zazdrość patrząc na tego faceta, który zdobył Harry'ego i wcale nie chodziło o to, że to był akurat Harry, ale o to, że trzymał się cały czas u jego boku i pozwalał mu się obejmować i szeptać.

Nie były to żadne przesadne gesty: obściskiwanie się, czy całowanie, po prostu cały czas nie oddalali się od siebie i nie ukrywali, że dobrze im razem. Jego rodzice patrzyli na to z podobną pobłażliwością, jak wcześniej Malfoyowie z rodziną i przyjaciółmi: _to takie urocze, kiedy młodzi się kochają._

 _A Draco nawet gdy niechcący dotknął jego ręki od razu ją wycofywał. I to było naprawdę frustrujące!_

Oczywiście znał i rozumiał różnicę między nimi: On i Draco tylko chodzili ze sobą, a ten Tom oficjalnie się o Harry'ego starał, za wiedzą i zgodą jego opiekuna, ojca chrzestnego a także starszego brata. W tej sytuacji okazywanie uczuć było nie tylko dozwolone a wręcz wskazane.

Nie był pewien, czy on sam był Ślizgonem - a ten nim - na poważnie zainteresowany, skoro Draco nie dopuszczał do rozmowy na ten temat, natychmiast znajdując jakieś inne sprawy, a gdy Michael był uparty to po prostu zostawiał go, twierdząc że natychmiast musi już gdzieś iść.

Bez jego zgody nie odważyłby się odezwać do państwa Malfoyów, zresztą na samą myśl o rozmowie z patrzącymi na niego chłodno arystokratami, jakby był plamą błota na ich nieskazitelnych marmurach czuł paraliżujący strach.

Kiedy Draco mówił o swojej rozmowie z Tomem uśmiechał się złośliwie z błyskiem w oku i Michael dobrze wiedział, że ta rozmowa nie była dla mężczyzny łatwa, a to przecież był bogaty i mroczny czarodziej, znany i lubiany przyjaciel rodziny... _W jego przypadku mogło być tylko gorzej._

Jednak niezależnie od wszelkich okoliczności, oglądanie takiej szczęśliwej nierozłącznej parki było wkurzające. Do tej pory nie szukał nikogo na poważnie, zadowolony z krótkotrwałych romansów, ale Harry ze swoim ukochanym wyglądali na tak szczęśliwych, że i on też tego zechciał: zgody rodziców i oficjalnego związku. _  
_

* * *

Uprzejme rozmowy przy posiłku to idealna okazja dla zaspokojenia ciekawości i bezkarnego wypytywania gości. Skoro Michael przyprowadził do domu nowego chłopaka to właśnie jego rodzice powinni przesłuchiwać, a jednak Granta bardziej interesował Harry Potter i jego Tom... _jakkolwiek się zwał._

Większość ludzi ma wyuczony mechanizm odpowiadania na kulturalne pytania, nawet jeżeli wcale nie chcą i w duchu krzyczą: "to nie jest twoja sprawa". Tym razem jednak to nie działało: Tom nie miał problemów z ignorowaniem takich społecznych nakazów zachowań, jeżeli uważał że nie musi się starać - a teraz nie musiał _i nie chciał._

Z przyjemnością wprawiłby w zażenowanie Draco, na którego życzenie przybył razem z Harrym do tego miejsca, był tylko jeden problem: gdyby sobie na to pozwolił, zrobiłby przykrość ukochanemu, który chciał pomóc bratu. _A ostatnio tak dobrze im się układało, nie mógł tego zepsuć, bo gdyby teraz chłopak się na niego obraził i wycofał, to..._

. _..Nie zniósłby tego..._ Niestety więc chociaż bardzo chciał, nie mógł zrobić przedstawienia. Nie miał zamiaru się tym Grantom podlizywać i kadzić, ale musiał zachować umiar w swojej niechęci. _Dla Harry'ego._

Oczywiście było też jeszcze jedno ograniczenie: mógł ukrywać informacje, ale nie wymyślać i kłamać, bo przecież w końcu mieli się ujawnić i wyjaśnić, że: _tajemniczym chłopakiem Harry'ego Pottera był Lord Voldemort: od zawsze i na zawsze._

\- A więc poznaliście się w domu Mlafoyów? - Drążył temat Rufus.

 _Nie poddawał się, chyba nie potrafił zrozumieć, że to nie jest jego sprawa._  
Tom spojrzał na niego martwo, a Harry odchrząknął jednak to Draco pierwszy się odezwał.

\- Michael mówił zapewne państwu, że obaj z Harrym przeskoczyliśmy jeden rok? - Spojrzał pytająco, zatem Grantowie skinęli głową. - Oczywiście musieliśmy nauczyć się wszystkiego z szóstego roku w czasie wakacji. Mój Ojciec i Opiekun Harry'ego: Profesor Snape zorganizowali nam na ten czas wielu nauczycieli z rodziny i przyjaciół, takich jak ojciec chrzestny Harry'ego Syriusz Black i przyjaciel jego rodziców, profesor Lupin.

Draco celowo, ze względu na gospodarzy wymienił tylko Jasnych czarodziejów.  
\- Wśród tych osób był też Tom. Zna on naprawdę wiele zaklęć, zwłaszcza z Obrony, a Harry'ego interesuje to bardziej niż mnie, bo chce zostać Auroirem, zatem głównie pracowali we dwójkę, lepiej się poznali... - Zawiesił głos, nie kończąc.

\- A pan woli teorię magii? - Marii akurat bardzo by odpowiadało, żeby Michael trzymał się takiego chłopaka. Nie miała wprawdzie na to wielkich nadziei skoro do tej pory jej syn nie był z nikim zbyt długo, ale z drugiej strony nikogo dotąd nie przedstawił rodzicom. Ciekawiło ją: co takiego jest w tym Draco, że to zmienił i czy uda mu się go przy sobie zatrzymać?

\- Proszę mówić mi Draco. - Malfoy kolejny raz powtórzył tę propozycję i matka Michaela uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco. - Chciałbym dostać się na staż do Ministerstwa i zostać urzędnikiem, niekoniecznie w departamencie ojca, dlatego uczę się różnych rzeczy, spróbuję w różnych działach i zostanę tam, gdzie mi się najbardziej spodoba.

Draco uśmiechnął się.  
\- Harry uważa, że za dużo na siebie wziąłem, jednak ja chcę mieć pewność, że poradzę sobie z każdą pracą, nie chcę stracić okazji, dlatego że na zdanie dodatkowych OWUTEM-ów musiałbym czekać rok.

Maria pokiwała głową z uznaniem i spojrzała na męża: chłopak był ambitny i rozsądny, Michaelowi dobrze zrobi ta przyjaźń, może dzięki temu i on zacznie poważniej myśleć o życiu. _Już najwyższy czas._

* * *

.Znudzone takimi tematami dzieciaki jeszcze w trakcie obiadu zaczęły prosić o pozwolenie na grę w quidditcha. Oczywiście słyszeli o najmłodszym szukającym w historii Hogwartu i koniecznie Harry musiał im pokazać, jak to zrobił.

Chłopak tylko się roześmiał, zostawiając decyzję co do tego ich rodzicom, chociaż on sam nie bardzo miał ochotę latać, kiedy mógł posiedzieć z Tomem. _Lepiej będzie zrzucić to na Draco, w tym roku zrezygnował z gry i na pewno za nią tęsknił a przy okazji niech się przypodoba Grantom, niewykluczone, że swojej przyszłej rodzinie._

Rufus owszem zgodził się, żeby trochę pograli, ale nie na boisku, tylko na wewnętrznym dziedzińcu domu i tylko do wysokości, gdzie sięgną zaklęcia oświetlające i ogrzewające.

Szczęśliwe dzieciaki znowu zwróciły się do niego i Harry musiał już im odpowiedzieć. Grzecznie wyjaśnił, że jest zmęczony i nie bardzo ma na to ochotę, ale za to Draco jest świetnym graczem, zarówno jako szukający i ścigający i na pewno z chęcią z nimi polata.

Brat spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie: oczywiście zorientował się, że Harry chce dać mu szanse zdobycia punktów u dzieciaków, ale chyba nie tylko to… Przyjrzał się uważniej przylepionemu do Toma braciszkowi.

 _Hmmm… Od kiedy pojawili się w salonie (po tym jak razem zniknęli po lunchu) obaj byli bardzo spokojni i szczęśliwi i nie rozstawali się nawet na sekundę, obejmując się albo przynajmniej splatając ręce._

Pod jego przenikliwym wzrokiem Harry się zaczerwienił i Draco już był pewien, że w tym czasie do "czegoś" doszło. Był _prawie_ pewien, że nie spali ze sobą, ale... _coś się zmieniło_ \- będzie musiał małego przycisnąć.

Na razie jednak poszedł z Michaelem do jego pokoju, żeby się przebrać w strój do gry, a maluchy pobiegły do swojego pokoju. W pierwszej chwili widać było po nich rozczarowanie, że Harry Potter nie chciał z nimi zagrać, ale w końcu się rozchmurzyły: ważne że w ogóle będą mogły sobie poćwiczyć ze starszymi chłopakami.

Tymczasem rodzice z pozostałą dwójką gości przeszli na kryty taras, wychodzący na dziedziniec, skąd będą mogli obserwować graczy.

Państwo Grant zajęli dwa fotele, a Tom bez wahania skierował się w stronę kanapy, żeby mieć Harry'ego obok siebie i gdy usiedli od razu owinął go ramieniem. Jeżeli gospodarze mieli jakieś uwagi co do ich wręcz demonstracyjnego ciągłego okazywania uczuć, zachowywali je dla siebie.

Michael i Draco dołączyli do nich dość szybko, akurat gdy Harry zdążył zapytać Marię Grant o jej wcześniejszą pracę. Nie chciał być wścibski, ale naprawdę ciekawiło go, co się wtedy stało.

Sam chciał zostać Aurorem, więc interesowało go wszystko, co się tyczy tego zawodu. Oczywiście zaznaczył, że jeżeli gospodyni nie chce o tym mówić, to w porządku. Jednak Maria nie miała nic przeciwko: zapewne już tyle razy opowiadała tę historię, że słowa same się składały, bez zastanawiania się nad ich treścią.

\- To była najbardziej rutynowa akcja. Szukaliśmy kilku artefaktów skradzionych przez bandę drobnych złodziei. Nigdy nie wkraczali do domów, w których ktoś był obecny, działali delikatnie, dlatego nie przewidywaliśmy kłopotów. I z nimi nie było ich... - Przerwała na chwilę.

\- Weszliśmy do domu i od razu się poddali. Wtedy John zaczął zbierać rzeczy i uruchomił zaklęcie ochronne na jednym z naszyjników: Zaklęcie gotujące krew, zginął w mniej niż minutę... - Widać było, że mimo upływu lat wciąż jest to dla niej ciężkie przeżycie.

Harry poczuł się winny, że wyciągnął takie wspomnienia i chciał zakończyć ten temat, jednak zanim zdążył się odezwać to Michael podsumował tę historię. Słyszał już ją wiele razy i zastanawiał się: _co by było gdyby...?_

\- Pułapkę można by było w kilka sekund wykryć i zneutralizować prostym zaklęciem, tylko że właściciel zapomniał ich o niej uprzedzić. Złodzieje zajmowali się takimi rzeczami rutynowo i albo także zapomnieli albo celowo im nie powiedzieli...

Draco bez słowa uścisnął jego dłoń, wspierając i Michael podziękował mu skinieniem i przymknął oczy z westchnieniem, próbując opanować emocje.

\- To był wypadek. Nie można przewidzieć wszystkiego. – Harry'emu zrobiło się naprawdę niezręcznie, nie wiedział co, ale coś powinien na to powiedzieć.

Tymczasem jego towarzysz zmrużył oczy i zamyślił się. Chłopak od razu wiedział, co mu chodzi po głowie.  
\- Tom. - Powiedział cicho. Zero reakcji więc powtórzył głośniej, wręcz niemal krzyknął. - Tom! - Tym razem czarnoksiężnik spojrzał na niego, ale widać było, że zawzięcie się nad czymś zastanawia. - Przestań.

Teraz także pozostali zwrócili uwagę na Harry'ego, nie wiedząc o co mu teraz chodzi.

Tom wiedział i odpowiedział:  
\- Są zaklęcia wykrywające wszelką magię, nie tylko tę aktywną, które określają ją i w zależności od rodzaju i mocy zaklęć otaczają przedmioty (i ludzi) różnymi kolorami aury widzialnej tylko dla rzucającego. Można to zrobić dyskretnie, w każdym miejscu. - Mówił trochę nieobecnie wpatrzony w chłopaka, jakby nie zdając sobie sprawy, że ktoś jeszcze go słucha.

Matka Michaela zastygła.  
\- Nie było o tym mowy na naszych szkoleniach. Później się dowiedziałam, że urzędnicy w dziale stosowania prawa czasem używają przy procesach formuł wykrywających magię identyfikujących zaklęcie i rzucającego. Jednak nie uznali, że dla Aurorów tez może być przydatne.

Tom co prawda nie spojrzał w jej stronę, ale nawiązał do tego, kontynuując.  
\- Na co dzień używa się właśnie takiej formy, ale czasami lepiej zrobić to w sposób bardziej dyskretny. Widziałem księgę na ten temat u Lucjusza, ale w razie potrzeby na pewno mogę też znaleźć coś u siebie.

\- Tom, czy ktoś ci mówił, że jesteś paranoikiem? - Harry zapytał słodko, trzepocząc rzęsami.

\- Dlatego, że nie pozwolę, żeby coś ci się stało? Jeżeli chcesz zostać Aurorem musisz znać i swobodnie używać także takich zaklęć.

\- Nie jestem geniuszem i nie ma mowy żebym nauczył się wszystkich zaklęć z każdej dziedziny. I wcale nie muszę - ponoć jestem najpotężniejszym czarodziejem tych czasów. - Uśmiechnął się żartobliwie unosząc brwi.

\- Nie ma potrzeby ryzykować, jeżeli możemy się zabezpieczyć. Już jeden taki potężny był i pokonał go dzieciak. - Czarnoksiężnik w dalszym ciągu był poważny i nie miał zamiaru w tej sprawie ustępować.

Harry triumfująco uniósł palec wskazujący.  
\- To tylko dowodzi, że jestem niezniszczalny. - Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Jak Supermen. - Wtrącił kpiąco Michael, nie mogąc się widać powstrzymać.

Harry wcale na niego nie spojrzał, dalej mówiąc do Toma.  
\- Dokładnie tak. Nowy Jork miał Supermena, Gotham City miało Batmana, a Ty masz Mnie. Dla Ciebie będę Supebohaterem. - Pani Grant westchnęła a panowie skrzywili się słysząc tak romantyczny tekst, ale Tomowi nawet nie drgnęła powieka i nadal świdrował go wzrokiem: _nie na taką odpowiedź czekał._

Chłopak poddał się przewracając oczami.  
\- Bogowie, jesteś starym zrzędą. Dobrze, nauczę się wszystkiego, co znajdziesz.

Teraz Tom uśmiechnął się szeroko i przyciągnął go do siebie, całując szybko, ale też namiętnie.  
\- I czy nie mogłeś tak od razu powiedzieć?

Maria przyglądała się temu z podziwem.  
\- Szkoda, że o nas nikt tak nie dbał... Wiesz, to mi przypomina twoje dyskusje z ojcem... Tylko, że ty nigdy nie ustępowałeś. - Dodała patrząc na syna krytycznie.

\- Mój ojciec nie żyje. Nie mam zamiaru być jak Rufus. - Michael wcale nie był aż tak przeciw ojczymowi: czarodziej był w porządku, a na spotkaniu z rodzicami prezentującymi zawody w dniu kariery był dumny z niego, ale czuł, że powinien się przeciw niemu buntować - taka tradycja.

No i próbował ją prowokować, tyle że matka jak zwykle nie dawała się wciągnąć w jego grę, nieważne jak bardzo był chamski i bezczelny.  
\- Jeżeli się dostaniesz do Aurorów, to postaraj się znaleźć w zespole Pottera. - Było jej całym komentarzem.

* * *

Na szczęście w tej samej chwili na dziedziniec wbiegli najmłodsi Grantowie i chłopcy musieli zakończyć rozmowę, by do nich dołączyć. Ponieważ nie ma zabawy bez rywalizacji utworzyli dwie drużyn:y Michael i Mark na Draco z Molly. Darowali sobie łapanie znicza i przerzucali się tylko kaflem, oczywiście nie zawodowym tylko mniejszym i miękkim – specjalnie do gry dla dzieci.

Co było do przewidzenia drużyna Draco wygrała, chłopak był w końcu przez cztery lata szkolnym zawodnikiem i równie dobrym szukającym jak ścigającym a mała Molly miała wyczucie i potrafiła wciskać się na wolne pozycje a kiedy chłopak jej podawał kafla, przeważnie trafiała.

Po meczu była jeszcze bardziej zachwycona nowym przyjacielem brata, który był taki elegancki i miły i dzięki niemu mogła się tak popisywać. Nawet Mark, który z nimi przegrał też docenił jej umiejętności i Draco Malfoy w oczach dziewczynki stał się gwiazdą przerastając Harry'ego Pottera, który był z tego bardzo zadowolony.

Teraz kiedy już wszyscy się poznali i polubili, kolacja przebiegła już w zupełnie innej atmosferze niż obiad. Po niej Grantowie zapraszali ich, aby zostali do jutra, jednak Tom zdecydowanie odmówił i Harry mógł tylko wzruszyć ramionami wzdychając.

 _Tom był tutaj tylko dla niego i skoro miał już dość nie chciał go przymuszać, i tak zachował się OK i był mu za to szczerze wdzięczny._

Pomimo, tego iż Harry stwierdził, że jeżeli Dracio chciałby zostać, to on go wytłumaczy przed Lucjuszem, brat tylko się skrzywił. _Nawet gdyby tego chciał, to mu nie wypadało, jeżeli oni wyjadą._

Pożegnali się zatem i najpierw Draco, a potem Harry z Tomem przenieśli się do Malfoy Manor, gdzie czekał na nich Lucjusz, który natychmiast po ich przybyciu zmienił ustawienia kominka.

 _Nawet jeżeli Draco przyjaźni się z ich synem to Grantowie nie należą do ich towarzystwa i stałe przyłączenie ich do sieci nie wchodzi w grę._


	39. Chapter 39

Wszystko...

 _Kiedy na coś czekasz, oczywiście chciałbyś, aby to czekanie trwało jak najkrócej._

 _Tyle, że te kilka ostatnich dni, te ostatnie chwile mogą być dłuższe i cięższe niż wcześniejsze tygodnie, miesiące..._

 **Rozdział 39. Najtrudniejszy ostatni krok.  
**

Draco wyszedł z kominka, kiedy Harry z Tomem już dochodzili do wyjścia z salonu.  
\- Harry, mogę z tobą porozmawiać? - Zawołał dosłownie w ostatniej chwili.

Chłopak stanął w drzwiach i odwrócił się w jego stronę, jego towarzysz także się odwrócił, z zachmurzoną miną cedząc słowa.  
\- Czy to coś pilnego, panie Malfoy?

Drqaco uśmiechnął się przesłodko.  
\- Chciałbym tylko porozmawiać z bratem... A pan ma do niego jakieś pilne sprawy, panie Riddle? - Pomimo pozorów uprzejmości w jego twarzy była i stanowczość i wyzwanie: _No co, może opowiesz mi o_ tych _swoich planach?_

Harry uścisnął ukochanego mocniej w pasie i pocałował w policzek a potem odsunął się.  
Czarnoksiężnik jeszcze bardziej zmrużył oczy, ale do Draco już się nie odezwał, kręcąc tylko głową i zwrócił się do swojego ukochanego.

\- Dobranoc, Harry, zobaczymy się jutro. - Na pożegnanie jeszcze go namiętnie pocałował, jak chłopak podejrzewał specjalnie przeciągając to ze względu na ich widownię, zanim odszedł, mrucząc coś pod nosem o bezczelnych blond bachorach.

Harry popatrzył za nim z rozbawieniem a Draco w zadziwieniu kręcąc głową. Na to z kolei Gryfon zrobił zdziwioną minę, raczej by się spodziewał, że brat będzie urażony tak demonstracyjnie i złośliwie okazywanym lekceważeniem.

Draco bez pytania wyjaśnił, o co mu chodzi.  
\- Czarny Pan nigdy się z nikim nie liczył: stawiał żądania i wydawał polecenia, że tak to czy tamto miało być i oczywiście było. Nigdy nie uważałem go za człowieka... Może nawet mniej dziwne dla nas - maluczkich jest to, że teraz uśmiecha się, tak normalnie, czy żartuje a bardziej właśnie to, że się wkurza i dyskutuje. A już żeby poddawał się i do tego mamrocząc pod nosem jest absolutnie nie do pomyślenia.

Harry rozbawiony wzruszył ramionami, ruszając w stronę drzwi, było już późno i równie dobrze mogli rozmawiać idąc.  
\- On jest człowiekiem. - Stwierdził, po namyśle dodając. - Może gdyby wszyscy go nie traktowali jak Boga, to by się tak nie zachowywał.

\- A może by wszystkich takich odważnych pozabijał. - Draco przechylił głowę skrzywiwszy usta. Jakoś nie wierzył, by ktokolwiek poza Harrym mógł się odważyć sprzeciwić Lordowi Voldemortowi i przeżyć. On sam starał się być stanowczy wobec czarnoksiężnika, występując z pozycji starszego brata jego ukochanego, ale jakiś głosik z tyłu głowy cały czas mu szeptał, że igra z ogniem.

Harry westchnął i spoważniał.  
\- Na szczęście teraz nie może już tak się zachowywać. - Po chwili namysłu dodając. - Chociaż gdyby chciał pewno znalazłby sposób... - Kolejne westchnienie.- Liczę jednak na to, że zmienił swoje zachowanie nie tylko przy mnie - no bo wiesz: praktyka czyni mistrza. Jeżeli wejdzie mu to w nawyk, sam nawet się nie zorientuje, kiedy zmieni nawet jeśli nie rzeczywisty sposób myślenia - to przynajmniej automatyczne reakcje i typowe zachowania.

\- A propos zachowania. - Temat stawał się zbyt poważny a Draco od początku nie o tym chciał rozmawiać. Dotarli już do korytarza i Harry oparł się o drzwi, a Draco znowu wezwał ławę, na której tak dobrze im się siedziało i rozmawiało.

Rozsiadł się wygodnie i uśmiechnąwszy się złośliwie, przeszedł do sedna pytając wprost.  
\- No to czym się zajmowaliście, kiedy was nie było.

Płomienny rumieniec na twarzy brata powiedział mu, że jest o czym opowiadać, wbrew stanowczemu i zbyt szybkiemu:  
\- Niczym.

\- A -ha. - Powątpiewający ton i mina.

\- Niczym specjalnym. - Harry poprawił koszulę patrząc w podłogę. - Normalnie: całowaliśmy się i przytulaliśmy... - Urwał i tym razem Draco powstrzymał się z "A -ha" czekając, aż brat z nerwów sam się wygada i faktycznie: z oporami, słowo po słowie kontynuował. - Ale wiesz... trzymałem go za ręce, więc nie mogliśmy się tak naprawdę dotykać... A potem upadliśmy na łóżko... - Szybko dokończył, broniąc swojej przyzwoitości ponownym zapewnieniem: - Ale cały czas mieliśmy splecione palce. Nic nie zrobiliśmy.

Draco przyglądał mu się z jeszcze większym uśmieszkiem: _oczywiście, że nic, aż czuł bijące od jego uszu gorąco._ Bez skrupułów podsumował jego opowieść.  
\- Ale doszliście... Obaj.

\- Draco! - Harry był oburzony i choć wydawałoby się to niemożliwe, jeszcze bardziej czerwony na twarzy. - Nie będę o tym rozmawiał.

\- Jasne. - Tym razem brak zaprzeczenia był wystarczającym potwierdzeniem. Wcale nie skruszony obrzucił brata badawczym spojrzeniem. - Ale było dobrze, podobało ci się... - Stwierdził i zażenowana mina Harry'ego bezwiednie zmieniła się w szeroki uśmiech. Draco też się uśmiechnął, ale za chwilę spoważniał. - Wiesz, że teraz już nie będziesz mógł go dłużej zwodzić i odprawiać?

\- Wcale go nie zwodzę. - Błyskawiczne zaprzeczenie i zaraz po nim, z radosnym i jednocześnie zrezygnowanym westchnieniem, siadł przy nim potakująco kiwając głową. - Wiem. I nie mam takiego zamiaru.

\- To dobrze. Cieszę się za ciebie. - Pokręcił głowa, patrząc z rozczuleniem. - Kurczę, mały. Dorastasz.

\- Nie jestem mały! - Tym razem okrzyk był bardziej dla podtrzymania tradycji niż z prawdziwym oburzeniem. - Pogadamy o dorastaniu, jak sam kogoś znajdziesz na poważnie.- Teraz to on spojrzał badawczo na brata. - Bo z Michaelem to chyba nie jesteś całkiem pewien, czego chcesz?

Draco wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Naprawdę go lubię, ale brak... tego czegoś. Wiesz: drżenie serca, motyle w brzuchu: takie sprawy. Nie wiem... Próbujemy, ale czy coś z tego będzie? Na razie jeszcze nie musimy się wiązać, mamy czas.

\- Jasne. Może ten wymarzony facet jest tuż obok i wkrótce go spotkasz.

Nie było sensu wspominać, że jego zdaniem już go spotkał i faktycznie był blisko, ale teraz jest poza zasięgiem. Blondyn westchnął tylko.  
\- Zobaczymy. A na razie czas iść spać. Gratuluję, mały. - Rzucił szczerze, ale też i po to by znowu zobaczyć ten uroczy rumieniec.

Harry nie zawiódł go i pokręcił głową z uśmiechem.  
\- Dzięki. Dobranoc. - Pożegnał go kończąc rozmowę i wstał z ławy idąc do siebie.

Kiedy Draco został sam na korytarzu, spojrzał na ich siedzisko i doszedł do wniosku, że nie ma potrzeby go odsyłać. Zaskakująco często się tu przydaje.

* * *

Co się odwlecze, to nie uciecze. Draco pokrzyżował Tomowi plany na przedłużenie wieczoru z Harrym, a rano Gryfon zszedł na śniadanie, zanim czarnoksiężnik dotarł pod jego drzwi. Za to zaraz po nim złożył chłopakowi, jak mu się zdawało bardzo atrakcyjną propozycję:

\- Miałem ci wczoraj wyjaśnić tajemnice tego pierścienia... - Wskazał na węża zdobiącego od dwóch dni rękę Gryfona. - Ale przez to wyjście do teściów Draco nie zdążyliśmy. - Jak się spodziewał słuchający ich ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem blondyn przestał się uśmiechać i zmrużył wściekle oczy.

Teraz Tom pozwolił sobie na złośliwy uśmieszek, który zaraz zniknął, gdy znowu zwrócił spojrzenie na Harry'ego.  
\- Może zajdziesz do mnie i pokażę ci tę książkę, którą obiecałem?

Chłopak tylko patrzył na niego poważnie, bez słowa, a potem odwrócił się wychodząc z jadalni na korytarz a potem schodami na piętro. Nie bardzo wiedząc, co to znaczy czarodziej ruszył za nim.

Harry wszedł w ich korytarz, ale szybko zatrzymał się, przy ławie, między drzwiami do swojego pokoju a Draco, odwracając się do niego, nadal bez uśmiechu.

 _Przeprowadzili już tutaj wiele poważnych rozmów, najwyraźniej przyszedł czas na kolejną._

Patrzył wyczekująco, chociaż tak naprawdę to wiedział co usłyszy.

\- Myślę, że to nie jest dobry pomysł... - Oznajmił Harry spokojnie, opierając się o ścianę.

\- Dlaczego? - Tom uznał, że nie ma sensu udawać, że nie rozumie o jaki pomysł chodzi. Podszedł stając dwa kroki przed chłopakiem.

\- Już o tym rozmawialiśmy. Powiedziałem, że nie chcę jeszcze... Nie tutaj... - Harry czerwienił się i nie potrafił wypowiedzieć słowa "sex", jednak to go nie powstrzymało. Z uporem kontynuował. - Obiecałeś, że będziesz traktować to... mnie... poważnie, a teraz znowu...

\- Ależ Harry... - Tom próbował protestować, jednak chłopak przerwał mu, zanim zdążył nawet zacząć.

\- W końcu jesteś poważnym czarodziejem i chcesz, żebym został twoim mężem, a zachowujesz się, jak napalony małolat, jakbyś chciał mnie tylko zaciągnąć do łóżka i zaliczyć.

\- To nie tak... - Mężczyzna był urażony i przerażony takim podejrzeniem. _Przecież Harry nie może naprawdę tak myśleć?_

\- A jak? - Chłopak wpatrywał się w niego z powagą, oczekując na wytłumaczenie.

\- Naprawdę cię kocham i dlatego chcę też się z tobą kochać. To wcale nie znaczy, że nie traktuję cię poważnie. Przeciwnie. - Tom przysunął się i ujął ręce Harry'ego nachylając się i patrząc mu prosto w oczy. - Kocham cię.

\- I naprawdę nie stać cię na coś lepszego niż: "chodźmy do sypialni, pokażę ci moje książki". - Chłopak uniósł brwi, kręcąc głową z politowaniem nad jego "finezją".

Tom zagryzł wargę, bezgranicznie zażenowany. Kiedy Harry tak to podsumował, to rzeczywiście brzmiało żałośnie. Chłopak miał rację: stać go na więcej. I miał też rację, że już obiecał mu się postarać i przygotować na to spotkanie: w końcu to miał być ich pierwszy raz _. Ale tak trudno było mu czekać..._

Harry uwolnił ręce, ale zanim zdążył się tym zdenerwować objął go za szyję i patrząc intensywnie w oczy, powoli ale z naciskiem wyjaśnił.  
\- To nie tak, że ja nie chcę... Po prostu chcę, żeby to było coś... coś specjalnego, a nie takie... - Westchnął.

Czarnoksiężnik przytulił go mocniej.  
\- Wiem... Wiem. - Schował twarz w jego włosy. - Tylko, że ja tak cię pragnę, tu i teraz... zawsze.

 _I co niby miałby odpowiedzieć na coś takiego?_

Chłopak z westchnieniem przymknął oczy, opierając czoło o jego ramię. Stali tak przytuleni, aż usłyszeli niby dyskretny i życzliwy komentarz Draco, który podszedł ich całkowicie niezauważony:

\- Może tak byście przeszli do pokoju. - Mrugnął porozumiewawczo do Harry'ego, który w odpowiedzi skrzywił się, kręcąc głową.

Tom z trudem oderwał się od niego, poddając się z westchnieniem:  
\- Wezmę tę książkę i spotkamy się w bibliotece.

Gryfon poczekał, aż mężczyzna odejdzie i zniknie w swoim pokoju, zanim odezwał się do brata:  
\- To nie było śmieszne.

\- Nie miało być, chciałem ci pomóc. - Szczerość aż biła z jego twarzy... Poza oczami, w których igrały diabelskie ogniki.

\- Dzięki bardzo. Sam daję radę. - Zignorował wybuch śmiechu Draco i skinął mu głową z godnością odchodząc w stronę biblioteki, by tam czekać na Toma.

* * *

Kiedy już tam dotarł stanął przy oknie przyglądając się swojemu pierścieniowi: wąż został bardzo starannie wykonany, może za pomocą magii i wyglądał naprawdę realistycznie. Miał wrażenie, że przyglądał mu się równie uważnie swoimi szafirowymi oczkami. Chociaż one akurat były zbyt piękne, by mogły być prawdziwe.

Chłopak był bardzo ciekawy, co też się w nim kryje, bo że nie był to tylko pierścień nie miał wątpliwości. Tom powiedział to wprost wręczając go i od razu obiecał, że mu o nim opowie, a mija kolejny dzień i wciąż nie było okazji...

 _Hmm... Może nie całkiem tak, były chwile, w których mogliby się tym zająć..._ Na myśl o innych sposobach w jakie wykorzystali takie chwile robiło mu się gorąco.

Nie był wcale pewien, czy w obecności Toma zdoła się skoncentrować na czymkolwiek, nieważne czy to byłoby tutaj, czy w jego sypialni. Jednak na pewno zrobi wszystko, by się trzymać swoich własnych postanowień.

Za sobą usłyszał skrzypnięcie drzwi a po chwili odgłos odkładanej na stolik księgi. Za bardzo przypominało mu to ich ostatnie spotkanie w pokoju czarnoksiężnika i Harry szybko odwrócił się, siadając na fotelu za stołem i wskazując mężczyźnie miejsce po drugiej stronie.

Wiedział, że Tom miał te same skojarzenia, gorąco jego spojrzenia mogłoby roztopić lód. Chłopak zadrżał wewnętrznie, nie pragnąc niczego poza rzuceniem się w ramiona ukochanego, zamiast tego jednak uśmiechnął się z trudem ponownie wskazując fotel naprzeciwko siebie.

Mężczyzna z westchnieniem podniósł z powrotem odłożoną księgę i usiadł na wskazanym miejscu, kładąc ją na blacie pomiędzy nimi. Przez chwilę tylko wpatrywał się w Harry'ego, ale chłopak mimo, że musiał czuć jego wzrok, nie podniósł głowy, a po chwili ponieważ czarnoksiężnik najwyraźniej sam nie miał zamiaru tego zrobić, wyciągnął rękę i przysunął tom do siebie.

\- "Zaklęte w amulety". - Harry przeniósł wzrok na swój pierścień. - Zaklęte w... - I wreszcie uniósł wzrok. - To jest prawdziwy wąż?! - Znowu wpatrywał się w swoją rękę, tym razem wyprostowaną nad stołem. W jego głosie i oczach zachwyt mieszał się ze strachem.

\- To nie jest przeklęte i uwięzione zwierzę. - Tom łatwo odgadł w jakim kierunku biegną jego myśli. - Po prostu czarodziej, który stworzył ten pierścień bardzo kochał swojego węża i kiedy ten był już bardzo stary i chory zaczarował go, żeby mu ulżyć w cierpieniu i żeby mieć go zawsze przy sobie.

Harry spojrzał na niego mrużąc oczy.  
\- Nagini? - Szepnął. Nie przepadał za nią, ale wiedział, że Tom naprawdę był przywiązany do wielkiego gada.

Mężczyzna roześmiał się.  
\- Nie. - Pokręcił głową. - Nagini jest zdrowa i szczęśliwa w tunelach pod Hogwartem. To bardzo stary artefakt, Slytherin go znalazł u jakiegoś wędrownego handlarza staroci, reaguje tylko na wężomowę, więc nikt nie znał jego natury, uważając po prostu za dziwaczną ozdobę.

\- Dziwaczną? Jest piękny, - Harry znowu przyciągnął dłoń i uniósł przyglądając się wężowi z bliska a potem pogłaskał go palcem drugiej ręki.

\- Czarodzieje zwykle nie przepadają za wężami. Kiedy Salazar odruchowo się do niego odezwał wąż się poruszył, ale nikt poza nim tego nie widział. Od razu go kupił i dowiedział się wszystkiego o takich magicznych artefaktach. - Chwila pauzy. - To wszystko jest w pamiętniku, który ci dałem. Nie na początku ale i nie tak daleko, myślałem, że już do tego doszedłeś.

Harry z zakłopotaniem podrapał się po karku, usprawiedliwiając się z przepraszającym, zawstydzonym uśmiechem.  
\- Nie chcę go przeczytać za szybko, ani byle jak w pośpiechu. Chcę się cieszyć każdym słowem. - Spojrzał mu w oczy, nieśmiało prosząc o zrozumienie.

I Tom go zrozumiał, chociaż on sam zareagował całkiem inaczej, kiedy znalazł tę księgę. Od razu przejrzał ją sprawdzając wszystkie tematy opisane przez Slytherina, a potem co prawda czytał ją od początku do końca, ale też traktował bardziej jako poradnik, zawsze szukając potrzebnych aktualnie czarów.

Nie dziwiło go jednak, że dla Harry'ego był to bardziej pamiętnik niż księga zaklęć. Mieli obaj bardzo podobną historię i unikalne zdolności magiczne, ale młody Gryfon miał zupełnie inny charakter i cenił inne wartości. Dla niego liczyło się, że Salazar Slytherin miał taką jak on moc i problemy i mógł być jego przodkiem. Chciał go poznać jako człowieka, a nie tylko zwiększyć dzięki jego wskazówkom swoje moce i umiejętności.

Spojrzał w wyczekujące zielone oczy.  
\- Oczywiście, że cię rozumiem, Harry. - Westchnął i pokręcił głową. - Ja nigdy nie byłbym zdolny do takiej spokojnej cierpliwości. Musiałem go od razu przeczytać, w każdej wolnej chwili i po nocach. - Przyznał się nie zawstydzony tym wyznaniem.

Harry roześmiał się, dobrze poznał tę jego niecierpliwą i zdeterminowaną stronę.  
\- Dziękuję. - Zaskakująco mu odpowiedział i ponownie się zaśmiał na jego niezrozumienie. - Za to, że jednak na mnie tak spokojnie i cierpliwie grzecznie czekasz.

 _Teraz już mu nie wypadało nic innego jak dalsze bycie grzecznym i czekającym. Nawet jeżeli jego ukochany chłopiec powiedział tak specjalnie, właśnie dla takiego efektu - nie mógł go zawieść._

\- To co z tym wężem? - Padło pytanie i w pierwszej chwili Tom nie wiedział, o co chodzi. Nigdy nie miał takiej sytuacji, nic nie zdołało go zdekoncentrować - zanim nie spotkał Harry'ego. Potrząsnął głową wracając do pierwotnego tematu rozmowy.

\- To magiczny wąż, jest tak duży jak tego chcesz i potrafi niemal wszystko. Możesz o tym poczytać w tej księdze i o nim konkretnie w pamiętniku Slytherina. Jest trochę jak duch, tyle że niewidzialny dla nie znających wężomowy. Nie jest całkiem materialny, więc jeżeli chcesz może przenikać ściany, ale może też chwytać przedmioty i kiedy weźmie je w zęby także stają się niewidzialne i niewyczuwalne. Może dla ciebie niezauważony przenikać do różnych miejsc, śledzić i rozbrajać twoich wrogów. Rozpoznaje też magię, może sprawdzać przedmioty i ludzi.

Na krytyczne spojrzenie chłopaka od razu się przyznał.  
\- Powiedziałem, że zrobię wszystko dla twojego bezpieczeństwa. On będzie nie tylko twoim przyjacielem, ale i pomocą, choćby w takiej sytuacji, jaka zaskoczyła ojca tego Granta.

* * *

 _Tom był naprawdę niemożliwy._

\- Jesteś paranoikiem. - Podsumował chłopak, przewracając oczami. Chociaż tym razem to mu nie przeszkadzało - ten prezent był fantastyczny. Pogłaskał łepek węża. - **Witaj, mały, jak się nazywasz?**

Wąż uniósł głowę, zamknął oczy, a potem znowu je otworzył i zsunął się z jego palca. Harry zauważył, że pierścień nadal tkwi nieporuszony na jego ręce. Pomyślał, że wąż jest za mały i wtedy ten urósł do kilkunastu centymetrów i wyprostował przed nim opierając się na ogonie i zakołysał.

 **\- Saass. Panie. -** Gad odpowiedział na jego pytanie.

 **\- Mów mi Harry. -** Odparł automatycznie.

 **\- Panie Harry. -** Saass powtórzył jego imię. **\- Co mam dla ciebie zrobić?**

 **\- Nic, chciałem cię poznać. -** Harry uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął powoli palec zatrzymując go przed pyszczkiem małego gada. Saass wyciągnął język i dotknął jego skóry, a potem owinął się wokół palca i znowu zmalał, dopasowując się do pierścienia i zastygając z bezruchu.

Harry przez chwilę na niego patrzył, zanim opuścił rękę na stół i podniósł zachwycony wzrok na Toma. **  
\- On jest super. -** Wąż uniósł głowę i Harry pogłaskał go uspokajająco kontynuując już po angielsku. - Dziękuję. - Wstał i obszedł stół obejmując go i entuzjastycznie całując.

Tom wciągnął go na kolana, pogłębiając pocałunek. Jego podniecenie rosło i chłopak to poczuł, natychmiast zesztywniał i przerwał pocałunek, opuszczając głowę.

\- Proszę, spójrz na mnie. - Usłyszał ochrypły szept i wiedział, że jego głos brzmiałby dokładnie tak samo, dlatego nie odezwał się, opierając czoło o ramię Toma.

Z ulgą usłyszał skrzypnięcie drzwi i natychmiast wstał, chwytając i zatrzaskując księgę. Niemal biegiem wyminął wchodzącego do biblioteki Lucjusza, rzucając jeszcze do Toma.  
\- Dzięki, to naprawdę super sprawa, ale teraz muszę pogadać z bratem. - Nie kłamał, potrzebował tego, tylko przy Draco mógł szczerze wypowiedzieć wszystkie swoje myśli i uczucia i jak dotąd chłopak nigdy go nie zawiódł, wyławiając z potoku słów to, co najważniejsze i pomagając Harry'emu zrozumieć siebie samego.

* * *

Tom oczywiście, także zerwał się, gotowy biec za chłopakiem, ale powstrzymał go cichy i neutralny głos Malfoya.  
\- Mój Panie, za miesiąc zaczyna się składanie wniosków przez kandydatów na Ministra. Miałeś przejrzeć wszystkie raporty i zdecydować, czy już w tym roku staniesz do walki. Zaraz po Nowym Roku można zaczynać zbieranie podpisów.

Tom wiedział o tym, wiedział, że Malfoy ma rację, ale jego słynna podzielna uwaga nie dawała sobie rady, gdy szło mu źle... albo dobrze, w związku z Harrym. .. Bo bez Harry'ego wszystko traciło sens.

Stał przy stole, zatrzymany w pół kroku, a Lucjusz tym samym bezosobowym tonem ciągnął dalej:  
\- Rozmawiałem z wszystkimi ludźmi i mam tu wszystkie sprawozdania, przejrzałem je i zrobiłem raporty.

Tom westchnął w duchu, nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy i odparł równie cicho i sucho.  
\- Zostaw mi to wszystko, przeczytam je sam, a po lunchu omówimy je razem.

Malfoy skinął głową i odłożył papiery na stole, znikając bez słowa. Tom z powrotem usiadł na fotel i rozłożył wszystko przed sobą, zabierając się do pracy. Na ten czas musiał odłożyć myśli o Harrym. _Musiał._

* * *

Znalezienie brata nie było dla Harry'ego najmniejszym problemem. Ruszył tam, gdzie się ostatnio widzieli, zastukał do jego drzwi, bez efektu, mimo że słyszał iż ktoś jest w środku. Kiedy je otworzył, zobaczył Draco siedzącego przy stole nad księgą, prawdopodobnie z zaklęć, bo palcem jednej ręki wodził po kartach a w drugiej trzymał różdżkę robiąc nią kółka i ósemki i mrucząc coś pod nosem.

Nim zdążył się odezwać blondyn wyprostował się i uniósł różdżkę wykonując zamaszysty gest i celując prosto w niego:  
\- Inflamare! - Powiedział i jego oczy rozszerzyły się na widok brata, ale było już za późno na powstrzymanie zaklęcia. Harry rzucił się w bok padając na podłogę i błyskawicznie przekręcił bezróżdżkowo rzucając na drzwi zaklęcie gaszące płomienie.

\- Czy tobie już całkiem odbiło? Chcesz spalić dom? - Patrząc wściekle na Draco wstał, otrzepując szaty.

Ślizgon, który w czasie tej akcji zerwał się z fotela, stał drżąc na całym ciele, a jednak zamiast się przyznać do błędu rzucił sztucznie lekkim tonem udając niefrasobliwość.  
\- Daj spokój, Harry. Gdyby cię nie było sam bym to od razu zgasił i odwrócił straty.

Ze zmrużonymi oczami, Harry wysyczał.  
\- To może powiesz mi jak? - Blondyn wzruszył ramionami i otworzył usta, tyle że nic nie powiedział. Gryfon zaśmiał się drwiąco.  
\- No właśnie, bo gaszenie płomieni jest w następnym rozdziale. - Zmarszczył brwi. - Nie wiadomo dlaczego, powinno być pierwsze, na wypadek jakby takie młotki jak ty bez zastanowienia zaczęły ćwiczyć podpalanie.

\- Nie jestem młotkiem! I skąd ty jesteś taki dobry, skoro to będzie w następnym rozdziale?

\- Poważnie pytasz? - Harry skrzywił się unosząc brew. - Może nie jestem takim kujonem...

\- Hej! - Draco był urażony, chociaż brat nie był pierwszym, kto go tak nazywał.

Niezrażony tym wtrętem, Harry dokończył.  
\- ...ale właśnie dlatego mam więcej czasu i w praktycznym rzucaniu zaklęć jestem daleko przed tobą. Chyba pamiętasz, że chcę zostać Aurorem? - Pokręcił głową z westchnieniem. - Następnym razem myśl o tym, co chcesz zrobić.

\- Myślałem! - Zaprotestował słabo Draco, ale że brat tylko dalej powątpiewająco kiwał głową z westchnieniem wreszcie przyznał się. - No dobra, faktycznie jak zacząłem o tym czytać, to od razu bezmyślnie chciałem spróbować. Nie wiem co mi padło na mózg.

\- A ja wiem. Za dużo się uczysz. To jest _przerwa_ świąteczna - spróbuj się rozluźnić i odłożyć księgi. Myślałem, że ostatnio już przestałeś tak przeginać z tą obsesją na punkcie nauki.

Draco nie miał zamiaru dłużej potulnie słuchać, jak brat się na niego wydziera. _Nieważne, że miał rację._  
\- Ty się lepiej zajmij swoją obsesją. Nie miałeś być teraz ze swoim facetem?

Harry natychmiast stracił wszelką energię i bez słowa opadł na kanapę opuszczając głowę. Zaniepokojony brat usiadł obok niego, od razu zapominając o całym gniewie.  
\- Co się dzieje, mały?

\- Nie mogę przestać o tym myśleć. Wcześniej jakoś potrafiliśmy normalnie rozmawiać i po prostu być razem, a teraz wystarczy dotyk, uśmiech i kompletnie tracę głowę. Kazałem mu czekać, a boję się, że następnym razem jak mnie dotknie to sam go zaciągnę do łóżka. Co się dzieje? - Powtórzył pytanie, patrząc na brata z nadzieją na odpowiedź.

Draco z uśmiechem pokręcił głową.  
\- To normalne, im więcej masz tym więcej chcesz. Posunęliście się zbyt daleko, by móc udawać, że nic się nie stało. Prawie uprawialiście sex i chcesz, żeby to "prawie" zniknęło. - Spoważniał. - Jeżeli chcesz czekać na tę jedną specjalną chwilę... - Przerwał patrząc z uwagą na brata. - Macie jakieś konkretne plany?

Harry zagryzł wargę i kiwnął głową.  
\- Zaprosił mnie na Sylwestra. Wiesz, tak naprawdę to jeszcze u niego nie byłem, poza tą wspólną kolacją dla wszystkich. Będziemy sami, na jego terenie.

\- Oczywiście. - Draco pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem i zaraz spoważniał. - Chwila, a mówiłeś ojcu?

\- Nie muszę się przed nim tłumaczyć. - Zaprotestował Gryfon.

\- Jesteś do nas zaproszony na całe ferie. Na pewno ojciec uwzględnił cię w planach na rodzinne świętowanie. Nie wiem, czy twój Tom go już uprzedził, że znika przed Nowym Rokiem, ale ty powinieneś.

Draco oczywiście miał rację. Harry pokiwał głową zawstydzony i niemal z rozpaczą wyszeptał.  
\- Ale to jeszcze cztery dni. Ja tak nie mogę, z nim i bez niego.

Draco objął go ramieniem i po krótkim namyśle miał już pomysł.  
\- Ciotka Rose była bardzo zawiedziona, że tak mało czasu spędziliśmy razem, możemy do niej zafiukać, choćby zaraz. Na pewno będzie zachwycona. Poza tym powinieneś chyba poświęcić przynajmniej jeden dzień tym swoim Gryfonom i Blackowi. Zresztą i Snape też co prawda zawsze zrzędzi, że wystarczająco dobrze mu samemu, ale jestem pewien, że z chęcią udałby się z nami na Grimauld, czy do Szkocji.

\- A Tom?

\- Jak kocha, to poczeka. Niech się zajmie swoimi sprawami. - Zdecydowany ton i szelmowski uśmieszek. - I niech się dobrze przygotuje na twoją wizytę. Zasługujesz na to, co najlepsze.

Harry miał swoje wątpliwości - czy da radę. Jednak nie miał wyjścia. Kolejny raz nie miałby siły Tomowi odmówić.  
\- Dora, zafiukaj do ciotki i jeśli nie ma nic przeciwko to od razu się do niej przeniesiemy.

\- Brawo, mały.

\- Hej, nie jestem mały. - Zaprotestował Harry zwyczajowo, całkiem bez przekonania i objął go mocno, najmocniej. - Dzięki, bracie.

\- Nie ma za co. Idziemy do salonu.

Na miejscu Draco wysłał skrzata po ojca, a oni w tym czasie umówili się ciotką.

Lucjusz nie miał nic przeciwko. Pomysł był dobry. Jego siostra lubiła obu chłopaków, a Czarnemu Panu wobec braku Hary'ego nie pozostanie nic innego jak zajęcie się pracą.

* * *

Tom z pewnym trudem skupiał się na sprawozdaniach i przygotowanych przez Lucjusza raportach. Wolałby zajmować się swoim ukochanym niż tymi papierami. Dobrze wiedział jednak, że Lucjusz miał rację - jeżeli chce zostać Ministrem to musi się tym na poważnie zająć a od stycznia zacząć profesjonalną kampanię.

Po analizie wszystkich danych uznał, że wszystko idzie jeszcze lepiej niż oczekiwał. Nie musiał odkładać swoich planów. Już w tym roku swobodnie może pobić Knota. Tylko musi sam wyjść z ukrycia i zaangażować się w spotkania, wystąpienia...

 _...ale wtedy będzie miał jeszcze mniej czasu na Harry'ego._

 _...ale chłopak po szkole chciał dostać się na staż aurorski, więc właśnie w Ministerstwie będzie miał większą szansę, by go spotykać._

Zdecydowawszy, co ma robić stanowczym gestem złożył dokumenty i schował do kieszeni szaty. Rzucił Tempus, by stwierdzić, że już czas na lunch i najpierw poszedł do pokoju Harry'ego, chcąc po drodze zabrać go ze sobą na posiłek, jednak tam nikogo nie było. W pokoju młodego Malfoya też było pusto.

Zszedł na dół zaczynając się niepokoić i uspokajająco mówiąc sobie, że faktycznie Harry miał rację - był paranoikiem. W jadalni też chłopców nie było, nie było nawet przygotowanych nakryć dla nich. Spojrzał pytająco na gospodarza.

Czarodziej nie próbował udawać, że nie wie, o co chce go zapytać.  
\- Draco udał się z Harrym do Paryża. W trakcie wizyty ciotki nie bardzo mieli dla niej czas, a Rose ich uwielbia. Zostaną tam do jutra. - Krótka pauza i jakby z wahaniem uzupełnił. - Potem chcą udać się do Blacka, Snape'a i oczywiście Weasleyów. Nie będą spędzać ferii w domu, wrócą na Sylwestra. - Usprawiedliwiającym tonem dodał, całkowicie zbędnie. - Nie mieli dla nich czasu w trakcie szkoły, teraz mogą to nadrobić.

Tom skinął głową, pozornie obojętnie nalewając sobie herbaty: _Harry uciekał przed nim. Nie ufał mu..._

 _A może sobie? Mała to pociecha, te cztery dni to będzie piekło._

* * *

Ku swemu zdziwieniu Harry bawił się całkiem dobrze, poza chwilami, gdy coś przypominało mu o ukochanym, ale Draco czuwał i szybko wciągał go znowu we wspólne zajęcia.

Wreszcie wrócili do Malfoy Manor, sylwestrowym popołudniem, gdy w rezydencji zaczynali się pojawiać zaproszeni goście. Okazało się, że niepotrzebnie czekał do późna, Tom już rano zniknął udając się do własnego domu.

Harry do tej pory powolny i niezdecydowany teraz nie mógł już dłużej czekać. W błyskawicznym tempie wziął prysznic i przebrał w nowe zakupione w Paryżu ciuchy. Oczywiście w jego i Toma ulubionej szmaragdowej zieleni.

Nie minął kwadrans, gdy aportował się na progu jego londyńskiej rezydencji. Uniósł dłoń, ale nagle onieśmielenie opadło go i nie mógł się zdecydować by zastukać. Był gotów wycofać się i wracać do domu...

I wtedy drzwi się otworzyły. Tom patrzył na niego płonącym czerwienią wzrokiem,  
\- Jesteś. - Wyszeptał ochrypłym z pożądania głosem, Harry skinął głową i Tom porwał go w ramiona, całując zachłannie. Na widok swojego ukochanego zapomniał kompletnie o całym staranie dopracowanym planie na ten wieczór.

Chłopak nawet o tym nie pomyślał. Nie miał już powodu, by się powstrzymywać, więc zaplótł ręce na jego karku, unosząc lewą nogę i zakleszczając stopą za kolanem Toma. Pozwalając mu na wszystko.

 _Nareszcie._

Mężczyzna wciągnął go do środka, przyciskając do ściany i kopniakiem zamknął drzwi.


	40. Chapter 40

_Wszystko..._

 _Każdy - no dobrze - prawie każdy, przykłada wielka wagę do tego, jak spędzi Sylwestra i Nowy Rok, bo jest takie przekonanie / przesąd, że jak się ten nowy rok zacznie, taki będzie już cały._  
 _Gdyby to było prawdą - nasze życie byłoby niewątpliwie bardziej interesujące i baaardzooo... niezdrowe: ciągły kac i ciało obolałe od imprezowania._

 _Ale też nie każdy lubi huczne imprezy, można dobrze się bawić w o wiele mniejszym gronie. Albo najmniejszym: z tą jedyną, wybraną osobą licząc na to, że dzięki temu także i później tak już będzie..._

 **Rozdział 40. Coś się zaczyna... Coś się kończy...**

Już od dawna nie zdarzyło mu się spać tak dobrze. Było tak ciepło i wygodnie. Przeciągnął się w półśnie i ramię owinięte wokół niego zacisnęło się mocniej przyciągając go i wpasowując idealnie do przytulonego do niego na łyżeczkę ciała... _Nagiego ciała._

Harry momentalnie otrzeźwiał, otworzył oczy i zastygł w bezruchu, gdy przypomniał sobie gdzie jest. Od razu przestał czuć się ciepło i wygodnie.

 _Kiedy zjawił się tu wczoraj... czy może dzisiaj...?_ \- w pokoju było ciemno i nie był pewien, która może być godzina. _Dobrze, więc kiedy zjawił się tu wcześniej nie zastanawiał się nad tym co robił, chciał tylko Toma..._ Teraz ta gorączka minęła, doskonale wiedział co się stało i walczył z odruchem, by nie zerwać się i uciec.

Tom wyczuł jego zdenerwowanie i delikatnie rozcierał uspokajająco jego ramie, poza tym gestem nie poruszając się wcale, jakby chłopak był dzikim kotem, którego nie chciał spłoszyć i Harry dokładnie tak się czuł w tej nowej, kompletnie nieznanej sytuacji.

Powoli obrócił się w jego uścisku, patrząc w oczy - sam nie wiedział, czego w nich szukał. Nie był pewien, czy to znalazł, na pewno zobaczył taką samą niepewność a przede wszystkim szczęście.

Uniósł dłoń i pogładził lekko palcem jego policzek, usta, czując jak zawsze gorące iskry poruszające jego nerwy i budzące tysiące głębokich, często sprzecznych uczuć - a jednym słowem: miłość. Tom zadrżał pod tym dotykiem, tak samo jak Harry i nachylił się całując go, najpierw ciepło delikatnie, ale coraz namiętniej i chłopak znowu zapomniał się w jego bliskości gubiąc zdenerwowanie i niepewność.

Nie protestował, gdy Tom obrócił się na plecy pociągając go na siebie i jak wcześniej tej nocy znowu kompletnie stracił głowę...

Z rozkosznego oszołomienia wyrwały go odgłosy wybuchów i kolorowe rozbłyski za oknem.

Nie zastanawiając się, jak na sygnał natychmiast oderwał się od zaskoczonego tym kochanka, wstając z łóżka. Równie odruchowo ściągnął z niego prześcieradło owijając się nim w pasie zanim poszedł do okna, otwierając je i stając na balkonie.

Na małym placyku, na zbiegu trzech małych uliczek stała grupka mugoli popijając szampana prosto z butelek i wypuszczając w niebo sztuczne ognie.

 _A więc właśnie minęła północ i skończyło się już wczoraj. Zaczynał się nowy dzień - Nowy Rok._

Harry stał w progu, nie będąc pewien, czy chce podejść doi samej balustrady, by lepiej widzieć, czy może właśnie cofnąć się w cień, by nie być widzianym przez mugoli. Nie chciał chować się za magią, bo to było jedyne święto, jakie znal i lubił, jedyne...

Usłyszał za sobą zbliżającego się do niego mężczyznę i nie odwracając się wyjaśnił mu, dlaczego sam tak szybko wstał.

\- Wiem, że to nic w porównaniu z czarodziejskimi fajerwerkami, ale kiedy byłem mały, to był jedyny czas, w którym byłem taki sam jak wszyscy. Nigdy nie miałem prezentów na Święta i Dursleyowie nie zabierali mnie nigdzie ze sobą, jeżeli nie byli do tego zmuszeni ale oglądanie sztucznych ogni nic nie kosztowało i dlatego pozwalali mi stać za nimi i je podziwiać.

Tom słuchał uważnie każdego słowa, Harry rzadko sam mówił o swoim dzieciństwie, bagatelizując wszystko, co go spotkało - za nic by mu teraz nie przerwał. Przywołał szatę podchodząc do ukochanego i otulił nią ich obu, przedtem jeszcze rzucając na nią zaklęcie ogrzewające.

Chłopak chyba tego nie zarejestrował, pochłonięty swoimi wspomnieniami, Zapomniał też całkiem o niepokoju, jaki ogarnął go gdy się obudził. Swobodnie opierając się o niego zaśmiał się cichutko, kontynuując.  
\- Kiedy Dudley był starszy wuj kupował mu fajerwerki i pozwalał samemu je wypuszczać. Przechwalał się tym, ale ja mu wcale nie zazdrościłem. Wolałem na nie patrzeć.

Tom spojrzał na te kilka osób na placyku przy ich domu i ledwo widoczne ponad dachami sztuczne ognie z miejskiej imprezy. _Jeżeli Harry naprawdę chciał je oglądać..._  
\- Możemy przenieść się nad rzekę... - Zaczął, ale chłopak pokręcił głową przecząco.

\- Nie. Tak jest dobrze. - Nie odwracając się do Toma położył dłonie na jego wpatrując się w coraz rzadsze rozbłyski, jednak to nie o nich teraz myślał, tylko o sobie.

 _Jak bardzo zmieniło się jego życie w tym jednym roku._  
I zaraz sam siebie sprostował, bo wszystko zaczęło się zmieniać nawet o pół roku wcześniej, jednak wtedy nie poznał jeszcze Voldemorta / Toma i na pewno nie przewidziałby, że kolejnym razem to z nim będzie stał obserwując sztuczne ognie.

Nie miał pojęcia jakim cudem do tego doszło i to bynajmniej nie dlatego, że to był ten Lord Voldemort - Czarny Pan z całą jego / ich historią, bardziej o to, że to ten Lord Voldemort - Czarny Pan mający poparcie całej mrocznej i dużej części jasnej brytyjskiej społeczności czarodziejów i bez wątpienia przyszły Minister Magii.

Harry poznał go już wystarczająco dobrze, by wiedzieć, że decyzję o wystartowaniu w wyścigu o władzę podjął dopiero wtedy, gdy był pewien wygranej.

 _Czy z nim było tak samo? Jak długo Lord Voldemort przygotowywał grunt do zdobycia Harry'ego Pottera?_

To nie tak, że wątpił w to, co ich łączyło - czymkolwiek była ta więź pomiędzy ich duszami zaskoczyła ich obu...

 _Gdyby jednak jej nie było? Jak miało przebiegać to ich pierwsze spotkanie według planu Czarnego Pana? Czy już wcześniej jego celem było zdobycie jego zaufania, przyjaźni, może czegoś więcej?_

 _Czy to uczucie, które tak nagle pojawiło się i to od razu w pełnej mocy faktycznie coś zmieniło? Czy może tylko sprawiło, że zadanie jakie postawił sobie czarnoksiężnik stało się przyjemniejsze...?_

Harry miał ochotę potrząsnąć głową, by wytrząsnąć z niej te natrętne myśli, tylko że to zwróciłoby uwagę mężczyzny a wcale nie chciał o tym z nim rozmawiać. Oparł się wygodniej o niego, po prostu ciesząc się jego obecnością.

 _Na pewno teraz nie był i może nigdy nie będzie gotowy poznać odpowiedź, jak zatem mógł kiedykolwiek o to wszystko zapytać Toma?_

* * *

Chłopak wydawał się zamyślony, ale zadowolony. Jednak obserwując ich skromne sąsiedztwo Tom i tak postanowił, że za rok zabierze go tam gdzie najhuczniej świętują. A może jeszcze lepiej sam to dla niego urządzi - najwspanialszy pokaz noworoczny, jaki kiedykolwiek widział Londyn.

Dość szybko zgromadzonym na ulicy mugolom skończyły się zarówno fajerwerki, jak alkohol i radośnie pokrzykując i śpiewając _Auld Lang Syne_ zaczęli się żegnać i rozchodzić do swoich domów. Jeden z nich spojrzał w stronę ich domu i widząc na balkonie publiczność pomachał obiema rękami, krzycząc radośnie i donośnie:

\- Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku!

Harry zachichotał i odmachał mężczyźnie a Tom nawet nie miał ochoty mugola przekląć, bo był szczęśliwy - pierwszy raz w życiu. Owszem do tej pory zdarzało mu się czuć dumę, triumf, satysfakcję, ale nigdy: szczęście. Prawdziwe, głębokie, od którego jego całe ciało wibrowało.

 _To był jego czas, to był ten rok kiedy wreszcie zdobędzie swoje wszystkie cele, zrealizuje wszystkie marzenia - chociaż najważniejsze dla niego było to, o czym nigdy nie marzył - wreszcie nie był sam. Miał kogoś, z kim mógł się dzielić swoim sukcesem. To było lepsze, niż wszystko, czego kiedykolwiek mógł chcieć._

Przytulił Harry'ego mocniej, coraz bardziej rozdrażniony przez prześcieradło oddzielające go od prawdziwego dotyku. Zsunął ręce na węzeł, jednocześnie całując chłopaka w kark zdecydowany powrócić do ich przerwanych przez mugoli wcześniejszych zajęć.

Harry owszem odwrócił się w jego ramionach, tyle że z poważną miną, ignorując jego starania.  
\- Planujesz w tym roku przejąć stanowisko Ministra. – Oznajmił, patrząc na niego z przechyloną głową, jakby odpowiadając na jego wcześniejsze myśli.

Tom próbował, naprawdę próbował słuchać i rozumieć słowa chłopaka, ale jego ciało wcale nie miało ochoty na myślenie, chciał seksu: przesunął dłońmi po tyłku Harry'ego chcąc go rozproszyć i uciec od rozmowy.

Chłopak nie protestował, nie odsuwał się, ani nie odciągał jego rąk. Patrzył tylko z tą poważną miną i właśnie dlatego Tom nie miał wyboru. Warknął wściekle, co też nie zrobiło na Harrym wrażenia.

 _No dobrze,_ poddał się z westchnieniem i przeniósł dłonie wyżej, próbując nie myśleć o całowaniu ust Harry'ego i zamiast tego skupił się na jego słowach.

Skłamałby twierdząc, że go nie zaskoczyły - to było coś nowego, do tej pory Harry unikał rozmowy o jego działalności. Tom zresztą też nie poruszał tego tematu.

Poważna mina chłopaka sprawiała, że obawiał się, o co może mu chodzić. Odpowiedział na to dziwne stwierdzenie, nie wiedząc czemu się denerwuje a jednocześnie mając pewność, że ta rozmowa mu się nie spodoba.

\- Tak, mam wystarczające poparcie, żeby startować w wyborach. Zdecydowałem się na to, bo jestem pewien, że po wakacjach zostanę Ministrem.

 _Czyli dokładnie tak, jak myślał sobie o tym Harry._

Chłopak odrzucił jednak tę myśl, przechodząc do ważniejszej dla niego kwestii. _Tom na pewno nie będzie z tego zadowolony, w tej sprawie nie mógł jednak odpuścić._ Kontynuował spokojnie, bez zawahania ale wystarczająco powoli by mężczyzna mógł śledzić tok jego myśli.

\- A ja właśnie wtedy chciałbym zacząć staż w Biurze Aurorów... - Przerwał wciąż tak uważnie mu się przypatrując, co było coraz bardziej niepokojące.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech i ostateczną konkluzję wyrzucił z siebie jednym ciągiem.  
– Nie mogę oficjalnie przyznać się do nas. Nie chcę, żeby ktoś pomyślał, że liczę na zrobienie kariery w Ministerstwie, bo jestem z Tobą. - Teraz czekał na wybuch.

Z twarzy Toma zniknęły wszelkie uczucia, z zaniepokojonej stała się kompletnie martwa.

 _Miał rację: to mu się wcale nie spodobało._ Do tej pory cierpliwie znosił te tajemnice, dobrze wiedząc że musi tak być, chroniły ich obu. Trochę ułatwiało mu pogodzenie się z nimi także to, że Harry i tak prowadził oddzielne życie, a kiedy się spotykali to wśród przyjaciół i nie musiał udawać.

I wiedział, że kiedy chłopak skończy szkołę i będzie pełnoletni nie będą musieli się ukrywać. Był tego pewien, tak ustalili, czekał na tę chwilę.

 _A teraz nagle taki pomysł? Miał jeszcze dłużej czekać?!_  
I co gorsza, tu dochodziło coś innego: kiedy Harry zacznie staż a on pracę będą się spotykać w Ministerstwie, na oczach wszystkich.

 _Miał widywać ukochanego codziennie i udawać, że nic ich nie łączy?! Miał patrzeć na czarodziejów kręcących się wokół Jego Harry'ego i udawać, że to go nie obchodzi?!_

\- Nie. – Odparł bez zastanowienia. - Czekałem, aż będziesz gotowy, teraz czekam aż skończysz szkole, aż będziesz pełnoletni, ale to już przesada! Ty miałbyś potrzebować mojej pomocy?! Każdy w tym kraju wie, że jesteś najpotężniejszym żyjącym czarodziejem. Każdy kto ma oczy wie, że jesteś najlepszy w Obronie. Już jako dzieciak byłeś lepszy od większości Aurorów. Nie potrzebujesz mojej pomocy i protekcji!

Harry nie odpowiedział na to, patrzył tylko żałośnie.

\- Nie. Nie ma mowy. – Tom chciał być stanowczy, odmawiał ale z coraz mniejszą siłą. _On teraz też prosił._

Wciąż nieruchomy w jego ramionach, chłopak nie odrywał od niego oczu, nie próbując go rozproszyć, ani zmanipulować, bo Tom musiał dobrze wiedzieć na co się teraz zgadza i dlaczego.  
\- To dla mnie bardzo ważne. Wiesz, że wszystko co robię jest opisywane w gazetach i że zawsze używają tego przeciwko mnie. Ja nie chcę znowu być oczerniany i to przez to… Przez to, co jest dla mnie najlepsze, najważniejsze. Rozumiesz?

 _Rozumiał, kurwa, rozumiał._ Miał tysiące argumentów, żeby udowodnić swoje racje, ale wystarczało, że Harry miał rację tylko w tym jednym: starczy jeden złośliwy artykuł i wszystko pójdzie samo.

Ludzie byli bezmyślni i bezlitośni – już to, że Harry jest z nim: mordercą swoich rodziców (i tu nie ma znaczenia żadne uniewinnienie) będzie ciężkie do przełknięcia zwłaszcza dla jasnej strony, ale jeśli jeszcze ktoś powie, że zrobił to z wyrachowania, tylko dlatego, że on został Ministrem…

Wszyscy będą to rak często powtarzać, aż zaczną w to wierzyć.

 _Nie rób mi tego,_ chciał błagać, ale spojrzenie chłopaka była równie błagalne. Nie powiedział już nic więcej a po chwili opuścił głowę, skrywając twarz w jego ramieniu, czekając na jego odpowiedź.

 _A miał to być taki dobry rok: kiedy wreszcie zdobędzie wszystko, czego pragnie._

\- Dobrze, jeśli tego chcesz tak będzie. – Harry nie poderwał głowy rozpromieniony, westchnął tylko smutnie i to mu trochę pomogło: to że jego chłopiec też tak naprawdę wcale tego nie chciał.

Na ulicy tymczasem zrobiło się już ciemno i cicho. Nie było sensu by dalej stać na balkonie.  
\- Wracajmy do łóżka. – Zaproponował / zdecydował i ponieważ Harry poza skinieniem głową nie poruszył się, znowu przesunął ręce w dół unosząc go i zniknął denerwujące prześcieradło, by swobodnie owinąć nogi Harry'ego wokół swoich ud.

Chłopak nie protestował, doskonale rozumiejąc, że _zwłaszcza teraz_ Tom potrzebował takiego potwierdzenia, że naprawdę i całym sobą należał do niego - _nawet jeżeli chciał to utrzymać w tajemnicy._ Przede wszystkim jednak - także Harry naprawdę i całym sobą tego chciał.

* * *

Kolejne przebudzenie nie było już dla Harry'ego tak przyjemne, owszem miło było mu w ciepłych objęciach kochanka, jednak dobiegające z dołu krzyki szybko wytrąciły go z przyjemnego półsnu.

\- Harry, gdzie jesteś, na Merlina. Już południe! Rusz tutaj swój leniwy tyłek, albo ja przyjdę po ciebie na górę!

Chłopak natychmiast poderwał się, patrząc z przerażeniem na Toma.  
\- Nie przyjdzie, to tylko głos z kominka. - Zapewnił go mężczyzna.

\- Nie zablokowaliście wczoraj kominka. Czekam w salonie! - Dobiegł kolejny okrzyk, gdy Draco odgadł, w którą stronę biegły ich myśli.

Tom zaklął, gdy przypomniał sobie, że faktycznie - wczoraj nie wiedział skąd pojawi się jego ukochany, więc otworzył wszystkie dojścia do domu, a potem kompletnie o tym zapomniał.

Usłyszeli kroki na schodach i Harry błyskawicznie zerwał się z łóżka, w biegu do drzwi chwytając szatę, którą naciągnął na nagie ciało. Przeciągnął dłonią po włosach i także zaklął: takiego kołtuna jeszcze nigdy nie miał. Ale też nigdy nie spędził nocy...

\- Cholera. - Szybko rzucił zaklęcie układające włosy, raz, drugi i trzeci, oglądając się na śmiejącego się z niego Toma, który też podobnie wyglądał i wcale go to nie martwiło. Mężczyzna w ogóle nie przejął się ewentualnym nakryciem przez jego brata i spokojnie leżał wielce zadowolony z siebie z miną króla świata i twarzą promieniującą szczęściem.

Harry próbował zmarszczyć brwi i rzucić mu potępiające spojrzenie, ale trudno było, kiedy z jego ust także nie chciał zejść szeroki szczęśliwy uśmiech. Pokręcił więc tylko głową i minimalnie otworzył drzwi wyślizgując się przez nie na korytarz i szybko zamykając je starannie za sobą.

Stojący już przed nimi Draco spojrzał tylko na jego minę, wystające spod ciasno owiniętej wokół ciała szaty bose stopy i nie miał pytań.

\- Gratulacje, mały. - Powiedział odpowiadając na jego uśmiech równie promienną miną. Jednak szybko się z niej otrząsnął kończąc ostro i poważnie. - Starczy tego dobrego. Już minęło południe. Zapomniałeś, że jedziemy dzisiaj całą rodzina do ciotki Rose? Rodzice i Bella z Syriuszem już tam są a ja mam ciebie doprowadzić. Wszyscy na nas czekają.

Jeżeli liczył na skruchę i poczucie winy, nic z tego. Harry dalej szczerzył się, kompletnie nieprzejęty jego krzykiem.

Aż kusiło, żeby machnąć ręką i pozwolić mu a powrót do kochanka... _Nie tym razem._

Draco potrząsnął głową odrzucając taki pomysł i twardo kontynuował.  
\- Obiecałeś ciotce! Jesteś teraz jej ulubieńcem i nie ma mowy, żebyś ją rozczarował a już na pewno ja nie pójdę tam sam, żeby jej o tym powiedzieć.

Wyciągnął rękę stukając palcem wskazującym w pierś brata.  
\- Jeszcze nie jesteś zamężny i to mnie masz się słuchać. Macie piętnaście minut, żeby się doprowadzić do porządku. Albo wejdę i siłą cię tam zaciągnę, choćby nago.

Nie czekając na protesty drugą ręką otworzył drzwi i wepchnął go do środka, zatrzaskując je za nim.  
\- Piętnaście minut! - Krzyknął jeszcze raz.

* * *

Tom chciałby wściekać się na młodego Malfoya za to, że śmiał tak bezczelnie włazić bez zaproszenia do jego domu i się w nim panoszyć, jednak był na to zbyt szczęśliwy. Zachichotał tylko, gdy Harry oszołomiony oglądał się na zatrzaśnięte za nim drzwi.

Upominający krzyk brata wyrwał go z odrwienia i szybko odwrócił się przywołując swoje ubrania. Popatrzył z dezaprobatą na wciąż rozciągniętego niedbale na łożu mężczyznę.  
\- Jeżeli chcesz iść tam ze mną to lepiej się zbieraj. - Stwierdził kierując się w stronę łazienki.

Tom jednym ruchem wstał i złapał go za rękę przyciągając na siebie i rzucając na łóżko, gdzie uwięził go swoim ciałem.  
\- Lepiej... - Zaczął z naciskiem. - ...Będzie jeżeli zignorujemy twojego brata i zajmiemy się czymś znacznie przyjemniejszym. - Pocałunkami uciszał coraz cichsze:

\- Nie... nie... nie... - Brzmiące kompletnie bez przekonania, szczególnie, że Harry obejmował go równie mocno i nie uczynił żadnego ruchu, by uciec...

Do czasu, kiedy zza drzwi rozległo się:  
\- Dziesięć minut! - Wtedy chłopak otworzył oczy i całkiem przytomnie wyślizgnął się pod jego ramieniem, chwytając porzucone ubrania i biegnąc w stronę łazienki.

\- Słyszałeś go, dziesięć minut. - Rzucił jeszcze zatrzaskując drzwi.

Tom prychnął ze złością. _Jak on nienawidził tego bezczelnego gnojka. Gdyby nie był bratem Harry'ego... ...To by go tu nie było. -_ westchnął ciężko i wstał rzucając na siebie zaklęcia czyszczące i idąc do szaty po elegantsze ubrania...

Harry także powinien włożyć coś innego niż... _A tak właściwie, to w co był wczoraj ubrany?_ Nie potrafił sobie tego przypomnieć.

W tej chwili chłopak wyszedł z łazienki.

 _No tak, zielona jedwabna koszulka, czarne aksamitne szaty i płaszcz, matowe skórzane spodnie i połyskujące buty ze smoczej skóry._

 _Wcale elegancko... I apetycznie,_ aż mu się ręce wyciągały by to z niego ściągnąć.

Harry cofnął się, widząc jego płonące spojrzenie i obronnie wyciągnął przed siebie ręce.  
\- Nic z tego. Teraz jedziemy na rodzinne spotkanie u ciotki Rose.

\- Ale potem wracamy do mnie. - Uzupełnił Tom nieuznającym sprzeciwu tonem.

Harry wycofał się do samych drzwi i dopiero wtedy odpowiedział, chwytając za klamkę:  
\- Potem wracam do domu z Malfoyami, pakować się na powrót do Hogwartu.

Tom błyskawicznie był przy nim i pchnął drzwi zatrzaskując mu je przed nosem i przyciskając go do nich.  
\- Skrzaty cię spakują.

Chłopak nie próbował się z nim siłować, by się wyrwać.  
\- Tak, a potem będę dziesięć razy wysyłał sowy po brakujące księgi i ubrania. - Czarnoksiężnik warknął wściekle, przyciskając go mocniej i sięgając po jego usta, Harry lekko przechylił głowę uśmiechając się słodko i lekko drwiąco. - Zachowujesz się, jakbym łapał ostatni świstoklik do Chin. To Hogwart: możemy się tam spotykać kiedy zechcemy, choćby i codziennie, co wieczór: w Komnatach Slytherina.

Tom sapnął, nie podobało mu się rozstanie z Harrym choćby na sekundę, ale chłopak miał racje. Pragnienie kompletnie go zaślepiało. Harry nigdzie nie znikał, nie opuszczał go - przed nimi całe wspólne życie.

I tu przypomniał sobie ich wcześniejszą rozmowę, poprawiając się: _Całe życie w ukryciu..._

Wyobraził sobie jak stary, przygarbiony i siwy próbuje wyciągnąć równie starego, przygarbionego i siwego Harry'ego na kolację do miasta a ten się wykręca.  
 _\- Ależ kochany: co ludzie powiedzą, gdy nas razem zobaczą?_

Potrząsnął głową by pozbyć się tej głupiej wizji. _Nic takiego się nie stanie, nie będzie stary i siwy... I Harry też nie. Obaj będą piękni i młodzi, zawsze razem, a cały świat będzie im zazdrościł._

 _Tak ma być i będzie!_

Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco wycofując się, po ostatnim, tym razem delikatnym i czułym pocałunku i sam otworzył drzwi. W tej samej chwili, gdy zrobił to Draco...

Blondyn przeleciał kolo nich, z trudem zachowując równowagę. Szybko wyprostował się, poprawiając szaty. Obrzucił ich taksującym spojrzeniem i skrzywił się, mimo że obaj wyglądali naprawdę dobrze.  
\- No, w porządku, może być. Idziemy! - Rzucił rozkazująco i wyszedł na korytarz oczekując, że ruszą za nim. Co też uczynili.

Tom objął Harry'ego ramieniem i pokręcił głową nad zachowaniem jego brata. Draco Malfoy panicznie wręcz bał się Czarnego Pana / Lorda Voldemorta, a jednocześnie kompletnie ignorował to zagrożenie, gdy sprawy dotyczyły Harry'ego. Bez zawahania strofował i pouczał Toma Riddle'a...

A on mógł tylko prychać w duchu, _a czasem na głos_ i potulnie to znosić.

 _Miał rację za młodu pozbywając się swego serca i duszy - miłość to tylko kłopoty._

Mocniej objął Harry'ego - tylko dlatego, że szli po wąskich (dwumetrowej szerokości) schodach - i pocałował jego włosy.

 _Miłość to najwspanialsza rzecz na świecie i nie miał pojęcia, jak mógł bez niej żyć._

* * *

Nadzieje Draco, że uwaga ciotki zostanie skierowana na jakże interesujące życie miłosne Harry'ego Pottera i Lorda Voldemorta zostały brutalnie zniszczone w chwili, kiedy weszli do jej salonu witając czekająca na nich rodzinę.

Harry wysunął się spod ramienia ukochanego i niemal podbiegł, by skłonić się i ucałować dłoń Rose a następnie objąć ją serdecznie. Zanim brat zdążył się choćby przywitać wskazał na niego palcem uśmiechając się wrednie:

\- Czy wiesz, ciociu, że Draco spędził Święta u swojego chłopaka? A wcześniej zaprosił go do domu. - Blondyn zmrużył oczy, wkurzony taką bezczelnością, ale drapieżny błysk w oczach czarownicy powiedział mu, że już za późno.

Rose oczywiście przejrzała Harry'ego jednak nie miała o to pretensji. Jeden rzut oka na niego i jego kochanka wystarczył, by domyśliła się, co się zmieniło w ich związku i nie było potrzeby drążyć tego temat, za to o bratanku i jego chłopaku nie wiedziała wiele.

Uwielbiała Draco i chciała by był szczęśliwy a jak na razie słabo mu szło w tych sprawach, więc bardzo była chętna do pomocy, kiwnęła palcem przywołując go do siebie i nie było ucieczki.

Mijając brata chłopak kopnął go w kostkę, ale na prawdziwą zemstę jeszcze przyjdzie czas.

Reszta rodziny próbowała udawać, że nie jest tą sceną rozbawiona, tylko Syriusz roześmiał się w głos, podchodząc i klepiąc Harry'ego w plecy:  
\- Dobra robota, mały!. - Draco rzucił mu wściekłe spojrzenie a ciotka Rose z godnością udawała, że nie wie o co mu chodzi, przyciągając ukochanego bratanka bliżej i rozpoczynając przesłuchanie.

Z każdą chwilą blondyn był coraz bardziej czerwony, coraz trudniej było mu wymigiwać się od odpowiedzi, początkowo zawzięcie ograniczając się do:

 _\- Tak, ciociu._

lub:

 _\- Nie, ciociu._

Większość uwagi jednak poświęcał na opracowywanie kolejnych, coraz bardziej krwawych metod na rozprawienie się z tym podłym zdrajcą. _Specjalnie nie odpuścił i zmusił go do przyjścia po to, żeby ciotka zajęła się Harrym a jego zostawiła w spokoju, a ten mały gryfoński drań tak go załatwił?!_

Dobrze, że chociaż ciotka nie maglowała go na głos ku uciesze reszty rodziny, tylko zadowoliła się prywatna rozmową. Nie miała przecież złych intencji i Draco po takich rozmowach zawsze korzystał z jej porad, ale dopóki trwały były męką.

 _Nie był panienką, żeby z ciocią omawiać tak swoje uczucia!  
Wszystko przez Harry'ego! Nie ujdzie mu to płazem!_

Tymczasem jednak ciotka powoli i cierpliwie wyciągnęła z niego wszystko a potem rozłożyła na czynniki pierwsze i wyciągnęła wnioski. Całkiem przekonujące i Draco, _jak zawsze,_ przyznał jej rację.

* * *

Harry świetnie się bawił obserwując zmagania brata i na początku ani trochę nie czuł się winny. Draco chciał go wystawić, więc powinien się spodziewać, że Harry nie da się wrobić.

Potem jednak sumienie zaczęło się odzywać, chyba faktycznie brat był w gorszej formie niż to wyglądało. Ślizgon nie powinien tego przegapić i tak łatwo przegrać, zrobiło mu się trochę wstyd i współczuł bratu - jednak nie na tyle by go ocalić swoim kosztem.

 _W końcu to była jego ciotka i Draco znał jej metody od małego, da sobie radę, a może i dzięki temu nauczy się czegoś i jeszcze będzie mu wdzięczny -_ uciszał drażniący głosik szepczący, że to jego wina i musi coś zrobić.

Tom wyczuł jego wątpliwości i nachylił się szepcząc mu do ucha:  
\- On, albo my. - Harry przechylił się do tyłu, wtulając w jego ramiona. Wiedział o tym, wiedział też, że kiedy brat się otrząśnie zapłaci mu za to.

* * *

Po powrocie do Malfoy Manor miał nadzieję na spędzenie jeszcze paru chwil z Tomem sam na sam i prawdziwe pożegnanie, jednak Draco stanął obok nich z założonymi rękami. Jego mina wyraźnie wskazywała, że nie odejdzie, nieważne jak będą go straszyć, czy błagać.

Harry westchnął: _to była pierwsza zemsta... Niestety na pewno nie ostatnia._

Pocałował mocno kochanka, nie zwracając uwagi na wrogie chrząknięcia brata i już całkiem bez tchu odsunął się, popychając go dłonią w stronę kominka.  
\- Do zobaczenia. - Mrugnął patrząc na niego czule i Tom zgodził się na odprawę kiwając głową: _Tak, do zobaczenia, najszybciej jak się da._

Gryfon patrzył za nim, aż zgasły płomienie w pustym już kominku, wtedy odwrócił się do Draco, tyle że brata już nie było. Zniknął bez słowa. No, nie całkiem. Z korytarza usłyszał całkiem normalnym tonem wypowiedziane.  
\- Chodź już mały, przed nami dużo pracy a rano musimy wcześnie wstać.

 _Miał rację._ _Dobrze przynajmniej, że Draco nie zgrywa obrażonego.._. jednak nie wolno mu tracić czujności!

* * *

Od pierwszego roku Harry'emu spodobał się Hogwarcki Express, jednak już wtedy zastanawiał się dlaczego zamiast po prostu przenieść ich do Zamku jakimś świstoklikiem, czy portalem muszą spędzać cały dzień w podróży.

Szybko jednak zrozumiał, że to właśnie o to chodzi, żeby uczniowie który pierwszy raz udają się do Hogwartu ale także i ci starsi mieli czas się poznać, czy odnowić znajomości, powspominać, pośmiać się razem i niezauważenie dla siebie wsiąknąć w atmosferę szkoły.

Nie pierwszy raz wracając do Hogwartu Harry'emu nie towarzyszyli Ron i Hermiona, jednak to pierwszy raz, kiedy nawet ich nie szukał. Nie miał czasu nawet o nich pomyśleć, bo od razu po wejściu na peron zostali z Draco zauważeni przez ich kolegów z roku.

Pod potępiającymi spojrzeniami młodszych roczników najstarsi Gryfoni i Ślizgoni stali w jednej wesołej grupie rozmawiając o minionych feriach i o planach na kolejne miesiące. W tym roku czekały ich OWUTEM-y i pomimo że jako prawie absolwenci bawili się lepiej niż w poprzednich latach nigdy nie zapominali także o nauce.

Także i tego dnia po omówieniu gdzie, kto był i jakie dostał prezenty rozmowa szybko zeszła na temat przeczytanych ksiąg i akurat, kiedy weszli skonkretyzowała się na OPCM a w tej dziedzinie obaj byli mocni a zwłaszcza Harry, który był niekwestionowanym autorytetem.

Natychmiast został wciągnięty w dyskusję, podczas gdy Draco przechwycił Michael, odciągając Ślizgona na bok, jednak już po krótkiej, gwałtownej choć szeptanej wymianie zdań blondyn wymknął mu się i dołączył do reszty grupy.

Harry nie był aż tak zajęty, by tego nie zauważyć i uniósł pytająco brwi, brat pokręcił głową i bezgłośnie wyartykułował: _później._ Widać było, że nie ma ochoty się tym dzielić z całym Domem, a nawet dwoma Domami, więc skinął głową i dalej tłumaczył kolegom zasady odbijania i przechwytywania mocy. Nikt nawet nie zauważył, że coś innego odwróciło na chwilę jego uwagę.

W pociągu nie miał okazji by spokojnie porozmawiać z bratem a w zamku Draco szybko mu umknął udając się do stołu Ślizgonów, pomimo że inni jego domownicy bez wahania rozsiedli się wśród Gryfonów. Sprawa musiała być ważna.

Uczta powitalna minęła zgodnie z ustalonym przed wiekami scenariuszem. Ponieważ w drugim semestrze nie pojawił się żaden nowy uczeń, Tiara nie była potrzebna. Dyrektorka powitała wszystkich i wyrecytowała stałe zdania: że Zakazany Las jest wciąż zakazany, nie można chodzić po niektórych korytarzach, ale potem zamiast usiąść dodała coś jeszcze, przyciągając uwagę znudzonych i / lub rozkojarzonych uczniów.

\- Profesor Lupin musiał nas opuścić z powodów osobistych, dlatego do końca roku jego obowiązki przejmie Lady Bellatrix Lestrange. – Chwila zaskoczenia i głuchej ciszy a potem szepty i oklaski, chociaż te głównie ze ślizgońskiej strony.

Harry dopiero teraz spojrzał na stół nauczycielski. Od kiedy wilkołak dowiedział się o jego związku stał się tak nieprzyjemny najpierw próbując mu rozkazywać i pouczać, a gdy stanowczo się mu postawił rzucając przy każdej okazji potępiające spojrzenia i złośliwe uwagi. że Harry nie tylko zrezygnował z jego zajęć, ale unikał go jak zarazy… Nawet nie patrząc w jego stronę.

Teraz spojrzał i rzeczywiście, zamiast ponuro wpatrującego się w niego czarodzieja obok Mistrza Eliksirów siedziała szeroko, choć nieco drwiąco uśmiechnięta ciotka Bella. Gdy ich wzrok się spotkał mrugnęła do Harry'ego.

Chłopak zaśmiał się – taka zmiana mu się spodobała, nareszcie będzie mógł wrócić na normalne zajęcia zamiast samodzielnej pracy, chociaż... Zdawał sobie sprawę, iż nie wszyscy z tego powodu będą równie szczęśliwi.

Rzucił okiem na swoich starych kumpli z szóstego roku. Neville siedział blady jak ściana, wpatrzony w czarownicę, wyglądając jakby znowu dostał Petrificusem. Było to całkiem zrozumiałe, mimo że Bellatrix jako jedyna z Lewstrange'ów została uniewinniona sam Gryfon i ci wtajemniczeni w sprawę niektórzy z jego kolegów wiedzieli, że była tam w czasie tortur jego rodziców, nawet gdyby faktycznie, _jak stwierdził Wizengamot_ nie brała w nich udziału.

Harry miał nadzieję, że czarownica nie będzie surowa dla jego wiecznie przestraszonego i wpadającego w kłopoty kolegi. Lubił Neville'a, wiedział też, że stać go na dużo więcej niż pokazywał przy nauczycielach. Oby także na OPCM się nie zamknął i nie zawalił nauki przez stres związany z profesorem, tak jak to stało się z Eliksirami.

Swoją drogę, ciekawe też jakie to sprawy zmusiły Lupina do zrezygnowania z posady, wydawał się zadowolony z możliwości nauczania w Hogwarcie. Syriusz nic mu o tym nie wspominał przy ich ostatnim spotkaniu, może nie chciał go drażnić wspominaniem wilkołaka. Niesłusznie, mimo że ostatnio mieli ostre różnice poglądów na pewnego czarodzieja, ale Harry miał do niego jakiś sentyment i nie życzył źle przyjacielowi rodziców.

Zajęty myślami w pierwszej chwili nie zauważył nawet lekkiego ucisku na palec, dopiero po chwili spojrzał na swój pierścień, sycząc pytająco. Wtedy wzdłuż dłoni i w górę ramienia popełzł po nim jego skryty w pierścieniu duch, by szepnąć do ucha:  
\- Po kolacji w komnacie.

Harry uśmiechnął się, _no proszę: o wilku mowa, a raczej o przyczynie jego kłopotów z wilkiem._ Nie zastanawiał się nad tym, co Tom mu mówił, że właściciel pierścienia może kontaktować się z wężem w myślach. Widać skoro wcześniej należał do niego to mężczyzna wciąż miał z nim kontakt a to oznaczało, iż mogą przez niego przekazywać sobie wiadomości!

Dotąd po prostu szedł do Komnaty, kiedy miał czas i albo spotykał tam Toma albo zostawiał mu wiadomość. Niekiedy zaś zastawał tam informację od niego, że był i czekał, albo korzystali z sów - teraz miał możliwość szybszego kontaktu.

 _A skoro tak..._ Przekazał wężowi problem, o jakim rozmawiali w pociągu. Obiecał kolegom, że coś na ten temat znajdzie, więc czemu by nie przerzucić tego na Toma. Przecież był w tym temacie jego korepetytorem.

* * *

Natychmiast po zakończeniu oficjalnej uczty Harry pożegnał się z kolegami, darował sobie jedzenie, bo był zbyt przejęty, żeby coś przełknąć. Żeby zapobiec ewentualnym poszukiwaniom i plotkom uprzedził Markusa, że idzie poszukać informacji na OPCM i nie wie, o której wróci.

Przyjaciel przez kilka ostatnich miesięcy zdążył się już zorientować, iż pomimo że jego chłopak jest spoza Hogwartu Harry znalazł sposób by się z nim widywać. Nigdy nie pytał go o szczegóły, uznając _całkiem słusznie zdaniem chłopaka_ , że mimo tego, iż co prawda był młodszy od reszty grupy jednak i on też powinien mieć prawo wychodzić wieczorami bez pytania za każdym razem opiekuna.

Tym razem także od razu się domyślił prawdziwej przyczyny jego wyjścia, jako dobry kumpel poprzestał jednak tylko na dostrzegalnym jedynie dla Harry'ego porozumiewawczym uniesieniu brwi, nie dodając żadnego komentarza.

Chłopak pognał jak błyskawica do Komnaty Tajemnic, jednak tuż przed wejściem do "ich pokoju" zwolnił, przejście było otwarte a w środku paliły się lampy, czuł też zapach świec.

 _Czyli Tom na niego już czekał..._

Nie był pewien, jak mężczyzna się zachowa przy ich kolejnym spotkaniu i nie był też pewien, jak chciał, by się zachował. _Z jednej strony baaardzo chciał powtórki z Sylwestra, z drugiej..._

 _Cholera: nie było drugiej strony._ Nie liczył na to, że kiedy wreszcie "to" zrobią to nagle przestanie tak bardzo go chcieć, ale też nie spodziewał się, że będzie myślał tylko o tym, by to powtórzyć.

Wbrew jego obawom / nadziejom, mężczyzna wcale nie czekał przy wejściu, spokojnie rozsiadł się na kanapie pod ścianą i gdy Harry wszedł bez słowa wskazał tylko dłonią na stół. Zaintrygowany, chłopak zmarszczył brwi i podszedł sprawdzić, o co chodzi, znalazł otwartą księgę z tematem o jaki wcześniej przesłał zapytanie.

Zagryzł usta i zerknął na Toma, niestety jego mina była kompletnie nieczytelna, nawet oczy lekko przymknął, celowo ukrywając ich wyraz. Harry sapnął – nie miał pojęcia, o co mu chodzi. _Czyżby obraził się, że zapytał go o obronę, zamiast… zamiast co? Przecież nie spodziewał się jakiś romantycznych wyznań?_

Westchnął i usiadł, by przejrzeć tekst, ale nie za bardzo mógł się skupić, więc przywołał z szafki rolkę pergaminu i rzucił na całość zaklęcie kopiujące – sprawdzi to dokładnie w dormitorium. Schował gotowy zwój do kieszeni szaty, zamknął księgę, odczekał chwilkę i podniósł wzrok, by spojrzeć na czarnoksiężnika.

Tylko że Toma nie było już na kanapie, stał tuż obok niego, opierając jedną dłoń na jego oparciu, a drugą na blacie, nachylając się i patrząc wprost na niego płonącym wzrokiem.  
\- Czy masz jeszcze jakieś pilne sprawy dotyczące nauki? – Zapytał napiętym tonem i Harry zadrżał, natychmiast czując suchość w gardle.

Pokręcił głową nie mogąc wydobyć słowa. Dopiero teraz, gdy poczuł od niego napływ emocji zdał sobie sprawę, jak dokładnie wcześniej Tom je skrywał, zamykając i twarz i umysł.

\- Zatem może przejdźmy do ciekawszych spraw? – Intensywność jego uwagi skupionej na Harrym powodowała, ze chłopak czuł się przed nim kompletnie nagi i bezbronny, ani w głowie było mu jednak, by zaprzeczyć.

\- Tak… - Wyświszczał i przełknął ślinę, oblizując suche wargi i w tej samej chwili leżał już na kanapie. Tym razem jednak Tom wcale się nie spieszył, przeciągając i kontemplując każdą chwilę, każdy dotyk.

* * *

Kiedy o świcie Harry opuścił Komnatę Tajemnic nie do końca wiedział kim jest i dokąd idzie. Dobrze, że nikogo nie spotkał, bo na pewno zrobiłby z siebie kompletnego idiotę. Chłód korytarzy powoli go otrzeźwiał, wciąż jednak nie potrafił zetrzeć mu z twarzy niepowstrzymanego uśmiechu.

Wszedł do dormitorium tuż przed pobudką i chwycił z kufra świeże ubranie idąc od razu do łazienki. Powinien być zamęczony, ale czuł się naładowany energią.

Mógłby przenosić góry, ale na razie przed nim dopracowanie tematu, który obiecał Ślizgonom.  
 _Nie ma problemu, załatwi to przed śniadaniem._

Wchodząc z powrotem do sypialni zastał wstających z oporami zaspanych kolegów.  
\- A ty gdzie byłeś? – Padło wcale nie zaskakujące pytanie.

Harry wzruszył ramionami, szczery i czysty jak łza.  
\- Szukałem tych informacji na OPCM. Wróciłem późno, ale wstałem wcześniej i już jestem gotowy do wyjścia. – Wrzucił już w łazience wczorajsze szaty do kosza na pranie i nie miał nic do ukrycia. Markus i tak mrugnął do niego porozumiewawczo, na co Harry odpowiedział przechyleniem głowy z porozumiewawczym cmoknięciem i chwycił torbę ruszając do Pokoju Wspólnego. – Muszę to jeszcze dopracować. Na razie, chłopaki.

* * *

Harry nie był pewien, czy to specjalnie dla niego, ale już od pierwszego roku zawsze na pierwszych zajęciach miał Eliksiry i nie zmieniło się to nawet kiedy przeniósł się o rok wyżej.

Za to od ubiegłego roku zmieniło się jego podejście do tych zajęć. Snape jak zawsze był wredny i uszczypliwy dla Gryfonów jednak od kiedy przestał go osobiście tępić przestało to być dla chłopaka aż tak uciążliwe.

Zresztą nawet gdyby było inaczej dzisiejszego poranka Harry był w zbyt dobrym nastroju, by się czymkolwiek przejmować. _Poza swoim bratem._ Draco stał pod ścianą z nosem w księdze, emanując całą swoją postawą, że nie ma ochoty na rozmowy.

Oczywiście to zignorował podchodząc do niego i stając obok, z braku odzewu zajrzał do księgi a potem stuknął go ramieniem.  
\- To temat na za miesiąc. Nawet ty nie jesteś aż takim kujonem. Co jest? – Rozejrzał się po reszcie grupy. Michael także trzymał się z dala od kolegów, tyle że po przeciwnej stronie niż Draco. – Problem z chłopakiem?

\- Byłym chłopakiem. – Uściślił jego brat z cierpiętniczym westchnieniem zamykając księgę. – Nie dasz mi spokoju, póki się nie dowiesz? - Harry potwierdził energicznie kiwając głową. – Doszedłem do wniosku, że to nie ma sensu. Jest świetnym kolega i dobrze się nam razem spędza czas, ale nic z tego nie będzie. Jestem jeszcze za młody żeby zadowalać się byle czym.

\- Byle czym? – Harry ponownie zerknął na Michaela, jak dla niego był całkiem w porządku – jeżeli ktoś lubił taki nordycki typ - i pasował do Malfoyów.

Draco niecierpliwie machnął ręką prychając.  
\- Dobrze wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Spróbowaliśmy i nie wyszło. Ciotka ma rację: może ten jedyny jest gdzieś tu i trzyma się z daleka, bo uważa, ze jestem zajęty?

\- Czyli ciotka ci pomogła? – Harry natychmiast chwycił okazję, by dowieść swej racji.

\- Co nie oznacza, że mogłeś ją na mnie napuścić. – Natychmiast odparł jego brat.

\- Ty chciałeś ją napuścić na mnie.

\- Jestem starszy i to moje prawo. – Stwierdził dobitnie Draco, na taką hipokryzję Gryfon aż się zapowietrzył, ale brat go uspokoił. – Dobra, znaj moje dobre serce, tym razem ci odpuszczę. – Oznajmił łaskawie. – Ale się nie przyzwyczajaj. – Dokończył odrywając się od ściany na widok nadchodzącego profesora i rzucając beztrosko.

\- Witaj, wujku.

Harry zdębiał na takie zachowanie i szybko wtrącił swoje:  
– Dzień Dobry, profesorze. – Żeby odwrócić uwagę Snape'a, jak mógł się spodziewać, bez efektu.

 _Jego brat musiał być naprawdę rozkojarzony - albo też skoro już był wolny, chciał zwrócić na siebie uwagę potencjalnych wielbicieli._

Faktycznie, zadziałało i wszyscy na korytarzu zauważyli, jak wymagający szacunku nawet od zaprzyjaźnionych prywatnie uczniów Mistrz Eliksirów trzepnął go w tył głowy sycząc:  
\- Proszę pamiętać, że jesteś w szkole, panie Malfoy.

Draco poczerwieniał i mruknął coś niedosłyszalnie, wchodząc za nim do sali.

 _Czyli chyba jednak to nie o taką uwagę mu chodziło..._ _  
_


	41. Chapter 41

_Wszystko..._

 _Niecierpliwość... Niektórzy uważają ją za jeden z grzechów głównych. Zapewne ci sami, którzy mówią, że lepiej jest szukać, niż znaleźć._

 _Inni wiedzą, że można nawet umrzeć... na czekanie._

 **Rozdział 41. Wszystko ma swój czas.**

Im bliżej było do wyborów nowego Ministra Magii tym bardziej Lord Voldemort był zapracowany i nie były to tylko łatwe i proste spotkania ze zwolennikami, aby ich utwierdzić, że dobrze robią popierając go i skłaniając, by przekonywali też do tego innych.

Przede wszystkim zajmował się tymi niepewnymi, którzy nie byli co prawda za mroczną magią, jednak wystarczająco zrazili się do jasnej strony - zarówno w wersji oficjalnej, czyli grupie popierającej dotychczasowego ministra Fudge'a jak i tej prywatnie zebranej a potem zdradzonej przez Dumbledore'a, która na swojego kandydata wybrała Rufusa Scrimgeoura.

Ale nawet gdyby nie udało mu się odebrać im żadnych zwolenników i tak miał nad obydwoma, a raczej nad każdym z nich obu wyraźną przewagę, bo w przeciwieństwie do wyżej wymienionych mroczna strona była zjednoczona, stojąc za nim murem. Od dawna spychani na margines czarodzieje, nie mogli przepuścić okazji, by wreszcie mieć swojego Pana u władzy i to w dodatku całkiem legalnie.

To że ci czarodzieje, którzy gdyby zgodzili się działać razem, chociażby ustalając najprostszy podział: Minister i Wiceminister, mogliby stanowić dla Voldemorta prawdziwe niebezpieczeństwo byli ze sobą skłóceni i zamiast występować przeciw niemu dyskredytowali siebie nawzajem było doprawdy szczęśliwą okolicznością i też wcale bynajmniej nie przypadkową.

Agenci Czarnego Pana skutecznie podjudzali głównych graczy przeciw sobie, a wszelkie informacje co też jeden z nich o drugim powiedział natychmiast ukazywały się w Proroku powodując jeszcze ostrzejszą odpowiedź i koło samo się napędzało.

Konkurencja się piekliła, podczas gdy rozpowszechniany w tym samym czasie przez zawsze uśmiechniętego i życzliwego dla wszystkich Lorda Volemorta starannie przygotowany, stonowany, acz populistyczny program promujący wolność i równość dla wszystkich przekonywał dotąd niezdecydowane małe pionki, które nie przejmowały się tym, kto jest na szczycie, póki panował spokój a im samym żyło się bezpiecznie i wygodnie.

Wyniki kolejnych sondaży były coraz korzystniejsze a wieczory spędzane z kochankiem ładowały mu dodatkową energią, by zdobyć świat - już nie tylko dla siebie, ale dla nich. Zgrzyt jakim w tej harmonii była ich noworoczna umowa spychał głęboko w podświadomość, ciesząc się tym co ma teraz.

Początkowo, zadowolony z siebie Tom nawet tego nie zauważył, ale z czasem dotarło do niego, że o ile Harry przeważnie - _ale wcale nie zawsze_ \- spotykał się z nim, gdy mu to zaproponował to sam z siebie ani razu tego nie zrobił.

Chłopak przestał nawet mieć do niego pytania dotyczące czarnej magii i obrony przed nią. Oczywiście rozumiał, co za tym akurat stoi: teraz gdy jego profesor była Bellatrix Lestrange, z którą nie miał takich problemów jak wcześniej z wilkołakiem to do niej zaczął się zwracać z wątpliwościami.

Ponieważ Tom sam czarownicę wszystkiego nauczył wiedział, że jest wystarczająco kompetentna by chłopakowi pomóc.

Rozumiał też, że na ostatnim roku, przed egzaminami Harry musi być naprawdę zajęty…  
 _On sam też był zajęty, lecz dla ukochanego zawsze miałby czas, gdyby tylko się do niego odezwał…_

Był coraz bardziej zirytowany, zwłaszcza po tym jak przez kilka dni specjalnie nie prosił Harry'ego o spotkanie, żeby sprawdzić jak długo zajmie chłopakowi zauważenie tego i zaniepokojone pytanie go, co się stało.

A Harry wcale się nie zaniepokoił i zawiedziony Tom musiał przyjąć do wiadomości, że prawdopodobnie nawet tego nie zauważył...

Przez co znowu poczuł się jak na początku ich znajomości, tak jak wtedy nie będąc pewnym: co Harry myśli i czego chce, zwłaszcza, że po lekcjach oklumencji chłopak nauczył się kompletnie zatrzaskiwać swój umysł, także przed nim.

Nie był desperatem, żeby go wprost o to zapytać a tym bardziej nie zniży się do wypytywania innych, chyba, że…

Chyba, że...

...Uda się do osoby bliskiej Harry'emu, której dyskrecji był absolutnie pewien. Nie bez powodu był on jego najzaufańszym i najbardziej zbliżonym do przyjaciela towarzyszem.

* * *

Harry Potter nie potrzebował ani sławy ani znajomości przyjacielsko-rodzinnych, aby stać się ulubieńcem ich nowej pani profesor. Jednak to, że już wcześniej był prywatnym uczniem Bellatrix a szczególnie więź, jaką nawiązali pracując nad magią umysłu niewątpliwie ułatwiło mu zdobycie takiej pozycji.

Było między nimi dokładnie to, na co narzekał Draco, gdy był z Michaelem: wspólne zainteresowania, radość i swoboda spędzania razem czasu, bez tego " _czegoś"_ , co sprawiało, że chwile gdy był z Tomem były tak cudownie i przerażająco intensywne.

Potrzebował takiej normalnej przyjaźni, bez podtekstów, dodatkowo czarownica rozumiała go lepiej nawet niż Draco i nie traktowała wszystkiego tak poważnie jak jego brat.

Draco chwilami bywał zaskakująco dziecinny, ale czasem wydawał się starszy od swojego ojca. Jako jedyny dziedzic wysokiego, bogatego rodu od zawsze był pouczany co się z tym wiąże i starał się jak najlepiej wypełniać swoją rolę. Nawet gdy rodzice dawali mu wolną rękę on sam i tak nakładał na siebie obowiązki i ograniczenia.

Za to Lady Lestrange wypełniła już swoje zobowiązania wobec rodziny a teraz, gdy jej mąż wreszcie zakończył swoje życie w Azkabanie i jedyny poza jej siostrą, żyjący Black - Syriusz nie miał zamiaru mówić jej, co ma robić zyskała pełną wolność i mogła robić co chciała.

Czarownica dobrze znała jego moc i umiejętności, byli też doskonale zgrani, więc Harry szybko stał się czymś w rodzaju nieoficjalnego asystenta. Nie tylko pomagał jej w demonstracjach nowych zaklęć, ale też zorganizowanych z jej inicjatywy dodatkowych zajęciach, czymś w rodzaju klubu pojedynków, tyle że bardziej zaawansowanych i dlatego otwartych tylko dla uczniów z szóstego i siódmego roku.

Harry był jej za to ostatnie szczególnie wdzięczny, bo dało mu okazję do ponownego zbliżenia ze starymi przyjaciółmi Gryfonami, z którymi po zmianie klasy już go coraz mniej łączyło.

I właśnie przed kolejnym spotkaniem klubu OPCM Harry udał się do Severusa Snape'a, tym razem nie jako swojego opiekuna tylko Mistrza Eliksirów. Używane przez nich zaklęcia bywały niebezpieczne a zbyt częste wizyty w skrzydle szpitalnym zostałyby przez Panią Pomfrey zgłoszone do dyrektorki i ta mogłaby im w ogóle zakazać spotkań, musieli zatem znaleźć wyjście alternatywne.

Harry wpadł na pomysł jak to rozwiązać i załatwił ze Snapem, aby im towarzyszył na spotkaniach, nie tylko jako kolejny opiekun i instruktor ale także w razie potrzeby jako pomoc medyczna.

W przypadku zaś, gdyby nie mógł się zjawić, zobowiązał się wcześniej zaopatrzyć go w zapas najczęściej potrzebnych eliksirów.

Taki zestaw Gryfon miał dzisiaj odebrać, ponieważ Snape przekazał mu sową w trakcie kolacji, że miał dużo prac do sprawdzenia i spóźni się na dzisiejsze spotkanie. Niestety, jak to stanowczo nazbyt często się Harry'emu zdarzało zagadał się z kolegami i teraz zamiast spokojnie iść pędził przez lochy, żeby się wyrobić na czas.

Zapukał do drzwi i po krótkim:

\- Wejść. – Wpadł do środka, wpadając też na stojącego obok kominka i otrzepującego się z drobinek pyłu czarodzieja.

* * *

Generalnie nie znoszący nieuważnych czarodziejów Tom, kiedy to Harry wpadł na niego, bez narzekania chwycił go w pasie, powstrzymując przed upadkiem. Darował sobie standardowe w takiej sytuacji: _„uważaj, jak chodzisz"_ , czy też _„dokąd tak spieszno",_ zamiast tego mówiąc ciepło z doprawdy minimalną pretensją w głosie.

\- Witaj, Harry. Dawno cię nie widziałem.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się przekornie. - Dzisiaj się nie napatrzysz, nie mam teraz czasu. – Zwinnie wysuwając się z jego rąk i zwracając się do profesora. – Jeżeli można, chciałbym zabrać eliksiry na zajęcia. – Z potulną, przepraszającą minką dodając. – Spieszy mi się, bo trochę zamarudziłem.

\- No, co ty nie powiesz? – Odburknął gderliwie Severus wyciągając z szafki, najwidoczniej przygotowane dla niego wcześniej pudełko. – Dzisiaj się raczej nie wyrobię, więc postarajcie się zbytnio nie okaleczać. – Dodał już całkiem poważnie podając je Harry'emu.

\- Jasne. Dzięki. – Gryfon złapał je z promiennym uśmiechem i po drodze jeszcze objął jednym ramieniem Toma, kradnąc krótki – _zdecydowanie zbyt krótki –_ pocałunek. – Do zobaczenia. – Rzucił już stojąc w drzwiach.

Po jego wyjściu przez chwilę w komnatach panowała cisza. Potem Snape odchrząknął i wskazał gościowi fotel przy stoliczku kawowym.

\- Co cię do mnie sprowadza, Panie? – Zagadnął zamykając kałamarz z czerwonym atramentem, którego używał wyłącznie do sprawdzania prac uczniów i przenosząc na stolik dzbanek z herbatą i ciastka, stojące dotąd na blacie biurka dodając do nich drugą filiżankę.

Tom zaczekał, aż Severus także zajmie miejsce naprzeciw niego.

\- Nic specjalnego, chciałem po prostu pogadać ze starym przyjacielem.- Odparł nalewając sobie gorący napój. Nie spiesząc się pociągnął łyk, zanim dodał, całkiem obojętnym tonem i nie podnosząc wzroku znad filiżanki. – Harry bardzo się gdzieś spieszył.

 _Oczywiście, tylko pogadać ze starym przyjacielem._ – Profesor uśmiechnął się w duchu, równie obojętnym tonem odpowiadając.

\- Faktycznie, ostatnio ma mnóstwo zajęć. Oprócz nauki jeszcze zaangażował się w prowadzony przez Lestrange klub Obrony... - Tu przerwał biorąc łyk herbaty i czekał, aż czarnoksiężnik rzuci mu zniecierpliwione spojrzenie, nim wzruszając ramionami dokończył. - …Ale w zamian ona pomaga mu przy treningach quidditcha, więc to się wyrównuje.

\- Nasza Bellatrix pomaga Gryfonom? – Tom był autentycznie zdziwiony, chociaż pewnie nie powinien, czarownica zawsze była najbardziej lojalna wobec rodziny i wobec niego, a Harry był teraz rodziną i Lord Voldemort był w drużynie Harry'ego.

\- Gdyby Draco jeszcze grał pewnie miałaby opory podsuwając im pomysły na pokonanie Slytherinu, ale poza nim nie jest do nikogo w szkole przywiązana a z Harrym od początku świetnie się rozumieją i współpracują. – Snape wyjaśnił z dość kwaśną miną, w końcu chodziło o jego Dom, trudno było mu dopingować i życzyć szczęścia Harry'emu, gdy walczył z jego Ślizgonami.

\- To ostatni mecz w tym roku i ostatni dla Harry'ego. I decydujący: ten kto wygra nie tylko zdobędzie Puchar Quidditcha, będzie też miał większe szanse na zdobycie Pucharu Domów. - W jego głosie była gorycz i nie skrywana uraza do zawsze zwycięskich rywali. - Gryfoni nawet nie potrzebują do tego wielkiej wygranej, starczy jak Harry na wejście złapie znicz, bo brakuje im tylko sto punktów, by przegonić Krukonów, my potrzebujemy do tego trzystu, więc musielibyśmy bardzo się postarać. Ale miło byłoby zdobyć je oba, a przynajmniej Puchar Quidditcha – właśnie ten jeden raz.

\- Marne masz szanse. - Tom był pewny wygranej swojego Złotego Chłopca.

\- Nigdy nie wiadomo. - Stwierdził sentencjonalnie Severus. Nie bardzo sam w to wierzył, ale nadzieja umiera ostatnia. – Harry może być rozkojarzony przez przemęczenie a my nie mamy nic do stracenia, więc możemy grać ryzykownie.

\- W każdym razie, nie życzę ci powodzenia. - Tom mówił jak zwykle szczerze, od razu postanawiając, że dopilnuje aby ukochany był w formie, choćby miał go przed meczem związać i zamknąć w lochach zmuszając do wypoczynku i wciśnie mu też wszelkie potrzebne eliksiry.

Snape tylko pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.  
 _To oczywiste, że w tym temacie czarnoksiężnik bezwarunkowo popierał Harry'ego. Nie miał powodów by przejmować się bardziej swoim starym Domem niż młodym kochankiem._

Posiedzieli jeszcze przez chwilę bez pośpiechu kończąc herbatę i rozmawiając o wszystkim i o niczym.

Tom pogratulował sobie pomysłu przyjścia tutaj, uspokoił się i to nie tylko co do Harry'ego - nie zdawał sobie wcześniej sprawy, jak bardzo potrzebował takiej chwili wytchnienia od roboczych spotkań i politycznych gadek-szmatek.

 _Kiedyś tak nie było, kiedyś czuł się świetnie snując zawiłe plany i nie dbając o nikogo..._

 _Jeszcze dwa lata wcześniej…_

 _Wszystko przez Harry'ego. A może raczej przez Dumbledore'a? – Gdyby starzec się wtedy nie zabił…_

 _Może powinien zapalić jakąś świeczkę na jego pustym grobie?_

* * *

Draco wiedział, że w tej przyjaźni brata z ciotką nie ma nic niewłaściwego, ale znając zaborczość Voldemorta wobec Harry'ego i tak go niepokoiła. Zatem jak każdy nadopiekuńczy brat, w końcu nie wytrzymał i aby zająć się sprawą zaprosił go na wspólną naukę.

A kiedy już zajęli wolny stolik w kącie biblioteki zamiast otworzyć księgę zagadnął go, niby nonszalancko, komentując, że po raz kolejny zjawił się na posiłku tuż przed jego zniknięciem, bo spędził przerwę w zajęciach na dyskusji z Bellatrix zamiast jak najszybciej opuścić klasę, jak robią to normalni uczniowie.

\- Cieszysz się ostatnimi chwilami wolności?

\- Co masz na myśli? - Harry wolał udać, że nie rozumie pytania, bez wielkiej nadziei, że Draco odpuści. Niestety miał rację, bo ten natychmiast wyjaśnił, o co mu chodziło.

\- To że ostatnio niemal każdą wolną od nauki chwilę spędzasz z naszą nową profesor a obaj wiemy jak bardzo twój narzeczony nie lubi, gdy poświęcasz swój czas i uwagę innym osobom. - Złośliwie się uśmiechając poklepał go po ramieniu. - Korzystaj z okazji bo w szkole nie ma na to wpływu, ale kiedy będziecie oficjalnie razem i do tego pracując w tym samym miejscu to na pewno nie puści cię od siebie nawet na krok.

\- Po pierwsze to w przeciwieństwie do ciebie nie startuję na staż urzędnika tylko Aurora, więc nie ma opcji, żebyśmy ze sobą pracowali a po drugie: wcale nie będziemy parą.

Draco zakrztusił się i rozkaszlał, chwilę trwało, zanim wreszcie wydusił zszokowane.  
\- Że co?! Ty chyba żartujesz... Wiesz, ja osobiście za nim nie przepadam, ale ty go kochasz, jesteście dla siebie stworzeni. Nie mogliście zerwać. - Przerwał i zaniepokojenie na jego twarzy zmieniło się w chmurną, ledwie powstrzymywaną wściekłość. - Harry, jeżeli ten gad cię wykorzystał i porzucił, to ja go...

Harry miałby ochotę się roześmiać, ale faktycznie: ostatnio nie opuszczał spotkań w szkole, aby mieć czas na spotkania z Tomem więc jego brat miał wszelkie powody, by tak pomyśleć, a to że od razu chciał walczyć za jego uczucia i honor było wspaniałe i bohaterskie, aczkolwiek tym razem całkowicie zbędne.

\- Nie rozstaliśmy się. Po prostu poprosiłem go żebyśmy nawet jak skończę siedemnaście lat, jeszcze na jakiś czas pozostawili to w tajemnicy.

Draco się zaśmiał. Mieszkali razem, więc dobrze znał sytuację. Faktycznie może i czarnoksiężnik przestał rzucać mordercze spojrzenia najbliższym i wtajemniczonym w ich relację, lecz kiedy nie mógł się z nim pokazać jako Lord Voldemort robił to Tom Riddle i bez wahania i bez poczucia winy dalej odstraszał ludzi.

Zresztą kiedy tylko Harry miał wolną chwilę Tom natychmiast już był przy nim, zanim zdąży chłopaka przejąć ktoś inny. I nie ukrywał, że nie może się doczekać, kiedy oficjalnie zgłosi swoje prawa do niego.

Draco był całkowicie pewien, że:  
\- To niemożliwe. Nigdy nie uwierzę, że się na to zgodził.

\- Zgodził się. Powiedziałem, ze nie chcę plotek na ten temat, Rozumiesz: Minister i stażysta. Prorok by tego nie odpuścił.

\- Jasne. Tylko, że Prorok jest pod jego kontrolą, poza tym od kiedy aż tak się przejmujesz pismakami? – Draco patrzył na niego podejrzliwie. To było zbyt naciągane, nawet jak na Harry'ego.

\- Od kiedy nie miałem innego pomysłu, żeby go do tego przekonać. Nie mogę odpuścić sobie tego stażu a sam wiesz, jak on się zachowuje, gdy nie musimy się ukrywać. Jako mój facet byłby nie do wytrzymania. Wyobrażasz go sobie, jak wpada na szkolenia: „bo akurat obok przechodził" i strzela oczami… albo klątwami, bo ktoś mnie dotyka, czy patrzy, gdzie nie trzeba?

Draco wzdrygnął się z głośnym sykiem wciągając powietrze: doskonale potrafił sobie to wyobrazić. Pokiwał głową, przyznając mu rację i Harry ciągnął dalej.

\- Dziękuję bardzo. Może zrzędzić w domu ile zechce, ale nie dam mu prawa do kontrolowania mnie publicznie. Lepiej niech jeszcze trochę popracuje nad panowaniem nad swoimi zaborczymi instynktami, zanim się do niego przyznam. Musimy razem zacząć się spotykać z innymi ludźmi, ale nie jako para.

\- Wiesz, to trochę brzmi, jakbyś miał zamiar ciągać go na jakieś orgie, czy coś w tym stylu. - Porozumiewawcze uniesienie brwi i obaj się roześmieli.

\- Tobie tylko jedno w głowie. - Harry przewrócił oczami.

\- Mnie w głowie, tobie w życiu. - Odciął się jego brat. - A na poważnie, uważasz, że długo uda ci się to przeciągać? Może lepiej po prostu powiedz prawdę i niech pracuje nad swoim nastawieniem?

\- Nie mogę powiedzieć mu, że wciąż jeszcze nie chcę tego, na co on tak bardzo czeka ani już tym bardziej tego, że obawiam się, że będzie przewrażliwiony i narobi zamieszania. Zraniłbym jego uczucia i dumę a wtedy tylko jeszcze bardziej by się uparł lub jeszcze gorzej: zrobiłby się niepotrzebnie podejrzliwy... A tak ponieważ to ja mam problem, więc ustąpił i zrobi wszystko, żeby mi pomóc sobie z tym poradzić.

\- Jesteś cholernym intrygantem, mały. – Brat spojrzał na niego z podziwem. Z ust Ślizgona to był najwyższy komplement..

\- Po prostu znam faceta, z którym chcę spędzić resztę życia i wiem jak uniknąć niepotrzebnych scen złości i zazdrości. Zamiast go krytykować, proszę o pomoc. Tom jest macho - jego ego rozkwita, gdy może mnie wesprzeć silnym ramieniem. - Wzruszył ramionami, przyznając się do własnej słabości. - A mi to pasuje: od dzieciaka musiałem liczyć tylko na siebie a i potem cały czarodziejski świat na mnie liczył. Fajnie móc wreszcie czasem odpuścić i znaleźć w kimś oparcie. - Kończąc z bezczelnie złośliwym uśmieszkiem. - Dopóki robi to, co chcę, niech myśli, że to on jest alfą i mną rządzi.

Draco zacmokał kręcąc głową.

\- Nie jestem pewien czy to takie proste, ale jak mówisz: to twój facet, rób jak uważasz. - Ostrzegawczo uniósł brwi. - Tylko nie miej potem do nikogo pretensji, jak się zorientuje w sytuacji i naprawdę zrobi z tego problem.

Harry kiwnął głową, przyjmując jego ostrzeżenie i sięgnął po odebrany wcześniej od pani Pince tom księgi zaklęć.  
\- Czy teraz kiedy już wszystko wiesz, możemy wreszcie wziąć się do pracy?

\- Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek przyzwyczaję się do ciebie w roli kujona. - Draco pokręcił głową cmokając z niedowierzaniem, ale posłusznie sięgnął po swoje notatki.

* * *

Wyjaśnienie dlaczego Harry nie miał dla niego czasu może i złagodziło nerwy, ale nie sprawiło, że chęć widzenia się z chłopakiem zmalała. Tom w raczej ponurym nastroju, bo Harry co prawda zgodził się z nim zobaczyć, ale dopiero następnego dnia sam udał się do biblioteki w Komnacie Tajemnic po potrzebne mu materiały o czarodziejskim prawie.

Nie wchodził przez korytarz, aportując się bezpośrednio do antresoli, jednak gdy przeglądał stare zwoje nie mógł się na nich skoncentrować. Coś tańczyło drażniąco na krawędzi jego świadomości, aż sięgnął myślą i zaskoczony stwierdził, że Harry jest tuż obok: w Komnacie, tylko że bynajmniej nie sam.

Szybko skierował się do wyjścia nie spodziewając się, że ich zaskoczy, w końcu przesuwające się skały nawet jeżeli hałas jest magicznie wyciszony i tak powinny zwrócić uwagę. Tak się nie stało.

Może dlatego, że Komnata zamiast czarodziejskimi kulami rozjaśniona była światłem świec, które drgając rzucały wokół chybotliwe cienie. Zapewne miało to utrudnić życie walczącym tam teraz czarodziejom, wymusić większą koncentrację, by na czas wyłapywali szczegóły.

Prychnął zniecierpliwiony... I wtedy poczuł ciepły, lekki dotyk znanego umysłu - jednak Harry go zauważył, ale chłopak nie pozwolił by to wybiło go z rytmu.

Tom stanął w otwartym przejściu, nie wchodząc na kładkę, by obserwować jego zacięty pojedynek z Lestrange i musiał przyznać, że był to bardzo interesujący widok. Oboje tak samo drobni, zwinni stosowali podobną taktykę i ich idealne ruchy przypominały bardziej taniec niż walkę.

Obiektywnie musiał stwierdzić, że technika Harry'ego znacznie się poprawiła od kiedy ostatnio sam się z nim pojedynkował - Bellatrix była bardzo dobrą nauczycielką.

 _Może wcześniej powinien pomyśleć, żeby chłopak miał większy wachlarz przeciwników?_  
Ale wolał sam się tym zajmować. Wszystko z Harrym wolał robić osobiście, źle znosił konkurencję.

Zresztą różnorodność też jest przereklamowana, z tego co wiedział, w Hogwarcie nauczyciele Obrony co roku się zmieniali i wielkiego pożytku z nich nie było… A i tak najważniejszy jest talent... i moc.

Nawet najlepsze wyszkolenie i doświadczenie nie pomogło w tej potyczce czarownicy, Harry miał nie tylko lepszy refleks, ale przede wszystkim większą siłę zaklęć. Po kilkunastu minutach od jego pojawienia się Lestrange wylądowała plecami przy jednym z posągów węża z różdżką przyciśniętą do szyi.

Czarownica złapała Harry'ego za nadgarstek, ale nie w desperackiej próbie powstrzymania, to był raczej gest, z jakim zmęczeni partnerzy po walce nawzajem się podtrzymują. Chłopak pochylił się ku niej, nie zdążył jednak się o nią oprzeć.

Tom co prawda wiedział, że to absolutnie nie pójdzie w tym kierunku, jak stałoby się w ich przypadku, ale sielska scenka i tak mu działała na nerwy.

Zaklaskał głośno, by przyciągnąć ich uwagę, no i dlatego, że za tę akcję należało się Harry'emu uznanie.

 _I wreszcie_ został przez oboje zauważony.

Chłopak odstąpił od przeciwniczki i przywołał z powrotem wytrąconą przez niego różdżkę z szarmanckim ukłonem ją czarownicy zwracając i dopiero wtedy podszedł do niego, szybko pokonując kładkę nad posągiem Slytherina.

\- Cieszę się, że ci się spodobało. – Objął go na powitanie, całując w policzek. _Dlaczego nie w usta?_ – Miałeś dobry widok? - Drażnił się z nim, dobrze wiedząc, że ani te kilkadziesiąt metrów ani półmrok nie stanowiły dla niego problemu i zachichotał złośliwie widząc jego oburzenie, odsuwając się w udawanym przestrachu.

Tom nie pozwolił mu na to, owijając ramieniem i przyciskając do swojego boku, na swoje szczęście chłopak bez protestu objął go w pasie. Mimo że wyglądał spokojnie i swobodnie, naprawdę mocno się o niego opierał i mężczyzna wyraźnie czuł drżenie jego mięśni i ciężki oddech.

 _Harry na pewno nie miał aż tak kiepskiej kondycji, zdecydowanie był przemęczony - bo za dużo na siebie wziął._ Ale o tym porozmawia z nim na osobności.

\- Wystarczająco, by widzieć jak bardzo poprawił się twój styl. – Skinął głową czarownicy. - Gratuluję, pani Lestrange. Świetnie go szkolisz. Tylko dlaczego ćwiczycie tutaj zamiast w szkolnej sali treningowej z tą waszą grupą? – To pytanie było już do Harry'ego.

Musiał o to zapytać, bo jakkolwiek miło było na nich patrzeć i ewidentnie nauka przynosiła owoce, to jednak Komnata Tajemnic była ich prywatnym miejscem i to że chłopak zaprosił do niej kogoś innego zdenerwowało go i sprawiło mu przykrość.

\- Zaklęcia mrocznej magii są monitorowane i nawet profesor Obrony nie może ich za często używać a na pewno nie uczniowie. Nie chcę na sam koniec nauki mieć kłopotów. – Wyjaśnił Harry, od razu zgadując z czym ma problem i gładząc go delikatnie, przepraszająco po biodrze obejmującą go ręką.

 _Za dobrze wiedział, jak go rozpraszać i udobruchać._

\- Możemy przez chwilę porozmawiać? – Zapytał Tom, ale w jego oczach chłopak mógł wyraźnie odczytać, że bynajmniej nie tylko o rozmowę mu chodzi.

Uśmiechnął się ze zrozumieniem i przymknął oczy kiwając głową. _Skoro już tu są..._  
\- Dobrze, tylko wyprowadzę ciocię. - Znowu chciał się od niego odsunąć i znowu Tom zamiast mu na to pozwolić zacieśnił uścisk.

\- Nie ma potrzeby, - Błysnęło fioletem, gdy bezróżdżkowo i niewerbalnie rzucił zaklęcie patrząc na Lestrange. - Masz trzy minuty by stąd wyjść, potem przejście się zamknie. - Gdy kończył mówić czarownica już pędziła w stronę otwierających się masywnych drzwi, wiedziała, że nie żartował a miała przed sobą długi korytarz i niewiele krótszą lewitację do wyjścia w damskiej łazience.

Nie zwracając już na nią uwagi Tom zgasił świece i skierował ich w stronę biblioteki, Harry cały czas się o niego opierał, a kiedy usiedli na kanapie podwinął nogi i z westchnieniem przymknął oczy, kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu.

\- To o czym chciałeś rozmawiać? - Zapytał miękko i cicho.

Mężczyzna pokręcił głową, cmokając krytycznie nad jego zachowaniem.

\- Pamiętasz, jak na początku roku opowiadałeś mi, że twój brat przegiął ze swoim ambitnym planem? On się uspokoił, za to ty przeciwnie. – Harry poruszył się by zaprotestować, ale nie pozwolił na to, twardo kończąc. – Poza tym on uczy się głównie teorii a ty oprócz zaklęć trenujesz quidditcha i jeszcze te pojedynki... Nie przeczę, świetnie sobie dzisiaj poradziłeś z Bellatrix, ale i tak jesteś w nędznej formie. Jak nie przestaniesz się forsować, to zawalisz wszystko.

\- Przesadzasz. - Mruknął chłopak, układając się wygodniej. - Rzeczywiście, powinienem wziąć przykład z Draco i w tym roku zrezygnować z quidditcha... Ale tego nie zrobiłem. - Uniósł się patrząc mu w oczy. - Tylko ten jeden ostatni mecz, nie mogę teraz ich zostawić. A potem będę miał trzy tygodnie do OWUTEM-ów i kolejne do egzaminów w Ministerstwie. Dam radę.

Tom nawet by mu uwierzył, gdyby znowu nie oparł się o niego, mówiąc coraz wolniej i kończąc ziewnięciem. Potem przekręcił się moszcząc wygodniej i mruknął jeszcze coś całkiem niewyraźnie, zasypiając.

Nie na taki wieczór liczył, chociaż i tak było lepiej, niż się spodziewał przenosząc się do Hogwartu. Przynajmniej był z Harrym i na pewno nie miał zamiaru go budzić, żeby wracał do Wieży. Postanowił się nim zająć, dopilnować by przynajmniej tej nocy porządnie się wyspał.

Nie wypuszczając ukochanego z objęć transmutował kanapę w łóżko i ostrożnie go na nim ułożył. Potem rozebrał ich obu a zanim dołączył do chłopaka w pościeli wezwał jeszcze swojego skrzata oddając mu ubrania do oczyszczenia i zamawiając śniadanie na następny dzień.

Potem wreszcie przytulił do siebie chłopaka i zgasił magiczne światła.

* * *

W Wieży Gryffindoru a zwłaszcza w dormitorium siódmego roku zawsze coś się działo, uczniowie wracali o najróżniejszych porach, niektórzy dopiero nad ranem i bywało przy tym na tyle głośno, że budzili nie tylko kolegów z sypialni.

Teraz jednak Harry'emu nic nie przeszkadzało i przespał spokojnie całą noc. Dawno już nie czuł się tak wypoczęty jak dzisiaj, kiedy obudził się wyjątkowo jeszcze zanim rozległ się dzwonek na pobudkę. Wokół było zupełnie cicho, czuł przyjemny zapach kawy i tostów. I natychmiast zerwał się zdając sobie sprawę, że coś tu nie gra.

Mrugał rozglądając się dookoła: _to nie była jego sypialnia. Dlaczego jego łóżko znajdowało się w bibliotece?_ Obok zobaczył stolik zastawiony śniadaniem a przy nim siedział uśmiechnięty i rześki Tom.

Harry przeciągnął dłonią po włosach, kojarząc wreszcie gdzie jest i poprawiwszy prześcieradło, odchrząknął i potrząsnął głową z przepraszającym uśmiechem.

\- Chyba wczoraj odpadłem, zanim zaczęliśmy rozmowę. - Spojrzał na zastawiony stolik a potem w magiczne okno, na zewnątrz było już jasno. Rozszerzył oczy z przestrachem i rzucił Tempus. - Bogowie, dlaczego pozwoliłeś mi tyle spać? - Gorączkowo rozglądał się za swoim ubraniem.

Tom w odpowiedzi się roześmiał.

\- Spokojnie, dopiero podano śniadanie w Wielkiej Sali, a ty nie musisz tam iść. Przebierz się.- Wskazał mu rozłożone na fotelu obok, wyprane i wyprasowane szaty. - Możesz spokojnie zjeść a potem przed zajęciami pójść do Wieży po swoją torbę.

Mimo, że już niejeden raz spał z Tomem, Harry wciąż czuł się niezręcznie ubierając się przy nim, co było dla niego dziwne, bo rozbierając się nie miał takiego problemu. Teraz jednak nie miał czasu o tym myśleć, chwycił szatę owijając się nią i zabrał resztę ubrań idąc do łazienki. _Dobrze, że spali właśnie w tej sali, bo w pozostałych takich wygód nie było._

Kiedy wrócił zamiast łoża przy stole znowu stała kanapa. Tom wskazał mu miejsce naprzeciwko siebie, gdzie stał już kubek z pachnącą kawą i jajecznica z bekonem a obok sok pomarańczowy i słodkie bułeczki. Idealne śniadanie, tak jak lubił.

\- Nie powiedziałeś mi w końcu, o co ci chodziło. – Rzucił między kęsami, z przepraszającym uśmiechem. – Czy chciałeś tylko mnie objechać, że o siebie nie dbam?

\- Chciałem po prostu pobyć z tobą. – Tom nie chciał wszczynać kłótni, ale nie zdołał się powstrzymać od komentarza. – I rzeczywiście ktoś powinien ci czasem porządnie przygadać.

Harry przechylił głowę.

\- Już niedługo będziesz miał do tego więcej okazji. – Tom natychmiast uniósł głowę, rozszerzając oczy. _Czyżby Harry zmienił zdanie?_ – Jako mój najbliższy sąsiad będziesz mnie częściej widywać. - Dokończył chłopak. _Czyli nie zmienił._

Zaśmiał się na zawiedzione skrzywienie ust czarnoksiężnika, wyjaśniając.  
\- Nie mam teraz na to chęci ani czasu, ale po wszystkich egzaminach chcę się wreszcie zająć swoim domem… - Westchnął ponuro na tę myśl, w tym miejscu było wiele wspomnień zamkniętych w rzeczach jego rodziny, ale zaraz zrobił dziarską minę. - W końcu to moje dziedzictwo, tam się urodziłem. Muszę go zobaczyć i odświeżyć lub odnowić, żeby znowu był prawdziwym domem. A zanim to zrobię, na czas remontu zostanę u Malfoyów.

Tu Tom zrobił jeszcze bardziej zawiedzioną minę, liczył, że jednak chłopak po zakończeniu szkoły przeniesie się do niego… _i może już zostanie_. Harry tymczasem kontynuował:

\- Ale siedemnastkę chcę już w nim urządzić i odtąd na stałe tam zamieszkać. Oczywiście też jesteś zaproszony. Mam nadzieję, że mimo obowiązków znajdziesz czas dla sąsiada i wpadniesz chociaż na część rodzinną, jeżeli nie na nocną imprezę.

\- Naprawdę chcesz, żebym tam był? Przy wszystkich twoich przyjaciołach i znajomych? Pewno Prorok też będzie chciał wpaść i zrobić chociaż kilka zdjęć... - Tom nie dowierzał temu, co usłyszał.

Harry przewrócił oczami, ale cierpliwie tłumaczył.

\- Nie chcę ogłaszać, że jesteśmy parą ale nic nie mówiłem o udawaniu, że się nie znamy. Będziemy mieszkać tuż obok, Lucjusz Malfoy jest twoim najbliższym współpracownikiem a ja wybrałem Draco jako mojego brata. Kiedy mieszkaliśmy obaj w tym samym czasie w Malfoy Manor, pomagałeś nam w nauce - to raczej oczywiste, że dobrze się poznaliśmy... Przecież musimy się spotykać żeby się polubić.

\- I poślubić. - Natychmiast uzupełnił czarnoksiężnik zadowolony z kierunku w jakim idzie ta rozmowa.

\- Wszystko w swoim czasie. - Zastopował jego entuzjazm Harry, ale nie kąśliwie, kręcąc głową z pobłażliwym uśmieszkiem.

Rozczarowanie, jakie Tom czuł i starał się zdusić od czasu ich noworocznej umowy w końcu zaczęło odpuszczać i rozwiewać się.

 _Harry zamieszka wreszcie obok niego i może od razu, tak jak się zastanawiali połączą korytarze, by odwiedzać się bez przeszkód i bez używania zaklęć, jakie ktoś mógłby namierzyć._

Ale przede wszystkim _wreszcie bez kamuflażu_ będzie obecny w życiu chłopaka _,_ nawet jeżeli na razie tylko jako przyjaciel.

Oczy mu rozbłysły i chciał wstać, by chwycić Harry'ego i okazać mu swoją radość. Ten jednak wstał pierwszy i co prawda nachylił się, by go pocałować, ale zaraz wyprostował unikając jego uścisku i odsuwając się.

\- Miło było, ale muszę już lecieć. – Widząc jego rozczarowanie, uśmiechnął się, przypominając. – Jesteśmy umówieni na wieczór?

 _Tak. Byli umówieni._

\- Do zobaczenia, Harry. – Patrzył jak chłopak odwraca się i wychodzi, nasłuchując coraz szybszych, cichnących kroków. Wreszcie otrząsnął się i zawołał skrzaty, by sprzątnęły stół a sam udał się do sztabu, obecnie mieszczącego się w jego domu.

Jeżeli chciał, żeby Harry był jego częstym gościem, powinien zorganizować na spotkania ze zwolennikami inne miejsce.

 _Może dom jego ojca?_

 _Skoro już przyznał się do mugola, może skorzystać z jego dziedzictwa. I tak stoi pusty, a do tego się nada._


	42. Chapter 42

_Wszystko..._

 _"Może nie jestem najdelikatniejszy_  
 _Może nie mówię właściwych słów_  
 _I chociaż nie wyglądam za specjalnie_  
 _Jestem Twój_  
 _I chociaż mogę być szorstki_  
 _Nigdy nie czuję się dość dobry_  
 _Może nie wydaje się to nazbyt wiele_  
 _ale jestem Twój"_

 _The Script - I'm yours  
Tłumaczenie - dla mnie - Antek  
_

 **Rozdział 42. M jak... małe czarodziejskie wesele  
**

Harry Potter nie był takim narcyzem, jakim niewątpliwie był jego brat (a przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję), ale nauczył się od niego doceniać piękno i bardzo mu się podobała jego nowa wyjściowa szata, jednak kiedy wraz z Draco szedł ulicą Pokątną czuł się w niej coraz bardziej nieswojo.

Szata pozornie była skromna: w całkowicie klasycznym stylu, czarna bez zdobień i dodatków, ale za to materiał sam w sobie był niesamowity, połyskujący różnymi odcieniami szmaragdu w zależności od tego ile i pod jakim kątem padało na niego światła.

Zamówił ją, za radą brata, specjalnie na jutrzejszą imprezę rodzinną u Malfoyów, ale kiedy przed odebraniem przymierzył ją u Madame Malkin przyznał, że nada się także na dzisiaj i już jej nie zdjął, swoją szkolną szatę składając i zmniejszając, by zmieściła się w kieszeni.

Teraz jednak przytłoczony spojrzeniami przechodniów zaczął mieć wątpliwości, czy jednak nie jest zbyt elegancka na popołudnie na mieście. Draco wprawdzie zapewnił go, że może ją spokojnie założyć idąc na obiad, tylko że… _Jego brat uważał też, że diamentowe guziki są odpowiednie do codziennej koszuli._

 _Cholera, powinien mieć własny rozum a nie bezkrytycznie go słuchać_ – niestety było już na to za późno. Co gorsza, zajęty rozważaniami, jak by się przed nim ukryć i jednak ją zdjąć nie upilnował Draco, kiedy ten zauważył ojca w grupce gości, którzy właśnie wkraczali do restauracji.

Ślizgon natychmiast przyspieszył, żeby go dogonić, zanim zajmą stolik. Harry, który zauważył obok wuja innego, wyższego od niego znajomego czarodzieja wcale nie uważał, że to taki dobry pomysł, ale nie mając wyjścia podążył za nim.

* * *

W ramach akcji przeciągania pracowników Ministerstwa na swoją stronę Lord Voldemort spotkał się już z większością z nich i większość z owej większości udało mu się przekonać. Dzisiaj miał przed sobą ostatnie, najtrudniejsze zadanie: dwóch szefów Departamentów: Przestrzegania Prawa i Kontaktów z Mugolami.

Byli to dwaj najbardziej kompetentni i wpływowi a jednocześnie najbardziej niechętni mrocznej magii czarodzieje. _Gdyby tylko udało mu się ich przekonać…_ Jeżeli już nie do poparcia go, to przynajmniej do pozostania na miejscu, kiedy Fudge odejdzie.

Niechciany głosik w tyle głowy szeptał mu, że gdyby Harry zgodził się do niego przyznać, pewno większość takich jak ten problemów by zniknęła. Złoty Chłopiec był bardziej popularny niż sam to przyznawał, co udowodnił efekt, jaki dało rok temu tylko jedno ich oficjalne spotkanie.

Ale sam zdecydował, by nie wykorzystywać ich związku w polityce. Przede wszystkim zaś już na samym początku obiecał chłopakowi, że to on będzie dyktował tempo… I w tym zamierzał słowa dotrzymać, choć na co dzień nieustannie próbował go przekonywać do pogłębienia i zalegalizowania ich więzi.

Zwykle Harry starał się tłumaczyć dlaczego nie chce posuwać się dalej i szybciej, ale czasem, gdy zbyt mocno go naciskał, tylko marszczył brwi, rzucając mu smutne spojrzenie i niemal słyszał jego zawiedzione: „Obiecałeś".

Na samą myśl, miał ochotę westchnąć lecz zamiast tego uśmiechał się leciutko udając rozluźnionego. Już wyobrażał sobie tę dzisiejszą rozmowę, na którą absolutnie nie miał ochoty. Jednak Malfoy miał rację – musi przynajmniej spróbować a w publicznym miejscu przynajmniej wszyscy będą musieli zachowywać się cywilizowanie.

Nagle na twarzy stojącego naprzeciw niego Lucjusza pojawił się prawdziwy, szczery uśmiech.  
\- Draco?! Co tu robicie, chłopcy?

 _Chłopcy?_ Odwrócił się doskonale wiedząc, kogo zobaczy, ale i tak zaskoczony wstrzymał oddech. Harry miał na sobie najmodniejszą w tym sezonie a zatem najdroższą, szatę z mieszanki najdelikatniejszych jedwabiu i wełny. Chłopak nieśmiało się uśmiechał, nerwowo zaplatając palce.

Tom dotąd uważał takie szaty za pretensjonalne i przeceniane, jednak teraz widząc jak idealnie podkreślają jego sylwetkę i rozświetlają jeszcze bardziej zieleń oczu Harry'ego uznał, że są warte każdej ceny.

Z zapatrzenia wyrwał go Draco, uprzejmie się witając. Harry poszedł w jego ślady:  
\- Witaj wuju, Tom, panowie. – Jego goście mieli doprawdy zdziwione miny, gdyby nie byli Lordami, zapewne opadłyby im szczęki. Harry natychmiast się uroczo zaczerwienił. – Przepraszam. Tak nazywamy Lorda Voldemorta prywatnie. – Przepraszający uśmiech w jego stronę.

Lucjusz odchrząknął przyciągając uwagę obecnych, by przedstawić ich oficjalnie, chociaż dla każdego czarodzieja tożsamość obu młodzieńców była oczywista już na pierwszy rzut oka.  
\- Mój syn Draco Malfoy i jego brat Harry Potter. Chłopcy, to Szefowie Departamentów Ministerstwa: Lordowie Lawless i Hardwill.

Młodzi czarodzieje ponownie elegancko się ukłonili a Draco zwrócił się do ojca odpowiadając na jego pierwotne pytanie.  
\- Byliśmy u Madame Malkin odebrać szatę Harry'ego na jutrzejszą uroczystość i zaszliśmy na coś szybkiego przed kolacją.

\- I oczywiście Draco zabronił mi zdejmować tę szatę „żebym się do niej przyzwyczaił". – Wtrącił Harry. – Wiem, że nie wyglądam w niej odpowiednio. – Harry oczywiście zauważył rzucane mu także tutaj spojrzenia i nie czuł się z nimi dobrze.

\- Wyglądasz jak elegancki młody czarodziej, panie Potter. – Odparł na to Lord Lawless.

Harry spojrzał na niego z wdzięcznością.  
\- Dziękuję. – Ale i tak wolał opuścić to najwyraźniej oficjalne spotkanie, _na pewno nie byli tu potrzebni._ \- To my już pójdziemy, nie będziemy panom przeszkadzać. – Dokończył, próbując się wycofać, ale drugi z Szefów od razu zaprotestował.

\- Ależ skąd, będzie nam miło, jeżeli do nas dołączycie. – Brzmiało to jak najbardziej szczerze. Wszyscy spojrzeli na organizatora spotkania, w osobie Lorda Voldemorta.

Oczywiście, że chciał, by chłopcy do nich dołączyli, ich obecność od razu rozluźniła niezręczną atmosferę. _Pomimo tego, że wcale nie podobał mu się sposób, w jaki ci dwaj i reszta obecnych w lokalu gapiła się na wystrojonego Harry'ego._

 _Nie mieli do tego prawa. To on je miał..._ A zamiast je egzekwować musiał uśmiechać się uprzejmie.  
\- Oczywiście, zapraszamy. Stolik na sześć osób. – Zwrócił się do szefa sali, cierpliwie czekającego na koniec ich rozmowy.

* * *

\- A cóż to za uroczystość, jeżeli mogę zapytać? - Zagadnął ciekawski Lawless Draco, nawiązując do jego wcześniejszych słów, kiedy tylko zajęli miejsca, otwierając karty dań.

\- Ach, to raczej małe spotkanie z rodziną i najbliższymi przyjaciółmi. Mamy z żoną dwudziestą rocznicę ślubu. - Wyjaśnił mu Lucjusz. Czarodzieje pokiwali głowami - najwyżsi arystokraci zwykle nie organizowali hucznych imprez, ceniąc sobie prywatność.

Tymczasem Harry po tym wyjaśnieniu otworzył szeroko oczy i odłożył łamaną i zagryzaną w międzyczasie bagietkę.  
\- Bym zapomniał. – Zwrócił się do Toma. – Pomożesz mi jutro z aportowaniem prezentu do Dworu? Zostawiłem go w domu. – _Konkretnie w Komnacie Tajemnic_ \- dodał już tylko dla niego za pośrednictwem Saas.

Na pytające spojrzenia obu Jasnych Lordów, wyjaśnił. – Lord Voldemort… - Wypowiedział jego oficjalne imię z emfazą. wystarczająco niezręcznie, by każdy wiedział jak rzadko go używa. - …Jest nie tylko najbliższym przyjacielem rodziny, ale też moim najbliższym sąsiadem. – Uśmiechnął się do czarnoksiężnika z przechyloną głową, czekając na odpowiedź.

\- Oczywiście, Harry. Zabierzemy się tam razem. – Bardzo starał się brzmieć jak dobry przyjaciel rodziny, a nie zaborczy narzeczony.

Chłopiec zatarł dłonie, uśmiechając się szeroko.  
\- Super. Dzięki. Wiedziałem, że mogę na ciebie liczyć.

Dalszą rozmowę przerwało pojawienie się kelnera, jednak Harry zdążył zauważyć spojrzenia, jakie wymienili między sobą goście Lorda Voldemorta: zdziwione i zamyślone. Najwyraźniej zapomnieli, że nie tylko Złoty Chłopiec już oficjalnie się spotkał z Czarnym Panem, lecz także obaj spędzali rok temu wakacje w Dworze Malfoyów – _a przecież jedno i drugie było opisane w Proroku._

* * *

Po wręcz błyskawicznej lustracji ignorowanej w czasie ich rozmowy karty, Malfoy i Lordowie z Ministerstwa zgodnie zamówili steki i czerwone wino, a Tom i chłopcy coś lżejszego: rybę z ryżem i czarną herbatę, tymczasem popijając wodę i podjadając stojące w koszyczku pokrojone korzenne bagietki.

W oczekiwaniu na podanie potraw i później podczas posiłku rozmowa toczyła się wokół neutralnych tematów: pogody i sportu czyli quidditcha, bo jak się okazało, Lord Hardwill sam kiedyś grał w szkolnej drużynie a ponieważ miał siostrzeńca w Hogwarcie, konkretnie Gryffindorze, więc wiedział o bliskim ostatnim meczu i oczywiście kibicował Harry'emu. Obaj Lordowie wyrazili też zainteresowanie, jak chłopcom idzie w szkole.

Atmosfera może nawet za bardzo się rozluźniła i czarnoksiężnik nie miał pojęcia jak lekko i naturalnie skierować rozmowę na temat, dla którego w ogóle umówił się z oboma Lordami. Kiedy on się zastanawiał, to Harry zwrócił się do Hardwilla, jednak mając na myśli obu Szefów.

\- Chcemy z Draco dostać się na staż w Ministerstwie, mam nadzieję, że się tam spotkamy? – Tom bardzo starał się nie okazywać, jak bardzo _jego_ interesowała ta odpowiedź.

\- A w jakim departamencie chcielibyście pracować? – To Lawless odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie a jemu z kolei odpowiedział Draco.

\- Harry chce zostać Aurorem, ale ja asystentem, a potem sekretarzem. Ojciec bardzo pana podziwia za talent i fachowość, a ja interesuję się prawem, chciałbym dla pana pracować. – Patrzył wyczekująco z nieśmiałym uśmiechem na czarodzieja.

Obaj Lordowie wymienili krótkie spojrzenie i Lawless wrócił wzrokiem do Draco, odpowiadając ze zdecydowaniem.

\- Jeżeli masz takie same ambicje jak twój ojciec, panie Malfoy to na pewno ci się uda dostać do Ministerstwa. – Tu spojrzenie na puchnącego z dumy, ale udającego skromność Lucjusza. - W departamencie często nam opowiada o tym, jaki jesteś zdolny i pracowity, z pewnością i z tobą będzie mi się dobrze pracowało, przyda mi się taki asystent.

Tom zamarł – _Lawless na pewno nie miał złudzeń, że Fudge ma choćby śladowe szanse by pozostać na stanowisku Ministra, a jednak mówił o pracy z oboma Malfoyami - po wyborach?_  
 _Czyżby Draco właśnie uzyskał potwierdzenie, na jakim jemu zależało?_

Nie miał jednak okazji, by zapytać ich o to wprost. Obaj czarodzieje równocześnie wstali, dziękując za mile spędzony czas i po krótkiej wymianie uprzejmości opuścili lokal.

Lord Voldemort patrzył na Lucjusza Malfoya ze zdziwieniem i zamyśleniem, to przypadkowe spotkanie z jego synem i kuzynem było zadziwiająco - _podejrzanie -_ korzystne…

Coraz bardziej napiętą ciszę przerwał Draco.  
\- Może zamiast aportować się do Domu, przejdziemy się po mieście? Harry chciałby pokazać się w nowej szacie.

Przewidywalnie Gryfon poczerwieniał ze złości.  
\- Zamknij się młotku. Nie będę robił za błazna.

Draco przewrócił oczami.  
\- Merlinie, czy ktoś może mu powiedzieć.. – Z naciskiem wskazując. - _Po raz setny…_ że naprawdę dobrze wygląda i ludzie się na niego gapią z podziwem, a nie jak na dziwo.

\- Rzeczywiście, ta szata świetnie wygląda na tobie i zapewniam, że wielu modnych czarodziejów nosi takie same także na co dzień a nie tylko na specjalne okazje. – Zapewnił go Lucjusz, Harry wyprostował się, lecz zerkał pytająco na Toma.

\- Mają rację. Pasuje ci ta szata. Wyglądasz w niej o wiele lepiej niż większość z gości, którzy takie noszą. - Potwierdził czarnoksiężnik. - I wcale mi się nie podoba jak ludzie się na ciebie gapią. – Skończył z ponurą miną marszcząc brwi.

Harry leciutko się uśmiechnął i zdjął wierzchnią szatę, zostając w samej bluzie.  
\- Zatem nie będę jej dłużej nosił. - Skorzystał z okazji, by sprawić przyjemność ukochanemu. Zwykle ignorował takie uwagi ale tym razem miał ku temu jeszcze inny powód ( _poza chęcią jej zdjęcia_ ). - Jeżeli mamy iść przez miasto bez specjalnych zaklęć, to i tak musimy zdjąć czarodziejskie szaty. – Złożył swoją w zaskakująco dla niego, mały kwadrat. – Naprawdę jest cieniutka. – Stwierdził z podziwem i schował głęboko do torby.

Tom się zaśmiał, doskonale wiedział skąd naprawdę ta chętna zgoda, lecz i tak była miła. Zapłacił właśnie dostarczony rachunek, po czym wszyscy tak jak Harry schowali wierzchnie szaty i spacerem ruszyli w stronę wyjścia z Pokątnej a potem dalej do jego rezydencji, ciesząc się wiosenną pogodą i swoim towarzystwem.

* * *

Na ulicy trzymali się na dystans, unikając nawet przypadkowego dotyku, ale gdy tylko zamknęli drzwi do jego rezydencji Harry natychmiast przysunął się do otwierającego ramiona Toma.

Draco wyjątkowo powstrzymał się od złośliwych śmiechów i komentarzy, a tylko cicho mówiąc:  
\- To my już pójdziemy… - Pociągnął ojca za ramię w stronę biblioteki, skąd dobiegł ich szum kominka.

Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem na tę wyjątkową u jego brata dyskrecję i delikatność, podniósł wzrok na Toma i jego uśmiech zniknął.  
\- Jesteś zły? - Tom tylko spojrzał pytająco. - O to, że wprosiliśmy się na wasze spotkanie. - Wyjaśnił odsuwając się i z przechyloną głową opierając się o ścianę.

\- Nie wprosiliście się, to Lucjusz was zawołał… - Tom sprostował i pochylił się, opierając dłoń obok jego głowy, gdy drugą chwycił jego, bawiąc się palcami. Po chwili przerwy patrząc mu w oczy, z ociąganiem przyznał. - Bardzo dobrze, że to zrobił. Zrobiliście na nich wrażenie i jestem pewien, że głównie, o ile nie jedynie właśnie dzięki wam Lordowie potwierdzili, że zostaną w Ministerstwie.

\- To dlaczego masz krzywą minę? - Harry powiódł palcem po jego zmarszczonym czole i zaciśniętych ustach.

\- Zastanawiam się, czy to nie był plan Malfoya, żebyście załatwili sprawę, z którą my sobie słabo radziliśmy. - Uważnie się w niego wpatrywał, szukając czy Harry nie zdradzi się pierwszą niekontrolowaną reakcją, potwierdzając te podejrzenia.

\- Nie był. - Odparł chłopak prosto, stanowczo. - Ale _Ty_ mógłbyś mnie o to prosić. - Dodał jeszcze pewniejszym tonem patrząc mu w oczy. - Jeżeli to jest poważny związek to mógłbyś na mnie polegać, tak jak ja na tobie. To że nie znam się na polityce nie znaczy, że do niczego się nie nadaję.

\- Nie o to chodzi, Harry. Wcale nie uważam, że nie mógłbyś mi pomóc. Ja tylko nie chcę, żebyś myślał, że jestem z Tobą dla polityki.

\- Wiem, że tak nie jest. – Harry potwierdził bez wahania. _Nawet jeżeli czasem miał wątpliwości i pewno co jakiś czas będzie je miewał to naprawdę nie miały znaczenia._ \- A ty zdecydowanie za dużo myślisz. Jestem z tobą i możesz na mnie liczyć. - Zagryzł wargę, przypominając coś sobie.

\- Chyba, że to o tym chciałeś mówić wczoraj, a ja zasnąłem. – Na twarzy miał wypisane poczucie winy, które zniknęło, gdy uzyskał odpowiedź.

\- Nie Harry, nie o tym chciałem rozmawiać, nawet mi to nie przyszło do głowy. Nie myślę o tobie, gdy zajmuję się pracą.

\- To miłe. - Stwierdził Harry z kwaśnym uśmieszkiem. - Chciałbym jednak, żebyś pamiętał, że jestem i że mogę ci pomóc.

\- Dobrze. Przyjąłem do wiadomości. - Tom mówił jak najbardziej poważnym tonem, lecz Harry tylko machnął ręką powątpiewająco.

\- Ale i tak wszystko zrobię sam. - Potarł twarz zmęczonym gestem. - W porządku, skończmy ten temat. Teraz ja potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Gdy szukałem prezentu dla Malfoyów Draco mówił, że Narcyza szuka czegoś na główny placyk w ogrodzie. Znalazłem kamienny dzwon z białego marmuru z VI wieku, który świetnie się nada. Jest obłożony zaklęciami ochronnymi i jeżeli włączy się go do osłon, to ogłuszy czarodziejów, chcących je przełamać.

\- A gdzie tkwi problem?

\- Nie można go pomniejszyć, a nie mieści się w kominku. Razem z Draco aportowaliśmy się z nim do Hogwartu i przelewitowaliśmy go do Komnaty Tajemnic, ale nie mam ochoty na powtórkę ciągania go przez korytarze. - Uniósł dłoń dotykając palcem jego piersi. - Ale ty możesz się z niej aportować prosto do Malfoy Manor. - Harry zrobił swoją najlepszą proszącą minkę.

\- Oczywiście, że z przyjemnością ci w tym pomogę. – Padła spodziewana odpowiedź.

\- Widzisz? – Rzucił unosząc brwi.

\- Co niby widzę?

\- Jak przyjemnie jest mi pomagać. - Tom tylko się zaśmiał i uniósł ręce w geście poddania. Harry też się zaśmiał. - OK, już nie będę. Zatem, jakie mamy plany na resztę wieczoru?

\- Mieliśmy już kolację w restauracji i spacer. Co powiesz na przejście do sypialni z butelką wina? – Przywołał szkło i uniósł brew mierząc go zachłannym spojrzeniem.

\- Nie za wcześnie na pójście do sypialni? – Dopiero co przyszli, ale Harry i tak odruchowo spojrzał przez okienko w drzwiach, wciąż był biały dzień. – To zbyt dekadenckie. Możemy przejść do salonu, tam jest całkiem wygodnie. – A jednak zamiast się ruszyć oparł się wygodniej o ścianę zachęcająco unosząc brwi i Tom natychmiast odstawiwszy wino, przysunął się do niego, lecz gdy był już tuż tuż, usłyszeli z głębi domu przytłumione wołanie:

\- Mój Panie? Jesteś w domu? - I nie był to głos skrzata.

Harry natychmiast się wyprostował ze zmrużonymi oczami sycząc:  
- **Kto tu jest?**

Tom od razu wpadł w tryb tłumaczenia się:  
 **\- To jeden z moich pomocników: Mc Nair. W domu jest mój sztab wyborczy.**

\- **I ty chciałeś ze mną...? Przy nich...? -** Chłopak dalej syczał, lodowato spokojny, a to było bardziej niepokojące, niż gdyby zaczął krzyczeć.

- **Ja chciałem iść do sypialni, to ty wolałeś.**.. - Tom ucichł, gdy Harry z sykiem wciągnął powietrze. I dokończył już normalnie. - Mieliśmy się spotkać w Komnacie, przecież nie celowo tutaj wylądowaliśmy.

Harry wpatrywał się w niego spokojnie, głośno oddychając. Nie chciał się wkurzać, no i w tym czarnoksiężnik miał rację: _mieli się dzisiaj spotkać w Komnacie._ Odetchnął i przetarł oczy rozluźniając twarz.  
\- Może powinieneś spytać człowieka, o co mu chodzi? - Zaproponował wskazując głową korytarz, z którego dobiegał odgłos zbliżających się kroków.

\- Nie. Może zwrócić się do Malfoya i jeśli to faktycznie coś tak istotnego to on mnie znajdzie. - Stwierdził Tom stanowczo, zadowolony, że burza _chyba_ już minęła.

Harry jeszcze raz westchnął i skinął głową.  
\- W porządku, bierz to wino i znikamy. - Mężczyzna natychmiast chwycił butelkę i drugą dłonią przytulił go aportując się z przedpokoju tuż przed wejściem do niego Mc Naira.

* * *

Tym razem Tom nie kierował się do konkretnego pokoju, tylko wylądowali w przejściu przed posągiem i Harry natychmiast się od niego odsunął poprawiając ubranie. Czarnoksiężnik zaklął w duchu, może i chłopak się nie obraził, ale nastrój bezpowrotnie prysnął.

Przekręcił głowę w bok i zauważył stojący koło posągu Slytherina marmurowy dzwon, o którym mówił Harry. Szczerze go pochwalił: był naprawdę elegancki, skromnie ozdobiony jedynie szlakiem z liści akantu, tuż przy podstawie i z wygiętym wężem na szczycie tam gdzie zwykłe dzwony mocowano na belce - ale ten nie miał wisieć, to była tylko ozdoba.

Był piękny i dokładnie w guście Narcyzy a jego właściwości magiczne na pewno zadowolą Lucjusza.

Usłyszawszy w jego głosie podziw chłopak chętnie przekazał mu wszystko, co usłyszał od sprzedawcy, czyli: że to stary artefakt greckich czarodziejów, stworzony do ozdoby i obrony. Dokładnie też opisał wszystkie rzucone na niego zaklęcia.

Tom słuchał jednym uchem myśląc o tym, jak zmienić ten nagły chłód i obojętność we wcześniejsze namiętne ciepełko.

Harry skończył przemowę i skierował się do ich pokoju, wyjmując z kieszeni swoją nową szatę i otrzepując zanim powiesił ją na stojącym wieszaku w kącie. Na materiale nie było śladu zagięć, nadal płynnie opadał połyskującymi falami. _Przypominając Tomowi, jak czarodzieje przyglądali się Harry'emu, gdy miał ją na sobie._

\- Nie powinieneś jej nosić, ludzie tak się w ciebie wgapiają... - Nie zdołał się powstrzymać od komentarza, jednocześnie wiedząc bardzo dobrze, że akurat tego nie powinien teraz mówić. _Miał rację, teraz reakcja chłopaka była całkiem inna niż w restauracji._

Spokojna mina Harry'ego zmieniła się w nachmurzoną.  
\- **Oczywiście, bo ty najchętniej zamknąłbyś mnie w domu, żebym innych ludzi oglądał tylko na zdjęciach. Jak możesz być aż takim cholernie zazdrosnym …?!** \- Chłopak pomimo, że zdecydowanie był rozzłoszczony, powstrzymał się od inwektyw.

Sycząc ze zmrużonymi oczami wyglądał jak wkurzony, nastroszony kociak, gotowy boleśnie go uderzyć uzbrojoną w pazury łapą.

\- **A jak ty możesz wcale nie być zazdrosny? W moim domu był inny mężczyzna! A ciebie to nic a nic nie zaniepokoiło. Przeciwnie: chciałeś, żebym z nim rozmawiał!** \- Tom też miał do niego swoje żale. _Także i przez ten kompletny brak zazdrości u chłopaka, czuł się, jakby tylko on chciał tego związku._

\- Przecież powiedziałeś, że masz w domu kwaterę zwolenników. Czy nie wołał cię per: Mój Panie! – W zdenerwowanym tonie pojawiła się nutka zdziwionego niedowierzania: _czyżby Tom chciał, aby mu nie ufał? Dzięki bardzo, jeden zazdrosny despota w związku całkiem wystarczy. Poza tym miewał różne wątpliwości, ale tego był absolutnie pewien._

\- Uważasz, że nikt nie byłby mną zainteresowany? Władza to potężny afrodyzjak. - Brzmiało to przekonująco, ale paradoksalnie uspokoiło chłopaka. Bardzo dobrze wiedział, że byłoby wielu zainteresowanych, ale równie dobrze wiedział też, że Toma nie interesowało ich zainteresowanie.

 _O co była ta kłótnia? I po co? Takie dyskusje nic nie dadzą, nie powinien jej zaczynać. Przecież Tom robił coraz mniej takich komentarzy a on przestał się nimi denerwować…_  
 _No chyba, że tak jak teraz już był podminowany…_

 _Czas się z tego wyplątać._

\- Czy ty właśnie próbujesz mnie przekonać, że sypiasz z innymi facetami? - Mimo nagłych iskierek humoru w jego wzroku Harry spytał całkiem poważnym tonem i Tom zamrugał, nagle zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co mówił.

Nawet nie zauważył, jak do tego doszło.  
\- Nigdy w życiu nie spałem z innym facetem. - Oznajmił najszczerzej jak potrafił.

Harry miał wredny odruch, by na własne życzenie mężczyzny drążyć teraz temat, jednak zwalczył go. Prawdziwych wątpliwości w tej kwestii nigdy nie miał, toteż pokiwał głową i już nie kryjąc kpiącego i bardzo ciepłego uśmieszku skomentował.

\- W takim razie masz naturalny talent. Co prawda nie mam porównania, ale jak dla mnie jesteś fan-ta-stycz-ny. - Zaakcentował ostatnie słowo i Tom od razu się wyprostował z pełnym samozadowolenia uśmiechem i drapieżnym błyskiem w oku.

 _No i proszę, jednak nastrój był do naprawienia._

* * *

Impreza u Malfoyów może i nie była dla wielu gości, lecz nie sposób było nazwać ją skromną. Przy wejściu skrzaty odbierały prezenty przenosząc je do specjalnie dla tego celu rozbudowanej szali jadalnej, a samych gości kierowały do sali bankietowej.

Pomimo tego, że mieszkał we Dworze przez wiele tygodni, Harry pierwszy raz ją zobaczył i był pod wrażeniem. Była okrągła z przeszklonym dachem i ścianami, a rozstawione krzewy i pnącza wijące się aż na sufit nadawały jej wygląd ogromnej altany.

Wewnątrz nie było żadnych mebli poza małym podwyższeniem na środku, gdzie stali bohaterowie wieczoru ubrani w proste białe szaty ze złotymi zdobieniami bez zapięcia z przodu, więc było widać, że pod spodem Narcyza ma równie prostą białą suknię, a Lucjusz biały garnitur.

Trochę przypominały Harry'emu stroje w jakich mugolskie dzieci z katolickich szkół szły na pierwszą komunię. Co miało sens, bo z tego co wiedział było one wzorowane właśnie na strojach weselnych, _chociaż nie wiedział, że czarodziejskich._

Spóźnienia nie były przewidziane i rzeczywiście o godzinie 16.00, na którą wystawione były zaproszenia nie brakowało żadnego z gości. Nie było ich wielu: z rodziny Blacków Syriusz i Bellatrix, z Malfoyów Rose, plus Snape, Tom z Harrym i Draco - razem siedem: na szczęście.

Gdy widoczny nad głowami małżonków zegar przesunął wskazówki na _"już czas"_ spod sufitu rozległ się dziwny wysoki zaśpiew i wszyscy spojrzeli w górę. Nad starą młodą parą wisiał nieruchomo płomiennie upierzony feniks z szeroko rozpostartymi skrzydłami, z których zaczęły opadać powoli biało-złote płatki, co znowu ściągnęło ich wzrok na Malfoyów.

Lucjusz i Narcyza trzymając się za ręce wyrecytowali zaklęcie wiążące i magia zaiskrzyła wokół nich łącząc opadające płatki w coraz mniej przezroczystą ścianę. Powoli śpiew feniksa ucichł i ptak zniknął a z nim rozwiała się zasłona oddzielająca małżonków od gości.

Trzymając się za ręce zeszli z podium kierując się w stronę drzwi. Goście stali w milczeniu. do takiej ceremonii nie pasowały ani okrzyki ani oklaski.

Wszystko to było przepiękne i przeromantyczne. Harry ostrożnie zerknął kontrolnie na Toma i ostro wciągnął powietrze widząc jego spojrzenie. _Ewidentnie mężczyzna miał pomysł, aby go zaraz prosić o rękę._  
- **Nawet o tym nie myśl.** – Zasyczał ostrzegawczo mrużąc oczy. Uśmiech czarnoksiężnika zmienił się w zawiedziony grymas. Chłopak dokończył już na głos miękkim tonem. – To ich dzień.

\- A kiedy będzie wasz? – Do rozmowy wtrącił się stojący obok Draco. Brat spiorunował go wzrokiem, ten dowcip wcale mu się nie spodobał. - Dobra, dobra. - Ślizgon uniósł obronnie dłonie. - Tylko żartowałem.

Harry wiedział, że nie powinien się tym aż tak przejąć, ale ostatnio zbyt wiele razy się powstrzymywał, więc tym razem zamiast machnąć ręką - machnął różdżką, rzucając na niego zaklęcie galaretowatych nóg. Podczas gdy Draco próbował złapać się czegoś, by nie upaść Harry objąwszy Toma w pasie odwrócił się kierując ich w stronę wyjścia.

Jednak już po trzech krokach sumienie kazało mu się zatrzymać i cofnąć zaklęcie. _Przecież to nie wina brata, że facet Harry'ego był już gotowy wrzucić piąty bieg gdy jemu samemu całkiem wystarczało to, co mieli teraz._

Przede wszystkim zaś: _to był dzień wujostwa i ich jedyny syn miał w tym dniu swoje zadania, którymi powinien się zająć a nie wpychać nos w jego sprawy._ Draco chyba też sobie o tym przypomniał, bo tylko rzucił mu urażone spojrzenie, unosząc ostrzegawczo wskazujący palec i pobiegł w stronę drzwi.

A za nimi na podłodze pojawiły się dwie linie z tych samych biało- złotych płatków, wytyczając gościom drogę do salonu. Harry i Tom szli na końcu jednak zamiast się pospieszyć, gdy tam dotarli chłopak stanął w progu podziwiając dzisiejszy wystrój.

Pod ścianami stały białe wazy, ozdobione złotymi wzorami w pnącza i liście, ale żadnych kwiatów, poza bukietami w nie włożonymi, w tych samych kolorach: białe lilie i złote róże. Na środku sufitu umieszczono złotą obręcz, przez którą przewieszone były białe zasłony sięgające podobnych, mniejszych obręczy umieszczonych w połowie ścian i opadające z nich w wolnych przestrzeniach między wazami.

Stoły także nakryte na biało i zdobione złotem zostały ustawione w koło, Lucjusz z Narcyzą siedzieli na złotych tronach na lewo od drzwi, a po przeciwnej stronie jadalni stały prezenty: te od obecnych, zaproszonych gości, ale także te przesłane przez dalszych krewnych i znajomych. Mniejsze na stołach, większe na podłodze.

Stojący przy swoim fotelu, dokładnie naprzeciwko rodziców Draco chrząknął i Harry z przepraszającym uśmiechem pośpieszył z Tomem zająć przeznaczone dla nich miejsca - po drugiej stronie stołu.

Gdy już wszyscy siedzieli chłopak zastukał nożem w kieliszek, całkiem zbędnie, bo nikt nie hałasował i wszyscy już na niego patrzyli. Następnie wygłosił toast: zabawny i wzruszający czyli dokładnie taki, jaki powinien być.

Potem zaklaskał w dłonie, rozpoczynając ucztę i pojawiły się pierwsze potrawy: sałatki i zupy, potem miało być podane ptactwo, dziczyzna, więcej sałatek i wreszcie specjalny tort, a potem inne ciasta i owoce. Gdy goście zajmowali się jedzeniem i rozmową Draco co kilka, kilkanaście minut oświetlał i przedstawiał kolejne prezenty.

Harry z zainteresowaniem rozglądał się wokół, a Tom przyglądał się jemu.  
\- Czy czarodziejskie śluby zawsze tak wyglądają? - Spytał go cichutko, by nie przyciągać uwagi do swojej niewiedzy.

\- Nie wiem, czy zawsze, ale ślub Malfoyów dokładnie tak samo wyglądał, nawet goście są tylko ci, którzy byli dwadzieścia lat temu, dodając ciebie, no i Draco. Ale wielu z tamtego dnia już nie ma. - Na pytające spojrzenie wyjaśnił. - Już nie żyją. Wtedy była cała najbliższa rodzina: ze strony Narcyzy jej rodzice, dziadkowie i Bellatrix z narzeczonym oraz rodzice Syriusza z nim i jego bratem, ze strony Lucjusza także oboje rodziców, dziadek i Rose z narzeczonym oraz Ja z Severusem.

\- Byliście wtedy parą? - Harry przechylił głowę unosząc pytająco brew.

Tom zmarszczył czoło, nie będąc pewnym, czy Harry kpi, czy pyta na poważnie, ale odpowiedział.  
\- Severus był wtedy przystojnym młodym człowiekiem. - Teraz Harry się zmarszczył. - Ale ja nie czułem jeszcze potrzeby posiadania pary. - To wywołało uśmiech. - Pojawiła się wraz z pewnym irytującym, bezczelnym i wrednym Gryfonem. Na szczęście dla mnie ten typek jest też słodki, uroczy i przylepny. - Skończył ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

\- Jeszcze raz nazwij mnie słodkim i uroczym to przekonasz się jaki mogę być wredny. - Zagroził Harry nieprzekonująco, bo ciepłym i zadowolonym głosem.

\- A przylepny ci nie przeszkadza?

\- To akurat prawda. - Harry przytulony do jego boku uniósł głowę i mrucząc pocałował w ucho, wywołując bardzo przyjemne wibracje. Potem odsunął się, znowu rozglądając się wokół i podnosząc swój sok. - Nigdy nie byłem na ślubie, ani przyjęciu ślubnym. - Oświadczył, między łyczkami.

\- Nigdy? Nawet u mugoli? - Tom był autentycznie zdziwiony. _Pewno nie powinien._

\- Dursleyowie chodzili z Dudleyem a mnie zostawiali w domu. Widziałem je w telewizji, jednak bycie na miejscu, jako gość, to zupełnie co innego. Jest super. - Oczy mu się świeciły i Tom miał ochotę zapewnić, że ich własny będzie jeszcze lepszy, jednak powstrzymał się, obiecując to tylko w duchu.

 _Na to jeszcze przyjdzie czas._


	43. Chapter 43

_Wszystko..._

 _The house doesn't make a home - czyli, żeby powstał dom nie wystarczą nie wystarczą ściany i dach. Nie wystarczy też rodzina, bo z nią różnie bywa - potrzebne jest to nieuchwytne "coś", przemawiające właśnie do ciebie i przekonujące, że jesteś w domu._

 **Rozdział 43. Mój Dom...**

Zawsze jest jakiś powód by świętować, tym razem był on poważny: Gryffindor po raz kolejny wygrał Puchar Quidditcha. Co prawda nie udało im się ugrać wystarczająco punktów, aby zdobyć też Puchar Domów, jednak Gryfoni nie mieli o to pretensji do Harry'ego.

Chłopak przeciągał złapanie znicza, kiedy jednak poleciał on niemal prosto w ręce ścigającego Ślizgonów nie mógł już kombinować, tylko pędzić jak błyskawica z wyciągniętą dłonią. Udało mu się w ostatniej chwili złapać złotą kulkę i zakończyć akcję i mecz z hukiem - niemal uderzając w trybuny dla gości.

Niemal, bo znajdujący się na nich razem z Lucjuszem i Draco Malfoyami przyjaciel rodziny, znany też jako jego chłopak, zwolnił lot Harry'ego i złapał go bezpiecznie w swoje ramiona, chłopak podziękował mu pocałunkiem - w policzek i ze śmiechem zleciał na murawę, triumfalnie unosząc znicz w wyprostowanej ręce.

Tom mógł się tylko cieszyć, że to był już ostatni mecz Harry'ego, jego sposób gry był pasjonujący i podniecający, ale kompletne lekceważenie własnego bezpieczeństwa przyprawiało mężczyznę o zbyt szybkie bicie serca.

Chyba jedynie Draco, równie mocno kochający quidditch jak i Harry'ego, był w stanie w pełni go zrozumieć.

Kiedy już obie drużyny znalazły się na ziemi, dyrektor, która także już zeszła na dół uciszyła tłumy i wręczyła kapitanowi Gryfonów Puchar Quidditcha, ale to nie był koniec, bo w ręku miała jeszcze jeden.

Gdyby Harry wciąż przyjaźnił się z Hermioną pewno wiedziałby, o co chodzi, ale w tym roku oprócz spotkań w klubie Obrony nie mieli okazji do rozmów. Może to i dobrze, bo dzięki zaskoczeniu jego radość była jeszcze większa.

\- Panie Potter, przez te pięć lat, kiedy byłeś w drużynie wiele razy złapałeś znicza i wygrywałeś mecze... - Chwila przerwy, dla lepszego efektu. Chociaż i tak każdy wiedział, jaki będzie ciąg dalszy. - Trzynaście razy, czyli najwięcej w historii Hogwartu: dlatego zamiast nagrody dla najlepszego gracza sezonu otrzymujesz... - Kolejna pauza. - ...Puchar specjalny dla najskuteczniejszego Szukającego w historii Szkoły.

Wcisnęła go w ręce oszołomionego chłopaka, wywołując kolejną falę okrzyków i gwizdów. Harry sam jakoś nigdy tego nie policzył, ale po częstych wizytach przy gablocie chwały wiedział, że do tej pory najwyższy wynik to było dwanaście i że udało się to dwóm osobom.

On był od nich lepszy, także dlatego, że dostał się do drużyny już na pierwszym roku i zagrał więcej meczy. Gdyby nie odwołanie rozgrywek na czwartym roku przez Turniej Trójmagiczny, miałby jeszcze lepszy wynik. Dla niego najważniejsze było, że na boisku nie miało znaczenia, jak się nazywa - grał i wygrywał, bo w quidditchu był najlepszy - _To mu się należało!_

Radosna grupa, nie tylko gryfońska odprowadziła drużynę do szatni, a potem do Pokoju Życzeń, gdzie mogły się swobodnie spotkać i wspólnie świętować wszystkie Domy i to w najlepszych warunkach. Najbardziej doświadczeni imprezowicze otworzyli Pokój i na ich życzenie zmienił się w najlepszy nocny klub znany siódmorocznym.

Zabawa była przednia, jednak nabuzowany adrenaliną Harry mógł myśleć tylko o wyszeptanym mu przez Toma na trybunach:  
 _\- Będę czekał w Naszym pokoju._

Pierścień parzył go w palec, przywołując na spotkanie i nie minęło piętnaście minut, gdy prześlizgując się między jedna grupą kolegów a drugą, wymknął się na korytarz a potem do tajemnego przejścia do Komnaty - na prawdziwe świętowanie.

Oczywiście od razu za drzwiami narzucił swoją pelerynę - nikt dotąd nie odkrył, jak i gdzie wymyka się na spotkania ze swoim kochankiem i wolał, aby tak zostało. Komnata Tajemnic była dla niego specjalnym miejscem i na pewno tak jak Tom nie przestanie do niej wpadać, nawet gdy ukończy Hogwart.

* * *

Siódmy rok miał przed sobą OWUTEM-y i to była ich ostatnia impreza aż do tej na koniec roku, wykorzystali więc okazję bawiąc się na całego.

Następnego poranka na śniadaniu zjawiło się wyjątkowo niewielu starszych uczniów - ci którzy opuścili Pokój przed wielkim finałem oraz ci, którzy mieli znajomości u Mistrza Eliksirów lub Madame Pomfrey i dostęp do zapasów eliksirów na kaca i na zmęczenie.

Harry był chyba jedyna osobą w swojej grupie, która nie używała tego poranka wspomagaczy, a mimo to miał najwięcej energii i tryskał humorem. Nawet Draco patrzył na niego z wyrzutem, ponuro kręcąc głową: _a mówią, że kto ma szczęście w grach nie ma go w miłości..._ Nie żeby jego brat na to nie zasługiwał, ale nie musiał tą radością aż tak epatować.

I jeszcze Snape uśmiechając się złośliwie, bez problemu odczytywał myśli swoich uczniów i bezlitośnie nie dając im czasu na pełne dojście do siebie tylko od razu zadał skomplikowane eliksiry - każdemu z uczniów inny, aby nie mogli się konsultować.

Ten człowiek był sadystą, ale to dla nich nie nowina: jego klasa OWUTEM-owa już dawno opanowała pracę w trudnych warunkach.

Niestety na kolejnych zajęciach wcale nie było luźniej: każdy profesor koncentrował się na najtrudniejszych tematach, walcząc o uwagę i skupienie każdego ucznia - w szlachetnym celu: by ich jak najlepiej przygotować!

Zresztą teraz nawet dotąd najbardziej leniwi i/lub wyluzowani uczniowie nagle zrozumieli, jaka to stawka i jakie ich lekceważące podejście może mieć konsekwencje i zaczęli zawzięcie notować, pytać, prosić o pomoc i zakuwać.

 _Czas płynął szybko..._

 _Coraz szybciej..._

* * *

I wreszcie egzaminy przyszły i przeszły. Draco był pewien, że wszystko zaliczył idealnie, Harry nie miał aż takich ambicji, jednak i on też był pewien, że zdał wszystko - nie na maksimum, ale i tak raczej na Wybitny.

Mieli teraz czas wolny, by odpocząć, chociaż oczekiwanie na wyniki trudno nazwać czasem na spokój i relaks. Tym bardziej, że kiedy już je poznają mieli wrócić do szkoły na kolejne dwa tygodnie spotkań z przedstawicielami różnych zawodów i firm, w tym pracownikami Ministerstwa i rozmowy o tym, gdzie chcą a gdzie mogą starać się o pracę.

Chociaż on i Draco już dawno wiedzieli, czego chcą i wcale ich nie potrzebowali. Jedyne, co jeszcze było im potrzebne, to oficjalny dyplom z wynikami ich OWUTEM-ów a im więcej czasu mijało od egzaminów tym więcej znajdował rzeczy, które mógł zrobić, napisać inaczej, lepiej... I jego pewność siebie falami wznosiła się i opadała.

Aby oderwać się od tego tematu Harry wpadł na pomysł, by wreszcie udać się do Domu Potterów i poznać swoje dziedzictwo po nich. Już wcześniej umówił się z Draco, że w pierwszy miesiąc wakacji zajmą się nim, by po jego siedemnastych urodzinach nadawał się do zamieszkania.

Narcyza także zaoferowała mu swoją fachową pomoc i załatwienie sprawy remontu za niego. Bardzo go kusiło by oddać jej klucze i wejść do domu, kiedy będzie już uporządkowany i odnowiony.

Jednak nie mógł tego zrobić i to nie tylko dlatego, że nie chciał eleganckiej reprezentacyjnej rezydencji Chłopca, Który Przeżył, jaką niewątpliwie by dla niego przygotowała tylko prostego domu dla młodego chłopaka. Do tego wystarczy mu pomoc brata: sami będą mieli dość pomysłów.

Za to przyznał, że z chęcią skorzysta z jej skrzatów w kwestiach technicznych. Czarownica nawet nie była tym urażona, co prawda żałowała że nie będzie miała okazji na kolejny projekt jednak rozumiała jego powody i zgodziła się pomagać im w realizacji na tyle, o ile poproszą, bez narzucania mu czegokolwiek.

* * *

Zgodnie z wcześniej podjętą decyzją o pozbyciu się swoich popleczników z domu, Lord Voldemort wysłał wszystkich, którzy nie mieli konkretnych zajęć na mieście, razem ze swoimi skrzatami do rezydencji Riddle'ów, z poleceniem by zmienili ją w prawdziwe magiczne domostwo, godne tego by zostać siedzibą zaplecza Ministra.

Dzięki temu miał teraz wolny dom, ciszę, spokój... Powinien być zadowolony, jednak nie był. Kiedy to organizował liczył na to, że spędzi ten wieczór i także noc z Harrym, który miał kilka dni wolnego po egzaminach.

Niestety Harry miał inne plany: po wspólnym obiedzie w Malfoy Manor poinformował go, że chciałby spędzić czas z rodziną, zamknął usta pocałunkiem, a kiedy wciąż jeszcze łapał po nim oddech, chłopak wrzucił za jego plecami proszek fiuu do kominka i wywołał jego dom, wpychając go w płomienie i machając na pożegnanie.

W pierwszym odruchu chciał tam natychmiast wrócić, ale duma nie pozwalała mu na to by się narzucać, kiedy został tak demonstracyjnie odprawiony. Siedział zatem na tarasie okryty zaklęciem rozgrzewającym, sączył wino, mruczał i wzdychał, kiedy nagle coś przykuło jego wzrok: ktoś wszedł do ogrodu a potem do domu Potterów.

Zauważył to zbyt późno, by rozpoznać czarodzieja, ale fakt, że nie wyczuł żadnej reakcji osłon w tamtym domu, wyjaśniał wszystko: to Harry.

Teraz już rozumiał, co chłopak miał na myśli mówiąc o rodzinie, wcale nie miał zamiaru siedzieć u Malfoyów. Jasne też było, dlaczego mu nic nie powiedział: nigdy nie rozmawiali o rodzicach Harry'ego... których zabił, ani o pozostałych Potterach, którzy może nie padli z jego ręki, ale walczyli z jego zwolennikami i zginęli w tej walce.

Odstawił kieliszek i podszedł do schodów do ogrodu, widział zapalające się światła i koncentrował się na Harrym próbując wyczuć, co się z nim dzieje. Chłopak był tak zestresowany, że nie zdołał wyczytać nic konkretnego, tylko uczucia: smutek, zdenerwowanie a nawet strach.

Jego nogi same ruszyły niosąc go w kierunku wyjścia na ulicę. Nie potrafił tak stać, gdy czuł ból swojego ukochanego. Zanim zdał sobie sprawę, co robi i dlaczego nie powinien tego robić stał już przed drzwiami Domu Potterów i stukał do drzwi.

* * *

Harry odkładał do tej pory odwiedzenie tego miejsca, bo mimo że zawsze brakowało mu rodziny i chciał poznać, jacy byli i co po nich zostało, to z drugiej strony bał się tego.

Bał się, bo pomimo że sam był pewien, że zrobił dobrze i wszyscy inni także mu to powtarzali, obawiał się, że dla Potterów jego przyjaźń z mroczną stroną a zwłaszcza z samym Czarnym Panem - _tym Czarnym Panem_ byłaby nie do przyjęcia.

Pomimo wszelkich rozumowych argumentów czuł, że ich zdradził, że zdradził pamięć Potterów, a zwłaszcza swoich rodziców... Jednak musi tam wreszcie pójść, stawić temu czoła i musiał to zrobić sam, nie chowając się za plecami brata.

Draco rozumiał, dlaczego tak postanowił i bez słowa poklepał go pokrzepiająco po ramieniu. Harry wziął głęboki wdech i aportował się przed bramą Domu Potterów, nie zwlekając otworzył furtkę i zdecydowanym krokiem podszedł do drzwi.

Dom od kiedy jego rodzice zamieszkali w Dolinie Godryka stał pusty i wszystkie magiczne wejścia do niego zostały zablokowane. Mógłby przełamać te osłony, ale nie musiał: razem z aktem własności dostał też klucz do głównych drzwi. Trzymał go teraz mocno zaciśnięty w dłoni i bez zawahania włożył do zamka i przekręcił, wchodząc do ciemnego wnętrza.

Zapalił światło, jednak nie rozglądał się, najpierw zamykając drzwi za sobą. Kiedy znów odwrócił się, coś / ktoś rzucił się na niego kurczowo chwytając za nogi. Na szczęście zamiast uderzyć klątwą, najpierw odruchowo złapał za zaciśnięte nad jego kolanami łapki.

\- Pan Potter, pan Potter... - Niemal płacząc powtarzał uszczęśliwiony skrzat, _Jego Skrzat_ domowy. - Zgrzytek taki szczęśliwy, że pan Potter wrócił do domu. - Dobrze, że sam się przedstawił, bo w papierach o skrzacie nie było mowy.

Harry wreszcie uwolnił się z jego uścisku i przyjrzał uważniej swojemu nowemu słudze. Zgrzytek nie tylko imię miał podobne do Zgredka, także z wyglądu niewiele się od niego różnił i patrzył na niego z takim samym uwielbieniem w błyszczących wielkich, czarnych oczach.

\- Tak, wróciłem. - Potwierdził wywołując kolejny wybuch, tym razem radosnego podskakiwania. - Za miesiąc chcę się tu wprowadzić na stałe, dzisiaj chciałbym obejrzeć dom. - Wyjaśnił, żeby stworzenie nie było zdziwione i nie robiło afery, kiedy znowu wyjdzie, zostawiając go samego.

Skrzat kiwał głową łopocząc szerokimi uszami i chłopak nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć. Ucieszyło go, że tak jak przewidywał w swoim rodzinnym domu miał już skrzata, który wyglądał na poczciwe i porządne stworzenie. Pobieżny rzut oka dookoła pokazał, że dom był czysty i zadbany - na pewno nie będzie tu miał takich problemów jak Syriusz, gdy po pobycie w Azkabanie wrócił na Grimauld.

Przede wszystkim zaś ten stary skrzat rodzinny pomoże mu poskromić Zgredka, który już dawno zgłosił się do niego z entuzjastyczną propozycją, że: _"kiedy Harry Potter skończy szkole, Zgredek też chce opuścić Hogwart i już zawsze służyć Harry'emu Potterowi"_. Patrzył tak błagalnie, że nie miał serca go odprawić i wbrew sobie stwierdził, że z radością go zatrudni.

\- Pokażesz mi dom, Zgrzytku? - Zapytał i szczęśliwy skrzat znowu machał głową w podskokach ruszając do środka. Chłopak ruszył za nim, lecz już po trzech krokach stanął jak wryty, słysząc ciepły, cichy głos od strony schodów:

\- Witaj, Harry. - Spojrzał w bok i przez chwilę myślał, że patrzy na swojego ojca, ale szybko zdał sobie sprawę z różnic: ten czarodziej był starszy, nie miał na nosie okularów, bez których chłopak Jamesa nigdy nie widział i miał ciepłe ciemnobrązowe oczy, patrzące na niego z miłością. A mimo to...

\- Tata... - Wyjąkał niepewnie, z wrażenia łapiąc się za serce i opierając o przeciwległą ścianę. Nie powinien być tym zaskoczony, a jednak nigdy nie pomyślał, że w tym domu może znaleźć czarodziejski portret któregoś z Potterów.

\- Ne Harry, jestem Fleamont, twój dziadek. - Czarodziej zaprzeczył ze smutnym uśmiechem i Harry machinalnie także się uśmiechnął, miał zdjęcia rodziców i dużo o nich słyszał, ale nic o dziadkach, poza tym, że byli to już starsi ludzie, gdy zmarli na smoczą ospę jeszcze przed jego narodzeniem. - Cieszę się, że wreszcie się spotkaliśmy. - Powiedział czarodziej i Harry zawstydzony opuścił wzrok.

Już od dwóch lat miał ten klucz, mógł tu przyjść, a on odwlekał, gdy portret jego dziadka wisiał tu sam mając za jedyne towarzystwo tylko skrzata...  
\- Przepraszam. Nie powinienem tak długo odkładać przyjścia tutaj.

\- Rozumiem, Harry. Wiem, że bałeś się tego domu i tego, co możesz w nim znaleźć. Wiem dlaczego: Zgrzytek czytał mi gazety i mówił mi cały czas o tym, co się z tobą działo.

O tym, co się z nim działo? Harry poczerwieniał i znowu opuścił głowę, z poczucia winy bojąc się spojrzeć mu w oczy. Jego dziadek na pewno nie mógł tego pochwalać...  
\- Więc wiesz, że ja... Że ja się pogodziłem z Lordem Voldemortem.

\- Wiem Harry. - W głosie mężczyzny nie było potępienia i Harry gwałtownie uniósł głowę patrząc mu w oczy i tłumacząc szybko, pragnąc aby dziadek Fleamont naprawdę go rozumiał.

\- On tego nie chciał, to Dumbledore... Gdyby tego chciał to wystarczyłaby sama przepowiednia, a |Starzec musiał mu wysyłać Glizdogona i powtarzać to wszystko, niemal zaciągnął go pod ich dom i wepchnął do nie... - Harry ucichł, zaskoczony własnymi słowami. Starał się do tej pory o tym nie myśleć, pierwszy raz wypowiedział to na głos i wiedział, że jest to prawda.

Czarodziej nie odezwał się, z dodającym mu odwagi uśmiechem, pozwolił by Harry zagryzając wargę dokończył.  
\- Jesteśmy teraz przyjaciółmi i on mieszka tu obok... - Nie chciał narażać dziadka na widok zabójcy jego syna, ale nie mógł zamknąć domu przed ukochanym. I Toma też nie chciał stresować takim spotkaniem... _Co powinien zrobić?_

Z wahaniem zaczął.  
\- Może mógłbym cię przenieść do mojego... do biblioteki. - Chciał powiedzieć: _do mojego pokoju_ , ale tam Tom będzie często się pojawiał, za to jasne księgi nie powinny go aż tak interesować a jeśli mu powie, dlaczego, to na pewno nie będzie do takiej biblioteki zaglądał.

Niepotrzebnie się obawiał. Fleamont Potter faktycznie musiał już wszystko dobrze wiedzieć i przez te lata zdążył się z tym pogodzić, bo tylko ze zrozumieniem pokiwał głową.

Nie zdążył jednak nic odpowiedzieć wnukowi, gdyż rozległo się stukanie do drzwi.

Harry trochę się zdziwił, bo nikt poza Malfoyami nie wiedział, że miał tu być, ale szybko przyszedł mu do głowy inny czarodziej, który mieszkał obok i mógł zauważyć jego obecność tutaj. _A wtedy oczywiście chciałby go zobaczyć._ Otarł oczy znikając ślady wzruszenia i ruszył za skrzatem...

Który otworzył drzwi i natychmiast je z powrotem zatrzasnął.

To potwierdziło jego podejrzenia - _no bo jaki gość mógł wywołać taką reakcję u tak posłusznego i z natury szanującego wszelkich czarodziejów stworzenia?_ Szybko podszedł i sam otworzył drzwi a skrzat ustawił się przed nim z założonymi rękami, patrząc spode łba na stojącego u progu Lorda Voldemorta.

* * *

Tom nie spodziewał się ciepłego przyjęcia ze strony skrzata Potterów, ale także sam Harry nie był zachwycony jego widokiem.

\- A co ty tu robisz? - Zapytał mrużąc oczy i stał w progu, blokując mu wejście i nie zapraszając do środka.

Tom przełknął ślinę. Nie liczył na entuzjazm, jednak aż tak nieprzyjazna postawa go zaskoczyła.

\- Zauważyłem, że ktoś tu jest i pomyślałem, że to ty. Nie wiedziałem, że już dzisiaj będziesz w tym domu, chyba mieliście zjawić się z bratem po zakończeniu szkoły? - Mówił powoli, starannie ważąc słowa.

Wyraz twarzy Harry'ego nie zmiękł ani trochę.  
\- Owszem. - Odparł krótko, po czym widząc jego zamkniętą, zranioną minę westchnął i wyjaśnił szerzej. - Dokładnie tak, Draco w wakacje ma mi pomagać w przygotowaniu domu, żebym mógł w nim zamieszkać. A teraz... - Zagryzł wargę i po krótkiej pauzie dokończył.

\- Teraz postanowiłem jednak najpierw go obejrzeć sam. - Patrząc mu w oczy, powtórzył z naciskiem. - Sam. Chcę przejrzeć rzeczy mojego ojca. - Rozmowa z portretem dziadka powinna trochę umniejszyć jego nerwy i napięcie, ale przecież wszystko jeszcze przed nim. Grymas bólu przemknął przez jego twarz i taki sam, jak odbicie zobaczył też w oczach kochanka. Dokończył jednak zdecydowanie. - Nie chcę, aby ktokolwiek był przy tym.

Tom wiedział, że szczególnie to właśnie on nie powinien tu teraz być. Nie wiedział za to, co jeszcze może powiedzieć i jak zakończyć tę rozmowę. _Niepotrzebnie w ogóle tutaj przychodził, niepotrzebnie dodatkowo denerwował Harry'ego..._

Chłopak musiał wyczuć jego poczucie winy, bo po chwili, już całkiem miękkim tonem dokończył:  
\- Zajdę potem do ciebie, kiedy już skończę. - Przechylił głowę, jednocześnie opierając dłoń na ramieniu skrzata.

Tom nie chciał żeby Harry został sam w martwym domu swojej martwej rodziny. Jednak nie miał wyboru a zanim pomyślał, by przytulić go i dodać tym otuchy im obu, skrzat Potterów, który uznał skinięcie mu głową przez Harry'ego za zakończenie rozmowy, bezzwłocznie i bez ostrzeżenia zatrzasnął drzwi. Ledwo zdążył się cofnąć, by nie dostać nimi w twarz.

* * *

Nie chcąc zaczynać swojej kariery jako pan domu od walki ze skrzatem, Harry odpuścił sobie pouczanie go o szacunku dla gości i o tym, że ten przez niego niemile widziany gość będzie najczęstszym i najbardziej lubianym gościem jego nowego Pana.

Poza tym, pomimo krótkiej wymiany zdań z portretem dziadka sugerującej, że wszystko jest w porządku i tak czuł się nieswojo pchając mu się przed oczy ze swoją zażyłością z Tomem. Przez te nerwy zachował się okropnie wobec kochanka i wiedział, że chociaż także i czarnoksiężnik sprawiał wrażenie, że wszystko rozumie i tak będzie musiał mu się wytłumaczyć.

Wkurzało go trochę, że ludzie wokół zdawali się tak dobrze go rozumieć i wszystko wybaczać, kiedy on sam miał z tym problem.

Na razie jednak rzucił dziadkowi Fleamontowi przepraszające spojrzenie i nie będąc gotowym do dalszej rozmowy z nim skłonił się uprzejmie i szybko przemknął korytarzem. Zawsze marzył o swojej rodzinie, ale nie wyobrażał sobie, że właśnie tak będzie się czuł, jeżeli kogoś z nich kiedyś spotka. Pomimo tego, że dziadek wydawał się go całkowicie akceptować - _a może właśnie dlatego,_ czuł się jeszcze bardziej winny.

Przede wszystkim zaś, chociaż ten portret był niesamowity, tylko dobitniej przypominał, że żadnego prawdziwego, żywego Pottera już nigdy nie zobaczy. Z pochyloną głową podążył za skrzatem zwiedzając kolejne pomieszczenia.

Wciąż roztrzęsiony nie potrafił za bardzo się na tym skupić a rzucane przez skrzata uwagi, typu:  
\- Ten sekretarzyk, kupił twój dziadek osobiście, panie.  
Czy też:  
\- Ten puchar dostał twój ojciec za najlepsze wyniki w quidditchu...  
Tylko jeszcze bardziej go wytrącały z równowagi.

Nie chciał jednak przerywać tej pielgrzymki, lepiej mieć to za sobą. Przecież wiedział, że nie będzie to łatwe i proste. Mimo swego nastroju stwierdził, ze dom jaki taki podoba mu się: przypominał trochę Grimauld Place, tylko bez tej atmosfery ponurego zaniedbania, jaką w nim zastał, zanim Syriusz go doprowadził do porządku.

Tutaj wszystko wyglądało domowo i przytulnie, jakby jego gospodarzy nie zginęli przed laty, tylko dopiero co z niego wyszli i za chwilę mieli powrócić. Oczywiście część mebli była zbyt staromodna i niewygodna, więc będzie musiał je wymienić oraz zainstalować wszystkie udogodnienia, jakie pojawiły się przez ostatnie lata.

Jednak prawdę mówiąc, mógłby się tu wprowadzić choćby w tej chwili. _Gdyby tego chciał._  
Najtrudniejsze dla niego było oglądanie pokoju Jamesa. Były w nich zdjęcia jego obojga rodzicu, drobiazgi, które musiała przynieść jego matka, gdy odwiedzała go jeszcze jako narzeczonego i jakie zostały tu, gdy zamknęli ten pusty już po śmierci dziadków Dom, bo oni mieli własny w Dolinie Godryka.

Zobaczył nawet dziecięce zabawki, zapewne jego własne. Rodzice musieli zatrzymywać się tu, gdy odwiedzali Londyn. Delikatnie przesuwał palcami po wszystkim i nagle to było dla niego zbyt wiele. Wybiegł z pokoju opierając się o ścianę i dysząc ciężko.

Zgrzytek stanął przed nim składając ręce i patrząc na niego z troską. Harry odchrząknął i wyprostował się. Nie było sensu zrzucać na to stworzenie własnych problemów.  
\- Muszę już iść, Zgrzytku. - Twarz skrzata jeszcze bardziej posmutniała i zwiesił uszy,. - Bardzo dobrze zajmowałeś się tym domem, cieszę się, ze mam takiego skrzata. - Dodał wywołując szeroki uśmiech u teraz już dumnie wyprostowanego sługi.

\- Na razie jeszcze muszę wracać do Szkoły, ale gdy zaczną się wakacje będę się tutaj często zjawiał razem z moim bratem i zainstalujemy trochę nowości. - Stwierdził, że jednak dom nie wymaga wielu zmian, ten styl mu się podobał i na pewno go zachowa. - Pomogą nam też inne skrzaty, żebyśmy się wyrobili na moje urodziny. Wtedy już tu zamieszkam na stałe. - I jeszcze jedno.

\- Pewno słyszałeś o wolnym skrzacie Zgredku? - Założył i miał rację, bo Zgrzytek pokiwał głową, to musiała być spora afera w ich skrzacim świecie. - Teraz pracuje w Hogwarcie, ale kiedy ja go opuszczę, on także zamieszka tutaj i będzie pracował dla mnie.

Patrzył uważnie, badając reakcję swojego skrzata na takie towarzystwo. Zgrzytek poważnie zmarszczył czoło, przyjmując tę wiadomość, ale w końcu uśmiechnął się, kiwając głową.

\- Zgrzytek jest dumny, że pan Potter uwolnił skrzata Zgredka. Zgrzytek szczęśliwy, że będą razem pracować.

Harry nie był pewien, czy skrzat faktycznie tak myśli, czy mówi to co jego Pan chce usłyszeć. Nie wnikał jednak, to się okaże. Na razie to już chyba wszystko. Oderwał się od ściany, ruszając w stronę schodów.  
\- To ja już pójdę. Do zobaczenia za dwa tygodnie. - Skrzat wyprzedził go zbiegając na dół i otwierając drzwi wejściowe.

Przez chwilę chłopak stał na schodku przed swoim domem, w końcu jednak ruszył powoli do wyjścia na ulicę a potem do Toma. _Tak jak obiecał - powinien, przede wszystkim jednak chciał, potrzebował z nim się spotkać._

* * *

Drzwi rezydencji otworzyły się, zanim zdążyć do nich zastukać i szepnął tylko cichutko:  
\- Przepraszam. Nie chciałem cię tak wyrzucać. - A Tom objął go, równie cicho ale pewnie mówiąc:

\- Rozumiem.

\- Nie. - Harry odchylił się, kręcąc głową i westchnął wyjaśniając. - W tym domu, w korytarzu jest portret mojego dziadka... - Nie chciałem, żebyście się zobaczyli, zanim o tym nie porozmawiamy. - Odsunął się całkiem od Toma, ale wziął jego dłoń, prowadząc do salonu.

Już po dwóch krokach jednak się zatrzymał, patrząc na niego pytająco.  
\- Czy... Czy ktoś jest w domu?

Tom pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie, nie ma nawet skrzatów Wysłałem je razem z moimi ludźmi, żeby zajęli się domem... - Chciał powiedzieć "mojego ojca", ale teraz wołał uniknąć tego stwierdzenia. - Riddle'ów. Stał pusty od lat i jest czysto mugolski, więc potrzebuje dużo pracy, by nadawał się na siedzibę dla czarodziejów. - Zakończył całkiem zgrabnie.

Chłopak odetchnął, z trochę nieobecną miną kiwając głową i gdy dotari do pokoju poprowadził go do fotela, sobie przysuwając drugi, by siąść naprzeciwko, tak blisko, że ich kolana się stykały i ujmując jego ręce. Przez chwilę parzył na ich złączone dłonie nim zaczął mówić, nie podnosząc wzroku.

\- Kiedy powiedziałem wtedy, że ci wierzę to mówiłem szczerze. Nie miałem żadnych wątpliwości, ale wiem, że mogłeś myśleć inaczej, dlatego że nie chciałem nigdy o tym rozmawiać. Tu naprawdę nie chodziło mi o ciebie, z nikim o tym nie rozmawiałem, nawet sam nie chciałem o tym myśleć.

Dopiero teraz uniósł twarz, patrząc na niego z nieszczęśliwą miną:  
\- To moi rodzice, zawsze będzie mi ich brakować. Widziałem, że czujesz się winny, powinienem wcześniej to wyraźnie powiedzieć... Przepraszam. - Znowu chciał opuścić głowę i mężczyzna nie pozwolił na to, ujmując ją w obie ręce.

\- Harry... - Tom nie miał pojęcia, co na to powiedzieć... Ale chłopak wcale nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi, jeszcze nie skończył.

\- Rozmawiałem z dziadkiem Fleamontem... Z portretem... - Mówił powoli i nie dlatego, że wybierał właściwe słowa. Mówił to, o czym właśnie myślał. - Syriusz zawsze mówił, że mój ojciec i wszyscy Potterowie byli bezwzględnie Jaśni i bezkompromisowi... Nie wiem, może dlatego, że spędził tyle lat sam ze skrzatem nauczył się cierpliwości i zrozumienia...

Przemowa wydawała się chaotyczna i Tom nie domyślał się, dokąd zmierza.

\- Powiedział, że to dobrze, że się pogodziliśmy i nie ma nic przeciwko, że jesteś moim sąsiadem i przyjacielem. - Harry skoncentrował znowu wzrok na nim. - Ale jeżeli ty czujesz się z tym nieswojo, to mogę go przenieść do mojej jasnej biblioteki.

Tom nie mógł uwierzyć, w tej sytuacji Harry martwił się _o niego_?  
 _O jego uczucia, a nie o własne i... swojego dziadka?_

Szybko, lecz poważnie zastanowił się nad jego pomysłem: portret wisiał w korytarzu, a kiedy chłopak tam się wprowadzi otworzy kominek i może nawet zrobią to przejście we wspólnej ścianie. Liczył na to, że często będzie przebywał w pokojach Harry'ego nie w korytarzach, na pewno rzadziej będzie miał okazję widywać jego dziadka tam, gdzie jest teraz.

\- Wcześniej, czy później i tak będę musiał go spotkać i porozmawiać... Myślę że nie ma potrzeby abyś podejmował takie decyzje. Jeżeli rzeczywiście jest w stanie mi wybaczyć i przyjąć moją obecność w twoim życiu, to ja tym bardziej nie będę robił z tego problemu.

Harry powoli skinął głową, jednak w jego oczach wciąż była niepewność, niepokój. Tom doprawdy nie umiał rozmawiać o takich rzeczach, więc zamiast dalej zagłębiać się w temat przyciągnął chłopaka do siebie z energicznym:  
\- Dosyć zamartwiania się. Przygotowałem dla ciebie kąpiel.

\- Ty... Przygotowałeś kąpiel? - Harry popatrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem i czarnoksiężnik udał urazę.

\- Zapewniam cię, że potrafię sam to zrobić. Nie jestem z tych czarodziejów, którzy bez skrzatów błąkają się po domach, jak dzieci we mgle.

Harry wreszcie się uśmiechnął:  
\- Wiem, że jesteś superzdolny i możesz wszystko. Po prostu to jest takie... - Nie dokończył, z westchnieniem wzruszając ramionami i wspiął się na palce, obdarzając go długim, słodkim pocałunkiem.

 _I to wreszcie było tym, na co liczył tego dnia._

* * *

Tom natychmiast aportował ich wprost do łazienki, gubiąc po drodze ubrania. Harry _tak jak powinien_ był pod wrażeniem: woda byłą gorąca i pachnąca, wszędzie były porozstawiane świece, a na tacy stało jego ulubione wino.

Otrzymał za to kolejnego całusa, po którym chłopak wszedł do wanny, wskazując mu miejsce za sobą i gdy je zajął od razu wygodnie się o niego oparł, wzdychając z zadowoleniem.  
\- Mógłbym się do tego przyzwyczaić, - Stwierdził leniwym, rozmarzonym tonem, sięgając po kieliszek.

\- Zamieszkaj ze mną, a dokładnie tak będzie. - Mówiąc pozornie lekkim tonem czarnoksiężnik masował jego ramiona i przedramiona, całując włosy i kark.

Harry tylko zamruczał coś niezrozumiałego a potem cichutko zachichotał.  
\- Co cię tak bawi? - Tom nie wiedział, czy ma być zadowolony z tej poprawy nastroju, czy urażony, że chłopak uznał jego deklarację za żart.

\- Zawsze chciałem mieć prawdziwy dom, a teraz gdy już go mam, prawdziwie własny, rodzinny to chciałem tylko z niego jak najszybciej uciec, a naprawdę domowo czuję się u ciebie. - Odparł nie odwracając się ku niemu, ale odstawiając wino i moszcząc się jeszcze wygodniej w jego ramionach. - Będę tu tak natrętnym gościem, że już niedługo zaczniesz błagać, żebym sobie poszedł.

Czarnoksiężnik przechylił się w bok, obracając twarz chłopaka ku sobie, by spojrzeć głęboko w jego oczy. - Nigdy w życiu. - Zapewnił. Harry znowu zaśmiał się i podciągnął, obejmując ręką jego kark i całując w nos.

\- Trzymam cię za słowo. - W głosie chłopaka było ciepłe rozleniwienie, gdy odwracając się sięgnął po kieliszek, biorąc kolejny łyk. Potem odstawiwszy go, znowu ułożył się wygodnie i przymknął oczy, mrucząc. - Tak jest cudoooownie...

* * *

Były to już ostatnie dni kampanii i Lord Voldemort powinien pracować na maksymalnych obrotach. Kiedy jednak obudził się w łóżku z ukochanym wcale nie miał ochoty owego łóżka opuszczać. Na szczęście, _lub niestety_ nie za długo mógł się cieszyć tym spokojnym porankiem.

Harry otworzył oczy już kilka minut po nim i zamiast słodkiego rozleniwienia błyskawicznie oprzytomniał rzucając Tempus.  
\- No świetnie, znowu spóźnię się na śniadanie. - Skomentował kwaśno, niechętnie siadając.

\- Jeszcze wcale nie zamawiałem śniadania. - Stwierdził Tom, ponownie przyciągając go do siebie.

Chłopak pokręcił głową z pobłażliwym uśmiechem trącając go w ramię.  
\- Mam na myśli śniadanie w domu. Jeszcze nie jestem pełnoletni i o ile pamiętasz mieszkam w Malfoy Manor. Powinienem przynajmniej zachowywać pozory grzecznego młodzieńca. - Wyślizgnął się z łoża, zanim kochanek miał szansę go zatrzymać i kontynuował:

\- Bardzo bym się ucieszył, gdybyś znalazł czas, żeby też tam dzisiaj wpaść. - Ściągając szaty z salonu i rzucając na nie zaklęcia czyszczące i odświeżające po drodze do łazienki. - Jutro wracamy do Hogwartu na spotkania z przedstawicielami Ministerstwa.

Ponieważ nie zamknął za sobą drzwi, Tom uznał to za zaproszenie i podążył za nim.  
\- Nie wiem, po co ci te spotkania. - Marudził. - Przecież już wiesz, kim chcesz zostać i wszystko masz przygotowane.

\- Owszem. - Harry darował sobie prysznic i rzucił szybkie zaklęcia, wiedząc że jeśli weźmie go przy Tomie, to obaj skończą baaardzo spóźnieni. - Ale McGonagall chce żebyśmy tam byli. - Szybko się ubierał, wyślizgując się z rąk kochanka, który próbował go rozproszyć i wciągnąć w erotyczną grę. - Taka tradycja.

Nałożył i poprawił wierzchnią szatę, teraz wreszcie pozwalając sobie na przytulenie się do Toma, który nawet nie zaczął szykować się do wyjścia.  
\- Obawiamy się też, że przedstawiciele Ministerstwa wysłani przez Fudge'a zamiast namawiać nas do pracy w Ministerstwie skoncentrują się na zniechęcaniu do ciebie, wtedy ktoś powinien z nimi dyskutować i wrócić do meritum - czyli rekrutacji.

W odpowiedzi na to Tom jeszcze mocniej go do siebie przyciągnął.  
\- Nie musisz tego robić. - Powiedział cichym i ochrypłym z emocji głosem. Zanim jednak zdążył odchrząknąć i mówić dalej, Harry zaśmiał się odpowiadając kpiąco.

\- Wiem, głupi jestem. Powinienem się cieszyć, jeśli nie będę miał konkurencji.

\- Dla ciebie nie ma konkurencji. - Odpowiedział Tom, jak najbardziej poważnie i tak samo kontynuował. - Poza tym, w tym roku będzie tyle miejsc do obsadzenia, że wszyscy, którzy zdadzą przejdą. Zwłaszcza w Biurze Aurorów, gdzie są głównie obrońcy jasności i dawni wspólnicy Dumbledore'a. - Skrzywił się z westchnieniem. - Pewno też skrócimy staż i od razu was pozatrudniamy, żeby zacząć kolejną rekrutację.

Chłopak doskonale to rozumiał, sam już o tym myślał.  
\- Damy radę. - Zapewniał go cicho, ale pewnie. Teraz tym bardziej Tom nie chciał go wypuścić z rąk.

\- Kocham cię. - Powiedział z absolutnym przekonaniem, licząc na wzajemność.

\- Wiem. - Harry ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem obdarzył go krótkim pocałunkiem, od razu cofając się o krok i aportując, nim zdążył wyciągnąć dłoń, by go zatrzymać.

Tom prychnął z rozczarowaniem, chociaż z jego twarzy nie schodził uśmiech zadowolenia. Owszem, fakt że Harry bywał wrażliwy i drażliwy a jego upór doprowadzał go do krawędzi wytrzymałości i cierpliwości ale w sprawach ważnych i poważnych nie musiał prosić, by móc na niego liczyć.

Od tego pierwszego spotkania i uścisku rąk, zawsze bez wahania przyznawał, że go popiera, nie zważając na własne wątpliwości. Tom sam ciężko pracował, ale bez tego, bez Harry'ego nie dotarłby, gdzie jest teraz w polityce i nie miałby - _pierwszy raz, bo dotąd były to dla niego puste słowa, słownikowe definicje_ \- prawdziwego życia prywatnego: rodziny, przyjaciół, kochanka.

Rozczarowanie wróciło, gdy usłyszał alarm z kominka - pewno to któryś ze zwolenników chciał mu przypomnieć o czymś ważnym. Trudno, chwilowo to zignorował, wchodząc pod prysznic. Potrzebował jeszcze chwili, by z zachwyconego, zakochanego głupca przejść w tryb polityka.


	44. Chapter 44

_Wszystko..._

 _Nie ma ideałów, a jednak niektórzy z nas bardzo się starają spełniać oczekiwania wszystkich wokół.  
Tym, którzy wybierają bycie sobą na pewno jest łatwiej. Dobrze wiedzieć, że kochają cię nawet gdy nie jesteś doskonały, móc się potknąć, zbłądzić.  
Nie jest prosto ciągle się pilnować, ciągle grać, ale też nie jest prosto to całkiem odpuścić.  
Każdy potrzebuje akceptacji.  
_

 **Rozdział 44. Światło-cień**

Niektórym z ciągle mających normalne lekcje młodziaków, mogłoby się wydawać, że skoro ich zajęcia już się skończyły i nie muszą się niczego uczyć a jedynie zaglądać, _lub nie_ na spotkania w sprawie ich przyszłej kariery, to siódmoklasiści mają mnóstwo wolnego czasu.

Może faktycznie byli i tacy szczęśliwcy, ale niestety Harry do nich nie należał. Nie tylko dlatego, że wszyscy oczekiwali, iż pojawi się na każdej z rozmów z przedstawicielami Ministerstwa, ale także, a może nawet głównie, ponieważ wszyscy jego znajomi uważali, że skoro ma tyle czasu, to powinien nadrobić zaległości towarzyskie.

Owszem było miło znowu spotkać się z Gryfonami, czy posiedzieć przy herbacie w komnatach Mistrza Eliksirów, jednak po ostatnich kilku intensywnych miesiącach, chłopak był zmęczony i czasami miał ochotę po prostu zniknąć. Schować się w jakimś miejscu, do którego nikt poza nim nie zagląda i niczym/ nikim się nie przejmować i o niczym/ nikim nie myśleć.

Nie żeby zatęsknił za swoją komórką pod schodami, czy zapasowym pokojem Dudleya, ale chwilami przyłapywał się na wspominaniu, jak to było miło, gdy go ignorowano i pozostawiano w spokoju.

Miał co prawda Komnaty Slytherina i swój dom, jeszcze zapieczętowany i zabezpieczony przed jakąkolwiek wizytą, ale i tam jego czasem za bardzo troskliwy chłopak szybko go odnajdywał. Mógł wrzasnąć, żeby mu dali święty spokój, tylko że nie chciał nikomu robić przykrości, no i nie chciał też by sobie za bardzo to wzięli do serca i faktycznie go zostawili.

Uśmiechał się więc, grzecznie i radośnie konwersując i czekał, aż szkoła wreszcie się skończy i razem z przyjaciółmi i bratem będzie mógł zniknąć w swojej przyszłej rezydencji, gdzie jak już zapowiedzieli NIKT nie będzie miał wstępu, aż skończą renowację.

W tej chwili rozkoszował się jedyną tak spokojną chwilą, tuż przed pobudką, zanim zacznie się kolejny dzień. Mało kto zrywał się, dopóki nie musiał, więc w całej Wieży panowała błoga cisza, aż rozległ się dzwon i niechętnie i powoli zaczął się ruch.

\- Nie śpij, mały, bo cię okradną. - Markus rzucił głośno, nie widząc z jego strony żadnej reakcji na pobudkę. - A konkretniej, to zjedzą wszystko wystawione na śniadanie, a zaraz po nim masz dzisiaj spotkanie.

Jakby mógł o tym zapomnieć. Tego dnia akurat miały być dwa pierwsze z przedstawicielami Ministerstwa i najważniejsze, z działów, które najbardziej się zmienią po zmianie władzy: Biura Aurorów i Departamentu Przestrzegania Czarodziejskiego Prawa.

\- A ty niby nie? - Harry leniwie otworzył jedno oko, łypiąc na starszego kolegę. - Możesz jeszcze zmienić zdanie. - Zasugerował, unosząc się z szerokim ziewnięciem i przeciągając się. Niby już od jakiegoś czasu nie spał, ale wstając z łóżka i tak zawsze ziewał.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że przejmuję interes po ojcu. - Markus rzucił w odpowiedzi i zabrał ręcznik i przybory wędrując do łazienki.

Faktycznie, Harry jak i reszta kolegów wiedział, że chłopak po szkole miał pracować w sklepie ojca w magicznej wiosce na południu Brytanii, by potem samemu go prowadzić, gdy jego ojciec pójdzie na zasłużoną emeryturę.

Wciąż jednak miał nadzieję, że może uda mu się przekonać Markusa do zmiany tej decyzji. Przecież przy jego wiedzy i charyzmie idealnie nadawał się do pracy na wysokim stanowisku w Ministerstwie. Stanie za ladą to doprawdy marnotrawstwo takiego talentu.

Poza tym fajnie byłoby mieć więcej znajomych twarzy, kiedy zacznie staż. Nie żeby miał zamiar namawiać kolegę do zostania Aurorem, Markus pasował mu bardziej na jakiegoś Podsekretarza, czy Szefa Departamentu. Oczywiście nie od razu, ale raczej w niedalekiej przyszłości. Na pewno szybko by się piął po szczeblach kariery. _O ile się na nią zdecyduje._

Niosąc swoje rzeczy zdecydowany zrobić wszystko, by kolegę przekonać podążył za nim do łazienki. Markus już skończył prysznic i owinięty ręcznikiem mył zęby a Harry kontynuował ich rozmowę.

\- To, że nie jesteś - _JESZCZE -_ zainteresowany, nie oznacza, że masz opuszczać spotkania z Ministerstwem. - Zrobił proszącą minę. - Naprawdę chciałbym mieć na nich koło siebie znajomą twarz.

Markus wybuchnął śmiechem, ten argument na niego nie mógł zadziałać.  
\- Przecież znasz wszystkich z naszego roku, a z Gryfonami i Slizgonami jesteś zaprzyjaźniony. Będziesz miał aż nadto znajomych twarzy.

Harry nie zmienił miny ani tonu, ciągnąc dalej.  
\- Ale ty jesteś moim najlepszym kolegą, razem mieszkamy. Proszę. - Zatrzepotał powiekami, patrząc przymilnie i ujrzawszy to wchodzący właśnie do łazienki Michael zmylił krok, wpadając na niego, a potem na umywalkę.

Markus jeszcze głośniej się roześmiał, kręcąc głową nad nimi oboma.  
\- Dobra, nie przesadzaj, mały. - Tym razem Harry się nie oburzył, czekając na ciąg dalszy. - Oczywiście, że przyjdę, nie musisz siać programu wśród Gryfonów. - I kręcąc głową wyszedł kierując się do pokoju.

\- O co mu chodziło? - Michael lekko zaczerwieniony, patrzył za nim przez chwilę, a potem skierował wzrok i pytanie do Harry'ego.

Tym razem to Harry się zaśmiał z jego zdezorientowania.  
\- O to, że strasznie się starałem, by go namówić na te spotkania z urzędnikami i może nawet na staż. Nie tracę nadziei, że jednak go skuszę.

\- Mnie na pewno skusiłeś. - Oznajmił Michael i Harry odruchowo obciągnął pidżamę, takiego kuszenia zdecydowanie nie miał w planach. - Ktokolwiek dzisiaj nas odwiedzi nie zniechęci mnie do startowania na Aurora. - Doprecyzował chłopak udając, że nie zauważył jego skrępowania, ale może też go cieszyło, że Harry zauważył jego zainteresowanie.

\- Dzięki. - On także uśmiechnął się, pilnując aby nie wyszło za promiennie i wreszcie wszedł pod prysznic, starannie zamknąwszy za sobą zasłonę.

Od czasu, gdy Draco z nim zerwał Michael był sam i zaczął niestety znowu na niego patrzeć jak na potencjalnego chłopaka. Może robił to instynktownie, ale Harry czuł się przy nim niezręcznie, bo tego rodzaju komplikacji teraz absolutnie nie potrzebował.

* * *

Nie miałoby sensu rozdzielanie uczniów na odrębne grupy, kiedy mają spotkania z tymi samymi osobami, czarodziejami różnych zawodów, ich ewentualnymi pracodawcami. Zatem każdy z nich miał zjawić się tylko raz i jak co roku na tablicy obok drzwi do Wielkiej Sali, a dodatkowo w każdym Domu zostały wywieszone listy z datami i miejscami spotkań.

Niektórzy uczniowie wciąż mieli wątpliwości, czego chcą, inni z kolei nie byli pewni, jak im poszło na egzaminach i odwiedzali Głowy Domów, by jeszcze raz omówić swoje możliwości. Większość jednak jeszcze przed OWUTEM-ami była pewna, co chce robić w przyszłości, zresztą właśnie tymi planami kierowali się, wybierając, z jakich przedmiotów chcą je zdawać.

Pomimo to, że była już ciepła, słoneczna pogoda, zachęcająca do leniuchowania na błoniach to na spotkania z gośćmi wybierali się wszyscy z siódmego roku a ponieważ były otwarte także i młodsi uczniowie, którzy byli zainteresowani, a nie mieli w tym czasie zajęć.

Najwięcej osób planowało uczestniczenie w spotkaniach z wszystkimi pracownikami Ministerstwa, z oczywistych względów. Każdy chciał wiedzieć, jaką taktykę wybierze Fudge.

 _Czy naprawdę wierzy, że ma jeszcze szansę dalej być Ministrem i będzie się starał ich zwerbować, czy też spróbuje ich odstraszyć, aby nie pracowali z Voldemortem, który prowadził w sondażach._

 _A może po prostu spróbuje je wykorzystać, by prowadzić swoją kampanię. W końcu kto mu zabroni?_

Na pierwsze z nich, które miał prowadzić Auror, nie wskazany wcześniej z nazwiska stawili się wszyscy uczniowie siódmego roku oraz Gryfoni i Ślizgoni z szóstego roku, którzy akurat mieli wolną godzinę.

W Sali OPCM, specjalnie na te okoliczność przez panią dyrektor podwójnie powiększonej ustawiono ciasno stoliczki i krzesła, a że uczniowie mieli ze sobą oprócz notatników także napoje i przekąski panowała niemal kawiarniana atmosfera.

Harry tak jak i w klubie Obrony trzymał się ze swoimi starymi przyjaciółmi. Kiedy skończy szkolę, nie będzie już miał dla nich wiele czasu, poza tymi ostatnimi, wspólnymi wakacjami. Korzystał więc z każdej z rzadkich okazji, by spędzać z nimi czas. Dosiadł się też do nich Draco, który od czasu, gdy zerwał z Michaelem, nie czuł się dobrze z kolegami z roku.

Zwykle w tym gronie rozmowa chłopaków szybko zeszła na quidditch, tym razem ciekawszy był temat nowego domu Harry'ego. Ron i Hermiona nie tylko chcieliby go zobaczyć, zgłosili się też już dawno do pomocy w remoncie i teraz we czwórkę omawiali różne, nie zawsze poważne pomysły, co też można by w nim urządzić.

Radosną atmosferę oczekiwania zburzyło dobiegające z korytarza zbliżające się do sali rytmiczne stukanie kutej laski. To mogło oznaczać tylko jedną osobę. Harry z westchnieniem pokręcił głową,

\- O, cholera. - Powiedział równocześnie z bratem.

Draco nie miał powodu, by cieszyć się na spotkanie z tym właśnie Aurorem nie tylko ze względu na jego współpracę i ślepą wiarę w Dumbledore'a. Miał bardzo osobiste powody, by nie chcieć go widzieć w Szkole.

Bo co z tego, że na czwartym roku udawał go Barty Crouch i tak dla niego, a sądząc po złośliwych uśmieszkach, jakie zaczęto mu rzucać, także i dla pozostałych uczniów Alastor Moody zawsze będzie kojarzył się z jednym: niewiarygodnie skoczną białą fretką.

Drzwi otworzyły się i z hukiem uderzyły i ścianę, powodując nerwowy podskok uczniów. Zanim zdążyły się odbić i zatrzasnąć, Auror już stał obok biurka. Rzucił na nie swoją ciężką skórzaną torbę z metalowymi okuciami i na to uderzenie wszyscy drugi raz podskoczyli.

Nie dając im czasu na oddech Moody od razu zaczął swoją tyradę. Mówił głośno i stanowczo.

\- Jestem tutaj, żeby powiedzieć wam, na czym polega praca Aurora. Niektórzy mogą myśleć, że to może być zabawa, przygoda. - Huknął laską w podłogę. - Tak nie jest. To wojna: ciągła walka Jasności z Ciemnością. - Poklepał się sztuczną ręką w taką samą nogę, powodując wzdrygnięcie się słuchaczy. - To czarna magia mi je zabrała. Ale nie poddałem się. Aurorzy są po to, by w obronie Jasności zniszczyć mroczną magię i mrocznych czarodziejów!

Przez salę przebiegł szmer i to nie tylko wśród Ślizgonów, cały siódmy rok, nawet Puchoni byli oburzeni taką deklaracją. NIKT już nie używał takiej retoryki, nie publicznie, także ci najbardziej zaangażowani politycy Jasnej strony na takie hasła pozwalali sobie tylko we własnym zamkniętym gronie.

Harry jednak nie był zaskoczony takim zachowaniem. Zresztą, jeszcze dwa lata temu sam by mu przytakiwał, teraz jednak nie tylko, że miał przyjaciół wśród mrocznych czarodziejów. Cała jego rodzina, żyjąca rodzina: Malfoyowie, Snape i Blackowie - byli mroczni.

Spojrzał w bok na Draco, który siedział sztywno z nieruchomą twarzą, jednak po oczach widać było, że jest nie tylko zły, lecz zraniony. To było podłe, mówić przy uczniach z mrocznych rodzin, że nie mają prawa żyć i należy ich zniszczyć.

Nie był pewien, o co staremu czarodziejowi chodzi. Czy naprawdę był aż tak pewien swego i nie dbał o to gdzie jest i z kim rozmawiał? _Może trzeba mu przypomnieć, że czasy się zmieniły i teraz powinien się trochę inaczej zachowywać?_

Na szczęście Harry Potter nie należał do uczniów, którzy grzecznie siedzą i słuchają bzdur. Miał swoje zdanie i bez wahania miał zamiar się nim podzielić ze zgromadzonymi.

\- Ekhem, ekhem... - Ciche, ale ostre chrząknięcie, przyciągnęło uwagę wszystkich do wyprostowanego na krześle Gryfona. Nie była to lekcja, więc nie wstawał lecz mówił wystarczająco głośno i wyraźnie. - Wydaje mi się, że powiedział pan, że Aurorzy mają walczyć z mrocznymi czarodziejami, czy tak?

Moody otworzył usta i w tej samej chwili chłopak kontynuował.  
\- Przeczytałem przepisy o Biurze Aurorów i pamiętam że jest to samodzielny Departament podlegający Ministrowi, który ma bronić przepisów czarodziejskiego prawa i Ministerstwa i jego pracowników, a także innych osób, o ile tego potrzebują i Szef wyda taka decyzję. - Zmrużył oczy mówiąc jeszcze głośniej i bardziej stanowczo: - Nie ma nic o obronie Jasności!

I znowu, zanim Auror zdążył odpowiedzieć, ciągnął dalej:  
\- Wśród pracowników Ministerstwa zawsze byli i są także teraz mroczni czarodzieje. Czyli zgodnie z prawem Aurorzy mają ich bronić a nie zwalczać. Chyba że się mylę? - Zapytał drwiąco, unosząc wyzywająco brodę.

Moody był już poważnie zdenerwowany taką bezczelnością. Patrzył wściekle na Harry'ego i nawet jego magiczne oko, przestało jak to miał we zwyczaju wirować obserwując otoczenie i skupiło się na chłopaku, który bynajmniej jeszcze nie skoczył. Zaczekał, aż Auror otworzy usta, nim zadał kolejne pytanie, pochylając się do przodu i odpowiadając równie ostrym spojrzeniem.

\- A co będzie, jeżeli to mroczny czarodziej zostanie Ministrem? - Sala wstrzymała oddech, a Moody wreszcie odpowiedział, cedząc słowa przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Nigdy nie było i nie będzie mrocznego Ministra!

\- Owszem był, więcej niż jeden. - Zaprzeczył Harry, wygodnie rozsiadając się na krześle. - Czytałem o tym w Historii Magicznej Brytanii. - Uniósł głos, bo Auror wyraźnie chciał coś wtrącić. - I to wcale nie były złe czasy. Czarodzieje mieli wtedy równe prawa i żyli w zgodzie.

\- To nie ma znaczenia, panie Potter. _Teraz_ czarna magia jest zakazana. - Twardo oświadczył Moody, żyłka na jego skroni coraz mocniej pulsowała, a szczęki wciąż miał zaciśnięte.

\- Tylko dla mrocznych czarodziejów. Aurorzy jej używają. Sam widziałem jak to robią, także pan. - Kpiąco uniósł brwi. - Trochę to nie w porządku. Chyba, że się mylę? - Zakończył znowu tym samym denerwującym pytaniem.

\- Mroczni czarodzieje są źli i nie można im ufać! Nie powinni mieć prawa używać żadnej magii! - Auror wybuchnął, czerwony ze wściekłości.

Tym razem szum wśród uczniów był jeszcze głośniejszy.

W tej sytuacji Harry też już nie udawał, że to rzeczowa dyskusja i ze ściągniętą twarzą lodowato spokojnym tonem odpowiedział.  
\- Chyba już słyszałem coś takiego. Czy to nie Salazar Slytherin chciał kiedyś decydować, kto ma prawo uczyć się i używać magii? Uważasz go za największe Zło a sam chcesz robić dokładnie to samo.

Po sali przebiegł szmer aprobaty. Na takie stwierdzenie Moody oparł się ciężko o stół, cedząc słowa, coraz głośniej, ostatnie już wykrzyczał.  
\- Porównujesz mnie do Slytherina?!

\- Mówię tylko moje zdanie... - Zaczął Harry.

\- Nie tylko twoje. - Głośno powiedział Markus, a i inni przytakiwali.

\- ...Ale może faktycznie, przesadziłem. - Harry kontynuował kręcąc głową. Uczniowie patrzyli na niego zdziwieni, czyżby teraz chciał się wycofać? _Bynajmniej!_ \- On był wielkim czarodziejem i tworzył historię, a ty... - Nie dokończył, nie chcąc obrażać Aurora, zresztą niech sam sobie dopowie.

Moody stracił już całkiem panowanie nad sobą. Oświadczył z zawziętą miną:  
\- Zmieniłeś się Harry Potterze. Przynosisz wstyd swoim rodzicom.

Harry wstał, tak jak większość obecnych, ale to Draco pierwszy się odezwał.  
\- Chyba trochę się zapędziłeś, sir. - Ostatnie słowo niemal wypluł, przez użycie go tym bardziej akcentując brak szacunku dla czarodzieja.

Auror stał kompletnie oniemiały patrząc na wrogo na niego spoglądających uczniów, nawet Gryfonów. Tu zdecydowanie było coś nie tak. Mroczni czarodzieje nie powinni się tym pysznić i domagać jakichkolwiek praw. A Jaśni nie powinni ich bronić.

Teraz nagle do niego dotarło, że to wcale nie musiała być pomyłka, że sondaże są prawdziwe i naprawdę Czarny Pan może zostać Ministrem.

 _Jak mogło dojść do takiej sytuacji?_

 _To wszystko wina Pottera, to on uznał, że lord Voldemort nie jest taki zły i przez niego także inni czarodzieje zaczęli w to wierzyć. Ale jego nie przekonają te głupie mrzonki. Prawdziwi Obrońcy Światła mają rację i nie mogą dopuścić do czegoś takiego._

Cały czas wpatrywał się w młodzieńca, który odpowiadał mu tak samo twardym, zawziętym spojrzeniem.

Napiętą ciszę przerwał szkolny dzwon i co prawda spotkanie nie musiało się trzymać takich ram czasowych, dźwięk otrzeźwił Aurora, który bez słowa chwycił swoją torbę i wyszedł z sali.

Stojąca obok drzwi profesor Obrony zaczęła klaskać.  
\- Brawo, panie Potter, pozbyłeś się naszego gościa. I kto teraz opowie uczniom jak zostać Aurorem? - Uśmiechała się kpiąco i cała sala zaczęła śmiać się i chichotać, odreagowując napięcie ostatnich chwil.

Harry także się uśmiechnął, wdzięczny za tę zmianę atmosfery.  
\- Skoro to moja wina to pewno ja...

* * *

Pomimo tego, a może właśnie dlatego, że wszyscy mu gratulowali odwagi i powtarzali, że miał rację protestując, Harry wcale nie czuł się dobrze z tym, co zrobił. Alastor Moody był nie tylko starym przyjacielem jego rodziców, był dobrym Aurorem i ocalił wielu czarodziejów, także i jego samego a jego nienawiść do Mrocznej strony była jak najbardziej uzasadniona.

Czasy co prawda się zmieniły, ale nie było dziwne, że człowiek tak bardzo, tak wiele razy skrzywdzony nie potrafił się z tym pogodzić. Nie żeby Harry uważał, że źle zrobił, albo nie miał racji, po prostu było mu przykro, że nie było innego sposobu, aby to załatwić.

Powoli, milcząc szedł do Wielkiej Sali, pozwalając się wyprzedzić wszystkim uczniom. Nie miał ochoty na rozmowy.

\- Słyszałem, co się stało. Brawo, Harry. - Odezwał się zza jego pleców głos Snape'a. Chłopak był tak zamyślony, że nawet nie usłyszał, kiedy profesor do niego podszedł. - O-ho, chyba nie jesteś zadowolony z siebie? - Czarodziej skomentował jego ponurą minę.

\- Może miałeś, co do mnie rację. - Odpowiedział kwaśno, a mężczyzna uniósł brew pytająco.

\- Zwykle mam rację, a o co tym razem ci chodzi?

\- Kiedy mnie spotkałeś na pierwszym roku uznałeś, że jestem bezczelnym, rozpuszczonym gnojkiem, bez szacunku dla starszych. - Westchnął ponuro.

\- Na pewno tak nie powiedziałem o uczniu. - Snape skontrował, ale zaraz się przyznał. - Jednak faktycznie tak właśnie myślałem. - Od razu uzupełniając. - Teraz już wiem, że nie miałem racji.

\- Chyba jednak tak. Dokładnie tak się czuje i dokładnie tak się zachowałem. - Harry smutno kiwał głową.

Czarodziej pokręcił głową, ten chłopak zdecydowanie za bardzo się wszystkim i wszystkimi przejmował.

\- Zachowałeś się tak, jak należy. To że Moody jest od ciebie starszy, nie oznacza automatycznie, że musisz się z nim zgadzać i przytakiwać. - Uniósł palec, powstrzymując Harry'ego przed wtrąceniem się, zanim skończy. - Wiem... Sam najlepiej wiem, jak ciężko jest nagle zmienić poglądy, ale świat się zmienia i nie można tkwić w uprzedzeniach. Wątpię, żebyś potrafił spokojnie go przekonał, jest zbyt zaskorupiały, aby cokolwiek mogło to zmienić, nawet Dumbledore, gdyby jeszcze żył i gdyby zmienił front zapewne nie zdałoby do niego przemówić.

Harry pokiwał głową, to prawda, że do niektórych nic nie przemówi, żaden argument nie przeważy zapiekłej nienawiści.

Snape kontynuował:  
\- Jednak nie znaczy to, że nie trzeba się mu sprzeciwiać. Przecież nie chciałeś celowo zrobić mu przykrości, sam byłeś wzburzony, bo jego słowa raniły ciebie. Przede wszystkim jednak: skoro ty potrafiłeś zrozumieć i wybaczyć, to on na pewno też by mógł, ale nie chce.

Uśmiechnął się i zmienił ton, zmieniając temat:  
\- A już zupełnie z innej strony: razem z Bellą przekonałeś wiele osób, które inaczej wcale by o tym nie pomyślały, aby startować do Ministerstwa. Dobrze się spisałeś.

\- Dzięki. - Harry wcale nie wyglądał ani nie brzmiał na ucieszonego pochwałą.

Severus objął go ramieniem prowadząc w stronę Wielkiej Sali.  
\- Już czas na lunch, jak coś zjesz poczujesz się lepiej.

Chłopak wbrew sobie parsknął śmiechem.  
\- To teraz jedzenie jest twoją receptą na smutki? - Nacisnął palcem wskazującym jego szaty na piersi, wyczuwając żebra i zacmokał sceptycznie. - Chyba jednak nie, jesteś równie chudy jak ja.

\- A więc obaj musimy coś z tym zrobić. - Podsumował profesor i pociągnął go we właściwym kierunku. - Może pocieszy cię, że większość przy tym była a reszta już o wszystkim od nich słyszała, więc przynajmniej nie będzie wielkiego" "Och", gdy pojawi się "Prorok".

Harry parsknął śmiechem. Szybko jednak znowu się zasępił: "Prorok", jak mógł o tym nie pomyśleć. Będą mieli używanie: _Kolejna afera przez młodego Pottera._

* * *

Widząc witające go pochmurne spojrzenia swoich młodszych współdomowników, Harry od razu zdecydował, że tym razem lepiej sobie odpuścić gryfońską solidarność i usiąść obok brata.

Nie pierwszy raz zresztą wybrał towarzystwo Ślizgonów, na siódmym roku często mu się to zdarzało, gdy miał do pogadania z kolegami z roku, albo z samym Draco.

\- Czyżbyś uciekał przed małymi słodkimi Gryfonkami? - Ślizgoni od razu wyczuli jego intencje, mrugając porozumiewawczo i trącając się łokciami.

\- Tak, bardzo słodkimi. - Harry czuł na plecach mordercze spojrzenia. Poruszył ramionami i zerknął na brata. - A ty co taki ponury? Też masz coś do mnie? - Uśmiechnął się krzywo, unosząc brew.

\- Przeciwnie, uważam, że zrobiłeś, co należało. Twój chłopak na pewno będzie przeeee-szczęśliwy, gdy o tym usłyszy. - Dodał już ciszej, ale za to z szerokim i bardzo sztucznie przesłodzonym uśmiechem.

Jego brat tylko spojrzał spode łba, niestety Draco miał rację,. Chociaż to nie było jego celem, Tom będzie zachwycony, że walczył w Jego sprawie. Westchnął ponuro, nie żeby nie chciał wspierać ukochanego, ale nie znosił polityki.

A na pewno nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek myślał, że zmienił poglądy, tylko dlatego, że się zakochał we wrogu. Nie chciał też, by Tom był zbyt zarozumiały i zbyt pewien siebie... _I jego._  
\- Świetnie, od razu mi lepiej. Może nie zauważyłeś, ale nie żyję tylko po to, aby go uszczęśliwiać.

\- No popatrz, a ja głupi myślałem, że właśnie na tym polega miłość. - Draco zacmokał nad swoją pomyłką. Gdyby Harry go nie znał to by uwierzył, że faktycznie jest tym stropiony.

\- A ja, że na tym, aby być sobą. - Odparł Harry może zbyt poważnie na tę kąśliwą wymianę zdań, - Zresztą nie jestem za bardzo zadowolony ze swojego występu, mogłem trochę wyhamować. - Pokręcił głową. - Powinienem, tylko Moody mnie tak wkurzył. – Zaczął się denerwować na samo wspomnienie tamtej dyskusji, więc wziął kilka głębokich wdechów.

\- Jesteś człowiekiem, nie tylko Złotym Chłopcem. Każdy ma prawo czasem się wkurzyć. Nie musisz zawsze zachowywać się perfekcyjnie i przemyślanie. - Draco także mówił poważnie, a Ślizgoni pokiwali głowami przyznając mu rację.

\- Niestety normalny człowiek może się potykać ile chce, a to co robi Złoty Chłopiec, każdy zauważy. – Głębokie westchnienie i Harry postanowił zakończyć temat. Co z tego, że jego ślizgońscy przyjaciele będą powtarzać, że ma rację, kiedy Gryfoni uważają wręcz przeciwnie. A on w sercu zawsze będzie Gryfonem.

Zresztą najbardziej niepokoiło go nie to, że się zdenerwował, ale to jak. Zwykle, kiedy się złościł, tracił cierpliwość i wybuchał bez zastanowienia. Tym razem celowo i z premedytacją mówił to, co wiedział, że najbardziej Aurora zdenerwuje. I chociaż starał się tę myśl od siebie odsunąć, właśnie to mu przeszkadzało.

Nie był jednak gotowy by o tym mówić, nawet z Draco a na pewno, nie kiedy wokół są słuchający ich rozmowy Ślizgoni. Według nich takie zachowanie mogło, a wręcz powinno być powodem do dumy, nie wątpliwości.

Postanowił więc podenerwować Draco:  
\- A jak ty się miewasz, braciszku. Nie boisz się, że to twój ojciec pojawi się w imieniu Departamentu Prawa i narobi ci wstydu? - Ślizgoni wybuchnęli śmiechem.

Draco tylko pokręcił głową, równie kpiąco odpowiadając.  
\- Oczywiście, Fudge na pewno teraz wyśle do Hogwartu mojego ojca.

\- Czemu nie? Zawsze się przyjaźnili. Myślę, że Lucjusz bez problemu potrafi przekonać go do wszystkiego. - W odpowiedzi otrzymał tylko powątpiewające prychnięcie, jego brat odpuścił sobie dyskusję, wracając do talerza i Harry uznał, że też powinien się zainteresować lunchem, zanim zniknie.

* * *

Zajęty rozmową z kolegami Harry nie zauważył, że Draco w drzwiach do sali, gdzie miało odbyć się kolejne spotkanie stanął jak wryty i z impetem wpadł na niego, przez co obaj zatoczyli się i uderzyli o ścianę.

\- Co jest? - Zapytał, gdy już złapał równowagę i otrzepał szaty. - Jakbyś tak ostro nie zahamował, to bym cię nie uderzył. - Tłumaczył się, widząc zachmurzone spojrzenie szarych oczu.

Draco przekręcił głowę, wzrokiem wskazując na stojącego koło stołu profesora Snape'a razem z kolejnym urzędnikiem z Ministerstwa, wysokim, długowłosym blondynem. Nie musiał się odwracać, by każdy wiedział, kim jest.  
\- Kiedy ojciec ci powiedział, że tu będzie? - Zapytał zły, bo on nic nie wiedział.

Brat spojrzał za niego i uśmiechnął się kręcąc głową, zaskoczony, ale zadowolony. Przynajmniej tu nie będzie kłótni o poglądy.  
\- Nie wiedziałem. - Odparł i zaśmiał się, gdy Draco zareagował skrzywieniem ust i ciężkim westchnieniem. - Poważnie, po prostu tak mi przyszło do głowy. Lucjusz na pewno nic nie mówił, bo chciał ci zrobić niespodziankę. Mógłbyś się ucieszyć na jego widok, a nie zachowywać jakby działa się tragedia.

Wyminął go i podszedł do katedry przywitać się z czarodziejem.  
\- Witaj, wuju. Mogłeś uprzedzić swojego syna. Albo chociaż ty. - Dodał patrząc na Snape'a, ale ten tylko machnął ręką i wyszedł z sali. - Harry wskazał na wciąż chmurnego brata. - Wcześniej zasugerowałem, że możesz tu być i teraz się boczy, uważając, że mi powiedziałeś, a jemu nie.

Lucjusz tylko westchnął, znał melodramatyzm swojego dziedzica.  
\- Jak przestanie marudzić i zacznie myśleć, to mu przejdzie - Obrzucił spojrzeniem przepełnioną komnatę. - Chyba wszyscy już przyszli.

Harry także się obejrzał.  
\- W tym roku Ministerstwo budzi spore zainteresowane. Każdy chce usłyszeć, co możecie mieć do powiedzenia. Chociaż raczej nikt się nie spodziewał gościa z przyszłej kadry. Teraz nadstawią uszu, jakie macie plany. Nie daj plamy, wujciu. - Przechylił głowę z wrednym uśmieszkiem.

\- Dziękuję Harry. - Zaczął Lucjusz z uśmiechem, poszerzającym się, gdy kontynuował. - Jesteś wrednym bachorem. - Trzepnął go po głowie i Gryfon, nawet nie udając, że go zabolało parsknął śmiechem, który zniknął po kolejnej, już poważnej uwadze. - Zachowuj się.

Czyli i on już słyszał i wcale nie był zachwycony. To było zaskakująco krzepiące. Skinął wujowi głową, ruszając w kierunku siedzących w pierwszym rzędzie Hermiony z Ronem. Draco nie zajął mu go, demonstracyjnie dołączył do swoich kolegów z dormitorium na ostatnie krześle przy już przepełnionym stoliku.

\- Witam was wszystkich. - Zaczął Lucjusz, kiedy już ostatni spóźnialscy zajęli miejsca. - Nazywam się Lucjusz Malfoy i jestem wyższym urzędnikiem Departamentu Przestrzegania Czarodziejskiego Prawa. I jak wiecie, ojcem waszego kolegi. - Tu spojrzał na ponuro mrużącego oczy potomka, który na te słowa zaprezentował szeroki, wybitnie sztuczny uśmiech.

Uczniowie zachichotali i wrócili spojrzeniem do prowadzącego.

\- Większość z was zapewne uważa pracę w Ministerstwie, a szczególnie w tym dziale za nudne i żmudne zajęcie. Zapewniam, że tak wcale nie jest. - Tu już pojawił się się lekki szmer i wymiana powątpiewających spojrzeń.

\- Nie zajmujemy się tylko czytaniem starych przepisów i ściganiem tych, którzy o nich nie słyszeli. Tworzymy także nowe. - Uniósł palec, wskazując, że to ważna kwestia. - I tu właśnie potrzebujemy was. W wielu sprawach dotychczasowe przepisy są niejasne, albo w ogóle nie istnieją. Zwłaszcza dotyczy to kwestii związanych z mugolami.

Szmer zdecydowanie wzrósł i zaczęły się ciche komentarze.

\- Chodzi tu zarówno o ułatwienie życia czarodziejom mugolskiego pochodzenia, jak i korzystanie z kontaktów z mugolami. - Pokiwał głową. - Niestety w departamencie nie ma wielu czarodziejów z takim doświadczeniem, co utrudnia pracę, bo znawcy prawa nie znają realiów życia, a czarodzieje, z którymi się konsultują z kolei nie znają zasad tworzenia i wprowadzania prawa.

Uśmiechnął się zachęcająco, przyglądając się teraz już wyraźnie zainteresowanym uczniom.  
\- Chciałbym zaprosić was wszystkich, a zwłaszcza właśnie uczniów pochodzących z mugolskich rodzin do zainteresowania się pracą w Ministerstwie. Wszędzie jesteście potrzebni, choć oczywiście najbardziej zależy mi właśnie, żebyście pojawili się w moim departamencie.

Tutaj uważne spojrzenie na siedzącą obok Harry'ego Hermionę Granger. Szkoda, że ta dziewczyna była jeszcze za młoda, mimo jej niechęci do polityki a zwłaszcza ich strony, na pewno byłaby cennym nabytkiem.

\- Rozmawiałem z waszym profesorem i wiem, że bardzo wielu uczniów, nie tylko z siódmego roku i to właśnie mugolskiego pochodzenia bardzo dobrze sobie radzi i wykazuje wyraźny talent w tej dziedzinie. Jeżeli macie jakieś pytania dotyczące konkretów naszej pracy albo warunków dostania się na staż bardzo proszę o pytania.

Pierwsze ręce uniosły się w górę i Lucjusz przewidując część z ich wątpliwości dodał.

\- I nie obawiajcie się o wyniki swoich OWUTEM-ów, najważniejsze są te z głównych wymaganych przedmiotów, pozostałe nie muszą być Wybitne, każde zgłoszenie będzie indywidualnie rozważane i rozmowa z kandydatem ma tu znaczenie decydujące.

Lucjusz doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że takie uwagi mogą brzmieć desperacko, ale to byli dorośli, lub prawie dorośli czarodzieje i dobrze wiedzieli, jaka jest sytuacja w kraju i jak będzie wyglądać w Ministerstwie - po wyborach. Nie było sensu udawać, że nie potrzebują każdej pary rąk, która się zgłosi.

Oczywiście, nie będą brać każdego, ale na pewno sito będzie miało dużo większe oczka niż to zwykle bywało.

* * *

Chociaż na pierwszy rzut oka Lucjusz Malfoy wydawał się szczery, Hermiona nie dala się na to nabrać, na jego przemowy reagując drwiącym prychnięciem.  
\- Niezłe przedstawienie.

\- Oficjalnie Ministerstwo nie popierało Dumbledore'a, ale wielu urzędników go popierało i ciągle popiera jego poglądy i postępowanie. Kiedy odejdą będzie wiele wakatów, to naturalne, że muszą walczyć o stażystów, żeby uzupełnić kadrę. O co ci chodzi? - Harry natychmiast zauważył jej nastawienie i od razu gotowy był bronić swojej rodziny.

\- To było ża-ło-sne. - Wyartykułowała. - Jakby ktokolwiek mógł uwierzyć, że Malfoy doceni mugolaków. - Znowu prychnęła, głośniej i przyciągając uwagę do ich cichej dyskusji.

\- A czemu nie? Wiem, że mówił o czystości krwi, ale jeżeli nie zauważyłaś, to jego najlepszy przyjaciel jest półkrwi, Ja też a bez problemu przyjął mnie do domu i rodziny. - Uniósł palec, mówiąc z naciskiem, choć nie unosząc głosu. - To właśnie Lucjusz sam znalazł to zaklęcie, żebym został bratem Draco.

\- Jasne. To wzór ślizgońskiej tolerancji. - Hermiona wydęła drwiąco usta.

\- Przestań być taka podejrzliwa. - Chłopak wzniósł oczy do nieba. - Wśród Ślizgonów też są czarodzieje półkrwi i mugolaki. I to nie od dzisiaj. Tom też jest półkrwi a został nawet Dziedzicem Slytherina. Snape nie tylko został Ślizgonem, ale wręcz Opiekunem Domu. Nie są fanatykami czystej krwi.

\- Oczywiście, Harry. Dlatego twój brat i jego ojciec nazywali mnie szlamą. - Hermiona potwierdziła ze sztucznie słodką miną i zmrużonymi ze złości oczami.

Harry westchnął, powinien wiedzieć, że to wyciągnie. Ponieważ od razu nie odpowiedział, dziewczyna zrobiła triumfującą minę i to sprawiło, że jednak powiedział to, co wolałby pominąć milczeniem.

\- Czepiałaś się zawsze Draco a on nie miał argumentów. Nazwał cię tak, bo wiedział, że tylko to cię uciszy. - Nachylił się, mówiąc z naciskiem. - Nie chodziło o twoje pochodzenie, przecież teraz dobrze się dogadujecie. - Hermiona tylko przewróciła oczami.

Trudno, skoro jest taka, Harry musiał to powiedzieć.  
\- Jesteś moją przyjaciółką i naprawdę cię kocham, ale potrafisz być nieznośna i męcząca. Nawet ja często mam ochotę podrzucić ci do jedzenia mordoklejkę, żeby mieć spokój.

Dziewczyna zmrużyła wściekle oczy, a potem otworzyła je szeroko, przypominając coś sobie.  
\- Na trzecim roku ktoś podrzucił mi mordoklejkę. - Patrzyła na niego uważnie i nie przegapiła spojrzenia rzuconego Ronowi, który desperacko kręcił głową. - To ty?! – Zapytała swojego chłopaka a w jej głosie była nie tylko złość, ale ból zdrady.

Rudzielec natychmiast zrobił nieszczęśliwą miną.  
\- Przykro mi. - Od razu usprawiedliwiając się. - Ale wtedy strasznie się mnie czepiałaś. - Nie był to dobry pomysł, bo dziewczyna jeszcze bardziej się wkurzyła. Spróbował więc czego innego. - To był jego pomysł. - Znowu skierował jej uwagę na Harry'ego, który tylko z pożałowaniem pokręcił głową.

Na szczęście dalszą kłótnię przerwało im znaczące chrząknięcie. Cała trójka podniosła wzrok, najpierw na stojącego przy nich Draco, a potem na resztę prawie pustej już sali, poza kilkoma starszymi Ślizgonami jeszcze wypytującymi Lucjusza o szczegóły ich ewentualnej kariery.  
\- Chyba już czas na nas. - Rzucił blondyn. – Spotkanie dawno się skończyło.

\- Bardzo dobrze. – Harry miał już dość dyskusji o Ministerstwie i jego polityce. Miał do Draco zupełnie inna sprawę a jego bratu najwyraźniej złość już przeszła. Czas opuścić tą kłótliwą parę. – Dalej bawcie się sami. – Zwrócił się do przyjaciół. – Ja mam sprawę do mojego brata. – I pociągnął go za sobą na dziedziniec.

* * *

Jak zwykle o tej porze roku, zwłaszcza roku szkolnego dziedziniec był pełen uczniów. Każdy, kto miał czas wolny, wykorzystywał go na spotkania i rozmowy z kolegami. Młodsze roczniki, które jeszcze miały zaległe zaliczenia także wolały uczyć się na świeżym powietrzu.

Na szczęście było tu wystarczająco ławek i na słońcu i w podcieniach, by każdy mógł znaleźć sobie miejsce stosowne do potrzeb, ma większe hałaśliwe grupy i małe naukowe.

Harry rozejrzał się wokół i zdecydował, że jednak jak dla niego jest tu za tłoczno.  
\- Może wyjdziemy poza mury? Chciałbym spokojnie pogadać.

Coraz bardziej zaintrygowany Draco nie miał nic przeciwko. Tak jak przewidywał Lucjusz, chłopak po przemyśleniu sprawy przestał już się boczyć, za to teraz zaczął się martwić wyraźnym zaaferowaniem młodego, to miała być poważna rozmowa.

Harry wybrał mały pagórek nad jeziorem, z dala od ścieżek, którymi spacerowały pary i w zasięgu wzroku, ale nie słuchu innych uczniów. Usiadł na nim, wskazując Draco miejsce obok. Blondyn rzucił najpierw na ziemię swoja torbę: Malfoyowie nie siadają bezpośrednio na trawnikach – na pewno nie, kiedy ktoś ich może zobaczyć.

Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem, nie komentując. Ostatnio wiele myślał o swoich najbliższych planach i wymyślił całkiem sprytne rozwiązanie, jednak potrzebował przy tym akceptacji i pomocy starszego brata. Sprawa zdawała się prosta i oczywista, jednak zawsze najtrudniejsze jest pierwsze słowo.

Przypomniał sobie, jak Draco rok wcześniej rok wcześniej nie mógł się zebrać, by go zaprosić na wakacje. Teraz sytuacja była zaskakująco podobna, choć jego brat jeszcze o tym nie wiedział.

Owinął ramiona wokół kolan i obserwował fale wywoływane przez wiatr, ten sam, który burzył też jego i tak niestaranna fryzurę, co chwili przesuwając włosy po czole i policzkach, ale wolał to, niż gdyby wiał mu w twarz.

Draco siedział w milczeniu obserwując na zmianę brata i otoczenie, jednak że cierpliwości miał mniej niż wody na pustyni, po kilku minutach nie mógł się powstrzymać, od zapytania: czy przyszli tu po to, aby sobie posiedzieć, bo on mógłby znaleźć ciekawsze zajęcia.

Bez wątpienia Harry to wyczuł, bo gdy już miał otworzyć usta, wreszcie zaczął rozmowę, najpierw powoli.  
\- Wiem, że od jakiegoś czasu mówiłem, że jak oficjalnie dorosnę to chcę zamieszkać sam, ale im dłużej o tym myślę, tym mniej tak chcę.. – Spojrzał prosto w zaniepokojone oczy Draco. – Mówiłeś, że też chcesz coś kupić na mieście. Pomyślałem, że zanim znajdziesz godną siedzibę, mógłbyś zostać ze mną. - Ostatnie już niemal jednym ciągiem.

W pierwszej chwili Draco tylko zamrugał, jak sowa, tego na pewno się nie spodziewał. Harry był tak podekscytowany swoją rychłą dojrzałością i samodzielnością, a zwłaszcza…  
\- A co z twoim "chłopakiem". Na pewno liczył na to, że będziecie mieli więcej czasu sam na sam.

Harry spektakularnie się zaczerwienił i stało się jasne, że to właśnie o to mu chodziło.

\- Co jest, mały? – Spytał specjalnie używając nielubianej nazwy i spodziewając się zwykłego oburzenia, zamiast tego jego brat tylko się słabo uśmiechnął.

\- No właśnie chodzi o to, że ja aż tak na to nie czekam. – Westchnął. – Teraz mam szkołę, mam was i spotykamy się tylko od czasu do czasu, ale gdy będziemy tak obok siebie, obawiam się, że będzie chciał zająć cały mój czas, jak latem w Malfoy Manor. Nie jestem gotowy na całkowitą wyłączność.

Draco mógł tylko pokiwać głową, raczej wątpliwe, żeby Tom zdołał się od tego powstrzymać. Zwłaszcza, kiedy będą mieszkać sam na sam.

\- Dlatego wolałbym, żebyś był tam ze mną. Jako mój starszy brat masz nad nim przewagę, nawet jeśli już będę miał te siedemnaście lat. – W tej chwili też zdał sobie sprawę z czegoś innego. – Ale nie chodzi tylko o to. Naprawdę chciałbym, żebyśmy we dwóch razem mieszkali, jako bracia. To nie jest tylko ucieczka, chcę tego.

Draco tylko machnął ręką. Nie potrzebował takich zapewnień, Harry może czasem wykorzystywał sytuację, by zapanować nad swoim związkiem z Tomem, ale nie był manipulatorem.  
\- Spokojnie. To wcale nie jest zły pomysł. Sam chciałem cię o to zapytać. Nie chcę mieszkać z rodzicami, jak dzieciak, ale chyba nie jestem gotowy na samodzielność.

\- Dokładnie. – Harry mu przytaknął. – I jest jeszcze coś, w czym chciałbym, się poradzić… - Jednak nie dokończył, bo na błoniach rozległ się dzwon wzywający ich na posiłek. _Może to dobrze,_ skonstatował Harry, musiał nad tym jeszcze pomyśleć. - To nic pilnego. Wracajmy do Zamku.

Draco wyraźnie zżerała ciekawość, ale Harry tylko pokręcił głową. To wymagało zastanowienia i skupienia. Mają jeszcze czas, nawet jeżeli nie będzie okazji przez najbliższe dni, to w wakacje. To nic pilnego.

* * *

Bywały takie dni i takie artykuły, że Tom nie mógł się nie zastanawiać, jak też wyglądałby Prorok, gdyby nie był pod jego kontrolą.

Tak jak dzisiaj.

 _"Harry Potter, popierany przez kolegów z wszystkich Hogwarckich Domów, kolejny raz potwierdził, że wyzwolił się z kręgu bezkrytycznie powtarzających pochwały Jasności zwolenników nieżyjącego już Albusa Dumbledore'a i jest gotowy na zmiany, jakie zachodzą..."_

Odłożył gazetę, darowując sobie resztę. Oczywiście cieszyło go, że jego chłopiec tak wprost wyraził swoje poglądy, wątpił jednak, aby to było jego celem. Harry nie chciał mieszać się do polityki, a on też nie chciał, aby czarodzieje popierali go, tylko ze względu na to, że Złoty Chłopiec tak zrobił.

Potrzebował go, aby wyjść z cienia i być wysłuchanym, mimo wszystko jednak nie uważał już tak, jak kiedyś, że liczy się wygrana, nieważne jaką drogą. Teraz chciał więcej, chciał na nią zapracować, przekonać czarodziejów, by faktycznie wierzyli w niego, zanim oddadzą swój głos.

I tak jak chciał, by wszyscy wiedzieli, że Harry stoi przy nim i w niego wierzy, nie chciał tego wykorzystywać, nie na tym chciał budować swoją kampanię.

Był też zły, bo gdy tylko ten artykuł zobaczył, próbował sięgnąć do Harry'ego i niestety wyczuwał jego zdenerwowanie i smutek. To było do przewidzenia, że chłopak zamiast być z siebie zadowolony poczuje się winny. Chociaż według gazety inni uczniowie go poparli, na pewno nie było tak różowo i część Gryfonów, może nawet jego przyjaciele będzie miała do niego pretensje, że źle zrobił i zdradził ich.

Ale nawet gdyby Harry nie zachował się właściwie, a wcale nie uważał że tak się stało, to jedynym winnym tego był Fudge. _Jakim idiotą trzeba być, żeby wysyłać do Hogwartu najbardziej ograniczonego i zapiekłego w nienawiści Aurora?_

Taka awantura była nieunikniona, kolejny ruch Ministra, który doprowadzi do jego porażki.

Przecież musiał wiedzieć, że na ostatnim roku w Szkole, a zwłaszcza tego roku, uczniowie się zbliżają, niezależnie od Domów i poglądy, jakie będzie wyrażał Ultrajasny Moody wywołają tylko ich niechęć i opór.

Szkoda tylko, że nie mógł teraz tego powiedzieć Harry'emu. Nie chciał naciskać na ich więź i zwracać uwagę chłopaka na jej możliwości zanim najpierw sam tego nie zbada.

Zresztą, wolałby z nim porozmawiać osobiście. Niestety postawione przez niego zaklęcie czuwające w Komnatach Slytherina milczało. Był gotowy natychmiast tam się udać, gdyby tylko chłopak się w nich pojawił, ale tak się nie stało. Czyżby Harry znowu zaczął go unikać?


	45. Chapter 45

_Wszystko..._

 _Dobrze wiemy, o tym, że czasem wcale nie trzeba się starać, a wszystko układa się lepiej niż dobrze. Ale czasami staramy się bardzo, bardzo, BARDZO i jedyne co udaje się osiągnąć, to zepsuć wszystko…_

 **Rozdział 45. Koniec początku**

Ten poranek powinien się zacząć jak każdy inny i niestety tak właśnie było. Zamiast odpowiedniej do sytuacji uroczystej, ewentualnie nostalgicznej atmosfery ostatni dzień Harry'ego w Hogwarcie rozpoczął cios poduszką, podkreślający radosne:

\- Wstawaj mały, dzisiaj nie możesz się spóźnić.

Harry osłonił twarz dłonią, niechętnie otwierając jedno oko, żeby spojrzeć wściekle na atakującego go Markusa. Ten"mały" wciąż go wkurzał przede wszystkim jednak był naprawdę zmęczony, po wczorajszych nocnych rozmowach w Pokoju Wspólnym, a potem w dormitorium.

Ponieważ było to ich ostatnie takie spotkanie nikt nie chciał pierwszy ogłosić ciszy nocnej, nagle też okazało się, iż pomimo że chłopcy - oprócz Harry'ego - mieszkali razem od siedmiu lat, mieli wciąż tysiące tematów do rozmowy.

 _Jak to mówi ten dowcip o więźniach? Pięć lat w jednej celi, a potem jeszcze pięć godzin pod bramą, bo nie mogą się rozstać?_

Nie żeby chłopak uważał Hogwarts za więzienie. No, może czasami tak było... Jednak ostatnie dwa lata, bez Dumbledore'a i bez nieustannej walki o przetrwanie, były naprawdę w porządku.

Tymczasem kolejne uderzenia wyrwały go z tych, jednak trochę nostalgicznych myśli i Harry zasyczał, jak wściekły kot. Kompletnie nie widział powodu do zrywania się od razu po dzwonie: śniadanie nie jest obowiązkowe a o kawę może poprosić skrzata.

Próbował utrzymać nerwy na wodzy i rzeczowo przekazać Markusowi, dlaczego nie ma ochoty na takie zabawy o poranku.

\- Nie zgadzam się z tobą. Przez cały rok nie spóźniłem się ani razu, więc właśnie dzisiaj przez pamięć dawnych czasów mogę sobie na to pozwolić. – Rzucił wrogie spojrzenie na świecące prosto na nich letnie słońce.

Bo to właśnie przez nie nawet on, chociaż wcale tego nie chciał, czuł wyrzuty, że nie wypadało się wylegiwać, gdy dzień już się dawno zaczął a ptaki i owady szaleją za oknami.

Słońce nie zareagowało na jego wyzwanie, za to Markus zaoferował kolejny deszcz miękkich ciosów i radosne.

\- Nie ma mowy. Wstawaj.

Harry rozpaczliwie machał rękami przed twarzą, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej i próbując bezskutecznie wyrwać poduszkę napastnikowi. W końcu jednak zrozumiał, że nic z tego i podniósł ręce krzycząc, że się poddaje, a kiedy Markus opuścił broń, złapał swoją poduszkę i zaczął okładać swojego przyjaciela.

Dave także się przyłączył i wkrótce cały pokój był pełen fruwających piór a zwabieni ich śmiechem koledzy z sąsiednich pokojów przybiegli z odsieczą i z trzech osób zrobiły się trzy drużyny. O dziwo Michael, znany też jako Naczelny Imprezowicz Hogwartu zamiast ruszyć do walki broniąc Harry'ego pierwszy zaczął ich nawoływać do spokoju.

\- Moglibyście już przestać? Zachowujecie się jak dzieci. – Jego nowa poważna odsłona była bardziej zaskakująca, niż gdyby Snape się pokazał w kolorowych szatach. Z wrażenia wszyscy rzeczywiście opuścili poduszki i patrzyli na niego z opadniętą szczęką.

\- Kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś z naszym kolegą? - Markus pierwszy odzyskał głos. - I dla twojej informacji: Nie jesteśmy dziećmi! Jesteśmy absolwentami Szkoły Magii i Czarnoksięstwa i za kilka godzin będziemy to mieli na papierze.

\- Czyli powinniśmy się zachowywać poważnie i odpowiedzialnie. - Michael próbował dalej ich pouczać.

\- Przeciwnie. - Tym razem to Harry się odezwał, już kompletnie rozbudzony i zaangażowany w zabawę. - To jest właśnie okazja, żeby ostatni raz razem być dzieciakami. Spadaj! - Wypowiedź zakończył rzucając poduszką w jego głowę, a reszta kolegów natychmiast poszła w jego ślady, tworząc jeden front przeciw nudziarzowi.

Michael wycofał się pokonany, ale radosny nastrój już się wypalił i wszyscy rozeszli się po swoich pokojach. Harry oddychając ciężko opadł na łóżko, przez chwilę jeszcze śmiejąc się, coraz ciszej.

Wreszcie uspokoił się i uniósł głowę patrząc na stojącego przy oknie, spoglądającego na zalane słońcem okolice Zamku Markusa. Wstał, by do niego dołączyć i spojrzał na szkolny dziedziniec, a za nim błonia, gdzie już zaczął się ruch, Bijącą Wierzbę i Zakazany Las z chatką Hagrida na jego skraju.

Wspomnienia pięknych i trudnych chwil jakie tu przeżył z przyjaciółmi zalały go, powodując, że zacisnął palce na parapecie a Markus jak zawsze opiekuńczy wobec młodszego kolegi objął go ramieniem. Harry westchnął.  
\- To już naprawdę koniec. Nasz ostatni dzień.

\- Żałujesz? - Harry nie był pewien, o co mu chodzi, zatem przechylił głowę, patrząc pytająco. Markus sprecyzował. - Że przyspieszyłeś naukę? Gdyby nie to, miałbyś przed sobą jeszcze jeden rok w Hogwarcie.

Chłopak już się nad tym zastanawiał, więc odpowiedział bez wahania.

\- Nie. Nie żałuję niczego, wszystko jest dokładnie tak, jak powinno być. Kończę szkołę a zaraz potem skończę siedemnaście lat a Draco już jest pełnoletni, więc spokojnie rozpoczynamy nasze dorosłe życie. Mamy już przygotowane papiery, zostaje tylko dołączyć dyplomy i możemy je składać do Ministerstwa.

\- Tylko nie wiadomo, jakiego... Naprawdę nie przeszkadza ci, że to Lord Voldemort może zostać nowym Ministrem?

Już nie pierwszy raz go o to pytał i nie tylko on. Harry tylko westchnął odpowiadając dokładnie tak, jak za każdym razem, gdy go pytano o Lorda Voldemorta - od kiedy ten przestał być wrogiem publicznym numer 1.

\- Wszystko sobie wyjaśniliśmy i dobrze się dogadujemy a ponieważ, jak dotąd, jest w porządku i nie wraca do starych metod ja nie mam z tym problemu. Często bywa u Malfoyów, więc czasami wręcz czuję się, jakbyśmy byli rodziną.

Skrzywił się lekko, gdy pomyślał o tym, co naprawdę mogło okazać się dla niego problemem.

\- Nie obawiam się, że może robić mi jakieś problemy. Wręcz przeciwnie: obawiam się, że jeżeli to on wygra, - _a wygra na pewno,_ \- ktoś może pomyśleć, że mam jakieś chody w Ministerstwie tylko dlatego, że przyjaźnię się z samym Ministrem.

\- Jakbyś ty potrzebował protekcji. – Kolega parsknął śmiechem.

\- Dokładnie. - Przez te dwa lata Harry pokonał sporo ze swoich niepewności. Wiedział i potrafił przyznać, że w kwestii OPCM jest najlepszy, nie tylko na swoim roku. - Ale i tak znajdą się jakieś typy, które odpadną i zamiast szukać swoich błędów, będą szukać wymówek i wygadywać bzdury. Trochę już mi się znudziło tłumaczenie wszystkim, że nie jestem słoniem.

Dave, który przysłuchiwał się ich rozmowie dokładnie go zlustrował i bardzo poważnie stwierdził.

\- Nie, Harry. - Pokręcił głową i zacmokał. - Na pewno nie jesteś słoniem. - I zachowując pełną powagę kiwnął głową, upewniając go, że naprawdę tak myśli.

Wszyscy troje parsknęli śmiechem, Harry bezskutecznie próbował zachować równie kamienną twarz jak kolega, odpowiadając.

\- Dzięki, stary, a już miałem poważne wątpliwości. – Jednak nie wytrzymał i też zaczął się śmiać.

Ale kiedy już się uspokoili i rzeczywiście zaczęli się zbierać i szykować do śniadania, nie mógł powstrzymać myśli, jak bardzo będzie mu brakowało nie tylko ich, ale wszystkich: Gryfonów, Ślizgonów a także Puchonów i Krukonów, chociaż z nimi miał mniej do czynienia. Wspólnej nauki i mieszkania w internacie.

Nie przyznał się do tego nikomu oprócz brata, ale zdecydowanie nie był gotowy na samodzielność. Dobrze, że chociaż został mu Draco, gdyby miał mieszkać sam z sową i skrzatami, to chyba już po jednym dniu schowałby w kieszeń całą swoją dorosłą dumę i wrócił do dworu Malfoyów.

* * *

Kiedy już mieli za sobą ostatnie wspólne śniadanie i ostatnie pogawędki na dziedzińcu wrócili do pokojów, by zakończyć przygotowanie kufrów, które szkolne skrzaty miały zabrać do pociągu, lub jak w przypadku niektórych rezygnujących ze wspólnej podróży, w tym Harry'ego miały zostać odebrane przez ich skrzaty i przeniesione wprost do domu.

Potem ostatni lunch, na którym pojawili się także członkowie Rady Szkoły i przedstawiciele Ministerstwa, w tym sam Fudge i wreszcie przyszedł czas na oficjalne zakończenie roku i pożegnanie absolwentów.

Pogoda tego dnia była idealna, zresztą nawet gdyby było inaczej, uroczystość i tak odbywałaby się na dworze, tyle że pod magiczną kopułą. Rozdanie dyplomów zawsze gromadziło nie tylko wszystkich uczniów i profesorów, ale też ich rodziców i prostsze było zorganizowanie jej na błoniach niż powiększanie już i tak Wielkiej Sali.

Przeniesiono więc tam podwyższenie ze stołem profesorskim i pulpitem do wygłaszania mów. Na prawo stały fotele dla Rady Szkoły i pracowników Ministerstwa, a obok nich grupka reporterów, skwapliwie fotografujących wszystko, co się działo.

Naprzeciwko ustawiono rzędy krzeseł dla dumnych rodzin absolwentów. Pozostali rodzice stali bądź sami wyczarowywali sobie krzesła dookoła placu, na którym siedzieli uczniowie.

W pierwszym rzędzie siódmoroczni, na środkowych krzesłach prymusi. Na ich czele Draco Malfoy z najlepszym wynikiem OWUTEM-ów w historii szkoły i jego brat Harry Potter, najmłodszy absolwent nie tylko tego roku, z co prawda gorszą od niego średnią lecz i tak robiącą wrażenie.

Wszyscy patrzyli na nich z podziwem, bo przecież w jeden rok przerobili dwa najtrudniejsze lata i bez potknięć zdali końcowe egzaminy, których w normalnym trybie wielu nie zaliczało. Za absolwentami usadzono w rzędach pozostałych uczniów: wiekowo, począwszy od pierwszaków.

Podwyższenie ustawiono tak, aby słońce oświetlało grono profesorskie, przez co musieli opuszczać rondo kapeluszy i chować oczy. Na szczęście dzień był ciepły, ale nie gorący i pomagał też wiejący od strony jeziora chłodny i wilgotny wiatr, więc przynajmniej nikt nie musiał rzucać zaklęć chłodzących aby wytrzymać w wyjściowych czarodziejskich szatach.

* * *

Sama uroczystość kończenia szkoły i rozdania dyplomów nie różniła się od żadnej z poprzednich, może poza ilością reporterów, którzy wręcz dosłownie bili się o wejściówki i wykłócali o najlepsze miejsca.

Wyjątkowe było to, że tym razem Lucjusz siedzący wśród Rady Szkoły, ani zajmujący miejsce wśród profesorów Mistrz Eliksirów nie czekali ze znudzoną miną, aż się zakończy. W tym roku obaj byli bardzo zainteresowani i bardzo zadowoleni bo ich wychowankowie kończyli Hogwart i to z najwyższymi notami na roku.

Malfoy nie mógł powstrzymać dumnego uśmiechu, gdy patrzył na siedzącego w pierwszym rzędzie Draco, a obok niego Harry'ego. Od czasu do czasu wymieniał spojrzenie z Narcyzą, przy okazji zauważając też siedzących koło niej Blacka i Voldemorta.

Chociaż ostatnio niekiedy zdarzało mu się myśleć o swoim panu jako o Tomie, zwłaszcza gdy łączył go z Harrym, dzisiaj nawet pomimo rzuconego glamour czarnoksiężnik zdecydowanie wyglądał na Czarnego Pana.

I nie tylko dzisiaj, trwało to już drugi tydzień. Chociaż Voldemort publicznie błyskał uśmiechami i roztaczał swój urok, pozyskując serca i głosy czarodziejów w całej Brytanii, to kiedy tylko zostawali we własnym gronie uśmiech znikał, a jego ostry głos przyprawiał wierne sługi o przestraszone bicie serca, jak za dawnych, dobrych lat.

Niezadowolenie otaczało go burzową aurą a jego przyczyną był ten sam chłopak, który sprawiał, że Lucjusz się uśmiechał – Harry Potter.

Oczywiście Malfoy próbował dowiedzieć się od Draco, co jest grane i dlaczego Złoty Chłopiec kompletnie ignoruje swojego kochanka.

Lecz jego syn odpowiadał tylko, że nie wie o co mu chodzi a Lucjusz nie miał wątpliwości, że wiedział o co pyta i wiedział też dokładnie, co się działo. Miał tylko nadzieję, że cokolwiek Harry wymyślił wreszcie się zakończy… I że ten koniec nie będzie tragedią.

Nadzieja ta jednak coraz bardziej malała, bo Harry nie tylko nie podszedł do rodziny zanim zaczęła się uroczystość. Teraz też mimo że rozglądał się dookoła, ani razu jego wzrok nie spotkał się ze spojrzeniem Voldemorta.

 _To nie mogło oznaczać nic dobrego._

W końcu jednak się spotkają i Lucjusz przyłapał się nad tym, że zaczyna prosić Salazara, aby ta chwila nie nadeszła, aby uroczystość trwała jak najdłużej.

 _Oczywiście nieskutecznie._

Najpierw Minister zaczął, mówiąc o tym jak to wkraczają w dorosłe życie i powinni podejmować świadome decyzje, ważne dla nich i dla kraju. Kiepsko maskowana wyborcza propaganda.

Potem McGonagall wygłosiła swoją ciepłą i wzruszającą mowę, żegnając wszystkich uczniów, szczególnie siódmorocznych a już zwłaszcza rozczulająco wspominając zasługi i sukcesy swojego Supergryfona i jego brata.

Potem jego syn wystąpił z równie wzruszającą mową w imieniu absolwentów dziękując wszystkim za te piękne lata. Draco umiał operować słowem i gdyby Lucjusz nie był już tak podenerwowany na pewno by się nią zachwycił.

Teraz przyszedł czas na główny punkt dnia: pierwszy Draco odebrał swój dyplom, za nim Harry i pozostali uczniowie już nie według ocen, czy Domów, ale po prostu alfabetycznie i na tym koniec. Pozostałe roczniki mogły swoje arkusze odebrać u Głów Domu albo co było preferowane dostać sową.

Jeszcze krótki koncert szkolnego chóru i na tym koniec. Można było wstać i wmieszać się w tłum.

Reporterzy oczywiście nie spuszczali z oka dwóch tegorocznych gwiazd. Śledzili ich wzrokiem, błyskając fleszami, kiedy ściskali dłonie wymijających ich czarodziejów, kierując się do rodziny i przyjaciół.

Draco najpierw przytulił się do matki a Harry do Syriusza, potem się zamienili, następnie podobnie robiąc z Lucjuszem i Severusem, którzy zdążyli do nich dołączyć.

I wreszcie: Złoty Chłopiec stanął naprzeciwko swojego narzeczonego. Trzymał dyplom w obu rękach, wyraźnie jego nie miał zamiaru teraz objąć, nawet nie podał mu ręki, patrząc tylko zimno w jego oczy.

Lucjusz niemal wstrzymał oddech, przeczuwając katastrofę.

Harry przemówił, głośno i wyraźnie, każde słowo zapisywane przez samonotujące pióra dziennikarzy, uchwycone w aparatach.

\- Wiem, że nie w takiej chwili powinien ci o tym powiedzieć, ale nie mogę tak dłużej... - Chwila przerwy. - To było za wiele, za szybko. - Kolejna przerwa. - Nie chcę dłużej być z tobą. To koniec.

Wszyscy i wszystko wokół nich zdało się zatrzymać w osłupiałej ciszy, gdy chłopak kontynuował.  
\- To od początku nie był dobry pomysł. Wiem, że w czarodziejskim świecie wszyscy wiążą się już za młodu, jednak ja nie byłem jeszcze gotowy i nie powinienem się na to godzić. Przykro mi. – Zakończył, ani na chwilę nie opuszczając wzroku i nie łagodząc poważnego tonu.

Lucjusz przestał już się modlić o cokolwiek, choć wciąż nieświadomie poruszał ustami. _To nie mogło się tak skończyć. Nie mogło, nie mogło, nie, nie, nie…_

Flesze trzaskały, narastający szum szeptów, westchnień i krzyków zagłuszał jego myśli.

 _A co by było gdyby wiedzieli, że Harry Potter nie rzucił właśnie nieznanego nikomu przyjaciela Malfoyów, tylko Lorda Voldemorta?_

* * *

Harry trzymał mocno swoją maskę i swoje osłony, mocno zaciskając dłonie, aż jego paznokcie mimo że krótkie przebiły dyplom i wbiły się w skórę dłoni, do krwi.

Teraz dopiero docierało do niego co tak naprawdę robił, lecz nie mógł już się wycofać.

Nie miał pojęcia czego oczekiwał po Tomie: próby przekonywania go, kłótni, walki.

I chociaż wcześniej powtarzał sobie, że to nie może się stać, jakaś część jego obawiała się, że czarnoksiężnik może uwolnić swoją wściekłość i ból na otaczających ich czarodziejach, pomimo że dotąd zawsze w ciężkich chwilach wycofywał się i uciekał by dać upust emocjom w samotności.

Na pewno nie spodziewał się tego, że ukochany tak po prostu podda się i przyjmie jego słowa. _Jakby mogły być prawdą._

Voldemort przez chwilę tylko stał patrząc w oczy Harry'ego, a jego twarz było coraz bardziej martwa. Wreszcie okręcił się z szumem szat i nie oglądając się za siebie szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę bram Hogwartu.

Patrząc na nim, chłopak mocno zacisnął zęby, a potem rozluźnił je z głośnym wydechem i jakby nigdy nic zwrócił się do stojących obok bliskich.  
\- Czy możemy już iść do domu? Już wcześniej pożegnałem się z kolegami, a z przyjaciółmi umówiliśmy się na wieczór do klubu.

* * *

 _Harry po tym co właśnie zrobił, jeszcze wybierał się do klubu?!_

Otępiały Lucjusz bez słowa skinął głową i wszyscy, jak wcześniej się umówili ze Snapem ruszyli w stronę lochów, by jego kominkiem udać się do Malfoy Manor.

Harry szedł pierwszy i nadawał tempo. Szybko, coraz szybciej, by jak najszybciej opuścić obserwujący go uważnie tłum i trzaskające fleszami grono fotoreporterów. Ignorował wszelkie próby zatrzymywania go i nie odpowiadał na żadne zaczepki i pytania.

Gdy tylko dotarli do jego Komnat Snape zamknął drzwi i bariery ochronne i antypodsłuchowe i wtedy:  
\- Co to było, Harry? – Lucjusz wreszcie zadał pytanie, które jego bliskim cisnęło się na usta, przez ostatnie kilka minut.

\- Przepraszam, ale muszę szybko ratować świat. Draco wam wszystko wyjaśni. – Odparł Harry nie zwalniając w drodze do kominka i nie czekając na odpowiedź zniknął.

Draco zaczął więc tłumaczyć jego plan, a w miarę tych tłumaczeń wszyscy obecni tylko mrugali i coraz szerzej otwierali oczy.

W końcu wszystko było jasne.

\- On tak na poważnie? - Lucjusz wychrypiał, osłupiały.

\- Nie no, to wszystko ma sens. - Syriusz jak zawsze bronił swojego chrześniaka. Zresztą, Lucjusz powinien się tego spodziewać. Blacka nigdy nie martwiło, gdy Voldemort obrywał, chociaż, kiedy to on ranił Harry'ego ten jasny czarodziej był gotowy wyciągnąć najmroczniejsze klątwy z rodzinnego arsenału.

\- Sam pomysł ma sens... - Oświadczył Severus, - ...ale wykonanie wcale. - Dokończył kręcąc głową z rozczarowaniem.

\- Nie mogłeś mu tego wytłumaczyć i wybić z głowy. - Narcyza spytała łagodnie wzdychając.

\- Próbowałem. - Draco tłumaczył się ze ściągniętą twarzą. - Tłumaczyłem, ale wiecie jaki jest Harry, jak sobie coś wymyśli. - Teraz on westchnął. - Uparł się i nic do niego nie docierało.

\- O, Salazarze! - Wszyscy chórem jęknęli nad tą grecką tragedią.

Draco pierwszy doszedł do siebie.

\- Będzie dobrze. – Oznajmił z niezachwianą pewnością w głosie. Nie uważał, żeby Harry miał dobry pomysł tak to przeprowadzając - przeciwnie uznał i szczerze powiedział bratu, że to kompletna głupota. Nie miał jednak wątpliwości, że Tom mu wszystko wybaczy, gdy już usłyszy co Złoty Chłopiec sobie wymyślił.

* * *

Dobrze, że nikt nie spotkał Voldemorta w drodze do bram Hogwartu, bo gdy posuwał się z rozwianymi szatami i włosami, jego oczy stały się bardziej krwawe niż kiedykolwiek i jak nigdy wyglądał jak morderczy Czarny Pan, gotowy zniszczyć świat.

Gdy tylko przekroczył bariery antyaportacyjne przeniósł się do salonu w swoim londyńskim domu i przez chwilę tylko stał, ciężko oddychając.

Kompletnie nie rozumiał, co się przed chwilą stało. Owszem, przyzwyczaił się już do tego, że Harry po każdym kroku do przodu w ich związku zaraz robił krok w tył, albo wycofywał się, by przemyśleć sprawy.

Związek z tym chłopakiem to była niekończąca się emocjonalna huśtawka od pewności, że Harry go kocha, zwłaszcza, gdy poważnie coś spieprzył, jak choćby dawno temu w Paryżu a zamiast spodziewanej awantury czekał go romantyczny wieczór - do wątpliwości, kiedy ten odmawiał spotkania z nim wybierając swoich przyjaciół,

Ostatnio układało im się naprawdę dobrze, więc zaskoczyło go, gdy przez ostatnie dni Harry go unikał. Cały czas zastanawiał się, co mogło się stać, co zrobił lub nie zrobił...

Jednak nigdy w życiu nie spodziewał się tego, że chłopak tak po prostu go porzuci.

Odrzucił głowę, krzycząc, wyrzucając z siebie wszystkie uczucia i chwycił pierwszą rzecz pod ręką, chcąc nią rzucić, chcąc roztrzaskać wszystko, co było wokół. Co miało być jego domem, _ich domem._

Wtedy poczuł na swojej dłoni rękę i zamarł, rozpoznając go natychmiast. _Harry._

 _Jak mógł nie zauważyć, że chłopak się pojawił? Przecież był jego duszą, zawsze wiedział, gdzie jest?_

 _Chociaż teraz to wszystko nie miało już znaczenia. Harry go nie chciał..._

 _Więc dlaczego tu przyszedł? Dlaczego jest tu teraz?_

Nagle poczuł, jak bariery, za którymi Harry się chował zniknęły a jego delikatne palce przesyłały iskry rozpraszające się po jego skórze, w jego krwi.

\- Przepraszam. - Chłopak szepnął cicho a w jego głosie, w jego dotyku nie było nic z odrzucenia, jedynie szczera miłość... i skrucha.

* * *

Odkąd Tom odszedł Harry czuł w swojej głowie jego wściekłość, zagłuszającą zaskoczenie i ból. Uczucia nawet nie falami a jednolitą ścianą naciskały poprzez łączącą ich więź na jego bariery oklumencyjne. Nawet gdyby chciał nie potrafiłby nad tym zapanować.

Musiał jak najszybciej dogonić go i uspokoić.

Przeniósł się do Londynu i zastał tam Toma. Czarnoksiężnik był tak zatopiony w sobie, że nawet nie zauważył jego przybycia. I tak jak się spodziewał, kiedy tylko zniknął wszystkim z oczu, Tom opuścił wszelkie glamour, a jego aura aż trzaskała czarnymi iskrami gniewu i rozpaczy.

Wyglądał przerażająco, zarazem potężnie i krucho...

 _I to wszystko przez niego._

Teraz dopiero do Harry'ego dotarło, że kiedy obmyślał swój genialny plan, przegapił najważniejsze. _Powinien dopuścić do głosu serce._

Delikatnie odwinął palce Toma zaciśnięte na marmurowym przycisku do papieru i pogładził je uspokajająco a potem splótł ze swoimi, gdy drugą ręka odłożył przycisk na stół.  
\- Jestem pewien, że to ci się jeszcze przyda. – Stwierdził ze słodkim, nerwowym uśmieszkiem.

Aura Toma nie zmieniła się, pulsując mrocznie, chyba go nawet nie usłyszał. Chłopak opuścił wszelkie bariery i przysunął się, mocniej ściskając jego rękę, a potem puszczając, by objąć go w pasie i odchylając się uniósł twarz.

\- Przepraszam. To było głupie i okrutne. Nie wiem co mnie opętało, nie myślałem. Ja tylko chciałem żeby wyszło naturalnie, dlatego nic nie powiedziałem i dlatego nie mogłem się z tobą spotkać i nie mogłem cię dotknąć, bo wszystko by się wydało. Przepraszam. – Mówił gwałtownie, rwącym głosem, rozpaczliwie chcąc go uspokoić i przekonać. Wziął głęboki wdech. – Chociaż nie przypuszczałem, że pójdzie tak łatwo. Naprawdę nie wierzysz w nas. – Dokończył smutnawo.

Tom tylko patrzył na niego, wyraźnie nie rozumiejąc nic z jego mętnych i chaotycznych tłumaczeń. Bardziej niż słowa działały na niego uczucia jakie przepływały poprzez więź zajmując to puste, mroczne miejsce, które w tym jednym strasznym momencie rozrosło się, pochłaniając go, jak kiedyś, zanim pojawił się Harry i je wypełnił.

Objął chłopaka jeszcze mocniej, uspokajając się i wciąż czekając na prawdziwe wytłumaczenie.

Harry wyczuł, że najgorsze minęło i z wracającą pewnością siebie zaczął wyjaśniać.  
\- Myślałem o nas i doszedłem do wniosku, że trzymanie tego w tajemnicy, żeby potem oznajmić, że tak naprawdę to jesteśmy razem już od dawna nie ma sensu. Zresztą Tom Riddle może ci się jeszcze przydać, jak będziesz chciał się gdzieś pojawić incognito.

Patrzył na niego wyczekująco, ale najinteligentniejszy czarnoksiężnik świata musiał mieć przepalone obwody, bo mimo tylu wskazówek dalej nic nie łapał.

\- Nie mogę mieć dwóch facetów naraz. Zerwałem z nim, żeby móc normalnie związać się z Tobą. – _No, prościej już nie da się tego powiedzieć._ Teraz czekał na odpowiedź.

Twarz Toma zaczęła się rozjaśniać i blask rozświetlił jego najbłękitniejsze oczy na świecie.  
\- To była jedynie gra? – Upewniał się, chociaż ich więź nie pozostawiała wątpliwości, zalewając go falami czułości i bliskości. Nie potrafił wykrzesać z siebie złości, że chłopak tak go okrutnie wystraszył, cieszył się tylko, że to nie było prawdą.

Harry przytaknął i przechylił głowę z krzywym uśmieszkiem.  
\- Oczywiście. Tak łatwo się mnie nie pozbędziesz. – I już całkiem na poważnie. - Przecież cię kocham, nie było i nie będzie nikogo innego. Jak mogłeś w to zwątpić? - W jego głosie i oczach był smutek, do którego nie miał prawa.

 _Bo to przecież jego wina, to on go zranił! Nie miał prawa teraz tak pytać..._

 _Jak mógł zwątpić?! Kiedy Harry patrzył mu prosto w oczy, mówiąc, że go nie chce?!_

Chciałby krzyczeć i szarpać go. Zmusić, by zrozumiał, co mu zrobił, ale był zbyt emocjonalnie wydrenowany, by mieć na to siłę. Pragnął tylko trzymać go mocno w ramionach i już nigdy nie wypuścić.

Harry wciąż patrzył pytająco a Tom tylko kręcił głową, nim w końcu drętwo wydusił.  
\- Kiedyś myślałem, że jestem nieśmiertelny, ale ty mnie kiedyś zabijesz. Na pewno. – Wziął głęboki wdech i już prawie normalnym głosem zapytał o kolejną najważniejszą kwestię, która wreszcie do niego dotarła.

\- I naprawdę już nie chcesz się ukrywać? – Po tych długich miesiącach i wszystkich wykrętach chłopaka wciąż nie do końca wierzył, że on tak na poważnie.

\- Nie tak od razu. Dopiero co zerwałem kilkumiesięczny związek. Muszę dojść do siebie, więc dobrze że teraz mam ten dom do wykończenia i zniknę wszystkim z oczu - nie będę musiał cierpieć publicznie. - Uśmiechnął się słodko mocniej ściskając go w pasie i gładząc jego plecy. - A po moich urodzinach wracamy do gry i możemy się już bliżej zaprzyjaźniać, przecież jesteśmy sąsiadami. Na przykład na początek wspólne chodzenie we trójkę do pracy.

\- We trójkę? – Tom od razu wyłapał zgrzyt i spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

\- Ty, ja i Draco. Co prawda będziemy już obaj pełnoletni ale ustaliliśmy, że zupełna samodzielność może poczekać. Będziemy mieszkać razem.

Szeroki uśmiech Toma zmienił się w krzywy grymas.  
\- Twój brat zamieszka z tobą. – Stwierdził ponuro, bo jego postanowienia by spędzać każdą wolną chwilę z Harrym, najchętniej w jego sypialni właśnie wzięły w łeb.

Harry kiwnął głową z radosnym.  
\- Yhym. Mój _starszy_ _brat_ zamieszka ze mną, więc lepiej się zachowuj. A kiedy już czarodzieje się przyzwyczają do widywania nas razem będziesz mógł z nim porozmawiać o bardziej oficjalnym rozwijaniu naszej przyjaźni. – Po czym uniósł dłoń, by pogładzić go po twarzy z ostatnim, najszczerszym: – Przepraszam.

Tom westchnął, ale nie było już nic więcej do powiedzenia. Niedokładnie tego by chciał, ale i tak Harry obiecał więcej niż wcześniej ustalili. Co prawda wciąż nie może ogłosić, że chłopak jest jego, ale przynajmniej nie będzie już musiał ukrywać, że tego chce i jest gotowy zrobić wszystko, aby tak było.

Zadowolony przyciągnął go do siebie i pocałował, ostro i zaborczo, by zapewnić tę wcześniej gwałtownie przerażoną część swojej duszy, że wszystko jest i już zawsze będzie w porządku.

Łapiąc oddech, chłopak chciał zaprotestować, bo przecież mieli iść na uroczysty obiad do Malfoyów, ale kiedy spojrzał w oczy Toma zapomniał o tym. Zaplótł dłonie na jego karku, wyciągając się, by całym ciałem przylgnąć do ukochanego.

W końcu nie pierwszy raz się spóźnią, a Tom wyraźnie tego potrzebował. I on sam też - potrzebował potwierdzenia, że pomimo jego najgłupszego planu na świecie, między nimi wszystko jest tak, jak powinno.

* * *

Kiedy wreszcie _bardzo spóźnieni,_ wyszli z kominka w Malfoy Manor, Tom obejmował swojego Złotego Chłopca ze swoją standardową miną: „Jestem władcą świata" a Harry leniwie się uśmiechał.

 _Bez wątpienia doszli do porozumienia._

Draco tylko znacząco uniósł brew wymieniając spojrzenia z ojcem: _„A nie mówiłem?"._


	46. Chapter 46

_Wszystko..._

 _Jest taka stara piosenka: "Miłość ci wszystko wybaczy..." i "Miłość tak pięknie tłumaczy..."  
Jest też "Hymn o miłości" Świętego Pawła z Tarsu - bohater ślubów._

 _Piękne, ale nierzeczywiste. Gdybyż to było takie proste...  
Rzekłabym raczej, że miłość niecierpliwa jest, niepewna i zazdrosna. _

_Nie chodzi o to, że ktoś cię zdradza. Ale o to jak obce oczy oceniają go od stóp do głów, jak bezczelne łapki wyciągają się, by uprzejmie strzepnąć pyłek z jego ramienia, jak spijają słowa z jego ust i walczą o jego spojrzenie, czy uśmiech._

 _Miłość cierpliwa jest i wybacza...  
Tak, jasne - dajcie mi broń, to wystrzelam ich wszystkich._

 **Rozdział 46. Kontrola wyższą formą zaufania.**

Tom najchętniej spędziłby cały ten dzień z Harrym. Niestety jego chłopiec zaraz po zakończeniu rodzinnego obiadu i odebraniu razem z Draco gratulacji i wymianie uprzejmości także przez kominek z uwielbianą przez nich obu - z wzajemnością - ciotką Rose, która niestety nie mogła się osobiście zjawić przeprosił wszystkich gości, informując, że bardzo mu przykro, ale ma trochę do zrobienia i musi się jeszcze przygotować na dzisiejsze wyjście do klubu z przyjaciółmi.

 _A dlaczego tak wcześnie?_ Musiał go o to zapytać i uzyskał odpowiedź: _Ponieważ Harry przy okazji chciał też wybrać trochę ubrań, które od razu zabierze do swojego domu. Resztę miał przenieść dopiero kiedy już razem z przyjaciółmi skończą z remontem._

Tom absolutnie nie miał pojęcia, po co w ogóle chłopak tak koniecznie musi iść do tego klubu, a już szczególnie dlaczego musi tam iść na dwudziestą, skoro jak sam mówił: " _prawdziwa zabawa zaczyna się duuużo później."_

Nie mówiąc już o tym, że samo sformułowanie _„prawdziwa zabawa"_ wywoływało u niego ciarki i wcale nie przyjemne obrazy szalejących nastolatków. _No dobrze, takie scenki byłyby bardzo przyjemne, gdyby dotyczyły tylko jego i Harry'ego, ale myśli o Jego chłopaku z bandą buzujących hormonami napalonych gości takich miejsc wywoływały wewnętrzny warkot._

Kilka razy zdarzyło mu się widzieć chłopaka po takim wyjściu i zdecydowanie wolałby, aby _tylko on_ go takim widział, a nie wszyscy o _prócz niego._ Tego nie mógł powiedzieć, ale powiedział, że może taka impreza to nie jest dobry pomysł i czy nie przyjemniej spędzić wieczór z przyjaciółmi i rodziną... _I ze mną_ \- niemal krzyczał w myślach. _  
_

Niestety Harry jak zwykle tylko przewrócił oczami i zbył go śmiechem tłumacząc, że chcą ostatni raz spotkać się całą grupą, zanim się rozjadą i zaczną dorosłe życie, każdy po swojemu. A idą wcześniej, aby sobie pogadać.

 _O czym jeszcze musieli rozmawiać w klubie, skoro od lat spędzali ze sobą 24 godziny na dobę? Doprawdy nie miał pojęcia._

Do tego, pomimo że do ostatniej chwili brat próbował go namawiać, Draco nie szedł na tę imprezę. _Nigdy na nie nie chodził, to nie byli jego kumple i nie będzie udawał, ze jest inaczej. Woli zostać w domu._

Nawet dramatyczne stwierdzenia Harry'ego, że puszcza samego swojego biednego, niewinnego, młodszego braciszka nie wywarły efektu. Markus tam będzie, a jemu Draco bez zastrzeżeń ufał co do zapewnienia bezpieczeństwa Harry'emu.

Tom próbował wywrzeć na nim dodatkową presję swoim ostrym wzrokiem, ale Malfoy niestety był równie uparty jak jego brat. _Nie lubił takich zabaw i już._

Ten rozpieszczony egoista w ogóle nie pomyślał o tym, że wszyscy, zwłaszcza Tom, byliby spokojniejsi, gdyby Harry miał ze sobą w takim miejscu nadopiekuńczego starszego brata.

Wzdychając i piekląc się w duchu pozostało mu tylko uśmiechnąć się nieszczerze i pożegnać ukochanego życząc mu dobrej zabawy.

Draco też od razu poszedł w ślady brata i się pożegnał a i Severus zniknął skończyć jakiś ważny eliksir. Narcyza z Bellą i Syriuszem zaczęli omawiać rodzinne sprawy.

Tom zatem wdał się z Lucjuszem w dyskusję o ich spotkaniach zaplanowanych na weekend, dopracowując ostatnie szczegóły, jednak nie potrafił się skupić.

Wpatrywał się w stary stojący zegar, który Lucjusz z Narcyza przywieźli kiedyś z Niemiec, wzdrygając się przez każdy przeskok wskazówki i myśląc o tym, co też Harry może robić w tej chwili a co gorsza, nie mógł przestać wyobrażać sobie, co planował robić później.

Powinien tym bardziej zaangażować się w rozmowę, aby te obrazy odpędzić, jednak nie potrafił. Pożegnał się więc, potwierdzając poranną naradę i użył fiuu wracając do siebie.

* * *

Wyszedłszy z kominka Tom nastąpił na coś i usłyszał suchy trzask. To był zwinięty pergamin, sięgnął magią unosząc go do swoich rąk i rozwinął. _Dyplom Harry'ego._ Chłopak trzymał go w ręku, gdy rozmawiali w Hogwarcie i pewno o tym zapomniał kiedy udał się za nim a gdy wyszedł z kominka, po prostu upuścił tutaj.

Dokument był zgnieciony na bokach, poszarpany i ubrudzony krwią. Dobrze wiedział dlaczego i wzdrygnął się, przypominając sobie jak wyglądały wcześniej dłonie Harry'ego.

 _Na początku w ogóle tego nie zauważył. Dopiero, kiedy wyciągnął je, by przyszpilić na ścianie nad głową chłopaka usłyszał jego stłumiony jęk bólu. Natychmiast zastygł, a Harry próbował je wysunąć z jego uchwytu, uśmiechając się przepraszająco: „to nic takiego"._

 _Przywołał różdżkę, by się uleczyć, ale Tom machnął wolną ręką odrzucając ją na blat stolika i delikatnie ale stanowczo ujął obie jego dłonie, odwracając wnętrzem do góry, gdzie zobaczył ledwo zasychające krwawe półksiężyce, ze strzępkami pergaminu przyklejonymi do nich._

 _Harry znowu próbował wyrwać swoje ręce, jednak Tom trzymał go mocno:_  
 _\- Co to jest? – Zapytał cicho i łagodnie, chociaż odpowiedź sama się nasuwała._

 _Chłopak zarumienił się, zawstydzony i opuścił wzrok, ledwo słyszalnie szepcząc._  
 _\- Kiedy zobaczyłem, jak… Tak bardzo chciałem cię dotknąć…_

 _To było jak nagły cios, zatrzymujący oddech. Harry wydawał mu się w Hogwarcie taki spokojny, pewny tego, co robi, że nawet mu nie przyszło do głowy, że i on mógł to przeżywać. Skupiony na swoich uczuciach Tom patrzył na niego, nic nie widząc. A powinien to zauważyć._

 _Harry miał rację, pytając go: jak mógł mu uwierzyć? Tak bardzo bał się, że chłopak może go zostawić, że od razu to przyjął, a powinien zobaczyć, że to nie tak. Powinien widzieć Harry'ego - swoją duszę - swoje serce._

 _Wszelkie cienie złości i pretensji, które jednak miał do chłopaka zniknęły, pozostawiając nagły wstyd. Delikatnie przesunął palcami po wnętrzach jego dłoni znikając każdy ślad, a potem uniósł je i ucałował._  
 _\- Przepraszam. Byłem idiotą. Kolejny raz._

 _Harry zawstydzony pokręcił głową, ale jego oczy rozjaśniły się blaskiem, którego wcześniej w nich brakowało a gorące pragnienie spalające ich zniknęło zmieniając się w coś spokojniejszego i pewnego._

 _I czarnoksiężnik, obejmując i całując go po raz kolejny: setny, może tysięczny obiecywał sobie, że już nigdy w niego nie zwątpi, nie zwątpi w nich._

* * *

Tom usiadł przy stole, kładąc przed sobą na blacie dyplom ukończenia przez Harry'ego Pottera Szkoły Magii i Czarnoksięstwa i delikatnie go wygładził, najpierw dłońmi a potem bardzo ostrożnie magią: wyrównując, usuwając poszarpane dziurki i plamy krwi.

Dokument był zabezpieczony przez jakąkolwiek próbą zmiany jego treści, ale miał czarodziejom służyć przez lata, zatem naprawianie mechanicznych uszkodzeń było możliwe.

Pracował powoli, starannie, wreszcie uspokajając swoje myśli i dzięki jego staraniom dyplom wyglądał jak nowy - lepiej niż nowy. Rzucił Tempus, nie wiedząc po co, bo na dworze wciąż było jasno, więc niemożliwe, aby impreza absolwentów już się kończyła.

Rzeczywiście, było po ósmej, czyli dopiero zaczynali a on właściwie nie miał już nic więcej do zrobienia, a może inaczej: miał wiele spraw, którymi powinien ale nie chciał teraz się zajmować.

Zamiast przywoływać skrzata, wstał i sam przeszedł się do kuchni, przygotować sobie herbatę i usiadł na tarasie z widokiem na ulicę. Wieczór, a raczej już noc, była piękna, kwitnące drzewa i krzewy roznosiły ciężki aromat, powietrze było gęste jak wino.

Mógłby sobie wmawiać, że chce się tym nacieszyć, ale prawda była taka, że czekał, aby się upewnić, że Harry wrócił do domu i że wrócił bezpiecznie.

* * *

Jego rodzina i przyjaciele a zwłaszcza Tom nie potrafili zrozumieć co też ciągnie Harry'ego do takich miejsc. Ale muzyka, której rytm wibrował w ciele zagłuszając nie tylko wszelkie dźwięki, które mogłyby do niego dochodzić a wręcz zagłuszając myśli, obcy tłum, te dźwięki, kolory, zapachy były właśnie tym, czego potrzebował...

Nie codziennie, lecz wtedy, gdy jego życie stawało się zbyt intensywne. Snape, a wcześniej także Dumbledore od początku Szkoły oskarżali go o to, że działa bez namysłu, jednak naprawdę było całkiem odwrotnie - Harry cały czas myślał. O wszystkim: o tym co jest, co było.

I to właśnie przez to nadmyślenie działał tak nierozważnie, żeby się od nich uwolnić, wyrwać się z kręgu oczekiwań, jakie wszyscy wokół mieli wobec niego i od tego, że uważał, że do nich nie dorasta.

Teraz co prawda nie miał z tym takich problemów, nie był już samotnym bohaterem - wojownikiem, miał brata, mógł przejmować się tylko nauką i od jakiegoś czasu swoim chłopakiem, czy raczej mężczyzną...

Czasem wciąż jednak potrzebował ucieczki, a że nie było już potworów, z którymi miałby walczyć musiał znaleźć inny sposób. Znalazł go w mugolskich klubach, gdzie nikt oprócz przyjaciół go nie znał i nie oceniał, gdzie mógł zapomnieć o uczuciach i zatopić w odczuciach.

Harry odstawił na stolik, który zajmowali koło parkietu swój pusty kieliszek, mimo że było już sporo po północy, dopiero drugi i wybrał się do baru. Markus i Michael oczywiście chcieli go wyręczyć albo zrobić to sami, jednak chłopak pokręcił przecząco głową.

Nie chciał ciągłego przypominania, że jest najmłodszy i potrzebuje opieki. To przecież tylko klub a nie Zakazany Las. Zamówił czerwone wino dla siebie i nowe butelki whiskey i piwa dla przyjaciół i oparł plecami o bar, obserwując parkiet.

Zdecydowanie ich grupa wyróżniała się, nie dlatego że byli czarodziejami, po prostu bawili się najlepiej, śmiali najgłośniej i pili najwięcej, świętując koniec nauki i nowe otwarcie - nowe w pełni dorosłe życie.

Poczuł stukanie w ramię oznaczające, że jego zamówienie jest gotowe, lecz w tej samej chwili ktoś złapał go za ręce wyciągając do tańca. Harry poddał się temu, przymykając oczy, nawet kiedy ręce nieznajomego chwyciły jego biodra a potem przyciągnęły do siebie. Wiedział, że to nie potrwa długo.

\- Zabierz te łapy, albo ci je połamię. - Rozległo się ostre, drapieżne ostrzeżenie. Michael nie podniósł głosu do krzyku, ale i tak był on słyszalny ponad muzyką. Mugol natychmiast wypuścił Harry'ego.

 _A Tom martwił się o jego cnotę... Choćby i chciał z taką obstawą nie było na to szans._

\- Sorry, stary. - Gość uniósł ręce przed twarzą pokazując, że jest niewinny. - To tylko taniec, nie podrywałem twojego chłopaka. Wyluzuj. - Czarodziej zmarszczył tylko brwi, przyciągając Harry'ego obok siebie i nieznajomy szybko się zawinął, znikając w tłumie.

\- Dzięki, Michael, ale to był tylko taniec. Nie musicie mnie tak pilnować. - Harry wyciągnął ramię z mocnego uścisku. Nie skomentował zdania o chłopaku, bo wolałby nie poruszać teraz tego tematu i ruszył do baru odebrać napoje. Przyjaciel obok niego, by wziąć tacę z butelkami, zostawiając mu kieliszek.

Zamiast jednak odebrawszy zamówienie wrócić na ich miejsce Michael oparł się o bar, opierając dłoń na ramieniu Harry'ego i patrząc mu w oczy. Dyskretny ruch ręką i przytłumił dźwięki wokół pozwalając im na cichą, prywatną rozmowę.  
\- Wiem, że po tym jak zerwałeś z tym swoim... Możesz być... Skołowany. - Dokończył z braku lepszego słowa. - Nie chcę, żeby ktoś to wykorzystał. Chcę tylko twojego dobra, Harry.

Harry uniósł oczy do nieba. Michael chciał dobrze, niestety intencje przyjaciela były aż nazbyt czytelne. Musiał rozwiać jego niepotrzebne nadzieje i złudzenia.

Zagryzł wargę i zdjął rękę Michaela, odsuwając się od niego.  
\- Zerwałem z nim, bo nie czułem tego, co on... - _Ale to chyba było zbyt mało._ \- I podoba mi się ktoś inny. Nic między nami nie zaszło, ale wiem, że jest zainteresowany i ja też. Nie chciałem żadnego z nich obu oszukiwać, dlatego to zakończyłem. Nie wiem, co z tego będzie, ale muszę być wolny, aby się dowiedzieć.

Harry czuł się głupio tak bezczelnie kłamiąc, ale pomagało, że robił to dla dobra Michaela. Pomagało też miejsce, czyniące tę rozmowę mniej realną. Nawet mimo, że w jego słowach nie było prawdy była ona w jego tonie, spokój i zdecydowanie wystarczające by Michael zrezygnowany zacisnął usta i opuścił wzrok.

Miał ochotę uścisnąć jego ramię, by go uspokoić, stonować odrzucenie, ale to zniszczyłoby sens tej całej małej przemowy. Uśmiechnął się niezręcznie, przepraszająco i złapał kieliszek wracając do stolika, gdzie wślizgnął na swoje miejsce, podnosząc go do ust.

Zanim poznał Toma, tak jak koledzy wolał piwo, ale mimo, że czarnoksiężnik sam nie pił wiele, ledwo mocząc usta lub zadowalając się samym wdychaniem aromatu, nauczył go jak oceniać i doceniać ten trunek.

A kiedy go potem całował, zbierał językiem jego zapach i smak z ust Harry'ego twierdząc, że to daje o wiele więcej doznań niż gdyby sam je wypił.

Harry mu wierzył, uwielbiał to smakowanie siebie nawzajem. Schował usta w kieliszku, drżącym w jego dłoniach. _Nie powinien o tym myśleć, nie kiedy jest tutaj, a nie w domu, z ukochanym._

Wziął się w garść, westchnął i uśmiechnął obserwując tłum i pozwalając sobie znowu na zapomnienie.

* * *

Słońce już dawno zniknęło, zostawiając go w ciemności, której nie chciał rozpraszać żadnym magicznym światłem, ani nawet światłem świec. Noc nadeszła i minęła a niebo znowu zaczęło się rozjaśniać, ujawniając z ciemności coraz więcej kształtów, choć jeszcze nie kolorów.

I teraz Tom tym bardziej nie chciał iść spać.

Czekał obserwując dom obok, aż pojawi się w nim światło oznaczające, że Harry wrócił, ale nie doczekał się go. Słyszał za to coraz głośniejsze kroki, śmiechy, zapewne cichą w zamierzeniu, choć niekontrolowaną rozmowę i bez namysłu, bez udziału woli wstał, podchodząc do krawędzi tarasu, wypatrując.

To mogli być mugole z sąsiedztwa wracający z jakiejś zabawy, ale przeczucie mówiło mu co innego. I rzeczywiście po chwili zobaczył hałasujących imprezowiczów...

To był Harry z jakimś chłopakiem, zmrużył oczy, przyglądając mu się dokładniej i bez problemu rozpoznał Gryfona, byłego chłopaka Draco, Michaela Jakmutam.

Z tej pary to on wyraźnie więcej wypił, opierając się ciężko na holującym go Harrym. Tom odruchowo rzucił na siebie glamour i patrzył zastygły, jak jego Harry otwiera furtkę i wciąga większego chłopaka na podwórze, a potem pomaga mu dojść do domu i wdrapać się po schodach, wtedy oparł go o ścianę i zawołał skrzata do pomocy. Razem wprowadzili go do środka i drzwi się zamknęły.

Zrzucił zaklęcie, którego jak się okazało nie potrzebował, jego chłopak nawet przez mgnienie oka nie spojrzał w tę stronę.

 _Obiecał sobie wcześniej, że będzie Harry'emu ufał, ale to co zobaczył..._

Przez chwilę walczył ze sobą, ruszając do przodu i cofając się... I przegrał, idąc w stronę przejścia między ich podwórzami a dotarłszy do domu Harry'ego gwałtownie zastukał do drzwi. Po chwili otworzył mu skrzat i rzucił niechętne spojrzenie, ale wskazał drogę do salonu.

* * *

Zmęczony fizycznie, ale wciąż z migającymi pod powiekami obrazami z wieczoru Harry siedział sobie na fotelu, przy drzwiach na taras, popijając przygotowaną przez skrzata kawę. W głowie mu wirowało, jednak nie miał ochoty iść do łóżka. Z tego sennego stanu wyrwało go stukanie - _walenie_ do drzwi.

Nie spodziewał się nikogo, lecz przecież dom był pod osłonami, to mógł być tylko któryś z przyjaciół, albo jego brat. Wskazał machnięciem ręki, czekającemu na jego decyzję skrzatowi, by otworzył drzwi i wpuścił gościa, samemu zostając w fotelu.

Kiedy wszedł Tom, chłopak tylko wzruszył ramionami: _powinien to zgadnąć, no bo faktycznie, któż inny, wiedziałby, że już wrócił z klubu._

Mężczyzna zamiast przywitania rozglądał się dookoła.  
\- Jesteś sam? Myślałem, że wróciłeś z _przyjacielem._ \- W końcu odezwał się, gdy Harry już naprawdę się zmarszczył nie pytająco a ze zniecierpliwieniem, nie wiedząc o co mu chodzi. Bardzo starając się, by ostatnie słowo nie zabrzmiało wrogo.

\- A... Tak. - Chłopak osunął się znowu wygodniej na oparcie. Tom nie usiadł obok niego, stał naprzeciwko, czekając na odpowiedź, ale Harry tego nie widział bo jego oczy znowu same się przymknęły. - Trochę za dużo dzisiaj wypiliśmy i nie starczyło eliksirów trzeźwiących, więc ci nie muszący się aportować, mieszkający w Londynie musieli wrócić pieszo.

Harry mówił powoli, sennym głosem.  
\- Mam w domu trochę eliksiru, który dal mi Snape i przyniosłem go wcześniej razem z ciuchami, wiedząc, że może się jutro... - Po chwili sprostował. - ...Dzisiaj przydać. Więc wziąłem Michaela ze sobą i podałem mu go, żeby mógł sam użyć kominka do domu. Ja wypiłem tylko trochę wina, więc nie był mi potrzebny, jestem tylko zmęczony i trochę wolniej myślę...

I tutaj nagle jego wolno myślący mózg wreszcie zanalizował sytuację. Harry otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Toma już nie sennym, a napiętym, twardym spojrzeniem.  
\- A co ty tu robisz? Sprawdzasz mnie?!

Tak właśnie było, ale Tom wolał nie tłumaczyć, co widział i co sobie wtedy pomyślał. Musiał szybko działać, zanim chłopak się upewni w swoich oskarżeniach. Machnął ręką, przywołując zostawiony w swoim salonie pergamin.  
\- Znalazłem twój dyplom. Zgubiłeś go u mnie, więc naprawiłem i chciałem ci oddać. - Wyciągnął dłoń w stronę Harry'ego.

Nawet jeżeli chłopak miał wątpliwości, odpuścił je sobie... _Im._  
\- Dziękuję. - Powiedział tylko, oglądając pergamin z delikatnym, nieobecnym uśmiechem i odkładając go na stół. - Kompletnie o tym zapomniałem.

\- Wiem. Ja też. - Tom nie miał na myśli konkretnie dyplomu, zapomniał w tamtej chwili o wszystkim, poza nimi.

Harry zrozumiał go i uśmiechnął się szerzej, z westchnieniem. Odstawił kubek i przymknął oczy, opierając głowę i obracając po ramionach, zbyt zmęczony na dalszą rozmowę i na protesty, gdy poczuł jak Tom obejmuje jego ramiona.

Lekko otworzył usta, ale zamiast spodziewanego pocałunku mężczyzna drugą ręką objął jego nogi poniżej uda i podniósł go do góry.

Harry natychmiast otworzył oczy i odruchowo złapał go za ramiona, nie czując się komfortowo w takiej pozycji.  
\- Co ty robisz? – Zapytał zaskoczony.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się kpiąco unosząc brew.  
\- Trzymam cię na rękach, bo skoro sam nie chcesz się ruszyć, to cię poniosę. – Zamruczał zadowolony z tego ciężaru w swoich ramionach. Kiedyś już się to im zdarzyło i wtedy chłopak spał ale teraz było całkiem inaczej, teraz byli parą.

\- Postaw mnie na ziemi. Nie jestem dziewczyną. – Harry protestował oburzony.

\- Wiem o tym. - Tom nie zrobił ruchu, by go postawić, czy posadzić z powrotem w fotelu. - Jesteś moim chłopakiem i mam zamiar zanieść cię do twojej sypialni. – Odparł z pewnością siebie, nie dopuszczającą żadnych protestów.

Harry zmierzył go wzrokiem i z westchnieniem się poddał, splatając mu ręce na karku i znowu przymykając oczy.  
\- Jesteś tyranem. – Stwierdził, jednak bez złości, bo w sumie było to całkiem przyjemne.

Także dla Toma trzymanie go na rękach było bardzo przyjemnie, zatem zrezygnował z aportacji, przechodząc z nim na korytarz i na górę. Nie zarejestrował obserwujących go oczu na korytarzu, przy schodach.

Kiedy kładł Harry'ego na łóżku, aż kusiło go, by zdjąć z chłopaka powoli każdą część ubrania, ale dobrze wiedział, że coś takiego doprowadziłoby go tylko do bolesnego niezaspokojenia. On naprawdę był zmęczony i potrzebował teraz odpoczynku, a nie natrętnego kochanka.

Jednym ruchem pozbył się zatem szat i od razu przywołał i założył mu koszulkę, zanim widok nagiego ciała sprawi, że straci nad sobą kontrolę.

Za oknami już było całkiem jasno a w przeciwieństwie do chłopaka, on w weekendy a zwłaszcza teraz, pod koniec kampanii pracował najciężej. Nie miał już czasu na sn, wsunął się więc koło niego pod kołdrę nie zdejmując ubrania. Objął Harry'ego i obserwował jak szybko zapada w sen, ciesząc się tą chwilą ciszy nim będzie musiał go opuścić.

Nie wiedział ile czasu upłynęło, gdy usłyszał natarczywe stukanie w szybę. Delikatnie wysunął chłopaka ze swoich ramion, wywołując jęk protestu, który zgasił, otulając go kołdra i gładząc po policzku, lekki pocałunek i Harry uspokoił się obejmując poduszkę.

Teraz dopiero Tom podszedł do okna. Oczywiście była to sowa od Malfoya, przynosząca informację, że wszyscy się stawili i są gotowi zacząć spotkanie.

Czyli mówiąc wprost: _Przestań molestować Pottera i weź się do roboty_ – nie żeby Lucjusz kiedykolwiek tak to ujął, nawet gdyby byli takimi przyjaciółmi, blond arystokrata był na to zbyt wyrafinowany.

* * *

Ostatnie spojrzenie na Harry'ego i Tom ruszył na dół. Nie potrzebował światła, zresztą na dworze już było coraz jaśniej, więc w domu także.

I nie było tu nikogo oprócz jego śpiącego w swoim pokoju ukochanego i zapewne obserwującego go gdzieś z półcieni nieprzyjaznego skrzata.

\- Witam, panie Riddle. - Zaskoczył go głęboki, męski głos i spojrzał w jego stronę, widząc starszą wersję jego Harry'ego i Jamesa Pottera.

Natychmiast zrozumiał, przypominając sobie rozmowę z Harrym: _oczywiście, był to portret jego dziadka_. Nie tak sobie wyobrażał to spotkanie, chciał by czarodziej uznał go za godnego zaufania i godnego Harry'ego a tu: wymykanie się o świcie z sypialni jego wnuka.

Głośno wypuścił powietrze wpatrując się ponuro nieco w bok, unikając oczu portretu i nie mając pojęcia jak naprawić tę wpadkę.

\- Jestem Fleamont Potter. Czytałem o tobie... O was. - Na ustach staruszkach błąkał się uśmiech, trochę rozbawiony, trochę drwiący. Jakby dobrze się bawił jego zakłopotaniem.

Ale przede wszystkim, na co Tom podniósł wzrok, patrząc mu w oczy, jakby nie miał nic przeciwko niemu, jakby mu nie przeszkadzało, kim wcześniej był i co tu teraz robił.

\- Widziałem wasze zdjęcia w Proroku i widziałem was dzisiaj, wcześniej. - Kontynuował czarodziej. - Widać, że ci na nim zależy, a jemu na tobie. Nie zepsuj tego. - Jego ton stwardniał i mimo, że nie był żywy Tom poczuł dreszcz. - I nie skrzywdź go.

W ustach wciąż miał sucho, więc tylko skinął głową. Nawet jeżeli Fleamont był tylko portretem, był ważny dla Harry'ego, jako jedyny Potter, jaki mu pozostał, na jakiego poznanie nawet nie liczył. A więc i dla Toma był ważny.

Ponownie skinął głową i przełknął ślinę.  
\- Nie skrzywdzę go. Kocham Harry'ego i chcę, by został moim mężem. - Zapewnił o uczciwości swoich zamiarów, czując się jak uczeń na dywaniku u dyrektora. A myślał, że już dawno zapomniał, jak to jest.

Stary czarodziej przyjrzał mu się surowo, a potem znowu złagodniał, kiwnięciem głowy odprawiając go.

Jeszcze raz przełknął ślinę i skłonił głowę, odwracając się, by wyjść z tego domu. Powoli, chociaż miał ochotę stamtąd wybiec. _Ta rozmowa byłaby wystarczająca żenująca, nawet gdyby nie gadał do obrazu._

* * *

Mimo jego nieruchomej twarzy i tego, że zwykle nie potrzebował wiele snu Lucjusz i tak od razu widział, że ich Lord Voldemort nie przespał tej nocy. Wolał się nie zastanawiać, a na pewno nie miał zamiaru pytać, dlaczego.

Czarnoksiężnik nie wyglądał na zadowolonego, jak byłoby po nocy z kochankiem, ale nie był też zły. To mu wystarczało. Jego szef nie lubił pustego gadania, więc przeszedł do rzeczy.  
\- Znowu mamy kilka punktów do przodu. Nie tyle, co po tej... dyskusji. - Zdecydował, że to słowo będzie najlepsze. - ...Harry'ego Pottera z Szalonookim Moodym, ale najwyraźniej samo pojawienie się chłopaka w mediach działa na naszą korzyść, niezależnie w jakim kontekście.

Voldemort niemal niezauważalnie się skrzywił a Lucjusz dobrze wiedział dlaczego, więc powtórzył raz jeszcze, to co zwykle w tej sytuacji, kontynuując jako dalsze zdawanie raportu.

\- Nasz program jest przekonujący dla obu stron, a artykuły w " _Proroku"_ mają tylko pozytywny odzew. Propozycje poszerzanie wiedzy o mugolach i ich produktach, by zapobiec konfliktom i wypadkom, opieka nad mugolakami i pomoc dla nich w wejściu do czarodziejskiego świata a także równe prawa dla wszystkich, no może poza dopuszczaniem mrocznej magii przekonuje także jasnych czarodziejów. Zresztą nawet to ostatnie też nie budzi już tak ostrych sprzeciwów.

Bella wspomagając szwagra podchwyciła jego wyjaśnienia.  
\- Jeżeli chodzi o konkrety i umysły to niemal wszyscy są za nami, problem w uczuciach. Jaśni czarodzieje, którzy wierzyli Dumbledore'owi czują się winni na samą myśl o wybraniu ciebie, Panie. Potrzebują jakiegoś wytłumaczenia, usprawiedliwienia przed samym sobą. To właśnie daje im Harry Potter.

\- Wasza znajomość, przyjaźń ułatwia im tę decyzję. - Lucjusz kontynuował ten wątek, - Oczywiście dobrze by było, gdybyście się znowu gdzieś razem pokazali. Zwłaszcza teraz, na końcówce aby przypomnieć im o tym.

Czarnoksiężnik spojrzał na niego mrużąc oczy,  
\- Dobrze wiesz, że chłopak teraz chce zniknąć z przyjaciółmi i zająć się swoim domem. Nie będę go do niczego takiego namawiać.

Jego opór przed wykorzystywaniem Harry'ego był zrozumiały i Lucjusz nie chciał naciskać, ale...

\- Nie mówię o żadnych przygotowanych akcjach z poparciem. Po prostu moglibyśmy się wybrać z chłopcami na rodzinny obiad, a ty byś dołączył jako przyjaciel rodziny, żadnych wywiadów, czy komentarzy, starczy jedno zdjęcie z zewnątrz restauracji.

Voldemort zasyczał. Wiedział, że Lucjusz chce dobrze i że ma rację. Był najlepszym politykiem, jakiego znał i perfekcyjnym szefem kampanii.  
\- Nie chcę, żeby chłopak myślał, że chcę jego i naszą znajomość wykorzystać. - Zakończył tę dyskusję autorytarnym stwierdzeniem. Nie chciał więcej mówić o Harrym, nie mógł nawet wymawiać jego imieniu. Był pewien, że wtedy wszyscy by dostrzegli jego uczucia.

Jednak Lucjusz tym razem nie wycofał się, drążąc temat.  
\- W porządku, więc może inaczej. Jesteście sąsiadami, on teraz będzie miał ten remont: my mu pomagamy, ale ty też się zgodziłeś: pożyczasz mu skrzaty, pomagasz swoimi znajomościami. Możemy o tym napisać, przy okazji opisywania planów chłopaka na wakacje. To normalna sprawa.

Voldemort zmarszczył brew i Lucjusz skrzywił się w duchu. _Dobrze, spróbujmy inaczej._

\- Harry i jego ekipa będą zbyt zaaferowani, by pomyśleć o sobie. Możesz ich kiedyś zaprosić do siebie np. na wieczór, by odpoczęli przy porządnym posiłku, bo sami raczej będą zbyt zajęci, a ich skrzaty zbyt zmęczone, by się tym prawidłowo zająć.

Voldemort normalnie nie poświęciłby temu nawet myśli, ale na taki pomysł zaproszenia jego i przyjaciół po sąsiedzku sam już wpadł: _skoro Harry nie chciał się z nim teraz spotykać sam na sam, to chociaż tyle..._

Zastanowił się. _Po pierwsze:_ wiedział, że Lucjusz potrafi być uparty, był lojalny, ale nie ślepo i kiedy uważał, że ma rację jako jeden z nielicznych potrafił z nim dyskutować i naciskać, a nie chciał go ostro karać. _Ale też po drugie:_ kampania kampanią, lecz skoro Harry wreszcie pozwolił mu na poważnie starać się o niego i chciał zacząć od przyjaźni, to powinni pokazywać się jako przyjaciele a takie spotkanie z Harrym i jego bratem oraz ich gryfońskimi kumplami jest idealne by pokazać sąsiedzką zażyłość…

\- W porządku, Malfoy. Powiem ci kiedy go zaproszę, ale nie zwołuj reporterów. To ma być normalne spotkanie przyjaciół, nie chcę, by coś je zakłóciło. Może przyjść jeden zaufany z "Proroka" i lepiej, żeby nikt z nas go nie zauważył.

Lucjusz z zadowoleniem przytaknął. _Właśnie o to mu chodziło - normalne sąsiedzkie spotkanie i prawdziwa, szczera przyjaźń._  
\- Oczywiście, mój panie. - Zapewnił z zadowoleniem.


End file.
